Saintia Shõ: Shõko, l'Ombre des Chevaliers-Arc Sanctuaire 1ère partie
by Eris0
Summary: Shõko, orpheline, conserve précieusement le médaillon de sa mère défunte, Eri, tuée dans un accident de voiture la nuit près d'une forêt de ronces au Japon. Elle a grandi dans un orphelinat avant que Kido, vivant avec sa petite-fille Saori, ne la recueille avec 100 garçons la séparant de sa soeur Kyõko pour en faire un Chevalier. Shõko
1. Prologue: L'Armure du Petit Cheval

_Tout d'abord, sachez que Shõko n'est pas un personnage de mon invention. Il s'agit en réalité de l'héroïne d'un spin-off de_ **Saint Seiya** _s'intitulant bel et bien_ **Saintia Shõ** _écrit par_ _ **Chimaki Kuori**_ _et sa constellation est celle du Petit Cheval. Les Saintia de ce manga sont d'ailleurs des femmes. Sauf que l'histoire officielle du manga ne correspond pas du tout à celle que je vais écrire. En effet, elle sera semblable à celle du manga_ _de_ _ **Misami**_ _ **Kurumada**_ _. Cependant,_ _"_ _Next Dimension_ _"_ _n'y figurera pas. Mais il y aura également une histoire originale de moi, en gros mon propre Arc, intégré dans tout ça.  
L'histoire officielle de Shõko étant en cours de publication et ses pouvoirs étant peu développés (et surtout semblables à ceux de Seiya pour l'instant), je risque d'en inventer beaucoup assez librement pour lui permettre d'être plus originale et de se démarquer. Néanmoins, elle aura tout de même des coups qui feront penser aux fameux "Météores de Pégase".  
Maintenant, voici le résumé_ _de mon histoire en plus développé_ _:_

 _Shõko est une orpheline qui conserve précieusement le médaillon de sa mère défunte, Eri, tuée dans un accident de voiture en pleine nuit près d'une forêt de ronces dans une ville au Japon. Elle a grandi dans un orphelinat avant que Mitsumasa Kido ne la recueille avec 100 garçons dans la résidence Kido où il vit avec sa petite-fille Saori; cela en leur précisant qu'il a l'intention d'en faire des Chevaliers en les envoyant aux quatre coins du monde. Celle-ci est dégoûtée de la chose car, tout comme Seiya, qui a été séparé de sa grande sœur Seika, Shõko a été séparée de sa grande sœur Kyõko. Mais le plus dur pour elle est que Mitsumasa Kido l'oblige à mentir en permanence, y compris, aux yeux de ses camarades. En effet, Mitsumasa Kido lui a expliqué que tous ceux qui doivent obtenir les armures ont ét_ _é_ _des hommes dans le passé. Les femmes bien qu_ _e maintenant_ _intégrées_ _dans la Chevalerie_ _sont obligées de porter des masques pour cacher leurs féminités. Comme le père défunt de Shõko, Zeshin, mort mystérieusement, s'est opposé à cette loi pour sa fille et qu'il était professeur_ _d'arts martiaux_ _d_ _ans un dojo_ _familial où_ _Mitsumasa Kido_ _se rendait régulièrement_ _, mais également un de ses meilleurs amis , ils ont fait un marché quand Zeshin a su que sa fille allait devenir un Chevalier_ _(oui dans cette fic, tout comme dans l'anime, les Chevaliers de Bronze ne seront pas frères contrairement au manga où ils le sont, ce qui fait que Shõ ne sera pas la sœur de Seiya [ni acessoiremment celle de Seika], Shiryu, Hyôga, Shun, Ikki, Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ban]_ _Ainsi, Shõko se fait appeler Shõ et passe pour un garçon aux yeux de tous afin de ne pas être contrainte de porter un masque et de sentir rabaissée par rapport à ses futurs compagnons d'armes. Seul Mitsumasa Kido et quelques personnes connaissent ce secret._

 **Prologue: L** **'Armure du Petit Cheval**

Une photo. C'était tout ce qui restait à Shõko de sa sœur Kyõko. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis dix ans. Pourtant, elles avaient commencé par grandir ensemble. Elles partageaient rires et jeux, joies et peines, rêves et confessions...Tout. Malheureusement, elles avaient été séparées très jeunes par le milliardaire Mitsumasa Kido. Kyõko avait sept ans et elle en avait à peine quatre. Elles avaient été placées à l'orphelinat un an auparavant avant de ne plus jamais se revoir. La fillette de quatorze ans n'oublierait jamais cette journée. La veille, on lui avait annoncé qu'elle quitterait l'orphelinat pour un temps indéterminé et qu'elle serait emmenée chez Mitsumasa Kido pour des raisons d'ordre strictement confidentiels. Le lendemain, on l'avait emmenée en larmes alors qu'elle criait le nom de sa sœur qui l'avait prise dans ses bras et tentée de la bercer pour la calmer. Mais les propres larmes de Kyõko avaient trahis sa tristesse et sa propre incertitude à l'idée et la peur de ne plus jamais revoir sa sœur. Et depuis, plus rien.

L'enfant avait vécu cinq ans dans la résidence Kido aux côtés de cent garçons orphelins et de sa peste de petite-fille capricieuse et égoïste de Mitsumasa Kido: Saori. Une fillette qui passait son temps à martyriser les pauvres enfants en les traitant comme des jouets quitte à leur faire du mal. L'orpheline elle-même avait failli subir les fantaisies ignobles de l'enfant pourrie-gâtées lorsque celle-ci avait voulu l'attacher avec une laisse et en faire son chien. Ce à quoi, l'enfant orpheline avait répondu:

"-Va donc te payer ton propre toutou. Ton papi te donne suffisamment d'argent de poche pour ça!

-Shõ, c'est uniquement grâce à mon grand-père que tu es ici. Tu dois m'obéir.

-J'ai dit "Non". N'insiste pas. Ou bien, tu vas le regretter.

-Shõ!

-Je t'avais prévenu."

Et elle lui avait administré un magistral coup de poing. Ce qui avait donné une Saori pleurnicheuse et une Shõ satisfaite.

"-Et si te plains à ton chien de garde qui se fait appeler majordhomme, je lui ferais subir le même sort. Après tout, il dira à ton papi ce qui s'est passé et je lui donnerai la vraie version. Tu n'aimerais pas te faire punir, hein?"

Saori s'était contentée de contentée de continuer à pleurer.

"-Je prends ça pour un "non". Alors, ne me cherche plus si tu ne veux pas que je fasse pire.

- _Baka_!" **1**

Shõ sourit à ce souvenir. Dire que cette plaie de Saori l'avait appelée Shõ et insultée au masculin. Elle ne connaissait même pas son secret. Elle n'était pas la seule. Personne ne le connaissait. Sauf Mitsumasa Kido et...Kyõko. Toujours elle. Même à l'orphelinat, à l'exception de sa sœur, personne ne savait qu'elle était une fille. Et même Kyõko avait voulu le cacher. Tout le monde l'appelait Shõ et non Shõko. La raison n'avait été révélée à l'enfant que bien plus tard.

"-Shõ! Shõ!

-Oh, c'est toi Leiko?"

Leiko était le Chevalier d'Argent du Lynx **2**. Tout comme Shõ, elle était japonaise. Elle était le Second du Maître officiel de Shõ, le Chevalier d'Argent du Centaure, Eudoxe, un philosophe grec. En effet, pour devenir un vrai Chevalier, Shõ avait été obligée de suivre un entrainement intensif depuis l'âge de neuf ans sur l'Île du Petit Cheval près de la Grèce. En effet, elle convoitait l'Armure de Bronze du même nom. Elle devait absolument revenir avec au Japon si elle voulait avoir une chance de remporter le Grand Tournoi Galactique des Chevaliers de la Fondation Graad. L'enjeu était l'Armure d'Or convoitée par tous les futurs Chevaliers si ceux revenaient vivants de leurs entrainements respectifs. Ainsi, la Fondation accorderait enfin à Shõ de revoir sa sœur Kyõko de qui elle avait osé la séparer il y avait dix ans.

En parlant de sa sœur, Leiko semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle aurait eu en cet instant si les deux s'étaient revues. Légèrement plus grande et un peu plus âgée que Shõ et avec une longue chevelure noire s'étendant le long de son dos. Malheureusement, Shõ ne savait pas à quoi son second mentor ressemblait car celle-ci portait un masque comme toutes les Femmes-Chevaliers. Si Shõ faisait exception, c'était parce que Zeshin, père défunt de la jeune fille, qui avait été le professeur de judo de Mitsumasa Kido,mais surtout un de ses meilleurs amis, avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que sa fille se sente rabaissée par rapport à ses futurs compagnons d'armes à cause de son genre. Il avait également ajouté que ça aurait rendu sa femme trop malheureuse de voir sa fille contrainte de cacher son visage déjà si beau alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore atteint l'âge d'aimer. Ainsi, conformément à la dernière volonté du père de la jeune fille et d'un accord avec Mitsumasa Kido, Shõ avait bien été entrainée pour devenir Chevalier mais pas Femme-Chevalier.

Shõ n'avait que très peu connu sa mère car celle-ci était morte un an avant son défunt mari. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait à son sujet était sa voix répétant une berceuse dont elle avait oublié les paroles. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais oublié ce doux son:

"- _Shõko,_ _Shōko no saiai no hito_ _"_ _ **3**_

En plus du pendentif couleur or léguée par la défunte mère, il lui restait cette voix qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Cette voix qui ne manifestait rien de plus que l'apaisement et l'amour.

Pauvre Leiko! Si elle aussi était orpheline, elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir eu un père qui s'était opposé à la loi stupide sur le port du masque des femmes-chevaliers. Résultat, elle était affublée de cet étouffoir mental inutile et angoissant. Mais que ressentait-elle? Elle n'en savait rien. D'autant plus que tout ce que savait Shõ sur la loi sur le masque était que les femmes-chevaliers devaient cacher leurs féminités aux yeux des hommes. Cependant, elle était sûre que cela cachait autre chose mais elle n'osait pas demander quoi.

"-Oui, c'est moi, Shõ, répondit Leiko, Eudoxe te cherche. Il veut te parler. Allons dans sa cabane."

L'Île du Petit Cheval était située à proximité de la Grèce. Le plus souvent, il y faisait très chaud et la végétation y était peu abondante. Il y avait bien une source mais tout le monde se la disputait et rare étaient les discussions pacifiques pour parvenir à boire ou à s'en servir pour faire des récoltes décentes. La vie y était difficile mais pas insurmontable d'autant plus que Shõ avait la réputation de se montrer forte face à l'adversité.

"-Eudoxe, pourquoi voulez-vous me parler? Voulez-vous vous assurer que je me suis bien entrainé pour mon dernier combat?

-Toujours aussi sûr de toi, jeune enfant, ricana l'imposant philosophe, Je suis fier de ton assurance, Shõ. Mais ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de modérer tes ardeurs?

-Mais Maître, de quoi avez-vous peur?

-Ce combat est très important. Tu le sais mieux que moi.

-J'ai parfaitement conscience que ce combat sera décisif afin que je remporte l'Armure du Petit Cheval, Maître.

-C'est bien que je craignais, soupira Eudoxe

-Quoi donc?

-Tu viens de dire "afin que je remporte l'Armure du Petit Cheval". Or, si tu avais été suffisamment censé, tu aurais dit "afin que je tente de remporter l'Armure du Petit Cheval". N'as-tu donc pas conscience que tu ne peux sans doute pas forcément réussir mais également mourir?

-Arrêtez donc avec vos mises en gardes, Maître. Leiko et vous ne m'avez quand même pas enseigné l'art de la chevalerie dans l'unique but de me terrifier le jour de l'épreuve décisive?

-Κάποιος που είναι πολύ σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του τελικά περάσει μακριά στη δύναμη να δράσει πριν από τη σκέψη. **4**

-Et arrêtez avec votre charabia grec que vous me rabâchez depuis mon enfance. Je le connais par cœur.

-Shõ, s'exclamèrent Eudoxe et Leiko

-Hé, calmez-vous! Maître, j'ai énormément de respect pour vous. Vous et Leiko m'avez apprit tout ce que je sais. Et pour ça, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Ne croyez surtout pas que je vous manque de respect. Au contraire. Και η αυτοπεποίθηση πρόσωπο που δεν θα πρέπει να είναι περήφανοι με τη σκέψη του να μην είναι φοβισμένοι από ό, τι δεν είναι ανυπέρβλητα, αλλά μόνο δύσκολο να διασχίσουν? **5**

-Shõ, tu es désespérant, dit Eudoxe en baissant les yeux

-Peut-être mais vous avez ricané.

Maître, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que tout ceci est risqué. Je sais que je peux mourir. Mais ne risquons-nous pas nos vies chaque jour? Partout dans le monde, il y a des gens avec de mauvaises intentions, des monstres sadiques, des assassins. Et on ne sait jamais quand on va tomber sur eux. Que ce soit lorsque l'on sort à l'extérieur ou que l'on se retrouve dans une maison ou n'importe quelle construction. Alors, en quoi un affrontement est-il différent? Jusqu'ici, il y a eu des blessures inguérissables et des morts, c'est vrai. Mais je sais que je m'en sortirai grâce à votre enseignement mais surtout parce que j'ai la foi.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, dit Leiko, Quant à moi, je crois en toi. Et je sais que tu ne nous décevras pas.

-Merci Leiko.

-Shõ...

-Si c'est encore du grec, je n'écouterai pas.

-Tu es l'un des disciples les plus insolents que j'ai jamais eu.

Venez ici, tous les deux. Leiko, je compte sur toi pour être aux premières loges lors du combat décisif de Shõ. Moi, je serais obligé de me tenir plus loin avec Nios, le Maître d'Ichnos, ton adversaire.

-Cet idiot sera désavantagé. Non seulement, Nios n'a pas de Second contrairement à vous qui avez Leiko mais en plus, c'est un trouillard et un tas de muscles sans cervelle.

-Oui, tu as eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas te retrouver face à Rhilia. Elle est aussi forte que toi.

-J'avoue que cela m'aurait fait mal de me retrouver face à Rhilia. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle. C'est une très bonne combattante. Toute sa vie est dévouée à l'espoir de devenir Chevalier.

-Shõ, dit Eudoxe d'une voix ferme, Le combat va bientôt commencer. Tu devrais te préparer.

-Oh que oui! A tout à l'heure dans l'Arène en Cratère."

L'Arène en Cratère était une arène dans laquelle s'affrontait tous les disciples de l'ile. Elle était apparue après une éruption volcanique et le trou était si large qu'il avait été décidé que ce serait l'endroit où auraient lieu les combats et les entrainements. Mais l'Itnaï qui avait produit cette éruption était dorénavant éteint.

"-Je sais que tu voulais l'encourager, Leiko, dit Eudoxe après que l'enfant fut partie, Mais tes paroles ne sont trop réconfortantes et manquent de fermeté. De plus, malgré les cinq années qu'il a passé ici, il ne comprends pas ce qu'est la connaissance et la discipline.

-Eudoxe, vous ne voyez que par la connaissance et la maîtrise de soi. Moi, je vois par la motivation et le dépassement de soi.

-Que dis-tu?

-Il est évident que si Shõ agit ainsi, c'est parce qu'il souhaite accomplir quelque chose qui lui tient à coeur. Défendre le bien et ce qu'il estime juste comme tous les Chevaliers, certes, mais également autre chose. Et cette chose vient du coeur. J'en suis certaine.

-Si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il survivra pour trouver ce qu'il cherche."

"-Toi, tu es ce qui me motive pour me battre. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me répéter cette même phrase dans la tête depuis qu'on m'a séparé de Kyõko et que je t'ai trouvé dans cette montagne près de la forêt de ronces où maman est morte sans que l'on retrouve son corps. J'ai aussi gardé ce parchemin.

 _Six étoiles_

 _Six maux_

 _Six épreuves_

 _A chaque épreuve réussie_

 _Et à chaque maux détruit_

 _Une étoile brillera_

 _Jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de l'épreuve finale_

 _Afin d'atteindre ton objectif "_

Shõ avait d'un bracelet de perles où étaient accrochées cinq étoiles couleur argentée où un parchemin y était accroché. Ce texte mystérieux ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose à ses yeux: elle battrait tous ses adversaires sur l'Île, remporterait l'Armure du Petit Cheval, battrait tous ses adversaires lors du Grand Tournoi Galactique des Chevaliers de la Fondation Graad, remporterait l'Armure d'Or et, enfin, satisferait cette sale peste de Saori Kido qui lui accorderait le privilège de revoir sa sœur. Sa sœur qui avait presque toujours été sa seule famille.

Shõ avait presque réussi la première épreuve. Elle avait battu tous ceux qui voulaient l'Armure du Petit Cheval et Rhilia avait finalement renoncé à se battre contre elle car les deux s'étaient toujours mutuellement respectées malgré le fait qu'elles voulaient la même Armure.

"-Après tout, nous la désirons pour des raisons honorables, avait-elle dit, Si un jour, nous devenons Chevaliers, nous défendrons une cause que nous estimons juste.

-Oui et nous avons également des buts personnels à atteindre. Toi, tu pourrais enfin te trouver une vraie maison, et moi, on m'accorderait le droit de revoir ma sœur.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai déjà une maison. Que je remporte l'Armure ou non, je peux rester ici. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que quelqu'un qui soit digne de l'Armure la remporte. Et je suis heureuse de savoir que nos objectifs ne sont pas égoïstes contrairement à ceux d'Ichnos qui ne veut rien d'autre qu'écraser ses adversaires avec un plaisir sadique. En plus, il n'est qu'un lâche."

Rhilia était italienne. Sa mère était morte et son père l'avait abandonné alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Elle avait vécu un an en enfant volant dans les rues avant d'être trouvée par Nios qui avait senti en elle le cosmos des Chevaliers. A l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait s'occuper d'elle ainsi qu'un lieu où vivre mais également un moyen d'apprendre à se défendre, elle avait tout de suite accepté d'apprendre à se battre. Mais il lui était trop difficile d'affronter Shõ même s'il s'agissait de remporter l'Armure du Petit Cheval. Affronter ses amis, c'était bien trop dur voire...impossible?

Shõ n'avait plus qu'à battre ce trouillard d'Ichnos. Il était peut-être peureux mais il était assez orgueilleux pour croire qu'il était digne de revêtir une Armure Sacrée. Cela même s'il n'avait aucun courage. Quel sale type!

Shõ était prête. Elle avait mit son bracelet sur son poignet droit pour se donner du courage. Personne ne l'aurait crut mais il était incassable. On aurait pu le jeter dans du feu ou tenter de le dissoudre dans de l'acide, il resterait intact. Sans doute un sortilège dû au fait que tant que les cinq épreuves ne seraient pas accomplies, il resterait intact. C'était parfait car cela ne faisait que renforcer la détermination de la jeune fille.

Shõ arriva enfin dans l'Arène en Cratère. Un public massif s'y trouvait. Il semblait à la fois enthousiaste et inquiet. Si certains souriaient et poussaient des acclamations, d'autres chuchotaient. Shõ s'y attendait. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était appréciée mais également que tout le monde avait parfaitement conscience que les combats étaient très dangereux et que n'importe qui pouvait y laisser sa vie. Elle décida d'ignorer les spectateurs et se contenta de chercher le cosmos de ses proches. Comme promit, Eudoxe et Leiko étaient présents. Nios se trouvait bien juste à côté à d'Eudoxe mais Leiko était bien au premier rang. Cependant, elle ne sentait pas celui de son fameux adversaire pitoyable. Où pouvait-il donc bien être? Il n'était quand même pas froussard et crétin au point de déclarer à la dernière minute? Si c'était le cas, Shõ remporterait l'Armure du Petit Cheval bien trop facilement. Elle aurait l'impression de ne pas la mériter. Elle ne la sentirait que comme une salissure et une représentation du pathétisme de son non-adversaire.

Finalement, on entendit enfin des pas.

"-Ah Ichnos, te voilà enfin, dit Shõ soulagée mais toutefois d'une voix un peu râleuse, Je commençais à croire que ta couardise t'avait poussé à te dégonfler.

-C'est le cas.

-Quoi?

-OH!"

 _TatataTA_ **6**

Personne ne pouvait y croire. C'était le choc général que ce soit parmi la foule ou Nios, Eudoxe et Leiko eux-mêmes. Mais la plus ébahie était bien Shõ. Devant elle ne se tenait pas l'orgueilleux et poltron Ichnos mais une jeune fille masquée. Celle-ci avait de longs bruns marrons, portait des épaules et des genoux de fer, était vêtue d'une tenue rouge carmin et portait des seins de fer rouge-sang. Comment? Elle, ici? Mais pourquoi? Et pour quelle raison son ton était-il aussi dur?

"-Rhi...Rhilia? Mais que viens-tu faire dans l'Arène au Cratère?

-La même chose que toi, je suppose.

-Mais...mais je croyais que tu avais renoncé au combat.

-Ichnos a renoncé parce que ce poltron avait bien trop peur de perdre face à toi. Du coup, je suis passée de spectatrice à adversaire.

-Mais je pensais que si c'était moi et Ichnos qui nous retrouvions sur le terrain final, tu préférais me laisser le battre plutôt que de te battre contre moi.

-Ce lâche a quitté l'Île du Petit Cheval cette nuit. Shõ, il ne reste plus que toi et moi. L'Armure du Petit Cheval a besoin d'un possesseur et seul un combat peut lui permettre d'en avoir un. Sinon, elle restera ici à jamais. Tu le sais, non?

-O...oui.

-Alors désormais, c'est toi ou moi.

-Rhilia, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi.

-Ah non? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que...parce que...

-Parce que je suis une femme, c'est ça? Oh, je croyais que tu valais mieux que tous ces hommes qui croyaient en ces préjugés idiots. Contrairement aux hommes de cette île, tu ne refusais jamais le combat face à moi, tu ne te laissais pas vaincre facilement, tu me poussais au-delà de mes limites alors que mon propre Maître ne le faisait pas. Ou alors, je me suis peut-être trompée. Peut-être as-tu fait en sorte de ne jamais me montrer les limites de ta véritable force afin que j'ai une chance de gagner tout en feignant de me traiter comme ton égale. Toutes tes paroles n'étaient-t-elles donc que des beaux discours? Sale menteur!"

Shõ était stupéfaite. Elle avait tellement prit l'habitude d'être traitée comme un Chevalier, c'est-à-dire un homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement prit conscience de ce qui voulait dire être une Femme-Chevalier bien que son Deuxième Maître et son amie de l'Île du Petit Cheval furent des femmes. Il n'y avait pas que le masque qui faisait ressentir aux femmes une sensation d'étouffement et de position réductrice par rapport à leurs comparses masculins. Il y avait également les traitements qu'on leur faisait subir car bien qu'on leur avait accordé le droit de pouvoir devenir Chevaliers, on leur montrait bien qu'elles ne seraient jamais réellement traitées tel quels. Il était vrai qu'elles n'étaient jamais provoquées en duel par les hommes qui considéraient qu'on ne devait pas s'attaquer à de faibles femmes dont la chute serait inexorable. Elles étaient obligées d'avoir des mentors qui devaient prouver qu'elles étaient capables de se battre afin qu'on accepte enfin leurs provocations en duel ou bien qu'on les provoque par la suite. Et même quand cela était possible, les hommes qui avaient provoqués les femmes ou qui avaient été provoqués par des femmes retenaient leurs coups parce qu'ils étaient tellement sûrs de leurs propres forces qu'ils étaient certains de gagner automatiquement les duels contre elles. Ainsi, pour se dépasser réellement et être sûre d'avoir du mérite en tant que vrais Chevaliers, les femmes étaient obligées de tester leurs véritables forces et leurs savoirs entre elles, utiliser leurs savoirs et progresser entre elles. Les choses avaient toujours été de cette façon entre Leiko et Rhilia quand elles ne se trouvaient pas avec Shõ. Même si le Deuxième Maître de cette dernière savaient que les deux jeunes filles se battaient pour la même armure, elle savait aussi qu'elles étaient amies malgré tout et que Shõ avait de l'estime pour elle dû à leur désir mutuelle d'atteindre un but qu'elles estimaient juste. Or, en disant à Rhilia qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre contre elle, Shõ était de lui faire croire qu'elle la considérait comme une faible femme comme tous les hommes qu'elle avait croisé. Pire, elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne valait même pas la peine qu'on tente de la considérer comme une adversaire potentielle à cause de son genre. Aux yeux de tous, Shõ était un homme, Rhilia compris. Il était donc normal au sein de l'Ordre des Chevaliers qu'elle soit considérée comme l'égale, ou plutôt qu'il soit considéré comme l'égal, des Chevaliers et qu'elle, ou plutôt qu'il, n'ait pas bien plus besoin de prouver sa valeur que Rhilia n'avait à le faire. Quelle aveugle et odieuse personne Shõ était! Elle voulait faire comprendre à son amie combien elle comptait pour elle en refusant de lui faire violence et elle ne faisait que la blesser et la rabaisser en l'empêchant de passer une épreuve d'importance égale pour les deux camarades présentes dans l'Arène. Elle devait mettre fin à cet horrible malentendu.

"-Tu te trompes Rhilia. J'aurais refusé de me battre contre toi même si tu avais été un homme. Je ne veux pas t'affronter parce nous sommes amis, rien de plus. Je sais que cela peut sembler stupide à tes yeux parce que je me suis toujours montré sûr de moi, obstiné et presque jamais déstabilisé dans de nombreuses situations. Mais là, tout est différent. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois mon adversaire et tu avais toi-même renoncé à te battre contre moi.

-C'était parce qu'Ichnos avait réussi à rester debout malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un orgueilleux lâche. Je savais que face à l'un de nous deux, il n'avait aucune chance mais moi, j'avais déjà ce que je voulais car j'avais battu tous mes adversaires. L'Île du Petit Cheval allait devenir ma maison pour de vrai. Mais toi, tu n'allais pas avoir ce que tu désires depuis toujours. Or, je sais que l'unique moyen pour que ton désir aboutisse est de remporter l'Armure du Petit Cheval. Mais maintenant que ce vantard poltron d'Ichnos s'est enfuit et a renoncé au combat, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'affronter ou l'Armure restera à l'abandon. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Rhilia...

-Ne crois que je vais retenir mes coups; et ne retiens pas les tiens non plus. Ce combat doit être loyal selon les règles de la Chevalerie.

-Dois-je vraiment me battre contre mon amie? pensa Shõ, Je sais qu'en ramenant l'Armure, je pourrai peut-être retrouver ma sœur, mais cela doit-il au prix de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui compte pour moi?

-Allons Shõ, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tes remords ne te servent à rien. L'amitié n'existe pas ici. Dans l'Arène, il n'y a que des adversaires.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas? demanda Eudoxe à la jeune fille via son cosmos, Tu ne dois pas perdre ton assurance à cause de tes sentiments. Ton esprit doit rester concentré quoiqu'il arrive.

-Shõ, elle va te frapper! avertit Leiko

-OH!"

Shõ était tombée sur le sol. Son front saignait. Rhilia avait dit vrai. Elle n'avait aucunement retenu ses coups. Complètement déstabilisée, la jeune japonaise ne put gémir avant de se relever faiblement.

"-Bravo Rhilia, je suis fier de toi, dit Nios, Ichnos était médiocre et tu es bien plus méritante que lui.

- _Rhilia est sincère. Dans ce combat, seul l'enjeu compte pour elle. Peu lui importe que ce soit elle ou moi qui gagne maintenant qu'il n'y a plus cet adversaire sans aucun mérite dans l'Arène._

Très bien, puisque tout ce qui compte à tes yeux, c'est que l'Armure du Petit Cheval ne reste pas sur l'Île, soit, j'accepte que nous devenions adversaires.

-Je préfère ça."

"-Je suppose que tu n'ignores pas que l'Armure du Petit Cheval est un héritage de la Grèce, n'est-ce pas Shõ?

-Oui. L'Île du Petit Cheval est voisine à la Grèce tout comme la constellation du Petit Cheval est voisine à celle de Pégase."

Pégase. Ce mot fit remonter des souvenirs dans l'esprit de Shõ. Parmi les 100 garçons orphelins avec lesquels elle s'était retrouvée. Il y en avait eu un avec lequel elle s'était bien entendue. Son nom était Seiya. Ce dernier avait, tout comme Shõ, était séparé de sa soeur alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant. Le nom de cette soeur était Seika. Quand les deux orphelins avaient su ça, un lien s'était créé entre eux et ils avaient eu l'impression de se comprendre mutuellement.

Au fil du temps, on les avait surnommés les _troublemakers_ **6,5** car ils ne cessaient de faire tourner en bourrique tous les domestiques qui se pliaient aux moindres caprices de la petite-fille Kido, en particulier le majordhomme Tatsumi qui n'hésitait pas à gronder voire à taper les enfants dès que ceux-ci désobéissait. Résultait, il s'était souvent retrouvé humilié devant Mitsumasa Kido comme la fois où Shõ et Seiya avaient écrit "Je suis un crâne d'oeuf" sur son front.

" _Seiya, te reverrais-je? Seiya, nous avons toujours été les seuls à oser tenir tête à cette pimbêche de Saori Kido. Je sais que je veux ramener cette Armure pour revoir ma sœur mais je voulais aussi m'assurer d'obtenir quelque chose de ta part lors du Grand Tournoi des Chevaliers de la Fondation de Graad. Quand nous avons été envoyés dans nos camps d'entrainements respectifs pour devenir Chevaliers du Petit Cheval et de Pégase, nous avons compris que les Armures que nous convoitions étaient voisines. Je me suis vite dit que nos destins étaient liés. Mais pour cela, nous devons tous les deux revenir vivants. Seiya, si je remporte l'Armure, du Petit Cheval, tu remporteras celle de Pégase. J'en suis certaine._

Kitalpha, Delta Equueleus, Epsilon Equueleus, Bêta Equueleus et Gamma Equueleus. Ce sont les cinq étoiles qui constituent la constellation du Petit Cheval. Elle a beau être bien peu visible contrairement à beaucoup de constellations, elle n'est pas moins puissante et protectrice que les autres.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous voulons tous deux l'Armure qu'elle a fait naître des étoiles."

Sur ces mots, Shõ et Rhilia se battirent sans essayer de se modérer. Elles donnèrent leurs maximum et même si elles semblaient s'épuiser au fil des coups, elles ne renonçaient pas car leurs déterminations respectives étaient grandes. Le sang coulait, les corps s'épuisaient mais elles s'en fichaient.

"-Tu sais, Rhilia, je commence à me demander si tu ne mérites pas cette Armure plus que moi.

-Comment?

-Je la veux pour un but que je ne suis même pas sûre d'atteindre alors que toi, tu sais que tu la remportes, tu auras ce que tu veux même si tu penses que tu l'as déjà.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te sous-estimer, Shõ. Moi, je ne me sous-estime pas.

-Je ne me sous-estime pas non plus, c'est pour toi que j'ai de l'estime.

-Fais attention à tes compliments."

A ces mots, Rhilia frappa Shõ sur la nuque de toutes ses forces. Cela la surprit tant qu'elle tomba sur le sol à demi-inconsciente.

"-Voyons si tu te relèves après ça mais surtout si l'Armure est capable de reconnaître qui est digne de la revêtir.

-Oh! pensa Shõ, Ce ne sont plus mes sentiments qui me prennent au piège, ce sont mes capacités. Je sais que j'ai suivi minutieusement l'enseignement d'Eudoxe et Leiko mais comme je croyais que j'allais être face à Ichnos, je m'étais dit que ce serait facile. C'est comme si j'avais oublié tout ce qu'ils m'avaient appris.

-Shõ, dit Eudoxe à la jeune fille via son cosmos, Tu ne dois pas renoncer. Ce n'est pas parce que ton adversaire n'est pas celui que tu croyais être que tu es perdu d'avance. Personne n'oublie ce qu'il a apprit en quelques secondes.

-Shõ, dit Leiko, N'oublie pas qui tu veux être. Tu veux être un Chevalier, n'est-ce pas? Alors n'oublie jamais ce que tu t'es promis. Il n'y a que toi qui peut exaucer tes propres souhaits.

-Leiko..."

 _Devant la mer en pleine nuit trois ans plus tôt..._

"-Pas d'armes?

-Non, les Chevaliers n'en utilisent pas.

-Mais alors comment ils font pour se battre?

-Ils utilisent leurs poings et leurs pieds.

-Mais et si leurs adversaires sont armés?

-Les pieds et les poings peuvent s'avérer plus puissants que n'importe quelle arme. Regarde ce que je peux faire de cette pierre rien qu'avec mon poignet."

Comment Leiko pouvait-elle penser détruire cette pierre qui faisait la taille de sa main? Etait-t-elle donc inconsciente? Shõ savait que cela était impossible. Mais...

"-Oh!

-Tu as vu? Ce n'est plus que de la poudre."

Sur ces mots, elle l'envoya au loin dans la mer.

"-Maintenant, à ton tour.

-Quoi?"

Elle avait prit une autre pierre de la même taille qu'elle avait déposé sur un rocher devant Shõ.

"-J'ai dit "A ton tour."

-Mais je sais pas faire ça.

-Et bien, tu es ici pour apprendre, non? Alors, essaie au moins."

Incertaine, Shõ se plia à l'exigence pour faire plaisir à son Deuxième Maître. Malheureusement, le résultat ne fut pas à la hauteur des attentes de cette dernière. En effet, la main de l'enfant était en sang et la pierre en fut bientôt recouverte.

"-Tu es ici depuis deux ans et tu ne sais toujours pas faire quelque chose d'aussi facile?

-Facile? Facile?! Mais ça fait super mal!

-Imbécile! Si tu veux devenir un Chevalier, il ne faudra jamais te plaindre. Alors, tu devrais persévérer et tenter de casser des pierres jusqu'à y arriver.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. C'est le seul moyen de développer ton cosmos.

-Cosmos?

-Oui. C'est de là que vient la véritable puissance des Chevaliers. Ton corps est composé d'atomes. Les étoiles aussi. Elles sont nées lors de cette immense explosion qui a créé la Terre et formé le cosmos de tout l'univers. Il donne aux Chevaliers une puissance surhumaine venant de leurs constellations. Et c'est de cette façon que d'un simple coup de poing et d'un simple coup de pied, ils peuvent détruire n'importe quelle matière sur leurs passages. Le Petit Cheval est une constellation. Et elle sera également ton ange-gardien si tu te montres digne d'elle.

-Oh!"

Sans attendre que son Deuxième Maître lui demande de réessayer de la casser, Shõ se jeta sur la pierre et, non seulement...

"-Yaaah!"

...parvint à détruire cette dernière mais également...

"-Oh! Shõ, c'est toi qui a fait ça?"

Un immense cratère s'était formé dans le sol rocheux de cette partie de l'Île. Eudoxe, qui avait entendu le cri de son élève, s'était empressé d'aller voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce qu'il venait de voir venait de prouver qu'elle semblait, au contraire, en forme et un sourire sur son visage prouvait qu'elle était fière d'elle.

"-Alors quand il s'agit des conseils de Leiko, tu es attentif et tu fais des progrès; mais par contre, moi, dès que j'ouvre la bouche pour t'aider et te faire progresser, tu ne m'écoutes jamais. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.

-Incroyable! Le Sage Eudoxe boude.

-Shõ, ce n'est pas très respectueux vis-à-vis de lui. D'autant plus qu'il est ton Premier Maître.

-Ne croyez pas que je ne vous respecte pas Maître. La preuve, Εξακολουθώ να έχω ελληνικά προτάσεις σας στο κεφάλι. Κοιμηθείτε σε αυτό, αλλά ο ύπνος είναι αποκατάστασης για ένα μυαλό που σκέφτεται συνεχώς. **7**

-C'est ça, continue à te moquer de moi. Mais un jour, le grec te servira.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis là Maître. Pour que toutes ces leçons me servent. Aussi bien celles de Leiko que les vôtres. Je sais qu'un jour, je serai Chevalier. Je me suis fixé ce but."

 _Je me suis fixé ce but...Je me suis fixé ce but..._

 _Retour au présent..._

"-Hum, gémit Shõ en se redressant sur ses genoux

-Tu te relèves? demanda Rhilia, Ca ne m'étonne pas de ta part. Tu ne te serais jamais laissé vaincre facilement.

-Tu me connais bien.

-Cependant, je me demande si tu as les connaissances nécessaires pour remporter ce combat.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il suffit uniquement de connaître des techniques de combats pour vaincre ton adversaire?

- _Na-nani_?

-Rhilia, tu es une excellente guerrière et Nios a raison quand il dit que tu as la force digne de celle d'un Chevalier. Mais as-tu déjà senti l'univers à l'intérieur même de ton être?

- _Hontouni_? **8**

 _-Hai_. Notre galaxie est composée de constellations. Ce qui veut dire que notre univers l'est également. Il faut en avoir conscience pour devenir Chevalier pas uniquement savoir se battre.

-Je sais que le Petit Cheval est une constellation et je sais aussi que toutes les Armures sont nées de constellations. Le Dragon, Andromède, Le Cygne, Le Phénix et même Pégase dont le Petit Cheval est la voisine. J'ai appris quelles étaient les différentes constellations sans oublier de devenir la meilleure guerrière possible en dépassant mes limites.

-Mais ça ne suffit pas de savoir ce que sont les constellations ou de savoir utiliser au mieux sa force Rhilia. Je te l'ai dit, il faut sentir l'univers à travers soi. Et à force de m'entrainer sur cette Île, j'ai senti les étoiles elles-mêmes à travers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Avant, je croyais qu'il fallait que je me contente de croire en ma propre force et d'apprendre par coeur les constellations. Mais maintenant, je sais que la connaissance n'est pas la vérité. Je suis le seul à être en mesure de dépasser mon être si je crois en moi. Depuis, je sens les cinq étoiles du Petit Cheval vibrer à travers mon corps. Et je vais te le prouver.

-Regarde, dit Ore à Elor, Shõ agite ses bras

-Oui, dit Elor, On dirait qu'il forme une silhouette avec ses mains.

-On dirait qu'il est devenu encore plus fort que quand on l'a combattu.

-C'est vrai. Et quand on pense que lui et Rhilia nous ont battus et qu'on regarde Rhilia en ce moment, elle a l'air très surprise.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire que Shõ peut gagner. Ce qui signifierait que...

-Oui, ça ne peut qu'être ça.

-Shõ, j'ai compris ce que tu cherches à faire, dit Eudoxe à la jeune fille via son cosmos, Alors, tu penses vraiment qu'il existe autre chose que la connaissance et la maîtrise de soi pour faire un bon Chevalier? C'est pour ça que tu écoutais davantage Leiko que moi?

-Vous voyez que j'avais raison, Eudoxe, dit Leiko en utilisant la même méthode que le Maître Officiel de Shõ, C'est la motivation et le dépassement de soi qui comptent avant tout. Il est vrai que l'on apprend des choses importantes dans les livres ainsi que dans l'art du combat. Mais si l'on n'en comprend pas le sens profond et qu'on ne se sert pas de tout ce qu'on a appris pour une cause que l'on estime juste, à quoi bon avoir apprit tout cela?

-Alors, Shõ ne se moquait pas de moi. Il m'écoutait. Je croyais qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête alors que c'était moi qui n'était pas digne d'être son Maître. Oh Leiko! Tu n'avais pas à être mon Second mais le Maître Officiel de ce jeune garçon.

-Vous vous trompez Eudoxe. Nous avons été complémentaires pour Shõ. Vous, vous avez là pour lui apprendre la connaissance et la maîtrise de soi et moi la motivation et le dépassement de soi. Vous n'avez jamais été inutile. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. La preuve, regardez Shõ."

Il était vrai que l'apprentie ne combattait plus. Du moins physiquement. Elle faisait des mouvements à l'aide de ses mains sous les yeux ébahis de son amie et adversaire. Les spectateurs aussi semblaient surpris.

"-Mais bien sûr, pensa Eudoxe

-Il n'agite pas son corps pour rien, pensa Leiko, Il le fait pour une raison.

-Mais quel est donc ton but, Shõ? pensa Rhilia prise au dépourvu

-Tu vois Rhilia? C'est que je veux dire par "Sentir l'univers à l'intérieur même de son être". Si tu sens la constellation à l'intérieur de toi-même, l'Armure te reconnaîtra comme son digne possesseur ou sa digne possesseuse. Mes Maîtres m'ont toujours dit que les Armures ne remplissaient pas leurs offices d'elles-mêmes. Elles ont besoin de l'intelligence et de la puissance de ceux et celles qui les revêtissent.

-Je vois que tu as écouté plus attentivement les leçons de tes Maîtres que moi. J'aurais dû être plus à l'écoute du mien. Derrière tes airs moqueurs se cache quelqu'un de bien plus sage qu'il n'y paraît. Oh! Mais...

-Incroyable! pensa Nios, Je sens un immense cosmos vibrer à l'intérieur de ce jeune garçon. Oh! Mais...

-C'est ça Shõ, encouragea Leiko, Forme-la!

-Mais oui, se dit Nios, je la vois. C'est...C'est...

-La constellation du Petit Cheval! Il forme les cinq étoiles qui la constitue avec ses mains tout en s'assurant qu'elle pénètre dans son esprit pour être sûr qu'elle lui réponde, s'exclama Rhilia dans son esprit, Il a gagné. Je suis vaincue.

-Rhilia, réagis. Je t'en prie, supplia Nios"

Mais il était trop tard.

"-Par le Météore du Petit Cheval!

-Oh! s'exclama l'assemblée

- _Akuma! Bakemono!_ _Dono yō ni anata ga josei ni taishite subete no anata no chikara o_ _tsukau aete?_ **9"**

Nios était hors de lui. Mais personne n'y faisait attention. Après que Rhilia soit tombée à genoux sur le sol, l'urne sacrée contenant l'Armure du Petit Cheval s'était ouverte. Cette dernière était resplendissante et d'un bleu légèrement blanchâtre. On pouvait y voir de petites ailes sur les bottes et un |casque/diadème| **10** en forme de cheval.

"-Ce buste, ces épaules et ces bras imposants, pensa Shõ, Ce n'est rien comparé à ces ailes que je vois sur les pieds de cette Armure. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle est voisine à celle de Pégase. Si je l'ai gagnée, ça veut dire que Seiya va pouvoir gagner la sienne. Nous reviendrons tous les deux au Japon pour retrouver nos soeurs après avoir participé au Grand Tournoi des Chevaliers de la Fondation Graad et nous fêterons ensemble notre retour après avoir remis cette garce de Saori à sa place comme nous avons toujours osé le faire."

Sans qu'elle ne bouge, Shõ fut revêtue par l'Armure du Petit Cheval qui se plaça morceaux par morceaux sur son corps. Elle fût acclamée par une bonne partie de la foule dont une Leiko enthousiaste et un Eudoxe fier.

"-Shõ, tu as été merveilleux! L'Armure t'a reconnu comme son digne possesseur. Je savais que ton entrainement finirait par faire de toi quelqu'un de puissant.

-Shõ, tu étais peut-être un disciple insolent et tu ne faisais jamais ce que j'attendais de toi. Mais tu as été à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais de toi-même et c'est ça qui t'a fait obtenir l'Armure. Bravo!

-Merci mes Maîtres.

Rhilia!"

La jeune fille était encore à genoux. Shõ se précipita vers elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

"-Rhilia, est-ce que ça va? Dis-moi si je t'ai fait mal."

La jeune fille resta silencieuse.

"-Regardez ça, dit Ore, Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, hein, Rhilia?

-Ah ça oui, ajouta Elor, Et elle qui se croyait être notre égale! Ah, ces femmes qui disent pouvoir être Chevaliers. Ca parle beaucoup mais quand ça veut agir, ça ne fait que prouver qu'elles sont bien trop stupides pour croire qu'elles seront à notre vrai?"

Ils se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

Ces deux garçons odieux et méprisables étaient allés beaucoup trop loin. En prononçant de telles paroles, ils avaient non seulement insulté Rhilia, qui, en plus d'être affaiblie, était triste de ne pas avoir obtenu l'Armure du Petit Cheval, mais également celle qui se cachait derrière le masque métaphorique de Shõ: Shõko. Comment pouvaient-ils oser faire une chose pareille alors qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à se trouver sur le lieu du combat?

Sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, le nouveau Chevalier du Petit Cheval envoya silencieusement un nouveau météore vers les deux garçons prétentieux et abjects. Celui-ci atteignit une place vide se trouvant juste à côté d'eux. Cela les fit trembler de tous leurs membres et ils n'osèrent plus dirent un mot.

"-Acerbes nuisibles! Comment osez-vous dirent de telles choses alors que vous n'étiez même pas en train de combattre dans cette Arène? Rhilia et moi vous avons battus tous les deux, ce qui prouve que nous sommes tous les deux bien meilleurs que vous même si elle est une femme. Si elle avait été face à l'un de vous, ça aurait été elle qui aurait remporté cette Armure et sûrement pas l'un d'entre vous. Vous êtes juste jaloux que l'Armure ne soit pas à l'un d'entre vous alors vous profitez du fait que je sois un homme pour humilier Rhilia qui a perdu face à moi en vous moquant de son genre soi-disant inférieur au nôtre. Mais sachez que je traite tout le monde avec respect, du moins tant qu'ils ne montrent pas d'irrespect envers moi ou quelqu'un d'autre ou un de mes proches. Et Rhilia, bien qu'ayant été mon adversaire dans cette Arène, reste mon amie. Alors, si un seul d'entre vous ose encore se moquer d'elle, je renouvellerai mes coups. Celui-ci n'était qu'un avertissement et j'ai fait exprès de viser à côté. La prochaine fois, je réduirai vos corps en poussière si vous recommencez. Est-ce clair?"

Les deux boucs félons ne dirent plus un mot terrifiés. L'assemblée aussi s'était tut. Eudoxe et Leiko n'y tenant plus étaient sortis des rangées du public pour se rendre dans l'Arène. Shõ, elle, s'était précipitée à nouveau vers son amie.

"-Rhilia, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, même si c'est moi qui ai obtenu l'Armure, nous serons toujours amis et je ne laisserai jamais personne te maltraiter. Je vais même te donner quelque chose. Prends cette petite boîte. Leiko me l'a remise et m'avait dit qu'elle me serait utile au cas où je ne gagnerait pas l'Armure. Mais maintenant, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Tu pourras aller en Grèce à un lieu qu'on appelle le Sanctuaire. C'est là que mon ami Seiya s'est entrainé. Mais surtout, c'est de là que vient l'origine des Chevaliers. Cette boîte permets de devenir ce qu'on appelle un "Chevalier sans Armure" auprès d'un homme qu'on appelle Clépios. Il entraine tous ceux qui ont échoué à obtenir des Armures à en créer à l'aide de ces boîtes qui sont rares. Tu pourras voyager entre ici et le Sanctuaire tout en faisant partie du monde de la Chevalerie. Tu te rends compte? Non seulement, tu seras Chevalier mais tu auras deux maisons.

-Oh Shõ, dit Rhilia en prenant discrètement la boîte entre ses mains, Même quand tu as envie de gagner, tu penses à ceux qui te sont chers. Tu es tellement gentil. Je préfère avoir été battue par toi que par n'importe qui d'autre."

Shõ resta sans voix alors que Rhilia continuait à rester tête baissée.

"-Oh regardez sur le sol, s'écria Ore

-Vite partons, ajouta Elor

-Shõ! s'écrièrent Leiko et Eudoxe"

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Les deux jeunes filles n'écoutaient rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Shõ n'avait pas remarqué que la force du poing qu'elle avait envoyé vers son amie avait fait tombé son masque sur le sol de l'Arène. La jeune italienne tourna la tête vers, celle qu'elle pensait être, un jeune garçon, ce qui fit faire un bond au Maître de la fille démasquée.

"-Non Shõ, dit Nios d'une voix emplie de colère, Tu as déjà battue ma disciple, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire ça!"

C'est alors que pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Shõ vit le visage de celle qui avait grandi à ses côtés. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs magnifiques, un beau menton triangulaire qui s'accordait bien avec ses joues rondes, une petite bouche rosâtre et un nez fin mais long. Shõ fut tellement déconcertée qu'elle ne bougea plus. Non pas qu'elle ignorait que son amie avait toujours porté un masque mais elle avait tellement prit l'habitude de la voir avec que découvrir son visage la surprenait car elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle le verrait un jour. Quand elle fut un peu plus calme, elle décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

"-Je suis content de savoir à quoi tu ressembles avant mon retour pour le Japon.

-Et moi, je suis contente d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi."

Nios était éberlué.

"- _Masaka? Wakanne. Yamero Rhilia! Yuruserai!_ **11"**

Leiko, elle aussi, était stupéfaite.

"- _Shinjirarenai!_ **12"**

Shõ vit le regard médusé de Leiko et celui haineux de Nios. Etrangement, Eudoxe tournait la tête.

"-Mais que se passe-t-il? demanda Shõ qui ne comprenait pas la situation

-Shõ, tu dois quitter l'Île maintenant, dit Leiko

-Quoi? Mais...

-Viens, je te dis."

Sans attendre de réponse, Leiko agrippa le bras du nouveau Chevalier du Petit Cheval et l'entraina plus loin.

"-Mais Leiko, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Nios va faire à Rhilia? il avait l'air tellement en colère.

-D'ici, nous pourrons voir ce qui se passe."

Elles étaient allées un peu plus loin du haut d'un mont rocheux. Elles observèrent tout ce qui se passait. Nios et Eudoxe se disputaient pendant que Rhilia s'était relevée et tenait son masque entre ses mains. Même si elle la voyait de loin, Shõ voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle retenait des larmes. Elle voulut bouger mais Leiko la retint.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais Eudoxe. Il saura arranger les choses."

Shõ abdiqua face à l'insistance de son Deuxième Maître.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que les choses ne semblaient changer. Nios semblait vraiment hors de lui et Eudoxe n'arrêtait pas de le raisonner. De l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, les deux jeunes filles n'entendaient pas la conversation. Cela frustrait Shõ. Elle savait bien qu'il parlait du regard que les deux jeunes filles avaient échangés mais en quoi était-ce aussi grave? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le nouveau Chevalier du Petit Cheval s'en aille immédiatement après ce petit échange anodin?

Finalement, Eudoxe saisit Nios par les cheveux et lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille. Chose qui sembla le terroriser. Eudoxe le lâcha et celui qui avait été le Maître de Rhilia sembla frémir d'une colère retenue. Il tourna les talons sans accorder un regard à son ancienne disciple.

"-C'est bon, nous pouvons partir, dit Leiko

-Mais et Rhilia?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Eudoxe, va la prendre sous son aile. Mais maintenant, il est temps que tu te soucies de ton propre sort. Viens, tu vas prendre un bateau qui te ramènera au Japon."

"-Dis-moi, pourquoi ça a mit Nios tellement en colère que Rhilia et moi nous regardions? J'avais quand même le droit de voir au moins une fois le visage d'une amie que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir.

-Les Femmes-Chevaliers ne se contentent pas de porter des masques pour cacher leurs féminités. Elles ne doivent jamais montrer leurs visages en présence d'un homme non plus.

-Oh! Mais je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Rhilia et moi avons eu de la chance qu'Eudoxe soit intervenu pour que des problèmes ne nous arrivent pas à tous les deux.

-Oui. D'autant plus que personne ne sait que tu es une femme, rappelle-t-en bien. Tu ne peux pas faire comme les Femmes-Chevaliers qui se regardent à visage découvert entre elles dès qu'elles sont seules.

-Maintenant, j'y ferai attention et...Attends une minute! Comment tu peux savoir que je suis une femme? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit!

-Voyons Shõ. Je l'ai compris depuis ton arrivée ici. Tu t'es montrée bien plus gentille avec moi et avec Rhilia que n'importe quel homme de l'Île. De plus, tu étais la seule à pousser Rhilia au-delà de ses limites et à nous traiter comme tes égales. Et à chaque fois qu'un homme faisait une remarque odieuse sur les femmes, comme aujourd'hui, tu étais menaçante. Seul quelqu'un qui pouvait le prendre mal personnellement pouvait l'être. C'était l'évidence même Shõ. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire...Shõko."

Le nouveau Chevalier du Petit Cheval baissa les yeux. A quoi bon nier? Si Leiko l'avait percée à jour, ce n'était plus la peine de se cacher. Autant assumer jusqu'au bout.

"-Maintenant que tu connais la vérité à mon sujet, que vas-tu faire?

-Moi rien. C'est plutôt toi qui devrait te poser cette question. Et déjà, pourquoi te fais-tu passer pour un homme?

-C'est mon père qui le voulait. De son vivant, il tenait un dojo familial au Japon et il donnait des cours à l'homme qui m'a envoyé ici ainsi. Ils se considéraient comme des amis. Comme ils savaient tous les deux que les Femmes-Chevaliers portaient des masques mais que mon père ne voulait pas que je me sente rabaissée par rapport aux garçons à cause de mon genre, il s'est opposé à ce que j'en porte un. Ils savaient tous deux que le seul moyen était que je me fasse passer pour un garçon. Et depuis, j'avoue que je suis à l'aise avec ça.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Contrairement aux Femmes-Chevaliers, je ne me couvre pas le visage, on me pousse au-delà de mes limites, on me provoque, je peux provoquer sans que l'on ne refuse, on ne me traite pas comme un être inférieur, ce n'est pas une honte d'être à visage découvert devant d'autres hommes...Excuse-moi, je te dis ça alors que toi, tu n'as jamais eu droit à tout ceci parce qu'on connait ton véritable genre. Je dois te faire du mal.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que...je me pose une question.

-Laquelle?

-Comment l'Armure du Petit Cheval a pu te reconnaître comme sa possesseuse légitime alors que tu caches ta véritable identité depuis ton plus jeune âge? Je n'aurai jamais pensé que l'Armure aurait accepté d'être portée par une menteuse.

-Je ne saurai pas y répondre, Leiko. Je me suis contentée de chercher à réellement comprendre le sens profond du cosmos et de l'univers pour obtenir l'Armure et c'est ce qui est arrivé. C'est tout. Ca n'a peut-être pas de rapport avec mon identité.

-Ou alors, ça en aura peut-être un dans le futur.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu es la première Femme-Chevalier sans masque de l'Histoire **13.** Cela ne sera pas sans conséquence dans l'avenir. Et j'espère que ce sera pour le mieux aussi bien pour toi que pour les autres Femmes-Chevaliers.

-Si c'est toi qui le dit, je l'espère aussi.

Leiko?

-Oui.

-Maintenant que tu sais que je suis une femme, vas-tu me montrer ton visage?

- _Ie._

-Pourquoi?

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre que le monde de la Chevalerie soit prêt à accepter que toutes les Femmes-Chevaliers puissent se montrer à visage découvert devant n'importe qui pour que tu puisses voir le mien. Regarde ce qui est arrivé quand tu as vu celui de Rhilia par mégarde. Il vaut éviter d'autres accidents de ce genre.

-Oui, tu as raison.

 _Rhilia, j'espère qu'Eudoxe veillera sur toi. Et j'espère aussi que tu iras au Sanctuaire et que tu trouveras ta place._

Leiko?

-Oui?

-Merci pour tout. Pas seulement pour ton enseignement mais ici pour mon secret. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre aurait osé le garder. J'aurais été dans une situation périlleuse si ça n'avait pas été toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai que de bonnes intentions à ton égard."

 **1** _Idiot_

 **2** _Je ne prends pas en compte pas_ _ **Saint Seiya G**_ _dans ma fic car je me base uniquement sur l'oeuvre de Misami Kurumada à l'exception de Next Dimension car j'ajouterai un autre Arc de ma propre invention englobé dans le reste alors, je ne considère pas la constellation du Lynx comme une constellation déjà attribuée à un Chevalier, raison pour laquelle je l'attribue à Leiko, une Femme-Chevalier que j'invente_

 **3** _Shõko, Shõko, ma chérie_

 **4** _Celui qui est trop sûr de lui finit par trépasser à force d'agir avant de réfléchir._

 **5** _Et la personne sûre d'elle ne devrait elle pas être fière à l'idée de ne pas être appeurée par ce qui n'est pas infranchissable mais seulement difficile à traverser?_

 **6** _Cette onomatopée représente la petite musique de tension annonçant l'arrivée d'un_

 _danger imminent ou d'un personnage souvent au d'un d'épisode de Saint Seiya. Mais il peut arriver aussi que ce soit à la toute fin. J'ai simplement écrit cette onomatopée car je trouvais qu'elle collait bien à la situation et que ça me faisait marrer_

 **6,5** _Fouteur de troubles_

 **7** _J'ai encore vos phrases grecques dans la tête. La nuit porte conseil mais le sommeil est réparateur pour un esprit qui réfléchit en permanence._

 **8** _Vraiment?_

 **9** _Démon! Monstre! Comment as-tu osé utiliser toute ta force contre une femme?_

 **10** _Ici, ce sera à vous de décider ce que vous voyez entre ces deux objets selon votre vision de ce que seront l'Armure V1 et l'Armure V2 de Shõ dans le contexte de cette fanfic qui je le rappelle se base sur l'oeuvre de_ _ **Kurumada**_ _bien que le personnage de Shõ soit une invention de_ _ **Kuori**_ _. Ce qui veut dire que son Armure sera détruite à la fin de l'Arc du Sanctuaire puis reconstruite au début de l'Arc Asgard par les Chevaliers d'Or. Ce qui veut dire qu'en toute logique, ici, elle devrait avoir un casque à la manière de ses futurs comparses masculins. Or, dans l'oeuvre de_ _ **Kuori**_ _écrite bien après celle de_ _ **Kurumada**_ _, l'Armure du Petit Cheval a déjà un diadème. J'étais donc un peu coincée entre le fait de respecter l'Armure du spin-off ou de rester dans l'esprit de l'oeuvre de base. Alors, je me suis dit "Les fans savent que les casques des personnages principaux ont disparus après le premier Arc de l'oeuvre de base donc autant relier les deux mots en une phrase et ce sera très bien." Comme ça, tout est clair._

 **11** _Est-ce possible? Je ne comprends pas. Attention Rhilia! Je ne te pardonnerai pas!_

 **12** _Je ne peux pas le croire!_

 **13** _Sans compter les nombreux spin-off. Je me base sur l'oeuvre originale de Kurumada, ne l'oublions pas._

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin du Prologue. Oui, on est loin de la Shõ pleurnicharde du début de_ **Saintia Shõ.** _Je me suis dit que comme je voulais être plus proche de l'oeuvre de_ _ **Kurumada**_ _, il fallait que je la rende plus badass même si elle devient plus par la suite dans l'oeuvre de_ _ **Kuori**_ _par la suite. J'espère que ce début vous plait._

 _A bientôt!_


	2. Chapitre 1:Shõ et Seiya

_Error: Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait une erreur de traduction, "Baka" ne signifie pas "Idiot" mais "Con" voire "Connard" dans certains contextes. Voilà_

 **Chapitre 1: Shõ et Seiya 'ou' Le Petit Cheval et Pégase**

" _Ichi...Ni...San...Shi...Go...Roku...Shichi...Hachi...Kyû...Jû."_

Cela avait été difficile pour elle mais elle y était parvenue. Mais pour cela, il avait fallu qu'elle ne franchisse que très lentement les dix pas la séparant de cette sordide maison et se force en comptant mentalement les pas dans sa tête. Non pas que le lieu était abandonné et délabré. Bien au contraire, il était même luxueux, habité et bien entretenu. Mais ce qu'elle y avait vécu lui avait laissé des souvenirs tellement amers qu'elle voyait cette maison comme une prison. Une prison luxueuse, certes, mais une prison quand même.

"-Le Manoir Kido. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Kyõko, je n'y serais jamais revenue."

Shõ avança lentement. S'il fallait qu'elle revoit Mitsumasa Kido pour afin qu'il tint sa promesse, elle n'avait aucunement envie de tomber sur cette sale petite peste de Saori. Elle eût un long moment d'hésitation avant de frapper à la porte.

Ce fut une domestique qui vint lui ouvrir.

"-Mademoiselle Saori Kido va vous recevoir, dit-elle

-Oh, soupira Shõ"

Elle entra lentement. Cette maison n'avait pas changée. Toujours bien décorée, bien entretenue. Le buste de Mitsumasa Kido et son portrait étaient rangés soigneusement sur les côtés du salon. On aurait dit qu'il regardait sévèrement tous ceux qui rentraient dans cette maison. Cela écœura Shõ. Ce mégalomane imprégnait chaque pièce de sa présence nauséabonde même quand il n'était pas là. Cet homme qui se disait vertueux alors qu'il l'avait séparée de sa sœur et obligée à se travestir dès son plus jeune âge soi-disant parce que c'était la volonté de son père. Certes, c'était soi-disant pour son bien et ça lui permettait d'être plus émancipée que n'importe quelle femme n'aurait pu l'être dans le monde de la Chevalerie mais quel intérêt avait-elle à être Chevalier? La seule chose que cet entrainement lui avait apportée était qu'il avait accrut ses capacités pour reprendre le dojo familial avec sa sœur une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvée. Après tout, il leur revenait de droit par héritage et personne ne s'y intéressait à part elles. Quand ce serait fait, Shõ ne serait plus obligée de porter ce déguisement et pourrait à nouveau se faire appeler Shõko.

"-Shõ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, grogna Shõ"

Celle à qui la jeune fille parlait de cette façon était Saori, la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido. Comme le nouveau Chevalier du Petit Cheval n'avait aucunement envie d'être hypocrite, elle avait montré qu'elle n'était revenue que par contrainte et préférait se montrer impolie dès son arrivée.

"-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, _Bakanaonna_ **1**

-Comment oses-tu insulter mademoiselle Saori, sale petit insolent prétentieux?"

Celui qui avait prit la défense de la pimbêche n'était autre que Tatsumi, le majordhomme à la fois soumis à ses maîtres mais aussi abusif envers les enfants, qui, parce qu'il était au service de gens haut-placés dans la société se croyait tout permis.

Se souvenir de la blague du "Je suis un crâne d'oeuf" marqué sur le front avec l'aide de Seiya. Il y avait plus important à faire que de se préoccuper de cette sale brute.

"-Laisse Tatsumi, dit Saori de sa voix faussement douce, J'ai l'habitude de son franc-parler. Et ce n'est pas une conversation qui te regarde.

-Oui, Tatsumi. Mets-là en veilleuse. Ceci ne te concerne pas."

Le majordhomme brutal ne put s'empêcher de retenir un grognement de frustration.

"-Saori, je suis venu ici uniquement pour voir ton papi.

-Shõ, cela va bientôt faire quatre ans que mon grand-père Mitsumasa Kido est mort.

-Oh!

-Un an après ton départ, il est tombé malade et n'a pas survécu.

-Alors, il est mort? Oh, je ne dirai pas "Le pauvre". Il a fait subir un traitement infernal aussi bien à moi qu'à mes amis. C'était une vie de chien! Il a mérité son sort.

-Hé! Respecte mon maître, s'exclama Tatsumi indigné

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de la mettre en veilleuse! Et n'essaie pas de me frapper comme tu le faisais avec nous tous quand j'étais enfant. Maintenant, je suis devenu plus fort et je pourrais te rendre tous les coups que tu as donné aussi bien à moi qu'aux autres enfants soi-disant recueillis ici.

Saori, puisque tu es la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido, tu pourras peut-être tenir la promesse qu'il m'a faite.

-Quelle promesse?

-Comme Mitsumasa Kido et mon père se connaissaient bien, j'ai été informé des projets les plus secrets de ton grand-père. Je suis au courant de cette histoire de Grand Tournoi Galactique des Chevaliers de la Fondation Graad depuis ma plus tendre enfance contrairement aux autres garçons qui ont pu revenir et n'ont dû l'apprendre que récemment. J'ai dit à Mitsumasa Kido que j'y participerai mais uniquement s'il me permettait de revoir ma grande sœur Kyõko dont il m'a séparé et qui se trouve toujours à l'orphelinat de cette ville. Alors, conduis-moi à elle. Je te donnerai l'Armure et je participerai au Tournoi.

-Shõ!

-Oh!

-Décidément, tu ne perds pas le nord."

Celui qui avait dit ces mots n'était autre que Jabu. C'était un autre garçon parmi les 100 que Shõ avait connu dans son enfance. Il avait bien grandi tout comme elle. Mais il faisait partie de ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup. C'était un gros soumis qui avait toujours vu cette pimbêche de Saori comme sa sauveuse. Il avait tant détesté l'orphelinat et avait eu si peur d'y passer toute sa vie qu'il s'était prit d'un élan d'affection immodéré pour l'affreuse peste soi-disant salvatrice. Elle pouvait lui infliger ce qu'elle voulait, il ne bronchait pas. Pire! Une fois, Saori avait voulu se servir de Seiya comme cheval et avait tenté de le cravacher. Évidement, celui-ci avait cherché à se défendre et Shõ, pour montrer son soutien, avait envoyé une pierre dans la joue de la fillette insupportable. Mais cet imbécile de Jabu avait poussé Seiya, osé lui dire que parce qu'ils devaient soi-disant tout à cette peste pimbêche, ils devaient lui obéir. Oui, il s'était rabaissé à se faire cravacher par cette affreuse fillette qui lui criait "Au galop! Hu!" dans les oreilles tout en l'humiliant et en le blessant physiquement.

Ce n'était pas que Shõ en voulait à Jabu d'être une victime mais d'accepter d'être une victime. Rien ne l'y contraignait puisque même Mitsumasa Kido, qui n'était qu'un mégalomane, s'opposait à ce que sa petite-fille fasse ce genre de chose. De plus, Shõ en voulait à Jabu de tenter de forcer les autres à être également des victimes parce qu'il croyait que l'obéissance qu'elle exigeait des orphelins était de la reconnaissance.

Mais à ce jour, Shõ s'en fichait, elle n'était pas là pour rendre des comptes à ce crétin.

"-Jabu, dit-elle calmement, J'avoue que tu n'es pas le premier de ceux que j'espérais revoir.

-Je vois que contrairement à Seiya, tu n'as pas la mémoire courte.

-Comment? Seiya est revenu de Grèce? Et il est venu ici?

-Oui. Aujourd'hui même. Et vu ta réaction, je crois bien que c'est lui que tu espérais revoir, non?

-J'en étais sûre. Il est vivant, murmura Shõ pour lui-même sans faire attention à Jabu, Nous devions ramener des armures voisines. Si je gagnais, il devait gagner aussi. Et nous sommes revenus le même jour.

-Shõ, tu voulais demander quelque chose à cette demoiselle, non? demanda Jabu d'une voix plus forte pour attirer à nouveau son attention

-Et en quoi ça te regarderait? demanda brutalement Shõ en revenant à la réalité

-Si tu voulais lui demander quelque chose, tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi grossier envers elle alors présente-lui tes excuses tout de suite.

-Et pourquoi? Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre après tout. De plus, cette histoire ne te regarde pas.

-Je croyais t'avoir prévenu. Tu aurais dû être plus poli avec elle."

A ces mots, Jabu s'apprêta à envoyer un immense coup de pied sur la jeune fille de 14 ans. Mais celle-ci avait senti le coup venir et l'arrêta immédiatement avec sa main en saisissant vivement et brutalement le pied de l'imbécile. Ce qui fit serrer les dents du jeune garçon qui n'y comprit rien.

"-Arrête ça, Jabu, tu te comportes comme un garçon à sa maman qui s'énerve dès qu'on fait une remarque désagréable à cette dernière, dit Shõ d'une voix méprisante, Pire, comme un chien qui ouvre les crocs dès qu'on s'en prend à sa maîtresse.

-Oh!"

Shõ lui lâcha le pied. Jabu ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger cri et de se baisser pour se masser la jambe. Shõ était vraiment devenu fort.

"-Mais bon, de toute façon, ce comportement n'est pas nouveau, ajouta le nouveau Chevalier du Petit Cheval sur le même ton

-Tais-toi! hurla Jabu hors de lui"

Comment Shõ osait-il se moquer de lui? Pourquoi éveiller des souvenirs où il avait été battu et humilié? S'il l'avait fait, c'était pour exprimer sa gratitude et montrer combien il remerciait Saori de l'avoir sorti d'un lieu qui était tout sauf un véritable foyer. Il ne comprenait décidément rien!

"-Cinq ans ont passé mais tu es toujours le même! Insolent, moqueur, fier de toi, agressif et arrogant!

-Et toi, idiot, faible, soumis et couard, ricana Shõ de plus belle

-Je vais t'apprendre le respect!

-Ca suffit vous deux! ordonna Saori d'un ton autoritaire

-Mais mademoiselle, bredouilla Jabu

-Chercherais-tu à me désobéir?"

Le ton qu'employait Saori était sévère et catégorique. On aurait dit qu'elle frémissait d'une colère retenue. Finalement, Jabu abdiqua et baissa les yeux.

"-Vous n'êtes pas au Grand Tournoi des Chevaliers de la Fondation Graad, ajouta Saori, Il n'y a que dans ce cadre là que vous pouvez vous battre.

-Tu pourrais te contenter de dire Grand Tournoi, ce serait moins fatiguant, dit Shõ lasse, Bon, assez discuté! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour chercher à satisfaire qui que ce soit mais uniquement pour revoir ma sœur. Alors, amène-moi à elle!

-Écoute-moi Shõ, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ta sœur.

-Quoi?!

-Shõ, la seule chose que je peux te dire est que ta sœur a disparu quand tu es parti pour l'Île du Petit Cheval. On ne l'a plus revue après ça.

-Comment?"

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai! Kyõko ne pouvait avoir disparu! Si le but des cinq épreuves, indiquées par son bracelet d'étoiles et son parchemin, était de remporter l'Armure d'or pour permettre aux deux sœurs d'être réunies à jamais, ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait être encore dans cette ville. Elles auraient pu au moins se voir avant la compétition afin que Shõ fut sûre qu'elles seraient ensemble une fois qu'elle gagnerait. Shõ avait déjà remporté la première épreuve. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens!

La scène de séparation entre les deux sœurs ne pouvait pas avoir été leur dernier échange!

Shõ n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette sordide demeure. Si Kyõko avait disparu, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de participer à ce Grand Tournoi grotesque. Elle pourrait enfin redevenir une fille voire devenir une femme, partir à la recherche de sa sœur par ses propres moyens et après, elles reprendraient toutes les deux le dojo familial comme elles l'avaient toujours souhaité. La jeune fille tourna les talons en ignorant totalement les gens autour d'elle.

"- _Hidoine_ **2!** souffla-t-elle à la jeune fille peste pour se soulager

-S'il te plait, Shõ, calme-toi, dit Saori sans s'énerver, Et si tu as l'intention de mener des recherches, je te déconseille de le faire.

-Et pourquoi? Puisque tu sembles si peu te soucier des promesses de ton propre papi qui t'a élevé comme sa propre fille, pourquoi me donnerais-tu des conseils?

-Le monde est très grand. Même si tu y passais tout ton temps, je ne suis pas sûre que tu pourrais la retrouver. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle a disparu. Comment pourrais-tu être sûre qu'elle soit vivante?"

Shõ avait envie de mettre une raclée à cette pimbêche. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour faire des suppositions? Si elle n'avait pas eu des choses plus importantes à faire, elle se serait permis de déchirer sa robe et d'arracher ses cheveux pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles impies. Mais là, le sujet important était sa sœur et Shõ devait rester centrée dessus.

"-Cependant, je peux te proposer un marché, ajouta Saori

-Un marché? Quel marché? demanda Shõ méfiante

-Si tu parviens à remporter le Grand Tournoi, la Fondation se chargera d'entamer des recherches pour retrouver ta sœur. Elle est tout à fait équipée pour ça. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance? Tu n'aimes personne. Tu nous traitais tous comme des jouets dans le passé. Tout ce qui t'a toujours intéressé, c'est ton nombril. Tu n'aides jamais réellement les gens. Tu ne fais que des marchés pour être sûre d'obtenir toujours quelque chose qui te plaira. Tu n'es qu'une sale garce incapable de faire preuve de bonté gratuite!

-Oh! s'exclamèrent Tatsumi et Jabu indignés

-C'était cette Armure que vous vouliez? Eh bien, gardez-la!"

Sur ces mots, elle jeta l'Urne et s'en alla.

"-Mademoiselle!

-Vous n'allez quand même pas...

-Jabu, Tatsumi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il participera au Grand Tournoi. Il n'a pas le choix s'il veut retrouver sa sœur."

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle devait retourner à l'orphelinat d'où elle avait été arrachée dix ans auparavant. Ce serait sans doute le seul endroit où elle pourrait trouver des indices. Après tout, si Kyõko avait disparu de ce lieu, peut-être connaîtrait-on au moins la raison de sa disparition. Elle arriva dans la cours. Ce lieu ramena des souvenirs. Rien qu'ici, tout le monde avait déjà crut qu'elle était un garçon. Même Kyõko avait dit qu'il était plus que nécessaire qu'on ne connaisse pas son véritable genre. Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rencontrer des gens qu'elle avait apprécié. Tous les orphelins recueillis par Mitsumasa Kido venaient de ce lieu. Y compris...

"-Seiya!"

C'était lui. Il avait grandi mais c'était bien lui. Il discutait avec une jeune femme dans la cours. Celle-ci semblait épuisée. On aurait dit qu'elle avait courut après quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à rattraper. Seiya l'avait tenu par les coudes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Shõ crier son nom. Celle-ci courut vers lui.

"-On m'a dit que tu étais revenu mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Il fallait que je le vois pour le croire.

-Mais...mais qui es-tu? demanda le jeune homme brun confus

-Enfin, ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas. Bon, et si je dis "Jabu, t'es qu'un focul"?

-Shõ!

-Ah, quand même.

-Alors, toi aussi, tu as réussi à revenir?

-Comme tu vois. Cela dit, ça ne m'étonne pas que nous ayons tous les deux réussi à revenir.

-Oh, pourquoi?

-Les Armures que nous devions ramener sont voisines. Mon instinct me disait que si l'un de nous rapportait l'une, l'autre rapporterait forcément la deuxième.

-Pourquoi? demanda la jeune femme qui accompagnait Seiya

-Oh, excuse-moi Miho, dit Shõ confuse, Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Eh bien en fait, Seiya a ramené l'Armure de Pégase et moi l'Armure du Petit Cheval. Quand on connait l'astronomie, on sait que Pégase et le Petit Cheval sont des constellations voisines. Je me suis toujours dit qu'elles étaient liées, complémentaires. Et que pour ça, Seiya et moi, on devait tous les deux revenir vivants.

Désolé, je dois vous paraître cinglé.

-Non, dit Miho en riant, Au contraire, je trouve ça touchant.

-Seiya, si je te gêne, tu peux me le dire.

-Héhé, dit Seiya embarrassé, Non, ne t'inquiète pas."

Shõ savait que Seiya n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de très tactile. Même si lui et Shõ se connaissaient depuis longtemps, il avait toujours eu du mal à s'habituer à son côté rêveur mystique qui pouvait être un peu extrême.

"-En fait, demanda Seiya, Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

-Oh oui, j'oubliais, dit Shõ qui devint grave, J'ai appris que Kyõko avait disparu. Est-ce que l'orphelinat saurait quelque chose à son sujet?"

Seiya et Miho baissèrent les yeux.

"-Non, murmura Shõ, Ne me dites pas que...

-Ma sœur a disparu aussi, Shõ, avoua Seiya

-Quoi? Seika n'est plus dans cet orphelinat non plus?

-Non, dit Miho, Seika et Kyõko ont disparues peu après vos départs en Grèce et sur l'Île où tu as subis ton entrainement, Shõ. Et le directeur ne sait rien sur elles. Nous n'avons aucune trace.

-C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas retourner au dojo sans ma sœur. Nous nous étions promis d'en prendre soin ensemble.

-Calme-toi Shõ, dit Miho tendrement, Je suppose que, tout comme à Seiya, la fille Kido t'a proposé de participer au Grand Tournoi, non?

-Cette plaie? Quel rapport et pourquoi je lui ferais ce plaisir?

-Shõ, dit Seiya, Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de sympathie pour cette jeune fille, tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui.

-Oh ça oui."

Les deux jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.

"-Mais voilà ce que Miho m'a dit il y a plusieurs minutes avant que tu n'arrives. Le Grand Tournoi sera diffusé dans le monde entier. Peu importe l'endroit où Seika se trouvera, elle le verra à la télévision. Ce sera la même chose pour Kyõko.

-C'est vrai, réalisa Shõ, Ce sera un bon moyen pour que nos sœurs nous retrouvent. Miho, tu es de très bon conseil.

-Merci Shõ.

-Hé les gars, vous avez vu? Seiya, c'est le type avec les cheveux marrons.

-Ouais, t'avais raison. Lui et Miho font un joli couple."

Ces sons étaient des voix d'enfants. Ces derniers ricanaient en regardant la jeune femme et le jeune garçon qui avait ramené l'Armure de Pégase.

"-Oh non, Makoto a ramené toute sa bande. Partez, je n'ai pas envie d'être davantage embarrassée. Au revoir, vous deux.

-Merci, Miho."

Shõ et Seiya étaient allés marcher sur le port de plaisance de la ville. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus qu'aucun des deux n'avait eu envie de repartir de son côté. Ils s'étaient toujours tellement bien entendus qu'ils eût avaient envie de se parler de sorte à ce que leurs angoisses se dissipent et qu'ils se sentent mieux.

"-Décidément, tu as du succès avec les filles, dit Shõ, Ca fait cinq ans et Miho t'a parlé comme si tu ne l'avais pas revue depuis la veille.

-Tu as raison. Cinq ans. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Et toi, tu as tellement grandi.

-Toi aussi, tu sais. Hé, Seiya?

-Oui?

-Honnêtement, est-ce que je t'ai gêné tout à l'heure avec mon histoire de constellations voisines?

-Non, Shõ. Tu m'as fait rire.

-Rire? Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'en général, quand tu parles, tu es tellement lucide que tu peux raisonner comme un adulte. Mais quand tu as peur ou que tu as besoin d'être rassuré, tu inventes des histoires d'après des faits ou des légendes et tu te mets à parler comme un enfant. Et c'est la différence entre le Shõ adulte et le Shõ enfant qui me fait rire et me touche.

-Oh!

-Tu t'inquiétais tant que ça pour moi?

-Ou...Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Seiya, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on était proche tous les deux. Pas seulement pour cette histoires de constellations voisines mais aussi parce qu'on s'est toujours bien entendus depuis qu'on est tout petits. On s'est toujours tout dit, on a été complices de bêtises, on nous a surnommés les _troublemakers_ , on a osé ensemble dire aux autres garçons qu'il fallait pas laisser cette pimbêche de Saori nous faire n'importe quoi...C'est un peu comme si...Je saurai pas dire.

-Peut-être qu'un jour, tu trouveras la réponse. Et je vais être honnête avec toi, ton impression n'en est pas une. On a toujours été proche. Comme tu l'as démontré, on a osé faire face à l'adversité ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligés d'être tous séparés pour ramener les Armures."

Shõ sourit. Seiya lui avait vraiment manqué. Le temps n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Il était peut-être devenu un peu plus mature et moins agaçant que dans le passé, où il avait eu tendance à faire parfois des blagues idiotes et inappropriées comme la fois où il lui avait mis une coccinelle dans les cheveux, mais il était resté le même garçon qui pouvait être réconfortant et à l'écoute quand il le fallait.

"-Dis-moi Seiya

-Hum?

-C'est décidé, tu vas participer au Grand Tournoi?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, malheureusement. Mais et toi?

-Je crois que je suis dans la même situation que toi. Mais je me demande si ça ne veut pas dire qu'on devra se considérer comme des ennemis à partir du moment où on sera dans le Grand Colyséum.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Cette peste de Saori nous a promit à tous les deux qu'elle lancerait des recherches sur nos sœurs respectives uniquement si l'un d'entre nous gagnait. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas gagner tous les deux.

-Shõ, Miho l'a dit. Quoiqu'il arrive, n'importe où dans le monde, Seika et Kyõko peuvent nous voir à la télévision. Et nous ne devons rien à Saori Kido. Que l'un d'entre nous gagne ou perde, nous pouvons toujours lancer des recherches de nos côtés.

-Oui. Et moi, je pourrai retourner vivre au dojo de ma famille et l'entretenir grâce à l'héritage que je peux enfin toucher maintenant que je suis de retour au Japon.

-Si tu fais ça, je serai ravi d'être ton premier élève.

-Vraiment? Je te remercie."

Ils s'étaient quittés après un dernier échange. Shõ était enfin retournée là où elle le désirait après tant d'années. L'accès avait été interdit à tout le monde à l'exception d'un héritier de la famille à qui appartenait le lieu qui en avait encore la clé. Et Shõ l'avait précieusement conservée. Elle entra tout doucement et alluma la lumière. Celle-ci était moins faible qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ce lieu était imprégné de nostalgie. Il était peut-être rempli de poussière, pour Shõ, c'était le lieu le plus précieux du monde. C'était le seul endroit où toute sa famille avait été réunie. Elle se revit avec son père, sa mère et sa sœur en train de prendre une leçon. Ce n'était pas très doux mais ça lui avait permit de se forger son caractère et de comprendre que dans ce monde, il ne fallait jamais se laisser se faire et savoir se défendre dans toutes les circonstances possibles. Mais surtout, que le meilleur moyen de défense était l'attaque. Par instinct, elle prit une pose et fit une attaque. Cela la fit sourire et la soulagea.

Puis sans réfléchir, elle se mit à nettoyer le lieu de fond en comble peu importe que le soleil était déjà couché et qu'il faisait nuit depuis un moment.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, elle avait terminé et était très fière d'elle. Elle avait enfin rendu à sa famille l'hommage qu'ils avaient sûrement toujours désiré.

Mais épuisée, elle alla se coucher en tentant de se préparer mentalement pour ce qui allait l'attendre le lendemain.

"-Kyõko, un jour, nous serons ensemble ici."

Le cimetière. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour se préparer à se battre et éviter de penser qu'on pouvait ne pas se relever mais elle avait voulu y aller quand même. Il fallait qu'elle pense à eux et montre son amour après tant d'années afin qu'on ne croit pas qu'elle soit ingrate. Même si sa mère n'avait pas de tombe, on lui avait fait une pierre tombale tel un mémorial juste à côté de la tombe de son père afin de réunir les deux âmes ayant quittées la Terre prématurément. Shõ avait apporté des myosotis **3** pour sa mère et des hydrangea **4** pour son père. C'était les fleurs qu'ils préféraient. Une fois, ils en avaient mis dans les cheveux de leurs filles qui avaient sourit. Cela poussa Shõ à sentir les fleurs avant de les déposer. Cependant, elle garda une autre fleur de côté. Une fleur qui n'était ni un myosotis, ni une hydrangea mais une rose rose. Elle la destinait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle espérait revoir plus tard et dont elle savait que ça lui ferait plaisir s'il serait bien là. Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur l'instant.

"-Maman, papa, vous me manquez beaucoup. Je vous demande pardon de ne pas être pas venue vous voir après tant d'années mais maintenant, je suis là. J'espérais pouvoir reprendre le dojo avec Kyõko mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas où elle est."

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

"-Mais je vous promets de tout faire pour la retrouver. Et quand ce sera fait, nous poursuivrons notre rêve et nous ferons de ce dojo un lieu merveilleux où tout le monde pourra apprendre la beauté des arts martiaux. Seulement, pour l'instant, je dois aller au Grand Tournoi. Ce sera sans doute la seule chose qui me permettra de retrouver Kyõko. Mais je vous assure que je ne perdrai jamais de vue les buts que je me suis fixée. Jamais! Au revoir, je dois vous laisser maintenant."

Le Grand Coliséum. Un lieu imposant. A la hauteur de son modèle, le Colisée de Rome. On aurait dit un véritable vestige du passé. Shõ respira un grand coup, avança et entra dans le monument par le passage réservé aux Chevaliers qui lui avait été indiqué par courrier au cas où elle changerait d'avis.

"-Bonjour monsieur Shõ, dit un homme souriant de toutes ses dents

-Ce jour n'a rien de bon, dit la jeune fille de 14 ans de mauvaise humeur, Saori Kido sait très bien que je ne suis ici que par contrainte alors pas de faux semblants. Où est mon Armure?

-La voici. Vous pouvez la mettre.

-Très bien.

-Mais quelle est cette rose? Auriez-vous déjà une admiratrice secrète?

-N'y touchez pas! Cela me regarde. Rendez-moi cette fleur et indiquez-moi l'arène.

-C'est sur votre gauche. Bonne chance monsieur Shõ.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça."

Elle se rendit dans l'arène. Le spectacle, si on pouvait qualifier le Grand Tournoi ainsi, n'avait pas encore commencé. Shõ chercha du regard qui était présent parmi les combattants. Parmi eux, Seiya de Pégase était déjà là. Ils se reconnurent et se firent un léger signe de tête pour se saluer comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas trop montrer de sentimentalité dans un cadre de compétition acharnée. Elle remarqua également Shiryû qui portait celle du Dragon. C'était quelqu'un d'assez silencieux qui ouvrait la bouche pour dire uniquement pour dire des choses philosophiques. Shõ le trouvait mystérieux car elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire en agissant ainsi.

Elle vit aussi Jabu qui avait obtenu l'Armure de la Licorne, Geki qui portait celle de l'Ourse, Ichi revêtu de l'Armure de l'Hydre, Nachi qui portait celle du Loup...

"-Mais où est-il donc? se demanda Shõ, Pourvu qu'il soit revenu en vie."

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il portait une armure rose. Pas de doute, c'était bien celle d'Andromède. Son visage n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Toujours aussi androgyne, presque féminin. Tant de gens l'avaient prit pour une fille quand ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois. Elle l'entraina un peu plus loin par la main, ce qui surprit ce dernier qui, ne voyant la personne qui agissait ainsi, eût un sursaut de frayeur.

"-Du calme Shun, dit Shõ d'une voix douce, Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on te traite de mauviette alors que ton combat n'a même pas commencé.

-Mais que...

-Shun, je n'ai pas oublié quelle Armure tu devais ramener. Ne me dis pas que tu ne reconnais pas ce que je porte.

-Le Petit Cheval...Shõ?

-Ah quand même.

-Ca alors, tu as réussi à revenir?

-Oui. Et toi aussi à ce que vois.

-Pourtant, beaucoup pensaient le contraire, tu sais.

-Pas moi. Je me suis toujours dit que tu serais assez fort pour revenir si tu te disais que ta détermination comptait avant tout. Et je vois que tu as réussi, tu peux être fier de toi.

-Oh Shõ!

-Tiens, je l'ai ramenée pour toi, ajouta la jeune fille en lui donnant la rose, Je sais que tu aimes ces fleurs-là.

-Oh merci! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Oh que si. Dans quelques minutes, on va tous devoir se taper sur la gueule. Il vaut mieux montrer un peu de délicatesse avant. Tu sais très bien que je ne déteste pas mais que je fais juste ça parce que je le dois.

-Oui. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

-Je suis content que tu me le dises. Après tout, on est amis.

- _Hai_ "

Shun était quelqu'un qui détestait la violence. Quand il avait apprit qu'il devait devenir Chevalier, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il était toujours accroché aux basques de son grand frère Ikki bien plus redoutable et radical que lui qui prenait toujours sa défense au point de taper ceux qui s'en prenaient à son petit frère. Mais s'il trouvait que Shun n'était pas assez fort et se comportait comme un petit chaton apeuré, il le regardait de haut et lui répétait de se reprendre sans oublier d'ajouter:

"-Sois fort, on n'a pas le choix. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Si on te frappe, tu frappes. Allez! Arrête de pleurnicher! "

Si les intentions d'Ikki étaient bonnes, Shõ trouvait qu'il n'employait pas forcément les meilleures méthodes. La brutalité n'aidait jamais quelqu'un qui se sentait triste à aller mieux. C'est pourquoi il lui était arrivé de venir consoler Shun et de lui dire des mots réconfortants quand Ikki n'était pas dans les parages. C'était là qu'elle avait apprit qu'il aimait les fleurs.

Lors d'un tirage au sort pour les départs sur les différents lieux pour ramener les Armures, Shun avait tiré le billet «Île de la Reine Morte» où se trouvait l'Armure du Phénix. Elle était considérée comme l'endroit le plus monstrueux du monde d'où on ne revient pas, ou alors changé à jamais. Cependant, Ikki avait réclamé de partir à la place de Shun car, à ses yeux, son frère était trop jeune et trop faible pour survivre à cette épreuve. Au final, Shun avait été envoyé sur l'Île d'Andromède.

Shõ ignorait à quoi ressemblaient ces lieux mais elle ne préféra pas demander ce qu'avait vécu Shun. C'était sûrement horrible et il n'avait probablement aucune envie d'en parler. Mais en tout cas, elle n'avait pas vu Ikki parmi les Chevaliers. Peut-être n'avait-il pas...Elle préféra ne pas se poser la question. Si l'Île de la Reine Morte était si monstrueuse, peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Pauvre Shun.

"-Mais dis donc, c'est touchant tout ça.

-Oh non!

-Hé, on t'a pas sonné la commère! Alors, ferme ta gueule et casse-toi!"

La colère de Shõ s'était dirigé vers Tetsu. Il portait l'Armure du Lièvre **5.** Si Shõ n'aimait pas beaucoup Jabu, Tetsu faisait partie de ceux qu'elle détestait. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Si elle l'avait surnommé la commère, c'était pour une bonne raison. Même avant qu'il ne soit sorti de l'orphelinat par Mitsumasa Kido, il passait son temps à répandre des rumeurs plus horribles les unes que les autres au sujet des tous les enfants qui l'entourait. Il avait dit que Shun était une chochotte parce qu'il aimait les fleurs, ce qui l'avait fait pleurer pendant plusieurs jours. Mais le pire était qu'il avait failli découvrir le secret de Shõ car il l'avait suivi aux toilettes. Par chance, Mitsumasa Kido l'avait prit sur le fait et l'avait fait enfermer dans son bureau sous surveillance pendant plusieurs jours. Traitement qui avait bien marché puisqu'il s'était tût pendant un long moment après ça.

"-Après tout, c'est pas surprenant qu'un Chevalier avec une constellation de seconde zone ne soit qu'une mauviette avant même d'être dans l'arène.

-Tu peux parler, la commère! Ma constellation est peut-être pas bien visible dans le ciel mais, au moins, elle est la voisine d'une constellation célèbre et on connait ses étoiles. Alors que la tienne, on la distingue à peine et on connait même pas ses étoiles.

-Oh, je vais te...

-Arrêtez, dit Shun, Vous avez un combat prévu après celui de Seiya et de Geki. Shõ, tu as sûrement des raisons personnelles de participer au Grand Tournoi, non? Alors, ne te fais pas mal inutilement avant même d'être dans l'arène. Tu gâcherais ton unique chance d'avoir ce que tu veux.

-Tu as raison Shun, je ne dois pas être stupide. Quant à toi, Tetsu, on règlera nos comptes là-bas.

-Il me tarde d'y être."

Le dôme du Grand Coliséum venait de se refermer. Il s'alluma pour révéler un ciel artificiel qui faisait croire à nuit étoilée. C'était beau.

Saori Kido avait beau être une peste antipathique, égoïste et insensible, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait de jolis goûts esthétiques qu'on ne pouvait pas nier. C'est alors que Seiya monta dans l'arène en saluant le public, venu en masse, qui l'acclama. En spectatrice et amie, Shõ espéra de tout son coeur que ce serait lui qui gagnerait ce combat. Il fallait qu'il remporte le plus de combats pour qu'il ait une infime chance d'être vu par Seika.

"-Et c'est la même chose pour moi si je veux être vue par Kyõko, se dit Shõ pour elle-même"

Geki arriva à son tour dans l'arène. Il semblait sûr de lui et regardait Seiya d'un air méprisant.

"-Quelle déception de tomber sur un poltron comme Seiya pour mon premier combat. Ne crains rien, je t'arrangerai pour te laisser la vie sauve. Nous sommes d'accord? Ah!"

A peine lui avait-il effleuré l'épaule que le corps de Seiya lui avait envoyé une petite décharge éléctronique **6.** Geki n'y comprit rien et la douleur qu'il ressentit lui fit perdre ses moyens.

"-Je te conseille de ne pas me taper trop amicalement sur l'épaule, Geki, dit Seiya sûr de lui, Mon énergie cosmique est sur le point de se libérer.

-Ha! Ton énergie cosmique, dit Geki d'une voix moqueuse, Alors ça, je suis bien impatient de voir à quoi elle ressemble ton énergie cosmique. Tu as le sens de l'humour.

-Assez discuté! dit Seiya d'une voix impatiente, Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser avec toi. Finissons-en au plus vite!

-Oui!"

Les spectateurs hurlaient, sifflaient, acclamaient les deux Chevaliers dans l'arène...les autres Chevaliers, eux, observaient le combat avec attention en se demandant quel adversaire allait gagner et duquel il faudrait se méfier à leur prochain combat. Shõ, elle, espérait de tout son coeur que Seiya allait gagner ce combat et que sa sœur allait le voir à la télévision. Et elle attendait patiemment son tour pour que la même chose arrive pour elle et sa propre sœur. Mais pour l'instant, les choses concernaient Seiya. Pourvu que le combat tourne à son avantage!

Seiya donna un coup de pied à Geki qui tomba sur le sol en crachant un filet de sang. Mais contre attente, celui-ci se releva peu secoué.

"-Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus éblouissant, dit-il souriant et toujours méprisant, Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller s'entrainer en Grèce, berceau d'intelligence et des arts."

Sur ces mots, Geki se jeta sur Seiya et fonça sur son ventre. Oh! Mais Seiya allait être littéralement balayé par l'Ours.

Non. Contre toute attente, le corps frêle du jeune Pégase avait réussi à arrêter celui du mastodonte.

"-C'est dommage qu'un garçon aussi athlétique que toi compte plus sur ses muscles que sur son énergie cosmique, dit Seiya fier d'avoir déstabilisé Geki

-Ah! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas Seiya! s'exclama l'Ours en colère

-Quoi?! demanda Seiya prit au dépourvu"

Sans que personne ne l'ait prévu, Geki saisit le cou de Seiya et souleva celui-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'un léger sac. Shõ n'en crut pas ses yeux. Geki étranglait Seiya qui serrait les dents pour retenir ses gémissements.

"-Avec la force que j'ai dans les bras, l'affaire est entendue, reprit Geki calmé, Une fois que j'ai attrapé quelqu'un, il lui est impossible de s'échapper. Dans les montagnes rocheuses où j'ai subi mon entrainement, c'est de cette façon que j'ai soulevé et étranglé des centaines d'ours. Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi, comparé à un ours? Un rat minuscule."

Seiya n'en pouvait plus. La douleur était trop forte. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Shõ aurait tellement voulu lui crier de résister, de ne pas se laisser faire. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ils étaient dans le cadre d'une compétition et le moindre encouragement envers un concurrent lui aurait valu d'être mal vue et de donner une mauvaise au Grand Tournoi. A cause de ça, elle risquait l'expulsion. Or, elle ne pouvait se le permettre si elle voulait retrouver sa sœur. Résultat, elle ne pouvait que regarder l'horreur qui se produisait sous ses yeux totalement impuissante. Comment le public pouvait tolérer un spectacle aussi barbare et, surtout, comment Saori Kido pouvait-elle organiser un tournoi aussi cruel dont l'unique but était de remporter une Armure d'or? Quel monstre! Elle était pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.

"-Tu vas comprendre ta douleur, dit cruellement à Geki à sa proie qui gémissait toujours"

Seiya ne pouvait que faiblement donner des coups de pieds pour tenter de se défendre. Il tenta aussi de frapper les bras de son adversaire pour se dégager, en vain. L'Ours avait toujours l'avantage.

"-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit ce dernier, Dans cette position, tu ne peux même pas te servir de ta force. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

-Non, Seiya, murmura Shõ à voix suffisamment basse pour que personne ne l'entende"

C'est alors que Seiya cessa de lutter. Il s'était évanoui. Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu. Ou alors...Mais que cette brute de Geki arrête le combat ou bien il allait le tuer! Pourquoi les gens responsables du Tournoi ne faisaient rien? Pourquoi cette harpie de Saori Kido ne demandait pas à ce qu'on arrête le combat pour éviter de prendre trop de risques? Étaient-ils fous ou tout simplement sadiques?

"-Avec la force que j'ai dans les bras, l'affaire est entendue, reprit Geki la brute fier de lui"

Non, l'affaire ne pouvait pas être entendue! Seiya ne pouvait se laissait tuer aussi facilement. Il était bien plus fort que ça!

"-Seiya, répéta tout doucement Shõko pour elle-même, Seiya"

C'est alors que, contre toute attente, Seiya parvint à déposer ses mains sur les bras immenses de son adversaire qui le tenait tenait par le cou. Il n'était pas inconscient! Mais il semblait, malgré tout, mal-en-point.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Geki surpris, Tu ne veux toujours pas abandonner? Tu es d'une patience d'archange. Mais cette fois, tu as dépassé les limites. Ces deux bras sont le symbole de ma force, ce sont eux qui m'ont fait Chevalier. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de les desserrer avec tes bras tout maigres. Laisse tomber, ne fais pas l'idiot."

Oui, Seiya pouvait encore gagner. Geki était un tas de muscles sans cervelle. Shõ avait déjà rencontré ce type d'homme sur l'Île du Petit Cheval. Ils pouvaient être facilement battus car ils étaient trop vantards. Et Seiya, bien que loin d'être très musclé, était intelligent **7**. Il avait sûrement comprit quoi faire à partir du moment où Geki avait serré son cou bien trop fort.

Soudain, alors que Geki semblait si fier de lui, les bras de son armure se brisèrent en mille morceaux.

"-Par l'Enfer! s'écria l'Ours"

Il poussa un hurlement tandis que Seiya parvint à lui desserrer les bras, non sans difficulté, avec plus de puissance que des bras, n'étant pas des bras de mastodonte, n'auraient pu le faire. La chose paraissait complètement insensée à l'oeil nu mais pour Shõ, tout était clair. C'était le cosmos. Lorsqu'on s'en servait avec intelligence, on gagnait. Si l'on ne croyait qu'en la force, on perdait. Et c'était pour ça que Seiya était en train de reprendre le dessus. Il parvint à se libérer et envoya, ce qui sembla être, un coup de pied dans le visage de Geki. Il revint sur l'arène fièrement tandis que l'Armure entière de l'Ours se brisa et que celui-ci tomba lentement sur le sol inconscient et, apparemment, bien mal-en-point.

Seiya de Pégase fut déclaré vainqueur. Shõ fut tout ce qu'elle put pour retenir un soupir de soulagement. C'était l'agitation dans la foule. Tout le monde se demandait comment Pégase avait pu remporter la victoire mais, surtout, comment une Armure entière avait pu être détruite avec un simple coup de pied.

Mais si le public n'avait pas comprit comment Seiya avait pu gagner avec un coup d'apparence peu offensive, les Chevaliers, eux, avaient parfaitement conscience du pourquoi et du comment.

"-Seiya n'a pas porté qu'un seul coup, mais au moins une centaine, dit Jabu, C'était comme une pluie d'étoiles.

-De météores, tu veux dire, corrigea Shõ, Les constellations protectrices des Chevaliers sont peut-être composées d'étoiles mais les étoiles sont nées de météores tout comme les étoiles filantes viennent des météorites. Et ils sont si rapides que parfois, on ne peut pas les voir **8**. C'est ça qui les rendent très dangereux comme cette fois où Seiya a attaqué.

-C'est vrai, reprit Jabu, Geki est trop stupide. Il ne sera même pas capable de se rendre compte pourquoi il a perdu.

-Quand Seiya lui a écrasé les résistances du poignet, il n'y a vu que du feu, dit Nachi

-Avec les Chevaliers, c'est quand même pas aussi facile qu'avec les ours des montagnes rocheuses, ajouta Shun

-On a intérêt à se méfier de Seiya, dit Nachi en fronçant les sourcils

-Son énergie cosmique est terrible, ajouta Shiryû d'une voix inquiète"

On annonça que Seiya était qualifié pour le second tour. Néanmoins, le premier n'était pas terminé car il restait à qualifier des concurrents pour les prochains combats du Grand Tournoi. Et une jeune fille travestie savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être éliminée de ce dernier. Et même si elle était plus contrainte qu'autre chose de se trouver au milieu d'une compétition qui lui déplaisait, elle devait avouer qu'elle prendrait un certain plaisir à écraser son adversaire.

C'était la pause. Geki avait été emmené à la Super-Infirmerie du Grand Coliséum qui ressemblait plus à un hôpital qu'autre chose.

Dès que les autres Chevaliers avaient eut le dos tourné, Shõ était allé voir se portait Seiya. Il avait beau avoir gagné, il devait quand avoir très mal à la nuque. Il avait besoin d'un peu de soutien de soutien moral. Elle le vit. On l'avait incité à s'assoir pour se reposer.

"-Comment te sens-tu, Seiya?

-Oh Shõ. Je ne t'avais pas vu venir. Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué. C'est plutôt Geki qui est complètement sonné.

-En tout cas, tu fais peur à tout le monde. Un seul combat et tout les Chevaliers se demandent déjà comment ils vont être capable de te faire face.

-C'est vrai? Je suis plus fort que je ne le croyais.

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête. Tu n'as mené qu'un seul combat. Et tu vas sans doute faire face à des adversaires aussi voire plus forts que toi.

-C'est plutôt un conseil que tu devrais te donner à toi-même. Tu es le prochain à te battre d'ici plusieurs minutes.

-Je sais mais je suis plutôt confiant.

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais me battre contre le Lièvre ou devrais-je dire Tetsu.

-La commère? Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es motivé.

-N'importe qui l'aurait été à ma place. Tout le monde le déteste. Même Shun, qui a toujours été doux, l'aurait suspendu en haut d'un arbre avec sa chaîne nébulaire pour lui donner une leçon. Il parait qu'elle est redoutable quand elle sent quelqu'un qui lui est hostile.

-Décidément, tu t'es bien renseigné aux sujet de tous les Chevaliers et des légendes de leurs Armures.

-Je me prépare à toutes les possibilités pour être sûr de faire le plus de combats possible afin d'être vu par Kyõko, Seiya. Tu dois en faire autant si tu veux être vu par Seika.

-Rassure-toi, je ne renoncerai pas.

-Bien. Quant à moi, je vais me préparer contre celui de cette espèce de vipère.

-C'est vrai que cette constellation lui aurait bien mieux convenu.

-Sauf qu'elle n'existe pas.

-Plait-il?

-J'ai dit que la constellation de la vipère n'existait pas. Seiya, tu as passé cinq ans en Grèce et tu ne connais toujours pas les constellations?

-Héhé, fit Seiya embarrassé, Tu sais, je devais apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la mienne alors, c'était compliqué et...

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. De toute façon, je n'aime pas les leçons non plus. Et puis, je dois me préparer pour mon combat contre ce visqueux ver de terre déguisé en lapin.

-Bien parlé. Je reviendrai près de l'arène dès que mon cou ira mieux.

-Seiya, tu es épuisé. Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Oh que si. Tu m'as observé pendant tout mon combat, c'est normal que je regarde le tien.

-Merci, dit Shõ en affichant un sourire plein de reconnaissance"

Shõ monta dans l'arène. Elle aussi était acclamée par le public. Mais elle préférait ne pas manifester d'enthousiasme ou de satisfaction. Son premier était de venger, non seulement elle-même, mais aussi tous les autres orphelins qui avaient été victimes de la commère infâme. Son deuxième était d'être vue par Kyõko qui la retrouverait enfin. Rien d'autre ne comptait. L'Armure d'or, elle s'en fichait. Un autre Chevalier pouvait très bien la gagner, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais pas le Lièvre. Elle ne lui en laisserait pas l'opportunité. Ce ver de terre visqueux déguisé en lapin arriva enfin. Il sourit et salua le public, sûr de lui et fier. Puis, il se tourna vers son adversaire.

"-Shõ.

-Tetsu.

-Cette fois-ci, Shun ne sera pas là pour te protéger. Le moment est venu de régler nos comptes.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça puisque c'est toi qui est à l'origine de nos querelles, _Ijawaru_ **9** _!_

-Insulte-moi autant que tu veux, tu ne gagneras jamais ce combat.

-Et pourquoi donc?

- _Konjônashi!_ **10**

-Quelle maturité, soupira Shõ d'une voix méprisante, Tu n'as aucune idée de comment m'attaquer alors tu m'insultes pour m'énerver et me déstabiliser. C'est vraiment pathétique.

-Tu veux être attaqué? Très bien. Yaaah!"

Mais alors qu'il courrait vers son adversaire tel un lapin de garenne, celle-ci parvint à l'éviter et il tomba lamentablement sur le sol sous les yeux d'une foule qui ne put pas s'empêcher d'avoir une crise générale de fous rires. Seiya, qui venait tout juste de revenir, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et il fut bientôt rejoint par les autres Chevaliers spectateurs qui rirent de bon coeur tant eux non plus ne supportaient la commère.

"-Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de constellation de patratra, dit Shõ d'une voix moqueuse, Elle te serait allée comme un gant.

-Grrr, grogna Tetsu, Ris autant que tu le veux mais ne crois que je vais m'arrêter là. Par les pattes du Lièvre!

-Oh!"

Cette attaque projeta Shõ de l'autre coté de l'arène. Cela inquiéta Seiya qui ne put s'empêcha d'avoir les traits de son visage tendus d'angoisse.

"-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, chevalier de seconde zone?

-J'avoue que tu m'as pris au dépourvu, dit Shõ en se relevant légèrement haletante, Néanmoins, je n'ai prévu ni d'abandonner, ni de me laisser vaincre. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose; tu dis que je suis un Chevalier de seconde zone parce que ma constellation protectrice est moins connue que d'autres mais c'est aussi le cas de la tienne. Ce qui, en théorie, fait aussi de toi un chevalier de seconde zone. Mais comment peux-tu te permettre de dire ça alors que nous ne sommes pas réellement passé à la pratique? Tu n'as aucune preuve! Alors, bats-toi comme un homme au lieu de te conduire comme un chien hargneux!

-Espèce de...

-Par les Sabots du Petit Cheval!

-Ah! Mon visage! Tu m'as défiguré! Tu vas me le payer cher!

-Aurais-tu l'intention de répondre par une attaque plus puissante? J'avoue que cela me fascine.

-Tu as tort. Ongles du Lièvre!

-Oh!

-Dents du Lièvre!

-Ah!

-Hahaha! Les Ongles du Lièvre et les Dents du Lièvre réunis me permettent de faire couler de mes victimes. Une fois que tu seras vidé de ton sang, tu mourras.

-Ha! Idiot!

-Pourquoi ris-tu?

-L'Armure du Petit Cheval est immunisée contre toutes les attaques physiques au corps à corps. Seules les attaques faites avec des pouvoirs magiques ou à distance marchent. Tes petites canines et tes ongles manucurés n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

- _Na-nani?_

-Par le Poing du Petit Cheval!"

Avec cette attaque, Tetsu tomba assis sur le sol. Il eût si mal qu'il se massa le ventre. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas la force de se relever.

La foule et les Chevaliers étaient ébahis. Le Petit Cheval dégageait une puissance incroyable.

"-Il est vraiment très fort, dit Shiryû, Il tient sa puissance du fait d'être un stratège.

-Oui, c'est effrayant, dit Shun, Il pourrait tuer Tetsu tout de suite. Et moi qui le prenait pour quelqu'un de généreux et gentil.

-Comme quoi les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, dit Jabu

-Vous vous trompez, dit Seiya, Il est comme ça uniquement parce qu'il est face à la commère que, de toute façon, nous détestons tous. Une fois qu'il l'aura vaincu, il redeviendra celui que nous connaissons tous. Vous verrez.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de la victoire du Petit Cheval, dit Shiryû d'un regard soupçonneux

-Tetsu n'est qu'un sale con, pas un vrai Chevalier. Shõ, au moins, a du mérite. Il n'insulte pas les gens gratuitement, il ne leur joue pas d'horribles mauvais tours humiliants ou qui les rendent malheureux et il se bat loyalement. C'est pour ça qu'il a plus de chances de gagner.

-Seiya n'a pas tort, confirma Jabu, Le coeur de Tetsu est laid. Et pour cette raison, il ne gagnera pas. Regardez."

Tetsu gémissait. Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à se relever. Il finit par relever la tête vers Shõ qui avait abandonné son visage moqueur.

"-Tu n'es plus en état de combattre Tetsu, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, Si tu veux abandonner maintenant, il faut le dire.

-Jamais! Je ne me laisserai pas humilier par toi à cause de qui j'ai dû rester enfermé dans le bureau de Kido pendant plus de trois semaines tel un animal en cage!"

Il tenta à nouveau de se jeter sur elle et, par une grande force de volonté, parvint à se relever pendant une bonne minute; mais il retomba, ce qui avait laissé assez de temps à Shõ pour...

"-Quoi, mais comment fais-tu pour...

-Voler? On voit bien que tu ne connais pas la mythologie. Ma constellation protectrice a beau être une constellation de seconde zone, elle est rattachée à une constellation connue; celle de Pégase et c'est ça qui en fait sa force. Le Petit Cheval représente Celerus **11,** le frère de Pégase qui a des pouvoirs pratiquement similaires aux siens donc également des ailes dissimulées dans son dos."

Des exclamations furent poussées dans le public aussi bien que parmi les Chevaliers. Pourtant, même si Shõ était capable de voler, personne ne voyait d'ailes dans son dos. Etait-il possible que ces dernières soient invisibles?

"-Tetsu, puisque tu as refusé de te rendre et que tu es à ma merci, je vais t'administrer ma dernière attaque. Par la comète du Petit Cheval!"

Personne, à part les Chevaliers, n'eût le temps de voir cette attaque foudroyante que Tetsu tomba inanimé sur le sol. Son Armure se brisa de toutes parts bien plus lentement que celle de Geki. Le commentateur du Grand Tournoi annonça la victoire, non pas du Petit Cheval, mais d'Equueleus. En effet, il avait été dit par Saori Kido que Chevalier du Petit Cheval aurait parut trop ridicule pour l'image noble du Grand Tournoi. C'est pourquoi elle avait préféré lui donner le nom latin des constellations qui la composaient afin de lui donner un air sérieux. C'était la raison pour laquelle le Chevalier du Petit Cheval n'avait pas arrêté de répéter ce qu'elle estimait être le vrai nom de sa constellation. Elle narguerait jusqu'au bout cette garce qui croyait que le monde était à sa disposition et que tout tournait autour d'elle. Néanmoins, Equueleus ne lui déplaisait non plus. Grâce à ce nom, on la prenait enfin au sérieux. Pour une fois que Saori Kido avait fait quelque qui lui était utile, pourquoi s'en plaindrait-elle? Parce que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle l'avait fait mais pour son image de marque, voilà pourquoi! Elle ne lui devait rien! Elle préféra repenser aux réactions des autres enfants face à l'Armure qu'elle avait eu la charge de ramener. Il était vrai qu'à part Shun qui pensait que toutes les constellations avaient leurs propres grandes puissances, personne n'avait prit la constellation du Petit Cheval au sérieux pensant que ce n'était qu'une constellation secondaire et peu importante. Quand Shõ avait été envoyée sur l'Île du Petit Cheval ou l'Île d'Equueleus comme l'avait qualifié Mitsumasa Kido, tout le monde s'était étonné de l'existence d'une telle Armure et encore plus d'une telle constellation. Et Tetsu n'avait pas manqué une occasion de rabaisser Shõ.

"-Même si tu reviens vivant, tu ne seras qu'un Sous-Chevalier"

Quelle ironie! Il avait bien payé sa méchanceté en recevant une constellation bien moins connue que celle dont il avait ri. Seiya et Shiryû n'avaient d'ailleurs pas manqué de lui en faire la remarque. L'un en lui riant au nez, l'autre en disant calmement qu'il n'avait fait que récupérer la monnaie de sa pièce.

Shõ semblait très fière d'elle. Ce vicieux imbécile avait enfin payé tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à tous les enfants en étant humilié publiquement devant le monde entier. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire.

"- _Makeinu_ **12,** hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle volait encore"

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde par un regard rempli de fureur ou une insulte qui n'aurait pu que la faire rire tant il serait impuissant car il ne serait que davantage ridicule donc que plus humilié. D'autant plus que les Chevaliers n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se joindre à son plaisir et à rire tant eux aussi détestaient la commère.

"- _Chikusho_ **13** , dirent certains

- _Inpo_ **14** , dirent d'autres

-Vous avez vu ça? Il est aussi fort que toi, Seiya, dit Shun

-Je l'ai remarqué. Après tout, il a dit la vérité: nos constellations sont voisines donc nos puissances sont presque les mêmes.

-Le Petit Cheval qu'on appelle aussi Equueleus, dit Shiryû, Si la légende dit vrai et que vos constellations sont non seulement voisines mais aussi que Pégase et Celerus sont frères, toi et Shõ serez destinés à vous battre un jour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'exclama Jabu, Seules nos compétences peuvent décider de qui peut gagner ce Grand Tournoi.

-Je ne parle pas forcément dans le cadre de cette compétence mais dans un autre contexte. Vous voyez, d'après la légende, Pégase et Celerus étaient des frères qui s'aimaient et s'admiraient. Les chevaux étaient toujours réputés comme des animaux nobles et au bon coeur prêt à tout pour aider leurs prochains et c'était exactement ce que Pégase et Celerus, ils aidaient les mortels et n'hésitaient pas à tenir tête aux dieux qui les emmêlaient à leurs querelles personnelles. Mais ils étaient devenus tellement sûrs d'eux qu'ils ont finit par les narguer et leur dire qu'ils finiraient par être à leur hauteur pour les détruire.

-Oh! s'exclamèrent les autres Chevaliers

-Après cela, on ne sait pas ce qui a bien pu passer par l'esprit de Pégase pour qu'il agisse comme il l'a fait envers Celerus mais toujours est-il qu'il l'a attaqué par traîtrise et a finit par le blesser gravement.

-Oh!

-Mon dieu! s'exclama Shun

-On n'a jamais réellement su ce qui était arrivé par la suite. Est-ce que Pégase a tué Celerus? Est-ce que Celerus est parvenu à se défendre et à soigner ses blessures mais au prix de tuer son propre frère? Ou est-ce que les deux frères se sont entretués? Il n'y jamais rien eu de réponse claire à ce sujet.

-Pfeuh, dit Jabu, Tout ça n'est que superstition stupide et contes pour effrayer les enfants. En plus, pourquoi Seiya et Shõ devraient inévitablement s'affronter à cause de cette légende? Ils ne sont même pas de la même famille donc encore moins frères.

-Shiryû, tu commences à parler comme Shõ, dit Seiya amusé, J'ai l'impression de l'entendre parler de ses rêves et contes mystiques. La seule différence, c'est que ses histoires sont bien moins macabres que les tiennes.

Enfin quoiqu'il arrive, l'enjeu de ce tournoi est de remporter l'Armure d'Or. Peut-être bien que Shõ et moi nous ferons face lors de la dernière manche.

-Tu parais bien sûr de toi, grogna Jabu

-Hé regardez, dit Shun en indiquant l'arène"

Tetsu était toujours inanimé sur le sol. Même si personne ne l'aimait, cela commença à inquiéter toute l'assemblée. Si Geki de l'Ours était resté à terre après que Seiya l'ait battu, il avait encore manifesté des signes de vie telle que de la respiration, des paupières qui s'agitaient ou des mains qui remuaient. Mais là, le Lièvre ne manifestait aucun signe de vie. Shõ avait perdu toute sa fierté. Elle avait atterri et s'était précipitée vers le garçon qu'elle avait détesté et méprisé:

"-Tetsu! Tetsu, est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Pas de réponse.

"-Tetsu!"

La commère remua très faiblement les paupières. Voyant qu'il semblait vivant, Shõ regarda son corps. Il parvint à bouger auriculaire droit. Le silence s'était fait dans le Grand Coliséum. Mais que s'était-il donc passé? Shõ entrouvrit la bouche, très mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas...

Tetsu parvint à entrouvrir les yeux.

"- _Shine_ _!_ _Jigoku he ike_ _!_ **15** dit-il d'une voix très faible"

Il ne parvint plus qu'à gémir. Shõ recula en respirant faiblement. Oui, elle détestait Tetsu parce qu'il prenait plaisir à humilier et insulter des enfants de manière sadique. Oui, il venait de dire qu'il voulait la voir morte. Mais là, c'était lui qui souffrait atrocement et elle qui venait de l'insulter et de lui infliger un horrible supplice par pure vengeance. Pendant un moment, elle avait perdu de vu son objectif: être vue par sa sœur pour qu'elles se retrouvent. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'elle était! Elle recula et arriva sur le bord du ring.

"-Monsieur Shõ, des secours sont arrivés. Vous sentez-vous mal? Vous êtes tout blême.

-Occupez-vous de Tetsu bande d'abrutis! hurla Shõ au bord de l'affolement, Il n'arrive même plus à remuer les membres.

-Monsieur Shõ...

-Vite! Et si vous voulez vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi, allez me chercher un verre d'eau!

-Tout de suite!"

Tetsu fut vite emmené dans la Super-Infirmerie.

Shõ s'écroula sur l'arène. Inquiets, Seiya et Shun se précipitèrent vers elle. Peu importe que tout ceci était un contexte de compétition où personne n'était censé s'entraider. Shõ et Seiya étaient amis et Shõ avait toujours été gentille avec Shun. Et là, ils voyaient tous deux qu'elle était très mal.

"-Shõ, dirent-ils tous les deux

-Seiya, Shun. J'ai gagné ce combat. Je nous ai tous vengé de ce vicieux individu déguisé en lapin mais je n'en tire aucune gloire. Je l'ai torturé et détruit.

-Je me demande ce qu'il va devenir, avoua Shun, Il est plus mal-en-point que Geki.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, il a perdu, dit Seiya, Et c'est tant mieux parce qu'il ne méritait même pas d'être dans ce tournoi. Shõ, attends de prendre ton verre d'eau et après, va te reposer.

-Regardez ça, dit Ichi, Shõ a l'air complètement secoué. Juste parce qu'il a donné quelques coups à Tetsu, il en fait tout un plat. Quel trouillard!

-Ouais, dit Ban, Il est peut-être pas si terrible qu'on le croyait.

-Ne soyez pas idiots, dit Jabu, Il réagit ainsi parce qu'il est dépassé par sa propre puissance. Vous avez vu le Lièvre? Il est à moitié mort et ils ont été obligés de le sortir de l'arène. Si ça se trouve, Equueleus se sent mal parce qu'il a conscience qu'il sera sans aucun doute amené à l'hôpital.

-Alors ça veut dire que...

-Oui Ban."

La journée était terminée. Le Grand Tournoi reprendrait le lendemain. Tous les Chevaliers gagnants ou qui n'avaient pas encore participé s'étaient réunis à la résidence Kido pour faire avec la peste Saori.

Le fait que le Chevalier du Lièvre était encore à l'hôpital devait rester sous silence. De toute façon, chacun savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu continuer à participer au Grand Tournoi car il avait été éliminé de la compétition à partir du moment où le Chevalier d'Equueleus l'avait battu. Mais Shõ se sentait vraiment très mal car, s'il avait survécu, d'après les nouvelles, il avait totalement perdu l'usage de tous ses membres.

"-Tetsu est peut-être un sale con comme tu dis Seiya mais il ne méritait pas ça, dit Shun

-Je sais, dit Shõ, Et je me demande si je ne me suis pas rabaissé à son niveau en le traitant comme je l'ai fait devant toute cette foule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda Seiya indigné

-J'aurais pu me contenter de le battre en étant stratégique. Mais non. J'étais tellement prit par une soif de vengeance immense que j'ai fait exprès de sortir mes coups les plus puissants et l'ait insulté et humilié tout en étant parfaitement conscient d'être devant une foule. Je me suis moqué des enjeux de ce tournoi. Je voulais vraiment le faire souffrir.

-Equueleus, dit Shiryû d'un ton plus posé, Shun a raison quand il dit que Tetsu ne méritait pas ce que tu lui as fait mais tu as tort quand tu dis que tu t'es rabaissé à son niveau. Nous avons tous ri de lui et nous l'avons tous insulté avec toi durant ce combat. Il nous a tous insulté et humilié pendant des années. Or, il existe un proverbe qui dit "Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête" C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé à Tetsu. Quant à toi, Shõ, tu ne pouvais pas empêcher ce que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Tu as même conseillé à Tetsu de se rendre mais il s'est obstiné. Comment pouvais-tu réagir? Il fallait bien te défendre.

-Shiryû a raison, dit Seiya, Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as combattu selon les règles de la chevalerie, rien de plus. Tu as même incité à ce qu'on appelle les secours. Tu n'es pas un monstre."

Shõ afficha enfin un sourire. Elle se sentait mieux. Ils avaient raison. Elle n'avait pas à avoir des remords pour quelqu'un comme Tetsu. C'était un sale con qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que faire souffrir gratuitement des enfants pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir. Si maintenant, il souffrait à son tour, c'était parce qu'il l'avait bien cherché, rien de plus. Elle ne s'était pas vengé de manière vicieuse, elle l'avait battu durant un combat tout à fait équitable. Point.

Saori Kido arriva enfin dans le salon. Elle demanda à tous les Chevaliers de s'assoir. Elle ne semblait ni en colère, ni amère, juste contrariée. Allait-elle faire des reproches à Shõ? Sans doute car l'accident de Tetsu qui avait ruiné sa vie allait donné une mauvaise image à la Fondation Graad si l'on apprenait ce qui lui était arrivé.

"-Tetsu a exprimé sa volonté de quitter le Japon, dit-elle calmement, Ce qui est un avantage à la fois pour l'image du tournoi et des médias qui se seraient trop intéressés à lui. Nous avons eu de la chance que le public ne soit pas intéressé à lui plus que ça sinon son accident aurait été un gros problème pour nous tous. En effet, il aurait pu provoquer l'arrêt du tournoi. Or, je suppose que vous avez tous des raisons personnelles d'y participer."

Silence. Personne n'avait envie de parler de choses d'ordre privé devant cette pimbêche qui les avait contraint à se donner en spectacle devant cette foule. Saori comprit vite que personne n'ouvrirait la bouche et décida de poursuivre.

"-Alors, écoutez-moi bien, nous devons tous absolument éviter que ce genre d'incident se reproduise ou pire que quelque chose de plus grave arrive. Je vous rappelle que le tournoi est retransmis dans le monde entier. Vous êtes censés représenter l'image noble d'un art du combat. Ne perdez pas ça de vue. En particulier toi, Shõ.

-Et pour quelle raison, _hidoine_?

-Tu es l'héritier d'un dojo. Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne ce qu'est la noblesse d'un art du combat.

-C'est vrai mais je connais la différence entre la noblesse et la barbarie.

-Oh! s'exclamèrent les Chevaliers

-Quand on aime vraiment l'art du combat, on l'apprend pour soi-même avant de le transmettre aux autres. On n'oblige pas d'autres personnes à l'apprendre sans le connaître soi-même puis à les placer dans des arènes tels des esclaves pour amuser une foule cruelle éprise de sang.

-Shõ, arrête ça!

-Non, je n'arrêterai pas Jabu. Cette fille m'insulte et insulte également la mémoire de ma famille. Que les choses soient claires. Oui, si je n'avais pas de raisons personnelles de participer au tournoi, je serais parti en laissant l'Armure ici. Et je suppose qu'il en aurait été de même pour beaucoup d'entre vous, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle tourna la tête vers les Chevaliers. Jabu ne broncha pas. D'autres furent hésitants. Mais Seiya, Shun et Shiryu n'hésitèrent pas à hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

"-Tu vois pimbêche? Alors arrête de faire semblant que c'est la grande entente entre nous tous. Ton tournoi, c'est tes affaires, pas les nôtres. Tu te fiches pas mal du sort de Tetsu qui ne pourra plus jamais marcher; tu te fous pas mal des nôtres aussi par la même occasion. Alors, nos histoires, c'est des choses qu'on va régler pour nous et pas pour dorer le blason Kido. Comprit?

-Parfaitement! ajouta Seiya, Shõ a parfaitement raison.

-Bien, dit Saori calme mais de plus en plus contrariée, Puisque les choses semblent être claires pour vous aussi bien que moi, je déclare cette réunion terminée. Bonne nuit à vous tous et bon courage.

-Ouais, c'est ça, maugréa Seiya

-Garce! ajouta Shõ

-Arrêtez, elle en vaut pas la peine, dit calmement Shun"

Seiya et Shun étaient allés raccompagner Shõ jusqu'au dojo. Elle était calmée et pensait de moins en moins à cette sale petite princesse pourrie-gâtée de Saori Kido. Elle l'avait insultée avec toute sa famille mais, au final, ça n'avait été que les paroles en l'air d'une ignare. Shun avait eu raison. Elle ne valait pas la peine qu'on lui prête la moindre attention et qu'on s'énerve contre elle. Shõ savait qu'un jour, elle redorerait ce dojo pour des gens qui connaissaient le vrai sens et la vraie beauté de l'art du combat et le retransmettrait à des vrais passionnés ainsi qu'à d'autres qui redécouvriraient la vraie signification de l'héritage du passé et de son renouvellement pour les générations futures.

 **1** _Connasse_

 **2** _Pourriture_

 **3** _Au Japon, le myosotis est synonyme d'amour sincère_

 **4** _Au Japon, l'hydrangea est synonyme de fierté_

 **5** _La constellation du Lièvre existe. C'est une constellation mineure (bien plus que celle du Petit Cheval) sur laquelle on ne sait pas grand-chose_

 **6** _Désolée, c'était vraiment trop tentant. Et à chaque fois qu'il sera question de trucs électriques lancés par ou sur Seiya, j'utiliserai le mot "électronique". Je sais que ça fait pas sérieux mais dites-vous bien que c'est le Club Dorothée qui est à blâmer pour cette perle involontaire_

 **7** _Ca, ça reste à voir parce que si on comptait le nombre de fois où Shiryû lui sauve la vie parce qu'il a agit avant de réfléchir... Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien_

 **8** _Cherchez pas, je fais un peu un truc style "les explications scientifiques de Japanimation". Je sais très bien que cette phrase n'a ni queue, ni tête et j'assume et bon, c'est pas moins idiot que la "pluie d'étoiles" alors pas la peine de me dire que ça ne veut rien dire_

 **9** _Méchant_

 **10** _T'as pas de couilles!_

 **11** _Le mot employé le plus souvent pour désigner le nom officiel dans la mythologie est "Celeris"; le mot "Celerus", lui, est beaucoup moins connu et bien moins employé voire en voie de disparition. Néanmoins, puisque ici, j'emploie les mots Equueleus pour désigner les étoiles de la constellation du Petit Cheval, je préfère m'en référer à la prononciation en "us" pour des raisons esthétiques_

 **12** _Ce mot s'utilise uniquement dans les contextes de compétition. Quand le gagnant veut bien signifier au perdant qu'il le considère comme un vrai loser, il le traite de Makeinu. Oui, c'est très méchant._

 **13** _Mot utilisé pour dire de quelqu'un qu'il est bête et/ou pour le traiter de merde_

 **14** _Impuissant._

 _Il existe une variante appelée_ " _Hajime no Inpo_ _", mais il vaut mieux éviter de l'utiliser car les personnes contre lesquelles sont dirigées cette insulte sont souvent les hommes ayant des problèmes d'érection_

 **15** _Crève! Va en Enfer!_

 _A partir de maintenant Shõ ne sera plus appelée Chevalier du Petit Cheval mais Chevalier d'Equueleus_


	3. Chapitre 2:Hyôga et Shiryû

_Contrairement aux chapitres précédents, je n_ _'ai pas retranscrit mot à mot les dialogues VF des épisodes de la série car parfois, c'était à la limite du grand n'importe quoi au point d'avoir des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire ou des fautes d'accord (alala , les perles du Club Do). J'ai dû retravailler un peu ça._

 _Et ça y est, Shõ est passée de Petit Cheval à Equueleus._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **Chapitre 2: Hyôga et Shiryû ou Le Cygne et Le Dragon**

Malgré le drame de la veille qui avait failli coûter la vie à l'odieuse commère, déjà partie loin du Japon, le Grand Tournoi continuait.

Avant de s'y rendre, Shõ se rendit au port de plaisance tôt dans la matinée. Seiya allait emménager dans un appartement se trouvant près de la mer et elle s'était proposée pour venir l'aider à emménager. Elle n'allait pas être la seule. Miho aussi allait être présente. Connaissant bien Seiya et son sens de la non-ponctualité, elle se permit d'arriver avec dix bonnes minutes de retard. Elle aperçut Miho assise avec Makoto et sa bande en train d'attendre le Chevalier ailé.

"-Shõ, tu es venu en retard, reprocha-t-elle

-Miho, ne me dis pas que tu étais en avance?

-Ben si. C'est mieux quand quelqu'un donne rendez-vous.

-Pas quand ce quelqu'un s'appelle Seiya. Tu vois bien qu'il est déjà en retard de dix minutes aussi. Et il va l'être encore de dix minutes de plus voire d'un bon quart d'heure je pense."

Les enfants ricanèrent, ce qui fit râler Miho qui sembla se retenir de prononcer un juron.

"-Ben dis donc, il est drôlement en retard, tu trouves pas? demanda Makoto à Miho après quinze bonnes minutes d'attente

-Oh oui, soupira l'interlocutrice, J'espère qu'il ne lui est arrivé.

-A Seiya? Sûrement pas, dit Shõ en ricanant, Il n'a juste aucun sens de la ponctualité. Je vous l'avais bien dit.

-Moi, je veux bien l'aider à emménager mais faudrait quand même pas exagérer, j'ai pas que ça à faire, râla Makoto

-Arrête de parler comme un adulte, dit Miho d'une voix sévère mais toutefois amusée

-Ah ben c'est vrai qu'il est très occupé, tu sais, dit l'un des amis de Makoto, Il a pas une minute à lui.

-Oui.

-Il faut qu'il lave ses draps parce qu'il fait pipi au lit.

-Oui exactement. HEIN QUOI?! QU'EST-CE T'AS DIT?!

-Ah, je m'excuse! Ca m'a échappé.

-J'te pardonnerai jamais!

-Mais j'tai dit que j'm'excusais

-Tout l'monde va savoir maintenant. J'te déteste!

-QUOI?!"

Makoto avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et était parti à la poursuite de son camarade dans le port. Sentant le danger venir, Shõ était partie après eux.

"-Revenez ici tous les deux, vous allez tomber dans..."

Trop tard. Les deux enfants étaient en train de s'agiter dans la mer en hurlant.

"-Oh, soupira Shõ avec colère, C'est bien pour ça que je suis devenue Chevalier et pas éducatrice dans un orphelinat. MIHO!

-Non moi, c'est Seiya.

-Ah te voilà enfin, toi!

-Oui et je vois que j'arrive au bon moment. Reste là, je m'en occupe."

Il se tourna vers les enfants toujours en train de s'agiter dans l'eau. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment en détresse, juste réellement agités et énervés.

"-Attendez, je vais vous sortir de là, dit Seiya d'une voix douce mais assez forte pour qu'on l'entende"

"-Merci, c'est parfait. C'est exactement l'appartement qu'il me fallait, dit Seiya

-Oh, je suis vraiment contente qu'il te plaise, dit Miho fière d'elle, Ce n'est pas très grand mais la vue est très belle.

-Oh ben zut, quelqu'un a déjà apporté ses bagages, soupira Makoto tout triste, On aurait tellement voulu t'aider à emménager mes copains et moi. C'est pas vrai?

-Ah ben, quand je pense que j'ai serré la main du Chevalier Pégase, dit l'ami de Makoto tout heureux et sec

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? dit Miho, Il ne t'a pas serré la main, il t'a simplement sorti de l'eau.

-Et ben alors, on peut bien rêver, non? râla le même ami

-Miho, tu viens de lui gâcher un beau souvenir, dit Shõ avec une voix emplie d'humour et non de reproches

-Oh pardon, dit Miho un peu gênée, Je ne recommencerai plus."

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Cela fit du bien à Shõ et lui permit d'évacuer son stress. Ces enfants étaient tellement gentils et avaient le droit à un univers rempli de douceur malgré la perte de leurs familles. Ce n'était pas comme elle et Seiya, ainsi que les autres orphelins recueillis par Mitsumasa Kido, qui n'avaient connu que la fatigue, la peur et les coups.

Mais la réalité allait bientôt les rattraper au Grand Coliséum.

Une fois que le dôme étoilé avait été actionné, un hologramme géant de Saori Kido apparut sur ce dernier. Elle portait une robe blanche mais aussi une couronne et un sceptre en or. Quelle vantarde! Cette petite Princesse ne manquerait donc jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer. Elle pourrait aussi bien porter un t-shirt avec "Admirez-moi!" écrit dessus que ça n'aurait pas été très différent.

"-Soyez tous les bienvenus au Grand Coliséum mesdames et messieurs. Je m'appelle Saori Kido, je suis l'organisatrice du Grand Tournoi Galactique des Chevaliers et je vous remercie d'être venus aussi nombreux aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, chaque Chevalier a une constellation qui veille sur lui et une Armure qui le protège. Il existe autant de Chevaliers qu'il y a de constellations. Vingt-neuf dans l'hémisphère nord et quarante-sept dans l'hémisphère sud. Ainsi que douze étoiles au Méridien qui divisent la Terre en deux parties égales. Elles sont appelées les douze étoiles du zodiaque, ce sont les étoiles les plus puissantes de la planète. Elles ne sont accordées qu'aux douze **1** meilleurs Chevaliers parmi les quatre-vingt huit constellations. Ils doivent tous faire preuve d'une bravoure exceptionnelle et d'une ténacité extraordinaire au cours de leurs entrainement. Eux seuls ont le droit de porter l'Armure d'or. Tous les Chevaliers qui participent au Tournoi ont apporté leurs Amures de Bronze qui les définissent et portent chacune un nom différent. Ils se battront entre eux pour recevoir l'Armure d'or. Mon grand-père le Grand Sage Mitsumasa Kido, qui est mort il y a quatre ans, a porté cette Armure peu de temps avant sa disparition et a eu connaissance de l'existence des Chevaliers. Etant un fervent admirateur de sports de combats, il a eu l'idée d'organiser une super-compétition qui opposerait tous les Chevaliers. Il a engagé plusieurs jeunes gens et les a envoyés dans différents camps d'entrainement pour devenir des Chevaliers. J'espère, mesdames et messieurs, que le Grand Tournoi vous passionnera."

Le Chevalier du Cygne n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ichi de l'Hydre était déçu. Son combat allait être retardé. Les projecteurs furent éteints et tous les combattants présents durent descendre de l'arène.

"-Le Cygne n'est toujours pas là, dit Jabu, Il doit avoir peur à mon avis. Ce n'est pas très surprenant après tout. Il n'est même pas japonais.

-Quoi? demanda Seiya surpris

-Comment, tu n'es pas au courant? demanda Jabu surpris, Il est russe.

-Jabu, je te savais crétin mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à autant de préjugés stupides de ta part, dit Shõ indignée, Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces racistes qui ont dit que nous méritions pas nos Armures parce nous étions japonais. Un russe peut être aussi fort que n'importe lequel d'entre nous et sûrement plus qu'Ichi qui a la réputation d'être minable. _Ijawaru_ **2"**

Equueleus avait à peine murmuré sa dernière phrase avant d'insulter la jument encornée. Celle-ci se contenta de bouder. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, il le battrait à plate couture dans l'arène pour lui faire payer son insolence.

"-Vous voulez dire que le Chevalier des glaces est Hyôga? finit par demander Seiya

-C'est exact, dit une voix fière"

Cette voix, c'était celle d'un jeune garçon blond. Tout le monde reconnut Hyôga. Parmi les orphelins recueillis par Mitsumasa Kido, il avait été l'un des plus distants et les plus froids avec les autres enfants. Il ne parlait avec pratiquement personne et dès qu'on lui adressait la parole, il ne répondait pas ou par des bribes de phrases. Tout le monde en avait connu la raison: quand il était tout jeune, sa mère était morte dans un naufrage au large de la Sibérie. D'ailleurs, le jour où tous les enfants avaient été sélectionnés pour des camps d'entrainement, il avait été le seul à être content puisqu'il avait été envoyé près de l'endroit même où le bateau dans lequel était sa mère avait fait naufrage.

Shõ avait d'ailleurs réussi à voir qu'il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il aurait voulu le laisser paraître puisqu'il était, avec elle, le seul à consoler Shun quand il était triste. Ils étaient même devenus très proches au point que le jeune blond avait consolé le futur Chevalier Andromède le jour du départ de son frère. Shõ, Shun et Hyôga avaient même passés un peu de temps ensemble avant leurs départs respectifs les jours qui avaient suivis.

Mais en cet instant, quelque chose semblait avoir changé, le regard de Hyôga était encore plus dur que dans le passé. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être gentil avec qui que ce soit. Il ne semblait même pas avoir fait un petit signe à Shun alors que celui-ci en aurait sans doute eu bien besoin. Etait-ce son entrainement en Sibérie qui l'avait encore plus froid que dans le passé?

"-On se retrouve enfin, Pégase, ajouta Hyôga en s'adressant à Seiya"

Il sauta dans l'arène et ne prêta même pas attention aux autres Chevaliers.

"-Je suis venu de Sibérie pour vous écraser et gagner l'Armure d'Or.

-Arrête de te vanter, tu veux? ordonna Jabu, On te verra à l'oeuvre

-Avec plaisir, dit Hyôga enthousiaste, Je regrette seulement de ne pas pouvoir me battre contre toi tout de suite.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre."

"-Alors, il parait que tu veux l'Armure d'Or, dit Ichi, Et bien, j'ai la même idée que toi et je déteste les vantards.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda Hyôga d'une voix moqueuse

-T'envoyer en Enfer!

Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper!

-Qui t'a dit que j'en avais l'intention?

-Je vais te tuer!"

Ichi mit un coup de pied dans le ventre du Chevalier du Cygne. Mais celui-ci ne flancha pas et resta debout. Après tout, ce n'était pas un coup aussi faible qui allait mettre à terre un Chevalier du Zodiaque.

C'est alors qu'Ichi se mit à exécuter une danse étrange. Comme s'il cherchait à hypnotiser son adversaire. Mais cela n'impressionna pas Hyôga pour autant.

"-Le combat est finit pour toi.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'abattre avec des attaques aussi lentes?"

Contre toute attente, Ichi se jeta sur Hyôga. Des mains de l'Hydre sortirent ni plus ni moins que de longues et grandes griffes acérées blanche qui s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du Cygne.

"-Oh! s'exclamèrent Shõ et Shun

-Tu es en mon pouvoir, dit Ichi fier de lui, Mes griffes sont tellement aiguisées qu'elles peuvent traverser ton Armure. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne ressembleras plus à rien, tu comprends? J'oubliais. Elles sont empoisonnées aussi."

Impassible, Hyôga enleva les griffes de son bras comme s'il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Il ne semblait ni paniqué, ni mourant. Mais pourquoi? Hein, mais ces grandes griffes supposées être aiguisées, il venait de les briser d'une seule main?

"-Et tu crois que ça va m'impressionner? demanda Hyôga toujours impassible

-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. Le poison va pénétrer dans tes veines et tes forces vont te quitter au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que tu meures.

-Tu crois ça? Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant tout ce temps-là? Tu vas rester sur le ring en attendant bien gentiment que le poison fasse son effet.

-Non, je ne voudrais surtout pas que le public s'ennuie. Je vais avoir l'honneur de te donner le coup de grâce. C'est le privilège des Chevaliers, non? Alors, prends ça!"

Ichi se mit à donner des coups de poing sur le visage de Hyôga qui eût du mal à résister.

"-Chacun de mes coups va te rapprocher un peu plus de l'Enfer!"

Hyôga finit par cracher un filet de sang qui se répandit dans l'air. Ce furent Shõ et Seiya qui le reçurent sur leurs visages respectifs. Ils avaient dû tourner leurs têtes pour l'éviter mais il avait quand même atteint une de leurs joues respectives. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un boisson très ragoûtante.

"-C'est vraiment une lavette, ce Chevalier des glaces, dit Jabu, Se faire battre par un minable comme l'Hydre. La honte!"

Si Shõ avait elle-même dit qu'Ichi était un minable, elle trouvait vraiment que Jabu se comportait comme un enfant insupportable qui aurait bien mérité des gifles. Elle espérait vraiment se retrouver face à lui et lui donner une bonne leçon.

Mais en même temps, elle le plaignait. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'en agissant tel le bon chien-chien de Saori Kido ou son Chevalier servant qui battrait tous ses adversaires, il n'attirerait jamais son attention? Elle n'avait aucune considération pour lui, ni pour personne, elle le traitait comme un valet au même titre que n'importe qui. Il fallait vraiment que les hommes soient stupides pour se faire avoir par un beau visage et soient incapables de voir la réalité derrière le voile.

Ichi continuait à frapper Hyôga mais étrangement celui-ci semblait plus résistant qu'il y avait quelques instants. Il restait immobile et ne montrait plus aucun signe de faiblesse.

"-Bon alors, et ce coup de grâce, ça vient oui? demanda-t-il d'un ton las, Je croyais que tu allais me réduire en bouillie. Sans tes griffes et bien, tu ne me fais strictement aucun effet.

-Attends, j'ai une surprise pour toi, dit Ichi fier de lui"

Incroyable! Les griffes de l'Hydre avaient repoussées et s'étaient enfoncées dans le torse du Cygne.

"-Mais c'est impossible! s'exclama Hyôga

-J'ai oublié de te préciser un petit détail, dit Ichi d'une voix moqueuse, Mes griffes repoussent très vite et quand je t'aurai inoculé le poison pour la troisième fois, il sera trop tard. Alors prépare-toi à mourir, espèce de chevalier d'opérette."

Contre toute attente, Hyôga se mit à rire au nez de son adversaire.

"-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Tu deviens fou, le poison doit déjà commencer à faire son effet.

-Je connais la légende de l'Hydre de Lerne. D'après la mythologie, elle avait neuf têtes. Et personne ne pouvait la tuer parce qu'à chaque tête coupée, une autre repoussait instantanément. Le combat était trop inégal et tous les héros succombaient. Apparemment, tes griffes obéissent à la même loi. Donc, je vais pouvoir te battre très facilement, il ne reste plus qu'à empêcher tes griffes de repousser.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? demanda Ichi qui commençait à être apeuré"

C'est alors que l'arène commença à geler. La température descendit en dessous de de -50 degrés, température qu'on retrouvait fréquemment dans le pays natal du Chevalier russe.

"-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? D'où vient ce froid? demanda Ichi qui commençait à trembler, Sa main est aussi froide que de la glace, c'est impossible!"

-100°!

"-Incroyable! pensa Shõ, Il peut refroidir la température à l'infini."

Ichi semblait avoir mal. Il ne tremblait plus seulement de froid mais de douleur. Et alors, ce fut...

"-Il a réussi à me glacer complètement le poids! Tout mon bras est insensible, mes griffes ne poussent plus!

-Exact, j'ai le pouvoir de transformer en glace tout ce que je touche. Et sans tes griffes, tu ne peux plus me battre."

Contre toute attente, malgré son bras gelé, Ichi ne se laissa pas abattre et sauta sur Hyôga. C'est alors que des griffes sortirent de ses genoux et s'enfoncèrent dans le crâne du Cygne.

"-Il n'a plus aucune chance, dit Seiya

-Il ferait mieux d'abandonner, il est perdu, ajouta Jabu

-Ne parlez pas trop vite, dit Shõ, Ca fait trois fois qu'Ichi utilise la même attaque. Or, tout le monde sait qu'un Chevalier doit avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac et non un unique. Hyôga a sûrement prévu quelque chose qui va nous surprendre."

"-Ca a été un plaisir de te massacrer, dit Ichi, J'ai gagné le combat presque trop facilement. Avec mes griffes dans ta tête, tu n'as plus que quelques secondes à vivre. Le poison va atteindre ton cerveau et adieu.

-Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris, dit Hyôga à la fois agacé et attristé

-Hein, quoi donc?"

Le corps de Hyoga se mit à geler de lui-même, ou plutôt à produire, un immense halo de glace autour de lui. Cela gela les griffes qui se trouvait dans son crâne et elles tombèrent sur le sol sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée.

"-Mes griffes! Il a réussi à geler mes griffes!

-Non! Tes petits cures-dents n'ont aucun effet sur moi, déclara le Cygne tout de go, Désolé de gâcher ta joie.

-Mais c'est impossible, aucun Chevalier ne peut résister à mon poison. Et j'ai réussi à transpercer ton Armure. Ah! J'y comprends plus rien, moi.

-Tu fais erreur. Le poison aurait dû me terrasser en effet. Elle est née du Grand Glacier Éternel de Sibérie qui existe depuis des milliers d'années. Il est impénétrable. Rien, ni personne au monde ne peut me vaincre. Grâce à mon Armure de Bronze, je battrai tous les Chevaliers jusqu'au dernier, je suis le seul d'entre eux à être digne de porter l'Armure d'Or et je le prouverai tout au long du Grand Tournoi Galactique.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais? dit Shõ

-Alors, tu es toujours aussi sûr que c'est une lavette? ajouta Seiya

-Je crois j'ai parlé un peu trop vite, reconnut Jabu"

Shõ ne put s'empêcher de retenir un léger rire. Jabu n'était pas du genre à reconnaître qu'il avait tort. Alors, venant de lui, cette phrase semblait comique.

"-Tu n'es même pas digne de te présenter dans l'arène contre moi, l'Hydre, dit Hyôga, Je t'accorde une dernière chance avant de te donner le coup de grâce. Abandonne tout de suite ou fais tes prières.

-Quoi? Je n'abandonnerai jamais! Tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas avec tes discours que tu réussiras à m'impressionner.

Mais j'ai des hallucinations ou alors il neige?

-Non, non, non, non. Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne rêves pas, Chevalier. Adieu.

Par la Poussière de diamants!"

Ce fut comme si une immense tempête de neige et de glace s'était déclenchée sous les yeux de l'assemblée. Hyôga avait administré un terrible blizzard à l'Hydre qui s'était écroulé sur le sol après que son Armure ait été réduite en miettes.

Il y eût un court silence avant que le Cygne ne fut déclaré vainqueur. Cette attaque avait laissé tout le monde béat tant elle était impressionnante.

Hyôga descendit de l'arène sans sembler fier de lui ou exprimer la moindre émotion. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que sa victoire avait laissé un impact dans l'esprit de tous les Chevaliers qui le regardaient dont Shõ et Seiya qui ne cessaient de le fixer. Seul Shiryû ne faisait pas attention à lui. Sans doute réfléchissait-il à comment le battre s'il se retrouvait face à lui mais se dissimulait afin que le Cygne ne se méfie pas.

"-Alors qui vais-je envoyer en Enfer dans le prochain combat? demanda Hyôga en voyant qu'il était défié, Est-ce que ce sera toi, le Chevalier Pégase? Ou est-ce que ce sera toi, son voisin, le Chevalier Equueleus? Ou alors toi là-bas qui me tourne le dos, le Chevalier du Dragon?"

C'était la fin des éliminatoires. Le combat entre Seiya et Shiryû aurait lieu le lendemain lors de la première demi-finale. Shõ avait encouragé son ami qui se préparait mentalement car le Dragon avait la réputation d'être non seulement très fort mais aussi très intelligent.

Lionnett, Geki, Tetsu, Ichi. Sur les douze Chevaliers du Zodiaque, quatre avaient déjà été éliminés. Il n'en restait plus que huit; ou plutôt sept vu que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas encore arrivé dans l'arène. Mais allait-il arriver?

Shõ était allée voir Shun peu après être allée encourager Seiya qui semblait prêt au combat et au meilleur de sa forme. Mais le Chevalier à l'Armure rose, lui, semblait tout triste.

"-Je sais ce que tu as, dit Equueleus d'une voix douce

-Oh Shõ, murmura à peine Andromède

-Shun, je ne pense pas qu'il t'a pas ignoré parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir contrairement à ce que tu crois mais plutôt qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de se retrouver face à toi dans l'arène.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Hyôga a toujours été froid avec les autres sauf avec toi parce que vous êtes amis. Ce qui vous a rapprochés, ce n'est pas seulement le fait de conserver tous les deux des souvenirs de vos mères qui vous manquent, c'est votre besoin mutuel d'affection. Il était donc évident que dans un cadre de compétition où seul l'enjeu compte et où il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments, il ne chercherait pas à te voir et serait froid avec les autres. Tu es son ami et c'est sa manière à lui de ne pas te blesser.

-Mais et toi? Tu nous as dit que tu gardais le médaillon de ta mère mais surtout, tu venais aussi nous parler et t'amuser avec nous parfois. Pourquoi t'a-t-il provoqué alors?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas pareil pour moi. Hyôga et moi ne sommes aussi proches que vous deux l'êtes. Nous ne sommes jamais autant parlés tous les deux que vous deux et nous sommes jamais rester seuls à seuls. Ne t'inquiète pas Shun. Tu n'as pas à être triste."

Andromède prit Equueleus dans ses bras. Cela surprit cette dernière mais elle finit par répondre à son étreinte. Elle se dit que le non-retour de son frère Ikki et l'absence d'émotion de Hyôga faisait que tout ceci déclenchait en le jeune garçon un grand besoin de réconfort et d'affection.

Le soir était arrivé. Shõ était retourné au dojo familial et avait ôté ses vêtements masculins. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en petite queue de cheval au-dessus de son crâne. Elle se regardait dans le miroir heureuse de pouvoir être une femme sans se cacher. Elle se demanda quand le jour viendrait où Kyõko la retrouverait enfin et où elle pourrait cesser de se cacher et réaliser leur rêve.

En étant nostalgique, elle se mit à fouiller dans un coffre de la cave du dojo. C'est alors qu'elle y trouva une belle robe rouge sans manches dont la jupe était courte et des ballerines noires.

"-Oh! Mais elles devaient sûrement être à maman."

Le vêtement et les chaussures avaient beau sembler ne pas dater de la veille, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu de porteuse pendant des années ne les rendaient pas usés. Il y avait aussi un châle pourpre très doux au toucher. Shõ regarda ces vêtements un instant. Le Grand Tournoi était finit pour la journée. Dehors, il faisait nuit et les étoiles brillaient. Ce n'était pas une de ces nuit artificielles du Grand Dôme du Grand Coliséum mais une véritable nuit étoilée et claire. Celle-ci allait durer longtemps. Dans une tenue féminine, on ne reconnaîtrait jamais Shõ nulle part. Et puis, Shõko n'avait jamais existé aux yeux de personne excepté Kyõko et ses parents défunts. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas la personne qu'elle était réellement depuis toujours? Elle ne s'était travestie que pour ramener l'Armure d'Equueleus et pour ne pas être contrainte de porter de masque mais dans sa tête, elle était une fille.

"-Pourquoi devrais-je tout le temps être habillée comme un homme? pensa Shõ, Je veux être une femme! Juste pour une nuit."

Et sans perdre une seconde, elle enfila les vêtements qu'elle venait de trouver. Ils lui allèrent si bien qu'elle sourit.

Elle sortit gaiement et alla jusqu'à un quartier animé. Dans ce dernier, il y avait un bar-restaurant qui proposait une soirée dansante ainsi que des karaokés.

Shõ ne savait pas si elle était plus joyeuse qu'à son habitude, si elle n'avait l'esprit très clair ou si son esprit était troublé par l'alcool mais toujours était-il qu'elle avait dansé plus de raison et chanté plusieurs fois. Elle avait adoré le _Sõijiù_ **2,5** , un cocktail composé principalement de riz, de vin blanc, d'orge, de calvados et de jus de pomme. Il avait beau être fort, il ne lui avait pas fait perdre sa lucidité et la rendait même très joyeuse.

On l'appela encore sur la scène pour la chanson _Red and White_ **3**.

"- _Shiroi_

 _Akai_

 _Jundo_

 _Tsumi_

 _Watashi wa anata o_ _no shiroi_ _gachō_ _to_ _aka_ _i_ _gachō_ _o_ _shiete mimashou_

 _Hitotsu wa damasa re yasuidatta, hoka wa itsuwarideshita_

 _Kono yōna kaigi ga okonawa reta toki ni, yuiitsu no saigai ga hassei suru kanōsei ga arimasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_

 _Yōkina_ _shiroi_ _gachō no hōboku yōki mizūmi_

 _Kaze ga fuita yō ni, sono yūgana o ga te o futte_

 _Sh_ _i_ _roi_ _gachō wa, utsukushī kōkei ni kidzuki, shitto, kono utsukushī o wa kare nodearou koto o kimemashita._

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_

 _Hiretsuna, akai gachō wa yuki no_ _shiroi_ _gachō no haigo ni sotto kimashita_

 _Kanojo wa y_ _u_ _gana hane o hiku koto o yaku arimashita_

 _Fuun'na emono wa natte, kare no hoshoku ni kidzuita toki_

 _Kanojo wa aku o shiranakattanode,_ _shiroi_ _gachō wa nani ga okotte ita ka o rikai shite imasendeshita. Sore wa akai, akai gachō wa koto o osuru o koto ni ._

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_

 _Kare no shinrai o eru tame ni, aka_ _i_ _gachō_ _no wa, sono utsukushi-sa ni_ _shiroi_ _gachō o kōei_

 _Kono yōna o home no eikyō o uke, kōsha wa, furi muku to, kare ni kare no hane o shimeshimashita_

 _`Zekkō no chansu! " Akai gachō o kangaemashita_

 _Soshite, totemo akaruku pekku, kanojo wa mazushī mujitsu no gachō no hane o hikisakimashita_

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_

 _Mazushī_ _shiroi_ _gachō wa warukatta ga, dare mo kare no sakebi o kiku koto ga dekimasendeshita. Kaze ga jōshō shite ita to mizūmi o kakuhan shimashita. Sono o ga nakereba, sore wa tobu koto ga dekimasendeshita. Zankokuna akai gachō wa hirō de shinu mae ni, genzai no tsuyosugiru de nagasa reta mizu no naka ni kare no gisei-sha o oshimashita._

 _Akai gachō wa, ippō, yoriissō ereganto izen yori aru koto o hokori ni akai hane no shiroi hane o oite imashita._

 _Subete no obekka wa, risunā no gisei ni sunde ori, kaku michi no monsutā o han'ei suru koto ga dekiru koto o manande kudasai. Chūi o harai, jibun jishin o mamoru koto o manabu koto o wasurenaide kudasai ka, tekitai hitobito ni muchina kotodeshou_

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_ _"_

Après sa dernière chanson, Shõ fut applaudie par toute l'assemblée du bar-restaurant. Elle fut très contente d'avoir autant de succès pour autre chose que donner des coups. Non pas qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé en donner si elle avait pu reprendre le dojo avec sa soeur mais elle aimait aussi beaucoup chanter. Kyõko et elle s'amusaient souvent à inventer des chansons ensemble d'après des mélodies qu'elles entendaient. Chanter lui donnait le sentiment d'être avec elle.

"-Je te retrouverai, je te le promets, jura intérieurement Equueleus"

Quand elles avaient été séparées, Shõ se réfugiait seule pour chanter et penser à sa soeur. Personne ne devait la voir, ni l'entendre car sa voix, bien trop aigüe, ressemblait à celle d'un petit garçon en train de muer. Même pendant son entrainement sur l'Île d'Equueleus, elle s'était toujours réfugiée près de la mer pour chanter dès que tout le monde dormait et que le ciel brillait de mille étoiles. Et elle se baignait apaisée que dans l'obscurité nocturne, personne ne puisse découvrir son véritable genre si quelqu'un venait par hasard.

Revenant à la réalité, Shõ constata qu'une grande partie des applaudissements n'avait pas cessé. Tous ceux qui agitaient leurs mains la regardaient avec une admiration qui semblait excessive. On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient tous la prendre dans leurs bras.

"-Allons messieurs, calmez-vous, dit Shõ gênée, Je sais que j'ai une belle voix mais quand même, vous allez rendre vos copines jalouses."

Et elle avait raison. Toutes les femmes de la salle avaient l'observaient d'un regard noir. Mais pourquoi? Elle n'avait fait que chanter. Cependant, il était vrai que le comportement des hommes était étrange.

"-C'était divin, dirent certains

-Tu dois être un ange, dirent d'autres

-Ta voix est exceptionnelle, ajoutèrent quelques-uns

-De plus, tu es magnifique, dirent d'autres hommes"

Mal-à-aise, Shõ se demanda si tous ces hommes allaient se jeter sur elle et ou si ces femmes allaient l'insulter. D'ailleurs...

"- _Abazure!_ **4** cria une femme jalouse furieuse

- _Mesu Buta_ _!_ **5** hurla une autre"

Cette fois-ci, Shõ était paniquée. Elle décida de partir très vite et de se réfugier dans une petite rue où on ne pourrait pas la voir. Mais que s'était-il passé? Elle n'avait fait que chanter. Pourquoi sa voix avait provoqué de telles réactions? Quand elle parlait aux gens ou à ses amis, de telles choses n'arrivaient pas. Elle savait qu'elle avait une jolie voix mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les hommes du bar-restaurant avaient réagis ainsi. Ils l'avaient complimentée de manière plus qu'excessive alors qu'ils avaient des copines, que certains semblaient même mariés ou semblaient plus âgés qu'elle. De plus, ils la regardaient comme s'ils étaient prêts à littéralement se jeter sur elle alors que leurs compagnes étaient présentes. Shõ n'aurait pas dit que la jalousie des dames de l'assemblée à son égard était justifiée mais qu'elle était compréhensible. Leurs compagnons s'étaient comportés comme des chiens en chaleur et, comme elles les aimaient, elles préféraient la prendre comme bouc-émissaire plutôt que de rejeter la faute sur les vrais coupables qu'étaient leurs copains. Mais ces dames s'étaient comportées de manière tout à fait humaine et s'étaient contentées de l'insulter sans sembler pour autant prêtes à lui arracher la peau. Les hommes, eux, n'avaient pas agit comme des humains. Ils avaient semblé comme...

"-Envoûtés."

Shõ se reprit.

"Non, c'est impossible! Je suis un Chevalier, pas une sirène!

Mais et si..."

Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison possible. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Non pas que cela venait spécifiquement d'elle mais que n'importe quelle personne de son genre ayant le goût d'utiliser le chant aussi jeune et commençant à en profiter davantage en grandissant avait des conséquences dans le monde de la Chevalerie où la féminité devait être masquée.

"-Personne ne sait que tu es une femme, rappelle-t-en bien."

Les mots de Leiko résonnaient dans sa tête. Alors, c'était donc ce qu'on appelait un pouvoir de femme qui ne marchait que sur les hommes? Et c'était son goût pour le chant mêlé à son entrainement de Chevalier qui l'avait développé en elle? Alors, dans ce cas, soit Leiko l'avait entendue chanter à plusieurs reprises et comprit qu'elle n'était pas un garçon de cette façon mais ne lui avait jamais rien dit pour la protéger, soit elle avait dit la vérité en disant...

"-Je l'ai compris depuis ton arrivée. Tu t'es montrée bien plus gentille avec moi et avec Rhilia que n'importe quel homme de l'Île. Et à chaque fois qu'un homme faisait une remarque odieuse sur les femmes, tu étais menaçante. Seul quelqu'un qui pouvait le prendre mal personnellement pouvait l'être."

Ou bien peut-être la soupçonnait-elle déjà mais en avait-elle eu la confirmation en l'observant. Peu importait. Ce n'était sur ça que Shõ devait se centrer en cet instant.

"-En me disant que je devais bien me rappeler que mon secret devait rester secret, elle devait penser que ce pouvoir-là se réveillerait un jour ou l'autre. Quant à Eudoxe, il n'est pas au courant car il croit que je suis un homme.

Oh mon dieu! Personne ne doit savoir que j'ai ce pouvoir."

 _TatataTA_ **6**

Shõ s'était mise à marcher sur le port de plaisance. Il était très tard. Il n'y avait plus personne. Pensive et inquiète, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire de sa découverte. Elle savait très bien qu'en tant qu'homme, elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Mais si un jour...

Non, elle préféra ne pas y penser.

"-AH!"

Le cri d'une jeune fille avait retentit au loin. Shõ se précipita pour observer la scène de plus près. C'est alors qu'elle reconnu une longue traine de cheveux violets. Saori Kido était menacée par un homme vêtu de gris. Il l'avait acculé à un mur et la touchait d'une manière qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. Elle se débattait pour s'échapper, en vain.

"-Ne bouge pas ma jolie, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, Je te promets que ça ne fera pas mal.

-OH!"

Saori était terrorisée. Shõ ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette fille avait beau être une peste prétentieuse, elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais si la jeune fille à la robe rouge se montrait, il y avait fort à parier que la jeune fille à la robe blanche reconnaisse le Chevalier Equueleus non-travesti.

"-Que dois-je faire? Je ne peux quand même pas laisser une chose aussi horrible arriver."

Elle se mit à réfléchir. La situation était grave. Saori Kido semblait être partie seule et sans escorte, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi personne n'était venue l'aider. Shõ était donc la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais comment faire?

"-C'est le seul moyen. C'est très risqué mais il faut que j'essaie de faire ça tout en tentant de le contrôler."

C'est alors qu'elle se remit à chanter tout en restant dans l'ombre. L'homme en gris cessa tout de suite de brutaliser Saori Kido et enleva ses mains de son corps. Lui aussi semblait comme hypnotisé.

"-Mais...mais que...que se passe-t-il? bafouilla Saori encore secouée, Quelle...quelle est cette voix?"

Cette fois-ci, Shõ faisait son possible pour modérer sa voix afin de bien se concentrer sur son objectif. Elle ne chantait pas une chanson mais une mélodie sans paroles assez dantesque. Ca y était. L'homme en gris était entièrement sous le contrôle de Shõ. Sa décision était radicale mais elle devait en arriver là pour sauver la seule personne qui pourrait potentiellement lui permettre de retrouver sa soeur. Elle guida ses pas vers...

"-Oh mon dieu, dit Saori d'une toute petite voix car elle était encore sous le choc des attouchements de cet homme, Mais il se dirige vers la mer!"

Shõ continua de chanter. Finalement, ce pouvoir n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Certes, elle devait rester dans l'ombre mais s'il pouvait lui permettre de sauver des victimes d'agressions, autant en profiter.

Parfait! L'homme en gris était sur le quai. Il tomba mécaniquement dans l'eau sans se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut dans les flots qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qui se passait. Il ne parvenait même pas à nager et s'agitait dans l'eau avant de se noyer. Son corps n'était même pas visible. Shõ ne put même pas s'empêcher de murmurer:

"-Fais d'horribles cauchemars pour l'éternité, gros porc!"

Saori Kido était encore sous le choc. Elle respirait encore de grandes goulées d'air sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, il n'était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ce lieu au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle avait besoin d'être raccompagnée chez elle pour être rassurée.

"-Voilà que je fais preuve de compassion envers une plaie qui n'aime personne, pensa Shõ surprise par ses propres réflexions"

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle réagisse sans être repérée. Seule solution...

"-Mademoiselle, vous ne devez pas rester là.

-Qui êtes-vous? Montrez-vous!

-Peu importe qui je suis et à quoi je ressemble. Ce qui importe en ce moment, c'est votre personne. Vous devez vous mettre à l'abri, vous êtes en état en choc.

-Est-ce vous qui venez de chanter pour attirer cet homme vers les flots?

-Je viens de sauver votre vie, mademoiselle. Cet homme ne vous fera plus rien. Je me suis débrouillée pour cela.

-Oh mon dieu, vous l'avez tué!

-Soit je le tuais, soit il vous agressait. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous aimiez sa compagnie.

-Oh, comment osez-vous?

-Mademoiselle, je vous l'ai dit, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri. Du moins, dans un endroit où vous êtes sûre de trouver des personnes dignes de confiance.

-Je...je veux retourner chez moi. Mais...mais..."

Il y avait une véritable détresse dans la voix de Saori Kido. Shõ comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule. C'était compréhensible. Elle se demandait sûrement si, une fois seule, quelqu'un d'autre en profiterait pour s'attaquer à elle. Toujours l'état de choc.

Mais Shõ ne pouvait pas se montrer! Réfléchir, réfléchir...Ca y était!

"-Mademoiselle, je comprends votre peur. Je ne peux pas me montrer devant vous mais je vais vous suivre de loin jusqu'au lieu où vous souhaitez vous rendre pour vous mettre à l'abri.

-Comment je peux être sûre de votre parole? Oh!"

Saori Kido avait été entourée d'un halo rouge. Elle n'avait pas de doute. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une cosmoénergie.

"-J'étais sûre que ce pouvoir ne venait pas de ma cosmoénergie habituelle, pensa Shõ"

Il était vrai que la cosmoénergie de Shõ ressortait toujours dans un halo bleuâtre. Mais là, ce n'était pas Shõ qui s'exprimait, c'était Shõko. Shõko qui ne s'était jamais exprimée depuis l'orphelinat et encore moins depuis son arrivée à la Résidence Kido. Une Shõko offensive et défensive mais aussi protectrice et douce. Cette Shõko-là s'en était prise à un abuseur sans-coeur et là, elle protégeait la pauvre innocente qui avait bien failli être sa victime.

"-Maintenant, avez-vous confiance en moi?

-Oui.

-Alors, allons là où vous vous sentez en sécurité. Je vous y n'oubliez pas, interdiction de vous retourner.

-Oui. J'ai compris."

Ca alors! La peste pimbêche qui donnait des ordres à tout le monde, était une plaie avec les autres enfants et menaçait les autres de représailles s'ils essayaient de lui désobéir était en train d'obéir docilement aux ordres de ce qu'elle pensait être une parfaite inconnue. Dans un certain sens, c'était amusant. On aurait dit que la capricieuse fillette insupportable se rendait enfin compte qu'il existait des contraintes et que parfois, pour s'en sortir, il fallait accepter de s'adapter au monde et non pas forcer le monde à s'adapter pour soi.

Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent longtemps. Saori se sentait protégée dans une bulle de douceur où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle avait beau ne pas voir sa protectrice, car elle avait entendue, au chant, qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne personne. Shõko, elle, avait l'impression de voir la peste de femme en blanc sous un autre angle. Elle était sortie seule sans personne pour l'accompagner. Mais pourquoi? Elle qui adorait se faire servir par tout le monde. Aurait-elle aimé obtenir quelque chose par elle-même?

Elles finirent par atteindre la Résidence Kido.

"-Est-ce votre maison? demanda Shõko

-Oui, répondit Saori, mais je ne veux pas passer par la porte.

-Comment?

-Je suis sortie par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Vous voyez, elle est éclairée.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

-Si j'étais sortie par la porte, mon garde du corps Tatsumi m'aurait accompagné. Tous ceux qui travaillent dans cette maison restent éveillés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de vraie intimité. Je suis sortie par la fenêtre pour avoir au moins un moment à moi pour une nuit et profiter de l'extérieur. Et dire qu'il a fallu que...

-Calmez-vous, vous tremblez.

 _Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée ainsi. Moi qui croyait que tout lui plaisait dans son monde doré. Mais en fait non. Même si elle y trouvait un certain confort, elle ressentait bien l'absence du monde extérieur autour d'elle. Et à ses yeux, nous le représentions. D'une certaine manière, elle nous en voulait. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous maltraitait enfants et qu'elle le fait d'une autre manière aujourd'hui. Elle voulait nous imposer son monde doré à sa façon afin de se convaincre que le monde extérieur n'existait pas. Mais elle sait bien qu'elle ne pourra jamais se perdre dans ses illusions. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle agit comme elle l'a fait ce soir._

 _-_ Si seulement je n'avais pas mis cette robe, renifla Saori, Cet homme n'aurait jamais voulu me toucher.

-Ne dites pas de telles choses! objecta violemment Shõko, Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Dans cette situation, vous êtes une victime, pas une responsable. Cet homme vous aurait attaqué même si vous aviez porté une autre tenue. Ce genre de personne s'en prend à n'importe qui y compris à une _busu_ **7**. Ils sont sales, fous et dangereux.

-Oh!

-Mais écoutez bien ceci: il ne faut surtout pas que cette expérience vous dissuade de sortir à nouveau de chez vous. Déjà, ce type ne reviendra jamais vous faire de mal puisque j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas d'autres victimes. Ensuite, du danger, il y en a partout. Il suffit juste d'apprendre à se défendre face à lui **8** comme je l'ai fait. Vous l'avez bien remarqué, non?

-O...oui, bafouilla Saori

-Exactement. Et pour finir, quand une femme est victime d'une agression, ce n'est à cause de sa belle tenue, c'est parce qu'un agresseur dangereux s'est attaqué à elle. Une victime reste une victime. Vous avez le droit de vous faire belle parce que ça s'appelle la liberté. Vos chiens de gardes sont collants et vous avez voulu leur échapper. J'appelle ça faire preuve de courage et de beaucoup de caractère, mademoiselle.

-Ah oui?

-Oh oui!"

Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient loin l'une de l'autre, Shõko put remarquer une larme sur la joue de Saori. Elle pensait réellement ces mots. Et elle voyait qu'ils réconfortaient une plaie qu'elle ne supportait au quotidien. Mais peut-être que la vraie Saori se cachait sous des faux-semblants pendant la journée et qu'une fois le soir venu...

"-Je vais vous aider à remonter dans votre chambre par votre fenêtre mademoiselle, dit Shõko de manière précipitée, Mais vous devrez fermer les yeux.

-D'accord."

Shõko décida de ne pas faire en sorte d'aider Saori à escalader le mur de la Résidence Kido. Elle avait un cosmos qu'elle avait apprit à maîtriser sur l'Île d'Equueleus alors autant s'en servir. Même si celui qu'elle utilisait ne semblait pas être l'habituel, elle semblait toutefois bien s'en incommoder. Elle parvint à téléporter la jeune fille vers sa chambre, ce qui la surprit elle-même.

Saori, se retrouvant sur son lit, se sentit soulagée. Elle soupira d'apaisement et s'allongea en fermant les yeux et serra les draps en retenant des larmes à l'idée de ce qui avait failli lui arriver. Qui savait ce que cet horrible et monstrueux homme lui aurait fait sans l'intervention de cette, certes radicale, mais courageuse femme?

Cette femme...Mais qu'attendait-elle donc? Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour pouvoir voir son visage! Il fallait qu'elle sache à quoi ressemblait sa sauveuse. D'autant plus que cette dernière avait un cosmos, ce qui signifiait que cette dernière avait sans doute un lien avec les Chevaliers du Zodiaque dont son grand-père avait sans doute oublié de lui parler. Mais pourquoi avait-elle été aussi sotte? Vite! Courir à la fenêtre!

Trop tard. La mystérieuse femme s'était volatilisée.

Shõ était précipitamment rentrée au dojo. Cette nuit avait été agitée. Entre la découverte de son nouveau pouvoir et l'agression de Saori, il y avait beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair dans sa tête.

Il ne fallait pas qu'on découvre son pouvoir caché car dans le monde de la Chevalerie où la féminité devait être masquée, son véritable genre aurait put être révélé par ce pouvoir féminin qui ensorcelait les hommes. Mais si d'un autre côté, il pouvait sauver des vies comme celle de Saori ce soir-là, que pouvait-elle faire? Rester dans l'ombre et ne pas se faire repérer comme elle avait pu le faire ce soir-là? Ca serait très compliqué.

"-Oui, personne ne sait que je suis une femme, mais je dois faire avec. Shõ et Shõko sont une même personne après tout."

Mais ça n'était pas la seule chose qui la préoccupait. La manière dont Saori Kido s'était comportée l'avait troublée. Elle avait semblé tellement triste.

Par le passé, Shõ avait toujours enviée la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido car, contrairement à elle qui devait se travestir en permanence sous peine de ne plus avoir de toit et de se retrouver seule, Saori pouvait librement porter des vêtements féminins et sortir sans complexe avec ces derniers sans que cela ne dérange personne. Et durant les jours qui venaient, entre le Grand Tournoi et la vie quotidienne, cela avait continué.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là semblait avoir prouvé que Saori Kido ne semblait pas aussi heureuse qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle avait dit qu'elle était obligée de passer par sa chambre pour passer une nuit en paix dans une vraie intimité loin de tous ses domestiques.

"-Peut-être qu'elle ne vit pas comme elle le désire réellement mais plutôt selon la volonté de Mitsumasa Kido qu'elle respecte et aime trop pour se rendre compte qu'elle peut faire ses propres choix."

Perdue dans ses pensées, Shõ eût du mal à s'endormir. Peut-être avait-elle mal jugé Saori Kido. Toutefois, il était hors de question qu'elle lui montrât du respect quand elle se trouverait en sa présence. Après tout, durant la journée qui allait suivre, la fille Kido reprendrait son visage de plaie antipathique afin de conserver sa réputation à tout prix. Néanmoins, la femme rouge ne put s'empêcher de s'avouer que la femme blanche était remontée dans son estime cette nuit-là.

Le Grand Coliséum. Le jour du combat entre Seiya et Shiryû était arrivé. Malgré le fait que Shõ avait confiance en Pégase, Equueleus était inquiète. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de rester près de l'arène sans trop se mêler aux Chevalier spectateurs. Néanmoins, elle avait fait en sorte que la distance qui les séparait ne la rendait pas sourde à leurs propos.

Tout le monde savait que Le Dragon avait la réputation d'être très fort. Mais était-il invincible? En tout cas, il avait l'air sûr de lui. Tout comme Pégase. Le combat allait commencer.

"-Seiya, donne tout ce que tu as.

-Je suis là pour ça Shõ.

-Aurais-tu envie que Pégase gagne ce combat, Equueleus? demanda Shiryû, Lui souhaiterais-tu même la victoire totale? As-tu donc oublié que tu fais également partie de cette compétition afin de remporter l'Armure d'or?

-Non, je n'ai rien oublié de tout cela. Si j'agis comme cela, c'est simplement parce que je veux me retrouver face à lui et sûrement pas à un autre.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

-Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'en tant que Chevalier d'Equueleus j'ai envie de faire face à un canard laqué, à une jument encornée ou à un lézard avec une tête de chien tel que toi? Non. Le Chevalier Pégase et moi avons des constellations voisines qui représentent les animaux ayant une réputation d'être des êtres d'une grande dignité. Elles seules ont le mérite de s'affronter face à face. Après tout, n'as-tu pas dit toi-même que nous nous battrions peut-être dans le futur à cause du mythe de Pégase et Celerus, Dragon?

-Je ne suis pas ici pour tuer mais pour gagner. Jusqu'ici, aucun Chevalier n'est mort pendant le Grand Tournoi. Peut-être vous battrez-vous ailleurs ou jamais mais l'histoire de vos constellations ne me regarde pas.

-Assez discuté! dit Seiya impatient, Je veux que ce combat commence.

-Bien, dit Shiryû

-Voilà qui va être intéressant, ajouta Shõ"

Le combat commença enfin. Les deux Chevaliers étaient très habiles. Chacun esquivait rapidement les coups de l'autre. Cela fit grimacer Shõ qui aurait voulu que ce combat ne soit pas trop long. Elle savait que Seiya n'aimait pas gagner facilement mais là, l'enjeu était trop important pour s'amuser. Mais s'amusait-il vraiment? Non, il semblait être en difficulté.

"-Oh! s'exclama Shõ"

Shiryû avait mit un immense coup de poing dans le ventre de Seiya et celui-ci était tombé sur le sol en crachant une flaque de sang. Il tenta de se relever mais il ne parvint qu'à gémir.

Alors que Shõ semblait très inquiète, Shiryû pensait avoir gagné et semblait sûr de lui.

"-Shiryû."

C'était la voix d'une jeune fille aux grands yeux bleus clairs et aux cheveux noirs. Cette dernière les avait coiffés en une longue tresse qui s'étendait dans son dos. Elle portait un costume en soie chinoise pourpre et des chaussures de la même couleur.

"-Shunrei! s'exclama le Dragon surprit alors que la jeune fille courait vers lui, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dis-moi.

-Ecoute, c'est affreux...

-Le Vieux Maître, interrompit Shiryû, c'est ça?"

L'expression du Dragon avait complètement changée. Il était complètement troublé. Shõ ne savait pas qui était le Vieux Maître mais elle avait comprit que c'était sûrement quelqu'un qui comptait aux yeux du Chevalier. Un mentor sans le moindre doute. Et en voyant les regards inquiets du Dragon et la jeune chinoise, ce mentor en question était sûrement au plus grave en cet instant-même.

"-Viens, suis-moi, dit-il à Shunrei, Je vais le voir tout de suite.

-Oh! s'exclama Shunrei

-Seiya, dit Shõ avec une mine réjouie, Tu es encore debout. Vas-y!"

C'était vrai. Il était essoufflé mais il était parvenu à se remettre sur ses jambes. Il serra les poings pour montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer.

"-Je ne pensais pas que tu te relèverais, avoua Shiryû surprit et agacé

Attends-moi encore quelques instants, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Shunrei, Je dois d'abord terminer ce combat mais ce ne sera pas long.

-Ah, tu crois ça? demanda vivement Shõ

-Dis donc, tu ne crois pas que tu parles un peu vite là? demanda Seiya à son tour

-Le prochain coup sera le dernier, dit Shiryû sûr de lui, Tu ne pourras plus te relever et je gagnerai le combat.

-Ah oui?

-Arrête de te vanter et agis! Seiya, il n'est pas aussi fort que toi, il essaie sûrement de gagner du temps.

-Equueleus, ce combat ne te concerne pas. Pégase est un Chevalier dans le Grand Tournoi qui a reçu un entrainement au même titre que nous tous et qui se battra dans les règles sans conseils. Il n'y a pas de privilèges pour qui que ce soit même pour toi qui souhaite sa victoire uniquement pour n'avoir que lui comme adversaire et personne d'autre. Si tu veux l'affronter, attends qu'il batte tous ses adversaires ici ou sinon, fais-le dans un autre cadre.

-Sale brute! J'espère que tu subiras une défaite cuisante.

-Dragon, on ne s'adresse pas ainsi à Equueleus devant moi. Je te ferai ravaler tes paroles!

-Tu n'en auras pas le temps Pégase; car je vais t'asséner la plus terrible attaque du Dragon que mon maître m'a apprit. J'ai passé cinq ans à l'étudier avec lui dans les montagnes de Rôzan en Chine.

-Il faudrait encore que tu puisses me toucher, dit Seiya pour le narguer"

Mais Shõ voyait qu'il commençait à avoir peur. Il fallait dire que le coup qu'il lui avait administré prouvait bien sa puissance; mais quelle était donc cette fameuse plus terrible attaque?

"-Par la Colère du Dragon!"

Shiryû frappa une nouvelle fois Seiya qui tomba à nouveau sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, il était totalement inconscient. Shõ ne put s'empêcher de sembler terrorisée à l'idée de ce qui avait pu se passer.

"-Ce coup-ci, le combat est finit, dit Shun inquiet

-Dis pas de conneries, toi! bafouilla Shõ en tournant la tête vers lui"

Mais elle était elle-même totalement incertaine du sort de son voisin des étoiles. Il ne se relevait pas et ne donnait pas signe de vie.

Le Dragon, lui, se tourna vers la jeune chinoise.

"-Allez viens, rentrons maintenant.

-Non attends regarde! s'exclama la jeune fille

-Bravo Seiya! Ne renonce pas.

-Je l'ai dit Shõ, dit Seiya toujours mal-en-point, Je vais lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

-Oh non, c'est impossible! s'exclama Shiryû, Personne ne peut se relever après la Colère du Dragon.

-Eh bien, il faut croire que Seiya fait exception à la règle monseigneur dragon, dit Shõ d'une voix moqueuse

-Est-ce que tu es immortel Chevalier? demanda Shiryû surprit à Seiya en ignorant totalement Shõ

-Non, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce combat, dit Seiya d'une voix déterminée pendant que Shõ le regardait fièrement, A moi maintenant de te montrer les enseignements que j'ai reçu, prépare-toi à perdre! Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Incroyable! Le Dragon était parvenu à arrêter tous les météores de Seiya à l'aide de son bouclier. Comment un simple bouclier pouvait-il résister à des météores? C'était inimaginable!

"-Alors, c'est donc ça, le célèbre Bouclier du Dragon? dit Shun surpris, Impressionnant, je dois dire.

-Plutôt oui, dit Ban, Seiya n'a aucune chance de le battre. Personne ne peut détruire un tel bouclier.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi fataliste et dire de telles choses avant même que le combat ne soit finit? s'exclama Shõ

-Mais c'est comme s'il était déjà finit. Regarde."

'

"-Par les Météores de Pégase! s'exclama Seiya alors que Shiryû arrêtait encore son attaque, Mais c'est impossible, je rêve!

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? demanda Shiryû sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation, L'Armure du Dragon n'est pas faite de métal ordinaire. Elle a été envoyée par les dieux sur les Cinq Pics de Rôzan en Chine où l'on raconte la Légende du Dragon de Rôzan. Le Vieux Maître m'a dit que la cascade qui s'écoulait à cet endroit a été formée par toutes les étoiles de notre galaxie qui sont tombées sur Terre. Le Bouclier reposait au fond du lit de la rivière de ce torrent. Il a été baigné par ce flot d'étoiles pendant des siècles et il est devenu aussi brillant et aussi dur que le diamant le plus pur. Et pour me vaincre, il te faudrait briser ce bouclier, ce qui est impossible.

Ce combat est inutile. Aucune force sur Terre ne viendra à bout de mon Armure. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner."

Qu'est-ce que Seiya pouvait faire? Ce combat était inégal.

"-Tous les coups que tu as pu apprendre, aussi puissants qu'ils soient, seront totalement inefficaces, reprit le Dragon, Rien, tu m'entends? Rien ne pourra jamais briser ce bouclier. Je ne veux pas te massacrer pour rien. Alors sois raisonnable. Abandonne.

-Non jamais! hurla Pégase

-Seiya, murmura Shõ qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui

-Alors tant pis pour toi, dit Shiryû, Je sais que ton honneur de Chevalier te pousse à te battre jusqu'au bout voire jusqu'à la mort. Et bien, prépare-toi à la rencontrer et à goûter à l'amertume de la défaite.

-On verra bien qui va perdre! dit Shõ en narguant Shiryû d'une voix impulsive

-Ton Bouclier est peut-être invincible mais tes coups ne sont pas imparables! dit Seiya sur le même ton"

Shiryû s'apprêta à frapper Seiya avec son poing mais celui-ci l'arrêta avec son bras. Shõ pensa que ce geste ferait chanceler le Dragon. Seulement...

"-Mais qu'est-ce que c...Ah!"

Le bras de l'Armure de Pégase s'était brisé au contact du poing de l'Armure du Dragon sous les regards ébahis de la foule et des Chevaliers, en particulier de Seiya lui-même qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Le Dragon finit par frapper Pégase au visage qui cracha un flot de sang avant d'être projeté de l'autre coté de l'arène. Shõ était terrifiée. Elle ne cessait de le quitter du regard.

"-C'est incroyable, dit Jabu, Ses coups ont l'air aussi puissants que son Bouclier.

-Oui, ajouta Shun, c'est inquiétant.

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour obtenir une Armure pareille? se demanda Shõ, Elle est monstrueuse.

-Pauvre fou, dit Shiryû, Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Mon Armure toute entière est indestructible. Et grâce à elle, je peux porter des coups d'une violence inouïe et parer toutes les attaques de mes adversaires.

- _Urusei, chikusho!_ **9** s'exclama Shõ, Au lieu d'avertir tes adversaires de tes coups les plus terribles et de les attaquer de front en disant "Je te l'avais dit, c'est de ta faute blablabla", déclare forfait tout de suite si ton unique but est te donner bonne conscience!

-Equueleus, je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que ce combat ne te concernait pas. Et à t'entendre t'énerver, t'acharner contre moi via tes paroles et maintenant m'insulter, je commence réellement à croire que tu n'as pas envie que Pégase gagne uniquement parce que tu veux absolument l'affronter pour le lien mystique qui unit vos constellations et la dignité que ça vous ferait à tous les deux d'être face à face. Je crois même que ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Tu l'encourages, il s'est braqué quand je t'ai offensé. Equueleus, tu veux qu'il gagne non seulement ce combat mais aussi peut-être le Tournoi. Du moins, Pégase et toi espérez tous les deux que l'un d'entre vous remportera le Tournoi, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh toi...

-Chevalier..."

Seiya saignait mais il était parvenu à se relever à nouveau. Le plus surprenant était qu'il souriait.

"-J'ai déjà dit que je te ferai ravaler tes paroles pour avoir osé mal parler à Equueleus. Alors n'en rajoute pas ou je te ferai davantage payer.

-Merci Seiya, dit Shõ

-Mais il est fou, dit Ban, Il va se faire massacrer.

-Il n'a aucune chance de vaincre, dit Jabu, Il ne peux ni l'attaquer, ni même se défendre.

-Si pourtant, dit Hyôga, étant restant isolé des autres Chevaliers, à la surprise générale, Il existe un moyen de le battre.

-QUOI!?

-Et je suis sûr que Pégase a comprit lui aussi comment en venir à bout."

A sa grande surprise, Shõ s'était elle aussi retournée vers Hyôga avec les autres Chevaliers spectateurs. Non pas qu'elle doutait de la victoire de son voisin ailé mais elle avait été tellement inquiétée par ce nouveau dragon arrivé de Chine qu'elle avait commencé à se demander s'il était bel et bien invincible. Et le fait de savoir que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas l'avait plus soulagée que surprise.

"-Pourquoi? demanda Shiryû à Seiya qui commençait à être hors de lui, Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'avoues pas vaincu? Pourquoi tu te relèves toujours?

-Mais pour gagner bien sûr, répondit Seiya catégorique et sûr de lui, Et j'ai trouvé le moyen

-Quoi?"

La phrase de Pégase fit sourire Shõ. Elle reconnaissait bien le Seiya qui ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Même lors de leurs bagarres et de leurs jeux, il n'admettait jamais la défaite. Tout comme elle. Et ça serait la même chose dans ce Tournoi. Ils feraient tout pour atteindre leurs buts respectifs quoiqu'il adviendrait.

"-Je sais comment je vais briser le poing le plus dur et le bouclier le plus solide. Tu as perdu!"

Mais que faisait-il? Il était en train d'attaquer le Dragon de front! Pourtant n'avait-il pas dit lui-même que son poing et son Bouclier étaient indestructibles? Pégase était devenu complètement fou! Non, il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête.

Alors que Shõ tenta de se rapprocher pour mieux comprendre ce que Seiya cherchait à faire, la collision trop forte entre les deux Chevaliers fit briller bien trop violemment leur deux cosmos respectifs et personne ne put voir précisément ce qui était en train de se passer. Equueleus fut même obligée de fermer les yeux tant elle était éblouie.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, ce qu'elle vit la scia; et elle n'était pas la seule. Les Chevaliers spectateurs étaient éberlués. Seuls Saori Kido et Hyôga demeuraient de marbre. Le Dragon, lui, était totalement déstabilisé par la situation qui venait de se produire. Toutes ses armes lui avaient échappées sans qu'il n'en ait comprit la raison.

"-Je n'en reviens pas, dit Jabu, Il a réussi à briser le Bouclier et le Poing du Dragon.

-Oui, dit Ban, mais tu as vu dans quel état il a mis le Chevalier Seiya?"

Il avait raison. Seiya était tombé sur le sol et tremblait. Son visage était en sang. Il faisait pour ne pas chanceler complètement et garder son visage en place comme s'il allait quitter son corps.

"-Oh Seiya, dit Shõ d'une voix emplie d'inquiétude"

Mais comment Seiya avait pu réussir à détruire un bouclier et un poing réputés indestructibles?

"-Un peu de silence s'il vous plait, messieurs, dames, demanda le commentateur, Nous allons passer un enregistrement au ralenti pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé."

Shõ profita de cette précaution pour bien comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Au même titre que les Chevaliers spectateurs, elle ne quittait pas ses yeux de l'image au sommet du dôme du Coliséum.

"-Il s'est carrément jeté tête baissée sur son adversaire, dit Ban, Je ne comprends pas.

-Oui, dit Jabu, Mais attends, regarde après.

-Oh! Ce n'est pas le corps qu'il a visé, comprit Shõ, Il a foncé directement sur le Bouclier.

-Et oui, dit Jabu, Mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Et Shiryû a comprit la ruse. Regardez.

-Oui. Et il est prêt à parer le coup avec son Bouclier, ajouta Shõ d'une petite voix

-Il voulait en finir avec la vie ou quoi? demanda Ban d'une voix presque méprisante que Shõ n'apprécia pas du tout

-Oui, autant se jeter la tête contre un mur, ajouta Jabu, C'est après que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

-C'est à ce moment que le Poing et le Bouclier ont été brisés, dit Ban

-Regardez, dit Shõ, Shiryû s'apprête à le frapper. Il veut lui coincer la tête entre son poing et son Bouclier.

-Alors, c'est pour ça, dit Shun de plus en plus surpris, Shiryû a lui-même détruit son Armure.

-C'était facile à deviner, dit Hyôga qui n'était pas surpris du tout"

Tout les Chevaliers spectateurs se tournèrent vers lui. Que voulait dire le Cygne par là?

"-Il existe une vieille légende chinoise qui résume ce qui vient de se passer. Que se passe-t-il quand le bouclier le plus solide du monde se retrouve confronté au javelot le plus solide du monde? Le Chevalier Pégase devait connaître cette légende et vous maintenant, vous connaissez la réponse."

Seiya serrait les dents pour ne pas crier tandis que Shõ le regardait toujours très inquiète. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Certes, il avait réussi à détruire les armes de son adversaire, mais il s'était également blessé lui-même. Quelle folie!

"-Mais alors, le combat est finit, non? demanda Shun

-Apparemment oui, répondit Hyôga à son ami, Le Chevalier du Dragon n'est plus protégé par son Bouclier et son Poing et Pégase n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre."

A peine Shõ allait-elle ouvrir la bouche pour remettre le canard laqué à sa place que Seiya tomba sur le sol épuisé et en sang tandis que Shiryû respirait de grandes goulées d'air fatigué de s'être entrechoqués les bras et ébaubi que Pégase ait réussit à lui faire détruire ses propres armes.

"-Seiya! s'écria Shõ sans prêter la moindre attention au Dragon"

Le sang coulait abondamment sur le sang de l'arène du Coliséum. Cela ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude, non, la peur d'Equueleus face à la terrible scène.

"-Heureusement qu'il avait son casque, dit le Cygne, Sinon, il aurait eu la tête complètement écrasée. Je ne sais pas contre qui je me battrai mais pour les demi-finales, celui qui se retrouvera dans l'arène face à moi ne sera pas en état de combattre de toute façon.

-Shunrei, dit Shiryû à la jeune fille chinoise

-Oui?

-Je voudrais t'accompagner tout de suite mais je dois rester. Le combat risque d'être beaucoup plus long que je ne l'avais prévu alors attends-moi.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux rester ici? demanda la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas le Dragon, Il ne peut plus se battre.

-Non, tu te trompes. Regarde, je suis sûr qu'il va encore se relever. Il se battra jusqu'à la mort. Il a une volonté d'acier. Rien ne pourra le vaincre. C'est le plus noble adversaire que j'aie jamais rencontré."

Il fallait que Shõ réagisse. Peu importait sa réputation. Elle avait déjà bien montré qu'elle voulait que Seiya gagne. Si elle l'encourageait, Saori Kido ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Bien au contraire. Ca ferait de l'audimat au Tournoi puisque ça ferait croire que malgré l'esprit de compétition acharné, il y avait de la solidarité entre les Chevaliers. Et puis au fond, elle s'en fichait. Seiya était dans une terrible situation. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son ami chuter comme ça alors qu'il s'était fixé un objectif bien plus important qu'une gloire éternelle.

"-Seiya, est-ce que tu m'entends? Seiya, relève-toi! Je sais très bien que nous sommes censés être adversaires dans ce soi-disant Grand Tournoi mais je m'en fiche. Nous nous sommes tous les deux fixés de battre le plus d'adversaires possibles afin d'atteindre nos buts. Si tu ne le fais pas, ton entrainement ne t'aura servi à rien. Tu n'as pas le droit de perdre!"

Elle avait répété la dernière phrase à trois reprises. La dernière avait été dite dans un murmure car Seiya n'avait toujours pas bougé. Etait-il possible que...Non, Seiya avait commencé à bouger. Il tremblait et saignait mais il parvenait à bouger les doigts, ce qui était un signe de vie.

"-Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix faible mais déterminée, Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre. Pas encore!"

Il serra le poing et se releva.

"-Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre! répéta-t-il

-Seiya, murmura Equueleus

-Merci Shõ, dit Pégase reconnaissant et touché par la dévotion de son amie en tournant la tête vers elle en lui envoyant un sourire qu'elle lui rendit"

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'incongru. Le Dragon avait retiré son Armure et se retrouvait torse nu dans l'arène à la surprise générale. Mais qu'avait-il donc en tête? Un Chevalier n'était rien sans son Armure!

"-Maintenant que mon Bouclier est brisé, mon Armure ne me sert plus à rien du tout, avoua le Dragon, Mais je vaincrai quand même et je t'enterrerai avec ton Armure, Chevalier.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai horreur des combats truqués et je ne veux pas gagner aussi facilement, dit Seiya qui avait reprit sa voix fière

-Quoi? dit Shõ qui ne comprenait pourquoi son ami agissait de la sorte alors qu'il aurait dû profiter de cet instant où le Dragon était vulnérable pour le frapper"

Non, ce n'était pas possible! Seiya avait accompli le même geste que le Dragon quelques instants auparavant. Mais pourquoi? Il était déjà mal en point et il enlevait sa protection? Non seulement il perdrait mais il y resterait!

"-Et voilà, dit Pégase toujours sur le même ton, Maintenant, on va se battre d'égal à d'égal.

-Seiya, as-tu perdu la tête? hurla Shõ hors d'elle, Ton Armure était ta protection. Chevalier ou pas, un humain reste un humain. Ils sont tous vulnérables de la même manière face aux coups les plus terribles!

-Mais ils sont fous! s'écria Shun en se précipitant vers l'arène alors qu'il avait réagit pratiquement au même moment que Shõ, Attendez! Attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre sans vos Armures. C'est de l'inconscience! Vous n'avez pas le droit de risquer vos vies inutilement! Les Chevaliers ont des pouvoirs surnaturels mais leurs corps sont aussi vulnérables que ceux des hommes. Et si vous vous battez avec vos pouvoirs sans être protégés par vos Armures...

-Ne vous fatiguez pas tous les deux, dit Jabu en interrompant les Chevaliers Equueleus et Andromède, Ils se battront jusqu'à la mort. Vous ne pourrez rien y faire."

Shõ baissa les yeux. Ca lui faisait mal de le reconnaître mais Jabu avait raison. Seiya était loyal. Et dans une situation semblable, peut-être aurait-elle réagit de la même façon. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Shun, lui, regardait toujours l'arène en semblant aussi inquiet qu'elle. Elle avait apprécié de ne pas avoir été la seule à réagir face à la situation qui dégénérait. Même si cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, ça lui avait montré qu'elle et Seiya n'étaient pas les seuls êtres censés de ce monde horrible dans lequel ils avaient grandis.

En cet instant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à regarder ce qui allait se produire. Allaient-ils voir un miracle ou un grand malheur?

"-Dis-moi, demanda le Dragon à Seiya, Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à gagner ce combat?"

Silence de Seiya.

"-Je ne devrais pas le demander. Mais en tout cas, une chose est claire maintenant; ni toi, ni moi ne nous battons ni pour notre réputation, ni pour l'Armure d'or. Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas cet ami qui te mettrait en garde, t'encouragerait et resterait à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive."

En entendant les paroles de Shiryû, Shõ comprit que le Dragon avait un grand respect pour Seiya; et sans doute pour elle également. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si différents. Le Dragon lui-même avait une jeune compagne qui était venue le voir pour le dire que son Vieux Maître était au plus grave et cela l'avait troublé. Il avait sûrement des raisons légitimes d'être dans l'arène ce jour-là. Mais comment aurait-elle pu s'en douter? Contrairement aux autres garçons avec qui elle avait grandi, Shiryû avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux, presque silencieux qui ouvrait la bouche uniquement pour dire des choses philosophiques. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé assez barbant. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais montré qui il était réellement. Et là, dans cette situation périlleuse, il montrait son vrai visage: celui d'un humain avec des émotions et probablement un but. Tout comme elle et Seiya. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle voulait que Seiya gagne mais si c'était le cas, il terrasserait un homme et non pas un monstre. Est-ce que cela en ferait de lui un par la suite? Et elle, une fois qu'elle serait dans l'arène, terrasserait-elle des humains avec des raisons légitimes d'être venus à la bataille tout comme elle et Seiya? Par les dieux!

"-Chevalier, dit Shiryû, Je vais t'affronter à mains nues et te les coups seront permis et la victoire sera totale. Il est de mon devoir d'annoncer à mon maître que j'ai gagné. Prépare-toi à mourir, Chevalier!

-Que le meilleur gagne! déclara Seiya"

Non! Seiya ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Shiryû gagner. Il devait retrouver sa soeur. C'était lui ou le Dragon. Cela réjouit et peina Shõ en même temps qui n'avait plus aucune envie de répliquer contre l'adversaire de son ami qu'elle pensait avoir mal jugé. Elle observa la jeune fille chinoise, Shunrei, qui regardait le Dragon complètement terrifiée. Une chose était sûre: lorsque ce combat serait terminé, l'une d'entre elles pleurerait.

Les deux Chevaliers dans l'arène en étaient venus aux coups de poing et aux coups de pied. Les deux semblaient aussi habiles l'un que l'autre car chacun parvenait à esquiver les coups de l'autre. Tous deux étaient intelligents. Chacun savait que sans leurs Armures respectives pour les protéger tous deux, le moindre coup leur serait fatal. Il fallait être très prudent. Ils finirent par en arriver aux mains. Ils les serrèrent tels des catcheurs et leurs muscles eurent bien du mal à supporter la pression grandissante à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Tous deux transpiraient abondamment.

Seiya finit par soulever le pied. Pris au dépourvu, Shiryû sauta juste à temps et esquiva le coup de son adversaire avant d'atterrir à nouveau sur l'arène. Qu'importait qu'il pusse esquiver les coups ordinaires, le Dragon ne pouvait plus éviter les Météores de Pégase sans son Bouclier. Si seulement Shõ avait pu venir en aide à Seiya, elle aurait déjà envoyé les Météores d'Equueleus sur le Dragon.

Mais que se passait-il? Pourquoi les deux Chevaliers dans l'arène avaient-ils arrêté de bouger?

"-Ils s'observent tous les deux, dit Hyôga à Shun, Chacun essaie de trouver un point faible à l'autre. Une seconde d'inattention et le combat est fini."

Si le Cygne disait vrai, quand est-ce que l'un des combattants allait réagir et qu'allait-il se passer?

"-Chevalier, hurla Seiya, Subis la puissance des Météores de Pégase!"

Non, ce n'était pas possible! Le Dragon avait réussi à arrêter des météores propulsé à la vitesse du son.

"-Oh non! s'exclama Seiya

-Est-ce que tu me crois assez fou pour essayer d'arrêter tous tes météores alors que je n'ai plus d'Armure? dit Shiryû toujours sûr de lui, Je sais bien que personne ne peut bloquer tous les coups d'un Chevalier à mains nues. J'ai seulement étudié chacun de tes météores.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Seiya abasourdi alors que Shõ fixait le Dragon sans comprendre

-Oh, c'est très simple. Il m'a suffit de regarder ceux que je devais arrêter et ceux qu'il fallait éviter.

-Quoi? s'exclamèrent Shõ et Seiya en même temps

-Ah! Tu voulais que tous tes coups passent le mur du son mais tu n'as pas réussi. Quelques-uns, seulement, étaient mortels. Tous les autres n'étaient pas assez violents. Sue les mille météores que tu as envoyés, j'en ai juste bloqué quelques-uns et il ne me restait plus qu'à éviter les autres. Et ça, n'importe quel Chevalier en est capable.

Ton attaque la plus terrible n'a eu absolument aucun effet sur moi, Pégase.

Maintenant, tu es trop faible pour parer ma prochaine attaque. Tu vas subir la Colère du Dragon.

-Tu connais déjà la Colère du Dragon, Seiya, avertit Shõ

-Cette fois-ci, il est perdu, dit Jabu"

Pégase semblait sûr de lui et cela même avant le conseil d'Equueleus. Néanmoins, on aurait dit que celui-ci n'avait pas été inutile.

"-Adieu Chevalier, dit Shiryû"

C'est alors que le Dragon cracha un flot de sang et tomba à genoux sur le sol de l'arène à la surprise générale.

"-Shiryû! dit Shunrei épouvantée en mettant ses mains sur ses joues"

Le Dragon mit une main sur sa joue et toucha son ventre. Oui, c'était bien ce que Shõ pensait. Il n'avait pas pu éviter tous les Météores de Pégase. Un seul s'était réfugié dans son corps à cause d'un seul instant d'inattention. En faisant cette constatation, Shiryû fut bien trop surprit pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

"-Dragon, dit Shõ d'une voix calme alors que ce dernier avait enfin daigné tourné la tête vers elle, Tu es un très bon combattant et tu respectes tes adversaires. Mais malgré tout, tu les sous-estimes trop. Et tu viens d'en subir les conséquences. C'est dommage car tu es un Chevalier avec de la dignité bien méritée."

Elle ne se moquait plus et n'avait plus un ton railleur. Elle avait dit ces mots en toute sincérité. Elle ne trouvait plus le Dragon barbant, elle avait du respect pour lui. Et maintenant, s'il perdait, elle le regretterait même si elle serait soulagée que Seiya fut en vie. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

"-Ton heure a sonnée Chevalier, dit Seiya, Je vais enfin te faire ravaler tes paroles odieuses envers mon ami Equueleus!"

Le Dragon sauta une fois encore et, cette fois, se projeta lui-même de l'autre côté de l'arène afin d'être sûr de ne pas être touché par Seiya.

"-Cette fois-ci, j'ai réussi à tout éviter, dit-il, Hein?"

Il tomba à nouveau sur le sol.

"-Shiryû! s'exclama à nouveau Shunrei d'une voix implorante"

Seiya avait encore touché le Dragon deux fois sans que ce dernier n'ait vu quoi que ce soit venir

"-Je vois que tu ne m'as pas écouté, Chevalier, dit Shõ de la même voix, Ne comprends-tu donc pas qu'à chacune de ses nouvelles attaques, les coups de Seiya seront de plus en plus parfaits?"

Le Dragon regarda successivement les deux frères spirituels terrifié. L'un avait réussi à reprendre le dessus dans le combat, l'autre à guider son voisin des étoiles malgré toute la pression de l'esprit de compétition du Grand Tournoi. Il était piégé.

"-Incroyable, il a réussi à reprendre l'avantage, dit Hyôga à propos de Seiya"

Shõ comprit au regard de Shiryû que celui-ci avait envie que ce combat le plus vite possible. Il était vrai que la vitesse des Météores de Pégase était proche de la perfection. Mais aux yeux d'Equueleus, il n'y avait plus aucun doute au sujet de qui allait remporter la victoire.

"-Alors Chevalier, j'attends, dit Seiya impatient, La Colère du Dragon ne me fait pas peur.

-Quoi?

-Je sais que pour porter ton attaque, tu es obligé de baisser ta garde. Et cette fois, je te porterai un coup fatal."

Shiryû écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien ce que Shõ avait pensé. Seiya avait comprit la même chose qu'elle. Le Dragon ne s'était servi de cette attaque qu'une seule fois mais cela avait suffit aux deux frères spirituels pour comprendre le point faible du Chevalier élevé en Chine. Il avait un immense dragon dessiné dans son dos qui était la clé de ses pouvoirs de Chevalier. Lorsqu'il abaissait sa main droite pour porter son attaque, la griffe droite du dragon dessinée sur son coeur n'était plus protégée pendant un millième de seconde. C'était fort peu mais cela suffisait pour porter un coup dans son coeur et l'éliminer. A quoi avoir des attaques parfaites si les défenses étaient insuffisantes? Le Dragon allait en avoir la réponse.

"-Ils sont aussi redoutables l'un que l'autre, dit Jabu

-Ils vont porter le coup final, dit Hyôga"

Silence total. Tout le monde regardait l'arène totalement angoissé. Y compris Shõ. Même si elle était certaine que Seiya allait gagner, elle savait qu'il ne devait pas commettre d'imprudence. Le Dragon restait un adversaire redoutable.

"-Est-ce que tu es prêt maintenant, Chevalier? demanda-t-il, Parce que la Colère du Dragon va te terrasser!"

Il avait bougé. Il courrait vers Seiya qui ne faisait pas un mouvement et semblait l'attendre. Shõ ne dit rien. Elle savait que son ami avait une idée derrière la tête.

Oui! Le Dragon avait baissé la main. Les deux Chevaliers sautèrent en l'air et alors que le Dragon s'apprêtait à frapper Seiya...

"-OH!"

Miracle! Celui-ci avait tout juste eu le temps de frapper le Dragon au coeur. Il avait gagné! Le Dragon tomba en dehors de l'arène tandis que Seiya, épuisé, mais victorieux se retrouva sur le bord du lieu du combat heureux d'avoir remporté réussi ce combat.

"-Non, Shiryû! s'écria la jeune fille chinoise qui ne pouvait pas croire à la perte de son compagnon"

Shõ ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers cette pauvre femme. Parmi tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le Grand Coliséum, elle était la seule à être malheureuse. C'était fait. L'une d'entre elles avait pleuré et c'était elle. Comme elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler; mais elle savait qu'elle la repousserait car elle s'était montrée insolente envers le Dragon pendant presque tout le combat mais aussi parce qu'elle avait soutenu Pégase jusqu'au bout. Shõ baissa les yeux et tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'arène.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Seiya était tombé inconscient.

"-Oh non! dit-elle alors que l'inquiétude commençait à le regagner"

Un docteur arriva très rapidement. Sans doute parce que la peste de Saori Kido l'avait-elle fait appeler car elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre de ses précieux Chevaliers. Si cela pouvait sauver Seiya, tant mieux. Il serait emmené à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad où il recevrait les meilleurs soins et serait sauvé.

"-Il va falloir lui faire une transfusion sanguine tout de suite, dit le docteur en examinant Pégase, Il faudra sans doute prévoir une opération de la boîte crânienne.

-Très bien docteur, dit un assistant médical"

En dehors de l'arène, un autre docteur examinait le Dragon. Il tremblait.

"-Oh non, c'est impossible! dit-il, Son coeur s'est arrêté."

Alors, les choses allaient être ainsi. Seiya allait avoir des chances d'être sauvé mais c'était fichu pour le Dragon. Que le monde était injuste! Shunrei était en larmes.

Mais pourquoi Shõ avait-elle donc sauvé la vie de cette garce capricieuse, cruelle et égoïste? Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, le Grand Tournoi aurait été annulé, une vie aurait été épargnée, Seiya serait en bonne santé et lui et elle seraient tous deux à la recherches de leurs soeurs respectives sans avoir besoin de personne. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas directement à Saori qu'Equueleus en voulait. Non. Depuis la scène de la veille, c'était à Mitsumasa Kido qu'elle en voulait. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé en la convaincant qu'elle devait agir de la sorte et en la mettant au centre de tout. Bien qu'elle fût insupportable, elle n'était qu'à moitié coupable de son comportement. Elle suivait le rêve de celui qu'elle appelait son grand-père, rien de plus. Shõ avait envie de courir jusqu'à sa place de petite Princesse et de lui hurler de se réveiller, de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'agir ainsi, qu'elle avait le choix, qu'elle pouvait suivre sa propre voie. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi? Saori Kido était bornée, stupide et aveugle. Shõ était impuissante dans cette situation et ne pouvait que regarder Shunrei pleurer.

La jeune fille chinoise se précipita vers le médecin et ses assistants médicaux en train d'emmener Seiya inconscient. Par instinct, Shõ imita son geste.

"-Attendez, attendez, dit la jeune fille toujours au bord des larmes, Je vous en prie, venez l'aider sinon, il va mourir.

-Hein? Mais qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle? **10** demanda le docteur

-Tu es le seul qui puisse encore le sauver Chevalier Seiya, dit Shunrei alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer, Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. Le Vieux Maître m'a dit que...que si le coeur d'un Chevalier s'arrête, il est possible de le faire repartir s'il reçoit un choc dans le dos de la même puissance que celui qui l'a arrêté. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut que le coeur se remettre à battre quatre minutes après qu'il se soit arrêté sinon le sang n'irrite plus le cerveau et alors la mort est inévitable. Je t'en supplie Chevalier, réveille-toi! Aide-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Allons calmez-vous, dit un assistant médical, Vous êtes encore sous le choc. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas en état de vous entendre. Il faut qu'on l'opère tout de suite sinon il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne survive pas lui non plus à ce terrible combat. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a plus rien à faire.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi! hurla Shõ en colère, Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles incapables de voir au-delà des apparences! Cette femme dit la vérité. Est-ce que vous êtes Chevaliers? Est-ce que vous avez, ne serait-ce, déjà observé un entrainement de Chevalier? Non. Alors, ne jugez pas ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous êtes incapables de comprendre ce qui se passe. Seul Seiya peut faire quelque chose.

-Tu as raison Shõ, dit Seiya d'une voix faible"

Miracle! Il avait réussi à reprendre connaissance.

"-Vous, laissez-moi descendre, dit-il au médecin et aux assistants médicaux, Il faut que j'aille aider le Chevalier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? demanda le docteur offusqué, Vous voulez mourir, c'est ça?

-Laissez-moi faire docteur. Je dois l'aider, je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort, vous comprenez?

-Merci Chevalier, dit Shunrei reconnaissante

-Attends Seiya, dit Shõ alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à descendre, Tu es très faible. Je vais te transmettre un peu de mon cosmos pour t'aider à avoir assez de forces.

-Merci Shõ, dit Seiya en souriant"

Elle se colla contre son corps et utilisa sa cosmoénergie pour réchauffer son corps et lui donner les forces nécessaires pour lui permettre de se relever. Cela fut dur mais ils parvinrent à faire leurs gestes.

Lionnett, Geki, et Ichi étaient venus en courant jusqu'au Grand Coliséum quand ils avaient vus ce qui s'était passé des coulisses du Coliséum. Ils avaient beau avoir été éliminés, ils restaient des Chevaliers. Et ce qui était en train de se passer était trop important pour qu'en tant que tels, ils ne sentent pas tous concernés.

"-Comment vont-ils? demanda Geki, Est-ce qu'ils sont morts tous les deux?

-Non, répondit Jabu, Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Seulement, ce n'est pas que ça qui est inquiétant.

-Pourquoi? demanda Lionnett

-Regardez Shõ. Comme Seiya était trop faible pour sauver Shiryû, il a voulu le réchauffer avec son cosmos. Mais ça l'a lui-même complètement affaibli. Il est blanc comme un linge.

-Tu penses que c'est inquiétant? demanda Lionnett

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais que la cosmoénergie d'un Chevalier est puissant. Mais ça ne le rend pas invincible pour autant et je crois que s'il l'utilise à l'excès...

-Un homme ne tiendrait pas le choc."

Shun s'était adressé à Seiya d'une voix assez forte, ce qui avait interrompu l'échange en aparté de la Licorne et des Chevaliers éliminés.

"-Seul un Chevalier peut encaisser un coup d'une telle violence. Vas-y Chevalier. Frappe Shiryû dans le dos sur la griffe droite. Ton coup devra être aussi violent que le premier. Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur.

-Oh regardez, dit Geki, Regardez sur son dos.

-Le dragon, il commence à disparaître, dit Jabu inquiet

-Et quand il aura complètement disparu, le Chevalier Shiryû sera mort, dit Shunrei qui commençait à être désespérée"

Alors que Seiya s'apprêtait à frapper Shiryû, Hyôga mit une main tendre sur son poing tendu.

"-Attends un peu, dit-il, Tu es trop près de lui Chevalier. Ca ne sert à rien. Le coup serait beaucoup trop violent et lui éclaterait le coeur. Tu ferais mieux de reculer de trois pas maintenant."

Malgré toute sa volonté et le fait que Shõ lui ait transmit une partie de sa cosmoénergie, Seiya chancela.

"-Seiya, dit Shõ en se précipitant vers lui

-Chevalier, dit Hyôga en le prenant par une épaule

-Il a perdu trop de sang, il ne tient plus sur ses jambes, dit Shun alarmé, Il ne pourra jamais y arriver.

-Je t'en prie Chevalier, réveille-toi, dit Ichi

-Allez relève-toi bon sang, ajouta Geki

-Allez Seiya, dit Shõ d'une voix sévère, Je ne t'ai pas transmis mon cosmos pour rien. Tu dois le faire non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour cette femme qui semble tant tenir à lui. S'il le faut, je te transmettrai encore ma cosmoénergie.

-Shõ, dit Seiya hésitant qui avait conscience que son ami prenait un grand risque

-Ne va pas trop loin Chevalier, tu es pâle, dit Hyôga

-Pas plus que toi _duckhead_ **11** , protesta Shõ tandis qu'elle recommençait à réchauffer Seiya à l'aide de son cosmos"

C'était difficile mais on aurait dit que, même si Seiya était toujours épuisé, il recommençait réellement à reprendre des forces. Shõ afficha un sourire. Certes, elle s'affaiblissait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait l'aider quoiqu'il arrivât. Seiya avait l'impression de redevenir vigoureux petit à petit mais il ne se relevait toujours que très difficilement.

"-Allez debout Chevalier, relève-toi!

-Mais relève-toi!

-Il faut sauver Shiryû, vite!

-Seiya! Seiya!"

Ces voix? C'étaient celles de Makoto et sa bande. Ils se trouvaient dans le public du Grand Coliséum. Ils étaient venus voir le combat pour encourager Seiya. Quelle preuve de gentillesse! Leurs cris d'encouragement furent bientôt joints par ceux de toute la foule.

"-Tu les entends? dit Hyôga, Ils t'appellent tous.

-Oui, dit Shõ qui commençait à être affaiblie, Ils ont confiance en toi; et nous aussi.

-Ne les déçois pas Chevalier, ajouta Hyôga

-Seiya."

Cette voix lointaine était celle de Miho. Elle avait sûrement vu ce qui s'était passé à la télévision et avait sauté dans le premier taxi pour le Grand Coliséum afin de s'assurer que Seiya allait bien tout en suivant les nouvelles. Elle devait venir d'arriver.

Seiya parvint à se retourner et à voir son visage souriant, ce qui lui redonna du courage.

"-Vas-y, sauve-le, dit-elle, Tu peux le faire. Je le sais.

-Elle a raison, Seiya, dit Shõ, Vas-y. Shunrei a confiance en toi aussi. Le Dragon est un homme bien. Il mérite d'être sauvé.

-Shõ, dit Seiya, Merci pour ta cosmoénergie. J'en ai suffisamment pour l'aider.

-D'a...d'accord, vas-y maintenant."

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Shõ avait des vertiges. Elle savait qu'elle avait prit des risques mais elle avait dû le faire pour son ami et pour cet homme dont cette femme semblait tant avoir besoin. Et à cet instant, tout le reste dépendant de Seiya.

"-Oh non, dit Geki, Le Dragon a presque entièrement disparu.

-Non, dit Seiya, Non, il n'est pas trop tard.

Chevalier, tu ne mourras pas!"

Seiya leva le poing et frappa d'un immense coup le Dragon qui fut projeté de l'autre côté du Grand Coliséum avec le Chevalier Shun d'Andromède qui soutenait le pauvre Chevalier mourant élevé en Chine. Le Chevalier à l'Armure rose poussa un cri à cet instant-là peu avant que le silence ne se fasse.

Que s'était-il donc passé? Le Dragon était-il mort? Seiya avait-il réussi ou échoué? Le Dragon était-il vivant?

Shun releva la tête. Il avait une mine réjouie, ce qui rassura Shõ.

"-Bravo! dit-il à Seiya, Tu as réussi Chevalier. J'entends les battements de son coeur. Tu l'as arraché des griffes de la mort."

Miracle! Le tatouage réapparut sur le dos du Dragon, ce qui montrait bien qu'Andromède disait la vérité.

"-Shiryû est vivant, dit Jabu tout content, Le Chevalier du Dragon est vivant!

-Oh merci merci mille fois Chevalier, dit Shunrei en pleurant de joie

-Oui! Hourra! Bravo Seiya, dit Shõ fière

-Allez maintenant, c'est à ton tour, dit Geki, File à l'hôpital en vitesse mon vieux.

-Oh, je me sens un peu mieux, dit Seiya, Mon crâne me fait très mal mais Shõ m'a donné d'excellent premiers soins. Pas vrai, Shõ? Shõ!"

Equueleus était chancelante et blême. Sa cosmoénergie s'était affaiblie. Mais elle sentait bien que ça n'était pas que cela. Etait-ce pour une autre raison que parce qu'elle avait utilisé son cosmos pour réchauffé son ami? Quoiqu'il fût, elle s'affaiblissait.

Elle sombra dans une demi-inconscience et tomba sur le sol.

"-Chevalier! s'exclama Shun en se précipitant vers elle

-Shõ! hurla Seiya"

Alors que les docteurs se précipitaient vers elle pour l'emmener à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, Shõ réussit à entendre des pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

"-Mais...mais qui êtes-vous toutes? demanda le médecin qui s'apprêtait à emmener Seiya plusieurs minutes plus tôt

-Docteur Ùka Satõ, dit une femme, Et voici mes assistantes médicales. Nous faisons aussi partie du personnel de l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, rassurez-vous. Mitsumasa Kido nous a chargés de son vivant et ainsi que par testament de nous charger personnellement de ce jeune garçon s'il tombait malade. Nous en avons l'entière responsabilité et nous sommes les seules à avoir le droit de le voir pour des raisons médicales. Nous allons nous charger de lui.

-Bon, bon, dit le docteur confus, Très bien.

-Qu...quoi, bégaya Shõ, Encore un coup de ce mégalo? Peut-être que...que..."

Elle n'arriva même pas à formuler sa dernière pensée qu'elle entendit à peine un cliquetis et perdit connaissance.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait rêvé mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle avait entendu Shun murmurer:

"-Quoi? Un danger nous guette?"

 _TatataTA_

 **1** _En effet, dans le contexte de cette fanfic, il n'y a pas 10 Chevaliers de Bronze mais bel et bien 12 ou plutôt il y en avait 12. Voici pourquoi: avec l'ajout de_ _ **Shõ d'Equueleus**_ et de _**Tetsu du Lièvre**_ _qui s'est fait massacré par cette dernière dans le chapitre précédent. D'autant plus qu'avant l'arrivée de Seiya dans la Résidence Kido dans le deuxième épisode de la série, on voit Jabu battre un Chevalier qui se fait appeler Lionnett mais qu'on ne revoit plus par la suite et qui n'a pas de prénom._

 **2** _Idiot/Crétin/Débile, au choix_

 **2,5** _Sõijiù_ _: Cocktail de mon invention. Le nom vient d'une contraction entre trois alcools de trois civilisations asiatiques différentes: le Shõchù du Japon, le Baijiu de Chine et le Soju de Corée tous composés d'alcool de riz mais dont le reste de leurs compositions respectives sont tout à fait différentes._

 **3** _Red and white, une chanson de mon invention qui sera en japonais._

 _Pour les paroles, je vous ferai une page entière dédiée à ces dernières avec la traduction_

 **4** _Salope!_

 **5** _Truie!_

 **6** _Cf Prologue_

 **7** _Laideronne_

 **8** _Saori, apprendre à se défendre face à un danger? Lol_

 **9** _Ta gueule, pauvre merde!_

 **10** _Cette réplique est idiote_

 **11** _Mot qu'utilisent les américains envers quelqu'un qui dit quelque chose de complètement stupide. Ce mot fait partie de ceux utilisés par les japonais qui adorent mélanger les mots anglais et japonais dans une même phrases. "Fakku" est l'un de ces nombreux autres exemples puisqu'il est littéralement la traduction japonaise du mot anglais "Fuck". Oui, oui._

 _J'espère, en ce qui vous concerne, que vous ne trouvez pas le nouveau pouvoir de Shõ trop essentialiste. Ce n'est qu'un ressort scénaristique dont je me servirai dans cette fic et je tiens à dire que je ne pense pas que certains pouvoirs dans la fiction devraient être exclusivement réservés aux hommes, d'autres aux femmes mais comme dans, Saint Seiya on fait dans l'essentialisme avec des personnages féminins qui ont des attaques dits de femmes tels des serpents érotisés, des aigles en arrière-plan qui sont bien cachés par des gros seins ou encore des voix ensorceleuses ou purificatrices (coucou le doux Chant d'Athéna), quand il ne s'agit pas de créer personnages masculins androgynes que l'on prend pour des femmes avec des roses tueuses et des flûtes ensorceleuses qui portent des noms de déesse de la beauté et de créatures divines féminines tueuses, on n'y va pas de main morte. Et non, Mime et Orphée ne sont pas vraiment des exceptions puisqu'ils sont souvent appelés éphèbes efféminés. Alors, autant s'en servir et détourner pour montrer que ce genre de pouvoir peut faire souffrir les personnes qui les possèdent comme l'héroïne de cette fic qui pourra peut-être en faire autre chose comme le passage avec l'agresseur de Saori._

 _Je sais que ce chapitre est bien plus long que les deux premiers mais je voulais vite en finir avec la présentation des Chevaliers avant d'en arriver à l'élément perturbateur. Et le combat entre Seiya et Shiryû dans le Grand Coliséum dure deux épisodes au lieu d'un comme tous les autres combats. Loin d'être facile._

 _A bientôt!_


	4. Red and White Traduction

_Voici la traduction de la chanson de Shõ "Red and White" aussi appelée "L'oie blanche et l'oie rouge"_

 _Shiroi_

 _Akai_

 _Jundo_

 _Tsumi_

 **Blanc**

 **Rouge**

 **Pureté**

 **Péché**

 _Watashi wa anata o_ _no shiroi_ _gachō_ _to_ _aka_ _i_ _gachō_ _o_ _shiete mimashou_

 **Laissez-moi vous raconter**

 **L'histoire de l'oie blanche et de l'oie rouge**

 _Hitotsu wa damasa re yasuidatta, hoka wa itsuwarideshita_

 **L'une était crédule, l'autre était fourbe**

 _Kono yōna kaigi ga okonawa reta toki ni, yuiitsu no saigai ga hassei suru kanōsei ga arimasu_

 **Et quand une telle rencontre a lieu** **Seul un désastre peut arriver**

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Deux couleurs mal assorties**

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Une fois unies, elles font naître le chaos**

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **La couleur du libertinage et la couleur du sage**

 _Yōkina_ _shiroi_ _gachō no hōboku yōki mizūmi_

 _Kaze ga fuita yō ni, sono yūgana o ga te o futte_

 _Shiroi_ _gachō wa, utsukushī kōkei ni kidzuki, shitto, kono utsukushī o wa kare nodearou koto o kimemashita._

 **Une joyeuse oie** **blanche** **broutait gaiement près d'un lac**

 **Son élégante queue s'agitait alors que le vent soufflait**

 **Une oie rouge remarqua le beau spectale et, envieuse, décida que cette belle queue serait sienne.**

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Deux couleurs mal assorties**

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Une fois unies, elles font naître le chaos**

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **La couleur du libertinage et la couleur du sage**

 _Hiretsuna, akai gachō wa yuki no_ _shiroi_ _gachō no haigo ni sotto kimashita_

 _Kanojo wa y_ _u_ _gana hane o hiku koto o yaku arimashita_

 _Fuun'na emono wa natte, kare no hoshoku ni kidzuita toki_

 _Kanojo wa aku o shiranakattanode,_ _shiroi_ _gachō wa nani ga okotte ita ka o rikai shite imasendeshita. Sore wa akai gachōde yokattadesu. Kōkatsuna, akai gachō wa teineide furendorīdearu koto o furi o suru kikai o toru koto ni shimashita._

 **Sournoise, l'oie rouge vint tout doucement derrière l'oie blanche**

 **Elle s'apprêta à arracher l'élégant plumage**

 **Quand la malheureuse proie se retourna et remarqua sa prédatrice**

 **L'oie blanche ne comprit pas ce qui se passait car elle ne connaissait pas le mal. Elle fut gentille avec l'oie rouge. Rusée, l'oie rouge décida d'en profiter pour feindre d'être polie et sympathique.**

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Deux couleurs mal assorties**

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Une fois unies, elles font naître le chaos**

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **La couleur du libertinage et la couleur du sage**

 _Kare no shinrai o eru tame ni, aka_ _i_ _gachō_ _no wa, sono utsukushi-sa ni_ _shiroi_ _gachō o kōei_

 _Kono yōna o home no eikyō o uke, kōsha wa, furi muku to, kare ni kare no hane o shimeshimashita_

 _`Zekkō no chansu! " Akai gachō o kangaemashita_

 _Soshite, totemo akaruku pekku, kanojo wa mazushī mujitsu no gachō no hane o hikisakimashita_

 **Afin de gagner sa confiance, l'oie rouge flatta l'oie blanche sur sa beauté**

 **Celle-ci, touchée par de tels compliments, se retourna et lui montra son plumage**

 **"L'occasion parfaite!" pensa l'oie rouge**

 **Et ainsi, d'un vif coup de bec, elle arracha le plumage de la pauvre oie innocente**

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Deux couleurs mal assorties**

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Une fois unies, elles font naître le chaos**

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **La couleur du libertinage et la couleur du sage**

 _Mazushī_ _shiroi_ _gachō wa warukatta ga, dare mo kare no sakebi o kiku koto ga dekimasendeshita. Kaze ga jōshō shite ita to mizūmi o kakuhan shimashita. Sono o ga nakereba, sore wa tobu koto ga dekimasendeshita. Zankokuna akai gachō wa hirō de shinu mae ni, genzai no tsuyosugiru de nagasa reta mizu no naka ni kare no gisei-sha o oshimashita._

 _Akai gachō wa, ippō, yoriissō ereganto izen yori aru koto o hokori ni akai hane no shiroi hane o oite imashita._

 _Subete no obekka wa, risunā no gisei ni sunde ori, kaku michi no monsutā o han'ei suru koto ga dekiru koto o manande kudasai. Chūi o harai, jibun jishin o mamoru koto o manabu koto o wasurenaide kudasai ka, tekitai hitobito ni muchina kotodeshou_

 **La pauvre oie blanche avait si mal mais personne n'entendait ses cris. Le vent s'était levé et le lac était agité. Sans sa queue, elle ne pouvait pas voler. La cruelle oie rouge poussa sa victime dans l'eau qui fut emportée par le courant trop fort avant de mourir de fatigue.**

 **L'oie rouge, quant à elle, avait placé le plumage blanc sur son plumage rouge fière d'être encore plus élégante qu'auparavant.**

 **Apprenez que tout flatteur vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute et que chaque inconnu peut refléter un monstre. Sachez faire attention et apprenez à vous défendre ou vous serez démunis face à des personnes hostiles**

 _Red and White_

 _Futatsu no misu matchi no iro_

 _Red and White_

 _Danketsu shitara, karera wa konran o shōji sasemasu_

 _Red and White_

 _Hōtō to iro no iro ga kenmei_

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Deux couleurs mal assorties**

 **Rouge et Blanc**

 **Une fois unies, elles font naître le chaos**


	5. Equueleus Fantasy

_La rédaction du chapitre suivant ne risquant pas de commencer avant un certain temps, je propose ce petit intermède musical supplémentaire intitulé "Equueleus Fantasy". Je crois que vous comprenez bien ce que ça veux dire. Et oui, c'est assumé._

 _SAINTIA SHÕ!_

 _Dakishimeta kokoro no_ _kosumo_ _  
Atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose  
Kizutsuita mama ja inai to  
Chikaiatta haruka na ginga_

 **Fais brûler ardemment le cosmos de ton cœur  
Que tu as étreint, et accomplis un miracle !  
Nous nous sommes juré de ne pas rester blessés  
Dans une lointaine galaxie !**

 _EQUUELUS_ _FANTA_ _SY_

 _sou sa yume dake wa  
Dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara  
Saint_ _ia_ _S_ _hõ_

 _shounen wa minna  
Saint_ _ia_ _S_ _hõ_

 _ashita no yuusha_ _Oh Yeah!_

 _Saintia Shõ_

 _CELERUSU no you ni_

 _Saintia Shõ_

 _Imakoso habatake_

 **C'est le rêve d** **'Equueleus** **, et seuls les rêves** **comptent** **  
Forment les ailes du cœur que nul ne peut dérober !  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... Les jeunes sont tous...  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... ...les héros de demain !** **Oh Yeah!** **  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... Tel** **Celerus** **...  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... ...déploie tes ailes maintenant !**

 _Doko made mo kagayaku sora ni  
Omae dake no seiza wo mezase  
Sono hi made makerarenai sa  
Inochi kakete idonda __batoru_

 **Dans le ciel qui brille à l'infini,  
Dirige-toi vers la constellation qui n'appartient qu'à toi seul !  
Jusqu'au jour où tu y arriveras, tu ne pourras jamais perdre  
Dans la bataille engagée où tu risques ta vie !**

 _EQUUELUS_ _FANTA_ _SY_

 _Mata, anata no yume_

 _Jiyuu to iu tsubasa hiroge kakete yuke  
Saint_ _ia_ _S_ _hõ_

 _shounen wa minna  
Saint_ _ia_ _S_ _hõ_

 _kodoku na senshi_ _Oh Yeah!_

 _Saintia Shõ_

 _CELERUSU no you ni_

 _Saintia Shõ_

 _Imakoso habatake_

 **C'est le rêve d** **'Equueleus** **, ton rêve également  
Forment les ailes du cœur que nul ne peut dérober !  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... Les jeunes sont tous...  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... ...** **des guerriers solitaires** **!** **Oh Yeah!** **  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... Tel** **Celerus** **...  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... ...déploie tes ailes maintenant !**

 _EQUUELUS_ _FANTA_ _SY_

 _sou sa yume dake wa  
Dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara  
Saint_ _ia_ _S_ _hõ_

 _shounen wa minna  
Saint_ _ia_ _S_ _hõ_

 _ashita no yuusha_ _Oh Yeah!_

 _Saintia Shõ_

 _CELERUSU no you ni_

 _Saintia Shõ_

 _Imakoso habatake_

 **C'est le rêve d** **'Equueleus** **, et seuls les rêves** **comptent** **  
Forment les ailes du cœur que nul ne peut dérober !  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... Les jeunes sont tous...  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... ...les héros de demain !** **Oh Yeah!** **  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... Tel** **Celerus** **...  
Saint** **ia** **S** **hõ** **... ...déploie tes ailes maintenant !**


	6. Chapitre 3: Shun et Ikki

_J'ai fini le chapitre suivant plus tôt que prévu. Bonne lecture!_

 _Les garçons n'aiment pas  
ma couleur de danseuse  
et les filles disent pouah !  
devant ma mitrailleuse  
bienvenue mon petit gars  
faut que je te dise quelque chose  
on m'appelle le soldat rose  
on m'appelle le soldat, le soldat rose_

 _J' me névrose, m'ankylose  
me sclérose, quelle psychose  
tout n'est pas vraiment rose  
dans la vie d'un soldat, soldat rose  
Overdose d'ecchymoses  
rend ma prose bien morose  
tout est gris tout est noir  
dans ma vie de soldat, de soldat rose_

 _Extrait de la chanson "Le Soldat Rose" de la comédie musicale éponyme chantée par M_

 **Chapitre 3: La terrible vision de Shõ, Shun contre Jabu, Ikki entre en scène**

 **ou La prémonition Equueleus, Andromède contre La Licorne, La haine de Phénix**

Le Grand Coliséum. Cette fois-ci, le combat opposait Shun d'Andromède à Jabu de la Licorne. Pauvre Shun. Malgré les acclamations des jeunes filles qui, pour une raison parfaitement inconnue à ses yeux, semblaient le trouver fort beau, il n'avait pas l'air du tout heureux de se trouver au Grand Tournoi. Et cet abruti de Jabu ne l'aida pas à être moins triste et mélancolique de par ses remarques acerbes.

"-Ta popularité m'impressionne. Shun, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais être un acteur plutôt qu'un Chevalier?

-Jabu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons combattre ici.

-Comment, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je vais finir par croire que tu as peur de combattre contre moi.

-Ca n'est pas cela, Jabu. Pour quelle raison veux-tu te battre? Pour posséder l'Armure d'or?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Vaincre est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

-Je sens la douleur s'emparer de moi. Je n'ai participé à ce Tournoi uniquement pour revoir mon frère sain et sauf. Mais mes espoirs ont été vains.

-Si tu es ici pour bavarder alors tu peux descendre de l'arène, dit brutalement Jabu sans prêter la moindre attention aux paroles de son adversaire"

Jabu s'apprêta à frapper Shun mais celui-ci parvint à esquiver le coup.

"-Tiens! cria-t-il alors qu'il tentait de lui administrer son fameux Galop de La Licorne que Shun évita facilement car était parvenu à détecter son adversaire grâce à sa mystérieuse Chaîne Nébulaire

"-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, finit par dire le Chevalier androgyne résigné, Je vais me battre."

C'est alors que la chaîne du Chevalier à l'armure rose forma plusieurs cercles sur le sol autour de son propriétaire. Cela dépassa tellement la Licorne, qui ne comprenait rien à ce que son adversaire cherchait à faire, qu'il ne fit pas un mouvement.

La Chaîne d'Andromède, aussi appelée Chaîne Nébulaire, ne semblait pas avoir l'apparence d'une arme. Du moins aux yeux de Nachi et Hyôga qui observaient la scène.

"-Cette chaîne est absolument magnifique, dit le Cygne impressionné et les yeux émerveillés, Elle brille comme la constellation d'Andromède dans la nuit étoilée. La voilà donc cette fameuse Chaîne Nébulaire."

'

"-Jabu, dit Shun, maintenant, tu ne peux plus t'approcher de moi. T'approcher de la Chaîne signifierait le risque de perdre la vie. Si tu tiens à mourir alors n'hésite pas, approche. Approche. Entre dans la chaîne."

Jabu n'écoutait rien. Il avait émit un grognement de frustration. Comme s'il allait écouter les mises en garde ridicules d'un freluquet qui ressemblait à une fille.

"-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! s'écria-t-il"

Alors qu'il tentait de pénétrer dans la Chaîne Nébulaire, celle-ci réagit violemment en transperçant l'Armure de La Licorne de part en part. Conscient du danger que pouvant encourir son possesseur, Shun saisit une bonne partie de sa chaîne dans ses mains afin que celle-ci ne tue pas son adversaire.

"-Jabu, dit Nachi sur un ton mêlant le reproche et l'inquiétude face à l'imprudence de celui-ci qui commençait à lui coûter cher"

'

"-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'exclama Jabu dépassé, La Chaîne est comme un être vivant.

-Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter, ça ne sert à rien de nous battre l'un contre l'autre, dit Shun insistant, Si je ne t'avais pas protégé, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu prétends m'avoir protégé, toi? demanda Jabu éberlué et avec colère, C'est une plaisanterie? Combats-moi de toutes tes forces! Et voyons si tu peux me tuer!"

Jabu ne faisait que se précipiter encore et encore sur Shun qui résistait toujours avec sa chaîne. Quoi? C'était bien le petit garçon pleurnichard et apeuré qu'il avait en face de lui? Celui à qui on pouvait donner un coup de pied sans qu'il ne puisse être capable de se défendre? Le garçon efféminé qui avait pleuré parce que la sale commère de Tetsu l'avait traité de chochotte quand il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait les roses quand Shõ lui en avait offert?

Non, ce n'était plus la même personne. Il était, certes, pacifiste, ce qui montrait bien qu'il y avait toujours des traces de l'ancien Shun, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de peur en lui. Si on l'attaquait, il répliquait. Et à chaque fois que Jabu tentait quoi que ce soit, ce nouveau Shun le rouait de coups afin de lui montrer qu'à cet instant, il savait se défendre et qu'il avait laissé le passé derrière lui.

Mais Jabu, que faisait-il de tout cela? Parmi tous les Chevaliers qu'il avait rencontré, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose de différent par rapport aux cinq années précédentes, y compris en Shõ et Seiya qui, malgré leurs caractères respectifs qui étaient toujours aussi insolents et moqueurs, étaient devenus plus matures et plus réfléchis. Oui, ils avaient tous évolués et sans doute dans le bon sens. Mais et la Licorne? A plusieurs reprises, depuis son retour, il s'était fait traité de chien-chien soumis. Par le passé, on avait eu un peu de compassion pour lui; avant de réaliser qu'il voulait que tout le monde obéisse à Saori et qu'il se croit supérieur aux autres parce qu'il restait toujours aux côtés de la peste. Et à ce jour, il obéissait à Saori, il était hautain devant tous les Chevaliers qui osait contredire la petite Princesse pourrie-gâtée. On le traitait comme le seul qui n'avait pas changé. Oui, il agissait tel...Non, c'était faux! Il ne faisait qu'être un véritable Chevalier dévoué à la bonne cause et à l'Ordre de la Chevalerie. Tous les autres n'étaient que des imbéciles incapables de faire preuve de la moindre sympathie envers celle qui avait rendu ce magnifique Tournoi possible.

Oui, c'était ça. Mais là, il était tourné en ridicule et il ne le supportait pas. Il allait montrer que parmi tous les Chevaliers, il était le seul digne de la véritable reconnaissance de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie car il était le seul à avoir un vrai respect pour celui-ci contrairement aux autres Chevaliers. Mais...

"-Oh non, dit Jabu après avoir été encore repoussé par la Chaîne d'Andromède, Saori, on me traite comme un enfant. Je ne peux pas l'admettre. Il faut que je lui prouve mon courage!"

Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses pensées tant sa colère dominait sa concentration. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, montrer à Saori Kido qu'il était un homme, si cela voulait réellement dire quelque chose.

Il voulu attaquer mais, trop affaibli et enragé, il hurla et tomba sur le bord de l'arène.

"-Je ne pensais pas que la Chaîne d'Andromède avait une telle puissance, dit-il, Impossible d'y entrer. Elle est à la fois offensive et défensive. La constellation d'Andromède! La constellation d'Andromède!"

Il était en train de délirer. Il ne cessait de répétait ces mots comme si cela allait lui permettre de trouver une stratégie pour vaincre son adversaire.

"-La constellation d'Andromède est comme un mur d'acier!"

Jabu avait-il raison? Il était vrai que la Chaîne nébulaire de Shun était aussi puissante en défense qu'en attaque. Mais la veille, Seiya avait été capable de remarquer un point faible dans la défense de Shiryû. Et si...

Sans dire un mot, Jabu sauta littéralement au-dessus de Shun et tenta d'utiliser le Galop de La Licorne.

"-Il a réussi."

Nachi se trompait. Le Chevalier Andromède et sa Chaîne Nébulaire parvinrent à riposter facilement une fois de plus.

"-Folie, dit le Chevalier à l'armure rose, De toutes les parties de la Chaîne, c'est la plus haute qui est la plus forte

-Ah!"

Ainsi, à droit ou à gauche, devant ou derrière, au centre, en bas ou en haut, la Chaîne détecterait toujours la présence d'un ennemi à distance. Jabu n'y pouvait rien. Il pourrait tenter d'attaquer Shun autant qu'il le désirerait, celui-ci riposterait encore et toujours. Son Armure était complètement détruire et il avait mal aussi bien physiquement que dans son amour-propre qui venait d'être bien plus que blessé. Il serrait les dents et tremblait de rage.

Shun, lui, était encore acclamé et plus particulièrement par des jeunes femmes. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il n'avait qu'une envie, descendre de cette arène et en finir au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal de Jabu. Son but n'était pas de nuire. Il avait voulu revoir son frère Ikki, rien de plus. Mais il n'était pas là. C'était injuste!

"-Quoi? se demanda Shun, La Chaîne a de nouveau bougé."

Comme la veille où Shõ et Seiya avaient été emmenés à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, la Chaîne Nébulaire semblait s'être à nouveau mise en mouvement. Mais était-ce vers un endroit en particulier ou pour faire autre chose?

"-Elle m'indique que mon ennemi est quelque part dans le Grand Coliséum."

Non, elle n'indiquait pas précisément un ennemi, elle écrivait des lettres.

"-A-X-I-A. Axia?

-Mais Shun, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Hyôga qui n'y comprenait rien

-Mais qui peut être Axia? demanda également Shun pour lui-même qui n'en savait pas plus, De quel ennemi s'agit-il?"

Shun ne cessait d'observer sa Chaîne avec frayeur. Il était clair que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait bouger. Et que pouvait bien signifier ce mot? Qu'est-ce que la Chaîne pouvait bien chercher à lui dire?

"-Jabu!"

Cette entêtée stupide de jument encornée n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux une minute plus tôt. Jabu ne se souciait que du combat. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de gagner sous les yeux de Saori. Il n'avait conscience ni du danger que représentait Axia, ni des Chevaliers qui ne se préoccupaient plus du tout du Tournoi.

"-Je la tiens, dit-il réjoui et fier, Plus rien ne peut nous arriver maintenant.

-Attends une minute Jabu, lui dit calmement Shun bien qu'inquiet, La Chaine essaie de nous dire quelque chose d'important qui, à mon avis, concerne tous les Chevaliers.

-Comment?

-Jabu, je t'en prie, lâche cette Chaîne à l'instant sinon...

-Pas question! s'exclama Jabu en interrompant Shun, J'ai pris trop de risques pour saisir cette Chaîne. Je ne la lâcherai jamais! Pas avant de t'avoir vaincu! Jamais!

-Arrête! supplia Shun, Lâche-la Jabu, elle va emporter ta main."

Rien à faire. La Chaîne envoya une immense décharge électrique sur La Licorne bien trop sûr de lui qui fut projeté au loin. Jabu serra les dents mais ne put retenir un cri.

"-Fais ce que je te dis, Jabu, supplia de nouveau Shun qui sentait la détresse du Chevalier"

Cette fois-ci, le cheval à corne arrogant n'eût pas d'autre choix que d'obéir sous peine de mort.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chaîne? s'écria-t-il, Elle doit transporter de l'électricité.

-Ca n'est pas une chaîne ordinaire, dit Shun, Lorsque quelqu'un qui lui est hostile la touche, elle l'électrifie sur le coup. Et parfois, la décharge électrique peut être mortelle."

A peine La Licorne eût-il le temps de ne pas en croire ses oreilles que l'arme du Chevalier Andromède se mit à nouveau en mouvement.

"-La Chaîne bouge, dit Jabu d'une voix forte, C'est incroyable!

-Elle bouge plus vite que tout à l'heure, ajouta Shun, Ca signifie que l'ennemi est proche de nous.

-Shun, est-ce que tu comprends ce que la Chaîne veut nous dire par ces mouvements? demanda Hyôga

-Non, je ne sais pas encore.

-Shun, est-ce que c'est ton pouvoir qui fait bouger la Chaîne? demanda Nachi

-Non, elle se déplace par elle-même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Hyôga

-Shun? demanda Jabu"

Le Chevalier à l'armure rose ne disait plus un mot. Il semblait éprouver bien plus que de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de ce qu'il voyait. S'il était clair que ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait sa Chaîne, le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attirait l'angoissait au plus haut point.

C'est alors que la Chaîne Nébulaire n'indiqua plus quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens en formant des demi-cercles et des spirales sur le sol de l'arène. Cela déstabilisa toutes les personnes présentes sauf Shun qui fut le seul à rester calme.

"-Attention, dit-il, Méfiez-vous, notre ennemi est au bout de cette Chaîne. Ce n'est pas seulement mon ennemi mais celui des douze Chevaliers du Zodiaque **1**.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette direction? demanda Hyôga

-J'ai compris, dit Shun"

Shõ s'éveilla en haletant. Elle respira de grande goulées d'air afin de reprendre son calme. Mais que s'était-il donc passé? Pourquoi de telles images étaient-elles donc entrées dans son esprit?

"-Allons, allons, ne bouge pas, dit une voix féminine avec douceur, Tu n'as peut-être eu qu'un évanouissement mais tu es restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures. Alors, reste calme.

-Comme elle est jolie, dit une autre voix, Elle me rappelle ma petite cousine."

Elle? Inconsciente? Petite cousine? Ces voix parlaient de Shõ au féminin! Equueleus revint peu à peu à la réalité et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à l'Hôpital de la Fondation. Mais on avait ôté tout ce qui lui avait permit de se camoufler!

Durant son enfance, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de cacher quoique ce soit car la puberté n'était pas encore arrivée. Mais quand elle avait atteint l'âge de onze ans, elle avait vu sur son torse que quelque chose clochait. Mitsumasa Kido lui avait dit que ce genre de chose risquait d'arriver car, en grandissant, toutes les filles développaient des formes féminines. Il lui avait donc conseillé d'emmener d'épais bandages et de les conserver de côté bien avant son départ en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les découvre. Quand ces formes apparaîtraient, elle devrait les cacher afin que personne ne devine son véritable genre. Et elle s'était pliée à cela. Un an avant son retour au Japon, elle avait eu très mal au ventre. Mitsumasa Kido lui avait encore dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que ce serait une chose normale qui arrivait à toutes les filles, une fois de plus mais qu'elle devrait encore faire attention à ce qu'on ne remarque jamais qu'elle avait ces saignements qui arriveraient tous les mois à partir du moment où elle les aurait pour la première fois. Et elle y était toujours attentive. Après tout, Kido avait beau avoir été un mégalo, ces mises en garde lui permettaient au moins de ne pas subir la loi ridicule et avilissante du port du masque pour les Femmes-Chevaliers. Cependant, les bandages sur la poitrine, à ce jour fort développée, étant trop fragiles et inutilement dangereusement trop révélateurs pour le secret essentiel du Chevalier, Shõ y avait renoncé pour des protections bien plus solides et plus précautionneuses depuis son retour au Japon: soutiens-gorges de sport ne mettant pas du tout en valeur la poitrine et aplatissant les seins le plus possible, des brassards fiables et bien solides ou encore des binders dont la solidité ne faisait aucun doute non plus. Bref, de quoi faire en sorte que son véritable genre ne fut pas révélé en public.

"- _K_ _usatteru oyaji_ **2,** Kido, avait-elle pensé pour elle-même de retour au Japon avant de se rendre à la Résidence Kido, Moi, je vis avec mon temps. Vous, vous faites partie du passé."

Mais là, rien ne pouvait plus la protéger! Comment cela s'était-il produit? Pourquoi? Qui lui avait ôté tous ses artefacts? Qui avait vu son véritable visage? L'angoisse s'était emparée d'elle.

"-Tu t'appelles Shõko, c'est bien ça? demanda une jeune fille

-Ca suffit mesdemoiselles! ordonna une voix sévère"

La personne qui avait parlé ressemblait à un médecin. Elle portait une blouse et avait de longs cheveux argentés attachés en chignons sur son crâne ainsi que de grands yeux de la même couleur. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. La dame remarqua rapidement le regard inquiet de la patiente angoissée à qui on avait ôté tout son camouflage.

"-Ne vous inquiétez mademoiselle Shõko, dit-elle d'une voix douce, Vous êtes ici avec des personnes de confiance. Cette chambre vous est exclusivement réservée. Vous avez également droit à votre propre médecin, votre propre personnel...

-C'est nous, dirent joyeusement les assistantes médicales

-Tout à fait, dit le médecin en ricanant, Vous avez également droit à votre propre bloc opératoire et une sous-directrice vous prend en charge. Des services vous sont exclusivement réservés ici. Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans cette branche de l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad.

-Personne? demanda Shõ un peu perdue, Même pas...

-Non, même pas mademoiselle Saori Kido, dit le médecin en devinant la question de sa patiente, Je m'appelle Ùka Satõ, je suis le médecin que Mitsumasa Kido a engagé pour m'occuper de vous au cas où vous auriez des problèmes médicaux. Il m'a informé de votre véritable genre alors que vous n'étiez qu'une enfant. Cela fait deux ans que j'ai été mutée à l'Hôpital de la Fondation après avoir terminé mes études de médecine suivies de près par la Fondation Graad. Tout comme le reste de cette branche de l'Hôpital, je dois être tenue au secret pour votre sécurité.

-Vous en a-t-on donné les raisons au moins? Je sais que Kido était un gros mégalo qui disait qu'il fallait faire les trucs sans vraiment expliquer le pourquoi du comment à tout le monde.

-Et il n'avait pas dit non plus que vous aviez un fort caractère, dit le docteur Satõ en riant, Ne le prenez pas comme un reproche, mademoiselle Shõko.

Oui, c'est à cause d'une histoire de port de masque chez les Femmes-Chevaliers. C'est votre père qui ne voulait pas que vous en mettiez un; alors, après que vous, votre père et Kido vous soyez mis d'accord, vous avez intégré la Chevalerie en vous travestissant sans rien dire personne. C'est bien ça?

-Je vois qu'on a eu au moins la décence de vous informer de certaines choses docteur Satõ. Satõ? Ah mais oui, je me souviens maintenant! Je vous ai entendu parler au médecin qui se trouvait dans le Grand Coliséum avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Oh mais..."

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de son rêve: le combat de Shun et Jabu, la Chaîne d'Andromède qui ne cessait de s'affoler, le mot Axia...Elle s'était tellement attardée sur la possibilité de la découverte de son genre qu'elle en avait oublié ce rêve inquiétant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à un autre Chevalier!

"-Docteur Satõ, je dois absolument savoir, est-ce que Seiya ou un autre Chevalier sont à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad en ce moment?

-Le Chevalier Pégase est toujours alité mais son crâne va bien mieux. Quant au Chevalier du Dragon, il est sur pieds. En ce qui vous concerne, Chevalier Equueleus, vous avez réussi à reprendre des forces et vous êtes rétablie. Mais je vous déconseille de faire trop de mouvements brusques avant quelques jours.

Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. N'oubliez pas que quand vous quitterez cette branche de l'Hôpital, vous ne serez plus en présence de personnes qui connaissent votre véritable genre, mais surtout qui seraient prêtes à garder le secret pour une quelconque raison si elles le découvraient.

Tout cette branche a été placée sous le sigle déguisé _Maladies Confidentielles Département 2_ **.** Personne n'a le droit d'y entrer, même pas vos amis. A partir du moment où vous prendrez l'ascenceur bleu, vous ne serez plus protégée. Alors, remettez tout de suite vos vêtements masculins si vous voulez aller voir vos amis maintenant. C'est bien plus qu'un conseil.

-Je sais, dit Shõ, Et merci pour tout ce que vous faites docteur Satõ.

-Ne me remerciez pas, mademoiselle Shõko. Je ne fais que mon métier."

Lorsqu'elle fut dans la partie dite plus ordinaire de l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, Shõ se rendit à la chambre de Seiya. Elle y frappa. Une voix féminine l'incita à entrer. C'était celle de Miho. Le Chevalier Equueleus remarqua Seiya, en effet, encore alité. Makoto et sa bande étaient présents pour rendre visite au Chevalier Pégase tandis que l'éducatrice de l'orphelinat préparait des fleurs pour la chambre.

"-Shõ, dit Seiya réjoui, Tu vas mieux?

-Comme tu vois, répondit-elle, Les médecins ont dit que je pouvais sortir de l'Hôpital aujourd'hui même. Mais toi, vu le bandage sur ton crâne, tu n'as pas l'air indemne.

-Ne crois pas ça, je me sens bien mieux, protesta-t-il

-Tu es sûr que tu ne souffres plus du tout, dis Seiya? demanda Makoto avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix

-Oui, assura-t-il

-Ta tête doit être aussi dure que de la pierre, dit le jeune enfant impressionné

-Ben, je me suis entrainé en Grèce pendant cinq ans, dit-il

-Wow! dit l'un des amis de Makoto, C'est ça qui t'a rendu si fort?

-Oui, dit Shõ, Tous les Chevaliers se sont entrainés dans différents camps pendant cinq ans. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi résistants aux blessures.

-Ah bon? demanda un autre ami de Makoto"

Shõ ne chercha pas à répondre car le ton qu'elle avait entendu semblait reflétait de la...

"-AH! hurla Seiya

-VOILA LE DRAGON! s'exclama Makoto en se saisissant d'une poêle comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper Seiya"

Oui, Shõ ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien de la malice. Décidément, ces enfants ne rataient jamais une occasion de faire des bêtises. Mais elle trouvait celles-ci amusantes.

Seiya tomba du lit, ce qui alarma Miho.

"-Oh Seiya, dit-elle en venant vers lui, Est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-Oh, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater, dit le jeune garçon d'une voix geignarde, J'ai mal, appelle vite le médecin. Dépêche-toi sinon je vais mourir.

-Ah l'andouille, dit Makoto d'une voix gênée et triste, Désolée, je te faisais une farce.

-Ah tout ça, c'est ta faute, Makoto, lui reprocha un de ses amis

-Ah c'est vrai, dit l'autre, C'est une idée complètement stupide de faire peur à Seiya avec cette histoire de dragon alors qu'il est même pas encore rétabli.

-Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, dit Makoto les larmes aux yeux, Je voulais pas. Si jamais tu mourais, j't'assure que j'mourais aussitôt. Pardonne-moi. Dis, dis, dis, tu m'pardonnes?

-T'en fais pas, dit Seiya d'une voix toute gentille, Je plaisantais moi aussi. Regarde, tu vois bien que je suis en pleine forme.

-J'étais pas sérieux, je t'assure, dit Makoto dont les larmes avaient miraculeusement disparues"

Miho ricana. Shõ eût également un petit rire en voyant le regard incrédule de Seiya. Le Chevalier et l'enfant avaient voulu faire une blague à l'un et à l'autre et y étaient arrivés à leurs manières respectives. Décidément, ils auraient fait d'excellents comédiens.

On frappa encore à la porte.

"-Le Dragon! s'écrièrent les trois enfants"

Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était le vrai qui venait de passer le seuil de la porte de la chambre. Il était accompagné de la jeune femme chinoise, Shunrei, qui portait un paquet de gâteaux.

"-Shiryû! dit Seiya heureux de voir que le Chevalier qu'il avait aidé était rétabli

-Oh dieu merci! Toi aussi, tu es sur pieds, ajouta Shõ

-Seiya, Shõ. Comment vous portez-vous tous les deux? demanda le jeune garçon

-Tout à fait bien maintenant.

-Comme sur des roulettes.

-Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, dit Shunrei

-Vous savez, elle m'a tout raconté, dit Shiryû, Je vous remercie à tous deux de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Oh je t'en prie, ça n'est rien, dit Seiya modestement

-En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, dit Shõ encore plus modestement, J'ai seulement réchauffé Seiya avec mon cosmos afin qu'il ait assez d'énergie pour te ramener. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé, pas moi.

-Ne sois pas si modeste. Lui donner ton cosmos t'a coûté beaucoup, dit Shiryû, Tu n'aurais pas eu à aller à l'Hôpital si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Tu as risqué ta vie au même titre que lui et je ne crois pas que je n'aurais pas pu rester parmi les vivants si vous n'aviez pas réuni vos forces pour m'aider. Vous ne le réalisez peut-être pas mais vous êtes deux vrais frères spirituels.

-Comme c'est touchant Shiryû, dit Shunrei admirative

-Nous retournons aujourd'hui Cinq Pics de Rôzan, déclara le Dragon"

Shunrei sourit. Elle et Miho entrainèrent Makoto et sa bande un peu plus loin qui salivèrent en voyant le paquet de gâteaux. C'est alors que Shiryû devint grave en se tournant vers Shõ et Seiya.

"-Avant de partir, je voulais vous parler de ce que j'ai remarqué.

-Ce que tu as remarqué? demanda Seiya indécis tandis que Shõ fronça les sourcils

-Depuis la fin de notre combat, je n'ai cessé d'avoir l'impression que quelqu'un nous observait.

-Quoi?

-Alors si c'est vrai, j'ai sûrement ce pouvoir-là.

-Que dis-tu, Shõ? demanda Shiryû

-C'était pour ça que je venais te voir Seiya. Avant que je ne m'évanouisse, j'ai cru entendre Shun ressentir un danger. Et alors que j'étais endormi, je crois avoir fait un rêve qui m'avertissait d'un danger nous concernant tous.

-Quoi? demanda Seiya abasourdi, Tu veux dire comme un rêve prémonitoire? Tu aurais ce pouvoir-là?

-Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Mais il y avait tellement de détails clairs que j'en ai peur. Shiryû, est-ce que Shun et Jabu doivent se battre au Grand Coliséum aujourd'hui?

-Je crois bien que oui.

-Oh mon dieu!

-Mais enfin, Shõ, de quoi as-tu rêvé? demanda Seiya qui ne supportait plus d'attendre une réponse, Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur?

-Dans mon rêve, Shun se battait conte Jabu dans le Grand Coliséum et Jabu tentait tout pour le battre mais n'y arrivait jamais et ne faisait que se prendre des coups...

-Ah! Jusqu'ici, rien d'étonnant ou d'inquiétant, railla Seiya qui trouvait Jabu idiot au même titre que Shõ le trouvait crétin

-Laisse-moi finir, c'est grave! Mais la Chaîne d'Andromède de Shun échappait totalement à son contrôle parce qu'un ennemi se trouvait à proximité et cherchait à lui indiquer. Et il semblait si redoutable que la Chaîne a finit par s'agiter dans tous les sens une fois qu'elle l'avait repéré bien qu'il soit toujours dissimulé. Et Shun affirmait que cet ennemi voulait s'en prendre à tous les Chevaliers.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus troublant.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Shiryû

-Avant de s'agiter, la Chaîne d'Andromède a formé le mot Axia.

-Axia? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Seiya, Je sais que c'est du grec mais on ne m'en a jamais expliqué le sens.

-Mon Maître non plus ne l'a jamais fait, avoua Shõ, Il m'a simplement dit que le mot était en rapport avec quelque chose de précieux.

-As-tu pu voir autre chose? demanda Shiryû

-Non, avoua Shõ

-Dans ce cas Shõ, dit Shiryû, Entre Shun qui ressent un danger, ton rêve étrange et mon impression que nous étions tous observés, je n'ai plus aucun doute.

Il y a quelqu'un au Grand Coliséum.

-Tu crois que c'est Phénix qui se trouve là-bas? demanda Seiya

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, avoua Shiryû, Mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il est différent de ce que sont tous les autres Chevaliers.

-Oui, dit Shõ, Si c'est bien Phénix, ça expliquerait pourquoi la Chaîne d'Andromède a montré sa terrifiante puissance dans mon rêve; si jamais c'est bien lui qui se cache dans le Grand Coliséum.

-Tu as raison, dit Shiryû, La Chaîne d'Andromède est la clé de tout.

-Comment ça la Chaîne d'Andromède? demanda Seiya, Mais Shõ, Shiryû, de quoi me parlez-vous?

-La Chaîne d'Andromède a un pouvoir défensif qu'on ne peut imaginer, dit Shiryû, Dès qu'elle voit les mouvements ennemi, elle forme devant lui un mur infranchissable.

-Oui et s'il y a un ennemi et qu'il est Phénix, dit Seiya, il voudra tous nous combattre tour à tour.

-Oui mais comment ça pourrait être lui? Tout le monde dit qu'il est mort.

-Ou alors c'est bien Phénix, dit Shõ, On le croyait mort mais il ne l'est pas.

-Mais alors ça voudrait dire..., commença Shiryû

-...que cet homme est revenu de l'Île de la Reine morte et qu'à ce moment-là, il est devenu Phénix, acheva Seiya"

Il y eût un court moment de silence. Une chose était sûre. Il y avait bien un danger qui menaçait tous les Chevaliers. Mais lequel? Est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'agir de Phénix ou alors d'un autre?

Quoiqu'il en fût, Shõ pensa que le moment n'était plus à la réflexion?

"-Écoutez les gars, dit-elle, Peu importe le danger qu'on encoure. Phénix ou pas Phénix, une chose est sûre, il y a quelqu'un au Grand Coliséum qui n'a pas de bonnes intentions. Tu l'as senti toi-même Shiryû. Et Shun aussi. Quant à moi, j'ai fais un rêve avertissant d'un danger. Et actuellement, au Grand Coliséum, il n'y a pas que des Chevaliers mais aussi des civils. Eux aussi risquent d'être en danger si on avertit pas nos compagnons d'armes de la menace. Parce que si ça se trouve, ce que j'ai vu en rêve se déroule en ce moment-même si jamais Shun et Jabu se battent bien aujourd'hui. Alors?"

"-J'ai horreur d'être un goujat, avoua Shõ, Je trouvais la compagnie de ces dames très agréable.

-Te plains pas, dit Seiya, C'est toi qui a voulu partir.

-S'il n'y avait pas eu du danger, je serais resté auprès de Miho et Shunrei, protesta Shõ

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux, protesta Shiryû alors qu'ils avaient prit un taxi à qui ils faisaient enfreindre pratiquement tout le code de la route pour être sûrs d'arriver le plus tôt possible au Grand Coliséum, Je vous rappelle que la situation est grave.

-On sait, Shiryû, dit Shõ, on sait. Et vous, allez plus vite.

-Quoi? hurla le chauffeur, Mais vous voulez nous tuer?

-On sera tous morts si vous ne vous grouillez pas, protesta Seiya, Alors bougez-vous!

-Ouais, ajouta Shõ, Allez vite!

-Accélérez le plus possible, dit Shiryû d'une voix plus calme, Ce qui se passe là où nous allons bien plus grave que tout vous pouvez nous trois pouvons faire quelque chose."

Le chauffeur de taxi était souvent tombé sur des fous mais là, ces individus dépassaient l'entendement. Dès qu'ils arriveraient à destination, il repartirait sans demander son reste et se réfugierait chez lui pour plusieurs heures.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Grand Coliséum, Equueleus, Pégase et le Dragon se précipitèrent vers l'arène. Comme Shõ l'avait pensé, la Chaîne d'Andromède était en train de s'agiter.

"-Regardez, dit Seiya

-La Chaîne montre son pouvoir défensif.

-Oui, dit Shõ, c'est exactement comme je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. Oh! Écoutez.

-J'ai compris, dit Shun, La Chaîne a écrit Axia. "Axia" en grec, ça veut dire "quelque chose d'important" ou "quelque chose de valable". Ce qu'elle nous indique dans cette direction doit être...

L'Armure d'or.

-J'ai donc bien un pouvoir de prémonition, dit Shõ, La Chaîne qui s'affole, le mot Axia. Tout correspond. Oh!"

Tout était devenu sombre. Le ciel étoilé artificiel du Grand Coliséum s'était éteint. Cette perte de lumière avait créé un silence pesant dans l'immense lieu pourtant habituellement très joyeusement animé. Le public s'était tut se demandant s'il y avait un problème technique ou si ceci faisait partie du spectacle.

Shõ se doutait bien que, tout comme elle, Saori Kido et les autres Chevaliers étaient angoissés.

C'est alors qu'un immense éclair rouge sortit de l'Urne sacrée qui contenait l'Armure d'or. La Chaîne Nébulaire se remit à bouger tandis que l'Urne s'ouvrit. Une silhouette imposante et brillant de mille feux en sortit.

Personne ne dit un mot. Tout le monde regardait la silhouette sans comprendre ce que voulait l'individu qui toisait tous les Chevaliers présents dans le Grand Coliséum.

"-Est-ce bien Phénix? murmura Shõ pour elle-même"

Toutes les lumières du Grand Coliséum se rallumèrent révélant enfin au grand jour l'individu qui s'était caché dans l'Urne sacrée.

"-Cet homme, c'est..., commença Hyôga

-C'est Phénix, acheva Seiya

-C'est le douzième Chevalier du Zodiaque, Phénix, ajouta Jabu

-Oh, je n'aime pas ça, dit Shõ de plus en plus inquiète"

Phénix tourna le dos à tous les Chevaliers qui le regardaient. Ce qui surprit Pégase et ne fit renforça l'inquiétude d'Equueleus. Puis le nouveau Chevalier regarda tous les autres de haut de manière hautaine.

"-Seiya, Shõ, je ne m'étais pas trompé, dit Shiryû, Je pensais bien que c'était Phénix.

-Oh! s'exclama Shõ, La Chaîne de Shun a recommencé à bouger.

-La Chaîne est tendue au maximum, dit le Chevalier à l'armure rose, C'est la première fois que cela se produit. Il fait preuve de tant d'hostilité. Non, c'est même plus que de l'hostilité. C'est de la haine. Oui, il est plein de haine envers nous. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de haine?

-Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de haine, dit Seiya

-Il revient certainement de l'Enfer, dit Shiryû

-Ce serait la seule raison pour laquelle son esprit est tel, dit Shõ"

La Chaîne ne cessait de bouger. Shun ne semblait pas du tout savoir s'il pourrait la retenir ou pas. C'était comme si elle lui glissait des mains.

"-C'est la limite, finit-il par dire, La Chaîne ne peut plus continuer à se tendre. Maintenant, elle veut attaquer. On ne peut rien y faire!

-Shun, dit Seiya, Ta Chaîne va l'attaquer pour de vrai?

-Mais Phénix est Ikki! dit précipitamment Shiryû

-Quoi? demanda Shun alors que sa Chaîna avait déjà atteint Phénix, Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Shiryû?

-Il a dit que Phénix était Ikki, dit Shõ

-Quoi?

-Je viens de me le rappeler, Shun, dit Jabu, Il s'agit de Ikki. Mais alors...

-Oui, dit Shun, C'est mon...c'est mon frère."

Le Chevalier Andromède quitta totalement son attitude défensive. La Chaîne Nébulaire, elle, s'était arrêtée au moment où elle allait frapper non pas sans se saisir du bras du Chevalier Phénix. Aucun des Chevaliers ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Pourquoi la Chaîne d'Andromède avait-elle désigné Ikki comme un de leurs ennemis? C'était un Chevalier du Zodiaque tout comme eux. Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne combattaient pas pour une mauvaise cause.

"-Ainsi il n'est pas mort, dit Shun réjoui, Il est revenu comme il l'avait promit"

Mais à peine eût-il le temps de dire ces mots que Phénix envoya un coup à Andromède lui infligeant ainsi une douleur qui l'avait fait tomber à genoux et pousser un cri.

"-Shun! hurla Shõ en se précipitant vers l'arène, Ikki! _B_ _akayarô_ **3!**

-Je n'en reviens pas, dit Seiya abasourdi, Ikki attaque Shun, son propre frère.

-Et malgré la distance, il a brisé l'épaule de Shun, dit Shiryû

-Quelle violence dans le coup qu'il lui a porté, dit Hyôga

-Non, ce n'est pas mon frère, dit Shun qui avait toujours mal et se tenait l'épaule tandis que Shõ s'était accroupie pour lui tenir les bras, Mon frère était fort mais il était bon. Celui qui est devant mes yeux est rempli de haine.

Ikki!

-Shun, ça n'est pas Ikki, dit Shõ, Et tu le sais bien."

Cette phrase fit verser des larmes au Chevalier Andromède qui refusait de croire ce qu'il entendait. Pourquoi son frère aurait-il changé? Qu'est-ce qui l'aurait poussé à l'attaquer?

"-Shun, dit Phénix d'une voix méprisante, Tu n'as pas changé, tu pleures toujours aussi facilement. J'en ai assez de te voir toujours pleurnicher, tu n'as jamais eu aucune force de caractère. Tu seras le premier Chevalier à subir ma vengeance. Prépare-toi à mourir, Shun!

-Ikki, non!"

Shõ essaya d'entrainer Shun en dehors de l'arène. Mais celui-ci ne parvenait pas à bouger paralysé d'incompréhension et, surtout, d'horreur devant ce qu'il voyait et ce qui arrivait.

"-Shun, nous devons nous enfuir ou il va nous tuer tous les deux, dit Shõ en toute hâte

-Dégage-toi! Ecoute Shõ! cria Hyôga à Shun, Dégage-toi! Mais dégage-toi!

-Viens! tenta Shõ une dernière fois"

Rien à faire. Phénix toucha Equueleus et Andromède qui s'écroulèrent tous deux sur l'arène sous les yeux horrifiés de Pégase qui poussa un cri.

"-Oh Shõ! s'exclama Shun avant de se retourner vers son frère, Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi!

-Je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir, pauvre imbécile, dit Ikki avec colère

-Hé attends une minute! C'est moi qui doit combattre le Chevalier Andromède, pas toi. Tu enfreins toutes les règles de la Chevalerie, dit Jabu tel un enfant fayot rappelant le règlement d'une école élémentaire à ses camarades de classe, Dégage! Il est à moi. Fiche le camp!

-Jabu, dit Shõ, Arrête de penser au Tournoi. Ce n'est pas le moment d'impressionner Saori Kido. Tu ne vois pas que Phénix veut tous nous tuer?"

Mais l'idiote de jument encornée qui se faisait appeler La Licorne faisait la sourde oreille trop occupée à essayer de débarrasser de Phénix afin de prendre sa place pour combattre à nouveau le Chevalier Andromède. Phénix lui envoya un magistral coup de poing que Jabu sembla éviter, du moins en apparence.

"-Tu crois peut-être que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement? dit Jabu hautain, Tant pis, je finirai le combat plus tard. Je vais m'occuper de toi d'abord. Mais qu'est-ce que...AH!"

Impossible! Ikki avait à peine effleuré Jabu et ce dernier s'était écroulé sur l'arène en ayant perdu toutes ses forces. De plus, il était totalement inconscient. C'était presque comme s'il était mort. Seule sa respiration, bien que très faible, indiquait qu'il était encore en vie.

"-Nom de dieu! s'exclama Shõ

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda Shun horrifié par la violence de son frère, Réponds-moi Ikki.

-Il est d'une force incroyable, s'exclama Seiya

-Sa rapidité est terrifiante, ajouta Shiryû"

Ikki tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était assise Saori Kido le regard toujours empli de colère. A cet instant, une chose était sûre, il n'en avait pas qu'après les Chevaliers mais aussi après cette petite Princesse pourrie-gâtée.

"-Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ni à toi, ni à ton salopard de grand-père, dit-il à cette dernière, Ma vengeance sera terrible.

-Silence Chevalier! hurla Tatsumi, Comment oses-tu manquer de respect envers la Princesse?

-Toi, la ferme! hurla également Ikki à Tatsumi, Je te ferai payer au centuple tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Je vais t'envoyer en Enfer!

Alors, à qui le tour maintenant? Shõ, Seiya ou Shiryû?

-Ikki, tenta Seiya

-Seiya, ça ne servira à rien, dit Shiryû, Celui que l'on connaissait n'est plus. Tu vois bien qu'il a changé.

-Je savais que l'Île de la Reine Morte avait la réputation d'être un lieu d'où on ne revenait jamais ou bien d'où on revenait totalement transformé pour le pire, dit Shõ, Mais je ne pensais pas que cela changerait Ikki au point où il nous haïrait tous.

-Chevalier, tu viens de commettre une grave erreur. Ce n'est pas avec Andromède, ni avec La Licorne que tu dois te battre.

-Nachi, dit Shõ d'une voix de plus en plus faible et désespérée"

Décidément, à part elle, Shun, Hyôga, Shiryû et Seiya, tous les Chevaliers n'étaient obsédés que par ce maudit soi-disant Grand Tournoi. Cette plaie de Saori Kido les avait bien corrompu avec cet esprit de compétition acharné!

"-Viens te battre contre le Chevalier du Loup!

Chevalier, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert pendant ces cinq années d'entrainement en subissant mille morts pour obtenir leurs Armures. 101 enfants ont été envoyés aux quatre coins du monde et seuls 12 d'entre nous sont revenus vivants lors du Grand Tournoi dont 1 qui a déjà subi de graves blessures inguérissables.

-Nachi, dit Shõ en baissant les yeux avec honte et tristesse

-Attention, méfie-toi de lui, dit Seiya

-Ne prends pas tes grands airs, dit Nachi à Ikki en faisant la sourde oreille, Tu n'es pas différent des autres.

-Ainsi, tu crois avoir souffert, Chevalier? dit Phénix, Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui t'attends. Tu vas connaître l'enfer!

-Non arrêtez! supplia Shun alors que Shõ enroulait ses bras autour de ses épaules de façon protectrice"

Ne supportant plus de voir leurs amis souffrir, Seiya et Shiryû les aidèrent à descendre de l'arène tandis que Hyôga posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Shun en signe de compassion. Mais celui-ci eût du mal à y prendre garde tant il ne pouvait défaire son regard de son frère devenu un...monstre. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

"-Que les choses soient claires, dit Ikki, Je ne veux pas me livrer en spectacle dans votre stupide Tournoi. Je veux accomplir ma vengeance et envoyer Saori Kido ainsi que tous les Chevaliers en Enfer.

-Dis donc, dit Nachi, Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup mais que tu ne fais pas grand-chose.

-Hinhinhin! Pauvre inconscient!"

A ces mots, Ikki pointa le poing vers Nachi et sembla envoyer ce qui ressemblait à une mini-décharge électrique **4** dans son front. Cela ne semblait pas être grand-chose mais ce fut suffisant pour le tétaniser.

"-Incroyable! dit Shõ, Il ne fait pas un seul mouvement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Seiya, Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bouge pas?

-On dirait qu'il est hypnotisé, dit Shiryû"

Et si c'était vrai? A voir son regard terrorisé, c'était comme si Nachi avait basculé dans une autre réalité.

"-Mais ce poing est gigantesque! s'écria-t-il, Il va m'écraser! Oh! Mon Armure est en pièces! Je ne peux plus rien faire! Ah!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Seiya, Ils se sont regardés pendant une seconde et c'est tout.

-Nachi a l'air complètement terrorisé, dit Shiryû

-Oui, dit Shõ, Comme si Ikki venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Chevalier pour le frapper de toutes parts alors qu'il est resté complètement immobile. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

-Hinhin! dit Ikki d'une voix cruelle, Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ose me défier. Je lui ai lancé l'Illusion de Phénix. Cette attaque tue l'âme après l'avoir déchiquetée.

-Quoi? s'écrièrent Shõ, Seiya et Shiryû terrorisés"

Sur ces mots, Ikki s'avança vers Nachi, toujours immobile et le fit tomber sur le sol de l'arène d'un seul doigt aussi légèrement que s'il avait fait chuter une planche de bois comme il l'avait fait avec Jabu quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était impressionnant et terrifiant!

Affolée, Equueleus s'était précipitée vers le Chevalier du Loup afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit trop affaibli.

"-Nachi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de tendresse dans la voix au Chevalier du Loup qui semblait comme mort, Réponds-moi!

-Mais comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça? demanda Seiya, Même en le frappant, il n'a pas pu le terrasser comme ça.

-Il a dit qu'il avait déchiqueté son âme, dit Shiryû

-Si c'est une de ses techniques de combat, il est imbattable, dit Hyôga presque affolé

-Oh mais quelle horreur! dit Shun d'une voix désespérée

-C _hikushô_ **5!** dit Shõ d'une voix plus affolée qu'agacée, Comment battre ce qu'on ne peut pas voir?"

Sans faire attention aux remarques des autres Chevaliers, Phénix se tourna vers le siège où était assis Saori Kido.

"-Tatsumi! s'écria-t-il d'une voix furieuse en envoyant un magistral coup de poing à ce dernier, Ma chair brûle encore de la morsure de ton fouet. Depuis cinq ans, j'attends ce moment.

-Non, arrête, supplia Saori Kido"

Ikki regarda tous les Chevaliers avec dédain et mépris. Sûr de lui, il avait une soif folle de sang et se disait qu'il pourrait vaincre quoiqu'il arriverait.

"-Alors, qui veut se battre? demanda-t-il, Seiya? Shiryû? Hyôga? Ou alors toi Shõ?"

Pourquoi donc Ikki désignait-il Shõ d'une manière différente que celle des autres Chevaliers? Voulait-il s'en prendre à elle pour une raison particulière ou avait-il l'intention de lui faire quelque chose d'humiliant devant l'Ordre de la Chevalerie?

"-Vous préféreriez m'attaquer tous en même temps? reprit Ikki, Ca ne me gênerait pas.

-Arrête, je t'en prie! supplia Shun

-Hahahaha! J'ai prit grand plaisir à assister à vos misérables petits combats et je n'ai trouvé personne qui soit à ma hauteur. Et ce qui te concerne Shõ, tu m'as déçu. J'aurais pu te considérer comme mon égal si tu avais eu le courage d'exécuter ton adversaire quand tu en avais l'occasion.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Phénix! protesta Equueleus, Je ne tue pas un adversaire à terre car je suis loyal.

-Mais au moins, tu les anéantis bien à vie, dit Ikki d'une voix sadique, Je dois admettre que ton combat a été le spectacle le plus plaisant auquel j'ai assisté parmi tous ceux du Grand Coliséum.

- _Damate_ **6!**

-Quel dommage que tu ne t'assumes pas en tant que Chevalier à la puissance incalculable qui pourrait faire un puissant seigneur des ombres. Tu aurais été parfait à mes côtés.

- _Shine_ **7**!

-Tu continues à faire la sourde oreille? Tant pis. Tu subiras le même sort que les autres.

Yaah!

-Ah!

-Ah!"

Ikki avait envoyé des coups de pieds sur les Chevaliers et était parvenu à les mettre à terre sans même les toucher. Il venait de s'en prendre à Shõ et Seiya puis fit de même avec Hyôga et Shiryû.

"-Arrête, ne les tue pas! supplia Shun au bord des larmes"

Ikki arrêta son geste comme si la supplication de son frère avait éveillé une émotion en lui. Mais non, c'était autre.

"-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de perdre mon temps, dit-il, Shõ et Seiya sortent tout juste de l'Hôpital et ils ne portent même pas leurs Armures. Quant aux autres, je n'aurais aucun mérite à les écraser.

-Ah, je ne peux rien faire! pensa Shõ avec colère

-Non mais, dit une voix avec amertume et rage, Arrêtez. Ils ne sont pas dignes de se battre avec vous. Laissez-les nous."

Plusieurs Chevaliers portant la même armure que Phénix se tenaient fermement juste au-dessus des gradins du Grand Coliséum. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être colorées, celles-ci étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

"-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Shõ avec agressivité

-D'où sortez-vous? demanda Seiya sur le même ton

-Nous sommes des Ombres, déclara l'un d'entre eux

-Et nous obéissons aux ordres de Phénix, dit un autre

-Des Ombres! dit Shõ étonnée

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, avoua Seiya

-Moi si, dit Hyôga, Ce sont des Chevaliers renégats. Normalement, le seul but des Chevaliers est de se battre pour la justice mais eux ne se battent que par égoïsme et cruauté. Ils vivent dans un monde démoniaque et détruisent tout sur leur passage. Ils ont été reniés de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie depuis des siècles. Depuis, ils ont vendu leurs âmes aux Enfers pour obtenir tout ce qu'ils désirent et ont formé leur propre Ordre de Chevalerie qui menace la paix du monde.

-Hinhinhin! Les Ombres domineront le monde, dit Ikki avec fierté et cruauté

-Alors, c'est pour ça, dit Shun, Mon frère a décidé de changer de camp? C'est devenu un monstre?"

Personne ne répondit à la question du Chevalier Andromède. Tous les Ombres se placèrent derrière les Chevaliers qui n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Ils étaient complètement cernés et menacés d'être tués s'ils tentaient quoique ce soit.

"-Un seul geste et vous êtes tous morts, dit l'un d'entre eux

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez si faciles à vaincre, dit un deuxième

-Pendant que vous luttiez les uns contre les autres, on a étudié vos techniques, dit un troisième

-Et maintenant, on sait comment vous achever, dit un quatrième

-On va vous écraser en une seconde avec ou sans vos Armures, dit un cinquième en riant"

Shõ, Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun étaient complètement dépassés. Saori également d'ailleurs. Est-ce que ce qui était en train de se passer était bien réel? Est-ce qu'Ikki était vraiment revenu dans l'unique but de se retourner contre eux? Mais pourquoi? Que leur avaient-ils fait? Ils comprenaient très bien qu'il puisse être en colère contre Mitsumasa Kido qui l'avait envoyé dans un camp d'entrainement sans sûreté de survie, à Saori Kido qui n'était qu'une plaie se servant des enfants comme des jouets ainsi qu'à Tatsumi qui battait les enfants car se croyait supérieur à tout le monde dû à sa position de majordhomme au service d'un soi-disant sage. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre aux Chevaliers qui, eux aussi, avaient été victimes de tout ceci? Ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal! Et pourquoi avait-il tenté de tuer Shun lui qui avait toujours adoré son frère et qu'Ikki avait toujours défendu? Cela n'avait pas de sens!

"-Bon, il est temps de partir, dit Ikki, On s'est assez amusés pour aujourd'hui. Mais avant de vous quitter, on va ramener un petit souvenir.

-Un souvenir? demanda Seiya qui ne comprenait pas

-Mais de quoi parles-t-il? demanda Shõ, Oh!"

Les Ombres s'étaient placés devant l'Urne Sacrée contenant l'Armure d'or. Phénix claqua des doigts plongeant ainsi à nouveau le Grand Coliséum dans la pénombre. Des éclairs rouges surgirent de nulle part. Cela plongea le public dans la terreur et les Chevaliers dans l'incertitude, l'inquiétude et la peur la plus totale. Ils ne savaient pas ce que les Ombres s'apprêtaient à faire mais il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas de bonnes intentions.

A la surprise générale, l'Urne Sacrée s'ouvrir et libéra son contenu.

"-Oh non! s'exclama Seiya

-Mais c'est l'Armure d'or! dit Shõ alarmée

-Ils sont en train de la voler! dit Shiryû"

L'Armure d'or disparut et le ciel étoilé du Grand Coliséum se ralluma tandis que les Ombres laissèrent les Chevaliers du Zodiaque et rejoignirent Ikki qui estima qu'il avait terminé sa mission pour la journée.

"-Shun, dit-il en se tournant vers son frère, J'épargnerai toi et les autres soi-disant Chevaliers aujourd'hui."

A ces mots, il fit signe à ses sbires de s'éloigner et s'enfuit avec eux.

"-Attends un peu, dit Shõ avec rage"

L'Urne Sacrée s'écroula de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et manqua de tomba sur le public du Grand Coliséum qui eût tout juste le temps de s'éloigner avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Tous constatèrent qu'elle était vide tandis qu'un rire narquois narguait Saori Kido mais surtout les Chevaliers avant de s'estomper et de laisser les combattants emplis d'amertume.

"-Pas question de le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement! dit Shõ déterminée

-Tu as raison, dit Seiya, On le suivra jusqu'au bout du monde.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Ikki et moi soyons devenus des frère ennemis, dit Shun d'une petite voix

-Chevalier, tu regretteras d'avoir enfreint les règles de la Chevalerie, dit Seiya

-Phénix, tu ne connaîtras plus le repos, on te pourchasseras jour et nuit, ajouta Shõ

-SOIS MAUDIT! crièrent Equueleus et Pégase en choeur"

En même temps qu'elle hurlait sa colère contre Ikki en compagnie de Seiya, Shõ ne cessait de tourner le regard vers Shun. Cette nuit devait être terrible pour lui. Lui qui s'était entrainé et avait ramené l'Armure d'Andromède dans l'espoir de revoir son frère l'avait retrouvé vengeur et violent. Comme il devait être malheureux et désespéré. Elle se jura que si cette nuit coûtait la vie à Ikki, qu'ils ramenaient l'Armure d'or et revenaient tous vivants, elle ne quitterait jamais ses côtés et ferait tout pour lui redonner le sourire sans oublier aux autres que Shun aurait besoin d'eux et en particulier à Hyôga qui avait toujours été son ami. Peu importait Saori Kido et son égoïsme. Ce qui coûtait avant tout, c'était les orphelins et la complicité qu'il y avait entre certains au point de former une véritable amitié permettant de ne pas sombrer dans la détresse la plus totale dans les moments les plus sombres.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas Shun, murmura Shõ, Tu n'es pas seul"

 **1** _Des onze tu veux dire. Tetsu s_ _'est fait tabasser par Shõ. On s'en fout!_

 **2** _Les Japonais utilisent cette insulte pour signifier à quelqu'un son âge avancé tout en le mettant plus bas que terre._

 **3** _Salaud!_

 **4** _Et oui! Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 1, les décharges électroniques, ce sera uniquement pour Seiya._

 **5** _Merde!_

 **6** _Ta gueule!_

 **7** _Crève!_

 _Et voilà, tout le monde est enfin au complet. Désolée pour la longueur du titre mais j'avais tellement d'idées que je ne savais pas laquelle choisir alors j'ai décidé de toutes les mettre._

 _A la prochaine._


	7. Archive

_En attendant de poster le quatrième chapitre où commencera La Poursuite de l_ _'Armure d'or, je me permets de poster cette petite archive sur un élément qui aurait dû être prévu dans ma fanfiction mais que je n'ai pas conservé pour des raisons de cohérence._

 _Comme vous le savez pour ceux qui connaissent le manga, les Chevaliers de Bronze sont tous frères et ce sont également les enfants de Mitsumasa Kido que celui-ci a eu avec différentes femmes. Chose que les Chevaliers ignorent, à l'exception d'Ikki et Hyôga. Si Ikki et Shun savent qu'ils sont frères, c'est parce qu'ils sont les rares à avoir la même mère (tout comme Seiya et Seika, mais bon, Mitsumasa Kido ne voulait pas de filles car 'normalement', ce sont des garçons qui sont censés protéger Athéna d'après ce qu'a dit Aioros [je l'appelle comme ça mais j'appellerai bien son frère Aiolia], Mitsumasa Kido devait formait des garçons et le Sanctuaire avait déjà des Femmes-Chevaliers masquées [macho:(] Mais il y aura quand même, dans cette fanfiction, une explication à pourquoi Shõ a suivi un entrainement alors qu'elle est une femme). Or, l'anime n'a pas gardé cet élément et les Chevaliers de Bronze ne sont plus que des orphelins sans aucun lien familial entre eux._

 _Bien que j'ai finalement prit la décision de rester fidèle à l'anime, au départ, j'avais envie de rester dans l'esprit du manga et de garder le lien familial entre les Chevaliers. Ainsi, Shõ (et accessoirement Kyõko) aurait dû aussi être un des enfants de Mitsumasa Kido donc sa fille. Eri existait bel et bien et était sa mère. Ershin aussi existait en tant que professeur d'arts martiaux et ami de Mitsumasa Kido qui tenait un dojo mais il était censé jouer un rôle de faux père pour Shõ et n'était pas marié à Eri. Mais il_ _s'_ _était_ _mis à considérer Sh_ _õ_ _comme sa vraie fille et que c'_ _était_ _la raison pour laquelle il s'_ _était_ _opposé à la loi du masque_ _. M_ _ais j_ _'ai_ _finit_ _par me dire_ _que ça_ _ne collait pas pour plusieurs raisons:_

 _-_ _Eri aurait haï Mitsumasa Kido pour ce qu'il lui a_ _urait_ _fait_ _mais surtout ne se serait pas laissée faire une deuxième fois si elle était au courant de tout depuis le début. En ce qui concerne la mère d'Ikki et Shun dans le manga original, elle a été séduite et ne savait pas les intentions de Mitsumasa Kido donc ça colle un peu plus._

 _-Dans le manga Saintia Shõ original, Shõko a un père qui tient un dojo et prend des cours avec lui (oui, c'est l'un des rares personnages principaux de l'univers Saint Seiya/CDZ à ne pas être orphelin [enfin pas dans ma fic] mais quand même, sa mère est morte. Cependant, si je me souviens bien, il me semble que ce père est vite mis de côté). Je me suis donc dit que si je conservais un lien parental déjà présent dans l'univers original qui pourrait déjà créé du caractère à l'héroïne avant même qu'elle ne soit Chevalier, ça aurait été pas mal._

 _-Je connais l'anime mieux le manga. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'utilise l'univers que je connais le mieux pour ne pas m'imposer des difficultés trop compliquées qui m'auraient enlevées tout le plaisir d'écrire cette fic qui reste, avant tout, un loisir et non pas une contrainte_

 _Voilà, je crois bien que c'est tout._

 _Je vais essayer de me concentrer sur la rédaction du chapitre suivant mais je ne sais pas quand je ne donne jamais de date d'arrivée. J'ai une vie, ne l'oubliez pas._


	8. Chapitre 4:Ombres et Chevaliers Noirs

_Nouveau chapitre avec un petit résumé des évènements précédents dû à un certain délai d_ _'_ _attente. Je ne ferai pas ça très souvent par contre._

 _Alors que le Chevalier Shõ d_ _'Equueleus se découvrait un pouvoir de prémonition, elle pressentit un danger ayant lieu au Grand Coliséum et avertit ses amis les Chevaliers Seiya de Pégase et Shiryû du Dragon. Comme elle l'avait vu en songe, la Chaîne Nébulaire du Chevalier Shun d'Andromède avait détecté la présence d'un ennemi dans le Grand Coliséum. A la surprise générale, l'ennemi n'est autre que le propre frère du Chevalier Shun d'Andromède, le Chevalier Ikki du Phénix devenu un monstre depuis son retour de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, et plus particulièrement Shõ, pensent que cela est dû à son entrainement sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, lieu sordide qui a la réputation de changer à jamais tous ceux qui s'y rendent pour le pire. Accompagnés de Guerriers des Ombres, Ikki vole l'Armure d'or et s'enfuit: mais les Chevaliers ne comptent pas le laisser faire._

 **Chapitre 4: Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque contre L** **'Armée des Ombres**

 **Les Chevaliers Noirs se révèlent**

"-Allez les gars! dit fièrement Shõ, Montrons-leur que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne se laissent pas faire.

-Oui, dit Seiya, Ces lâches comprendront ce qu'est le courage.

-Lançons-nous à leur poursuite, ajouta Hyôga

-Faisons vite ou ils seront trop loin avec l'Armure d'or, dit Shiryû

-Je viens avec vous **0** , dit Shun"

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir en courant du Grand Coliséum quand ils s'aperçurent que deux jeunes femmes brunes leur barraient le chemin.

Miho et Shunrei s'étaient également rendues au lieu. Il fallait s'y attendre après le brusque départ des trois Chevaliers sans la moindre explication. Elles devaient se poser beaucoup de questions. Et à cet instant, elles avaient sûrement vus à la télévision ce qui s'était passé et voulaient les dissuader de prendre des risques alors qu'ils avaient failli mourir tous les trois la veille.

"-Shõ, Seiya, vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre sans vos Armures? demanda Miho inquiète

-Ne fais pas ça non plus, Shiryû, ajouta Shunrei sur le même ton

-Miho, tu sais très bien que nous devons récupérer cette Armure, dit Shõ d'une voix ferme mais douce

-Mais enfin écoutez...

-Nous nous sommes jurés de retrouver nos sœurs, Miho, dit Seiya d'un ton plus réconfortant, Ne t'inquiète pas, ni Shõ, ni moi ne mourrons aujourd'hui. Pas vrai?

-Oh ouais!

Tu vois? Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Et c'est aussi valable pour toi Shunrei puisque Shiryû t'a promit qu'il repartirait aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan avec toi

-Courage Shõ.

A bientôt Seiya.

-Bonne chance Shiryû, dit la jeune femme chinoise en baissant les yeux triste et inquiète

-Merci Shunrei"

Miho, bien qu'ayant montré qu'elle avait peur, avait semblé un peu plus confiante que la jeune femme chinoise qui l'accompagnait. Bien qu'elle ne disait rien, Shõ plaignait ces pauvres femmes. Elle savait qu'elles avaient espéré que les Chevaliers Pégase et le Dragon restât avec elles et ne risquât pas leurs vies une fois de plus. En ce qui concernait Shõ, ce n'était pas la même chose. Certes, elle appréciait Miho mais elle n'avait pas l'attachement que cette dernière avait pour Seiya. Si l'éducatrice de l'orphelinat et amie d'enfance de Seiya lui avait fait des mises en garde, c'était parce qu'elle savait que le Chevalier Equueleus et le Chevalier Pégase étaient des amis d'enfance proches; chose qui avait fait que Miho avait cherché à mieux connaître Shõ et, finalement, l'aimait bien malgré le fait que les deux filles avaient passé peu de temps ensemble. C'était la raison pour laquelle Shõ avait cherché à lui transmettre toute sa compassion à travers un seul regard. Elle avait également cherché à transmettre de l'espoir à Shunrei à travers des paroles, bien qu'elle la connaissait à peine, mais elle savait que ça suffisait car la chinoise lui était reconnaissante, ainsi qu'à Seiya, d'avoir sauvé la vie de l'homme qui lui était si cher.

"-Maintenant, grouillons-nous, dit Shõ aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque"

C'était bien la veine des Chevaliers! Le soir était en train de tomber et toutes les rues étaient complètement bouchées. Il serait très facile pour les Guerriers des Ombres de se dissimuler dans l'immensité de la foule ainsi que l'obscurité de la nuit. D'autant plus que les sbires de Tatsumi, envoyés par Saori Kido, n'aidaient en rien Shõ et ses compagnons qui faisaient tout pour poursuivre les Ombres discrètement. Alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés et s'étaient réfugiés sur des façades d'immeubles plutôt que de courir dans la rue comme des fous afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer, la Fondation Graad avait envoyé des hélicoptères bien trop voyants qui seraient sûrement détruits par les puissants pouvoirs de Phénix à l'instant où il les verrait.

Shõ, de son côté, fouillait du regard chaque recoin de rue, d'avenue, de boulevard, d'impasse...bref, tous les endroits possibles où les Guerriers des Ombres avaient pu courir afin de les rattraper. Est-ce qu'ils étaient restés tous ensemble? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient séparés eux aussi? Peu importait. Si elle en repérait un, elle repérerait sûrement les autres. Et puis, les Chevaliers avaient une endurance bien supérieure à la moyenne.

"-Ikki, jamais tu ne t'en iras pas avec l'Armure d'or! Nous trouverons ton repère avant."

Malheureusement, malgré une très longue course, elle ne trouva rien. Maudite obscurité! Cette fois-ci, la nuit était noire et les rues étaient complètement désertes. Seuls les éclairages permettaient de distinguer des silhouettes d'individus se baladant dans les rues malgré les dangers nocturnes. Parmi elles, Seiya et Shiryû que Shõ repéra dans une petite rue. Elle vint à leur rencontre tout en restant sur l'immeuble sur lequel elle avait sauté.

"-Seiya, Shiryû, vous les avez trouvés?

-Non, Shõ, répondit Shiryû

-Shun, tu les as repérés? demanda Seiya à Shun qui était sur le toit d'un immeuble

-Ils sont partis trop loin, répondit le Chevalier à l'Armure rose, Je n'ai aucun moyen de les voir.

Oh mais, il neige! Ca y est, j'ai compris. Merci Hyôga.

-Suivons les flocons, dit Shõ"

Ils étaient devant la mer. Une chose était sûre, si Ikki ne se cachait pas là, les Guerriers des Ombres devaient forcément y être car la Chaîne Nébulaire s'agitait sans que Shun n'en sois la cause.

"-Tu sais ce qu'il y a par là? demanda Hyôga à Shun

-Oui, c'est le port.

-Tu as raison, dit Seiya

-Oui, dit Shõ, Si je me souviens bien, c'est là qu'on l'a embarqué pour l'Île de la Reine Morte.

-C'est exact, dit Shiryû

-Dans ce cas, il y aurait établi sa base parce que cet endroit serait à ses yeux le symbole de sa revanche, dit Hyôga

-Brillante déduction, dit Seiya admiratif

-Oui, ce serait tout à fait son genre, admit Shõ

-Si c'est le cas, nous devons faire vite, dit Shiryû, Il ne faut pas qu'il endosse l'Armure d'or.

-Oui, dit Seiya

-Allons-y, dit Shõ"

Le Chevalier Equueleus courait au-dessus des docks. Si Ikki était bien dans l'un d'entre eux, duquel pouvait-il s'agir? Ca n'était pas le seul problème. Aucun signe ne pouvait montrer où Phénix avait bien pu se réfugier avec les Guerriers des Ombres. Si seulement...Une immense lumière surgit de l'un des docks. Elle fut tellement forte que Shõ dut fermer les yeux afin de ne pas être éblouie.  
Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était là qu'Ikki se trouvait. Elle tenta de donner un immense coup digne du Pied d'Equueleus. Mais celui-ci échoua **1**. Comment accéder à ce repaire? Les toits des docks étaient très solides et les portes sûrement fermées à double tour.

"-Quel pétrin!

-Bon sang, ce que c'est dur!"

Shõ reconnut la voix de Pégase. Elle en déduit que Seiya avait repéré Ikki de la même manière qu'elle et avait également essayé d'entrer par le toit. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air plus avancé qu'elle. Les deux se regardèrent hébétés.

C'est alors que Shõ aperçut une grue. Elle l'indiqua d'un signe de tête à Seiya. Celui-ci comprit son intention et tous deux acquiescèrent. Ils se jetèrent littéralement sur la grue et pénétrèrent dans le repère d'Ikki tels des éléphants entrant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Le Chevalier traître avait tout juste eu le temps de revêtir l'Armure d'or mais n'avait toutefois pas réussi à en faire usage. Equueleus donna un coup de pied à Phénix, ce qui ôta l'Armure d'or de son corps qui tomba en onze morceaux sur le sol: il y avait le bras droit, le bras gauche, la jambe droite, la jambe gauche, l'aile droite, l'aile gauche, la ventrière, le plastron, les épaulettes, le ceinturon et le casque.

Constatant la situation, Ikki ne tarda pas à réagir.

"-Guerriers des Ombres, enfuyez-vous avec l'Armure d'or, ordonna-t-il, Shõ, on va faire un petit tour toi et moi.

-Ikki! _Sawannai de_ _!_ _Seiya!_ _Tasuke_ _te!_ **2**

 **-** Shõ! s'écria Seiya, Ikki, comment oses-tu?

-J'ose, tout simplement. Hahahahaha!"

Il frappa Seiya et emmena Shõ avec lui au moment où les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque, qui avaient été alertés par le fracas de la porte détruite par Shõ et Seiya, arrivèrent tandis que les Guerriers des Ombres fuirent.

"-Seiya, s'exclama Shiryû

-Poursuivez-les, dit Seiya, Ils sont partis avec l'Armure d'or et Ikki a enlevé Shõ.

-Bien reçu, dit Hyôga

-Compris, dit Shiryû"

Shun, lui, ne dit rien. Il visa son frère avec sa Chaîne Nébulaire afin de lui emprisonner le corps pour que Shõ puisse se libérer de son emprise.

"-Ikki, laisse-le partir, je t'en prie! supplia Shun"

Mais le Phénix resta indifférent aux supplications de son jeune frère Andromède et se libéra facilement de sa chaîne tout en continuant d'emmener Equueleus qui se débattait.

"-Sale brute! Tu t'imagines peut-être que je vais me laisser faire?

- _Urusai_ **3** _!_ Je te hais! Sans toi et ton soi-disant frère spirituel, j'aurais déjà revêtu l'Armure d'or. Au moins, elle est toujours en ma possession.

-Pour l'instant. Mes amis te l'auront bientôt reprise. Et moi, je me serai échappé de ton emprise.

-Tu t'imagines peut-être que je vais te laisser filer? Cette corde avec laquelle je t'ai attaché au poteau du Port est d'une solidité incroyable car créée par le pouvoir de l'Armure du Phénix même qui se régénère quand elle est détruite. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

-Dis ce que tu veux Ikki, je me laisse rarement abattre. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rejoindre mes amis pour le combat contre tes toutous soumis qui se font appeler Guerriers des Ombres.

- _Abazure_ **4** _!_

-Quoi?

-N'insulte pas mes puissants guerriers. Tu es peut-être puissante mais ça ne te permets pas d'insulter d'autres combattants.

Qu'est-ce qui te dérange? Ah! C'est parce que j'ai employé le féminin pour te désigner, n'est-ce pas, Shõko?"

Il avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot. Cela avait plongé Equueleus dans un effroi qui l'avait presque pétrifiée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir prononcé de tels mots! Ce n'était pas possible!

"-C'est ton vrai prénom, n'est-ce pas? , reprit Phénix, Quand une femme veut se faire passer pour un homme et que son prénom peut facilement être masculinisé, elle choisit cette option-là.

Oui Shõko Je connais ton petit secret. Et si tu as envie de savoir comment, laisse-moi t'expliquer. En dehors des Guerriers des Ombres, j'ai à mon service cinq Chevaliers Noirs mais pas n'importe quel type de Chevaliers. Ce sont d'anciens combattants qui avaient été condamnés à errer en exil car ils avaient, tout comme les Guerriers des Ombres, cessé de se battre pour ce que vous appelez la justice. Je leur ai proposé de se joindre à moi. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs et après avoir vu vos combats, ils ont décidé de porter les mêmes emblèmes que vous.

-Je vois. Mais contrairement à nous, leurs pouvoirs sont maléfiques.

-Je savais que tu comprendrais vite.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec moi?

-Alors que quatre des combattants potentiels étaient facilement parvenus à porter les mêmes emblèmes que tes amis mais aussi à maîtriser les pouvoirs de tes camarades, le cinquième était incapable de faire la même chose avec les tiens alors qu'il avait d'excellentes capacités. Je me suis posé des questions à ton sujet et j'ai décidé de t'observer de plus près. C'est là que j'ai découvert ton secret alors que tu te préparais à sortir de ton dojo vêtue de cette somptueuse robe rouge. Je t'ai même regardé chanter dans ce bar-restaurant.

-Oh espèce de...espèce de...espèce de...espèce de..."

Elle était incapable de trouver ses mots tant elle était folle de rage. Comment cet immonde salaud avait-il osé l'observer dans le seul lieu où elle pouvait avoir une véritable intimité? Comment avait-il osé bafouer son seul moment de détente et d'amusement sans faux semblants?

"-Tu sais Shõko, non seulement, tu es très belle mais tu as aussi une très jolie voix, reprit Ikki d'une voix moqueuse, Mais, contrairement à l'assemblée du lieu où tu te trouvais, les hommes envahis par la rage, comme moi, sont insensibles par des charmes comme les tiens. Alors, n'essaie pas de me chanter une berceuse pour que je vienne te délivrer.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, _kisama_ **5!** J'ai horreur de jouer les sirènes. Je préfère les combats physiques de Chevalier.

-Hahaha! Primo, je ne sais pas si tu pourras te battre ce soir. Deuzio, avant de faire quoi que ce soit et de rejoindre les Guerriers des Ombres, j'ai une histoire à terminer.

J'ai alors compris que le cinquième combattant ne parviendrait jamais à porter tes emblèmes et à maîtriser tes pouvoirs car tu étais une femme et lui un homme. Par chance, ils étaient accompagnés de l'ancienne sorcière des combattants qui avait subi le même sort qu'eux et à qui j'avais proposé le même marché car, grâce à sa magie, elle nous permettrait de bien mieux nous dissimuler et, surtout, d'augmenter plus rapidement les capacités des Guerriers des Ombres et des Chevaliers Noirs au combat. De plus, sa magie allait se révéler être bien plus utile que je ne le pensais car elle pouvait transformer le cinquième combattant en Chevalier Noir d'apparence féminine grâce depuis qu'elle connaissait ton véritable genre.

-Et quel rapport avec moi?

-Ne sois pas aussi impatiente! hurla Phénix sur le point de frapper Equueleus, Alors que cela devait se faire dans le plus grand secret, le cinquième combattant a refusé d'avoir une apparence de femme. Alors, je m'en suis débarrassé.

-Tu...tu as tué un de tes propres sbires? demanda Shõ épouvantée

-Il a causé sa propre perte en refusant ma proposition. Tout ça parce que cet idiot estimait que combat et femme étaient incompatibles alors qu'il t'avait vu dans le Grand Coliséum. Il refusait d'admettre l'évidence: tu te bats aussi bien qu'un homme.

-C'est drôle, je pensais exactement la même chose à propos de toi! dit Shõ sur un ton acide

-Ca suffit Shõ! Tu n'es pas en position de monter sur tes gonds!

-Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de la part d'un tordu qui m'a observé dans mon intimité et, ensuite, m'enlève pour me l'avouer!

-Tu es quand même en droit de savoir comment est né le Chevalier Noir qui porte tes emblèmes et a les mêmes pouvoirs que toi. Parce que oui, malgré l'élimination de cet imbécile de combattant, quelqu'un d'autre a prit sa place: l'ancienne sorcière des combattants elle-même. Mais personne ne sait qu'elle a gardé une apparence de femme car les autres Chevaliers Noirs pensent encore que tu es un homme et ignorent ce qui est arrivé au cinquième combattant.

-Je me fiche de tout ça Ikki. Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as enlevé et amené ici.

-Shõko, je veux te faire une proposition.

-Comme si je pouvais te faire confiance.

-J'ignore pourquoi tu te travestis. Tu as sûrement tes raisons mais elles ne me regardent pas. Cependant, n'as-tu jamais songé au fait que tu pourrais arrêter de le faire?

-Que dis-tu?

-Shõko, je me moque du fait que tu sois une femme. Si j'estime qu'elles font partie de mes ennemies, je les détruis au même titre que les hommes. Mais si je peux en faire mes alliées, je les traite comme les égales de mes Chevaliers hommes. Shõko, joins-toi à moi et tu n'auras plus besoin de te cacher comme tu le fais.

-Ah bon? Et le Chevalier Noir qui porte mes emblèmes et a mes pouvoirs alors?

-Ce n'est que temporaire. Quand la bataille sera finie et que tous les Chevaliers du Zodiaque seront éliminés, tu n'auras plus besoin de porter de vêtements masculins. Quelqu'un d'aussi fort et puissant que toi qui a pratiquement donné la mort en peu de temps mérite d'être à mes côtés.

-Ikki, tu es immonde!

Comment oses-tu me proposer de te joindre à toi alors que tu as failli me tuer, que tu m'as enlevé, que tu dis que tu vas tuer tous mes amis? Et parmi eux, il y a ton propre frère à qui tu es train de briser le coeur alors qu'il a tout fait pour devenir Chevalier dans l'espoir de te revoir.

Jamais je ne me joindrai à quelqu'un d'aussi immoral et cruel que toi! Tu m'entends? Jamais!"

Ikki ne dit rien. Son regard était dur et froid. Mais Shõ voyait bien qu'il frémissait d'une colère retenue. Cela lui fit peur. Il finit par s'approcher d'elle.

"-Tu es libre de prendre tes propres décisions, dit-il calmement tout en la détachant, Tu veux rester dans le camp des Chevaliers du Zodiaque? A ta guise. Mais avant que tu ne partes

Par l'Illusion de Phénix!"

Shõ n'eût pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle se figea sur place.

"-Papa...Maman...Kyõko, murmura-t-elle très lentement"

Elle vit son dojo, une photo de sa famille avec ses parents, Kyõko et elle-même encore enfants. Elle s'approcha et observa l'image avec tendresse en souriant.

Tout à coup, le dojo commença à s'écrouler et la photo échappa des mains de Shõ. Sans qu'elle n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, les silhouettes de ses parents et de Kyõko s'en échappèrent agrandies à l'échelle humaine.

"Papa! Maman! Kyõko! s'écria Shõ, AH!"

Les silhouettes ne ressemblaient en rien à celles que l'adolescente conservait dans sa mémoire: leurs cheveux étaient arrachés, leurs peaux étaient visqueuses et squelettiques et leurs yeux sortaient de leurs orbites inexistants. Leurs sourcils, leurs cils avaient disparus tout comme leurs lèvres qui avaient laissés places à des dents en décomposition.

Les vêtements, eux, ne laissaient pas voir le reste de l'état des pauvres victimes mais la vision des visages massacrés fut suffisante pour que Shõ s'effondre sur le sol et se mette à hurler.

"-AH!

Non! Non! Non! Non! cria-t-elle en se prenant le front entre ses mains tout en fermant les yeux

-L'Illusion du Phénix ne me permets pas seulement de détruire les âmes mais aussi de pénétrer dans l'esprit même dans mes victimes, quand j'en sais un peu plus sur elles, afin de les torturer. Et en t'observant dans ton dojo, ça a été facile d'en savoir plus sur toi. Comme tu l'as vu, j'ai pu en profiter. Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, n'est-ce pas, belle demoiselle?

Maintenant que tu as une idée de mes pouvoirs et que tu as choisi ton camp, je doute fort que tu sois capable de gagner, Equueleus. Hahahaha!"

Shõ revint à la réalité et se redit compte qu'elle était toujours au Port, seule. Elle réalisa également qu'elle n'avait entendu la voix d'Ikki que d'assez loin. Après lui avoir lancé son attaque, il avait dû s'éloigner mais pas trop pour profiter du supplice qu'il avait infligé à sa pauvre victime. Mais à cet instant où tout était terminé, il avait dû partir assez loin en profitant de la terreur de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore reprit ses esprits après une telle douleur.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa pleinement ce qui s'était passé et qu'Ikki était à l'origine de la terrible illusion qu'elle avait subi dans l'unique but de la torturer pour la punir de son refus de le rejoindre, elle devint folle de rage.

"-Phénix! Salopard! Monstre! Comment as-tu osé profaner mes souvenirs? Après cette guerre, tu mourras. Je le jure!"

A cet instant où Ikki était bien trop loin pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, elle devait passer sa fureur sur autre chose. N'importe quoi!

C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette vêtue de noir: l'un des Guerriers des Ombres!

"-As-tu envie de te battre? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de rage

-Equueleus!

Ah, je vois. Tu as envie de récupérer l'Armure d'or, _koso_ **6**? Je te préviens, je n'ai que l'aile gauche, dit le Guerre des Ombres, ça ne t'avancera à rien de me tuer.

-Je m'en fiche! J'aurai au moins l'un des fragments et Ikki ne pourra pas revêtir l'Armure.

-Hahahahaha! Tu t'imagines vraiment que tu peux me battre, _koso_? Tu n'as même pas d'Armure alors que moi si.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour donc si tu penses vraiment être supérieur à moi.

- _Ijiwaru_! **7** "

Le Guerrier des Ombres tenta de frapper Shõ. Celle-ci esquiva facilement les coups avant de saisir du bras de son adversaire et de le tordre. Celui-ci serra les dents mais ne se laissa pas abattre et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci sauta et parvint à retomber sur ses jambes.

"-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps dans un combat avec des coups aussi lents, dit Shõ d'une voix emplie de colère, Je veux de la vraie action et pour ça, _Koro shite yaru!_ **8**

Regarde un peu ce que l'on peut faire grâce aux enseignements que l'on reçoit pendant des années. Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-AH!"

Le Guerrier des Ombres s'écroula mort sur le sol les yeux ouverts dans le vide, la bouche ensanglantée et des blessures dues aux météores lancés par son adversaire. L'aile droite de l'Armure d'or lui échappa et tomba aux pieds de Shõ qui, encore occupée à respirer de grande goulées d'air en serrant les dents, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Sa colère n'était pas encore tout à fait soulagée. Elle respira un grand coup et se sentit mieux.

"-Dommage qu'il n'y ait que l'aile gauche, dit-elle, J'espère que les autres auront été plus chanceux que moi."

Ikki et six des Guerriers des Ombres s'étaient rendus sur l'Île de la Reine Morte. Le Chef semblait furieux avait le dos tourné. Il méprisait ses sbires qui, pourtant, s'étaient inclinés devant lui confus et honteux.

"-Oh ces frères spirituels et leur bande! maugréa le Chevalier traître

-Je suis désolé, Phénix, dit l'un des Guerriers des Ombres, Comme vous le voyez, cinq d'entre nous ne sont pas revenus mais en plus, ils se sont tous fait dérober leur fragments d'Armure d'or par les Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

-Cela prouve que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables!

Récapitulons, les deux bras, les deux jambes et l'aile gauche sont en leurs possessions. Cependant, nous avons toujours l'aile droite, la ventrière, le plastron, les épaulettes, le ceinturon et le casque. Donc, nous restons les plus forts. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à éliminer ces cinq maudits Chevaliers du Zodiaque et récupérer les cinq pièces manquantes. Une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je pourrai enfin conquérir le monde!

Maintenant partez, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Oui, Phénix.

-Shõko, je ne pensais pas que tu te relèverais après que je t'ai infligé l'Illusion de Phénix. Et pourtant, tu as su rester redoutable et est aussi parvenue à tuer un de mes Guerriers des Ombres avant de lui prendre son fragment d'Armure d'or. Pourtant, aucun des ennemis à qui je l'avais infligée jusqu'ici n'était parvenu à s'en remettre. Es-tu encore plus puissante que je ne l'imaginais ou bien est-ce parce que, contrairement à ce que j'espérais, je ne t'ai pas affaiblie mais, au contraire, ai éveillé ta colère en te torturant l'esprit?

Si c'est le cas, je ne peux que t'admirer et regretter que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés. Sincèrement."

Le jour s'était levé. Quatre Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient vaincu quatre Guerriers des Ombres et leur avaient prit le bras droit, le bras gauche, la jambe droite et la jambe gauche de l'Armure d'or. Le Chevalier traître possédait toujours les ailes, la ventrière, le plastron, les épaulettes, le ceinturon et le casque. Il restait donc le plus fort. Mais ce n'était pas que ça qui inquiétait Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun.

"-Toujours aucune trace de Shõ? demanda Seiya

-Malheureusement non, répondit Shiryû d'une voix soucieuse

-Je ne l'ai vu nulle part dans le Port, ajouta Hyôga

-Dire que c'est à cause de mon frère qu'il a disparu, soupira Shun avec tristesse, C'est horrible!

-Shun, murmura Hyôga d'une voix réconfortante

-Regardez, dit Shiryû"

L'aile gauche de l'Armure d'or traîna jusqu'à leurs pieds. Ils levèrent les yeux et aperçurent leur ami pour qui ils s'inquiétaient tant.

"-Tu es là, dit Shun soulagé

-Shõ, tu as pu t'enfuir, s'exclama Seiya avec joie, On t'a cherché partout. On était tellement inquiets pour toi. Ikki ne t'a pas fait de mal, j'espère?

-Comment je me porte ne vous regarde pas! dit Shõ avec agressivité, Avez-vous pu récupérer l'Armure d'or?

-Mais Shõ..., dit Seiya qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami

-Nous n'avons pu récupérer que les bras et les jambes, répondit Shiryû

-Ah, maudit Ikki! Bon, au moins, il ne peut pas revêtir l'Armure d'or, c'est déjà ça. Néanmoins, je sais que si nous avions eu nos Armures, le résultat aurait été nettement différent.

-C'est vrai, dit Hyôga, Si j'avais porté la mienne au lieu de venir sans au Grand Coliséum hier, j'aurais eu le dessus.

-Mon Armure est toujours à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, reprit Shõ, Je peux la récupérer quand je veux mais celles de Seiya et Shiryû ont été détruites depuis leur combat au Grand Coliséum. Il faut les faire réparer très vite ou nous ne pourrons jamais faire face à Phénix et ses molosses.

-Quelqu'un peut les réparer.

-Tu en es sûr, Shiryû? demanda Seiya, Comment peux-tu dire ça?

-Mon Vieux Maître m'a parlé d'un homme vivant à Jamir qui pourrait nous venir en aide. Il pourrait réparer les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon.

-Bien vu, dit Shõ"

Seiya regarda Shõ avec incompréhension et appréhension. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu envie de parler d'une chose en particulier à son arrivée quand Seiya avait abordé le sujet d'Ikki ou qu'il cachait quelque chose. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce que cela pouvait-il avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il pensait?

"-Je vois. Alors il y aurait quelqu'un qui pourrait réparer les Armures?"

Ils étaient allés à la Résidence Kido et avaient montrés les fragments d'Armure d'or qu'ils avaient pu récupérer à Saori. Ils avaient ensuite parlé de leur échange et à cet instant, elle était au courant de toute l'affaire.

Le Dragon acquiesça.

"-Shiryû, va vite le voir, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux violets, Il arrivera les pires choses si l'Armure d'or est utilisée à des fins maléfiques.

-Nous ne laisserons pas Ikki faire ça, assura Seiya, Nous avons déjà vaincu les Guerriers des Ombres, nous pouvons très bien battre les Chevaliers Noirs.

-Seiya et moi avons vu le pouvoir de l'Armure d'or, dit Shõ, C'est une chose magnifique que quelqu'un comme Phénix ne mérite absolument pas. Hors de question de laisser l'Armure d'or entre les mains des Chevaliers Noirs!"

Shiryû s'était préparé pour le départ. Il portait les Urnes des Armures de Pégase et du Dragon et allait passer la porte de la Résidence Kido.

"-Je compte sur vous pour retrouver l'Armure d'or, dit Shiryû

-Je compte sur toi pour revenir avec nos Armures, dit Seiya

-Fais attention, dit Shun

-Bonne chance, dit Hyôga

-Garde ta prudence habituelle, dit Shõ, Nous avons besoin de toi en un seul morceau pour faire face à l'ennemi.

-Oui, je serai de retour le plus tôt possible."

Tout le monde regarda Shiryû partir. Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Seiya regarda Shõ avec un brin de colère. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami insolent, moqueur, fier de lui, au tempérament de feu, réfléchi, doux par moments, généreux avec ses amis et au grand coeur.

Il ne voyait plus qu'un individu froid, dur et amer avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Pour quelle raison? Il y en avait forcément une puisque la veille encore, lui et Seiya avaient sauvés Shiryû de la mort et là, Equueleus ne l'avait même pas encouragé pour son périlleux voyage mais simplement dit l'équivalent de "Reste en vie, pas question de perdre de la main d'oeuvre.". C'était sûrement Ikki qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Il n'y avait pas de doute puisque Shõ était devenu tel quel après s'être échappé des mains de son kidnappeur. Pégase en aurait le coeur net.

Shõ et Seiya étaient assez loin de la Résidence Kido. Le deuxième suivait le premier de loin. Mais il ne put pas cacher sa présence plus longtemps. Il devait lui parler non pas pour lui tirer les vers du nez mais pour l'aider à aller mieux. Parce que Seiya savait que Shõ n'était pas agressif et amer par méchanceté mais parce qu'on lui avait fait du mal et qu'un désir de vengeance rongeait son être. Et il voulait aider son ami à aller mieux parce qu'il n'aimait pas le voir malheureux mais également parce que ce désir de vengeance commençait à avoir des conséquences sur le reste du groupe avec lequel Shõ se montrait glacial. Seiya devait faire quelque chose avant que son ami ne commette l'irréparable et ne soit plus qu'un vengeur prêt à sacrifier toutes les personnes autour de lui pour atteindre son but. Mais s'il n'y allait pas en douceur, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se prenne des Météores d'Equueleus.

"-Shõ.

-Seiya. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Ne sois pas aussi agressif, je veux juste te parler.

-Me parler de quoi?

-Te parler, c'est tout.

-Et bien moi, je n'en ai pas envie.

-Shõ, depuis ce matin, tu as été sec avec tout le monde. Bon, tu as tout à fait le droit de l'être avec Saori Kido. Mais tu l'as été avec nos amis. Seulement, je ne crois pas que tu l'ais fait exprès. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas pour que tu sois comme ça?

-Je savais que tu chercherais à me tirer les vers du nez mais je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais pour un con.

-Shõ.

-Je sais très bien que tu espères que je te parle d'Ikki. Mais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit au Port ne regarde que lui et moi. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Alors, il t'a bien fait quelque chose.

-J'AI DIT "CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES"! rugit Shõ, Maintenant, laisse-moi. Je dois aller récupérer mon Armure. A n'importe quel moment, Ikki ou un de ses sbires peut être dans les parages.

-Shõ, s'il te plait, laisse-moi te parler.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide!

-Shõ, ne me repousse pas, je t'en prie! On est amis. Je ne veux que ton bien.

-Si tu veux vraiment mon bien, arrête de me parler et laisse-moi seul. C'est à moi de juger si j'ai besoin de parler ou pas.

-Shõ, dit Seiya qui commençait à désespérer, si j'agis comme ça, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et tu le sais. Tu vois bien que tu n'es plus le même depuis qu'Ikki t'a enlevé. Ne le nie pas.

Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait, tu te sentiras mieux quand tu te seras confié. Je ne suis peut-être pas psy mais nous nous connaissons bien tous les deux. Si tu me dis ce qu'Ikki t'a fait, je ferai tout pour t'aider à aller mieux."

Shõ ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était vrai. Depuis la nuit précédente, elle était devenue dure et amère et ne faisait plus attention aux autres. Elle ne parlait plus que du fait qu'il fallait absolument éliminer Ikki quoiqu'il arrivât et avait perdu toute gentillesse envers ses amis Chevaliers. Et à cet instant, elle était agressive envers son frère spirituel!

Dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité sinon elle aurait révélé les raisons des actes d'Ikki et donc, son secret.

Mais c'était bien trop douloureux à garder pour soi. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'évacuer cette douleur qui lui étreignait le coeur afin de redevenir elle-même.

"-A...après qu'Ikki m'ait enlevé, il m'a attaché à un poteau.

-Shõ...

-Il...il a dit qu'a ses yeux, j'étais tellement puissant que je méritais de me battre à ses côtés et m'a demandé de me joindre à lui. Évidement, je lui ai dit "non" et je lui ai dit qu'il était immonde.

-C'est tout toi, dit Seiya fier de son ami

-Il a fait mine de me laisser partir mais c'était pour mieux me leurrer.

-Que veux-tu dire? Shõ?"

Les mots ne sortaient plus de la bouche d'Equueleus. Elle avait pâlit. Constatant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler, Pégase la prit par les épaules pour la mettre en confiance.

"-Seiya...il...il...

-Chhh, murmura le jeune garçon réconfortant, Calme-toi et assieds-toi.

Dis-moi tout.

-Il m'a subir l'Illusion du Phénix, parvint à dire Shõ après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation"

En entendant ces mots, Seiya prit Shõ contre son épaule. Celle-ci se mit à pleurer. Seiya avait eu cette réaction bien malgré lui. En général, quand quelqu'un plus ou moins proche de lui allait mal, il l'écoutait parler et disait des mots réconfortants ou bien posait une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien moral, mais avec Shõ, c'était différent. Il avait partagé tellement de choses avec lui qu'au final, il était devenu bien plus proche de lui que des autres Chevaliers. Ce qui faisait qu'un contact physique dit plus "franc" qu'avec ses autres amis ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Avec Shiryû, ce n'était pas pareil parce que même si une franche camaraderie avait bien commencée à s'installer entre les deux et que le Dragon commençait déjà à se conduire comme un grand frère envers Seiya, les deux ne s'étaient jamais rapprochés quand ils étaient enfants et s'étaient réellement découverts mutuellement il y avait peu de temps.

"-C'était horrible, reprit Shõ, j'ai vu mon dojo, une photo de ma famille avec mes parents, Kyõko et moi encore enfants. Je me suis approché de la photo. Et là, le dojo s'est écroulé et la photo a glissé de mes mains. Les corps de mes parents et de Kyõko en sont sorties agrandies mais elles ne ressemblaient pas du tout à celles de mes souvenirs: leurs cheveux étaient arrachés, leurs peaux étaient visqueuses et squelettiques et leurs yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Leurs sourcils, leurs cils avaient disparus tout comme leurs lèvres qui avaient laissés places à des dents en décomposition.

C'était peut-être une illusion mais ça semblait tellement réel et Ikki prenait plaisir à profaner mes souvenirs et à me torturer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a profité du fait que mon esprit était en pleine souffrance pour s'enfuir tout en me riant au nez.

-Shõ..."

Cette fois-là, Seiya n'en pût plus. Il prit Shõ dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre lui.

"-J'étais tellement hors de moi, reprit Shõ, Il pensait m'avoir détruit mais il n'avait fait que me rendre fou de rage. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose: le tuer. Mais il était bien trop loin. J'aurais pu détruire n'importe quoi à ce moment-là tant ma colère était forte. C'est là que j'ai vu l'un des Guerriers des Ombres. Il pouvait avoir l'un des fragment de l'Armure d'or ou non, je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le tuer pour soulager ma colère et compenser le fait que je ne pouvais pas tuer Ikki tout de suite. Alors, je l'ai tué sans me soucier de l'Armure d'or. Je n'y ai pensé qu'après et depuis, tout ce que me préoccupe, c'est la vengeance. Ikki est allé dans un territoire où il n'avait pas le droit de se rendre et...

-Chhh, murmura Seiya tendrement, Ca n'arrivera plus. Nous sommes tous ensemble et nous ferons face à cette terrible épreuve. Tu n'as pas à être envahi par la colère. Ikki nous a tous trahi. Nous devons rester unis pour lui faire face. Et à ce moment-là, nous nous entraiderons tous.

-Merci Seiya, murmura Shõ apaisée en souriant

-Shõ?

-Oui?

-Je crois que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on nous appelle les frères spirituels. En tout cas, pas uniquement parce que nos constellations protectrices sont voisines ou encore à cause de la légende des frères Pégase et Celerus. Mais aussi parce qu'on est un peu comme des jumeaux.

-Seiya, tu as treize ans et moi quatorze.

-C'est un détail, dit Seiya en boudant pendant que Shõ ricana, Ah, je préfère quand tu ris.

-Hum. Que voulais-tu me dire?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est proches. On s'est toujours bien entendus depuis qu'on est tout petits. On s'est toujours tout dit, on a été complices de bêtises, on nous a surnommés les _troublemakers._ Et là, on vient d'avoir la preuve que si l'un de nous ne va pas bien, ça ira mal pour l'autre. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

-Laquelle?

-On est frères de coeur.

-Frères de coeur?

-Oui, les frères de coeur sont capables d'entrevoir les sentiments de l'autre en permanence et de savoir si l'un va mal mais surtout a besoin de l'affection de l'autre comme s'il était le frère de sang qu'il n'a jamais eu.

-Seiya...

-Mais pour ça, les deux doivent se promettre de l'être. Alors, frères de coeur?

-C'est...c'est encore un truc que t'as inventé pour me remonter le moral, pas vrai?

-Frères de coeur? répéta Seiya comme s'il n'avait pas entendu"

Shõ ne savait pas quoi faire. L'idée de Seiya la touchait. Qu'il la considérât comme ce qu'il appelait son frère de coeur et, surtout, qu'il ait insisté pour la pousser à se confier afin qu'elle aille mieux prouvait qu'il était très attachée à elle et que la voir triste lui faisait mal. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle acceptait ce serment, elle lui mentirait. Comment pourrait-elle être son frère de coeur alors qu'elle était une fille? A ses yeux, c'était bien trop grave de faire une fausse promesse à un ami si cher. Oui mais elle était une fille uniquement aux yeux de cet ignoble traître d'Ikki, du macchabée Kido et de Leiko, sa si gentille mentor. Pas aux yeux de Seiya, ni à ceux de tous les autres. Pour Pégase, Equueleus était un garçon. Ce genre de serments entre eux paraissait donc tout à fait normal. Et si Equueleus se braquait en l'entendant, ça aurait parut suspect. Après tout, le serment prouverait l'attachement des deux amis et Seiya serait sûr qu'il pourrait compter sur Shõ dans n'importes quelles circonstances tout comme il assurait à cette dernière qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui dans toutes les situations. Ils le savaient tous deux déjà mais ça faisait toujours du bien au coeur de se le répéter.

"-D'accord, finit par dire Shõ en souriant après un long moment d'hésitation, Frères de coeur.

-Alors, frères de coeur, dit joyeusement Seiya"

'

A l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, dans la branche _Maladies Confidentielles, Département 2._

"-Docteur Satõ.

-Oh, c'est vous mademoiselle Shõko. On ne vous a pas trop harcelé avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'espère?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je faisais partie des Chevaliers participants du Grand Tournoi et pas de la Fondation Graad elle-même alors la presse ne me pose pas de questions en ce qui concerne le vol de l'Armure d'or. C'est plutôt Saori Kido qui va s'en prendre plein la tronche. Toute la presse a tenu à avoir une conférence dans la Résidence Kido cet après-midi pour faire de ce sujet le scoop du siècle. Ca va pas être chic.

-Oh mais c'est écœurant!

-A qui le dites-vous? C'est ça la presse. Prête à n'importe pour faire des histoires à sensation quitte à harceler les gens juste parce que tout le monde dit que les infos chocs se vendent mieux que tout.

Enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça.

-Que désirez-vous?

-Récupérer mon Armure que j'ai laissé ici hier.

-Mademoiselle Shõko, hier, je vous ai dit de ne faire de mouvements brusques avant plusieurs jours.

-Et bien, j'ai déjà enfreint vos conseils hier soir alors que je sortais tout juste de l'Hôpital. Et je n'avais même pas mon Armure. Sachez aussi que grâce à leurs entrainements, les Chevaliers ont une endurance bien plus grande que la moyenne.

-Mademoiselle Shõko!

-Docteur Satõ, j'étais dans un cadre de compétition hier encore, j'aurais été obligée de me battre quoiqu'il arrive. Et hier, l'Armure d'or a été volée et j'ai dû affronter des Guerriers des Ombres avec mes amis. Ca nous a permit d'en récupérer certains fragments. Mais nos ennemis en ont encore d'autres. Et sans nos Armures pour nous protéger, nous ne pourrons pas les combattre comme il faut. Si nous ne récupérons pas l'Armure d'or en intégralité, ils l'utiliseront à des fins maléfiques. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire? Si le monde est dominé par des gens aux mauvaises intentions, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de me soucier de ma santé.

-Oh! Vous les Chevaliers, vous êtes tous inconscients. Mes collègues me l'avaient bien dit.

-Vous savez qu'à mes oreilles, le mot "inconscient" est un compliment?

-Et vous, vous savez que se déguiser en homme ne veut pas dire faire les mêmes bêtises qu'eux?

-Je ne fais pas ça pour faire des bêtises, je le fais parce que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de pouvoir agir réellement et faire en sorte d'arrêter une menace qui peut détruire le monde et donc qui peut aussi avoir des conséquences sur vous. Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de décider pour les autres de ce qui bon pour eux ou pas mais je veux au moins empêcher des individus aux mauvaises intentions de transformer le monde en cauchemar réel.

De toute façon, mon Armure m'appartient et elle vous a été confiée le temps de mon hospitalisation. Or, je suis sortie de l'Hôpital. Si vous la gardez plus longtemps, ce sera considéré comme du vol. Ce département a beau être secret, tout le monde sait que vous me prenez en charge même si on en ignore les raisons. Vous pouvez me conseiller mais pas décider à ma place. Et actuellement, l'image de la Fondation Graad se dégrade déjà assez bien à cause du vol de l'Armure d'or. Si on apprend que son Hôpital malmène ses patients, cela s'aggravera. Je me fiche de la réputation de Saori Kido mais pas de vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien mais vous êtes en train de faire une erreur même si vous pensez bien faire. Vous avez un emploi que vous devez garder. Alors, ne me forcez pas à dire à la sous-directrice que vous m'empêchez de récupérer quelque chose m'appartenant ou bien de me contraindre à récupérer mon Armure par la force.

-Mademoiselle Shõko, vous êtes désespérante, dit le docteur Satõ en soupirant montrant ainsi qu'elle abdiquait

-Merci docteur Satõ."

De nombreuses voitures étaient garées devant la Résidence Kido. Sûrement des journalistes à l'affût. Des fauves prêts à sauter sur leurs proies, oui! Quand Shõ vit ça, elle décida de passer par le jardin et de regarder ce qui se passait par une fenêtre. Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra.

Saori Kido et son majordhomme Tatsumi étaient assis avec de très nombreux micros en face d'eux et les fragments d'Armure d'or récupérés la veille à côté d'eux. Saori baissait les yeux face aux nombreux journalistes qui ne cessaient de prendre des photos et de noter tout ce qu'ils entendaient avec des regards de prédateurs féroces.

"-Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons récupéré cinq parties de l'Armure d'or, dit Tatsumi"

Quel toupet! "Nous"? Ce majordhomme imbécile n'avait rien fait de bénéfique pour récupérer ces parties et faire en sorte qu'Ikki ne soit pas en train de dominer le monde. Au contraire, il avait failli faire remarquer les Chevaliers en envoyant des hélicoptères voyants qui auraient pu révéler leurs déplacements discrets. Sans Shõ, Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun, ces parties ne seraient même dans cette pièce à cet instant.

"-Mais il en reste encore six à retrouver, reprit Tatsumi, l'aile droite, la ventrière, le plastron, les épaulettes, le ceinturon et le casque. Mais je vous en fais le serment, au nom de la Fondation, nous les retrouverons dès que possible.

-Pardonnez-moi, demanda l'un des journalistes, Mais vous dites "au nom de la Fondation". Pourtant, si je ne me trompe pas, le meneur de ces criminels faisait partie de ceux qui devaient devenir Chevaliers, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, affirma un autre journaliste, Comment est-ce possible?

-Nous ne savons pas non plus comment cela a pu arriver. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien si une personne de notre camp nous a trahi.

-Êtes-vous certains de ne pas savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé?

-Estimez-vous que le chef de ces criminels avait des raisons antérieures de s'en prendre à vous?

-A combien estimez-vous les dégâts subis?

-Est-ce que la Fondation Graad avait prit la peine d'assurer l'Armure d'or?

-Est-ce que vous envisagez de présenter votre démission après cet échec?"

Au fur et à mesure que les questions étaient posées, Saori Kido avait cessé d'écouter tout ce qui était dit. Elle avait tourné les yeux vers les parties retrouvées de l'Armure d'or et les regardait tristement. Elle devait toujours se demander, comme les Chevaliers, pourquoi Ikki avait agit ainsi. Et aussi être triste que le Grand Tournoi finisse par mal tourner à cause du vol. Et tous ces journalistes qui n'arrangeaient rien. Ces rapaces qui ne faisaient que poser des questions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres voire blessantes juste pour être sûrs que le scandale fût un gros buzz médiatique et que les journaux se vendent mieux les uns que les autres. Et ceux qui devenaient les sujets de ces scoops, ces rapaces de la presse, avaient-ils oubliés que c'était des humains avec des émotions encore sous le choc de terribles évènements?

"-Bande d'enflures, murmura Shõ pour elle-même"

'

"-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, répétèrent les journalistes à l'affût, Parlez, s'il vous plait. Mademoiselle, mademoiselle.

-Oh! dit Saori d'une petite voix en revenant soudainement à la réalité et en voyant tous les appareils photos braqués sur elle

-Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils ont fait ça? Mademoiselle, répondez.

-Je suis navré journalistes, dit Tatsumi qui commençait à voir le malaise de Saori Kido, mais il est temps de mettre fin à cette conférence.

-Mais enfin, on ne sait rien, nous, rouspétèrent les journalistes tels des enfants pourris-gâtés n'ayant pas eu leurs quatre volontés exaucées

-Venez mademoiselle, dit Tatsumi

-Attendez!

-Mademoiselle, nous aimerions tout savoir sur ce que vous pensez de ces tristes évènements.

-Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose.

-Laquelle?"

Shõ fut surprise. Saori Kido n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction pendant la conférence et elle avait décidé soudainement d'ouvrir la bouche. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas rester de marbre face à ces bêtes et prouver qu'elle ne se laisserait pas dominer chez elle. Bien joué!

"-L'idéal que mon grand-père a voulu montrer au monde n'a jamais été de la violence ou de la compétition acharnée. Il prônait le dépassement de soi à travers l'art du combat et le courage à travers le fait de remporter la victoire uniquement de manière loyale. Pas sa gloire personnelle.

En s'emparant de l'Armure d'or, le Chevalier Phénix a trahi l'idéal de mon grand-père."

Les mots de Saori résonnèrent dans la tête de Shõ. Alors, c'était ça que le Grand Tournoi avait toujours été pour la famille Kido? On aurait dit les mots du propre père défunt de la jeune héritière du dojo. Mitsumasa Kido et Ershin étaient-ils donc amis parce qu'ils croyaient en la même chose? Ou alors...

"-Non, Mitsumasa Kido a mal compris depuis le début, pensa Shõ, Mon père n'a jamais eu pour ambition de tester des enfants quitte à les envoyer à une mort certaine afin de mettre les plus forts dans une arène devant une foule assoiffée de sang pour qu'ils s'entretuent. Il voulait transmettre son savoir afin que personne n'oublie la noblesse d'un art du combat et le transmette aux générations futures à leurs tours.

Mais et si c'était ça que Saori Kido avait comprit. Si elle pensait que l'idéal de mon père était aussi celui de Mitsumasa Kido? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'a dit " Tu es l'héritier d'un dojo. Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne ce qu'est la noblesse d'un art du combat." A ses yeux, c'était pour me montrer qu'elle me...respectait? Elle croit que nous partageons un même idéal. Et que cet idéal était celui de Mitsumasa Kido. Alors que le sien est différent. Mais avec ce Grand Tournoi où seules la compétition et la gloire comptaient, elle pensait réellement mettre en avant un idéal légitime de beauté d'art du combat. Comme elle peut être naïve!"

A ce moment-là, Shõ ressentit un élan d'affection envers Saori Kido. Toute sa vie, elle avait cru le mensonge d'un vieillard mégalomane, prétentieux, égoïste et presque cruel. Et à cet instant, elle était encore victime de ce mensonge. Shõ croyait qu'elle et Mitsumasa Kido détournaient l'image noble de l'art du combat mais en fait, ce n'était que Mitsumasa Kido qui le faisait même dans la tombe.

"-Quand l'Armure d'or sera récupérée, pensa Shõ, Je convaincrai Saori Kido d'arrêter ce Tournoi monstrueux et j'essaierai de lui expliquer pourquoi. Si elle me respecte comme je le crois, peut-être qu'elle m'écoutera."

'

"Hein, des flics? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici?"

Un berger allemand fut sorti d'un véhicule de police, dont la sirène était activée, sous les yeux ébahis de l'espionne qui regardait toujours la conférence de la Résidence Kido à travers la fenêtre. Il aboya en semblant tout agité et tout fier de pouvoir être sorti dehors.

"-Wouf, wouf, wouf. Ouaf, ouaf, wouf.

-Allons, allons, du calme, Franz **,** dit l'un des policiers, Tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile dans peu de temps."

Les policiers entrèrent dans la demeure avec le chien qui ne cessait de pousser des jappements. Shõ jugea bon de continuer à regarder à travers la fenêtre car son instinct lui disait que la suite des évènements se déroulerait dans cette pièce vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne dehors et qu'il semblait y avoir urgence pour Saori Kido. Et elle fit bien car une domestique vint frapper peu de temps après l'entrée des policiers.

"-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais des gens de la police désirent vous voir, dit-elle

-De la police? dit Saori, Oh, je me demande s'ils ont enfin découvert quelque chose.

-Oh si seulement ils pouvaient avoir trouvé un seul indice, dit Tatsumi"

Comme Shõ s'y attendait, l'entrée inattendue du chien surprit tout le monde dans la pièce. Il fallait dire qu'Equueleus elle-même, bien qu'ayant déjà vu ledit Franz à l'extérieur, ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi on l'avait amené dans la Résidence Kido. Mais peut-être en saurait-elle bientôt plus.

"-Mademoiselle Kido, dit l'un des policiers, suite à votre demande, le chef de la police m'a chargé de vous amener notre meilleur chien. Il serait capable de trouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

-C'est toi qui leur a demandé ça? demanda Saori Kido en se tournant vers Tatsumi

-Mais non, pas du tout, dit Tatsumi embarrassé qui semblait vouloir tout faire pour être dédouané, Et je me demande bien qui a eu cette idée.

-Moi aussi, dit Shõ dans l'ombre

-Héhéhé, ricana une voix que Shõ connaissait bien, C'est moi voyons.

-Seiya? dit Shõ surprise en voyant que son ami semblait être resté derrière la porte durant la conférence dans l'unique but d'attendre le berger allemand

-Et de quel droit? demanda Tatsumi irrité, J'aimerais bien le savoir.

-Il le fallait bien, non?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Se demanda Shõ

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Tatsumi irrité

-C'est très simple, dit Seiya, C'est Phénix qui a volé l'Armure d'or. Alors elle doit être imprégnée de son odeur. Il est donc évident que dans cette situation, le mieux placé pour retrouvé le voleur et les autres parties de l'Armure d'or, c'est un chien policier. C'est une bonne idée, non?"

Seiya se tourna vers Saori Kido.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- _Mattaku baharashii_ **9,** dit Shõ stupéfaite que son ami ait pût imaginer qu'une chose aussi stupide pût être possible alors qu'il était absolument inenvisageable qu'un chien pût retrouver un guerrier aux supers pouvoirs capable de se dissimuler grâce à son cosmos et pouvant repousser n'importe quel agresseur n'ayant jamais apprit à se battre tel un Chevalier

-Puisque tu as l'air d'être tellement sûr de toi, tu n'as qu'à essayer de te servir toi-même de ce chien, dit Saori Kido catégorique comme pour lui dire que son idée était idiote"

Le jeune garçon et la jeune fille se fixèrent comme pour se lancer mutuellement un défi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Rien que durant leurs enfances, quand Seiya refusait d'obéir à un ordre de Saori Kido, ils finissaient par se regarder droit dans les yeux quand la petite fille aux cheveux violets comprenait que les menaces de représailles ne servaient à rien et que le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns n'obéirait jamais à ses caprices. Alors, elle repartait vexée et lui était fier d'avoir gagné. Ils se trouvaient dans une situation semblable puisque Seiya avait prit la liberté d'utiliser le téléphone privé de la Résidence Kido afin de faire une action qu'il pensait bénéfique pour la Fondation Graad et, surtout, l'Ordre de la Chevalerie. Cela contrariait Saori Kido pour sûr. Et, comme souvent, elle finit par abdiquer et quitta la pièce.

"-C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, dit Seiya, Ca oui!"

Il quitta la Résidence Kido accompagné dudit Franz qui courait et aboyait.

"-Allez le chien, vite! Pour commencer, on va aller au Port, c'est là que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Tu pourras peut-être flairer sa piste. Monte dans le taxi. Mais dépêche-toi voyons. Mais où tu vas? Reviens ici!

Oh merde! V'là qu'il s'casse, ce con."

En effet, le chien Franz avait couru on ne savait où échappant totalement à l'autorité de Seiya, qui, de toute façon, semblait inexistante.

Shõ avait bien fait de ne pas signaler sa présence ou de le suivre. Non seulement, elle et son ami seraient perdus au milieu de nulle part mais cela l'aurait obligé à donner raison à Saori Kido qui semblait avoir trouver, tout comme elle, que faire appel à un chien policier pour retrouver un Chevalier traitre qui pouvait se dissimuler avec son cosmos était une idée stupide. Et Seiya en aurait beaucoup voulu à Shõ d'avoir donné raison à une peste qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter. Pour le moment, il allait se débrouiller avec ce qu'il avait sous la main et quand il comprendrait que le chien Franz ne ferait que le faire tourner en rond ou l'amènerait au milieu de nulle part, il reviendrait et serait plus malin à l'avenir.

Mais tout de même, elle se sentait frustrée de voir qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste pour retrouver Phénix.

"- _Kono hontta jautai kara maola nukedashitenai_ **10,** dit-elle en soupirant"

Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle se rendit dans la forêt liée au jardin de la Résidence Kido mais dans laquelle la Saori n'avait aucune autorité. Il fallait reconnaître que c'était un bel endroit. Remplis de belles fleurs, de plantes et d'arbres qui scintillaient au soleil quand il n'y avait aucun nuage et qui était un lieu idéal pour se détendre quand on se sentait ronchon, énervé ou frustré. Comme Shõ en cet instant. De plus, Shõ aimait grimper aux arbres. Elle en trouva un qui lui convint parfaitement et se plongea dans ses pensées.

C'était Kyõko qui lui avait apprit à grimper aux arbres. Oh, comme Kyõko pouvait lui manquer! Peu importait que le Grand Tournoi reprenne ou pas. Quand cette histoire serait terminée, elle mènerait des recherches de son côté et elle conseillerait à Seiya d'en faire de même pour retrouver sa soeur Seika. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal car Pégase et Equueleus n'auraient pas cessé d'être obligés de vaincre tour à tour des adversaires avant de se retrouver face à face. Et au fond, Shõ savait que c'était une idée que ni Seiya, ni elle ne pouvait supporter. Le serment qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt le prouvait bien. La seule chose qu'ils auraient été capables de faire aurait été de se donner les coups les plus faibles possibles de peur de se faire trop de mal et auraient finit par être expulsés de l'arène du Grand Coliséum sous prétexte qu'ils n'amusaient pas assez le public. Et puis, ils s'en fichaient du Tournoi. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient.

"-Oh, quelqu'un vient."

En effet, quelqu'un était là. Shõ le reconnut facilement à son armure rose. Shun se promenait également dans la forêt probablement pour se changer les idées lui aussi.

Le pauvre! Le combat qu'avait vécu les Chevaliers et la terreur de Shõ la veille sur le Port n'avaient sans aucun doute pas l'impact émotionnel qu'avait vécu Andromède. Cela avait sans doute dû être la pire nuit de sa vie: son propre frère avait essayé de le tuer. Il était sûrement le plus meurtri de tous les Chevaliers depuis la trahison de Phénix. Equueleus l'observa et soupira tristement.

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta devant un arbre. Il semblait observer quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, Shun posa sa main sur une marque. Shõ la reconnut. C'était les traces de poings d'Ikki. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Shun se trouvait devant l'arbre où son frère s'entrainait quand il était enfant. Ca devait être un lieu empli de souvenirs pour lui. Shun le regarda longuement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il devint mélancolique et triste. La seule famille qui lui restait l'avait trahie. Il était seul et ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Shõ ne supporta pas de jouer les voyeuses plus longtemps en observant un de ses amis aussi tristes dans l'ombre alors qu'elle l'avait elle-même consolé quand il allait mal dans le passé. Elle se demanda si elle devait s'en aller et laisser Shun seul un moment ou bien s'il avait besoin de réconfort pour aller mieux.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à choisir la première solution, elle remarqua que Shun avait relevé la tête vers quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Il s'agissait d'une trace mais pas de celle d'un poing d'Ikki. Shun semblait la connaître. Shõ finit par comprendre aussi de quoi il s'agissait.

"-La Croix du Cygne? murmura-t-elle, Cette trace est récente. Mais pourquoi Hyôga aurait laissé sa marque sur un arbre qu'il sait sacré pour son ami? Oh!"

Tout à coup, il fit un froid glacial. De la brume se répandit dans tout la forêt. Puis il se mit à neiger à la grande surprise de Shõ.

Avant que les deux Chevaliers n'aient pu faire un mouvement, une bonne partie de l'arbre devant lequel se trouvait Shun fut détruit par un cosmos inconnu qui manqua de projeter Andromède sur le sol qui avait été recouvert de neige. Grâce à son habilité, il put se relever à temps mais Equueleus avait manqué de tomber de son arbre et restait accrochée à ce dernier par ses bras.

"-Merde, c'était quoi ça? demanda Shõ mi-paniquée, mi-surprise

-Oh, ma Chaîne est glacée, dit Shun, Mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de créer un tel froid: le Chevalier du Cygne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici?

-Hahahahaha!

-Qui est là? demanda Shun d'une voix ferme

-Chaîne Nébulaire, trouve mon ennemi! Oh non! Ma Chaîne a perdu tous ses pouvoirs à cause du froid qui l'a complètement gelée.

-Hahahahaha! Pauvre Andromède. Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi avec ton long porte-clés?

-Mais qu'est-ce que..., bafouilla Shõ"

Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra. Une silhouette vêtue de noir plaquant Shun au sol en lui envoyant...Non, ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la Poussière de Diamants.

"-Hyôga, si c'est toi, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça? dit Shun d'une voix suppliante alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux"

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il distingua plus nettement son adversaire et comprit qu'il se fourvoyait.

"-Non, le Chevalier du Cygne ne s'est jamais habillé en noir. Si tu n'es pas le Chevalier du Cygne, qui es-tu?

-Je suis bien un Chevalier du Cygne. Ou plutôt le Chevalier du Cygne Noir.

-Le Chevalier du Cygne Noir? Mais alors, c'est un de ces Chevaliers Noirs dont Ikki m'a parlé, réalisa Shõ"

Elle descendit tant bien que mal de son arbre en essayant d'être le plus discrète possible.

"-Je dois faire quelque chose ou il va tuer Shun.

-Décidément, tu ne ressembles pas à ton frère. Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!"

Le coup frappa le Chevalier du Cygne Noir qui fut projeté en arrière et retomba sur la neige qu'il avait fait apparaître.

"-Shõ! s'exclama Shun

-C'est toi le lâche, dit Shõ pleine de rage au Cygne Noir, Tu t'en prends à un homme après lui avoir ôté tout moyen de se défendre en l'attaquant dans le dos.

-Hahahahaha! Des amis à la rescousse. Amusant. Mais ça ne vous sauvera pas les uns, les autres. Voyons ce que vous pouvez faire contre ça.

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai l'impression que mon corps se dissout dans la glace.

-Ah! C'est comme si j'étais attachée dans la neige.

-Ha! Vous voyez? Ca ne vous sert à rien d'être à deux contre un. Les Chevaliers Noirs sont bien plus puissants que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

-Hin! dit Shõ en serrant les dents, Il faut que je me libère de son emprise tout de suite.

Ca y est, je sais. Par la Comète d'Equueleus!

Parfait.

Oh non!

-Ta dernière heure est arrivée! _Shine_ **11!** "

Mais au moment où le Cygne Noir allait frapper Shun à l'instant où Shõ constatait qu'elle s'était libérée trop tard et ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide, les Chevaliers Andromède et Equueleus constatèrent que les miracles pouvaient exister.

"-Mon bras est glacé! Je ne peux plus bouger! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

-Tu croyais que le vrai Chevalier du Cygne allait laisser un imposteur lui faire honte?

-Hyôga! s'exclamèrent Shõ et Shun"

C'était bien lui. Il avait dû sentir un froid semblable au sien et sachant que seul lui pouvait produire un froid pareil, il avait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas et venir voir ce qui se passait de plus près. Oui, c'était bien un miracle.

"-J'avais entendu parler d'un Chevalier qui portait les mêmes emblèmes et avait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi, dit Hyôga d'une voix froide, Mais je refusais de le croire. Alors, comme ça, c'est toi. Tu vas payer pour avoir osé faire ça!"

Le corps de Hyôga se mit à produire le cosmos glacé que les Chevaliers lui connaissaient si bien. Cela suffit pour enlever toute la neige maléfique que le Cygne Noir avait répandue dans le lieu mais surtout pour remplacer cette tempête chaotique par quelque chose de bien plus calme et paisible.

"-Je n'arrive pas à le croire! dit le Cygne Noir ébahi, Mes flocons noirs sont devenus blancs.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de porter l'emblème du Cygne à ma place! Tu n'as pas suivi d'entrainement, tu utilises des pouvoirs qui ne t'appartiennent pas et n'a jamais cherché à acquérir de capacités propres à toi-même. Celui qui portera l'emblème du Cygne sera celui qui vaincra. En garde!

-Tu regretteras tes paroles, dit le Cygne Noir

-C'est incroyable! dit Shun à Shõ alors que celle-ci s'était accroupie auprès de lui et avait placé ses bras autour de ses épaules en signe de protection, Ils se ressemblent tellement. C'est comme s'il y avait deux Hyôga. Et pourtant, l'un est un Chevalier du Zodiaque comme nous et l'autre est un Chevalier Noir.

-Oui. Tout comme nous, le Cygne se bats au nom d'une cause qu'il estime juste alors que le Cygne Noir ne se bats que par cruauté.

Hein?"

Shõ avait entendu des aboiements. Shun aussi d'ailleurs car il avait tourné la tête au même moment qu'elle. Des aboiements...Oh non!

"-Ca alors! s'exclama la voix masculine d'une personne qui avait exaspéré Equueleus près de deux heures plus tôt, Mais c'est qui ce gars?"

Le chien Franz! Avec tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là dans la forêt, Shõ l'avait complètement oublié. D'ailleurs, elle aurait préféré ne pas s'en rappeler.

"-Seiya! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Shun d'une voix inquiète conscient du danger que pouvait encourir son ami à cet instant-là

-C'est le chien qui m'a conduit là. Je pensais qu'il me conduirait jusqu'à Ikki.

-Mon frère n'est pas là, dit Shun, Ton chien a dû flairé cet arbre parce qu'Ikki a laissé sa marque ici quand il était petit.

-Ah, dit Seiya déçu, Alors, ça veut dire qu'il s'est trompé.

-Sans blague, soupira intérieurement Shõ, Je savais que faire appel à un chien policier pour retrouver un Chevalier traître pouvant se cacher à l'aide de son cosmos était une idée à la con de toute façon.

 **-** Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider Hyôga, dit Seiya

-Reste en dehors de ça. C'est un combat entre Cygnes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire pendant que tu combats un ennemi?"

Le regard dur de Hyôga dissuada Seiya d'ajouter un mot de plus et celui-ci recula.

"-Ne nous en mêlons pas, dit Shõ, S'il avait voulu de l'aide, il nous aurait laissé nous joindre à lui."

'

"-Prends ça! Par la Poussière de diamants Noirs!

-AH!

-Tu vois? dit fièrement le Cygne Noir, Je suis plus fort que toi."

Hyôga fut gelé par le blizzard noir que lui avait infligé son reflet sombre sous les yeux épouvantés de ses amis. Alors, les Chevaliers Noirs étaient vraiment plus puissants que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque?

"-La Neige Noire est capable de changer le feu en glace, imbécile. Tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi.

-Hyôga! dit Shun

-Oh non, il ne va quand même pas se laisser faire? dit Seiya

-Il faut qu'il réagisse vite ou alors il est foutu, dit Shõ"

A la surprise générale, Hyôga parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de la glace noire. Cela rassura les Chevaliers du Zodiaque et inquiéta le Cygne Noir qui perdit toute son assurance.

"-Tu as parlé trop vite, dit Hyôga fier de lui, Tu ne me fais pas peur. Mes pouvoirs sont bien supérieurs aux tiens.

-C'est impossible! s'exclama le Cygne Noir

-A ton tour de subir mes attaques. Par la Poussière de Diamants!"

Le Cygne Noir fut terrifié par l'attaque. Il semblait complètement déstabilisé et prêt à succomber. Mais au moment où Hyôga allait le toucher, il parvint à esquiver l'attaque en sautant avant d'atterrir quelque mètres plus loin.

"-Pas mal, dit Hyôga admiratif, Tu as réussi à éviter mon attaque. Enfin en partie. Regarde ta jambe droite.

-Oh!"

En effet, malgré l'esquive du Cygne Noir, le vrai Chevalier du Cygne était parvenu à lui geler la jambe avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'éviter entièrement son attaque.

"-J'ai peur que tu ne sois fichu, dit Hyôga, Maintenant, tu ne peux plus rien tenter contre moi!"

Mais au moment où Hyôga s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle attaque, Shõ aperçut ce qui ressemblait à une lance se diriger vers lui, elle eût tout juste le temps de prononcer ces mots.

"-HYÔGA, ATTENTION!"

Le jeune garçon blond réussi juste à temps à sauter pour éviter l'arme qu'on lui avait lancée. Ouf! Un peu plus et le Chevalier du Cygne était empalé vif. Mais qui avait bien pu lui envoyer une lance? Non, ça n'était pas une lance mais une chaîne.

"-Oh! dit Shun, On dirait ma chaîne. Mais ma chaîne n'est pas noire. Mais alors..."

Des rires narquois se firent entendre et incitèrent les Chevaliers du Zodiaque à tourner la tête. Ce qu'ils virent les choquèrent. Devant eux se trouvaient les Chevaliers Noirs portant leurs emblèmes et ayant des regards terrifiants comme s'ils étaient prêts à tuer à tout instant. Il y avait Equueleus Noir, Pégase Noir,le Dragon Noir et Andromède Noir.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cygne Noir? demanda le Dragon Noir d'une voix sévère

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. C'est entre lui et moi.

-La ferme! Phénix veut te voir. Viens tout de suite!

-D'accord, d'accord.

Tu as de la chance, dit-il à Hyôga, Je t'épargnerai cette fois-ci. Mais on se reverra."

'

"-Prenez garde aux Cinq Chevaliers Noirs!

-Incroyable! dit Seiya, Equueleus Noir, Pégase Noir,Le Dragon Noir, Le Cygne Noir et Andromède Noir.

-Oui, dit Shõ, Ce sont bien les Chevaliers Noirs."

Ils disparurent aussi brutalement qu'ils étaient apparus tout comme la neige que le Cygne Noir avait fait apparaître. La forêt redevint calme et apaisante. L'air glacé avait disparu. On pouvait à nouveau sentir une température tiède.

Franz se remit à s'agiter. Ce qui s'était passé avait dû bien le secouer pour qu'il se mette à grogner. Et il y avait de quoi. Après tout, le combat qui venait de se produire était bien plus violent que n'importe quelle bagarre de rue qu'un chien policier devait calmer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

"-Du calme, le chien, dit Seiya d'une voix apaisante en lui caressant la tête, Ces enfoirés ont profité de l'occasion pour filer. Ah, si seulement j'avais eu mon Armure!

-Seiya, dit Shõ, nous n'aurions pas été capables de les combattre. Nous étions deux contre cinq car Shun avait perdu tous ses moyens de défense. Tu t'emportes vraiment trop facilement.

-Hyôga, qu'est-ce tu as?"

Shun s'était précipité vers son ami quand il avait vu qu'il tenait sa main dans l'autre et serrait les dents. On aurait dit que le Cygne avait mal car il s'était mit à genoux comme si une blessure l'empêchait de tenir debout.

"-Tu es blessé? demanda Shõ en allant vers les deux amis à son tour

-J'étais sûr d'avoir évité son coup, dit Hyôga dont la main tremblait, Pourtant, on dirait bien qu'il a réussi à me toucher. Il a dû contre-attaquer pendant qu'il évitait mon attaque.

-Les Chevaliers Noirs sont très forts, dit Shun inquiet, On ne s'est pas assez méfiés d'eux.

-Et comme Phénix est leur chef, ils sont sûrement bien plus terribles qu'on ne l'imagine, dit Shõ

-Peut-être mais nous avons fait des progrès, dit Seiya, Nous serons bien mieux préparés pour les combattre lorsque nous serons de nouveau face à eux.

-C'est vrai, dit Shõ, Maintenant, reste à savoir quand Phénix a l'intention de contre-attaquer avec les Chevaliers Noirs."

Ikki avait convoqué les Cinq Chevaliers Noirs sur l'Île de la Reine Morte. Tous étaient arrivés. Il semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas interrompu du Cygne Noir et du Chevalier du Cygne pour rien.

"-Si je vous ai tous convoqués ici, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai l'intention de confier une partie de l'Armure d'or à chacun d'entre vous. Choisissez.

-Moi, Equueleus Noir, je garderai l'aile droite.

-Moi, Pégase Noir, je m'occuperai de la ventrière.

-Moi, le Dragon Noir, je veillerai sur le plastron.

-Moi, le Cygne Noir, je garderai les épaulettes.

-Moi, Andromède Noir, je veillerai sur le ceinturon.

-Quant à moi, je garderai le casque, dit Ikki, Mais n'oubliez pas ceci: nous ne devons pas nous contenter de les garder depuis que l'Armure d'or a été divisée en onze.

-Hinhinhin! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, dit Pégase Noir, Et nous savons tous ce que nous avons à faire.

-Oui, dit Equueleus Noir d'une voix doucereuse, Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Ikki. Nous récupérerons les cinq parties que possèdent les Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

-Nous le jurons jusqu'à leur trépas, dirent tous les Chevaliers Noirs en guise de serment"

 **0** _Shun, j'ai dit "Les gars"._

 _Désolée, c'était trop tentant_

 **1** _Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi quelqu'un capable de transpercer la terre d'une coup de poing ou d'un coup de pied ou encore d'invoquer des météores et des comètes n'est pas capable de transpercer un toit à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans ce passage. Même Seiya s'est planté donc fallait que Shõ se plante aussi. Pas facile d'être cohérente dans un univers qui a parfois ses incohérences._

 **2** _Ne me touche pas! Seiya! Au secours!_

 **3-4** _Cf Chapitre 2_

 **5** _Enfoiré_

 **6** _"Gamin" Au Japon, ce mot est utilisé dans le sens insultant du terme où quand un adulte ou une personne un peu plus âgée a l'impression qu'une personne un peu plus jeune en face de lui a, à ses yeux, une folie des grandeurs et des ambitions bien trop grandes pour son âge. Les gens envers qui cette insulte est destinée sont en général les petits garçons et les adolescents. Il peut arriver aussi que des étudiants soient visés mais ce cas est plus rare._

 **7** _Cf Chapitre 1_

 **8** _Je vais te tuer!_

 **9** _C'est complètement idiot_

 **10** _On est pas sortit de ce merdier_

 **11** _Crève!_

 _Oui, je sais, les ailes de l'Armure d'or du Sagittaire n'existaient pas encore au moment de la poursuite de l'Armure d'or mais bon, j'avais besoin de créer un cinquième Chevalier Noir et puis, les ailes sont apparues après et existent encore aujourd'hui donc je me suis basée sur un élément existant quand même de sorte à rester cohérente._

 _J'ai évoqué ce qui me semblait être les âges de Shõ et Seiya dans ce chapitre pourtant j'avoue ne pas avoir en mémoire les âges exacts des protagonistes. Mais dans ma tête, ça a toujours été ainsi:_

 _Shõ: 14 ans Seiya:13 ans Shiryû:15 ans Hyôga:13 ans Shun;12 ans Ikki:15 ans Saori:13 ans_

 _Après, si je me trompe, que quelqu'un me le dise mais bon, dans ma tête, c'est ça._


	9. Chapitre 4,2:Ikki et Equueleus Noir

_Cette dernière partie aurait due être à la fin du chapitre 4 mais je trouvais qu'elle gâchait le final d'origine qui réunissait Ikki et tous les Chevaliers Noirs alors j'ai préféré la poster à part. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 **Chapitre 4** _ **Suite et fin:**_ **Ikki et Equueleus Noir**

Sur l'Île de la Reine Morte dans le chaos d'un enfer terrestre aride sans végétation, où les pluies étaient toujours acides et où les volcans en éruption ne cessaient de déverser de la lave.

"-Andromède Noir, n'oublie pas ceci: les Chevaliers du Zodiaque sont très dangereux car ils sont d'excellents combattants comme nous. Tout comme vous, ils sont prêts à tout pour garder les parties de l'Armure d'or qu'ils détiennent et récupérer celles qu'ils n'ont pas. Alors, quant tu te retrouveras face à l'un d'entre eux, montre tout ce que tu as. Ils n'hésiteront pas à faire de même. Fais tout pour être vainqueur; à n'importe quel prix.

-Oui Ikki.

-Maintenant, va t'entrainer.

-Comme c'est touchant, dit une voix féminine alors qu'Andromède Noir partait

-Equueleus Noir!

-Andromède Noir est le Chevalier Noir auquel tu donnes le plus de conseils et à qui tu fais le plus de mises en garde, Phénix. Ne crains-tu pas que les autres Chevaliers Noirs ne soient jaloux que tu fasses du favoritisme?

-Comment oses-tu te montrer aussi insolente? Tu veux un conseil? Et bien t'entrainer toi aussi.

-Phénix, il y a une différence entre être insolent et se poser des questions. Et pour tout te dire, je m'en pose beaucoup. Pourquoi as-tu été plus sévère avec Andromède Noir qu'avec les autres Chevaliers Noirs quand celui-ci n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à endosser les emblèmes et les pouvoirs de Chevaliers? Pourquoi es-tu plus tendre avec lui qu'avec les autres Chevaliers Noirs et lui répètes-tu sans arrêt de ne jamais être vaincu? Mais surtout, que feras-tu si jamais Andromède Noir se retrouve confronté au vrai Chevalier Andromède? Préfèrerais-tu qu'Andromède Noir trépasse ou que le vrai Chevalier Andromède reste en vie?

-Equueleus Noir, tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas!

-J'ai quand même le droit de me poser des questions. Mais également de penser. Et je suis en train de me dire que ce qui te pousse à être plus protecteur envers Andromède Noir qu'avec les autres Chevaliers Noirs est la culpabilité d'avoir trahi le vrai Chevalier Andromède; ton frère.

-Equueleus Noir, non seulement quelqu'un comme moi n'éprouve rien d'autre que de la haine mais en plus, sache qu'en tant que Chevalier Noir, tu es censé combattre et être dévouée à ton chef, pas réfléchir à ce que ce dernier éprouve.

-Je n'ai aucunement besoin de réfléchir, Phénix. J'ai peut-être les traits d'un Chevalier Noir, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais une sorcière. Ce qui veut dire que je peux lire dans les pensées; y compris les tiennes. Tout comme ton Illusion du Phénix peut lire les souvenirs des gens quand tu sais certaines choses sur eux.

-Oh! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le vrai Chevalier Equueleus soit une femme? Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas eu à faire appel à une maudite sorcière et ses pouvoirs vicieux malmenant les humains.

-Et les pouvoirs du Phénix, ils ne sont pas vicieux, peut-être? Détruire les âmes des gens ou profaner leurs souvenirs, c'est comme lire les pensées de ses victimes pour les manipuler plus facilement. _Bakana_ **1!**

-M'insulter ne t'amènera que ma colère!

-Et ta colère envers moi ne changera rien au fait que tu culpabilises d'avoir trahi ton frère et que pour ne pas y penser, tu passes du temps avec Andromède Noir qui te fait penser à lui.

Mais tu sais, Phénix, si le vrai Chevalier Andromède meurt, Andromède Noir ne pourra jamais le remplacer. Que préfèrerais-tu? Que ton frère soit tué par Andromède Noir ou que ton frère tue Andromède Noir afin que tu lui proposes de se joindre à nous? Au plus profond de toi-même, tu sais très bien qu'il refusera. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

-Et bien, s'il faut le faire, je le ferai! dit Ikki d'une voix forte

-En es-tu certain? Parce que tu sais, si tu n'en es pas capable, je peux avoir d'autres projets pour les Chevaliers du Zodiaque; projets qui concerneront également les vrais Chevaliers Andromède et Equueleus.

-Que racontes-tu là?

-Je m'étais dit quelque chose d'amusant. Une fois l'Armure d'or entièrement rassemblée, au lieu de tuer les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, nous pourrions tous les emprisonner à jamais sur cette Île. Tous les Chevaliers Noirs prépareraient leurs attaques contre eux et je jetterai un sort afin qu'elles continuent à l'infini mais également pour faire en sorte qu'elles ne les tuent jamais. Ainsi, ils les subiraient indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que leurs existences s'achèvent d'elles-mêmes. Hahahaha!

-Tais-toi donc!

Notre devoir est de récupérer l'Armure d'or et d'éliminer nos ennemis pas d'avoir des rituels barbares et sadiques. N'oublie pas ceci. J'ai dit à cette petite idiote de Shõko d'Equueleus que je me moquais qu'elle soit une femme car quand je considérais qu'elles faisaient parties de mes ennemies, je les détruisais au même titre que les hommes. Et ton indiscipline envers moi commence vraiment à me déplaire. Alors, conduis-toi mieux si tu veux être sûre de conserver ta place de Chevalier Noir. Et peut-être même ta vie.

-Menace-moi autant que tu veux Phénix, tu ne me fais pas peur. Sans les cinq Chevaliers Noirs, tu n'as aucun moyen de garder l'Armure d'or en sûreté et donc aucun moyen de parvenir à tes fins. Mais j'avoue que je me demande si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas à te poser des questions, simplement à faire ta part de travail.

-Je la ferai, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère simplement pour toi que tu sais quel est ton vrai but.

-Hum, grogna Phénix en s'en allant

-Oh Phénix, tu as tort de croire qu'un Chevalier Noir peut être docile et te suivre aveuglément. Au contraire. Quand l'Armure d'or sera complète, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire."

 **1** _Enfoiré!_


	10. Chapitre 5:Shõ, Shiryû et danger

Me revoilà!

Avant-propos: le vocabulaire et les explications étant bien plus nombreux que dans les chapitres précédents, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas aller en bas de la page à chaque fois que vous en voyez un complexe avec un chiffre indiquant une explication à la fin du chapitre. Attendez plutôt la fin de la lecture du chapitre pour aller voir les explications, ce sera bien plus pratique, croyez-moi.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5: Les tourments de Shõ-Un nouveau rêve d'Equueleus-Shiryû sur la route de Jamir-Le Dragon en danger

Shõ marchait sur le Port de Plaisance. Le soleil avait beau briller de toutes ses forces et les enfants s'amuser en riant devant elle, ce spectacle ne lui faisait pas autant plaisir qu'il ne le faisait au quotidien. Son esprit était bien trop préoccupé.

"-Je n'ai pas pu dormir avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours. Et à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de fermer l'oeil, j'ai vu Ikki en train de se jeter sur moi tel un prédateur tentant de dévorer sa proie. Shun est sûrement plus tourmenté que moi dans cette histoire. Heureusement que Hyôga n'est pas retourné en Sibérie et a préféré rester ici. "Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas. Pour le moment, la priorité, c'est l'Armure d'or. Je dois donc rester au Japon" Tu parles! Il adore y aller pour se recueillir près du corps de sa mère. Il ne serait jamais rester au Japon pour une autre raison que pour réconforter Shun. Tu es un sentimental, Hyôga. Assume-le! Être froid avec tout le monde te fait passer pour ce que tu n'es pas. Je sais que Camus, le Maître de ton Maître Crystal, te disait que tu étais trop sentimental et que ça ne ferait pas de toi un bon Chevalier. Mais ça n'est pas parce qu'il venait souvent en Sibérie et te transmettait aussi des enseignements, que tu dois suivre tout ce qu'il te disait à la lettre. Après tout, il n'était pas ton Maître officiel et ne t'apprenait des choses que quand Crystal partait pour diverses obligations. D'ailleurs, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Camus et Crystal se disputaient souvent parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur les enseignements que tu devais recevoir. Crystal a réussi à devenir un Chevalier des glaces en suivant son coeur après tout. Ah, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir deux Maîtres qui ne sont pas d'accord. Eudoxe et Leiko étaient des experts en la matière "ce qui compte, c'est la connaissance.", "ce qui compte, c'est la motivation.". Ils me manquent tant. Si je le pouvais, je les présenterais à mes amis et je ferais exprès de les lancer dans un débat qui se terminerait en dispute. Ca serait hilarant pour les yeux et les oreilles de Seiya et les autres."

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle devint mélancolique. Pour Shõ aussi bien que ses camarades, le temps avait passé et des liens s'étaient créés au fil des années entre différentes personnes. Quant aux jours qui avaient suivis, l'arrêt du Grand Tournoi Galactique ainsi que l'arrivée d'un ennemi commun contre lequel se battaient les Chevaliers du Zodiaque avait poussé ces derniers à se rapprocher et à être plus chaleureux les uns envers les autres. C'était comme si l'esprit de compétition poussant les Chevaliers à se défier du regard et à se méfier les uns des autres dans l'unique but de remporter la victoire et d'avoir une gloire éternelle avaient complètement disparus. Mais hélas, l'ennemi était Ikki. Est-ce qu'il pourrait redevenir comme il l'était dans le passé? Shõ lui en voulait toujours mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que c'était sûrement son entrainement sur l'Île de la Reine Morte qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Elle ne cessait de se demander s'il serait capable de redevenir le Ikki d'autrefois. Après tout, Shun avait encore besoin de lui. De ce Ikki qui, bien que lui répétant trop souvent d'être toujours plus fort, était présent pour son frère et le réconfortait quand il en avait besoin. Hyôga lui avait dit que le jeune garçon avait fait des cauchemars où il n'avait cessé de répéter:

"- _Nii-san! Nii-san! D_ _oushite_ _?_ **1"**

Afin que son sommeil fût enfin apaisé, le russe avait dû le bercer comme un enfant en répétant:

"-Не боится. Вы не одни. Мы с вами там. И я, я не буду никогда бросать вас. Я клянусь он (это) вам.2"

Mais et si Ikki ne redevenait jamais comme avant? S'ils étaient obligés de le combattre de front et...Oh, quelle situation!

"- _Dono yōna konran!_ **3** , soupira-t-elle, Seiya n'est peut-être pas psy mais au moins, il me permettra de penser à autre chose. Quand je serai chez lui, il me remontera le moral."

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait chez son ami de toujours, elle eût une surprise plutôt déplaisante: une limousine. Et elle eût assez vite une idée de quelle personne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle ne se trompait pas. Il s'agissait bien de mademoiselle Saori Kido en personne qui était venue se rendre à l'appartement de Seiya. Comment osait-elle déranger sa tranquillité alors qu'il avait justement prit un appartement pour avoir plus d'intimité? Néanmoins, la présence de la jeune fille chez Seiya intrigua Shõ. D'autant plus que celle-ci semblait inquiète et hésitante. Ce comportement était inhabituel chez elle. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les Chevaliers, c'était pour leur donner des ordres ou leur faire des reproches. Mais là, on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait devoir dire à Pégase.

"-Il habite au dernier appartement du haut, mademoiselle, indiqua Tatsumi à la jeune fille"

Equueleus voulut en avoir le coeur net. Elle se rapprocha discrètement de la série d'appartements situé sur le Port de Plaisance et décida d'écouter la conversation que la princesse allait avoir avec son frère de coeur. Saori Kido respira un grand coup et sonna. Elle attendit quelques instants. Pas de réponse. Elle sonna une seconde fois.

" _-_ _Hai._ _Chotto_ _M_ _atte_ **4** , dit la voix de Seiya de l'intérieur"

Bien que connu comme n'étant jamais ponctuel, il finit par aller ouvrir la porte au bout de la minute indiquée mais...

"- _Hai?_

-Ah!"

Et voilà ce qui arrivait quand on avait l'habitude de recevoir uniquement des Chevaliers chez soi et non pas des jeunes femmes. On ne prenait même plus la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à quelqu'un qui sonnait chez soi. Résultat, toute notion de pudeur s'évaporait et on se montrait torse nu devant ses visiteurs. Il était vrai que pour les Chevaliers qui avaient toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir des entrainements intensifs, soit il leur était déconseillé de porter des hauts pour avoir une endurance plus forte et ne pas transpirer, soit les vêtements qu'ils portaient finissaient toujours par se déchirer sous les coups les plus ardus. Même avant d'être envoyés dans des camps d'entrainement aux quatre coins du monde, ils portaient tous des vêtements légers histoire de ne pas avoir trop chauds lors de leurs exercices physiques dans la Résidence Kido. Shõ était la seule à porter des t-shirts plus large et épais que ses camarades ainsi que des tuniques toujours de qualité difficilement déchirables. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée torse nu et, après que Mitsumasa Kido ait cessé d'être là pour lui garantir sa sécurité, Leiko la protégeait et la cachait de certains regards trop curieux. Dire qu'Equueleus avait ignoré cela pendant des années et ne savait que depuis peu que son deuxième mentor savait la vérité depuis le début. On avait souvent reproché à Shõ sa pudeur mais elle s'en moquait. Son secret était trop important, elle ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. Mais quand quelqu'un n'en avait pas un à garder en permanence dans l'Ordre de la Chevalerie et avait oublié qu'il existait des gens qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce monde où la nudité n'était pas un complexe, il se retrouvait face à quelqu'un qui pouvait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand il ou elle le voyait torse nu devant le palier de sa demeure. Et c'était le cas de Saori Kido en ce moment précis.

"- _Dõmo!_ **5** dit Seiya complètement embarrassé en renfermant presque immédiatement la porte devant Saori Kido qui avait tourné la tête sans doute encore plus embarrassée que le jeune garçon"

Shõ se retint d'éclater de rire face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et se contenta de pouffer. Elle devina facilement que son ami, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'une petite princesse vienne dans un appartement modeste car préférait les lieux luxueux, n'avait pas du tout prit la peine de ranger un minimum son petit coin privé. En plus d'être aller mettre un t-shirt, il devait être en train de ranger un minimum, du moins enlever les traces de désordre trop visibles et embarrassantes qui auraient déplus à n'importe quel visiteur non habitué au mode de vie "chevaleresque" même quelqu'un de très tolérant.

Saori Kido avait reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et s'était dit que Seiya avait simplement été aussi embarrassé qu'elle face à la situation mais, surtout, avait prit le temps de mieux s'habiller. Elle avait, à nouveau, dirigé sa tête vers la porte et attendait patiemment une réaction de la part du jeune garçon.

"-C'est bon, tu peux entrer, finit-il par dire"

Ayant à nouveau les idées en place, Saori Kido décida d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans l'appartement. Oh! Shõ voulait tellement se rapprocher pour écouter la conversation mais il n'y avait pas moyen car ce collant majordhomme de Tatsumi gardait les yeux rivés devant la porte de l'appartement. Impossible pour Equueleus d'écouter la conversation en douce. Que faire?

Shõ entendit un bruit de roues. Elle vit une petite fille en _skuto_ **6.** Un sac était accroché à son véhicule. Il en ressortait une forte odeur de tomate.

"-Pssst, interpela-t-elle, Hé, petite? Oui, toi. Ca t'intéresse de gagner 5896 Yens **7**?

-Oh ouais! dit la petite fille enthousiaste"

"-Et bien, moi qui croyais que l'appartement serait un désordre complet. J'avoue que je suis agréablement surprise."

Tatsumi et la limousine qui avaient emmené Saori Kido étaient partis grâce à la fillette. Shõ pouvait écouter toute la conversation entre la princesse et Seiya. La phrase de la jeune fille à l'intérieur fit rire la jeune fille à l'extérieur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire combien la naïveté de la petite princesse pouvait être surprenante.

"-Et quel est le but de ta visite? demanda Seiya, J'imagine que Ton Altesse ne s'est pas seulement déplacée pour passer l'inspection

-Il y a du nouveau.

-Ah?

-J'ai reçu cette lettre ce matin. Elle t'est adressée. Il y en a également une pour Shõ.

-Oh, dit Shõ surprise en faisant les yeux ronds

-J'espérais le voir ici vu que vous êtes proches et passez souvent du temps ensemble. Mais je constate que je vais devoir me rendre à son dojo.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, _Hime_ **8** , dit Shõ en entrant brutalement dans l'appartement, Je venais justement rendre visite à Seiya et je vois que je tombe bien.

-Comment as-tu..., commença Seiya

-La porte était mal fermée. J'ai entendu tout ce que vous avez dit. Attendez, je la verrouille, ce sera plus discret. Et si tu nous montrais ces lettres?"

Les enveloppes étaient noires et tâchées de gouttes rouges. Shõ et Seiya préférèrent ne pas se demander comment elles avaient été faites. Equueleus pensa à ce que Saori Kido avait pu ressentir en recevant de telles enveloppes. Shõ espéra que cela n'avait pas fait un choc trop fort à la princesse. Sans rien dire, les deux frères spirituels ouvrirent les lettres et lurent leurs contenus:

"-C'est Phénix, dit Shõ, Il me lance un défi.

 _Dans une semaine sur le Mont de la Vallée de la Mort, je t'attendrai avec ton frère spirituel pour un combat à deux contre un. Ne crois pas que ce soit déloyal envers ma personne. Moi, Phénix suis l'égal d'un dieu. Pour me battre, il faudrait une force surhumaine. Et je sais que Pégase et Equueleus sont complémentaires et les égaux d'un dieu quand ils sont réunis. Ce serait pour moi un honneur de me retrouver face à mes semblables pour un combat réellement loyal. N'oubliez pas tous deux d'apporter l'Armure d'or."_

Shõ se hâta de réduire la lettre en boule de papier et de la cacher dans une poche. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait cacher quelque chose qui l'angoissait mais elle se contint très vite.

"-Seiya? demanda-t-elle à son ami qui n'avait pas lu sa lettre devant les deux jeunes filles

-J'ai le même message que toi, dit-il, _N'oubliez pas tous deux d'apporter l'Armure d'or._ Non, mais il nous prends vraiment pour des cons? Ca sent le piège à plein nez. Néanmoins...

-Néanmoins quoi? demanda Shõ

-Je suppose que l'on a pas le choix. Il faudra que nous y allions ou bien Ikki nous considèrera comme des lâches et enverra les Chevaliers Noirs après des innocents au Japon; comme il l'a fait avec les Guerriers des Ombres au Grand Coliséum qui ont terrifié le public avant de s'en prendre à nous.

-Tu as raison. Mais je pense que les Chevaliers Noirs seront aussi à la Vallée de la Mort. Nous ne devons pas y aller seuls. Avertissons Hyôga et Shun. Ils n'hésiteront pas à nous accompagner.

-D'accord.

-Cela n'est pas suffisant, dit Saori Kido, il faut contacter Shiryû le plus vite possible et lui dire de revenir immédiatement au Japon. Oh, j'espère qu'il aura eu le temps de réparer les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ces Armures! dit Seiya outré, As-tu oublié que Shiryû prends des risques énormes en allant à Jamir? En particulier depuis que son coeur s'est déjà arrêté une fois. 

-Oui, dit Shõ sur le même ton, Chevalier ou pas, il est bien plus vulnérable que n'importe lequel d'entre nous car il n'a pas pu se remettre véritablement de ses blessures à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Mais pas seulement, je m'inquiète aussi pour toi, Seiya.

-Pour moi? Mais pourquoi? Je ne risque rien.

-Si justement. Si Shiryû ne revient pas à temps, tu devras accepter le défi et te battre sans ton Armure. Ce serait du suicide.

-Et alors, tu crois que ça m'impressionne? Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne serai pas seul.

-Absolument. Et ce n'est parce que nous serons face à un taré qui se prend pour un dieu que ce sera insurmontable. Nous sommes Chevaliers.

-Ouais! dirent fièrement les deux frères de coeur à l'unisson"

Saori regarda Seiya avec tristesse. On aurait dit qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Ce comportement était vraiment inhabituel. Comme si elle avait comprit que Pégase était prêt à se battre sans Armure et qu'Equueleus l'encouragerait et se battrait également même si son frère spirituel était sans protection, la jeune fille aux cheveux violets baissa les yeux tristement.

"-Vous êtes libres de prendre vos décisions, dit-elle, J'espère juste que...que toute cette histoire ne tourne pas au malheur. Shõ, raccompagne-moi jusqu'à la porte, s'il te plait"

'

"-Shõ, je sais qu'Ikki est très puissant. Au Grand Coliséum, il a atteint Shun de loin et il a gravement blessé Jabu et Nachi. Il pourrait très bien faire n'importe quoi à Seiya.

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Saori. Mais nous avons été entrainés pour faire face à ce genre de situation. Ikki veut faire face à Seiya et moi, pas à Seiya seul. Je le protègerai.

-Mais et toi? Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver face à Phénix?

-Je dois avouer que l'idée de l'affronter me procure à la fois de la peur et du soulagement. J'ai des raisons personnelles de m'en prendre à Ikki. Et ceci est une bonne occasion de régler mes comptes avec lui. Cependant, je suis parfaitement conscient que cela ne doit pas m'empêcher de toujours garder un œil sur Seiya, rassure-toi.

-Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur lui.

-Heu..., bafouilla Shõ surprise, Oui. Oui, je te le promets.

-Merci, dit Saori d'un sourire plein de reconnaissance"

Quand la princesse s'apprêtait à passer la porte sous les yeux étonnés de Shõ et Seiya qui avaient encore du mal à comprendre son attitude, les trois jeunes gens virent un spectacle qui les sidérèrent sur le palier.

Tatsumi était recouvert de tomates rouges sur tout le corps. Son jus dégoulinait sur ses vêtements. Les trois jeunes gens purent même voir quelques tomates tomber sur le sol tandis que Tatsumi les regardait avec le minimum de dignité qu'il pouvait conserver bien qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal.

"-Ta...Tatsumi, dit Saori ébahie, Mais...mais que t'est-il arrivé?

-Une...une petite fille sur un skuto s'est mise à me lancer des tomates en riant. J'étais déstabilisé et elle en a profité pour en lancer sur la limousine. Puis, elle est partie sur son skuto. Ca m'a mit hors de moi. Après j'ai...

-Tu as quoi?

-Oh mademoiselle..., dit Tatsumi en baissant la tête honteux

-Parle Tatsumi.

-C'était tellement immature de ma part. J'ai demandé au chauffeur de suivre la fillette qui et j'ai grogné à travers la fenêtre. Elle en profitait pour me lancer encore et toujours des tomates tout en visant la voiture. Mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à la rattraper. Elle voulait vraiment nous provoquer. Après une longue poursuite, elle a finit par nous semer. Elle voulait vraiment s'amuser en jouant avec nos nerfs et nous n'avons pas réussi à la rattraper. Et maintenant, non seulement, je suis recouvert de tomates mais la limousine est toute sale."

La petite en skuto et ses tomates que Shõ avait payé pour éloigner Tatsumi de la maison de Seiya afin d'espionner la conversation de ce dernier et de Saori! Avec cette histoire de combat loyal qui la concernait elle et son frère de coeur, Equueleus l'avait complètement oubliée. Comment pouvait-elle se douter que la conversation finirait par la concerner aussi? Personne ne devait se douter qu'elle était à l'origine de ceci ou elle aurait des comptes à régler avec Saori Kido. Elle décida de rester le plus impassible possible face à Tatsumi qui dégoulinait de plus en plus pendant que Saori le dévisageait sévèrement.

"-Tatsumi, ta réaction était complètement stupide. Tu ne comprends pas que les enfants qui jouent des tours de ce genre cherchent justement à ce que les gens aient des réactions comme celles que tu viens d'avoir parce que ça les amusent? Si tu avais réfléchi, tu serais resté impassible et ça ne l'aurait plus amusée. Ainsi, elle serait partie et elle t'aurait laissé tranquille. Ou bien alors, comme tu as de bons réflexes, tu aurais eu le temps de lui confisquer ses tomates. Non seulement, la limousine serait propre mais toi également. Tu me déçois beaucoup de ne pas avoir été capable d'agir comme un adulte responsable.

-Mademoiselle je..

-Ca suffit! Allons acheter de l'eau. Ca nous permettra d'enlever les plus grosses traces avant de rentrer et de faire un vrai nettoyage.

Shõ, Seiya, faites bien attention à vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

-Nous irons bien."

Shõ et Seiya tentèrent tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de ricaner en les regarder partir. Les nombreux _sploch, sploch_ qui se faisaient entendre alors que Saori et Tatsumi descendaient les marches incitaient à l'hilarité mais étant donné le respect et la peur sincère dont venait de faire preuve la jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets envers les deux frères de coeur, ceux-ci avaient décidés de garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût bien éloignée.

"-Sacré Tatsumi, dit Seiya, Il ne changera jamais.

-Oui, dit Shõ gênée, Et puis poursuivre des enfants qui font des blagues, c'est vraiment nul.

-Tu as raison. Lancer des tomates sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ce n'est pas méchant. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait fait exploser des pétards dans la limousine. Et puis après tout, ce n'est qu'une voiture.

-C'est vrai."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs instants ne sachant plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Entre tout ce qui venait de ce qui se passer, ils étaient confus. Un peu comme si...aucun des deux n'aurait dire ce qu'il ressentait.

"-Shõ?

-Hum?

-Tu ne trouves pas que le comportement de Saori Kido était étrange?

-Parce qu'elle était gentille, tu veux dire?

-Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi? Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est surtout qu'avant, elle nous traitait comme des laquais et aujourd'hui, elle s'est adressée à nous comme à des amis.

-Tu as vu juste. Et quand nous étions tous les deux devant la porte, elle n'a fait que répéter combien elle était inquiète.

-Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle se comporte comme ça. Si seulement Shiryû était là, il pourrait nous aider à comprendre pourquoi elle agit ainsi. Maintenant que je le connais mieux, je sais qu'il est un bon juge de la nature humaine.

-Et tu t'es attaché à lui, n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai remarqué, Seiya. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra vivant."

Seiya afficha un faible sourire mais plein de reconnaissance. La complicité de Pégase et Equueleus était vraiment utile dans les moments difficiles.

"-Shõ?

-Oui?

-Je...Hier, je n'ai...je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Tout ce qui se passe...Ca m'angoisse. Et..."

Shõ fut surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de Seiya de dire de telles choses. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes et de ses inquiétudes sous peine de paraître faible devant ses proches. Pourtant, il semblait encore sûr de lui il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

"-Seiya, calme-toi et dis-moi ce que tu as. Tu sais très bien que je ne me permettrais jamais de te juger.

-Hier, j'ai passé une nuit blanche devant le Port de Plaisance parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à tout ce qui pouvait arriver aux autres et...

-Si c'est à propos de Shun, pas de souci pour lui. Il est toujours secoué mais Hyôga est avec lui. Il n'a pas arrêté de veiller sur lui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas que ça. J'ai peur pour toi, Shõ.

-Hein, pour moi? Mais enfin, pourquoi?

-Depuis que tu m'as raconté ce que Ikki t'a fait, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser qu'il pouvait recommencer à s'en prendre à toi à n'importe quel moment. Et maintenant qu'il nous lance un défi à tous les deux...

-...on sait précisément quand il a l'intention de recommencer à s'en prendre aussi bien à toi qu'à moi. Donc, tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'en faire pour moi.

-Shõ!

-Seiya, ne crois surtout pas que je me moque de toi. Au contraire, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à parler de tes inquiétudes et que ça a dû être un immense effort pour toi de le faire. On a beau être des Chevaliers avec beaucoup de fierté, on reste des humains avant tout.

Enfin, que voulais-tu me demander?

-Shõ, je crois que nous sommes dans des temps où rester seuls ne nous fera pas du bien aux uns et aux autres. A cause de tout ce qui se passe, nous ne faisons que nous inquiéter ou nous faire du mal. Et avec les batailles qui nous attendent, nous ferions mieux de rester soudés.

-Et pas rester chacun de nos côtés de manière individuelle en tentant de chercher des solutions si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

-Oui.

-En plus, si ça nous fait passer des nuits blanches, ça commence à devenir grave.

-Comment ça, "si ça nous fait passer des nuits blanches"?

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas dormi hier soir parce que je me sentais secoué comme toi. Je voulais venir te voir pour...

-..aller mieux.

-Ouais. Et puis, y a Saori qui a débarqué avec les lettres d'Ikki."

Silence. Shõ ne savait pas quoi faire. La détresse de tous ses amis était bien réelle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie. Mais si elle mettait cette dernière à exécution...C'était beaucoup trop dangereux! Oh et puis, elle s'en fichait de cela. Elle verrait sur place comment elle se débrouillerait pour bien camoufler les traces compromettantes. Cela faisait des années qu'elle le faisait de toute façon.

"-En tout cas Seiya, tu as raison. Rester seuls ne nous fera pas du bien aux uns et aux autres. Encore moins de ne pas arrêter de nous focaliser là-dessus tant que le moment ne sera pas venu de le faire. Alors en attendant, j'ai une idée.

-Laquelle?

-Je vais inviter tout le monde chez moi ce soir-même. On fera une petite soirée improvisée entre nous et ça nous détendra.

-C'est une super idée.

-Je vais prévenir les autres. Rendez-vous au dojo quand il fera nuit.

-Compte sur moi!"

En sortant de l'appartement de Seiya, Shõ se replongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il était vrai que lors de son passage chez Pégase, le comportement de Saori n'avait pas été le même que lors de ses rencontres avec les Chevaliers. Elle qui s'était toujours montrée égocentrique et irrespectueuse avait fait preuve de d'inquiétude sincère et de gentillesse.

"-Saori, tu as enfin décidé de laisser parler ton coeur et de montrer ton vrai visage. Pour ça, je sais ce que tu mérites."

Shõ avait prit toutes les précautions possibles afin de cacher toutes les traces qui auraient pu la compromettre. Néanmoins, pour éviter tout soupçon, elle avait gardé juste une photo d'elle de quand elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson avec des cheveux sur le crâne. Elle se souvenait encore de Mitsumasa Kido qui avait vu cette photo qui avait vu cette photo et l'avait prit pour un garçon alors qu'à cette époque, elle ne se travestissait même pas. A côté de cette photo, on pouvait y voir celle de ses parents et une autre de Kyõko. Cela serait suffisant pour qu'on eût pas l'impression qu'elle se cachât. Elle avait caché tout ce qui l'aurait démasqué dans la cave. Personne n'aimait ces lieux-là et tout les hôtes en interdisaient l'accès à ses invités pour plus de sûreté à cause de l'étroitesse de l'humidité et l'obscurité des lieux.

Après cela, Shõ s'était affairée aux préparatifs de la soirée qui lui prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de ses années d'entrainement, elle avait décidé de reprendre des activités plus quotidiennes d'intérieur. Le ménage, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle l'avait fait juste pour remettre son dojo en ordre et lui rendre la dignité qu'il avait toujours mérité. Mais sinon, elle n'était pas une ménagère. Loin de là. Elle était même plutôt bordélique. Mitsumasa Kido lui avait d'ailleurs souvent reproché de ne pas savoir ranger sa chambre comme il le fallait. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu:

"-Je vous ai déjà parlé de votre bureau entassé de tellement de paperasse qu'on s'y retrouve pas? Non! Alors, me dites pas comment gérer mon espace."

Il en était resté sans voix. Shõ ricana à ce souvenir tout en continuant ses préparatifs. Si en quelques années, elle était devenue plus décente, elle n'en restait pas moins désordonnée puisque, par exemple, elle n'était toujours pas capable de ranger un placard correctement. Quant à la cuisine...elle préférait commander des apéros plutôt que de se mettre aux fourneaux.

"-Ca y est, le _Sõijiù_ **9** est prêt, dit-elle gaiement, Maintenant, les plats, ramen en tout genre, sushi, maki, soupe miso pour tout le monde, brochettes de tout style et poissons variés. Voilà. Ca, c'est que Seiya préfère. Maintenant, pour Shun. Je sais qu'il a du mal avec l'alcool alors plutôt du thé et même un peu de lait parce que je sais qu'il aime ça aussi. Pour Hyôga, c'est plus dur. Plutôt des _Pielmeni_ **10.** Pfouh! Sans le traiteur russe _Fiesberg_ à deux pas du dojo, je leur aurais jamais trouvé ceux-là. _Я был действительно удачлив._ **11** Voilà que je me remets à parler russe maintenant."

Il était vrai que Hyôga avait apprit à Shun à parler un peu russe. A son tour, ce dernier avait apprit quelques mots à Shõ. Mais avec les leçons de grec d'Eudoxe sur l'Île d'Equueleus, elle avait oublié les mots du Cygne répétés par Andromède. Elle espéra que cette soirée serait l'occasion de se rappeler de doux souvenirs.

"-Et maintenant, des préparatifs pour la dernière personne. Je suis sûre qu'elle adorera un _Buf Wagyu_ **12** persillé avec du riz."

Parfait! Tout était prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les différents convives. Hyôga et Shun arrivèrent les premiers ponctuels.

"-Coucou. Installez-vous, dit gaiement Shõ

-Alors, c'est chez toi? demanda Shun une fois qu'ils eurent passé le paravent, C'est très joli.

-Merci. Ce sera encore plus beau quand ce dojo rouvrira et qu'on m'appellera _sensei_ **13** Shõ. En plus, Seiya m'a promit qu'il serait mon premier _kohai_ **14**.

-Vraiment?

-Oh oui!"

Quelqu'un sonna.

"-Oh, c'est sûrement lui.

-Il serait "presque" à l'heure, dit Hyôga

-Oui, dit Shõ, il arrive toujours après les autres.

-Coucou, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour une fois.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Shõ, mets-toi à l'aise.

-C'est pas mal chez toi.

-On verra si tu trouves toujours cet endroit pas mal quand je serai ton sensei, kopai. N'oublie pas, tu as promit.

-Arrêtez de ricaner, tous les deux, râla Seiya en entendant Shun et Hyôga, En attendant, j'ai faim moi.

-Attends espèce de goinfre! Je sais que mon plateau-repas artisanal a l'air délicieux mais on attends encore quelqu'un.

-Comment? demanda Seiya surpris"

A peine eût-il finit sa phrase qu'on sonna à nouveau à la porte.

"-Restez là, je vais ouvrir, dit Shõ

-Mais qui peut-il bien avoir invité? demanda Seiya, Shiryû n'est même pas au Japon.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Shun

-Moi non plus, ajouta Hyôga

-Bonsoir, dit une voix féminine un peu mal-à-l'aise"

Les convives firent les yeux ronds en voyant Saori Kido. Ils ne comprirent pas les raisons de sa présence chez Shõ. Non seulement les orphelins n'avaient jamais eu de sympathie pour cette fille mais en plus, Equueleus avait toujours insulté, injurié mais aussi ne se laissait jamais faire quand la fillette tentait de le traiter comme un jouet au point de lui donner des coups et de se moquer d'elle. Il la détestait. Alors, pourquoi l'accueillir chez lui en compagnie de ses amis? Seiya devina les raisons du comportement de son frère de coeur et afficha un petit sourire. C'était la gentillesse de la matinée de la même journée qui avait poussé Shõ à croire que Saori n'était pas une mauvaise personne et qu'il devait reconsidérer son jugement voire lui donner une seconde chance. Mais les autres convives semblaient sceptiques. Plus particulièrement le russe.

"-Que fait-elle ici? demanda-t-il de son habituel ton froid

-Je l'ai invitée, dit Shõ avec le plus grand calme

Tu peux t'installer, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Saori

-Merci. C'est vraiment très joli, ici. C'est là que mon grand-père venait pour prendre des cours avec ton père?

-Pas de doute à ce sujet puisque c'était notre dojo. Mais je ne me souviens pas de ça puisque j'étais tout petit.

-Je suis tellement contente de voir enfin le lieu où il pratiquait le sport de combat qui le passionnait le plus parmi tous ceux dont il me parlait.

\- **_Suiko niwa kaze tobu koto senri nari_** ** **15****

 ** **-**** ** _M_** ** _eiyo_** ** _to_** ** _sonkei_** ** **16**** ** _-_** _Watashi wa watashitachi no seiiki no seigō-sei to dōtoku no hogo-sha to seirenketsupaku to kōhei hoshō shite imasu._ **17**

-Sanctuaire?

-Saori, ça ne va pas? demanda Seiya

-Si, si, c'est juste que...le mot sanctuaire me semble...familier.

-Peut-être que c'est parce que ton grand-père t'a récité les devises des dojos comme toi et Shõ le faites en ce moment, suggéra Shun qui voulait sympathiser avec la jeune fille en voyant que le propriétaire des lieux et la PDG de la Fondation Graad semblaient avoir sympathisé

-Non, je n'avais jamais entendu celle-ci. C'est très étrange. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu le mot "sanctuaire" quelque part.

-On a toujours des trous, suggéra Shõ, Tu retrouveras sûrement où et quand tu l'as entendu, crois-moi. En attendant, mangez et buvez avant que ce ne soit froid. Ah, attention, le _Sõijiù_ est fort. Ne fais pas cette tête Shun, tu ressembles à un poisson rouge. Y a du thé et du lait pour toi.

-Des _Pielmeni!_ s'exclama Hyôga, Où les as-tu eu?

-Il y a un traiteur russe à deux pas d'ici. Ce n'était pas compliqué d'en trouver. Je les ai acheté parce que tu m'as dit que ta mère t'en faisait quand tu étais petit.

-Du _Buf Wagu,_ dit Saori

-Des assortiments ramen en tout genre, sushi, maki, soupe miso, brochettes de tout style et poissons variés, dit Shun surpris, Mais ça a dût te coûter cher!

-Non, dit Shõ, Je connais un endroit où l'on trouve de la bonne bouffe à des prix très bas. Et puis, j'ai un héritage qui me garantit une certaine sécurité financière et que personne ne viendra me prendre. C'est ça qui est pratique quand on est orphelin."

Il y eût un court silence. Shõ avait baissé les yeux. Elle avait pensé à Kyõko en disant son dernier mot. Cela l'avait rendu mélancolique. Seiya remarqua son malaise et reprit la conversation.

"-En fait, où as-tu apprit à cuisiner?

-J'ai un livre de cuisine qui appartenait à ma mère. Quand je suis rentré de l'Île d'Equueleus, j'ai voulu tester plusieurs recettes. Et maintenant, vous avez le résultat de certaines d'entre elles sous vos yeux.

-C'est délicieux, dit Shun

-Merci du compliment."

Petit à petit, la gêne s'était dissipée. Voir Shõ et Saori Kido s'entendre mais surtout voire cette dernière gênée et ne pas s'imposer devant les autres les avaient mis en confiance. De plus, Shõ se comportait comme un très bon hôte souriant, accueillant et chaleureux. Ils discutèrent joyeusement pendant un long moment. Quand la discussion fut animée, Shõ décida de jouer au _Hanafuda_ **18**. Comme le jeu se jouait habituellement à un contre un, il fut décidé de former des équipes: Hyôga et Shun se mirent ensemble. Comme ils étaient un nombre impair, il fut décidé que Seiya, Shõ et Saori joueraient ensemble. Le but du jeu était de réunir le plus de cartes florales possibles afin de réunir celles qui formeraient un arbre représentant un mois de l'année rapportant le plus de points possibles. L'adversaire qui avait le plus de cartes avantageuses remportait la partie. Lors d'une manche, il pouvait changer de cartes mais après, il pouvait être déclaré vainqueur ou s'avouer vaincu.

Hyôga, lui, semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait obtenir. Il était incertain mais pas nerveux pour autant. Saori, elle, avait l'air sûre d'elle et globalement satisfaite de ses cartes. Shõ remarqua qu'elle essayait de retenir de sourire pour éviter que les autres joueurs ne soupçonnent son ressenti mais elle avait vraiment du mal. Seiya, lui, semblait vraiment en grande difficulté. Il ne cessait de froncer les sourcils et de pincer la bouche comme si les cartes était du latin que seuls les experts en langues mortes pouvaient comprendre. Shõ gardait le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait toujours apprit à garder son calme et à réfléchir quand il s'agissait de battre ses adversaires: la stratégie avant tout.

"-Bon alors, demanda Shõ, L'équipe qui a le jeu le plus avantageux gagne le plus de points. Voyons un peu qui a quoi. Seiya?

-Je...je ne sais pas.

-Eh bien, je vais dire pour toi. Oh! _Hagi_ **19** Pas mal!

A toi Hyôga.

- _Shobu_ **20**. ирис **20,5** dans ma langue maternelle.

-Comme c'est joli, dit Saori extasiée, Moi, j'ai une _Matsu_ **21**

-Mais, c'est une plante, ça, dit Seiya, Pas une fleur.

-Seiya, les fleurs sont aussi des plantes, dirent Shõ et Hyôga exaspérés

-Et puis, les plantes banales sont aussi méritantes que les fleurs les plus somptueuses, dit Shõ, Regarde Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse. Son attribut était un simple olivier. Et pourtant, tout le monde l'a toujours glorifiée.

-Hé! Je suis Chevalier pas botaniste, protesta Pégase

Et toi Shõ, t'as quoi? demanda Seiya en voulant changer de sujet

- _Kiku_ **22**. Ca commence à nous faire beaucoup de points tout ça. Shun, j'espère que tes cartes vont valoir beaucoup de points parce que sinon, toi et Hyôga allez être mal face à nous. Shun? Shun?!"

Andromède ne dit rien. Il s'était mu dans un étrange silence. Mais ce n'était pas le plus bizarre. Il semblait triste en regardant ses cartes comme si quelque chose le tourmentait. Il resta plusieurs instants comme ça. Personne ne savait comment réagir. Alors que Hyôga s'apprêtait à poser une main sur l'épaule de Shun et lui demander ce qu'il avait, celui-ci quitta brutalement la pièce et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

"-Shun, appela Hyôga

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Seiya

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Saori

-Hyôga, montre-moi ses cartes, dit Shõ après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques instants, Oh non!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shõ? demanda Saori

-Shun a eu une _Kiri_ **23**.

-Et alors, lui qui adore les fleurs, pourquoi ça le mets dans cet état? demanda Seiya, En plus, elle vaut beaucoup, non?

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la fleur."

Le regard de Shõ se porta sur la table. Elle vit quelque chose dépasser de ce qui restait du jeu de cartes qui n'avait pas bien été replacé après que les cartes ait été distribuées. Elle ne sut pas si cela était dû à la chance ou au hasard mais elle comprit que c'était le moment d'agir.

"-Restez là, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire.

-Mais Shõ, on peut peut-être t'aider, suggéra timidement Saori

-Ma maison! Moi qui décide! dit Shõ très rapidement alors qu'elle était déjà en train de quitter la pièce sans réellement faire attention aux paroles de ses amis"  
Seul le bruit de ses pas rapides se fit entendre jusqu'à se dissiper complètement.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte que quatre cartes avaient disparues en même temps que le propriétaire des lieux était parti dans la salle de bain où s'était réfugié le jeune garçon tourmenté.

"-Shun...

-Laisse-moi, je veux être seul!

-Ca ne te sers à rien de te torturer comme ça. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes.

-Si! Si je ne l'avais pas laissé partir sur l'Île de la Reine Morte à ma place, il ne serait pas en train de tous nous combattre aujourd'hui."

Si Shun avait pensé à Ikki, c'était à cause de ces maudites cartes! C'était pour ça que Shõ avait voulu régler ce problème seule. Elle se sentait énormément responsable de la tristesse de son ami alors qu'à cause de tout ce qui se passait, il était devenu le plus émotionnellement fragile des Chevaliers et celui qu'il fallait le plus ménager. Et elle avait lamentablement échoué à cause d'un petit jeu anodin. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que parmi toutes ces cartes se trouvait justement celle qui pouvait blesser le coeur du pauvre jeune garçon délaissé par son frère? Cette carte, qui se trouvait dans la rangée formant la _kiri_ , c'était celle du phénix chinois. Tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin au Chevalier traître faisait souffrir moralement le frère de ce dernier. Shõ savait ce qu'elle devait faire mais si Shun n'y mettait pas du sien, elle n'arriverait pas à l'aider.

"-Shun, nous n'étions tous que des enfants à ce moment-là. Et Ikki usait de son autorité sur toi pour te protéger. Tu ne l'as pas laissé aller sur l'Île de la Reine Morte à ta place, il t'a contraint à le laisser y aller à ta place parce qu'il te croyait trop faible et trop fragile pour revenir vivant. Mais te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'as dit sur l'Île d'Andromède?

-Quel rapport?

-Je refuse de continuer à te parler à travers une porte fermée. Alors soit tu l'ouvres, soit j'utilise les Météores d'Equueleus pour entrer.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux?

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Shun. Je n'hésite pas à avoir recours à la violence quand je l'estime nécessaire."

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle entendit le déclic du verrou. Elle entra doucement dans la salle de bain pour ne pas brusquer le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts et essayer de lui parler calmement. Les marques sur son visage révélèrent qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Shõ se dit qu'elle avait dû être un peu excessive dans ses moyens de persuasion alors que son ami était dans une situation où il avait besoin de réconfort. Elle ferma la porte et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller à de nouveaux sanglots. Equueleus berça Andromède comme un enfant avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait offrir. Elle le sentait de plus en plus apaisé mais elle n'osait pas parler de peur de le brusquer.

"-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? finit par demander Shun d'une petite voix

-Je t'ai demandé si tu te rappelais de ce que tu m'avais dit sur l'Île d'Andromède.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

-Pour te dire ceci. Tu m'as dit qu'on étouffait de chaleur la journée et mourrait de froid la nuit sur le lieu où tu avais subi ton entrainement. Tu as également ajouté que l'île était entièrement composée de pierre sans aucune végétation, ni eau douce. Que la seule eau qu'on y trouvait, c'était celle de la mer qui entourait l'île et que toute forme de vie y était constamment menacée. Tu disais aussi que tu étais tout le temps malade à cause de la chaleur et du froid qui se succédaient sans prévenir parce que ton corps ne le supportait pas. Tu t'étais demandé si l'Enfer ressemblait à ce lieu.

Et malgré tout ça, tu as réussi à ramener l'Armure d'Andromède et à revenir vivant au Japon sans sévices et avec toute ta raison.

Pas Ikki. Lui n'est plus qu'un fou sanguinaire sans le moindre sentiment, ni le moindre remord. Il n'est plus qu'un monstre inhumain au coeur de glace; parce que là où tu as réussi, lui a échoué. Tu as su rester fort en étant dans un enfer. Pas ton frère. Tu as su rester déterminé et a réussi à revenir vivant et avec toute ta raison. Pas ton frère. Et maintenant, Ikki se croit fort parce qu'il méprise la vie et les larmes. Mais c'est faux. Ce qui fait ta force, c'est d'avoir pu réussi à survivre dans l'enfer dans lequel tu te trouvais et de respecter ceux qui se trouvaient autour de toi. Et les larmes ne sont pas une faiblesse, ce sont elles qui font nos émotions et nous rendent humains. Si tu avais été faible et fragile, tu ne serais jamais revenu d'aucun lieu d'entrainement donc encore moins de l'Île d'Andromède. Non seulement, Ikki a eu tout faux sur toute la ligne mais en plus, c'est lui qui n'a pas réussi à devenir un vrai Chevalier. C'est encore lui qui pensait être le meilleur et toi le plus faible mais il a eu tort. Et aujourd'hui, tu dois suivre ta propre voie. Ne t'imagine pas que tu ne dois plus croire en rien. Hyôga, lui, croit en toi. Et tu as des amis qui croient en toi. Mais à quoi leur sert leurs fois si tu ne crois pas en toi-même?"

Il y eût un long silence. Shõ préférait attendre que Shun réagisse. Même s'il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement, l'expression de son visage montrait qu'il avait tiqué. Il finit par se relever. Equueleus remarqua qu'Andromède ne pleurait plus, ce qui était bon signe.

"-Je sais que tu as raison, dit le jeune garçon, Mais je me sens si seul et j'ai peur.

-Tu serais idiot si tu ne ressentais rien de cela. Mais quand le Cygne Noir t'a attaqué dans la forêt, Hyôga est venu à ton secours.

-Oui. Et quand Ikki nous a attaqué dans le Grand Coliséum, tu as tout fait pour me protéger.

-Tu vois. Tu n'es pas seul."

Shun afficha enfin un sourire. Shõ mit sa main libre sur son épaule afin de le réconforter.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main? demanda Shun dont l'attention s'était dirigée vers la main libre de la propriétaire du dojo

-Quoi? Oh! Je les avais complètement oubliées. Je voulais te les apporter. Regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Quand on mets ces quatre cartes ensemble, on obtient une _Sakura_ **24.** Et ces fleurs me font penser à toi.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi?

-Tu te rappelles quand j'ai placé des roses dans tes cheveux quand on était enfants?

-Oh, dit Shun en rougissant, C'était...

-Inattendu? Embarrassant? Drôle?

-Je dirai...les trois à la fois.

-J'ai fait ça parce que quand je te les donnais, tu les regardais toujours avec un grand sourire et les sentais en semblant vouloir faire autre chose avec. Seulement, tu ne semblait vouloir jamais le faire parce que ça te gênait de t'y mettre. Alors, je me suis dit que je devais prendre les devant. Et quand je l'ai fait, tu t'es mit à sourire. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à une fleur de cerisier qui avait réussi à s'épanouir d'elle-même malgré les terribles épreuves que lui avait infligée la nature.

-Shõ...

-C'était peut-être égoïste de ma part mais, quand je suis rentré de l'Île d'Equueleus, les deux seules personnes que j'avais vraiment envie de revoir, c'était Seiya et toi. Je voulais que lui et moi, on mette une baigne à Saori à l'aide de ce qu'on avait apprit pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle nous avait infligé. Quant à toi, je voulais que tu ais enfin de l'estime de toi, que tu sois capable d'ignorer tous ces cons qui te traitaient de chochotte et que tu prouves que tu pouvais être fort. Mais surtout que tu fasses tout ça pour toi-même et pas pour ton frère. Tu dois mener ta propre vie."

Shun resta à nouveau silencieux. Il semblait moins triste. Il afficha même un petit sourire reconnaissant. Shõ répondit à son sourire et prit son bras en signe de réconfort.

"-Allons rejoindre les autres, dit Shõ, Ils vont finir par croire que nous nous sommes entretués sous la douche."

"-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font.

-Oh tu sais Hyôga, Shõ sait ce qu'il fait. Je suis sûr qu'il saura réconforter Shun même si nous, on saura jamais ce qui lui a prit.

-Regardez, dit Saori, Ils sont là.

-Désolé, dit Shõ, On a été un peu longs mais maintenant, ça va mieux.

-C'est pas grave, dit Seiya, On a eu le temps de bien discuter.

-Ah oui? demanda Shun, De quoi?

-Shõ a parlé d'Athéna. Ben, Saori a parlé d'elle.

-Vraiment? demanda Shõ

-Oui, mon grand-père m'en parlait beaucoup. Il me disait que le courage d'Athéna et le fait qu'elle laisse toujours parler son coeur lui faisait beaucoup penser à moi. Il me surnommait sa "petite déesse".

-Comme c'est joli, dit Shõ touchée, Il faut croire que Mitsumasa Kido et mon père aimaient les surnoms affectueux qui sublimaient leurs enfants. Le mien m'appelait s...son "petit prince"."

Un peu plus et Shõ aurait été bien plus que fichue. Elle s'était tellement laissée emportée par les paroles de Saori qu'elle avait failli révélé que son père, Ershin, la surnommait sa "petite princesse" quand il était encore en vie. Heureusement qu'elle s'était rattrapée à la dernière minute sinon seuls les cieux sauraient ce qui aurait pu arriver.

"-C'est vrai? demanda Saori, Ca te va bien.

-M...merci, dit Shõ un peu gênée"

Seiya remarqua le malaise de son frère de coeur. De plus, le fait que Saori regarde Shõ avec des yeux admiratifs le rendait assez mécontent. Alors, parce qu'ils avaient eu des surnoms affectueux qui avaient quelque chose en commun, ils allaient bien s'entendre après des années de haine cordiale? D'autant plus que Seiya, dans le passé, n'avait jamais aimé Saori non plus. Pourtant, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir commencé à l'apprécier au début de la journée et même pendant cette soirée. Il réalisa qu'il avait envie d'être à nouveau le sujet de l'attention, non pas forcément de son frère de coeur, mais peut-être aussi de celui de la belle princesse dont il avait l'impression de voir enfin le vrai visage. Il devait trouver une solution.

"-Hé regardez, dit Hyôga avant que le jeune garçon n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il y a encore quatre cartes qui n'ont pas servies sur la table.

-Tu as raison, Hyôga, dit Shõ, Oh! Venez voir. Elles forment une _Botan_ **25**. Oh, ces fleurs...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shõ? demanda Shun

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Seiya, Elle te fait penser à Shiryû?

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Il a dû nous dire à tous les deux que c'était la fleur préférée de Shunrei.

Ne fais pas cette tête, tu as dit toi-même qu'il reviendrait vivant, ce matin. Il nous l'a promit.

-Tu as raison, désolé.

-Si on jouait plutôt à un autre jeu pour se détendre?

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas autre chose de prévu? dit Shõ avec un air malicieux, Saori, tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Tout à fait.

-Heu...de quoi vous parlez?"

Seiya n'eût aucune réponse car Saori sortit deux bouteilles d'un sac. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Il s'agissait d'un Saké de première qualité ainsi que d'un _Nonjatta_ **26** très spécial. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. La jeune fille avait également amené une bien grande quantité de billets. Les autres convives firent les yeux ronds en les voyant. Cela devait être une somme de 11 730 297 Yens **27.** Il n'y avait pas de doute.

"-Et maintenant, voici le prochain jeu décidé par Shõ, dit Saori, Ceci est un défi proposé à Seiya. Deux adversaires sur la table pour un concours de shot de Saké et de Nonjatta. Celui qui arrivera à rester debout remportera cette jolie somme. 

-Plait-il?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu Saori. Je te propose un défi. Celui de nous deux qui reste debout après avoir bu plusieurs shot de Saké et de Nonjatta remportera 11 730 297 Yens.

-Hum. Tu as des idées étranges. Néanmoins, j'avoue que celle-ci est tentante. D'accord, j'accepte le défi."

Alors que les verres étaient posés sur la table puis rempli par Saori qui riait comme une enfant, Shun et Hyôga étaient très intrigués par ce qui se passait. L'un semblait avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi les deux frères de coeur agissaient ainsi, l'autre avait l'air de se demandait comment tout ceci allait se terminer.

"-Ils ne vont quand même pas faire ça? dit Shun inquiet, Ils risquent le coma éthylique.

-Shõ et Seiya sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent, dit Hyôga, Et puis, tu as entendu Shõ. Il ne nous laissera pas lui faire des recommandations chez lui.

-Le concours de shots va commencer, dit Saori, Rappelez-vous, non seulement, celui qui reste debout sera le gagnant mais il remportera également 11 730 297 Yens."

Elle siffla. Seiya, excité comme une puce, buvait les verres à une grande vitesse. Shõ, plus calme, les buvait plus lentement. A force de voir les verres qui s'entassaient, les convives comprenaient que Pégase et Equueleus avaient tous deux de fortes capacités de résistances à l'alcool. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une boisson mais deux. Et les deux étaient aussi fortes l'une que l'autre. Shõ et Seiya se défiaient du regard au fur et à mesure que les verres étaient bu. Les trois autres personnes restaient silencieuses en attendant quelle serait l'issue finale de cette "bataille". Si Shun savait que le cosmos des Chevaliers leur permettait de rester plus résistants aux dangers que des humains dit "normaux", il savait aussi que les Chevaliers restaient vulnérables malgré tout mais surtout que des excès restaient des excès. Et au plus Seiya buvait des verres, au moins celui-ci semblait tenir compte autour du monde autour de lui. De son côté, Shõ commença à soupirer et à baisser la tête entre chaque verre.

"-Il faut les arrêter, dit Shun

-Mais non, dit Saori, Ils vont juste s'endormir. Hyôga a dit lui-même que vous étiez plus résistants que n'importe qui grâce à vos cosmos."

Le Cygne, lui, se contentait de regarder la scène impassible. Pour lui, tout ceci n'était qu'un concours d'adolescents immatures. Shõ était peut-être un bon hôte, c'était vraiment un gamin. Et dire qu'il avait un an de plus que lui et deux ans de plus que Shun!

"-Gnnn, gémit Seiya"

Les paupières de Pégase se firent de plus en plus lourdes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un autre. Equueleus, elle, semblait de plus en plus épuisée. Le corps de Seiya ne suivait plus sa volonté. Sa main. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le verre car il voyait double. Non, il ne devait pas montrer de signe de fatigue. Il ne devait pas...Il ne devait pas...Trop tard!

Il s'était écroulé sur le sol endormi et ronflant bruyamment.

Shõ, elle, avait reprit tous ses esprits. Elle semblait en pleine forme. Elle ne soupirait plus. Sa tête tenait sur ses épaules et son corps était parfaitement stable. Elle se tourna vers ses invités qui virent ses yeux grands ouverts ainsi qu'un visage tout souriant.

"-Je vais lui chercher un lit et déposer des médicaments à son chevet, dit-elle, Non seulement il aura une sacrée gueule de bois demain mais ça serait nul de ne pas s'occuper de lui alors qu'il a perdu.

Saori, merci de ta collaboration, ajouta-t-elle en prenant l'argent"

Alors que Shõ s'éloignait de nouveau, tout le monde était resté sans rien dire complètement ébahi. Il y eût un long silence et surtout une espèce d'incompréhension. Comment Shõ pouvait-il sembler aussi lucide alors qu'il semblait au bord de l'épuisement plusieurs minutes auparavant?

"-Vous pensez comme moi? demanda Shun

-Je crois, répondit Hyôga, C'est la seule explication possible. Shõ tient très bien l'alcool. Il faudrait une dose de cheval pour l'assommer.

-Oui. Et en plus, c'est un excellent comédien, ajouta Saori, Il est digne de sa constellation.

-Pour Seiya, par contre...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hyôga. Tu as vu combien de temps il a tenu face à Shõ? Un humain normal n'aurait jamais tenu face à autant de verres.

-Tout va bien, dit Shõ en revenant interrompant ainsi la conversation hautement philosophique, Notre cher ami est toujours endormi comme un bébé. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je commence à fatiguer. Oh, ne croyez surtout pas que je veux vous mettre dehors. J'ai fait exprès de préparer de jolis coins confortables où dormir.

-Vraiment? demanda Shun

-Oui. C'est un dojo, ici. Quand il n'est pas ouvert, il y a de la place pour tout le monde. En plus, il est tard. Se déplacer dehors au milieu de la nuit est plutôt désagréable. Venez, je vais vous montrer les différents endroits que j'ai préparés exprès pour cette nuit. Je suis sûr que vous allez aimer.

-Oh merci Shõ, dit Shun reconnaissant"

Des montagnes arides se succédaient de toutes parts. Pas de végétation, ni âme qui vive. Même pas le bruit d'un animal. On entendait que le bruit du vent et le ciel était dissimulé par la brume épaisse. Ce désert de pierre devait se situer dans l'Himalaya probablement entre la Chine et l'Inde. La pierre s'effritait, les rochers tombaient, la haute altitude et l'air rare ne donnaient pas envie aux gens de s'y rendre.

Et pourtant, un jeune garçon japonais élevé en Chine s'était risqué dans ce lieu aux conditions fort périlleuses. Shiryû marchait depuis longtemps. Malgré la fatigue qui s'emparait de lui et le manque d'air évident qui se faisait ressentir dans son corps, il continuait à avancer avec détermination en portant les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon sur son dos. Il devait les faire réparer coûte que coûte à cause de la Guerre contre les Chevaliers Noirs qui s'annonçait. Sans elles, Seiya et lui ne seraient pas assez forts pour aider Shõ, Hyôga et Shun.

Pourtant, malgré sa détermination, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Mais ça n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il pensait qu'on l'observait. Trop incertain, il finit par s'arrêter et regarda autour de lui.

"-C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà passé par là. Ah!"

Des os! Il avait marché sur des os! Il y en avait partout! Les montagnes arides avaient disparues! Il n'y avait plus que de la neige et des pics de glaces qui s'écroulaient de partout. Des stalactites! C'était ça. Il était entré dans une grotte de glace et il ne s'en s'était même pas rendu compte!

"-Non, c'est une force maléfique qui m'a attiré ici

 _Sho_ **28** , je dois absolument trouver le moyen de sortir de là."

Trop tard! Les os s'étendaient à perte de vue. Non, ce n'était plus seulement des os. C'était des squelettes entiers. Et pas seulement des squelettes. Ces squelettes étaient vêtus d'Armures. Mais celles-ci étaient dépourvues de toute couleur et ne ressemblaient plus qu'à de la roche sans vie.

"-Oh! Alors, c'est ici? Ce lieu lugubre dont le Vieux Maître m'a parlé quand je suis allé le voir en Chine alors qu'il feignait d'être mourant pour voir si je serais digne d'être un Chevalier.

Le Cimetière des Armures. Quel endroit sinistre!

-Où crois-tu aller si prestement?

-Oh!"

Une voix était survenue de nulle part. Bientôt, l'obscurité se fit. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur qui permettait de se repérer. Uniquement de la pénombre à perte de vue. Des crânes sortirent de partout et entourèrent Shiryû de toute part.

"-Au-delà de cette limite se trouve le domaine du puissant Mu.

-Personne n'a le droit d'y pénétrer.

-Si tu ne veux pas mourir, rentre chez toi.

-Je suis venu du Japon pour voir l'homme capable de réparer les Armures. Lui seul peut réparer les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon et nous aider à combattre les Chevaliers Noir.

-Quoi?

-Serais-tu un Chevalier comme nous?

-Oui, je suis le Chevalier Shiryû du Dragon.

-Hahahahaha!

-Quelle blague!

-Ca fait des années qu'on n'a pas vu dans les parages.

-Et si tu t'imagines qu'on va te laisser pénétrer ici, tu te trompes.

-Viens nous rejoindre dans la mort.

-Qu'allez-vous faire? demanda Shiryû sans cacher sa peur"

C'est alors que les squelettes se relevèrent et que les crânes se posèrent sur les squelettes. Tous semblaient prêts à se battre. Parmi eux, il y avait ce qui semblait être un leader dont l'Armure, bien que détruite et décomposée, était un peu plus claire que celle de tous les autres squelettes. Ils formèrent un cercle un cercle autour de Shiryû qui tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa terreur.

"-Le Temple de Mu est juste devant toi, dit le meneur, Tu pourras y accéder à condition de tous nous battre. Si tu y parviens bien sûr."

Il se mit à rire et fut imité par tous ses comparses. Shiryû était complètement cerné. Il regarda autour de lui sans savoir quoi faire. Ces maudits squelettes l'attaquèrent de tous côtés. Il se défendit tant que mal à l'aide de ses pieds et de ses poings. Il réussit à abattre plusieurs squelettes qui, trop sûrs d'eux, fonçaient sur lui tête baissée sans réfléchir à comment l'attaquer d'une manière stratégique.

Le meneur eût un petit rire amusé.

"-Tu te débrouilles bien, dit-il, Mais je me demande combien de temps tu pourras encore te battre alors que la forte haute altitude va bientôt te faire manquer d'air.

-Allez! Abandonne et joins-toi à nous. Tu auras un grand honneur que peu de mortels ont eu: ta propre mort sera un spectacle et tu verras tes os blanchis au soleil là où personne ne viendra jamais te pleurer.

-Désolé, mais je dois décliner votre invitation, messieurs, dit Shiryû peu enclin à frôler la mort une fois de plus, Les seuls endroits où je dois aller sont le lieu où se trouve l'homme capable de réparer les Armures et au Japon où mes amis m'attendent pour combattre les Chevaliers Noirs.

-Tu l'auras voulu."

Le meneur fit un geste et les squelettes se dispersèrent. Shiryû ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

Soudain, les squelettes se placèrent devant lui en ligne droite lui bloquant ainsi totalement le passage. Il tenta de sauter au-dessus d'eux et de les frapper mais ils revinrent plus nombreux et plus forts en lui bloquant encore et toujours le passage. A leurs tours, ils le frappèrent, ce qui l'empêcha, non seulement de se défendre, mais également d'attaquer. Il n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'avancer.

Avancer? Mais oui! Comment avait-il pu oublier le conseil de son Vieux Maître?

"-Shiryû, quoiqu'il arrive, il faut continuer à avancer."

Sans se poser des questions, Shiryû avança encore et encore jusqu'à ce que:

"-Par la Fureur du Dragon!"

Ce coup déstabilisa tous les squelettes qui ne parvinrent pas à riposter. Ils poussèrent des cris tout en se dispersant en morceaux tandis que le Chevalier du Dragon parvint à se libérer de leur emprise.

Le Cimetière des Armures avait disparu. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'une illusion. Shiryû était revenu dans les montagnes himalayennes arides aux vents ardents et aux fortes altitudes. Ce n'était peut-être pas un lieu idéal mais cela le rassura d'être dans un endroit plus "réel". Quoique quelque chose semblait étrange.

"-OH!"

En dessous du Chevalier se trouvait une crevasse. Tous les squelettes de Chevaliers qu'il avait affronté étaient empalés sur des pics. Ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres sans vie. Alors s'ils s'étaient réveillés, c'était uniquement parce que la présence d'une personne du monde des vivants les avait poussés à sortir de leur sommeil de mort? Cette simple idée était tellement morbide! Mais surtout...

"-Mais c'est horrible! pensa Shiryû, Si je n'avais pas écouté les conseils du Vieux Maître, je serais mort tout comme eux."

Il se mit à marcher précipitamment pour s'éloigner de ce lieu lugubre et se remettre de ses émotions. Les montagnes arides finirent par laisser place à des montagnes enneigées. Shiryû était de plus en plus fatigué à force de marcher et d'escalader des monts. Par chance, il finit par tomber sur un cours d'eau. Il soulagea sa soif et reprit sa route.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut un temple à quelques mètres de lui.

"-Ce doit être le Temple de Mu dont les Chevaliers défunts ont parlé. J'y suis enfin! C'est la demeure de l'homme qui peut réparer les Armures!"

Il se rapprocha du Temple de sorte à être bien entendu par le propriétaire du lieu. Il devait absolument dire clairement ce qu'il avait à faire afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

"-Je viens du Japon. Je suis le Chevalier Shiryû du Dragon et je dois parler au propriétaire de ce Temple."

Contre toute attente, il sentit la présence d'une force. Plus inattendu encore, celle-ci sembla en vouloir à sa vie. Pour s'en assurer, il souleva la tête et..

"-Qu'est-ce c'est que ça? Ah!"

Plusieurs rochers semblant tomber du ciel tombèrent sur Shiryû avant que celui-ci n'ait eût le temps de réagir. Un petit rire se fit entendre lorsque le lourd contenu se fut écoulé en entier. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien d'un rire d'enfant.

"-Non mais quel nul! J'comprendrai jamais comment des hommes sans force font pour arriver ici. Enfin, c'lui-là a réussi à passer le Cimetière des Armures. C'est bizarre.

Oh!"

Shiryû était parvenu à briser quelques rochers et à se libérer. Cela avait surprit le jeune garçon qui avait pourtant semblé si fier de son petit tour.

"-Alors comme ça, tu te sers de la télékinésie? Ce n'est pas une manière très polie de recevoir des voyageurs fatigués.

-La ferme! Prends ça!"

Il tenta d'envoyer un autre rocher mais cette fois-ci, Shiryû s'était préparé à un nouveau tour de ce genre. Il mit l'immense pierre en miettes. Les fragments tombèrent sur l'enfant qui ne parvint pas à les éviter et sembla regretter son geste.

"-J'ai parcouru tout ce chemin pour faire réparer les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon, dit Shiryû déterminé à se faire comprendre, Pourrais-tu m'aider?"

En guise de réponse, l'enfant se contenta de tirer la langue.

"-Tu n'as qu'à monter! Si tu réussis, j'ferai ce que tu j'te préviens, y a pas d'escalier ici. Hahahaha!"

Shiryû déposa les Armures sur le sol, déterminé à faire ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Cet enfant croyait l'intimider en se moquant de lui mais il se trompait. S'il voulait jouer à un petit jeu puéril alors il allait en payer le prix fort.

"-Comme tu voudras, dit le Dragon, mais tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit.

-Hein?"

Shiryû fit appel à toutes ses forces. Sa chemise se déchira **29.** L'enfant sentit son cosmos et commença à s'inquiéter. Lorsque celui-ci s'intensifia, il s'affola.

"-Mais...mais c'est le feu du dragon irradié quand il s'élance vers le ciel! AH!"

L'enfant n'avait pas rêvé. Shiryû avait détruit un étage du Temple à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'accrocha à l'étage où il se trouvait afin de ne pas tomber.

"-Veux-tu que je détruise encore un ou deux étages? demanda Shiryû d'une voix moqueuse

-Ah! _Matte! Matte!_ **30**

Ah!"

L'enfant tomba sur le sol complètement déstabilisé et paniqué. Mais Shiryû s'en moquait. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête et il l'accomplirait. Personne ne l'en empêcherait.

"-Je veux que tu répares ces deux Armures. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors dépêche-toi! ordonna-t-il fermement

-Non, non, dit l'enfant, Tu te trompes. Chuis pas Maître Mu.

-Comment? Mais alors où est-il?

-Ben c'est évident. Il est sous ton nez. Tu l'avais même pas remarqué en plus."

Un homme apparut juste à côté de Shiryû. Celui-ci ne vit que son dos. Alors, c'était vrai? Il était bien juste à côté du Temple depuis le début? S'était-il dissimulé ou alors Shiryû n'avait-il pas un si bon cosmos que ça?

"-Non seulement je ne l'ai pas vu mais je n'ai même pas senti sa présence. Il doit avoir des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Mais pourquoi se cache-t-il? Est-il donc laid et terrifiant?"

Mu se retourna. Contre tout attente, il n'était ni laid, ni effrayant. Au contraire. C'était un bel homme aux longs cheveux argentés attachés en longue queue derrière son dos. Il avait de grands yeux bleus et son regard était si doux qu'il ne pouvait inspirer que la confiance. Il avait une silhouette fine qui lui donnait une allure presque féminine. Cela troubla Shiryû. Pourquoi se cachait-il s'il était si beau?

"-Je suis Mu, Chevalier, dit Mu d'une voix douce, Qu'est-ce qui t'amène jusqu'à mon Temple?

-Pourquoi me le demander puisque tous les Chevaliers viennent ici pour la même raison? dit Shiryû en montrant les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon détruites, Je veux que tu répares les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon. Je t'en prie, il faut faire vite!

-Je suis désolé Chevalier, dit Mu avec regret, Je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

-Comment? Mais pourquoi? Dis-le moi!"

Sans rien dire, Mu toucha son Temple avec son doigt. Le lieu se releva et l'étage qui Shiryû avait fait tomber quelques minutes plus tôt se remit à sa place et le Temple se remit droit sous les yeux surprit du Dragon qui ne put qu'imaginer combien les pouvoirs de télékinésie de l'homme devaient être puissants.

"-J'ai insufflé mon âme dans ce Temple, dit Mu, Si tu préfères, il est vivant. J'ai pu le réparer grâce à mes pouvoirs télékinésiques unis à sa propre force vitale. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon car elles sont mortes.

-Quoi? Mortes?!

-Oui. Les Armures ont également une âme. Et même moi, je ne peux rien faire quand celles-ci perdent la vie.

-Mais nous sommes en guerre contre les Chevaliers Noirs! dit Shiryû au bord de l'affolement, Nous ne pouvons pas combattre sans nos Armures!

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

-Non attends!

Tu es la seule personne capable de réparer les Armures. Si tu refuses de me venir en aide, ni moi, ni mes amis ne pourrons vaincre nos ennemis. Ils sont bien plus monstrueux que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je t'en prie, aide-moi!"

Shiryû s'était agenouillé auprès de Mu. Celui-ci eût pitié de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à se relever.

"-Il existe un moyen de ramener les Armures mortes à la vie, dit Mu

-Lequel? demanda Shiryû qui reprit espoir, Dis-le moi.

-Cependant, il est très risqué.

-Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ta vie.

-De ma vie?!

-Tu devras risquer ta vie. Il n'est pas impossible que tu réussisses à t'en sortir mais il y a de fortes chances que tu meurs.

Sois bien conscient de cela.

- _Ma vie_... _Si je n'ai pas mon Armure, je suis sûr de perdre le combat contre les Chevaliers Noirs. Et si Seiya n'a pas la sienne, il mourra en se battant contre eux. Lui et Shõ m'ont sauvé. Je ne peux me permettre ni de laisser Seiya mourir, ni de laisser Shõ se sacrifier pour lui afin de le protéger._

J'accepte."

Mu amena Shiryû jusqu'à un ravin sans rien dire. Le Chevalier du Dragon le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il allait avoir à faire. Il tremblait un peu mais faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour son ami. Et il attendait patiemment les instructions de Mu.

" _-SHINE SHIRYÛ!_

-Oh! AH! _"_

Mu avait totalement changé d'expression et ne ressemblait plus qu'à un monstre sanguinaire. Tout son corps semblait s'être transformé en flammes et ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un vil serpent. On aurait dit le Diable en personne! Il poussa Shiryû au fond du ravin qui se mit à hurler alors qu'il sombrait dans une longue chute où tout ne fut plus que ténèbres.

Shõ se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il faisait nuit. Sa chambre. La soirée entre amis. Tout le monde qui était partit se coucher. Oui, c'était ça. Oh non! Encore un de ces rêves étranges. Mais cette fois-ci, cela-là était terrifiant. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres sans savoir quoi faire. Elle tenta de se calmer en inspirant et en expirant comme elle avait apprit à le faire depuis son plus jeune âge. Cela la calma un peu. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas envie de se rendormir. Elle avait peur d'avoir encore une horrible vision. Elle mit un long et épais _hanten_ **31** et décida de se rendre dans la salle de cours du dojo afin de se détendre davantage.

Etait-ce une nouvelle prémonition ou bien les effets de l'alcool mélangés à son inquiétude pour Shiryû? Elle se posait vraiment la question. Non, tout ceci était bien trop troublant pour ne pas sembler réel.

Shõ entendit des pas. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un de ses invités car le bruit des pas s'était arrêté quand il l'avait vue. Ils reprirent au bout de quelques secondes et lorsque la personne arriva près de Shõ, elle ou plutôt il s'assit près de cette dernière et passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Seiya car il s'agissait de lui"

La présence de Pégase n'inquiéta pas Equueleus. Elle avait fait en sorte de mettre des vêtements de nuit amples qui cachaient ses formes mais, surtout, elle avait mit deux brassards par précaution. D'autant plus que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. "-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit Shõ en tournant la tête vers son frère de coeur, alors je suis venu ici. Quand j'étais petit, je faisais ça pour me détendre dès que j'avais des insomnies.

-Tu tiens peut-être l'alcool mieux que moi mais pas au point de ne pas avoir besoin de dormir après un concours de shot. Tu as fait un cauchemar, Shõ. Ne le nie pas, je t'ai entendu crier."

Grillée! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. En plus de l'avoir entendu crier, il l'avait sûrement aperçue dans le couloir. De plus, les deux frères spirituels se connaissaient par coeur. Ils se comprenaient toujours à demi-mot. Dès que l'un allait mal, l'autre le voyait immédiatement. Shõ n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Néanmoins, elle préféra ne pas raconter l'horrible moment avec les Chevaliers squelettes. C'était un moment macabre et bien trop douloureux. De plus, le plus important était de parler de ce qui était arrivé à Shiryû juste avant son réveil.

"-J'ai vu Shiryû, avoua-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? demanda Seiya

-Il était à Jamir.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça?

-Il était arrivé jusqu'au lieu où se trouve l'homme qui peut réparer les Armures. Un temple où vit un type qui s'appelle Mu.

-Et ben alors, c'est pas un drame, dit Seiya, Au contraire, c'est même plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

-Seiya, es-tu incapable de laisser les gens finir ce qu'ils ont à dire ou au moins d'avoir l'air sérieux plus de cinq minutes?

-E...excuse-moi, dit Seiya tout penaud

-Ce rêve. C'était comme celui que j'avais fait le jour où Ikki nous a attaqué au Grand Coliséum. Il y avait bien trop de détails pour que ce soit un cauchemar ordinaire ou alors un simple rêve.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Cet homme Mu que Shiryû a rencontré. Il avait l'air très doux, prêt à l'aider en lui expliquant bien ce qu'il fallait faire pour réparer les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon."

Shõ préféra ne pas expliquer à Seiya quelle était la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour réparer les Armures, ni de quelle façon Shiryû devait le faire à cause de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte et elle savait aussi que Seiya aurait tenté d'entreprendre le voyage jusqu'à Jamir alors que le temps d'y arriver, il serait trop tard pour lui venir en aide. De plus, les Chevaliers Noirs profiteraient de la situation pour attaquer des milliers d'innocents au Japon.

"-Shõ, tu es pâle. Dis-moi tout. Mu a-t-il fait quelque chose à Shiryû?

-Il...il...Sans que je n'ai pu comprendre pourquoi, son regard avait complètement changé. Il n'était plus du tout doux. Au contraire, il ressemblait à un démon. Il a hurlé "Meurs, Shiryû!" et il l'a poussé dans un ravin. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillé."

Seiya resta silencieux. Les paroles de Shõ l'avaient d'abord troublés puis angoissés. Il respira un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole.

"-As tu vu le corps de Shiryû après l'avoir vu tomber dans le ravin?

-Non. Non, je ne crois pas.

-Alors, ça veut dire qu'il reviendra sûrement vivant.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

-Si tu as encore eu une prémonition et qu'elle n'était pas complète, ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance qu'il soit en vie. Peut-être même plusieurs. Si nous ne croyons pas en lui, il ne pourra jamais revenir avec les Armures. Shiryû est très intelligent, il a sûrement trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir.

-J'aimerais pouvoir le croire. Oh, Seiya! Si tu savais à quel point ce pouvoir est pesant. La dernière fois que j'ai senti le danger, nous avons pu réagir à temps et nous préparer mais là, je me sens tellement impuissant. Shiryû est loin de nous et nous ne pouvons rien faire.

-Chhh. Il sera bientôt à nos côtés. Nous porterons tous nos Armures et nous récupérons enfin l'Armure d'or au complet. Tu verras."

Shõ afficha un sourire. Il était que ses visions n'étaient jamais complètes. Rien ne prouvait que Shiryû était mort. Il avait sûrement trouvé quelque chose pour s'en sortir. C'était tout lui. S'il avait pu résister à une armée de Chevaliers squelettes, il était tout à fait capable de vaincre un tordu ayant tenté de le jeter dans un ravin.

"-Tu as raison, dit-elle, On s'ra bientôt au complet et on va mettre des baignes à ces salauds de Chevaliers Noirs.

-Ouais!"

Après que Seiya l'eût consolé, Shõ était retournée dans sa chambre apaisée. Néanmoins, elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé de l'autre source de son angoisse qui avait surgit dans son coeur le matin-même. En effet, si le contenu de la lettre que lui avait envoyé Ikki était semblable à celle qu'il avait envoyé à Pégase, le post-scriptum qu'il avait ajouté à celle d'Equueleus rendait le sens bien différent de la lettre reçu par son frère de son coeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la relire et retint des sanglots

 _Quant à toi, Shõko, j'espère que tu as comprit la leçon que je t'ai donné la dernière fois. Et n'oublie pas non plus que je connais ton secret et que je réfléchis encore à si je compte me servir de ce dernier ou non depuis que tu as refusé ma proposition. A bientôt, belle demoiselle._

 **1** _Grand frère! Grand frère!Pourquoi?_

2N'aie pas peur. Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes là avec toi. Et moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je te le jure.

3Quel merdier!

4Oui. Juste une minute

5Oh pardon!

S'il existe différentes façons de dire "Je suis confus" ou "Désolé" au Japon (parfois selon le genre, le statut social de l'individu et même son âge), le mot "Dõmo" s'emploie mais les japonais préfèrent "Alligato" ou "Arigato"). Du coup, "Dõmo" s'emploie vraiment dans des contextes de gêne qui sont à leurs paroxysmes. Et je crois que si vous vous souvenez bien de cette scène, son contexte est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gênant^^

6Trotinnette japonaise

750 €

La somme que propose Shõ à la gamine peut vous sembler excessive mais sachez qu'au Japon, 1€, ça fait 117 Yens. Et 50 Yens, c'est 42 centimes. Et le salaire moyen au Japon est globalement de 798 Yens de l'heure bien qu'il y ait des différences car les salaires moyens sont reconnus au niveau régional et pas national. Les salaires mensuels actuels sont estimés à **_314 000_** ** _Y_** ** _ens_** ** _. Les femmes japonaises dans le milieu professionnel sont bien moins payées que les hommes et ce n'est pas illégal contrairement en Suède où quand une entreprise ne contient pas au moins 30% de femmes ayant des salaires égaux à ceux des hommes, celle-ci est dissoute ou en France où de plus en plus d'inspections ont lieu dans les entreprises pour vérifier si celles-ci contiennent des femmes depuis le début des années 2000 à cause de scandales ayant eu lieu pour discriminations au niveau de ces dernières dans les années 80-90. Beaucoup de femmes au Japon luttent actuellement pour que ça le devienne mais vu comme la société japonaise est encore déchirée entre traditions et recherche de modernité, c'est pas demain la veille._**

 ** **8**** ** _Princesse_**

 ** **9**** ** _Cf Chapitre 2_**

 ** **10**** ** _Raviolis contenances varient selon la région de la Russie_** _connue pour sa grande superficie_ _:_ _le plus souvent, cela peut être_ _du bœuf, de l'agneau et du porc dans l'Oural_ _, parfois même_ _de l'ours (_ _sans déconner!_ _) en Sibérie._

 _Ceci dit, je doute qu'un traiteur russe ait l'autorisation de vendre des raviolis composés d'ours mais ait le droit d'en vendre là où il y a du bœuf_

 **11** _J'ai vraiment eu de la chance._

 **12** _Boeuf japonais rose très réputé_

 **13** _P_ _rofesseur_ _ou_ _celui qui est né avant. Ce terme n'est pas réservé aux domaines des arts martiaux, il désigne, de manière générale, un enseignant._ _D'ailleurs dans la VO de Saint Seiya/CDZ, tous les Maîtres des personnages principaux sont appelés sensei. Seiya fait exception avec Marine dû au fait qu'elle est plutôt jeune et a l'air d'être sa grande soeur sensei étant plutôt un terme réservé aux adultes ayant dépassé la trentaine voire la quarantaine._

 **14** _Débutant ou_ _littéralement "junior"._ _C'est celui qui a le moins d'expérience et qu'il faut aider sans se vanter avec modestie et gentillesse._ _C'est souvent un sempai (l'élève le plus expérimenté du sensei ou quelqu'un qui est arrivé avant un autre kohai vu que les élèves sont souvent nombreux) qui se charge de lui quand le sensei n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui). Il faut bien considérer le kohai et ne jamais le rabaisser d'autant plus que si on le prend de haut, c'est le renvoi assuré par le sensei. Et oui, ça rigole pas au dojo._

 **15** _Lorsque le fauve rugit, le vent souffle très fort_

 **16** _Honneur et respect_

 **17** _Je suis donc le gardien et le garant incorruptible et impartial de l'intégrité et de la moralité de notre sanctuaire._

 **18** _Le Hanafuda_ _ou_ _"Jeu des fleurs" est un jeu de cartes traditionnelles japonais. Il se compose de 48 cartes réparties en 12 mois du calendrier japonais. Chaque mois comporte un thème floral et des symboles que propose la nature japonaise à travers les saisons d'une année._ _Les cartes sont_ _réparties en 12 familles - florales - de 4 cartes_ _._ _Chaque carte appartient à une catégorie avec une valeur de points définie : il y a donc 5 cartes dites Lumière (20 points), 9 cartes Tane ou Genre (10 points), 10 cartes Tanzaku ou Bande de papier (5 points) et 24 cartes Simple ou Fleur (1 point)._

 **19** _Lespédéza (fleur de juillet) qui s'obtient avec 4 cartes et qui vaut 16 points en tout: 2 normales, 1 ruban rouge et 1 animal, ici, le sanglier_

 **20** _Iris (fleur de mai) qui s'obtient avec 4 cartes et qui vaut 16 points en tout: 2 normales, 1 ruban rouge et 1 spéciale, ici, 1 iris d'eau près d'un pont_

 **20,5** _Iris, le même mot en russe._

 **21** _Pin (plante de janvier) qui s'obtient avec 4 cartes et qui vaut 26 points en tout:2 normales, 1 ruban rouge et 1 spéciale, ici, 1 grue japonaise. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, il ne s'agit pas de notre Pin masculin mais d'une plante asiatique appelée la Pin. Et encore, il faut savoir que l'on dénombre 111 espèces de Pins différentes dans le monde (au moins)!_

 **22** _Chrysanthème (fleur de septembre)qui s'obtient avec 4 cartes et qui vaut 16 points en tout: 2 normales, 1 ruban rouge et 1 spéciale, ici,1 coupe de saké (alcool de riz)_

 **23** _Pawlownia (fleur de décembre) qui s'obtient avec 4 cartes et qui vaut 21 points en tout: 3 normales et 1 spéciale, ici, 1 phénix chinois._

 **24** _Fleur de cerisier du japon (fleur de mars) connue pour sa couleur rose qui s'obtient avec 4 cartes et qui vaut 26 points en tout: 2 normales, 1 ruban à poésie et 1 spéciale, ici, 1 rideau de campement._

 _Et non, c'est pas Sakura, chasseuse de cartes quoique le jeu Hanafuda se prêterait bien à une version florale de la série._

 **25** _Pivoine (fleur de juin) s'obtient avec 4 cartes et qui vaut 16 points en tout: 2 normales, 1 ruban violet et 1 animal, ici, 1 papillon. La pivoine la plus connue dans le monde est celle que l'on retrouve en Chine mais il y en a également au Japon et un peu partout dans les pays dit "asiatiques". Pour les amateurs de contes tristes, je vous conseille "La Princesse Pivoine" d'Ein Lee._

 **26** _Whisky japonais très réputé_

 **27** _100 000€_

 **28** _Raccourci de chikusho qui veut dire "merde". Oui, les japonais ont des diminutifs pour leurs gros mots._

 **29** _Je tire ma force de ma nudité!_

 _Désolée, il fallait vraiment que je le mette_

 _Ah Shiryû...Heu hem hem_

 **30** _Attends! Attends!_

 **31** _Veste d'intérieur portée l'hiver pour se réchauffer._

 _Et ouais, pour des raisons de ce que j'appelle des cohérences d'ellipse, j'ai complètement zappé le passage avec Dokho. Puis, je vais être franche, il me gonfle. Chevalier d'or de la Balance? Mon c**! C'est juste, comme l'a si bien dit ce cher auteur de CDZAbrégé "un nabot de 261 ans qui marche avec une canne." Y a que dans l'Arc Hadès qu'il est classe. En parlant de Chevalier d'or, comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous avons ici la première apparition d'un Chevalier d'or, Mu du Bélier. Au passage, l'un de mes préférés. Et ne me dites pas que j'ai oublié un ¨ ou un ^. Les orthographes variant selon les pays, j'ai choisi de ne pas mettre d'accent vu qu'il y en a certains où il y en a carrément pas. Pour rester sur les Chevaliers d'or, je ne sais pas encore si je vais appeler le Cancer DeathMask ou Masque de Mort._

 _Oui, Kiki, lors de sa première apparition, n'était pas encore nommé dans l'anime. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils ont mis du temps à lui trouver un nom (et franchement, ils lui ont pas trouvé un super)._

 _Alors, je vous préviens, avec les vacances de Noël qui approchent et les préparatifs que ça demande, la bataille contre les Chevaliers Noirs n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne prévoie aucun délai entre les chapitres car j'ai une vie._

 _A bientôt!_


	11. Chapitre 6: La Vallée de la Mort

_Coucou! Je sais que ce doit être inattendu mais j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais pour diverses raisons IRL. Par contre, pour le suivant, autant dire que là, il faudra REELLEMENT attendre bien plus longtemps. Bref, celui-ci mon cadeau de fin d'année._

 _Joyeux Noël:)_

 _ERROR: Lors du chapitre précédent, je me suis trompée dans une phrase: Shõ dit à Shun "Ikki usait de son autorité sur toi pour te protéger." alors qu'elle devait dire "Ikki usait de son autorité sur toi pour te SURprotéger." Juste pour vous préciser._

 _Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture de ce chapitre, je voulais m'excuser pour la mise en page du chapitre précédent. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé sur le site mais j'ai eu beau réessayé de le republier en tentant de changer la mise en page pour mettre celle que vous voyez sur les chapitres habituels, rien à faire. Donc, j'ai dû me contenter de la mise en page faite avec les pieds bien qu'elle soit moins en désordre que la première. Désolée. J'espère que lorsque celui-ci sera publié, il n'y aura pas les mêmes problèmes. Vous constaterez que dans la mise en place de ce nouveau chapitre, certains changements auront été apportés dans la constitution des caractères et de la répartition des différentes parties afin de rendre la narration plus compréhensible, du moins, je l'espère._

 _Bonne lecture:) !_

 **Chapitre 6: La Vallée de la Mort-Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque vs Les Chevaliers Noirs**

Un hélicoptère volait au-dessus d'une vallée enneigée rocailleuse. On n'entendait pas le moindre souffle de vent, ni le moindre bruit indiquant la présence d'un individu ou d'un animal. Il y régnait un silence pesant. Seul le bruit des hélices de l'hélicoptère atténuait ce silence morbide. Dans l'hélicoptère se trouvait six passagers. En tête, Saori et Tatsumi. La première regardait à travers la fenêtre inquiète et angoissée tandis que le second était droit comme un I et n'affichait pas la moindre émotion telle une machine. Derrière eux se trouvaient Shun et Hyôga. Ils faisaient tout pour sembler sereins. Malgré tout, Shun tremblait légèrement. Hyôga savait pourquoi. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'affronter son propre frère malgré le fait que les circonstances de la situation l'y contraignaient. Hyôga posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Shun cessa de trembler, ce qui montra qu'il avait reprit confiance en lui. En dernière ligne se trouvaient Shõ et Seiya. Shiryû n'était pas revenu à temps et Seiya était le seul des Chevaliers à ne pas être revêtu de son Armure. Shõ ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers son frère de coeur qui serait une cible de choix pour les Chevaliers Noirs car dépourvu de toute protection. Celui-ci croisait les bras préoccupé. Non pas pour lui-même et par peur de ne pas être protégé mais bel et bien pour Shiryû. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le rêve de son ami avait révélé la mort bien réelle du Dragon ou pas.

"-Nous arrivons, dit Saori, La Vallée de la Mort. Déjà que je n'aimais pas le nom mais le lieu me fait vraiment très peur.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à en avoir peur, dit Shõ, Ce lieu est complètement désert et encore plus silencieux que le Mont Fuji **1**. Tout le monde s'y perdrait.

-Tu as raison gamin, dit Tatsumi, D'ailleurs, on raconte que tous ceux qui ont pénétré ici sont tous morts.

-Ca veux dire que nous risquons de mourir ici? demanda Seiya d'une voix narquoise en se mettant les mains derrière la tête

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me tente, dit Shõ d'un ton un peu ferme car elle n'appréciait pas le ton de la plaisanterie de son ami dans une situation aussi grave

-Vous ne devez pas mourir! dit Saori d'une voix tremblante, Vous devez arracher l'Armure d'or des mains d'Ikki.

-Entre nous, qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi? demanda Seiya, L'Armure d'or ou nos vies?

-Seiya! s'exclama Shõ

-Quelle question! s'exclama Saori presque simultanément

-L'Armure d'or, bien sûr, dit Tatsumi d'une voix sévère

-Tatsumi, cesse de dire des bêtises! s'exclama Saori d'une voix indignée"

Seiya fit les yeux ronds surpris tandis que Shõ le regarda sévèrement. Il n'avait décidément rien comprit que ce fût le changement d'attitude de Saori à l'égard des Chevaliers ou l'acte de sympathie de Shõ à l'égard de la jeune fille plusieurs jours auparavant. Saori n'était plus la petite fille pourrie-gâtée insupportable et odieuse du passé mais une jeune fille avec un coeur et des peurs. De plus, elle commençait sincèrement à avoir du respect pour les autres. Ce n'était plus le moment de la taquiner méchamment comme elle l'aurait mérité dans le passé. Saori baissa les yeux avec tristesse toujours inquiète et triste.

Saori passa à chacun des Chevaliers un ou plusieurs fragments d'Armure d'or en les regardant s'en aller avec la peur au ventre

"-Si seulement j'avais un cosmos, pensa-t-elle, Je pourrais les protéger lors de leurs combats et leur redonner des forces quand ils s'affaiblissent."

Les Chevaliers sautèrent de l'hélicoptère et se retrouvèrent au fond d'un fossé d'où sortaient plusieurs sources de fumées toxiques aux odeurs nauséabondes. En voyant les squelettes d'animaux répandus dans tous les coins, ils décidèrent de vite s'écarter afin de pas mourir asphyxiés.

"-Ah, quelle puanteur! dit Shõ

-C'est l'odeur du souffre, dit Hyôga

-Il n'y a personne ici, dit Seiya en regardant autour de lui

-Encore heureux pour toi, dit Hyôga, Sans ton Armure, tu n'as aucune chance.

-Merci du soutien, grogna Seiya, c'est très sympa.

-Shiryû viendra. dit Shõ, Nous lui faisons confiance.

-Bienvenue, Chevaliers du Zodiaque, retentit une voix désagréablement familière

-Ikki! s'exclama Shun

-Ordure! murmura Shõ en grinçant les dents

-Alors, vous êtes venus? Quel courage, continua Ikki, Mais vous ne réussirez qu'à tous vous faire tuer. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que ce lieu s'appelle la Vallée de la Mort. Hahahahaha!

-Ikki! Enfoiré! hurla Seiya

-Lâche! Salaud! Montre-toi! hurla Shõ

-Chers frères spirituels, je vous attends sur le Mont de la Vallée de la Mort comme prévu. Vous savez auxquels de vous deux je m'adresse.

-Comment trouvez ce Mont? demanda Shõ

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler, dit Shun, Au pied de ce dernier, on peut trouver un rocher sculpté en forme de tête de lion.

-D'accord, dit Shõ, Seiya et moi, on va y aller. Vous deux, faites attention à vous. Vous risquez de croiser les Chevaliers Noirs.

-Attendez, dit Shun"

Dans sa main, il tenait des petites cloches accrochées à des petits bracelets rouges en tissus fin.

"-Avant de nous séparer, mettons chacun une clochette à notre poignet, dit-il, Comme ça, si l'un de nous a besoin d'aide, on en entendra le son et on pourra facilement le retrouver.

-Bonne idée, dit Shõ

-Comme ça, on reste soudés, dit Seiya

-Et puis au moins, ça atténuera le silence morbide qui règne ici, dit Hyôga

-Maintenant en route! dit Shõ, Souvenez-vous, nous devons lui reprendre l'Armure d'or et, surtout, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre.

-Je vois le rocher! s'exclama Seiya"

La Chaîne Nébulaire de Shun se mit à bouger. Les Chevaliers Noirs! Ils n'avaient pas su se cacher. Comprenant qu'ils avaient été repérés, ils coururent dans tous les sens afin de ne pas être attrapés.

"-Hyôga, Shun, rattrapez-les, dit Shõ

-Je vais par là.

-D'accord. Moi, je vais par là.

Fais attention à toi, Seiya. Tu es une proie facile pour nos ennemis.

-Il ne risque rien tant qu'il est avec moi, dit Shõ"

Malgré l'assurance dont Equueleus avait fait preuve, elle était inquiète pour Pégase. Le Dragon n'était toujours pas revenu et le rêve qu'elle avait fait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

C'est alors que des pas se firent entendre. Une silhouette se rapprocha.

"-Oh mais c'est..., dit Shõ

-Oui, c'est bien lui, dit Seiya d'une voix réjouie, Shiryû!

-Oh! On était tellement inquiets pour toi. Mais tu es revenu.

-On sait pas comment tu as fait pour réussir mais ce qui compte, ce que tu sois là."

A peine les deux frères de coeur avaient-ils eu le temps de se précipiter vers leur ami que la silhouette de ce dernier disparut sous la forme d'un dragon dans le ciel. Il ne resta plus que l'Armure qu'il portait derrière son dos à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Les deux Chevaliers.

"-Mais que...

-Shiryû? murmura Seiya sans comprendre

-Il n'y a que l'Armure de Pégase, dit Shõ, Mais pourquoi?

-Oh! s'exclamèrent les deux frères de coeur"

L'Armure de Pégase était sortie de l'Urne en brillant de mille feux sous les yeux ébahis de Shõ et Seiya. Mais par quelle prodige? Il n'y avait pourtant personne qui l'avait amenée.

"-L'Armure est réparée, dit Seiya, Mais elle n'a quand même pas pu venir ici d'elle-même!

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Shõ, Si j'étais capable d'interpréter ce qui vient de se passer, je dirais que l'âme de Shiryû l'a envoyée jusqu'ici.

Bon, mets vite ton Armure avant qu'Ikki n'arrive.

-D'accord."

"-Je la sens, dit Seiya, Elle est encore plus vivante que jamais.

Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi Shiryû n'est-il pas venu jusqu'ici s'il a réussi? Où est-il?

-Oh! L'Urne bouge, dit Shõ, Je te tiens!

-Aïe!

-J'en étais sûr! Attends un peu, toi!

-Hein? Mais qui es-tu? demanda Seiya à l'enfant que Shõ venait de démasquer

-C'est un enfant qui vit avec Mu, l'homme qui devait réparer les Armures. C'est lui qui a poussé Shiryû dans un ravin. Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs télékinésiques pour nous duper. Toi, tu mériterais que je t'arrache la tête!"

Seiya n'avait jamais vu Shõ perdre autant le contrôle de lui-même. Il était tellement dépassé qu'il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

"-Hé, ça fait mal! dit l'enfant d'une voix plaintive, Mais ils sont tous cinglés ces Chevaliers! Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Chuis venu de Jamir pour apporter l'Armure de Pégase parce que Shiryû ne pouvait pas revenir.

-Comment? dit Seiya

-Oui, il ne pouvait pas revenir parce que toi et Mu, vous l'avez tué, dit Shõ d'une voix grinçante

-Est-ce que c'est vrai? Tu vas nous répondre! Et tout de suite! hurla Seiya en saisissant les épaules de l'enfant tout en les secouant

-Aïe! J'ai mal! Mais vous êtes dingues! Laissez-moi vous expliquer à la fin! Quand votre ami est venu à Jamir, mon Maître a dit que pour réparer les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon, il devait risquer sa vie.

-Comment? s'exclama Seiya, Mais alors, Shiryû se serait sacrifié pour moi?

-Donne plus de détails, ordonna Shõ d'une voix sévère et froide

-Ca s'est passé comme ça."

 _Une semaine plus tôt à Jamir..._

"-Je te le répète, Chevalier. Ces Armures sont mortes. Pour les faire revivre, tu dois risquer ta vie. Et il y a de fortes chances que tu meures.

La raison est que pour ramener une Armure à la vie, il faut le sang d'un Chevalier. Pour une seule Armure, il faut la moitié du sang d'un sang d'un humain. Et quand un humain perd le tiers de son sang, il meurt. Même les Chevaliers ne font pas exception à cette règle, tu comprends?

Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution."

A ce moment-là, Shiryû sembla réfléchir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se décide à sauter de lui-même dans un ravin et se trancher les veines sur le sol rocailleux avant de revenir à nouveau près du Temple du Mu à l'aide d'un nouveau saut. Le sang coulait abondamment de ses bras sous les yeux ébahis de l'enfant et de Mu toujours serein.

"-Ma décision est prise, dit Shiryû, Si seul mon sang peut réparer les Armures alors je le donnerai sans hésiter."

Le Dragon versa son sang sur les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon. Bien qu'il avait parfaitement qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant, il demeurait parfaitement serein. Mourir à tout instant? Si c'était le cas, sa propre Armure ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Autant tout faire pour réparer l'Armure de Pégase.

"-Oh Maître Mu, je vous en prie! s'écria l'enfant en remarquant le dévouement de Shiryû, Il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Si on ne fait rien, il va mourir. Maître Mu!"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait du sang, Shiryû commençait à pâlir. Il s'affaiblissait à vue l'oeil. Il devint si pâle que son teint semblait cadavérique. Sentant le danger imminent, Mu accourut vers lui juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

"-Regarde-le, dit-il à l'enfant, Il a délaissé son Armure et s'est sacrifié pour celle de son ami. Il est digne des plus grands Chevalier. Il ne mérite pas la mort."

A l'aide de ses pouvoirs, il arrêta l'hémorragie et déposa délicatement Shiryû au sol.

"-Oh, il ne saigne plus!

-Kiki, va me chercher de la Poussière d'étoiles, dit Mu à l'enfant, Dépêche-toi.

-Vous voulez dire que...Oh Shiryû, c'est génial! Maître Mu va réparer les Armures pour toi!

Oh Maître Mu, Shiryû va s'en sortir, pas vrai?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Mu, Shiryû est aux Portes de la mort maintenant. Tout dépend de son cosmos. Lui seul sera son guide. Soit il se rallumera pour qu'il continue à vivre, soit il s'éteindra pour l'entrainer dans la mort.

Mais moi, je dois faire ma part dans cette tâche ou sinon, il se sera sacrifié en vain. Et la seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est d'être capable de réparer les Armures grâce à la Poussière d'étoiles."

 _Retour au présent dans la Vallée de la Mort_

" _-_ Alors, ce n'est pas Mu qui l'a poussé dans ce ravin. dit Shõ, Shiryû s'est jeté dedans lui-même.

-Oh Shiryû, dit Seiya, Mais comment va-t-il maintenant?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Kiki, J'ai dû vite partir pour t'apporter ton Armure.

-Mais est-ce que Shiryû était vivant quand tu es parti? insista Seiya

-Dans le coma, dit Kiki, Dans le coma mais vivant.

-Vraiment? demanda Shõ, Oh, j'ai cru le pire.

-Merci Shiryû, dit Seiya, Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Quant à toi, dit Shõ en s'adressant à l'enfant, tu as été très courageux de venir jusqu'ici alors que tu as conscience que cette Vallée est très dangereuse.

-Tiens, prends ça et donne-la à Shiryû, dit Seiya en tendant une clochette à l'enfant

-Hein?

-Nous avons confiance en Shiryû, dit Shõ, Nous savons qu'il viendra ici sain et sauf. Donne-la lui et dis-lui de la mettre à son poignet.

-Oui, fais vite, dit Seiya, Je sais qu'il sera bientôt là.

-Merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait, dit Shõ tandis qu'elle et Seiya s'éloignaient laissant l'enfant confus et ne sachant quoi penser de ces deux chevaux humanoïdes"

'

"-Ikki, montre-toi! dit Seiya d'une voix provocatrice et déterminée

-Bats-toi comme un homme ou on te tuera comme un chien! dit Shõ sur le même ton

-Hahahahaha!

-Vous êtes pathétiques!

-Qui est là? demanda Seiya d'une voix ferme

-Ce sont sûrement des Chevaliers Noirs,dit Shõ

-Bien deviné.

-Nous sommes vos jumeaux miroirs. Je suis Pégase Noir.

-Et moi, je suis Equueleus Noir.

-Avez-vous l'Armure d'or? demanda Shõ méfiante

-La question n'est pas là, dit Equueleus Noir, Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de toi-même. Yaaah!

-Hé! Lâche-moi!Seiya!

-Shõ! Laisse-le tranquille, salaud!

-Hahaha! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère spirituel. Equueleus Noir ne va pas lui faire de mal. Du moins pas gratuitement. Ce que tu as vu n'était pas un enlèvement mais une provocation en duel. Ce sera à Equueleus de prouver s'il est capable de sortir vainqueur ou pas. Ceci dit, cela m'étonnerait que ton ami ait la chance d'être victorieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Equueleus Noir est très inventif dans sa manière de s'en prendre à ses adversaires. Il a la réputation d'être un tourmenteur confirmé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Je dis que ton frère spirituel va faire face à quelqu'un qui sera capable non seulement de le combattre mais également de manipuler son esprit et de jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Oh!

-Pauvre Equueleus! dit Pégase Noir d'une voix doucereuse, Je me demande combien de temps il sera capable de rester en vie.

-Shõ! Shõ!

-Et où crois-tu t'en aller comme ça, Pégase? Si tu veux sauver ton frère spirituel, il faudra d'abord que tu me battes! Mais je ne pense que tu en sois capable.

-Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que tu trembles de peur à l'idée du terrible sort qu'Equueleus Noir pourrait réserver au véritable Equueleus. Hahahahahahahaha!"

"-Aïe! Mais tu vas me lâcher, sale harpie?

-Fais attention à ce que tu demandes, ma puce, dit Equueleus Noir d'une voix doucereuse"

Elle jeta Shõ brutalement sur le sol. Celle-ci retint un cri de douleur en serrant les dents et se massa la joue.

"-Pendant que ton frère spirituel et Pégase Noir auront ce que j'appelle des négociations musclées entre hommes, nous allons réfléchir entre femmes.

-Ah, ça suffit comme ça! Ni toi, ni moi n'avons besoin de réfléchir. Tu as l'Armure d'or et c'est tout ce que je veux. Et si tu ne veux pas me la donner, nous aussi, on aura des négociations musclées comme tu dis.

-Oh, dommage. Comme tu voudras.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus Noirs!

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Yaaah!"

De son côté, Seiya se battait contre Pégase Noir, il était parvenu à éviter les Météores de Pégase Noirs.

"-Je dois avouer que tu es très fort.

-Tu en doutais? Tu as tort.

-Parle pour toi. Yaaah!

-Yaaah!"

"-Tu te débrouilles bien.

-Puisqu'on en est aux compliments, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Néanmoins, j'en ai assez de me contenter de donner des coups. Ce n'est pas amusant. Je veux du drame. Et pour ça...Δεν κινούνται!" _(Pas bouger!)_

Equueleus Noir s'était placé devant Shõ et avait fermé les yeux juste avant de prononcé les mots grecs. Comprenant la signification de ces derniers, Shõ chercha à ne pas paniquer et tenta de bouger son corps. Du moins, les parties qu'elle pouvait encore sentir.

"-Ces mots veulent dire...

- _Idō shinaide!_ Je sais. J'ai appris à parler grec lors de mon entrainement. Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu portes mes emblèmes et as les mêmes pouvoirs que moi.

-Hahahahaha! Et comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas paralysé ta tête et tes bras. Néanmoins, j'ai fais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus te servir de tes pouvoirs.

Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser."

A ces mots, elle prit deux fioles et les montra à son otage. Les deux étaient parfaitement identiques. De couleur aussi noire que l'Armure que le miroir inversé d'Equueleus portait.

"-Je suis peut-être Equueleus Noir mais je suis une sorcière avant tout. Regarde bien ces deux fioles. L'une d'entre elle contient la potion qui peut te libérer de mon sort, l'autre contient du poison. Si tu réussis, je te remettrai l'aile droite de l'Armure d'or que je possède. Par contre, si tu te trompes, je récupèrerai l'aile gauche que tu détiens mais en plus...Est-ce de la peur que je vois dans tes yeux? Hinhinhin."

"-Tu l'auras voulu!

Par les Météores de Pégase Noirs!

-AH!

-C'est à ça que t'ont servies tes années d'entrainement au Sanctuaire? Je suis déçu, je ne m'attendais pas à gagner aussi facilement. Mais bon, seule la victoire compte.

Oh!

Impossible! Comment peux-tu être en vie?

-Tu utilises la même méthode que moi. Je sais très bien qu'il est impossible d'éviter tous les Météores de Pégase. Mais lorsque mille sont envoyés en même temps, seulement quelques-uns sont mortels. Ce sont ceux-à qu'il faut bloquer et les tous les autres qu'il faut éviter. Peu de gens le savent. Sauf le vrai Chevalier Pégase, bien sûr. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'un imposteur qui s'est contenté de copier les pouvoirs des Chevaliers sans apprendre à avoir tes propres capacités.

-La ferme!

Comment as-tu fait pour bouger alors que les pouvoirs des Chevaliers Noirs sont supérieurs à ceux des Chevaliers du Zodiaque?

-Si je n'avais pas eu cette nouvelle Armure, je serais sans doute déjà mort. C'est grâce au sacrifice de mon ami Shiryû qu'elle est aussi puissante. Mais tu ne mérites pas de telles confidences.

 _Alligato Shiryû!_ _Watashi wa anata ga kono shunkan ni watashitoisshoni iru koto o kanjite imasu._ _(Merci Shiryû! J'ai l'impression que tu es avec moi en ce moment-même.)_

-Ta pathétique Armure ne fera pas le poids face à cette attaque.

-Tu n'auras pas le temps de me toucher à nouveau. Par la Comète de Pégase!

-Par la Comète Pourpre!

-Oh!

-Je l'ai touché. AH!

-Alors, il avait seulement la ventrière? Je vais la prendre. Maintenant, je dois vite sauver Shõ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous nous sommes promit d'affronter Ikki tous les deux. Pas question de l'abandonner."

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Seiya entendit un ricanement. Cela l'incita à tourna la tête vers Pégase Noir qui, bien que mourant, souriait à pleine dents.

"-Tu n'auras ni le temps de sauver ton ami, ni d'arriver jusqu'à Ikki.

- _Nani?_

-Pégase, tu es bien trop naïf. Tu m'as peut-être vaincu mais tu as été touché par ma Comète Pourpre. Tu vas bientôt être consumé par une longue et douloureuse agonie qu'on appelle la Mort Pourpre **2.**

-La Mort Pourpre?!"

Avant que Seiya n'ait pu ajouter un mot de plus, Pégase Noir ricana une fois de plus et mourut avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"-La Mort Pourpre?

Peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver. Shõ est en danger. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose."

"-Alors Equueleus, vas-tu te décider?

-...

-Je peux comprendre que tu sois hésitante. Entre la libération et la mort, le choix est très délicat à faire.

-Et je suppose que je n'aurai même pas le droit d'avoir un seul indice pour tenter de m'en sortir.

-Ne sois donc pas si revêche. Je ne pourrai même pas te donner d'indice vu que moi-même je ne sais pas quelle est la bonne potion.

- _Nani?_

-Tu as parfaitement entendu. Tu te doutes bien que tu n'es pas la première personne à qui je propose ce jeu. Mais je fais toujours quelque chose de particulier quand je le fais. Je prépare les deux potions, je les cache dans des gobelets, je dispose d'autres gobelets, je mélange ces mêmes gobelets et après, je retourne les gobelets et je dispose les potions dans ma poche. Cela sans même me rappeler quelles sont les potions respectives. Et n'imagine surtout pas que je fais boire les potions uniquement à mes victimes. Je bois aussi celle qui n'a pas été choisie par mon adversaire.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il ne serait pas amusant ni d'assister, ni de participer au jeu en ne connaissant pas le dénouement final à l'avance. Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu es dingue et dangereuse!

-Je t'avais dit qu'un combat contre moi consisterait à réfléchir, dit Equueleus Noir après avoir ricané,

En tout cas, contrairement à toi, ni tes comparses mâles, ni les Chevaliers Noirs n'ont de chance de survivre à cette guerre.

-Que dis-tu?

-Tu crois peut-être que j'obéis docilement à cette brute de Phénix pour lui remettre gentiment l'Armure d'or? Non. Je ne désire rien de plus que tout ce joli monde s'entretue afin de garder cette belle Armure pour moi et conquérir le monde avec. Combiné à mes pouvoirs de sorcière ainsi qu'à tes emblèmes et tes pouvoirs de Chevalier, cela m'est tout à fait possible.

-Tu es encore plus folle que je ne l'imaginais.

-Merci du compliment, jolie guerrière.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu de telles confidences?

-Shõko, dit Equueleus Noir d'une voix plus douce, je ne désire pas ta mort.

- _Nani?_

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendue. Les Chevaliers ne sont que de sales crétins arrogants, orgueilleux et stupides incapables de réfléchir et de nous voir comme autre chose que des créatures dociles et incapables de penser par elles-mêmes. Regarde à quoi ils nous ont réduit: obligées de nous travestir pour être écoutées, dire ce que nous pensons, nous dépasser...Tout simplement être émancipées. N'as-tu donc pas envie de laisser tomber tous ces imbéciles et de te joindre à moi? Nous pourrions être émancipées tout en restant des femmes.

-Tu n'es qu'une abjecte ordure!

-Quoi?

-Il est vrai que je souffre à cause de ce que l'Ordre de la Chevalerie impose aux femmes. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre tous les Chevaliers dans le même panier. Tu crois que l'Ordre de la Chevalerie ne fait souffrir que les femmes? Non, il fait aussi souffrir les hommes. Les soi-disant privilèges qui leur sont accordés ne sont que des leurres pour faire souffrir leurs corps et leurs esprits. Beaucoup sont morts sans avoir réussi à obtenir leurs Armures; et ceux qui sont revenus en vie ont vécu une existence infernale non seulement en subissant des coups sans arrêt mais aussi en ayant peur de mourir en permanence.

Et toi, tu voudrais que des personnes qui ont souffert s'entretuent pour que tu arrives à des fins égoïstes et cruelles? Comment oses-tu juger mes amis? Tu ne les connais même pas! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Ikki!

- _Ces paroles inqualifiables ne m'impressionnent pas_

Très bien, puisque tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de risquer ta vie pour tes soi-disant amis, libre à toi de faire tes choix. Mais ça ne t'apportera rien.

Alors maintenant, fais ton choix. Quelle potion?"

Shõ fixa à nouveau les deux fioles. Elles étaient toutes les deux parfaitement identiques. Comment choisir la bonne?

"- _Mais...Non, elles ne sont pas identiques. Le bouchon de celle qu'elle tient dans sa main droite est en argent alors que celle qu'elle tient dans sa main gauche est en or. Ca y est, je sais._

Je choisis la fiole que tu as dans ta main gauche.

-Es-tu certaine de ton choix, Shõko?

-Oui.

-Bon. Puisque tu es sûre de toi, prends-la.

- _Comme c'est étrange, elle ne me contredit pas. Oh, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Mes amis sont sûrement en train de se battre. Je dois les aider._

 _Kanpaï (Les japonais disent ce mot quand ils trinquent),_ Equueleus Noir.

-Je vois que tu as de l'humour. _Kanpaï,_ Shõko."

Elles burent leur potion respective. Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs quelques minutes. Shõ se demandait pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à bouger En fait, elle ne ressentait rien et ça lui faisait peur.

Finalement, Equueleus Noir se mit à ricaner.

"-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?

-Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris, jolie guerrière? Il n'y avait pas de bon choix.

- _Nani?_

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te donner une chance de survie alors que l'Armure d'or est plus importante que tout pour moi? Je ne suis pas stupide! Les deux fioles contenaient du poison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-En tant que sorcière, j'ai appris depuis longtemps à m'immuniser contre mes propres potions mortelles. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour faire en sorte qu'elles me soient fatales. Mais toi, par contre, tu ne peux rien contre elles.

-Oh tu..., dit Shõ en serrant les dents

-Je vais garder l'aile gauche. Elle ne te servira plus à rien dans quelques minutes. Adieu."

Shõ regarda, impuissante, cette immonde sorcière d'Equueleus Noir s'en aller sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle voulut tenter de la rattraper mais elle ne parvenait pas bouger. De plus, sa vision commençait à se troubler. Sa vision. Mais oui, elle ne rêvait pas! Equueleus Noir cachait une autre fiole d'une couleur différente dans l'une des mains de son Armure. La menteuse! Elle n'était pas immunisée contre son poison, elle gardait l'antidote caché et, une fois qu'elle s'éloignait de ses victimes, le buvait. Shõ devait la rattraper avant qu'elle ne l'avale et le boire à sa place pour guérir. Mais comment faire? Elle ne pouvait plus bouger! Plus bouger?

"-Ma jambe gauche..."

Elle ne se trompait pas. Elle était parvenue à faire un pas. Et si...Oui, il se passait bel et bien quelque chose qu'Equueleus Noir n'avait pas prévu. A cause de, ou plutôt grâce à, l'effet du poison, le sortilège qui maintenait le véritable Chevalier Equueleus immobile s'était dissipé. Shõ devait absolument en profiter avant que sa vision ne se trouble complètement et, surtout, avant de mourir. Guidé par son instinct, elle se rua sur Equueleus Noir quand elle put encore tout en hurlant:

"- _Bakanaonna_ _! (Connasse!)_ Sale tricheuse! Donne-moi ça!

-Comment as-tu fait pour bouger?

-Tu as peut-être suffisamment déstabilisé tes précédentes victimes de sorte à ce qu'elle ne réalisent pas qu'il leur était possible de bouger après que le poison ait commencé à faire son effet mais ce genre de tour ne marche pas sur un Chevalier.

-Tu es plus intelligente que je ne le pensais. Mais ça ne te permettra pas de me prendre l'antidote. Tu seras morte avant.

-C'est toi qui mourras après que je l'ai récupéré.

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus Noirs!

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Ah!

-L'antidote!

-L'antidote!

-Je l'ai!

-Non!"

Mais avant qu'Equueleus Noir n'ait pu faire un geste, le véritable Chevalier Equueleus avait déjà bu d'une traite tout le contenu de la fiole. Shõ tourna la tête vers sa jumelle miroir et la regarda avec mépris.

"-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue de manière déloyale.

-Hum, gémit Equueleus Noir qui se sentait mal

-C'est ironique de penser que tu vas mourir tuée par ton propre poison, continua Shõ, Je vais reprendre l'aile gauche et garder l'aile droite. Après tout, elle ne te servira plus à rien dans quelques minutes.

-Hum, gémit Equueleus de plus en plus fort

-Tu sais quoi, si j'étais aussi monstrueuse et cruelle que toi, je te laisserais agoniser ici de manière barbare sans aucune pitié. Mais j'ai horreur de voir les gens souffrir gratuitement et les laisser agoniser lentement. C'est de la torture et personne ne mérite ça. C'est pourquoi je vais t'épargner une souffrance trop longue.

Par la Comète d'Equueleus!

-AH!

-Vite! Je dois aller retrouver Seiya. Pas question de le laisser combattre Ikki seul.

-Ha! Tu n'auras le temps de ne rien faire.

-Comment?

-J'ai peut-être perdu mais personne ne gagnera.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Tous les Chevaliers Noirs et les Chevaliers du Zodiaque mourront dans cette bataille. Quant à ton corps, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il supporte l'antidote.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-J'ai mis mon sang dans cet antidote. Or, seuls les corps de sorcières sont capables de supporter le sang de sorcière.

-Quoi?

-Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait guérir. Toi, le sang de sorcière te brûlera les veines. Votre combat ne servira à rien. Je ne pourrai pas conquérir le monde mais je mourrai heureuse en sachant qu'il sombrera dans le chaos. Hahahahaha!"

Sur ces mots, Equueleus Noir mourut fière d'elle.

"-Du sang de sorcière mortel? Peu importe! Seiya a besoin de moi. Je dois le retrouver à tout prix."

 _ **Je sais que normalement ça se fait pas mais pour la scène suivante, je vous conseille de mettre cet ost pour accompagner votre lecture car je trouve qu'elle correspond bien à l'ambiance qui va suivre. Si URL ne marche pas, copiez l'adresse pour y accédez.**_

watch?v=q72Dp7Pz9bo

Seiya marchait dans la Vallée de la Mort. Mais malgré ses efforts, il s'épuisait.

 _Shõ n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans légèrement chanceler. Son corps lui faisait si mal à chaque pas qu'elle faisait._

"-Oh! Que m'arrive-t-il? J'ai si mal!"

" _-Ah! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? Quelle est cette douleur?"_

"-Sa Comète Pourpre m'a-t-elle vraiment touchée quand il m'a combattu?"

" _-A t-elle dit la vérité au sujet du sang des sorcières tuant ceux qui ne sont pas des sorcières?"_

"-Ah, j'étouffe! J'ai l'impression que mon corps entier brûle!"

Seiya ôta son Armure et se jeta dans la neige afin d'avoir moins chaud mais cela ne l'aida en rien car son corps ne cessait de lui faire mal.

" _-Ah, j'ai si mal! J'ai l'impression qu'on me poignarde avec des centaines de sabres de fer chauffés à blanc!"_

 _L'Armure de Shõ lui pesa tant qu'elle l'enleva. Cependant, cela ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux._

"-Mais ces marques...Des brûlures! Pourtant, l'Armure est intacte. Alors, il m'aurait atteint à travers mon Armure? Ah! Les marques s'étendent de plus en plus!"

" _-Hein, mais qu'est-ce qui...Oh, mon corps! Il devient vert et écailleux. Non, c'est impossible! Pourquoi?"_

"-Ah, ces marques! Je comprends maintenant. C'est ça, la Mort Pourpre: un parasite qui ronge le corps de l'intérieur jusqu'à le dominer pour le tuer. AH!"

" _-Oh, cette peau! Tout est clair désormais. Le sang de sorcière ne se contente pas de tuer les non-sorcières, il leur donne aussi une horrible apparence afin de les terrifier juste avant leurs morts. AH!"_

Seiya tenta à nouveau de marcher. Mais la douleur était beaucoup trop forte. Malgré tous ses efforts, il glissa et chuta dans un ravin en emportant les bras et le ceinturon de l'Armure d'or.

"-Sh...Shõ, murmura-t-il tout en tentant de remonter vers le chemin"

 _Shõ finit par s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle n'arrivait plus à rester debout ou accroupie. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait se relever pour aller rejoindre ses compagnons. Mais la douleur était tellement intense. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'elle se trouvait près d'une crevasse. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle chuta dans cette dernière._

" _-Sei...Seiya...Ah! dit-elle alors qu'elle sombrait déjà dans une semi-inconscience"_

 **I**

"-Réveille-toi. N'oublie pas ton cosmos.

-Cos...cosmos.

-Oui, ton cosmos. Si tu le fais brûler, chacun de tes coups se changera en météores et en comètes. N'oublie pas que tu t'es fixée le but de devenir Chevalier.

Shõ...Shõ...

-Leiko...

-Shõ!

-Maître Eudoxe...

-Quel est donc cette frêle petite chose qui abandonne aussi facilement? Shõ, je te connaissais plus persévérant. Ce n'est pas l'enfant insolent et fier de lui que j'ai entraîné! Sois digne de ta constellation! Sois fier d'être un Chevalier!

-Prouve ta détermination, ta loyauté envers ceux qui te sont chers et ton courage et alors, tu seras vraiment digne d'être un Chevalier. Réveille-toi, Shõ. Réveille-toi."

Shõ remua faiblement les yeux. Son corps était lourd et sa vision était floue. Malgré tout, elle tenta de se relever. Elle ne parvint qu'à s'assoir. Petit à petit, ses yeux commençaient à voir plus nettement.

"-Suis-je morte? Non. Je reconnais bien le lieu morbide dans lequel je me trouvais avant de perdre connaissance.

Mes bras! Ils sont redevenus normaux. Et mes jambes aussi."

Elle se toucha le visage.

"-Je ne sens plus aucune d'écaille. Mais pourquoi?

OH"

Elle eût si mal qu'elle se prit la tête entre ses mains. Mais ce fut pas ce qui la terrifia le plus. Elle vit un homme dont la peau avait gonflée qui s'était accroché aux parois d'un ravin et peinait à remonter. Il était pourpre des pieds à la tête et semblait souffrir atrocement tant il gémissait. Des cheveux bruns...Seiya! Il n'était pas seul. Des cheveux verts, une Armure rose. Shun. Il tentait de remonter Seiya avec sa chaîne mais il n'y arrivait pas. Andromède Noir. Il l'attaquait avec sa propre chaîne. Non, pas seulement. Les fragments de ses propres chaînes étaient en train de devenir des...SERPENTS!

"-Souffre! Souffre! Puisque c'est cela que tu veux, disait Andromède avec délectation"

Ces bêtes étaient en train de mordre Shun jusqu'au sang qui, malgré tout, continuait de sauver Seiya mais n'arrivait à retenir des hurlements de douleur.

"-Oh non! Seiya! Shun! Il faut absolument que je les retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!"

Elle eût tout juste le temps de remettre son Armure et se mit à courir sans savoir où aller.

"-Est-ce que je peux me joindre à la fête?

-Mais...c'est la voix de Shiryû!

-Toi...

-Shiryû!

-La voix de Shun.

Shiryû! Shun!

-Shõ! dit Shun

-Shiryû, tu es vivant, dit Shõ soulagée

-Je vais m'occuper du Dragon Noir, dit Shiryû, Seiya a besoin d'aide. Shun, va l'aider. Shõ, va voir si la chaîne de Shun reste bien accrochée à la roche. La Chaîne Nébulaire a beau être solide, la roche de cette Vallée sordide s'effrite facilement et peut tomber à n'importe quel moment.

-D'accord.

-Compris.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire! s'écria le Dragon Noir en se jetant sur Equueleus et Andromède"

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper les deux Chevaliers, le vrai Dragon s'était interposé avec son bouclier réputé indestructible. Ce qui incita tout de suite le Dragon Noir à arrêter son geste sous peine de se casser la jambe.

"-M'as-tu déjà oublié? demanda Shiryû d'une voix provocatrice

Shõ, Shun, sauvez vite Seiya.

- _Hai_.

- _Hai_."

Alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers le ravin, Shõ vit le corps d'Andromède Noir, mort, ainsi que des fragments de chaîne noire. Quant à son Armure, elle était entièrement détruite probablement percée par les trous de la vraie Chaîne Nébulaire. Shun devait avoir réussi à le vaincre après qu'il l'ait empêché de sauver Seiya; ce dernier, ayant senti Shun en danger, avait dû détacher la chaîne de ce dernier afin que son ami fût capable de se défendre. Le pauvre! Equueleus ne pût qu'imaginer la colère d'Andromède à cet instant. Elle savait que Shun avait apprit à se défendre et qu'il était bien moins vulnérable qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais était-ce bien lui qui avait infligé ces blessures mortelles et cette violence meurtrière à Andromède Noir par vengeance alors qu'il avait toujours haï la violence et était pacifiste? La colère pouvait vraiment amener les gens à commettre des actes dont ils ne se pensaient pas capables.

"-Ikki, si tu voyais Shun, tu comprendrais à quel point tu es immonde et pathétique, pensa Shõ, Tu te crois peut-être supérieur à lui parce que tu es soi-disant le plus fort mais il vaudra toujours mieux que toi parce que même dans ses moments de colère, il reste sur le droit chemin et n'oublie jamais contre qui elle doit être dirigée. Ca a commencé par Andromède Noir et bientôt, tu seras le suivant."

Shõ et Shun arrivèrent à un rocher où Shun pourrait s'accrocher et descendre pour aller chercher Seiya qui semblait bien mal-en-point.

"-Va vite le chercher, je te surveille, dit Shõ à Shun

- _Hai._

-Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Ni toi, ni Seiya.

-Je te fais confiance."

Alors qu'elle regardait Shun descendre doucement dans le ravin après que celui-ci ait attaché sa chaîne au rocher, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, elle mit sa main sur la fameuse Chaîne d'Andromède et la tint fermement dans son poignet. A ce moment précis, son instinct et sa peur étaient bien plus forts que sa raison. Sa peur...C'est alors que son visage se figea de terreur.

"-Par le blizzard du Cygne Noir!

-Ton attaque ne marchera jamais sur moi car je suis le vrai Chevalier du Cygne. Mais surtout pour cette raison: nous nous sommes déjà affrontés et grâce à cela, j'ai su comprendre quelles étaient tes faiblesse.

- _Arienai! (Impossible!)_

-Par le Cercle de glace!

- _Yamero! (Arrête!)_

Ah, je ne plus bouger!

-Cygne Noir, tu ne pourras pas sortir de ce cercle. Donne-moi l'Armure d'or et j'épargnerai ta vie.

-Haha! Cygnus, sache qu'un Chevalier Noir n'admets jamais la défaite. Nous n'avons pas peur de la mort!

- _Souka. (Je vois.)_ Si c'est le cas, tu auras droit à une mort digne de mes mains.

- _Na...Nani?_

-Tu as déjà eu affaire à la Poussière de Diamants. Cependant, c'est un vent bien léger comparé à ma plus puissante attaque.

Par le Tonnerre de l'Aube!

-AAAHHH!"

Emprisonné dans une cascade de glace le corps à l'envers, le Cygne Noir ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. Seul sa tête et son bras droit étaient libres. Il respira de grandes goulées d'air tant il se sentait chamboulé par l'attaque de son adversaire.

"-Cygne Noir, dit Hyôga, Je t'ai épargné volontairement d'une glaciation éternelle en préservant ton bras droit. Si tu veux devenir un Chevalier digne et te joindre au véritable Ordre de la Chevalerie, je te libèrerai.

-Hin, c'est très généreux de ta part, Cygnus, dit le Cygne Noir amusé, Mais tu commets là une grave erreur et elle te sera fatale.

-Comment?

-Grâce à mes sens, et surtout à ma vue, Ikki connaîtra toutes tes stratégies. Elles n'auront pas le moindre effet sur lui. Regarde."

A ces mots, il s'arracha un œil sous les yeux épouvantés de Hyôga **3**.

"-AAAHHH!"

L'orbite vide du Cygne Noir commençait à saigner abondamment; pourtant, celui-ci souriait

"-Mais tu es fou! Pourquoi donc te mutiles-tu volontairement?

-Ikki!"

Son œil disparut de sa main. Puis ce fut son tour de s'évaporer dans un brouillard neigeux sans que Hyôga n'ait pu comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Quel rapport y avait-il entre l'oeil du Cygne Noir et Ikki? Pourquoi le Cygne Noir avait-il mit fin à ses jours après s'être volontairement et horriblement mutilé? C'était incompréhensible.

"- _Etait-ce encore une prémonition?_ se demanda Shõ alors qu'elle était revenue à la réalité et avait respiré abondamment, _Pourtant, je ne me suis pas endormie. Serait-il possible que...mon pouvoir de prémonition soit encore plus puissant que je ne le pensais? Si c'est le cas, Hyôga pourra vaincre facilement son adversaire. Il a peut-être même déjà réussi à le battre. Mais pourquoi le Cygne Noir a t-il...Quelle horreur! Pourvu qu'Ikki ne fasse pas de mal à Hyôga._

La roche! Elle s'effrite. Il faut que je resserre ma main sur la chaîne de Shun."

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire cette action, elle réalisa quelque chose d'anormal. Du moins, pour un Chevalier.

Alors que la roche sur laquelle Shun avait déposé sa main avait formé une fissure et que Shõ allait resserrer sa main sur la chaîne de son ami, la fissure dans la roche disparut mystérieusement.

"-Quoi? Mais comment cela a pu arriver? Je n'ai fait que poser ma main sur ce rocher. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de sentir comme...un lien avec lui. Mais pourquoi? Se pourrait-il que...

" Seuls les corps de sorcières sont capables de supporter le sang de sorcière."

Mais je n'en suis pas une. Ca n'a aucun sens! Pourtant, je ne suis pas morte après avoir bu cet antidote réservé aux sorcières. Mon teint est même redevenu normal! Ou alors...

"Je suis un Chevalier, pas une sirène!"

Mon pouvoir du chant est pourtant semblable à celui des sirènes qui piègent les marins pour les dévorer. C'est en quelque sorte de la sorcellerie puisqu'elles envoûtent les hommes. _Comme je l'ai fait ce soir-là._ Ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai été protégée du sang de sorcière par mon pouvoir de sirène. Mais si c'est bien moi qui ai solidifié ce rocher, ça veut tout de même dire qu'il y a eu un prix à ma survie. Maudite Equueleus Noir! Maintenant, me voilà mi-Chevalier, mi-sorcière. Pourvu que tout ça ne finisse pas en catastrophe.

-Shõ, que se passe-t-il? demanda la voix de Shun au loin, J'ai cru sentir ma chaîne bouger et de la roche m'est tombée sur le visage pendant un instant alors que j'ai entendu ta clochette. Shõ, il ne t'est rien arrivé au moins?

-Heu...Non Shun, rassure-toi, dit Shõ précipitamment, la roche s'est bien effritée mais seulement très légèrement. J'ai fait en sorte que ta chaîne ne tombe pas en la resserrant. _Et j'ai aussi involontairement solidifié la roche de sorte à ce qu'elle ne s'effrite plus._

-Tu es sûr que tu as seulement fait cela?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que ma chaîne a une nouvelle puissance. Comme si sa solidité s'était renforcée.

- _Na-Nani?_ Elle aussi? pensa Shõ angoissée

-Mais ça n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

-On a pas le temps pour les impressions, dit Shõ d'une voix directive, L'urgence, c'est de sauver Seiya. Dépêche-toi de le remonter ou il sera trop tard. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la roche. Si elle cède, je pourrais toujours vous hisser tous les deux. _Mais je suis sûre qu'elle tiendra de toute façon._

-Shõ, j'ai confiance en toi, dit Shun d'une voix douce"

Equueleus entendit à nouveau Andromède descendre le long de la paroi afin d'aller chercher Pégase. La jeune Femme-Chevalier non-masquée décida renforcer la solidité de l'endroit où se trouvait son frère d'arme en réussissant à être plus discrète et à mieux contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir tout comme elle l'avait fait avec son pouvoir du chant après avoir découvert ce dernier. Ainsi, la roche ne s'effriterait plus à cet endroit là non plus. Mais alors que son ami et son frère de coeur semblaient moins en danger, cela ne semblait pas être le cas du Dragon. Shõ savait très bien que si le Dragon Noir ne s'attaquait pas à elle car Shiryû l'en empêchait. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas capable de les voir, les coups qu'elle entendait lui faisait comprendre que Shiryû n'utilisait pas sa force habituelle. Quand deux Chevaliers se frappaient mutuellement, on pouvait entendre leurs deux corps s'entrechoquer. Or, la seule chose que Shõ entendait était les cris du Dragon Noir et ses poings qui semblaient frapper dans le vide. Cela voulait dire que le vrai Chevalier du Dragon se contentait d'esquiver ses coups.

"-Oh!"

Le cri qu'avait poussé Shiryû fit réagir Shõ qui poussa une exclamation de frayeur et tourna la tête vers les deux combattants. Le front de Shiryû saignait. Cela le terrifia. Pourquoi? Habituellement, les blessures ne l'inquiétaient pas. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui préoccupait Equueleus.

"- _Les coups du Dragon Noir sont bien plus précis que ne l'étaient ceux d'Equueleus Noir ou du Cygne Noir. Comme s'il était capable de voir à l'avance ce que Shiryû allait faire avant même qu'il n'agisse. Mais c'est impossible, le Dragon Noir n'est pas devin._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que..._

 _Une grotte! Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Et si c'était...Oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Je ne sais pas comment mais ça l'est. Et je vais mettre fin à ça."_

"Sors tout de suite d'ici!s'écria Shõ"

Il ne se passa rien. Tout le monde se demanda pourquoi Equueleus réagissait ainsi. Afin de bien se faire comprendre, elle décida de réitérer ses propos plus clairement.

"-Je sais que tu te caches dans cette grotte et que tu guides le Dragon Noir pour qu'il attaque mieux mon ami. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais je l'ai deviné. Alors montre-toi ou je n'hésiterai pas à te faire goûter mes spécialités."

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Cela poussa Shiryû à se retourner. On entendit des pas. Personne ne rêvait. Un second Dragon Noir avait fait son apparition. Sauf que contrairement à l'autre qui avait des yeux sombres, celui-ci avait deux orbites gris vides **3,5**.

"-Je vois que ceux qui ne sont pas capables de ressentir les présences peuvent toutefois faire preuve de perspicacité, dit-il d'une voix amusée

-Un autre Dragon Noir?! dit Shõ interloquée

-Mais c'est impossible! s'exclama Shiryû

-Oh si, ça l'est, dit le premier Dragon Noir, Je vous présente mon frère jumeau. Contrairement à moi, il est privé de la vue. Mais il n'en est pas moins un Chevalier Noir redoutable. Il a développé tous ses autres sens de manière incroyable. Grâce à son ouïe immense, il est capable d'entendre le moindre petit murmure à des kilomètre. Son grand odorat lui permet de sentir la moindre odeur dissimulée à des centaines de kilomètres de distance. Mais ce n'est pas tout: il est doté d'une force incroyable et a de grands pouvoirs. En concentrant toute sa cosmoénergie et ses autres sens, il était capable de détecter à l'avance tout ce que mon adversaire s'apprêtait à faire et me guidait via mon cosmos.

-C'est déloyal! s'exclama Shõ, Deux contre un. Bande de lâches!

-Serait-ce là une provocation, Equueleus? demanda le Dragon Noir aveugle amusé, Dans ce cas...

- _Kyoudai_ , _dame! (Mon frère, ne fais pas ça!)_ , dit le premier Dragon affolé, Il a battu Equueleus Noir, il pourrait très bien te vaincre aussi. Tu as beau avoir de grands pouvoirs, tu restes aveugle. C'est un handicap face à eux qui ne sont pas dépourvus d'yeux

-Ha! Tous les Chevaliers Noirs qui ont été vaincus jusqu'ici ont été battus uniquement parce qu'ils ont tous commis l'erreur de vouloir faire face au Chevalier du Zodiaque duquel il avait hérité des emblèmes et des pouvoirs. Il était évident que face à des semblables, leurs adversaires connaîtraient leurs failles et les battraient. Je ne ferai pas cette erreur en combattant le Chevalier Equueleus. De plus, cela ne me sert plus à rien de te guider étant donné que notre stratagème a été déjoué.

-Tu veux donc m'abandonner?

-Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. A entendre la respiration d'Equueleus qui s'accélère au fur et à mesure que nous parlons, j'ai l'impression que celle-ci exprime la fureur. Il ne rêve sans doute que se battre contre moi. Mais en ce qui concerne ton adversaire, je pense qu'il est bien plus vulnérable qu'il n'y paraît. Jusqu'ici, il n'a fait que parer tes coups sans chercher à te frapper.

-C'est vrai. Et le moindre saignement sur son corps l'affole comme s'il ne pouvait pas attaquer.

-Essaie de tirer cela à ton avantage. Moi, je m'occupe d'Equueleus.

-Ah enfin, dit Shõ, Je commençai à croire que tu m'avais oublié.

-Ne t'emporte pas Equueleus. Je ne peux peut-être pas te voir mais comme l'a dit mon frère, mes autres sens sont développé de manière incroyable.

Et crois-moi, tu vas en pâtir.

-Nous verrons."

'

"- _Il ne peut pas m'observer. Il ne sait pas que je suis en train de réfléchir à comment l'attaquer. Mais s'il a été capable de voir, enfin plutôt de sentir ce que faisait Shiryû de loin, ça veut dire que que si j'invoque une attaque, il saura l'arrêter car il l'entendra à cause de son ouïe plus développée que la moyenne. Je n'ai qu'une solution, utiliser uniquement mes poings._

-Ha! s'exclama le Dragon Noir aveugle en saisissant le bras droit de Shõ tout en le tordant, Tu t'imaginais peut-être qu'en attaquant sans utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais me battre? Tu es vraiment très con. J'ai été capable de guider mon frère lorsqu'il combattait ton ami alors que celui-ci n'invoquait pas la moindre attaque. Sans compter le fait que je me trouvais dans une grotte qui était dans une montagne au-dessus du lieu du combat qui se déroulait. Je peux entendre le moindre souffle de vent, le plus infime des alizé **4,** et même la moindre petite brise **.** Et celle qu'a provoqué ton bras m'a permit de stopper ton geste avant même qu'il n'atteigne mon visage. Hahahahaha!

-Gnnn, dit Shõ en serrant les dents

-Mais...que caches-tu donc en dessous de ton Armure et de tes vêtements?"

Les traits de Shõ se tendirent d'angoisse.

"-Je peux le sentir à travers le poids de tes emblèmes. Tu es couvert d'artefacts pour cacher ta vraie nature. Tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion. Tu peux peut-être tromper tes compagnons d'armes mais pas moi."

A ces mots, le Dragon Noir aveugle lâcha Shõ et la jeta au sol. Celle-ci se massa le bras pendant que son adversaire s'en allait.

"-Je me demande bien où en est mon frère, dit-il, Peut-être qu'il a déjà tué ton ami?

-Hé, dit Shõ en colère en se relevant, Où crois-tu aller comme ça, espèce de lâche? Tu as peut-être évité mon poing mais tu ne m'as pas battu pour autant.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre toi.

-Comment?

-Je ne combats pas les femmes.

Ne le nie pas. Je suis peut-être non-voyant mais à partir du moment où j'ai effleuré ton Armure, mon toucher faire la différence entre Equueleus et la femme qui se cachait sous son masque.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus te battre contre moi depuis que tu connais mon véritable genre?

-Une femme n'a pas sa place sur un champ de la bataille. Elle n'a pas assez de force et de résistance.

-Par le poing d'Equueleus!"

Pris par surprise et n'ayant pas prévu le coup, le Dragon Noir aveugle ne parvint pas à l'éviter et s'écroula sur le sol.

"-Ce poing contient-il assez de force pour vous, cher monsieur? demanda Shõ sur un ton mêlant le cynisme et la colère

-Je n'avais pas vu cette attaque venir, avoua le Dragon Noir non-voyant, Tu as attaqué dans la colère et je n'ai pas pu prévoir de riposte.

-Tu aurais dû écouter ton frère: tu as beau avoir quatre sens très développés, l'absence d'un cinquième sens est un handicap face à ceux qui ne sont pas dépourvus de ce dernier. Et en ce qui concerne, sache que le fait que je sois une femme ne me rend pas plus faible que toi. J'ai reçu un entrainement de Chevalier, je suis parvenue à remporter une Armure, j'ai remporté une victoire dans le Grand Coliséum, j'ai vaincu un Guerrier des Ombres, je suis venue à bout d'un Chevalier Noir...Tout ça au même titre que mes compagnons d'armes. Alors, n'ais aucun remord avec moi et bats-toi avec toutes tes capacités tout comme je le ferai avec les miennes.

-Tu as donc envie de mourir? Très bien. Lorsque j'en aurai finit avec toi, je pourrai profiter de ces somptueuses formes que tu dissimules sous de ridicules faux-semblants.

-Tu ne le pourras pas car c'est moi qui te tuerai, s'écria Shõ avec colère et dégoût, Ah, mais qu'est-ce que...Hmmph!"

Contre toute attente, le Dragon Noir aveugle n'avait pas attaqué Equueleus. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et embrassé cette dernière. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement contre lui. Mais alors qu'il maintenait sa tête contre la sienne à l'aide de sa main...

'

"-Si je comprends bien, tu ne peux qu'esquiver mes coups pour ne pas être blessé.

Maintenant que je le sais, je peux te porter un coup fatal!

-A la moindre erreur, tu mourras, Dragon Noir.

-Merci de cette mise en garde mais maintenant que tu es bien en sang, je vais te montrer mon véritable pouvoir. Regarde bien ce doigt. Il referme mon véritable pouvoir et sera la cause de ta mort.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Le danger que court ton frère a dû te faire perdre la raison.

-Hahaha! Je ne suis pas de ceux qui s'apitoient sur leurs sorts ou sur celui de leurs compagnons. S'il meurt, ce sera de sa faute."

Le Dragon Noir effleura à peine Shiryû de son doigt que celui-ci fut envoyé sur la roche avant de retomber le sol affaibli et en sang. Mais malgré la force du coup qui avait été semblable à celui d'un ouragan, l'Armure du Dragon n'avait pas une éraflure.

"-Je suis très étonné, avoua le Dragon Noir, Pas par toi mais par ton Armure qui a su résister à mon attaque dont la réputation est pourtant d'être destructrice. Est-ce l'homme que l'on appelle Mu qui l'a réparé?

Voilà qui explique tout, tu ne peux pas combattre correctement car tu as donné du sang pour réparer ton Armure. C'est pour ça que tu évitais d'être blessé. Hin! Et tes mouvements sont lents et imprécis parce ton corps est faible. Pourquoi es-tu venu combattre dans un tel état?

-Je suis venu pour aider mes amis.

-Pour aider tes amis? Alors que tu sais que tu seras sans doute inutile au combat?

-Parfaitement!

-Si tu aimes tellement tes amis, va donc les rejoindre en Enfer! _Shine Shiryû!_

-Ah!"

'

"-Ah"

Le Dragon Noir jeta Shõ sur le sol après l'avoir libéré de son emprise. Celle-ci trembla de tous ses membres et se mit en position fœtale en se sentant aussi vulnérable qu'un nourrisson.

"-Te sens-tu affaiblie? demanda le Dragon Noir, C'est normal. Ce que tu viens de subir est le Baiser du Dragon Noir. Je m'en sers sur les épouses, amantes ou autres femmes proches des guerriers que mon frère combat afin que celles-ci voient les souffrances que leurs compagnons endurent au combat même de loin. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est efficace, non?

-...

-Ton silence en dit long, Equueleus. Je me demande quel aurait été l'effet de ce pouvoir si mon frère s'en était à tous tes compagnons d'armes en même temps. Aurais-tu pu mourir?

-Shiryû...

-Pfeuh! Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote sentimentale et pleurnicheuse. Au moins, ta faiblesse me permettra de venir à bout de tes autres compagnons."

A ces mots, le Dragon Noir aveugle se dirigea vers le rocher où était accroché la Chaîne Nébulaire de Shun. Il ne lui était pas difficile de se repérer car l'objet ne cessait de cliqueter bruyamment tant Shun se dépêchait d'aller chercher son ami en danger; sans compter le son de la clochette accroché au poignet du Chevalier à l'Armure rose.

Shun était enfin arrivé à l'endroit où Seiya était tombé. Il allait pouvoir le sauver! Il s'apprêta à se poser délicatement sur la roche.

"-Ah!"

Quelqu'un s'était saisi de la Chaîne Nébulaire et l'avait empêché de se poser sur la roche juste au dernier instant. Mais qui?

"-Andromède, je vais briser cette chaîne, dit une voix, Puisque vous tenez tant les uns aux autres, vous périrez ensemble."

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détruire la Chaîne Nébulaire, il n'y parvint pas. Désagréablement surprit, il tenta de recommencer en vain. C'est alors qu'il entendit un ricanement. Un ricanement...féminin. Shõ était parvenue à se relever et regardait le Dragon Noir droit dans ses orbites vides. Bien qu'il ne put pas la voir, il comprit à son rire qu'elle était sûre d'elle et que ce son était une menace.

"-Tu as eu tort de menacer mes amis et de me traiter de faible, dit-elle, En faisant cela, tu ne fais qu'éveiller davantage ma détermination à me battre. De plus, quoique tu fasses, cette chaîne ne se brisera pas. Et même si tu la lâches, mon ami pourra toujours s'en servir pour se raccrocher à la roche. Elle n'obéit qu'à lui.

-Mais c'est impossible! Pourquoi ne se briserait-t-elle pas?

-J'en sais bien plus que toi au sujet de votre groupe de Chevaliers Noirs. Mais avant de partir dans des discussions: Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-AH!"

Le Dragon Noir aveugle se volatilisa dans les airs et lâcha la Chaîne d'Andromède. Ayant prévu cela, Shõ se dirigea vers cette dernière et la raccrocha au rocher avant que Shun ne fût blessé ou pire.

"-Shun, dit-elle, Dépêche-toi de remonter Seiya. Moi, j'ai encore quelque chose à régler.

-D'accord."

Le Dragon Noir aveugle retomba brutelement sur le sol complètement déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer et incapable de se relever.

"-Alors, on avait pas prévu le coup? dit Shõ d'une voix moqueuse

-C...comment as-tu fait pour m'attaquer de front sans que je n'ai pu le prévoir?

-Mon erreur a été de croire qu'en évitant d'invoquer un pouvoir, je pourrais t'attaquer plus facilement de front à l'aide de mes poings. Mais tu sentais facilement le vent venir jusqu'à toi. Cependant, j'ai vite comprit que tu ressentais l'air surtout sur ton visage et tes bras. Tes jambes, elles, sont beaucoup moins actives que le reste de ton corps, ce qui veut dire que tu ne sais pas t'en servir aussi bien en défense qu'en attaque."

Le Dragon Noir aveugle est épouvanté. Ainsi, elle avait deviné quel était son point faible.

"-Si tu ne peux pas te servir de tes jambes pour attaquer, c'est très simple. L'air se ressent plus au niveau des extrémités supérieures que des extrémités inférieures du corps humain. Et malgré ton ouïe très développée qui te permets d'entendre les pas de tes adversaires de loin, tu ne peux pas sentir les coups de pieds qu'ils s'apprêtent à lancer, ni riposter contre eux. Ce qui fait que tu ne peux que te contenter de sauter. Mais comme tu es aveugle, tu ne peux pas prévoir, ni riposter contre une attaque utilisée par un poing lancé...sur le sol. **5** "

En entendant ces mots, le Dragon Noir aveugle fut terrorisé. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment cette idiote avait-elle fait pour comprendre tout ceci? Il était tellement sûr que ses techniques étaient parfaites et que personne ne le percerait à jour. Encore moins une faible femme n'étant même pas censée être un Chevalier!

"- _Itai (Aïe)_ , gémit le Dragon Noir aveugle

-Alors, ça fait quoi d'être à terre après avoir été attaqué de manière vicieuse, lézard visqueux? demanda Shõ pleine de rage

-C'est impossible! Comment as-tu pu lancer ton attaque sur le sol alors que la roche s'effrite par ici?

-Pas à cet endroit-là, môssieur.

-Que dis-tu?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'en sais bien plus que toi au sujet de votre groupe de Chevaliers Noirs. Non seulement, Ikki m'a tout raconté au sujet de votre longue histoire d'anciens combattants exilés. Il m'a aussi parlé de la sorcière sans qui vous n'auriez jamais été capables de porter nos emblèmes et maîtriser nos pouvoirs. Une femme comme moi. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?

- _Na-Nani? Masaka! (C...Comment? Ce n'est pas vrai!)_

-Oh si, ça l'est. Je suis le Chevalier Equueleus et également une femme. Il fallait donc qu'Equueleus Noir soit une femme aussi. Le cinquième ancien combattant a refusé de prendre une apparence féminine à l'aide de la sorcière qui vous accompagnait. Pour le punir, Ikki l'a tué et la sorcière a prit sa place afin de devenir le Chevalier Equueleus Noir. Or, je l'ai déjà vaincue. Et je crois bien qu'en la battant, j'ai involontairement hérité de certains de ses pouvoirs. Ce qui m'a permit de solidifier la chaîne de mon ami; tout comme cette partie de la Vallée. Ainsi, je peux te frapper sans craindre que mes coups n'aient de conséquences catastrophiques non seulement sur la roche fragile de cet endroit morbide mais également sur moi-même.

- _Akuma! (Diablesse!)_

-Hahahahaha! C'est enrageant d'être à terre, n'est-ce pas?

Enfin, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, c'est d'en finir avec toute cette histoire et donc avec toi.

-Tu n'oserais pas!

-Oh que si!

-Ton honneur de Chevalier ne te pousserait pas à attaquer un homme à terre! Encore moins s'il s'agit d'un pauvre aveugle vulnérable.

-La parole d'un Chevalier exilé suivant les ordres d'un traître ne vaut rien! Et puis, ne devrais-je pas me moquer de toutes ces histoires d'honneur de Chevalier?

- _Nani?_

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, les femmes ne devraient même pas être sur un champ de bataille. Or, je me trouve sur un champ de bataille en ce moment même. Si l'on en déduit que je ne suis pas à ma place, ça voudrait dire que je ne devrais même pas avoir d'honneur de Chevalier puisque je ne devrais même pas en être un. Ce qui veut dire que je peux te tuer sans avoir à me soucier de toutes ces histoires d'honneur et d'autres trucs comme ça.

-...

-Et ne me dis pas que tu es vulnérable sous prétexte que tu es aveugle, ajouta Shõ d'un ton cinglant, Tu m'as attaqué d'une manière vile et monstrueuse. Tu mérites la mort que je vais t'infliger.

- _Ie! Ie! Makenai! (Non! Non! Je ne perdrai pas!)_

-Il faut croire que si. Et je vais te le prouver.

Par la Météorite de Kitalpha!

- _IE!_ "

L'attaque avait été lancée mais Shõ n'avait pas très comprit ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Au moment où elle avait invoqué sa Météorite de Kitalpha, celle-ci était apparu et le choc qu'elle avait provoqué avait manqué de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, elle s'était vite rattrapée. Cependant, le spectacle qui se révéla à elle la figea. Elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait de l'étonnement ou de la peur. Peut-être un mélange des deux. La météorite qu'elle avait invoqué avait, non seulement formé un cratère au-dessus du corps affaibli du Dragon Noir aveugle, mais également décapité ce dernier. C'était la preuve qu'il était mort mais également celle de la puissance d'Equueleus. Shõ devait-elle en être fière? Elle préféra se dire que oui. Cet aveugle n'avait pas été désavantagé. Sa cécité lui avait même permit de déstabiliser Shõ au combat pendant un long moment tout comme il l'avait fait avec Shiryû. Et malgré ça, elle l'avait battu loyalement. Il avait mérité son sort.

Un bruit de chaîne ramena Shõ à la réalité.

"-Shun!"

Elle se précipita vers le rocher où celui-ci avait attaché sa chaîne. Il était pratiquement arrivé au sommet. Mais sa montée était bien plus lente que sa descente. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il portait Seiya toujours affaibli.

"-Shun, c'est moi, Shõ. Est-ce que tu m'entends?

-Oui.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Je vais bien.

-Et Seiya?

-Il est vivant mais son état est inquiétant.

-Attends, je vais te hisser. Accroche-toi bien"

'

"-Shun...

-Shõ, j'aimerais te dire qu'il va bien mais j'aurais peur de te mentir. Il respire encore mais il est inconscient et...Regarde son corps.

Il est devenu pourpre.

-C'est sûrement Pégase Noir qui a dû le frapper d'une Comète spéciale avant de mourir. Un parasite a dû infecter son sang.

Oh, je ne sais pas comment il faut faire pour l'arrêter.

-Shõ, Shun...

-Shiryû!

-Oh, s'exclama Shõ, Tu as réussi à battre le Dragon Noir? Mais pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton Armure?

-Je n'arrivais pas à me battre en la portant sur moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai laissée derrière vous. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, nous devons aider Seiya.

-Shiryû, je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Shõ, Je crois que Pégase Noir lui a envoyé une Comète spéciale qui contenait un parasite qui a envahi son corps. J'aimerais pouvoir l'enlever mais j'ai peur de le tuer si je tente de faire ça.

-Je m'en doute. Mais si nous ne faisons rien, il va mourir."

Shõ et Shiryû semblaient réfléchir tout en semblant hésitant. La situation était grave mais ils devaient réagir vite.

"-Shiryû, dit Shõ

-Hum?

-Tu crois que les points vitaux d'un Chevalier pourraient avoir un lien avec ses étoiles?

-Shõ!

-Je sais que c'est risqué mais c'est ça ou nous perdons Seiya. Je t'en prie! Il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire."

Equueleus semblait vraiment tenter de cacher sa peur mais ses paroles trahissaient son inquiétude. Le Dragon baissa les yeux et se tourna vers Pégase. Andromède n'en crut pas ses yeux! Son ami avait percé la peau du blessé inconscient, à l'aide de ses deux doigts, et celui-ci commençait à perdre son sang.

"-Mais tu es fou! s'écria Shun en retenant le bras de Shiryû, Cherches-tu à le tuer? Shõ, ne me dis pas que tu as incité Shiryû à faire ça parce que tu penses qu'on ne peut rien faire pour Seiya! C'est ton frère spirituel, tu dois te battre jusqu'au bout pour l'aider!

-Laisse-moi faire Shun! dit précipitamment Shiryû, J'essaie de percer ses poings vitaux.

-Ses poings vitaux?

-C'est une idée qui m'est venue, dit Shõ, Un Chevalier du Zodiaque est protégé par sa constellation. Ce qui voudrait dire que les poings vitaux de son corps sont situés par rapport aux étoiles qui la représente.

-Oui, réalisa Shun, Et je crois bien que tu as raison. Regardez, le sang contaminé quitte déjà le corps de Seiya.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, dit Shiryû, La constellation de Seiya est Pégase. Elle est composée de treize étoiles. Ce qui veut dire que Seiya a treize points vitaux.

-Alors, il faut encore percer douze points vitaux? demanda Shun

-Oui, répondit Shõ, c'est un parasite pourpre qui a contaminé le sang de Seiya. Et si on veut éviter qu'il le tue, le seul moyen est de lui ôter du corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Exactement, dit Shiryû, Mais il ne faut pas le retirer d'un coup car le parasite pourpre a contaminé Seiya à petit feu. Si nous le tentions, ça pourrait le tuer. Il faut l'enlever doucement. En perçant ses douze points vitaux, je pourrai faire écouler le sang contaminé de son corps assez lentement pour lui sauver la vie sans risquer de lui faire du mal."

'

"-J'ai percé ses treize points vitaux. Une fois le sang évacué, l'hémorragie s'arrêtera.

-Vous croyez qu'il va guérir? demanda Shun inquiet

-On a fait ce qu'on a pu, dit Shiryû, Maintenant, il devra se battre s'il veut guérir pour de bon. J'ai déjà réussi à revenir des Portes de la Mort. Lui aussi peut le faire.

-Je suis sûr qu'il t'entends, dit Shõ pleine d'espoir

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut entendre ce qu'on dit?

-Oui, Shun. Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par s'éveiller. Seiya, pardonne-nous de te laisser ici mais je sais que tu nous rejoindras bientôt sain et sauf."

'

Shõ, Shun et Shiryû avaient reprit leur marche dans la sordide Vallée. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer une grande majorité de l'Armure d'or. Hyôga avait certainement réussi à récupérer la partie que le Cygne Noir possédait.

Cependant, malgré une victoire potentielle imminente, personne n'avait réellement envie de parler. Pégase n'était pas revenu à lui et le Cygne ne s'était toujours pas montré, ce qui avait laissé Equueleus, Andromède et le Dragon dans l'inquiétude bien qu'ils cherchaient à le cacher. De plus, on ne savait jamais si Phénix était quelque part. La Chaîne Nébulaire de Shun n'avait toujours pas bougé, ce qui voulait dire qu'Ikki n'était pas dans les parages. Il était le seul ennemi restant depuis que Shõ avait dit aux autres que Hyôga avait certainement vaincu le Cygne Noir et que Shiryû avait avoué avoir battu le Dragon Noir. D'ailleurs, depuis cette confession, quelque chose perturbait Equueleus. Comme l'ombre d'un doute. Et elle aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi.

"-Shiryû?

-Oui Shõ?

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si ton corps était affaibli et que le Dragon Noir avait l'avantage sur toi, comment as-tu fait pour le battre alors que tu nous a dit que tu ne portais pas ton Armure à ce moment-là?

Shiryû eût un instant d'hésitation. On aurait dit que son combat contre son adversaire avait été éprouvant et qu'il était difficile d'en parler.

Finalement, il ferma les yeux et inspira fortement avant de prendre la parole.

"-Ma victoire ne venait pas de ma puissance mais plutôt de ta victoire contre le Dragon Noir aveugle.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ca s'est passé comme ça.

J'avais réussi à bien éloigner le Dragon Noir de vous deux afin que vous puissiez sauver Seiya en toute sécurité. Mais j'étais en fâcheuse posture."

 _Une ou deux heures plus tôt dans un autre endroit de la Vallée de la Mort_

"- _Shine Shiryû_

 _-_ Ah!

-Hahaha! Toujours aussi résistant. C'est grâce à ton Armure. Quelle ironie! L'Armure la plus imposante portée par le Chevalier le plus faiblard. Je me demande combien de temps tu pourras résister à mes attaques.

-Oh...Oh! gémit Shiryû

-Tu es venu ici pour aider tes amis mais tu es incapable de t'aider toi-même. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est piégés par des sentiments ridicules. On finit par courir à sa perte. Hahahahahaha!

-Moque-toi de mes sentiments autant que tu le veux. Tu ne comprendras jamais les raisons de mes actes, ni ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon coeur.

-Ton coeur? Un Chevalier Noir n'a pas de coeur. C'est ça qui fait sa puissance. Il ne risque jamais inutilement sa vie et ne se bat que pour des causes idéalistes et stupides et ne se bats que pour la gloire et le pouvoir.

- _Bakana! (Enfoiré!)_

-Enfin, assez parlé. Puisque tu es en état de faiblesse, je vais en profiter pour continuer à m'amuser avec toi avant de t'achever.

Yaaah!

-Oh!

-Yaaah!

-Oh!

-Yaaah

-Oh!

-Yaaah!

-Oh!

-Mais qu'est-ce que...Ah!"

Le Dragon Noir avait prit son front entre ses mains et serrait les dents tout en fermant les yeux. Il finit par les rouvrir terrifié.

"-Non! Non, c'est impossible! _Kyoudai!_

-Oh!"

Le Dragon Noir tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et reprit un visage impassible. Néanmoins, il fermait les yeux comme s'il voulait cacher ses émotions derrière ses paupières.

"-Cet imbécile s'est fait battre par ton ami Equueleus.

- _Nani?_

-Comment est-ce possible? Equueleus n'est pourtant qu'un vulgaire Chevalier du Zodiaque bien moins puissant qu'un Chevalier Noir. Ah! Je lui avais dit de ne pas se battre contre un Chevalier du Zodiaque qui n'avait les mêmes emblèmes et les mêmes pouvoirs que lui! Mais il ne m'a pas écouté, cet idiot. Bah! Tant pis pour lui. Il a été trop stupide, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- _Urusai! (La ferme!)_ Comment oses-tu penser que tu pourrais savoir ce que j'éprouve ou pense? Tu ne lis pas dans les esprits!

-Non mais tes réactions prouvent que tu n'es pas le sans-coeur que tu prétends être.

-Tais-toi! Yaaah!

-Avant notre combat, tu as reproché à ton frère de t'abandonner.

-Yaaah!

-Et maintenant qu'il est mort, tu te demandes comment mon ami a pu faire pour le battre tout en l'insultant. Mais tu ne veux pas non plus faire honte à ta réputation devant moi qui suis ton adversaire alors tu agis comme une brute.

-Tais-toi!

-Tu ne parviendras pas à cacher ta peine. Ton frère et toi vous battiez ensemble. Vous formiez une équipe. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, quelque chose s'est brisé dans ton coeur.

-Je n'ai pas de coeur!

-Si, tu en as un. Et il éprouvait de l'amour. Cet amour, tu le ressentais pour ton frère parce qu'il était ta seule famille. Tu te blâmes de ne pas avoir été là au moment où Equueleus l'a frappé parce que tu te dis que tu aurais pu le sauver. Et je te comprends.

- _Nani?_

 _-_ Si c'était Equueleus qui avait été frappé par ton frère, j'aurais ressenti la même rage que toi. Nous, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, n'avons jamais connu nos familles ou la chaleur d'un foyer. Nous nous considérons tous comme des frères et nous sommes prêts à risquer nos vies les uns pour les autres comme tu étais prêt à risquer la tienne pour ton frère.

-AAHH! Quelle importance maintenant? Tu es dans un état de faiblesse considérable et moi au meilleur de ma forme. Je t'achèverai et après, je m'en prendrai à tous tes amis. Vous vous rejoindrez dans un monde où vous pourrez savourer la chaleur de ce lien qui vous unit tous et moi, j'aurai ma vengeance!

- _Je ne peux plus me contenter d'une défense passive. Sinon il me tuera et après, il s'en prendra à Shõ, Seiya et Shun. Il faut que je l'attaque._

 _Pardonnez-moi Maître mais, pour la première fois, je vais vous désobéir. Je sais que si j'utilise le Dragon Flamboyant en étant faible, il se retournera contre moi, mais si je n'utilise pas cette attaque, mes amis seront perdus._

 _Oh! Cette Armure est lourde! Si son poids continue à m'épuiser, je ne pourrai pas me servir de son pouvoir._

Yaaah!

-Mais pourquoi enlèves-tu ton Armure? Tu es fou!

-Je préfère te battre plutôt que de te laisser t'en prendre à mes amis. Même si cela peut me coûter la vie.

-Mais pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille, Shiryû?

-Je te l'ai dit. Nous, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque nous considérons comme des frères. Nous nous protégeons les uns, les autres. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis prêt à donner ma vie.

-Tu veux donner ta vie? Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider.

-Par le Dragon Flamboyant!"

Le Dragon Noir poussa un cri et tomba. Shiryû semblait avoir gagné mais il avait perdu bien trop de sang. Sa fin était sûrement proche. Au moins, il avait réussi à sauver ses amis avant de mourir. Il pouvait être en paix. Il s'écroula sur le sol épuisé en attendant la mort. Beaucoup de sang s'était répandu sur le sol où Shiryû était étendu. Il était encore conscient mais avait tout de même du mal à rester éveillé.

"-Shiryû!"

Non, ce n'était pas possible!

"- _Shimatta! (Zut!et/ou Merde!)_ Dragon Noir, comment peux-tu être en vie?"

Pas de réponse. Le Dragon Noir se contenta d'avancer hâtivement vers Shiryû, complètement impuissant. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le vrai Chevalier du Dragon n'avait plus la force de se défendre, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Et s'il tentait d'utiliser le Dragon Flamboyant une fois de plus, il s'autodétruirait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire!

Le Dragon Noir leva à nouveau le doigt vers Shiryû qui eût très peur en reconnaissant ce geste. Le jumeau miroir pressa son doigt sur le Chevalier du Zodiaque et...Non, il ne se passa pas ce qu'il avait pensé. Le sang ne coulait plus. Shiryû avait même l'impression d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens! Le Dragon Noir n'avait quand même pas...

"-J'ai pressé le point vital d'où partait l'hémorragie, dit-il, Tu vas bientôt t'arrêter de saigner.

-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé, Dragon Noir? demanda Shiryû en se relevant éberlué"

Le Dragon Noir chancela. Shiryû eût tout juste de le rattraper. Il constata que celui-ci était très affaibli.

"-Ton attaque était tellement puissante, dit-il, J'ai comprit que je ne pourrai pas y résister. Ma mort allait m'enlever toute possibilité de prendre ma revanche sur Equueleus et lui faire payer la mort de mon frère. Mais surtout, ton sacrifice allait entrainer la perte des trois Chevaliers du Dragon. Mon frère et moi étions peut-être seulement des copies de toi mais, à mes yeux, si tu es sain et sauf, il restera dans ce monde au moins une image de la seule personne qui m'était chère.

-Dragon Noir...

-Shiryû, si tu considères vraiment tes amis comme tes frères, prends bien soin d'eux. On ne comprends à quel point on aime un être cher que lorsqu'on le perd. Je l'ai compris aujourd'hui.

-Dragon Noir!

Ne meurs pas! Ne meurs pas!

 _Quel homme! Il a préféré écouter son coeur et ses sentiments plutôt que sa haine et sa soif de vengeance; au prix de sa vie_ "

 _Retour au présent dans l'endroit de la Vallée de la Mort où se trouvent Shõ, Shun et Shiryû_

"-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Shun

-Tu veux dire que le Dragon Noir t'a sauvé à cause de, enfin, grâce à..., bafouilla Shõ, Oh, c'est difficile de voir les choses sous un angle...Comment dire? Cohérent.

-Je sais, dit Shiryû, Mais c'est indirectement par ton acte que je suis sain et sauf. Sans ça, je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est."

Il y eût un étrange silence. Ce n'était pas la phrase de Shiryû qui avait créé un malaise mais plutôt le fait de savoir qu'il avait fallu un sacrifice afin qu'une vie soit sauvée. Rien que l'idée était morbide. Une vie contre deux. C'était tellement glauque.

'

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shun? demanda Shõ

-Shiryû, est-ce que le Dragon Noir a vraiment dit "On ne comprends à quel point on aime un être cher que lorsqu'on le perd."?

-Oui.

-Alors maintenant, je sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu qu'Ikki avait changé. Il a fallu qu'il devienne notre ennemi pour que je réalise qu'il m'était...

-Chhh, murmura Shõ avec douceur, Calme-toi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu n'as pas perdu Ikki, il a choisi de se retourner contre nous. Pour le moment, nous devons récupérer l'Armure d'or.

-Oui, dit Shiryû

-Hum, dit Shun en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation

-Ah!

-Shõ, qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Shun inquiet en voyant que la jeune fille semblait tétanisée

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Shiryû sur le même ton

-Ah! s'exclama la jeune fille sur un ton plus faible"

Shõ chancela. Sentant son évanouissement imminent, Shiryu se précipita vers elle et la soutint. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle semblait avoir de la fièvre.

"-Shõ, que t'arrive-t-il? demanda Shun

-Il est brûlant. Il faut le rafraîchir. Donne-moi de la neige, il y en un peu dans cette forêt de sapins.

-Tout de suite.

-Shõ...

-J'espère que ça suffira.

-Gnnn, gémit Shõ

-Shõ, dit Shiryû d'une voix douce, Dis-nous ce que tu as.

-Ikki...Hyôga..."

Sur ces mots dit d'une voix aussi faible que remplie d'inquiétude, Shõ s'évanouit en laissant Shun et Shiryû dans l'incertitude, l'inquiétude mais surtout la détresse la plus totale.

 **1** _Dans le manga, la bataille contre les Chevaliers Noirs se déroule sur le Mont Fuji mais dans l'anime, le nom a été modifié en Vallée de la Mort._

 **2** _Dans la Version Originale, Seiya a été frappé par la Mort Noire et au fur et à mesure qu'il agonise, sa peau noircit durant deux épisodes pendant la bataille dans la Vallée de la Mort qui dure 4 épisodes jusqu'à ce qu'Ikki raconte ce qu'il a vécu sur l'Île de la Reine Morte. Cela ayant été jugé trop raciste par le Club Dorothée, la Mort Noire est devenue la Mort à Petit Feu puis la Mort Pourpre en VF (alala, les noms qui changeaient d'un épisode à un autre. On voit que les équipes prenaient soin de l'anime qu'on leur confiait^^). Je dirais "à peu près crédible" mais à vous de juger après avoir revu l'anime comme je l'ai fait moi-même._

 _Sachez en tout cas que ce n'était pas la seule polémique: dans le même registre, les studios Hannah-Barbera qui possédaient les droits des Schtroumpfs ont adaptés Les Schtroumpfs Noirs mais jugeant ce dernier trop raciste ont rebaptisé l'épisode La mouche Bzzz et les schtroumpfs malades ne devenaient plus noirs mais violets. Oui, le violet et ses dérivés étaient apparemment des substituts courant au noir._

 _Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je conserve Mort Pourpre et pas Mort Noire? Eh bien, parce que je n'ai simplement pas envie d'écrire quelque chose qui puisse sembler raciste dans ma fanfic. Il ne s'agit pas d'auto-censure mais d'un choix parmi différentes versions de l'anime._

 **3** _Ce passage-là peut vous surprendre connaisseurs de l'anime qui ont toujours connu la scène où le Cygne Noir arrache son emblème où il enregistre son combat pour l'envoyer à Ikki afin que celui-ci sache comment faire face à Hyôga. Eh bien, sachez que dans le manga, la scène ne s'est jamais passée ainsi, le Cygne Noir s'arrache bel et bien volontairement un œil pour l'envoyer à Ikki car c'est sa vue qui a mémorisé le combat de Hyôga. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'anime a changé ça: est-ce que ça leur paraissait plus logique que ce soit un objet magique qui "enregistre" le combat avec Hyôga qui soit donné à Ikki pour qu'il le découvre à son tour plutôt que des sens qui se transmettent de Chevalier à Chevalier se fassent découvrir un combat que l'autre a vécu? On reste dans un contexte de magie après tout. Ou alors c'est tout simplement...de la censure_ (ーー;)

 **3,5** _Il s'agit également d'un élément du manga que l'anime a enlevé; dans l'oeuvre papier, le Dragon Noir a un frère jumeau aveugle qui le guide pour se battre contre Shiryû mais il a été supprimé de l'anime car ceux qui se chargeaient de l'adaptation jugeaient que son apparition était trop brève pour mériter d'être à l'écran. Chose que j'ai voulue corrigé:)_

 **4** _A l'heure actuelle, on ne saurait pas dire si l'alizé est un vent ou une brise. On le situe surtout dans les régions intertropicales,_ _subtropicales_ _et_ _équatoriales_ _. Il est plutôt fort mais sa pression est très variable._

 **5** _J'adore faire des explications scientifiques à la Japanimation. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop wtf._

 **I**

 _Ce petit signe que vous avez vu ici a été placé pour diviser les différentes parties et les moments de tension du chapitre et mettre plus de fluidité. Je suis un peu lasse des TatataTA qui sont plus clownesques qu'autre chose lors des moments de tension et de suspense car ça fait perdre à l'histoire tout son côté sérieux. Il y a beau y avoir des scènes humoristiques dans Saint Seiya/CDZ, c'est quand même avant tout un anime avec une intrigue plus dramatique qu'autre chose._

 _Comme vous l'avez constaté, j'ai décidé de traduire les mots japonais entre parenthèses juste à côté de ces derniers et non plus tout en bas de la page. C'est un conseil qui m'avait été donné par la revieweuse Lyssilia's book et c'est une bonne idée car ça ne casse plus le rythme de l'histoire. Néanmoins, les explications complexes sur la culture japonaises qui dépassent les quatre lignes ou autres trucs complexes se trouveront toujours en bas de la page mais je ferai en sorte d'en mettre beaucoup moins que précédemment._

 _|This is so confusing. Is it sexist to hit you? Is it more sexist not to hit you? I mean the line gets really blurry.|_

 _(C'est tellement bizarre. Si je te frappe, c'est vu comme sexiste. Si je te frappe pas, on dit que c'est encore plus sexiste. On n'a plus de repères.)_

 _Extrait du film "Deadpool" 2016_


	12. Chapitre 7:Le terrible Phénix

_Bonjour en ce début d'année. Je suis contente de vous retrouver après tout ce temps et j'espère que je n'aurai pas à nouveau de problèmes de mises en page._

 _Ah! En fait, désolée pour l'URL invisible lors du chapitre précédent. J'avais oublié que le site censurait les liens vidéos tels que youtube ou les adresses gmail._

 _Alors, aux dernières nouvelles en ce qui concerne l'univers officiel de Saint Seiya, il a été confirmé que le manga original Saintia Shõ allait être adapté en anime. De quoi attiser l'intérêt des curieux. En parlant, en réponse à l'une des reviews, non je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre en scène les Saintias dans cette fic parce, même si j'ai prit Shõ pour intégrer un protagoniste féminin à l'histoire dont j'aimais la constellation, je m'inspire de celle de_ _ **Masami Kurumada**_ _pour écrire ma fic et non pas de celle de_ _ **Chimaki Kuori**_ _._

 _Pour le dernier chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser si certains l'ont trouvé moins bien écrit que les autres. A ce moment-là, j'étais malade et condamnée à rester chez moi. Je n'avais pas envie de rien faire et je voulais, au moins, avancer sur un truc. Donc, j'ai pensé à ma fic. Résultat, j'ai écris en étant malade en surestimant mes capacités d'écriture à ce moment-là, ce qui fait que le chapitre précédent a été plus bâclé que les autres. Je m'en excuse. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses._

 _Alors, avant de commencer la lecture, j'aimerais dire ceci: j'ai constaté que certains d'entre vous ne lisaient pas les annotations. Je sais que jusqu'ici, c'était pénible pour les traductions en japonais mais j'ai changé ça puisque maintenant, celles-ci se trouvent juste à côté des phrases et non plus en bas de la page. Seules les définitions vraiment complexes seront en bas de la page. Par contre, je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer en MP ce qui est déjà en annotation alors libre à vous de poser des questions sur des choses que vous ne comprenez pas dans le récit mais si jamais vous n'avez pas la réponse que vous souhaitez, vous comprendrez pourquoi._

 _Maintenant, voici la suite de La Bataille de la Vallée de la Mort._

 **Chapitre 7: Le terrible Phénix**

"-Ikki. J'étais sûr que je te trouverais.

-Tu ne tarderas pas à le regretter, Hyôga. Crois-moi.

-Des menaces? Pfff! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre? J'ai déjà vaincu le Cygne Noir. Et je vais te battre à ton tour!

-Tu crois vraiment?

-Ikki, non seulement, tu t'es servi de l'Armure d'or pour conquérir le monde mais en plus, tu nous a tous trahis. Et je vais te châtier pour te faire payer ton crime!

-Ca, c'est ce que tu imagines. En garde, Hyôga!

-Prends ça Ikki! Par la Poussière de Diamants!"

Contre toute attente, le Phénix renvoya son attaque à Hyôga. Le Cygne fut tellement surprit qu'il se laissa geler; mais seulement pendant un instant. Il connaissait bien cette attaque et avait su résister à celle de son miroir maléfique. Pas question de se laisser anéantir par ses propres armes! Néanmoins, il resta complètement béât.

"-C'est impossible! s'exclama-t-il

-Hyôga, un Chevalier ne se laisse jamais surprendre deux fois par la même attaque **1**.

Mais surtout, je doute que quelqu'un qui pleure encore la mort de sa mère soit capable de me battre. **2**

- _Nani?_

Comment sais-tu pour ma mère?

-Hinhinhin! Je pensais que tu comprendrais comme j'y arrive après avoir vu la dernière action du Cygne Noir. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Regarde ce poing. Il peut aussi bien détruire le corps que l'esprit.

-...

-Et tu vas succomber maintenant. Par l'Illusion de Phénix!"

Hyôga n'eût pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'il se figea sur place.

"-M...Maman...Maman..., murmura-t-il très lentement"

Il vit la Sibérie. C'était le lieu où il avait suivi son entrainement mais également l'endroit où le bateau sur lequel se trouvait sa mère avait fait naufrage en Antarctique. Lors de son entrainement de Chevalier, Hyôga n'était pas devenu assez fort uniquement pour créer de la glace. Il pouvait aussi en détruire. Ainsi, il arrivait à briser des couches de l'Antarctique et parvenait à rejoindre le bateau de sa mère où il pouvait fleurir le corps de cette dernière quand il le désirait. L'eau glacée et l'épave isolée au fond de la mer avaient conservées le corps et la robe blanche de cette pauvre femme qui avait cédé sa place sur le dernier canot de sauvetage du navire afin de sauver son fils d'une mort certaine. Bien qu'elle fût morte, son visage calme et ses yeux fermés donnaient l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que dormir paisiblement. Hyôga était venu la voir comme il le faisait depuis qu'il savait briser la glace. Il déposa une fleur dans ses cheveux et sembla faire une brève prière.

Tout à coup, l'épave commença à s'écrouler.

"Maman! s'écria Hyôga, AH!"

La silhouette de la belle endormie ne ressemblait en rien à celle que l'adolescent conservait dans sa mémoire: ses cheveux était arrachés, sa peau était visqueuse et squelettique et ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites inexistants. Ses sourcils, ses cils avaient disparus tout comme ses lèvres qui avaient laissés places à des dents en décomposition.

Ses vêtements, eux, ne laissaient pas voir le reste de son horrible état mais la vision de son visage massacré fut suffisant pour que Hyôga s'effondre sur le sol et se mette à hurler.

"-AH!

Non! Non! Non! Non! cria-t-il en se prenant le front entre ses mains tout en fermant les yeux

-L'Illusion du Phénix t-a-t-elle coupé les ailes, petit oiseau? Hahahahaha!

-Ikki! Tu as cru m'anéantir en t'attaquant à mon esprit mais tu as échoué."

Hyôga avait relevé la tête. Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur mais ses yeux brillaient d'une immense volonté de vaincre.

"-Tu as osé t'en prendre à ce que j'avais de plus cher et en faisant ça, tu as éveillé ma colère.

- _Nani?_

-A présent, je n'aurai plus aucune pitié pour toi. Je vais te tuer!"

Il se releva prêt à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Mais son objectif restait son adversaire. Il allait faire payer à Ikki ce qu'il lui avait fait.

"-Que ma colère se déchaîne sur toi! hurla le Cygne, Par le Tonnerre de l'Aube!"

Ikki fut projeté au loin. Épuisé par son combat précédent et ayant mit une bonne partie de sa force contre le Phénix, Hyôga tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il pensait avoir gagné. Mais...

"-Oh! Impossible!"

L'Armure du Phénix se trouvait sur le sol mais ne s'était pas replacée de façon droite et digne d'elle-même comme pour dire adieu à son possesseur venant de quitter le monde des vivants de manière abrupte. Non, elle était éparpillée comme si elle avait été délaissée par celui qui la portait alors qu'il était encore vivant et avait voulu s'ôter de son lourd poids pour sauver sa vie.

Hyôga entendit des pas et se retourna. Il aperçut une ombre et releva la tête. Le Phénix se trouvait tout juste derrière lui, sans son Armure. Mais il n'en était pas moins imposant de par son torse plus massif que celui du Cygne plus fin.

"-Ikki! Comment...

-Je te l'ai dit: une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est la première fois que je l'utilise contre toi.

-Avant de mourir, le Cygne Noir s'est arraché un œil et me l'a envoyé. Sa vue avait mémorisé tes techniques. Quant à son œil, il était aussi relié à son cerveau donc à son esprit qui pouvait lire le tien. C'est ce qui m'a permit de voir le fond de ton coeur qui songeait encore à ta mère."

A ces mots, il montra l'oeil du Cygne Noir que celui-ci avait arraché sous les yeux épouvantés de Hyôga avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à Ikki. Cela lui glaça le sang mais il tenta de garder un visage impassible.

"-Alors, il s'était volontairement mutilé pour ça? dit-il mi-surprit, mi-choqué

-Tu as enfin compris, dit Ikki d'une voix moqueuse, Hahaha! Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est que je connais déjà toutes tes attaques. Aucune ne marchera sur moi!"

Hyôga tenta de bouger. Horreur! Il ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Mais pourquoi?

"-Tu ne peux plus bouger. L'Illusion du Phénix n'est pas qu'une attaque de l'esprit. Si je le désire, elle peut aussi me permettre d'immobiliser mes adversaires. C'est terminé pour toi. Tu vas mourir.

 _D_ _o svidaniya_ _Hyôga_ **3"**

Hyôga était totalement à la merci d'Ikki. Le Cygne ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement face au Phénix. Celui-ci lui envoya un magistral coup de poing en plein coeur. Cela brisa son Armure à cet endroit-là et fit sortir un immense flot de sang du corps du Chevalier à l'armure blanche qui se mit à hurler.

"-Hyôga, tu as dit que je m'en étais pris à ce que tu avais de plus cher, dit Ikki, Mais pour moi, ces sentiments pitoyables sont inutiles! Quant à toi, ce seront tes larmes qui causeront ta perte."

Hyôga se mit à délirer. La peur de la mort et la peine que lui infligeaient Ikki étaient bien trop douloureux. Il n'était plus capable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

"-Maman...Maman..., murmura-t-il"

Le Phénix regarda le Cygne sombrer dans la folie. Fier du résultat de son attaque et de sa force, il ne prit pas garde à l'une des mains de son prisonnier qu'il n'avait pas pu immobiliser car se trouvait derrière son dos au moment où le Cygne avait été sous l'emprise d'Ikki. Hyôga s'empara alors du bras droit du Chevalier traître à la grande surprise de ce dernier qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

"-Ikki, tu penses avoir gagné? demanda Hyôga affaibli

 _-Nani?_

-Je ne te laisserai pas remporter une victoire aussi jouissive. Tu y perdras au moins ton bras droit!

-C'est inutile Hyôga. Tu es perdu de toute façon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te couper la tête!

Oh!"

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à décapiter le jeune garçon blond à l'aide de sa main libre, il s'aperçut que celui-ci ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il ne bougeait plus, ses orbites étaient grandes ouvertes et semblaient fixer le vide. Un flot de sang coulait de sa bouche et ses membres étaient raides. Des larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues: les dernières avant qu'il ne...

"-Il n'est plus de ce monde, constata Ikki"

Hyôga s'écroula sur le sol sans vie. Le Phénix avait réussi à éliminer un des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Il était fier de lui.

"-Oh! Il n'a pas menti. Mon bras est gelé. _Itai! (Aïe!/J'ai mal!)_

Hyôga, je t'admire. Je ne pensais pas que tu te relèverais après que je t'ai infligé l'Illusion de Phénix. Et pourtant, tu as su rester très fort et a été capable de me toucher malgré le fait que je connaissais tes attaques. Ta détermination a été aussi forte que celle de Shõko après que je lui ai infligé le même supplice. Peut-être que vous tous êtes plus terribles que je ne le pensais.

Hyôga, désormais, tes parties de l'Armure d'or sont à moi. Je t'ai peut-être éliminé mais maintenant que j'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable, je suis à peu près certain que je vais aussi devoir faire face à tes autres compagnons."

 **I**

"-Shõ! Est-ce que tu m'entends?

-Shõ! Est-ce que ça va?"

Equueleus remua faiblement les paupières. Devant elle se trouvaient Shiryû et Shun. En reconnaissant la forêt de sapins enneigée, elle comprit qu'elle et ses amis se trouvaient toujours dans la sordide Vallée de la Mort.

"-Je me suis évanouie, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle

-Oui, confirma Shiryû, Et dans ton délire, tu as prononcé les noms d'Ikki et de Hyôga.

-Shõ, tu les as vus? demanda Shun d'une voix hésitante"

Shõ resta silencieuse. Ce qu'elle venait de voir dans son sommeil était bien trop grave pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Ils avaient droit à la vérité et le temps pressait. Mais elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de respirer abondamment comme si c'était elle-même qui venait de recevoir un coup en plein coeur.

"-Shun, finit-elle par dire d'une voix chevrotante, J'ai vu Ikki...tuer Hyôga."

'

"-Non, s'exclama Shun, C'est impossible!

-Il y a sûrement un moyen d'empêcher ça, dit Shiryû, Nous devons trouver Ikki avant Hyôga et le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dépêchons-nous!"

Ils se mirent à marcher de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à sortir de la forêt de sapins enneigée. Ils étaient à nouveau sur des chemins rocheux sans aucune végétation et où le silence était maître. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'Ikki.

Soudain, un cliquetis se fit entendre.

"-Shun, que se passe-t-il? demanda Shiryû

-Ma Chaîne réagit. Mon frère n'est sûrement pas loin.

-Oh non! s'exclama Shõ

Bon, soyons prudents.

Oh!"

Du haut d'un rocher, en les toisant d'un regard hautain et rempli de mépris, Ikki se tenait devant les trois Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

"-Je vous attendais, dit-il, Mais vous avez tort de vouloir me combattre. Hyôga a osé me défier et il est mort. Et comme Pégase Noir a vaincu Seiya, il ne reste plus que vous trois. Si vous persistez à vous dresser contre moi, vous mourrez aussi.

-Alors la vision de Shõ était vraie, dit Shiryû, Tu as bien tué Hyôga.

-La vision de Shõ? demanda Ikki à la fois étonné et curieux, Alors comme ça, Shõ, tu as un pouvoir de prémonition. Tu réserves bien des surprises.

- _Urusai Ikki! (Ta gueule Ikki!)_ hurla Shõ hors d'elle, Tu n'es qu'un salaud!

- _Nii-san,_ dit Shun d'une voix triste, Mais pourquoi as-tu tué Hyôga?

-C'était lui qui voulait se battre. Il n'a fait que récolter le fruit de ses actions. Hahahahahahaha.

-Shiryû, Shun, laissez-le moi, murmura Shõ à ses compagnons d'armes, C'est à moi et Seiya qu'il a envoyé la lettre de provocation en duel, pas à vous. C'est donc à moi d'en finir avec cette histoire.

-Shõ, murmura Shiryû

-Je n'ai pas envie que nous perdions un autre de nos amis. Et toi Shun, je me doute bien que tu n'as pas envie de te battre contre ton propre frère même s'il est notre ennemi. Faites-moi confiance.

- _Ie!_ dit Shun d'une voix ferme"

La Chaîne de Shun se mit à bouger. Non. C'était le Chevalier à l'Armure rose lui-même qui faisait en sorte que la Chaîne Nébulaire bouge. Andromède se saisit d'Equueleus et du Dragon à l'aide de sa longue Chaîne. Ces derniers n'y comprirent rien et furent tellement surprit qu'ils ne cherchèrent même pas à se dégager.

"-Que fais-tu? s'exclama Shiryû, Arrête!

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends? dit Shõ qui ne pouvait pas y croire, Lâche-moi!"

La Chaîne entraîna les deux Chevaliers qu'elle avait emprisonné sur le sol en les affaiblissant.

"-Mais...c'est impossible, dit Shiryû d'une voix faible et emplie de tristesse en sombrant dans l'inconscience

-Shun, pourquoi? demanda Shõ affaiblie et désespérée sans parvenir à se relever

-Je suis désolé, dit Shun en baissant les yeux, Mais je ne veux pas que vous risquiez encore vos vies à cause de mon frère.

-Où veux-tu en venir? demanda Ikki à son jeune frère d'une voix sévère, As-tu envie de les trahir et te joindre à moi?

- _Ie._ Je t'offre ma vie en échange des leurs.

- _Nani?!_ s'exclama Ikki en serrant les dents

-Shun, gémit Shõ d'une voix faible

-Tu m'as entendu Ikki. Je ne veux pas me battre contre mon propre frère. Je ne pourrai jamais faire de mal au frère qui a toujours été là pour moi et m'a si souvent protégé. Alors, si ça peux sauver mes amis, je suis prêt à te donner ma vie."

A ces mots, il s'agenouilla sous les yeux épouvantés de Shõ.

"-Tu peux m'attaquer, dit Shun, je ne chercherai pas à me défendre.

-Shun..."

Shõ tenta de se relever mais Shun, qui l'avait entendu murmurer son nom et, la connaissant bien, pensait qu'elle agirait de la sorte la retint à nouveau avec sa Chaîne.

"-Shõ s'il te plait, laisse-moi mettre un terme à tout ceci. Mon gentil frère n'existe plus et Hyôga est mort. Je ne veux pas qu'Ikki te tue aussi. Si le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre et ramener mon gentil frère du passé est de sacrifier ma vie, je suis prêt à le faire.

-Ah! Je déteste cette sentimentalité mielleuse, dit Ikki d'une voix mêlant le mépris et la colère, Qu'espères-tu donc obtenir de moi en agissant comme ça, imbécile?"

A ces mots, Ikki sauta du rocher où il se trouvait et se jeta sur Shun. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied qui le projeta sur un mur de roche. Dans l'élan, Shõ fut emportée par la Chaîne Nébulaire qui la projeta quelques mètres plus loin, ce qui, par la même occasion, la libéra. Elle en profita pour se relever et revenir discrètement vers les deux frères ennemis. Ikki, trop occupé à faire de son propre frère sa prochaine proie, ne la remarqua pas.

"-Puisque tu es prêt à donner ta vie, je vais te couper ce qui te sert de tête, dit Ikki d'une voix cruelle à Shun, _Shine!_ "

Mais au moment où il allait agir, il sentit des météores lui effleurer le corps. Il se déplaça pour les éviter puis sauta pour sortir indemne de l'attaque.

"-Shõ! s'exclama Shun

-Shõ. Je pensais que le coup que j'avais porté contre mon frère t'avait envoyé bien plus loin, avoua-t-il

-Je crois bien que tu te surestimes, Phénix, dit Equueleus en levant les poings prête au combat"

Elle avait dit le dernier mot sur un ton venimeux. Et Ikki pouvait voir dans son regard que si ses yeux avaient été capables de lancer des flammes, il serait mort brûlé vif à cet instant-même.

"-Hé Shõ, tu ne vas quand même pas t'amuser sans moi?"

Cette voix...

"-Qui est là? demanda Ikki d'une voix sévère dans laquelle on pouvait entendre un peu d'angoisse"

En guise de réponse à la question de Phénix, un second cheval humanoïde sortit de l'ombre en levant les poings prêt à se battre à son tour.

"-Seiya! s'exclama Shõ soulagée, Tu es vivant.

-Seiya! dit Shun sur le même ton

-Seiya, comment est-ce possible? demanda Ikki ébahi

-Shõ, Shun, merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit Seiya sans faire attention à Ikki, Maintenant, il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça.

-Tu as raison, dit Shõ, Shun, je te demande pardon. Mais la seule façon de mettre fin à cette guerre est de tuer ton frère.

-Et vous vous croyez capables de faire ça, messieurs les canassons? demanda Ikki d'une voix moqueuse, Shõ, j'ai failli te vaincre une fois. Quant à toi Seiya, tu viens sûrement de te remettre à peine de tes blessures. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi même à deux contre un. Je suis le plus puissant de tous les Chevaliers.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, môssieur le canard rôti, dit Shõ d'une voix cinglante

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Mais à peine les deux frères de coeur s'apprêtaient-ils à lancer leurs attaques que Seiya tomba sur le sol sous les yeux inquiets de Shõ qui se précipita vers lui.

"-Seiya, ça va? demanda-t-elle

-J'ai été trop sûr de moi, reconnut le jeune garçon, Je suis à peine rétabli. Je n'ai pas encore reprit toutes mes forces.

-Ca ne fait rien, dit Equueleus, Repose-toi. Je vais me charger de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas le combattre seul. Il est très fort.

-C'est la seule chose à faire si on veut en finir avec cette guerre.

-Hahaha! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus pathétique, dit Ikki, Seiya qui revient pour rien ou Shõ qui espère me battre seul. Vous êtes tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

-Shõ, je te l'ai dit. Je m'en moque si je suis à peine rétabli. Je veux me battre avec toi. Nous devons au moins être deux contre Ikki.

-Et pourquoi pas trois?"

Une clochette fut lancée aux pieds d'Andromède qui leva les yeux.

"-Oh! s'écria-t-il, Tu es vivant!"

Equueleus et Pégase levèrent les yeux à leurs tours Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire! S'ils ne rêvaient pas, les miracles existaient.

"-Hyôga! s'exclama Shõ, Tu as survécu?

-C'est impossible! hurla Ikki, Comment peux-tu être vivant, enfoiré? Je t'ai transpercé le coeur!

-Ha! Tu m'as enterré un peu trop vite, Ikki.

-Ah! grogna Phénix en serrant les dents

-Hyôga, dit Seiya en souriant fier de voir que son ami avait résisté au soi-disant Chevalier le plus puissant

-L'Éternel en qui croyait ma mère ne m'a pas abandonné, dit Hyôga en souriant

Ikki, cette fois, tu ne gagneras pas."

Shiryû, qui avait reprit connaissance, se releva. Shun avait reprit des forces et en fit de même.

"-Enfin, nous voilà tous réunis, dit Shiryû soulagé"

 **I**

Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ayant enfin réussi à se rassembler en profitèrent pour encercler Phénix. Leurs regards étaient menaçants. Seul celui de Shun restait doux.

"-Ikki, tu prétends être le plus puissant des Chevaliers mais tu as commis des crimes impardonnables envers l'Ordre de la Chevalerie aussi bien qu'envers nous tous, lança Shõ sur un ton cinglant et venimeux, Personne ne te pardonnera.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure, ajouta Seiya, Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner car la chance a tourné en notre faveur.

-Tous les Chevaliers Noirs sont morts, dit Hyôga, Tu n'as plus aucun laquais pour te prêter main forte; alors que nous, nous sommes unis pour te faire face.

- _Hai_ , dit Shiryû, Puissant ou pas, tu ne peux rien face à cinq Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

- _Nii-san_ , écoute-les, supplia Shun"

Indifférent aux menaces des Chevaliers qui auraient dû être ses compagnons d'armes, Ikki se mit à rire à gorge déployée de manière cruelle et moqueuse.

"-Tu oses me parler? demanda-t-il en tournant les yeux vers Shun, Tu seras le premier à mourir.

-Attends Ikki, dit Shun en se précipitant vers son frère et en lui prenant la main

Ne te rappelles-tu pas de ce que tu m'as dit il y a cinq ans?  
Tu m'as dit de ne jamais perdre courage quoiqu'il arrive. C'était le jour de ton départ. Tu as prit ma main dans la tienne et nous nous étions promit de triompher de toutes les épreuves et de revenir ensemble. As-tu oublié?

-Arrête avec tes sentiments pitoyables et tes larmes de femme et bats-toi comme un homme! ordonna Ikki

-Ca suffit! ordonna Shõ à son tour en donnant un coup de poing sur la joue d'Ikki

-Écarte-toi! ordonna également Hyôga à Shun en écartant ce dernier de ce monstrueux frère inhumain tout en semblant se préparer à le combattre aux côtés de la fière Equueleus

-Shõ! Hyôga! s'exclama Shun en voyant ce que son ami et le jeune garçon qui lui offrait des roses s'apprêtaient à faire

-Ikki, cette fois, l'Illusion du Phénix ne te servira à rien, dit Hyôga sûr de lui

- _Hai_ , dit Shõ sur le même ton, Nous connaissons déjà cette attaque. Nous pouvons la contrer.

- _Nani?_

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, dit Hyôga, Une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier.

-Ah, vous croyez réellement que l'Illusion du Phénix n'aura plus d'effet sur vous deux? demanda Ikki d'une voix moqueuse

-Oui, dit Hyôga toujours sûr de lui, Et je suis certain que nous pouvons même le retourner contre toi.

-Vraiment? demanda Ikki curieux et amusé

-Évidement, dit Shõ, Tu ne peux plus nous piéger en tentant de torturer nos esprits. Nous savons comment te résister maintenant.

-Alors vous n'avez qu'à essayer de m'empêcher de me servir de l'Illusion du Phénix.

-Est-ce une provocation? demanda Shõ

-Dans ce cas, c'est ce que nous allons faire, dit Hyôga

-Ha! dit Ikki d'une voix méprisante, Je n'ai pas à écouter des idioties. Hyôga, tu es déjà à moitié mort. Quant à toi Shõ, tu es bien plus fatigué que tous tes autres camarades car tu as dû combattre deux Chevaliers Noirs au lieu d'un.

Repoussez donc l'Illusion du Phénix puisque vous vous en croyez capables.

- _Nii-san!_ s'exclama Shun en voyant Shõ et Hyoga s'apprêter à lancer leurs attaques respectives

-Shõ! Hyôga! crièrent Shiryû et Seiya

-Cette attaque-là est bien l'Illusion de Phénix, dit Ikki d'une voix mielleuse, Mais avec un petit ajout amusant.

-Un ajout amusant? demanda Hyôga légèrement déconcerté

-Ne l'écoute pas, dit Shõ, Il essaie de nous déstabiliser. Prépare ton attaque, je te donnerai le signal.

-Par l'Illusion du Phénix Enflammé!

-Par le Météore d'Equueleus!

-Mais qu'est-ce que...Ah, mon épaule! Le feu du Phénix Enflammé a brûlé son Météore d'Equueleus qui a frappé mon épaule droite et l'a brûlée!

-Hyôga, maintenant!

-Par la Poussière de Diamants!

-Que veulent-ils faire? demanda Seiya plus à lui-même qu'aux autres personnes du groupe"

La réponse se dévoila sous ses yeux. Ikki avait si mal à l'épaule qu'il n'arriva plus à se concentrer à son attaque et les flammes du Phénix Enflammé disparurent. De ces dernières, il ne resta plus que les traces de brûlure sur son épaule droite formé par le Météore d'Equueleus mêlée à sa propre attaque. Néanmoins, malgré la douleur, il refusa de se laisser abattre et leva le doigt. Une lumière sortit de ce dernier et se dirigea vers Hyôga. C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Dans le trou de l'Armure où se trouvait le coeur de Hyôga se forma un immense bloc de glace. La lumière qu'avait envoyé Ikki revint vers ce dernier. En ayant comprit qu'Equueleus avait stoppé son Illusion du Phénix Enflammé, Phénix avait décidé de réutiliser son Illusion du Phénix dite classique mais il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Hyôga. En sentant sa propre Illusion revenir vers lui, il fut aussi tétanisé que ses propres victimes et n'arriva plus ni à agir, ni à répliquer face à ses adversaires, ni à attaquer.

"-Incroyable! dit Seiya éberlué, La Poussière de Diamants a agit comme un miroir pour repousser l'attaque.

-En tentant de transpercer le coeur de Hyôga, Ikki lui a créé une ouverture pour perfectionner son attaque sans le vouloir, dit Shõ, Je me suis douté que Hyôga le savait et avait en tête de s'en servir contre lui. Mais j'avais peur qu'Ikki n'utilise une nouvelle car il savait que Hyôga connaissait l'Illusion du Phénix et serait capable d'y résister. Ce qui est aussi mon cas. Je me suis dit que pour permettre à Hyôga de réussir, il fallait que je déstabilise Ikki afin de le pousser à réutiliser l'Illusion du Phénix contre lui. Et comme vous le voyez, ça a marché.

Regardez-le maintenant, ajouta Shõ d'un ton jouissif, Aussi vulnérable que les victimes qu'il a torturé. Hyôga, je comprends maintenant pourquoi on dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

-Hinhinhin, ricana le Cygne en souriant de manière aussi jouissive qu'Equueleus

- _Nii-san!_ hurla Shun"

Du sang tomba du front d'Ikki qui semblait toujours tétanisé.

 **.**

Ikki semblait se trouvait dans un autre univers. Un univers où la nuit régnait en tant que maîtresse. La seule lumière visible semblait provenir du sol et s'étendait le long de ce dernier. Soudain, les Chevaliers Noirs apparurent devant Phénix. Ceux-ci le regardèrent en souriant et en ricanant méchamment comme s'ils étaient prêts à lui sauter dessus.

"-Vous! dit-il d'une voix imposante

Equueleus Noir, tu devais tuer Equueleus avec tes pouvoirs spéciaux. Achève-le maintenant!

-Ikki, mes talents n'existent pas pour être exploités. Je veux en faire usage quand bon me semble. Et surtout, j'en ai assez que tu me donnes des ordres! Prends ça!

Par les Météores d'Equueleus Noirs!"

La Chevalière Noire envoya les Météores d'Equueleus Noirs sur Phénix qui eût tout juste le temps de les esquiver...à l'exception d'un seul qu'il reçut sur son épaule droite.

"-AH!"

Equueleus Noir ne voulait plus lui obéir? Très bien. Ce n'était qu'une peste rebelle qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas après tout. Il était évident qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle cesserait d'être docile. Les autres Chevaliers Noirs, eux, bien que moins compétents et puissants qu'elle, seraient plus obéissants.

"-Pégase Noir, Seiya devait mourir de la Mort Pourpre!

- _Ikki, shine!_ Par la Comète Pourpre!hurla Pégase Noir en envoyant cette dernière sur Ikki que celui-ci parvint à éviter de justesse

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'exclama Ikki qui n'y comprenait rien, Dragon Noir, achève ces rebelles.

-Hahahahahahaha!

-Pourquoi ris-tu?

-Ikki, à cause de toi, mon frère est mort. Je n'ai aucune raison d'obéir à quelqu'un qui fait partie de mes ennemis.

Par la Colère du Dragon Noir!

-Ah!

Andromède Noir, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se rebellent tous mais tu ferais mieux de te défendre face à eux. Et plus particulièrement Equueleus Noir. Je suis sûr que c'est le meneur de cette mutinerie.

-Ikki, si tu me donnais des conseils, c'est parce que même tu prétends détester cette fille en blanc et tous les Chevaliers, tu aimes encore ton frère, dit Andromède Noir, Tu voyais en lui une image de moi et pas celui que j'étais vraiment. Ca me blesse car dans le passé, j'étais un combattant et j'avais ma propre identité. Le vrai "moi" n'a jamais existé à tes yeux. Je te hais!

Par la Chaîne Nébulaire Noir!

-Ah!

-Ikki, nous, les Chevaliers Noirs, sommes tous dans la même situation, dit le Cygne Noir, Nous n'existons que parce que tu renies les sentiments qui se trouvent au fond de ton coeur. Andromède Noir a raison. Tu voudrais que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque soient à tes côtés pour conquérir le monde mais comme tu sais qu'ils n'accepteront jamais, tu as fait de nous leurs copies au point d'oublier les vrais "nous". C'est impardonnable!

Par la Poussière de Diamants Noir!

-Cygne Noir! _Kisama! (Enfoiré!)_ Ah!

-Ikki, tu as perdu! dit le Dragon Noir d'une voix réjouie

-Comment osez-vous me trahir? s'exclama Ikki indigné

-Tous ensemble messieurs, ordonna Equueleus Noir d'une voix doucereuse

Par les Météores d'Equueleus Noir!

-Par les Météores de Pégase Noir!

-Par la Colère du Dragon Noir!

-Par la Poussière de Diamants Noir!

-Par la Chaîne Nébulaire Noir!

-AAHH! hurla Ikki alors qu'il était attaqué de toutes parts"

 **.**

Ikki demeurait immobile sous les yeux des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Cependant, il ne semblait plus tétanisé. Son visage semblait sans vie. Le groupe avait parfaitement entendu toutes les paroles qu'il avait prononcé avant qu'il ne ressemble à une statue de cire paraissant bien trop réelle. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'était vu en train d'être attaqué par ses propres sbires.

"-Alors, quel effet ça fait de subir ta propre Illusion du Phénix? demanda Shõ d'un ton cynique

-Oh! s'exclama Shun épouvanté

-Ca doit faire bizarre et mal à la fois de recevoir ses propres attaques, non? demanda Hyôga sur le même ton que Shõ, En particulier quand il s'agit d'attaques qui détruisent l'esprit et profanent les souvenirs les plus chers.

-Les souvenirs..., murmura Shõ

Te voilà puni, Ikki, pour les horribles visions que tu as infligées à Hyôga et moi! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ferme"

Silence.

"-Il ne dit plus un mot, constata Hyôga

-Ikki, murmura Seiya en serrant les dents

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Shiryû

-Ikki lui-même a dit que l'Illusion du Phénix détruisait les âmes après les avoir déchiquetées, dit Shõ

-Alors ça veut dire..., commença Seiya

-L'âme d'Ikki vient d'être détruite, dit Hyôga en interrompant Seiya

-Hyôga, il est temps d'en finir avec lui, dit Shõ

-Je suis prêt.

Après ça, cette guerre inutile sera enfin terminée."

Mais au moment où Equueleus et le Cygne s'apprêtaient à frapper Ikki de toutes leurs forces, ils sentirent tous deux des liens de fer leur retenir les bras. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes et virent Andromède. Il s'était servi de sa Chaîne Nébulaire dans le but de les empêcher de porter des coups fatals à Phénix.

"-Quoi? s'exclama Shõ, Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Enfin, que fais-tu Shun? demanda Hyôga étonné et apeuré

-Shõ, Hyôga, je suis désolé, supplia Shun en baissant les yeux, Je vous en prie, pardonnez mon frère.

-Shun, non! s'exclama Seiya terrifié par l'inconscience du Chevalier à l'Armure rose

-Shun, ne sois pas idiot! dit Shõ d'une voix ferme, Même si vous êtes frères, Ikki a essayé de te tuer. Et si nous ne mettons pas un terme à sa vie maintenant, il n'arrêtera pas de nous faire du mal.

-Shun, ton frère n'existe plus, accepte-le, ajouta Hyôga, Si nous ne l'arrêterons pas maintenant, nous ne pourrons pas tenter de mettre fin à cette guerre tant il est puissant. Enlève ta Chaîne!

-Non! dit Shun d'une voix sanglotante

-Enlève ta Chaîne! ordonna Shõ d'une voix forte

-Non! dit Shun sur le même ton"

Trop occupés à tenter de raisonner Andromède trop inconscient de son acte, personne ne prit garde à Ikki qui avait reprit ses esprits. Ce dernier enfonça à nouveau son poing dans le coeur de Hyôga et utilisa son autre poing pour frapper Shõ sur le visage. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol aux pieds de Seiya.

"-Hyôga! s'exclama Shiryû

-Hyôga! s'exclama Shun épouvanté par son inconscience **4**

-Shõ! s'exclama Seiya en se baissant vers son frère de coeur et en l'aidant à se relever"

Alors qu'il enfonçait davantage sa main vers le coeur de Hyôga, Ikki sentit quelque chose entre ses doigts. Cela éveilla sa curiosité et il s'en saisit. Entre ses mains se trouvait une croix ornée d'une pierre couleur bordeau et de perle blanches.

"-Qu'est-ce que...Oh! Le rosaire de la croix du nord. C'est donc ça qui t'a permit de résister à mon coup et t'a sauvé la vie.

-C'est un souvenir que je tiens de ma mère, dit Hyôga, Je l'aimais tant.

-Pathétique, dit Ikki avec mépris en jetant le rosaire sur le sol

- _Kisama!_ dit Hyôga en serrant les dents en voyant l'irrespect dont Ikki faisait preuve envers lui face à l'amour envers sa mère

-Ikki, dit Shõ, Pourquoi l'Illusion du Phénix n'a-t-elle pas détruit ton âme?

-Vous pensiez sérieusement me tuer en me renvoyant ma propre attaque? Vous n'êtes que des abrutis. J'ai tellement souffert et j'ai déjà perdu tout ce que j'avais dans ce monde. Il n'y avait donc aucun besoin de s'en prendre à mon âme puisque celle-ci a déjà été détruite.

Et maintenant, je vais tous vous tuer!

- _Nii-san_ , murmura Shun

-Chacun de vos visages est celui d'un Chevalier mort! dit Ikki en ignorant son jeune frère, Ca ne vous servira à rien de tenter de m'attaquer.

- _Nani?_

- _Nani?_

- _Kore wa...(C'est...)_

- _Nii-San, Iya! (Grand Frère, non!_ -Note: ce "non" est moins poli que " _Ie_ ". Il peut être méprisant et colérique aussi bien que suppliant et désespéré. _)_

 _-_ _Ā! Ware wa jūbun ni tsuyoku arimasen!_ _(Oh! Nous ne sommes pas assez forts!)_

-Par le Phénix Volant!"

A ces mots, un torrent de flammes emporta les cinq Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Ce fut comme un immense ouragan brûlant emmenant les compagnons de toutes parts tout en leur infligeant une douleur atroce. Aucun des Chevaliers ne fut plus capable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente à cause du mal qu'ils ressentaient. Ils finirent par retomber sur le sol, inertes, sous les yeux satisfaits de Phénix.

 **I**

"-C'est finit, dit Ikki pour lui-même, L'Armure d'or est enfin à moi. Je vais également emporter le corps d'Equueleus.

-Ikki, ne penses même pas à me toucher!

- _Nani?_

Oh! L'Armure d'Or s'est reconstituée. _Bakana! (Impossible!)_

-Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta une autre voix

-Shõ, Seiya, comment pouvez-vous être encore vivants?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Shõ, Au moment où j'allais perdre connaissance, l'Armure d'or était devant Seiya et moi; comme si elle voulait nous protéger.

-Vous protéger?! s'exclama Ikki, Non, c'est impossible! Cela voudrait dire que l'Armure d'or vous considère comme ses égaux.

-Je l'ignore, dit Shõ, Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne te laisserai pas t'emparer de l'Armure d'or.

- _Nani?_

 _-_ Tout va se terminer ici, Ikki, ajouta Seiya, Si l'Armure d'or nous a protégés une fois, tu perdras."

A ces mots, Shõ et Seiya se mirent en position d'attaque. Cela amusa plus Ikki qu'autre chose.

"-Vous n'êtes que deux abrutis. Vous pensez réellement pouvoir me battre avec vos petits cailloux?

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Sans qu'il ne sache comment cela pût être possible, Phénix fut projeté jusqu'à une paroi de pierre qui se brisa sous le choc des deux attaques simultanées d'Equueleus et de Pégase.

"-C'est impossible! s'exclama Ikki, Comment avez-vous pu avoir assez de force pour me frapper?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même Ikki, dit Shõ, " _Moi, Phénix suis l'égal d'un dieu. Pour me battre, il faudrait une force surhumaine. Et je sais que Pégase et Equueleus sont complémentaires et les égaux d'un dieu quand ils sont réunis."_ Tu as même dit: " _Ce serait pour moi un honneur de me retrouver face à mes semblables pour un combat réellement loyal"_ Eh bien, non seulement, tu vas avoir le combat que tu désirais mais en plus, tu as la preuve que tes paroles étaient vraies.

Prêt Seiya?

-Plus que prêt.

-Imbéciles! Vous n'arriverez jamais à ma hauteur.

-Ikki, l'Armure d'or ne peut être portée que par un Chevalier digne de ce nom, dit Shõ, Ce que tu n'es pas. Ta puissance et ta soif de pouvoir ne pourront rien face à nous car nous nous battons pour la justice.

-Allons donc, vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez me vaincre? Pauvres idiots. Vous n'aurez pas de la chance sans arrêt."

Sur ces mots, Phénix se précipita de nouveau vers Equueleus et Pégase en tentant de les rouer de coups. Il fut habile et agile en parvenant à parer les coups de ses adversaires; ce qui surprit les deux frères spirituels car Phénix était seul contre eux. Il alla même jusqu'à réussir à les jeter sur le sol. Heureusement, en s'entraidant, Equueleus et Pégase parvinrent à se relever. Finalement, Ikki ne put prévoir des coups qui l'envoyèrent dans les airs et le firent chuter.

"-Non, c'est impossible! pensa-t-il alors qu'il tombait, Je ne peux pas être dépassé! Moi Phénix, le plus puissant des Chevaliers du Zodiaque!"

'

"-Est-ce que je vais être battu par Seiya et Shõ? pensa Ikki alors qu'il se remettait de sa chute

Ah! Mon Armure!

-Oh!

-Oh!"

Aucune des trois personnes ne pouvaient en croire ses yeux. L'Armure du Phénix venait d'être détruite en plusieurs morceaux tels des cendres.

"-Ikki, l'heure de ta mort est enfin arrivée, pensa Shõ avec soulagement

-Comment avez-vous pu détruire l'Armure du Phénix? demanda Ikki hors de lui, Ce n'est quand même pas l'Armure d'or qui vous a permit de le faire.

-Il faut croire que si, dit Seiya

-Et je crois bien qu'elle n'est pas la seule à nous garantir une grande puissance, ajouta Shõ, Tu l'as dit toi-même, Ikki. Seiya et moi sommes complémentaires. Nos constellations protectrices sont celles des frères Pégase et Celerus qui ont toujours fait face à l'adversité. Et quand nous unissons nos pouvoirs, nous devenons plus forts.

- _Nani?_

-Ikki, regarde autour de toi, dit Seiya, L'Armure du Phénix n'est plus que de la poussière.

-Oh!

-Quant à toi, tu vas subir le même sort qu'elle, dit Shõ

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Quand Ikki reçut ces deux attaques sans être protégé par son Armure, il fut projeté sur une paroi rocheuse tout en crachant un flot de sang. Il tomba sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Seiya se réjouit et courut vers lui afin de récupérer le casque de l'Armure d'or.

"-Nous avons réussi, dit-il fier de lui, Nous l'avons enfin vaincu!

-Non attends, dit Shõ d'une voix hâtive"

Trop tard. L'Armure du Phénix s'était reformée d'elle-même sur le corps d'Ikki. Ce dernier reprit toutes ses forces et se releva fier de lui avec une mine réjouie.

"-Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

-Non, c'est impossible! s'exclama Seiya, Comment une Armure qui vient d'être détruite peut se reconstituer toute seule?

-C'est le pouvoir de l'Armure du Phénix, dit Shõ

- _Nani?_

 _-_ Je m'en souviens maintenant. Ikki me l'a dit la nuit où il m'a enlevé. L'Armure du Phénix a le pouvoir de se régénérer d'elle-même quand elle est détruite.

-Quel dommage que tu ne te sois pas rappelé de ceci plus tôt, Shõ, dit Ikki en souriant d'une manière moqueuse, Mon Armure est comme le Phénix lui-même, elle renaît toujours de ses cendres. Elle n'est pas comme vos Armures minables et fragiles.

-Oh!

-Oh!

-Je vous écraserai même si vous êtes deux contre moi. Je serai le vainqueur de ce combat.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, dit Shõ d'une voix légèrement tremblante

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Oh!

Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Seiya n'avait pas prévu que Shõ paniquerait et recommencerait à attaquer Ikki. Ayant eu peur qu'elle fût démunie face au puissant Phénix, il avait décidé d'attaquer également ce dernier. Malheureusement...

"-Oh, il a paré nos attaques! s'exclama Shõ

-Crétins! dit Ikki avec mépris, Non seulement, un geste hâtif fait de façon complètement irréfléchie ne sert à rien contre moi mais en plus, comme je l'ai dit à Hyôga, une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier. Vos Météores n'auront plus aucun effet sur moi messieurs les frères spirituels."

Shõ et Seiya restèrent sans voix face à cette évidence. Ikki était-il donc bel et bien le Chevalier le plus puissant? Ne pouvaient-ils donc rien faire face à sa folie meurtrière et sa soif de pouvoir?

"-Voulez-vous faire une prière avant de mourir? demanda Ikki aux deux frères de coeur d'une voix moqueuse"

Shõ et Seiya ne dirent pas un mot une fois de plus. Leurs traits étaient tendus d'angoisse. Ils semblaient prêts à paniquer à tout instant. Ils étaient terrifiés face à Ikki qui était vraiment redoutable et prêt à les tuer à l'instant même.

"-Si vous n'avez rien à dire, vous mourrez ensemble!

Oh!"

Par réflexe, Seiya avait placé son bras derrière Shõ afin de la protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle attaque d'Ikki. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quelque chose d'inattendu s'était produit. En plus de l'Armure d'or, une nouvelle protection s'était placée...sur l'autre bras de Seiya.

"-Qu'est-ce que..., bafouilla Pégase

-C'est le Bouclier de Shiryû! s'exclama Shõ

- _Na-Nani?_

Shiryû a été vaincu et est inconscient, ça n'a aucun sens!

-Le Bouclier de Shiryû est le plus solide du monde, .

-Quoi? s'exclama Ikki

-Ikki, même toi, tu es incapable un Bouclier réputé indestructible. Et tu le sais.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, dit Shõ, Les Armures peuvent aussi suivre la volonté de leurs possesseurs quand celle-ci est guidée par de bonnes intentions. Et c'est pour ça que le Bouclier de Shiryû est venu jusqu'à Seiya: il veut que nous gagnons ce combat.

-Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas le Bouclier que je détruirai, dit Ikki, Je vous tuerai avec l'Illusion du Phénix Enflammé!"

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu agir, une autre protection arriva également sur le bras droit de Shõ et s'empara du bras d'Ikki l'empêchant ainsi d'attaquer les deux frères de coeur.

"-C'est la Chaîne de Shun! s'exclama Seiya

-Mais pourquoi? s'exclama Ikki hors de lui

-C'est comme pour le Bouclier de Shiryû, dit Shõ, L'Armure de Shun suit sa volonté et il veut aussi que nous gagnons ce combat. C'est pour ça que sa Chaîne est venue jusqu'à moi.

-C'est impossible! hurla Ikki qui n'y comprenait pas

-Seiya, nous ne sommes pas seuls à mener ce combat. Nos avons les cosmos de nos amis à nos côtés.

-Tu as raison, je peux le sentir.

-C'est n'importe quoi!

-Non, répliqua Shõ, C'est la vérité et nous allons te le prouver.

Prends ça!"

A ces mots, Shõ et Seiya envoyèrent des Météores sur Ikki. Celui-ci arrivait à les esquiver mais était tellement troublé par ce qui se passait qu'il était obligé de reculer pour parvenir à se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire; contrairement à Shõ et Seiya qui étaient tellement concentrés et sûrs d'eux qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'avancer.

"-Ikki, tu as tout abandonné jusqu'à ton propre frère, dit Shõ, Tu nous a rejetés, jusqu'à tenter de tous nous tuer, alors que nous voulions être tes amis. Tu ris des larmes et tu dis qu'elles rendent faibles. Tu as méprisé l'amour que Shun a pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un monstre inhumain. Tu ne gagneras pas!

-Ne me faites pas rire, dit Ikki qui avait reprit son ton méprisant, Puisque vous pensez avoir des alliés, je vous tuerai tous en même temps.

-Vraiment? demanda Seiya, Je me demande si tu es capable.

-Bien sûr que je le suis!

-Ikki, tu es seul, dit Shõ, Tu ne parviendras à rien puisque tu méprises tout et tout le monde.

-Vous n'êtes que de faibles idiots qui avez besoin d'aide! Seule la puissance compte! Yaaah!"

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à porter de nouveaux coups sur les deux frères de coeur, ces derniers parvinrent à riposter de nouveau à l'aide du Bouclier de Shiryû et de la Chaîne de Shun. Ils en profitèrent pour se réfugier dans une grotte alors qu'Ikki allait tenter de les frapper de nouveau.

"-Je ne vous laisserai pas vous échapper! hurla ce dernier, Je vous vaincrai et prendrai l'Armure d'or.

Par le Phénix Volant!"

Grâce au Bouclier de Shiryû, Seiya parvint à arrêter l'attaque d'Ikki sous les yeux surpris de ce dernier qui était de plus en plus déstabilisé.

"-A notre tour maintenant, dit Shõ, Maintenant Seiya.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Imbéciles! Vous savez très bien que vos Météores n'ont plus d'effet sur moi. Hein? Mais que se passe-t-il?

Oh! De la glace? La Poussière de Diamants! Elle se combine aux Météores d'Equueleus et de Pégase! Alors, c'était vrai? Les Armures suivent la volonté de leurs possesseurs. Mais ce n'est pas seulement les Armures, c'est aussi leurs pouvoirs combinés aux Armures. Et maintenant, le cosmos de Hyôga vient aussi en aide à Seiya et Shõ.

AAAAAHHH!"

Lors de cette terrible attaque, Shõ enfonça le poing dans le coeur d'Ikki de la même manière que celui-ci l'avait fait dans celui de Hyôga. Cela brisa son Armure à cet endroit-là et fit sortir un immense flot de sang du corps du Chevalier traître. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui troubla la jeune Equueleus. Ikki ferma les yeux. Le cosmos empli d'hostilité et d'agressivité du Phénix semblait s'estomper depuis que son coeur avait été touché. Mais pourquoi?

"-De la tendresse? murmura Ikki d'une petite voix

- _Nani?_ demanda Shõ éberluée

-Ton cosmos en est empli. Tu es une personne insolente, moqueuse et fière d'elle mais tu as aussi beaucoup de courage pour défendre tes idées, tu es quelqu'un qui est prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime et malgré ton caractère moqueur, tu as le coeur aussi tendre que celui d'un ange.

-Ikki..., dit Shõ troublée et perturbée en enlevant son poing de son coeur"

Remarquant qu'elle se sentait mal, Pégase alla vers Equueleus et la tint par les épaules.

"-Shõ...

-Je vais bien Seiya, assura Equueleus entre deux grands souffles avant de reprendre un rythme normal"

Cette maîtrise d'elle-même qu'avait reprit son amie fut suffisant pour Pégase afin qu'il lui lâche les épaules. Phénix garda les yeux fermés et ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs instants.

"-Est-ce une illusion avant la mort? finit par dire Phénix après son long silence

-Ikki..., dit Seiya qui ne comprenait pas

-Shõ, Seiya, vous avez gagné ce combat. Tous les Chevaliers qui étaient à mes côtés sont morts. Ce qui n'est le cas de vos compagnons."

Ikki fit un geste qui incita les deux frères de coeur à se retourner. Ce qu'ils virent les réjouirent et leur firent pousser des soupir de soulagement.

"-Shiryû!

-Seiya!

-Shun!

-Shõ!

-Hyôga!

-Hyôga!

-Shõ! Seiya!"

Tous les Chevaliers du Zodiaque inertes avaient reprit connaissance et la bataille était enfin terminée. Ikki était vaincu et l'Armure d'or était reconstituée. Tout était finit. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer sains et saufs.

"-Oh! gémit Phénix

-Ikki! s'exclama Seiya en se précipitant vers lui"

Phénix manqua de tomber sur le sol dans une demi-inconscience. Seiya le prit dans ses bras afin de l'empêcher de faire une chute trop brutale. Shõ fronça les sourcils. Même s'il était sévèrement blessé et en état de vulnérabilité, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir pitié d'un homme immonde qui avait profané son intimité et essayé de la tuer. Néanmoins, en voyant l'attitude de Seiya et remarquant qu'Ikki ne semblait pas en état ni d'attaquer, ni de faire un geste, elle décida de s'agenouiller près de son frère de coeur afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien en cas de danger imminent.

Etait-ce réellement les cosmos combinés de tous les Chevaliers du Zodiaque qui avaient affaiblis Phénix ou y avait-il une autre raison à sa vulnérabilité si soudaine?

"-Ikki..., murmura Shõ incertaine"

 **1** _Enfin, parfois ça dépend des besoins scénaristiques mais c'est vrai que, si on mets de côté l'Aiguille Écarlate et deux-trois autres exceptions, la plupart du temps, cette règle est respectée._

 **2** _Alors, je sais pas si c'est moi qui vais un peu loin mais je crois qu'on a ici une grosse incohérence. Est-ce qu'Ikki ne devrait pas être déjà au courant de cette histoire du naufrage de la mère de Hyôga en Sibérie (et pas au moment où les sens du Cygne Noir ont enregistrés les "techniques" de Hyôga) s'ils sont censés se connaître depuis qu'ils sont enfants? Le Cygne Noir est censé lui avoir envoyé les attaques de Hyôga, pas ses souvenirs, non?_

 **3** _Fallait la faire_ ** _:-_**

 ** **4**** ** _Ce qui est arrivé est complètement ma faute mais vous savez quoi, je vais même pas m'excuser._**

 ** _Et voilà, c'est la fin du combat contre Ikki. Par contre, pour son passé, il va falloir attendre. Et oui, encore et toujours. Mais bon, vous savez que j'ai pas un rythme et régulier. Et puis, il vaut mieux rendre un travail soigné qu'une page d'une phrase du style "Alors, c'est un méchant qui veut tuer des gentils et puis les gentils ils le tuent et puis voilà", non?_**

 **"** ** _Ikki: J'suis un diiiiiiingue!"_**

 ** _Extrait de Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque Abrégé Maison 6-State Alchemist_**


	13. Chapitre 8:Esméralda et Shõko

_Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l_ _'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce chapitre. Je dois vous avouer que là niveau titre, je suis un peu à court d'idée alors j'ai écrit ce qui me passait par la tête. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part "Bonne lecture" mais j'ai bien peur que toute la violence et la tristesse de ce chapitre ne vous fasse plus couler des larmes que vous détendre. Alors, si vous êtes dans une pièce sombre durant la nuit, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment approprié pour le lire. Attendez plutôt d'être en plein jour mais après libre à vous de choisir si vous pensez être capable de vous sentir bien le soir après un chapitre où la tristesse et l'amertume sont majoritaires._

 **Chapitre 8: Esméralda et Shõko**

 **Le casque de l** **'Armure d'or**

Seiya tenait Ikki dans ses bras. Même s'il était sévèrement blessé et en état de vulnérabilité, Shõ n'avait pas envie d'avoir pitié d'un homme immonde qui avait profané son intimité et essayé de la tuer. Néanmoins, en ayant vu l'attitude de Seiya et en ayant remarqué que Phénix ne semblait pas en état ni d'attaquer, ni de faire un geste, elle s'était agenouillée près de son frère de coeur afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien en cas de danger imminent.

"-Ikki, que s'est-il passé sur l'Île de la Reine Morte? demanda Seiya d'une voix précipitée mais douce"

Shõ ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère de coeur. Pourquoi Seiya agissait-il ainsi? Même si Ikki ne semblait plus dangereux, il restait leur ennemi. S'il était vrai qu'elle était encore troublée par les mots qu'il lui avait dit après qu'elle ait touché son coeur, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

"-Cette Île est l'Enfer sur Terre, finit par dire Ikki

-L'Enfer sur Terre? demanda Shõ d'une voix hésitante en voyant que Phénix ne semblait plus prêt ni à rejeter les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, ni à leur faire violence

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! hurla Ikki"

Ikki se détacha des bras de Seiya mais celui-ci le retint et se montra persévérant dans sa manière de vouloir pousser Phénix à se confier.

"-Ikki, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé, insista Pégase

-Et pourquoi? Je ne vous dois rien!"

A ces mots, Ikki se mit à ruer Seiya de coups de poings sous les yeux épouvantés de Shõ.

"-Seiya! hurla-t-elle

-Par le Phénix Volant!

-Oh, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça.

Par le Météore d'Equueleus!"

Après que Shõ eût lancé son attaque, Ikki retomba sur le sol. Seiya avait réussi à résisté à Phénix et était retombé sur le sol sans se faire mal.

"-Merci Shõ, dit-il"

Il se précipita à nouveau vers Ikki sous les yeux à la fois craintifs et embarrassés de Shõ qui ne voulait toujours pas faire à Phénix. En particulier après un acte aussi sournois. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester auprès de lui pour le surveiller et le protéger s'il restait imprudent. D'autant plus que les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient eus la même attitude que lui en voyant la réaction de Phénix face à la demande de Seiya.

"-Non Ikki, tu ne dois pas mourir, dit Pégase

- _Nii-san!_

-J'étais sûr que vous gagneriez, dit Ikki en se tournant successivement vers Shõ et Seiya, Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais je l'ai toujours su.

- _Nani?_ dit Shõ

-Ikki, que s'est-il passé sur l'Île de la Reine Morte? demanda Seiya à nouveau, Depuis que tu es revenu de ton entrainement, tu n'as plus jamais été le même. Pourquoi as-tu autant changé?

- _Nii-san,_ dit le Chevalier à l'armure rose de sa voix douce

-Sh...Shun, balbutia Ikki d'une voix hésitante comme s'il était désorienté"

Andromède avait mit sa main sur le torse de Phénix. Celui-ci posa la sienne sur celle de son frère avec douceur. En voyant ce geste, Shõ baissa les yeux. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être plus besoin d'être sur la défensive et décida de faire un effort. Après tout, si le cosmos maléfique d'Ikki commençait à disparaître, peut-être que le pousser à se confier l'aiderait à redevenir complètement comme autrefois. Ainsi, il ne serait pas nécessaire de le tuer et Shun retrouverait son frère de toujours. Si c'était pour lui, elle accepterait de laisser à Phénix la vie sauve. Shun était quelqu'un de doux, honnête, attentionné et gentil. Et il avait tellement souffert durant cette horrible guerre. Elle se résolut à accepter de tenter de faire parler Ikki, non pas pour lui-même, mais pour Andromède.

"-Ikki, dis-nous ce qui t'est arrivé, dit-elle avec douceur, Si tu cesses de te battre contre nous et que tu nous expliques tout, nous n'aurons plus à nous combattre inutilement."

Ikki tourna la tête vers Shõ en poussant un soupir mêlé à une voix légèrement tremblante. Tout à coup, il fixa le vide. Ses yeux semblaient remplis de terreur. Il lâcha la main de Shun et prit sa tête entre ses mains comme si une douleur lancinante s'était emparée de son crâne.

"-Assez! hurla-t-il

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Shun inquiet

-C'était l'Enfer! hurla Phénix, L'Enfer!

 _L'Île de la Reine Morte, deux ans plus tôt..._

Dans le chaos d'un enfer terrestre aride sans végétation, où les pluies étaient toujours acides et où les volcans en éruption ne cessaient de déverser de la lave, un homme à la silhouette imposante vêtu d'un masque rappelant la figure du diable en personne battait un enfant à peine adolescent. Cet homme, c'était Guilty. semblait furieux et ne faisait pas attention à la douleur qu'il infligeait au petit garçon qui avait du mal à respirer tant les coups étaient intenses. Lorsqu'il cessa enfin ses coups, Guilty fixa le petit garçon sévèrement sans faire attention à sa respiration intense et à sa fatigue abondante.

"-Ikki, depuis combien de temps es-tu sur l'Île de la Reine Morte? demanda Guilty d'une voix sévère et méprisante

-Trois ans Maître, répondit le jeune Ikki encore affaibli

-Oui trois ans. Et tu n'as toujours pas compris de quoi tu as besoin pour devenir plus fort. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est la haine. La haine t'aidera à terrasser tous tes ennemis. Connaître les arts du combats ne suffit pas. Tu dois haïr le monde entier. Ne regarde pas les gens autour de toi comme des humains. Quand tu te bats, tu ne dois avoir de respect pour personne. Ton seul but doit être de tuer ton ennemi. Et cet ennemi, tu dois le haïr afin de parvenir à l'éliminer.

Tu comprends Ikki?"

Ikki peina à se relever. Néanmoins, il réussit à rester digne et s'inclina brièvement devant Guilty.

"-Maître, merci de vos conseils, dit-il"

Cette marque de respect sembla être une insulte aux oreilles de l'homme au visage du diable. En effet, celui-ci s'était à nouveau mis à rouer Ikki de coups tout en déchainant sa colère sur lui.

"-Tu n'as pas donc pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit, pauvre abruti? Ton coeur ne doit être empli que de haine! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être reconnaissant. Même envers moi qui suis ton Maître sinon tu ne pourras jamais progresser. Ce n'est que lorsque tu auras fait une croix sur ton coeur et les sentiments que tu éprouves que tu pourras endosser l'Armure du Phénix.

-Il me faut l'Armure du Phénix, pensa Ikki de toutes ses forces, C'est mon seul moyen de retourner au Japon. Shun, je t'ai promit que je reviendrais. Je le ferai."

'

L'endroit où Ikki logeait ressemblait à un cachot humide et froid. Tout n'était que pierre glacée où étaient entassées des crânes. Probablement différents malchanceux et malheureux qui avaient tentés de remporter l'Armure du Phénix mais sans y parvenir au prix de leurs vies. Malgré cette vision, Ikki ne se décourageait pas. Il savait qu'il devait remporter l'Armure du Phénix afin de revenir au Japon là où son frère l'attendait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait, parfois, empêcher la fatigue de prendre le dessus sur sa détermination. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sur le sol incapable de se relever après tous les coups que Guilty lui avait infligés. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le dos . Il n'eût pas peur car ce geste était empli de douceur; d'autant plus que la personne avait déposé un long mouchoir humide sur son dos endolori. Il tourna la tête et crut que...

"-Shun..."

Non, ça n'était pas lui. La personne lui ressemblait de par ses longs cheveux et son regard doux mais ce n'était pas un "il" mais une "elle". Ce n'était pas la première pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Quand Ikki était pratiquement ou totalement inconscient et commençait à reprendre ses esprits, une personne venait souvent prendre soin de lui après que Guilty lui ait infligé d'horribles sévices aussi bien physiques que moraux. Et cette personne lui faisait tellement penser à Shun de par sa douceur et son ton réconfortant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la brève vision de voir son frère dans les yeux de cette jeune fille bienveillante...avant de revenir vite à la réalité.

"-Bonjour Esméralda, dit Ikki en parvenant faiblement à se relever

-Est-ce que ça va, Ikki? demanda Esméralda inquiète

- _Hai._

-Tu m'as encore prise pour ton frère?

-Si tu le connaissais, tu verrais qu'à part le fait que tu es une fille et que tu as les cheveux blonds, tu lui ressembles beaucoup."

Esméralda ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que le fait qu'elle ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui Ikki tenait énormément le réconfortait. Il souffrait tellement dans ce lieu morbide mais, surtout, de l'enseignement injuste de ce Maître qui ne pensait même pas aux conséquences de sa brutalité et de son inhumanité sur le pauvre garçon **1.**

"-Toutes ces marques, ces blessures, dit Esméralda angoissée, J'ai peur pour toi. Si tu continues à suivre cet entrainement, tu vas mourir.

-Je ne mourrai pas, dit Ikki déterminé, Je retournerai au Japon avec l'Armure du Phénix. Ca prendra du temps mais j'y arriverai.

-Mais l'entrainement que te fait subir mon père est bien trop dur.

-Non, je suis sûr qu'il est nécessaire. Si je veux devenir un Chevalier, je dois endurer toutes les souffrances sans me plaindre."

Il y eût un court silence. Esméralda ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment pouvait-elle réagir si Ikki était prêt à tout pour avoir l'Armure du Phénix et pensait que Guilty lui faisait endurer un entrainement aussi éprouvant pour son bien? Elle se sentait tellement impuissante.

"-Écoute Esméralda, dit Ikki, Tu ferais mieux de ne plus venir me voir.

-Ikki!

-Si ton père te surprenait ici, il te frapperait toi aussi.

-Je m'en moque! protesta Esméralda, Et tu le sais bien. Tu m'as déjà dit ça tellement de fois. Ca me fait mal de voir que tu souffres. Et moi, je n'ai que toi. Depuis que mon père a été appelé au Sanctuaire en Grèce, il a complètement changé. Je ne le reconnais plus du tout.

-Le Sanctuaire?

- _Hai._ C'étaitavant que tu n'arrives sur l'Île.

 _-_ Esméralda, ton père est très dur avec moi mais je lui fais confiance. S'il agit comme il le fait, c'est sûrement pour mon bien.

-Si tu le vois ainsi, je suppose que je ne peux pas te contredire."

Esméralda se pencha vers Ikki et lui massa l'épaule à l'aide du mouchoir imbibé d'eau qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Malgré lui, Ikki poussa un léger sursaut de douleur tant les sévices laissés par les coups de Guilty étaient nombreux sur son corps.

"-Tu as mal? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce"

Ikki préféra faire "non" de la tête pour rassurer la belle blonde. Elle le voyait déjà souffrir, il ne voulait pas davantage lui faire peur craignant de la faire pleurer. Il avait mal, certes, mais la voir triste à cause du traitement que lui infligeait Guilty lui faisait encore plus mal dans son coeur que les sévices de son corps.

"-Laisse-moi m'occuper de tes blessures, dit Esméralda de sa voix douce

- _Alligato Esméralda_ , dit Ikki"

C'était un vrai bonheur d'être aux côtés de cette jeune fille qui devait être l'une des personnes les plus belles et les plus douces qui pouvaient exister. L'émotion qu'Ikki ressentait était si grande qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Mais il faisait tout pour garder un visage de marbre. Comment Esméralda pouvait être la fille d'un homme comme Guilty qui était une véritable brute semblant être sans humanité? Esméralda avait dit que depuis qu'il avait été envoyé au Sanctuaire en Grèce, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Etait-il possible que dans le passé, il avait été un homme au bon coeur et tendre envers sa fille? Le Sanctuaire avait-il corrompu son âme?

 _L'Île de la Reine Morte, deux ans plus tard, plusieurs semaines plus tôt..._

" _-_ Ikki, écoute-moi bien. C'est ta dernière chance. Si tu ne me bats pas, non seulement, tu n'auras pas l'Armure du Phénix mais tu ne seras jamais Chevalier.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si tu perds ce combat, jamais tu ne pourras quitter l'Île de la Reine Morte mais en plus de cela, tu mourras.

Ton destin est entre tes mains Ikki. Ne le réduis pas à néant."

Comme toujours, les coups se faisaient sentir encore et encore de manière incalculable. Ikki n'avait pas l'avantage. Cela effraya Esméralda qui, comme à son habitude, était venue observer ce qui se passait.

"-Je ne vois pas de haine en toi Ikki, hurla Guilty furieux, Tu dois te débarrasser de tes sentiments. Ils sont ta faiblesse. Pour être fort, il ne faut ressentir ni pitié, ni compassion, ni besoin d'être réconforté et encore moins de l'amour. Hais tes parents qui ont fait de toi un orphelin!"

La chose était impossible. Les parents d'Ikki et Shun ne les avaient pas abandonnés, ils étaient morts prématurément. Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on choisi. La mère des deux enfants ne les aurait même jamais abandonnés puisqu'elle les aimait. Elle incitait même les deux frères à se rapprocher, en particulier quand elle disait à Ikki de venir près de son petit frère qui, attendri, regardait son ainé de son berceau tout en tentant de lui attraper les mains en riant.

"-Hais ton frère à cause de qui tu es ici!"

Il ne le pouvait pas non plus. Ikki avait choisi de venir sur l'Île de la Reine Morte à la place de Shun. Lui-même n'avait pas voulu d'un tel sacrifice parce qu'il aimait son frère et avait eu peur pour lui. Il avait fallu qu'Ikki insiste en mettant en avant sa position d'ainé pour convaincre son frère de le laisser partir sur l'Île à sa place. Shun n'avait pas été un lâche, Ikki n'avait aucune raison de le haïr.

"-Hais la Fondation à cause de qui tu es ici!"

Ca, c'était possible. Ikki détestait Mitsumasa Kido pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Shun et lui. Il les avait arraché de l'orphelinat où ils auraient pu avoir la chance d'être adoptés. Depuis ce temps-là, l'existence du jeune garçon avait été infernale: le majordhomme Tatsumi était un tyran qui frappait les enfants car il se croyait tout permit sous prétexte qu'il était au service d'un mégalomane haut-placé, ce même mégalomane ne parlait qu'à demi-mot sans expliquer pourquoi il faisait subir tout ce qu'il infligeait aux enfants, la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido, Saori, était une peste pourrie-gâtée qui traitait les enfants comme des jouets. Ikki les détestait tous pour tous les traitements injustes qu'ils leur faisaient subir; et il avait bien envie de leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait.

"-Hais-les tous! Et hais-moi aussi!"

Un coup de trop envoya Ikki sur le sol qui se mit à gémir de douleur.

"-Ikki, non! s'écria Esméralda"

Ikki n'abandonna pas le combat et se releva. Il devait remporter l'Armure du Phénix mais, surtout, il ne devait pas abandonner Esméralda qui n'avait plus que lui au monde depuis que son père l'avait délaissé. Il se précipita sur Guilty et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup aussi brutal que ceux qu'il lui avait infligé...

"-Imbécile! Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté? Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes?"

Guilty se mit à frapper Ikki à la tête. Mais cette fois, le coup se changea en flamme et s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre...

"-Ah!"

Ikki tourna la tête. Une vision d'horreur se révéla devant lui. Esméralda venait d'être touché au coeur par le coup de son propre père! Elle saigna abondamment et s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant le nom d'Ikki.

"-Esméralda! hurla le jeune garçon, Non! Pas toi! Pas toi!"

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Son état avait l'air très grave.

"-Je suis là, dit Ikki d'une voix douce

-Ikki, j'en avais assez qu'il te traite comme ça, dit Esméralda d'une voix faible, Mais maintenant, je réalise que je ne peux plus rien faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu guériras. Je vais te soigner. Comme tu le faisais pour moi.

-C'est trop tard.

-Non, tu ne mourras pas! s'exclama Ikki hors de lui

-Ikki, tu dois le battre, dit Esméralda sans faire attention aux paroles du jeune garçon, Maintenant, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu deviennes le Phénix; alors tu pourras retourner au Japon. Ikki..."

Elle ne dit plus un mot. Elle s'était arrêté de respirer. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être...Ikki ne pouvait pas y croire!

"-Esméralda! Esméralda! s'écria-t-il

Non, ajouta-t-il en sanglotant alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en abondance, Ne m'abandonne pas!"

Il serra la jeune fille sans vie dans ses bras en continuant à pleurer. La seule personne qui lui avait permit de ne pas devenir fou dans cet Enfer terrestre était morte. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Pourquoi?

"-Imbécile! dit Guilty d'une voix sévère, Ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à Esméralda? hurla Ikki les larmes aux yeux, Vous avez tué votre propre fille!

-Peu m'importe! dit Guilty sur le même ton, Depuis que j'ai mis ce masque, j'ai abandonné toute humanité. De plus, si quelqu'un est à blâmer pour sa mort, c'est toi.

- _Nani?_

-Si tu m'avais frappé quand tu en avais l'occasion, Esméralda serait encore en vie. C'est toi qui l'a tué.

-Menteur! hurla Ikki

Vous êtes fou! Un fou assoiffé de sang et plein de haine. Vous êtes un démon! Voilà ce que vous êtes! Un démon!"

Ikki s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle. Ses larmes s'étaient taries mais il en avait toujours sur ses yeux. Il serra les poings et fit face à cet impitoyable monstre inhumain qui se faisait appeler son Maître. En regardant le jeune garçon, on pouvait voir que la colère avait prit la place du chagrin et qu'il semblait prêt à tout pour se venger.

"-Et vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait, dit Ikki plein de calme et sûr de lui tout en frémissant d'une colère retenue"

Ikki se mit à rouer Guilty de coups sans se contrôler tant il était fou de colère et remplit de haine envers lui pour lui avoir fait subir un traitement infernal et lui avoir prit la seule personne qui lui était chère dans cet horrible lieu. Néanmoins, Guilty ne semblait pas souffrir de la brutalité et la hargne soudaine de son élève. Au contraire, il l'encourageait.

"-C'est ça Ikki, dit-il réjoui, Laisse la haine t'envahir. Hais-moi! Il est temps qu'Ikki cesse d'exister et cède la place au Chevalier Phénix. Ton humanité va disparaître en même temps que tes larmes."

Ikki porta un coup fatal à Guilty en enfonçant un poing dans son coeur qui fit couler son sang. L'Armure du Phénix revêtit enfin Ikki. Enfin! Cette Armure qu'il avait tant convoité pour rentrer au Japon. Mais étrangement, cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Ikki avait tout perdu. Plus jamais il ne serait capable d'aimer alors à quoi bon avoir de l'espoir? Au diable la bonté, tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'être fort dans ce monde rempli de cruauté.

L'homme immonde s'était écroulé sur le sol. Cela soulagea le jeune garçon qui se demanda s'il était arrivé en ne voyant plus Guilty faire un seul mouvement. Mais...

"-Tu as réussi, dit Guilty d'une voix faible mais sur un ton satisfait, Phénix et toi ne font qu'un. Tu ne verseras plus de larmes et la haine est en toi pour toujours."

Le masque de Guilty avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Cela signifiait que l'ancien soi-disant Maître d'Ikki avait perdu la vie. Cette vengeance personnelle était enfin terminée. Phénix allait enfin pouvoir passer à des choses plus sérieuses comme se venger de cette horrible Fondation qui l'avait envoyé dans cet endroit infernal et pourquoi pas tenter des choses plus ambitieuses?

 _Retour au présent dans la Vallée de la Mort..._

"-J'ai tué mon Maître. Je n'avais plus que l'apparence d'un humain. Ikki n'existait plus. Je suis devenu le Maître de l'Île de la Reine Morte et seule la haine allait guider mes pas."

Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque regardaient Ikki épouvantés et révoltés par une telle histoire aussi monstrueuse et inhumaine. Certes, ils avaient eût des entrainements intenses, ardus, pénibles et difficiles. Mais leurs Maîtres, bien que sévères, étaient justes envers eux. Même si la vie de Shun était difficile sur l'Île d'Andromède et que cette dernière n'avait rien d'une station balnéaire, son Maître Albior de Céphée était un homme au bon coeur **2** qui le poussait au-delà de ses limites et avait accepté son horreur pour son violence tout en lui faisant comprendre que s'il n'arrivait à battre ses adversaires Reda et Spica, il ne prouverait jamais ce qu'il vaudrait. De plus, il avait eu une amie, le Chevalier June du Caméléon, qui l'avait soutenu durant son entrainement éprouvant pour l'aider à garder courage; et elle était toujours en vie contrairement à la pauvre Esméralda injustement tuée par son propre père tyrannique. C'était injuste!

"-Et maintenant que la haine m'a quitté, j'ai tout perdu, dit Ikki d'une voix triste

-N'importe quoi, dit Shõ d'une voix forte, Tu as Shun.

-Et nous, nous sommes avec toi, maintenant, dit Seiya

-Ikki, dit Hyôga, Tu es le Chevalier Phénix et aussi un Chevalier du Zodiaque comme nous.

-C'est vrai, dit Shiryû, Et puisque tu n'as plus de haine dans ton coeur, tu peux rejoindre l'Ordre de la Chevalerie qui te pardonnera si tu agis au nom de justes causes.

-Sois des nôtres, dit Shun en allant vers son frère"

Ikki repoussa son frère d'une main qui ne comprit pas son geste. Le Phénix s'écarta et regarda les Chevaliers avec un air de défi.

"-Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, dit-il, Nous sommes ennemis. Je veux l'Armure d'or, rien de plus!"

Alors qu'il parlait, Ikki sembla prit d'un étrange mal. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et prit son coeur entre ses mains tout en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents.

"- _Nii-san_ , dit Shun inquiet et effrayé

-Ikki, tu te sens mal? demanda Shõ d'une voix soucieuse"

Phénix osa ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Equueleus. Il se demandait comment une femme pouvait avoir un caractère guerrier aussi féroce tout en ayant un grand coeur. Il avait lu en elle au moment où elle l'avait touché au coeur. Plus encore que lorsqu'il avait utilisé l'Illusion du Phénix. Et elle l'avait bien senti; ce qui avait été la raison de son bref malaise. A ce moment précis où elle savait pourquoi il avait été rempli de haine, elle se montrait compréhensive envers lui malgré la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander pardon d'une manière ou d'une autre s'il pouvait le faire.

"-Ikki, cette histoire est finie, dit Seiya, Tu es redevenu toi-même. Joins-toi à nous.

-Je ne peux pas, dit Ikki, Même si je le voulais, cela me serait impossible.

-Pourquoi? demanda Shõ

-Le Sanctuaire m'en empêchera, dit Ikki

- _Nani?!_ s'exclamèrent Shõ et Seiya"

Tout à coup, la Chaîne de Shun se mit à s'agiter. Mais pourquoi donc? Quelle personne aux mauvaises intentions pouvait être à proximité alors que la bataille était finie? Soudain, il y eût un tremblement de terre.

"-Attention! cria Shun"

Au fur et à mesure que le tremblement de terre s'étendait, des fossés s'étaient formés autour des Chevaliers du Zodiaque qui s'étaient dispersés dans tous les sens afin de ne pas tomber au fond de nouvelles crevasses.

"-L'Armure d'or! hurla Shiryû en voyant que celle-ci était sur le point de s'effondrer dans l'une de ces crevasses"

Comprenant ce qui risquait d'arriver, Shõ courut vers la précieuse Armure que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient peiné à retrouver afin de la récupérer après autant d'efforts. Ainsi, tout serait enfin terminé.

"-Non! Non!"

Mais alors qu'elle était proche de la précieuse Armure qui l'avait protégée elle et son frère de coeur, des hommes vêtus de noir s'en emparèrent à sa place. Ils s'en prirent également aux autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque à l'exception d'Ikki qui était toujours à genoux sur le sol. Ce qui fit s'interroger la jeune Equueleus.

"-Ikki, ils sont avec toi? demanda-t-elle

-Non. Les Chevaliers Noirs sont tous morts. Je suis le seul survivant.

-Mais alors, qui sont-ils?

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils veulent l'Armure d'or, dit Hyôga

-Il faut nous regrouper et protéger l'Armure d'or, dit Shiryû, Vite!"

Mais avant que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque n'aient pu réagir, les hommes vêtus de noir firent à nouveau trembler la terre à l'aide de leurs poings.

"-Shõ, Seiya, attention! cria Shiryû aux deux frères de coeur alors que ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers une crevasse tout juste en train de se former sans le voir"

Les deux frères de coeur firent bien d'écouter le conseil du Dragon car ils frôlèrent la mort de peu. Les hommes vêtus de noir étaient redoutables. On aurait dit qu'à eux seuls, ils auraient été capables de détruire la Terre entière tant ils faisaient trembler le sol reproduisant l'une des catastrophes naturelles les plus intenses qui puissent exister **3.** Ikki, qui semblait prisonnier d'une puissance invisible, n'arriva pas à bouger. Il tomba dans l'une des crevasse mais s'accrocha à une paroi.

"- _Nii-san_ , s'écria Shun en se précipitant vers lui, Attrape ma Chaîne

-Shun...

-Attrape-la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Ikki, je t'en supplie, ne refuse pas mon aide!

Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé partir sur l'Île de la Reine Morte à ma place."

Ikki regarda Shun dans les yeux. Quand Phénix avait trahi les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, Equueleus lui avait reproché de briser le coeur de son frère et l'avait vu le défendre face à lui. Et quand ils étaient enfants, il avait remarqué les moments de complicité qu'elle avait eu avec Andromède. Les deux Chevaliers avaient l'air de beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre et Ikki savait que même si Shõ serait capable de tolérer sa présence pour Shun, elle aurait du mal à le supporter réellement. De plus, Phénix lui-même se blâmait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait: Shõ avait raison quand elle disait qu'il avait brisé le coeur de Shun; il était devenu Chevalier dans l'espoir de le revoir sain et sauf et l'avait retrouvé transformé en monstre. Et Ikki avait profané Shõ elle-même en s'en prenant à son esprit juste parce qu'elle avait refusé de se joindre à lui tout en lui révélant qu'il l'avait espionné et connaissait sa véritable identité. Il se détestait! Il ne méritait ni la compassion que Shõ avait eu pour lui quelques instants plus tôt, ni l'amour que son frère avait encore pour lui.

"-Shun, je t'ai trahi. Je t'avais promit de revenir en triomphant de toutes les épreuves mais je n'y suis pas arrivé et je t'ai fait du mal.

-Ikki!

-Dis à Shõ que je lui demande pardon. Il comprendra.

-Ikki!

-Pardonne-moi Shun. Je suis un traître."

A ces mots, Phénix lâcha la paroi et glissa pour se laisser entrainer vers la mort. Mais Andromède refusa d'abandonner son frère et utilisa sa Chaîne pour lui attraper la main.

"-Shun! Lâche-moi!

-Pas question!

-Shun, lâche-moi ou nous tomberons tous les deux.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé; alors je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

-Shun...

- _Nii-san..."_

Une larme coula sur la joue de Shun. Celle-ci finit par tomba sur le visage d'Ikki qui, en la sentant, prit conscience d'une chose essentielle à laquelle il n'avait pas songé: il ne pouvait pas délaisser Shun qui l'avait attendu. Mais plus que tout, les deux frères tenaient l'un à l'autre. Rien ne pouvait changer. Malgré tout ce qu'Ikki avait pu lui faire, Shun lui pardonnerait toujours pour une simple raison.

"-Shun, murmura Ikki

-Tu es mon frère, Ikki. Rien ne pourra changer ça."

A ces mots, Shun tira sa Chaîne et remonta Ikki au sommet. Andromède se précipita vers Phénix.

"-Ca va? demanda Shun inquiet

-Oui, assura Ikki"

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

Mais ils revinrent vite à la réalité. La bataille faisait toujours rage. Les hommes vêtus de noir s'attaquaient toujours aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque qui se défendaient tant bien que mal tout en tentant de protéger leur précieuse relique.

"-Merde! Ils ont prit l'Armure d'or, dit Seiya

-Non, pensa Shõ, Jamais je ne leur laisserai l'Armure d'or. Nous avons eu trop de mal à la récupérer."

N'écoutant que son instinct, Equueleus courut vers les hommes vêtus de noir sans réfléchir alors que les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque n'avaient plus osés faire un seul mouvement en voyant qu'ils avaient prit tous les morceaux de l'Armure d'or.

"-Oh non! s'exclama Phénix"

Il tenta à nouveau de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Encore cette puissance invisible qui retenait ses mouvements et sa volonté.

"-Ikki, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Shun inquiet en voyant le malaise de son frère

-Attention, ils y en a d'autres, avertit Shõ

-Shun, fais attention, dit Hyôga"

Shiryû réussit à s'en débarrasser de deux hommes qui l'avaient mit en difficulté. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où en étaient ses camarades. Ikki avait incité Shun à rejoindre les autres qui se battaient toujours mais Phénix restait assis comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Tout à coup...

"-Il neige, dit le Dragon, Hyôga, c'est toi qui fais ça?

-Non, cette neige est naturelle, dit le Cygne"

Ikki s'était allongé sur le sol. Il sentit la neige effleurer son corps. Elle était froide mais elle coulait tout doucement dans le plus grand calme. Sa blancheur lui rappelait une personne tellement douce qu'il avait pourtant connu dans un horrible chaos infernal.

"-La neige blanche. Si pure. On dirait qu'elle reflète l'innocence et la tendresse. C'était tout toi, Esméralda. J'aurais tant aimé te la faire découvrir.

Oh!"

C'est alors qu'une autre image prit place dans l'esprit de Phénix. Il s'agissait également de celle d'une jeune fille. Et pas de n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci n'était autre que Shõko. Non pas le fier, fort et redoutable Chevalier Shõ d'Equueleus en solide Armure blanche qu'il fallait craindre de par sa grande puissance mais la belle jeune fille Shõko dans sa robe rouge et ses cheveux attachés en une jolie queue de cheval qui chantait gaiement telle une sirène. Il y avait involontairement pensé en se rappelant du rouge abondant morbide et sanglant qui dominait l'Île de la Reine Morte en se rappelant du sourire d'Esméralda toujours entourée de cette couleur pourtant si mal assortie avec sa candeur. Ah Shõko! Même si seul le côté masculin de Shõ était majoritairement visible de tous, le côté féminin de Shõko se manifestait dès que celle-ci s'attendrissait ou s'adoucissait. Et elle n'en avait même pas conscience.

"-Shõko!

Ah, c'est une autre illusion. Oh Shõko! Tout comme à Esméralda, je t'ai fait du mal.

Je me demande: si j'avais osé frappé mon Maître du premier coup, est-ce qu'Esméralda serait encore en vie? Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais peut-être pas changé. Ainsi, tu n'aurais pas souffert par ma faute."

Il en était certain. Les images de ces deux jeunes filles le hanteraient pour le reste de sa vie. Esméralda et Shõko avaient beau être très différentes, elles faisaient toutes deux partie de sa vie depuis qu'ils les avaient connues. Mais il s'en voudrait à jamais pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Ce serait une blessure intérieure indélébile...Pire, les crimes qu'il avait commis resteraient irréparables. En sachant cela, il se recroquevilla en position foetale en se prit la tête entre ses mains.

"-Si seulement la neige pouvait me laver de tout ce sang que je peux encore sentir sur mes mains, se lamenta Phénix"

De leurs côtés, les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque continuaient à se battre contre les hommes vêtus de noir. Ils commençaient à fatiguer mais ils ne lâchaient pas prise.

"-Bande d'incapables! hurla une voix masculine, Vous n'arrivez même pas à vous débarrasser d'eux alors qu'ils ne sont que cinq? Emparez-vous de l'Armure d'or! C'est un héritage du passé antique de la Grèce. Elle me revient de droit.

-Un héritage du passé antique de la Grèce? dit Seiya en semblant réfléchir, J'ai déjà entendu ces mots-là.

-Prenez l'Armure d'or! répéta l'homme d'une voix sévère

-Maître Docrates, il ne nous manque plus que le casque, dit l'un des hommes vêtu de noir

-Docrates?! s'exclama Shõ

-Docrates?! s'exclama Seiya à son tour

-Docrates?! s'exclama également Ikki, Pas lui!

-Alors c'est lui? demanda Shõ

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit Seiya

-Vous le connaissez? demanda Shiryû

-Quand j'étais au Sanctuaire en Grèce, j'ai entendu parler de lui, dit Seiya

-Mon Maître Eudoxe m'en a parlé pendant mes leçons de grec, dit Shõ

-Qui est-il? demanda Hyôga

-On dit qu'il est l'un des Chevaliers les plus puissants, dit Shõ, Il serait capable de détruire plusieurs Chevaliers en même temps.

-Sa force serait considérable et il effraierait tous ceux qui l'approchent, y comprit les Chevaliers les plus courageux, ajouta Seiya

-Pfff, fit Hyôga sur un ton un peu méprisant, Vous croyez vraiment aux rumeurs?

-Hahaha! Je vais te montrer la différence entre rumeur et réalité, dit Docrates sur un ton jouissif

-Fuyez! hurla Ikki aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque

-Pourquoi? demanda Shõ

-Il va utiliser les Météores d'Hercules.

-Les Météores d'Hercules?

Oh!"

Ikki avait dit vrai. S'ils ne s'était pas écarté peu avant que Docrates ne les attaquent, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque auraient sans doute été littéralement écrasés par d'immenses météores encore plus grands que tous ceux que Shõ et Seiya auraient été capables d'envoyer. Mais l'effet de l'attaque fut encore plus impressionnant que l'attaque elle-même.

"-Ces cratères sont gigantesques! s'exclama Shõ

-Quelle puissance incroyable! s'exclama Seiya

-Hahahahaha! Phénix, donne-moi le masque de l'Armure d'or, ordonna Docrates

-Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne! protesta Ikki fier de lui

-Comment oses-tu? hurla Docrates furieux, As-tu oublié qui je suis?

-Shõ, attrape le casque. Vite!"

Equueleus n'eût pas besoin que Phénix le lui dise deux fois. Ils s'étaient battus pour récupérer l'Armure d'or, ils ne la laisseraient pas leur échapper. Au moins, s'ils gardaient un morceau, des ennemis ne parviendraient pas à se servir de l'Armure. Elle parvint à attraper le casque sous les yeux furieux de Docrates qui ne supporta pas de perdre si près du but.

"-Phénix, pensa-t-il, tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait. Je récupèrerai le casque et je donnerai l'Armure d'or au Grand Pope qui règne au Sanctuaire.

-Par le Phénix Volant! hurla Ikki sentant que Docrates allait attaquer"

Ikki parvint à toucher Docrates qui tomba du sommet du rocher où il se trouvait. Malheureusement, la nouvelle puissance invisible qui semblait tenir Ikki en son pouvoir le posséda de nouveau et il n'arriva pas à bouger. D'autant plus que sa propre attaque avait provoqué un éboulement dans lequel il fut emporté avec les hommes de Docrates. Les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient déjà eût le temps de s'éloigner et courraient pour éviter d'être engloutis par l'éboulement. Mais Shun constata que son frère n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir et voulut aller l'aider.

"-Ikki! _Nii-San!_

-Shun, dit Shõ en le prenant par la taille, On ne peut plus rien faire. Si tu tentes quelque chose, tu ne réussiras qu'à te faire tuer.

-Je dois l'aider!

-Shun, viens."

Impuissant, Andromède ne put que voir son frère Phénix être englouti par l'éboulement tandis qu'Equueleus l'entrainait au loin pour lui éviter le même sort.

"-Shun, murmura Ikki faiblement et avec tendresse,

Merci Shõ, ajouta-t-il de plus en plus faible en voyant Equueleus emmener son frère avec elle

- _Nii-San! Nii-San!_ hurla Shun avec désespoir"

Les hommes de Docrates s'en allèrent avec l'Armure d'or reconstituée, sans le casque. Au final, personne n'avait vraiment gagné mais les Chevaliers du Zodiaque avait tout de même perdu quelqu'un qui n'était pas réellement un monstre et qui aurait même pu devenir l'un des leurs.

'

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. A l'endroit où Ikki était tombé, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient décidé de dresser ce qui paraissait être un semblant de tombe. Au moins, Ikki ne serait pas mort comme un monstre à leurs yeux mais comme quelqu'un qui avait été victime d'une puissance inconnue. Parce que maintenant, ils en étaient sûrs, Ikki avait été manipulé par quelque chose qui concernait le Sanctuaire sinon Docrates ne lui aurait jamais donné d'ordre. Ils trouveraient la source de ce pouvoir caché et sauraient pourquoi l'Armure d'or était convoitée. Mais pour le moment, ils veillaient Ikki et lui montreraient qu'ils le respectaient et avaient comprit qu'il n'était pas mauvais.

"-Ikki, tu m'as donné ce casque. Je te promets que tu ne te seras pas sacrifié pour rien et que je serai digne de ta confiance, dit Shõ déterminée

- _Nii-San_ , je te vengerai, dit Shun sur le même ton

-Ikki, repose en paix, dit Hyôga en déposant son rosaire sur la tombe de Phénix à la surprise générale

-Mais Hyôga, bafouilla Seiya, c'est ta...

-Maman, protège Ikki, reprit Hyôga sans faire attention à Pégase

-Ikki, nous te jurons que nous retrouverons l'Armure d'or, dit Seiya

-Nous le ferons pour toi, ajouta Shiryû"

Shõ fixa la tombe d'Ikki pendant quelques instants alors que les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient tournés la tête vers quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver. Aux sons des pas précipités mais encore fébriles, elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Kiki qui avait observé les combats en restant en sûreté mais elle n'avait pas envie de détourner le regard comme les autres. Elle avait une pensée personnelle à formuler pour elle-même et si l'enfant avait quelque chose à dire, elle l'écouterait plus tard. Elle continua de fixer le rosaire de Hyôga et la croix de la tombe de Phénix avant de formuler la pensée qu'elle avait enfin en tête depuis qu'elle connaissait les horribles souffrances que le Chevalier défunt avait enduré sur l'Île de la Reine Morte mais également depuis qu'il lui avait donné le masque lui accordant ainsi sa confiance comme à un vaillant combattant. Cela prouvait qu'il la respectait et ne la voyait plus comme une jolie chose qu'on pouvait tourmenter à cause de sa beauté. Elle se sentait soulagée.

"-Ikki, je te pardonne."

 **1** _Peu importe les circonstances ou ce qu'Ikki subit. Tomber amoureux d'une fille qui rappelle son petit frère, c'est tout sauf romantique. C'est même glauque. Et Esméralda ne devrait pas être flattée. Une fille normale serait dégoûtée de ne pas être aimée pour ce qu'elle est et de n'être qu'une image d'une autre personne aux yeux d'un homme qu'elle pense aimer. Après, c'est mon point de vue. Mais voilà, c'est un des passages que je me force le plus à écrire dans l'histoire d'Ikki parce que son histoire d'amour avec Esméralda ne me touche pas et, au contraire, me mets mal-à-l'aise._

 **2** _A part peut-être la fois où il l'a enchainé à marée haute^^Oui, bon d'accord, c'est Shun qui a accepté de passer l'Epreuve du Sacrifice pour avoir l'Armure d'Andromède mais bon, il a quand même failli se noyer. Et puis, l'Epreuve pour obtenir l'Armure d'Andromède est quand même un peu abusée._

 **3** _Je me demande si je devrais écrire ça parce que les Japonais sont habitués aux tremblements de terre vu que le Japon est l'un des pays les plus connus pour avoir un taux élevé de séismes._

 _Voilà, je vous avais prévenu. On a un mort sur les bras (même si c'est une mort de comics^^) et une Armure d'or encore perdue. J'espère que vous ne regrettez rien. Quant à moi, je vais retourner IRL et me reposer un peu. See you:)_


	14. Chapitre 8,2:Le signe d'1 étoile

_Il s_ _'agit à nouveau d'une fin de chapitre postée à part car je trouvais qu'elle collait mieux individuellement plutôt qu'englobé à un tout où cette fin aurait semblé hors contexte._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 8** _ **Suite et fin**_ **:Le signe d** **'une** **étoile**

Sans un mot, Shõ regarda Kiki dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête à s'en aller et à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Kiki incita les Chevaliers du Zodiaque à s'éloigner de cet endroit de la Vallée de la Mort qui deviendrait trop sombre une fois que le soleil serait complètement couché. L'enfant les entraina un peu plus loin où la Lune éclairerait le groupe s'ils devaient rester encore longtemps dans cette Vallée morbide.

"-Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose? demanda Shõ

- _Hai._ Pendant que je regardais les combats de loin, j'ai vu une fille qui marchait seule dans la Vallée.

-Une fille? demanda Seiya ébahi

-Oui. Elle était étonnée de me voir ici tout seul et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Je lui ai dit que j'étais venu donner son Armure réparée à Seiya. Elle semblait soulagée.

-Kiki, est-ce que cette fille avait de longs cheveux violets? demanda Shiryû

-Vous la connaissez?

-Pas de doute, c'est bien Saori, dit Hyôga

-Kiki, est-ce que tu sais où est cette fille maintenant? demanda Shõ

-Oui, elle est allée à ce sommet, indiqua l'enfant à l'aide d'un doigt, Je lui ai dit que je viendrais vous chercher.

-Merci Kiki, dit Shõ, Tu vas rentrer avec nous au Japon. Même avec des pouvoirs télékinésiques comme les tiens, il serait trop dangereux pour toi de tenter de rentrer à Jamir dans l'obscurité.

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Saori sera d'accord. Elle ne laisserait jamais un enfant seul au milieu d'un endroit aussi dangereux en pleine nuit.

Les gars, filons d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse complètement noir.

- _Hai._ "

Au bout d'une route un peu longue, ils finirent par arriver au sommet indiqué par Kiki. Heureusement pour eux car il commençait à faire nuit. Par chance, l'hélicoptère avec lequel ils étaient venus avait allumés les éclairages et ils avaient été capables de le repérer facilement. Lorsqu'elle reconnut les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, Saori se précipita vers eux.

"-Oh, j'étais tellement inquiète pour vous, s'exclama-t-elle soulagée, Vous n'êtes pas blessés, j'espère?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Shõ d'une voix douce, Mais pourquoi es-tu venue dans la Vallée? Je croyais que tu devais rester dans l'hélicoptère parce que c'était trop dangereux pour toi.

-Je voulais au moins vous observer pour savoir ce qui se passait. Mais vous étiez vite allés très loin et je ne pouvais plus rien voir. C'est là que j'ai vu cet enfant qui m'a tout dit. Mais la terre a finit par trembler et nous avons dû nous mettre en sûreté. Quand ça s'est calmé, il m'a incité à retourner à l'hélicoptère et m'a assuré qu'il vous retrouverait.

-Tu as devant toi la preuve qu'il a tenu sa promesse, déclara Seiya"

Comme prise d'une émotion soudaine ou d'un élan d'affection inexpliqué, Saori se jeta sur Seiya et le prit dans ses bras. Cela surprit ce dernier qui ne sut pas comment réagir. Finalement, il décida de répondre à son étreinte jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille y mette fin d'elle-même.

"-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous? dit une voix râleuse, J'en ai assez de rester là. Il fait froid et cet endroit est lugubre. Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Quoi? Vous n'avez que le casque? Mais..."

Saori mit le doigt sur la bouche de Tatsumi en le regardant d'un air sévère. Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient certainement endurés des combats épuisants et éprouvants, ce n'était pas le moment de leur faire des reproches. D'ailleurs, le majordhomme insupportable semblait avoir comprit le message car il ne dit plus un mot et se fit tout petit.

Saori tourna le regard vers Kiki et se mit à sourire.

"-Toi, tu vas venir avec nous, dit-elle, Il est hors de question que tu restes ici seul en pleine nuit. Ma maison est grande, tu auras une chambre où tu pourras dormir **1**

-Tu vois, dit Shõ, Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de demander.

-Rentrons maintenant, dit Saori, Cet endroit est morbide et vous devez être épuisés. Nous parlerons plus tard."

Ils montèrent dans l'hélicoptère et celui-ci décolla enfin quittant cet horrible endroit duquel les Chevaliers du Zodiaque seraient les premiers à revenir vivants. Petit à petit, les passagers de l'hélicoptère tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Seuls Shõ et Shun ne dormaient pas. Même si le voyage allait durer vingt-quatre heures et qu'il leur fallait se reposer avant de rentrer pour faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé, ils étaient encore trop préoccupés pour trouver le sommeil. Mais si Andromède restait éveillé, Equueleus, elle, gardait les yeux fermés pour tenter de somnoler et se reposer malgré tout. Elle avait une couverture qu'elle avait remonté sur ses épaules. Voyons qu'elle commençait à tomber, Shun se leva de son siège et la remonta sur sa voisine en face de lui.

"- _Alligato_ , murmura celle-ci

-Oh, tu ne dors pas?

-Non et toi non plus à ce que je vois. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais je n'y peux rien. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir agir."

En entendant ces mots, Equueleus ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Andromède.

"-Tu as dit que tu te vengerais, nous ferons ça tous ensemble."

Shun afficha un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Il était heureux que Seiya ait un tel frère spirituel plein de détermination et encourageant les gens autour de lui à aller de l'avant; y compris dans les situations les pires situations. Que pouvait donc avoir fait Ikki à cette personne au coeur plein de courage et de gentilles pour que Phénix demande à son frère de faire en sorte qu'Equueleus lui accorde son pardon alors qu'il vivait ses derniers instants? D'ailleurs, Shõ lui avait-il déjà pardonné ce qu'il avait fait?

"-Shun? demanda Shõ après plusieurs instants de silence

-Oui?

-Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse, pas vrai?

-Eh bien..., dit Shun hésitant

-Dis-moi tout.

-Avant de mourir, Ikki a parlé de toi.

-Comment? demanda Shõ alors que son regard s'était rempli d'inquiétude

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? demanda-t-elle à nouveau en tentant de rester calme

-Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il te demandait pardon. Il a dit que tu comprendrais.

-C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Oui."

Shõ regarda le visage de Shun. Elle n'y vit que de la sincérité. Ikki avait sincèrement voulu lui demander pardon mais se doutait qu'il n'en aurait peut-être pas le temps. Et comme il n'avait pas voulu trahir son secret non plus, il avait usé un moyen habile de le faire. Pauvre Shun, il devrait être confus. Shõ se mit à sourire.

"-Je lui ai déjà pardonné. Et tu l'as sûrement fait toi aussi.

- _Hai._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shun. Il peux reposer en paix."

Ils finirent par s'endormir à leurs tours. Ils se sentaient apaisés. Même s'ils savaient que toute cette histoire n'était pas terminée, au moins, ils comprendraient peut-être pourquoi Ikki avait agi ainsi et peut-être en sauraient-ils un peu plus sur ces mystérieux hommes et Docrates.

"-Oh!

 _Six étoiles_

 _Six maux_

 _Six épreuves_

 _A chaque épreuve réussie_

 _Et à chaque maux détruit_

 _Une étoile brillera_

 _Jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de l'épreuve finale_

 _Afin d'atteindre ton objectif_

Une étoile brillera...

Une étoile brillera...

Une étoile brillera..."

Shõ s'éveilla en sursaut. Si elle s'était bien endormie, elle n'avait pas...Comment dire cela? Déliré. Elle avait bien vu son bracelet de perles ornées de cinq étoiles couleur argentée et d'un parchemin. Sauf que l'une des étoiles était devenue à moitié~blanche.

"-Alors, ça veut dire que j'ai vraiment réussi la première épreuve? Ou du moins en partie?

Mais je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai réussi! A moins que...Oh Ikki!

J'ai peut-être détruis les forces du mal qui te rongeaient mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire en sorte que tu restes vivant. C'est vrai, je voulais ta mort mais celle de l'Ikki monstrueux qui n'existe plus. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que l'étoile ne brille qu'à moitié? Parce que je n'ai pas véritablement réussi la première épreuve? Non ce n'est pas possible! Il y a sûrement autre chose. Ou bien, peut-être que j'ai autre chose à faire. Des choses à accomplir pour réussir ce que cette énigme cherche à me dire. Si c'est le cas, je jure que quand je ferai face aux autres épreuves, je ne faillirai à aucune d'entre elles."

 **1** _Dans le lit de Shiryû. Si si_ _:-o_

 _Je sais que c'est court mais comme c'est important dans l'intrigue, il faut le poster quand même. Sur ce, je vous dis "Bon week-end" et à, sans doute, dans un long moment pour trucs à faire IRL._


	15. Chapitre 9: Une sorcière se révèle

_Bon alors, aujourd_ _'hui, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire alors je vais me contenter d'être brève et de vous dire "Bonne lecture". Enjoyez-vous:)_

 **Chapitre 9: Une sorcière se révèle/Docrates**

"-Vous n'êtes que des minables! Vous osez revenir les mains vides! Tu n'as pas honte, Shiryû? Tu ne vaux pas mieux Shun! Ni toi, Hyôga! Tu es pitoyable, Seiya! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Shõ?"

De retour à la Résidence Kido, l'ambiance était morose. Tout avait été expliqué à Saori après un long silence pesant. Depuis qu'elle était au courant de toute l'affaire, Tatsumi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'insulter aléatoirement les Chevaliers du Zodiaque sans sembler réellement savoir ce qu'il disait juste pour se mettre en colère.

"-Tais-toi, Tatsumi! ordonna Saori d'un ton autoritaire

-Mais mademoiselle Saori..., bredouilla Tatsumi en perdant toute son assurance

-La situation est déjà assez difficile pour nous tous alors soit tu te calmes tout de suite et tu deviens plus agréable, soit tu vas réfléchir à ton comportement dans ta chambre."

Ébahi par le comportement de la propriétaire du lieu, mais surtout très inquiet à l'idée de la sanction que sa patronne pourrait lui faire subir s'il ne cessait de s'énerver contre le groupe, Tatsumi ne pût qu'incliner la tête en murmurant un "oui" poli.

"-Vous avez de la chance, ne pût-il s'empêcher d'ajouter les dents serrées en tournant la tête vers les Chevaliers du Zodiaque"

Il claqua la porte furieux mais tout le monde y resta indifférent étant encore bien trop centrés sur ce qui s'était passé avant leur retour.

"-Ne faites pas attention à lui, dit Saori d'une voix douce, Il se calmera après ça.

-J'espère, dit Shõ, Mais on a quand même été nuls.

-Que dis-tu? demanda Saori

-Je me fiche de ce que Tatsumi pense, dit Shõ, Seulement, on a perdu l'Armure d'or et on a pu rapporter que le Masque. C'est franchement pas ce qu'on peux appeler une réussite.

-Ouais, ajouta Seiya, On était si près du but et on a échoué parce qu'une bande de salauds a débarqué de nulle part et nous a volé toutes les parties qu'on avait réussi à récupérer. Si je les tenais...

-Seiya, t'énerver ne nous ramènera pas l'Armure d'or, dit Saori, Et puis, rien n'est perdu tant que nous avons le masque.

Mais oublions cette histoire pour l'instant. Cette bataille a été longue et votre voyage l'a été aussi. La seule dont vous avez besoin pour l'instant, c'est de repos.

-Quand même, je me demande bien qui étaient ces types, avoua Hyôga

-Saori, tu ne sais rien au sujet de Docrates ou de sa légende? demanda Shiryû

-Non.

-Ton papi ne t'a jamais parlé d'eux? demanda Shõ à son tour

-Il m'a seulement dit le Grand Tournoi Intergalactique des Chevaliers du Zodiaque serait sûrement interrompu par des personnes aux mauvaises intentions.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu organisé? demanda Shiryû qui ne comprenait pas

-Je n'ai pas pris les paroles de mon grand-père au sérieux, avoua Saori, Il devenait de plus en plus vieux et malade et je pensais qu'il délirait. Si j'ai accepté d'organiser ce Tournoi, c'était pour lui faire plaisir avant qu'il...Je ne pensais pas que nous ferions face à un vrai danger."

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. A l'idée qu'elle ait impliqué, sans le vouloir, des personnes innocentes dans une histoire horrible, elle se sentait mal. Une fois qu'elle eût reprit contenance, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le groupe.

"-En attirant l'attention du monde entier, le Tournoi devait être un piège pour forcer des ennemis cachés dans l'ombre à se montrer.

-Des ennemis? Un piège? bafouilla Seiya

-Alors, ça voudrait dire qu'Ikki a été manipulé et envoyé par eux, en déduis Hyôga

-Non, pas mon frère! s'exclama Shun

-Attendez, dit Shõ, Avant de mourir, Ikki a parlé du Sanctuaire.

-Il doit se passer quelque chose là-bas, dit Shun en réfléchissant

-Au Sanctuaire?! demanda Seiya ébahi

-Il faudra faire des recherches, dit Saori, La Fondation Graad a un très grand réseau d'informations. Elle nous permettra peut-être d'en savoir plus sur Docrates et ses hommes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi?!

AH! _Tasukete! (Au secours!)"_

C'était la voix de Tatsumi. Il semblait avoir des ennuis. Mais qui pouvait bien s'être introduit dans la Résidence Kido alors que le lieu était protégé contre tous type d'infraction **1?**

"-Saori, protège le Casque d'or, dit Shõ

-D'accord.

-Les autres, venez avec moi."

Le spectacle qui se révéla aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque fut des plus surprenants. Ce n'était un ennemi qui s'amusait à tourmenter Tatsumi mais...

"-Repose-moi tout de suite, sale gamin!

-On dit "s'il te plaît".

-Kiki! dit Shiryû d'une voix mi-sévère, mi-exaspérée"

L'enfant s'était servi de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques pour faire flotter le majordhomme dans les airs, ce qui avait terrifié ce dernier. Shõ et Seiya riaient aux éclats tandis que Shun riait de son rire particulier: calme et discret mais ressemblant davantage à une note de musique qu'à un rire. Même Hyôga, d'habitude froid, s'était mis à sourire devant la scène.

"-Et bien, tu t'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait des pouvoirs, hein Tatsumi? demanda Shõ d'une voix moqueuse

-En tout cas, tu n'es pas à ton aise, ajouta Seiya, pas vrai?

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Saori qui était sortie de sa cachette, Je n'entendais pas de bruit de coups alors je voulais voir si tout allait bien et...Oh!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Shõ, Comme tu vois, c'est seulement Kiki qui fait des siennes.

-Ah! dit Saori en constatant le spectacle, Hihihi!Je crois qu'il a su calmer Tatsumi mieux que moi. Cet enfant commence à me plaire.

-A moi aussi, confessa Shõ

-Je vous en supplie! Faites qu'il s'arrête!

-Kiki, arrête de t'amuser, dit Shiryû d'une voix sévère, Tatsumi n'est pas un jouet.

-Il m'a gueulé dessus sans raison, protesta l'enfant, Pour qui il se prend? C'était pas censé être un endroit où je devais être bien accueilli ici?

-On ne pouvait pas prévoir que Tatsumi serait désagréable, dit Shun gêné

-Ah, je veux descendre!

-Hahaha! Ca t'apprendra Tatsumi, dit Seiya en souriant

-Ouais, ajouta Shõ, voilà ce qui arrive quand on est toujours exécrable.

-Kiki, tu t'es assez amusé, dit Shiryû de plus en plus exaspéré, Lâche-le.

-Bon, puisque c'est toi qui le demande Shiryû. Voilà."

Lorsque Kiki arrêta son sort, Tatsumi tomba comme une masse en hurlant devant les yeux du groupe.

"- _Itaï! (Aïe!/J'ai mal!),_ gémit Tatsumi

-Tatsumi, je croyais t'avoir suggéré d'aller dans ta chambre pour réfléchir à ton comportement, pas de quitter la pièce pour passer tes nerfs sur un enfant.

-Mais mademoiselle...

-Ca suffit! Cet enfant est mon invité, tu m'as fait honte en lui parlant mal. J'espère que cette expérience te servira de leçon. Merci Kiki.

-Hihi! De rien mademoiselle Saori."

Ils se mirent à rire. Certes, leurs vies n'étaient pas toujours faciles et ils venaient d'endurer un horrible combat qu'ils avaient perdus mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient déterminés à ne jamais se laisser abattre.

"-Je vais mettre le masque dans le planétarium que mon grand-père a construit pour moi, dit Saori, Non seulement, personne n'aura jamais l'idée de venir le chercher ici mais en plus, il n'y a que moi qui peut y entrer.

-Bonne idée, dit Shõ

-Faites attention en rentrant tous les deux, dit Shiryû en s'adressant à Shõ et Seiya, Il fait froid.

-Ca va Shiryû, râla Shõ, on est pas des gamins. Le prends pas mal Kiki.

-Hum...

-Bonne nuit, dit Seiya

-Bonne nuit."

'

"-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la ville soit enneigée à notre retour, avoua Shõ

-Moi non plus. Et j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas.

-Tu n'aimes pas la neige?

-Non. C'est glacé et mouillé.

-Seiya!

-Quoi? T'aimes ça, toi?

-Oui. Je trouve que c'est beau et poétique.

-Ah bon? Hé, pourquoi tu vas dans la forêt? Mais...

-Regarde tous ces arbres gelés par la glace. On dirait une forêt de verre.

-C'est pas vrai. Je pensais pas que t'étais comme Hyôga.

-Hyôga? Me compare pas à cette tête de canard! Il est pas capable de dire autre chose que "Vive le froid!", "Vive l'hiver!" ou encore "Vive la glace!". Et en plus, il ne fait pas qu'aimer la glace, il est glacial aussi bien littéralement qu'avec les gens.

-Hé, t'énerve pas, je voulais pas te vexer. Shõ, attends. Shõ, ne pars pas. Shõ!"

Mais le jeune garçon avait disparu dans la forêt. Seiya regarda de tous les côtés sans comprendre. Il ne s'était tout de même pas évaporé!

"-Shõ, ne boude pas. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu me connais, je parle et j'agis souvent avant de réfléchir. Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser, je t'assure. Shõ! Shõ..."

Il ne dit plus un mot. La présence de Shõ ne se manifestait pas du tout. Comme s'il n'était plus là. Cela l'inquiéta. Shõ était du genre à bouder mais pas à planter quelqu'un au milieu de nulle part juste parce qu'il le vexait. Non, il fallait vraiment qu'on le mette dans une colère noire ou qu'on lui dise de quelque chose de vraiment méchant pour qu'il s'en aille. Là, la situation n'était pas normale. Seiya se résigna à retourner à la Résidence Kido et avertir ses amis que Shõ avait disparu.

"-Ah! Hé!

-Hahaha! Si tu voyais ta tête. Hahaha!

-Shõ!"

Cette dernière venait de lui envoyer une boule de neige derrière le crâne. Elle s'était discrètement cachée derrière un arbre et avait attendu qu'il ne puisse pas la voir afin de lui envoyer son arme glacée. Et maintenant qu'elle était sortie de sa cachette, Seiya la regardait avec les yeux remplis de colère.

"-Ah, tu as osé? Eh, puisque tu trouves la neige belle et poétique, tu vas te prendre cette poésie dans la tronche!

-Essaie d'abord de m'attraper!

-Tu vas voir!"

'

Dans le grand jardin de la Résidence Kido recouvert de neige.

"-Je pensais bien que tu serais ici.

-Shun! Rentre dans la Résidence, tu vas attraper froid.

-Hyôga, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Tu n'as pas grandi en Sibérie, tu n'as pas ma résistance au froid.

-Tu sais, tu peux le dire si tu veux rester seul, dit Shun en baissant tristement les yeux, Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher des excuses même quand il s'agit de moi.

-Shun..."

La tristesse que Hyôga vit dans les yeux de son ami fit naître une douleur dans son coeur. Le japonais venait de perdre son frère et cherchait du réconfort auprès d'un de ses amis les plus proches et tout ce que le russe trouvait à faire, c'était de l'envoyer balader juste parce qu'il voulait profiter de la neige qu'il pourrait revoir quand il voudrait dès qu'il retournerait en Sibérie? Il n'était qu'un sale égoïste! A peine Shun s'apprêtait-t-il à s'en aller que Hyôga le retint par le bras.

"-Attends! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler aussi brutalement sans raison.

Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? demanda Hyôga après que Shun eût affiché un sourire

-Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais je me demande si tu vas rentrer en Sibérie.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je sais que rien ne t'oblige à rester au Japon depuis que le Grand Tournoi a été interrompu. Et maintenant qu'on sait que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un piège, on est sûrs qu'il ne reprendra pas. Moi, j'ai quelque chose à finir ici depuis que je sais que mon frère a été manipulé. Mais toi, ta mère doit tellement te manquer.

-Shun...

-Hyôga, tu n'as pas grand-chose à gagner en restant avec nous pour récupérer l'Armure d'or. Je sais bien que tu es resté au Japon parce que tu ne voulais pas m'abandonner. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit au prix de laisser ta mère seule. Tu tiens à elle et tu aimes aller la voir. Et avec tous les risques que...

-Shun arrête! Tu disais que tu étais assez grand pour savoir ce que tu voulais, c'est aussi mon cas. Tu as raison en ce qui me concerne. Je n'ai jamais su te cacher ce que je ressentais. Mais j'ai fait un choix et je veux le suivre jusqu'au bout. Peut-être que je ne reverrai plus jamais ma mère mais je préfère me battre pour empêcher que le monde soit rongé par la violence et le sang plutôt que de m'enfuir alors que je suis en mesure de me battre à vos côtés. A tes côtés.

-Hyôga...

-Quand je t'ai entendu dire que tu vengerais Ikki, je me suis fait la promesse de rester à tes côtés pour t'aider à y parvenir. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?

-Merci Hyôga."

'

Certains disent que les meilleurs jeux sont ceux auxquels il ne peut y avoir ni gagnant, ni perdant. Mais en ce qui concernait Shõ et Seiya, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le cas. Leur partie de boules de neige s'était terminée d'une manière bien peu glorieuse; en effet, à force de se lancer des boules ils avaient finit par courir l'un vers l'autre et se heurter de plein fouet. Résultat, ils étaient tombés sur le sol enneigé et étaient trempés. Ils commencèrent à grelotter. Alors que Seiya s'apprêtait à dire "Je t'avais dit que la neige, c'était glacé et mouillé", Shõ prit la parole.

"-Si tu dis un seul mot, je te fourre de la neige dans la bouche, dit-elle en ayant deviné sa pensée"

Vaincu, Seiya se contenta d'aider son frère de coeur à se relever.

"-Ouatcha!

-Ah! Alors, toujours aussi poétique la neige?

-Tais-toi et donne-moi un mouchoir.

-D'accord. Voi...A...Arpeu!

-Ah! Toi aussi.

-Oh non!"

Jusqu'à chez Shõ, ils ne cessèrent pas d'éternuer. Ce qui ne manque pas d'intriguer quelques passants qui se demandaient qui pouvaient bien être ces deux énergumènes malades qui sortaient alors qu'il faisait froid.

"-Bon ben, je suppose que je vais devoir te laisser, dit Seiya

-Attends, dit Shõ, Je sais que j'ai tendance à limiter l'accès à ma maison mais si tu me jures que tu restes derrière le paravent, je t'apporterai des vêtements secs et tu pourras rentrer chez toi sans te transformer en glaçon géant.

-A quoi ça servirait? Mon appartement est pas loin de ton dojo. Je pourrai me changer dans pas longtemps.

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. A demain.

-A...à demain."

"-Pas loin de ton dojo, pas loin de ton dojo, maugréa Shõ alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, Tu parles! Même à moi, il me faut un certain temps pour arriver jusqu'à chez lui. Comme il peut être agaçant quand il fait genre "Même en péril, je réussis tout". Oh et puis zut! Après tout, s'il veut mourir de froid, c'est son problème."

Alors qu'elle ôtait ses vêtements humides, une légère lueur qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué s'intensifia sous le paravent. Bientôt, elle fut assez lumineuse pour qu'elle la remarqua. Mais quelle était donc cette lumière et d'où provenait-elle? A part la cave, il n'y avait pas de sous-sol dans le dojo.

"

Shõ était désorientée. Pourtant, elle se trouvait dans sa maison. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais vu cette lumière? Qu'indiquait-elle?

"-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Shõ. Elle attire les pires ennuis.

-Ah, sortez de ma tête Maître Eudoxe! s'exclama la jeune fille en ayant pensé aux conseils de son mentor malgré elle, C'est pas le moment."

Elle se rapprocha du paravent et écarta ce dernier pour se rapprocher davantage de la lumière. Mais à peine eût-elle baissé la tête vers cette dernière que...

"-AAAAAAHHHH!"

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps dura sa chute par chance, elle fut amortie par quelque chose de très doux. Malgré tout, elle ressentit un choc, non pas physique, mais à la fois de la peur et du soulagement d'être encore vivante. Elle ne savait pas où elle était mais cela l'intrigua. Le lieu ressemblait à la pièce d'un château très ancien fait de pierres les plus solides. Mais toutefois, elle était petite et semblait isolée du monde. Malgré tout, on voyait une fenêtre qui donnait sur un ciel non pas avec la lumière du jour ou la nuit étoilée mais d'une noirceur qui intrigua plus qu'elle n'inquiéta Shõ. L'adolescente remarqua des étagères sur lesquelles étaient entassés des fioles, des bouteilles, des casseroles, des pots ainsi que des livres, des plantes et d'autres nombreuses choses que Shõ n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle vit également des marmites.

"-Mais alors, cet endroit...

Oh mon dieu! Je suis tombée dans l'antre d'une sorcière, je dois filer d'ici.

-Calme-toi jeune enfant. Il est ridicule d'avoir peur de ses propres instruments de travail.

-Qui est là? Qui êtes-vous?

-Bonne question. Je ne serai là que lorsque tu auras décidé de ce que je serai. Ou plutôt de ce que à quoi je ressemblerai.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia? Et que voulez-vous dire par mes propres instruments de travail?

-Ces mots veulent dire ce qu'ils veulent dire. Tout ce que tu vois autour de toi t'appartient.

- _Nani?!_

-Pourquoi es-tu étonnée? Tu ne serais pas ici si tu n'étais pas une sorcière.

-Une quoi?

-Une sorcière. Tu as dit toi-même que cet endroit était l'antre d'une sorcière. Et tu as tout à fait raison. Et laisse-moi deviner, tu as été guidée jusqu'ici par une lumière, n'est-ce pas?

-Heu...oui.

-Chaque sorcière a son antre secrète à partir du moment où elle est prête à le devenir quand elle a obtenu ses pouvoirs d'une façon ou d'une autre que ce soit par le sang d'une lignée familiale, qu'elle ait été initiée à la sorcellerie très jeune sans faire partie d'une lignée de sorcière ou a décidé toute seule d'apprendre la sorcellerie avant même d'avoir obtenu son antre secrète ou encore qu'elle ait obtenu des pouvoirs de sorcière par accident.

Et à voir l'expression de ton visage, je crois bien que tu fais partie de la troisième catégorie.

-C'est trop long à expliquer.

-Je vois. _C'est pire que ce que je ne pensais. Depuis que le sang d'Equueleus Noir s'est répandu dans mes veines, je n'ai pas seulement hérité de certains de ses pouvoirs, j'ai hérité d'une antre de sorcière et tout ce qui va avec Mais comment?_

Vous avez dit que vous ne seriez là que lorsque je l'aurai décidé, n'est-ce pas?

-Tout à fait.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai ni nom, ni corps. Néanmoins, si je devais être désigné par un mot, ce serait _Onryõ_ **2**."

En entendant ce mot, Shõ ne dit rien et se mit à courir. Elle chercha une sortie. Il n'y avait aucune porte. En se rappelant qu'il y avait une fenêtre, elle tenta de s'introduire vers cette dernière. Mais contre toute attente, le vent se mit à souffler et la fit tomber sur le sol sans qu'elle n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

"-Ca ne te servirait à rien de tenter de sortir par ici. Ce ciel n'est pas vraiment réel.

-Comment ça, pas vraiment réel?

-Ce ciel a été créé à partir des quatre éléments. Chaque sorcière qui possède son antre possède son propre ciel magique. Il est ce que l'on peut appeler un des outils pour utiliser ses pouvoirs et non pas une porte vers le monde extérieur.

-Je vois. En gros, je suis enfermée dans ma propre antre.

-Si tu te montres plus coopérative, tu pourras en sortir et revenir pour améliorer tes talents.

-Je n'ai aucunement envie d'améliorer mes talents comme vous dites! J'ai eu une très mauvaise expérience avec les sorcières et je n'ai absolument pas envie de devenir comme ces harpies pratiquant la magie noire. En particulier si elles sont toutes secondées par des Onryõ.

-Magie noire, magie blanche. Tout ceci est tellement subjectif. Les sorcières ont toujours fait ce qu'elles voulaient de leurs pouvoirs depuis que le monde existe. C'est ridicule de faire des généralités sur un savoir quand une minorité s'en sert à des fins...Comment dire?

-Glauques?

-Tu as trouvé le mot juste.

-...

-Tiens, tu es devenue bien silencieuse. Pourquoi?

-Vous avez bien dit "Les sorcières ont toujours fait ce qu'elles voulaient de leurs pouvoirs."?

-Oui.

-Alors, ça veut dire que moi aussi, je pourrai faire ce que je veux des miens?

-Exactement."

Toute la méfiance de Shõ s'était envolée, elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'antre qui était la sienne. Elle ne la voyait plus comme quelque chose de nuisible mais comme un lieu qui lui ouvrait des capacités extraordinaires. Seulement...

"-Je peux lire en toi, jeune enfant. Tu as envie de te servir de tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi.

-Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance? Vous vous faites appeler Onryõ!

-Oui mais tout ceci est à toi. Et je fais partie de ton antre. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire."

Par réflexe, Shõ s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pensive, elle tourna les yeux vers un pot.

"-C'est de la poudre de chicorée, dit l'Onryõ, Elle rend invisible tous ceux qu'elle touche. Il faut la manipuler avec précaution.

-C'est une leçon?

-Si tu as réellement envie de te mettre à allier Sorcellerie et Chevalerie, oui.

-Comment sais-tu que je suis un Chevalier?

-Je te l'ai dit, je peux lire en toi. Et puisque tu as enfin décidé que j'existe sous une autre forme et non plus en tant qu'Onryõ, me voici."

-Quoi? Mais..."

Mais avant que Shõ n'ait eût le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus, une silhouette qu'elle aurait cru ne jamais revoir apparut sous ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'une personne dont elle avait surtout mémorisé la voix mais elle en avait gardé des photos afin de ne pas l'oublier. C'était bien elle, cette personne qui l'avait porté et mis au monde mais qui, hélas, n'avait pu l'élever à cause de cet accident lui ayant coûté la vie.

"-Ma forme est définitive, dit la silhouette de la mère de la jeune fille, C'était ton choix.

-Co...comment? demanda Shõ encore bouleversée, Mais...mais je n'ai rien dit. Comment osez-vous prendre l'apparence de ma mère?

-Ton esprit me l'a inconsciemment demandé depuis que tu as su que je me faisais appeler Onryõ. Alors je t'ai obéi. Puisque je suis ton...Enfin, je ne peux plus me faire appeler Onryõ depuis que j'ai cette apparence. C'est à toi de me trouver un nom.

-Moi?

-Oui."

Shõ était triste. Très triste. Mais en même temps, elle avait honte. Tellement honte. Depuis que l'Onryõ avait prit l'apparence de sa mère défunte, elle ne rêvait que de l'appeler "Maman". Ce qui était tout sauf un nom. Seulement, voir le visage de sa mère lui donnait envie de crier ce mot qu'elle n'avait presque jamais dit et surtout de se jeter dans ces bras dans lesquels elle n'avait presque été.

C'est alors qu'une mélodie résonna dans sa tête.

"- _Shõko,_ _Shōko no saiai no hito_ _(Shõko, Shõko ma chérie)_

 _Watashi no ch_ _i_ _sana on'nanoko o naite wa ikemasen_ _(Ne pleure plus ma petite fille)_

 _Mama wa soko de, anata o mamorimasu_ _(Maman est là et te protègera)_

 _Anata no me o kansō sa se, watashi no te o nigirimasu_ _(Sèche tes larmes et tiens ma main)_

 _Anata wa subete ga seijō ni naru koto ga wakarimasu_ _(Tu verras que tout ira bien)_ **3"**

"-S _ubete ga seijō ni naru koto ga wakarimasu_ _(Tout ira bien),_ murmura Shõ pour elle-même

-Que dis-tu?

-Vous devriez connaître le sens de ces mots puisque vous êtes censée pouvoir lire en moi, dit Shõ d'un las et un peu agressif, Mais peu importe. Puisque vous voulez un nom à tout prix, que pensez-vous de Eri?"

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas appeler cette ancienne Onryõ "Maman", le seul moyen qu'elle avait de la désigner par celle qui lui manquait tant était de lui donner directement le nom de sa mère. Elle savait que c'était pathétique mais le besoin d'amour qu'elle ressentait sur l'instant lui semblait essentiel à combler. Peut-être que ce maudit Dragon Noir Aveugle avait raison à son sujet finalement. Derrière le Chevalier fier et noble, il n'y avait qu'une petite idiote sentimentale.

"-Eri? Ca me plait. Mais ce qui me plairait encore plus serait que tu me tutoies.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne suis pas ton Maître et tu n'es pas mon disciple. Je suis simplement là pour t'observer et te mettre en garde sur ce qui peut te détruire physiquement ou mettre fin à ton existence dans l'immédiat. Mais souviens-toi, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale ou te faire des mises en garde. C'est à toi de suivre ton chemin et de faire ce que tu veux de ce que tu as à disposition ici.

-Je vois.

Eri?

-Oui?

-Que font les sorcières qui voient leurs antres pour la première fois?

-Retourne-toi."

Derrière Shõ se trouvait une magnifique robe bleue marine ornée d'une cape, d'un diadème et de ballerines de la même couleur. D'un même mouvement, ils ornèrent l'adolescente seulement vêtue d'un slip et de deux binders l'un au dessus de l'autre depuis qu'elle avait ôté ses vêtements humides de neige. Ce fut comme si ce qui lui restait de camouflage s'évapora car sa poitrine n'était plus serrée du tout. La robe s'arrêtait à ses genoux et ses coudes, mais la cape descendait un plus loin un peu plus loin sur ses jambes. Le diadème, lui, était orné d'un rubis en forme de rectangle. Elle plût à l'adolescente qui n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de porter les vêtements de son genre. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se regarder dans un miroir.

"-Comme elle est belle. On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour moi.

-Hinhinhin! Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait, dit Eri, Mais n'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas une tenue faite pour jouer les coquettes. C'est un vêtement qui donne des pouvoirs magiques. Tout comme les Chevaliers qui portent des Armures qui représentent leurs constellations et les protègent, les sorcières portent des vêtements qui font leurs identités et sont la source de leurs savoirs. Mais étant donné que tu sais déjà maîtriser ton pouvoir ton chant et que tu as obtenu tes pouvoirs par accident, tu n'as pas besoin de porter ta robe en permanence, sorcière.

-Sorcière?

-Je t'appelle comme ça car tu n'as pas encore de nom.

-Bien sûr que j'ai un nom! Je m'appelle Shõ. Je veux dire Shõko.

-Je ne parle ni de ton sobriquet de Chevalier que tu t'es délibérément attribué afin de ne pas avoir à porter de masque, ni de ce prénom qui t'a été imposé à ta naissance. Je parle d'un nom que tu peux choisir toi-même une fois que tu as ta propre antre. C'est ce que font toutes les sorcières.

-Vraiment?

-Puisque je te le dis."

Shõ ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ceci. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas connu le vrai nom d'Equueleus Noir car elle avait copié ses emblèmes et ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, ses sortilèges avaient prouvés qu'elle avait eue une véritable identité avant d'être Chevalier Noir. En se rendant compte que si elle avait connu son vrai nom, ce serait celui qu'elle aurait choisi en guise de nom de sorcière, elle eût un frisson. La situation était pour le moins dantesque **4.** Cependant, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

 _Sur l'Île d'Equueleus, deux ans plus tôt_

"-Shõ, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher mes étagères sans mon autorisation!

-Mais Maître Eudoxe, c'est le seul livre que vous me laissez pas regarder. Pourquoi?

-Tu n'as pas à entendre parler de ces créatures démoniaques!

-En disant des choses pareilles, vous insultez mon genre Maître Eudoxe.

-Leiko, tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de toi. Tu es un Chevalier, pas une sorcière.

-Peut-être mais quand vous parlez des femmes, le plus souvent, il s'agit de sorcières. Ce n'est que peu flatteur à mon égard. Et si vous dites encore que je suis susceptible, je répondrai que vous devriez être un peu sympathique envers moi qui prend Shõ sous mon aile dès que vous ne l'avez pas le temps de l'entrainer au lieu de me parler presque tout le temps des sorcières.

-Leiko!

-Moi, y en a une que j'aime bien. C'est celle-là.

-Comment ça que tu aimes bien? Shõ, les sorcières sont des monstruosités. Ce sont des manipulatrices qui se servent de leurs pouvoirs afin de répandre le mal autour d'elles. Si tu en croisais une, tu mourrais ou alors, tu serais meurtri pour le reste de ta vie.

- _Εκείνη μάγεψε τους άνδρες να χειραγωγήσουν το μυαλό τους και στη συνέχεια τους σκότωσαν. Θα μπορούσε επίσης να διαπεράσει το μυαλό του ύπνου για να παγιδεύσει ή να νοθεύσουν τα όνειρά τους. (Elle ensorcelait les hommes pour manipuler leurs esprit ou alors les tuait. Pouvait également pénétrer dans les esprit des endormis afin de les piéger ou déformer leurs rêves.)_

En tout cas, elle est jolie.

-Jolie. Jolie. La beauté des sorcières n'est qu'une apparence trompeuse pour cacher la monstruosité de leurs coeurs. Et je ne t'ai pas appris le grec pour que tu fasses des recherches sur des légendes aussi morbides.

-Mais si vous détestez les sorcières, pourquoi avez-vous des légendes sur elles?

-Ce n'est pas par plaisir. En tant que Chevaliers, nous sommes obligés de posséder de tels ouvrages pour savoir comment résister aux plus horribles dangers. Mais toi, tu es encore trop jeune pour savoir comment résister à ce genre de créatures. C'est pour ça que tu vas immédiatement reposer ce livre.

-Mais Maître Eudoxe...

-Repose-le tout de suite!"

"-Ne lui en veut pas, dit Leiko, Tu es tombé sur quelque chose qu'il n'est jamais arrivé à comprendre; même depuis qu'il est devenu un puissant Chevalier.

-Peut-être mais ça m'énerve. Toutes les filles sont masquées ici. Je voulais au moins voir le visage d'une fille même si c'était sur l'image d'un livre. Et pour ça, je me fais engueuler, c'est pas juste.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'Eudoxe t'a crié dessus. C'est parce que tu es tombé sur un livre parlant des sorcières. Et s'il y a bien une chose qui terrifie Eudoxe, ce sont les sorcières.

-Pourquoi?

-Il n'a jamais voulu le dire, avoua Leiko en baissant les yeux, Mais il m'est arrivé de l'entendre parler dans son sommeil.

-Vraiment? Il disait quoi.

-Les seuls mots dont je me souviens sont "Que se passe-t-il?", "Ah!", "Maman, sauve-toi!", "Qu'as-tu fait?", "Maudite sorcière, je te hais!".

-Oh mon dieu! Mais pourquoi il nous a rien dit?

-Parce que les adultes veulent toujours passer pour des gens parfaits qui savent tout sur tout pour donner une image parfaite aux yeux du monde qui les entoure. Mais ils ont aussi des peurs qu'ils ne montrent pas afin d'être des mentors sans faille à nos yeux.

-Alors Eudoxe mentirait en disant qu'il garde un livre sur les sorcières juste pour apprendre comment leur résister?

-Je vois que tu sembles penser comme moi. Je crois aussi qu'il fait ça parce qu'il a envie de retrouver la sorcière qui a tué sa mère.

-Mon pauvre Maître! Quand je pense que j'ai dit que je trouvais la sorcière du livre jolie devant lui.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ici ne sait ce qui est arrivé à la mère d'Eudoxe.

-Je voudrais tant qu'il cesse de se faire du mal.

-C'est à lui seul de décider ce qu'il veut faire pas à nous. Il ne nous écoutera pas.

-Oui et moi encore moins depuis qu'il a vu que j'aimais bien les sorcières.

-Ca, c'est tes affaires. Je suis sûre qu'il ne te jugera pas là-dessus. Ce n'était qu'un moment de colère et il s'excusera dès qu'il se sera calmé. Il ne te dira pas pourquoi il a agi comme ça mais il fera tout un discours comme quoi son attitude était indigne d'un mentor de Chevalier et blablabla et blablabla.

-Je m'en doute.

-Mais dis-moi, cette sorcière sur laquelle tu t'es attardé de manière particulière, elle te plaisait autant surtout parce qu'elle était jolie?

-Ben pas seulement. Selon ce qui était écrit dans le livre, elle avait très puissante. Je me demande ce que ça ferait d'avoir de tels pouvoirs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Un jour, tu seras puissant. Tu verras.

-J'espère."

 _Ce que je n'ai pas dit ce jour-là, c'est que j'aimais aussi le nom de cette sorcière..._

 _Retour au présent, dans l'antre mystérieuse_

"-Lamia **5**

 **-** Comment?

-Ce sera mon nom de sorcière. Je m'appellerai Lamia.

-Tu as beaucoup d'imagination.

- _Pardonnez-moi de devenir réellement quelque chose que vous détestez Maître Eudoxe. Mais si la Sorcellerie me permets de devenir plus puissante en la combinant à la Chevalerie, elle m'aidera à me consacrer à des causes justes. Les sorcières font ce qu'elles veulent de leurs pouvoirs et je peux en faire de même. Vous les jugez mal parce que vous avez souffert à cause de l'une d'entre elles. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à me blâmer pour mon choix. Et, même si cela me blesse et que cela pourrait être une trahison à vos yeux, j'espère aussi que vous ne découvrirez jamais mon véritable genre._

-Alors Lamia, qu'as-tu envie de savoir?"

 **I**

En hiver, il était agréable de prendre des douches chaudes pour se réchauffer en s'éveillant le matin. Alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, Shõ regarda par une fenêtre. Le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces se répandait tels des rubis transparents dans la neige. C'était tellement joli que ça la fit sourire.

"-Peut-être que Seiya n'a pas tort. Hyôga et moi aimons tous les deux la neige, c'est vrai. Mais je ne crois pas que je serais capable de passer ma vie dans un pays où la température descend plus bas que -50°.

OH!"

'

"-Alerte! La Résidence est attaquée! s'écria Tatsumi en se cachant

-Donnez-moi l'Armure d'or ou je détruirai cet endroit!

-Attends un peu Docrates, avertit Shiryû d'une voix ferme

-Encore vous? Avez-vous déjà oublié la leçon que je vous ai donné?

-Que faites-vous ici? demanda Shun à Docrates et ses hommes en se préparant à attaquer

-Ils veulent le Casque d'or, il n'y a pas de doute, dit Hyôga

-Mademoiselle Saori, il faut vous mettre à l'abri.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tatsumi. Docrates ne sait pas que je suis ici, ni où se trouve le casque. Je ne risque rien. Pense plutôt à ta propre sécurité.

-Saori, le casque est toujours dans le planétarium?

-Oui Shiryû.

-Parfait."

"-Ca ne sert à rien de résister! Donnez-moi l'Armure d'or!"

Les hommes de Docrates étaient très grands. Mais ce dernier semblait être un demi-géant. A eux seuls, ils résistaient aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque et Docrates était parvenu à déraciner un arbre et à s'en servir pour détruire des murs de la Résidence Kido en guise de moyen d'intimidation. Et pour bien se faire entendre, il jeta son arme sur le groupe qui eût tout juste de se dégager avant d'être écrasé comme un insecte.

"-C'est un monstre, s'exclama Tatsumi dissimulé dans l'ombre, Je devrais appeler la police **6**

-Chaîne Nébulaire!

-Qu'est-que c'est que ce porte-clés? demanda Docrates en ricanant en se saisissant de la Chaîne d'Andromède d'une main, Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me battre avec ça"

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il jeta le Chevalier à l'armure rose sur le sol enneigé, ce qui arracha un cri à ce dernier.

"-Shun! s'exclama Hyôga

Par la Poussière de Diamants!"

Contre toute attente, Docrates arrêta cette attaque aussi facilement qu'il était parvenu à stopper la Chaîne Nébulaire.

"-Ce type est incroyable!

-Une telle attaque ne sert à rien contre moi.

 _Shine!"_

Mais avant que Docrates n'ait pu agir, Shiryû le frappa plusieurs fois dans le torse; ce qui sembla l'affaiblir car il tomba sur le sol. Mais...

"-Peu importe la puissance de vos coups, je me relèverai toujours!

-Quelle résistance!

-C'est incroyable!

-Aucune de nos attaques n'a eu d'effet sur lui.

-Par le Météore d'Hercule!"

"-Hahaha! Comme dans la Vallée de la Mort. N'oubliez jamais de quoi je suis capable

Assez joué! Donnez-moi l'Armure d'or ou je détruis cette maison."

'

"-Oh mon dieu! Il faut que je fasse vite. Mais d'abord, je dois l'avertir. Et j'ai bien une idée de l'endroit où il peut être. "

'

Devant la cours de l'escalier de l'orphelinat, Seiya et Miho discutaient gaiement en riant. Le jeune garçon devait avoir beaucoup manqué à l'éducatrice de l'orphelinat pour qu'elle lui sourit ainsi. Shõ regretta amèrement d'avoir à interrompre un moment aussi doux mais il était vital d'empêcher Docrates de nuire et pour ça, il fallait que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque soient réunis. Equueleus était déjà vêtue de son Armure, il ne manquait plus qu'elle et Pégase pour répondre présents à l'appel.

"-Seiya!

-Shõ! bafouilla Miho, Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Désolé d'interrompre vos chaleureuses retrouvailles mais j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Seiya, va vite chercher ton Armure. Je te dirai tout en chemin.

-Je crois comprendre ce qui se passe, dit Seiya en regardant Shõ vêtue de son Armure, Je vais te suivre tout de suite."

Il semblait inquiet. Tout comme son frère de coeur, il n'avait pas l'air de s'être attendu à ce que le danger se manifeste à nouveau aussi vite. Lorsque Equueleus lui expliqua ce qui se passait, ou plutôt ce qui allait se passer, il accéléra davantage jusqu'à la dépasser au grand étonnement de cette dernière.

Quand ils atteignirent la Résidence Kido, ils virent le cratère qu'avait formé ce demi-géant de Docrates dans le sol. Mais comment pourraient-ils battre une telle puissance?

"-Assez joué! Donnez-moi l'Armure d'or ou je détruis cette maison.

-Arrêtez! ordonna une voix féminine

-Oh, tu es Saori Kido? demanda Docrates d'une voix doucereuse

Alors, c'est toi qui garde l'Armure d'or. Dans ce cas, apporte-la moi.

-Même si je l'avais, je ne vous la donnerais pas. Je suis venue ici parce que je ne vous laisserai pas détruire ma maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ne me mens pas!

-Je dis la vérité. Ca ne vous mènera nulle part de vous battre contre mes amis ou de me demander l'Armure d'or. Je ne l'ai pas. C'est vous qui en avez déjà dix parties.

-Belle tentative pour me faire partir, jeune demoiselle. Mais tu en as trop dit. Si j'avais réellement dix parties de l'Armure d'or, je ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici pour réclamer l'Armure d'or mais seulement le Casque. Or, si tu penses que j'ai dix parties de l'Armure d'or, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose: tu as le Casque.

-Saori, murmura Seiya

 _-Iya_ , murmura Shõ

-Donne-moi le Casque tout de suite si tu tiens à la vie!"

Alors que Docrates s'apprêtait à broyer Saori d'une seule main, il entendit une voix qu'il n'aima pas du tout.

"-Docrates, peu importe que tu essaies de nous impressionner avec tes muscles, tu ne nous fait peur.

-Tu te répètes. Il faudrait que tu trouves autre chose que nous intimider encore et encore pour nous convaincre.

-Shõ! Seiya! s'exclama Saori"

Les deux frères de coeur se trouvaient au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de la Résidence Kido devant une fenêtre vêtus de leurs Armures jumelles resplendissantes.

"-Seiya?! s'exclama Docrates, Alors, c'est toi qui a volé l'Armure de Pégase au Sanctuaire?

-Je ne l'ai pas volée. Je l'ai remportée en gagnant loyalement tous mes combats.

-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit Seiya, dit Shõ, Il n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est encore un de ces sales cons qui pensent que les japonais n'ont pas le droit de devenir Chevaliers. Il y a plus urgent pour l'instant.

-Seiya, je vais t'envoyer en Enfer! hurla Docrates

-Seiya! hurla Shiryû

-Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser faire?! hurla Shõ

-Par le Météore d'Hercule!"

Shõ entraina Seiya avec elle et l'incita à sauter. Elle fit bien car l'attaque de Docrates détruit la fenêtre de la Résidence Kido.

"-Quelle force! dit Seiya éberlué

-Oui, approuva Shõ, Et dis-toi bien que ça aurait pu être nous.

-Vous voulez aussi jouer avec moi, tous les deux? Pas de problème. Montrez-moi la puissance de Pégase et Equueleus réunis. Je vous battrai de toute façon.

-Ah, tu crois ça gonflette? demanda Equueleus

-C'est ce que qu'on va voir, ajouta Pégase"

Les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque décidèrent de se joindre à leurs deux camarades. Pas question de les laisser se battre seuls contre un homme capable de créer d'immenses cratères. Ils semblaient tous prêts à donner le meilleur d'entre eux.

"- _Nani?_ "

Shõ n'avait pas rêvé. Elle l'avait senti. Dans ce lieu-là, à l'instant même. Il y avait bien eu une présence. Et c'était la présence d'un sixième cosmos. Non pas un cosmos agressif, violent et rempli de colère comme celui de Docrates mais un cosmos à la fois rempli de fermeté et de douceur. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas su dire à qui il appartenait. Mais elle avait l'impression que ce cosmos donnait de la force au sien et cela lui donna confiance pour une éventuelle victoire envers Docrates.

Tout à coup, des sirènes de police se firent entendre. Ce qui arrêta tous les combattants dans leur élan soudain. Il n'y avait pas de doute, ils se dirigeaient bien vers la Résidence Kido. Et Shõ avait bien une idée de qui les avait contacté.

"- _Tatsumi! Abruti! C'était la dernière chose à faire. Ils n'ont pas été entrainés pour faire face à ce genre de situation._

 _-Shimatta! (Zut!),_ dit Docrates en grinçant les dents"

D'une seule main, il attrapa la propriétaire des lieux qui, terrifiée, poussa un cri.

"-Saori! s'exclama Seiya

-Lâche-la sale brute! ordonna Shõ

-Mademoiselle, ajouta Tatsumi apeuré **7**

-Seiya, dit Docrates en ignorant Shõ, si tu veux la revoir vivante, amène-moi le Casque d'or au Grand Coliséum.

-Ne faites pas ça, supplia Saori, La survie du monde dépend de l'Armure d'or. S'il tombe entre leurs mains, le monde sombrera dans le chaos. Ne vous occupez pas de moi.

-Vous seriez vraiment prêts à sacrifier la vie d'une amie pour un objet? demanda Docrates d'une voix doucereuse, Je serais prêt à la tuer si vous ne me donnez pas le Casque d'or. Je ne plaisante pas!

-Ne l'écoutez pas! Ne lui donnez pas le Casque d'or!

-Mais Saori..., bafouilla Seiya

-Enfin, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va t'abandonner? demanda Shõ en la regardant dans les yeux

-Vous devez empêcher que le monde ne sombre dans le chaos, parvint à dire Saori alors que Docrates resserrait son emprise sur elle

-Ca suffit! ordonna le demi-géant,

-Hé toi, lâche mademoiselle Saori tout de suite!

- _Nani?_ dit Docrate en sentant quelque chose lui frôler la jambe

Tu vas venir aussi.

-Ah!

- _Et moi qui pensait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires,_ se dit Shõ"

Tatsumi, dans un acte aussi courageux que ridicule, avait tenté de donner un coup de pied à Docrates pour le brutaliser et faire en sorte de libérer Saori de son emprise. Mais il avait été attrapé à son tour et Docrates allait l'emmener également au Grand Coliséum.

"-Hinhinhinhinhin! Vous avez comprit? Apportez-le moi!

-Ne le lui donnez pas! **8** dit Saori d'une voix désespérée alors que Docrates l'entrainait avec lui"

Alors que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque courraient pour empêcher Docrates d'emmener leur amie, les hommes de ce dernier leur barrèrent le chemin. Le demi-géant avait gagné cette manche. Les cinq compagnons ne pouvaient pas se permettre de mettre la vie de la jeune fille en péril bien plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"-Saori! s'exclama Seiya

 _Baka! Kisama! (Salaud! Enfoiré!)_ ajouta-t-il en serrant les poings,

-Saori, je t'ai déjà sauvé une fois. Je sais que je peux le refaire, pensa Shõ de toutes ses forces"

'

Kiki et les Chevaliers du Zodiaque s'étaient réunis dans le planétarium de Saori. Shõ s'était doutée que la jeune fille avait laissé la commande de l'entrée dans l'ancien bureau de son grand-père afin qu'ils récupèrent le Casque d'or en cas de danger. Personne ne savait comment agir. Saori était l'otage de Docrates et il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si le Casque d'or ne lui était pas remit. Mais d'un autre côté, lui remettre le Casque d'or signifierait faire sombrer le monde dans le chaos. Seulement...Non, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une chose pareille.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-C'est évident, Kiki, dit Shõ, On sauve Saori.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Shiryû

-Parfait, dit Seiya tout réjoui, Allons au Grand Coliséum.

-Calme-toi Seiya, dit Hyôga d'un ton ferme, Nous ne pouvons pas agir sans avoir réfléchi.

-Mais c'est la seule solution!

-Non, dit Shõ, Nous ne pouvons pas foncer dans le tas comme ça ou, non seulement Docrates tuera Saori mais nous également.

-Shõ a raison, dit Shiryû, Et je crois d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas la seule solution.

- _Nandate Shiryû?_ demandèrent les deux frères de coeur qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'avis du Dragon dans cette histoire

-Vous avez entendu Docrates, n'est-ce pas? Il voulait l'Armure d'or mais il avait aussi l'air d'en avoir après Seiya. Nous pourrions peut-être tirer ça à notre avantage.

-Tu veux dire...nous servir de Seiya comme appât? demanda Shõ

-Hé! s'exclama l'intéressé, Mais pourquoi?

-Faites-moi confiance. Je vous assure qu'il n'arrivera rien de grave ni à nous, ni à Saori si nous faisons comme ça.

-J'espère que tu as raison, dit Shõ

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, avoua Shun, Si ce n'est pas Docrates qui a les dix autres parties de l'Armure d'or, où sont-elles?"

Kiki voulut se rendre utile et décida de se servir de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques mélangés à l'Urne Sacrée qui avait contenu l'Armure d'or. Peut-être en tirerait-il quelque chose qui aurait pu aider les Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

"-Elles sont cachées dans la Vallée de la Mort, dit l'enfant, Le tremblement de terre les a répandues un peu partout.

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Seiya sceptique

-Je me suis servi de mes pouvoirs pour la chercher.

-Seiya, je lui fais confiance, dit Shiryû, Il a des pouvoirs incroyables.

-Moi, je le trouve bien ordinaire.

-Seiya! s'exclama Shõ indignée par le comportement de son frère de coeur, Il t'a ramené ton Armure alors que tu étais en mauvaise posture. Tu devrais lui faire plus confiance.

-Hum.

-Écoutez-moi, dit Hyôga, J'ai une idée."

 **I**

Le Grand Coliséum. S'ils n'avaient pas su que ce lieu avait été bondé, rempli d'une foule enthousiaste et éprise de combats plus violents et sanglants les uns que les autres, Equueleus, Pégase et Andromède auraient pensé que c'était un lieu antique: un vestige du passé conservé par le temps mais déserté de toute foule demeurant calme et paisible. Seules les présences de l'écran géant et de l'arène en forme de ring montraient qu'il n'était rien de tout cela. Et la situation n'allait pas tarder à le leur rappeler.

"-Docrates, où es-tu? demanda Seiya d'une voix forte

-Docrates, sors de ta cachette! hurla Shõ à son tour

-Docrates! ajouta Shun avec insistance"

Silence. Docrates avait-il menti? Avait-il vraiment emmené Saori au Grand Coliséum avec lui ou s'était-il enfui en bernant les Chevaliers du Zodiaque?

Soudain, la baie vitrée qui protégeait ce qui avait été la place privée de Saori se brisa et les projecteurs allumèrent l'arène tandis que les hommes de Docrates encerclèrent les trois Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

"-Seiya, je savais que tu viendrais, dit Docrates qui avait choisi la place de Saori comme emplacement"

Le demi-géant avait gardé certains de ses hommes à ses côtés. Près de lui, Tatsumi et Saori étaient ligotés.

"-Pfff, vous n'êtes ni effrayants, ni intimidants avec vos Armures, dit Docrates d'une voix moqueuse, Et vos attaques contre moi ont été pitoyables. Vous n'êtes que de faibles gamins. Mais au moins, vous avez la décence de reconnaître votre impuissance.

Allez, donnez-moi le Casque d'or!

-Ne faites pas ça! dit Saori d'une voix forte

-Shiryû et Hyôga ne sont pas avec vous? demanda bêtement Tatsumi, Pourquoi?"

Oh le con! Il parlait vraiment trop. Pourvu que Docrates ne se fût douté de rien.

"-Docrates, dit Seiya d'une voix ferme, Je ne te donnerai le Casque que lorsque tu auras libéré Saori.

-Comment oses-tu, petit insolent?

-Pas de Saori libre, pas de Casque, dit Shõ d'une voix sévère, Tu as fait une promesse Docrates. Tu dois la tenir.

-Seiya, Shõ, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit Saori, Vous devez réunir les autres parties de l'Armure d'or et vous en servir pour empêcher le monde de sombrer dans le chaos.

-Saori, en tant que Chevalier, je suis censé protéger l'humanité, non? demanda Shõ sur un ton ressemblant à une affirmation, Pour prouver que j'en suis capable, je dois déjà au moins sauver une vie.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Seiya, Saori, je ne serais pas digne de prétendre pouvoir sauver l'humanité si je ne suis même pas capable de te sauver, toi.

-Oh!

-Si nous te sacrifiions dans l'unique but d'atteindre un objectif, nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que nos ennemis, ajouta Shõ

- _Hai_ , dit Seiya, Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ça car personne ne mérite un tel sort.

-Seiya, Shõ, murmura Saori touchée en souriant

-Pfeuh! Tout ceci est très touchant mais inutile, dit Docrates d'une voix lasse

Seiya, donne-moi le Casque!

-Docrates, c'est un échange, pas un don! dit Shõ d'une voix forte, Si tu veux le Casque, libère d'abord Saori!

-Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là? Je vais te faire regretter de me provoquer!

-Docrates, "celui-là" est mon frère et il a raison, protesta Pégase, Et si tu touches un seul cheveu de Shõ, tu auras affaire à moi. Mais c'est le Casque que tu veux, non? Nous, nous voulons que Saori soit saine et sauve. Alors, procédons à l'échange maintenant."

Docrates fixe Seiya et Shõ dans les yeux avec fermeté pendant un temps indéfini. Il avait l'air en colère et prêt à attaquer. Mais...

"-D'accord, dit-il d'une voix calme sans bouger un cil"

Seiya avança lentement pour remettre le Casque à l'un des hommes de Docrates tandis que deux autres faisaient avancer Tatsumi et Saori. Tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu pour les Chevaliers du Zodiaque aussi bien que pour Docrates et ses hommes. Même si l'infâme demi-géant allait gagner cette manche, il n'allait pas gagner la guerre et Saori serait saine et sauve. Lorsque Seiya remit le Casque à l'un des hommes de Docrates, les autres semblaient prêts à laisser partir Tatsumi et Saori. Tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux.

"-Ah!

-Aïe!

-Oh!

-Oh non!

-Saori!

-Seiya!

-Oh l'enfoiré de menteur!"

Au moment où ils étaient supposés relâcher Tatsumi et Saori, les hommes de Docrates avaient donnés un coup de pied ayant envoyés le majordhomme sur le sol et emportés leur précieux butin doré hors du Grand Coliséum tandis que d'autres emmenaient la jeune fille avec eux. Les trois Chevaliers du Zodiaque leur coururent après. Tatsumi tenta de les rejoindre mais, ligoté, il ne put que tomber sur le sol une fois de plus.

"-Rattrapez-les, dit-il entre deux gémissements"

Alors qu'ils tentaient de sauver Saori, Docrates barra la route aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

"-Hahaha! Maintenant que j'ai le Casque d'or, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, Seiya. Te tuer!

- _Nani?_

- _Doushite? (Pourquoi?)_ demanda Shõ qui ne comprenait pas

-Seiya, te souviens-tu de Cassios que tu as vaincu au Sanctuaire?

-Oui, je me souviens de Cassios. Je ne peux pas l'oublier car c'est grâce à ma victoire contre lui que j'ai remporté l'Armure de Pégase.

-Cassios est mon jeune frère, dit Docrates en baissant tristement les yeux

-Ton frère?! s'exclama Shun ébahi

-A cause de toi, il n'est pas devenu Chevalier, dit Docrates à Seiya d'une voix emplie de colère, Tu as détruit son rêve.

-Oh!

-Dis-moi Seiya, tu dis que Shõ est ton frère, n'est-ce pas? Si quelqu'un avait détruisait sa vie, réduisait tous ses espoirs à néant jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou, tu aurais envie de le venger, n'est-ce pas?

-Docrates...

-C'est exactement ce que tu as fait à Cassios! Et pour ça, je vais te tuer!

-Docrates! dit Shun d'une voix ferme en menaçant le demi-géant avec sa Chaîne, Tu veux venger ton frère? Eh bien moi aussi, je veux venger le mien qui est mort par ta faute.

-Tu veux dire que Phénix était ton frère? Dans ce cas, tu subiras le même sort que lui!"

Plusieurs hommes de Docrates se placèrent devant Shun. Ils semblèrent avoir l'avantage rapidement car Andromède se retrouva rapidement à terre.

"-Shun! s'exclama Equueleus"

Par chance, Shun arriva à se relever, bien que ce fut avec difficulté. Il se protégea à l'aide de sa Chaîne et les hommes de Docrates ne parvinrent pas à l'attaquer.

"-Je vais m'occuper d'eux, dit-il, Seiya, affronte Docrates.

-Moi, je me charge des molosses qui ont emmenés Saori, dit Shõ

-Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser faire?"

Mais avant que Docrates n'ait pu porter un coup à Equueleus, Pégase lui avait administré un coup de pied sur le visage qui l'avait distrait et, ainsi, permit à la Femme-Chevalier non-masquée de filer.

"-Docrates, c'est une histoire entre toi et moi, dit Seiya d'un air menaçant

-Bon, très bien"

'

Du haut de la place privée qui avait été la sienne, Saori observait le combat alors qu'elle était sévèrement gardée et toujours ligotée. Elle était inquiète. Seiya n'avait pas l'avantage face à Docrates qui semblait invincible.

"-Bonsoir messieurs.

-Hein?

-Equueleus!

-Shõ! s'exclama Saori"

Occupés à observer le combat se déroulant près de l'arène du Grand Coliséum, ils n'avaient pas fait attention au seul Chevalier du Zodiaque restant qui se dirigeait vers eux. Shõ était sûre qu'ils agirait ainsi. Pris au dépourvu, les "molosses" de Docrates se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille en armure et l'attaquèrent. Heureusement, celle-ci était bien plus puissante qu'eux. Grâce à son agilité et à son agilité, elle parvint à vaincre tous les hommes qui retenaient la pauvre jeune fille en blanc prisonnière.

"-Saori, tu n'as rien? demanda Shõ en détachant son amie

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci Shõ.

-Pas de quoi.

-Par le Météore d'Hercule!

-Ah!

-Seiya! s'exclamèrent Shõ et Saori

-Hahahahaha! Tu t'es surestimé, jamais tu ne gagneras contre moi. Je vais enfin venger l'affront qu'à subi mon frère. Et comme tu as coupé son oreille lors de votre combat, je vais te couper tes deux oreilles avant de t'achever. Je vais même le faire devant tes amis.

-Oh non! pensa Shõ, Il faut que je réagisse. Mais comment? Suis-je donc obligée d'avoir recours à...cette attaque?"

 _L'antre de la sorcière Lamia, la veille_

"-Alors Lamia, qu'as-tu envie de savoir?

-Eri, c'est possible de réunir des pouvoirs de sorcière et des pouvoirs de Chevalier dans une Armure de Chevalier du Zodiaque?

-Oh, il faut faire cela avec beaucoup de précaution. Tu viens à peine de découvrir que tu es une sorcière et tu as déjà la folie des grandeurs. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas à te juger. Fais venir ton Armure jusqu'ici à l'aide de ton cosmos.

-Je peux faire ça?

-Bien sûr. Il suffit de te concentrer. Tu as bien vu l'endroit d'où tu es tombée, non? Alors, essaie de le repérer à nouveau et tu trouveras ton Armure."

"-Tu vois, tu as réussi.

-Oh, ma tête!

-C'est normal que tu ais mal. C'est la première fois que tu utilises ton cosmos pour faire quelque chose d'aussi dense. D'autant plus que comme tu commences à le combiner à tes pouvoirs de sorcière, ton corps a encore du mal à le supporter. Mais un jour, tu pourras faire ce genre de chose sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

-J'espère bien parce que là, c'est franchement pas supportable.

-Arrête de geindre et dis-moi quel pouvoir de sorcière tu as envie de combiner avec ton Armure d'Equueleus?

-Heu...ce n'est pas exactement un pouvoir.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Quand je faisais à peine l'exploration de l'antre et que tu n'étais pas encore apparue, j'ai aperçu un livre sur lequel était écrit _Animaux, monstres et autres créatures féroces dissimulables._

-Hohoho! Mais tu as envie de faire de vilaines choses.

-Eri, je n'ai pas envie de rire.

-Bon, très bien. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ce livre et quel rapport y aurait-il entre lui et ton Armure?

-Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de poudre de chicorée capable de rendre invisible. Je...

-N'en dis pas plus. J'ai compris. Tu veux savoir si la poudre de chicorée te permettrait de cacher des bêtes féroces dans ton Armure mais tu as aussi envie de savoir si ton Armure serait capable de les relâcher sur un adversaire en cas de danger imminent.

-Oui.

-Sache que la chose est tout à fait possible.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, jeune fille. Tout d'abord, choisis les créatures qui te plaisent le plus dans ce livre. Mais souviens-toi, ce n'est pas uniquement la force qui compte, c'est aussi la stratégie.

- _Hai_."

"-J'aime bien ces deux-là.

-Oh! Très bon choix. Maintenant, place les bras de ton Armure les sur les pages que tu as choisies. Bien. Prends la poudre de chicorée et verse-la sur les bras de ton Armure.

-Hein? Mais ils risquent de...

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Maintenant, enlève-les du livre.

-Oh! Les images!

-Elles réapparaîtront en temps voulu. Par contre les animaux sont bien dissimulés dans tes bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Referme le livre et je t'expliquerai. Comme tu t'en doutes, tout ce qui est ici n'est pas ordinaire vu qu'il s'agit d'une antre de sorcière. Et ce livre qui contient des images, en apparence, renferme en réalité des créatures vivantes.

- _Honto? (Vraiment?)_

-Oui. Et elles réapparaissent autant de fois qu'il le faut afin que tu les utilises dès que tu as besoin d'elles. Grâce à la poudre de chicorée, tu peux les dissimuler afin que personne ne les voit. Ce n'est que quand tu les invoques en chair et or qu'elles apparaissent auprès de toi ou devant ceux contre qui tu les diriges. Pour les invoquer, tu dois te contenter de dire leurs noms comme lorsque tu invoques une attaque de Chevalier.

-Alors, ces créatures sont...dans les bras de mon Armure?

-Oui. Et également dans ta robe car c'est grâce à elle que tu as tes pouvoirs de sorcière. Mais souviens-toi. Si tu n'as ni ton Armure, ni ta robe, tu ne peux pas les invoquer.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas."

 _Retour au présent, dans le Grand Coliséum_

" _-_ Saori, quoiqu'il arrive reste derrière le siège et ne bouge surtout pas, dit Shõ

 _-_ D'accord.

 _-_ Seiya, prépare-toi à devenir sourd! hurla Docrates

-Que Némée, l'immense lionne féroce te dévore!

-Qu'est-ce que! AH!

-Oh!

-Oh!

-Oh!"

Une énorme lionne avait surgit du bras de Shõ, sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer comment, et s'était jeté sur le bras libre de Docrates qui retenait Seiya prisonnier. Le demi-géant, déstabilisé et terrifié, avait lâché Seiya et hurlait.

"-AH! Mais quelle est cette chose! AH! Qui l'a appelé? Equueleus?! Mais c'est impossible!

-Incroyable, peut-être. Impossible, non.

-Ha! Tu as peut-être fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus me servir de ce bras mais mon autre bras est toujours libre.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Qu'Échidna,la vipère géante te morde!

-AH!"

Cette fois, une énorme vipère avait surgit de l'autre bras de Shõ. C'était un puissant serpent. Elle avait emprisonné l'autre bras de Docrates qui n'arrivait plus à agir. Il s'agenouilla sur l'arène en gémissant et en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.

"- _On dirait bien que ça marche_ , se dit Shõ"

Au bout d'un moment, Némée et Échidna revinrent vers Shõ qui se dépêcha de tendre ses bras pour les récupérer. Docrates avait l'air bien affaibli et semblait incapable de se relever tandis que tous les autres semblaient encore impressionnés par la puissance qu'avait dégagé la nouvelle attaque de leur ami. Mais que fallait-il faire pour vaincre le demi-géant?

Shun regarda l'écran géant. Il s'en empara à l'aide de sa Chaîne. Grâce à elle, il parvint à le détacher et à faire en sorte qu'il s'écroule sur le demi-géant avant que celui-ci n'ait eût le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivât et pût tout juste pousser un cri avant de finir sous les décombres.

"-Shun, dit Shõ d'une voix réjouie"

Docrates ne sortit pas des décombres causés par la chute de l'écran géant. Tous ses hommes avaient été vaincus par les Chevaliers du Zodiaque et Saori était enfin libre. Par réflexe, cette dernière se rapprocha du bord de ce qui avait été sa place privée et, bien que sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de baie vitrée, se rapprocha et regarda en bas:

"-Seiya! cria-t-elle, Tu n'as rien?

-Non, dit ce dernier en se relevant, Je ne crois pas."

Ils se mirent à sourire croyant qu'ils avaient remportés la victoire. Mais une lueur rouge et un immense tremblement surgissant des décombres les fit rapidement déchanter. Saori perdit l'équilibre en menaça de tomber. Shõ parvint à lui attraper les mains.

"-Ah!

-Saori, calme-toi. Accroche-toi:!

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Détends-toi, ça va aller.

-Ne lâche pas mes mains et, surtout, ne regarde pas en bas.

-Ah!

-Saori...

-AH!

-NON!"

La jeune fille en robe avait glissé des mains de la jeune fille en armure. Saori se précipitait vers une chute inévitable sous les yeux épouvantés de Shõ complètement impuissante.

"-Oh non! s'exclama Seiya en se précipitant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux violets"

Comme par miracle, il parvint à la rattraper alors qu'elle allait chuter vers une fin inévitable. Dans ses bras, elle ne risquait plus rien.

"-Merci Seiya, dit Saori soulagée

-Saori...

-Hahahaha!

-OH!"

Docrates était parvenu à surgir des décombres où il avait été enseveli sous les yeux ébahis du groupe qui n'y comprenait rien. Et plus particulièrement Shõ elle-même.

"- _Mais c'est impossible! Échidna et Némée auraient dû lui affaiblir les bras jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus assez puissant pour qu'il fasse des attaques aussi colossales. Me serais-je trompée sur leurs capacités?_

-Quel monstre! s'exclama Shun

-Saori, mets-toi vite à l'abri, conseilla vivement Shõ à son amie qui ne se fit pas prier et se réfugia derrière une colonne

-Mon dieu, pensa Saori, Ils prennent tant de risque pour me sauver alors que les hommes de Docrates s'enfuient avec le Casque d'or qui fera sombrer l'humanité dans le chaos."

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la nuit_

Les hommes de Docrates qui avaient pu sortir du Grand Coliséum étaient fiers d'avoir pu partir avec le Casque d'or. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais au moins, ils avaient réussi à récupérer une des parties de l'Armure d'or et cela était un bon début.

Tout à coup, sans qu'ils ne puissent expliquer comment cela était possible, il se mit à neiger et à faire très froid.

"-Oh!

-Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir sur votre chemin, n'est-ce pas?

-Cygnus!

-Donnez-moi le Casque ou vous serez tous morts!

-Ah oui?

-Si tu le veux, viens le chercher!"

Si les hommes de Docrates se montraient résistants face à Hyôga, le Cygne était un combattant tenace. Le problème était que les hommes de Docrates profitaient du fait que le Chevalier avait absolument besoin de récupérer le Casque d'or pour se le passer les uns aux autres afin que Cygnus soit déstabilisé et ne sache pas quoi faire dans la situation: combattre, récupérer le Casque, se défendre face aux assauts des hommes qui l'attaquaient lui-même pour l'empêcher de récupérer le Casque? La partie n'était vraiment pas facile.

'

"-AH!

-Mais tu es très fort.

-Oh, tu en doutais?

Yaaah!

-AH!"

"-J'ai réussi."

 _Retour dans le Grand Coliséum_

Shun s'était saisi des bras de Docrates à l'aide de sa Chaîne. Il lui envoya une décharge électrique à l'aide de cette dernière. Cela sembla lui faire un peu mal; détail qui intrigua Shõ. Jusqu'à cet instant, à l'exception des bêtes qu'elle avait envoyées, Docrates n'avait ressenti aucun des coups des Chevaliers. Pourquoi était-ce le cas à ce moment précis? Elle n'en eût pas la réponse car demi-géant parvint à resserrer ses bras sur la Chaîne d'Andromède et s'apprêtait à se saisir du Chevalier à l'armure rose comme s'il allait le broyer.

"-Ah!

-Hyôga!"

Le Chevalier du Cygne venait d'administrer un magistral coup de pied dans la tête de Docrates. Celui-ci, en ressentant la douleur, n'avait plus fait attention à son combat, ce qui avait permit à Shun de se libérer. Et ce n'était pas tout.

"-J'ai ramené le Casque.

-Bravo Hyôga, dit Seiya

-Comment as-tu fait? demanda Saori

- _Duckhead_ **9** avait un plan, dit Shõ en souriant"

Voyant que son propre plan avait échoué, Docrates devint fou de rage. Le groupe avait réussi à tuer tous ses hommes et à libérer ses otages malgré tout ce qu'il avait entreprit. Tant pis, si c'était la seule solution pour récupérer le Casque et venger son frère, il n'y avait plus à réfléchir, il suivrait son instinct.

"-Je vous tuerai tous!

-Attention! cria Shõ"

Elle sauta, rejoignant ainsi le groupe près de l'arène afin de ne pas les laisser seuls face à ce monstre.

"-Oh non! Il recommence, dit Shun

-Comment le battre? Il a résisté à toutes nos attaques, dit Shõ

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver son point faible, dit Seiya

-Avez-vous pensé à ses jambes? demanda Hyôga

-Ses jambes?! demanda Saori qui ne comprenait pas

-Mes Maîtres m'ont apprit que la partie faible des plus grands sont leurs extrémités inférieures, dit Hyôga, Laissez-moi me charger de lui, Je pourrai l'empêcher de bouger avec une technique d'immobilisation que j'ai appris en Sibérie.

-Mais il pourrait te broyer avec ses bras, dit Saori inquiète

-C'est un risque à courir, dit le Cygne

-Tu en es sûr? demanda Shõ sur le même ton

-Oui.

-Bon, si tu penses qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, vas-y mais sois prudent, dit Shõ

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Saori, garde le Casque et reste en sûreté.

-D'accord."

"-Par la Poussière de Diamants!

-Mais ça ne marchera pas sur lui, il est bien trop puissant, dit Seiya

-Attends, dit Shõ, Regarde."

Hyôga n'avait pas visé Docrates mais le sol qui l'entourait. Pris au dépourvu, le demi-géant ne prit pas garde au Cygne qui se jetait sur lui. Il s'empara de ses jambes et les gela sous les yeux ébahis du groupe. Furieux d'avoir été piégé, Docrates se mit à frapper Hyôga avec ses immenses bras. Le Cygne s'affaiblissait de plus en plus alors que le groupe regardait la scène, impuissant, sans savoir quoi faire. Pourtant, Hyôga ne se laissa pas abattre et parvint à geler entièrement les jambes de Docrates qui ne pût plus marcher. Il parvint même à le soulever grâce à la glace qui n'avait toujours fait qu'un avec lui. Seulement...

"-Et alors? dit Docrates sur un ton orgueilleux, Tu crois peut-être que tu m'as vaincu parce que tu peux m'empêcher de bouger et me porter? Tu commets une grave erreur. Mes mains sont toujours libres. Prends ça!

OH!"

A sa grande surprise, Docrates avait été à peine capable de soulever sa main que celle-ci était tombée comme une masse sans obéir à sa volonté. De plus, il se sentait étourdi, presque faible.

"-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne peux plus bouger mes mains. Ah! J'ai mal. Mais quel est ce maléfice?

-Hinhinhin! Et moi qui pensais que les attaques de mes bêtes ne marchaient pas sur toi. Je vois que je me trompais. Elles ont juste été plus lentes à cause de ta taille et de tes muscles.

-Tes bêtes? demanda Hyôga qui ne comprenait pas, Tu as le pouvoir d'invoquer des animaux mystiques?

-De quoi tu parles Shõ? demanda Seiya

-Lorsque j'ai lancé Échidna la vipère géante et Némée l'immense lionne féroce sur les bras de Docrates, je pensais que leurs effets seraient immédiats sur ses bras car elles sont aussi grandes qu'eux. Mais je me suis trompé. Je croyais qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à t'infliger de blessure car tu étais bien trop fort. Mais au fait, les marques qu'elles t'ont laissées n'agissent que maintenant. C'est pour ça que tes bras sont totalement impuissants.

-Oh!

-J'étais tellement paniqué que j'ai voulu t'attaquer sur tes points forts. Mais Hyôga a su mieux réfléchir que moi et a voulu chercher tes points faibles. J'admets que je n'avais pas prévu ça. Finalement, les deux techniques ont bien marchés vu que tu ne peux plus te servir d'aucun de tes membres.

- _Ie! Ie!_ Je ne peux pas perdre!

-Il faut croire que si.

-Mais tu es un démon! Ah mes bras! Mes jambes! AH!

-Vite, attaquons-le maintenant. Docrates a beau avoir perdu sa puissance, il reste très lourd. Hyôga ne pourra pas tenir en équilibre longtemps.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Chaîne Nébulaire!"

Docrates s'écroula sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever; il n'y parvint pas. Il poussa un dernier soupir de rage et s'écroula mort; un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres.

"-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? demanda Shõ

-Heu...oui, bafouilla Shun un peu déstabilisé par la révélation et l'effet de l'attaque d'Equueleus

-Je...je crois, dit Hyôga sur le même ton, Un peu secoué mais...oui.

-Moi...moi aussi, dit Saori qui avait été impressionnée et effrayée par le combat. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait assisté à un vrai combat de Chevaliers et qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle violence

-Je vais bien aussi, dit Seiya en regardant Shõ dans les yeux"

Celle-ci remarqua bien que son voisin des étoiles la fixait en semblant vouloir dire "Il faut qu'on parle". Elle avait une idée de pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait plus important en cet instant.

"-Hé! Mais venez me détacher bande d'idiots!

-Tatsumi, réalisa Saori

-Je l'avais oublié celui-là, avoua Shõ

-Je vais le détacher, dit Shun

-Ah enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez?

-Mais...

- _Urusei Tatsumi! (Ta gueule Tatsumi!)_ dirent Hyôga et Shõ d'une voix forte

-Nous devons vite rentrer à la Résidence et mettre le Casque à nouveau à l'abri, dit Saori

- _Hai._

 _-_ Oh!"

'

La Vallée de la Mort. Il faisait nuit. Elle semblait encore plus morbide qu'en plein jour car toute sa surface rocailleuse se faisait bien trop sentir sur le corps pour qu'on prête attention à la neige de l'endroit. Pourtant, un homme et un enfant s'y trouvaient en s'y étant rendus en courant dans le but de retrouver quelque chose qu'on leur avait dérobé et laissé à cet endroit. Shiryû et Kiki étaient presque arrivés au but. S'ils se dépêchaient, ils pourraient enfin récupérer les dix parties manquantes de l'Armure d'or et toute cette histoire serait finie. Hélas...

"-Oh non! s'exclama Shiryû"

Un hélicoptère était arrivé avant eux. L'équipage s'était emparé de la précieuse relique qu'ils recherchaient et s'envolait sous leurs yeux impuissants.

"-Ils repartent avec l'Armure d'or! s'exclama Kiki à son tour"

Quelqu'un avait su avant eux où se trouvait leur précieuse Armure. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

'

"-Oh non!

-Shõ?

-Oh Saori...

-Shõ, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Shun, nous ne réussirons pas à avoir l'Armure d'or.

- _Nani?!_ s'exclama Seiya

-Quelqu'un va arriver avant Shiryû et Kiki et prendra l'Armure d'or à leur place. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

-Bien sûr que si! Si nous partons pour la Vallée maintenant...

-Non Seiya et tu le sais. La Vallée de la Mort est trop loin. Le temps d'aller jusqu'à là-bas, il sera déjà trop tard."

Tout le monde se regarda. Chacun savait que, bien que parfois incomplètes, les prémonitions de Shõ étaient souvent parsemées de détails qui les rendaient bien réelles. Et ce qui concernait la distance entre le Japon et la Vallée de la Mort, elle avait raison. Ils n'auraient que le temps d'arriver jusqu'à Shiryû et Kiki et voir ceux-ci en train de revenir bredouilles et, surtout, tristes.

Oui, ils avaient réussi à récupérer le Casque d'or. Oui, Saori était saine et sauve. Mais tout ceci était vraiment injuste.

 **1** _Enfin, sauf celles des méchants avec des supers pouvoirs parce que sinon, ça serait pas drôle_

 **2** _Avant la définition de ce mot, je vous propose de faire un détour par le_ _ **Yurei**_ _: dans les croyances japonaises_ _, la mort d'une personne ne signifie pas nécessairement la montée au paradis. En effet, certaines personnes qui ont_ _sont mortes en ayant encore dans leurs cœurs_ _des chagrins, des colères, ou des regrets, ne peuvent pas quitter_ _la Terre. L_ _eurs âmes, les_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūrei**_ _apparaissent aux personnes_ _concernées_ _par le_ _urs_ _sort_ _qu'elles aient été impliquées indirectement ou directement dans le malheur de la personne décédée et coincée sur Terre_ _._ _Maintenant repassons aux_ _ **Onryõ**_ _: dans les croyances japonaises, ce sont des esprits vengeurs parfois vus comme des divinités_ _capable de causer des dommages dans le monde des vivants, de nuire ou de tuer le_ _ur_ _s ennemis_ _voire_ _même de causer des catastrophes naturelles en exerçant une_ _vengeance_ _pour réparer les torts_ _subis_ _de son vivant puis de s'emparer des esprits des corps morts des ennemis._

 **3** _Dédicace à tous ceux dont la môman lui a chanté une berceuse durant son enfance! (et toutes mes excuses à ceux qui n'ont pas connu leurs mères Mea Culpa)_

 **4** _Dans une définition très raccourcie, le mot veut dire "A la fois attirant et effrayant". Pour plus de profondeur, je vous propose de faire des recherches sur l'auteur Dante._

 **5** _ **Lamia**_ _est un nom que l'on retrouve dans la Mythologie Grecque mais qui représente plusieurs personnages féminins différents. Cependant, elles ont souvent pour traits communs d'être des sorcières maléfiques et séductrices ou bien des manipulatrices très persuasives. Pourtant, malgré le fait que le nom et les personnages soient très vagues, le mot a inspiré la littérature au fil du temps puisque on peut retrouver des magiciennes ou des sorcières portant le même prénom ou s'appelant Lamie ou même des Lamianes; ces dernières ne sont plus forcément des sorcières diaboliques mais peuvent être des antagonistes autant que des protagonistes et parfois même des personnages neutres ou ni gentil, ni méchant._

 **6** _Voyons! C'est une solution bien trop cohérente pour un shonen ainsi dans la Japanimation en général._

 **7** _C'est ta faute alors la ramène pas_

 **8** _Parce que moi, je peux me sacrifier pour l'humanité mais par contre si mon majordhomme crève, j'en ai rien à foutre!_

 **9** _Cf Chapitre 3_

 _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que pour l'instant, c'est lent mais on arrive dans la partie "filler" de l'Arc Sanctuaire, ce qui explique bien des choses. Pourtant, je vous assure que je tente tout pour qu'on ne s'ennuie pas pendant la lecture de ma fic alors s'il y a un truc qui vous embête, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

 _A bientôt:)_


	16. Chapitre 9: Epilogue

_Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd_ _'hui, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai changé de pseudo,ce qui veut dire que mon url a changée. J'espère que les followers habituels ont pu recevoir le MP général que j'ai envoyé pour remettre la fic dans leurs favoris et la suivre à nouveau. Pour les autres followers non-officiels: Anonyme, Guest, je ne peux pas vous envoyer de MPs pour la simple raison que vous n'avez pas de comptes sur le site. Juste au cas où vous vous demanderiez pourquoi je ne vous en envoie jamais._

 _Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Cette fois, i_ _l ne s_ _'agit pas d'une fin de chapitre postée à part du chapitre de base pour des raisons d'esthétique et de contexte donc non pas d'une "suite et fin" comme pour les chapitres 4 et 8 mais d'un véritable épilogue de chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 9** _ **Épilogue**_ **Le Sanctuaire Infernal**

 _Partie 1_

"-J'ai toujours aimé l'air de la mer, avoua Shõ alors qu'elle et Seiya étaient assis sur une plage **1** , La plage est l'un des endroits que je préfère.

-Pourtant, je croyais que tu aimais la neige.

-On peut aimer les deux. En fait, je crois que j'adore la mer et la neige. Mais je ne pourrai ni me baigner en plein hiver, ni me réchauffer au coin d'un feu en plein été.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Seiya en comprenant l'allusion indirecte au Chevalier du Cygne"

Il y eût un silence embarrassant. Shõ savait que Seiya l'avait entrainée dans un lieu un peu isolé loin des autres afin de lui parler de quelque chose de gênant. Ou du moins inquiétant. Une chose était sûre, il se faisait à nouveau du souci. Et il ne la laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair.

"-Je sais ce que te tracasse. Mais c'est à moi de décider si mes pouvoirs sont dangereux ou pas.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Shõ. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu étais capable d'invoquer des...des...

-Tu peux dire "monstres" si c'est le seul mot qui te vient à l'esprit. C'est comme pour mon pouvoir de prémonition. Je l'ai à peine découvert. C'était hier soir. Il vient de mon Armure. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'aurais jamais dû invoquer un pouvoir que tu venais à peine de découvrir. Si ça se trouve, tu ne le contrôles pas encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasses? protesta Shõ, Que je laisse ce colosse tous nous tuer? Si je n'avais pas affaibli ses bras avec mes bêtes, il aurait littéralement cassé tous les os de Hyôga qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour nous.

-Shõ, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu as utilisé ce pouvoir avec de bonnes intentions et nous avons eu de la chance que ça joue en notre faveur. Mais, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu viens tout juste de le découvrir. Imagine ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas réussi à faire précisément ce que tu voulais.

-Dis plutôt que ce qui te dérange, c'est que ce pouvoir soit radical. Je dois reconnaître que mes bêtes sont brutales mais elles m'obéissent. Tu l'as bien vu. Jamais elles ne feraient de mal à aucun d'entre vous si c'est ça qui te fait vraiment peur. Tu doutes de moi ou quoi?

-Shõ, tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire. C'est pour toi que ce pouvoir m'inquiète.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi pour moi? Je ne risque rien puisque c'est mon pouvoir et que je peux le diriger à ma guise.

-Non justement. Mon Maître m'a dit que des pouvoirs impliquant de diriger des bêtes mystiques demandaient une précision et une concentration tellement rigoureuses que quand le guerrier ne maîtrisait pas ces capacités à la perfection, les pouvoirs comme celui que tu as montré au Grand Coliséum pouvaient se retourner contre ceux qui s'en servaient.

Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire?

-Seiya...

-Quand j'ai dit à Docrates que tu étais mon frère, je le pensais sincèrement. Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse qu'on s'est fait. Alors, si elle veut vraiment dire quelque chose pour toi, écoute-moi. Ce pouvoir que tu as utilisé est inquiétant. Pas pour les autres ou pour moi mais pour toi. Alors s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu feras attention quand tu l'utiliseras et que tu n'y auras recours que lorsque tu l'estimeras vraiment nécessaire."

Il y eût un silence pesant. Equueleus avait envie de dire à Pégase qu'elle était sûre de maîtriser ce pouvoir car cette fois-ci, elle avait été aidée pour apprendre à le maîtriser. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre si elle pouvait se fier aux conseils d'Eri car elle avait dit elle-même qu'elle n'était pas là pour être une mentor mais juste une observatrice. Alors, elle préféra rassurer Pégase et lui sourit.

"-Je te le promets, dit-elle"

Seiya sourit à son tour. Ce qui rassura Shõ. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un certain temps. Cela les apaisa tous les deux.

"-Bon, dit Shõ en se relevant, Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je suis fatigué avec tout ce qui s'est passé et j'ai besoin de me reposer.

-D'accord, dit Seiya, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Et puis, j'avoue que moi là, j'ai besoin de buller.

-Si tu le dis. Allez, bye.

-Bye."

Seiya regarda Shõ s'en aller. Il était tellement occupé à le regarder partir rassuré de savoir qu'il l'avait écouté qu'il ne sentit pas un cosmos se rapprocher. Par chance, celui-ci n'était pas hostile.

"-Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que vos constellations sont voisines ou simplement si le hasard a bien fait les choses mais vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être liés au point de ne pratiquement faire qu'un.

-Shiryû!

-Seiya, tu ne crois pas que tu t'inquiètes un peu trop pour Shõ? Je sais que tu veux le protéger parce qu'à tes yeux, c'est ton frère de coeur, mais c'est un Chevalier du Zodiaque comme nous. Il sait s'occuper de lui.

-Shiryû, si tu avais les bêtes qu'il a invoqués. C'était des...monstres. Et ce que j'ai dit sur...

-Je ne connais que trop bien ce genre de chose. Ca m'a même fait penser à une histoire que m'a raconté mon Vieux Maître.

-Raconte.

-Un homme avait offert un chiot à son fils. En grandissant, celui-ci avait apprit, non seulement, à se faire obéir de son chien mais aussi de tous les animaux qui se trouvaient autour de lui que ce fût ceux des membres de sa famille ou de ses amis. Au bout de plusieurs années, le jeune garçon était devenu tellement sûr de lui qu'il était persuadé qu'il pouvait se faire obéir des animaux sauvages. Pour se le prouver, il s'aventura seul dans une forêt profonde.

Mais alors qu'il tentait de se faire comprendre des bêtes qui l'entouraient, il fut dévoré par une meute de louves qui n'avaient pas apprécié qu'un intrus se fût aventuré sur leur territoire.

-Mon dieu!

-Calme-toi, dit Shiryû en voyant le regard terrifié de son ami, Il y a une grande différence entre cet homme et Shõ. Il n'a jamais voulu apprendre à modérer son contrôle sur les animaux, ni à s'en servir uniquement quand c'était nécessaire. Il n'a pas non plus fait la promesse que Shõ t'a fait.

-Oui, je comprends. Mais tu vois Shiryû. Shõ et moi, on a grandi ensemble et on a toujours tout partagé depuis qu'on est tous petits. Avec le temps, j'ai finit par voir Shõ comme un vrai frère même nous avons seulement des constellations voisines et pas le même sang. Et quand je le vois utiliser des pouvoirs qu'il n'a pas trop l'air de comprendre ou de contrôler, ça m'inquiète.

-Tu sais, je crois que Shõ sait ce qu'il fait quand il se sert de ses pouvoirs mystérieux que nous ne comprenons pas toujours. Sinon, il ne le ferait pas pour sa propre sécurité ainsi que la nôtre. Shõ est très fort et je dois reconnaître que quand il se bat, il peut être effrayant; il peut même prendre un avantage psychologique sur son adversaire. Quand il s'est battu contre Tetsu au Grand Coliséum, il a failli le tuer. Quand il m'a défié après que tu ais découvert mon point faible lors de notre combat, je dois avouer qu'il m'a effrayé. On aurait dit qu'il était dans l'arène sans être dans l'arène ce jour-là. Mais tu connais Shõ mieux que moi, tu as bien vu que dès qu'il ne se battait pas, il était souriant et tentait de mettre les gens autour de lui de bonne humeur.

-Oui. Et il s'est aussi toujours soucié de nous.

-Tu vois. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour lui. S'il estime qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, laisse-le tranquille.

-Alors, tu penses que je devrais m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai dit?

-Non parce que tu lui as donné un conseil utile. Et il le suivra parce qu'il te fait confiance. Mais ne sois pas trop protecteur non plus. Non seulement il pourrait mal le prendre mais ça ne ferait pas de bien ni à toi, ni à lui.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. M...

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ça, Seiya. On est amis, c'est normal qu'on s'entraide. **2"**

Seiya sourit à nouveau. Il aimait vraiment avoir des amis qui l'aidaient et qu'il pouvait aider. Il se sentait à la fois protégé et fort. Il était tout simplement apaisé.

"-Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire? demanda Shiryû au bout de plusieurs instants de silence

-Heu...

-Je croyais que tu voulais buller.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais te laisser. J'ai mon petit coin tranquille qui m'attends.

-Ton lit, tu veux dire.

-Pas en plein après-midi, protesta Seiya, Je fais des siestes seulement le dimanche.

-Hahaha!"

Lorsque Pégase fut parti, le Dragon se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire à son ami pour ne pas le blesser mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait des doutes sur Shõ. Il trouvait vraiment qu'Equueleus, bien que digne de confiance en ce qui concernait le bien-être du groupe, agissait parfois de manière bizarre. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être d'une manière nuisible vis-à-vis de Saori ou des Chevaliers mais plutôt de lui-même. Et il n'arrivait pas à en trouver la raison.

"-Ce j'ai dit à Seiya, je le pensais, Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser beaucoup de questions sur Shõ. Parfois, je trouve que son comportement est étrange. Il est chaleureux avec nous mais il ne nous laisse jamais l'approcher de très près. Et quand Mitsumasa Kido était en vie, il était beaucoup plus protecteur avec lui qu'avec les autres enfants recueillis dans la Résidence. Presque autant qu'avec Saori. Oui, Shõ était le fils d'un de ses amis mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi notre ami restreint l'accès à sa maison ou a toujours refusé de se montrer en short ou en t-shirt devant nous. De plus, nous n'avons jamais le droit de le voir à l'hôpital quand il est malade. Pourquoi? Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais je trouve que Shõ agit comme s'il avait un secret qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne. Peut-être que ça expliquerait tous ses mystérieux pouvoirs qui surgissent sans prévenir. Mais ça, est-ce qu'il le sait? Et si jamais cela est vrai, comment Seiya réagirait-il s'il le découvrait? En tout cas, si jamais ma supposition est juste, Shõ doit vivre un Enfer. Mais pourquoi donc a-t-il choisi de se condamner à mentir en permanence?"

'

Les choses étaient périlleuses dans l'antre de Lamia, la sorcière. Cette dernière et Eri étaient en train de se disputer. A peine la jeune fille était-elle rentrée chez elle qu'elle s'était précipitée vers sa petite maison secrète et déverser toute sa colère, mais surtout sa peur, sur celle qui l'observait.

"-J'en sais rien, moi!

-Eri, je dois savoir si ce genre de pouvoir est réellement potentiellement dangereux ou pas.

-Alors primo, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque et les sorcières n'ont aucun rapport entre eux. Deuzio, tu es censée faire ce que tu veux de tes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas à te donner des leçons. Tertio, tu n'as pas demandé si c'était risqué d'utiliser ces pouvoirs.

-Eh bien maintenant, je te le demande.

-A priori, non.

-Comment ça "à priori"?

-Échidna et Némée sont dans les bras de ton Armure et dans ta robe de sorcière, n'est-ce pas? Ca veut dire qu'elles ont reconnues ton autorité au moment où elles y ont pénétré. La sorcellerie, c'est pas comme la chevalerie ou le cosmos. On l'apprends et on la sent plus rapidement dans son corps. En particulier quand on a hérité de sang de sorcière.

-Pourtant, dans mon corps, i la fois la sorcellerie et le cosmos. Ce n'est pas...risqué?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas t'inquiéter d'un coup juste parce qu'un gars te dit que c'est dangereux d'utiliser une attaque alors qu'il ne sait même pas d'où elle vient?

-Ce "gars" est comme mon frère. Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter.

-Tu le considères comme ton frère? Alors qu'il ne sait même pas quel est ton véritable genre? Quelle blague!

-Comme si j'avais le choix.

-Lamia, écoute-moi bien. Cette attaque qui a mêlé tes pouvoirs de sorcière et de chevalier, elle a marché, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Donc, ton frère n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ou de te faire des recommandations.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'au moment où tu allais attaquer, tu n'avais qu'un objectif, vaincre ton adversaire. Et à ce moment-là, tu avais confiance en toi.

-C'est vrai.

-Avant de maîtriser complètement la sorcellerie, il est important d'avoir confiance en soi. Des tas de sorcières potentielles se sont vues refusé l'art de sorcellerie tout simplement parce qu'elles n'avaient pas confiance en elles parce que leurs pouvoirs leur faisaient peur.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que leurs pouvoirs les effrayaient car elles les reliaient au mal.

-Mais ça a été mon cas pendant un moment. Pourquoi ça a marché avec moi?

-Parce que tu as accepté d'être une sorcière mais surtout parce que tu étais à la fois effrayée et fascinée par les sorcières. Je me trompe?

-Non.

-J'en étais sûre.

-En tant que Chevalier, j'ai été formée par un bon Maître. Il s'appelle Eudoxe, un grec. Mais pour lui, les femmes étaient presque toutes des sorcières. Les seules qu'il respectait, c'était les Femmes-Chevaliers. Et elles étaient toutes masquées.

-Sauf toi.

-Oui mais il croit que je suis un homme.

Sur l'Île où j'ai suivi mon entrainement, il n'était pas le seul à me former. Il avait une Seconde: Leiko, le Chevalier du Lynx. Une japonaise comme moi. Elle était un peu plus âgée que moi.

-Et tu l'écoutais plus que ton Maître officiel, n'est-ce pas?

-Quand t'as un Maître qui dit pas vraiment du bien des femmes, ça donne pas forcément envie d'écouter ses leçons quand t'en es toi-même une.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Mais malgré ça, Eudoxe était un bon mentor: il m'a apprit le grec mais surtout à être calme pour maîtriser mon cosmos.

-Lamia, tu as l'air triste.

-Je me sentais déjà mal de ne pas avoir avoué à Eudoxe que j'étais une femme mais s'il savait que j'étais une sorcière, il me haïrait.

-Tu ne vas te mettre dans tous tes états pour un misogyne de plus. Il y en a pleins sur cette Terre.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Eri. Je crois que sa raison de sa haine des sorcières vient du fait que...qu'il a été victime d'une de ces sorcières ayant choisi le mal quand il était enfant.

-Je vois. Un traumatisme.

- _Hai._

 _-_ Lamia?

-Hum?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait ironique que tu perdes confiance en toi à cause de ton Maître alors que tu es censée devenir plus sûre de toi grâce à lui?

-Eri?

-Oui?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait ironique que tu me donnes des conseils alors que tu n'es pas censée faire ça?

-Je ne suis pas censée te faire la morale, c'est différent.

-Ouais, ouais.

-En tout cas, cette conversation m'a fait comprendre une chose.

-Laquelle?

-Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour l'attaque que j'ai utilisée au Grand Coliséum. Elle est sans danger pour moi et pour mes amis. Peu importe ce qu'on dit sur les dangers des attaques avec les animaux mystiques ou sur les sorcières. C'est mes pouvoirs, j'en fais ce que j'en veux.

-Ca, c'est une vraie sorcière.

-Bon. Je vais remonter. J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit.

-Comme tu voudras."

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert son antre de sorcière, Shõ avait aussi trouvé un autre moyen d'entrer et de sortir dans cette dernière: un escalier dissimulé sous le paravent du dojo accessible à l'aide d'un saphir magique appelé Sybaris **3** qu'Eri lui avait remis **.** Ainsi, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait s'y rendre.

Tout ce qui s'était l'avait fatigué. De plus, elle et ses amis ne savaient toujours pas comment cette histoire allait se terminer. L'Armure d'or était toujours perdue et ils allaient avoir de nouveaux ennemis sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ce n'était pas tout. De son côté, elle se découvrait de nouveaux pouvoirs à cause d'un hasard duquel elle n'aurait pas su dire s'il était heureux ou malheureux mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de subir tout ce qui lui arrivait sans réagir et s'apitoyer sur son sort.

"-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis mais je sais que ma vie m'appartient."

 _Partie 2_

La Grèce. Athènes. Un immense sanctuaire antique. Non pas l'un de ces nombreux monuments que les touristes visitaient durant leurs vacances mais un endroit isolé et caché protégé par des gardiens secrets. Ces gardiens, on les appelait Chevaliers. Nombreux étaient ceux qui combattaient pour remporter des Armures et devenir Chevaliers afin de pouvoir continuer à assurer la protection du Sanctuaire tout en allant combattre à travers la Terre les forces maléfiques qui tentaient de s'emparer du monde ou alors de le détruire. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'était écoulé, le Sanctuaire n'était plus qu'un lieu de souffrance où quand on estimait que quelqu'un n'était pas digne de devenir Chevalier, il fallait lui faire endurer les pires souffrances ou alors l'exécuter. Les corps en sang finissaient dans des crevasses, des malheureux mourraient dans des entrainements trop ardus et inhumains, les soi-disant entraineurs n'étaient que des brutes maltraitant voire torturant les élèves...Les pauvres habitants du Sanctuaire ne ressentaient plus que le goût du sang sur leurs lèvres et la brûlure de leurs sueurs sur leurs visages. Parmi eux, il y avait une jeune fille masquée. Il s'agissait du Chevalier d'Argent Marine de l'Aigle. Elle avait été entrainée dans l'arène par le Chevalier d'Argent Shina du Serpent qui la frappait plus qu'elle ne lui faisait une démonstration de ce qu'était un véritable entrainement de Chevalier. Elle semblait la brutaliser plus qu'autre chose. Aux yeux d'un grec, de la Femme-Chevalier japonaise du Lynx et d'une autre Femme-Chevalier italienne à l'Armure sans nom, ce spectacle était terrifiant. Et dire qu'Eudoxe, Leiko et Rhilia étaient venus au Sanctuaire dans le but de faire de la troisième un vrai Chevalier qui s'était retrouvée sans Maître et sans Armure depuis sa défaite et son démasquage dans l'Île d'Equueleus. S'ils y étaient parvenus, Clépios, qui avait entrainé la jeune italienne avait été exécuté pour avoir osé dire au Grand Pope qu'il n'approuvait pas ses méthodes expéditives et que ses manières de former des Chevaliers étaient trop cruelles; mais surtout parce que Clépios avait une manière de former des Chevaliers qu'il ne trouvait pas à son goût. Ce Grand Pope terrorisait tout le monde.

"-Marine, arrête d'esquiver! dit Shina qui ne supportait pas que son adversaire se défende

-Shina, tu as dit que ça n'était qu'un entrainement, dit Marina essoufflée

-Marine, tu n'as pas à te plaindre car tu es japonaise. Depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir du Grand Pope Arlès, tu es vue comme une esclave, ne l'oublie pas. Viens te battre!

Par les Griffes du Serpent!

-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Rhilia, Quand je pense qu'à notre arrivée, il y avait un Grand Pope généreux et gentil incapable de faire des choses aussi immondes.

-Oui, dit Leiko, Et maintenant que Clépios est mort, nous ne sommes plus protégés.

-Rassurez-vous mesdemoiselles, dit Eudoxe d'une voix réconfortante, Je suis grec et vous êtes sous mon aile. Le Grand Pope ne s'en prendra pas à vous tant que vous êtes avec moi.

-C'est tellement injuste! dit Leiko révoltée, Se faire maltraiter comme ça parce que le Grand Pope n'apprécie pas les étrangers.

-Calme-toi Leiko, dit Eudoxe, Tu ne peux rien faire. Attends qu'elle soit seule. Tu pourras la réconforter.

-Alors, tu ne tiens plus debout? demanda l'un des hommes de main de Shina tandis que les autres riaient aux éclats de manière cruelle

-Ca suffit!"

Cette voix, c'était celle d'un jeune homme. Il devait être un peu plus âgé que les deux femmes masquées présentes dans l'arène **4**. Il avait le corps et les muscles d'un homme ayant enduré de multiples combats. Il regardait Shina d'un air sévère comme s'il allait lui infliger une punition pour son comportement inqualifiable.

"-Aiolia, tu protèges les esclaves? demanda le Chevalier du Serpent d'une voix moqueuse en jetant Marine dans sur Aiolia tel un sac rempli d'un lourd chargement

-Shina, Marine est un Chevalier qui a juré loyauté au nouveau Grand Pope, dit Aiolia d'une voix sévère, Tout comme toi. Ce n'est pas parce que son disciple Seiya a battu ton disciple Cassios que tu dois utiliser des prétextes pour te venger. Tu sais que ça ne changera rien.

-Oh! s'exclama Shina indignée et humiliée devant la foule

-Seiya? murmura Rhilia

-Tu le connais? demanda Leiko

-Non mais Shõ m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que c'était son ami et qu'il avait suivi son entrainement ici.

-Oh! Alors, cette femme est son Maître.

-Rhilia, Leiko, ne me dites pas que...

-Maître Eudoxe, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette histoire nous concerne, dit Leiko déterminée

-En effet, dit Rhilia, Pour quelqu'un comme vous qui aimez les livres, vous devez connaître le proverbe "Les amis de nos amis sont nos amis".

-Je suis fier de vous, mesdemoiselles.

-Hum, grogna Shina, Fais attention à ce que tu dis Aiolia. Sinon, un jour, tu regretteras tes paroles. Venez, messieurs."

Tandis que Shina et ses hommes s'éloignaient, la foule quittait les gradins des arènes. Personne ne remarqua les deux autres femmes masquées en train de descendre vers Aiolia et Marine. Même pas ces derniers.

"-Marine, est-ce que ça va?

-Aiolia, si le Grand Pope apprend ce qui s'est passé, tu auras des ennuis à cause de moi.

-Il n'en saura rien. Il ne soucie pas des japonais. Ah, si seulement son frère était encore en vie.

-Oui. Lui était un Grand Pope exemplaire au coeur bon et généreux.

-Bonjour, demanda Rhilia qui était arrivée dans l'arène

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Aiolia

-Nous avons vu ce qui s'est passé, dit Leiko, On voudrait soigner Marine.

-Pourquoi? demanda Aiolia suspicieux

-On a nos raisons pour ça, dit Leiko, Et puis ici, il serait mal vu qu'un grec s'occupe d'une japonaise malade ou blessée. Moi, je suis japonaise donc ça ne fera pas de bruit dans le Sanctuaire. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour elle.

-Hum...

-Aiolia, dit Marine d'une voix faible, Ne te méfie pas d'elles. Laisse-les faire.

-Pourquoi veux-tu leur faire confiance? Personne ne les connait ici.

-Aiolia, depuis la mort de l'ancien Grand Pope, tu as été le seul à me traiter comme une personne. Et maintenant que je vois que d'autres personnes font attention à moi comme tu le fais toi, je suis prête à leur accorder ma confiance. Fais-le aussi.

-Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille après quelques instants"

Les trois jeunes filles s'étaient installées dans un coin isolé du Sanctuaire afin de n'être vues de personnes. Leiko et Marine avaient gardé les leurs. La jeune japonaise de l'Île d'Equueleus et l'italienne avaient apporté une petite bassine ainsi que plusieurs mouchoirs imbibés d'eau. Le Chevalier de l'Aigle se passait un mouchoir sous son menton qui saignait abondamment tandis que Leiko massait son dos meurtri à l'aide d'un autre mouchoir. Rhilia, qui avait retiré son masque, apporta des crèmes et des baumes de soin au cas où la bassine d'eau ne serait pas suffisante pour soigner toutes les plaies infligées au Chevalier de l'Aigle.

"-Est-ce que ça va, Marine? demanda Leiko

-Oui.

-N'oublie pas, tu nous dis si t'as mal, dit Rhilia

-Dites-moi, pourquoi vous avez voulu me soigner alors que vous ne me connaissez pas?

-C'est vrai que tu es le Maître de Seiya? demanda Rhilia

-Vous le connaissez? demanda Marine étonnée

-Lui non, répondit Leiko, Mais nous connaissons un ami à lui. Et comme l'a dit Rhilia, les amis de nos amis sont nos amis. Alors pas question de laisser quelqu'un de traiter comme ça.

-Oui, dit Rhilia fière, Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce salaud de Grand Pope!

-Oh! dit Marine d'une voix pleine d'émotion en se retenant de pleurer

-Nous connaissons Shõ, reprit Leiko, Il était mon disciple sur l'Île d'Equueleus. Et il est aussi l'ami de ton élève.

-Oh! Seiya m'en a parlé, dit Marine surprise, Il m'a dit qu'il était obligé de ramener l'Armure de Pégase parce que sinon, Shõ ne pourrait jamais ramener l'Armure d'Equueleus. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il a retenu sur les constellations, c'est que Pégase et le Petit Cheval sont voisines mais surtout que Pégase et Celerus sont frères.

-C'est ce que Shõ disait assez souvent, dit Rhilia, Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais réussi à obtenir cette Armure. Elle a beau ne pas avoir de nom, je l'aime quand même et je suis considérée comme un Chevalier. Ca me suffit amplement.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était grâce à Clépios que tu l'avais eue, dit Marine, Je suis désolée. Arlès est un horrible Grand Pope. Je suis contente que Seiya n'ait vu ni la mort de l'ancien Grand Pope, ni l'exécution de Clépios, ni toutes les choses horribles qui se déroulent ici.

-Shõ ne m'aurait jamais incité à aller dans un endroit aussi horrible volontairement, dit Rhilia, Je suis sûre qu'il ne savait pas que les choses étaient ainsi au Sanctuaire quand il l'a fait. Peut-être même qu'elles ne l'étaient pas encore.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui, remarqua Marine, Pourtant, vous convoitiez la même Armure et il t'a vaincu.

-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, avoua Rhilia, Il m'a toujours respecté et il semblait vraiment avoir des raisons légitimes de convoiter cette Armure. Il a même hésité à se battre contre moi.

-Parce que tu es une femme, soupira Marine, Ils sont tous comme ça.

-Non. Parce que je suis son amie. Il m'a même dit qu'il aurait eu la même réaction si j'avais été un homme. De tous les hommes de l'Île, il était le seul qui me poussait vraiment au-delà de mes limites. Il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce serait lui ou moi pour l'Armure. Et à peine après ma défaite, il m'a incité à voir Clépios afin que j'aie une Armure. Nous avions beau être adversaires, il s'est toujours soucié de moi.

-Rhilia, murmura Leiko pour elle-même sur un ton empli d'incertitude

Dis Rhilia, tu veux prendre le relais? demanda Leiko à son amie en voyant que celle-ci se perdait dans ses pensées, Après tout, tu es mieux équipée que moi.

-Heu...d'accord, si tu veux."

Rhilia se mit à passer les baumes de soin qu'elle avait trouvé dans le dos de Marine. Cette dernière se sentait vraiment bien. Dans une conversation où elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec ces deux femmes. Elle se mit à sourire sous son masque. Même si elles ne pouvaient pas la voir, Leiko et Rhilia devinèrent à son silence qu'elle se laissait aller et semblait leur faire confiance.

"-Leiko, comment était Shõ en tant qu'élève? demanda l'Aigle

-Franchement, il ne tenait pas en place. Surtout avec Eudoxe, son Maître officiel. J'avais de la chance de n'être que sa Seconde. Shõ n'écoutait que quand il le voulait et il était assez insolent. Mais avec moi, il l'était beaucoup moi. Il m'écoutait plus, il faisait plus attention à ce que je lui disais. Je n'ai jamais su expliquer pourquoi. Eudoxe pense même qu'il est devenu Chevalier plus grâce à moi qu'à lui. Mais je suis sûre que nous avons été complémentaires pour lui.

-Hinhin, ce que tu dis sur Shõ me rappelle Seiya, avoua Marine, Lui aussi ne tenait pas en place. Pendant son entrainement, il lui arrivait de ricaner ou de s'endormir. Il a fallu un moment pour qu'il m'écoute. Mais je pense qu'il l'a plus fait parce que je suis japonaise comme lui que parce qu'il pensait avoir besoin d'un mentor.

-Haha, tu m'étonnes que Seiya et Shõ soient amis alors, dit Rhilia en ricanant, Ils ont l'air de se ressembler sur beaucoup de points. Tiens, je me demande ce que doit donner une conversation entre ces deux-là.

-Moi aussi, dit Leiko"

Elles se mirent à rire, ce qui leur fit évacuer tout leur stress. Ces Femmes-Chevaliers furent rassurées de savoir que, malgré les tyrans, il y aurait toujours des gens au bon coeur qui surgiraient de nulle part pour rassurer les opprimés victimes d'injustices.

'

Le Grand Pope se faisait servir du vin par des servantes du Sanctuaire. En dehors d'être un cruel tyran, boire du vin était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris **5**. Il buvait l'alcool avec délicatesse, très lentement profitant ainsi de chaque goûte dès qu'il trouvait l'occasion de se noyer dans la boisson. Mais ce jour-là, il frémissait d'une colère retenue. Il tentait de ne pas s'énerver mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Il avait essuyé un cuisant échec mais il tentait de ne pas le montrer pour faire bonne impression devant ses servantes. Hélas, la colère finit par prendre le dessus sur la raison.

"-SORTEZ TOUTES! hurla-t-il en jetant son verre sur le sol, MAINTENANT! VITE AVANT QU'IL NE ME PRENNE L'ENVIE DE TUER QUICONQUE SE TROUVE ICI!"

Les servantes ne se firent pas prier et partirent en courant. Le Grand Pope se mit à grogner et à souffler tel un taureau enragé. Il était hors de lui. Comment ses plans avaient-ils pu échoués? Comment était-il possible qu'il lui manque une seule partie de l'Armure d'or? Sans elle, il ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Maudits Pégase et Equueleus! Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

"-Ce n'est pas très gentil de brutaliser des femmes juste parce que tu es en colère.

-Que..."

Une femme portant un masque rouge s'était montrée devant le Grand Pope. Ses cheveux couleur bordeau étaient éparpillés sur son crâne et elle marchait élégamment tout en feignant une prétendue grâce.

"-Ariel! s'écria le Grand Pope, Non seulement, tu ne portes pas ton masque réglementaire mais en plus...

-...tu n'as rien à faire dans le palais du Grand Pope. Oui, je sais.

-Alors si tu le sais, pourquoi tu t'obstines à venir ici?

-Tu le sais très bien. Je vois bien que tu es en colère parce que tu n'as pas réussi à rassembler entièrement l'Armure que tu voulais. Mais tu sais qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui compte.

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce sujet encore une fois. Tu sais très bien que s'il y a une Armure plus puissante que les autres, c'est l'Armure d'or du Sagittaire. Et si jamais quelqu'un la revêtit, son pouvoir sera incalculable. C'est pour ça que je dois absolument l'avoir au complet. Elle ne doit pas rester entre les mains des frères spirituels Pégase et Equueleus.

-Pourquoi tout le monde vante la puissance de l'Armure d'or du Sagittaire? demanda Ariel avec colère et amertume, Il peut très bien exister des Armures plus puissantes que l'on ne croit. Et leurs pouvoirs sont encore plus grands que des Armures célèbres pour la simple raison qu'elles développent leurs puissances au calme dissimulées dans l'ombre. Ce qui fait qu'elles aussi peuvent donner une immense puissance à leurs porteurs.

-Arrête de répéter ce que tu m'as déjà dit, Ariel, rétorqua le Grand Pope, Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire en ce genre de chose. Et surtout, cesse de te montrer insolente. N'oublie pas que d'un simple claquement de doigts, je peux te renvoyer dans les donjons du Sanctuaire d'où je t'ai libéré.

-Et moi, rien qu'en prononçant des mots, je peux invoquer une attaque qui arrêtera ton souffle et te glacera le sang.

-Oh Ariel, je dois reconnaître que tu es très persuasive. Néanmoins, je ne crois toujours pas à ton histoire.

-Pourtant, je te la répèterai jusqu'à ce que tu l'écoutes pour de bon.

-Tu te lances dans une entreprise vaine.

-C'est toi qui le dis. Mais je dois avouer que là, je n'ai pas aimé t'entendre me menacer.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu avais été jetée au donjon parce qu'on trouvait que tes méthodes pour former les futures Femmes-Chevaliers étaient trop extrêmes, voire inhumaines?

-Pourtant, elles ressemblent aux tiennes.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai libérée. Mais je n'ai plus envie de parler maintenant. Alors maintenant, retourne dans à tes activités Chevalier.

-Bien Grand Pope, dit Ariel en râlant un peu"

'

Ariel avait ôté son masque et se regardait dans un miroir avec délectation tout en se coiffant. C'était son seul moment d'intimité où elle ne se cachait pas le visage et où elle pouvait au moins exprimer une certaine joie ou du moins un peu de plaisir. Quand elle eût finit, elle regarda le résultat. Elle était globalement satisfaite. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attendit, une voix interrompit ses pensées.

"-Je t'ai vue sortir du Palais du Grand Pope

-Bonjour à toi aussi Shina.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller le voir aussi souvent. Beaucoup de rumeurs courent à votre sujet.

-Je m'en moque.

-Ca énerve Milo.

-Vraiment? Pfff, même si nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants, il n'a pas à contrôler mes fréquentations. De plus, il aurait des ennuis s'il voulait enfoncer son immense ongle dans le coeur du Grand Pope. Qu'il aille se défouler sur Camus. Au moins, le mettre en colère décoincera un peu ce couillon de monsieur-je-sais-tout qui ne dit pratiquement jamais un mot. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment un gars comme lui et quelqu'un d'aussi vif et toujours souriant comme Milo ont pu devenir amis.

-Ne change pas de sujet, protesta Shina, Tu ne crois pas que tu risques de mettre le Grand Pope en colère à force de le voir? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un tendre.

-Pas du tout. C'est grâce à lui que je suis libre. Je crois bien que malgré tous ses avertissements, il n'arrive pas à me faire du mal parce qu'il m'apprécie.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Il trouve que nos méthodes pour former de futurs Chevaliers sont semblables alors que l'ancien Grand Pope les trouvait inhumaines. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a libéré.

-Ah oui?

-Oh oui! Et puis, tu es mal placée pour le critiquer. Sans lui, tu ne pourras pas frapper n'importe qui quand tu le désires. Comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui.

-Hum, grogna Shina, J'avais mes raisons pour ça. Et puis, j'ai le droit de le faire maintenant.

-Mais oui, mais oui."

Tout en parlant, Ariel n'avait pas cessé de se coiffer. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'observer Shina. Cette dernière n'avait pas enlever son masque depuis qu'elle était venue la voir. La femme aux cheveux bordeaux ne savait si cela devait la faire rire ou l'agacer. Finalement, elle choisit une autre solution.

"-Pourquoi as-tu gardé ton masque? Nous sommes entre femmes.

-Je n'aime pas l'enlever.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que pour moi, porter ce masque en permanence est très important à mes yeux. Dans la Chevalerie, en tant que femme, on n'est respectée que si on accepte de renoncer à sa féminité.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Tu sais qu'on m'a donné le droit de suivre un entrainement intensif pour devenir Chevalier au prix de porter ce masque et j'ai réussi. Sans lui, je ne serais jamais là où j'en suis. C'est pour ça que je suis fière de le porter tout le temps."

Ariel soupira en étant consternée. Le monde de la Chevalerie faisait vraiment croire aux femmes n'importe quoi au point qu'elles perdent de l'estime d'elles-mêmes.

"-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'est parce que tu étais très douée et digne d'être un Chevalier que tu avais réussi à obtenir ton Armure et non pas parce que tu portais un masque?

-Les deux sont possibles. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas de respect pour toi. Au contraire. Tu as été mon Maître. Nous pensons juste différemment. Enfin, Geist, elle, pensait comme moi.

-Ta brutale amie exilée sur l'Île Spectrale? Mais pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle?"

Shina regarda Ariel sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas entendre le nom de Geist car ça lui faisait mal d'entendre parler d'une disciple qui avait mal tourné alors qu'elle estimait qu'on l'avait injustement punie. Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, la femme aux cheveux couleur bordeau devina que Shina souriait sous son masque. Elle la connaissait bien pour savoir que ses silences cachaient des secrets ou des manigances.

"-Ne me dis pas qu'elle va reprendre ses activités avec ses Chevaliers Fantômes?

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout, avec l'arrivée du nouveau Grand Pope, il peut arriver n'importe quoi, non?

-Décidément, il est vraiment prêt à tout pour rassembler l'Armure perdue. Il va encore plus loin que je ne le pensais. Mais j'avoue que ça n'est pas pour me déplaire.

-C'est une idée à moi, pas à lui, protesta Shina, J'ai seulement eu l'autorisation.

-D'accord, d'accord.

-Bon, je vais te laisser. J'ai des affaires à régler.

-Je m'en doute. Tu dois sûrement négocier la libération complète de Geist pour lorsque sa mission sera achevée.

-Hum, grogna Shina

-Porte-toi bien aussi."

Le Chevalier du Serpent s'en alla sans rien dire. Cela fit ricaner Ariel. Elle savait à quel point Shina pouvait avoir mauvais caractère mais malgré ça, elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait parler de manière calme et se confier quand on la poussait à le faire. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était montrée bavarde à l'instant où elle lui avait fait des reproches.

Malheureusement, malgré la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Shina accompagnée du petit loisir capillaire qu'elle s'était offert, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir le Grand Pope de la tête. Même si elle s'était gentiment moqué de lui, la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui l'avait vexée. Et plus elle tentait de penser à autre chose, plus ça lui revenait dans la tête.

"-Je ne crois toujours pas à ton histoire.[...]Arrête de répéter ce que tu m'as déjà dit, Ariel, rétorqua le Grand Pope, Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire en ce genre de chose. Et surtout, cesse de te montrer insolente.

-Les hommes! Ils préfèrent s'écouter eux-mêmes plutôt que d'écouter les autres. Le Grand Pope a tort de ne pas faire attention à ce que je dis. Une autre Armure que celle du Sagittaire est aussi puissante qu'elle. Peut-être même plus. Et il le constatera. Oh oui!"

 **1** _Je sais, il neigeait dans le chapitre précédent et là, on est en plein été à la plage mais vous avez constaté que dans Saint Seiya/CDZ, les saisons sont toujours aléatoires et changent d'un épisode à l'autre et même dans le manga. Alors moi aussi, je prends quelques libertés saisonnières. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas._

 **2** _Même si c'est surtout moi qui ai passé mon temps à sauver ta peau alors que toi, tu m'as laissé dans la merde en continuant tranquillement ton chemin, mais bon_

 **3** _Ce mot est un autre nom des_ _ **Lamia**_ _de la mythologie._

 **4** _A ce moment de l'histoire, Aiolia est censé avoir 20 ans, Marine 15 ou 16 ans et Shina 16 ans. Rappelons qu'au moment où S... le Grand Pope a tenté de tuer S... Athéna, Aiolia avait 7 ans._

 **5** " _Grand Pope_ : _Treize ans… Cela fait treize ans que j'ai pris la place du Grand Pope. Treize ans qu'Athéna a quitté le Sanctuaire. Treize ans qu'A_ _i_ _oros a été laissé pour mort_ _._ _Mais depuis ce jour, la même question me hante, comme un doute insupportable_ _._ _Comment faire pour boire avec ce masque à la con ? Sérieusement. Ça me rend fou !_

 _L'autre:C'est dire..._

 _Grand Pope: Tais-toi, moi!"_

 _CDZ Abrégé Maison 9_

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Au moins, on a enfin un premier aperçu du Sanctuaire. C'est quand même pas trop tôt, on en est au Chapitre 9 pour la fic et au Chapitre 16 pour le site. Mais que voulez-vous? On a beau voir le Sanctuaire dès le 1er épisode dans l'anime, après on le revoit plus pendant 15 ou 16 épisodes quand même. Et puis ici, c'est Shõ le personnage principal, pas Seiya; donc normal que le Sanctuaire ait juste été mentionné et pas montré avant. Sinon, cette fic se serait appelée "Saint Seiya" et pas "Saintia Shõ". Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus aujourd'hui alors_

 _A la prochaine:)_


	17. Chapitre 10: Geist

_Et de dix! Et oui, ça devient sérieux. On entre enfin dans les chiffres ronds mesdames et messieurs. D_ _'autant plus que j'écris celui-ci d'après deux épisodes de l'anime pour qui j'ai une affection particulière et que je trouve bien écrit contrairement aux autres filler de l'Arc Sanctuaire qui sont très moyens (je dis bien Arc Sanctuaire. L'Arc Asgard est très bon et j'ai remarqué qu'en France, c'était en majorité l'Arc préféré de Saint Seiya/CDZ et pourtant, c'est un filler; preuve que parfois, les filler peuvent être meilleurs que les mangas adaptés [même si c'est rare]). Mais bon, peut-être que vous ne serez pas de mon avis si vous n'êtes pas fan du personnage de Geist qui, je pense, aurait peut-être mérité plus d'importance dans l'histoire. Dommage qu'elle n'apparaisse pas dans le manga, je la trouve classe. Bon assez bavardé._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 10: Geist et les Chevaliers Fantômes**

Saori avait espéré qu'attendre plus longtemps qu'à son habitude pour réunir les Chevaliers dans la Résidence Kido aurait fait en sorte que Tatsumi soit calme et ne fasse pas de reproches aux jeunes gens en hurlant. Après tout, ils étaient toujours dans une situation où il fallait être calme et réfléchi. Malheureusement, l'homme ne semblait pas de cet avis car, malgré la précaution de la propriétaire de la maison, il n'avait pas changé d'humeur depuis la dernière fois.

"-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables! Pourquoi avez-vous tué Docrates? Il venait du Sanctuaire! S'il se passe quelque chose de louche là-bas, lui laisser la vie sauve aurait été une chance inespérée de le faire parler. On aurait même pu récupérer l'Armure d'or avant que d'autres hommes ne le fassent à notre place.

-Tatsumi, pour eux, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, protesta Saori sans s'énerver

-Mais mademoiselle...

-Ils ont pris d'énormes risques pour me sauver. Tu es injuste envers eux.

-Hum, grogna Tatsumi

Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il à contrecœur

-En tout cas, reprit Saori, Tout cela m'aura fait comprendre une chose.

-Laquelle? demanda Shõ

-Si quelqu'un a volé le reste de l'Armure d'or pendant que Docrates cherchait à avoir le Casque au Grand Coliséum, ça veut dire que ce n'était pas lui qui la voulait.

-Alors tu penses qu'il était manipulé par quelqu'un d'autre? demanda Shõ

-Tu veux dire du genre quelqu'un dans l'ombre? demanda Seiya à son tour

-Oui. Quelqu'un étant capable de mettre toute l'humanité en danger. Et Ikki et Docrates étaient ses pions.

-Saori, la Fondation Graad peut-elle prouver que ce que tu dis est vrai? demanda Shiryû

-Non, mais mon intuition me dit que c'est la vérité.

-Ah, ce n'est que ça? demanda Seiya d'une voix semblant soulagée, Saori, tu as de grands talents de persuasion. J'ai failli croire à ton histoire. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Regarde-les, ils t'ont tous prise très au sérieux.

-Venant de toi, je pense que je dois le prendre comme un compliment, dit Saori en souriant

-Si ton intuition te le dit."

Le groupe se mit à rire. Seiya avait un don pour détendre une atmosphère pesante et angoissante malgré les choses sérieuses qu'il fallait résoudre urgemment.

"-Puisque tu parles d'intention, je me souviens que mon frère Ikki a parlé du Sanctuaire, dit Shun, Ca veut sûrement dire qu'il a un lien avec toute cette histoire.

-Tu as probablement raison, dit Shõ, Quand nous lui avons proposé de se joindre à nous, il avait l'air prêt à le faire. Mais il a dit que le Sanctuaire l'en empêcherait.

-Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose de très grave là-bas. dit Saori, Il faut se servir des ressources de la Fondation Graad pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Seules des preuves fiables nous aideront qui est derrière tout ça. C'est l'avenir du monde qui est en jeu."

A la télé et sur internet, les infos étaient très mauvaises. Des terroristes s'étaient emparés de plusieurs pétroliers et les avaient fait exploser avec leurs équipages. Plus Saori voulait s'informer davantage à ce sujet, plus son inquiétude était immense. Le pétrolier de la Fondation Graad naviguait au même moment et elle craignait que les terroristes s'étant mis en activité s'en emparent. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'était mise en contact avec le directeur du département maritime afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Celui-ci n'avait malheureusement pas encore répondu.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna enfin, Saori ne sembla même pas attendre une seule seconde avant de décrocher et mit rapidement le téléphone sous son oreille.

"- _Moshimoshi? (Allô?)_

 _-_ Bonsoir mademoiselle, ici le directeur du département maritime.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu aussi vite. Je voulais savoir si le pétrolier de la Fondation Graad était en sûreté.

-Malheureusement, nous allions justement vous avertir qu'il vient d'être attaqué.

-Oh!"

Les terroristes qui s'étaient emparés du bateau avaient eu plusieurs exigences. Celles-ci concernaient les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ainsi que le Casque d'or. Saori n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait été obligée d'avertir Shõ et les autres et de les faire venir jusqu'à chez elle bien malgré elle. Elle fit tout pour rester calme jusqu'à leur arrivée et tenta de leur expliquer clairement la situation sans trembler.

"-Les terroristes exigent que le Casque de l'Armure d'or leur soit livré sur le pétrolier par les Chevaliers. Ils ont prit en otage tout l'équipage et ils feront exploser le pétrolier avec s'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent.

-Alors, de nouveaux ennemis se sont déjà manifestés? demanda Shun

-Je me doutais que ça se produirait, avoua Shõ, Mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite.

-Peut-être que ces ennemis sont manipulés comme Saori le pensait au sujet d'Ikki et de Docrates, suggéra Shiryû

-Comment peuvent-ils oser nous menacer? demanda Hyôga indigné, C'est humiliant.

-Ca nous mènera à rien de parler et de paniquer, dit Seiya, On doit pas rester là sans rien faire.

-Seiya a raison, dit Shõ, Nous devons agir vite. Et il n'y a qu'une chose à faire.

Prenons le Casque d'or et allons tout de suite jusqu'à ce pétrolier avant qu'ils ne le réduisent en miettes!

-Ne soyez pas idiots! protesta Tatsumi, Le Casque d'or a trop de valeur. Il est unique au monde. Laissez-les faire exploser ce pétrolier s'ils le veulent. La Fondation a les moyens de s'en payer autant qu'elle veut.

-Es-tu devenu complètement fou?! s'exclama Saori indignée, Si ce pétrolier est détruit par une explosion, non seulement la mer sera polluée par une marée noire qui détruira une grande partie de la faune et la flore sous-marine mais la force de l'explosion nucléaire polluera une grande partie de l'air et la Terre en subira les conséquences pour plusieurs années. Sans parler des vies de l'équipage qui sont menacées de mort en ce moment-même.

-On ne les laissera pas faire, assura Shõ, On est des Chevaliers.

-Ils n'auront pas le Casque, dit Seiya, Tu verras.

-Saori, on sauvera ce pétrolier, dit Shõ, Je te le promets."

Les yeux de Saori tremblèrent légèrement. Néanmoins, en voyant Shõ à côté de Seiya, elle se sentit mieux car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le deuxième serait moins en danger que le premier grâce à leur duo qui semblait indestructible. Heureusement que Pégase avait Equueleus à ses côtés car, bien que courageux, c'était une tête brûlée qui agissait souvent avant de réfléchir. Non pas qu'Equueleus était très différent de lui en ce qui concernait le côté "tête brûlée" mais il s'emportait beaucoup moins facilement et était plus stratégique, ce qui lui permettait de surveiller les arrières de son frère de coeur si celui-ci fonçait tête baissée dans un danger trop périlleux. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer pourquoi, mais elle était reconnaissante envers Shõ de protéger Seiya et elle espéra de tout son coeur que son "Merci" silencieux fut entendu par son ainé d'un an lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.

L'hélicoptère qui était sur le point d'emmener les Chevaliers s'apprêta à partir. Saori les regarda avec tristesse, angoisse et peur. Elle vit Seiya lui faire un bref signe de la main avant de rentrer dans le transport aérien. Shõ se tourna vers elle et acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête comme pour lui dire "Je prendrai soin de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.". Elle devait sûrement avoir vu Seiya lui faire signe si elle avait tenté de rassurer la jeune fille de loin.

L'hélicoptère décolla. Le voyage se déroula silencieusement et dans l'incertitude. Personne n'avait eût envie de parler en sentant le danger imminent. Les traits des Chevaliers étaient tendus d'angoisse.

Finalement, Shõ n'y tint plus car quelque chose la préoccupait.

"-Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit à Saori, avoua-t-elle, Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais je suis à peu près certain de ceci: ces Chevaliers Fantômes ne veulent pas que le Casque d'or.

-Tu dois avoir raison, dit Seiya, Ils veulent sûrement nous tuer.

-Ca me parait évident, dit Shiryû, Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils n'auraient pas insisté pour que ce soit nous qui amenions le Casque d'or.

-Eh bien qu'ils essaient de nous tuer, dit Hyôga qui n'était pas du tout inquiet, Ils verront qu'on ne se laisse pas vaincre facilement.

-On ferait mieux d'être prudents, dit Shun, Ils sont sûrement très forts eux aussi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Shõ, Tant que nous restons soudés, tout ira bien. Tu verras."

Shun sourit à Shõ. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et les deux Chevaliers se sentirent un peu mieux. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas des autres Chevaliers présents dans l'hélicoptère qui avaient reprit confiance en eux depuis la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eus car elle les avait incité à mieux se préparer face à leurs adversaires s'ils cherchaient les embrouilles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pétrolier, l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse. Tous l'équipage avait été prit en otage et solidement ligoté par les soins des Chevaliers Fantômes qui s'étaient emparés du bateau. C'était vraiment morbide.

"-Je suis le Chevalier Fantôme du Serpent de Mer, dit le premier, Descendez tous les cinq avec le Casque. Et calmement. Si vous faites les malins, nous avons un complice dans la salle des machines qui fera exploser le réacteur nucléaire.

Lesquels d'entre vous sont les Chevaliers Pégase et Equueleus?"

En entendant leurs noms de Chevaliers, Seiya et Shõ s'avancèrent avec le Casque d'or tout en restant méfiant. Il ne fallait pas faire confiance à des terroristes après tout.

"-Bien, posez le Casque par terre.

-Si vous le voulez tant, ça veut dire que vous possédez le reste de l'Armure d'or, n'est-ce pas? demanda Shõ

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires! hurla le deuxième homme qui semblait être le Chevalier Fantôme du Dauphin

-Oh, quelle réaction, dit Seiya d'une voix doucereuse, Si vous êtes sur la défensive, ça veut dire que vous avez sûrement un lien avec Docrates. Ou alors, êtes-vous aussi dirigés par quelqu'un d'autre?"

Les Chevaliers Fantômes ne répondirent pas et jetèrent avec agressivité des menottes aux pieds des deux frères de coeur qui eurent un mouvement de recul. Que voulaient-ils donc faire avec ceci?

"-Vous allez la fermer et mettre ça sur vos camarades! exigea le Chevalier Fantôme du Dauphin d'une voix brutale,"

Shõ et Seiya se regardèrent avec appréhension.

"-On va faire exploser les moteurs si vous n'obéissez pas! hurla le Chevalier Fantôme du Serpent de Mer"

Ils n'avaient pas envie d'infliger ça à leurs compagnons. Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, c'étaient les vies de tout l'équipage qui seraient éliminées. Ils finirent par se résoudre à enchainer leurs camarades en baissant les yeux.

"-Je suis désolé, murmura Shõ à l'oreille de Shun d'une voix douce

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il sur le même ton"

Shõ ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer pourquoi mais quand Shun était en danger, elle éprouvait un besoin immédiat de le protéger. Et quand il était triste, elle voulait toujours le consoler. Résultat, c'était une véritable torture pour elle de devoir lui faire du mal physiquement même si on lui imposait de le faire. Elle se jura de faire payer au centuple le sadisme de ces Chevaliers Fantômes.

"-Vous trois, mettez-vous à genoux, ordonna sèchement le Chevalier du Serpent de Mer à Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun

-Quoi?! s'exclama Shiryû, Se mettre à genoux! Mais pour qui...

-Shiryû, avertit Shun pour lui rappeler la situation périlleuse

-Faisons ce qu'ils nous disent, ajouta Hyôga, Du moins pour l'instant.

-Alors, c'est ça les terreurs qui ont battu Docrates? demanda l'un des Chevaliers Fantômes d'une voix moqueuse

-Ils font moins les fiers maintenant, hahaha! dit le deuxième en riant

-Bande de salauds! pensa Shõ en fusillant les Chevaliers Fantômes du regard

-T'as vu le gamin là? demanda le Chevalier Fantôme du Dauphin à son camarade en désignant Shõ, Je me demande vraiment pourquoi le Sanctuaire se dit que c'est un Chevalier aussi dangereux que Pégase. Je suis sûr qu'il se fait appeler Equueleus pour frimer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda le Chevalier Fantôme du Serpent de Mer dubitatif

-Pfff, sa constellation, c'est le Petit Cheval. On dirait le nom d'un jouet. Il aurait dû s'appeler le Chevalier de la Blague. Hahaha!

-C'est vrai que le Sanctuaire s'intéresse à moi? demanda Shõ sans se laisser froisser par l'insulte qui lui avait été lancée car elle l'avait entendue trop souvent et avait eu la preuve par ses nombreuses victoires que celle-ci était infondée, Pourtant, je ne devrais pas avoir de valeur à leurs yeux. C'est à l'Île d'Equueleus que j'ai obtenu mon Armure, pas au Sanctuaire.

-Hahaha! Crétin! dit le Chevalier Fantôme du Dauphin d'une voix moqueuse, Tu sais rien sur ta constellation? Toi et Pégase vous êtes jamais renseigné sur votre lien de soi-disant frères spirituels ou quoi? Non seulement, on dit que vos cosmos réunis ensemble pourraient à la fois faire des miracles et des catastrophes mais on dit aussi qu'Equueleus a un pouvoir que les autres Chevaliers n'ont pas.

-Oh, dit Shõ en feignant la surprise, Il faudra que je pense à être moins idiot.

-Oui, dit le Chevalier Fantôme du Dauphin, T'avais vraiment l'air ridicule à rien savoir sur toi-même.

-Imbécile! s'exclama le Chevalier Fantôme du Serpent de Mer avec colère, C'est toi qui a été ridicule à lui dire tout ça sans réfléchir. Tu ne vois pas qu'il voulait te faire parler afin de savoir pourquoi le Sanctuaire s'intéressait à lui?

-Tu es moins idiot que ton complice, dit Shõ en ricanant

-Ca suffit! rugit le Chevalier Fantôme du Dauphin furieux, Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin. Pfff! Toi et Pégase n'êtes pas frères spirituels pour rien. Entre un fourbe qui piège les gens sournoisement pour obtenir les informations qu'il désire et un tricheur qui a battu Cassios déloyalement pour obtenir son Armure, vous êtes bien assortis.

-Je n'ai pas triché, protesta Seiya, J'ai battu Cassios en combat singulier.

Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir autant de choses sur Shõ, moi, Docrates et Cassios?

-Ils semblent bien informés pour de simples Chevaliers Fantômes n'ayant rien à voir avec le Sanctuaire, dit Shõ soupçonneuse

-Ah! s'exclama le Chevalier Fantôme du Serpent de Mer furieux que son complice en ait encore trop dit

-Si tu continues à dire n'importe quoi, je vais te tuer! hurla le Chevalier Fantôme du Dauphin

-Ne me fais pas rire, se moqua Shõ, Si tu te bats aussi bien que tu ne réfléchis, toutes les chances sont de mon côté.

-Oh toi!"

Hors de lui, le Chevalier Fantôme du Dauphin se jeta sur Shõ. Seiya n'eût même pas le temps d'observer ce qui s'était passé qu'il sentit un immense poids se jeter également sur son corps sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

"-Tu croyais que tu allais tranquillement regarder ce qui se passait sans rien faire? demanda le Chevalier Fantôme du Serpent de Mer d'une voix doucereuse, Non. Le Sanctuaire a beau s'intéresser à Equueleus, c'est toi, Pégase, qui l'a déshonoré en volant cette Armure.

-Je ne l'ai pas volée, je l'ai remportée, protesta Seiya, Et je vais te prouver que je suis digne d'elle en te battant.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas. Contrairement au Dauphin, je réfléchis avant d'agir. Et lorsque je t'aurais tué, je rendrai au Sanctuaire son honneur d'antan en lui remettant ton cadavre et l'Armure de Pégase.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Shõ et Seiya se battirent contre leurs adversaires respectifs. Cependant, quelque chose les troublait. A chaque coup qu'ils portaient, les Chevaliers Fantômes ne semblaient pas ressentir la moindre douleur. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Leurs Armures n'avaient pas l'air d'être des Armures de Chevaliers mais quelque de plus mystérieux et étrange. Equueleus et Pégase furent rapidement dépassés et perdirent l'avantage face à leurs adversaires qui leur rirent au nez.

"-Imbéciles! dit le Chevalier Fantôme du Serpent de Mer, Vos coups ne feront que glisser sur nos peaux.

-Vos peaux? demanda Shõ éberluée

-Et oui. Nous ne sommes pas que des Chevaliers Fantômes, nous sommes également des hommes-poissons protégés par des peaux épaisses et indestructibles. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance contre nous.

-C'est vous qui le dites, protesta Seiya

-Vous allez voir que vous vous faites des illusions, messieurs, ajouta Shõ sur le même ton"

Pendant que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque libres étaient occupés à se battre contre les deux Chevaliers Fantômes, les trois Chevaliers du Zodiaque enchaînés préparaient silencieusement un plan en profitant du fait que personne ne les regardait. A part les Chevaliers du Zodiaque eux-mêmes, personne ne savait que la Chaîne d'Andromède pouvait repérer des ennemis, des individus emplis de haine ou des gens tellement monstrueux qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être inhumains. Elle était capable de trouver un ennemi se trouvant à des années lumière d'elle. En cet instant précis, elle était à la recherche d'une personne qu'elle avait discrètement repéré de loin car elle s'était dirigée vers l'intérieur du bateau et avançait lentement vers sa proie qui s'était bien cachée. Lorsque Shun fut sûr qu'il avait trouvé le dernier Chevalier Fantôme, il fit un signe de tête à Hyôga et Shiryû. Les trois Chevaliers du Zodiaque concentrèrent se servirent de leurs cosmoénergies. Mais il fallait faire vite car Shõ et Seiya étaient désavantagés.

"-Dauphin, achevons-les! ordonna Serpent de Mer à son complice, Oh!"

Trop tard pour les Chevaliers Fantômes, les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque étaient parvenus à se libérer. Et ce n'était pas tout. Ils semblaient à leur tour prêt à leur tour prêt à combattre et cette fois-ci, ils formaient un groupe de cinq contre deux. Ce qui n'était pas à l'avantage des Chevaliers Fantômes. La peur fit perdre toute assurance aux "hommes-poissons" qui cessèrent de se battre. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Shõ de gifler violemment le Dauphin au point de le jeter sur le sol.

"-Ca, c'est pour avoir dit j'étais une blague, dit Shõ sur un ton venimeux et rempli de rage"

En voyant la colère dans le regard de Shõ ainsi que tous les Chevaliers du Zodiaque libres, le Serpent de Mer décida de ne pas faire le malin et préféra rester immobile sans rien dire. Le groupe était bien plus imposant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils avaient été capables de se libérer à leurs dépens et sans se faire remarquer. Peut-être étaient-ils plus forts qu'ils ne le paraissaient.

"-Vous nous avez humiliés, dit Seiya en toisant sévèrement les Chevaliers Fantômes, A présent, c'est à notre tour de vous donner une leçon.

-Maintenant, ce sera œil pour œil, dent pour dent, ajouta Shõ

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Par la Colère du Dragon!

-Par la Poussière de Diamants!"

Les attaques simultanées des Chevaliers du Zodiaque eurent pour effet les Chevaliers Fantômes dans l'air avant de les faire tomber sur le sol en sang. Ils étaient encore en vie mais ils avaient mal. Bien que blessés, ils semblaient encore avoir assez de force pour exprimer leur rage puisque l'un d'entre eux se mit à crier.

"-Vous l'aurez voulu! On va faire exploser les moteurs nucléaires maintenant! MEDUSE!

-Navré de te contredire mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit capable de t'obéir, dit Andromède d'une voix narquoise"

D'un signe de la main, le Chevalier à l'armure rose indiqua sa Chaîne Nébulaire et la tira brutalement vers eux. Le dernier Chevalier Fantôme était enchaîné à l'arme d'Andromède juste avant que celui-ci ne le dépose aux pieds de ses complices vaincus qui ne pouvaient plus rien faire à part subir l'amertume de la défaite.

"-Bravo Shun, dit Shõ fière de son ami, Shiryû, va vite libérer les otages.

-D'accord.

-Quant à ces trois-là, on va les garder prisonniers et les interroger. Il ne faut surtout pas les laisser s'échapper."

Soudain, tout devint sombre. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder. Plus personne n'osa dire un seul mot tant ils étaient troublés mais surtout effrayés par ce qui se passait. Ce qui arrivait n'avait pas l'air d'être un simple orage mais bel et bien une attaque soi de Chevaliers, soi de quelqu'un ayant des pouvoirs mystérieux. Non, c'était autre chose. Un bateau hissa le pavillon pirate, le pavillon noir plus précisément. Il y avait plusieurs même plusieurs bateaux. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils ressemblaient aux navires des siècles passés, plus précisément ceux des XVI, XVII et XVIIIième siècles.

Hyôga osa prendre la parole.

"-Mais ça ne peut quand même pas être...

-Non, je ne peux y croire, dit Shun terrifié

-Moi si, avoua Seiya

-Moi aussi, dit Shõ, On dirait bien des navires pirates.

-Au XXIième siècle **1**? demanda Shiryû qui refusait d'y croire, Mais enfin, des navires comme ça ne voguent plus sur la mer depuis longtemps."

Mais malgré le fait que le Dragon faisait tout pour être rationnel, les navires pirates étaient bien devant les yeux des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Bientôt, les choses se mirent à empirer. Les nouveaux ennemis se mirent à tirer des coups de canon sur le pétrolier. Le groupe ne rêvait pas! De vrais pirates était en train de se lancer à l'assaut du pétrolier et d'attaquer les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Ils se défendirent du mieux qu'ils purent mais leurs coups semblaient passer à travers de leurs ennemis.

Les Chevaliers Fantômes profitèrent de la confusion déclenchée par ce désordre chaotique pour s'emparer du Casque d'or et s'enfuir avec. Shõ ne le remarqua, hélas, que trop tard.

"-Oh non! s'écria-t-elle"

Peu après la fuite des trois "hommes-poissons", les pirates et leurs navires disparurent aussi brutalement qu'ils étaient apparut. Oui, c'étaient les termes qui leur convenaient le mieux car les Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient comprit que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une illusion afin de les duper. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: les Chevaliers Fantômes ne travaillaient pas seuls: ils avaient un chef; et celui-ci était venu à leur secours, ce qui leur avait permit d'accomplir leur mission.

'

Sur le navire qui était venu à leur rescousse, les trois Chevaliers Fantômes étaient à genoux et baissaient les yeux avec honte tandis qu'une Femme-Chevalier masquée leur tournait le dos en croisant les bras. Elle était en colère contre eux et ils le savaient. Elle était leur chef après tout. Et ils n'avaient pas été à la hauteur de la mission qu'elle leur avait confié. Ils n'étaient pas dignes de louanges.

"-Si je n'étais pas venue vous sauver, vous seriez rester leurs prisonniers, dit la Femme-Chevalier sur un ton amer et empli de reproches, Je ne suis pas fière de vous!

-Oh Geist, pardonne-nous, s'il te plaît! dit le Serpent de Mer d'une voix suppliante

-Heureusement ton illusion a été très efficace, dit le Dauphin, Ces idiots sont tombés dans le panneau.

-Oui, dit la Méduse, Ces imbéciles ont vraiment cru voir des pirates. Tu es vraiment la meilleure.

-Vos gueules! hurla Geist, Les flatteries ne marchent pas avec moi.

Tels que je les ai vus, ils sont non seulement forts mais aussi intelligents. Ils vont sûrement nous poursuivre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Geist? demanda le Serpent de Mer

-C'est évident. On doit se préparer à les recevoir. Et quand ils arriveront, on les tuera tous un par un."

Le navire continua à voguer la mer alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement derrière les vagues tel un vaisseau-fantôme errant dans la nuit. Il était aussi sombre que la nuit qui semblait plus le recouvrir qu'autre chose alors que l'éclat des étoiles aurait dû lui donner un semblant de lumière en éclairant la mer. Mais pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'obscurité à cet instant-là.

'

Sur le pétrolier, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient les yeux baissés et n'osaient plus faire un seul mouvement. Ils n'avaient même osé regarder qui ou quoi était parti avec le Casque d'or. Peu importait qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu! Ils savaient que tout ce qui appartenait à la Fondation Graad avait un système d'espionnage qui pouvait leur permettre de localiser qui s'était attaquer à eux. Le pétrolier sur lequel ils se trouvaient ne faisait donc pas exception et ils retrouveraient sûrement ces Chevaliers Fantômes. Néanmoins, ils se sentaient blessés à cause de ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils avaient presque réussi à capturer des ennemis et à les faire parler et ils s'étaient bêtement fait avoir par une illusion. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le cacher, ils avaient été stupides.

"-J'ai tellement honte, avoua Shõ à ses amis, Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Pardonnez-moi. Je ferai tout pour me rattraper."

 **I**

Saori jouait du piano pour se vider la tête. Elle avait apprit tout ce qui s'était passé et demandé à ce qu'un avion se rende sur le pétrolier le plus vite possible depuis que les otages étaient en sûreté. Il n'était pas encore là alors elle avait décidé de s'occuper pour ne pas paniquer. Mais c'était vraiment compliqué car elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être préoccupée au sujet des Chevaliers qui, bien que sains et saufs, devaient se sentir tellement tristes d'avoir échoués. Si seulement...

"-Mademoiselle Saori, dit Tatsumi en interrompant les pensées de la propriétaire des lieux

-Oh!

-L'avion est prêt à décoller.

-Partons vite."

C'était l'aurore. Sur le pétrolier, les membres de équipage, libérés par les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, étaient retournés à leurs activités. Le groupe des cinq adolescents était resté sur le pont. Shiryû et Hyôga observaient l'horizon sans rien dire. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver le lever du soleil beau. Le ciel, lui, était d'un joli rouge orangé grâce à la lueur de l'astre du matin. Des mouettes s'étaient mises à voler et à chanter gaiement. En les entendant, Shun se leva de la place où il s'était assis et les regarda. Il voulut les voir de plus près et se rapprocha du bord du bateau. Il respira l'air de la mer et s'en emplit les poumons, ce qui l'apaisa et lui redonna le sourire. Seiya, lui, tentait de se sentir un peu mieux mais n'y arrivait pas tellement. Il s'était mis à jouer de la guitare **2** mais ça ne le faisait pas tellement sourire. En effet, la mélodie qu'il jouait était pleine de mélancolie et ne donnait pas le sourire. Shõ était à plusieurs mètres du groupe et se contentait de d'écouter la musique que jouait son frère de coeur tout en lui tournant le dos et en baissant les yeux. Elle avait toujours honte à cause des évènements de la veille mais surtout, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour Seiya. Elle l'avait bien vu lors des étreintes, des regards que s'échangeaient le Chevalier et la jeune Kido ou quand Pégase essayait de réconforter la jeune fille qui s'inquiétait pour lui que Seiya et Saori étaient devenus proches. Et là, Pégase se sentait impuissant de ne pas avoir su aider son amie. Quant à Equueleus, elle se sentait impuissante de ne pas pouvoir consoler son frère de coeur. Alors, elle se contentait de l'écouter en espérant que le fait que la mélodie du jeune garçon attire une oreille attentive lui apporte un peu de réconfort.

"-Le son de sa guitare est tellement triste, dit Shiryû à Hyôga au sujet de l'instrument de Seiya après avoir tourné la tête vers ce dernier

-Nous avons perdu le Casque d'or, dit Hyôga en gardant les yeux fixés vers l'horizon, Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement."

Shiryû tourna à nouveau sa tête vers l'horizon. Il se sentait en colère contre lui-même de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider son ami. Lui qui l'avait sauvé, il ne pouvait même pas le réconforter! Etait-il donc digne d'être son amis?

C'en était assez de toute cette tristesse! Equueleus devait quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, sans se poser de questions, sans l'avoir prévu, Shõ fredonna. Non pas que ça aurait pu aider en quoi que ce soit car, en toute honnêteté, elle non plus, n'avait pas le coeur à être gaie. Et la petite mélodie qu'elle fredonnait devait être aussi mélancolique que celle que Seiya jouait à sa guitare. Néanmoins, le musicien et la chanteuse semblaient s'assortir en une musique ayant une sorte d'harmonie car Pégase ne s'était pas arrêté de jouer.

Mais alors qu'elle chantonnait, Shõ s'était perdue dans sa propre mélodie et ne faisait plus attention aux actions de ses camarades et encore moins à la réalité. Ce ne fut que lorsque Shun se dirigea vers le groupe qu'elle prit conscience de son geste.

"-Vous avez entendu cette voix magnifique? demanda le jeune garçon"

Cette voix magnifique?! Oh non! Mais qu'est-ce que Shõ venait de faire? Elle était tellement triste qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était une femme travestie, mais surtout, cachant son véritable genre dans un groupe d'hommes; ainsi qu'un autre point essentiel: elle avait un pouvoir du chant capable d'envoûter les hommes. Et à cause de sa mélancolie qui l'avait poussé à chantonner, elle avait failli envoûter ses propres compagnons d'armes! D'ailleurs, elle allait en avoir la preuve.

"-Alors, je n'ai pas rêvé, dit Seiya, Pendant que je jouais, une femme s'est mise à chanter. Pourtant, je croyais que c'était mon esprit et ma tristesse qui me jouaient des tours.

-Tu deviens poète? demanda Shõ en essayant de dédramatiser la situation mais surtout en essayant de pousser ses amis à changer de sujet car avais peur d'être démasquée

-Sois sérieux, protesta Shiryû, Je l'ai entendue moi aussi. Et malgré moi, j'ai eu l'impression d'être emporté par cette femme. Comme si elle avait cherché à m'attirer vers elle.

-Je l'ai entendue moi, dit Hyôga, Shun a raison, cette femme avait une très belle voix. Et j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appelait pour venir vers elle."

Il était logique qu'ils aient eût cette impression. En chantonnant pour mettre fin à la tristesse générale qui régnait sur le pétrolier, Shõ avait voulu réconforter tous ses amis. Mais elle n'avait pas penser au fait qu'en ce qui la concernait, chanter devant des hommes sans se contrôler était très risqué. Si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée en voyant la réaction de Shun, elle ne savait pas ce qui serait arrivé. Vite! Il fallait absolument qu'elle joue les hommes égarés par les voix féminines mystérieuses ou son secret serait révélé.

"-On l'a tous entendue alors, se contenta-t-elle de dire

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as entendu cette voix? demanda Shiryû dubitatif"

L'absence de trouble chez Shõ après un tel chant semblait laisser le Dragon perplexe. Oui, il était vrai que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque n'avaient jamais fait face (si on pouvait dire ça comme ça) à quelque chose d'aussi puissant, en particulier quand la voix pouvait avoir le pouvoir de réconforter aussi bien que de tuer. Shõ, elle, en avait l'habitude puisque c'était son pouvoir et qu'elle s'en était déjà servie contre un homme ayant des intentions macabres envers des femmes puis avait rassuré cette dernière. Mais ses amis, non. Ils étaient des hommes méfiants envers tous danger potentiel et la puissance féminine les déstabilisait car, s'ils pouvaient parfois relier le féminin à la sagesse, ils avaient toujours du mal à le relier à la force vu qu'on leur répétait que les femmes étaient plus faibles que les hommes. Mais surtout, à leurs yeux, Shõ était un homme, tout comme eux. Il fallait donc qu'elle joue la comédie bien mieux que cela si elle voulait éviter de réduire à néant des années de secret qui faisaient à la fois la fragilité et la solidité de son existence.

"-Je me senti bizarre, dit Equueleus

-Bizarre comment? insista Shiryû

-J'arrivais pas à savoir si la femme qui chantait me voulait quelque chose ou pas. Mais dans sa voix, on aurait dit qu'il y avait plus une volonté de me dire que de me faire quelque chose. C'était assez troublant mais je trouvais le son assez...doux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ferait une femme au beau milieu de l'océan? demanda Seiya qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous sur le pont et aucun autre bateau n'est dans les environs."

Personne n'eût le temps de répondre à sa question car un avion arriva. Personne n'eût de doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de Saori mais ils n'osèrent pas faire un pas encore trop perturbés par ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle descendit du transport aérien et vit ses amis, non pas tristes, mais alarmés.

"-Est-ce qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose de plus grave que la perte du Casque d'or? demanda la jeune fille en robe, On m'a dit que vous étiez tristes mais tel que je vois, vous semblez tout troublés. Pourquoi?

-...

-Ne me cachez pas quoi que ce soit, je vous en prie, supplia Saori, Je vous vois être mal. Je veux vous aider.

-C'est...c'est une histoire bizarre, avoua Pégase après plusieurs instants

-Que veux-tu dire, Seiya?

-Nous avons entendu le son de la voix d'une femme sans la voir, dit Shiryû, Elle chantait mais pas de manière ordinaire. Elle avait une voix très belle et très troublante qui nous a déstabilisé jusqu'à presque nous faire oublier où nous étions mais surtout semblait vouloir nous attirer vers elle.

-Ou nous dire quelque chose, ajouta Shõ

-Oh! dit Saori qui fut troublée à son tour

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Saori? demanda Seiya

-Une femme qui essaie de dire quelque chose en chantant, murmura-t-elle, Se pourrait-il?

-Tu sais quelque chose? demanda Shiryû"

Saori détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait que les Chevaliers la voient verser des larmes. Elle essuya les quelques gouttes furtives qui tombaient sur son visage et se tourna à nouveau vers eux. Elle semblait prête à leur avouer quelque chose d'important même si cela allait être loin d'être facile pour elle.

"-Je ne pense pas que vous avez des raisons de vous méfier messieurs de cette voix, dit Saori,

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai déjà...fait face à ce genre de situation, ajouta Saori dont la voix commençait à trembler

-Comment?! demanda Seiya de plus surpris

-Vos coeurs ne sont pas animés par de mauvaises intentions et je crois que la dame qui chantait voulait vous aider.

-Saori, que veux-tu dire? demanda Shun

-Tatsumi, retourne dans l'avion, dit Saori à son majordhomme, Je te dirai quand tu pourras redescendre.

-Mais mademoiselle, je suis censé veiller sur vous.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que tu dois décider de ce que je dois faire à ma place, protesta Saori, Alors, fais ce que je te dis si tu veux conserver la tienne.

-Mademoiselle, vous n'oseriez pas...

-Pourquoi pas? Ton comportement n'a pas été exemplaire ces derniers jours. Tu as injurié et insulté mes amis à plusieurs reprises et hier encore, tu as dit qu'il serait préférable de faire exploser un pétrolier plutôt que de remettre un objet en or sous prétexte que celui-ci était unique au monde sans prendre en compte les conséquences de la pollution. Et maintenant, tu es en train de sous-entendre que tu ne devrais pas faire ce que je dis alors que tu as juré à mon grand-père que tu le ferais. Tu ne devrais pas abuser davantage de ma patience et de mon indulgence. Suis-je assez claire?

-Heu...oui mademoiselle."

Sans oser ajouter un mot de plus, Tatsumi entra penaud dans l'avion. Shõ, Seiya, Shun, Hyôga et Saori se regardèrent et, malgré eux, ricanèrent. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse ce genre de chose plus souvent si cela permettait à cette brute de fermer sa grande gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à l'ouvrir pour dire autre chose que des bêtises.

Malheureusement, quand la brute fut retournée dans l'engin volant, Saori reprit son air triste. Elle s'était mise à repenser à ce qu'elle allait devoir raconter et qui allait être difficile à dire pour elle. Ca avait l'air d'avoir été une expérience dure mais on aurait dit qu'elle pensait qu'elle devait en parler.

"-Je ne voulais pas que Tatsumi entende ce que je voulais vous dire, dit Saori, Son métier de garde du corps consistant à s'assurer que je vais bien, il m'aurait reproché d'être sortie seule en pleine nuit même si je suis son employeuse.

" _Votre grand-père n'aurait jamais permit ceci, mademoiselle. Vous ne devez pas lui manquer de respect."_ Et ma vie alors? Mon grand-père est mort. Je n'ai pas à obéir à un fantôme et en plus, je suis sûre que Tatsumi adore inventer des consignes qu'il lui aurait donné avant sa mort pour se donner des grands airs."

Elle reprit sa respiration. On aurait dit qu'elle était de sortir quelque chose qu'elle avait sur le coeur depuis longtemps. Pourtant, ses pensées paraissaient confuses et elle semblait avoir du mal à parler. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre son récit.

"-Il y a plusieurs semaines, j'ai craqué. J'en avais assez d'être toujours accompagnée partout où j'allais. Alors, je suis sortie par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour avoir au moins un moment à moi pour une nuit et profiter de l'extérieur.

-Saori..., murmura Shõ pour elle-même incertaine en comprenant de quoi celle-ci allait parler

-Au début, j'étais heureuse. J'étais sortie danser et je me sentais libre. Je n'étais pas parmi des crétins qui ne parlaient que de leurs affaires florissantes mais sur des gens qui parlaient de leurs vies ou qui s'intéressaient à celles de ceux qu'ils rencontraient, qui faisaient des blagues. Ils étaient très chaleureux.

La soirée a été longue. Je me sentais bien et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se termine. Mais un des hommes qui faisait parti du groupe avec lequel je m'étais joint a voulu me raccompagner chez moi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétendait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Seiya

-Je...

-Saori, tu es pâle, ajouta Seiya en lui prenant la main

-Est-ce que tu veux t'assoir? proposa Shõ"

Sans ajouter un mot, Saori accepta la proposition de la jeune adolescente. Elle avait besoin de se sentir bien entourée et, surtout, de soutien moral si elle voulait arriver à parler de ce qui s'était passer lors de cette terrible nuit. Les autres le comprirent bien et ne dirent rien. Ils se contentèrent de regarder Saori avec le plus de douceur possible dans leurs visages pour mettre leur amie en confiance.

"-Quand nous sommes partis, nous devions passer par le Port de plaisance pour arriver jusqu'à une rue menant près de chez moi. Au début, il se comportait bien et semblait digne de confiance. Mais il me mentait. Et j'ai été assez bête pour le croire.

-Saori, que t'a t-il fait? demanda Seiya avec douceur

-Il a tenté de...de...de m'agresser."

Les Chevaliers étaient épouvantés. Shõ feignait bien sûr mais elle se sentait très mal de devoir laisser Saori parler d'un triste évènement et qui plus est douloureux qu'elle aurait peut-être préférer garder pour elle. L'adolescente se rapprocha de son amie et, malgré elle, la prit dan ses bras.

"-Saori, dit-elle avec tendresse

-J'étais terrorisée, dit Saori les larmes aux yeux, Il m'avait acculé à un mur et passait ses mains sur mon corps en souriant. Il disait " _Ne bouge pas ma te promets que ça ne fera pas mal._ "

-OH!

-...

-Est-ce qu'il a..., osa demander après un moment de silence

-Non, dit Saori, Il n'en a pas eu le temps parce qu'au moment où il allait le faire, une femme cachée dans l'ombre s'est mise à chanter. Je n'ai pas tout de suite comprit ce qui s'est passé mais lorsque j'ai vu l'homme qui m'avait agressé tomber dans l'eau et se noyer quand la femme a cessé de chanter, j'ai réalisé qu'elle l'avait envoûté pour l'attirer dans l'eau afin de me sauver.

-Oh!

-Tu es en sûre? demanda Shiryû à la fois étonné et dubitatif

-Elle me l'a dit.

-Tu l'as vue? demanda Seiya

-Non. Elle n'a pas voulu me montrer son visage. Mais elle m'a entouré de son cosmos pour que je me sente en sécurité alors qu'elle me raccompagnait chez moi. Cependant, elle m'a interdit de me retourner. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment essayé de voir à quoi elle ressemblait mais je n'ai pas réussi. Mais une chose dont je peux vous assurer, c'est qu'elle n'avait que des bonnes intentions.

-Tu dis qu'elle avait un cosmos? demanda Hyôga étonné

-Oui.

-Et tu penses que cette femme qui t'a sauvé est la même femme qui vient de chanter une chanson au loin pendant que nous étions sur le pont avant ton arrivée, dit Shiryû

-Oui.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ton intuition qui te le dit, dit Seiya

-Non.

-Hein?

-C'est mon coeur. La femme qui m'a sauvé tue les monstres mais protège les personnes en danger ou qui se sentent perdues ou tristes.

-Comment peux-tu savoir cela? demanda Shiryû dubitatif

-Elle a chanté à nouveau pour vous puis s'est arrêtée sans vous tendre un piège. Si ce chant vous a marqué, ça veut dire que son cosmos s'est encore manifesté. Ca signifie qu'elle a chanté pour apaiser vos coeurs lorsqu'elle a senti la détresse de ces derniers."

En parlant de coeur apaisé, Saori avait elle-même l'air de ressentir un grand apaisement en ayant parlé de sa fameuse sauveuse de cette nuit-là. On aurait dit que le poids de son agression lui pesait encore sur ses épaules malgré la mort de son agresseur et que le fait de ne pas s'être confiée avait encore laissé des cicatrices morales en son être.

"-Pardonne-moi Saori, pensa Shõ, Je ne pouvais rien dire de ce que j'ai fait pour toi ce soir-là, ni t'inciter à te confier si tu le voulais. J'étais impuissante dans cette situation."

"-Tu as sans doute raison, dit Shiryû qui ne trouva rien à redire aux paroles de son amie, Si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous ne serions sans doute pas en vie et en train de te parler en ce moment"

Saori se mit à sourire. Elle était contente que ses amies la croient et ne la prennent pas pour une folle. Cette histoire qu'elle avait raconté avait été l'un des moments les plus horribles de sa vie et le fait de savoir qu'elle était entourée d'amis qui l'écoutaient et la réconfortaient l'avait mise en confiance et ne la faisait pas douter du tout sur leur fidélité.

La jeune fille en robe retourna à l'avion et incita Tatsumi à sortir. Celui-ci émit un grognement de frustration. Peu après, Saori retourna rapidement vers les Chevaliers. Elle avait un visage doux et les yeux remplis de tendresse.

"-Cette femme a chanté pour sauver ma vie et apaiser vos coeurs. Et bien moi, je serai là pour apaiser vos âmes. Vous m'êtes précieux plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

-Saori..., bredouilla Shõ, Oh!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu..., bredouilla Seiya à son tour"

Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille avait jeté sa bague dans la mer, ce qui avait épouvanté Tatsumi. Face à cet acte, il semblait devenir mentalement instable.

"-Qu'avez-vous fait? Cette bague valait...Oh mais, ce collier...Ah! Et ce bracelet. Tout, ça nous fait tellement de Yens de perdus. Ah mais pourquoi?"

Tatsumi s'évanouit face à ce qui semblait être pour lui une catastrophe. Il ne voyait que de l'argent gaspillé et des bijoux uniques au monde perdus à jamais. Mais les Chevaliers, eux, ne comprenaient pas le geste de leur amie. Elle semblait vouloir leur faire comprendre quelque chose mais ils ne parvenaient pas à savoir ce que c'était.

"-Saori, pourquoi as-tu jeté tes bijoux à la mer? osa demander Shõ

-Laissez-moi vous dire ceci. Dans la Grèce Antique, on ne courtisait pas les jeunes gens pour leurs bijoux ou leurs objets précieux. La preuve en était qu'ils ne devaient jamais parler de leurs possessions et retirer de leurs corps tout ce qui avait une quelconque valeur matérielle lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la cours. Même lors de la cérémonie de mariage, les mariés devaient enlever tous leurs bijoux et leurs objets précieux de leurs corps pour ne garder que leurs tenues de mariage durant le reste de la fête afin de se prouver que rien d'autre que leur amour mutuel comptait.

Cela prouve une chose. Les objets précieux, les bijoux...Ce sont des objets matériels facilement remplaçables. Mais la vie, elle, n'a pas de prix. L'Armure d'or est, certes, précieuse, mais même si nous devons la récupérer pour ne pas faire sombrer le monde dans le chaos, vos vies sont irremplaçables et elles seront toujours plus importantes que n'importe quoi à mes yeux.

-Saori, dit Shõ d'un ton reconnaissant en souriant, Merci.

-Je n'oublierai jamais que tu as été si gentille, dit Seiya, Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de l'être envers toi. Je te promets que nous récupèrerons le Casque d'or. Vraiment.

-Merci Seiya."

'

"-Tout ce qui s'est passé sur le pétrolier a pu être filmé grâce au satellite espion de la Fondation Graad. Notamment le bateau pirate des Chevaliers Fantômes, dit Saori

-Alors, celui-là était bien réel, dit Shõ, Ca n'était pas une illusion.

-Ca devait être le seul, dit Shiryû

-Alors, si c'est le cas, ils ont bien un lien avec le Sanctuaire, dit Seiya, Matériel de Chevaliers, Pouvoirs de Chevaliers, Informations sur le Sanctuaire. Tout y est.

-Oh oui, il n'y a pas de doute, affirma Shõ

-Voici la vidéo."

Sur l'écran, on voyait une île en forme de crâne. Malgré tout, son aspect surnaturel était atténué par de larges côtes qui semblaient donner à l'île un côté plus normal et laissait penser que sa forme de crâne était plus due à une coïncidence qu'autre chose.

"-Cette île s'appelle l'Île Spectrale, dit Saori, Aucun marin n'ose s'en approcher.

-Comme si un nom allait nous faire peur, dit Shõ sûre d'elle, _Mina*,_ vous êtes prêts?

*( _C'est un mot un peu compliqué à expliquer. Il peut se traduire par "Tout le monde" mais ça dépend des contextes. Il peut arriver qu'on rajoute un "-San" devant mais ce suffixe japonais est utilisé uniquement pour les formules de politesse. "Mina-san" désigne donc plutôt une foule ou un groupe que l'on ne connaît pas bien comme des collègues de travail un peu éloignés. "Mina" désigne vraiment un groupe que l'on connaît bien. Ici, le mot peu donc être traduit par "Les gars".)_

- _Hai._ "

'

Les Chevaliers partirent à bord d'un avion en direction de l'Île Spectrale. Une fois qu'ils furent un peu loin du bateau. Seiya s'autorisa à parler.

"-Pauvre Saori. Si je tenais l'homme qui a osé la...

-Seiya, il est déjà mort, dit Shõ, Une femme lui a déjà fait payer le crime odieux qu'il a tenté de commettre. Ca ne te sert à rien de te mettre en colère. Quant à nous, nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait puisque nous avons réconforté Saori.

-Vous croyez que c'est vrai? demanda Shun, Que la femme qui a sauvé Saori est la même que celle qui a chanté pour nous?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Hyôga, Mais je veux bien y croire.

-Pourquoi pas? dit Shiryû, Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur cette femme mais si c'est bien la même personne qui a chanté pour sauver Saori et pour nous réconforter, ça veut dire que nous avons un ange-gardien quelque part qui nous protège."

Malgré elle, Shõ se mit à sourire. Même si les autres ignoraient pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle se sentait joyeuse à l'idée qu'ils la voyaient, sans le savoir, comme leur ange-gardien. Cela lui donnait à la fois un sentiment de puissance mais aussi de protectrice envers ses amis qu'elle chérissait depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Et cela la touchait énormément.

'

"-Nous sommes arrivés, dit le pilote après plusieurs heures de vol alors que la nuit tombait

Ah!"

Un oiseau géant à deux têtes, aux becs et aux yeux blancs ainsi qu'au plumage mi-marron, mi-violet se trouvait devant le champ de vision du pilote qui n'arriva plus à se contrôler. Il fallait dire que l'oiseau était terrifiant car il n'avait absolument rien de normal. Même Seiya n'y comprenait rien.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet oiseau?

-C'est un oiseau des légendes des Mille et Une Nuits, dit Shun

-C'est impossible! s'exclama Shiryû, Ca n'existe pas!"

L'oiseau disparut aussi brutalement qu'il était apparu sous la forme d'un nuage. Celui-ci frappa l'avion qui perdit l'équilibre et commença à s'écrouler.

"-Une illusion! s'exclama Shõ, C'était encore une illusion.

-Oui mais ce nuage était une attaque bien réelle et nous a percutés, dit Seiya

-Ah!"

L'avion tomba dans la mer alors que le groupe n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'Île. Malgré tout, Shõ ne laissa pas abattre et partit à la rescousse du pilote. Elle savait que ses amis arriveraient à se débrouiller pour remonter à la surface grâce à leurs cosmos mais cet homme ne serait pas en mesure d'y arriver à cause de l'intensité d'une attaque de Chevalier bien trop puissante pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été préparé pour faire face à une telle menace. Quand elle parvint à remonter à la surface, elle vit que ses espoirs étaient confirmés.

"-Hé! Personne n'est blessé? demanda-t-elle

-Non, répondit Hyôga, Seiya, Shun, Shiryû et moi sommes sains et saufs."

A peine Equueleus eût-elle le temps de se réjouir qu'elle constata rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Andromède était en train de s'agiter dans la mer mais surtout semblait être dans une grande détresse. Les traits de Shõ se tordirent d'angoisse. Shun se mit à pousser des cris, ce qui inquiéta le groupe. Plus particulièrement Hyôga.

"-Qu'y a-t-il Shun?

-Ah!

-Shun!"

Shun avait été entrainé dans la mer par une force inconnue qui allait le noyer! Sans réfléchir, Hyôga s'était lancé à sa rescousse. Une forme qui ressemblait à un serpent géant visqueux était sur le point d'entrainer Shun au fond de la mer. Hors de question que Hyôga le laissât faire ça. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il utilisa son attaque fétiche sous l'eau **3**.

"-Par la Poussière de Diamants!"

Aussitôt, la bête relâcha sa malheureuse proie et révéla son vrai visage. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un des Chevaliers Fantômes. Et pas de n'importe lequel: le Serpent de Mer!

"-Merde! s'exclama Shõ

-Vous avez bien failli nous battre la dernière fois, dit-il, Mais ici, je suis dans mon élément. Et ça me permettra de vous tuer! Yaaah!

-Attention! avertit Shõ alors que le Serpent de Mer s'apprêtait à attaquait le groupe

-Je m'occupe de lui, dit Hyôga, Profitez-en pour rejoindre l'Île.

Par la Poussière de Diamants!

-Oh non!"

Hyôga avait profité du fait que le Serpent de Mer l'attaquait pour geler une partie de la mer empêchant ainsi le Chevalier Fantôme de profiter de son élément. Le Cygne et son adversaire tombèrent sur le bloc de glace qui devint leur arène de combat. Mais le Serpent de Mer, qui était un lâche, ne voulut pas se battre sur un terrain où il était désavantagé, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà était fatigué par le coup précédent de Hyôga. Il tenta de s'enfuir. Sauf que Shõ ne vit pas les choses sous cet angle. Elle vint sur le bloc de glace à son tour et regarda le Serpent de Mer qui courait déjà.

"-Attends un peu, trouillard.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!"

Le Chevalier Fantôme du Serpent de Mer tomba dans l'eau. Son cadavre flottait dans la mer. C'était macabre à voir. Le groupe se dépêcha d'atteindre l'Île afin que le pilote de l'avion ne soit en trop grand état de choc face à ce spectacle très difficilement supportable. Ils avaient pourtant espéré atteindre l'Île avant d'être contraints à se battre. Mais à cet instant, ils savaient quoi faire.

'

"-Restez ici, dit Shõ au pilote une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'Île, Saori nous suit par satellite. Elle devrait vous repérer et vous envoyer du secours rapidement.

-D'accord."

La situation n'était pas simple. Le groupe se trouvait face à une pente rocailleuse et elle semblait loin d'être lisse. S'ils tentaient, ne serait-ce que de la toucher, ils se couperaient les mains, voire se trancheraient la chair. Il valait mieux éviter de prendre trop de risques s'ils étaient sur le point de croiser les autres Chevaliers Fantômes. Mais comment?

"-Nous allons devoir escalader cette pente, dit Shõ qui ne voulait pas nier l'évidence et faire en sorte qu'elle et ses amis restent centrés sur l'instant présent

-Mais comment? demanda Seiya, Ca semble impossible.

-Impossible à mains nues, en effet, dit Shiryû, Shun, on va avoir besoin de ta Chaîne Nébulaire.

-D'accord.

Chaîne Nébulaire!

Venez vous accrocher."

Grâce à la Chaîne d'Andromède accroché à la pente rocheuse jusqu'à son sommet, le groupe de Chevaliers pouvait se déplacer en toute tranquillité sans craindre de se faire mal. Ils étaient déjà parvenus au milieu de la pente, ce qui était encourageant car cela voulait dire qu'ils se rapprochaient peut-être du Casque d'or. Mais...

"-Attention! avertit Shun, Ma Chaîne a détecté un ennemi.

Ah! Mon dieu!

-Ah! Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que ça?

-Ah! C'est insupportable!

-Ah! Saletés de bestioles!"

Des insectes! C'était d'horribles d'insectes! Il y en avait des tonnes! Et ils étaient en train de dévorer les corps des Chevaliers qui avaient du mal à bouger et à garder les yeux ouverts! C'étaient de véritables nuées ardentes de bestioles volantes qui se déplaçaient telle une immense foule pour déstabiliser leurs proies jusqu'à les faire mourir lentement dans une horrible agonie.

"-Ah! Saloperies d'insectes!"

Malgré ce qui arrivait, Shõ ne se laissa pas abattre et continua d'escalader. Du moins, de tenter de le faire. Mais, elle eût l'impression que la Chaîne s'alourdissait. Elle tourna la tête et constata que ses amis n'arrivaient plus à avancer. Il fallait qu'elle les aide, ou du moins les soutienne car avait elle-même du mal à avancer, ou alors ils étaient tous perdus.

"-Courage, il ne faut pas abandonner, dit-elle

-Ah, gémit Seiya, Je sais mais c'est...dur.

-On peut faire quelque chose? demanda Shiryû

-Mon combat m'a épuisé, dit Hyôga qui se laissait glisser sur la pente, Je n'en peux plus.

-Hyôga! s'exclama Shun qui attrapa son ami, Tiens bon. Je vais nous sortir de là.

-Courage Hyôga, dit Shõ

-Ne vous occupez pas de moi, gémit le Cygne

-Hyôga..., murmura Andromède alors que le Cygne sombrait dans une semi-inconscience

Hyôga, accroche-toi bien à moi, dit Shun d'une voix forte, Shõ, Seiya, Shiryû, tenez bien la Chaîne.

Chaîne Nébulaire, remonte-nous!

Chaîne Nébulaire, relâche-nous!"

Ils tombèrent brutalement sur le sommet du rocher de la pente rocailleuse. Ils ne sentaient plus les insectes sur leurs corps, ce qui signifiait qu'ils leur avaient échappés. Il n'y avait donc plus d'inquiétude à avoir. Néanmoins, leur chute brutale les avait étourdi et ils se sentaient tous un peu secoués. Mais alors qu'ils reprenaient doucement leurs forces, ils entendirent un ricanement déplaisant. Le Dauphin!

"-Tu peux remercier tes chaînes, dit-il à Shun, Sans elles, mes insectes vous auraient dévorés. Mais vous n'aurez pas le temps de profiter de cette victoire.

- _Nani?!_

-Vous m'avez humilié deux fois! Maintenant, vous allez subir ma vengeance! En garde!

Par la Queue du Dauphin!"

Le coup qu'il porta aux Chevaliers leur fit cracher à chacun un flot de sang. Cela ne le fit que rire davantage. Ses adversaires étaient pitoyables et la partie était gagnée d'avance.

"-Peu importe votre nombre. Je vous tuerai tous.

-Tu crois ça? demanda Shiryû en se relevant

- _Nani?!_ "

Le Dauphin fut terrifié. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ça. Comment ce Chevalier pouvait être encore debout après l'attaque des insectes et le coup qu'il lui avait infligé? Ca n'avait pas de sens!

"-Qu'est-ce que...Ah!"

Chaque coup que le Chevalier sur pieds donnait semblait se transformer en un dragon imposant et terrifiant. Le Dragon perdait tous ses moyens. Il n'avait jamais fait face à une puissance pareille! Dépassé, il n'arriva pas à trouver une riposte face à son adversaire et tomba au fond de la pente d'où le groupe venait de monter, vaincu.

"-Il a eu son compte, dit Shun

-Hum, gémit le Cygne

-Hyôga! s'exclama Andromède en se précipitant vers son ami

-Hyôga, est-ce que ça va? demanda Shõ

-Mon cosmos est très affaibli. Continuez sans moi.

-Je vais te porter, dit Shun

-Non, objecta le Cygne, Je vous ralentirais.

-Hyôga, on va pas te laisser là, dit Seiya avec insistance

-Il le faut.

- _Ie_ , dit Shõ, On est une équipe, on doit rester soudés.

-Je vous rejoindrai quand je me sentirais mieux, dit Hyôga en voyant que son ami refusait que l'équipe se divisât

-Comme tu voudras, dit Equueleus qui accepta d'abdiquer pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie"

'

Au fur et à mesure que les Chevaliers avaient avancé, un malaise s'était installé. Non seulement, ils ne savaient pas vraiment où aller mais en plus, ils avaient laissé un de leurs amis derrière eux. Même s'il ne disait, Shun ne parvenait pas à cacher son inquiétude pour Hyôga; et Shõ le voyait bien. Il fallait absolument qu'ils récupèrent le Casque d'or au plus vite pour retourner auprès du Cygne.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une forêt macabre sans la moindre plante, ni le moindre animal. Tout était sombre et il n'y avait pas la moindre couleur. De plus, la forêt était tellement touffue qu'on ne voyait même pas le ciel, ni les étoiles par-dessus les arbres. Le groupe n'avait rien de plus que l'obscurité comme compagnie.

Tout à coup, la Chaîne de Shun se mit à s'agiter.

"-Faites attention! avertit-il

-Des chauves-souris! s'exclama Seiya

-Sûrement dressées par le chef de cette Île pour boire le sang des visiteurs inconscients, dit Shiryû

-Dispersez-vous! dit Shõ d'une voix vive"

Shun tenta d'attaquer les chauve-souris avec sa Chaîne mais, bien qu'il parvint à en tuer beaucoup, elles étaient trop nombreuses pour être attaquées de front toutes ensemble. Shõ et Seiya essayèrent de les attaquer avec le Poing d'Equueleus et le Poing de Pégase mais ils n'eurent tous deux pas plus de succès que leur ami Andromède.

"-Ah!

-Shun! dit Shiryû inquiet

-On n'en finira jamais, dit Seiya qui n'en pouvait plus

-Essayons de leur échapper et pas de les attaquer, proposa Shõ

-Tu as raison, approuva Shiryû, Ne restons pas là."

Le Dragon avait repéré une rivière et décida de plonger dans cette dernière. Mais même si cela allait lui permettre d'échapper aux chauves-souris, cette décision allait se retourner contre lui. Il sortit de l'eau aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré mais en poussant un hurlement de douleur. De plus, il semblait avoir reçu une immense décharge électrique et était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. En sentant le courant électrique qui se trouvait à proximité d'elles, les chauves-souris partirent toutes, ce qui permit aux Chevaliers indemnes de se précipiter vers leur ami blessé. Shiryû était très affaibli et semblait avoir du mal à bouger et à parler. Néanmoins, ses amis voulaient s'assurer qu'il se sentait bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

"-Shiryû, comment tu te sens? demanda Shõ

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Seiya

-P...Pa...Partez, parvint à dire Shiryû entre deux gémissements, Partez sans moi. Je vous rejoindrai."

Le groupe n'eût pas le temps de protester que le Dragon s'était déjà évanoui. Par chance, il respirait encore. Mais il était clair qu'il avait eût raison: il n'était pas en était de continuer. Les trois Chevaliers se regardèrent et approuvèrent silencieusement d'un signe de tête. Il fallait continuer leur chemin.

Ils avaient trouvé ce qui restait d'un tronc d'arbre creux. Il était minuscule mais au moins, il servirait, ils pourraient tenir à trois dessus et s'en servir de bateau. Ils étaient en train de ramer sur la rivière à l'aide de leurs mains et avaient repérés un château délabré et sombre au loin. C'était sûrement là-bas qu'était caché la Casque d'or.

"-Soyons prudents, avertit Shõ

-On y est presque, dit Shun alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la rive"

Mais alors qu'ils étaient près de leur but, le tronc d'arbre s'envola dans les airs entrainant les Chevaliers dans l'eau. Le dernier Chevalier Fantôme se dressa fièrement sur le moyen de transport qu'il avait volé aux trois jeunes gens.

"-Méduse, dit Shõ rempli de mépris, Alors, c'est toi qui a attaqué Shiryû.

-Prends ça, dit Seiya

Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Seiya, non! cria Shõ"

Trop tard. La Méduse attrapa Seiya à l'aide de ses tentacules et l'étrangla avec en jubilant sous les yeux impuissants de Shõ et Shun.

"-Hahaha! Dans l'eau, tu ne peux rien faire.

-Oh non Seiya!

-Par les Météores d'Equu...,

-Non Shõ, dit Shun, Tu as la même faiblesse que Seiya. Toi non plus, tu ne peux rien faire dans l'eau **4**. Si tu fais ça, Méduse va te faire subir la même chose qu'à Seiya.

-Mais je ne peux pas le laisser là.

-Retourne sur le tronc et laisse-moi faire. Chaîne Nébulaire!"

A l'aide de sa Chaîne, Shun coupa les tentacules de Méduse qui n'y comprit rien. Seiya, lui, reprit sa respiration sans réaliser ce qui lui arrivait avant que Shun ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

"-Seiya, vite!"

Seiya se précipita vite vers le tronc d'arbre. Mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, Méduse le percuta à nouveau et fit couler les trois Chevaliers dans les flots. Shun décida de réitérer son attaque.

"-Chaîne Nébulaire!

-Tu es pris au piège, dit Méduse réjoui en s'emparant de la Chaîne de Shun

-Shun, rappelle ta Chaîne, dit Shõ d'une voix forte

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Continuez ou il va vous attaquer. Vite!

-Rappelle-la! insista Shõ d'une voix suppliante"

Trop tard. Méduse avait déjà envoyé une décharge électrique sur le Chevalier à l'armure rose. Le pauvre Shun se mit à hurler de douleur. Non, même si cela la mettait en danger, Shõ ne pouvait pas laisser une chose aussi horrible arriver.

"-Je vais l'aider, dit-elle à Seiya, Pars devant.

-Mais Shõ...

-L'un d'entre nous doit ramener le Casque. Mais trop de nos amis sont déjà blessés. Je ne veux pas que Shun se condamne lui-même et il risque de se faire tuer s'il reçoit un autre choc électrique trop fort. Fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord."

Alors que Seiya prenait la direction de la rive, Shõ revint vers le tronc et monta sur ce dernier pendant que Méduse était toujours en train de s'en prendre à Shun qui n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Cet horrible Chevalier Fantôme n'aurait pas le temps ce qu'il était en train de faire car...

"-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!"

Cela fut suffisant pour que Méduse lâche prise et soit suffisamment blessé afin de ne plus être capable de s'en prendre à Shun. Shõ l'attaqua par la suite avec le Pied d'Equueleus afin que le Chevalier Fantôme soit totalement hors d'état de nuire. Il ne restait plus un seul Chevalier Fantôme. Ils avaient tous étaient mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui préoccupait Equueleus. Andromède gisait sur le tronc. Il semblait très affaibli. L'adolescente se précipita auprès de son ami dont le souffle était très peu audible.

"-Shun, tiens bon, dit Shõ précipitamment

-Hum..., gémit Shun

-Shun, dit Shõ d'une voix inquiète, Espèce de crétin! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Shõ, rejoins vite Seiya, dit Andromède d'une voix suppliante en prenant la main d'Equueleus, Vous devez ramener le Casque d'or. Vite!"

Shun s'évanouit sous les yeux épouvantés et terrifiés qui n'eût pas d'autre réflexe que de secouer son ami pour le réveiller et s'assurer qu'il était en vie.

"-Shun! Shun! hurla la Chevalière"

Mais il ne répondit pas. Shõ devina qu'elle devrait continuer sa route sans lui. Elle n'aimait pas cette solution mais elle devait bien s'y résoudre. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que Shun avait raison sur Seiya et le Casque d'or.

"-Je serai digne de ta confiance, Shun, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Andromède inconscient, Mais, je t'en prie, reste en vie"

'

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue arriver seule les yeux baissés et le regard triste, Seiya avait dit ceci à son frère de coeur:

"-Shun n'est pas resté derrière pour que tu arrives jusqu'ici sans aucune assurance. Nous sommes sur le point de faire face à un ennemi, il doit te craindre. Ne l'oublie pas.

- _Alligato Seiya (Merci Seiya)_ , avait dit Shõ en retrouvant son sourire et sa détermination"

Sur ces mots, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans le terrible château de l'Île Spectrale. C'était sûrement là que vivait le chefs des Chevaliers Fantômes défunts. Les couloirs étaient obscurs sans la moindre lumière pour les éclairer. On se serait facilement perdus dans ces dédales interminables sans fenêtre où il était impossible de se repérer. Shõ finit par comprendre. Ce château était piégé par des couloirs sans fin. Le seul moyen de trouver une sortie était de détruire les murs. Elle mit le poing sur un mur afin d'indiquer à Seiya ce qu'il fallait faire au cas où ils seraient espionnés. Par chance, celui-ci comprit son geste. A l'aide de leurs poing respectifs, ils cassèrent le mur en face d'eux et se trouvèrent dans une salle. Enfin! Le Casque d'or était là ou plutôt...

"-Je ne vous donnerai pas le Casque aussi facilement."

Un masque. Le chef de l'Île était une femme! Et elle ne portait pas qu'un masque. Sa tête était recouverte d'un casque qui cachait intégralement ses cheveux. Elle n'était pas comme ces Femmes-Chevaliers qui, bien que portant des masques, laissaient leurs chevelures voler librement au vent. Non. On aurait dit un démon sans visage qui n'avait rien d'humain. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui impressionna le plus les deux Chevaliers. Plusieurs Casque d'or encerclaient les deux frères de coeur. Des faux casques pour les berner! Décidément, tout ce qui touchait aux illusions et à ce qui était faux l'amusaient cette femme autant qu'elles agaçaient le groupe.

"-Si tu crois pouvoir nous arrêter avec un tour aussi classique, tu te trompes, dit Shõ, Seiya, allons-y.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Les Casques d'or que Seiya toucha se brisèrent les uns après les autres. Cela dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'un Casque d'or fut toucha...et resta intact.

"-L'Armure d'or est indestructible. Le vrai est donc celui-là, dit Shõ en indiquant le Casque d'or qui avait survécu aux Météores des deux frères de coeur

-Je vois que la réputation des frères spirituels Equueleus et Pégase est justifiée, dit la Femme-Chevalier déçue que son tour n'ait pas marché, Bravo à vous deux.

Cependant, je ne vais pas en rester là.

A moi, le Cobra Géant!"

A ces mots, un immense serpent de taille humaine entoura Shõ et la serra si fort qu'il manqua de broyer les os de son corps. La jeune fille serra les dents pour ne pas crier et tenta de se débattre mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

"-Shõ! s'exclama Seiya

-Ne bouge pas si tu tiens à sa vie, ordonna fermement la Femme-Chevalier, Equueleus, si tu tentes de te libérer, je tuerai Pégase sans passer par un combat singulier. Quant à toi, Seiya, si tu essaies d'aller aider ton frère spirituel, j'ordonnerai à mon Cobra exquis de le tuer. N'oublie pas, il m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil.

-Espèce de...

-Voyons, dit la Femme-Chevalier d'une voix doucereuse, Rassure-toi, tant qu'Equueleus sera sage et que je n'ordonnerai rien à mon Cobra, ton frère spirituel restera en vie. Je vais même lui accorder le privilège d'assister à notre combat. Il aimera sûrement ça.

-Oh oui, puisque tu vas perdre!

-Ca m'étonnerait. Geist, la maîtresse des illusions n'a jamais perdu. Mais assez parlé.

Seiya, te souviens-tu de cette attaque?

Par les Griffes du Serpent!"

Seiya eût du mal à esquiver l'attaque de Geist. Que voulait dire cette dernière par "se souvenir de cette attaque"? Shõ observait ce qui était en train de se passer et parlait de quelque chose que Seiya semblait connaître mais dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais quoi donc?

"-Les Griffes du Serpent? s'exclama Seiya, Mais c'est la technique de Shina! Si tu connais cette attaque, tu as forcément un lien avec le Sanctuaire.

-Si tu étais capable de me battre, je te le dirais, dit Geist d'une voix moqueuse, Mais tu n'as aucune chance. En garde!

Par l'Illusion Spectrale de Geist!

-De quoi parlent-ils? Qui est Shina? Ah!"

Le Cobra Géant avait resserré son emprise sur Shõ alors que Seiya était sur le point de combattre Geist. La chose était difficile car le pouvoir de Geist lui donnait un avantage sur Pégase. La Femme-Chevalier pouvait attaquer le jeune garçon de front alors que celui-ci ne pouvait pas la distinguer de ses doubles qui n'étaient que des illusions qu'elle avait créées. De son côté, Shõ se sentait de plus en plus faible depuis qu'elle était prisonnière de ce maudit serpent. Elle perdit ses forces et s'évanouit. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle sentit quelque chose. Son cosmos. Il était en train de la quitter! Ou plus exactement, il se trouvait dans ce maudit Cobra! Et ce Cobra était en train de le transmettre à sa maîtresse! Voilà pourquoi elle avait menacé les deux Chevaliers, pour mieux les vulnérabiliser. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Mais comment? Pendant que Seiya se battait contre des illusions sans trouver la vraie Geist qui se cachait quelque part, cette dernière devait savoir ce que faisait Equueleus. Cette dernière parvint à ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Elle vit que Seiya avait fermé les siens et s'apprêtait à attaquer.

"-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Contre toute attente, il démasqua la vraie Geist, qui s'était cachée derrière une colonne, au grand étonnement de cette dernière et d'Equueleus elle-même.

"-Comment as-tu que je n'étais pas une illusion? s'exclama Geist

-En cessant de me fier à ce que je voyais, j'ai pu sentir ton odeur, dit Seiya, Tes illusions n'étant pas réelles, elle n'en ont pas."

Geist émit un grognement de frustration. De son côté, Shõ intensifia son cosmos autant qu'elle le put. Par miracle, elle parvint à se libérer du Cobra Géant mais également à tuer ce dernier, ce qui lui permit de récupérer le cosmos qu'il lui avait volé. Il n'y avait plus qu'une immense peau écailleuse sur le sol. Shõ ne savait si c'était dû à son imagination ou à autre chose mais elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir été aidée par une force mystérieuse. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait voulu qu'elle ne meure pas. Equueleus avait-elle rêvé ou cela venait-il tout simplement du fait qu'elle était déterminée à ne pas mourir? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais ce dont elle était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne laisserait pas cette femme inhumaine gagner aussi facilement.

Alors que Geist et Seiya se tournaient vers elle, elle envoya vers la Femme-Chevalier le Pied d'Equueleus avec un regard empli de colère.

"-Alors menteuse, dit l'adolescente d'une voix froide, Non seulement, on crée des illusions pour berner les gens mais en plus, on vole celui des autres?

-Quoi?! s'exclama Seiya ébahi

-Cette harpie a essayé de me prendre toute ma cosmoénergie avec son Cobra tout en t'occupant en combat singulier pour avoir à la fois ta vie, le Casque d'or et une proie supplémentaire à qui prendre son cosmos. A part cette attaque que quelqu'un lui a apprit, elle n'a pas de vraie cosmoénergie. Elle se sert des forces de cette île et des Chevaliers égarés pour leur prendre leurs forces à l'aide de ses bêtes comme les chauves-souris qu'on a croisé.

-Geist, tu avais dit que Shõ ne risquait rien.

-J'ai menti, gémit Geist en se relevant avec difficulté, Et maintenant

Yaaah!"

De l'Armure de Geist avaient surgi de multiples bras qui avaient emprisonné Shõ et Seiya sur une colonne. Cette femme n'avait peut-être pas de cosmos mais elle restait redoutable. C'était effrayant à admettre.

"-Seiya, cette fois, tu as perdu, dit Geist,

- _Iya!_

-Ne t'inquiète pas Equueleus. Quand j'en aurai fini avec ton frère, ce sera ton tour et vous serez ensemble pour toujours en Enfer.

Regarde bien Seiya. Les Griffes du Serpent mettront un terme à ta vie!"

Les coups que Geist infligeait à Seiya étaient horribles. Celui-ci gémissait et saignait abondamment sous les yeux impuissant de Shõ qui tentait de se libérer en vain. Cette horrible harpie allait tuer Seiya et elle ne pouvait rien faire!

"-Et maintenant, le coup de grâce!

Oh!"

Mais alors que Geist s'apprêtait à frapper Seiya d'un coup fatal, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Le Casque d'or se plaça entre Seiya et Geist et frappa cette dernière de plein fouet brisant ainsi, non seulement son masque, mais aussi son casque. Le démon sans visage derrière lequel la Femme-Chevalier s'était cachée avait disparu. A la place, il y avait une jolie jeune fille avec une longue chevelure et des yeux noirs. Cela troubla fortement Shõ qui ne fut plus capable de la moindre pensée cohérente à part celle-ci:

"-Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce que...Ce visage!"

Geist tomba sur le sol blessée par le coup que le Casque d'or lui avait porté. Seiya en profita pour se libérer et récupérer le précieux objet pour lequel les Chevaliers avaient endurés autant de combats. Voyant son frère de coeur s'agiter, Shõ décida d'agir à son tour et de se libérer également. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle s'assure d'une chose. Peu importait que Geist fût une ennemie. Il fallait qu'Equueleus s'assurât de quelque chose. De plus, la maîtresse des illusions était blessée et incapable de combattre.

"-Shõ, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Elle n'écoutait pas Seiya. Elle était en train de retirer le bras droit de l'Armure de Geist et regardait son épaule attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes. Seiya regarda le visage d'Equueleus. Elle la vit être déçue puis triste juste avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête avec colère et amertume peu avant de se relever.

"-Elle vivra assez longtemps pour qu'on la fasse parler, dit Shõ à Seiya le plus calmement possible, Puisqu'elle semblait s'intéresser à toi, tu es le mieux placé pour l'interroger.

-Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui demander.

-Tant mieux."

Seiya se pencha vers Geist et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une ennemie qu'il allait se comporter comme une brute avec elle. Elle était blessée et avait mal. Non seulement, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque n'étaient pas des tortionnaires, mais en plus, ils n'aggravaient jamais les souffrances de quelqu'un qui avait déjà mal.

"-Geist, qui te donne des ordres? demanda Seiya"

La Femme-Chevalier refusa de répondre. Même si elle mourrait, elle ne trahirait pas Shina qui était restée son amie malgré la distance que le Sanctuaire leur avait imposé par l'exil de la jeune fille brune.

"-Quel est ton lien avec Shina? reprit Seiya

-Je ne peux rien te dire, dit Geist d'une petite voix

-Si tu as peur d'être punie, ça sert à rien de te taire, dit froidement Shõ, Tu vas bientôt mourir et tu le sais.

-Je préfère ça plutôt que de parler. Vous pourriez me faire subir n'importe quoi, je ne dirai rien. De toute façon, je sais que vous ne pourriez jamais me torturer, vos grands coeurs vous interdiraient de le faire."

Geist émit un gémissement de douleur.

"-Ce n'est pas pour le Sanctuaire que je me tais, c'est pour Shina.

-Geist...

-Seiya, achève-moi, je t'en prie!

-Je...A l'exception des situations désespérées, je n'utilise jamais ma force contre une femme. Tu me demandes l'impossible Geist.

-Seiya, dit Shõ, Non seulement, elle ne parlera pas mais en plus, elle a mal et elle va bientôt mourir. Si on ne l'achève pas tout de suite, son agonie va être lente et douloureuse. Mais puisque tu as des problèmes de conscience, je vais l'achever moi-même.

-Shõ...

-Seiya, contrairement à toi, je me fiche que Geist soit une femme. Quand il s'agit d'ennemis, je ne prends pas en compte leurs genres; je les détruis, c'est tout.

-Mais...

-Seiya, si tu ne veux pas me tuer, laisse-le faire, dit Geist entre deux gémissements, Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps de toute façon.

 _Le Casque d'or est venu les sauver. C'est incroyable. Ca veut dire qu'ils sont dignes des plus grands Chevaliers. Je les admire. Je préfère avoir été vaincue par eux que par n'importe qui d'autre._

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-AH!"

Il y eût un long silence malaisant. Geist ne bougeait plus du tout. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Elle était morte. Seiya avait du mal à y croire. Shõ l'avait fait. Il avait tué une femme! Pourtant, il voyait une lueur de tristesse dans le visage de son frère de coeur. Comme si le fait d'avoir tué Geist le faisait souffrir.

"-Je vais prendre le Casque d'or, dit Shõ d'une voix lasse, Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici et je préfère quitter cet Île morbide le plus vite possible."

Ils marchaient à nouveau dans le château. Geist étant morte, les couloirs sans fin avaient disparus. Ils pouvaient circuler dans le lieu tranquillement sans craindre de se perdre. Néanmoins, malgré ce soulagement, ils restaient silencieux. Shõ avait ce regard que Seiya connaissait bien. Une agressivité contenue qui cachait quelque chose qui l'avait blessé. Quand il l'avait vu se précipiter vers Geist et vérifier quelque chose sur son bras droit puis sembler à la fois déçu et triste, il avait comprit qu'il avait espéré quelque chose d'important en vain.

"-Shõ, pourquoi as-tu regardé l'épaule de Geist? demanda Seiya

-Un moment d'égarement, dit Shõ d'une voix hâtive, De toute façon, j'ai été débile.

-Pourquoi débile?

-Je ne veux pas en parler! dit Shõ avec agressivité

-Ca ne marche pas avec moi et tu le sais, dit Seiya d'une voix douce, Ecoute Shõ, je ne te reproche pas tes méthodes de Chevalier. Déjà, quand nous étions enfants, nous avions des manières différentes de punir Saori quand elle nous traitait comme des jouets. Moi, je me contentais de la défier du regard ou de piquer tout ce qui était à elle pour l'embêter et lui faire comprendre que le monde n'était pas à son service. Toi, tu n'hésitais pas à la menacer ou à la frapper quand tu estimais qu'elle allait trop loin et même à te moquer d'elle quand tu l'avais bien humilié. Alors, au fond, que tu utilises ta force contre des femmes, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment et je peux l'accepter.

Mais que tu me caches des choses alors que je vois que tu me mens, non, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Non seulement, ça m'inquiète pour toi mais en plus, tu te fais du mal.

-Seiya...

-Shõ, parle-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait. Qu'est-ce que Geist semblait avoir de si spécial pour tu agisses comme tu l'as fait quand tu as vu son visage?"

Pégase avait prit les épaules d'Equueleus. Celle-ci regarda son frère de coeur dans les yeux. Parfois, il avait beau être agaçant, trop sûr de lui, impulsif et parfois même immature, quand il s'agissait d'être doux et de consoler quelqu'un, il devenait sérieux **5** mais surtout adorable.

Shõ n'avait rien à craindre, Seiya ne la jugerait pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

"-Geist avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns. Ca m'a fait réagir parce que...parce que...

-Parce que quoi?

-Parce que Kyõko a aussi les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns.

-Tu veux dire que...tu as pensé que Geist était ta soeur?

-Je sais, c'était stupide. Mais elle lui ressemblait...à si peu de détails près. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu aller voir son épaule droite.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Tu as pourtant rencontré ma soeur à l'orphelinat avant qu'on soit tous recueillis à la Résidence Kido.

-C'était il y a longtemps, dit Seiya, Et puis, on a tous été recueillis les uns après les autres. Toi non plus, tu ne dois pas très bien te souvenir de Seika, non?

-C'est vrai, avoua Shõ

-Et pourtant, c'est ma soeur. Enfin, on parlait de la tienne. Pourquoi tu voulais voir son épaule droite?

-Kyõko a une tâche de naissance noire sur cette épaule-là. Très visible. Y en a beaucoup qui ont cru que c'était une saleté.

-Oh, je vois. Et quand t'as vu que Geist en avait pas...

-De toute façon, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Les cheveux de Kyõko ont des reflets bleus marines. Pas comme ceux de Geist. En plus, les yeux de cette fille étaient noirs alors que ceux de ma soeur sont marrons.

-Calme-toi Shõ. Ta soeur te manque et tu as agi sans réfléchir car tu as cru la voir en quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Ton geste était humain. Tu es loin d'être stupide, crois-moi. Je pense que j'aurais eu la même réaction que toi si Geist avait ressemblé à Seika et que ma soeur avait un trait physique particulier reconnaissable sur son corps.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-Je sais qu'on retrouvera nos soeurs, dit Shõ

-Moi aussi, dit Seiya, Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde."

'

Ils avaient réussi! Ils étaient parvenus à sortir du château. Le jour s'était levé, ce qui allait leur permettre d'avoir plus de visibilité pour se repérer. De plus, il n'y avait plus à craindre aucun ennemi étant donné que Geist et tous les Chevaliers Fantômes étaient morts. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, chercher les autres. Cependant, ça ne serait pas nécessaire. Shõ les vit sur le chemin qui menait au château. Shun, Hyôga et Shiryû étaient tous inconscients. Les pauvres! Ils avaient dû tenter d'affronter leurs blessures pour rejoindre Shõ et Seiya sans y parvenir. Sans faire trop de bruit, les deux frères de coeur allèrent doucement vers leurs amis. Shõ mit Hyôga sur ses épaules et prit Shun dans ses bras. Seiya portait Shiryû sur son dos et avait placé le Casque d'or sur son épaule droite. Ils pouvaient tous repartir de cette Île morbide, en paix, sous un soleil radieux en ayant atteint leur objectif.

 **1** _Note: Saint Seiya/CDZ de_ _ **Masami Kurumada**_ _a commencé à être écrit en 1986 donc est considéré comme étant censé se passer à cette date-là du moins à ses débuts. Shiryû aurait donc dû plutôt dire "A la fin du XXième siècle?". Néanmoins, en VO, il dit "Pas à cette époque!", ce qui, selon moi, ne veut pas dire grand-chose puisqu'on ne comprend pas le sens exact de ces paroles. La VF avait d'ailleurs, à peu près compris, ce problème puisque dans cette version, Shiryû dit "Mais enfin, ça n'existe plus!". Cependant, cela crée encore un problème puisque des navires de ce genre existe toujours comme monuments touristiques à visiter ou appartenant au patrimoine Historique. Autre chose, comme j'écris cette fanfic dans les années 2000, il vaut mieux que je la remette dans ce contexte-là pour éviter les incohérences au niveau de l'écriture et changer de cadre spatio-temporel même si celui-ci n'évolue pratiquement pas dans Saint Seiya/CDZ vu que les personnages ne vieillissent jamais (sauf besoin scénaristique): la preuve étant dans l'Arc Hadès sorti en 2006 où ils n'ont pas prit une ride. Juste pour vous donner quelques précisions._

 **2** _On n'a jamais su d'où il la sortait, ne me posez pas la question. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'elle ne réapparaîtra plus jamais après ça._

 **3** _Me demander pas comment, il arrive bien à battre des records d'apnée pour rendre visite à sa mère sous l'Océan Antarctique alors pourquoi pas ça?_

 **4** _Cette faiblesse qu'a Seiya se trouve uniquement dans les épisodes filler, pas dans le manga ou dans les épisodes adaptés du manga. Après tout, dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon, il peut invoquer des Météores de Pégase sans problème._

 **5** _"Seiya: Attendez, j'prends mon air sérieux. Hum."_

 _CDZ Abrégé Maison 6_

 _Et c'était la courte vie de Geist. Cela nous montre à quel point l'existence est éphémère et que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur^^. J'espère que maintenant, vous vous souviendriez de cette maîtresse des illusions classe et sadique juste comme il faut. J'espère également que vous ne trouverez pas mon admiration trop démesurée pour elle._

 _A bientôt:)_


	18. Chapitre 10,2: Un pressentiment?

_Et oui, une nouvelle fin de chapitre postée indépendamment du chapitre duquel elle est censée faire partie car aurait été inapproprié en tant que final de chapitre global. Mais bon, à force, vous devez connaître le principe._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 10** _ **Suite et fin**_ **Un pressentiment?** __

Le pilote! Il était resté. Saori lui avait bien envoyé un avion de secours mais il n'était pas parti de la rive qu'ils avaient atteint. L'inconscient! Un autre pilote se trouvait avec lui. C'était probablement celui qui s'était trouvé dans l'avion venu porté secours au pilote. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas parti?

"-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous resté là? demanda Shõ au pilote qui les avait accompagné jusqu'à l'Île, Cette Île était dangereuse. Vous auriez dû partir avec l'avion de secours que Saori vous a envoyé.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser cinq jeunes gens comme vous sans aucun moyen de quitter cet horrible endroit s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, répondit le premier pilote, Et à voir vos amis, je crois que j'ai bien fait.

-Je suis du même avis que lui, dit le deuxième pilote, De plus, c'est mademoiselle Kido elle-même qui m'a demandé de rester ici jusqu'à votre retour. Et elle a précisé "Interdiction de partir tant qu'ils ne sont pas revenus"

-Je commence à comprendre, dit Shõ, Bon, puisque notre présence est essentielle, nous vous suivons.

-Tant mieux, dit le premier pilote, Vous êtes fous d'avoir voulu aller dans un endroit pareil. C'est un miracle que vous soyez en vie.

-C'est aussi mon avis, dit le deuxième, Quand je vais raconter à mes enfants que vous êtes ressortis de cet endroit indemne, ils vont pas le croire. J'suis même sûr qu'ils vont vouloir vous rencontrer rien que pour ça.

-Ce serait avec joie, dit Shõ, Malheureusement, nous manquons de temps libre"

Le deuxième pilote soupira déçu. Ils étaient dans l'avion enfin enfin en train de quitter l'horrible Île Spectrale. Même si Shõ et Seiya savaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre d'elle, son aspect morbide ne la rendait toujours pas très accueillante. C'était sûrement dû aux traces laissées par Geist et ses Chevaliers Fantômes. Au final, tout ce qui serait dit à son sujet ne serait plus que des superstitions mais elle serait injustement méprisée à cause de ce qui avait été fait d'elle et pas de ce qu'elle aurait été capable de devenir dans le futur comme, par exemple, une île habitable. Quel dommage!

'

Ariel s'éveilla lentement. Elle l'avait senti. Le pouvoir de cette Armure aussi, si ça n'était plus, puissante que celle du Sagittaire. Il s'était manifesté. Certes, il n'était pas tout à fait éveillé mais il avait manifesté un minuscule signe de vie. Oui, Ariel s'était déjà servi du pouvoir de cette Armure à plusieurs reprises mais étant donné qu'elle le faisait dans la plus grande discrétion et qu'elle était réputée pour être une terrible meurtrière, peu avaient eu la chance de voir cette Armure à l'oeuvre et, surtout, de la voir utiliser tout son potentiel. Et là, le pouvoir de cette Armure avait agi pour aider quelqu'un qui avait été en danger. Quelqu'un qui avait été la proie d'un adversaire puissant mais, surtout, qui avait été sur le point de perdre toute son énergie vitale ou plutôt...son cosmos. Si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas pour Geist que le pouvoir de l'Armure avait agi mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, Geist était morte: elle l'avait senti également. Ariel sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle sortit de chez elle et marcha dans le Sanctuaire pour tenter d'apaiser son esprit. Mais elle ne parvint pas à chasser les tourments qui la hantaient.

"- _Doushite? Doushite? (Pourquoi? Pourquoi?)_

Cette Armure n'a pas protégé Geist. Je l'ai senti. Elle a préféré un de ses adversaires. En tout cas, ça n'était pas Pégase car ce n'était pas son cosmos qui s'affaiblissait. Et si ça n'était pas lui, ça voulait dire que c'était Equueleus. Pourquoi? Ca n'a pas de sens! Equueleus...Geist la méritait. Oh, et maintenant qu'un de mes disciples a quitté ce monde, les seuls Chevaliers qui cette Armure aurait reconnu seraient bien le Caméléon, le Lynx, l'Aigle, ce Chevalier sans Armure mais surtout le Serpent. Mais pas Equueleus! Ce serait inenvisageable!"

Elle tourna la tête vers le palais du Grand Pope. Soit il dormait comme tous les autres, soit il était encore occupé à préparer ses projets qui ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde. De toute façon, quoiqu'elle ait pu tenter de lui dire, il ne l'écouterait pas. Elle avait beau lui valoir sa liberté, elle le trouvait arrogant. Elle devrait donc gérer cette histoire seule.

"-Si l'Armure du Sagittaire et cette autre Armure unissent leurs puissances, le Sanctuaire fera face à un grand danger."

 _Et voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que vous ne perdez pas le fil._

 _A bientôt:)_


	19. Chapitre 11:L'imprudence de Pégase

_Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce chapitre. Je l'avais déjà posté en tant que one-shot vu que deux personnages que j'adore dans Saint Seiya/CDZ me manquaient (mais que je ne pouvais pas encore mettre en scène dans la fic parce que dans la fic, Shõ est le personnage principal et non pas Seiya) mais dans une version un peu approximative. Ici, j'ai fait des corrections afin de coller un peu plus à la fic même si le texte que j'avais prévu au départ collait quand même à peu près à l'intrigue mise en place. Maintenant, le voilà enfin en tant que chapitre à part entière après plusieurs mois d'écriture. Je suis lente mais c'est mon rythme. N'oublions pas, il faut gérer les trucs IRL aussi._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 11: L'inconscience de Pégase-L'avertissement d'Equueleus**

Le pétrolier. Ils l'avaient enfin atteint! Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils étaient enfin revenus avec le Casque d'or. Ils savaient au moins que le Sanctuaire, si c'était bien lui cette force maléfique dissimulée, ne pourrait pas faire usage de l'Armure d'or sans lui. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas sortis de ce combat indemne. Shiryû, Shun et Hyôga avaient été blessés et étaient toujours inconscients. Ils avaient besoin de soins. Saori s'en rendit vite compte.

"-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama-t-elle, Heureusement, j'ai demandé à ce que tout ce qui soit nécessaire à des soins médicaux soit amené.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Shõ et Seiya, Je vais rester auprès d'eux.

-Nous te faisons confiance, dit Shõ, Et puis, ils sont moins blessés qu'ils ne le paraissent.

-Oui, ce n'est pas trop grave, ajouta Seiya, Ils se remettront très vite."

Les deux frères de coeur décidèrent de rester sur le pont. Seiya savait que leur combat contre Geist avait laissé Shõ perplexe. Il savait également qu'Equueleus avait très envie de lui poser des questions au sujet de la personne que Pégase avait mentionné quand la chef des Chevaliers Fantômes avait lancé Les Griffes du Serpent. Mais il savait aussi que Shõ n'avait peut-être pas envie de l'inciter à parler parce qu'il devait penser que le moment était mal choisi pour ça. Ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé l'Armure d'or et ne savaient toujours pas quelles étaient réellement les forces maléfiques qui avaient successivement contrôlées Ikki, Docrates et Geist. Pourtant, si cela pouvait les mener sur une piste, peut-être que Seiya pourrait en parler. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

"-Seiya...

-Tu veux savoir qui est Shina, n'est-ce pas, Shõ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle, Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une amie à toi mais si elle a un lien avec le Sanctuaire et qu'il est bien la source de tous nos problèmes, des explications de ta part peuvent être utiles.

-Tu te souviens quand Docrates a parlé de Cassios?

-Oui.

-Shina était son Maître.

-Oh!

-C'était il y a peu de temps. Le Sanctuaire était dirigé par un Grand Pope digne de confiance et généreux. Il n'y avait pas tous complots horribles. Tout a commencé ce jour-là"

 _Le Sanctuaire, un mois plus tôt_

La Grèce. Athènes. Un immense sanctuaire antique. Non pas l'un de ces nombreux monuments que les touristes visitaient durant leurs vacances mais un endroit isolé et caché protégé par des gardiens secrets. Ces gardiens, on les appelait Chevaliers. Nombreux étaient ceux qui combattaient pour remporter des Armures et devenir Chevaliers afin de pouvoir continuer à assurer la protection du Sanctuaire tout en allant combattre à travers la Terre les forces maléfiques qui tentaient de s'emparer du monde ou alors de le détruire.

Ce jour-là, sous un soleil de plomb, deux garçons s'affrontaient. L'un était grec, immense, massif et musclé, l'autre était japonais, de taille moyenne sans immense musculature. Devant eux se tenait un homme masqué portant un casque en or à cornes et vêtu d'une immense toge blanche. Il s'agissait du Pope

"-Vous avez combattu contre neuf guerriers et vous les avez tous vaincu, dit le Pope, Sur les mille-vingt-quatre guerriers, il ne reste plus que vous. L'heure est venue de vous battre!

Le vainqueur recevra l'Armure de Pégase.

-L'Armure de Pégase! s'exclama Seiya avec des yeux brillants, Je suis venu du Japon uniquement pour posséder cette Armure."

A peine Seiya avait-il eût le temps de prononcer ces mots que Cassios le plaqua au sol à l'aide d'une seule main et tenta de l'écraser à l'aide de son pied. Seiya eût à peine le temps d'éviter le coup de justesse que Cassios le saisit à l'aide d'une seule main en riant.

"-Seiya, dit-il d'une voix forte, Je ne te laisserai jamais l'Armure. Elle me revient de droit car je suis grec.

-Cassios, s'écria une Femme-Chevalier aux cheveux roux, Il n'était pas prêt. C'est déloyal!

-Marine, ce n'est pas de la faute de mon disciple si Seiya est trop tête-en-l'air, dit une Femme-Chevalier aux cheveux verts, Vas-y Cassios!

-Je vais t'écraser d'une seule main, dit Cassios en serrant Seiya dans sa main tandis que celui-ci serrait les dents pour ne pas crier et tentait de se dégager

Oh! Et si je te découpais morceau par morceau aussi lentement que possible? Hahahahaha!

-Seiya!

- _Sho! (Merde!)_

-Je vais commencer par les oreilles, dit Cassios avec jouissance"

Tout le monde se retourna pour ne pas voir l'horrible spectacle. C'était le plaisir personnel de Cassios de faire souffrir ses adversaires mais il n'avait pas en aucun cas le droit de le montrer aux autres comme s'il s'agissait d'un divertissement. Peut-être voulait-il impressionner son Maître mais cela ne justifiait en rien le fait d'être sadique même l'enjeu était un combat pour remporter une Armure. Sauf que...

"-Ah! Mon oreille! hurla Cassios en se touchant la partie droite de sa tête qui saignait abondamment, Tu m'as coupé l'oreille!

 _Sama! (Enfoiré!)_

 _-_ Seiya, dit la Femme-Chevalier aux cheveux verts, tu n'es peut-être pas grec mais je dois reconnaître que tu dégages un puissant cosmos.

-C'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu le vois, Shina? demanda Marine en ricanant

-Marine, Seiya serait devenu si puissant grâce à toi?

-Sale gosse! dit Cassios qui commençait à avoir peur, Tu essaies de m'impressionner mais ça ne marchera pas!

-Cassios, je ne suis plus le Seiya sans défense du passé. Autrefois, tu me battais et me maltraitais mais aujourd'hui, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait.

- _Nani?_

 _-_ Je suis devenu fort et tu vas le constater tout de suite.

-Espèce de..."

Cassios n'eût pas le temps de dire un mot que Seiya lui mit un immense coup de poing dans le torse qui le plaqua sur le sol sous les yeux ébahis de la foule.

"-Comment tu peux arriver à faire ça? demanda Cassios ébahi, J'arrivais toujours à te battre facilement dans le passé.

-Les choses peuvent changer dans le futur, dit Seiya, Et maintenant, je vais te régler ton compte.

Prends ça!"

Seiya parvint à mettre plusieurs coups de poings dans le corps de Cassios. Il ne parvint pas à riposter et tomba à genoux sur le sol.

"-Nous nous entrainons ensemble au Sanctuaire depuis cinq ans, dit Seiya, Alors je ne te tuerai pas.

-C'est incroyable, dit l'un des hommes de mains de Shina, Il concentre son cosmos dans tous ses coups.

-Abruti, dit Shina pleine de rage, de telles paroles l'encouragent!

-Maître Shina, dit l'homme de main confus

-Si ça continue, Seiya va finir par remporter l'Armure, dit Shina inquiète

-Je te laisserai pas me battre! dit Cassios avec colère à Seiya, L'Armure est un héritage du passé antique de la Grèce. Les japonais comme toi n'ont pas le droit de la souiller avec leurs corps impurs."

Alors que Cassios s'apprêtait à envoyer un nouveau coup de poing à Seiya, celui-ci arrêta son immense main à l'aide de sa petite main sous les yeux ébaubis de ce dernier.

"-Ouvre les yeux, dit-il, C'est toi qui ne mérite pas de porter cette Armure **0**.

- _Nani?_

-Cassios, tu as acquis superficiellement la force d'un Chevalier en te contentant de frapper tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de toi. Moi y as-tu déjà ressenti le cosmos ou l'univers à l'intérieur-même de ton corps?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Seiya, murmura Marine émue à l'évocation d'un souvenir de l'apprentissage de son élève"

 _Le Sanctuaire, trois ans plus tôt_

"-A mains nues?

-Oui. Essaie de briser cette pierre.

-J'y arriverai pas, dit Seiya d'une voix geignarde"

En effet, non seulement sa tentative se solda par échec mais en plus sa main saigna, ce qui ne fut pas sans douleur.

"-Imbécile! dit Marine d'une voix sévère, Cela fait deux ans que tu es ici et tu ne sais toujours pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple?

Écoute-moi bien, cette pierre est faite d'atomes."

Seiya avait du mal à y croire. Marine était parvenu à briser la pierre aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait de verre.

"Nos corps sont composés d'atomes eux aussi, reprit-elle, Comme tout ce qu'il existe sur Terre. C'est également le cas des étoiles. Et ce sont les étoiles qui protègent les Chevaliers et leur donnent leurs forces. Tu comprends?"

Seiya acquiesça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Il devait se contenter d'écouter, et non plus les instructions, les conseils de son Maître.

"-Seiya, concentre ta puissance et ton esprit. Fais que ton âme soit cachée dans ton poing. Fixe-le uniquement sur l'endroit où tu vas frapper."

Seiya se jeta sur la pierre et, non seulement...

"-Yaaah!"

...parvint à détruire cette dernière mais également forma un immense cratère dans le sol rocheux

"-Marine..."

"-Seiya, tout comme l'univers est né du Big Bang il y a cinq milliards d'années, ton propre corps est un micro-cosmos né de celui-ci.

-Cosmos?

-Les vrais Chevaliers développent une force surhumaine grâce à l'explosion du cosmos qui est en eux. Grâce à cette puissance, ils ouvrent le sol. Et d'un simple coup de poing ou alors d'un simple coup de pied, ils peuvent détruire toute matière sur leurs passages. Si un jour, tu es capable de faire la même chose, chacun de tes coups de poings et de tes coups de pieds se changera en météores; et ton ange-gardien sera Pégase."

 _Retour dans l'arène de combat au Sanctuaire_

"-Mais que fait-il?

-Cassios, pour la dernière fois, abandonne! ordonna Seiya, Tu ne peux pas me battre.

-Jamais! Si je voyais l'univers ou même le cosmos à travers toi, je te donnerai l'Armure. Mais je n'aperçois même pas ni l'un, ni l'autre."

Seiya agita ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il semblait être devenu encore plus fort que lorsqu'il avait combattu ses précédents adversaires. Et quand il bougeait ses bras...Oui. On aurait dit qu'il formait une silhouette avec ses mains.

"-C'est..., murmura Shina, Oh! Seiya est en train de tracer les treize étoiles de la constellation de Pégase!

-Ce...Ce n'est que le piège d'un gamin, dit Cassios en se jetant sur Seiya tête baissée

- _Yamero Cassios! (Arrête Cassios!)_ , hurla Shina en se précipitant vers son disciple, Éloigne-toi de Seiya! Vite!"

Mais il était trop tard.

"-Par le Météore de Pégase!

- _Nani?_ "

Le fameux météore transperça le mastodonte de toute de toute part non sans oublier de lui faire verser quelques flots de sang au passage. Ainsi, être le plus massif et le plus musclé ne suffisait pas. Le cosmos n'était mérité que par ceux qui étaient capables de ne faire qu'un avec les étoiles. Seiya avait gagné.

'

"-Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre de la Chevalerie reconnait Seiya comme l'un des siens, dit le Pope, Seiya, tu es maintenant un Chevalier.

- _Yata! (Youpi! et/ou J'ai réussi!)_ s'exclama Seiya, J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi! J'ai enfin obtenu l'Armure de Pégase.

-Seiya, je dois t'avertir, dit le grand pope en interrompant le jeune garçon dans son enthousiasme, Faire partie de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie consiste à combattre pour défendre la justice. Tu ne dois jamais, et en aucun cas, porter cette Armure dans le but de l'utiliser à des fins personnelles. Tu m'as bien compris?"

Seiya acquiesça. Il savait très bien à quoi il s'engageait en portant cette Armure. On n'avait à le lui répéter deux fois. Il n'avait plus qu'à la ramener au Japon. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était que quelqu'un n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer.

"-Seiya, tu vas me le payer! s'exclama Shina furieuse"

'

La nuit était tombée. Seiya et Marine se reposaient dans la cabane qui avait été prévue pour eux à l'arrivée du jeune garçon en Grèce. Seiya se sentait heureux. Il avait enfin réussi à remporter l'Armure de Pégase. Malgré lui, il toucha l'Urne qui la contenait.

"-Seiya..."

C'était la voix de Marine. En l'entendant, le jeune garçon lâcha tout de suite l'Urne et la regarda comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit de vol de sucette.

"-C'est malin, tu m'as fait peur, dit-il mi-râleur, mi-rieur, Horriblement peur.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit le Pope? Tu n'as pas à ouvrir l'Urne si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- _Hai._

-Il a dit "défendre la justice".

-Je sais.

-Néanmoins, je comprends ce que tu ressens.

-Vraiment?

-Tu as eu tellement de mal à remporter cette Armure. N'importe qui aurait déjà envie de la porter à ta place.

Mais n'oublie pas: l'Armure ne doit servir qu'à te protéger.

Oh!"

'

Sans rien dire, Marine avait mit l'Urne sur les épaules de Seiya et l'avait incité à partir avec elle en courant hors du Sanctuaire. Elle n'avait donné aucune explication, ce qui avait laissé le jeune garçon perplexe.

"-Attends Marine, dit Seiya qui ne comprenait pas et qui avait du mal à suivre son Maître avec le poids de l'Urne sur le dos, Pourquoi dont-on s'enfuir? Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais rentrer demain au Japon sans problème.

-Si on ne part pas tout de suite, demain, tu seras mort.

J'ai senti le cosmos de Shina et de ses hommes à nos trousses.

-Quoi?

-Je savais qu'elle voudrait prendre sa revanche si jamais Cassios n'obtiendrait pas l'Armure. Mais je ne me doutais pas qu'elle tenterait quelque chose aussi vite. Si tu veux partir vivant, c'est maintenant.

Oh!"

Sans rien dire, Marine s'arrêta. Cela déstabilisa Seiya qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol.

"-Mais ne t'arrête pas si soudainement, protesta-t-il

-Seiya, il est trop tard."

Elle avait raison. A peine le jeune garçon avait-il eût le temps de se relever que celui-ci constata que la Femme-Chevalier aux cheveux verts leur barrait la route.

"-Pourquoi tu me poursuis? demanda Seiya énervé, J'ai vaincu Cassios loyalement. Accepte-le!

-Marine, livre-moi Seiya! ordonna Shina d'un ton autoritaire

-Seiya, dit Marine, Je crois que le moment est venu de montrer ce que tu vaux en tant que Chevalier.

-Plait-il?

-J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas retourner au Japon tant que tu n'as pas vaincu Shina."

La Femme-Chevalier avait l'air redoutable. Sa constellation était celle du Serpent **1**. Sans rien dire, elle attaqua Seiya qui, complètement pris au dépourvu, n'eût pas le temps de réagir.

"-Ah, gémit-il, J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électronique.

Oh! Ne crois surtout pas que je te laisserai me tuer! **2**

-Par les Griffes du Serpent!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Hahaha! C'est ça ta fameuse attaque? Je vois parfaitement chacun de tes coups. Il me suffit d'observer d'où va partir ton attaque et je peux deviner tous tes coups à l'avance.

- _Elle parvient à éviter tous mes coups._

-Par les Griffes du Serpent!

-Ah!

-Seiya! dit Marine d'une voix forte, Endosse l'Armure. Elle est faite pour te protéger. Tu peux l'utiliser quand tu es en danger."

Il ne fallut pas une phrase de plus au jeune garçon pour que celui-ci s'empare de sa nouvelle Armure et ne la revêtisse. Il eût comme une étrange sensation. Comme s'il se sentait plus fort.

"-Je porte l'héritage des dieux. Grâce à l'Armure de Pégase, je pourrai pourfendre le sol et entrouvrir la Terre."

"-C'est étrange, je ne le vois plus. Il est pourtant tombé par ici.

Mais quel est ce cosmos? Il a l'air très puissant.

Ah!"

Shina se reçut un coup sur l'épaule qui lui fit mal au point qu'elle se massa cette dernière. On aurait dit que ce coup avait fendu l'air avant de retomber sur son corps pour lui montrer sa force et lui faire payer un autre coup qu'elle avait porté à quelqu'un.

"-Seiya, montre-toi! hurla-t-elle furieuse

-Derrière toi.

-Oh! Mais tu as...

-Il a revêtu l'Armure, dit Marine, C'est la preuve qu'il est le Chevalier Pégase.

-Vraiment? demanda Shina d'une voix moqueuse, Voyons s'il ne fait qu'un avec son Armure.

Yaaah!"

Contre toute attente, Seiya ne parvint pas à porter de coup à Shina. Ce fut elle qui le frappa et le fit tomber sur le sol à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

"-Ha! C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle, Tu ne sais pas contrôler l'Armure. Quand tu la portes, elle t'est inutile et ce n'est qu'un gros morceau de métal.

-Pourquoi?pensa Seiya alors que Shina le rouait de coups de pieds, Maudite Armure! Elle est si lourde. Comment je peux me battre avec tant de poids sur le dos? Pourtant...Oui, mon coup de poing a fendu l'air. Il aurait pu franchir le mur du son. Et à ce moment-là, l'Armure ne m'avait pas semblé lourde. Pourquoi est-ce le cas maintenant?

Ah! Pourquoi l'Armure ne me donne-t-elle pas sa puissance? Pourquoi?

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais te contenter d'endosser l'Armure pour utiliser sa puissance? demanda Marine déçue, Je t'ai expliqué que la puissance d'un Chevalier ne s'obtenait qu'en faisant exploser le cosmos à l'intérieur de son corps.

L'Armure a autant besoin de l'intelligence que de la puissance de son possesseur, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte

-Oh, ton Maître te donne des conseils, dit Shina d'une voix doucereuse, Mais ils ne te serviront à rien!

-Ah!

-N'oublie pas, l'Armure te protège lorsque tu ne sais pas encore tout à fait bien te servir de ton cosmos. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as endossé l'Armure. Tu avais presque réussi à franchir le mur du son, n'est-ce pas?"

Seiya ne combattait plus. Il était à terre sur le sol épuisé par tous les coups qu'il avait reçu. Il avait du mal à rester conscient. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas évanoui.

"-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? demanda Shina, Je suis déçue. J'aurais préféré voir l'âme d'un guerrier face à son ennemi.

-Je ne peux pas te la montrer.

-Quoi?!

- _Nani?_

-Même si elle est très forte, je suis incapable de me battre contre une femme.

-Seiya, elle essaie de te tuer! s'exclama Marine, Ne sois pas stupide!

-Pardonne-moi, Marine. Je ne peux pas.

-Parfait. Je vais pouvoir en finir avec toi.

-Arrête Shina.

-Quoi?

-Marine...

-Regarde ce que tu m'obliges à faire, imbécile! hurla Marine en saisissant Seiya par les cheveux"

Elle relâcha son élève aussi brutalement qu'elle l'avait saisi. La Femme-Chevalier aux cheveux roux se dirigea vers la Femme-Chevalier aux cheveux verts qui ne comprit pas son intention.

"-Que fais-tu? demanda-t-elle

-Contrairement à Seiya, je n'ai pas à avoir des problèmes de conscience si je m'en prend à toi. Nous sommes du même genre, nous pouvons donc nous battre l'une contre l'autre. Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je laisserais quelqu'un comme toi s'en prendre à Seiya qui a gagné cette Armure loyalement.

-Comme c'est touchant, le Maître veut défendre son disciple.

-Ma...Marine...

-Dans ce cas, je vous tuerai tous les deux. Cela me fera une belle revanche: je ne t'ai jamais aimée non plus Marine. Des japonais comme toi et Seiya ne méritent pas d'être Chevaliers. Des italiens et des grecs comme moi et Cassios le méritaient bien plus. Vous n'êtes que des voleurs qui ont acquis vos capacités en pensant que la clé de tout était dans soi-disant l'univers lui-même. C'est digne des imbéciles qui voient le monde comme un trésor inestimable.

-Shina, tu n'es que jalousie et rancune. Tu t'imagines peut-être que si Seiya meurt, le Pope donnera cette Armure à Cassios? Pour devenir un Chevalier, tu n'as vu que ce qu'il y avait de pire dans ce monde et tu t'es montrée impitoyable avec toutes les personnes qui t'entouraient. Tu aurais dû te douter qu'un jour, ce genre d'attitude se retournerait contre toi et t'amènerait une défaite.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes paroles, dit Shina furieuse, Tu voulais te battre contre moi? Vas-y!

Par les Griffes du Serpent!

-Par l'Aigle Flamboyant!

Yaaah!

-Marine! s'écria Seiya"

L'autre épaule de Shina fut touchée par le Chevalier de l'Aigle. Le Chevalier du Serpent tomba sur le sol et se massa à nouveau l'épaule.

"-Veux-tu que je te donne une autre leçon? demanda Marine fière d'elle

-Oh toi!

-Maître Shina!

-Oh!"

Les hommes de mains du Chevalier du Serpent étaient arrivés et avaient encerclés Seiya tandis que deux autres s'étaient placés derrière Marine.

"-Nous, nous allons nous occuper de lui, dit l'un des hommes encerclant Seiya

-Quant à toi, ma belle, tu es à nous, dit l'un des hommes près de Marine, Hahaha!

-Tu pensais pouvoir t'échapper, sale môme? dit un homme en frappant Seiya

-On te tient!

-Nous ne te laisserons pas t'enfuir!

-On va te trainer jusqu'au Sanctuaire!

-Et ton cher Maître sera enchaînée à notre salle afin que l'on profite de ses formes.

AH!"

Le corps de Seiya était devenu brûlant quand l'un des hommes avait tenté de le relever. Celui-ci l'avait relâché en tremblant de peur. Les hommes qui étaient allés vers Marine s'étaient retournés en voyant l'Armure de Pégase briller.

"-Connards! dit Seiya, Vous imaginiez que je me laisserais insulter par des minables comme vous? Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Marine!

- _Nani?_

 _-_ Écartez-vous si vous tenez à la vie car je ne retiens jamais mes coups contre des hommes!

-Quant à moi, je vais reprendre ma petite affaire, dit Marine

Yaaah! ajouta-t-elle en donnant un immense coup de poing à Shina

-On va t'achever! dit l'un des hommes de main de Shina d'une voix forte

-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Le vent déclenché par l'attaque fut si fort qu'il atteignit non seulement les hommes de Shina mais également cette dernière alors que Marine l'avait repoussée près de ses molosses au moment où elle allait tenter de l'attaquer. Cette force fut si puissante qu'elle coupa le masque de Shina qui tomba sur le sol. Cette dernière resta abasourdie et sans voix face au Chevalier qui l'avait démasquée et vu son visage.

"-Alors c'est ton visage? demanda Seiya, J'ai eu tort de croire que tu ressemblais à un monstre.

-Seiya, dit Shina d'une voix à la remplie de tristesse et de colère, La prochaine fois, je te combattrai avec l'Armure du Serpent. Tu devras alors te battre bien plus sérieusement.

-Cela n'arrivera pas."

'

L'aube s'était levée. Marine avait accompagné Seiya jusqu'à la limite entre le Sanctuaire et Athènes. Il allait repartir au Japon sans encombre. Mais il était certain que son Maître allait lui manquer.

"-Seiya, dit celui-ci, tu t'es entrainé pendant cinq ans. Mais maintenant, tout sera bien plus difficile pour toi. Quand tu auras quitté Athènes et que tu seras revenu au Japon, que feras-tu?

-Si je te le dis, me montreras-tu ton visage?"

Marine hocha la tête en signe de refus. Seiya fut déçu. Pour ne pas le montrer, il se contenta de fixer les yeux vers l'horizon en espérant qu'il n'avait pas subi son entrainement pour rien.

 _Retour au présent_

"-Je dois t'avouer que je me demande ce que devient Marine, avoua Seiya, J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train de lui faire du mal à cause de moi au Sanctuaire.

-Mon dieu, Seiya! dit Shõ affolée, Tu as fait une énorme bêtise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-On ne t'a pas dit pourquoi les Femmes-Chevaliers portaient des masques?

-Il y a une raison? On m'a juste dit qu'elles en portaient. Même Marine ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos de ça.

-Tout comme Leiko avant que je ne revienne au Japon.

Seiya, j'ai manqué de faire le même genre d'erreur le jour de mon combat final sur l'Île d'Equueleus. Si je n'avais pas été aidé par mon Deuxième Maître, je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé. Tout comme toi, j'ai démasqué sans le vouloir une Femme-Chevalier. Elle s'appelait Rhilia. A cause de ça, elle et moi avons failli avoir de grave ennuis. Heureusement, mon Maître Officiel, Eudoxe, nous a aidés et mon Deuxième Maître, Leiko, m'a permit de rentrer au Japon.

-Vraiment? Mais c'est si grave de démasquer une Femme-Chevalier?

-Aux yeux de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie, oui. Selon leurs règles, une Femme-Chevalier doit porter un masque pour cacher sa féminité et elle ne doit jamais montrer son visage en présence d'un homme non plus. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire?

-Tu veux que...Shina...enfin que c'est comme si je l'avais...souillée?

-Exactement. Déjà qu'à ses yeux, tu l'avais déshonorée en gagnant l'Armure de Pégase mais qu'en plus, nous venons de tuer une personne qui devait être une amie à elle, elle ne voudra que te traquer pour venger tous les affronts que tu lui as fait.

-Shõ...

-Seiya, écoute-moi bien, un homme qui démasque une Femme-Chevalier est le pire affront qui puisse être fait à cette dernière. Tu ne le savais et moi non plus. Mais contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas eu la chance d'être...Comment dire? Complètement protégé comme je l'ai été. Et j'ai bien peur que tu ne finisses par en subir les conséquences.

Je crois que si aucun des ennemis que nous avons croisé n'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Shina jusqu'ici, c'est parce que Marine n'a jamais parlé de ça afin de te protéger et que personne au Sanctuaire ne sait que tu as démasqué Shina.

-Mais et Shina? Si elle est tellement en colère contre moi comme tu l'as dit, elle en a forcément parlé à quelqu'un qui doit vouloir la venger.

-Non. Si elle se sent vraiment souillée comme tu l'as dit, elle aurait tellement honte d'elle-même qu'elle préfère se taire et en fait une affaire personnelle. Si cette histoire se répandait, la fureur de cette femme serait encore plus grande et elle t'infligerait un horrible châtiment.

- _Nani?_

-Ecoute-moi bien, Seiya, je suis sûr que l'avertissement de Shina n'était pas vain. Un jour ou l'autre, tu la recroiseras certainement. Sa colère était déjà grande et avec ce qui est arrivé à Geist, elle ne fera qu'augmenter. Mais en attendant, ce que tu viens de me raconter ne dois jamais être révélé ou alors ta vie sera encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Tu m'as bien compris?

-Shõ, dit Seiya en baissant les yeux, J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Tu as souvent su mieux réfléchir que moi dans certaines situations délicates. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Mais honnêtement, j'espère que tu te trompes quand tu dis que je recroiserai Shina.

-Moi aussi."

Shõ et Seiya partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Equueleus espéra que son frère de coeur avait écouté attentivement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, cette Shina n'avait pas l'air d'être une tendre et sans l'intervention de cette Marine, elle n'aurait sûrement pas été en train de parler à Seiya plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Elle se jura intérieurement que si cette femme se montrait, elle ne la laisserait pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Pégase. Il n'avait pas conscience de la gravité de son acte! C'était quelqu'un de bien. Et de toute façon, quiconque avait des comptes à rendre à Pégase devait avoir des négociations musclées avec Equueleus; tout comme n'importe qui qui avait des comptes à rendre à Equueleus devait passer par Pégase. Ceux qui ignoraient que Shõ et Seiya étaient frères de coeur savaient Pégase et Equueleus étaient des frères spirituels après tout.

Mais il n'y avait pas que l'acte de Seiya et l'avertissement de Shina qui inquiétaient Shõ. Cette dernière n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait dit à son amie le jour de sa victoire sur l'Île d'Equueleus.

"-Rhilia, même si c'est moi qui ai obtenu l'Armure, nous serons toujours amis et je ne laisserai jamais personne te maltraiter. Je vais même te donner quelque chose. Prends cette petite boîte. Leiko me l'a remise et m'avait dit qu'elle me serait utile au cas où je ne gagnerais pas l'Armure. Mais maintenant, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Tu pourras aller en Grèce à un lieu qu'on appelle le Sanctuaire. C'est là que mon ami Seiya s'est entrainé. Mais surtout, c'est de là que vient l'origine des Chevaliers. Cette boîte permets de devenir ce qu'on appelle un "Chevalier sans Armure" auprès d'un homme qu'on appelle Clépios. Il entraine tous ceux qui ont échoué à obtenir des Armures à en créer à l'aide de ces boîtes qui sont rares. Tu pourras voyager entre ici et le Sanctuaire tout en faisant partie du monde de la Chevalerie."

Ô si son amie se trouvait bien dans ce lieu en cet instant-même et que des complots s'y tramaient, elle devait être dans une terrible situation. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle donné ce maudit conseil? Elle voulait seulement qu'elle soit heureuse et que son rêve ne soit pas détruit par sa faute. Et Eudoxe? S'il l'avait prit sous son aile, était-il parti là-bas avec elle? Leur était-il arrivé quelque chose à tous les deux? Si ce fut le cas, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle voulait aller au Sanctuaire pour en savoir plus. Mais comment? Pourrait-elle inciter Saori à laisser Seiya et elle-même y aller sous prétexte de tenter d'en savoir plus sur les complots à la source même du problème?

 **0** _"Seiya: Cassios, on en a déjà parlé, cette Armure est trop petite pour toi."_

 _CDZ Abrégé Maison 5_

 **1** _Il faut savoir que la constellation de Shina prête souvent à confusion puisque les noms de cette dernière sont variés. Normalement, elle devrait être appelée Serpentaire ou Ophiuchus. Mais ne trouvant pas ces noms proches d'un style de baston mais voulant quand même rester proches de l'original, il fut décidé qu'elle serait un Chevalier du Serpent. Toutefois, une erreur de la VF fit qu'elle fut longtemps appelée Chevalier du Cobra alors que cette constellation n'existe pas._

 **2** _Dit celui qui a failli se laisser tuer par une femme sous prétexte d'être incapable de taper des femmes même en position de détresse. Crétin!_

 _Et voilà. Enfin, j_ _'ai pu mettre les deux personnages qui me manquaient en scène dans la fanfic mais si elles apparaissaient dans des chapitres ultérieurs. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'avais envie de les voir en plein combat (alors que je voulais pas les mettre en scène en train de se battre vraiment avant) et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Yes! Après, si je veux les voir se castagner sans masques, je peux faire un tour du côté de Saint Seiya: Soldiers Soul. Grâce à un glitch, on peut enlever leurs masques. J'aime bien ça. Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire maintenant._

 _A bientôt:)_


	20. Chapitre 12:Shina et Cristal

_Aujourd_ _'hui, pas de blabla. Je vous dirai juste bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews:)_

 **Chapitre 12: Shina, la vipère/La folie du Chevalier Cristal**

Décidément, les nouvelles étaient de plus en plus mauvaises. On avait annoncé qu'un incendie avait ravagé le Grand Coliséum. Bien que des pompiers eurent tentés de le maitriser, il était évident qu'ils ne le pourraient pas. Même s'il avait été évoqué que ceux qui avaient été à l'origine de l'incendie furent des fans du Grand Tournoi Intergalactique des Chevaliers enragés par l'arrêt de ce dernier, pour Saori et les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, il n'y avait aucun doute: c'était leurs ennemis qui avaient fait cela. Ce n'était rien de plus que le début d'un massacre pour reprendre le Casque d'or quitte à provoquer une guerre civile sans fin s'il le fallait. Seule l'idée était terrible mais il fallait vite réagir avant que les choses n'empirent.

"-Ils s'en prennent au Grand Coliséum, dit Shiryû inquiet, J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un début.

-On a vraiment dû les énerver après ce qui s'est passé avec Docrates et Geist, dit Hyôga

-Et si jamais il y avait eu des gens autour du Grand Coliséum, ils y ont pensé? dit Shun alarmé, Il aurait pu y avoir des morts!

-Ils s'en foutent, dit Seiya, Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est le Casque d'or. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.

-Si j'les tenais, j'les piégerais avec ma télékinésie! dit Kiki fier de lui

-Si seulement je pouvais comprendre pourquoi des ennemis nous veulent du mal, dit tristement Saori, Si j'avais su exactement pourquoi je devais tendre un piège à un ennemi précis, je saurai peut-être comment l'attaquer.

-Calme-toi, dit Shõ d'une voix douce, Tu disais toi-même que ton papi devenait de plus en plus malade. Il devait parler en énigmes et toi, tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que ça allait dégénérer comme ça. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu partes en lieu sûr avec le Casque d'or.

-Shõ a raison, dit Shiryû, Le Grand Coliséum a été attaqué. Cette maison sera sûrement leur prochaine cible.

-Vous dites des sottises, dit Tatsumi indigné, La Résidence Kido est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs du monde. Jamais elle ne serait attaquée!

-Le Grand Coliséum avait aussi la réputation d'être l'un des endroits les plus sûrs du monde et pourtant, il a été attaqué, protesta Seiya

-Oui, dit Shõ, Ca veut dire que nos ennemis peuvent arriver ici à n'importe quel moment. Ah, si seulement on pouvait savoir qui contrôlait Ikki, Docrates et Geist.

-Si mon frère était encore vivant, il nous aurait dit qui est derrière tout ça, dit Shun en baissant les yeux

-Shun, nous trouverons le responsable, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Shõ d'un ton réconfortant qui fit sourire le jeune garçon"

'

Shõ rejoignit Saori dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était en train de faire sa valise en toute hâte et tentait de rester le plus calme possible. Shõ comprenait pourquoi. A l'idée que cette maison pût être attaquée à tout moment, elle ne pouvait qu'être terrifiée. Elle fallait la ménager le plus possible et faire preuve de tact.

"-Tu veux de l'aide?

-Non merci.

Tu as averti Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ban et Ichi qu'un avion allait les attendre pour les emmener à l'auberge du _Nonjatta_?

-Pas encore. Et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas si c'est moi qui les avertit.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de le leur dire et tu le sais. Il faut que je me prépare.

Oh, je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de devoir me cacher.

-Peu importe ce que dit Tatsumi, il n'a pas le savoir absolu. Un endroit isolé est bien plus sûr que cette maison voyante, crois-moi.

-Je sais mais..."

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée que la maison où elle avait grandi pouvait être détruite à tout instant. Que ses souvenirs seraient sûrement détruits à néant d'ici peu de temps. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle préféra rester sereine. Et Shõ le vit bien. Elle décida de changer de sujet de sujet pour que son amie fût plus confiante.

"-Je vais avertir môssieur la jument and co, dit-elle en souriant ce qui fit sourire Saori, Et je sais comment faire pour le convaincre de m'écouter."

'

"-Je refuse de partir!"

Jabu était hors de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on le chassait de chez lui. Ou du moins du seul vrai chez lui qu'il avait trouvé. Et c'était encore plus humiliant que ce fût Shõ qui lui fit débarrasser le plancher. Lui qui s'était toujours chamaillé avec ce garçon ou Seiya. Là, il se voyait contraint de subir une exigence de l'un d'entre eux. Non, il n'y céderait pas.

"-Jabu, je ne suis pas en train de te faire une suggestion.

-Comme si j'allais suivre un de tes ordres.

-C'est une demande. Et c'est peut-être une question de vie ou de mort à ce stade-là. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé au Grand Coliséum quand même?

-Bien sûr que je le sais! Mais je suis du même avis que Tatsumi. Ici, on ne risque rien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que pense Saori.

-Quoi?

-L'idée de vous envoyer toi et les autres à l'auberge du _Nonjatta_ ne vient pas de moi mais d'elle. Et elle a déjà tout fait pour vous y envoyer. Je suis venu te voir uniquement pour te transmettre son message.

-Mais...mais...mais..., bafouilla Jabu blême, Mais pourquoi elle nous l'a pas dit elle-même?

-Parce qu'elle est occupée à préparer ses propres bagages. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?

-Je...

-Nous allons probablement tous partir chacun de notre côté pour une question de sécurité générale. En tout cas pour l'instant. C'est une question d'extrême-urgence. Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas vraiment rechercher grand-chose à la racine. Mais si on trouve quoi que ce soit, on fera ce qu'on peut.

-Hé! Depuis quand tu prends des décisions importantes pour l'Ordre de la Chevalerie? demanda Jabu d'une voix indignée

-Depuis que je lui fais confiance! retentit une voix du bas de l'escalier

-Mademoiselle, bredouilla Jabu en reconnaissant Saori

-Shõ, Seiya et leurs amis ont réussi à garantir ma sécurité et à se battre pour protéger l'Armure du mieux qu'ils pouvaient jusqu'ici, dit Saori, Tu n'as pas le douter de Shõ, Jabu.

-Mais Mademoiselle, Tatsumi a dit...

-Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. De plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive malheur à qui que ce soit dans la Résidence juste à cause d'une réputation de faillibilité. Tout le monde croyait que le Titanic était insubmersible et pourtant, il a coulé. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

-O...oui mademoiselle.

-Les autres sont déjà prêts à partir pour le _Nonjatta,_ ajouta Saori d'une voix autoritaire, Va les rejoindre."

Sans ajouter un mot, Jabu descendit les marches en regardant successivement le Chevalier et la propriétaire des lieux. Depuis sa sortie de l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, il avait perdu beaucoup de choses: la reconnaissance de Saori pour l'obéissance dont il avait toujours fait preuve envers elle, la sympathie qu'elle avait pour lui...Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il penserait ça un jour mais il avait l'impression de voir des choses communes en ces deux personnes semblant pourtant opposées en beaucoup de points. Mais il n'aurait pas su expliquer ce que c'était.

'

Un hélicoptère était prêt à emmener Saori. Shun allait venir avec elle pour s'assurer de sa protection. Il portait dans ses bras le Casque d'or afin que personne ne vienne le chercher dans la Résidence Kido si jamais celle-ci serait attaquée. Le seul moyen pour eux de se réfugier dans un endroit vraiment sûr était d'aller dans une villa située non loin de la Vallée de la Mort; personne ne les soupçonnerait d'être venus se cacher dans un lieu aussi isolé. Shõ avait espéré que cela n'avait pas trop blessé Shun de d'être contraint de se rendre non loin du lieu où son frère était mort. Néanmoins, Andromède montrait un visage parfaitement serein, ce qui rassurait Equueleus.

"-Shun, prends soin du Casque et de Saori, dit Seiya

-Compte sur moi, dit Shun, Et vous aussi, faites attention à vous.

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi, dit Shõ

-Je serai prudent, dit Shun

-Allons-y, dit Saori"

Alors que l'hélicoptère partait, les Chevaliers qui étaient restés réfléchissaient. Eux non plus ne pouvaient pas rester à la Résidence Kido si celle-ci serait attaquée. Ils ne pourraient rien faire pour la défendre face à des ennemis bien plus puissants qu'eux mais surtout s'ils étaient de les tuer, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Docrates et Geist, leurs recherches n'avanceraient pas plus et ils ne pourraient pas savoir qui leur voulait du mal. Ils devaient faire des recherches de leur côté.

"-Nos Maîtres savent sûrement quelque chose sur le Sanctuaire, dit Shiryû, En tout cas, le mien pourra sûrement m'en dire plus.

-Peut-être que le Chevalier Crystal pourra nous aider aussi, suggéra Hyôga

-Marine sera celle qui en saura le plus, dit Seiya sûr de lui, Elle vit au Sanctuaire.

-Seiya, si tu vas au Sanctuaire, laisse-moi venir avec toi, demanda Shõ, J'ai mes raisons de croire que mes deux Maîtres et une amie à moi se trouvent là-bas. Ca veut dire qu'ils savent sûrement quelque chose.

-Shõ, peut-être que..., commença Shiryû

-Si ça peut nous être bénéfique, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne partirais pas avec Seiya, dit Shõ en interrompant le Dragon d'une voix brutale

-Calme-toi Shõ, dit Seiya en sentant qu'une tension naissait, Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au Sanctuaire si ton intuition te dit qu'il faut que tu ailles en Grèce.

-Merci Seiya."

En réalité, Shõ ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle pensait qu'Eudoxe, Leiko et Rhilia se trouvaient en Grèce à cause d'elle. Depuis que Rhilia se trouvait sous la protection d'Eudoxe après que Shõ ait démasqué son amie mais surtout à cause de la suggestion qu'elle avait faite à celle qui n'avait pas pu obtenir d'Armure sur l'Île d'Equueleus par sa faute. Elle avait tellement voulu qu'elle fût heureuse en devenant Chevalier pour de vrai qu'elle l'avait peut-être jeté dans un terrible danger sans le vouloir. Et comme elle en avait prit conscience, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de réparer sa faute, pas question de laisser passer cette chance.

"-Dans ce cas, c'est décidé, dit Seiya, Partons."

'

Le soleil de la Grèce était chaud. Les nuages étaient rares. Cette chaleurs n'était pas idéale pour les guerriers qui s'entrainaient au Sanctuaire. Pourtant, cela ne gênait pas trois femmes Chevaliers qui marchaient tranquillement dans le lieu tout en observant autour d'elles afin d'aider d'autres éventuelles victimes de la tyrannie du Grand Pope. Marine, Leiko et Rhilia se séparaient rarement. Elles avaient créés des liens depuis que la japonaise et l'italienne avaient soigné la femme blessée. Malgré tout, une certaine tristesse régnait entre les trois. En effet, il y avait de fortes chances que Leiko et Rhilia retournent sur l'Île d'Equueleus avec Eudoxe dans les jours qui allaient venir si le Grand Pope lui donnait une autorisation. S'il était vrai que rare étaient ceux qui quittaient le Sanctuaire une fois qu'ils y vivaient, les Grecs, comme Eudoxe, et les Italiens avaient droits à quelques exceptions quand on leur en accordait.

"-Si jamais Eudoxe vous donne une occasion, quittez cet endroit, dit Marine, Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici Rhilia maintenant que tu es devenue Chevalier.

-Même si l'Île d'Equueleus est plus sûre que le Sanctuaire, je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu deviendras seule ici?

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Aiolia veille sur moi. Et puis, je suis ne pas Chevalier pour rien. Je saurai face à cette vipère.

-Hé, vous entendez? demanda Leiko"

Deux Chevaliers se trouvaient devant plusieurs hommes ainsi que le commandant du Grand Pope. L'un des Chevaliers semblait furieux pour une raison inconnue. Cependant, les trois jeunes filles n'allaient pas tarder à connaître la raison de cette colère.

"-Maître Camus, vous ne pouvez pas vous résoudre à laisser Gigas faire ça à la Sibérie!

-Il le faut Cristal, au nom du Sanctuaire.

-Mais elle est comme notre seconde patrie. Ca ne vous fait rien que le Sanctuaire l'envahisse?

-Cristal, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices au nom de la Chevalerie. Tu devrais le savoir.

-C'est contraire à tout ce que je crois! Et aussi à tout ce que je pensais avoir apprit de vous.

-Cristal...

-Ca suffit! s'exclama le Chevalier, Je veux voir le Grand Pope!

-Oh vraiment? demanda Gigas d'une voix moqueuse, Et bien essaie d'aller jusqu'à son palais."

Les hommes de Gigas se mirent à attaquer Cristal. Celui-ci résista et parvint à retourner les coups de ses adversaires contre lui. Ce qui aurait pu réjouir Camus si le Chevalier qu'il avait entrainé avait fait face à un de leurs ennemis communs. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas car il était en train de discuter contre un ordre direct du Sanctuaire. Il ne pouvait donc être que terrifié face à son acte. Néanmoins, il gardait un visage impassible car un Chevalier des glaces montrait rarement ses émotions.

"-Cristal, arrête de t'obstiner. Si tu contestes un ordre du Sanctuaire, tu seras châtié."

Mais rien à faire. Aux yeux de Cristal, c'était le Sanctuaire qui ne respectait pas la Chevalerie. Il était donc évident qu'il ne laisserait pas le Grand Pope agir à sa guise.

"-Par la Poussière de Diamants!"

"-Ca suffit!"

Le Grand Pope se tenait droit et imposant. Il alla jusqu'au groupe afin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

"-Tu voulais me voir? demanda-t-il à Cristal

-Grand Pope, pourquoi vous attaquez-vous à la Sibérie?

-Je suppose que le nom de Hyôga ne t'est pas étranger, n'est-ce pas?

- _Nani?_

-Hyôga! s'exclama Marine

-Cristal, notre disciple s'est rebellé contre le Sanctuaire en refusant de nous remettre le Casque de l'Armure d'or du Sagittaire, dit Camus d'une voix calme, Non seulement, si tu fais ce que le Sanctuaire te dit, tu seras récompensé mais en plus, si jamais Hyôga vient te voir, tu pourras l'inciter à te révéler où se trouve le Casque car il te fait confiance. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?

-Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous êtes indignes d'être Chevaliers. Je refuse de collaborer pour trahir ma patrie et livrer mon élève à des enfoirés comme vous.

-Ca suffit, Cristal! protesta Camus d'une voix glaciale, Si tu le convainc de te joindre à la cause du Sanctuaire, tu n'auras pas à lui faire du mal.

-Je refuse!

-Camus, je dois reconnaître que tu aurais fait un bon négociateur, dit le Grand Pope, Mais Cristal est têtu. Tu as beaucoup de respect pour le Sanctuaire et je t'admire en tant que Chevalier. Seulement, je dois en arriver là pour le bien du Sanctuaire."

A ces mots, Camus baissa les yeux.

"-Cristal, tu vas vite comprendre que le Grand Pope est bien moins clément que moi. Et tu suivras les ordres du Sanctuaire que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Maître Camus?"

Sur ces mots, Camus s'en alla laissant les autres seuls. Le Grand Pope dirigea son poing vers Cristal qui était encore trop confus par ce qui se passait. Tout à coup, le Chevalier de Sibérie semblait totalement différent. Son visage qui avait semblé être le celui d'un homme au bon coeur ne semblait plus que le reflet qu'un homme rempli de brutalité et de monstruosité. Comme s'il était hypnotisé.

"-Chevalier Cristal, maintenant, tu vas me jurer fidélité, dit le Grand Pope d'un ton froid et sévère

- _Hai._

-Bien."

'

Les trois Femmes-Chevaliers s'étaient vites éclipsées après avoir vu la scène. Marine avait entrainé les deux jeunes filles de l'Île d'Equueleus plus loin. Elle devait leur expliquer en quoi ce qui venait de se passer était grave pour elles et de manière brève.

"-La situation est délicate, dit-elle avec le plus grand calme

-Mais Marine, de quoi veux-tu parler? demanda Rhilia

-Camus et Cristal sont les Maîtres de Hyôga, le Chevalier du Cygne.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'affole? demanda Leiko

-Tout comme Seiya et Shõ, Hyôga fait partie des Chevaliers qui conservent le Casque de l'Armure d'or du Sagittaire afin que le Grand Pope ne s'en serve pas. Ce piège tendu au Chevalier du Cygne mets inévitablement Seiya et Shõ en danger.

-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Leiko, Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de les avertir.

-Oh, seriez-vous en tain de comploter toutes les trois?"

La vipère était venue avec ses hommes de main. Tous toisaient les jeunes filles de manière menaçante et cynique. Par chance, aucun n'avait l'air d'avoir entendu la conversation des trois personnes en face d'eux. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils venus les voir?

"-Shina, je pourrais en dire autant à ton sujet, cracha Marine avec mépris

-Ah Marine, toujours aussi méfiante, Yaaah!"

Le Serpent feignit de vouloir attaquer l'Aigle mais celle-ci retint le poing de la jeune fille agressive.

"-Je vois que tu es en forme. Mais laisse-moi te prévenir, ton cher disciple se dirige dans les environs du Sanctuaire.

- _Nani?_

-Et même s'il n'est pas seul, je le tuerai facilement avec son ami aux cheveux rouges.

-Oh!

-Shõ! s'exclama Rhilia"

'

Equueleus et Pégase se noyaient dans la foule de touristes venus en masse en Grèce. Il fallait forcément passer par cette étape-là avant de rejoindre le Sanctuaire. D'un côté, c'était un peu embarrassant de marcher avec une immense urne sur le dos devant des gens car ce n'était pas discret. Ils auraient pu se poser des questions au sujet des deux adolescents et se demander ce qu'ils trimballaient avec eux. De l'autre, ils étaient tellement occupés à prendre des photos qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ce qui permettait à Shõ et Seiya de immiscer sans problème parmi les gens. C'était la première fois que Shõ venait en Grèce. Athènes semblait être le siège de magnifiques monuments et de vestiges du passé. Elle se dit que Seiya avait eu une sacrée chance de voir ça.

"-Marche plus vite! lui dit Pégase, On est ici pour voir nos Maîtres pas pour regarder autour de nous.

-Laisse-moi profiter un peu du paysage! protesta Equueleus, Mon Maître m'avait déjà parlé de son pays mais je n'y étais jamais allé. C'est encore mieux que je ne l'imaginais.

-Si tu te voyais, tu souris comme un demeuré.

-Non mais, tu peux parler. Toi aussi, t'as un sourire d'abruti.

-C'est moi que tu traites d'abruti?

-Tu m'as bien traité de demeuré.

-Oh je vais te...

-Arrête, on a pas le temps pour ça. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est venus ici pour voir nos Maîtres.

-Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je me languis de revoir Marine.

On arrive."

Mais alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du Sanctuaire, plusieurs hommes les encerclèrent.

"-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Shõ prise au dépourvu

-Et bien Seiya, tu ne nous présentes pas à ton camarade? demanda l'un des hommes d'une voix moqueuse

-Ce n'est pas très poli, dit un deuxième sur le même ton

-Bah, de toute façon, on a pas le temps pour ça, dit un troisième, On a des comptes à régler avec toi.

-Des comptes à régler? demanda Seiya d'une voix narquoise, Vous voulez dire que vous voulez encore goûter mes Météores de Pégase?

-Nous avons progressé depuis la dernière fois, dit un quatrième homme

-Moi également, dit Seiya, Et cette fois, je ne suis pas seul.

- _Nani?_ s'exclama un cinquième homme, Ce gamin est aussi un Chevalier?

-Et pas n'importe lequel. Je m'appelle Shõ. Je suis le Chevalier Equueleus.

-Le frère de Pégase! s'exclama un sixième homme

-N'ayez pas peur, dit un septième homme, Ils essaient juste de nous effrayer. Attaquons-les!

-Yaaah!"

Les hommes se jetèrent sur les deux adolescents tels des fauves affamé étaient enragés et semblaient prêt à tuer. Mais cela ne préoccupait en rien ni Shõ, ni Seiya qui avaient été tous deux déjà confrontés à ce genre d'adversaire. Ils étaient costauds mais ils attaquaient de manière peu pratique en se contentant de foncer sans réfléchir là où les deux frères spirituels calculaient tous leurs mouvements à l'avance avant d'attaquer. Les hommes furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire.

"-Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous défouler, dit Shõ, Nous sommes venus voir nos Maîtres.

-Yaaah!

-Aïe!

-Seiya!

-Hahahahaha! Je ne te croyais pas assez bête pour revenir. Néanmoins, cela n'en facilitera que davantage ma vengeance."

Devant les deux frères spirituels se tenait une Femme-Chevalier. Elle semblait fière et menaçante. Le masque et l'Armure qu'elle portait lui donnaient une allure sinistre. Sur son casque, on pouvait reconnaître le symbole du serpent. Du serpent? Mais alors...

"-Shina, murmura Seiya"

 **.**

Alors, c'était elle cette fameuse Femme-Chevalier que Seiya avait démasqué par mégarde? Même si Shõ avait dit à son frère de coeur qu'il la recroiserait sans doute un jour, elle avait espéré que ça n'arriverait pas. Et à cet instant, elle la voyait en chair et en os.

"-Seiya, je sais que tu étais là quand Geist est morte, s'exclama le Serpent, Je vais te tuer aujourd'hui; alors ne retiens pas tes coups sous prétexte que je suis une femme.

-Alors, c'était ton amie? demanda Seiya

- _Matte (Attends!)!_ dit Shõ d'une voix ferme, C'est moi qui ai tué Geist.

-Shõ!

- _Honto (Vraiment?)?_ demanda Shina mi-curieuse, mi amusée, Alors tu es Equueleus. Je ne savais pas que Seiya viendrait ici avec toi. Moi qui pensais devoir lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait et ce que tu m'as fait. Je suis gâtée! Je vais pouvoir vous tuer tous les deux.

-Tu es sûre que le combat est vraiment équitable? demanda Shõ d'une voix moqueuse

-Ris tant que tu le peux, dit Shina sûre d'elle, Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes à deux contre un que cela vous avantage. Vous n'êtes que des Chevaliers de Bronze et moi un Chevalier d'Argent.

Je vous tuerai et, non seulement l'Armure de Pégase retournera à sa place en Grèce, mais en plus, j'obtiendrai aussi sa soeur l'Armure d'Equueleus. Les frères légendaires de la Grèce antique seront à leur vraie place!

-L'Armure d'Equueleus est née sur l'Île d'Equueleus! protesta Shõ, Pas ici.

-Shina, je ne te laisserai pas faire, affirma Seiya, De toute façon, l'Armure de Pégase que tu as connu n'est plus la même. Elle a été renforcé par le sang et le courage de Shiryû, le Chevalier du Dragon."

A ces mots, Seiya et Shõ revêtirent leurs Armures. Shina était vraiment très forte. Shõ se demanda comment Seiya pouvait avoir été réticent à la frapper alors qu'ils s'affrontaient en combat singulier. "Même si elle est très forte, je suis incapable de me battre contre une femme." Mais quelle idiotie! Shina était une furie! Pour n'importe quel homme baissant sa garde à cause du genre de ce Chevalier, ce serait la mort assurée; elle savait exactement donner des coups où il le fallait. Shõ avait perdu tous ses repères face à cette vipère pour qui le combat ne semblait avoir aucun secret. Cela semblait être également le cas de Seiya car il n'arrivait qu'à se protéger et pas à donner des coups. Et cela ne semblait pas être dû au fait qu'il jouait les galants stupides. Il était vraiment déstabilisé face à la Femme-Chevalier. Peut-être qu'elle avait dit vrai en ce qui concernait le fait qu'elle surpassait les deux frères de coeurs car elle était Argent et eux Bronze.

Shõ et Seiya se regardèrent et, après s'être fait un signe de tête, sautèrent. Ils firent bien car le prochain coup de Shina fit s'effondrer une paroi rocheuse.

"-Hahahaha! Vous avez l'air terrifiés.

- _Nani?!_

-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Que cette sale vipère rit autant qu'elle le voulût. Elle ne gagnerait pas aussi facilement. Certes, Seiya l'avait démasqué. Mais primo, il ne l'avait fait exprès, deuzio il n'avait pas eu conscience que ce qu'il avait fait était grave aux yeux de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie car on ne lui pas expliqué pourquoi les Femmes-Chevaliers portaient des masques. Tertio, ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était de récupérer l'Armure de Pégase et de venger Geist. Si la deuxième raison semblait légitime, la première était immonde. Seiya n'avait ni triché, ni volé cette Armure. La vraie voleuse était Shina: une immonde mauvaise perdante utilisant tous les prétextes possibles pour qualifier Seiya de ce que Cassios aurait été s'il avait tenté de prendre l'Armure de Pégase à Seiya lui-même au lieu de laisser son Maître le faire.

"-Tu ne me battras pas avec une attaque que tu as déjà utilisé contre moi, dit Shina en voyant que Seiya s'apprêtait à lui lancer son attaque fétiche

-Je ne serai pas seul à t'attaquer.

- _Nani?!_

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!"

Bien que l'attaque fut très grande et mit Shina à terre, celle-ci parvint à se relever. Péniblement et en tremblant légèrement certes mais sans gémir, ni saigner et, surtout, sans avoir le moindre bleu. Cela impressionna et terrifia les deux Chevaliers de Bronze.

"-Je ne te croyais aussi déterminée, avoua Seiya

-Non seulement, ton attaque est meilleure qu'avant mais en plus, ton frère spirituel semble savoir se battre aussi bien que toi, dit Shina, Maintenant, assez joué! Cette fois, j'ai mon Armure. Et grâce à sa puissance, je pourrai vous tuer tous les deux.

Par les Griffes du Serpent!

-Par l'Ouragan de Griffes Acérées du Lynx!

- _Nani?!_ s'exclama Shõ"

 **.**

"-Hé! Ho! Réveille-toi! REVEILLE-TOI!

-Ne le gifle pas!

-C'est mon élève. S'il ne m'obéit pas, je dois être stricte."

Shõ reprit conscience petit à petit. Sa vision était floue. Elle se massa la joue sentant qu'on lui avait donné un coup. Lorsque sa vision devint plus nette, elle distingua...Oui, c'était bien Rhilia et Leiko. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sourire, la douleur qu'elle avait sentit sur sa joue meurtrie la reprit. Ce qui mit brusquement fin à sa joie.

"-Qui a fait ça? demanda Shõ amère

-Il va bien, dit Leiko sur un ton catégorique

-Shõ, j'ai eu si peur, dit Rhilia d'une voix soulagée, Mais pourquoi es-tu venu au Sanctuaire?

-Seiya et moi, on...Oh Seiya, où est-il?

-Il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance, dit une voix, Je suis Marine, Chevalier de l'Aigle. Je suis le Maître de Seiya.

-Moi je...

-Je sais qui tu es. Ton Deuxième Maître me l'a dit.

-Eudoxe est ici?

-Tes Maîtres sont venus avec Rhilia au Sanctuaire pour l'accompagner auprès de Clépios, dit Marine, Ton amie était l'une des rares qui avait réussi à ne pas obtenir une Armure de très près parmi ses élèves. La plupart d'entre eux étaient venus auprès de lui parce qu'ils avaient perdus au bout d'à peine quelques combats ou encore parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de ne pas obtenir d'Armure de Chevaliers d'Athéna. Ainsi, ils feignaient perdre leurs entrainement de Chevaliers très rapidement afin de ne pas prendre la peine de tenter d'obtenir...ce qu'on appelle des "Vraies Armures".

-Ne t'inquiète pas Marine, dit Rhilia, Ca n'est pas étonnant que les Armures Sans Noms **1** ne soient pas vues comme de "Vraies Armures" étant donné que leur rang est en-dessous de celui des Chevaliers de Bronze **2**

-Je trouve ça injuste, dit Leiko, Personne ne sait comment sont faites les Armures Sans Noms. Shõ, regarde l'Armure de Rhilia. Je suis sûre que le bronze est moins solide qu'elle."

Leiko avait sans doute raison. L'Armure Sans Nom que portait Rhilia semblait avoir été faite avec les diamants les purs et les plus rares: le rouge resplendissait dès qu'il se révélait à la lumière. Rhilia portait également une épée en fer ornée de pierres précieuses **3** autour de sa taille.

"-Clépios avait beau accepter les gens qui ne venaient qu'avec les boîtes comme celles que Rhilia avaient, les pleutres étaient légion, continua Marine, Rhilia était vraiment l'une des rares à avoir un cosmos très développé et, surtout, une grande volonté d'obtenir une Armure. Je crois bien que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a obtenu en si peu de temps.

-Marine, tu me gênes, dit Rhilia

-Attendez, dit Shõ, Comment ça "avait"?"

Les trois femmes baissèrent les yeux. Au moment où elles le firent, les quatre personnes ne se rendirent pas compte que Pégase avait reprit connaissance. Il avait été installé par Marine dans un lit dans une pièce se trouvant à proximité de celle où Shõ avait dormit. Finalement, aucun des deux Chevaliers n'était resté inconscient très longtemps. Il avait fallu le temps de les installer confortablement pour qu'ils se réveillent tous deux. Et Seiya de sa chambre, avait entendu des bribes de phrases, ce qui avait attisé sa curiosité pour se placer derrière un mur et écouter la conversation.

"-Eudoxe, Leiko et Rhilia sont arrivés deux jours après le départ de Seiya, dit Marine, Peu de temps après, le Grand Pope est mort et son frère Arlès l'a remplacé.

-Oh mon dieu!

-Le Grand Pope est...mort? murmura Seiya complètement perdu

-Arlès est un monstre, dit Leiko, Depuis qu'il est Grand Pope, la vie au Sanctuaire est terrible. Il propage la guerre dans le monde entier et il maltraite tous les habitants du Sanctuaire. Il exige des méthodes d'entrainement tellement monstrueuses que certains n'y survivent pas. Clépios s'est opposé à ce qu'il faisait et il a été condamné à mort. Rhilia a obtenu son Armure peu avant ceci.

-Mais si c'est la vérité, pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas sur l'Île d'Equueleus? s'exclama Shõ terrifiée en s'étant levée

-Nous ne pouvons pas, dit Leiko, Arlès empêche quiconque s'est installé au Sanctuaire de partir. De plus, il ne fait jamais attention aux étrangers. Seul Eudoxe peut faire quelque chose pour nous parce qu'il est grec. Il est en train de négocier notre départ à tous les trois."

Cette fois, Seiya n'y tint plus, il fallait qu'il se montre.

"-Marine!

-Seiya! Idiot! dit-elle en lui mettant une gifle

-Hé! Frappe pas mon frère toi, dit Shõ indignée

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shõ. Aïe! dit Seiya en se massant la joue, Elle est toujours comme ça. Marine, est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal depuis la mort du Grand Pope? ajouta-t-il en se tournant inquiet vers son Maître

-Je sais me défendre seule, Seiya. C'est grâce à moi que tu es Chevalier, ne l'oublie pas. Mais ni toi, ni Shõ n'auriez dû venir jusqu'ici.

-Nous venions vous voir, protesta Seiya

-C'était imprudent, dit Marine, Seiya, tu aurais dû te douter que Shina en aurait après toi. Tu as mis ton frère spirituel en danger. Si Leiko n'était pas arrivé et n'avait lancé une de ses attaques les plus puissantes sur cette fille, vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-J'en étais sûr! dit Shõ, C'est toi qui nous a sauvé. J'étais certain d'avoir entendu le mot "Lynx". Et si je ne me trompe pas, cette horrible vipère doit être encore dans les pommes vu que c'était sûrement ton ouragan. Sinon, on aurait pas été inconscient.

-On a pas le temps pour les compliments, dit Marine, Maintenant que vous avez tous les deux reprit connaissance, vous devez partir tout de suite.

- _Nani?_

 _-_ Hyôga est en danger. Le Chevalier Cristal est sous l'emprise du Sanctuaire. Il va tuer le Cygne dès qu'il sera de retour en Sibérie.

-Quoi?!

-Marine? Où es-tu espèce de garce?

-Oh non! s'exclama Shõ

-C'est Shina! ajouta Rhilia

-Oh non! dit Leiko, Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se réveillerait aussi vite.

-Partez vite avant d'être repérés, dit Marine d'une voix hâtive, Vite ou vous aurez de graves ennuis.

-Rhilia, Leiko, dès que vous avez une occasion, quittez cet endroit morbide, dit Shõ à voix basse

-Marine, fais attention à toi, murmura Seiya

-Partez vite, dit Marine"

Ouf, c'était juste. A peine les deux frères de coeur avaient-ils eu le temps de quitter les lieux que le Serpent avaient retrouvés les trois Femmes-Chevaliers. Elles retinrent des soupirs de soulagement en voyant la terrible couloeuvre.

"-Vous les trois comploteuses, où avez-vous cachés les deux chevaux? dit Shina pleine de rage, Je vous dénoncerai à Gigas pour avoir aidé un voleur.

-Ah oui? demanda Marina moqueuse, Dans ce cas, nous lui dirons que tu as quitté le Sanctuaire sans autorisation.

-Oh! Vous! On aura des comptes à régler, dit Shina furieuse avant de s'en aller en respirant tel un taureau enragé

-C'était juste, dit Marine, Soyons discrètes. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous attiriez des ennuis si vous voulez avoir une chance de rentrer chez vous."

 **.**

Ils étaient partis. Troublés mais partis et bien vivants. Et ils avaient frôlés la mort de justesse. De plus, un nouveau péril allait se présenter à eux bien qu'ils soient sortis du Sanctuaire. Mais qu'est-ce que Marine avait voulu leur dire par cet avertissement?

"-Elle a dit que Hyôga était en danger, dit Seiya

-Si le Chevalier Cristal veut le tuer, y a pas trente-six solutions, dit Shõ, On doit aller en Sibérie et le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

 **I**

Passer de la Grèce à la Sibérie était comme passer directement de l'été à l'hiver. Le froid glacial avait remplacé la chaleur intense. La forêt éclatante de verdure se trouvant non loin du Sanctuaire avait disparue au profit d'une immense plaine enneigée où la blancheur semblait sans fin. Ce qui n'était pas pratique pour deux jeunes gens cherchant leur ami au beau milieu de cet amas enneigé. D'autant plus que le lieu semblait complètement désert. C'était incompréhensible. Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

"-Oh non, une tempête de neige! dit Seiya mi-agacé, mi-affolé, Comment on va retrouver Hyôga maintenant?

-Le vent n'a pas l'air de souffler trop fort, dit Shõ, Mais nos traces vont être effacées. Regarde, je vois le village dont Hyôga a parlé. On a peut-être une chance d'en savoir plus."

 **.**

"-C'est incroyable! dit Shõ, Les maisons sont désertes. En plus, presque tous les objets qui sont à l'intérieur ont été réduits en miettes. Pourquoi?

-On dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, dit Seiya, Peut-être que le Chevalier Cristal a capturé les habitants du village pour attirer Hyôga dans un piège et le forcer à se montrer.

-Ca serait une possibilité, admit Shõ, Mais où les a-t-il emmené?

-Va savoir.

-Regarde Seiya. Cette maison n'est pas vide. Et je crois savoir comment s'appelle cet enfant."

Shõ et Seiya entrèrent dans une maison. Pégase ferma la porte tandis que Shõ se dirigea vers le petit garçon endormi sur une chaise. Il respirait doucement et semblait affaibli; il y avait des traces de coups sur son visage. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait forcé à travailler dur et qu'il n'avait reprit des forces que depuis que très peu de temps. Il ne fallait surtout pas le brusquer.

"-Petit, réveille-toi, dit Shõ d'une voix douce en tapotant la joue de l'enfant pour ne pas lui faire mal"

L'enfant remua faiblement les yeux et aperçut Shõ qui lui souriait.

"-Tu es Yakoff, n'est-ce pas? demanda Equueleus, Dis-nous, où sont les villageois?"

Il y avait de la méfiance dans les yeux de l'enfant. Il ne regarda pas Shõ et détourna la tête. Comprenant qu'elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance, Equueleus décida de continuer à parler.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Ni à toi, ni à Hyôga. Au contraire, nous sommes ses amis.

-Vous...vous êtes des Chevaliers vous aussi? demanda Yakoff un peu perdu

-Oui, dit Shõ, Nous sommes Shõ et Seiya, les Chevaliers Equueleus et Pégase.

-Vous devez aider Hyôga, s'exclama Yakoff qui avait reprit ses forces, Il est parti vers la pyramide.

-Quelle pyramide? demanda Seiya

-Quand le Chevalier Cristal est revenu, il a complètement changé. Lui qui était si généreux et gentil est devenu monstrueux et brutal. Il force tous les habitants du village à construire une immense pyramide de glace. Des hommes les font travailler jour et nuit malgré les tempêtes de neige et le froid qu'il fait ici. Et s'ils ne veulent plus travailler, ils sont fouettés ou bien tués.

-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Shõ, _Les salauds! Ils veulent sûrement installer une base secrète ici. Ils ne soucient même pas des conséquences que ça va avoir sur les habitants de la Sibérie._

 _-_ Hyôga est parti affronter le Chevalier Cristal là-bas. Je suis le seul à m'être échappé.

-Il faut qu'on aille l'aider, dit Seiya

-Je vais vous guider, dit Yakoff

-Tu es encore faible, dit Shõ, Tu ne dois pas marcher. Viens sur mon dos."

 **.**

La tempête de neige continuait de faire rage. Malgré tout, deux Chevaliers et un jeune garçon affrontaient la terrible intempérie pour aller secourir leur ami. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la pyramide, ils aperçurent les villageois en train de fuir.

"-Grand-père! s'exclama Yakoff réjoui et rassuré en sautant dans ses bras"

Miracle! Hyôga était parvenu à les libérer. Mais lui, où était-il?

"-Oh!"

Horreur! Son propre Maître lui avait emprisonné les jambes dans la glace et le frappait à l'aide de ses poings. Pire encore, un homme dissimulé derrière la pyramide s'apprêtait à lui tirer dans le dos.

"-Shõ! s'exclama Hyôga"

Sans réfléchir, la jeune Equueleus s'était placée derrière son ami et avait arrêté toutes les balles d'une seule main. S'il était vrai que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne craignaient pas les balles et pouvaient arrêter celles qu'ils voyaient à l'aide de leurs poignets, rien ne disait si leurs Armures leur permettaient de résister à des coups tirés dans le dos.

"-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!"

A l'aide de son attaque, Shõ parvint à détruire la glace qui emprisonnait les jambes de Hyôga. Bien entendu, la brutalité de l'attaque d'Equueleus ne fut pas sans conséquence et le Cygne se retrouva projeté sur le sol.

"-Hyôga, est-ce que ça va? demanda Shõ en se précipitant vers lui

-Non je...Merci Shõ, répondit Hyôga encore confus

-Hyôga, le Chevalier Cristal est sous l'emprise du Sanctuaire, dit Seiya, C'est pour ça qu'il a changé.

-Quoi? demanda Hyôga, Seiya?

-Comment avez-vous osé intervenir? demanda Crital empli de colère, Qui êtes-vous?

-Shõ, Chevalier Equueleus.

-Seiya, Chevalier Pégase.

-Je vois, dit Cristal, Les disciples d'Eudoxe, Leiko et Marine. Ces fameux frères spirituels dont tout le monde parle. Vous tuer tous les trois en même temps me fera gagner du temps.

-Marine nous avait prévenu, dit Seiya, C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici.

-Elle le savait? demanda Hyôga, Mais comment mon Maître peut-il être sous l'emprise du Sanctuaire?

-Parlez ne vous sauvera pas, dit Cristal d'une voix forte, Je vais vous tuer tous les trois.

-Maître, laissez-les tranquille, dit Hyôga d'une voix ferme, Ce combat ne concerne que vous et moi.

-Hyôga, dit Shõ

-Restez en dehors de ça! dit Hyôga d'une voix ferme

-Comme tu voudras, dit Cristal, Après tout, au plus je vous tuerai lentement, au plus j'y prendrai plaisir.

-Hyôga, n'oublie pas, ce n'est plus ton Maître, dit Seiya d'une voix forte"

"-Par la Poussière de Diamants!

-Par la Poussière de Diamants!

-Hyôga!

-Hyôga!"

Le Cygne fut à nouveau projeté sur le sol. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait fait un immense vol plané avant de retomber. Par chance, il semblait n'avoir rien de cassé.

"-Ne vous en mêlez pas. Je vous ai dit que c'était entre mon Maître et moi.

-Hyôga, tu ne dois plus le considérer comme ton Maître mais comme un adversaire, dit Shõ en aidant le Cygne à se relever, Il est prêt à tout pour te tuer. C'est un ennemi maintenant.

-Je sais, dit Hyôga en soupirant tristement

-Hyôga, cette fois, tu vas mourir. Par la Poussière de Diamants!

-Par la Poussière de Diamants!"

Cette fois, le Cygne avait été plus rapide que le Chevalier Cristal. Cependant, il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange. On aurait dit que le Maître de Hyôga avait eu du mal à lancer son coup.

"-Pourquoi le coup de mon Maître était-il aussi faible? demanda Hyôga

-C'est toi qui est devenu plus fort, dit Seiya

-Bravo Hyôga. Ton cosmos est beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant. Mais il y a plus puissant.

-Maître!

-Hein? Il peut encore se battre?

-Attention! s'exclama Shõ"

Le Chevalier Cristal déclencha une immense tempête de glace. Le trio devait rester sur ses gardes. Même si Hyôga voulait que tout ceci reste entre lui et son Maître, Shõ et Seiya devaient se défendre s'ils étaient attaqués. Cependant, malgré la puissance qui venait du Chevalier face à eux, ils ne ressentaient plus aucune hostilité venant de lui à leurs égards. Mais alors, pourquoi concentrait-il son cosmos?

"-C'est la pyramide que le Chevalier Cristal vise, dit Shõ qui avait comprit, Ecartez-vous, elle va s'effondrer!"

Ce fut un grand fracas. S'ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés, les trois Chevaliers seraient sans doute morts. Mais et le Chevalier Cristal, qu'était-il devenu? Hyôga le vit en train de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"-Maître! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui, Tenez bon!

-Hyôga, les vrais Chevaliers doivent lutter pour la justice.

-Maître!

-Il est redevenu lui-même, dit Shõ

-Quand tu as déclenché ton attaque contre moi, tu as hésité. Tu ne devais pas le faire. Face à un adversaire, il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde. Ah!

-Maître...

-Hyôga, lorsque ceux du Sanctuaire apprendront ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie, Camus essaiera de te corrompre l'esprit avec des mensonges qu'il prendra pour la vérité. -Que voulez-vous dire?

-Camus se trompe sur le Sanctuaire et ne s'en rend pas compte. Il n'a pas conscience que le Sanctuaire est le mal absolu alors que toi et tes camarades agissez au nom d'une cause juste. Quoiqu'il te dise, ne l'écoute pas. Tu m'as comprit?

-O...oui Maître.

-Hyôga, tu m'as dépassé. Je suis fier de toi. Je suis sûr que ça aurait été aussi le cas de ta mère.

-Maître...

-Tu es digne de protéger l'humanité, Hyôga. Ah!

-Chevalier Cristal!

-Chevalier Cristal!

-Maître!

-Hyôga, j'ai été heureux de t'avoir comme disciple. Et j'espère de tout mon coeur que tu seras un Chevalier digne et intègre.

-Maître..."

Cristal tendait la main. Hyôga la lui attrapa. Il pleurait mais il tentait de rester fort pour son Maître. Les autres restaient silencieux. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'au Maître et à son disciple. Cristal finit par fermer les yeux. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses paupières. C'en fut trop pour Hyôga.

"-AH! MAÎTRE!

-Oh! dit Seiya d'une voix presque inaudible

-Non! s'exclama Shõ d'une voix faible"

Encore un Chevalier de moins; tout comme Ikki **4**. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de lui creuser une tombe en-dessous de la glace. Hyôga en serait capable. La seule chose qui l'apaiserait serait de faire une prière silencieuse pour son ancien Maître.

"-Courage Hyôga, pensa Shõ avec sincérité"

 **1** _Je sais, j'ai fait comme le Club Do: j'ai changé le nom parce que je trouvais que "Chevaliers Sans Armures", ça collait pas et que "Chevaliers Aux Armures Sans Noms", ça collait mieux. Je suis vraiment désolée._

 **2** _Je parle du cadre de la fic. Je rappelle que même si Cristal et Geist sont considérés comme des Chevaliers d'argent et que leurs Armures n'ont pas de noms, ils n'existent pas dans le manga mais uniquement dans les filler (même ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga savent que le vrai Maître de Hyôga est Camus puisque CDZ Abrégé le révèle). D'ailleurs, même si c'est précisé dans les scripts, ça ne l'est jamais au sein de l'anime même. Au passage, les Chevaliers_ _d'Acier qui sont censés être en-dessous des Chevaliers de Bronze ne font pas officiellement partie des Chevaliers d'Athéna puisqu'ils ont été créés aussi pour l'anime et au sein de la Fondation Graad; ils n'ont même pas de cosmos. En ce qui concerne les métaux en eux-mêmes, ne me demandez pas quel est le solide des deux, il y a encore débat à ce sujet._

 **3** _Athéna interdisait à ses Chevaliers de porter des armes, seul le Chevalier de la Balance avait le droit d'en porter blablabla, je sais. MAIS heu...L'arc et la flèche du Sagittaire, le fouet du Caméléon, la Chaîne Nébulaire d'Andromède, les roses mortelles des Poissons...Si le manga ne respecte pas ses propres règles, pourquoi le ferais-je, hein?_

 **4** _Sauf que lui, il revient dans pas longtemps, héhéhé!_

 _Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Moi, de mon côté, je vais me reposer avant d'entamer la suite._

 _A bientôt:)_


	21. Chapitre 12,2:Tristesse et gentillesse

_Puisque vous commencez à connaître le principe des suites et fins, je ne vais pas me répéter. En tout cas, j_ _'ai bien aimé écrire celui-là._

 **Chapitre 12** _ **Suite et fin:**_ **Tristesse et gentillesse**

Camus était assis à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être sa maison. Il semblait préoccupé. Soudain, il sembla prit au dépourvu. Il finit par se lever et regarda à l'extérieur comme si cela pouvait lui apporter des réponses à une question qu'au fond de lui-même il ne s'était pas vraiment posé. Il regarda le ciel et comprit. Même s'il faisait jour et que les étoiles ne brillaient pas, la simple lueur qu'il avait aperçut lui avait fait comprendre quel serait son devoir. Il baissa tristement les yeux. Il aurait dû se douter que, malgré les négociations que le Grand Pope aurait avec son disciple, Cristal aurait menti et aurait préféré laisser leur élève le tuer plutôt que de s'en prendre réellement à Hyôga. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ses élèves étaient trop sentimentaux. Peu importait, il ferait son possible pour que Hyôga suivît le droit chemin. Tous ces gens au Sanctuaire étaient de dignes Chevaliers. Comme Camus avait honte. Honte que Cristal ne se fût pas montré à leurs hauteurs. Il ferait tout pour que Hyôga ne fit pas la même erreur. Tant pis si on ne le laissait pas quitter le Sanctuaire. Il connaissait bien la force des mots. Il les utiliserait à bon escient.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il sentit un cosmos et entendit des pas se rapprocher de chez lui. Il ne s'inquiéta pas car il s'agissait de celui dont Ariel n'avait pas su comprendre pourquoi il avait pu devenir son ami. Camus n'était peut-être pas du genre à parler aux gens et était vu comme un coincé par presque tout le Sanctuaire, s'il avait bien quelqu'un à qui il parlait, c'était Milo. Et s'il était venu, c'était bien parce qu'il avait senti son cosmos tourmenté et surtout...triste. Mais également parce qu'il ne laisserait pas avant qu'il ne soit confié. A l'aide d'un simple regard, Camus lui indiqua qu'il avait comprit sa proposition silencieuse. Ils auraient tout le temps pour parler.

 _C'est court, certes, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ces deux-là côte à côte. Par contre, les fans de yaoi, on se calme. Je n'écris pas cette fic principalement pour faire des romances mais pour intégrer le personnage de Shõ. Ces deux-là ne sont pas les personnages principaux. Néanmoins, je voulais vous faire plaisir:)_

 _A plus:)_


	22. Chapitre 13:L'oiseau de feu

_Bonjour à tous. Alors, je tiens tout d_ _'abord à vous prévenir. Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres parce que, contrairement à la plupart des autres chapitres qui réunissaient généralement deux épisodes (parfois trois ou en mélangeaient d'autres d'une autre façon) ou alors contenaient des éléments originaux inventés par moi, celui-ci ne contient qu'un seul épisode et pas/peu d'éléments originaux. Cependant, il reste tout de même plus long qu'une "Suite et fin" ou un "Epilogue". Autre élément, c'est le premier chapitre sans aucune annotation. Je sais que c'est assez inédit mais là, il n'y avait ni vocabulaire complexe, ni définition donc tout simplement pas besoin. Bien, assez parlé._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 13:L** **'oiseau de feu**

Shõ, Seiya et Hyôga décidèrent de prendre un peu de repos. Les villageois étaient en sécurité et à la villa dissimulée dans la Vallée de la Mort, Shun et Saori ne risquaient rien. Mais eux, que devaient-ils faire?

"-Oh!

-Shõ, qu'est-ce que...

-Seiya, il est tétanisé."

'

"-Alors, que fait-on?

-Chevalier des Flammes, réduis cette résidence en cendres!

-Avec plaisir, Maître Gigas."

Après le Grand Coliséum de la Fondation Graad, c'était au tour de la Résidence Kido d'être détruite par le feu. De toute cette belle et immense demeure décorée et entretenue avec soin, il ne resterait plus que de morbides cendres noires et des débris de pierres.

'

L'immense incendie de la Résidence Kido n'échappa aux médias. Il parvint aux oreilles de Tatsumi, Saori et Shun.

"-Saori, tu savais que c'était inévitable, dit Shun d'une voix douce en lui prenant la main, Nous ne pouvions rien contre ça. Shõ avait raison en te conseillant de te cacher."

En voyant la jeune fille en larmes, la réaction du majordhomme fut celle-ci.

"-Mademoiselle, je vais faire préparer l'hélicoptère. Nous devons y aller pendant que nous pouvons encore sauver quelque chose.

- _Ie!_

 _-Nani?!_

-J'ai grandi dans cette maison et c'est tout ce qui me reste de mon grand-père. Mais nous sommes venus nous cacher ici pour protéger le Casque d'or. Si nous retournons là-bas, nous aurons fait cela pour rien. De plus, la maison est trop loin. Le temps que nous arrivons là-bas...il n'y aura, hélas, plus rien à sauver.

-Mais mademoiselle, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais là, vous ne faites pas honneur à votre grand-père en écoutant les mauvais conseils de ce garçon.

-Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Shun! Quant à mon grand-père, il aurait voulu que je sois prudente face au danger quoiqu'il arrive. Si nous allons là-bas, je ne le serais pas. Alors nous restons là. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité."

Elle avait ajouté cela en baissant les yeux. Tout en parlant, elle avait retenu ses sanglots. Elle alla sur le balcon. Par instinct, Shun la suivit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit seule dans un moment aussi difficile. Il mit sa main sur son épaule. Cela la fit sourire.

Tatsumi serra les dents. Ces maudits gamins avaient une mauvaise influence sur cette jeune fille! Et là, ils étaient allés trop loin puisque depuis quelques temps, elle avait négligé la bonne société, la Fondation Kido et là, elle manquait carrément de respect à la mémoire son propre grand-père! Mitsumasa Kido méritait un hommage.

"-Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, Mais cette fois, je vais vous désobéir. Shun et tous ces maudits gamins corrompent votre esprit mais moi, je ne me laisserai pas influencer."

Alors que Tatsumi quittait la pièce, l'image se brouilla et laissa place à de gigantesques flammes si denses qu'il était impossible de distinguer tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Si bien sûr il y avait encore quelque chose à proximité de ces dernières.

'

"-Oh non!

-Shõ, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Seiya d'une voix affolée

-Tu as eu une vision, n'est-ce pas? demanda Hyôga avec calme

-Il faut qu'on aille à la Vallée de la Mort. Cet abruti de Tatsumi va mettre Shun et Saori en danger."

 **.**

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient plus qu'à courir jusqu'à la Villa. Ils furent surpris car en chemin, ils croisèrent...

"-Shiryû? demanda Seiya ébahi

-J'ai appris pour l'incendie de la Résidence Kido, dit Shiryû, Je voulais savoir comment allait Saori.

-Quoi, la Résidence a été brûlée? demanda Hyôga

-Malheureusement pas bien, dit Shõ, J'ai eu une vision. Nous devons vite aller là-bas. Viens avec nous."

'

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la Villa où s'étaient réfugiés Shun et Saori, ce qu'ils virent les terrifia. Tatsumi était ligoté et avait été jeté sur le sol par un homme tenant un sceptre. Il s'agissait du Commandant Gigas. Shun tentait de se défendre face à de terribles flammes que lui lançait un Chevalier à l'aide de sa Chaîne. Mais au plus il tentait de résister, au plus celle-ci se répandaient sur les arbres aux alentours. Elles étaient sur le point d'atteindre la Villa. Et Saori qui était sûrement à l'intérieur en train de protéger le Casque d'or! Sans parler du fait que plusieurs hommes tentaient de défoncer la porte pour entrer dans la Villa.

"-Cet homme, dit Shõ, Ce Chevalier des Flammes, c'est lui qui a brûlé la Résidence Kido. Il va faire pareil avec cet endroit si nous n'intervenons pas. Vite Hyôga, essaie d'éteindre le feu en laissant ta glace être transformée en eau par tes flammes. Shiryû, occupe-toi de ce type. Seiya, tu empêches ces gars de défoncer la porte de la Résidence. Moi, j'ai une idée qui pourrait sortir Shun de cette galère."

"- _Nani?!_ s'exclama le Chevalier des Flammes en voyant son feu en train de disparaître sous l'eau et surtout en sentant l'air devenir aussi froid que dans le nord, Qui a fait ça?

-Moi.

-Hyôga! s'exclama Shun

-Si vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter, dit le Chevalier des Flammes en recommençant à lancer du feu

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça, dit Shõ

- _Nani?_

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-AAHH!"

Comme il s'apprêtait à lancer une immense nouvelle attaque de flammes, les Météores que Shõ avait lancé contre le Chevalier des Flammes s'enflammèrent et se retournèrent contre ce dernier le brûlant vif. Cela lui laissa de terribles brûlures et lui fit pousser des cris de douleurs. De son côté, Shiryû avait lancé sa fameuse Colère du Dragon contre Gigas qui était à demi-inconscient sur le sol. Quant à Seiya, il avait mit hors d'état de nuire tous les hommes qui avaient menacés de défoncer la porte de la Villa.

"-Écoute-moi bien, Chevalier des Flammes, dit Shõ d'une voix glaciale, Ceci n'était qu'un aperçu de ma puissance alors ne fais pas le malin.

-Hahahahaha!

-Oh!

-Hahahahaha! Hahahaha! Pauvre idiot! Je ne suis pas le Chevalier des Flammes pour rien. Vous pouvez tenter d'éteindre mon feu tant que vous le voulez, tant qu'il n'a pas consumé l'objectif que je lui ai fixé, il ne cessera pas de brûler. Regardez."

A ces mots, les flammes que Hyôga venait tout juste d'éteindre se rallumèrent encerclant au passage le groupe entier qui fut totalement prit au dépourvu. Gigas reprit ses esprit et retourna enfoncer la porte de la Villa. Les Chevaliers n'eurent plus d'air et perdirent connaissance tandis que le Commandant du Sanctuaire parvint à entrer dans la maison devant Saori terrorisée.

"-Mademoiselle Kido, si vous ne voulez pas que vos amis meurent, dites-moi tout de suite où vous avez caché le Casque d'or.

-Que leur avez-vous fait?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ceci. Regardez plutôt.

-Oh mon dieu! Monstres!

-Hahaha!

-Je vais vous dire où est le Casque. Mais je vous en supplie, arrêtez de les torturer!

-Hahaha! Je suis ravi de voir que nous nous entendons bien, mademoiselle"

Brusquement, une énorme tempête balaya les flammes alors que Shõ commençait à reprendre connaissance. Elle se demanda si elle rêvait mais elle croyait bien apercevoir une forme alors que les flammes commençaient à se dissiper dans le ciel.

"-L...L'oiseau de feu? murmura-t-elle"

Mais alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle se rappela de quelque chose: l'oiseau de feu, flammes de l'oiseau immortel...Le Phénix!

"- _Masaka... (Impossible...)_ "

Saori avait la même pensée qu'elle à ce sujet mais les deux jeunes filles devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence. En particulier quand le Chevalier portant le nom du fameux oiseau sortit des flammes en portant son frère encore inconscient dans son bras droit.

"-Ikki! s'exclamèrent Shõ et Saori alors que le corps du Chevalier revenu à la vie"

Toutes les flammes s'éteignirent et ne se rallumèrent pas à nouveau. Le Phénix ayant le pouvoir d'absorber le feu (sauf quand il était prit par surprise), la chose n'était pas surprenante. Ce qui l'était par contre, c'était sa présence sous les yeux de tous. Il était supposé être mort! Comment pouvait-il être de retour à la vie? Etait-ce un miracle? Shun reprit ses esprits. Se sentant porté, il tourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas y croire! Etait-ce réel? Ikki était-il vraiment le sauver des flammes?

"- _Nii-san_ , tu es vivant? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible mais emplie de joie

-Qui es-tu? demanda le Chevalier des Flammes plein de rage

-Je m'appelle Ikki, je suis le Chevalier Phénix. Et aussi, l'oiseau immortel que tu as ressuscité par tes flammes.

-Phénix, je suis bien content de te revoir, dit Gigas, Allez, fais parler cette demoiselle. Qu'elle nous dise où est le Casque d'or. Le Grand Pope Arlès sera fier de toi.

-Arlès? demanda Ikki

J'ai des comptes à régler avec Arlès!"

A ces mots, Ikki envoya un immense coup sur Gigas qui chuta sur le sol. Cela impressionna Shõ. Malgré sa mort, la puissance d'Ikki n'avait pas changée. Et il était en train de se retourner contre ceux qui l'avaient manipulé.

"-En...Enfoirés, s'exclama Gigas d'une voix faible, Co...Comment oses-tu nous...nous trahir?"

Ikki ignora complètement Gigas et se dirigea vers le Chevalier des Flammes. Il remarqua bien les traces de brûlures sur son corps. Cela le fit sourire malgré lui.

"-Je vois qu'Equueleus s'est montré à la hauteur de sa réputation.

-Que...Comment sais-tu que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça?

-Disons que j'ai subi une attaque semblable de sa part, dit Ikki en montrant son épaule toujours meurtrie par l'attaque du Météore enflammé de la belle Chevalière qui l'avait vaincu dans cette même Vallée

-Quoi? La marque n'a pas disparue? pensa Shõ étonnée

-Cela m'a apprit que si on n'apprend pas à le contrôler, il est dangereux de jouer avec le feu, dit Ikki, C'est pourquoi je vais utiliser autre chose pour me débarrasser de toi. Par l'Illusion de Phénix!"

Shõ mit une main devant sa bouche en entendant ces mots. Ils lui rappelaient tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Le Chevalier des Flammes était tétanisé. Il finit par prendre son crâne entre ses mains et à bouger dans tous les sens tout en fermant les yeux. Il était incapable de contrôler ses mouvements tant il était terrifié mais, surtout, ressentait une terrible douleur dans son crâne qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Il finit par tomber dans un ravin sous les yeux terrifiés de Gigas qui était parvenu à se relever. Terrorisé, il prit la fuite.

"-Le lâche! s'écria Tatsumi, Il fuit comme un lapin"

Ce crétin à cause de qui tout était arrivé! Shõ lui dirait sa façon de penser plus tard. Pour le moment, elle se releva avec difficulté encore secouée par tout ce qui venait de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se sentait encore affaiblie mais elle venait de reprendre des forces. Elle dirigea son regard vers Shun. Ikki était venu vers lui.

"-Shun, tu vas bien? demanda-t-il"

Andromède avait les larmes aux yeux et souriait. Phénix les essuya d'un geste plein de tendresse.

"- _Nii-san_ , murmura le Chevalier à l'armure rose"

Les autres Chevaliers avaient reprit connaissance et s'étaient dirigés vers Ikki. Ils semblaient tous très surprit et il y avait de quoi. Pour eux, Ikki était mort et ils ne s'expliquaient pas comment il pouvait se trouver sous leurs yeux. Néanmoins, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de lui et étaient venus vers Phénix. Shõ avait fait de même car elle avait vu Ikki sauver Shun. Donc, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

"-Ikki! s'exclama Saori d'une voix soulagée

-C'est bien toi? demanda Seiya tout surprit"

Shõ, elle, fut un peu plus lente qu les autres et se contenta de dire d'un ton assez neutre.

"-Bonjour Ikki"

Ce fut comme si elle l'avait vu plusieurs jours auparavant ou qu'il n'avait jamais été mort. Son comportement pouvait sembler un peu étrange mais cela pouvait venir du fait qu'il était rancunier. Et comme Seiya savait (en partie) ce qu'Ikki avait fait à Shõ, il se dit que cette réaction était normale de sa part.

"-Tu es vivant! s'exclama Shiryû

-Comment? demanda Hyôga sur le même ton

-Le Phénix est immortel"

Cette phrase était simple mais elle résumait parfaitement la situation. L'ancien Phénix au coeur mauvais s'était enflammé lorsque l'heure était venue pour lui de mourir. Et lorsqu'il avait renaquit de ses cendres, il avait laissé place à un Phénix au coeur bon. Il serait aux côtés des Chevaliers pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils étaient heureux d'être enfin ensemble. Heureux de ne plus être condamnés à considérer Ikki comme un ennemi et de l'avoir comme ami car il n'était plus sous l'emprise du Sanctuaire. Mais le plus important dans tout ça était que Shun avait enfin réellement retrouvé son frère. Quant à Shõ, elle allait pouvoir dire à Ikki qu'elle lui avait pardonné.

 _Et voilà. Il est enfin revenu! Ouais! Ikki! Maintenant, la bande est réellement au complet avec notre cher Phénix qui est devenu zentil. J'espère que vous êtes contents de le revoir et que vous le trouvez toujours aussi classe. Après tout, y a pas forcément besoin d'être méchant pour être cool, non?_

 _A bientôt:)_


	23. Chapitre 14:La vérité

_Salut! Contrairement aux chapitre précédent qui était très court, celui-ci sera assez long d_ _'autant plus qu'il y aura beaucoup de contenu. Et oui! D'ailleurs, pour commencer, étant donné que l'on passe à un nouveau tournant de l'histoire, je vais faire un récapitulatif style résumé des épisodes précédents façon feuilleton japonais. Héhé! N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer s'il y a des problèmes de mises en page. Je corrigerai ça dans les prochains chapitres. Je n'en dis pas plus et bonne lecture:)_

" _Lorsque des gens mal intentionnés tentent de conquérir le monde et, surtout, de le faire sombrer dans le chaos, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque surgissent pour empêcher l_ _'irréparable de d'arriver. Ce sont les défenseurs de la justice. Ils affrontèrent de nombreuses épreuves pour devenir Chevaliers:_

 _-Shun obtint l'Armure d'Andromède sur la rocailleuse Île d'Andromède_

 _-Hyôga obtint l'Armure du Cygne dans les montagnes glacées de Sibérie_

 _-Shiryû obtint l'Armure du Dragon aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan en Chine_

 _-Seiya obtint l'Armure de Pégase au Sanctuaire en Grèce_

 _et -Shõ, femme secrètement habillée en homme pour ne pas avoir à porter le masque imposé aux Femmes-Chevaliers,obtint l'Armure d'Equueleus sur l'Île d'Equueleus voisine à la Grèce_ **0**

 _La petite-fille du défunt Mitsumasa Kido, Saori, a réuni tous ces Chevaliers pour combattre dans le Grand Coliséum de la Fondation Graad lors d'un tournoi appelé Grand Tournoi Intergalactique des Chevaliers. Le Chevalier qui remportera le Tournoi gagnera l'Armure d'or qui le désignera comme le meilleur Chevalier parmi tous. Mais tout à coup, le Grand Tournoi est interrompu par le propre frère de Shun d'Andromède, Ikki, ayant obtenu l'Armure du Phénix sur la monstrueuse Île de la Reine Morte. Accompagnés des Guerriers des Ombres et des Chevaliers Noirs, il s'empare de l'Armure d'Or._

 _Shõ et ses amis le poursuivent pour récupérer l'Armure d'or et en récupèrent cinq parties. Mais Ikki n'abandonne et fait du chantage à Shõ car a découvert son véritable genre et son vrai nom: Shõko. Il lui lance un défi à elle et Seiya et laisse les Chevaliers Noirs se battre contre les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque._

 _Après des combats sans merci, les Chevaliers Noirs sont vaincus par les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Shõ, Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun découvrent alors qu'Ikki était possédé par la haine et également manipulé par une puissance mystérieuse agissant dans l'ombre. Mais alors qu'Ikki redevenait lui-même, Shõ et ses amis font face à un autre Chevalier: le terrible Docrates._

 _A fil des combats, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque perdent l'Armure d'or et ne parviennent qu'à garder le Casque. Mais surtout, ils perdent Ikki qui se sacrifie pour eux._

 _Le Casque d'or devient la cible de nombreux Chevaliers ennemis ayant également pour but de tuer Shõ et ses amis. Heureusement, ils ne parviennent jamais à l'obtenir. Hélas, l'un d'entre eux semble sur le point de parvenir à l'obtenir en ayant recours à une méthode abominable: la torture par le feu. Mais contre toute attente, le feu du Chevalier des Flammes ressuscite Phénix qui mets fin aux agissement de l'ennemi et, libéré de son mal, se joint aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque en devenant ainsi un lui-même._

 _Shõ et ses amis découvrent alors que leur ennemi n'est autre que le Sanctuaire dirigé par l'infâme Grand Pope Arlès."_

 **Chapitre 14:La vérité**

Ce n'était pas un rêve! Ikki était là sous les yeux de Saori et des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Shõ avait encore du mal à croire. Et pourtant, c'était la réalité. Le Phénix était revenu à la vie. Ramené par les flammes qui avaient jaillies lors de ce combat chaotique. Alors, les miracles étaient possibles.

"-C'est...c'est..."

Tatsumi! C'en était trop. Il fallait que Shõ fasse quelque chose. Elle se dirigea prestement vers lui. Et lorsqu'elle fut près de cet homme, elle lui administra un coup de poing si brutal qu'il tomba sur le sol en crachant une dent.

"-Hé! Mais que..., bafouilla l'homme à terre sous le choc

-Tu peux expliquer pourquoi tu es allé à la Résidence Kido? demanda brutalement Equueleus sans prendre le temps de l'écouter

-Je voulais juste sauver au moins une seule chose, avoua Tatsumi tout penaud, Je suis sûr que monsieur Kido l'aurait voulu.

-Tu ne t'es pas douté un seul instant que cet incendie était un piège? A cause de toi, Shun et Saori ont failli se faire tuer!"

Ikki ne put pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en regardant Shõ. Elle avait réellement un sacré caractère et quiconque la contrariait en payait le prix fort. Il l'avait déjà bien constaté depuis qu'il avait gardé la trace de la brûlure qu'elle lui avait laissé sur l'épaule lors de sa victoire contre lui.

Saori, elle, ne dit pas un mot mais elle toisait Tatsumi avec sévérité. Après tout, il était parti délibérément alors qu'elle avait clairement dit que le mieux était de rester à la Villa.

"-Puisque c'est à cause de toi qu'il y a des cendres ici, tu vas les enlever tout de suite, dit-elle froidement, Et seul."

Les mots étaient durs et exprimaient le sentiment de trahison que Saori ressentait envers Tatsumi en qui elle avait eu confiance malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait souvent trouvé bien trop dur. Tatsumi était allé beaucoup trop loin et il le savait. A cause de sa bêtise, la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido avait bien failli mourir. Il s'en serait éternellement voulu si cela était arrivé. Finalement, ces gamins n'étaient peut-être ni irrespectueux, ni idiots. Étaient-ils malins?

 **.**

Alors que le soir était tombé, Saori et les Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient décidé de porter un toast. Cela ne gêna pas Shun. Il avait peut-être du mal avec l'alcool mais celui-ci était un rosé très léger qui ne lui ferait pas faire de malaise.

"-Au retour d'Ikki, dit joyeusement Seiya, _Kanpaï! (Tchin-tchin!)_ **1**

- _Kanpaï!_

-C'est comme si je m'éveillais après un très long cauchemar, avoua Ikki après avoir bu son verre

-Je suis content pour toi, Shun, dit Shõ

- _Alligato._ Maintenant, je sais que les miracles existent."

Malgré lui, Andromède se mit à pleurer. Cela émut Equueleus qui ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder avec énormément d'affection dans les yeux.

"-Oh Shun, tu pleures encore, dit Shiryû ému

-Shun, un homme ne doit pas pleurer, dit Ikki en mettant affectueusement une main sur l'épaule de son frère

-Ne dis pas ça, dit Shõ calmement même si on pouvait sentir de l'agacement dans sa voix, Laisse Shun montrer sa joie s'il en a besoin. Après tout, c'est parce que tu es là qu'il est si heureux."

Même si l'assemblée ne pouvait réellement comprendre le sens de ces mots, Ikki avait parfaitement réussi à saisir le sens de ces paroles. Equueleus était en train de dire à Phénix que sa phrase n'était que sottises. Après tout, il ne devait pas oublier que le Chevalier qui l'avait vaincu était une femme. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il devrait peut-être remettre en cause beaucoup de choses.

"-C'est vrai _Nii-san_ , avoua Shun, Je suis tellement ému.

- _Are Are (Alala/Allons, allons),_ dit Ikki en tapotant l'épaule de son jeune frère, Désormais, tout va bien."

Il y eût un court moment de silence. Seiya alla s'assoir sur le canapé d'une manière assez détendue. Il s'étira et étendit ses bras.

"-Maintenant que nous avons Ikki à nos côtés, je suis sûr que notre combat se terminera bientôt **2** , dit Pégase

-Et maintenant, nous savons enfin qui est notre véritable ennemi, dit Hyôga

-Mon Vieux Maître m'a dit que le Grand Pope était mort et qu'il avait été remplacé par Arlès, dit Shiryû

 _-_ C'est le frère de l'ancien Grand Pope qui m'avait remis mon Armure de Pégase, dit Seiya

-Et depuis qu'il est sur le trône du Sanctuaire, il y règne en tyran, dit Hyôga d'une voix triste, Mon Maître, le Chevalier Cristal, a eu l'esprit corrompu par ce nouveau Grand Pope.

-Il y a peut-être pire que ça, dit Ikki

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Shõ

-Lors de mon arrivée sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, mon Maître Guilty n'était déjà plus qu'un pantin manipulé par Arlès. Il n'était même pas encore Grand Pope à ce moment-là.

-Tu veux dire qu'Arlès aurait contrôlé des gens comme des marionnettes dans le dos de son frère avant même son arrivée au pouvoir? demanda Shõ éberluée

- _Hai._ Et c'est à cause de lui que mon Maître m'a infligé un entrainement inhumain qui a fait de moi un Chevalier empli de haine.

- _Nii-san_ , dit Shun en mettant un bras autour des épaules de son frère

-Mais pourquoi tiennent-t-ils autant à l'Armure d'or? demanda Shõ, Docrates a dit "C'est un héritage du passé antique de la Grèce" mais lui aussi était manipulé par Arlès. Non, le Grand Pope doit vouloir faire quelque chose de l'Armure. Sinon, il ne tiendrait pas à récupérer toutes les parties.

-Tu as raison Shõ, dit Saori

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Le planétarium de mon grand-père ne me servait pas qu'à observer toutes les constellations pour retenir chacune d'entre elles et ne jamais les oublier. C'était un appareil construit avec une technologie très particulière et très sophistiquée à l'aide de laquelle je pouvais communiquer avec un hologramme de mon grand-père qui comprenait tout ce que je lui disais et répondait toujours à toutes mes questions.

- _Nani?!_ s'exclamèrent les Chevaliers du Zodiaque

-Je sais que c'est surprenant, dit Saori, Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé car lorsque j'entrais dans le planétarium, mon grand-père ne reconnaissait que ma voix et ne répondait jamais à personne d'autre. Mais maintenant..."

Elle prit une inspiration et se mit à souffler. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus sur ce qu'elle allait leur révéler. En particulier à un moment aussi important.

"-Peu avant que le planétarium ne soit détruit, mon grand-père m'a dit ceci: L'Armure d'or a souvent agi dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Elle est apparue à chaque fois que des humains ou des Empires ont tenté de conquérir le monde sans être capables de contrôler leurs soifs de pouvoir. Les Chevaliers se battaient toujours avec bravoure. Le plus vaillant d'entre eux portait l'Armure d'or. Ils défendaient toujours la justice.

-Alors, l'apparition de l'Armure d'or voudrait dire que l'humanité fait face à un nouveau danger? demanda Shõ

-Je ne le sais que depuis très peu de temps, avoua Saori, Je voulais vous le dire mais tant de choses se sont passées si rapidement et je ne savais pas qui était notre ennemi.

-Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Mitsumasa Kido nous a tous sortis de l'orphelinat, dit Seiya amer, Il voulait nous tester pour savoir lequel d'entre nous serait capable de porter l'Armure d'or quand on ferait face au danger.

-Et maintenant, voilà qu'Arlès en a après nous pour nous empêcher de porter l'Armure d'or et la garder pour lui."

Malgré elle, Shõ serra le poing. Ce mégalo! Ce salaud! Il faisait mine de respecter les arts du combat devant son père pour l'inciter à sacrifier implicitement sa propre fille avec cent garçons dans le monde entier juste pour voir s'ils pourraient lui plaire en tant que casseurs de gueules? Mais comment avait-il réussi à convaincre Ershin de faire une chose pareille? Est-ce qu'il lui avait menti sur ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle? Est-ce qu'il avait engagé des savants à la Fondation Graad pour lui laver le cerveau et le convaincre que tout ceci serait une bonne idée?

Petit à petit, le silence se fit. Un malaise régnait. On aurait dit que les Chevaliers avaient à peu près la même pensée que Shõ au sujet de ce "sacrifice des enfants" car ils avaient tous posé leurs verres et regardaient autour d'eux sans oser dire le moindre mot. Des enfants arrachés à l'espoir d'être adoptés pour devenir des machines de guerre. Quel crime abominable! Saori, elle, regardait l'assemblée sans oser faire le moindre mouvement gênée et, surtout, triste.

Ce fut Shõ qui osa bouger. Elle alla vers Saori lentement. Cela effraya la jeune fille. Néanmoins, elle resta immobile et tenta de se contenir. Shõ pouvait vraiment être imposant quand il le voulait.

"-C'est vraiment depuis peu de temps que tu sais ça? demanda Equueleus d'un ton dur

-Oui, répondit Saori en tentant de rester calme

-Tu comptais nous le dire quand?

-Je comprends que vous soyez furieux. Moi aussi, je me suis sentie très mal à votre égard en comprenant ce que mon grand-père attendait de moi et de vous.

-Comment ça de toi et de nous?

-Il veut que je sois votre chef dans un combat qui me dépasse et que vous soyez des Chevaliers sans peurs face à des adversaires plus puissants que vous. C'est inhumain.

-Inhumain? Inhumain? Non, c'est monstrueux! Et ne t'inclus surtout pas dans ça. Tu n'as pas vécu une vie de chien dans un camp d'entrainement où la vie était difficile et où tu pouvais mourir à tout instant. Tu vivais tranquillement dans ton grand palais où tu menais ta petite existence pépère sans aucun souci. Et tu étais loin d'être un cadeau. Au contraire. Tu étais une peste capricieuse, insensible et égoïste!

-Shõ, tenta Saori

-Ecoute-moi bien, reprit Shõ furieuse, Ton papi a peut-être prit soin de toi quand tu étais petite mais à cause de lui, quatre-vingt-neuf enfants sont morts. Quatre-vingt-neuf! Tu as pensé à ça une seule seconde mademoiselle-je-suis-née-avec-une-cuillère-en-argent-dans-la-bouche?"

Tous les Chevaliers toisaient Saori avec sévérité. C'était comme durant le Grand Tournoi Intergalactique des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Saori était à nouveau traitée comme la sale peste irrespectueuse qu'elle avait été dans le passé. A cause de ses paroles et de ce qui avait été comprit dans cette pièce, tout le monde commençait à croire qu'au final, elle n'avait pas changé et qu'elle était irrécupérable.

"-Écoutez, je ne savais pas que c'était Arlès qui était derrière tout ça, assura Saori, Je vous le jure! La seule chose que je savais, c'était que l'Armure d'or surgissait dès que l'humanité était menacée. Mais j'ignorais tout des intentions de mon grand-père. J'ai passé mon enfance à ne jamais rien savoir de ses buts ou de ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire de la Fondation Graad. C'est vrai, je me suis mal comportée envers vous et m'excuser ne changerait absolument rien à tout ce que je vous ai fait subir dans le passé. Mais je vous en supplie, ne me jugez pas pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites."

Saori ne pouvait écouter rien d'autre que le silence de ceux qu'elle aurait pensé pouvoir faire ses amis durant ces derniers jours. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils finirent par sortir de la Villa. Elle les regarda avec crainte. Ils n'étaient pas partis. Certains étaient dans la forêt près de la maison. Ce qui l'inquiéta davantage fut qu'Ikki et Shõ n'étaient pas visibles. Étaient-ils partis derrière la colline plus loin ou avaient-ils décidés de s'en aller définitivement? Cela la plongea dans de tristes pensées.

'

Shõ prit une inspiration et souffla. Elle espéra que ça l'apaiserait mais ce fut insuffisant. Elle était bien trop en colère. Finalement, elle détruit de la roche de ses poings. Cela ne servait peut-être pas à grand-chose mais ça défoulait.

"-Ce vieillard lunatique à l'ego démesuré ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes en colère, dit une voix masculine

-Ikki! s'exclama Shõ, Va-t-en de là!

-Tu t'es déjà bien vengée sur moi lors de notre combat. Mais cette fois, je ne pas celui sur qui tu dois cracher ton venin. C'est Mitsumasa Kido qui nous a fait subir toutes ces horreurs.

-Je sais mais..."

Elle s'interrompit. Elle réalisa que même si elle lui avait pardonné et qu'il connaissait son secret, elle n'avait aucune envie de se confier à lui. Il avait souffert et été sous le contrôle du Sanctuaire, c'était un fait. Mais c'était encore trop dur pour elle de lui parler seul à seul. Et Ikki le comprit vite.

"-Je ne pourrai pas être un bon confident pour toi. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Seiya?

-N...non. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Fais comme tu veux."

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, Shõ se retourna.

"-Ikki.

Ne t'imagine surtout pas que je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Je pense juste qu'il me faudra du temps pour m'habituer à ta présence parmi nous.

-Je sais.

C'est ironique quand on y pense.

-Ironique?

-Je t'avais demandé de te joindre à moi et au final, c'est moi qui me suis joins à toi.

-Ikki?

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais encore contrôlé par Arlès."

Il avait dit ça avec mélancolie. Cela intrigua Shõ. Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui faire un compliment? Ou bien la remerciait-il de l'avoir libéré d'une terrible malédiction? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

"-Tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'ignorais pourquoi tu te travestissais parce que je ne fréquentais pas de Femmes-Chevaliers et je ne faisais jamais attention aux lois du Sanctuaire. Mais peu avant la Bataille de la Vallée de la Mort, je m'y suis replongé parce que j'avais envie de comprendre pourquoi tu le faisais.

-Oh!

-Cette loi est stupide! Si tu l'avais appliquée dans son intégralité, nous n'aurions jamais su à quoi tu ressemblais.

-Jamais je ne l'appliquerai, répliqua Shõ, Je n'ai pas choisi d'être une femme! Pourquoi je devrais être obligée de me couvrir le visage à cause de mon genre? Cette loi n'est pas seulement stupide, elle est injuste!

-Shõko, tu as été courageuse de prendre une telle décision. Mais as-tu envie de continuer à vivre dans un mensonge?

-Alors primo, tu m'as fait du mal; et pas qu'un peu. Donc tu es très mal placé pour me donner des conseils. Deuzio, ça fait des années que je vis comme ça alors oui, je peux continuer encore un long moment. Tertio, il n'y a encore pas longtemps, tu ne savais même pas que j'étais une femme alors ne fais pas comme si cette loi te révoltait. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as jamais fréquenté de Femmes-Chevaliers. Moi si; et j'ai vu ce qu'elles endurent au quotidien. Tu essaies juste d'être sympa avec moi parce que tu as de la compassion à mon égard mais en fait, tu ne me connais même pas.

-Et les autres, tu penses qu'ils te connaissent? Ils ne savent pas que tu es une femme.

-Seiya connait déjà bien mon caractère et nous pouvons toujours nous comprendre. Parfois même sans avoir besoin de nous parler. Tu veux que je te fasse une liste d'autres détails dans le même genre ou un résumé suffira?"

Ikki ne répondit rien face à ça.

"-Oui, mon père et moi avons une décision très délicate, reprit Shõ, Mais c'est la vie que j'ai choisie et je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Je sais m'occuper de moi."

Ikki ne dit rien. Au fond, il ne cherchait ni à lui faire la morale, ni à la convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste réellement l'écouter, la comprendre. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait l'infamie qu'il lui avait infligée. Et il en garderait à jamais la trace sur son épaule depuis qu'elle s'était vengée de cette même infamie en lui renvoyant son attaque enflammée. Mais si elle avait dit qu'elle était capable de lui pardonner, même si ça serait difficilement, pourquoi ne pas essayer de l'accepter?

"-Autre chose Ikki, reprit Shõ, Je ne suis pas la personne qui a besoin de toi ici."

Sur ces mots, Equueleus laissa Phénix seul. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi penser.

"- _Nii-san._

-Shun."

En voyant son frère venir vers lui, Ikki prit conscience de ce que Shõko voulait lui dire. Il se remémora ses paroles _"_ _Tu as méprisé l'amour que Shun a pour toi."_ Peut-être qu'il aurait du mal à accepter de travailler en équipe mais il tenterait de le faire pour son frère. Il ne méprisait plus du tout l'amour et s'il ne savait pas montrer qu'il pourrait en ressentir, il saurait être présent pour les Chevaliers s'il l'estimait nécessaire.

Il regarda Shun. Il semblait encore sous le choc des révélations faites par Saori, ou plutôt du fait qu'elle n'ait rien dit avant ce soir-là. Il le comprit et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

"- _Nii-san_ , je crois que Saori dit la vérité, dit Shun

-Moi aussi, dit Ikki, Mitsumasa Kido était un vieux cinglé qui gardait toujours tout ce qu'il savait pour lui. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait caché des choses importantes à sa propre petite-fille.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

-...

-...

- _Nii-san?_

-Hum?

-Tu te rappelles quand on regardait les étoiles ensemble?

-Bien sûr.

-Je me demandais toujours lesquelles me protègeraient quand j'étais petit. Je n'avais pas encore comprit qu'il fallait que je crois en moi pour me montrer digne de leur protection."

Shun avait mûri en cinq ans. Ikki l'avait bien comprit. Et il avait envie de l'encourager.

"-C'est bien de croire en soi Shun mais ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Il y a encore peu de temps, j'ai aussi cru en moi mais pour les mauvaises raisons. Promets-moi que tu ne le feras jamais.

-Je te le promets, _Nii-San._ "

'

Shõ entra discrètement dans la Villa et vit Saori. Cette dernière était seule dans le salon. Elle s'était assise sur un canapé complètement attristée par ce qui s'était passé. Comment pouvait-elle blâmer les Chevaliers pour leur colère? Il était difficile de croire qu'elle disait la vérité quand elle affirmait ne pas avoir su plus tôt pour la raison de l'existence et de la venue de l'Armure d'or. Mais là, elle avait perdu leur confiance. Comment la regagner à nouveau et, surtout, leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu les manipuler? En la voyant tenir son visage entre ses deux mains et remarquant sa joue mouillée par une larme, Shõ se sentit mal. Peut-être qu'elle avait dit la vérité après tout. Et au lieu de l'écouter, Equueleus avait éructé dans la pièce telle une ogresse. Comme elle avait pu être bête! Non seulement elle n'avait pas réfléchi mais en plus, elle lui avait fait peur. Elle était une mauvaise amie.

"-Saori?

-Oh Shõ, bafouilla la jeune fille surprise, Je...je suis vraiment désolée pour...

-Arrête, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'étais tellement en colère contre ton papi. Même s'il est mort, nous continuons à subir les conséquences de ses actes. Et je n'ai pas hésité à te blâmer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Rien ne peut justifier ça. Tu n'étais peut-être pas un cadeau dans le passé mais ce n'est pas toi qui a arraché cent-un enfants d'un orphelinat et les envoyé à travers le monde sans te soucier de qui allait revenir vivant ou qui allait mourir. Et aujourd'hui, toi aussi, tu es devenue une victime de ton papi barjo. Désolé de dire ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Vous dites tous qu'il est comme ça. Moi, il me fait peur depuis qu'il m'a demandé de vous guider dans ce combat. Et toi, ce n'est pas l'espoir d'être adopté que tu as perdu à cause de lui. Tu avais une maison, des parents, une soeur. Et mon grand-père t'a enlevé ça en faisant peur à tes parents avec le monde de la Chevalerie. Je me suis parfois demandée si c'était ça qui les avait tué.

-...

Saori, je ne peux pas te demander d'arrêter d'aimer ton papi. Il t'a élevé et t'a aimé à sa manière. Mais moi, il m'a fait du mal. Je le détesterai toujours et je crois que les autres sont du même avis que moi à ce sujet.

- _Hai._ "

Les Chevaliers s'étaient discrètement glissés dans le salon alors que les deux jeunes filles parlaient. Ils avaient dû assister à toute la conversation ces espions.

"-Saori, dit Seiya, Tu as raison quand tu dis que Mitsumasa Kido agit mal envers toi depuis qu'il t'a impliqué dans ce combat qui te dépasse. Et je pense que tu es sincère quand tu dis que tu sais tout ce que tu viens de nous dire seulement depuis peu de temps. Tu n'aurais jamais caché un truc pareil pendant des années si la survie de l'humanité était en jeu.

-Sûrement pas, affirma Saori"

Ils se sourirent, heureux de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas à douter les uns des autres. Encore moins à cause d'un vieillard lunatique cinglé à l'ego démesuré. Mitsumasa Kido était mort et ils se respectaient tous. Ils devaient arrêter de penser à lui et se concentrer sur le danger qui les menaçaient aussi bien eux que l'humanité.

'

"-Maintenant que nous savons que nous pouvons te faire confiance, nous ne devons pas oublier notre véritable ennemi, dit Shiryû, Et cet ennemi, c'est le Sanctuaire.

-Tu as raison, Shiryû, dit Seiya, Quand Shõ et moi y sommes allés, nos Maîtres étaient endeuillés et répétaient que la vie y était devenue infernale.

-C'est vrai, affirma Shõ, Tant que mes amies sont là-bas, elles sont en danger. Mon Deuxième Maître Leiko a dit que la vie au Sanctuaire était terrible, qu'Arlès propage la guerre dans le monde entier, maltraite tous les habitants du Sanctuaire et exige des méthodes d'entrainement tellement monstrueuses que certains n'y survivent pas. J'espère que mon Maître Eudoxe va tirer Leiko et Rhilia là.

-Mon Maître, le Chevalier Cristal, s'est rebellé contre le Sanctuaire, dit Hyôga, Cela lui a coûté la vie.

-C'est aussi à cause Arlès que mon Maître Guilty est devenu est un démon, dit Ikki, Il disait qu'il avait abandonné toute humanité depuis qu'il était allé au Sanctuaire.

-Le Sanctuaire est rongé par Arlès, dit Shiryû, Le Vieux Maître m'a dit qu'il était surnommé "Le Maître du Mal".

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Ikki, Il fait vraiment tout ce que vous dites, c'est un véritable monstre.

-Et il n'y a pas que ça, dit Shõ, Il va continuer à nous envoyer des types pour nous prendre le Casque d'or mais surtout pour nous tuer afin qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse la porter. Tout ça parce qu'il s'imagine que c'est l'un d'entre nous qui peut la porter.

-Il ne peut rien faire tant qu'il n'a pas l'intégralité de l'Armure d'or, dit Hyôga, Ceci dit, tant que nous ne l'avons pas, nous serons affaiblis car le nouveau Chevalier d'or ne pourra pas apparaître à nos côtés.

-Shõ, pourquoi tu penses que ça n'est pas l'un d'entre nous qui pourrait être le nouveau Chevalier d'or? demanda Seiya, Pendant le Grand Tournoi, on s'est pourtant tous battus pour l'avoir.

-On ne savait pas qu'elle était convoitée en dehors du Grand Tournoi. Et maintenant qu'on le sait, peut-être que le nouveau Chevalier d'or sera quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui vit au Sanctuaire ou sur l'un des lieux où on s'est entrainé.

-C'est une possibilité, dit Shiryû, Néanmoins, l'Île de la Reine Morte, la Sibérie et les Cinq Pics de Rôzan en Chine sont exclus de ton hypothèse. A part Ikki, Hyôga et moi, il n'y avait pas de Chevaliers là-bas. Toutefois, il reste le Sanctuaire, l'Île d'Andromède et l'Île d'Equueleus.

-Des Chevaliers qui vivent là-bas pourraient être le nouveau Chevalier d'or? demanda Seiya

-Et des gens qui n'ont pas obtenu d'Armure non plus si on augmente les possibilités, ajouta Shiryû, Mais c'est vrai que ça peut être aussi l'un d'entre nous vu que nous nous sommes aussi battus pour l'avoir lors du Grand Tournoi. Les Chevaliers sont très nombreux et nous en faisons partie.

-Alors, le nouveau Chevalier d'or pourrait être n'importe qui? demanda Seiya à nouveau

-Oui, dit Shiryû

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète, avoua Saori, Ils ont dix parties de l'Armure d'or. Ils pourraient tenter de s'en servir pour conquérir le monde sans se soucier du Casque.

-Non, affirma Ikki, Arlès n'agirait jamais de manière irréfléchie. L'armure d'or est la plus puissante des Armures. Il serait trop imprudent de s'en servir alors qu'elle n'est intégralement reconstituée. S'il en manque une seule partie, elle est inutilisable.

-Alors on combattra Arlès jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête ses crimes, dit Shõ déterminée, Maintenant qu'on sait où on doit attaquer, on s'en au Sanctuaire le moment venu.

- _Hai._

 _-_ Attendez un peu, dit Ikki irrité, Pourquoi ne pas attaquer le Sanctuaire maintenant? Si on ne le fait pas, ils vont encore tenter de voler le Casque.

-Nous n'avons aucun plan, dit Shiryû, Nous avons besoin de réfléchir.

-C'est vrai, dit Shõ, Si on fonce dans le tas, on se fera tous tuer.

- _Demo...,(Mais...),_ dit Ikki en commençant à serrer les dents prêt à se mettre en colère

- _Nii-san..._

-Ikki, je comprends que tu sois en colère contre Arlès, dit Shõ, Mais là, il s'agit de nos survies à tous. Sans plan d'action, c'est la mort assurée. Tu es peut-être très fort mais si Arlès a réussi à te manipuler, ça veut dire que sa puissance surpasse celle des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Il faut trouver un moyen de l'espionner pour connaître ses faiblesses avant de l'attaquer.

-Tu as raison Shõ, dit Saori, Et je sais comment faire. La Fondation Graad nous permettra de l'espionner et d'élaborer un plan pour infiltrer le Sanctuaire plus facilement.

-Tu peux faire ça? demanda Seiya

-Oui.

-Bien vu, dit Shõ

-Parfait. Maintenant, ne parlons plus de combats, dit Saori, Vos coeurs et vos âmes ont besoin de repos."

 **I**

Ils étaient revenus au Japon. Saori avait été bien triste en revenant. Les murs de la Résidence Kido, l'escalier menant à l'étage, le planétarium, les tables, les chaises, les plantes et les tableaux avait été brûlés. Mais au final, le bureau, le piano, les chambres, le jardin n'avaient pas été touchés. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire réparer sa maison d'ici peu de temps mais le fait d'être consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer toutes les choses auxquelles elle avait tenu la rendit triste. Néanmoins, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître.

"-Tatsumi?

-Oui, mademoiselle.

-Il faut entreprendre des travaux de rénovation. Ceux qui s'en chargeront devront venir même si personne n'est là.

-Bien mademoiselle.

-Moi pendant ce temps-là, je mettrai en place un plan d'action avec les Chevaliers. Non seulement, il faudra empêcher le Sanctuaire de récupérer le Casque d'or mais il faudra aussi récupérer le reste de l'Armure d'or."

'

Puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Shõ était allée dans son Antre de Sorcière. Lamia était à ses activités. Ou plutôt, elle tentait de se concentrer sur ses activités tant elle était préoccupée. Et cela n'échappa pas à celle qui se tenait à ses côtés.

"-Toi, tu n'as pas la tête à travailler ta sorcellerie.

-Oh! Bonjour Eri.

-C'est à cause de la résurrection d'Ikki que tu es inquiète?

-Comment tu peux savoir ça?

-Je te rappelle qu'il peut m'arriver de lire en toi quand tu te laisses emporter, jeune fille.

-Ca va, ça va. Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. C'est à cause du nouveau Grand Pope, Arlès. Il règne en tyran sur le Sanctuaire et je n'ai aucun moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de Maître Eudoxe, ni de Leiko, ni de Rhilia. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Pourvu qu'ils aient réussi à retourner sur l'Île d'Equueleus.

-Au lieu de continuellement te faire du souci pour eux, tu devrais plutôt songer à toi-même. Eudoxe et Leiko sont supposés être tes Maîtres, non? Alors, ils sauront gérer Rhilia seuls et ils se tireront quand ils le pourront.

-Tu as sans doute raison mais tu sais, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis et ceux qu'on aime.

-Ces humains...

-Tu sais, si les choses étaient simples, je serais partie au Sanctuaire déguisée en faisant croire que je suis quelqu'un d'important qui doit les ramener sur l'Île d'Equueleus pour une raison que j'aurais trouvée.

-Ben alors, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, pauvre andouille? Tu es une sorcière! Tu peux te faire des potions te permettant de changer d'apparence.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Eudoxe a déjà commencé à entamer des négociations pour qu'ils partent. Arlès privilégie surtout les Italiens et les Grecs, ça veut dire qu'il l'écoutera. Si je m'interpose entre eux, ça paraîtra suspect. Ceci dit, j'admets que si ça n'avait pas été pas comme ça, l'idée aurait été bonne pour d'autres situations."

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à briller. Si cela intrigua Shõ, cela ne l'effraya pas autant que lorsqu'elle avait découvert son Antre de Sorcière pour la première fois. Elle commençait peu à peu à s'habituer à toute cette magie assez mystérieuse Néanmoins, ça la déstabilisait toujours autant de découvrir de nouvelles choses qu'elle pourrait expérimenter. Shõ se dirigea vers la source de la lumière et toucha le sol d'où elle provenait. C'est alors que la lumière s'éteignit et que toutes les briques blanches qui avaient été éclairées par la lumière se soulevèrent avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Shõ avait tout juste eût le temps de retirer sa main. En regardant autour des débris de briques, elle remarqua de la terre, Alors, c'était de cet endroit que la lumière provenait? Poussée par la curiosité, elle creusa à l'aide de ses mains. Ce qu'elle trouva la surprit.

"-Des cheveux blonds?

-Ca y ressemble en effet.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait dans mon antre?

-J'en sais rien moi. Mais en tout cas, ça pourra te servir si un jour, tu veux changer d'apparence.

-Si tu le dis.

Oh!"

'

Le temps était ensoleillé. Seiya était allé voir Miho à l'orphelinat. Par chance, cette dernière avait pu prévoir du temps libre et ils étaient se promener tranquillement sur une plage.

"-Cette plage est vraiment agréable.

-Ah, ça faisait longtemps Seiya.

-Oui. Et je ne suis pas mécontent d'être là.

-Mais, tu es revenu pour te battre, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, je suis revenu pour oublier un peu tout ça.

-Oh, excuse-moi. Je n'en parlerai plus.

-Ca va. Tu t'inquiètes à cause de ça alors c'est normal que t'y ais pensé.

-Hum.

La mer est si calme. Quand on entends ça, on a l'impression que la paix règne sur Terre.

-Seiya!

-Oh!

Marine!"

Il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien son Maître qui l'avait appelé. Mais que faisait-elle au Japon? Et pourquoi était-elle venue en dehors du Sanctuaire si c'était si risqué de s'aventurer en dehors de ce dernier? Avait-elle quelque chose de si important à lui dire au point de tenter de prendre un énorme risque pour cela?

"-Marine, que fais-tu ici? Quand es-tu arrivée au Japon?"

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son Maître, une silhouette imposante se plaça entre lui et cette dernière. Il s'agissait d'un homme toisant Pégase d'un regard impassible.

"-Qui...Qui es-tu? demanda Seiya déconcerté

-Seiya, je suis venu te proposer deux solutions, dit l'homme sans donner son identité, Soit tu mets fin à tes jours, soit je m'en charge. Et je te préviens, il est inutile de me demander de t'épargner.

-Comment?!

Mais Marine, c'est qui ce type?

-Il s'appelle Misty. C'est le Chevalier du Lézard.

-Le Chevalier du Lézard?

-Oui. Sa force surpasse la tienne car c'est un Chevalier d'Argent **3**.

-Un Chevalier d'Argent?

 _Un Chevalier d'Argent sous les ordres Arlès. Il ne manquait plus que ça._

-Les Armures appartiennent à la Grèce, dit Misty, Le précédent Pope n'aurait jamais dû accueillir n'importe qui au Sanctuaire. C'est un sacrilège qu'un japonais soit Chevalier. Je suis venu laver cet affront.

-Si tu veux te battre, vas-y.

-Seiya!

-Miho, vas prévenir les autres.

-D'accord.

-Toi, tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit."

Misty se contenta de sourire. Sans rien dire, il envoya une boule de lumière dans le ventre de Seiya, ce qui fit tomber celui-ci sur le sol. Il alla jusqu'à tenter d'enfoncer la tête de son adversaire dans le sable à l'aide de son pied.

"-Je ne suis pas seulement venu ici pour rétablir l'honneur du Sanctuaire, dit Misty, Je suis là pour faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus un seul Chevalier de Bronze. Alors, préfères-tu que je te tue ou choisis-tu le suicide?"

Seiya ne disait rien. Il semblait étouffer dans le sable tant Misty lui enfonçait la tête dans ce dernier. Las, le Chevalier d'Argent finit par cesser de s'amuser et préféra choisir à la place de son adversaire.

"-Vu ta situation, il vaut mieux que j'en finisse. _Shine!_ _(Meurs!/Crève!)_

Oh! _"_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper Seiya de plusieurs coups de pieds sur le crâne, celui-ci s'était saisi de son pied alors que Misty n'avait rien vu venir. Une chose que le Chevalier du Lézard n'avait prévue.

"-Misty, aucune de tes solutions ne me convient, dit Seiya entre deux souffles, J'ai décidé de me battre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-J'ai dit que je me battrai contre toi, enfoiré!"

A ces mots, Seiya ôta le pied qui le maintenait prisonnier, ce qui projeta Misty dans les airs. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne se laissa pas abattre et parvint retomber sur le sol debout et sans la moindre égratignure. Seiya, lui, était parvenu à se relever.

"-Tu oses avoir la prétention d'être capable de te mesurer à moi? demanda Misty d'une voix moqueuse, Hahaha! Comment un Chevalier de Bronze peut-il oser affronter un Chevalier d'Argent? Hahahahaha!

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? demanda Seiya exaspéré

-Ne réalises-tu donc pas la différence entre la puissance des Chevaliers de Bronze et des Chevaliers d'Argent **4**?

-Je n'ai pas peur, Misty.

-Tu devrais. Quand un Chevalier de Bronze est face à un Chevalier d'Argent, il est comme un ver face à un dieu.

-Pfeuh! Au Japon, on dit que même un ver peut terrasser un dieu.

-Vous avez des proverbes stupides.

Comment espères-tu faire le poids face à moi sans ton Armure?

-Seiya!

-Miho!

-J'ai averti la fille Kido par téléphone. Elle m'a demandé de t'amener ton Armure. Heureusement, ta maison n'était pas loin. Prends-la vite. Je n'en peux plus.

-Oh Miho! Retourne vite à l'orphelinat.

-Oui.

-Miho, _Alligato._

-Je ne vais pas autoriser ça.

-Laisse-la partir Misty. C'est entre toi et moi.

-Très bien. Comme tu voudras."

Miho avait tout juste eût le temps de s'en aller encore épuisée par le poids de l'Armure. Il fallait dire que sans cosmos, c'était une très lourde charge. Lorsqu'elle arriverait à l'orphelinat, il était probable qu'elle s'évanouirait dans la cours et le directeur lui donnerait de l'eau pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle avait eût beaucoup de courage d'avoir amené l'Armure de Pégase jusqu'à cet endroit. Il allait falloir penser être présent pour elle quand tout ceci serait terminé.

"-L'Armure de Pégase, dit Misty impressionné, Moi qui rêvait de la voir un jour. J'aurais espéré que ce soit pas sur un japonais.

-On n'a pas toujours tout ce qu'on veut, grogna Seiya, Allons-y.

-Qu'espères-tu faire maintenant?

-Ca.

Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Rien à faire. Le Chevalier d'Argent du Lézard était totalement insensible à l'attaque du Chevalier de Bronze. Elle ne l'avait ni effleurée, ni fait bouger. Mais pourquoi? Seiya n'y comprenait rien!

"-Ca suffit maintenant, dit Misty agacé"

Mais alors qu'il allait attaquer le jeune Chevalier de Bronze, le Maître de ce dernier se saisit de lui. En voyant Marine tenir Seiya, le Chevalier d'Argent stoppa son attaque. Peut-être avait-elle prit la décision de se charger de lui elle-même.

"-As-tu enfin comprit la différence de puissance entre vous deux, Seiya? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur

-Marine! dit Pégase d'une voix suppliante

- _Seiya, Shine!_ " _(Seiya, meurs!)_

Avant que Pégase n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Marine lui enfonça son poing dans le coeur. Du sang en surgit. Pour le Chevalier de Bronze, le sentiment de la trahison était encore plus douloureux que la blessure physique infligée par celle en qui il avait eu confiance.

"-Marine, pourquoi? murmura-t-il"

'

"-NON! Non, c'est impossible. Pas Marine. Seiya est son élève. Jamais elle ne ferait ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lamia?

-Je dois partir et vite. Seiya est en danger.

-Tu veux aller aider cet imbécile qui t'a donné un conseil stupide? Laisse-moi rire.

-Cet imbécile est comme mon frère. Je ne l'abandonne pas; et je sais que lui non plus ne m'abandonnerais pas si j'étais en danger.

-Il t'abandonnerait s'il savait que tu étais une femme. Il cesserait même de te traiter comme son égal.

-Je n'en sais rien et ce n'est pas sur ça que je dois me concentrer pour l'instant. Il faut vite que je mette mon Armure et que j'aille à la plage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Bon très bien, comme tu voudras."

'

Shõ se mit à courir. Chaque minute...Non. Chaque seconde comptait. Seiya était en danger de mort en cet instant précis et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer. Marine! Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu la pousser à faire une chose pareille? Quoiqu'il en fût, une fois qu'elle aurait sortie Seiya de ce danger, elle aurait des explications avec le Chevalier de l'Aigle.

Enfin, elle était proche de la plage. Elle allait y arriver. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre sa destination, une grande silhouette se plaça devant elle et lui barra la route. Sans faire attention à cette dernière, Shõ tenta de passer. Mais cela ne servait à rien car la personne devant elle n'arrêtait pas de lui bloquer le passage.

"-Pousse-toi de mon chemin!

-Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres. De plus, quand on est poli, on regarde la personne à qui on parle.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Quelqu'un m'attends.

-Tu veux parler de Pégase?

-Hein? Comment sais-tu que...

-Regarde-moi bien"

La personne qui se tenait devant Equueleus portait une Armure bleue-violette. Ses cheveux châtain s'agitaient dans le vent. Un masque. C'était une femme.

"-Qui es-tu? demanda Shõ d'une voix forte

-Mon nom est Darla. Je suis le Chevalier d'Argent Volantis **5**.

-Un autre Chevalier d'Argent?

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y a plusieurs Chevaliers d'Argent par ici?

-Je ne révèle pas mes secrets. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais moi demander "Qu'avez-vous fait à Seiya?"

-Alors, tu es bien Equueleus? Misty s'attendait à ce que tu viennes au secours de ton frère spirituel. Il parait que vous trainez souvent ensemble ou bien que lorsque l'un d'entre vous est en danger, le deuxième accoure tout de suite pour sauver l'autre.

-Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de rester derrière? Pour m'empêcher d'aller aider Seiya?

-Je vois que tu comprends vite.

-Tu t'imagines peut-être que je vais gentiment rester en arrière en attendant la fin du combat entre lui et tes collègues, connasse?

-Je te déconseille de me parler sur ce ton, insolent. Tu es un Chevalier de Bronze face à un Chevalier d'Argent, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es comme un insecte face un géant. Hahahahaha!

-Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire peur, Darla.

-Ah, tu veux avoir peur? Eh bien, prends ça!"

A ces mots, Darla envoya des fragments d'os sur Shõ qui tomba sur le sol. Cela lui fit si mal qu'elle poussa un léger cri et gémit. Malgré tout, Equueleus ne se laissa pas abattre et cassa les os à l'aide de son cosmos. Néanmoins, elle avait des cicatrices sur son corps.

"-Hum, dit Volantis amusée, Tu es résistant. Mais ça ne te sauvera pas. Et cette fois, je peux lire la peur sur ton visage.

-Mais...Pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton masque? demanda Shõ déconcertées en voyant les sourcils et les yeux marrons de son adversaire

-Voyons, voyons. Ici, personne ne nous verra nous battre. Ce n'est pas comme tu avais commis un sacrilège en voyant mon visage étant donné que tu ne l'as pas fait devant une foule, gamin.

- _Je suis une fille_ , pensa Shõ avec force

Ce n'est pas moi qui ais retiré ton masque. Je n'ai donc rien à me reprocher.

-Tu n'auras plus le temps de te reprocher quoi que ce soit, Equueleus.

-Oh vraiment? Pourquoi?

-Tout simplement parce qu'à chacun de mes combats, je gagne toujours.

-Et bien, il faut un début à tout parce que cette fois, tu vas perdre.

-Ah, tu crois ça?"

A ces mots, Darla mit un immense coup de pied dans le ventre de Shõ. Non seulement, cela fit tomber cette dernière à terre mais cela lui envoya également une décharge électrique dans le corps. Shõ grinça les dents pour ne pas hurler mais ne put s'empêcher de se mettre une main sur le ventre.

"-Bats-toi si tu le désires, dit Darla d'une voix moqueuse, Mais je te préviens, la partie est perdue d'avance pour toi.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu imagines."

'

Sur la plage, deux Chevaliers d'Argent avaient enterrés un Chevalier de Bronze. Misty et Marine veillaient Seiya **6**. Il avait beau avoir été un ennemi, un Chevalier restait un Chevalier. Il méritait un enterrement.

"-Marine, tu as obéis aux ordres du Grand Pope.

-Alors, retournons au Sanctuaire, Misty.

-Pas maintenant. Il reste encore cinq Chevaliers de Bronze en vie. Nous devons les éliminer.

-Mais nous ne savons pas où ils sont.

-Ce n'est pas un problème pour un Chevalier d'Argent. Je ressens les cosmos de tous les Chevaliers de Bronze. Je sais très bien où ils sont.

-Pa...Parfait. Alors, en route.

-Pas tout de suite. Quelque chose me tracasse. Et j'aimerais savoir quoi.

Marine, Seiya est mort. Ca veut dire que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

-D'accord, je t'attendrai au lieu prévu.

-Entendu.

- _Marine! Surtout, ne te retourne pas!"_

L'Aigle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour conserver une démarche neutre. Malheureusement, Le Lézard la connaissait trop bien. Une fois qu'elle se fût totalement éloignée, il se pencha vers la tombe que lui et sa complice avaient creusés et se mit à ricaner.

"-Chevalier Pégase, sors de là et bats-toi! La comédie a assez durée."

A l'aide de son cosmos, Misty parvint à soulever l'immense poids de terre qui recouvrait la silhouette de Seiya. Celui-ci fut soulevé et retomba sur ses pieds non sans avoir hurlé et respiré de grandes goulées d'air complètement déstabilisé par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

"-Ton Armure n'est même pas éraflée, constata le Lézard, Le coup de Marine n'était qu'une illusion. Cette garce a essayé de me berner. Mais on ne me trompe pas aussi facilement. Seiya, cette fois-ci, tu vas mourir!"

A ces mots, Misty envoya une décharge électronique jaune dans le corps de Pégase. Celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur avant d'être envoyé dans la mer sous me regard fier du Lézard.

"-Tu me fais pitié, dit ce dernier

- _Nani?!_

-Il n'y a rien de plus pitoyable que de perdre un combat en étant blessé et ensanglanté. Mais c'est le sort des Chevaliers de Bronze **7**.

-...

-Pour être tout-puissant, il faut vaincre son adversaire sans être touché par celui-ci, ni verser la moindre goutte de sang. C'est comme ça que je me suis toujours battu. Je ne connais ni la peur, ni la douleur car aucun de mes adversaires n'a jamais réussi à m'atteindre.

-Et bien, tu connaîtras la douleur car même si je perds ce combat, je t'infligerai au moins un coup! dit Seiya sûr de lui

-Hahaha! Ne me fais pas rire. Je te laisserai dix secondes avant de t'envoyer en Enfer. Tu y rejoindras Marine qui a fait de toi un Chevalier.

- _Nani?!_

-Elle doit être punie pour avoir désobéi aux ordres du Grand Pope. Et la seule punition valable, c'est la mort."

Misty disait cela avec une telle froideur que Seiya tremblait de colère. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour cet individu Chevalier d'Argent ou pas.

"-Maintenant, je vais compter. _Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, Shichi, Hachi, Kyû, Jû._

Adieu Seiya! Tu salueras Marine de ma part!

Par le Tourbillon des Vents **8**!

-Ah"

Alors qu'il était projeté dans les airs, Seiya se mit à cracher un immense flot de sang. Cela satisfit amplement Misty qui se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit Seiya tomber dans la mer. Mais trop occupé à regarder le résultat de son attaque, il ne prit pas garde à une goutte de sang qui gicla sur son cou. Lorsqu'il le sentit, il fut très mécontent.

"-Du sang! Cet insolent m'a souillé. Ah! Je ne supporte pas d'être souillé! Je dois me purifier tout de suite!"

Et sans ajouter un mot, il ôta son Armure et ses vêtements et se lava dans la mer **9**.

'

"-Par les Météores d'Equueleus! _Nani?!_

 _C'est incroyable! Mes Météores ne l'ont même pas effleurée._

-Idiot! Tu es face à un Chevalier d'Argent! Jamais tu ne gagneras ce combat. Moi, par contre...

Par les Ailes de Volantis!

-Ah!"

Cette attaque fit littéralement voler Shõ comme si elle était possédée par une force surnaturelle qui l'empêchait de bouger et contrôlait tous ses mouvements.

"-Que dis-tu de ça, Equueleus?

-Ah! Mais comment fais-tu?

-La constellation de Volantis ne me permets pas seulement d'avoir des pouvoirs de Chevalier. Elle me permets également d'avoir des pouvoirs semblable à ceux d'une sorcière.

-Une sorcière?

-Oui. De cette façon, au lieu de lancer ton corps dans les airs ou simplement le faire tomber au sol comme n'importe quel Chevalier, je peux m'en emparer directement et m'amuser avec. Et cela, tout en continuant à t'attaquer.

Par la Queue de Volantis!

-Ah!

-C'est vraiment pathétique. Comment des Chevaliers de Bronze peuvent-ils oser se croire capables de se mesurer à des Chevaliers d'Argent? Autant mettre une souris devant un faucon.

-Ne parle pas trop vite.

-Hein? Mais quel est ce cosmos? Non, ce n'est pas exactement un cosmos. Ca en est un mais mêlé à autre chose. Comme si tu avais un don. Oh! Ah!"

Sans un mot, Shõ avait mit un coup de pied dans le visage de Darla. Cela arrêta l'effet de son attaque et Equueleus put redevenir maîtresse de ses mouvements. Néanmoins, elle chuta brutalement sur le sol et eût du mal à se relever.

"-Mais comment as-tu fait ça, Chevalier?

-Surprise? Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des pouvoirs de sorcière, tu sais.

- _Nani?!_

-J'ai dit _"Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des pouvoirs de sorcière"_ Sans eux, je ne me serais jamais libéré de ton emprise. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Par le Cercle de fer!

-AH! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai l'impression que mon corps est entouré d'un anneau de fer brûlant. Mais comment as-tu pu invoquer ça? Seule une vraie sorcière serait capable de faire une chose pareille.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. J'ai un cosmos mais mêlé à autre chose. Si je devais tout résumer clairement, je dirais les choses ainsi: quand je suivais mon entrainement de Chevalier, j'adorais chanter. Alors, je m'isolais dès que je le pouvais et je me mettais à chanter et chanter encore et encore dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Seulement, je ne savais pas que ça aurait des conséquences lorsque je serais devenu Chevalier.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-En plus des pouvoirs du Chevalier Equueleus, j'avais le pouvoir d'envoûter les hommes dès que je chantais. Comme le font les sirènes. Mais comme ce pouvoir ne faisait pas partie d'Equueleus, il est resté à part du cosmos de ma constellation protectrice. Néanmoins, il est resté à l'intérieur de mon corps. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est créé en deuxième cosmos. Quant à mon Cercle de fer, cela vient tout simplement de mes pouvoirs de sorcière que j'ai obtenu après en avoir affronté une. Son sang aurait dû me tuer mais comme mon pouvoir du chant envoûteur était déjà un pouvoir de sorcière, non seulement j'ai survécu mais en plus, j'ai obtenu des pouvoirs de sorcières qui se manifestent aussi sous la forme de ce deuxième cosmos.

-Ca ne se peut pas! Comment pourrais-tu avoir obtenu des pouvoirs de sorcière alors que tu es un homme?"

Shõ resta silencieuse et regarda Darla en souriant.

"-Tu...tu es une femme.

-Tu as trouvé le mot juste.

-Oh!

-Et en plus, je suis à la fois un Chevalier et une sorcière alors que toi, tu es un Chevalier avec des pouvoirs qui te donnent des avantages de sorcière. Ce qui est bien moins commode.

-Mais pourquoi donc prétends-tu être un homme?

-Pour ne pas avoir à porter de masque, bien sûr.

-Ah! J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose clochait chez toi. Tu n'étais pas réticente à me frapper alors que je suis une femme. C'était étrange.

-Oh, ce n'est pas forcément un comportement suspect qui peut trahir les Femmes-Chevaliers non-masquées travesties. L'absence de galanterie d'un de mes amis Chevaliers te surprendrait beaucoup.

-Ne crois surtout pas qu'on va créé des liens maintenant que je sais que nous sommes du même genre! Tu restes une ennemie du Grand Pope, donc mon adversaire!

-Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions créer des liens. J'ai plutôt l'intention de faire ceci.

- _Nani?"_

A ces mots, Shõ resserra son emprise sur le Cercle de fer qui emprisonnait Darla. Celle-ci se mit à gémir à douleur tandis que Shõ expérimentait son pouvoir plus qu'elle n'attaquait réellement le Chevalier d'Argent. Eri lui avait apprit que le meilleur moyen d'être une bonne sorcière était qu'il fallait toujours être sûre de soi. Et alors qu'elle avait feuilleté un livre intitulé _Sortilèges et Charmes en tous genres,_ elle était tombée sur ce "Cercle de Fer" et s'était dit qu'il serait facile de faire croire qu'il s'agirait d'une attaque de Chevalier. Mais tout comme avec le chant, elle n'y aurait pas recours trop souvent car ce Cercle reflétait bien ses pouvoirs de sorcière et non pas ses pouvoirs chevaleresques tant il lui serait difficile de le relier à son cosmos ou à son Armure d'Equueleus.

"-Alors, pas trop serrée? demanda Shõ d'une ton dur

Je te sors de là si tu me laisses passer. Par contre, si tu refuses...Tu as comprit l'idée.

-Hum. C'est imprudent de faire des mises en garde; car cela te fait baisser la tienne.

Par les Écailles de Volantis!

-Oh!"

A l'aide d'épaisses écailles de poissons, Darla avait brisé l'anneau de fer qui la retenait prisonnière. Mais comment avait-elle été capable d'accomplir un tel acte?

"-Mais c'est impossible! Comment as-tu pu détruire le Cercle de Fer?

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais des pouvoirs semblables à ceux d'une sorcière. J'admets que je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver face à un Chevalier de Bronze qui en avait également. Seulement, tu n'as pas osé user tout le potentiel de ton fameux Cercle de Fer. Tu n'as peut-être rien contre le fait de te battre mais tu n'aimes pas torturer tes adversaires. Si tu n'avais pas retenu l'intensité de ton attaque, je serais sans doute en train de hurler de douleur et je n'arriverais pas à réfléchir à la moindre riposte. Mais tu as été trop idiote et j'ai pu libérer de ton emprise. Tu es à nouveau un Chevalier de Bronze et moi, un Chevalier d'Argent. Et je te battrai quoiqu'il arrive.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, salope!"

'

Nu dans la mer, Misty ne savourait pas seulement la chaleur du soleil et la fraîcheur de l'eau. En touchant ses cheveux et son corps, il eût une sensation de bien-être si dense qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de l'exprimer à voix haute.

"-Comme je suis beau! Je suis plus beau que toute chose sur Terre. Oui, plus beau que la Lune, les étoiles ou même la lumière du Soleil. Elles semblent bien pâles à côté de moi. A part Athéna et Darla, rien, ni personne ne peut égaler ma beauté **10**.

-T'es vraiment trop con!"

Seiya était parvenu à sortir de la mer. Toutefois, il n'était pas indemne. L'attaque que le Lézard lui avait infligé lui avait fait boire la tasse et l'insulte qu'il venait de lancer à Misty lui avait coûté le peu d'air qu'il venait de respirer. Pégase se remit à reprendre sa respiration tandis que Misty le regardait, non pas surprit, mais avec mépris.

"-Seiya, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à la vie?

-Remets ton Armure et battons-nous! ordonna Seiya sans écouter la question du Lézard

-Pourquoi cherches-tu à te mesurer à moi? Ta victoire est impossible. Seul un miracle la permettrait.

-Alors un miracle se produira. Je gagnerai!

-Tu refuses donc encore et encore d'admettre que la différence de puissance entre les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Chevaliers d'Argent dépasse l'imagination **11**? Très bien."

Ils retournèrent tous deux sur la plage. Seiya était au garde-à-vous tandis que Misty demeurait calme et posé.

"-Dépêche-toi de mettre ton Armure! dit Pégase impatient"

Une fois que le Lézard se fut enfin rhabillé, Seiya n'hésita pas une seconde sans se douter que son impatience allait lui coûter cher.

"-En garde!

Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Imbécile! Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'un miracle se produit aussi facilement? Voyons ce que ma force fera contre ça."

A l'aide de ses mains, Misty arrêta l'attaque de Seiya et l'envoya à nouveau dans la mer avant que son adversaire n'ait eût le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le Lézard était sûr d'avoir remporté cette manche.

"-Une telle attaque n'a aucun effet sur moi.

Oh! Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Pour la première fois de sa vie dans un combat, Misty avait craché un jet de sang. Mais pas seulement. Il avait sentit également un coup au niveau de ses côtes qui lui fit horriblement mal aussi bien physiquement que dans son amour propre.

"-Impossible!

-Ce n'est pas trop douloureux, Misty? demanda Seiya d'un ton cinglant

-Salaud! Personne n'a jamais réussi à me blesser. Comment as-tu pu me toucher? Je n'ai quand même pas pu laisser passer un de tes Météores.

-Misty, écoute-moi bien. Ce qui fait la force d'un humain, ce sont ses échecs. Toi, tu n' as jamais connu la défaite. Alors, comment pourrais-tu connaître le courage? Comment pourrais-tu triompher si tu n'as pas souffert pour cela?

-Ce ne sont que des paroles.

-Ce sont elles qui me permettront de provoquer ce miracle!

-Quel miracle?

-En garde Misty!

-Imbécile! Tu te crois invincible parce que tu as réussi à me toucher? Un seul de tes Météores est parvenu jusqu'à moi. Cette fois, j'arrêterai ton attaque et je t'enverrai en Enfer."

Mais cette fois, Seiya avait sauté dans les airs. De plus, il fonçait telle une fusée vers le Lézard le poing centré vers ce dernier.

"-Quoi? Mais il n'utilise pas les Météores de Pégase. C'est...C'est une comète!

Ah!"

"-C'est la première fois que je reçois un coup aussi violent, avoua Misty lorsque l'attaque de Pégase fut achevée, Tu es étonnant, Seiya. Tu as invoqué une Comète de Pégase.

-J'ai rassemblé tous mes coups en un seul poing pour former une Comète. De cette façon, je suis devenu plus puissant.

-C'est très impressionnant. Mais cette attaque n'aura plus d'effet sur moi. Tu as dépassé tes limites. Et si tu n'abandonnes pas, je vais te tuer.

-...

-Tu n'abandonnes pas? Très bien.

Par le Tourbillon des Vents!

Hein? Crois-tu vraiment être capable d'arrêter mon Tourbillon des Vents? Tu ne réussiras qu'à te briser les os. Hahahahahaha!

 _Non, c'est impossible!_ _Il arrive à maîtriser le Tourbillon des Vents. IL ME RENVOIE MON ATTAQUE!"_

Misty fut projeté dans les airs à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il subissait sa propre attaque. Encore moins qu'il était en train de réellement perdre l'avantage face à son adversaire.

"- _Comment Seiya a-t-il pu obtenir une telle force? Le cosmos de Seiya ne peut être celui d'un simple Chevalier de Bronze!_ "

Misty était bien trop impressionné par ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol, il eût un mouvement de recul et haleta.

"-Misty, je suis derrière toi, dit la voix de Seiya"

C'était vrai. Dans son étonnement et sa peur, le Lézard ne l'avait même pas réalisé. L'attaque l'avait envoyé de l'autre côté et il ne l'avait même pas vu.

"-Maintenant, tu es sans défense. Le miracle va avoir lieu.

Par le Tourbillon de Pégase!

Tu m'as jeté dans la mer deux fois. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour dans t'emmener au fond dans l'eau. Et je te battrai!

-Arrête! Si tu fais ça, nous mourrons tous les deux."

Rien à faire. Seiya fit la sourde oreille et entraina Misty dans la mer avec lui pour un combat qui durerait sans doute encore longtemps.

'

"-Par les Ailes de Volantis!

-Ah!

-Hahahahaha! Et maintenant que j'ai repris l'avantage, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi avant que de t'achever pour de bon.

-Hin! Ne parle pas trop vite.

- _Nani?!_

-La constellation de Volantis donne peut-être des avantages de sorcière, mais elle te rends pas mi-Chevalier, mi-Sorcière pour autant. D'autant plus qu'une même attaque ne marche jamais deux fois sur un Chevalier.

Par le Pied d'Equueleus!"

Shõ frappa Darla au visage qui fut projetée dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol en faisant un grand fracas tandis qu'Equueleus atterrit sur le sol les genoux pliés libéré de l'emprise de Volantis. Le visage de cette dernière était ensanglanté et elle ne parvint pas à se relever tant elle tremblait.

"-Heureusement que tu ne portais pas ton masque. Sinon, je l'aurais brisé et tu n'aurais pas pu retourner au Sanctuaire.

-Tu peux parler! Tu enfreins toutes les règles! Que ce soit celles du Sanctuaires ou envers tes propres compagnons d'armes.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui a été pensé lors de mon entrainement.

-Parce que tu n'es qu'une odieuse menteuse qui se cache! De plus, tu oses parler de ces règles comme si elles étaient complètement anodines alors qu'elles sont importantes.

-Vraiment? Pourtant, tu les enfreins à chacun de tes combats. Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite, Darla!

-Tais-toi!

-Si la loi sur le Port du masque pour les Femmes-Chevaliers était vraiment justifiée, l'Armure d'Equueleus ne m'aurait jamais reconnue comme sa possesseuse légitime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh!

-Ne te braque pas. Cette loi est injuste, tu ne peux pas le nier. Elle nous empêche d'être traitées comme de vraies combattantes au même titre que les hommes. Si tu ne le pensais pas, tu n'enlèverais pas ton masque devant tes adversaires.

-Je ne me laisserai pas impressionner par des mots! dit Darla en se relevant avec difficulté

-Par des mots, non. Mais par une image, oui. Et la mienne te mets en rage. Contrairement à toi qui te contente d'obéir sans rien dire, j'agis selon ce qui me parait juste. Et j'estime que je n'ai pas à cacher mon visage aux yeux des hommes parce que je n'ai pas choisi naître femme.

-Petite conne! Tu t'imagines que les Femmes-Chevaliers portent des masques uniquement pour renoncer à leurs féminités ou cacher leurs visages aux yeux des hommes? Ignores-tu les conséquences que subit une Femme-Chevalier démasquée par un homme?

- _Nani?!_

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu ne sais rien du tout. Déjà qu'une Femme-Chevalier démasquée est considérée comme pire qu'un affront alors toi qui te travestit et qui ne porte même pas de masque, tu subirais bien pire. Oh! Et dire qu'en plus, tu as été vue à visage découvert par tous tes compagnons d'armes. Que c'est humiliant quand on y pense. Mais bon, étant donné que je ne suis pas ton amie, je n'ai rien à gagner en t'en disant davantage.

Par la Queue de Volantis!

-Ca ne te mènera à rien.

Par la Comète d'Equueleus!

-AH!"

Darla fut projetée plus loin recouverte de blessures. Shõ avança vers elle en tenant son masque dans une main. Voyant que Volantis était trop faible pour l'attraper si elle le lui tendait, elle le lui mit dans une main.

"-Tu n'as pas été démasquée par un homme. Cette défaite n'est donc pas humiliante.

-On...peut voir...les choses...comme ça...pour moi. _Comment a-t-elle fait pour me battre? Personne n'avait jamais réussi à contourner mes techniques auparavant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle mi-Chevalier, mi-Sorcière. C'est sûrement parce qu'elle a quelque chose enfoui au fond d'elle-même. Quelque chose qui est au-delà de ce que peut faire un Chevalier de Bronze._ Mais...tu sais...si un jour, on découvre...ton vrai genre...tu ne condamneras...pas seulement...toi-même.

-Que dis-tu?

-Hinhinhin! Au moins, avant de mourir, je me...vengerai.

- _Nani?!_

-Laisse-moi te dire...une chose: quand une Femme-Chevalier est démasquée par un homme, elle n'a que deux choix: le tuer...ou..."

Hélas, Darla n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Shõ l'avait battue. Du moins physique car Equueleus demeurait immobile. Comme pétrifiée par la révélation inachevée de son adversaire.

"- _Alors si les autres découvrent mon véritable genre, je serais obligée de tous les tuer? Non, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça! Ce sont mes amis! Je trouverai autre chose. Je me fiche des règles! J'agirai toujours en les contournant!_

 _Mais j'y pense. Si les Femmes-Chevaliers démasquées par des hommes sont obligées de les tuer pour laver l'affront...Shina! Ce n'était donc pas un prétexte pour récupérer l'Armure de Pégase. Elle n'a pas seulement été souillée mais déshonorée depuis que Seiya l'a démasqué sans faire exprè se sent vraiment humiliée par ce que Seiya lui a fait._

Oh Seiya!"

Marine! Se rappelant du danger que celui-ci encourait, elle fila à toute vitesse vers la plage la voie étant désormais libre.

'

Misty sortit de la mer en titubant. Il était totalement affaibli. Seiya avait réussi à le blesser, une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, non seulement, il avait perdu sa beauté mais il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il eût tout juste le temps d'atteindre tristement la plage en se touchant le front ensanglanté.

"- _Seiya a raison.J'ai trop peur de me blesser au combat. Lui non. Il se bat au péril de sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'il a gagné."_

Il tomba mort sur le sol. Seiya sortit de l'eau. Il regarda le corps du Lézard avec mélancolie sur le visage. Au fond, cet homme n'avait pas été quelqu'un de mauvais. Juste apeuré et prétentieux. Mais ça n'en avait pas fait de lui un excellent Chevalier. Si seulement il avait pu être lucide, il aurait pu être un homme au bon coeur. Néanmoins, il put lui reconnaître un mérite.

"- _Misty, tu étais un adversaire redoutable."_

Fatigué par le combat, il s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui. Mais alors qu'il allait partir...

"-Seiya!

-Oh Shõ!"

Sans réfléchir, Equueleus prit Pégase dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut complètement déstabilisé par l'action de son frère de coeur et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il comprit. Shõ devait sûrement avoir eu une prémonition; il l'avait sûrement vu en train de se faire tuer par Marine et devait avoir cru que c'était réel. Il fallait le soulager et vite.

"-Seiya, je pensais que j'allais te trouver...J'ai eu une vision. Je croyais que Marine t'avait frappé au coeur et avait essayé de te...

-Calme-toi, dit Seiya d'une voix douce en serrant Shõ contre lui, Le coup de Marine n'était qu'une illusion. Regarde. Mon vrai adversaire est mort.

-Hein? Oh! s'exclama Shõ en voyant le corps de Misty, Mais que...

-On va aller chez moi. Je vais t'expliquer."

 **I**

"-Et voilà comment tout s'est passé.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce que tu as dit est inquiétant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Maintenant que Misty est mort, plus personne ne sait que Marine m'a épargné.

-Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'on allait se demander qui pouvait avoir tué Misty? On ne sait même pas si Marine a quitté le Japon ou pas.

-Alors tu penses qu'elle est en danger?

Oh! C'est le cosmos de Marine.

-Voilà notre réponse."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir vers la mer, Shõ le retint par le bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

 **.**

Des pas précipités se dirigèrent vers la plage. Ceux du Chevalier Pégase. Le spectacle qui se révéla à ses yeux le terrifia. Marine avait été enchainée à la croix même qui lui avait servie de pierre tombale plus tôt dans la journée. La marée n'allait pas tarder à monter et menaçait de noyer le Maître de Seiya. Celui-ci n'écouta que son attachement pour son Maître et se précipita vers la mer sans faire attention aux deux Chevaliers d'Argent qui lui barraient la route.

"-Marine! hurla-t-il

-Si tu veux sauver Marine, tu devras me battre, moi Moses de la Baleine. Mais tu ferais mieux de faire vite ou alors elle se noiera.

-Dégage de là! dit Seiya en donnant un coup de poing à Moses

-Attends un peu, dit le deuxième, Regarde.

-Tu croyais qu'un simple coup de poing me ferait flancher? demanda l'imposant Moses d'une voix sévère, Je suis toujours debout. N'oublie pas. Tu dois me battre si tu veux la sauver.

-Dégage! hurla Seiya hors de lui

-La chance ne te sourira pas cette fois."

Moses se saisit du poing que Seiya lui tendait. Dans sa hâte, Pégase ne parvint pas à se libérer de son emprise et ne pût que constater les conséquences de son impulsivité.

"-Par le souffle de la Baleine!

-AH!

-Ne tente rien, dit Seiya à une personne à travers son cosmos, Fais comme prévu quoi qu'il arrive. Ils ne font pas attention à toi.

-Moses, dit le deuxième Chevalier d'Argent

-Oui Astérion. Je vais en finir avec lui. Adieu Seiya! Rejoins ta soeur en Enfer!

- _Nani?! Marine...Marine serait ma soeur? Impossible! Marine...Ma soeur!_

 _Nee-san! (Grande soeur!)"_

Seiya s'était ressaisi. Il avait résisté à l'attaque de son adversaire sur le point de l'envoyer dans la mer sans faire attention à Marine. Astérion, lui, faisait plus attention à Pégase.

"-Attention Moses! Seiya va t'attaquer!

- _Nani?!_ C'est impossible! Il faudrait qu'il ait des ailes pour contre-attaquer. _Shine, Seiya!_ Oh, c'est incroyable! C'est comme s'il avait des ailes. Ah! Mon poing!

-Moses, Seiya va utiliser sa botte secrète. _Oh non, c'est trop tard!_

-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Seiya était épuisé par son combat. Néanmoins, il s'en fichait car il savait qu'il pouvait enfin rejoindre Marine et...

"-Je suis là moi aussi, dit Astérion dont la présence fut désagréable à Seiya

-Dégage! Marine va mourir.

-Hahaha! Je peux lire tes pensées comme dans un livre. Je peux prévoir tous tes coups. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir.

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

 _Nani?!_

-Je t'avais prévenu que je ne me laisserais pas avoir."

Astérion avait réussi à sauter jusqu'à un rocher avant même que Seiya ne lance son attaque. Mais surtout sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait réussi à le berner en l'incitant à attaquer un autre rocher plus loin. Il pouvait vraiment lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre.

"-Tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre.

-Merde!

-Et dis-toi que tu ne partiras d'ici qu'à une condition. Que tu me battes. Enfin, tu n'en seras pas capable.

-La ferme!

-Je vais te montrer le vrai pouvoir d'un Chevalier d'Argent!"

Quoi? Que se passait-il? Que faisait Astérion? Mais surtout, où était Astérion? Le Chevalier d'Argent s'était dédoublé en tant de doubles qu'il était impossible quel était le vrai Astérion.

"-Où est mon véritable ennemi? se demanda Seiya déstabilisé et apeuré

Par les Météores de Pégase! dit-il au hasard

-Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça. Je préfère en finir tout de suite.

-Par l'Attaque Fantomatique!"

Seiya s'écroula sur le sable. Astérion lui écrasa le visage avec son pied. Pégase se mit à gémir et s'évanouit. Il eût tout juste le temps de murmurer "Marine, _Nee-san_ " avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

"-Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi, dit Astérion fier de lui ignorant que Seiya ne pouvait pas l'entendre, Et maintenant, le frère et la soeur qui s'aiment tant vont se rejoindre en Enfer!

Oh!"

Astérion ressentit quelque chose qui lui déplut mais surtout le terrifia. Il n'y avait pas un mais deux puissants cosmos juste à proximité de lui. Qui étaient-ils donc? Que voulaient-ils?

"- _Quels...Quels sont ces puissants cosmos?_

Hein? Impossible! Marine, comment as-tu fait pour te libérer?

-Ce Chevalier juste à côté de moi a détruit les solides chaînes créées par Moses pendant que lui et toi vous battiez contre Seiya.

-Quoi? Alors, ce combat n'était qu'une diversion?

-Exactement. Je me doutais bien que tout ceci était un piège pour attirer Seiya et le tuer. Mais mon frère ne voulait pas abandonner Marine. Je lui suggéré de vous occuper pendant que je m'occupais de la libérer. Ca m'a prit plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

-Tu...tu es Equueleus? demanda Astérion éberlué

-Exactement. Je m'appelle Shõ.

-Mais comment un simple Chevalier de Bronze a pu défaire les chaînes de Moses? Il les a créées à partir de son Armure de la Baleine. Par conséquent elles étaient aussi solides que de la peau de la Baleine.

-J'avoue que ça n'a pas été facile. Il a fallu que je me serve de mon Cercle de Fer pour les briser. Il est semblable à un anneau de fer brûlant. En le resserrant, j'ai réussi à détruire les chaînes qui emprisonnaient Marine **12**. _Et je suis bien contente qu'il m'ait servi à autre chose qu'à de la torture._

-Pfeuh! Peu importe vos stratégies stupides. Je vous tuerai moi-même. Je peux lire dans vos pensées, ne l'oubliez pas."

"- _Quoi?! Je n'arrive pas à lire dans leurs esprits. Mais pourquoi? Oh! Marine a réussi à faire le vide dans son esprit. Je ne pourrai jamais lire un esprit sans pensées! Il faut que j'essaie de terrasser Equueleus. Ah! Non, je ne peux pas. Equueleus n'a pas fait le vide dans son esprit mais...On dirait que plusieurs personnes se trouvent en son être. C'est ça! Elles y sont toutes en même temps. Comme si elles faisaient parties de lui. Voilà pourquoi Pégase devait pouvoir communiquer avec lui via son cosmos; l'esprit d'Equueleus contenant plusieurs personnes, une seule d'entre elles pouvait parler à Pégase pendant que les autres protégeaient leurs conversation. Ce n'est pas normal. Une personne n'a qu'un seul esprit! Je ne peux lire un esprit où se trouvent plusieurs personnes en même temps! C'est comme si elles protégeaient l'esprit d'un homme tel un bouclier. L'esprit d'un homme? Une minute! Je vois bien un Chevalier en Armure de Bronze. Mais derrière ça, il y a aussi...une jeune fille en robe rouge, une sorcière vêtue de bleue...Non, c'est impossible! S'il n'y a que des jeunes filles dans l'esprit d'Equueleus, ça voudrait dire que...que...C'EST CA! EQUUELEUS EST UNE FEMME!_

-Astérion, ton heure a sonné!

-Ah!"

Perdu dans ses pensées, Astérion n'avait pas prit garde à Marine qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Lorsqu'il le réalisa enfin, il était trop tard.

"-Par l'Aigle Flamboyant!"

Oui! Elle avait réussi! Marine avait vaincu Astérion. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol mortellement blessé. C'était certain, il ne se remettrait pas de l'attaque de l'Aigle.

"-Astérion, je ne pensais pas que tu suivrais aveuglément Arlès, avoua Marine

-Ma...Marine...Ah...As-tu vraiment...l'intention de te rebeller...contre le Sanctuaire?

- _Hai._

-Mais tu sais...très bien...comment...ça va se terminer.

-Oui. Par une Rébellion contre les Chevaliers corrompus menée Shõ, Seiya et les autres garçons aux Armures de Bronze. Ainsi, le Sanctuaire sera libéré du mal qui s'est emparé de lui.

-Ma...Marine...Tu as tort de faire ça. Ils...Ils n'y arriveront jamais.

-Oh si! Ils ont la vraie Athéna à leurs côtés.

- _Nani?!_

-Marine...Tu mens...Athéna est au Sanctuaire.

-Tu le crois parce qu'Arlès l'a dit, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, je peux t'assurer que même si je porte un masque, je ne suis pas aveugle. Et j'ai vu qu'Athéna n'était pas au Sanctuaire. Si c'était le cas, je ne me retournerais pas contre lui.

-Ma...Marine...Aide-moi."

Astérion poussa un dernier souffle et mourut. Marine se tourna vers Shõ qui était complètement perdue par les révélations de l'Aigle. Que voulait-elle dire par toutes ces paroles? Ca n'avait aucun sens!

"-Shõ. Avant de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit sur ce que je viens de dire à Astérion, j'ai quelque chose à te dire sur ton Maître, Leiko et Rhilia.

-Marine...

-Ils vont bien. Par miracle, Eudoxe a réussi à obtenir du Grand Pope qu'ils retournent sur l'Île d'Equueleus où tu as suivi ton entrainement.

-Marine...

-Maintenant, laisse-moi te dire ceci: quand Seiya reprendra connaissance, tu lui diras "Un objet emporté loin du Sanctuaire par la déesse persécutée par le mal s'étant emparé du lieu censé veillé sur elle se trouve toujours entre ses mains." C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Marine, je ne comprends pas.

-Je dois m'en aller maintenant.

-Mais Marine, tu n'as nulle part où aller. Tu es considérée comme une traîtresse aux yeux du Sanctuaire maintenant. Que vas-tu faire?

-Je me s'en suis toujours sortie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Veille sur Seiya maintenant. Oh! Et ne lui dit surtout pas que je suis considérée comme une traîtresse par le Sanctuaire. Vous allez avoir des choses importantes à faire et s'il se préoccupe de moi, il se mettra inutilement en danger sans avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire avec toi.

-Mais Marine...

-Promets-le!

-D'a...D'accord."

'

Marine était partie. Seiya n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Néanmoins, sa respiration était régulière et il semblait avoir reprit des forces. Il se réveillerait bientôt. Tout à coup, elle sentit un cosmos. Par chance, celui-ci n'était pas hostile. Elle reconnut Hyôga. Il était en train de courir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait dû sentir ou être averti du danger que Seiya encourait. Il avait dû faire du plus vite qu'il pouvait **13.**

"-Shõ!Shõ! Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-il arrivé à Seiya?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est vivant.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-il arrivé?

-Oh tellement de choses! Si tu savais...

-Ma...Marine.

-Seiya! Tu es enfin réveillé!

-Marine est venue ici? demanda Hyôga un peu perdu

-Marine...Je voudrais savoir si elle est vraiment ma soeur.

-Seiya, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, dit Shõ, Avant que Marine ne parte, elle m'a dit quelque chose de très important.

-Quoi? demanda Hyôga

-C'était étrange. Elle a dit qu'on avait Athéna à nos côtés.

- _Nani?!_

-Et pas seulement. Seiya, elle m'a dit de te dire ça "Un objet emporté loin du Sanctuaire par la déesse persécutée par le mal s'étant emparé du lieu censé veillé sur elle se trouve toujours entre ses mains."

-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-J'en sais rien, moi. Elle est partie tout de suite après avoir dit ça. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le temps d'attendre.

 _J'ai fait une promesse. Je dois la tenir._

-Oh Marine!

-Calme-toi Seiya. Nous devons résoudre ce mystère. Si Athéna est censée se trouver à nos côtés, je suis sûr que nous trouverons la réponse à notre question en allant au Grand Coliséum. C'est là que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque se sont réunis pour la première fois lorsqu'ils ont rapportés leurs Armures. Peut-être que ça éveillera sa présence. Je vais contacter Saori et lui expliquer. Elle sera d'accord."

 **I**

Depuis qu'il avait ravagé par un immense incendie, le Grand Coliséum autrefois majestueux et imposant n'était plus qu'une ruine semblant avoir plusieurs siècles mais, surtout, qui ressemblait à l'un de ces vestiges du passé qui avait survécu à l'épreuve du temps. On aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un monument historique tant le feu avait fait des dégâts. Et pourtant, il avait semblé encore neuf plusieurs jours auparavant. C'était bien triste quand on y pensait.

Shõ, Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun, Ikki et Saori s'étaient réunis dans le lieu en compagnie de Tatsumi. Ils espéraient que le fait que le lieu fût en ruine et délaissé par tous rendent leur réunion discrète et passât inaperçue aux oreilles qui auraient pu avoir de mauvaises intentions.

"-Maintenant, ils envoient des Chevaliers d'Argent. Cette fois, c'est une déclaration de guerre, dit Saori

-Une bataille va éclater, il n'y a pas de doute, dit Ikki

-Si c'est vrai, son enjeu sera l'avenir du monde, dit Shiryû

-Tu as raison, dit Shõ avant de prendre une inspiration, Écoutez, si j'ai demandé à Saori de vous réunir ici, c'est parce que, comme vous le savez, la situation est grave. Nous avons déjà comprit qu'Arlès régnait en tyran sur le Sanctuaire. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Marine a dit que nous avions Athéna à nos côtés.

- _Nani?!_

-Depuis l'Antiquité, les Chevaliers doivent protéger la déesse Athéna, dit Ikki

-Mais Athéna existe-t-elle de nos jours? demanda Shiryû

-Marine a dit que nous avions Athéna à nos côtés, dit Shõ, Et elle a dit aussi "Un objet emporté loin du Sanctuaire par la déesse persécutée par le mal s'étant emparé du lieu censé veillé sur elle se trouve toujours entre ses mains."

-Athéna est bien vivante.

-Hein?"

Tatsumi! Cet abruti avait ouvert sa grande gueule? Et il avait quoi? Athéna était vivante? Mais comment pouvait-il savoir une chose pareille?

"-Athéna est parmi nous, ajouta-t-il"

Alors là, ça devenait aberrant. Comment pouvait-il savoir une chose pareille? Mais surtout comment cela pouvait-il possible? Qui pouvait être Athéna? Sans rien ajouter, Tatsumi se tourna vers Saori. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il cherchait à faire à travers ce geste. Tout le monde était déstabilisé. Saori la première.

"- _Masaka!(Impossible!)_ s'exclama Shõ d'une petite voix

-Tatsumi, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux violets

- _Nandate?_ se demanda Seiya

-Tatsumi!

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, mademoiselle. Après avoir envoyé ces jeunes gens dans leurs camps d'entrainements, votre grand-père m'a tout expliqué."

 _La Résidence Kido, cinq ans plus tôt_

Le bureau de Mitsumasa Kido était éclairé durant la nuit. Ce dernier s'entretenait avec son majordhomme Tatsumi. Ce dernier lui était toujours fidèle quoiqu'il arrivait malgré ses excès avec les enfants que le vieil homme avait recueilli dans la demeure. Il l'avait demandé de venir le voir car il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Et il préférait le faire sur l'instant car il craignant que ses jours ne furent compté.

"-Tatsumi, si jamais un malheur devait m'arriver, répète à Saori ce que je vais te confier. Mais pour cela, tu devras attendre que les Chevaliers se soient réunis autour d'elle afin de la protéger et, surtout, de combattre l'ennemi qui se dressera devant eux. Avant que ce jour n'arrive, tu devras garder ceci pour toi et veiller sur Saori. Elle est plus importante que tu ne l'imagines.

-Oui monsieur.

-Il y a huit ans, j'étais en Grèce. Je me trouvais au milieu des vestiges antiques consacrés à Athéna. Tu sais que j'ai toujours été un passionné de mythologie. Mais au beau milieu de toutes ces ruines merveilleuses, quelque chose m'a troublé. C'était un homme. Un Chevalier. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai entendu parler des Chevaliers pour la première fois.

Cet homme tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Son nom était Aioros. Il était gravement blessé suite à un combat. Je voulais l'aider mais il allait sûrement mourir. Juste à côté de lui, il y avait l'urne contenant l'Armure d'or. Le pauvre Aioros a tout juste eût le temps de me dire ceci.

 _La Grèce, les vestiges antiques d'Athéna, huit ans plus tôt_

-Le Sanctuaire...est corrompu par un tyran...Il veut la mort de ce bébé.

-Le Sanctuaire?

-J'ai donné ma vie pour protéger la sienne...Malheureusement, d'autres Chevaliers...ont juré fidélité à ce monstrueux Grand Pope. Je...Je n'ai pas pu leur échapper. Je vous en prie...Protégez cette enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle grandisse! Elle est apparue car des forces maléfiques vont faire surface sur Terre. Elle est...la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Pour la protéger, de jeunes garçons courageux aux pouvoirs étonnants apparaîtront. Hélas, ce sera au prix de durs et longs entrainements périlleux où tous n'auront pas la chance de revenir victorieux...Ceux qui s'en sortiront combattront le mal et empêcheront le monde de sombrer dans le chaos. Et parmi tous ces jeunes Chevaliers...vous devrez remettre cette Armure d'or au plus valeureux d'entre eux.

 _Il était de plus en plus faible. J'ai pris l'enfant dans mes bras et j'ai fait une promesse à ce jeune homme._

"-Moi, Mitsumasa Kido, je vous promets de veiller sur cette enfant et cette Armure."

 _Retour au présent dans le Grand Coliséum_

"-Alors, je ne suis pas la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido! dit Saori en état de choc, Il n'était pas mon grand-père. Il m'avait seulement adoptée."

Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'était qu'une orpheline de plus à la Résidence Kido et non pas un membre de la famille du vieux Mitsumasa. Au final, elle n'était pas différente des autres enfants que le vieux lunatique mégalo avait soi-disant recueillis. Pire, elle n'avait même pas eu de parents biologiques dans le passé! Certes, sa vie avait été plus confortable que celle des autres enfants mais on lui avait menti sur son origine. C'était impardonnable!

"-Souvenez-vous mademoiselle Saori, il vous appelait toujours sa "petite déesse", dit Tatsumi

-Alors, tout ceci est vrai? demanda Shiryû

-Cette enfant était bien Saori? demanda Shun

-Saori serait la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna? demanda Hyôga

-Saori..., dit Ikki d'une petite voix

-Saori est Athéna! s'exclama Seiya, C'est pas vrai!

-Je ne peux pas le croire! s'exclama Shõ"

Il y eût un long moment de silence. Shõ était partagée entre l'ébahissement et la colère. Treize ans. Treize ans que tout était prévu depuis le début. Treize ans que personne n'avait rien dit. Treize ans. Tant de temps et de silence. Pourquoi?

"-Tatsumi, tu savais tout depuis cinq ans et tu n'as jamais rien dit? demanda Shõ

-Je devais me taire!

-Vraiment? Et pendant que le Sanctuaire nous envoyait des tonnes de Chevaliers sur le dos ou que le vieux Kido disait à Saori d'organiser le Grand Tournoi pour mettre en place un piège contre des ennemis, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de dire qui étaient ces ennemis si tu savais qui ils étaient? Tu réalises que Seiya était parti s'entrainer au Sanctuaire? Il pouvait être en danger à n'importe quel moment si cet endroit était déjà corrompu par des forces maléfiques.

-C'est vrai, dit Seiya, J'aurais pu déjà être dans la merde.

-Je devais me taire! répéta Tatsumi

-Tatsumi, dit Saori, Pourquoi respecter à la lettre les ordres de mon...de Mitsumasa Kido? Il est mort.

-C'était sa volonté.

-Sa volonté a mit en danger cent-un enfants. Quatre-vingt-neuf sont morts, aujourd'hui. Moi, je voyais des Chevaliers nous attaquer sans arrêt sans jamais savoir d'où venait la source de la menace mais surtout sans comprendre pourquoi on nous attaquait. Toi, tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit sous prétexte que tu devais te taire? Tu n'as pas réfléchi un seul instant à ce que nous pouvions tous ressentir?

-Ce salaud! s'exclama Shõ, Il ne lui est jamais venu à l'idée que nous souffrions de ne jamais savoir pourquoi nous devions aller dans ces camps d'entrainement à travers le monde? Comment il nous voyait? Comme des porcs faibles destinés à l'abattoir qui ne valent rien et des survivants forts et méritants qui ont droit à tout, c'est ça?

-L'Île de la Reine Morte, l'influence de Guilty, marmonna Ikki, J'aurais pu feindre la haine si j'avais...

- _Nii-san._ "

Ikki avait à peine murmuré pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entendit. Sa colère était aussi grande que celles de Shõ, Saori ou encore Seiya qui s'était énervé. Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'exprimer car il n'aimait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais malgré tout, Shun l'avait entendu. Il venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Ikki ne rejeta pas son frère mais il ne manifesta aucune émotion vis-à-vis de son geste d'affection.

"-Mademoiselle Saori, dit Tatsumi qui ne comprit pas pourquoi la jeune fille lui avait tourné le dos, Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Mitsumasa Kido était un sage. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il agissait pour la sécurité du monde. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

-La sécurité du monde? Es-tu aveugle au point de ne pas voir que m...que Mitsumasa Kido t'a fait faire des choses horribles malgré toi?

- _Nani?!_

-Exactement, dit Shõ, En te laissant nous maintenir dans l'ignorance, tu l'as laissé se servir de nous pour faire sa petite lutte personnelle contre ce fameux ennemi. Il s'en fichait si ça pouvait coûter les vies d'enfants ou rendre fous certains d'entre eux. Tu y as pensé?

-Mais...

-Non, il n'y a pas pensé, dit Hyôga de son ton froid, Il est bien trop bête pour ça. Et d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait bien de nous. Souvenez-vous, il passait son temps à nous battre quand nous étions enfants.

-C'est vrai, dit Seiya, Tu n'as jamais eu d'estime pour personne, Tatsumi. Cette histoire nous concerne tous. Nous avions droit à la vérité à partir du moment où tu la savais. Ca nous aurait évité toutes ces batailles inutiles.

-Comment as-tu pu nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi important en sachant que cela était très risqué? demanda Shun, Nous étions complètement perdus à cause de notre ignorance.

-Oui, dit Saori, Alors, écoute-moi bien Tatsumi. Mitsumasa Kido est mort. Il m'a élevé, il a prit soin de moi mais il a mal agit envers nous tous et en continuant à le faire depuis la tombe à travers toi. N'oublie pas ceci, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis à la tête des Chevaliers et non pas lui. Tu ne dois pas te fier à un mort mais à un vivant. Alors, à partir de maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je dis. Et si tu nous a encore caché quelque chose, dis-le tout de suite."

Les traits de Shõ se tendirent d'angoisse. Ce vieux salaud de Kido était-il allé jusqu'à dire à Tatsumi qu'elle était une femme? Si c'était le cas, il allait le révéler à l'assemblée à l'instant. Ikki y pensa lui aussi et fronça les sourcils.

"-Non mademoiselle, dit Tatsumi, Je n'ai rien à révéler de plus."

Shõ eût du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement. Le vieux Kido n'était pas allé jusque là. Peut-être avait-il eût besoin de faire croire à Tatsumi que Shõ était un garçon pour des raisons pragmatiques. C'était triste à reconnaître mais son égoïsme avait été à l'avantage d'Equueleus dans cette situation.

"-Bien. N'oublie pas, aujourd'hui, tu as toi-même dit que j'étais Athéna. Alors, plus de secrets; et surtout, je souhaite que l'on m'écoute dès que je dois dire des choses importantes pour le groupe ou que l'on me dise tout ce qui pourrait un petit rapport avec tout ce qui nous concerne."

Soudain, il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Les cosmos des six Chevaliers du Zodiaque se mirent à raisonner tous en même temps. Comme s'ils formaient une seule et unique chaîne indestructible. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela; on aurait dit qu'un septième cosmos était présent parmi eux. Duquel pouvait-il s'agir?

"-Mais qu'est-ce que..., s'exclama Shõ

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Seiya

-Je ressens un cosmos impressionnant, dit Ikki"

Le Casque d'or de l'Armure d'or que portait Tatsumi s'était mis lui aussi à raisonner. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui troublait le plus les Chevaliers. Le septième cosmos qui s'était mis à raisonner en même temps que ceux des Chevaliers n'était autre que celui de...Saori!

"-Quoi? s'exclama Shõ, Mais c'est bien un cosmos!

-C'est fantastique! s'exclama Seiya

-Quel cosmos! s'exclama Ikki

-Ce puissant cosmos se dégage de Saori, dit Shiryû qui ne pouvait pas y croire

-C'est une puissance douce qui se dégage de ce cosmos, dit Hyôga

-Mais Saori ne peut avoir de cosmos, dit Shun, Elle n'est pas un Chevalier.

-Si elle n'en avait pas, il ne se manifesterait pas devant nous, dit Shõ, Et aucun Chevalier ne peut dégager un tel cosmos.

-Alors ça veut dire...

-Oui, Seiya. Ca ne peut être que le cosmos d'Athéna. La légende devient réelle. Et maintenant, je comprends ce que Marine voulait dire. En sentant le cosmos d'Athéna, je voie le sceptre de Saori. C'est ça "L'objet emporté loin du Sanctuaire par la déesse persécutée par le mal s'étant emparé du lieu censé veillé sur elle se trouve toujours entre ses mains.". Aioros l'avait sûrement sur lui au moment où il s'est enfui. Le vieux Kido a dû le garder pendant toutes ces années en plus de l'Armure d'or.

-Tu as raison. Moi aussi, je le sens. Marine a dû s'apercevoir que le sceptre n'était plus là avant de se rendre compte qu'Athéna n'était pas au Sanctuaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dû vouloir nous avertir que le Grand Pope se servait d'Athéna pour faire le mal avant de se rendre compte que Saori avait le sceptre. Ca doit être comme ça qu'elle a comprit que Saori est Athéna.

-Oui.

-Moi aussi, je vois le sceptre, dit Shun

-Moi aussi, dit Shiryû

-Moi aussi, dit Hyôga

-Nous le voyons tous **14** , dit Ikki, Nous formons Athéna et ses Chevaliers protecteurs.

-Les Chevaliers d'Athéna, dit Shõ, Jamais je n'aurais cru que je ferais réellement partie de ceci un jour.

-Vous avez été élus Chevaliers après de longues épreuves. Vous mènerez une longue bataille qui ne fait que commencer."

Cette voix était celle de Saori. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas parlé. C'était son cosmos qui s'était exprimé. Ou plutôt le cosmos d'Athéna. Ce cosmos qui s'était éveillé après qu'elle eût démontré qu'elle était capable d'être une meneuse. Alors, ce fameux sixième cosmos que Shõ avait senti le jour où Docrates avait attaqué la Résidence Kido, c'était le cosmos de Saori; ou plutôt le cosmos d'Athéna? C'était à peine croyable. Et pourtant, c'était bien réel.

"-Nous vaincrons le Sanctuaire! raisonnèrent les cosmos des Chevaliers à l'unisson"

Mais et Shõ dans tout ça? Elle était un Chevalier oui. Mais pourtant elle était une fille. Or, Aioros avait dit que c'était des garçons que le vieux Kido devait chercher pour protéger Athéna. Alors, pourquoi devait-elle la protéger elle aussi? Equueleus avait encore beaucoup de réponses à chercher.

 **I**

Ils étaient toujours dans le Grand Coliséum encore bouleversés par la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils n'osaient ni parler, ni bouger. Que faire de tout cela? Allaient-ils tenter de réfléchir à tout ceci comme ils l'avaient toujours fait pour toutes les autres situations? Non, ils ne le pourraient pas. La découverte était trop importante pour qu'ils purent y réfléchir de manière posée.

Tout à coup, leur trouble fut interrompu par une voix désagréable.

"-Alors, cette femme serait Athéna? Vraiment? Hahahahaha! Messieurs les Chevaliers de Bronze, je vous cherchais."

Un Chevalier d'Argent! Encore un?

"-Qui es-tu? demanda Shõ

-Babel du Centaure.

-Tu es de ces Chevaliers d'Argent? demanda Seiya

-Oui. Je suis là pour venger les morts de Misty, Darla, Moses et Astérion. Et pour ça, je vous enverrai tous en Enfer.

- _Nani?!_ s'exclama Hyôga

-Je suis aussi ici pour vous exterminer sur ordre du Grand Pope.

-Oh! Alors je suppose qu'en cas d'échec, tu ne pourras jamais retourner au Sanctuaire, dit Hyôga d'un ton provocateur

-Je vois que tu as de l'humour, dit Babel, Mais vous n'êtes que des Chevaliers de Bronze. En tant que Chevalier d'Argent, je suis bien plus puissant que vous.

-En es-tu certain? demanda Hyôga

-Pfeuh! Je me demande si tu es courageux ou idiot. Vouloir affronter un Chevalier d'Argent, c'est comme se suicider. Dans quelques minutes, tu me supplieras de t'épargner à genoux.

-On verra bien, dit Hyôga sûr de lui

-Tu vas goûter aux flammes de Babel, l'un des plus puissants Chevaliers des flammes."

Il n'avait pas menti. Babel envoya du feu, pas seulement sur Hyôga mais sur tous les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Et le pire, c'est que certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas leurs Armures. Seuls Hyôga, Seiya et Shõ étaient équipés. Shiryû, Ikki et Shun étaient obligés de rester en retrait. Les frères de coeur voulurent attaquer mais les flammes étaient trop puissantes et les blessèrent. Elles commencèrent à étouffer Ikki et Shun. Shiryû tenta tant bien que mal d'aider Shõ et Seiya mais lui-même avait du mal à respirer. Tatsumi, lui, tentait d'éloigner Saori de la bataille.

"-Admirez la véritable puissance des Chevaliers d'Argent!"

Babel augmenta le pouvoir de ses flammes. Hyôga tenta de protéger le groupe à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de glace mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Que pouvait-il faire?

Soudain, trois jeune garçons arrivèrent. Ils avaient l'air vêtus d'Armures. Celles-ci semblaient étranges. Elles ne ressemblaient ni à des Armures de Bronze, ni à des Armures d'Argent. Elles ressemblaient même à des...machines. Sans rien dire, les trois garçons se ruèrent sur Babel. A l'aide de son bras et d'un ventilateur se trouvant dessus, l'un d'entre eux aspira les flammes de Babel. Un autre tourna autour de Babel sans que l'on puisse le distinguer. Déstabilisés par cette manœuvre, le groupe ne put que regarder ce que se passait. Babel, par contre, n'hésita pas à manifester sa colère.

"-Petits merdeux! Qui êtes-vous?

-Les Chevaliers d'Acier.

-Les Chevaliers d'Acier? demanda Shõ étonnée

-Les Chevaliers d'Acier? demanda Seiya

-Les Chevaliers d'Acier? demanda Saori

-Les Chevaliers d'Acier? demanda Babel, J'ignorais votre existence.

-Tatsumi! dirent Shõ et Saori d'une voix sévère

-Je vous jure que je ne sais rien au sujet de ces garçons, mademoiselle, assura Tatsumi, Je vous l'aurais dit à l'instant où vous m'avez demandé d'arrêter avec les secrets si l'on m'avait parlé d'eux.

-Je suis Ushio, Chevalier à l'Armure Marine.

-Je suis Daishi, Chevalier à l'Armure Terrestre.

-Je suis Shou **15** , Chevalier à l'Armure Céleste."

Shou renvoya les flammes de Babel qu'il venait d'aspirer. Celles-ci s'étant retournées contre leur maître, il ne pouvait plus les récupérer. Hyôga en profita pour les geler à l'aide de sa "Poussière de Diamants" et décida de passer à une attaque plus sérieuse pour mettre fin aux jours de cet ennemi qui avait tenté de tous les brûler vifs.

"-Ah!

-Rien ne résiste au froid du Cygne.

-C'est impossible! Un Chevalier de Bronze ne peut rien contre moi.

-Pourtant, un Chevalier de Bronze va te tuer. Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre Misty, Darla, Moses et Astérion au Royaume des morts!

- _Nani?!_

-Par le Tonerre de l'Aube!

-AH!

C'est impossible! Battu par un Chevalier de Bronze.

-Je suis fier d'avoir pu te montrer que, nous, les Chevaliers de Bronze n'avons rien à vous envier.

-Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre! Vous ne pourrez rien contre le Sanctuaire et sa grande puissance.

-C'est ce que nous verrons.

- _Nani?!_

-Nous avons la déesse Athéna à nos côtés, dit Shõ, Elle nous guidera vers la victoire.

- _Nani?!_ Mais quel est ce cosmos si doux et si chaleureux?"

Sans rien dire Saori, ou plutôt Athéna, prit la main de Babel. Elle pressa son autre main dans la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux. Petit à petit, la douleur des blessures que ressentait Babel sembla disparaître. Il avait même l'air de se sentir bien. Pourtant, il était toujours mortellement blessé.

"-Ta mort sera douce, dit Athéna, Dans une prochaine vie, tu combattras pour la paix et la justice."

Babel mourut les larmes aux yeux. Athéna avait raison. Elle l'avait empêché de mourir d'une longue agonie après ce douloureux combat. Pas de douleur. Ou du moins presque pas.

"-Il a eu une mort douce, dit Seiya

-Athéna l'a accompagné dans son dernier voyage, dit Ikki

-C'était un adversaire redoutable, dit Hyôga

-Saori est bien Athéna, la déesse de la Sagesse, dit Shõ"

'-"-Sans l'intervention des Chevaliers d'acier, Babel aurait gagné, dit Hyôga, Hein?

-Mais où sont-ils passés? demanda Seiya

-Moi, je me demande surtout qui ils sont, dit Shõ

-Moi, je me demande d'où ils viennent, dit Ikki"

Shun ne dit rien sur ces jeunes garçons. Il s'était penché vers Saori. Il se posait également beaucoup de questions mais il n'osait pas demander quoi que ce soit car il se disait qu'elle n'en savait pas plus étant donné qu'elle venait de crier sur Tatsumi pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de ces trois inconnus. Mais si lui non plus ne savait rien, peut-être que...

"-Saori, tu crois que Mitsumasa Kido a encore des informations cachées sur ce genre de choses? demanda-t-il hésitant"

Alors qu'Ikki s'apprêtait à le regarder d'un regard noir, Shõ retint ce dernier par le haut en lui lançant elle-même un regard plein de défi. Si cela dissuada ce dernier de faire un reproche implicite à son jeune frère, Phénix ne put s'empêcher de pincer la bouche en regardant Equueleus.

"-Si le seul moyen d'en savoir plus sur les Chevaliers d'Acier est de regarder dans les dossiers cachés de m...Mitsumasa Kido et la Fondation Graad, je le ferai. Après tout, s'ils sont apparus, on m'en donnera sûrement le droit.

-En tout cas, on dirait bien que ce sont nos alliés, dit Seiya

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis, dit Ikki dubitatif

- _Nii-san_ , tu as bien vu qu'ils nous ont aidé, dit Shun

-Shun a raison, dit Shiryû, Ils nous ont sauvés.

-Laissez tomber, dit Shõ, Il faut toujours un rabat-joie dans une bande. Ikki pensera qu'on devra se méfier d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la preuve qu'on peut leur faire confiance ou pas. Je me trompe?

-Le rabat-joie pense que ces garçons pourraient peut-être aussi vouloir l'Armure d'or, répliqua Ikki en fixant Shõ d'un regard noir, Le Sanctuaire ne pourrait plus être notre seul adversaire.

-Ca n'a pas de sens, dit Seiya, Ils ne nous auraient pas sauvés si ça avait été vrai.

-Ikki, as-tu des preuves de ce que tu dis? demanda Saori

-Non et j'espère me tromper. Mais je préfère rester prudent. L'Armure d'or est précieuse, elle peut être convoitée par n'importe qui. Et puis, Saori les connaîtrait s'ils étaient nos alliés.

-Et moi, je suis sûr qu'avec tout ce que le vieux Kido nous a caché jusqu'ici, ils peuvent être nos alliés sans qu'on le sache! protesta Shõ

-Moi aussi, dit Seiya

-Je suis d'accord avec Shõ, dit Saori, Je vais faire ce que j'ai dit: je vais regarder dans les dossiers cachés de m...Mitsumasa Kido et la Fondation Graad afin de tenter d'en savoir plus sur eux. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-C'est vrai, dit Hyôga

-Je pense aussi, dit Shiryû

-Si vous pensez que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire alors je suis d'accord."

Pauvre Shun. Depuis que son frère imposant était de retour, il avait du mal à donner son avis. Il se sentait obligé de rester neutre dans une réunion qui se devait être le plus unanime possible et seul son frère était en désaccord avec toute l'assemblée. Ce qui le mettait dans une position délicate. Néanmoins, Ikki ne lui en tint pas rigueur contrairement à la fois précédente. Etait-ce dû à la présence de Shõ qui lui faisait des remarques implicites dès que la jeune fille trouvait qu'il se comportait de manière déplacée envers son frère? Probablement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le Phénix cesse de traiter Andromède comme un petit garçon.

Avec toutes les révélations qui venaient d'être faites, le groupe était épuisé. Néanmoins, ils étaient un peu remis du choc qu'ils avaient subi. Le mieux à faire était d'aller se reposer. Après tout, avant une bataille décisive, le mieux était de se préparer mentalement face à tous les obstacles.

 **I**

Avant de rentrer chez elle, Shõ avait décidé de raccompagner Seiya chez lui. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé mais ils n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin. Après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire après une soirée aussi agitée. Shõ n'avait qu'une envie, c'était retourner à son dojo et dormir. Ou du moins tenter de dormir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal tant ses pensées étaient confuses mais il fallait au moins qu'elle essaie.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

"-Tatsumi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant chez moi? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir?

-Ecoute-moi bien gamin: ce n'est pas par gaieté de coeur que je suis ici. J'ai dû mettre des somnifères dans le thé de mademoiselle Saori pour sortir à pas de loups de la Résidence et te remettre cet enregistrement.

-Tu as fait quoi?

-Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Seulement, je devais le faire. Cet enregistrement a été conservé dans la cave de la Résidence pendant onze ans. Mitsumasa Kido m'a demandé de te le remettre une fois que tu saurais tout sur Athéna.

-Ca suffit! J'en ai assez de toutes ces révélation! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Mitsumasa Kido aujourd'hui! Et encore moins l'entendre me parler via un enregistrement!

-Ce n'est pas lui qui parle dans cet enregistrement.

- _Nani?!_

-Je n'ai jamais écouté cet enregistrement. Mais le jour où il a été fait, j'étais là. Mitsumasa Kido m'a demandé de laisser l'homme qui devait le faire seul car c'était un moment important pour lui. Il a dit aussi que ce serait aussi un moment important pour toi une fois que tu serais grand.

-Pourquoi? Qui parle dans cet enregistrement?

-Mitsumasa Kido m'a dit ceci "Quand Shõ sera prêt, tu lui remettras cet enregistrement. Il l'écoutera s'il sait que la personne qui lui fera les révélations qu'il a besoin d'entendre est son père."

-Mon père? Mais...Mais c'est impossible! Ca fait onze ans qu'il est mort.

-Il est mort peu de temps après avoir fait cet enregistrement en effet. J'avais peur de ne jamais arriver à te le remettre. Maintenant, prends-le vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le somnifère durera.

-Tatsumi, tu n'es pas censé ne plus rien cacher à Saori maintenant que le vieux Kido est mort?

-Oui mais je dois arrêter de me fier à un mort et seulement me fier aux vivants. Et toi, tu es mort ou vivant?

-Bien vu. Tu es moins débile que tu en as l'air quand tu veux.

-Venant d'un sale gosse comme toi, je dois le prendre comme un compliment. Maintenant, prends-le vite. Je ne tiens pas à revenir quand mademoiselle Saori sera réveillée. Comme tu l'as dit, j'en ai assez fait ce soir et je ne tiens pas à perdre ma place. Bonsoir, sale gamin!"

Il s'en alla rapidement après avoir fourré rapidement la boîte bien plus que solidement emballée. Si l'enregistrement était si précieux, il valait mieux qu'il résiste à tout, même dans une cave. En tout cas, il avait l'air très bien conservé. Il serait donc en parfait état de marche. Néanmoins, Shõ avait du mal à y croire. Elle allait entendre son père après toutes ces années de silence? C'était à peine croyable. Elle ne rentra pas à l'intérieur de son dojo sur l'instant encore trop prise par l'émotion. Elle se sentait mi-heureuse, mi-triste, mi en colère. Son père lui avait tant manqué. Et le fait que le vieux Kido ait encore manigancé un sale coup pour ranger des alliés de son côté et faire sa lutte personnelle en manipulant les gens sans se soucier de leurs émotions en tant qu'humains l'enrageait.

"- _Kido. Vous êtes immonde mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Seulement, je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour mon père. S'il a des choses à me dire, je l'écouterai. Et si ça peut m'aider et résoudre des mystères, tant mieux. Sinon, tant pis. Au moins, j'aurais comblé un de ces vides qui me manquent."_

 **.**

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son dojo, elle préféra fermer toutes les fenêtres. Ce moment était bien trop important et, surtout, bien trop précieux pour que quelqu'un d'autre le voit et l'entende. Seule Shõ avait le droit d'en bénéficier. C'était son père, ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle? Oui, elle. Ershin n'avait jamais connu Shõ. Certes, peu avant sa mort et l'entrée de ses filles à l'orphelinat, le propriétaire du dojo, le vieux Kido et la jeune enfant s'étaient tous trois mis d'accord pour que la jeune Shõko prétende être un garçon afin de ne pas avoir à porter le masque imposé aux Femmes-Chevaliers une fois qu'elle partirait à son camp d'entrainement. Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'à partir de l'orphelinat que Shõko avait disparue pour laisser place à Shõ. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Ershin n'avait jamais vu sa fille cadette transformée en garçon. Il n'allait donc pas s'adresser à Shõ mais bel et bien à Shõko. En réalisant cela, la jeune fille décida d'ôter tous ses vêtements masculins et de redevenir une fille pour la nuit. Elle se vêtit d'un t-shirt noir et garda son pantalon bleu. Même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, elle se refit sa queue de cheval car ça lui donnait l'impression d'être la fille face à son père durant une conversation qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Elle ouvrit la boîte. Celle-ci contenait bien ce qui ressemblait à un enregistrement. Mais le plus étrange était qu'un écran de verre était imbriqué à ce dernier. Encore l'un de ces appareils complexes de la Fondation Graad, sans doute. Enfin, Shõko se décida tout de même à le lancer. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Il s'agissait ni plus, ni moins de la tête et des épaules de son père en projection holographique! Alors, ce n'était pas qu'un enregistrement? Elle pouvait aussi revoir son visage après onze ans alors qu'il était mort? C'était incroyable! La technologie de la Fondation Graad était surprenante! Shõko aurait pu en avoir les larmes aux yeux tant elle était émue. Mais il fallait qu'elle se retint. Ce moment était trop important. Si son père allait lui révéler des choses importantes, il fallait qu'elle restât calme.

"-Ma petite princesse, j'espère que tu pourras entendre ce message dans plusieurs années. Je connais les risques qui peuvent t'attendre dans six ans si ce que Mitsumasa m'a dit est vrai. Si jamais tu entends ces mots et que tu es en vie, ça veut dire que lorsque ce sera le cas, tu sauras tout au sujet de la vraie identité de Saori et que tu seras assez grande pour comprendre.

Oh ma puce! C'est tellement difficile. Tout ça est épuisant et...j'ai peur. Je me demande encore si tout ce qui arrive est bien réel même si ça fait déjà deux ans que tout a commencé. En ce moment, tu es encore si jeune et je ne sais pas si..."

Il prit une inspiration. Il était hésitant. En le voyant, Shõko se sentit mal. Son père avait l'air d'être une telle détresse que s'il n'avait pas été un hologramme, elle l'aurait prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

"-Je dois t'expliquer tout clairement. J'espère plus que tout que tu pourras entendre tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Tout a commencé il y a deux ans alors que Mitsumasa et moi étions en Grèce. Nous nous trouvions au milieu des vestiges antiques consacrés à Athéna. Tu nous accompagnais durant ce voyage. Tu avais à peine à un an."

 _La Grèce, les vestiges antiques consacrés à Athéna, treize ans plus tôt_

"-Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ces merveilles un jour. Quand elles seront grandes, je mènerai mes filles ici. Elles adoreront voir ces vestiges et ma femme sera fière de les voir s'enrichir l'esprit.

Je vois que ça te plait déjà Shõko, ajouta Ershin en voyant sa fille regarder les vestiges d'Athéna en riant

-Ershin, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire d'amener l'une de tes petites avec nous. Les enfants sont des complications dans les voyages qui enrichissent l'esprit.

-Dit celui qui vient à un dojo familial quand il veut et connaît les devises de cet endroit par coeur.

-Hum.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai emmené ma petite princesse parce que l'amie américaine d'Eri ne pouvait accueillir qu'un seul enfant dans sa maison. Il était donc inévitable que Shõko ou Kyõko viendrait avec nous. Et puis tu sais, je suis certain que si tu faisais un peu plus d'effort avec les enfants, tu les apprécierais et ils t'apprécieraient aussi.

-Hum.

-Hé, tu entends ça?

C'est un bébé qui pleure! Il faut vite aller voir."

 _Nous sommes tombés sur un homme. Un Chevalier. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai entendu parler des Chevaliers pour la première fois. Cet homme tenait bien un bébé dans ses bras. Son nom était Aioros. Il était gravement blessé suite à un combat. Nous voulions l'aider mais il allait sûrement mourir. Juste à côté de lui, il y avait l'urne contenant l'Armure d'or. Le pauvre Aioros nous a dit ceci._

"-Le Sanctuaire...est corrompu par un tyran...Il veut la mort de ce bébé.

-Le Sanctuaire?

-J'ai donné ma vie pour protéger la sienne...Malheureusement, d'autres Chevaliers...ont juré fidélité à ce monstrueux Grand Pope. Je...Je n'ai pas pu leur échapper. Je vous en prie...Protégez cette enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle grandisse! Elle est apparue car des forces maléfiques vont faire surface sur Terre. Elle est...la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Pour la protéger, de jeunes garçons courageux aux pouvoirs étonnants apparaîtront. Hélas, ce sera au prix de durs et longs entrainements périlleux où tous n'auront pas la chance de revenir victorieux...Ceux qui s'en sortiront combattront le mal et empêcheront le monde de sombrer dans le chaos. Et parmi tous ces jeunes Chevaliers...vous devrez remettre cette Armure d'or au plus valeureux d'entre eux.

 _Il était de plus en plus faible. Mitsumasa pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Moi, j'étais complètement ébahi par ce qui était en train de se passer. J'étais en train de regarder cette petite fille qui semblait avoir quelque chose de tellement doux dans le regard. Et c'est là qu'elle a fait quelque chose que nous n'avons pas comprit tout de suite. Elle a levé sa main et l'a tendue vers toi. Je ne sais si c'était dû au hasard ou à autre chose mais tu as répondu au geste de ce bébé et à ce moment-là, on aurait dit qu'un pouvoir inconnu se manifestait en toi. Ca nous a tous surprit. Nous ne comprenions pas ce qui ce pensait...Sauf Aioros. Il a hésité longtemps mais il a finit par dire ceci._

"-Messieurs...Je ne m'attendais à ce que ceci arrive mais...je crois bien qu'Athéna a choisie cette enfant comme premier Chevalier potentiel.

-Comment? s'exclama Ershin, Mais vous venez de dire que ce seront des jeunes garçons qui deviendront Chevaliers pour protéger cette petite fille. Mon enfant est une fille!

-Si Athéna ne l'avait pas choisie pour devenir un futur Chevalier potentiel...le cosmos de votre fille ne serait pas manifesté au moment où elle l'a touché.

-Cosmos? demanda Mitsumasa

-C'est de là que vient la véritable puissance des Chevaliers...Il donne aux Chevaliers une puissance surhumaine venant de leurs constellations...Et c'est de cette façon que d'un simple coup de poing et d'un simple coup de pied, ils peuvent détruire n'importe quelle matière sur leurs passages.

-Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi cette enfant vient de choisir ma fille comme futur Chevalier potentiel comme l'un de ses protecteurs, dit Ershin un peu à bout, Vous venez de dire que ce seront de jeunes garçons qui protègeront cette enfant dans le futur. Il n'y a pas de filles-chevaliers dans votre Sanctuaire?

-S...Si...Mais les Femmes-Chevaliers sont toutes masquées...C'est...C'est la loi...de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie...Quand votre fille s'entrainera en tant que Chevalier, il fau...il faudra qu'elle en mette un.

-Comment?

-Il...Il n'y a pas de doute ni sur la volonté d'Athéna...ni sur ce que sur ce que désire votre fille...Re...Regardez-les."

 _Il disait la vérité. Vous vous souriez et un lien semblait se créer entre vous. Le cosmos était quelque chose de réel. Mitsumasa avait l'air touché par cette petite fille que nous venions de trouver. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux._

"-Je vous en supplie...Protégez cette enfant

-Moi, Mitsumasa Kido, je vous promets de veiller sur cette enfant et cette Armure.

-Jeune homme! Tenez bon!"

 _Mais c'était trop tard. Ce pauvre garçon était mort en nous laissant avec toutes ces révélations et cette fillette que tu connais sûrement aujourd'hui sous l'identité de la petite-fille de Mitsumasa et le nom de Saori._

 **.**

 _Après cet horrible jour, rien n'est plus allé pour aucun d'entre nous. Ta mère ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai raconté ceci mais au plus elle voyait cette étrange puissance se manifester en toi, au plus elle a finit par croire que tout ceci était vrai. Ta soeur aussi a finit par comprendre que quelque chose d'étrange se passait._

 _Moi-même, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Seul Mitsumasa y croyait. Nous avons d'ailleurs finit par nous disputer._

"-Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te laisser entrainer ma fille dans cette histoire abracadabrantesque?

-Tu as bien vu l'Armure d'or et cette enfant, n'est-ce pas? Ce pauvre garçon a donné sa vie pour cette petite. Si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'il a dit, il se sera sacrifié pour rien.

-Va au diable avec tes ambitions! Je ne te laisserai pas me voler ma petite princesse pour tes horribles projets. Il a dit "de jeunes garçons". Alors, va trouver ces garçons et laisse Shõko en paix.

-Ta fille est une exception et tu le sais. Sinon, Saori ne l'aurait pas reconnue en tant que Chevalier potentiel. Son cosmos se développe de plus en plus chaque jour. Et même celui de Saori se développe même s'il n'est pas tout à fait réveillé.

-Ce jeune homme a dit que les Femmes-Chevaliers portaient des masques. Des masques! Tu crois qu'en plus d'un entrainement d'où elle risquerait de ne pas revenir vivante, je voudrais lui infliger un masque juste parce qu'elle est une fille? L'obliger à se couvrir le visage sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi? Non! Tu me demandes l'impossible. Shõko est ma fille, pas une future soldate.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire de militaires ou de milice. Il s'agit d'empêcher le monde d'être la proie de forces maléfiques qui refont surface. Saori n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Et elle a choisi ta fille comme futur Chevalier potentiel parce qu'elle a cru que ta fille allait sûrement les qualités requises pour le devenir. Ta famille est réputée pour tenir un dojo. Vous allez avoir des dons de martialistes exceptionnels. Et je suis certain que c'est ce que Saori a dû ressentir chez ta fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui fait confiance.

-Mitsumasa...

-Ta fille pourrait avoir la noble mission de protéger le monde en compagnie de jeune Chevaliers lorsque Saori sera la proie de ceux qui voudront empêcher Athéna de protéger la Terre. Tu en es conscient?

-Pas au prix de porter un masque à cause de son genre! Mais surtout pas au prix de risquer de perdre sa vie en essayant.

-Je comprends tes inquiétudes Ershin.

-Comment tu pourrais les comprendre? Tu n'es pas marié, tu n'as pas d'enfants, tu n'as pas de famille. Tu n'as même pas de neveux ou de nièces à qui tu pourrais être attaché ou pour qui tu pourrais avoir un peu d'amour. Tu profites de ta fortune pour te pencher dans tes livres, voyager de partout mais en fait, tu n'as d'attache pour personne. Je me suis même parfois demandé si tu étais capable de ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un.

-Je vais être sincère. Normalement, je ne peux faire confiance à personne car je ne sais pas quelles personnes peuvent avoir de bonnes intentions. Si je me suis ouvert à toi, c'est parce que tu avais la même passion pour les mythes et le même respect pour les arts du combat que moi. C'est la seule fois où où j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir trouvé un ami. Mais maintenant que je sais que le monde est menacé à cause de forces maléfiques dissimulées, j'arrive à éprouver de nouveau de l'attachement pour quelqu'un. Et c'est pour cette petite que nous avons trouvé. Et à l'idée qu'elle soit la réincarnation d'Athéna, qu'on en ait après sa vie pour ça, j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, j'ai peur chaque jour qu'on la retrouve et j'ai peur qu'elle subisse le même sort que ce pauvre jeune homme que nous avons vu couvert de sang et de blessures près des vestiges consacrés à Athéna. Je veux empêcher que ça ne lui arrive.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux prendre soin d'elle!

-...

-Je suis sincère quand je dis que je comprends tes inquiétudes. Vraiment. Tu as peur pour ta fille parce que tu ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Tu es son père, tu l'aimes. Et moi j'aime Saori. Je ne veux pas que ce jeune homme se soit sacrifié en vain pour elle. De plus, dis-toi bien qu'il n'a pas donné sa vie que pour Saori. Il l'a fait aussi pour l'humanité. J'ai besoin de ta fille quand elle sera prête à s'entrainer. Tout comme j'aurai besoin de jeunes garçons qui iront s'entrainer pour devenir Chevaliers.

-Mitsumasa, réalises-tu ce que tu me demandes? Tu es en train de me suggérer de sacrifier ma fille au nom de l'humanité. C'est monstrueux! Comment veux-tu que j'explique une chose pareille à Eri? Et Kyõko, tu t'imagines qu'elle acceptera d'être séparée de sa soeur?

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais je ne te demande pas de te séparer de ta fille avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Vous avez le droit de profiter des uns et des autres car vous êtes une famille. Eri finira par te croire si elle accepte de voir l'Armure d'or. De plus, elle sait que tu n'es pas un menteur. Personne n'aurait inventé une histoire pareille.

-Ecoute-moi Mitsumasa, pour l'instant, Shõko est trop jeune pour comprendre tout cela. Quand elle grandira, nous devrons discuter de tout ceci. Tu ne me l'arracheras pas. Ce sera à elle de décider si elle veut suivre cette voie ou non. Après tout, si la petite Saori va être protégée par des jeunes garçons dans le futur, elle n'aura pas forcément besoin de ma fille, tu ne crois pas?

-D'accord, nous ferons les choses à ta façon. Je prendrai soin de Saori le temps qu'il faudra et toi, tu t'occuperas de Shõko pendant le temps nécessaire. Si le futur fait qu'elle ne sera pas impliquée à tout ça, elle ne suivra pas d'entrainement. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que ça peut arriver.

-Nous verrons."

 _Si ta soeur avait comprit dans quelle horrible histoire tu serais peut-être impliquée quand tu aurais grandie, ta mère ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter cette situation risquée. Au bout d'un an, elle n'en pouvait plus. Sans rien dire à personne, elle vous a prit Kyõko et toi et vous a emmené dans une voiture. Malheureusement...C'est cet horrible accident qui lui a coûté la vie...Tu sais qu'on a retrouvé sa voiture forêt de ronces mais pas son corps. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ta soeur et toi étiez là aussi. Kyõko veillait sur toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas malheur. Et c'est elle qui a trouvé ce bracelet que tu portes...J'espère que tu seras assez grande pour le porter et lire son contenu._

 _Tu sais, ce jour-là, j'ai été malheureux. Je vous avais toi et ta soeur mais j'avais perdu ta mère. Est-ce que c'est vrai? Est-ce que des forces maléfiques en ont après toi ou notre famille tout comme à Saori?_

 **.**

 _Maintenant, le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais. Il y a peu de temps, nous avons discuté tous les trois, Mitsumasa, toi et moi. Et j'ai été fier de ton courage ce jour-là. Tu as parfaitement accepté les risques de ce que pouvait impliquer tenter de faire partie de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie et tu en semblais parfaitement consciente. J'ai aussi été très content que Mitsumasa accepte que tu ne portes pas de masque et que nous ayons réussi à trouver cet accord. J'aurais peut-être du mal à t'appeler Shõ au début mais j'essaierai._

 _Je sais que tu es fière et que tu te laisses rarement abattre. Je sais aussi que tu sais ce qui peut se passer si jamais on découvre que tu es une Femme-Chevalier qui ne se masque pas. Mais tu es tout sauf bête. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu sauras être forte. J'espère juste que...tu n'endureras pas trop de difficultés._

 _Retour au présent dans le dojo de Shõko_

"-Ma petite princesse, je suis tellement désolé pour tout. J'aurais voulu que tu ais une vie normale. Je ne voulais que tu sois impliquée à tout ça. J'aurais espéré que tu ne te retrouves pas mêlée à des histoires de Chevaliers qui n'auraient jamais dues te concerner. Je me sens monstrueux. Quand je me regarde dans un miroir, je ne vois qu'un homme horrible qui ne mérite pas l'amour que ses enfants lui donnent. Que tu me donnes. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Et tu as le droit de me détester depuis que tu as dû subir des...des horreurs durant ton entrainement. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Je t'aime, ma petite princesse.

-Papa, murmura Shõko"

L'hologramme disparut. L'enregistrement était terminé. Equueleus ne pouvait pas y croire. Malgré elle, elle avait successivement pleuré des larmes de tristesse et de rage au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait regardé le visage de son père tout en écoutant l'enregistrement. Alors, voilà pourquoi elle était devenue un "courageux Chevalier aux pouvoirs étonnants". Tout simplement parce qu'Athéna l'avait choisie personnellement avant même que les "courageux garçons aux pouvoirs étonnants" ne soient trouvés par le vieux Kido. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Kido n'aurait même pas voulu d'elle à cause de son genre si Athéna n'avait pas ressenti le cosmos de Shõko. C'était pour ça qu'il avait séparé Seiya de sa soeur Seika ou encore qu'il avait séparé Shõko de sa propre soeur Kyõko. Parce que ces dernières étaient des filles. Shõko n'avait été acceptée que par contrainte! Que devait penser Shõko de tout ça? Devait-elle en vouloir à Saori de l'avoir choisie personnellement sans lui laisser de liberté de décision pour le reste de sa vie? Comment pourrait-elle faire cela? Saori n'avait aucun souvenir de son existence de déesse, elle n'était qu'un bébé! Son cosmos n'était même pas encore réellement éveillé. Et si Shõko avait elle-même tendu sa main vers elle, ça voulait dire que ça n'était pas seulement Athéna qui voulait se choisir un Chevalier personnellement; malgré ce que pouvait dire le cosmos, c'était tout simplement le geste de deux bébés innocents qui cherchaient à s'apprivoiser, rien de plus. Et de ce simple geste enfantin, une décision injuste avait été prise par un vieillard mégalomane et lunatique qui était allé jusqu'à manipuler un de ses amis qui avait pourtant tout fait pour lui résister tant bien que mal.

"- _Oh papa! Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et maintenant, je comprends ce qui t'a tué. Tu t'en voulais. Je l'ai senti dans tes mots. Tu étais épuisé, tu n'en pouvais plus, tu étais triste. Mais surtout, tu avais honte de toi. Tellement honte de ce que tu étais en train de faire que cette honte en est devenue une maladie. Mais j'ai accepté moi aussi tu sais. J'étais consciente des risques. Tu m'avais expliqué pour l'Ordre de la Chevalerie. Je ne t'en voulais pas."_

" _-C'est vrai, je ne pensais pas que tu me quitterais peu de temps que j'ai pris la décision de me travestir une fois que je suivrais mon entrainement. Je n'étais pas supposée revoir Saori et rencontrer les autres garçons avant le jour des départs pour les différents lieux d'entrainement. Mais non, il a fallu que ça arrive quelques jours après et Kyõko et moi avons été placées dans cet orphelinat où j'ai dû commencer à m'habiller en garçon tout de suite. Et je n'ai pu rester qu'un an avec Kyõko. Kyõko..."_

" _Maudit Kido! Espèce de salaud! Vous n'avez pas seulement arraché à cent garçons l'espoir d'être adoptés! Vous avez non seulement provoqué les morts de quatre-vingt-neuf enfants mais vous avez aussi manipulé mon père en prétendant être son ami! Pendant que vous prépariez tranquillement votre lutte, il se faisait tellement de reproches qu'il en est tombé malade._

 _Et moi, j'ai été assez bête pour ne pas le voir. Assez bête pour ne pas lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas. Je lui disais pourtant que je n'avais pas peur, que j'étais prête à affronter les risques. Ou alors...est-ce qu'il avait très peur pour moi parce que j'avais décidé de me travestir afin de ne pas porter de masque? Oh mon dieu! Et dire qu'il s'était déjà disputé avec Kido à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiges d'Athéna. Il n'avait dû en être que plus attristé et terrifié. Dire qu'il se cachait pour que je sois forte et prête. Pour que je ne baisse jamais les bras. Il se haïssait mais en réalité, il a été courageux._

 _Saori avait raison: e_ _n faisant peur à ma famille avec le monde de la Chevalerie, Kido a tué mes parents. D'abord ma mère qui a voulu m'éloigner de tout ceci lors de cet accident de voiture et ensuite mon père qui a été tué par sa peur, son angoisse, sa honte...Tout ceci l'a perdu._

 _Oh Kido! Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin! Je peux l'affirmer, je vous hais! Je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un autant que vous! Si vous n'étiez pas déjà mort, je suis certaine que j'aurais tout fait pour chercher et vous tuer. Avec mes pouvoirs de Chevalier et de sorcière, j'en aurais été tout à fait capable. Mais vous avez déjà été malade; vous aussi vous êtes mort. Et puis, le passé est le passé. Aujourd'hui, Saori a besoin de moi. Et je dois aussi être aux côtés de Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun et Ikki. Même s'il reste encore des mystères à résoudre, au moins, je sais pourquoi j'ai été impliquée dans tout ceci."_

Lorsqu'elle se fut remise, Shõko alla se rincer le visage encore creusé par les larmes avant de se coucher sur son lit apaisée. Elle avait eu les réponses qu'elle désirait sur pourquoi elle était devenue Chevalier, pour quelles raisons elle l'était devenue, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait combattre en tant que Chevalier, qui allaient être ses alliés Chevaliers, qui elle allait avoir à ses côtés en tant que protectrice...C'était très bien comme ça. Elle se sentit reposée, une sensation agréable qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis un long moment.

 **0** _Mais et Jabu qui est allé obtenir son Armure de la Licorne à Oran en Algérie? Et toute sa bande: Ichi, Nachi, Ban, Geki...On s'en fout!_

 **1** _Un bon conseil: Si jamais un jour, vous allez au Japon et que vous voulez porter un toast là-bas, ne dites JAMAIS "Tchin-tchin!" ou "Tchin-tchin!" car là-bas, ces mots veulent dire "Testicules"._

 **2** _Mais oui, c'est ça^^Et moi, j'ai bientôt finit d'écrire l'histoire de Shõ XD_

 **3** _C'est ça et moi, je suis la réincarnation d'une déesse guerrière_

 **4** _Ben si justement. Et ça fait longtemps que les Chevaliers de Bronze sont toujours vivants alors que les Chevaliers d'Argent meurent dès qu'on en voit un (à part Marine et Shina bien sûr; sans oublier Yuzuriha pour les fans de Saint Seiya TLC)_

 **5** _Il s'agit en réalité de la Constellation du Poisson Volant. Celle-ci est composée des étoiles suivantes: Alpha Volantis, Bêta Volantis, Delta Volantis, Epsilon Volantis, Gamma Volantis et Zêta Volantis. Le nom "Poisson Volant" n'étant pas très imposant, je me suis dit qu'il serait cool de donner le nom composé de ses étoiles dominantes pour que le côté chevaleresque reste imposant (bien qu'il s'agisse ici d'un Chevalier d'Argent^^)_

 **6** _Hé une minute! Seiya n'était pas censé ne jamais avoir été enterré? STATEALCHEMIST, OÙ ES-TU?_

 **7** _Au moins eux, ils font quelque chose quand le monde est menacé. Les Chevaliers d'Or restent à rien glander devant leurs Temples et les Chevaliers d'Argents, eux, ne savent pas se battre. Ca s'appelle agir._

 **8** _S'il vous plait, mollo sur les reproches en reviews. Je vous signale qu'en VF, le Mavrou Trypa a été traduit en "Tourbillon de marbre" et "Trou noir". Mieux encore, on a eu droit à "Que les forces démoniaques soient avec moi" à un moment alors que le Mavrou Trypa est une attaque qui consiste à créer un tourbillon d'air. Est-ce que vous voyez le rapport entre le marbre, l'air et un trou noir? Vous allez quand même pas me dire que j'ai pas traduit du mieux que j'ai pu, non?_

 **9** _Il est con, il va être plein de sel et tout irrité._

 **10** _Je suis pas du tout un mec prétentieux avec un ego démesuré et totalement narcissique^^_

 **11** _Mais pas dans le sens que tu crois^^_

 **12** _Oui je sais, encore des explications scientifiques à la Japanimation._

 **13** _Enfin bon, il est quand même bien à la bourre^^_

 **14** _Bon, dans le manga, ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça. Mais bon, dans l'anime, Marine sait que Saori est Athéna sans explications alors que dans le manga, c'est bel et bien le sceptre et le fait que Saori le possédait qui lui a fait faire le rapprochement. Après, je ne sais plus exactement comment les choses se sont passées mais j'ai essayé de rester cohérente malgré ça._

 **15** _C'est le nom du personnage dans la version espagnole uniquement. Dans la version originale aussi bien que dans la version française, il ne s'appelle pas Shou mais Shõ. Mais bon, étant donné que l'héroïne de la fic s'appelle déjà Shõ et que les Chevaliers d'Acier ne sont pas très populaires (et non pas parce qu'ils ont été créés spécialement pour l'anime), autant se permettre des libertés pour éviter les incohérences au sein de la fic._

 _Je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait pas mal de contenu, hein? J'espère que la lecture aura été agréable et pas trop fatigante. A bientôt:)_

" _Fa Li: Tu dois la ramener. Elle pourrait se faire tuer_

 _Fa Zu: Si je la dénonce, elle le sera."_

 _Mulan-1998_


	24. Chapitre 14,2:Et si

_Nouvelle "suite et fin". Vous connaissez le principe depuis le temps._

 **Chapitre 14** _ **Suite et fin**_ **Et si...**

Alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, Shõ tomba sur une photo de Kyõko. Cela lui remonta le moral après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours de cette journée chaotique. Un peu de calme et d'apaisement dans une nuit silencieuse et sécurisante. Comme l'une de celle que les deux soeurs avaient vécues ensemble. Ce que cela pouvait être agréable quand on y pensait.

"- _Nee-san_ , murmura Shõ malgré elle"

Ces deux mots...Seiya! Il les avait prononcé ce jour-là même sur la plage quand Marine avait été capturée par des Chevaliers d'Argent. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ressemblait à sa soeur. Et les Chevaliers d'Argent eux-mêmes avaient dit que Seiya et Marine pouvaient être frère et soeur. Cela voulait-il dire que Marine pouvait être Seika? Les masques des Femmes-Chevaliers auraient-ils donc le pouvoir d'effacer les mémoires de ces dernières et de leur faire croire qu'elles étaient quelqu'un d'autre? Mais cela sans pour autant leur enlever les sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient pour leurs proches? Si c'était le cas alors il y avait de fortes chances pour que Marine fût Seika sans le savoir puisqu'elle avait guidé Seiya durant tout son entrainement et qu'il avait affirmé à Shõ qu'ils étaient proches pas vraiment en tant que professeur et élève mais plutôt en tant qu'amis proches. Mais alors...la longue chevelure noire s'étendant le long du dos de Leiko. Et si c'était celle de...C'était tout à fait possible! Le Chevalier de l'Aigle agissait de manière directive envers Seiya. Le Chevalier du Lynx, elle, agissait de manière protectrice envers Shõ. Seika et Kyõko? Après tout, Seiya avait bien supposé que Marine était sa soeur. Pourquoi Shõ ne réfléchirait-t-elle pas au fait que Leiko pût être la sienne? Elle chercherait des preuves mais elle ne forcerait Leiko en rien. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer. Rien ne disait que c'était la vérité et puis après tout, il ne fallait non plus se donner de faux espoirs. Shõ avait beau être optimiste. C'était quelqu'un qui préférait rester réaliste pour ne pas être déçue. Quand elle redevint calme, elle s'endormit enfin, l'esprit vide de pensées trop confuses.

 _Voilà. Je n'ai rien à écrire de plus pour l'instant. Et étant donné le temps que j'ai dû prendre pour écrire le très long chapitre, là, je vais faire une pause. A une prochaine fois:)_


	25. Chapitre 15: Piège et malheur

_Attention, attention. Pour les connaisseurs de l_ _'oeuvre de base_ _, on arrive un peu à la partie où ça se corse. Pour les followers, vous savez de quoi je parle suite à mon MP de mars 2017. Et là, c_ _'est pas tellement l'éclate et ça pas été facile pour moi non plus d'écrire ça vu que je suis une grande sensible et que le personnage concerné par ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre est un de mes préférés; ce qui fait que ça me blesse de devoir le traiter comme j'ai dû le faire. Seulement, respect de l'oeuvre de base oblige, même pour un Saintia Shõ alternatif, fallait le faire. Alors autant être franche, au moment où je publie ce chapitre, je ne me sens pas bien. J'écris cette fic pour le plaisir mais aussi pour vous même si je suis obligée de retranscrire les passages qui m'ont fait pleurer. Ca a sûrement été votre cas aussi, non? Allez, assez digressé. Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps sur mon ressenti et vous laisser avoir le votre sur ce chapitre ainsi que vous laisser vous remémorer de Saint Seiya/CDZ._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 15 Piège et Malheur**

La journée suivante, Shõ, Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun et Ikki s'étaient rendus dans les sous-sols du Grand Coliséum où Saori les attendait. Comme à son habitude de retardataire, Pégase était arrivé en dernier. Le lieu semblait avoir été la salle des machines équipée de sorte gérer les différentes caméras, les écrans, les appareils de projections, les micros, les hologrammes et tout ce qui avait servi à maintenir le Grand Coliséum dans une nuit étoilée artificielle. Elle était assez complexe, ce qui avait beaucoup déstabilisé Equueleus lorsqu'elle était entrée. Et ce fut également le cas de Pégase à cet instant-ci.

"-Je suis surpris de voir un tel endroit.

-C'est que je me suis dit aussi, avoua Shõ, Mais bon, tu sais, pendant le Grand Tournoi, le Grand Coliséum marchait pas avec de la magie. Fallait forcément de la technologie perfectionnée pour le faire marcher.

-Oui. Elle venait d'ici, dit Saori, Les techniciens s'assuraient toujours qu'il n'y aient aucun accident technique grave ou bien que tous les appareils du Grand Coliséum fonctionnent parfaitement. Mais maintenant que le Grand Coliséum est détruit, nous pouvons en faire notre QG pour calculer nos attaques contre le Sanctuaire d'ici en toute discrétion.

-C'est l'endroit idéal pour se cacher de l'ennemi, dit Shun

-Parfait, dit Seiya, L'ennemi avait toujours l'avantage lors des attaques précédentes. Et maintenant qu'on sait qui il est, on va pouvoir passer à l'offensive.

-La meilleure défense est l'attaque, dit Shiryû

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attends, allons-y! dit Seiya impatient

-Seiya, ne sois pas si pressé, dit Hyôga, N'oublie pas que le Grand Pope a un pouvoir dépassant les nôtres. Et il est à la tête de 88 chevaliers. Ce ne sera pas si facile.

-Ce qu'il faudrait faire, ce serait apprendre à connaître notre ennemi, dit Shõ

-Tu as raison, dit Saori, Avant de passer à l'attaque, renseignons-nous sur le Sanctuaire. Observons l'ennemi et les lieux.

-Alors, laissez-moi partir en éclaireur, demanda Seiya, Même si je suis resté cinq ans au Sanctuaire, je n'ai jamais pu approcher la demeure du Grand Pope. Ce ne sera pas si facile mais je peux essayer.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Ikki, Seul, tu auras du mal à mener une mission de reconnaissance dans un lieu aussi vaste.

-Ikki, ton corps n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces, protesta Shõ, Moi, je veux bien venir avec toi si t'as besoin de moi.

-Merci Shõ. Shiryû?

-Compte sur moi."

Shõ murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Seiya. Il se tourna vers elle et approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis, il finit par ajouter:

"-Shun, tu viens aussi.

-D'accord, dit Shun en ayant vite comprit que l'idée venait de Shõ

-Hé! Et moi? demanda Hyôga

-Ecoute Hyôga, dit Shõ, Là-bas, faudra être discret et jouer un peu la comédie. Désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais j'ai des doutes sur tes talents de comédien **1"**

Saori se mit à rire. Il était vrai que Hyôga n'était pas un bon acteur. Il n'arrivait jamais à dégager un autre visage que celui de la froideur et il aurait été trop facile à repérer de par sa manière unique à manifester un certain manque d'émotion que le reste de la foule ne dissimulait pas contrairement à lui. C'était pourquoi seuls des gens manifestant certaines émotions pouvaient faire ce genre de mission.

'

"-Tout est prêt? demanda Shõ au pilote

-Oui.

-Parfait. Les gars, on y va.

- _Hai."_

Le voyage se déroula sans encombres. Il dura longtemps, ce qui permit aux quatre Chevaliers de se préparer mentalement à la mission d'infiltration. Cela allait être dangereux mais au moins, ils sauraient se préparer à espionner le Sanctuaire pour mieux savoir comment l'attaquer par la suite.

Soudain, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, un immense éclair rouge manqua de frappa l'avion.

"-Vous avez vu? s'exclama Shiryû

- _Nani?_ s'exclama Seiya

-C'était quoi ça? s'exclama Shõ

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Shun surpris"

L'avion perdit l'équilibre et se mit à tomber.

"-Nous perdons le contrôle de l'avion, dit le Capitaine, Il semble attiré par quelque chose.

-Capitaine, nous allons nous écraser dans la mer! s'exclama le pilote

-Essayons d'atterrir sur l'île là-bas.

-Attention, nous allons atterrir en catastrophe."

L'avion s'écrasa plus qu'il n'atterrit réellement sur l'île trouvée par les pilotes. Les Chevaliers eurent tout juste le temps de mettre leurs Armures alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore remis du choc. Tout à coup, l'avion s'enflamma. Les Chevaliers firent sortir les pilotes à toute vitesse avant qu'il n'arrive une autre catastrophe.

"-Vite!

-A terre! hurla Shõ en voyant un moteur prendre feu"

Et elle fit bien. A peine le groupe eût-il le temps de se jeter sur le sol que l'avion explosa.

"-Capitaine, vous allez bien? demanda Shõ

-Oui, merci.

Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu perdre le contrôle de l'avion. Même la radio ne répondait plus."

Les Chevaliers entendirent un cliquetis familier. Le premier concerné regarda sa Chaîne et leva la tête.

"-Shõ, je crois bien que la cause de nos ennuis est là-haut."

Au dessus du groupe, quatre Chevaliers ennemis les attendaient. Parmi eux se trouvait une jeune fille masquée désagréablement familière.

"-Toi! dit Shõ d'un ton grinçant"

 **.**

"-Shina! s'exclama Seiya en se relevant

-Capitaine, ça va devenir casse-gueule par ici, dit Shõ, il vaut mieux que vous partiez.

-D'accord. Faites attention vous aussi. **2**

-Capitaine, essayons d'entrer en contact avec le QG, suggéra le pilote

- _Hai._

-Merci, dit Shõ"

Ils partirent laissant les Chevaliers avec leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci se regardèrent en restant sur leurs gardes.

"-Seiya, dit Shina d'une voix forte, Je vengerai les morts de Geist, Misty et Darla ainsi que la défaite de Cassios. Quant à toi Equueleus, si tu cherches à t'en mêler, je tuerai Seiya sans passer par un combat loyal.Même si tu as sûrement encore tué des Chevaliers d'Argent, je préfère m'en prendre d'abord à Seiya pour des raisons personnelles.

-Ecoute-moi Shina, dit calmement Shõ, Si tes désirs de vengeance sont fondés, je sais que ce n'est pas la vraie raison de ta colère envers Seiya.

- _Nani?!_ s'exclama Shina

-Avant de mourir, Darla m'a expliqué pourquoi une Femme-Chevalier dans ton cas se sentait obligée de tuer un homme qui a fait ce que Seiya a fait.

- _Nani?!_ s'exclama Seiya à son tour

-Pourquoi serais-tu obligée de faire ça? Tu sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Seiya ne ferait jamais volontairement de mal à quelqu'un.

-TAIS-TOI! hurla Shina en envoyant son attaque fétiche à distance sur Shõ qui se mit à saigner

-Shõ! crièrent les Chevaliers

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion et tu ne sais les choses qu'à moitié, dit Shina méprisante, Maintenant, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de tuer Seiya de mes propres mains!

-Je ne me laisserai pas tuer! répliqua Seiya, Et je te ferais regretter d'avoir attaqué Shõ en traître.

C'est toi qui nous a forcés à atterrir, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Néanmoins, j'avoue avoir demandé à Spartan de le faire. C'est un expert de la télékinésie.

-Je comprends, dit Shõ, Il contrôlait l'avion par la pensée.

-Il a un pouvoir semblable à celui de Mu de Jamir, dit Shiryû, Mais contrairement à lui qui l'utilise à des fins bienfaisantes, Spartan s'en sert à des maléfiques.

-C'est terrifiant! s'exclama Shun

-Hahaha! Chevaliers de Bronze, vous pouvez nous attaquer tous ensemble, dit Shina, Vous êtes si faibles que nous ne ferons qu'une bouchée de vous. **3**

-Shina, dit Shõ, Nous sommes plus puissants que tu ne le crois. Tous les Chevaliers d'Argent qui ont tentés de nous tuer ont à peine eût le temps de s'en rendre compte.

-La ferme toi! Vous avez juste eu de la chance.

Seiya, cette île sera ton tombeau. Ni Leiko, ni Marine ne viendra à la rescousse de toi et ton cher frère spirituel.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un combat à mort!

-Et nous, tu nous oublies? demanda une voix

-Si tu m'as demandé de venir ici uniquement pour observer ton combat, ce n'est pas la peine que je reste, dit une autre voix

-Non Argol, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je m'occupe de Seiya.

-Et nous?

-Ne sois aussi impatient, Rê **4.** Vous et Spartan, vous vous occuperez des autres.

-Parfait! dirent les trois Chevaliers d'Argent

-Oh! s'exclamèrent Shõ, Shun et Shiryû

-Je choisis celui-là, dit Spartan en désignant Shiryû

- _Nani?_

-Moi, je me battrais contre lui, dit Rê en désignant Shõ

-Oh!

-Dans ce cas, je choisis le charmant jeune homme à l'armure rose, dit Argol en désignant Shun, Je n'aime avoir que des beaux adversaires. Tu devrais être flatté. Tu auras entendu un dernier compliment avant d'être envoyé en Enfer."

Shun n'eût pas peur car sa Chaîne se tendit vers Argol tel une arme de chasseur tendue vers sa proie.

"-Comment osez-vous nous traiter comme ça? demanda Shõ avec colère, D'abord, vous nous forcer à venir jusqu'ici de manière dangereuse sans vous demander s'il n'y avait pas des civils avec nous et maintenant, vous vous moquez de nous? Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Sanctuaire soit capable d'accepter des gens aussi immondes. Quand nous vous aurons vaincu, nous irons là-bas et nous lui rendrons son honneur d'antan.

-Hahahahaha! Vous prétendez pouvoir nous tuer? demanda Shina méprisante, Nous portons tous nos Armures.

-Nous aussi, nous avons nos Armures, dit Shõ, Et nous avons vaincu beaucoup de Chevaliers d'Argent . Tu es trop sûre de toi, Shina.

-Nous verrons."

'

"-Chaîne Nébulaire!"

Shun était parvenu à se protéger à l'aide d'un bouclier de cercle à l'aide de sa Chaîne. Néanmoins, il eût très peur car Argol dégageait un cosmos terrifiant. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour cacher sa frayeur et décida de former des spirales à l'aide de sa chaîne au-dessus de lui afin qu'Argol ne soit pas capable de l'attaquer de front. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci se mit à rire.

"-Tu crois vraiment que tes ridicules petits anneaux vont t'aider à me vaincre? Pauvre crétin! Ils ne te serviront à rien contre moi.

-Comment?

-Tu es face à Argol de Persée et tu vas connaître son pouvoir.

-Si tu étais face à Shõ, il dirait "Pour moi, Argol de Persée n'est qu'un mégalo avec un énorme ego qui parle de lui à la troisième personne." dit Shun sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ricaner"

S'il était vrai qu'il pensait à Shõ qui l'avait beaucoup soutenu durant les nombreux jours qui avaient suivis (ce qui l'avait touché), il avait également envie de déstabiliser son adversaire en l'énervant sans trop le provoquer comme lui avait conseillé Equueleus un jour où ils se trouvaient dans le salon de la Résidence Kido. Peut-être arriverait-il à mieux le vaincre. Mais...

"-Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à l'ami dont tu parles, dit Argol amusé, Mais te moquer de moi ne t'amènera à rien.

-Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux que j'attaque."

Shun envoya l'une des extrémités de sa Chaîne dans le visage d'Argol, ce qui le fit saigner. Cela l'énerva plus que cela ne l'effraya mais il n'en était pas moins surpris. Néanmoins, il ne se laisserait pas laisserait pas abattre pour autant.

'

"-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Hahahahaha! Pourquoi utilises-tu encore cette attaque stupide contre moi? Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a plus secret en ce qui me concerne. Tu es bien trop faible. Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

Seiya n'avait pas l'avantage. Shina avait réussi à s'emparer de lui et le faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Le Chevalier du Serpent, ou plutôt la vipère, s'amusait bien avec le corps de Pégase **5**. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir face à cette furie qui ne connaissait que trop bien ses techniques qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'il était au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il était au Sanctuaire? Mais bien sûr! Lorsqu'il le put, Seiya parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de Shina en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le visage. Et lorsque il fut libre de ses mouvement...

"-Par la Comète de Pégase!

-Ah!

Merde, quand as-tu appris ça?

-Un Chevalier en péril peut accomplir des miracles. Tu devrais le savoir.

-Est-ce que Marine te l'a enseigné au Japon?

-Non. Marine est venue avec les Chevaliers d'Argent uniquement pour me tuer.

-Et bien sache que Marine n'est pas revenue après sa mission.

- _Nani?!_

-Si Rhilia et les chers Maîtres de ton frère spirituel ont pu repartir sains et saufs sur l'Île d'Equueleus, Marine n'est jamais rentrée au Sanctuaire.

-Quoi?

-Par les Griffes du Serpent!

-Ah!

Ce n'est pas...Arg!...Ce n'est pas en me...en déstabilisant que...tu me battras.

-Hahahahaha!"

'

"-Tu te débrouilles bien. Tu esquives bien et tes coups de poings sont douloureux. Mais je me demande si tes coups de pieds le sont également.

-Par le Pied d'Equueleus!

-Ah!

-Parfois, il vaut mieux éviter de poser certaines questions.

-Tu avais raison, petit. Vous êtes plus forts que nous le pensions. Du moins, toi, tu l'es.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis entrainé pendant cinq ans et que j'ai obtenu une Armure.

-Ne sois pas trop fier de toi.

Par la Chaleur de Rê!

-Quoi? Une barque?AH! Qu'est-ce que c'était? J'ai eu l'impression que le soleil était tout près de moi.

-On peut voir les choses comme ça. La barque que tu as vue était une illusion qui dissimulait un faux soleil. La Chaleur de Rê donne au corps l'impression qu'il se rapproche du soleil et sens la douleur de sa température bien trop élevée pour le corps humain. De ce fait, on a l'impression qu'elle nous brûle vif mais en réalité, c'est l'épuisement que provoque cette attaque et cette chaleur qui affaiblit le corps. Ainsi, l'adversaire finit par ne plus avoir la force d'attaquer et se laisse mourir plutôt que de continuer à combattre. Et pour quelqu'un comme toi qui a déjà été affaibli par l'attaque de Shina, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne t'élimine.

-Ah...Cette chaleur...Elle est pire que celle de la lave d'un volcan...C'est insupportable!

-Je sais, dit Rê fier de lui, Et ce n'est la chaleur naturelle de la Grèce qui atténuera ta souffrance.

Par la Chaleur de Rê!

-AH!

-Oh! Je ne le vois plus. Il n'est pas aussi fort que je ne le pensais. Peut-être que j'ai réussi à l'envoyer loin de cette île. Tant mieux, il se laissera mourir d'épuisement et de chaleur.

-Faux!

-Qu'est-ce que...Ah! Mais comment as-tu réussi à venir dans mon dos?

-Rê, ton attaque est déstabilisante et douloureuse, je dois l'admettre. Mais sache que même si j'ai sentie la moitié de sa densité sur mon corps au moment où je l'ai esquivée, une même attaque ne marche jamais deux fois sur un Chevalier.

-Ah! Lâche-moi!

-Rê, il est temps que ta barque s'écrase!

Par le Tourbillon d'Equueleus!

-AH!"

Shõ était épuisée. Elle ressentait toujours les effets de la Chaleur de Rê mais au moins, cela faisait déjà un adversaire de moins. Ou plutôt...

"-Shina! hurla Argol

-Sei...Seiya, dit Shina d'une voix faible"

Celui-ci avait utilisé le Tourbillon de Pégase et avait réussi à vaincre Shina, complètement affaiblie. Lui aussi semblait épuisé.

"-Je t'ai épargnée, dit-il, Retourne au Sanctuaire et dis au Grand Pope que nous le battrons avec Athéna à nos côtés. Nous récupèrerons l'Armure d'or et combattrons au nom de la paix et de la justice.

-Seiya...espèce de..."

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle tomba sur le sol à bout de forces. Seiya trembla malgré lui. S'il avait déjà tué des hommes en combat, il n'avait jamais brutalisé des femmes au point de presque les tuer. Même si Shina ne lui avait pas laissé le choix en arrêtant ses attaques et en le frappant de plein fouet, il se sentait exécrable. Pour lui, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Même s'il savait que son frère de coeur se moquait d'attaquer des femmes de front quand il s'agissait d'ennemies, lui détestait ça. Et il venait d'enfreindre un de ses principes par instinct de survie. Il se sentit monstrueux. **6**

"-Sois maudit Pégase! hurla Argol

-N'oublie pas que tu me combats, Argol, dit Shun

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? se demanda Shõ en regardant dans le dos d'Argol, On dirait un bouclier avec des serpents. Une minute. Oh non!

Attention Shun! Ne regarde pas son dos!

- _Nani?!_

-Ne regarde pas son dos! Tourne-toi!"

Shun eût tout juste le temps de tourner la tête tandis que Shõ lui cacha les yeux. Néanmoins, une infime partie de leurs paupières gauches respectives avaient pu entr'apercevoir la terrible arme qu'Argol portait dans son dos.

"-Shun, est-ce que ça va? demanda Shõ les yeux clos

-Shõ, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

- _Nani?!_

-Mes jambes. Je ne peux plus les bouger.

-Shun...je...je crois...je crois que...que je ne peux plus bouger les miennes non plus, dit Shõ la voix tremblante

-Hahahahaha! La chose est normale.

-Oh!

-Ne le regarde pas. Garde les yeux fermés.

-C'est plus sage pour l'instant. Sinon, l'intégralité de vos corps seront changés en pierre tout comme vos jambes.

- _Nani?!_

-Shun, ne bouge pas, dit Shõ en commençant à s'inquiéter

-Bah. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous changer entièrement en pierre. Les parties de vos corps qui vous permettent de vous déplacer sont immobilisées. Vous n'êtes plus nuisibles pour moi et ce ne serait pas amusant de vous combattre. Je vais plutôt m'en prendre à vos compagnons. D'ailleurs, ils sont proches.

-Oh!

-Shun, Shõ. Vos jambes! s'exclama Seiya"

'

Pendant ce temps au QG.

"-Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace des Chevaliers d'Acier dans les archives de Mitsumasa, dit Saori

-Alors, ils sont nos ennemis, dit Ikki catégorique

-Arrête de tirer des conclusions hâtives Ikki, dit Saori d'une voix sévère, Apprends à prendre en considération les avis des autres.

-Regardez, dit Hyôga en montrant une image, On dirait qu'ils étaient là lors de l'incendie du Grand Coliséum.

-Cette image a été filmée par la dernière caméra qui n'a pas été consumée par les flammes, dit Saori, Ce serait eux qui auraient protégés la ville et les civils en empêchant l'incendie de se propager dans toute la ville.

-Alors, ils sont nos alliés, dit Hyôga

-Ou bien, ils cherchent notre confiance, dit Ikki toujours catégorique

-Calme-toi Ikki, dit Hyôga

-Ikki, je sais que tu es inquiet pour Shun, dit Saori, Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'énerver sur nous.

-Elle a raison, dit Hyôga, Et tu devrais arrêter de traiter Shun comme un enfant.

-Hum. J'ai...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Ikki

 _Et je ne suis pas seulement inquiet pour Shun. Je le suis aussi pour Shõko. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi elle m'a volontairement empêché d'aller à cette mission et a fait en sorte d'éloigner Shun de moi. Depuis que je suis revenu à la vie, elle ne cesse de surveiller mon attitude envers lui. Je me demande si elle pense la même chose que Hyôga."_

Tout à coup, une alerte retentit.

"-Nous avons perdu tout contact avec l'avion qui se rendait en Grèce. Il a disparu du radar.

-Oh non! s'exclama Saori, Ils ont dû être repérés par l'ennemi avant de pouvoir arriver.

-Où l'avez-vous perdu? demanda Hyôga

-Quelque part au-dessus de la Méditerranée.

- _Shun! Shõko!"_

'

Shiryû n'arrivait pas à attaquer Spartan. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de le toucher, il était comme bloqué par une force invisible qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand il s'approchait de lui, soit Shiryû avait mal, soit il tombait sur le sol. On aurait dit que Spartan faisait reculer le Dragon quand celui-ci voulait avancer comme s'il utilisait une attaque-miroir à la sienne en le dirigeant où il le voulait à l'aide de son corps et son esprit. Son corps et son esprit?

"- _Ca y est. J'ai compris comment le battre. Je ne dois pas l'attaquer."_

Shiryû courut vers Spartan et le toucha. A ce moment, ce fut comme s'il absorbait son pouvoir de télékinésie. Il parvint à se diriger là il le voulait. C'est-à-dire vers Seiya qui était venu près de Shun et Shõ dont les jambes étaient changées en pierre.

"-Seiya, Shiryû, ne le regardez pas! s'exclama Shõ, Fermez les yeux quoiqu'il arrive!

-Mais pourquoi? demanda Seiya

-Il a le Bouclier de la Méduse dans son dos. Si vous le regardez, il vous changera en statues de pierre.

- _Nani?!_ Mais c'est quoi la Méduse? demanda Seiya

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? demanda Argol d'une voix narquoise, Dans la mythologie grecque, la Méduse est un monstre dont les cheveux sont des serpents. Ses dents sont des défenses de sanglier. Et ses yeux pétrifient et changent en statues de pierre tous ceux qui les regardent.

-Seiya, Shiryû, ne regardez pas le bouclier! hurla Shõ

- _Nani?"_

Trop tard.

"-Hahahahaha! Comment se sent-on en pierre?

Quoi?"

Tout comme Shõ et Shun, Seiya avait presque eût le temps de fermer entièrement les yeux au moment où Argol allait se servir de son bouclier. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait entr'aperçu avait suffit à changer ses jambes en pierre. Mais ce n'était ce qui surprit le plus Argol.

"-Seiya!

-Shiryû...Mes jambes sont changées en pierre, n'est-ce pas?

-Sei...Seiya. Pardonne-moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais garder les yeux fermés quoiqu'il arrive tant qu'il le faudra, dit Pégase avec de l'angoisse dans la voix

-Alors, c'est bien le légendaire Bouclier de la Méduse.

-Dra...Dragon! Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas être changé en pierre?

-Le Bouclier du Dragon m'a protégé. Il a renvoyé la lumière des yeux de la Méduse qui pétrifie tous ceux qui la regardent.

Si tu as une telle arme, tu es sûrement le Chevalier de Persée qui a le pouvoir de la Méduse. Le Vieux Maître m'avait parlé de ta légende.

-Le Vieux Maître? Alors, tu es le disciple de ce vieillard qui vit aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan? Voilà qui est intéressant. Tu mérites d'être mon adversaire.

Hé les pitres, vous n'avez plus besoin de fermer les yeux. Je ne vais pas m'en prendre à vous. Seul votre camarade m'intéresse. Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, nous allons nous battre à une distance assez éloignée de vous pour que les effets du Bouclier de la Méduse ne vous touchent plus. Pour preuve, je vais garder le bras le long de mon corps jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à un endroit approprié.

-Shiryû, fais attention, dit Seiya

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter pour vous, dit Argol, Si Shiryû ne me bats pas, vous serez condamnés à l'immobilité avant de mourir de faim et de soif durant une lente agonie. Au final, ce sera plus amusant que de vous statufier.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, dit Shiryû, Le Bouclier du Dragon est le solide du monde. Il peut arrêter les effets du Bouclier de la Méduse. Tu l'as déjà constaté Argol.

-Pfeuh! La chance ne sera pas avec toi deux fois. De plus, si tu échoues, non seulement, tu ne sauveras pas tes amis mais en plus tu seras entièrement changé en pierre."

 **I**

Vaincu par Shõ, Rê était mort. Spartan, lui, n'avait plus envie de se battre. Certes, Shiryû avait comprit sa ruse et il aurait toujours pu attaquer les autres Chevaliers mais en les voyant de vulnérabilité et, surtout, plus préoccupé par Shina, blessée depuis que Seiya l'avait battu, il avait crié le nom du Chevalier du Serpent et était allé auprès d'elle pour la soigner au Sanctuaire. Tout ne se déroulait plus qu'entre Shiryû et Argol qui avait mit son Bouclier de la Méduse devant son bras pour mieux combattre son adversaire et le rendre plus vulnérable.

"-Par la Colère du Dragon!

Oh!

-Pourquoi es-tu surpris? Il est normal que ton attaque soit inefficace étant donné que tu essaies de ne pas regarder mon Bouclier. Comment espères-tu que tes attaques dévoilent toutes leurs puissances si tu ne regardes pas entièrement ta cible? Le Bouclier du Dragon est le plus solide du monde donc il ne craint pas le Bouclier de la Méduse. Mais est-ce qu'il craint les coups physiques?"

A ces mots, Argol se jeta sur Shiryû et lui envoya une série de coups et de coups de poings sur le Bouclier du Dragon. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne se brisait jamais quoiqu'il tentât. Cependant, le corps de Shiryû ressentait les coups, ce qu'Argol comprit.

"-Ton Bouclier est surprenant. Sans lui, les coups que je t'ai porté t'auraient sûrement cassé les os. Néanmoins, je sais que si ton Armure protège ta vie, elle ne protège pas ton corps qui s'épuise. Tu ne pourras pas rester derrière ton Bouclier pour toujours. Si tu as si peur d'être changé en pierre, déclare forfait et pars d'ici.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas mes amis!

-Alors bats-toi espèce de lâche!

-Comment oses-tu me traiter de lâche alors que tu attaques tes adversaires en traître sans leur laisser le temps de se défendre?

-Tu n'es pas là pour me faire la morale mais pour me combattre. Alors comporte-toi en vrai Chevalier!

- _Si je ne trouve pas une riposte rapidement, je suis perdu."_

'

"-Shiryû ne pourra jamais attaquer, dit Shun, S'il le fait, il deviendra une statue de pierre pour toujours.

-Il faut croire en lui, dit Seiya, Nous avons déjà battu des Chevaliers d'Argent, Shiryû peut en battre d'autres.

-Tu as raison, dit Shõ, Personne n'est invincible.

 _Si seulement je pouvais aider Shiryû en invoquant mes bêtes. Elles pourraient vaincre ce gars s'il n'avait pas ce maudit Bouclier. Mais si je tente quoi que ce soit, il les entendra, les changera immédiatement en statues de pierre et cela n'aura servi à rien. Ah, je ne peux rien faire!_

Oh! Regardez, on dirait que Shiryû essaie quelque chose."

'

Shiryû avait tourné le dos à Argol. Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Même ses amis ne comprirent pas son attitude.

"-Que fais-tu? demanda Argol

-Argol, je vais suivre tes conseils. Je ne me cacherai plus derrière mon bouclier. Je vais passer à l'attaque.

-Imbécile! Si tu ne me regardes pas, toutes tes attaques seront vaines. En garde, Dragon!

-Oh!

-Argol a disparu, s'exclama Shõ

-Comment?s'exclama Shun

-Shiryû, fais attention, dit Seiya

-Argol, où es-tu?

-Hahahahaha! Je suis ici, Dragon. Tu vas mourir!"

A ces mots, le Chevalier de Persée sauta sur Shiryû derrière lui. Ce dernier, tétanisé que le Chevalier au bouclier aussi dangereux soit capable de se téléporter, n'eût pas le réflexe de se téléporter.

"-Par les Cheveux de la Méduse!"

Des centaines de serpents surgirent du sol et s'emparèrent de Shiryû qui ne parvint pas à se défendre tant ils étaient nombreux. Le Dragon ne put que ferma les yeux afin de ne pas les voir mais ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur.

"-Shiryû! s'exclama Seiya affolé et terrorisé

-Quelle horreur! s'exclama Shun

-Argol! Salaud! hurla Shõ"

Seul le dos du Dragon était libre. Le Chevalier de Persée en profita pour attaquer sournoisement son adversaire dans le dos en lui envoyant un immense coup de pied en criant "Meurs!". Cela fit cracher du sang à Shiryû qui tomba sur le sable. Les Chevaliers immobilisés étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Ils étaient totalement impuissants face à la détresse de leurs amis qui risquait sa vie pour eux. Maudit Argol! Il s'était mis à ricaner en plus!

"-Tu m'as sous-estimé, dit-il

- _Ah! Si Argol gagne ce combat, Shõ, Seiya et Shun ne pourront plus jamais bouger et mourront de faim et de soif._

-La légende de la Méduse n'a aucun secret pour moi. C'était stupide d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle regarde son reflet dans ton Bouclier.

-Tu as raison. Un monstre s'y serait laissé prendre mais pas un Chevalier. Toutes mes tentatives échouent car j'évite de regarder ton bouclier ou essaie de renvoyer son reflet vers lui-même.

- _Nani?! Il a été frappé par les Cheveux de la Méduse et il n'est pas mort. L'Armure du Dragon est plus résistante que je ne le pensais._ "

Shiryû prit un morceau de tissus et se banda les yeux. C'était son dernier espoir. Il devait vaincre Argol.

"-Cette fois, je vais t'attaquer de front, dit-il

 _-_ Hahahahaha! Tu es naïf Dragon. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me vaincre les yeux bandés? Vas-y, essaie de m'attaquer.

-En garde Argol!"

Mais alors que Shiryû courrait vers le Chevalier de Persée, les yeux de la Méduse s'ouvrirent. Contre toute attente, ceux-ci déchirèrent le bandeau de Shiryû à la grande surprise du Dragon qui n'y comprit rien.

"-Mais pourquoi...

-Hinhinhin!

-Oh mon bras est si lourd! Mais c'est impossible!

-Le bras de Shiryû! s'exclama Shun

-Il a été changé en pierre! s'exclama Seiya

-Alors, même avec les yeux bandés ou fermés, on ne peut pas lutter contre le pouvoir du Bouclier de la Méduse? Mais c'est déloyal! s'exclama Shõ

-Dragon, si tu tentes une attaque frontale, tu ne pourras pas résister au pouvoir des yeux de la Méduse. Il traverse les paupières et les tissus pour atteindre les yeux.

- _Mais alors, je ne peux pas gagner! Je serai transformé en statue en pierre et je ne pourrai jamais sauver Shõ, Seiya et Shun._

-Ton fameux Bouclier du Dragon n'est plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de pierre. Tu n'as plus aucune protection. Je vais te pétrifier entièrement.

- _Merde! Je ne peux plus me servir de mon Bouclier._

-C'est fois, c'est la fin pour toi!

-Non Shiryû! s'écrièrent les Chevaliers immobilisés

- _Shine!_

-Attends un peu, toi!

-Ah!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Seiya

-On dirait que quelqu'un a frappé Argol, dit Shun

-Regardez, c'est les Chevaliers d'Acier, dit Shõ

-Les Chevaliers d'Acier? dit Shiryû indécis

-Les Chevaliers d'Acier?! dit Argol indécis et surpris à la fois, Mais qui êtes-vous?

-Daishi à l'Armure Terrestre!

-Shou à l'Armure Céleste!

-Ushio à l'Armure Marine!

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Chevaliers d'Acier alors que je vis au Sanctuaire, dit Argol, Mais puisque vous voulez vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, je vous tuerai avant de m'occuper du Dragon."

'

Pendant ce temps au QG.

"-Avez-vous retrouvé la trace des Chevaliers du Zodiaque? demanda Saori

-Non mademoiselle mais je crois bien que nous nous rapprochons du but.

-Bien. Poursuivez vos recherches.

-Mademoiselle.

-Que se passe-t-il Tatsumi?

-La Fondation Graad a reçu des informations de la part des Chevaliers d'Acier.

-Les Chevaliers d'Acier ont contacté la Fondation Graad? Que voulaient-ils?

-Shõ, Seiya et les autres ne sont pas arrivés à Athènes comme prévu mais ont dû atterrir en catastrophe sur une île en Méditerranée. Ca veut dire que les Chevaliers d'Acier sont bien nos alliés.

-J'espère que nous retrouverons Shõ vivant. Je serais contente de lui dire que vous êtes enfin d'accord sur quelque chose. Tatsumi, transmets ce message à Ikki.

-Oui mademoiselle.

- _J'espère que Shun est vivant. Même si ces nouvelles peuvent calmer temporairement Ikki davantage depuis que je l'ai envoyé avec Hyoga à la recherche des autres, j'ai bien senti qu'il ne serait pas rassuré avant d'avoir retrouvé son frère sain et sauf. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave._

-Mademoiselle?

-Oui?

-Vous vous souvenez quand vous nous avez demandé de rapporter des faits étranges ou anormaux qui se seraient produits dans le monde au cours des dernières années avant que les Chevaliers ne soient envoyés dans leurs camps d'entrainement?

-Oui.

-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

-Montrez.

-Un bateau discret de la Fondation Graad est allé espionner une île qui a été attaquée par des soldats d'origine inconnue il y a quelques années. Ca a complètement terrorisé les habitants. Ils n'ont pas du tout compris d'ils venaient et pourquoi ils étaient attaqués. L'île était pacifique et n'avait pas d'arme. La plupart des gens ont été tués et les survivants sont exploités par des sbires de ce "Arlès". Ils le surnomment le Maître du Mal.

-L'immonde homme! s'exclama Saori, Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre car ils étaient sans armes alors il les a attaqué avec une bombe par surprise pour étendre son Empire.

-Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu en apprendre plus.

-Vous en avez déjà appris bien assez. Écoutez-moi, ne vous mettez pas davantage en danger. Nous avons une information capitale sur notre ennemi et il ne faut pas prendre des risques inutiles. Dites au bateau qui est partis de revenir immédiatement.

-Oui mademoiselle.

- _le Sanctuaire doit vouloir sa mort depuis qu'il a remporté l'Armure de Pégase. Surtout Arlès. Si je vois le moindre de ses sbires tenter de le tuer, c'est lui qui regrettera de m'avoir croisé._ "

'

Si Shou et Ushio arrivaient à résister facilement à Argol ainsi qu'à le mettre en difficulté, ce n'était pas le cas de Daishi qui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fermer les yeux dès qu'il lui faisait face, était facilement mis à mal par le Chevalier de Persée.

"-Sales gamins! Vous allez regretter de m'avoir provoqué.

Par les Cheveux de la Méduse!

-Ne craignez rien, ils ne sont pas venimeux, avertit Shiryû d'une voix forte"

Rien à faire. Les Chevaliers d'Acier étaient tellement paniqués qu'ils n'osèrent pas se défendre. Ils subirent le même sort que le Dragon plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Ils n'eurent plus la force de se battre et Argol put les mettre hors d'état de nuire. **7**

"-Puisque vous avez osé interrompre mon combat, je vais vous changer en pierre.

-Arrête Argol! ordonna Shiryû d'une voix sévère, C'est uniquement entre toi et moi?

-Que dis-tu là? Tu ne peux pas gagner, admets-le!

-Je n'abandonnerai pas Shõ, Seiya et Shun.

-Shiryû!

-Bon. Puisque tu es borné, je te changerai en statue de pierre avant de m'en prendre à ces jeunes garçons.

-Argol, je sais comment te battre.

- _Nani?!_

-Je veux sauver Seiya, Shõ et Shun. Mais pour ça, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire couler mon sang.

- _Nani?!_ s'exclama Shõ

-Shiryû! s'exclama Shun

-Ne fais pas ça! s'exclama Seiya"

Sans écouter ses amis qui le suppliaient de ne pas commettre l'irréparable, Shiryû montra deux doigts à Argol et lui tourna le dos.

"-Je briserai le Bouclier de la Méduse même je suis obligé de me sacrifier."

A ces mots, Shiryû tendit ses doigts vers ses yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas...

Il l'avait fait. Il avait crevé ses propres yeux avec ses doigts. De ses orbites, devenues vides, ne coulaient plus que du sang en abondance sous les regards épouvantés et terrifiés de ceux qui pouvaient encore voir. Il régnait un silence de mort face à ce qui venait de se passer. Le Dragon avait bien fait couler son sang mais pas de la manière dont beaucoup l'auraient entendu. Il l'avait fait au prix de perdre l'un de ses cinq sens. Argol n'osait pas attaquer en voyant ce que son adversaire avait été capable de faire pour ce qu'il estimait être ce qu'il devait faire. L'admirait-il? Peut-être un peu. Tout comme les Chevaliers d'Acier, les Chevaliers de Bronze tremblaient de leurs membres qui pouvaient encore bouger en haletant. On pouvait lire la peine dans leurs visages et l'envie de prendre leur ami dans leur bras pour avoir osé faire un tel sacrifice. Que le sacrifice du Dragon à leur égard pût servir à quelque chose ou non, il leur fit ressentirent un tel chagrin que des larmes se mirent à couler sur leurs yeux.

 **.**

Argol était comme pétrifié face à ce que Shiryû venait de faire. C'était comme si voir le sang couler des orbites vides du Dragon l'empêchait de parler ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'osait ni narguer, ni attaquer son adversaire se trouvant pourtant dans un état de vulnérabilité considérable. Même s'il était un ennemi, il était terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de pitié pour le Dragon.

"-Che...Chevalier, qu'as-tu fait? osa-t-il demander au bout d'un long moment de silence ayant semblé interminable

-Je sais ce que je fais, dit Shiryû en se retournant, La vue est un handicap dans un combat face à toi. C'est pour que Shõ avait peur de la sienne et des nôtres.

-Shiryû, murmura Shõ les larmes aux yeux tandis que les autres Chevaliers de Bronze pleuraient

-Argol, le bras droit du Dragon me suffira pour te vaincre.

-Si c'est ce que tu crois, j'ai bien envie de vérifier si tes paroles sont vraies."

Il n'y avait plus aucun mépris, ni aucune cruauté dans la voix du Chevalier de Persée. Il était tellement dépassé par le courage de Shiryû qu'il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait être capable de faire un tel sacrifice de manière complètement désintéressée pour sauver les vies de plusieurs personnes. Cependant, Argol savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser vaincre alors il frappa Shiryû de toutes ses forces.

"- _Saori..._ "

'

Pendant ce temps au QG

"- _Oh, ce cosmos! Shiryû!_

Sortez tous!

-Comment mademoiselle?

-J'ai dit "Sortez tous!". Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. En tout cas pour l'instant. Je vous rappellerai dès que j'aurai besoin de vous. Compris?

-Oui mademoiselle."

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le QG et s'activaient pour le faire fonctionner suivirent la demande de la jeune fille. A ces mots, Saori fit appel à son cosmos d'Athéna. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait un cosmos, elle s'en servirait dès qu'elle le pourrait pour protéger les Chevaliers. Shiryû était en danger; elle le sentait. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Elle lui prêta sa force pour l'aider à vaincre et à reprendre et à retrouver ses propres quelle que fût la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. En tant que Déesse de la Sagesse, jamais elle n'abandonnerait ses amis. Vite, le temps pressait!

'

Argol approchait. Ca y était! Saori, ou plutôt la déesse que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque devaient protéger avait entendu l'appel du Dragon. Il allait enfin pourvoir vaincre le Chevalier de Persée.

"- _Athéna me vient en aide. Elle me montre mon ennemi._

Par le Colère du Dragon!

-Oh!"

Shiryû avait raison. De son seul poing, il était parvenu à détruire le Bouclier de la Méduse. Il frappa Argol qui tomba sur le sol à bout de forces. C'était vrai. Le Dragon avait eût raison sur toute la ligne. Lui avait eût tort. Il avait voulu avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur et finalement, il s'était trouvé face à quelqu'un de bien supérieur à lui.

"-Bra...Bravo Dragon, dit Argol, Je n'avais...jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi courageux. J'espère sincèrement...que tu retrouveras la vue."

Sur ces mots, Argol mourut en ayant cessé d'être arrogant et cruel pour devenir lucide.

"-Argol, tu étais un adversaire redoutable, dit Shiryû pour lui-même

-Dragon!

-Shou, c'est toi? Tu as pu te relever?

-Oui. Et Ushio et Daishi aussi."

Shiryû entendit des pas précipités. C'était ceux de Shõ, Seiya et Shun. Leurs jambes étaient redevenues normales tout comme le Bouclier de Shiryû.

"-Shiryû! s'exclama Seiya d'une voix tremblante en le prenant dans ses bras, _Alligato_.

-Shiryû, nous allons t'aider, dit Shun en lui prenant une main

-Shiryû, nous allons te ramener au Japon, dit Shõ d'une voix douce en lui prenant l'autre main, Là-bas, on pourra te soigner.

-Shõ, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ah, c'est tellement injuste! dit Shou en retenant un sanglot, Pardonnez-nous de n'avoir rien pu faire.

-Vous avez fait ce que vous pouvez, dit Shõ, Merci d'être intervenus **8**

 _Peu m'importe ce que dit Ikki. A mes yeux, les Chevaliers d'Acier sont bien nos alliés._

-Un avion va passer vous prendre, dit Daishi, Nous avons averti Saori Kido que vous étiez ici.

-Merci, dit Shõ, Nous nous reverrons encore, pas vrai?

-Vous nous rencontrerez à la Fondation Graad auprès du professeur Asamori, dit Ushio

-Salut, dit Shou"

Peu après le départ des Chevaliers d'Acier, Shiryû poussa un cri et mit sa main sur ses orbites sanglantes. Cela alerta les Chevaliers de Bronze qui s'inquiétèrent de plus en plus sur l'état de leur ami.

"-Faisons en sorte d'être bien visibles, dit Shõ, Nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autre choix que d'attendre cet avion. Ils donneront à Shiryû les premiers soins avant qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital de la Fondation Graad. En attendant, Seiya, essuie le sang de ses yeux avec un mouchoir et mets de l'eau douce dessus. Ca le soulagera.

- _Hai._

- _Mina (Tout le monde)_ , murmura Shiryû d'une voix faible, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Shhh, chuchota Shõ plus qu'elle ne murmura d'un ton tendre, nous restons avec toi autant que possible. Tu en as tant fait pour nous. Maintenant, c'est à nous d'être là pour toi. C'est à ça que serve les amis.

- _A...Alligato."_

Shõ et Shun tenaient toujours les mains de Shiryû qui sembla se sentir un peu mieux en sachant que ses amis resteraient avec lui. Il se sentait protégé et en sécurité.

"-Shõ?

-Oui Shiryû?

-Va près de la rive. Il faut que tu puisses faire signe à l'avion une fois qu'il arrivera.

-Mais enfin Shiryû, il vaut mieux que je reste avec toi.

-Je ne serai pas seul. Seiya et Shun sont là. Tu t'es débrouillé pour me venir en aide, tu continueras à le faire en faisant signe à l'avion qui nous ramènera au Japon. Crois-moi, c'est ce qui nous aidera tous.

-Très bien."

Shõ se releva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la rive. Elle se sentit malheureuse. Même si elle savait que ses amis soignaient Shiryû par des soins qu'elle avait conseillé, elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès d'eux car il fallait quelqu'un pour faire signe à l'avion en route. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Ce qui était arrivé était tellement injuste. Et dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait que constater son impuissance face à une horrible journée dans laquelle un terrible malheur ne pouvait être guéri par des pouvoirs de Chevalier ne semblant pas être fait pour autre chose que l'attaque, hélas. Elle appuya sa main sur un rocher et baissa les yeux en ressentant de la honte et une douleur intérieure qui serait inapaisable tant que Shiryû n'irait pas mieux, si bien sûr cela était possible. Elle soupira, incertaine, et ayant peur de ce qui pourrait arriver dans les jours suivants; sans savoir si Shiryû retrouverait la vue ou ignorant s'il serait aveugle à jamais.

 **1** _C'est à peu près ce que dit Seiya à Hyôga dans la VF. Oui, oui^^_

 **2** _Nous laissons des adolescents face à des guerriers potentiellement très dangereux. Nous sommes des adultes tout à fait responsables^^_

 **3** _Mais y a même pas deux minutes, tu voulais attaquer Seiya toute seule. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux à la fin!_

 **4** _Rê n'est pas un nom grec mais un nom égyptien. Il s'agit du dieu-soleil (et selon certaines sources du créateur de l'univers). Vous allez me demander "Mais pourquoi tu mets un nom de dieu dans un Chevalier d'Argent alors qu'ils sont censés représenter des constellations?" Pour trois raisons. La première est que dans l'anime, à cause des nombreux filler, on a des Chevaliers d'Argent comme Cristal et Geist qui n'ont pas de constellations donc je me permets des contradictions dans une histoire qui se contredit elle-même vu que je me base surtout sur l'anime et non pas le manga que je connais moins bien même si je reprends certains de ses aspects. La deuxième est que je préfère ne pas épuiser tout le stock des constellations de la mythologie grecque pour des personnages mineurs. Quant à la troisième; oui je confirme que je me suis bien inspirée des constellations de la mythologie égyptienne pour faire ce Chevalier d'Argent-là. Seulement, contrairement à la mythologie grecque où les dieux sur l'Olympe (exception faites d'Hadès qui est dans les Enfers et d'Héphaïstos qui a ses forges) et où ce sont souvent les créatures mythologiques, les animaux ou les héros et autres mortels légendaires, les dieux égyptiens, eux, sont représentés dans les constellations. Ce qui veut dire que s'il y avait des Armures de Chevaliers chez les Égyptiens, ce serait des Armures de dieux. Et ouais! Bon après, vous allez me dire que ça colle pas mais je rappelle que dans un anime qui s'inspire de la mythologie grecque, on a un pharaon qui peut jouer de la harpe pour invoquer une balance du jugement qui t'arrache le coeur et le pèse pour juger tes fautes. Ca, c'est égyptien, pas grec. Si vous êtes pas fans de mythologie égyptienne, vous l'avez au moins vu dans Yu-Gi-Oh. Cependant, pour en à Rê, il a quand même un lien avec la mythologie grecque puisque la constellation qui le représente a un équivalent dans cette même mythologie: c'est la constellation du Serpentaire. Héhéhé!_

 **5** _Le premier qui mets une review disant qu'il y a un sous-entendu dans cette phrase en ajoutant lol XD ptdr ou un autre équivalent recevra un MP pas flatteur, croyez-moi._

 **6** _Ces faux galants misogynes:(_

 **7** _Et les vainqueurs dans la catégorie "Sauvetage raté" ou "Intervention la plus inutile du monde" sont Les Chevaliers d'Acier!_

 **8** _Dommage que ça n'ait servi à rien:(_

 _Voilà, c'est fait. Cette fois, contrairement à le mort d'Ikki, je ne peux pas prendre la nouvelle aussi légèrement que dans CDZA en faisant une blague en annotation ou introduction ou fin de chapitre, c'est encore trop précoce dans la fic. Je verrai peut-être plus tard. En attendant, je vais clore ce chapitre en constatant que je suis incapable d'écrire un chapitre tragique sans me sentir toute triste en l'écrivant._


	26. Chapitre 15,2:Le prix du sacrifice

_Salut tout le monde. Je reprends cette fic par un chapitre très court afin de poster quelque chose assez tôt et ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. En effet, j_ _'ai entamé une autre fic que j'écris en parallèle à celle-ci ce qui veux dire que l'écriture va me prendre plus de temps que prévu. Alors, autant y aller doucement pour se remettre dans le bain tout en n'oubliant pas le site et les lecteurs qui attendent._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 15** _ **Suite et fin:**_ **Le prix du courage**

Lorsque l'avion était arrivé, Shiryû avait été emmené immédiatement à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad dès son retour au Japon. Avant que les médecins ne l'aient mis sous anesthésie, il avait demandé à ses amis de ne pas rester à l'attendre totalement angoissés et de partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Ils avaient tout d'abord refusé mais le Dragon ayant insisté, ils avaient cédé. Ils s'étaient donc rendus auprès du professeur Asamori afin d'en savoir plus sur les Chevaliers d'Acier.

"-Equueleus, comment va le Dragon? demanda Shou en reconnaissant Shõ

-Il est en pleine opération, répondit l'adolescente

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir resté près de lui, avoua Seiya

-Il s'en sortira, assura Daishi"

Saori s'approcha un peu plus de ces trois jeunes garçons afin de leur poser cette question qu'elle et les Chevaliers ne cessaient de se poser depuis un certain temps.

"-Qui êtes-vous?

-Une chose est sûre, vos Armures sont différentes des nôtres, dit Shõ

-Contrairement aux autres Chevaliers, nous n'avons pas de cosmos, dit Daishi

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs **1** , dit Ushio

-Nos Armures sont mécaniques, dit Shou

-Alors ce sont des machines, dit Ikki

-Oui, dit Ushio, Le projet Chevaliers d'Acier a été créé par Mitsumasa Kido.

-Alors, c'est bien mon grand-père qui est l'origine de ceci, dit Saori"

Un homme s'avança vers eux. Il s'agissait d'un scientifique spécialiste des machines.

"-Navré de vous avoir fait patienter, dit-il

-Hasake Asamori, que signifie tout ceci? demanda Saori

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Il y a dix a,s, Monsieur Mitsumasa m'a convoqué pour me donner des instructions."

 _La Résidence Kido, dix ans ans plus tôt_

"-Professeur Asamori, j'aimerais que vous construisiez des Armures pour moi.

-Des Armures?

-Peu importe le prix que cela coûtera. Mais elles devront être terminées dans dix ans.

-Que voulez-vous dire par Armures?

-Moi-même, je l'ignore mais je peux vous dire que l'Armure d'un Chevalier sera comparable à ces protections que vous créerez. Voici des modèles.

-Des Armures de Chevaliers?

-Oui. Et ne parlez de ça à personne. Vous savez que j'ai une petite-fille.

-Oui.

-Je vais recruter l'enfant d'un ami ainsi que des orphelins qui pourront devenir Chevaliers et défendre la justice dans le monde. Quant à elle, elle devra les guider dans ce chemin périlleux. Ces Chevaliers revêtiront également des Armures et seront assistés par des guerriers portant les Armures mécaniques que vous allez construire. Ce seront les Chevaliers d'Acier."

 _Retour au présent_

"-J'ai commencé à travailler sur ces Armures d'acier mais la plupart d'entre elles étaient défectueuses. La résistance, la rigidité ou le poids ne répondaient jamais à nos attentes. Mais grâce au soutien de monsieur Mitsumasa, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour construire ces Armures dans le secret. Quand monsieur Mitsumasa est mort il y a quatre ans, j'ai été désemparé. Heureusement, trois jeunes enfants ayant le potentiel pour revêtir ces Armures avaient déjà été choisis. Alors, j'ai décidé de mener le projet jusqu'au bout. Même si j'étais seul. Je ne l'ai achevé que récemment.

-Alors, mon grand-père avait tout prévu, dit Saori, Mais Hakase, pourquoi ni lui, ni vous ne m'avez parlé de l'existence des Chevaliers d'Acier?

-Parce que c'était le souhait de monsieur Mitsumasa, avoua le professeur Asamori en baissant les yeux"

 _Encore douze ans plus tôt_

"-Grand-père, tu viens? Vite! Vite!

-Hakase, ne parlez de notre projet à personne. Même pas à ma petite-fille.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Le meilleur moyen de tromper ses ennemis, c'est de commencer par tromper ses amis. Nous ne lui dirons que lorsqu'elle saura qu'elle est Athéna et aura décidé de combattre avec les Chevaliers à ses côtés. A ce moment-là, nous lui enverrons les Chevaliers d'Acier."

 _Retour au présent_

"-Alors, il ne me faisait même pas confiance? dit Saori avec tristesse

-Mademoiselle, je comprends votre réaction, mais je n'avais pas le choix, dit Hakase confus

-Kido, brillant stratège mais odieux manipulateur, dit Ikki amer

-Ces garçons ont été des victimes de ce mégalo tout comme nous, dit Seiya

- _Hai_ , dit Shõ, Si on retire au vieux Kido sa "noble cause", il ne reste qu'un immonde salaud froid et calculateur qui n'hésite pas à sacrifier ses alliés pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

-Shõ, dit Hyôga, Pense à Saori. C'était son grand-père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Saori, Il a de très bonnes raisons de dire de telles choses de lui. Et mon grand-père a beaucoup baissé dans mon estime ces derniers temps. D'abord, il m'a caché que j'étais la réincarnation d'Athéna et maintenant ça."

'

N'en pouvant plus, le groupe était retourné près du lieu où avait lieu l'opération de Shiryû. Celle-ci se termina enfin.

"-Shiryû! s'exclama Shõ

-Shiryû! s'exclama Seiya à son tour"

Le groupe se précipita vers le jeune garçon encore allongé.

"-L'anesthésie agit toujours, dit une infirmière, Il ne peut pas vous entendre.

-Docteur, l'opération a-t-elle réussie? demanda Saori

-Sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Malheureusement..."

Les traits du groupe se tendirent d'angoisse en entendant ce mot.

"...nous n'avons pas pu guérir ses yeux.

-Oh!

-Vous voulez dire que Shiryû restera aveugle? demanda Saori épouvantée

-Je suis désolé."

Shun mit sa main sur sa bouche et baissa la tête en pleurant. Hyôga mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami et plaça son bras libre sur ses yeux afin de cacher ses larmes. Ikki demeurait impassible mais avait fermé les yeux.

"-Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, pensa Saori dont les lèvres tremblaient, Si seulement j'avais été capable de sentir qu'il était en danger plus tôt, j'aurais pu empêcher cela. J'ai été pathétique.

-Docteur, vous devez sauver ses yeux! supplia Seiya hors de lui les larmes aux yeux

-Docteur, je vous en supplie, vous ne pouvez pas rester là sans rien faire! s'écria Shõ, Il s'est sacrifié pour nous! Vous devez le sauver!

-SHIRYÛ! hurlèrent Shõ et Seiya hors d'eux et malheureux"

 **1** _Ben si puisque sans vos Armures, vous êtes totalement vulnérables alors que les autres Chevaliers non_

 _Et non, je n'ai pas de blague sur la cécité de Shiryû, ni de citation de CDZA sur cette dernière tout simplement parce que je pense que c'est trop tôt pour ça. Je verrai plus tard dans des chapitres ultérieurs. A bientôt:)_


	27. Chapitre 16: Enlèvement

_Avertissement: le chapitre suivant étant majoritairement composé de baston, de violence non-modérée ainsi que de quelques passages délicats, je recommande aux sensibles et aux enfants d_ _'aller se chercher une bière. De toute façon, ça sert à rien de vous dire de partir puisque vous le ferez pas^^ (Comment ça, cette phrase a été déjà dite?)_

 **Chapitre 16: Enlèvement dans la nuit étoilée**

Shiryû avait passé la nuit à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad. Seiya avait décidé de passer la nuit auprès de lui. Shõ, elle, était restée dans la branche secrète de l'Hôpital _Maladies Confidentielles Département 2_ auprès du Docteur Satõ et de ses assistantes médicales.

"-J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à votre ami, mademoiselle Shõko, dit-elle, Je suis désolée.

-Shun s'est blâmé toute la nuit.

-Vraiment? Qu'a donc dit le Chevalier Andromède?

-Il a dit que s'il avait été assez intelligent, il ne se serait pas fait bêtement piégé par Argol et Shiryû ne serait pas aveugle en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Personne ne savait qu'Argol avait le Bouclier de la Méduse.

-Je connais cette légende mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle était réelle.

-Comment pouvez-vous croire tout ce que je dis? Si quelqu'un d'autre que vous avait écouté ça, je serais en hosto psychiatrique.

-Et vous, pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça si vous pensez que cela ne peut théoriquement être cru par personne?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que...que je vous fais confiance.

-Vraiment? Vous me faites plaisir."

Shõ baissa les yeux. Elle semblait à la fois gênée et triste. Elle se mit à soupirer avant de relever la tête, l'air grave.

"-Oh! Je connais ce regard.

-Docteur Satõ, si je devais vous demander quelque chose de très délicat, vous m'aideriez?"

'

En même que Kiki qui voulait soutenir son ami, Shunrei était arrivée à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad à l'aurore pour prendre ses affaires et le ramener aux Cinq Pics. Elle avait été informée par une Saori toute attristée de ce qui s'était passé et était tombée dans les bras de la jeune fille. Quand elle s'était un peu calmée, elle était allée dans la chambre du pauvre garçon et lui avait embrassé le front en lui disant tout doucement qu'elle était là. Malgré tout, alors qu'elle faisait la valise de Shiryû, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Et quand ces dernières tombèrent sur le sol, leur son n'échappèrent pas aux oreilles du Dragon.

"-Shunrei, ne pleure pas, dit-il

-Shiryû...

-Shiryû, comment tu peux savoir que Shunrei pleure?

-J'ai perdu un sens. Les autres se sont davantage développés.

-Ne t'en fais pas Shiryû, dit Shunrei d'une voix réconfortante, Tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Seul le futur pourra en décider, dit Shiryû

-Je resterai avec toi, Shiryû. Je serai tes yeux.

-Merci Shunrei.

-J'ai une idée! dit Kiki d'une voix vive, Maître Mu pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour tes yeux.

-Espérons Kiki. Espérons."

On frappa à la porte. Saori ainsi que tous les Chevaliers entrèrent. Ils avaient des fleurs. Ikki, lui, se tenait à part tandis que les autres se rassemblèrent autour du Dragon pour lui montrer son soutien.

"-Shiryû, comment te sens-tu? demanda Saori

-Je vais beaucoup mieux.

-On est tous venus te voir, dit Shõ

-Et par "on", tu veux dire "neuf".

-Et oui! dit Seiya avec entrain"

Cela fit sourire Shiryû.

"-Shiryû, comment as-tu...

-Hyôga, le son des pas de chacun est différent.

-Shiryû, je suis désolé, dit Shun, Ce qui est arrivé est...

-Shun, ne te fais pas de reproche. J'ai fait ça parce que j'avais choisi de le faire. Chacun de vous aurait prit un risque aussi énorme que celui-ci pour tous nos compagnons.

- _Hai_ , dit Hyôga"

Shõ et Hyôga posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de Shun. Celui-ci se sentait toujours très coupable de ce qui était arrivé mais savoir que Shiryû et ses autres amis ne le blâmeraient jamais le rassura sur l'amitié qui unissait les Chevaliers. Il espéra de tout son coeur que Shiryû retrouverait la vue au plus vite.

"-Shiryû, on espère que tu te remettras vite.

-Merci Daishi.

Je suis désolé. Vous êtes en pleine guerre contre le Sanctuaire et je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.

-Shiryû, tu as seulement besoin de te reposer, dit Seiya, Quand tu te sentiras mieux, tu pourras revenir te battre avec nous.

-N'oublie pas, dit Shõ, Tant qu'un Chevalier est vivant, il peut toujours combattre peu importe l'intensité de ses blessures.

- _Alligato (Merci)_ , dit Shiryû

-Shiryû, prends soin de toi, dit Saori qui s'était penchée vers le Dragon et avait posé une main sur sa joue.

- _Quel cosmos doux et chaleureux. Si tous les cosmos de l'univers étaient ainsi, personne ne perdrait jamais espoir._ "

Après que Saori eût enlevé sa main de sa joue, Shiryû sentit deux mains délicates se poser sur les siennes. A qui appartenaient-elles? Il ne les connaissaient pas. Pourtant, il avait reconnu les pas de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. A l'exception de Shunrei et Kiki qui étaient entrés avant les autres, il y en avait neuf. Qui pouvait être cette dixième personne qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer? C'était absurde! Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'y avait neuf personnes, Seiya l'avait confirmé et personne ne l'avait contredit.

"-Shiryû, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour nous. Je prendrai exemple sur ton courage."

Cette voix? Ca ne pouvait pas être celle de Shõ! Ca ne pouvait pas être son compagnon d'armes qui lui tenait les mains d'une manière aussi délicate et tendre! Certes, en les touchant, Shiryû sentait bien qu'elles avaient dû subir de lourdes épreuves physiques. Mais malgré les muscles qu'il sentait sur cette peau, ces mains semblaient plus fines que celles d'un homme **1.** Pourquoi?

Il préféra ne pas se poser davantage de questions et se contenta de sourire. Shõ, confiante, lâcha les mains de Shiryû qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander, encore une fois, s'il avait bien senti les mains de son compagnon d'armes. Alors que Shunrei marchait avec lui dans le couloir, il était encore plongé dans ses pensées.

"- _Quand Saori me touchait la joue, c'était comme si elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir pu faire en sorte de m'aider avant que je ne perde la vue. Son cosmos était doux et chaleureux. Celui de Shõ était plein de détermination et m'encourageait à ne jamais perdre espoir en me disant de ne jamais cesser de me battre. Son cosmos était digne des plus valeureux Chevaliers. Et pourtant, ses mains me semblaient étrangères. Tout comme son cosmos. Le cosmos de Saori, je ne l'ai découvert que depuis peu et malgré tout, j'arrive à le comprendre. Mais celui de Shõ, je le connais bien. Alors, pourquoi m'a-t-il semblé totalement étranger au moment où il a prit mes mains pour me réconforter?_

-Shiryû, le taxi nous attends, dit Shunrei

-Oh, allons-y"

'

Au Sanctuaire.

"-Shina, tu es complètement folle!

-C'est mon problème, Ariel.

-Si tu désobéis aux ordres du Commandant Guido, non seulement, tu n'auras plus le droit de revenir au Sanctuaire mais tu seras traquée jusqu'à ce que tu sois tuée. Comme Marine en ce moment.

-Il faut que je le fasse.

-Non! Ca, c'est que tu t'es mis en tête. Réfléchis. A part moi, personne ne sais que ce Chevalier abruti a vu ton visage. Tu n'as pas à te sentir déshonorée.

-Tu te trompes. Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant.

-Quoi? Qui?

-Le frère spirituel de ce Chevalier abruti comme tu dis. Il a dû le lui dire. Et c'est déjà trop. Non seulement il a vu mon visage mais il s'est moqué de moi. Pour ça, je lui ferai connaître l'Enfer!

-Shina, calme-toi!

-Ariel, as-tu oublié qu'en plus de ça, son frère spirituel a tué Geist? Je leur ferai payer ça à tous les deux.

-Reviens sur Terre! Shina, cette histoire t'a mise hors de toi. Arrête de vouloir poursuivre Equueleus et Pégase. Ce ne sont que deux abrutis qui ne méritent même pas que tu les haïsses ou que tu te mettes en colère contre eux. De plus, le Grand Pope leur fera connaître le châtiment qu'ils méritent à eux ainsi qu'à tous les Chevaliers renégats. De plus, à l'heure qu'il est, Jamian a dû déjà partir pour capturer cette imposteure de Saori Kido qui prétends être Athéna. Si tu pars pour le Japon attaquer ces traîtres, tu ne feras que te condamner.

-Ce sont mes affaires!

-Shina, je t'en supplie! J'ai déjà perdu Geist, je ne veux pas te perdre toi. Ne fais pas ça. Ne me demande pas de subir la perte d'une autre disciple. Tu as réussi à faire tes preuves, tu es un excellent Chevalier. Ne te laisse détruire par un bon-à-rien stupide.

-Ariel, tu connais la règle. Quand une Femme-Chevalier est démasquée par un homme, elle n'a que deux choix: le tuer ou..."

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, son Maître la prit par le bras car elle savait que ces mots la répugnaient. Mais contre toute attente, le Serpent dégagea son bras.

"-Je me fous des ordres. J'irai au Japon que tu le veuilles ou non."

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le Serpent s'en alla. Désespérée, Ariel tomba à genoux complètement impuissante.

"-Oh, pourvu que le Grand Pope ne s'aperçoive de rien."

'

Dans le QG du Grand Coliséum

"-J'ai envoyé un hélicoptère pour observer le Sanctuaire, dit Saori

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné? demanda Shõ

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu avoir d'informations concrètes.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché? demanda Hyôga

-Regardez. Voilà la banlieue d'Athènes.

-Où est le Sanctuaire? demanda Seiya

-Regarde attentivement Seiya, dit Saori"

Alors qu'ils observaient l'image que l'hélicoptère avait captée, celle-ci se brouilla sans que personne n'y comprit quoi que ce fût.

"-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Shõ

-L'hélicoptère l'a survolé plusieurs fois et quand l'hélicoptère s'approche de la montagne, la liaison s'interrompt brutalement.

-Ca ressemble bien au Sanctuaire! dit Seiya indigné, Ils ne se laissent pas facilement approcher. Et si on n'y va pas, cette guerre ne finira jamais. Il faut y aller au plus vite!

-Seiya, calme-toi, dit Shõ, Je comprends ce que tu ressens et moi aussi, je suis triste. Mais Shiryû n'est plus avec nous et le Sanctuaire est très puissant. Il faut réfléchir à comment nous battre sans lui le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

-Shõ a raison, dit Hyôga, Nous n'avons pas réussi à nous approcher du Sanctuaire et en ne faisant que nous défendre, nous avons déjà perdu un Chevalier. Si nous recommençons à affronter l'ennemi sans stratégie, nous serons tous perdus.

- _Hai_ , dit Shun

-Oh! J'ai promit de vaincre le Sanctuaire et je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à comment le faire, dit Shõ, Mais je ne vais vous cacher mes sentiments.

A cause de nous, Shiryû est dépendant de Shunrei et je ne peux pas supporter d'avoir indirectement rendu un ami aveugle.

-C'est aussi ce que je ressens, dit Seiya, Mais et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez? Soyez honnêtes!

-Je pense que Shiryû guérira et reviendra combattre avec nous, dit Shun en toute honnêteté

-Quel optimisme aberrant! dit Ikki qui était resté à part du groupe"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Phénix. Le groupe était interloqué d'avoir entendu des propos pareils. En particulier venant d'un allié. De plus, Andromède n'arrivait pas à croire que son propre frère ait pu se moquer de ses propos.

"- _Nii-san!_ s'exclama Shun

-Ikki, comment oses-tu dire ça? demanda Shõ indignée

-Les yeux de Shiryû ne guériront pas.

- _Nandate?!_ s'exclama Seiya

-Le docteur avait raison. Shunrei devra toujours s'occuper de Shiryû.

-Non! Il a échappé à la mort deux fois, dit Seiya sûr de lui, Il peut très bien retrouver un sens qu'il a perdu.

-Alors qu'un médecin a dit qu'il ne le pouvait pas? dit Ikki moqueur

-Ikki, tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille! s'exclama Shõ, C'est vrai que les médecins sont doués pour soigner des blessures graves ou des maladies que la science peut guérir sans problème mais ils ne savent pas regarder au-delà de ce qu'ils voient. Lors du Grand Tournoi Galactique des Chevaliers du Zodiaque, ils étaient persuadés que Shiryû était mort. Et pourtant, Seiya et moi l'avons sauvé. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?"

Ikki tourna la tête vers Shõ, ricana de manière moqueuse quand il fut face à son visage et, contre toute attente, lui parla par télépathie.

"- _Regarder au-delà ce que l'on voit. Oh Shõko, venant de toi, cette phrase est comique vu que face à toi, personne ne voit au-delà d'Equueleus, belle demoiselle._

 _-Ikki, comment oses-tu? Salaud!_

 _-_ Faites face à la réalité, dit Ikki à voix haute

-Comment? s'exclama Seiya

-Attaquer le Sanctuaire, c'est courir à l'échec. Et en ce qui te concerne Seiya, tu ne penses qu'à te venger et tu ne réfléchis même pas.

-Ta gueule, pauvre merde! hurla Shõ hors d'elle

-Connard! Tu vas me payer ça! hurla Seiya à son tour"

Sans réfléchir, Shõ et Seiya se jetèrent sur Ikki et le frappèrent dans le ventre sous les yeux épouvantés de Shun. Mais Ikki parvint à maitriser les deux frères spirituels en les frappant chacun au menton.

"-Calmez-vous tous les deux, dit Ikki d'un ton sérieux

Vu la situation, il vaut mieux que je fasse cavalier seul.

-Ikki! s'exclama Seiya

-C'est ta décision? demanda Shõ déçue

- _Hai_ , dit le Phénix

 _Et je sais que tu voudras toujours rester auprès d'eux,_ ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Shõ par télépathie, _Même si tu ne feras jamais réellement partie de leur monde._

 _-Plus que toi en tout cas,_ dit Shõ acerbe également par télépathie 

_-_ Ikki, ne pars pas, supplia Saori alors que le Phénix montait les escaliers

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision, protesta Ikki d'une voix froide, J'ai compris que ma place n'était pas ici.

-Ikki, reste ici, demanda Saori à nouveau

-Ecoute-moi bien Saori, si je me suis retourné contre Arlès, c'est pour qu'on ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre. Ca me fait une bonne raison de partir. Alors, sayonara.

- _Nii-san_ , tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, s'exclama Shun en courant après son frère, Je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas! _Nii-san_!"

Mais Ikki avait déjà passé la porte. En voyant la détresse dans le regard de Shun, Hyôga vint vers lui et le prit par les épaules pour l'inciter à revenir vers le groupe. Andromède s'assit sans dire un mot triste et abandonné de nouveau. Shõ et Hyôga vinrent à côté de lui tandis que Seiya et Saori restaient debout. Personne n'osa dire un mot encore trop dépassés par ce qui venait d'arriver. Seule Shõ se permettait de penser même si elle restait silencieuse.

"-Et dire que tu étais remonté dans mon estime, Ikki. Je me trompais. Tu nous méprises? A ta guise. Mais saches que si tu t'obstines à délaisser ton frère, moi, je ne l'abandonnerai pas."

'

Dans la nuit noire, Ikki quittait le Grand Coliséum en trainant le pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et d'y jeter un dernier coup d'oeil.

"-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Shiryû va guérir. Mais le seul moyen de tromper le Sanctuaire, c'est de se séparer pour créer la confusion. Comme ça, le Grand Pope nous croira affaiblis à cause de conflits internes. Au moins, il ne cherchera plus à nous attaquer car il ne nous verra plus comme une menace. Comme ça, nous pourrons nous en prendre à lui plus facilement.

Oh! J'ai bien compris ce que Shõko voulait me dire. Elle a parfaitement raison. J'aurais tant aimé l'emmener avec moi. Mais je sais qu'elle aurait refusé. Comme la dernière fois. Elle est en danger tant qu'elle reste avec eux. Elle est bien trop exposée. Le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit vraiment en sécurité aurait été qu'elle reste auprès de quelqu'un qui connaisse sa vraie identité et la protège tout en l'aidant à préparer une attaque contre le Sanctuaire. Mais je suis mal placé pour penser à sa sécurité. Non seulement, elle a horreur d'être protégée mais en plus, je ne lui ai apporté que de la souffrance. Je ne suis pas digne de l'aider. Si j'étais resté, elle se serait forcée à s'habituer à ma présence pour le groupe. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ça. Les choses sont mieux ainsi aussi bien pour elle que pour lutter contre l'ennemi.

Des corbeaux. Les superstitieux disent que c'est un signe de mauvais présage. Je me demande ce qu'ils font là. Il n'y a ni arbres, ni cadavre dans le coin. Ca doit être à cause des ruines du Grand Coliséum. C'est vrai qu'en pleine nuit, on dirait un cimetière."

Sur ces mots, Ikki laissa le Grand Coliséum derrière lui et marcha lentement dans la nuit déterminé à ne pas revenir sur sa décision.

'

Fou de rage, Seiya frappa dans le mur à l'aide de son poing.

"-Sois maudit Ikki, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Ce n'est qu'un sale égoïste, rien de plus, dit Shõ en serrant un verre qui se brisa entre ses mains

-Si seulement j'avais réussi à le retenir, soupira Shun, Mais il n'a même pas...

-Allons calme-toi Shun, dit Shõ en s'adoucissant, Il était décidé. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire.

-Ikki a toujours été un solitaire, dit Hyôga, Mais sans son aide, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hyôga, dit Shõ, Tu crois vraiment qu'avec l'aide d'un seul Chevalier de Bronze, on seras capables de venir à bout de tout un Sanctuaire pleins de Chevaliers d'Argent? Il est fort mais s'il reste seul, il n'arrivera à rien contre un adversaire puissant. Nous, si on se serre les coudes tous ensemble, on peut y arriver. D'autant plus que maintenant, les Chevaliers d'Acier nous aide. Et rappelez-vous, on a une déesse avec nous."

Ces mots firent sourire le groupe. Ils espérèrent qu'Equueleus avait raison.

'

La lune brillait dans la nuit étoilée. Saori s'était réfugiée sur sa place privée du Grand Coliséum. Elle était totalement abattue. Dans cette situation, elle se sentait impuissante. Certes, elle avait découvert depuis peu qu'elle avait un cosmos. Certes, elle tentait de rester forte et digne dans une situation très risquée mais la pression était si grande.

"-Je ne suis pas assez forte. J'ai peut-être sauvé Shiryû de la mort mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui éviter un sort tragique. Et là, je n'ai pas pu empêcher Ikki de partir. Ce n'est digne d'une divinité guidant des Chevaliers. Suis-je vraiment la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna?

Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que...AH!"

Saori ne rêvait pas. Elle avait été encerclée par des corbeaux. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais il y en avait également à ses pieds. C'est alors qu'elle sentit des cordes sur ses membres. Impuissante, elle ne put faire un seul mouvement. Soudain, des plumes noires tombèrent sur sa tête. Mais ça n'était pas des plumes ordinaires. Elles semblaient aussi lourdes qu'un maillet car elles avaient alourdies le crâne de Saori. Des plumes lourdes? Et si...Oui, un Chevalier d'Argent était sûrement à l'origine de ceci. Oh non! Encore un! Les Chevaliers de Bronze allaient sûrement encore risquer leurs vies pour elle quand ils verraient ce qui se passait. Sans qu'elle ne pût se l'expliquer pourquoi, Saori se mit à penser à l'un d'entre eux. Un dont elle n'avait pas réussi à réellement sauver l'ami qu'il considérait comme un grand frère.

 _Un peu plus d'un mois auparavant dans la Résidence Kido_

Ce jour-là, Saori avait été informée du retour de Seiya. Il revenait de Grèce avec l'Armure de Pégase et n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le salon, elle ne cacha pas son enthousiasme.

"-Seiya, comme je suis contente de te revoir. Tu peux te débarrasser de cette Urne et te reposer. Il vaut mieux que tu sois en forme pour ton combat de demain.

-Un combat?

-Tu ne lui as rien dit, Tatsumi?

-Non mademoiselle. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez lui apprendre vous-même la nouvelle.

-Oh merci beaucoup. Le Grand Tournoi Intergalactique des Chevaliers du Zodiaque est le plus grand Tournoi de Chevalerie du monde. Tous les Chevaliers s'y affrontent. Il a commencé aujourd'hui. Pour ton premier combat, tu seras opposé à Geki, le Chevalier de l'Ours. Je suis sûre que les gens du monde entier seront passionnés par ce spectacle.

-Pas question, dit Seiya catégorique, Je refuse de me livrer en spectacle pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un comme toi.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? dit Tatsumi outré, Tu n'as pas honte?"

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing de Seiya, celui-ci bloqua sa main et le jeta sur le sol.

"-Je n'ai pas à avoir honte parce que je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à cette jeune fille, dit Seiya, Je veux voir Mitsumasa Kido.

-Ca fait quatre ans que mon grand-père est mort, dit Saori d'une voix triste

- _Nani?_

-Un an après ton départ, il a été emporté par la maladie.

-Alors il est mort? Oh, après tout, il l'a bien mérité après le traitement qu'il nous a fait subir à tous. Quelle vie de chien!

-Parle avec respect! dit Tatsumi indigné en se relevant

-Puisque tu es sa petite-fille, tu peux respecter sa promesse, dit Seiya en ignorant Tatsumi

-Une promesse? demanda Saori

-Oui. J'ai une soeur Seika. Et il nous a séparés quand il m'a sorti de l'orphelinat. Il m'a dit que si je revenais avec l'Armure, il me permettrait de la revoir.

-Ah oui, je me souviens.

-Et bien, j'ai rapporté l'Armure. Alors, conduis-moi immédiatement à elle!

-Tu vas te taire, Seiya.

-Quoi?"

Une silhouette était entrée par une porte. Il s'agissait de celle d'un jeune homme. Celui-ci avait de connaître Seiya mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas reconnu.

"-On dirait que tu as peur, que tu refuses le combat. Alors va-t-en et laisse-nous l'Armure.

-Qui t'es toi?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis Jabu. Et aujourd'hui, je suis le Chevalier de la Licorne.

-Ah oui, je me souviens de toi, dit Seiya en soupirant

 _Et moi qui espérais voir Shõ vivant en premier. Fais chier! Pourvu qu'il aille bien._

 _-_ Tu n'as pas à parler de manière aussi impolie à une personne haut-placée comme mademoiselle Saori. Excuse-toi tout de suite et remets-leur l'Armure.

-Jabu a raison, fais ce qu'il dit, dit Tatsumi

-Ah, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! dit Seiya agacé, Je ne donnerai pas l'Armure avant qu'elle ne m'ait conduit à ma soeur.

-Tu ne veux pas m'écouter? Parfait. Tu n'as pas à employer un ton aussi grossier envers cette t'avais prévenu."

Il tenta de frapper le visage de Seiya à l'aide d'un coup de poing mais celui-ci l'arrêta à l'aide de sa jambe sous le regard surpris de la Licorne.

"-Ca suffit Jabu. Tu te comportes comme un gentil chien-chien qui remue la queue devant sa maîtresse.

-Quoi?!

-D'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce comportement vis-à-vis de la demoiselle n'est pas récent."

Jabu serra les dents pour se retenir de hurler de colère.

"-Quel est le chien dont tu t'inspires depuis ton retour au Japon? Le labrador ou le berger allemand?

-Tais-toi! Cinq ans ont passés mais tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi arrogant, agressif et insolent. Je vais t'apprendre à respecter cette jeune fille!

-Arrête Jabu.

-Mais enfin...mademoiselle...

-Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais l'intention de me désobéir? demanda Saori d'une voix sévère

-Non, dit Jabu en baissant les yeux

-Si tu veux te battre, tu n'auras qu'à le faire durant le Grand Tournoi des Chevaliers de la Fondation Graad en respectant les règles.

-Ca suffit maintenant! dit Seiya las, Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit. Amène-moi à ma soeur et je te donnerai l'Armure de Pégase.

-Ecoute Seiya, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ta soeur.

-Quoi?!

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a disparu peu après que tu sois parti pour la Grèce. On ne l'a pas revue après ça.

-Quoi?! Et tu t'imagines que je vais participer à ton Tournoi stupide en sachant ça?

-Je t'en prie Seiya, calme-toi. Et si tu penses mener des recherches, je te déconseille de le faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Le monde est si vaste. Même si tu y passais tout ton temps, tu ne serais pas sûr de la retrouver. Et puis, qui te dit qu'elle est encore en vie?"

Seiya ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer les dents empli de colère envers cette sale peste.

"-Mais je peux te proposer un marché.

-Un marché, quel marché? demanda Seiya méfiant

-Si tu participes au Grand Tournoi et que tu en sors vainqueur, la Fondation Graad se chargera de faire des recherches pour retrouver ta soeur. Elle est parfaitement équipée pour ça. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Seiya tourna le dos. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire plaisir à cette fille qui avait cherché à le traiter comme un jouet dans son enfance. Si Jabu avait prit sa place le jour où Saori avait tenté de faire de Pégase son cheval, il n'oublierait jamais qu'elle avait tenté de faire de lui son jouet et que, visiblement, elle continuait à le faire en voulant le faire se battre devant une foule barbare riant des choses les plus violentes et sanglantes. Ce n'était qu'une sale peste capricieuse, irrespectueuse et égoïste. Il ne lui ferait pas plaisir. Il s'apprêta à partir.

"-Seiya, dit Jabu, si tu ne veux pas combattre et que tu préfères t'en aller, on ne te le reprochera pas. Mais ne pars pas avec l'Armure."

Seiya n'écoutait pas. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que Jabu utilisait son cosmos contre lui pour lui enlever l'Urne qu'il portait sur son dos. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il décida de lui rendre la pareille. Son cosmos lui permit de déchirer le pantalon de Jabu ainsi que de détruire un mur de la Résidence Kido réduisant ainsi à néant l'un des portraits de Mitsumasa Kido. Quand il eût bien humilié la Licorne devant Saori, Pégase quitta les lieux.

"-Non attends, dit Tatsumi, Tu dois participer à ce Tournoi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tatsumi. Il participera au Grand Tournoi. Il n'a pas le choix s'il veut retrouver sa sœur."

 _Retour au présent dans le Grand Coliséum_

Seiya. Elle l'avait maltraité et il risquait sa vie pour elle. Elle avait maltraité tous les Chevaliers et pour ils lui étaient tous dévoués. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils prit de sympathie pour elle? Et pourquoi s'inquiétait-t-elle quand Seiya risquait sa vie et espérait toujours que Shõ fît restât derrière lui pour modérer son audace parfois bien trop grande?

"-Mes amis. Seiya, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle"Sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de se poser davantage de questions, elle sombra dans l'inconscience son crâne trop alourdi par les plumes qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Lorsque cela fut fait, les plumes en question tombèrent sur le sol. On aurait dit que si elles étaient restées trop longtemps sur la tête de la jeune fille, cela l'aurait tué. Il n'y avait pas de doute, le Chevalier d'Argent qui la pourchassait la voulait vivante.

'

Au QG du Grand Coliséum.

"-Oh! Vous avez senti ce cosmos? demanda Seiya

-Allons à l'extérieur tout de suite! dit Shõ"

Ils coururent jusqu'au Grand Coliséum. Ce qu'ils virent les glaça d'effroi. De terribles volatiles transportaient Saori attachée par les bras et les jambes alors que celle-ci avait perdu connaissance. Et par n'importe quels volatiles.

"-Des corbeaux! s'exclama Shõ avec horreur

-Ici? demanda Seiya qui ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible

-Impossible! s'exclama Hyôga

-Ils emmènent Saori! dit Shun terrifié

-Merde! s'exclama Seiya en serrant les dents"

Sans réfléchir, il retourna vers le QG. Shõ le suivit en devinant ce qu'il avait en tête.

"-Tous en Armures! dit-elle à Hyôga et Shun en descendant les escaliers

-Ces corbeaux, marmonna Hyôga, C'est impossible. Et pourtant...

-Hyôga, qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Shun

-Ces corbeaux...Et si...

-Hyôga, tu sais quelque chose? demanda Shõ

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Chevalier d'Argent du Corbeau?

-Le Chevalier d'Argent du Corbeau? demanda Shõ

-Alors, ça voudrait dire que le Sanctuaire a encore envoyé un Chevalier d'Argent, dit Shun

-Il faudra vite les rattraper, dit Hyôga

-Rassurez-vous, dit Shõ, Ce Chevalier a été stupide. Une fille en robe blanche dans les pommes transportée avec des centaines de corbeaux. Vous croyez vraiment que ça va passer inaperçu?

-En pleine nuit, c'est possible, dit Hyôga, Il fait trop sombre. Et imagine qu'ils se dirigent vers les montagnes rocheuses.

-On y sera à temps, dit Seiya, On a déjà battu plusieurs Chevaliers d'Argent.

-Allons-y."

'

"-Oh non! dit Shun, des hommes nous attendent devant le Grand Coliséum.

-Ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'on réagissent, dit Shõ, Il faut nous séparer. Hyôga, Shun, vous vous occupez d'eux.

- _Hai._

-Seiya, on rattrape les corbeaux.

-Ca me va."

Shõ et Seiya courraient dans la nuit. Malgré le fait qu'ils volaient très haut pour tenter de ne pas se faire prendre, les croassements des corbeaux étaient bien trop forts pour qu'Equueleus et Pégase ne les repèrent pas facilement. Ils finirent par atteindre la montagne.

"-Elle est toujours en vue, dit Seiya

-Parfait, dit Shõ, Ah!

-Shõ, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je...Je ne sais pas. Je...J'ai mal à la tête. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait frappé. Oh! Je vois flou.

-Shõ!

-Seiya, rattrape les corbeaux, c'est le plus urgent. Si tu les perds, tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour Saori.

- _Nani?_ "

Equueleus se trouvait au bord d'une falaise. En le constatant, Pégase tenta de lui attraper les mains.

"-Shõ, tu vas tomber!

-AH!"

Trop tard. Alors qu'Equueleus tombait vers une chute inévitable, Pégase entendait toujours les croassements des corbeaux. Mais qui pouvait avoir fait du mal à Shõ sans se montrer mais surtout sans que les Chevaliers ne sentent sa présence? Où était Shõ? Seiya regardait la falaise. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de fond. Et si...

"- Seiya, rattrape les corbeaux, c'est le plus urgent. Si tu les perds, tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour Saori."

C'était ce que Shõ lui avait dit. Seiya avait horreur de ce genre de situation: que lui et Shõ eurent une occasion de restés soudés lors de combats mais se retrouvâtes séparés de manière vicieuse par des adversaires surgissant de nulle part ou dissimulés. C'était insupportable. Pégase devait se rendre à l'évidence, Equueleus avait raison. S'il laissait partir ces corbeaux, il ne serait pas digne d'être un Chevalier.

"-Shõ, n'abandonne jamais!

Saori, j'arrive!"

'

Un homme mal attentionné attendaient l'arrivée de ses volatiles qui lui obéissaient à l'aide de son cosmos. Ceux-ci revinrent avec le précieux trésor tant attendu qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir.

"-Tout marche comme prévu. Mes chers corbeaux sont enfin de retour.

Bravo mes petits, ajouta-t-il lorsque les corbeaux eurent déposés lentement Saori sur le sol, Voici donc la fameuse Saori Kido. Je la ramènerai au Sanctuaire moi-même. Vous pouvez partir. Nous allons y aller mademoiselle. Mais avant cela...Héhéhé!

-Ne la touche pas!"

Alors que le Chevalier du Corbeau s'apprêtait à caresser les cheveux de Saori, Seiya, qui avait tout juste eût le temps d'arriver, avait serré les dents de rage et s'était précipité vers le Chevalier du Corbeau.

"-Qui es-tu? demanda ce dernier

-Seiya, le Chevalier de Bronze Pégase.

-Seiya? Alors, c'est toi qui a tué Misty!

-Il a essayé de me tuer. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. Et si tu tentes de faire du mal à Saori, tu finiras comme lui. Alors, laisse-la tranquille!

-Sûrement pas! Je suis Jamian, le Chevalier d'Argent du Corbeau. Donc forcément plus puissant que toi. Regarde."

Jamian se mit à siffler. Cela intrigua Seiya. Il entendit à nouveau des croassements. Des corbeaux venaient de chaque côté des montagnes rocheuses. Mais qu'est-ce que Jamian tentait?

"-En garde Seiya!"

Il était impossible de distinguer Jamian et ses corbeaux. Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

"-Je vais t'exterminer, dit Jamian sûr de lui

Par les Ailes Noires!

-Les Ailes Noires?

Oh!

Oh!

Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Seiya réussit à éliminer les corbeaux qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Les autres, effrayés, s'en allèrent. Finalement, ces volatiles ne semblaient pas aussi forts qu'ils en avaient l'air.

"-C'est ça, les Ailes Noires? demanda Seiya en ricanant, Ca veut dire que tes corbeaux ne peuvent rien contre moi.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne me moquerai pas de mes corbeaux. Regarde bien."

A ces mots, d'immenses plumes noires retombèrent sur le corps de Seiya telle une nuée ardente d'insectes.

"- _Nani?_

Oh! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Que se passe-t-il? Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de ces plumes noires! Impossible! Ce ne sont pas des plumes ordinaires. Elles sont si lourdes! Je...Je ne plus bouger! Et...j'ai...du mal...à respirer."

Alors qu'il avait le corps recouvert de plumes noires, Seiya s'écroula sur le sol sans pouvoir réagir.

"-Hahaha! Voici l'effet des Ailes Noires.

Vas en Enfer, Seiya! ajouta-t-il en envoyant un coup de poing sur Pégase

Pfeuh! Tu es bien trop faible.

Mes petits corbeaux, je vais avoir besoin de vous. S'il y a encore des Chevaliers dans le coin, il vaut mieux que vous m'aidiez à emmener cette fille au Sanctuaire."

Jamian entendit un gémissement. Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'agir de...

"-Tu es encore vivant, toi? Tu vas crever tout de suite!"

A ces mots, il roua Seiya de coups de pieds. Ce dernier étouffait toujours sous les plumes qui l'avaient ensevelis. Mais le manque d'air et les coups que Seiya ressentait n'étaient rien comparé à la peur de perdre Saori s'il ne réagissait pas très vite.

"-Enflamme-toi...mon cosmos.

Que le cosmos qui est en moi explose!"

Sans que Jamian ne put y comprendre quoi que ce fût, toutes les plumes qui ensevelissaient le corps de Seiya s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens. Mais ça n'était pas tout. Seiya avait eût le temps de se relever et de servir de la force de son cosmos pour créer une explosion afin que celle-ci atteigne Jamian. La force fit que celui-ci se retrouva sur le sol complètement déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer.

"-Impossible! Il n'a pas pu repoussé les Ailes Noires! Quel cosmos incroyable!

-Saori! s'exclama Seiya en repartant à la poursuite des corbeaux

-C'est inutile. Tu ne pourras jamais la sauver."

Peu importait ce que pouvait dire Jamian. Seiya suivrait Saori jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Il continua à courir tout en regardant les corbeaux en se demandant comment les combattre sans faire de mal à la jeune fille.

"-Je dois y arriver."

Il se mit à sauter sur une falaise et se jeta littéralement sur les corbeaux.

"-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Grâce à cette attaque, les cordes qui maintenaient Saori prisonnière se coupèrent. Cela faisait un problème de moins mais Saori allait tomber dans le vide! Il fallait que Seiya la rattrape vite avant que l'irréparable n'arrive.

"-Protéger Athéna est le devoir des Chevaliers, dit-il pour lui-même en se lançant à la rescousse de sa déesse"

Mais dans son élan désespéré, Seiya s'écrasa le bras contre un rebord de falaise. Celui-ci se cassa et il ne put retenir un cri. C'est alors qu'il vit le corps inerte de Saori tomber près de lui. Par chance, il lui restait une main valide. Il parvint à attraper la jeune fille. Dans un élan désespéré, il la ramena sur la falaise avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le gouffre.

"-Je vais t'envoyer au fond de ce gouffre!"

Jamian! Il l'avait poursuivi, lui aussi. Le Chevalier du Corbeau s'apprêta à éjecter Pégase du terrain à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Mais celui-ci parvint à l'éviter et tomba à l'endroit précis où il avait voulu envoyer son adversaire. Il parvint à s'accrocher à une paroi mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glisser.

"-Seiya, aide-moi! supplia-t-il

-Démerde-toi, Jamian! dit Seiya d'une voix pleine de mépris"

Seiya se tourna vers Saori qu'il prit dans son bras encore valide. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Il fut rassuré car les corbeaux ne l'avaient pas blessée. Et sa respiration régulière montrait qu'elle était toujours vivante. Comme elle avait l'air paisible en paraissant endormie. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait un beau rêve. Cela attendrit le Chevalier. Il espéra qu'il pourrait la sauver et la ramener chez elle avant qu'elle n'eût reprit connaissance afin qu'elle ne subisse pas un grave choc émotionnel. Il fallait qu'il la sauve.

"-Décidément Seiya, tu es toujours aussi stupide."

Cette voix!Ca ne pouvait pas être...

"- _Masaka...(Impossible...)_ Shina!

-Je suis venue pour me venger.

-Oh!

-Quel dommage que ton frère spirituel ne soit pas là pour couvrir tes arrières cette fois.

-Shina, tu tombes bien, dit Jamian réjoui, Aide-moi.

-Débrouille-toi tout seul, Jamian! Je ne suis pas ici pour t'aider.

-Ah, tu es toujours aussi impitoyable.

-Seiya, à ta place, j'aurais achevé Jamian sans pitié. Toi et ta gentillesse. Tu ne changeras jamais.

- _C'est pas vrai! D'abord ce type et maintenant Shina. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec un bras cassé? Si je lâche Saori pour me battre contre Shina, Jamian peut l'emmener au Sanctuaire s'il arrive à se hisser._

-Fini de jouer, Seiya. Tu es cerné!

-Seiya, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

-Derrière toi, il n'y a qu'une falaise et devant toi, il n'y a qu'un immense gouffre. Si tu veux t'en sortir, bats-toi contre Jamian et moi!

-Je ne peux pas me battre avec cette fille dans mes bras, dit Seiya pour tenter d'éviter le combat

-Alors laisse-la à Jamian et bats-toi contre moi!

-Hors de question Shina! Moi et mon frère nous sommes jurés de la protéger. Et elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

- _Nani?!"_

"-Les étoiles...sont si belles."

Sans que personne ne s'en fût aperçu, Saori avait reprit connaissance. Quand Seiya le réalisa, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle.

"-Tu vas bien? Quel soulagement!

-Seiya, c'est bien toi?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te réveiller. La situation n'est franchement pas terrible.

-Je dois être lourde.

-Je suis un Chevalier. Cela ne me préoccupe pas.

-Hihi! Si tu le dis.

-Shina, combien de temps vas-tu les regarder? demanda Jamian

-Ta gueule!"

Après avoir entendu les voix de Shina et Jamian, Saori vit la falaise, tourna la tête et vit le gouffre. Athéna remarqua également l'appréhension de Pégase. Elle lui sourit. Cela fut suffisant pour lui redonner de l'assurance.

"-Saori, es-tu prête à me suivre partout?

-Seiya, j'ai confiance en toi."

A ces mots, Saori s'accrocha solidement au corps de Seiya et celui-ci s'avança vers le gouffre.

"-Vous allez mourir!

-Ne t'approche pas Shina! ordonna Seiya"

Sur ces mots, il continua d'avancer. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il sauta vers le gouffre en maintenant fermement Saori contre lui. Jamais il ne la laisserait mourir! Soudain, il sentit un doux cosmos envelopper son corps. Athéna le protégeait, il en était certain. Grâce à elle, il ne mourrait pas cette nuit. Même s'il se sentait sombrer dans une longue chute où tout n'était plus que ténèbres.

"-J'arrive pas à le croire! s'exclama Jamian, Non seulement, ils sont idiots mais en plus, ils sont complètement cinglés! C'est du suicide, ils ne survivront pas!

-Tu ne connais pas Seiya. Il est imprévisible, dit Shina

 _Seiya, quant tu as sauté, tu semblais voler tel Pégase ouvrant ses ailes._

-Tu rêves ou quoi? On doit les rattraper!

-Ah oui? Et comment tu veux faire ça en pleine nuit? Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a qu'un gouffre devant toi.

-Heu...

-Au lieu d'agir comme un con, attends qu'il fasse jour. On verra où ils sont tombés et on les rattrapera sans prendre de risques. Même un Chevalier ne peut résister à une telle chute. Ils ne peuvent plus s'enfuir.

-Hé, c'est pas idiot. Tu es vraiment très intelligente.

-Oh ta gueule!

 _Seiya, tu as vu mon visage. A cause de toi, je n'ai plus le choix. C'est inévitable. Je dois te tuer!"_

'

"-Où suis-je? Oh!"

Dans un gouffre, sur une paroi, une jeune Chevalière venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance. Son esprit avait été embrouillé et troublé à la fois. Elle avait aperçu des ombres et entendu des voix. Une chose était sûre, deux de ses amis étaient en danger poursuivis par deux autres personnes.

"-Mon pouvoir de prémonition, dit Shõ, Il a dû être embrouillé par quelqu'un qui m'a attaqué de loin. Ca expliquerait pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression de sentir un coup sur ma tête en tombant ici.

-Bravo petit futé.

-Oh!

-Permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Argo, Chevalier d'Argent du Vaisseau. Et toi, je suppose que tu es le Chevalier de Bronze Equueleus, n'est-ce pas?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Quand toi et Pégase poursuiviez les corbeaux de Jamian qui transportaient la fille que nous recherchons, tu as prononcé le nom de Seiya. Tout le monde sait que Pégase et Equueleus sont frères et se battent souvent ensemble; tout comme Seiya est le nom de celui qui a volé l'Armure de Pégase au Sanctuaire.

-Il ne l'a pas volée! Il l'a gagné en combat loyal contre Cassios.

-Vous, les Chevaliers traîtres, vous dites tous ça! Enfin, quand Jamian l'aura vaincu et quand j'aurai mis fin à ta vie, nous ramènerons vos Armures jumelles en Grèce pour la gloire du Sanctuaire.

-Sache que mon Armure appartient à l'Île d'Equueleus et que tu ne me battras jamais!

-Ah tu crois ça? Contrairement à la minuscule constellation qui te protège, la mienne est immense. J'ai beau n'être qu'un Chevalier d'Argent, je suis déjà d'un plus haut niveau que toi. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est la constellation du Vaisseau **2**?

-La constellation du Vaisseau? Mais oui! La fameuse légende du grand vaisseau marin. Ce navire que l'on appelait l'Argos construit par Athéna et commandé par Jason qui dirigeait l'expédition des Argonautes dont le but était de récupérer la Toison d'or. A bord, il y avait Hercule, Thésée, Méléagare, Orphée, Castor, Pollux Pelée et Atalante. Quand ils sont arrivés en Colchide, le Roi Eétès avait promit à Jason de lui remettre la Toison d'or s'il accomplissait une série d'épreuves qu'il croyait impossible à réaliser pour un humain. Mais sa fille, Médée, une sorcière, est tombée amoureuse de Jason. A l'aide de sa magie, elle l'a aidé à remporter les épreuves. Pourtant, malgré ça, Eétès a refusé de remettre la Toison d'or à Jason. Il a dû la prendre et s'enfuir avec Médée. Comme ils ont été poursuivis par le frère de cette sorcière, elle l'a tué et Eétès a préféré recueillir son corps pour lui offrir un enterrement digne plutôt que de poursuivre une traîtresse. Jason disait être heureux avec Médée. Mais en guise de récompense pour ses actes, il l'a quitté pour Glaucé, une femme plus belle. Pour se venger, elle l'a tué avec une robe empoisonnée. Quant à Jason, après avoir abandonné Médée et constaté la mort de sa nouvelle dulcinée, il s'est exilé sur l'Argos. Et pendant son exil, le mât de son navire lui a fendu le crâne. Alors, ce Chevalier serait l'équivalent de Jason?

-C'est exact. Et je vois que tu connais bien la mythologie.

-Mon Maître m'a enseigné le grec. Et durant ces leçons, j'ai aussi appris certaines légendes.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler littérature, je suis ici pour me battre.

-Abruti!

-Comment oses-tu m'insulter?

-Nous sommes sur une falaise devant un gouffre. Si tu m'envoies une attaque ici, sa force t'y enverra au fond. Tu veux te suicider ou quoi?

-Bon, très bien. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je n'ai aucune envie de te jeter au fond de ce gouffre comme un vulgaire déchet. J'aime me battre.

-Curieux. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru penser quand tu m'as entrainé ici lorsque Seiya et moi poursuivions les corbeaux qui emmenaient Saori.

-Je voulais simplement te séparer de lui pour te combattre. J'avais calculé l'endroit précis où tu allais tomber. Mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à ce que tu as suggéré. Bon assez bavardé, retournons au sommet.

-Et comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne vas pas me jeter sournoisement dans le gouffre pendant notre remontée?

-Je te laisserai passer devant.

-Tu es honnête.

-Non, j'aime me battre."

'

"-Pas mal ces dattes, dit Shõ au Vaisseau une fois qu'ils furent en haut de la falaise, Tu donnes toujours à bouffer à tous tes adversaires, Argo?

-Ce n'est pas fair-play d'être sans forces avant de se battre. Je n'aime que quand c'est équitable.

-Equitable? Tu m'as lâchement séparé de Seiya!

-Vous auriez combattu un Chevalier à deux. Ce n'est pas équitable. Jamian a beau être un Chevalier d'Argent et savoir contrôler des corbeaux, il est aussi maladroit que stupide. Il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Le Grand Pope m'a demandé de le suivre en secret car il doutait du choix de notre commandant pour capturer Athéna. Et je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Jamais Jamian ne ramènera Athéna au Sanctuaire car Pégase le battra facilement en se débarrassant des corbeaux. Il n'y a pas de doute.

-Tu es le premier Chevalier d'Argent à avoir de l'estime pour les Chevaliers de Bronze. C'est plutôt flatteur. Attends une minute! Comment sais-tu que Saori est vraiment Athéna? Je croyais que tout le Sanctuaire était convaincu qu'elle était une imposteure.

-...

-Espèce de salaud! s'écria Shõ en se relevant, Tu ne voulais pas te battre. Tu essayais juste de me retenir ici en attendant que Seiya et Saori reviennent sur leurs pas pour t'en prendre à elle.

-Je vois que j'en ai trop dit.

Par le Vent de Naos!"

La force de l'attaque fut si grande qu'elle projeta Shõ sur une paroi.

"-Puisque maintenant, tu sais que je sais la vérité, autant ne rien te cacher. Tu n'ignores pas que selon la légende de la Toison d'or, Athéna a construit l'Argos.

-Et alors?

-En le construisant, elle a jeté une malédiction sur le mât.

-Une malédiction?

-Quand l'Argos a été achevé, Athéna a dit que si Jason se mariait mais était infidèle à son épouse, cela se retournerait contre lui. Mais Jason ne l'a pas cru. Et après qu'il ait délaissé Médée pour Glaucé, cette maudite sorcière n'a pas seulement cette dernière; elle a aussi tué ses propres enfants qu'elle a eu avec Jason afin de le priver de toute descendance.

-Oh!

-Tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas? C'est la partie de la légende qu'on évite de raconter car beaucoup croient qu'une mère serait incapable de faire une chose pareille. Seuls les porteurs de l'Armure du Vaisseau la connaissent.

-Oh!

-Quand cette partie de la légende est arrivée, Médée s'est enfuit et Jason ne l'a plus jamais revue. Après la mort de Glaucé, ceci et son exil sur l'Argos, il a cru qu'il avait été assez puni de ne pas avoir respecté l'avertissement d'Athéna. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas la vengeance de Médée que cette maudite déesse avait prévu de lui infliger pour le punir d'avoir été infidèle.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Quand le mât de l'Argos s'est écroulé sur le crâne de Jason, il a entendu la voix d'Athéna qui murmurait sans arrêt "Infidèle époux, tu subis mon courroux."

-Alors Athéna aurait...

-...jeté un sort sur le mât de l'Argos quand elle l'a construit pour punir Jason s'il était infidèle à une épouse potentielle. Comme si la vengeance de Médée n'avait pas été suffisante!

-Les actes de Médée ont été violent et sanglants, c'est vrai. Et rien ne peut justifier les meurtres qu'elle a commis même si c'était par amour puis par vengeance. Mais Jason n'a fait que subir les conséquences de ce qu'il a déclenché. Athéna l'avait prévenu et il ne l'a pas écouté. Et pourquoi ça te contrarie tant, au juste?

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Depuis mon enfance, j'ai su que je serais destiné à devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna. J'étais prêt à protéger la divinité qui protégerait la Terre des menaces qui la frapperaient. Je me suis entrainé avec acharnement pas seulement pour ma future souveraine mais aussi pour mon monde. Et qu'ai-je eu en guise de récompense? L'Armure dont tout le monde rit! Celle qui symbolise Jason, le soi-disant grand héros stupide qui a toujours eu besoin de l'aide d'une sorcière pour accomplir ses exploits. Les Chevaliers d'Argent se moquent tous de moi à cause de cette légende alors que je suis bien plus puissant qu'eux. Et bien plus que pour l'aide de Médée envers Jason, ils rient de cette fin pathétique. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu "Il est bien beau le Chevalier d'Argent qui a hérité de l'Armure la plus pitoyable qui soit", "Argo, quel effet ça fait de porter l'Armure de celui qui a perdu tout héroïsme quand il a abandonné sa sorcière bien-aimée et vu tous les Argonautes se détourner de lui après cet acte ignoble?", "Hé Argo, ça fait quoi de porter l'Armure de celui qui n'a même pas capable de diriger son propre navire sans ses Argonautes chéris au point d'en mourir en se prenant un mât sur la tronche alors qu'il n'y avait même pas de tempête?". J'EN AI ASSEZ! Tous ces ignorants! Aucun d'entre eux ne m'a cru quand je leur assurais qu'Athéna était à l'origine de cette mort. Ils disaient juste que je voulais juste rendre mon Armure moins pathétique pour avoir moins honte. JE HAIS ATHENA!

-Argo...

-Au départ, je voulais partir et renoncer à mon entrainement de Chevalier quand j'ai su que ce serait cette Armure que je revêtirais. Mais après, j'ai pensé "Quelle ironie ça serait si Athéna était tuée par ce qui est censée la protéger?" La plus belle des vengeance. Ce soir-là, il y a treize ans, j'étais enfin prêt. Athéna s'était réincarnée en bébé. J'ai tenté de me rendre dans sa chambre mais le Grand Pope était là avec une dague en or. J'ai compris ses intentions et je m'apprêtais à le tuer. Athéna m'appartenait!

-Oh!

-Mais avant que je n'ai pu agir, ce maudit Aioros est intervenu et s'est enfuit avec elle. Et j'ai beau avoir supplié le Grand Pope d'exécuter ce maudit Chevalier pour soi-disant traîtrise, c'est à Shura qu'il a confié cette tâche.

-Shura?

-Un autre Chevalier du Sanctuaire. Mais peu importe. Si je me doutais qu'Airos allait être exécuté, j'étais sûr qu'Athéna survivrait. Une divinité ne se laisse pas tuer facilement. Et je savais que le Grand Pope avait peur de l'éventuelle survie d'Athéna. Alors je lui ai dit que je savais tout sur sa tentative de meurtre envers elle.

-Mais tu es fou! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

-C'était un risque à courir. Chevalier d'Argent ou pas, il savait que j'étais le plus puissant d'entre eux et il savait également qu'en sachant cela, j'aurais pu le dénoncer à tous les Chevaliers. Je ne l'avais pas fait parce que je voulais également la mort d'Athéna. Je lui alors demandé si, en échange de mon silence, je pouvais enquêter en dehors du Sanctuaire afin de savoir si elle était toujours en vie ou pas. Il savait très bien qu'en tant que Chevalier du Vaisseau, je détestais Athéna et que je ne pouvais pas faillir à ma tâche. Malgré tout, je devais revenir au Sanctuaire de temps en temps pour faire semblant de tout ignorer. Et un jour, mes recherches ont portées leurs fruits: j'ai découvert le fameux Grand Tournoi dans lequel vous avez tous combattu. Vous tous les soi-disant Chevaliers renégats aviez pour but de remporter l'Armure d'or qu'Aioros avait prit au Sanctuaire lors de sa fuite. Mais le pire, c'est que vous protégiez Athéna, qui, il y a des siècles de cela a ruiné non seulement la vie mais aussi enlevé le peu de gloire qui restait à Jason. Ma haine n'a fait qu'augmenter quand j'ai découvert ceci. J'étais prêt à tuer Athéna par tous les moyens. Seulement, mon frère m'a dit que je ne devrais pas. Il disait que je mettrais en péril l'existence du Sanctuaire si j'agissais sans réfléchir ou que j'allais au Japon sans avoir la moindre idée de comment agir. Alors, le Grand Pope l'a envoyé au Japon en civil dans le but de la ramener vivante. Cela m'a mis dans une colère noire. Mais s'il l'avait fait, j'aurais pu la tuer au Sanctuaire. Malheureusement, mon frère n'est jamais revenu. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient retrouvés que son cadavre dans le Port de plaisance, le lieu où il devait capturer Athéna.

-Le Port de plaisance?

-Oui. Cette démone a tué mon frère! Comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez détruit ma vie, elle m'a fait souffrir encore et encore. Elle m'a rendu fou! Je n'en pouvais plus! Je n'ai fait que la maudire depuis ce jour-là! M'entrainant davantage pour lui donner la mort qu'elle mérite. Il a fallu que j'attende jusqu'à ce soir. Je suis venu sur ordre du Grand Pope qui, comme tu le sais déjà, a douté du choix du commandant pour capturer Athéna en pensant que Jamian était trop idiot. Et même si j'ai aussi pour ordre de ramener Athéna vivante, je ne le ferai pas.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Depuis que j'ai l'Armure du Vaisseau, être un Chevalier d'Athéna est un cauchemar! C'est à cause de cette maudite déesse que je ne subis que des moqueries et des railleries. Mais surtout qu'on ne me voit même pas comme un vrai Chevalier. Aujourd'hui, je ne vis que pour la tuer. Et ce soir, je n'échouerai pas!

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire!

-Quoi? Tu défends encore cette horrible diablesse après avoir apprit tout ce que j'ai subi à cause d'elle?

-Ce que tu as subi, tu l'as subi à cause de l'histoire de Jason et des Chevaliers stupides et odieux qui t'entourent. Quant à l'Athéna qui a infligé ce châtiment à Jason, elle ne l'a fait que pour le punir de son acte indigne envers Médée. Et c'était il y a des siècles, ce qui veut dire que l'Athéna ayant fait ceci n'existe plus. Aujourd'hui, la réincarnation d'Athéna que nous protégeons n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Saori est douce, intelligente, chaleureuse et courageuse. Elle n'a pas à porter le poids d'un malheur qu'elle ne t'a pas fait subir.

-Tais-toi! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

-As-tu donc conscience que si tu tues Athéna que le Grand Pope veut vivante, tu seras renié de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie? Tu pourrais même te faire tuer.

-Mourir ne me fait pas peur. Quand ma vengeance sera accomplie, je serai enfin apaisé. Et mon sort m'importera peu.

-Vraiment? Tu es idiot.

-Ne m'insulte pas!

-Si tu t'en prends uniquement à Athéna, ta vengeance ne sera jamais accomplie.

-Que dis-tu?

-Tu as peut-être souffert à cause du mythe de Jason et de sa chute provoquée par l'Athéna antique mais sache que Saori n'a pas tué ton frère.

- _Nandate?_

-Le soir où ton frère est venu du Japon pour la ramener au Sanctuaire, il a voulu se distraire en...disons...jouant avec son corps sur le Port de plaisance.

-Que dis-tu?

-Il l'a agressé en l'acculant à un mur. Je crois que, séduit par sa beauté, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir la posséder pour une nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, ça a été une grave erreur.

-Quoi?

-Cette nuit-là, j'étais également dans le Port de plaisance. Tu te doutes bien qu'en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, il était de mon devoir de protéger ma déesse.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Oui. La personne qui a tué ton frère, c'est moi."

Argo n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le dépassait complètement. Ce gamin? Il avait tué son frère à qui il avait enseigné comment être un parfait Chevalier même si celui-ci portait une Armure sans nom? Et il s'était bêtement fait avoir par sa faiblesse pour les beautés?

 _La Grèce dans un marché près du Sanctuaire, un an plus tôt_

"-Tu es vraiment un Chevalier d'Athéna?

-Mais oui, ma jolie.

-Oh, ce doit être une vie si dure.

-Une fois qu'on est un Chevalier, on est habitué. Désirez-vous que je vous offre un bouquet de fleurs?

-Oh, vous êtes trop gentil.

-Oh toi, encore à faire le Dom Juan!

-Argo!

-Retourne au Sanctuaire, ça fait une semaine que tu ne t'es pas entrainé.

-A...A bientôt ma belle."

'

"-Combien de fois dois-je te le dire? Tu ne dois pas...

-...quitter le Sanctuaire sans autorisation. Oui Argo, je sais.

-Alors, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de le faire?

-Parce que ce Grand Pope ne laisse personne être libre et qu'on ne peut partir que pour accomplir des missions.

-Ca suffit! J'en ai assez de te couvrir. Tu passes ton temps à courir après les femmes puis à les délaisser sans te soucier de ce qu'elles ressentent.

-Et alors? J'ai le droit de m'intéresser aux beautés à portée de main.

-Arrête ça. Je sais très bien que tu as tué l'une de ces "beautés" parce qu'elle t'avait avoué qu'elle voulait t'épouser. Je serai plus indulgent si tu faisais des choses moins graves mais là, je ne peux plus le tolérer.

-Tu vas dénoncer ton propre frère au Grand Pope? Alors qu'il pourrait me faire exécuter? Je demande à voir.

-...

-Je savais que tu n'en serais pas capable. J'ai toujours été le seul à te soutenir face à tous ces abrutis qui te regardent de haut à cause de cette fichue Armure que tu portes. S'il y a une chose sur laquelle nous sommes assortis, c'est bien sur le sort qui s'est acharné sur nous. Moi condamné à porter une Armure Sans Nom et toi, à porter l'Armure du Vaisseau. Mais tu verras, un jour, nous rentrerons dans l'Histoire et ils paieront tous pour leurs moqueries."

 _Retour au présent dans les montagnes rocheuses_

"-Toi...Comment as-tu osé?

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna. Parce que contrairement à toi, j'en suis un vrai.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Par la Tornade de Markab!"

Shõ fut emportée dans l'air avant de retomber sur le sol en tremblant légèrement.

"-Je me demande vraiment comment toi et tes amis ont fait pour vaincre les autres Chevaliers d'Argent que le Grand Pope a envoyé. Tu sembles si faible.

-Tu t'es vanté d'être le plus puissant des Chevaliers d'Argent. Ne me reproche d'avoir du mal à te faire face.

-Tu parles trop.

Par les Flammes de Canope!

-Ah! s'écria Shõ en fermant les yeux

 _Oh mais..."_

Shõ ouvrit les yeux. Les flammes étaient bien devant elle et l'entouraient. Mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Le fait de ne pas sentir les flammes sur sa peau avait été encore plus flagrant lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait comprit! Elle se releva et sortit du cercle enflammé qui l'entourait tandis que celui-ci disparut.

"-Pas mal ton illusion, dit-elle en souriant

-C...comment as-tu su que mes flammes étaient une illusion? demanda Argo éberlué

-Quand tu as envoyé tes flammes, j'ai fermé les yeux parce qu'en plus d'avoir peur, j'étais ébloui. A ce moment-là, la sensation de toucher s'est davantage manifesté en moi. Les flammes n'étant pas réelles, elles ne me touchaient pas donc ne me faisaient pas mal. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me servir de ma raison.

-Je vois. Tu es donc bien un vrai Chevalier.

-Et voici autre chose pour te le prouver.

Brûle mon cosmos!

-AH!

Tu as raison, tu es bien un Chevalier d'Athéna. Néanmoins, tu restes un Chevalier de Bronze. Et jamais je ne pardonnerai ni à cette monstrueuse déesse, ni à toi.

-Je suis conscient que tu as souffert, Argo. Mais comment pouvais-je savoir que l'homme qui a agressé Saori cette nuit-là était ton frère?

-Sache que je ne veux ni de ta pitié, ni de ta compassion. En plus de protéger une divinité impie, tu es un assassin.

Par la Bourrasque d'Avior!"

Shõ fut emportée dans un immense vent entremêlé à un brouillard qui l'empêcha de voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle eût le tournis et n'arriva plus à contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'elle tomba à nouveau sur le sol à plusieurs mètres de son adversaire. Celui-ci vint vers elle en la regardant de haut.

"-Peu importe tes paroles ou ta compassion. Je te l'ai dit, je ne pardonnerai jamais Athéna pour ce qu'elle m'a fait et ce que tu as fait à mon frère à cause de ce que tu es. Les choses sont ainsi et tu ne peux rien y changer.

-Tu es aveugle Argo. Tu dis que tu étais prêt à vouer ta vie à Athéna jusqu'à ce que tu réalises que tu porterais l'Armure du Vaisseau. Ce n'est pas Athéna que tu hais. Ce sont les Chevaliers qui ont rit de toi.

-Quoi?

-Mais surtout, ce que tu hais, c'est ton propre sort.

-Tais-toi!

Par la Nébuleuse de Vela!

- _Ah mais qu'est-ce que...Oh! J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un tourbillon d'étoiles. Quoi? Une voile? Ah, mon corps! Je ne peux plus bouger! Comment une voile peut être aussi solide?_

-Surpris, hein? Cette voile n'est pas une voile ordinaire. Elle est aussi solide qu'une chaîne et peut broyer tous les os de ton corps.

-Gnnn...Ta voile ne sera...jamais aussi solide que...la Chaîne d'Andromède.

-Haha! Je connais la réputation de cette petite chaîne. Mais je peux t'assurer que ma voile est bien plus solide que ça. Voilà ce qui se passe quand je resserre son emprise.

-AH!

-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi! Je vais bientôt t'achever. Alors, fais tes prières avant de quitter ce monde.

-Gnnn...Gnnn...

-Tu vas enfin payer pour avoir oser protéger une déesse impie et pour avoir ôté la vie de mon frère. Quand le jour sera levé, ma vengeance sera accomplie et je pourrai enfin être apaisé.

-Un...un esprit corrompu par la haine...comme le tien...ne peut être apaisé."

Le cosmos de Shõ détruisit la voile qui la retenait prisonnière. Argo n'y comprenait rien. Comment cela pouvait-il être arrivé? Néanmoins, une chose réjouit le Chevalier du Vaisseau.

"-Je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Tu es le premier à avoir échappé à ma voile. Tu te débrouille bien. Mais regarde-toi. Tu saignes comme un porc.

-Comme un porc? Es-tu donc si irrespectueux que tu compares tes adversaires à des animaux qu'on envoie à l'abattoir?

-Ceux qui ont fait preuve d'irrespect envers moi en ont payé le prix fort. Beaucoup en sont morts. Quand on ne peut pas être respecté, on doit inspirer la crainte.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est le seul moyen de ne plus être l'objet des moqueries.

-Tu es fou.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-AH!

-Oh!

-Pe...Petit imbécile! Pour...Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué alors que ton corps a été affaibli par mes attaques?

-Pour Seiya...qui protège Saori de Jamian en ce moment. Pour Shun et Hyôga...qui sont restés en arrière afin de combattre ceux qui nous poursuivaient. Et pour Saori...qu'on prend à tort pour une fausse Athéna à cause de ce monstrueux Grand Pope qui a prit le pouvoir par la force.

-Comment?

-Argo, toi qui ne connais que la haine et la colère, comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce qu'est la chaleur humaine? Comment peux-tu oser refuser de comprendre pourquoi les autres se battent et te concentrer uniquement sur ce que tu ressens?

-Tais-toi! Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, assassin!

-Oh si, je peux. Tu crois vraiment que le Petit Cheval est une constellation qui n'éveille pas les moqueries? Pire, c'est une constellation de l'ombre puisque la seule chose qui la rend connue, c'est le fait d'être voisine à celle de Pégase. Beaucoup disent même que son nom ressemble à celui d'un jouet. C'est parce qu'elle a pour second nom Equueleus qu'elle a une certaine gloire. Mais à part ça, on la voit comme une constellation de seconde zone.

-Tu as peut-être aussi subi des moqueries mais tu n'as pas été enlevé à ta famille alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant!

-Si.

-Tu n'es pas devenu orphelin peu après que cela soit arrivé.

-Si.

Tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir, Argo. N'importe qui dans ce monde peut vivre des malheurs. Seulement, tu es resté tellement centré sur ta souffrance que tu n'y as même pas pensé. Et au lieu de tenter d'ignorer les sales abrutis imbéciles qui ne méritaient pas que tu leurs prêtes attention, tu t'es lamenté sur ton sort, tu n'as pas essayé de te reprendre en main. Mais qui pourrait te blâmer? Même ton frère n'a pas été capable de te mettre sur la bonne voie puisqu'il préférait faire la chasse aux filles plutôt que de te prêter attention.

-Comment oses-tu parler de mon frère?

-Par le Poing d'Equueleus! Je suis peut-être affaibli mais ma conviction m'aidera à vaincre.

-Tu crois ça? J'admets que tu es plus puissant que je ne le pensais. Et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un garçon au visage d'ange comme le tien serait aussi résistant à mes attaques mais également aussi fort.

-Il faut toujours regarder au-delà de ce que l'on voit, Argo.

-Si tu veux dire que je t'ai sous-estimé, je dois le reconnaître. Néanmoins, je suis prêt à tout pour venger mon frère. Et tu me forces à utiliser une chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais eu recours.

-Mais...quelle est cette dague?"

Dans sa main, Argo tenait une dague en forme d'éclair dont la blancheur semblait égalait la lumière éblouissante de la Lune lorsque celle-ci était pleine. Elle se mit à briller sous les étoiles, ce qui fit avoir un mouvement de recul à Equueleus.

"-Tu es effrayé? Je te comprends. Cette dague est celle dont se servait Médée quand elle ne commettait pas ses meurtres à l'aide de potions ou de sortilèges. Non seulement, c'est une arme redoutable mais elle est aussi emplie de magie. Et je vais te le prouver."

A ces mots, Argo forma un demi-cercle à l'aide de la dague. De cette dernière sortit un éclair qui frappa Shõ de plein fouet. Celle-ci serra les dents pour retenir un hurlement de douleur mais ne pût s'empêcher de gémir.

"-Si Médée n'avait pas montré à Jason comment sa dague fonctionnait, il n'aurait jamais impressionné ses sujets du temps où il était Roi. J'aurais pu utiliser cette puissance quand on se moquait de moi. Seulement, je ne voulais pas devenir un pathétique assassin devant qui on s'agenouillait par peur et pas un Chevalier digne qu'on respectait parce qu'il le méritait. Mais toi, tu m'as poussé à bout. Alors, je ne te combattrai comme un Chevalier d'Athéna à qui on interdit d'utiliser des armes."

A ces mots, il refit le même geste mais vers les genoux de Shõ. Ceux-ci se mirent à saigner et Equueleus ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

"-C'est finit Equueleus. Admets ta défaite. Toi et Athéna périrons ce soir.

-Jamais!

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais recommencer.

-Imbécile!"

Alors qu'Argo s'apprêtait à se servir à nouveau de la la Dague de Médée, Shõ la saisit facilement en invoquant, non pas son cosmos mais...

"-Personne ne t'a jamais enseigné qu'une même attaque ne marche jamais deux fois sur un Chevalier?

-Mais...mais c'est impossible! Même si cette règle est juste, elle ne s'applique pas à cette arme car cette dague ne peut être arrêtée ou contrôlée que par des sorcières. Personne ne peut y résister et encore moins un Chevalier de Bronze.

-Un bon conseil Argo, quand tu es face à un adversaire, assure-toi s'il est vraiment ce qu'il semble être et surtout sois sûr que son genre est bien semblable au tien ou non.

-Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas possible!

-Oh que si! Et je vais te le prouver."

A ces mots, elle refit le même geste qu'Argo avec la Dague de Médée. Celui-ci reçu non seulement les éclairs mais vit aussi sa peau tranchée et du sang gicler de son corps.

"-AAHH! Mais comment cela peut-il arriver? Non seulement, tu arrives à contrôler cette arme mais en plus, elle n'hésite pas à m'attaquer et me blesse de manière plus dense que toi lorsque je l'ai utilisée contre toi. Comment est-ce possible?

-Elle ne te considère plus comme ton possesseur. Elle n'a été qu'un cadeau de la part d'une sorcière que Jason a trahi. Elle ne te donnait pas toute puissance car même si Jason était très fort, il l'a gardé par fourberie. De ce fait, un Chevalier du Vaisseau ne pouvait utiliser sa puissance qu'à moitié. Seule une vraie sorcière pouvait bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de cette dague.

-Non!

-Argo, tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir tué ton frère. Et il est injuste que tu ais souffert à cause de l'histoire de Jason. Mais ça ne justifie en rien ce que ta haine envers Saori qui n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. Quant à moi, je voulais seulement la défendre. Alors, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je dois t'éliminer.

-Oh!

-Par la Comète d'Equueleus!

-AH!"

"-Un...Un vrai Chevalier d'Athéna. Oh Equueleus!Si...cette divinité avait été digne...d'être protégée par de braves guerriers...j'aurais peut-être eût du respect pour toi.

- _C'est insupportable! Il avait tout pour être un Chevalier héroïque. Si un jour, un nouveau Chevalier du Vaisseau apparait, j'espère qu'il ne subira pas le même sort que ce pauvre homme._

Oh!"

La Dague de Médée! Shõ l'avait oubliée.

"-Il vaut mieux que je la détruise. Si elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

 _Nani?!_ "

La dague! Elle ne s'était pas brisée! Mais pourquoi? Etait-il possible que...Mais oui! De la magie ne pouvait être détruite avec du cosmos. Seule la magie pouvait détruire la magie. Il fallait que Shõ utilise son Cercle de fer pour venir à bout de cette arme redoutable.

"-Oh mais...

'- _Les sorcières ont toujours fait ce qu'elles voulaient de leurs pouvoirs depuis que le monde existe._ '"

Shõ fixa la dague. Elle hésita longuement. Elle la regardait avec appréhension. Mais en réalisant ce à quoi elle pensait, elle tendit sa main vers le gouffre.

Mais au final, la tentation fut trop forte. Elle ramena la dague vers elle et la garda sur sa personne.

Elle tenta de marcher. Ce fut difficile car elle avait été épuisée par son combat. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glisser. D'autant plus que sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue.

"-Je ne dois pas...Je ne dois pas..."

Hélas, l'étourdissement et la fatigue prirent le pas sur la détermination. Shõ tomba évanouie et glissa dans le gouffre.

'

Deux Chevaliers courraient dans les montagnes rocheuses. Ils avaient réussis à vaincre les hommes qui les avaient retenus devant le Grand Coliséum. Grâce aux cosmos de leurs amis, ils avaient réussis à retrouver leurs traces vers les montagnes rocheuses. Malheureusement...

"-Hyôga!

-Tu l'as senti, toi aussi?

-Oui, les cosmos de Shõ, Seiya et Saori sont très faibles.

-Il faut les retrouver au plus vite.

-Oui."

 **I**

Une jeune Chevalière ouvrit faiblement les yeux. C'était tout juste l'aurore. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de mou. Elle se releva avec difficulté mais resta assise. Shõ regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un gouffre, ou plutôt, sur un rebord de falaise dans un gouffre. En dessous d'elle, le sol était mou. Elle pencha la tête. Elle vit de l'herbe, des lys et des roses blanches. Alors, c'était ça qui avait amorti sa chute? Sur les fleurs blanches, elle vit du sang. Etait-ce celui de son corps qui avait tant souffert lors de son combat contre Argo? Probablement. Pourtant, son corps était parfaitement imberbe et elle avait l'impression d'avoir reprit des forces. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose. La Dague de Médée! Elle s'était mise à briller! Pourquoi? Il fallait que Shõ comprenne. Elle la prit. Lorsqu'elle la mit devant elle, Shõ sentit comme une aura protectrice devant elle. Elle semblait bienveillante. Puis, une voix dit dans un étrange murmure.

"-Tu es digne d'être la nouvelle détentrice de cette dague. Bravo Lamia.

-Que...

...Médée."

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible. L'esprit de la sorcière meurtrière se trouvait toujours dans cette dague. Elle avait dû y laisser une partie d'elle-même avant de la donner à son mari fourbe et s'enfuir après avoir commis tous ces meurtres. Et avec sa puissance, elle était sûrement capable de lires les esprits. Pas étonnant qu'elle connût le nom de sorcière de Shõ. Et si elle la considérait comme la nouvelle détentrice de sa Dague, ça voulait dire qu'elle la considérait comme son alliée voire une sorte de descendante. Oh, il ne fallait pas y penser pour l'instant! La priorité de Shõ était de se sortir du pétrin où elle avait été fourrée contre son gré et partir à la recherche de ses amis disparus.

"-Oh! Ces cosmos! Seiya! Saori! Ils ne sont pas loin!"

Reprenant courage, elle se mit à courir et sauter de rebord en rebord. Il fallait qu'elle les trouve et au plus vite.

"- _Je les ai bien sentis. Mais ils semblent très affaiblis. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer mais il faut que j'agisse vite._ "

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir et de sauter. Il fallait absolument qu'elle les retrouvât. Elle les vit enfin. Mais...

"-Oh!"

Saori était inconsciente sur un rebord de falaise recouvert de fleurs blanche et d'herbe qui avaient sûrement amorti une chute probable. Au-dessus, on pouvait même distinguer des feuilles. Seiya n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il était tombé sur un rebord rocailleux juste à côté de Saori et était tout aussi inconscient qu'elle. Aucun des deux ne faisait le moindre mouvement. Leurs cosmos étaient très affaiblis et ils étaient tombés brutalement. Et si Shõ tentait de les brusquer alors qu'il y avait sûrement encore un ou plusieurs Chevaliers d'Argent dans le coin, Seiya ne serait pas en état de se battre et Saori ne pourrait pas utiliser son cosmos de déesse. Mais le plus important était de sauver leurs vies et de s'en aller de cet endroit pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Shõ n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait les aider, elle devait utiliser son pouvoir du chant. Il avait déjà sauvé Saori et eût un effet sur ses compagnons d'armes une fois. Si elle se montrait apaisante, et volontairement cette fois, elle pourrait peut-être sauver sa déesse et son frère spirituel. De plus, étant donné la longue distance qui le gouffre mettait entre les nombreux rebords et la falaise, il lui était facile de se cacher. Il ne restait plus qu'à chanter.

"- _Anata no kokoro ni utsutte iru no wa  
Yuuki no honoo  
Sore tomo akaku nijimu  
Kizuato  
Saa watashi no mune de oyasuminasai  
Shounen-tachi wa yume no otoshigo  
Otona to iu na no sora mezashite  
Ochite wa mata kakenoboru  
Hoshi yo hoshi-tachi yo  
Yoake ga kite mo  
Watashi ni dake wa anata ga mieru  
Hoshi yo hoshi-tachi yo  
Sono kagayaki wo  
Ushinawanaide itsu itsu made mo  
Anata no hitomi ni hikatte iru no wa  
Asu e no kibou  
Sore tomo nanika kanashii  
Omoide  
Saa subete wasurete oyasuminasai  
Shounen no hi wa kakenukeru kaze  
Kurushii koto sae toki no suna ni  
Itsu shika umorete yuku wa  
Hoshi yo hoshi-tachi yo  
Ame furu yoru mo  
Watashi ni dake wa anata ga mieru  
Hoshi yo hoshi-tachi yo  
Nayami wo arai nagashite  
Hayaku hohoemi kakete  
Hoshi yo hoshi-tachi yo  
Yoake ga kite mo  
Watashi ni dake wa anata ga mieru  
Hoshi yo hoshi-tachi yo  
Sono kagayaki wo  
Ushinawanaide itsu itsu made mo_ _"_

Cette chanson. Sur l'Île d'Equueleus, toutes les Femmes-Chevaliers la chantaient entre elles avec mélancolie dès qu'elles étaient seules. Ses amis lui avaient dit avoir remarqué que c'était une chose que faisaient toutes les Femmes-Chevaliers sur tous les lieux d'entrainement des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Shõ aurait tellement aimé se joindre à elles car, théoriquement, elle était du même genre de celles qui étaient censées être ses compagnes d'armes. Malheureusement, elle ne le pouvait pas. Etant donné qu'elle était censée être un "il", elle ne pouvait avoir que des compagnons d'armes. Ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se joindre aux femmes pour la chanter. Alors, quand elle se baignait seule la nuit, elle la chantait pour elle-même. Comme ça, elle faisait bien partie de la Chevalerie et des Femmes-Chevaliers tout en ayant le droit de sentir l'eau mais surtout, le vent sur son visage.

Oh! Saori! Elle s'était réveillée. Elle était vivante! Elle remua faiblement la main. Elle parvint à se relever et regarda autour d'elle. Bien que son regard s'attarda un instant vers l'horizon, elle ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir Seiya à côté d'elle. Le voir inconscient sur un rebord rocailleux la terrifia. Elle courut vers Pégase et se pencha vers lui. Elle lui caressa le front. Du sang en coulait. En le constatant, les traits d'Equueleus se tendirent d'angoisse. Saori tourna le visage de Seiya vers elle. Ses yeux baignaient de larmes.

"- _Alligato Seiya_ , dit-elle"

Elle lui parlait. Ca devait vouloir dire qu'il était vivant. Inconscient mais vivant. Il avait sûrement manifester des signes de vie grâce au chant d'Equueleus. Il devait être en train de reprendre des forces. Si Saori s'était rapidement réveillée, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était une déesse donc plus résistante qu'une mortelle face aux blessures. D'autant plus que sa chute avait été amortie par de la végétation.

"-Je suis désolée Seiya, ça t'es arrivé à cause de moi, dit Athéna,Maintenant, c'est à moi de te protéger."

Shõ rêvait-elle? Non, Saori penchait bien sa tête vers Seiya! Mais que...

"-Désolée d'interrompre ce joli tête-à-tête!"

Cette maudite vipère! Trop occupée à observer Saori et Seiya, Shõ n'avait pas vu Shina arriver.

"-Ha! Vous n'aurez jamais dû chanter pour le réconforter. C'est ça qui m'a mené jusqu'à vous.

-Oh non! se maudit Shõ, C'est de ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai chanté.

-Vraiment? Alors, qui est-ce?

-Je ne la connais pas. Elle ne se montre jamais. Mais elle réconforte mon coeur et ceux de tous mes amis. Et elle élimine ceux qui ont des mauvaises intentions.

-C'est ridicule. Votre chanteuse ne vous sauvera pas car je vais vous tuer. A moins que vous ne me laissiez abréger les souffrances de Seiya.

-Ah! Il faut que je...

Oh!"

Avant que Shõ n'ait songé à faire quoi que ce soit, Saori s'était placée entre Seiya et Shina.

"-Je le protègerai, dit la déesse

-Vraiment? Et que comptez-vous faire?"

Saori ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de fixer Shina. Shõ ne comprenait pas son attitude. En tout cas, celle-ci par agacer le Serpent.

"-Ecartez-vous! s'écria cette dernière

-Je ne bougerai pas, dit Saori

-Alors dans ce cas, je vous tuerai tous les deux!"

Saori prit l'un des bras de Seiya. Celui-ci avait l'air mal-en-point car il saignait contrairement à l'autre qui était imberbe.

"- _Il faut que j'intervienne_ , pensa Shõ

-Shina, je ne te laissera pas faire.

- _Les corbeaux! Avec un homme? Sûrement le Chevalier dont parlait Hyôga_.

-Le Grand Pope veut cette fille vivante alors ne la touche pas.

-Pfff! Fais d'elle ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi Seiya.

-D'accord, comme tu veux. Mademoiselle Saori, veuillez me suivre au Sanctuaire.

- _Maudits corbeaux!_ se dit Shõ, _Ils sont partout._ _Si je me montre, je me ferai tuer et cette fois-ci, je serai inutile._

Oh mais que...

-Quel est ce cosmos? s'exclama Jamian"

La déesse de la Sagesse! Elle se manifestait à nouveau. Saori réagissait. Il n'y avait aucun doute. La vipère et l'autre type étaient mal barrés.

"-Impossible! Je ressens un tel cosmos chez cette fille. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est notre déesse, murmura Shõ"

Shina restait silencieuse. Elle semblait à la fois déstabilisée et fascinée par le pouvoir qui se dégageait de Saori. Face à ça, elle n'arrivait plus à avoir la force de l'attaquer.

"-Son cosmos...me paralyse, dit Jamian impressionné et terrifié, Je...Je ne peux plus bouger.

-Tu vas regretter de t'être attaqué à Seiya et moi, dit la déesse d'une voix ferme à Jamian

-Quoi? Tu oses me menacer? Tu m'as peut-être empêché de bouger mais toutes mes fonctions physiques ne sont pas bloquées. Regarde ça."

Jamian ne mentait pas. A l'aide d'une de ses mains, il se mit à siffler. Les corbeaux se mirent à voler vers Saori prêts à l'attaquer. Mais cette dernière leva les bras **3**. Les corbeaux furent bloqués par le cosmos de la déesse et retournèrent vers Jamian; mais pas en atterrissant à ses pieds tels ses animaux fidèles.

"-Ah? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? C'est moi votre maître! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas? Ah! Allez-vous-en! Ah! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? ARRÊTEZ!"

Shõ ouvrit la bouche et les yeux. Elle n'arriva pas à empêcher ses mains de trembler. Saori, quant à elle, demeura interdite devant ce qu'elle venait de faire. "-Ah...Ah...Mais...Pour...Pourquoi? dit Jamian affaibli et démuni, Ils...Ils...Ils m'ont toujours obéi. Mais...Mais qu'est-ce que tu es? demanda Jamian hors de lui, Un...Un monstre! Voilà ce que tu es! Un monstre!"

Il s'apprêta à frapper Saori. Shõ ne savait pas quoi faire. Même si les corbeaux n'étaient plus là, il restait encore cette maudite vipère et elle n'était pas assez près pour arrêter le deuxième Chevalier d'Argent.

La main de Jamian! Elle avait été agrippée par une chaîne juste avant qu'il n'ait eût le temps de frapper Saori. Et pas n'importe quelle chaîne.

"-Shun, s'exclama Shõ soulagée"

Et il n'était pas seul. Hyôga l'accompagnait. Alors, ils avaient réussi à vaincre les hommes qui les retenaient et venir jusqu'ici? C'était sûr. Ces Chevaliers d'Argent n'avaient plus aucune chance. Shõ décida de profiter de la confusion déclenchée par cette arrivée impromptue pour se rapprocher davantage et venir sur un autre rebord rocailleux, cette fois-ci non loin du groupe.

"-Hyôga! Shun! s'exclama Saori soulagée

-Et moi, tu m'oublies?

-Shõ!

Ecoutez-moi. Seiya est gravement blessé. Il a besoin de soins au plus vite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hyôga

-Ah! Je tuerai Seiya par n'importe quel moyen, s'exclama Shina en courant vers Pégase

-Oh! s'exclama Shõ"

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu arriver jusqu'à Pégase, Shun la retint avec sa Chaîne.

"-Laisse-moi passer! hurla-t-elle

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Seiya, dit Saori

- _Itaï! (Aïe/J'ai mal)_ Mes corbeaux, mes chers petits corbeaux, dit Jamian en titubant

-Jamian! s'exclama Shina

-Si jamais...je ne me trompe pas...cette fille a le pouvoir...d'une déesse...Grand Pope...Sale menteur...Oh!"

Ce dernier chuta dans le gouffre. Le fait de ne plus se faire obéir par ses animaux fétiche qui l'avait rendu fou au point de ne plus faire attention où il allait. Alors, si le cosmos d'Athéna était doux la plupart du temps, il était aussi féroce quand il s'agissait de se défendre? Il fallait croire que oui.

"-Je vais tous vous tuer! hurla Shina folle de colère

-Chaîne Nébulaire!

-Shun non! s'exclama Shõ"

Trop tard. Alors qu'Andromède avait tenté d'attaquer le Serpent avec sa Chaîne, celle-ci s'était saisie de cette dernière et marché sur l'arme du Chevalier à l'armure rose. En faisant cela, elle était allé jusqu'à Shun et l'avait frappé au visage avec ses jambes. Par la suite, elle s'en prit à Hyôga.

"-Par les Griffes du Serpent!"

Celui-ci fut projeté sur une falaise et Shina le frappa de toutes ses forces. En voyant la situation, Shun se releva. Il envoya sa Chaîne sur Shina et Hyôga put reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Equueleus, Andromède et le Cygne encerclèrent le Serpent qui paniqua.

"-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Chaîne Nébulaire!

-Par le Tonerre de l'Aube!"

Shina tomba. Elle se raccrocha sur le rebord à l'aide de ses griffes mais elle tenait à peine. Shõ la regarda froidement tandis que le Serpent tenta de se raccrocher toujours folle de rage. La fatigue et l'affaiblissement finirent par prendre le pas sur la colère et la soif de vengeance. Shina perdit l'équilibre et chuta dans le gouffre.

"-Shina est aussi forte qu'un homme, dit Hyôga en tombant à genoux sur le sol, Nous avons eu de la chance.

-Hyôga, viens, dit Shun, Seiya est blessé et son bras est cassé.

-Par chance, son cosmos n'est pas affaibli, dit Shõ

-Il y a une raison, dit Saori, La femme qui m'a sauvé sur le Port de plaisance et qui vous a réconforté sur le pétrolier a encore chanté. Elle nous a redonné des forces à Seiya et moi.

-Elle était encore là? Quelle chance! dit Shun, Grâce à elle, Seiya a put évité le pire.

-Mais il a tout de même dû subir un traumatisme crânien, dit Shõ

-Tu as raison, dit Shun, Il faut vite l'emmener à l'Hôpital.

-D'accord, dit Hyôga, Allons-y.

-Oh!"

La Chaîne de Shun s'était mise à bouger. Quoi? Il y avait encore des ennemis dans ces montagnes? Mais ça n'était pas possible!

Trois hommes sautèrent sur le rebord où se trouvait le groupe. Une chose était sûre: ils étaient imposants.

"-Donnez-nous Saori Kido, ordonna l'un des trois hommes

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Shun

-Je suis Dante de Cerbère.

-Je m'appelle Capella, Chevalier de l'Aurige.

-Moi, je m'appelle Vulcain.

-Nous allons vous conduire tout droit en Enfer.

-Saori, reste auprès de Seiya, dit Shõ, Et n'oublie pas: quoiqu'il arrive, ne t'éloigne surtout pas de lui.

-Promis.

-Le Grand Pope veut cette jeune fille vivante.

-Nous vous jurons que nous ne lui ferons aucun mal.

-Mais si vous ne nous la donnez pas, nous vous tuerons tous.

-Vous feriez mieux de quitter le Japon tout de suite, dit Hyôga, Ou c'est vous qui mourrez!

-Quoi? Un Chevalier de Bronze ose nous menacer?

-Goûte donc à ma chaîne! s'exclama Dante"

Mais alors que cette chaîne se dirigeait vers le Cygne, Andromède l'arrêta avec sa propre Chaîne nébulaire. Ce qui rendit Cerbère très mécontent.

"-C'est moi que tu combattras, dit Shun, Sauf si tu déclares forfait et retournes au Sanctuaire.

-Ca suffit! protesta Dante, Vous mourrez tous! Capella, sois sans pitié avec l'autre.

-Oh que oui! Il regrettera de nous avoir manqué de respect.

-Oh non! dit Shõ, C'est vous qui regretterez d'avoir eu un énorme ego. Nous avons déjà tué plusieurs Chevaliers d'Argent. Vous ne ferez pas exception.

-Oh toi! s'exclama Capella

-Laisse Capella, dit Vulcain, Vous avez déjà deux Bronzes sur le dos. Je vais m'occuper de cet insolent. Prends ça!"

Vulcain envoya un immense marteau enflammé dans le ventre de Shõ. Si celle-ci parvint à l'éviter, une légère flamme lui lécha le ventre.

"-Goûte-moi ça!

Disque Trancheur!"

Hyôga parvint à éviter l'arme de Capella. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne semblait pas contrarié et récupéra son Disque.

"-Tu as réussi à l'éviter. Cela m'a permit d'évaluer ta vitesse.

- _Nani?!_ Oh!"

Hyôga sentit une légère marque sur sa joue. Le Disque lui avait donc fait une cicatrice à cet endroit? L'arme était plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

"-Ma prochaine attaque te sera fatale. En garde!"

Capella renvoya son Disque. Incroyable! Celui-ci se démultiplia en plusieurs et foncèrent vers le Cygne. Hyôga ne parvint pas à riposter. Ce fut Shun qui stoppa les Disques à l'aide de sa Chaîne.

"- _Oh non!_ se dit Shõ, _Si Shun passe son temps à défendre Hyôga, il ne pourra jamais riposter face à Dante._

Oh!

-En plein combat, tu ne dois jamais te soucier des autres. Ca pourrait te coûter la vie.

-Je préfère être loyal envers mes compagnons plutôt que pragmatique envers mon existence.

-Pathétique. Découvre ma puissance.

Lame de Vulcain!"

A ces mots, un sabre de fer chauffé à blanc dissimulé dissimulé dans l'Armure de Vulcain sortit de cette dernière. Cela impressionna Shõ. Néanmoins, elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'en protéger.

"-Hyôga, fais attention, dit Shun en se plaçant devant le Cygne

-Maudit Chaîne, grommela Capella, Dante, débarrasse-toi de cette Chaîne.

-D'accord.

Tu vas finir en morceaux, bambin.

-Chaîne Nébulaire!

Ah!"

L'une des chaînes de Dante s'était emparée du pied d'Andromède. Fier de lui, Cerbère le fit glisser sur le sol.

"-Shun! s'exclama Shõ

-Shun! s'exclama Saori à son tour

-Shun! s'écria Hyôga en courant vers son ami"

Capella lui bloqua le passage en lui envoyant de nouveaux Disques. Shõ, elle, n'arrivait toujours pas à résister à la lame de Vulcain. Elle arrivait bien à la bloquer à l'aide de ses bras mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'attaquer.

"-Par la Poussière de Diamants!

-C'est tout? demanda Capella moqueur malgré le fait que le Cygne ait détruit ses Disques avec son attaque

-Hyôga, derrière toi! prévint Saori d'une voix forte"

Trop tard. Un disque que Capella avait envoyé en traître atteint le dos du Cygne qui se mit à hurler. Celui-ci finit par tomber sur le sol comme son ami peu de temps avant de lui.

Dante finit par s'emparer du Cygne et d'Andromède à l'aide de sa Chaîne sous les yeux furieux d'Equueleus!

"-Lâches!

-Tu veux les rejoindre? Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une autre chaîne pour toi.

-Ah!

-Yah! Moi Dante, je vais vous tuer! déclara Cerbère tout haut avec orgueil"

Elle s'était faite avoir par son impulsivité. Les voyant comme un simple obstacle avant d'emmener Saori, ils avaient prétexté d'avoir accepté le combat juste pour se débarrasser d'eux rapidement. Et là, Saori allait être en danger juste parce que Shõ s'était mise en colère.

Dante s'amusait à faire tourner Shun et Hyôga dans les airs en enchaînant leurs deux pieds à l'aide d'une seule main. Shõ subissait le même sort en se retrouvant enchaînée dans l'autre main de Cerbère et se retrouvait complètement impuissante. Elle ne pouvait entendre que les cris de détresse de Saori qu'elle venait, involontairement, d'abandonner. Au bout d'un long moment, Dante finit par jeter les trois Chevaliers enchainés dans le gouffre. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans une longue chute, Shõ sentit des larmes sur ses joues.

"- _Saori, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je devais te protéger et j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Maintenant, par ma faute, tu es à nouveau en danger. Tout ça parce que je ne supportais pas qu'on attaque Hyôga et Shun. Shun. Ah! Ils auraient sûrement finit par les battre si je n'avais pas attaqué tous ces maudits Chevaliers d'Argent en même temps. Oh! Seiya, je suis désolée. Je n'ai réussi à sauver ni Saori, ni toi. Pardonne-moi, mon frère. Pardonne-moi."_

Epuisée et en proie à une immense détresse, Equueleus ne ressentit plus rien. Ni la pression de sa chute, ni la douleur du poids de la chaîne qui l'entrainait vers cette dernière. Sa tristesse étant bien trop intense, elle ne voulut plus penser à rien et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

'

"-Shõ!Hyôga!Shun!

-Hahahahaha! Alors, c'est ça les Chevaliers de Bronze? Quelle bande de minables!

-Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!

-Mademoiselle Saori, veuillez nous suivre.

-Oh! Que ce regard est noir. Il ne s'accorde pas à votre joli visage.

-Je vous regarde comme je veux! Et je ne vous suivrai pas!

-Si vous ne coopérez pas, nous vous emmènerons de force. Capella, empare-toi d'elle."

Des cercles enflammés apparurent. Pour Dante, Capella et Vulcain, il était impossible de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais pas pour la jeune fille.

"-Qui peut bien dégager ce cosmos?"

L'espoir réapparut sur le visage de Saori. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à reconnaître cette présence.

'

"-L'oiseau de feu? Ah! Mais où suis-je? Oh!"

Shõ se trouvait dans un ruisseau. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il fût là. Et encore, si ça avait été une rivière, la chaîne qui était accrochée à son pied l'aurait entrainée dans la noyade. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

"-Brûle mon cosmos!

Et maintenant, je dois retrouver les autres. Néanmoins, je me demande ce QU'IL fait là."

'

"-Je...Je ne comprends pas. Qui peut posséder un cosmos aussi puissant?

-Qui es-tu?

-Montre-toi!

-Je suis ici.

-Ikki! s'exclama Saori réjouie

-Vous ne toucherez pas un seul cheveu de cette jeune fille, déclara Phénix

-Qui es-tu, toi? demanda Dante

-Ca n'est pas important.

-Alors, tu es revenu parmi nous? demanda Saori

-Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je suis seulement venu ici parce que la situation l'exigeait.

-Cesse de parler! ordonna Capella, Si tu te mets entre nous, nous te tuerons.

-Vous vous en croyez capables?"

Sans rien ajouter, Ikki traça une ligne sur le sol rocailleux.

"-Si vous dépassez cette ligne, vous mourrez.

-Quoi?

-Saori, nous devons partir.

-Quel orgueilleux! Tu crois qu'une stupide ligne va nous arrêter? demanda Dante avec mépris, Prends ça!"

Dante tenta d'envoyer sa chaîne sur Ikki. Mais celui-ci lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le ventre et il tomba sur le sol comme mort.

"-Toi!"

Hors de lui, Capella courut vers Ikki et commença à le frapper.

'

Deux hommes inconscients étaient pendus par le pied sur une branche d'arbre à l'aide d'une chaîne. L'un d'entre eux reprit connaissance. Constatant sa position, il se retourna et vit son voisin.

"-Hé Shun! dit Hyôga en donnant un coup de coude sur son torse, Hé!"

Cela eût pour effet de réveiller Andromède.

"-Hyôga, que s'est-il passé?

-On a eu de la chance. Sans cette branche, on serait...On est passé près.

-Mais...où est Shõ?

-Je...J'ai peur qu'il soit tombé plus bas.

-Tu veux dire qu'il...

-Il a peut-être eût de la chance lui aussi. Qui sait? Si ça se trouve, il est déjà en train de remonter la falaise. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que nous devons faire.

-Tu as raison. Il faut aider Saori et Seiya.

-Remonte en premier.

-D'accord."

Si la manoeuvre semblait délicate, Andromède et Cygnus semblaient s'engager sur la bonne voie. Malheureusement, la branche salvatrice était trop instable et il n'y avait pas de rebord rocailleux à proximité des deux Chevaliers. La branche se brisa et les deux Chevaliers chutèrent à nouveau.

"-Shun!"

Cette voix? Et si...

"-Qu'est-ce que...

-Shõ! Tu as réussi"

Oui, c'était bien leur compagnon d'armes. Ils ne savaient pas comment mais il avait réussi à se trouver à se trouver sur un pic rocailleux plus bas dans le gouffre mais il semblait s'être également débarrassé de sa chaîne. Shun semblait avoir tout juste eût le temps d'envoyer la sienne dans la main de Shõ quand Equueleus avait crié le nom d'Andromède lorsque les Chevaliers s'étaient aperçus.

"-Oh Shun, j'ai eu tellement peur.

-Moi aussi.

-Bougez pas, vous deux. Je vais vous débarrassez de cette chaîne."

En utilisant son cosmos, Shõ parvint à briser la chaîne de Dante qui emprisonnait les Chevaliers Andromède et Cygnus.

"-Maintenant, il faut remonter là-haut, dit Hyôga

-Shun, tu peux nous y emmener avec ta Chaîne? demanda Shõ

-Il faudra escalader et la distance sera longue mais c'est la seule solution.

-Si c'est la seule chose à faire, il faut s'en contenter. Mais je crois que Saori a déjà reçu de l'aide."

'

"-Tu vas vite comprendre la différence de puissance entre un Chevalier d'Argent et un Chevalier de Bronze.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois.

Par l'Illusion de Phénix!

-Hein? Tu es le Chevalier Phénix? Celui de l'Île de la Reine Morte qui était à la tête des Chevaliers Noirs?

-Je vois que j'ai une grande réputation au Sanctuaire.

-Hahahahaha! Ris autant que tu veux. Ta fameuse Illusion du Phénix n'a eu aucun effet sur moi. Prends ça!

Disque Trancheur!"

Contre toute attente, le fameux Chevalier Phénix ne résista pas à l'attaque de son adversaire. Le Disque de ce dernier le décapita sous les yeux satisfaits de ce dernier qui se mit à rire.

"-Pauvre Imbécile! Un Chevalier de Bronze reste un Chevalier de Bronze."

Il garda son sourire satisfait. Cependant, il constata rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le corps d'Ikki ne s'était pas écroulé sur le sol. Il restait droit comme un "I". Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier commença à marcher qu'il comprit qu'il faisait face à...

"-Un fantôme! s'exclama Capella, Tu ne me hanteras pas!

Disque Trancheur!"

Rien à faire. Le Disque avait beau trancher les bras d'Ikki, le corps de ce dernier continuait à avancer vers l'Aurige tel un esprit vengeur. Mais plus angoissant encore, et surtout horrible, le Disque finit par se dédoubler et trancher les mains de son propre propriétaire.

"-AH! Mais...Mais que se passe-t-il?"

Plusieurs Disques frappèrent Capella de plein fouet. Impuissant face à ses propres armes qui l'attaquaient de toutes parts, il n'arriva pas à réagir et tomba à genoux sur le sol.

"-Est-ce un cauchemar?

-Hahahahahahaha! C'est le pouvoir de l'Illusion du Phénix, dit Ikki alors que sa tête réapparaissait sur son corps, Elle détruit l'âme après l'avoir déchiquetée. Mais pas seulement. Capella, regarde tes mains.

-AH! Elles sont...Elles sont...

-Oui.

Et ce n'est pas tout. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu es déjà mort **4**. Le Disque que tu as envoyé va revenir vers toi."

Ikki ne mentait pas. Non seulement, ce qu'il avait prédit arriva mais en plus, le Disque alla vers le ventre de son propriétaire qui se mit à hurler de douleur...avant de mourir sous le regard froid de Phénix et terrifié de Saori tandis que son Armure tombait lentement en morceaux. Vulcain, lui, n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement.

"-Ils se prétendent Chevaliers d'Argent et ils sont si faibles, dit Ikki d'une voix méprisante

-Ikki, tout ça n'était pas nécessaire, dit Saori d'une voix sévère

-Tu devrais être reconnaissante. Je viens de te sauver. Maintenant partons.

-Nous ne pouvons pas. Shõ, Shun et Hyôga sont tombés dans ce gouffre.

-S'ils veulent être digne d'être de vrais Chevaliers, ils doivent se sortir seuls de cette situation.

Oh!

-Depuis quand tu décides de qui est digne d'être Chevalier ou non?

-Ce cosmos! Je ne peux plus bouger.

-C'est exact."

Ikki ne rêvait pas. C'était bien Saori qui l'avait condamné à l'immobilité avec le cosmos d'Athéna. Elle avait osé!

"-Ecoute-moi bien Ikki, dit-elle calmement, Tu as le droit de faire cavalier seul et d'aller et venir où tu veux. Mais lorsque tu viens te battre en cas d'urgence, tu restes jusqu'à la situation soit sûre. Quand une personne est en danger de mort, il faut la secourir et non pas la laisser être en danger sous prétexte qu'elle se fasse honneur à elle-même. En particulier quand il s'agit de son frère."

Ikki se souvint. Une autre jeune fille lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Elle avait une personnalité bien différente de celle en face de lui mais elle avait une sagesse presque semblable à celle de la déesse quand elle ne combattait pas et s'exprimait avec son coeur.

"-' _Tu veux tuer tous mes amis. As-tu oublié que parmi eux, il y a ton propre frère à qui tu as brisé le coeur alors qu'il est devenu Chevalier dans l'espoir de te revoir?_ **5** '"

Ikki eût un petit rire que Saori ne comprit pas. Cela la surprit mais elle tenta de ne pas paraître trop déstabilisée.

"-Vous, les femmes, vous êtes toutes les mêmes, dit Ikki quand il eût finit de rire, Fières et redoutables mais vous vous faites toujours avoir par vos sentiments. Et le pire, c'est que vous nous impliquez dans vos histoires."

Si la remarque n'était pas flatteuse, Saori comprit qu'Ikki disait à sa manière qu'il l'avait comprit. Elle le libéra de son cosmos et il resta sur les lieux.

"-Ah, vous vous êtes enfin décidés?

-Vulcain, s'exclama Saori, Je l'avais oublié.

-Vous êtes pathétiques, dit-il, Néanmoins, vous avoir observé était divertissant. Et maintenant, en garde, Phénix!

-Laisse-le moi, Vulcain! Il a déjà tué Capella et sali mon honneur. C'est à moi de le détruire avant qu'il ne te fasse subir la même chose."

Dante! Il était toujours en vie!

"-Toi! Tu n'es pas mort?

-Je ne vous laisserai pas salir l'honneur des Chevaliers d'Argent! Vous mourrez avec moi."

Dante lança ses chaînes vers Ikki. Mais à peine eût-il le temps de le faire qu'une autre Chaîne se saisit de la sienne. Le Phénix reconnut Equueleus, Cygnus et...Andromède.

"-Shun!

- _Nii-San._

-Oh! Quelle touchante réunion de famille, dit Cerbère d'une voix mielleuse

-Ta gueule! dit Shõ d'une voix brutale, Shun, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui. Occupe-toi de l'autre.

-D'accord.

-Ne t'en vas pas comme ça!

-Ne le touche pas! C'est moi qui serais ton adversaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dante, je n'aurai aucun problème avec ce freluquet. Goûte à mon marteau enflammé.

-Chaîne Nébulaire!

-Quoi? Comment est-il possible que ta Chaîne ait pu jeter mon marteau dans le gouffre? Il peut traverser n'importe quoi. Je...Je vais te tuer avec ça."

Mais avant qu'il n'ait put utiliser sa lame de fer chauffée à blanc, Shun se servit à nouveau de son arme fétiche.

"-Chaîne Nébulaire!"

Celle-ci traversa le Chevalier d'Argent de part en part et il se mit à hurler de douleur. Son Armure se brisa et sa propre lame dissimulée dans son Armure tomba sur le sol. Ce qui ne le fit que hurler davantage. Il tenta de toucher Shun de nouveau mais celui-ci riposta encore, ce qui l'envoya au fond du gouffre.

"-Alors, tu as voulu jeter Shun, Hyôga et moi dans le gouffre? Tu croyais que ça allait rester sans conséquences?

-Tu ne m'auras pas, cria Dante sans conviction au visage de Shõ

-Tu crois ça? J'ai un plan de secours en cas d'extrême urgence.

- _Nani?!_

-Tu as mérité...CA!

Par Némée, la lionne féroce.

-Qu'est-ce que...AH!

-Régale-toi ma belle."

Une immense lionne était sortie d'un des bras d'Equueleus. Celle-ci se jeta sur Dante qui ne fut plus capable de faire un seul mouvement. La terrible bête dévora la gorge de Cerbère qui hurla de douleur sous les yeux épouvantés de Shun, Hyôga et Saori. Seul Ikki semblait, certes surpris, mais fasciné par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"- _Ce pouvoir ne vient pas de la constellation protectrice de Shõko. Aucun Chevalier Equueleus ne saurait faire ça. Ce pouvoir...On dirait de la sorcellerie. De la sorcellerie? Mais alors...Oh Shõko! Quand tu as combattu Equueleus Noir, tu as prit sa magie et maintenant, tu peux la combiner à ton cosmos sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Que tu es fourbe!"_

Lorsque Cerbère fut bel et mort, Némée cessa de lui dévorer la gorge. Shõ la rappela à l'aide et se tourna vers le groupe en baissant les yeux.

"-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir infligé un tel spectacle mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution, dit-elle honteuse

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dit Saori

-Ma tâche est terminée, dit Ikki

-Ikki, où vas-tu? demanda Shun avec tristesse

-Où je veux. Je n'aime pas votre ambiance de camaraderie.

- _Nii-san_ , dit Shun d'une voix triste tandis que son frère s'éloignait"

Hyôga vint poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Shun tandis que Shõ lança un regard plein de colère envers Phénix. Comme elle aurait aimé lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre et le traiter de sale con. Mais il y avait plus urgent.

"-Fichons le camps d'ici! Saori, aide-moi à porter Seiya. Il faut vite l'amener à l'hosto.

-D'accord."

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Saori ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Seiya inconscient en se retenant de pleurer. Tout ce qui arrivait. Cela se passait depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était Athéna. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit une vérité? Pourquoi fallait-il que le Sanctuaire soit après elle? Pourquoi fallait-il que ses amis en payâtes le prix?

"- _D'abord Shiryû et maintenant Seiya. Pardonnez-moi. Tout ça est de ma faute."_

 **1** _Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit pas ici de sexisme mais d'un fait bel et bien scientifique. Même si certaines femmes font autant de sport que certains hommes, elles restent moins musclées que ces derniers car la chaleur qu'elles génèrent lorsqu'elles sont en plein effort ne se répartie pas intégralement dans leurs muscles mais également dans leurs appareils reproducteurs pour les maintenir "en forme" en cas de grossesse. Cependant, une sportive professionnelle sera toujours bien plus musclée qu'un homme faisant du jogging dans un parc tous les weekend- car elle s'est entrainée bien plus longtemps que lui pour arriver à avoir une musculature dite "parfaite" pour son image et surtout parce que c'est son boulot contrairement à un homme qui court occasionnellement pour se détendre. Cependant, un sportif professionnel sera toujours plus musclé qu'une sportive professionnelle à cause de cette différence scientifique mais la différence ne sera pas forcément flagrante et cela n'empêche en rien les deux genres d'être aussi compétents l'un que l'autre sur le terrain sportif. Il y a également des exceptions dues à l'hérédité mais là, il faudrait des pages entières pour toutes les expliquer._

 **2** _La constellation du Vaisseau n'est pas à proprement parler une seule constellation. En effet, si elle représente bien le Navire Argos, elle est en réalité si immense qu'elle a été divisée en quatre constellations distinctes: la Poupe, la Carène, les Voiles et la Boussole._

 **3** _I AM JESUS!_

 **4** _Je sais, on est pas dans "Ken le survivant" mais dans la version japonaise, il dit "Considère-toi comme mort", ce qui est à peu près la même chose. Alors, j'ai voulu m'amuser un peu._

 **5** _Oui, cette réplique a été modifiée par rapport au chapitre où elle se trouvait à la base mais je reconnais qu'elle était un peu longue et maladroite. Une petite correction s'imposait ici._

 _Note: La Médée mentionnée dans ce chapitre n'est pas celle de Saint Seiya Omega mais celle de la mythologie grecque. N'étant pas fan de Saint Seiya Omega et trouvant leur version de Médée assez moyenne, je ne la prends pas en considération dans cette fanfiction car je ne prends en compte que l'histoire de_ _ **Kurumada**_ _même si j'ai repris le personnage de Shõ qui est de_ _ **Kuori**_ _et non de lui._

 _Ah enfin! 'Tain, j'vous jure. Trois épisodes juste pour sauver une cruche en robe blanche alors que la dernière fois, c'était un seul. Franchement, c'est fatiguant à écrire. Quoi?! Toute la deuxième moitié du scénario sera juste consacrée à sauver cette nunuche qui passera le reste de l'histoire allongée par terre? AAHH!_


	28. Chapitre 16,2:Soigner les blessures

_Salut tout le monde. Alors, on reprend doucement avec un petit épilogue. Elément nouveau: celui-ci est un peu plus long que les précédents._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 16** _ **Epilogue**_ **: Soigner les blessures**

Depuis qu'il avait été soigné à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, Seiya ne s'était toujours réveillé. Il ne faisait que gémir et s'agiter dans un sommeil bien tourmentés. Pour soulager sa douleur encore trop forte, on avait déposé un sac de glaçons sur son crâne et éviter de placer une couverture sur son corps. Seules ses blessures étaient pansées. Ses amis étaient réunis autour de lui et essuyaient son visage transpirant avec des mouchoirs imbibés d'eau fraîche.

"-Seiya, dit Shõ d'une petite voix, Tu as été complètement fou de sauter de cette falaise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Shõ, dit Hyôga, Il survivra à ses blessures.

-Tu en es sûr, Hyôga? demanda Shun

-Oui Shun. Si Saori a été capable de s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure, Seiya ne mourra pas.

- _Oh Hyôga. Si je m'en suis sortie sans encombre, c'est uniquement parce que je suis la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Mon cosmos est bien plus puissant que celui d'un Chevalier. Seiya, lui, n'est pas une divinité. Si jamais il gardait des séquelles irréparables de sa chute? Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme Shiryû! J'ai déjà perdu un de mes amis! Je ne veux pas en perdre un autre! Je veux le protéger! Grand-père, pourquoi me fais-tu porter ce poids? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit la vérité? "_

 _Le planétarium de la Résidence Kido, deux mois plus tôt_

"-Grand-père, c'est moi. Ecoute-moi, Ikki nous a trahi. Il a dérobé l'Armure d'or. Que dois-je faire?

-Saori, te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit quand j'ai fait préparé ce Tournoi?

-Qu'il serait interrompu par des personnes aux mauvaises intentions?

-Oui.

-Ecoute-moi, même dans une situation périlleuse, tu ne devras jamais abandonner le combat. Rassemble les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs, tu pourras mettre l'ennemi hors d'état de nuire.

-Grand-père, que sais-tu de ces personnes aux mauvaises intentions? Est-ce qu'Ikki est leur chef?

-Non. Ce n'est qu'un de ses représentants. Mais ne perds pas courage. Les Chevaliers te protègeront.

-Mais grand-père, ce n'est pas si facile. Je ne m'entends pas bien avec eux. Je pensais qu'ils feraient ce que tu dirais mais ils refusent de m'écouter. Surtout Shõ et Seiya. De plus, les médias ont des doutes sur la Fondation Graad. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'organiser ce Tournoi? Qui est cet ennemi? En quoi les Chevaliers sont-ils impliqués? Est-ce que ça me concerne aussi?

-Ecoute Saori, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes questions.

-Mais enfin!

-Je ne peux te dire que ceci: Seiya est un insolent sur lequel il faut toujours garder un oeil. Shõ et lui sont inséparables. Dans cette situation, tu dois te servir de ceci. Fais en sorte que Shõ convainc Seiya qu'il puisse te suivre et tu les auras tous les deux à tes côtés.

-Grand-père. Shõ et Seiya sont les plus francs dans leurs manières de me dire qu'ils me détestent. Ca ne marchera pas.

-Ne perds pas confiance en toi. Tu dois être ferme dans une situation aussi périlleuse. Sache que Shõ et toi avez plus de choses en commun que vous ne le pensez. Et les autres Chevaliers sont assez intelligents pour savoir qu'ils doivent se joindre à toi pour faire au danger en sachant que c'est la survie du monde qui est en jeu.

-Je vois. Tu as toujours été comme ça: tu parles à demi-mot, tu expliques des choses sans jamais les finir comme d'habitude.

-Saori, si tu fais ce que tu dis, tu parviendras à remporter la victoire.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Comment?

-Je n'obtiendrai rien en étant ferme comme tu m'as demandé de l'être. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas réalisé les conséquences de ce que ceci allait déclencher mais là, c'est trop. Nous avons perdu tant d'enfants, plusieurs personnes ont failli mourir dans ce Tournoi par ma faute et Ikki s'est retourné contre les Chevaliers et moi. Si ça se trouve, nous en sommes en partie responsables.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Nous avons toujours tout fait pour le bien de ce monde.

-Toi oui. Mais moi, je n'ai que te suivre dans tes décisions. Maintenant, j'aimerais agir par moi-même. Quand je pense à Shiryû qui est allé à Jamir alors qu'il est encore faible, je ne le supporte pas.

-Saori...

-Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un de pragmatique qui sacrifie ses pions quand il n'en a plus besoin et qui garde les plus forts par nécessité. Je veux être humaine. Quand j'ai vu Tetsu incapable de marcher et Shiryû presque mort dans le Coliséum, j'étais terrifiée. Ca a été tellement difficile de rester de marbre face aux Chevaliers qui n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que j'étais un monstre. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux plus agir comme tu me le demandes?

-Saori, ils seront patients. Ils te suivront quand ils comprendront que c'est pour le bien du monde.

-Survie du monde, bien du monde. Tu ne sais que dire que ces mots-là. Nom de dieu, fais preuve d'humanité! Tu ne penses qu'à ton plan! Penses un peu à ce que les autres peuvent ressentir et..."

Elle resta silencieuse. C'était la première fois que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche. Saori Kido venait de dire ceci? Ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de la petite peste irrespectueuse? Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: pour protéger le monde, Mitsumasa Kido était peut-être un bon mentor, mais il n'avait aucune connaissance dans le domaine de la chaleur humaine. Que faisait-il avec Saori quand ils étaient tous les deux? Il lui apprenait la mythologie, les constellations, les légendes...Mais c'était tout. Saori avait vu tout ceci comme des jeux ou des histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants. Mais quand elle voulait s'amuser avec autre chose que les domaines que son grand-père lui proposait, elle devait le faire seule. Tous ces "jeux" n'avaient été qu'une utilité pour le futur où elle deviendrait un chef dur et sévère. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que durant son enfance, elle ait maltraité tous les orphelins qui l'entouraient. Mitsumasa Kido n'était pas là pour lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas faire ce genre de chose. La seule fois où il l'avait regardé mécontent après qu'elle ait mal agi envers Jabu, il avait dit:

"-Le fait d'avoir plus de chance que ces garçons ne te donne pas le droit de leur faire tout ce que tu veux. Contrairement à toi, ils sont malheureux. Et plus tard, un sort bien plus cruel t'attendra."

Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre le sens de ces mots? Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Jamais son grand-père ne lui avait apprit que les humains n'étaient pas des jouets, avaient des sentiments et qu'on ne devait pas les traiter comme des pions et des pièces de collections. Heureusement, elle venait de le réaliser. Et elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

"-Grand-père, le père de Shõ s'appelait Ershin, non?

-Oui. Nous étions des amis proches.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il te parlait souvent de la générosité et de la compassion.

-On ne peut pas se permettre des choses pareilles dans des situations périlleuses et dangereuses. Il faut penser uniquement au combat pour le bien du monde. C'est la seule manière pour être fin prêt sur le champ de bataille le moment venu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

- _Nani?!_

-Je ne veux pas devenir un tyran. Donner en permanence des ordres et être autoritaire, ce n'est pas une solution car ça ne fait que créer des tensions. Pour former un esprit de groupe solide et faire face à un grave danger, il faut être patient, écouter les autres et, surtout, montrer qu'on se soucie des gens qui nous entourent.

-Saori...

-Grand-père, souhaite-moi bonne chance. Je reviendrai te voir si tu es prêt à répondre à mes questions."

 _Retour au présent_

"- _Je ne lui ai reparlé qu'une seule fois après ça. Juste avant l'incendie de ma maison qui a détruit le planétarium. Je n'ai pas obtenu plus de réponses mais il m'avait dit que je devais devenir le chef des Chevaliers dans cette lutte contre le Grand Pope_. _Mais il ne m'a dit ni pourquoi il était allé chercher des orphelins, ni que j'étais Athé j'avais su...Si j'avais su..._

-D'abord Shiryû maintenant Seiya, dit Shun d'une voix triste en faisant revenir Saori à la réalité, Et mon frère qui est parti. Où a-t-il pu aller?

-Il nous a aidés, dit Hyôga, On peut lui être reconnaissant pour ça.

-Ouais, ouais, grommela Shõ, Il est juste venu pour l'urgence et pfuit envolé, le canard rôti. Quelle grandeur d'âme!

-Arrête Shõ, dit Saori d'une voix autoritaire tandis que Hyôga lui lançait un regard noir, Ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut se préoccuper de Seiya pour l'instant."

Elle avait raison. L'adolescent était toujours en train de gémir. Comprenant qu'elle se comportait mal dans une situation grave, Shõ changea de ton.

"-Tu as raison, excuse-moi."

Hyôga sourit à moitié. Il se tourna vers Shun. Celui-ci en fit de même.

"-Je suis sûr qu'Ikki reviendra quand il l'estimera nécessaire, ne t'inquiète pas."

Cette phrase fit sourire Shun qui reprit immédiatement confiance en lui. Cela fit également réfléchir Shõ. Equueleus ne devait pas oublier que Phénix était le frère d'Andromède. Même si une mésentente cordiale régnait entre elle et cet oiseau de feu prétentieux, il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts pour le chevalier à l'armure rose même si ça n'était pas facile.

'

Shõ s'était assise sur l'un des bancs du jardin de l'Hôpital. Distraite dans ses pensées, elle fut bientôt rejoint par Shun. Cela ne la surprit pas. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Ce fut elle qui décida de prendre la parole.

"-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit sur ton frère tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir et j'ai été égoïste.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Shun, Ta réaction ne m'a pas surpris.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-J'ai remarqué que quand il était avec nous, toi et Ikki, vous ne sembliez pas vous apprécier.

-Ah! Ca se voyait tant que ça?

-Tu ne nies même pas.

-A quoi ça servirait puisque tu déjà tout comprit? T'es pas un petit gosse qu'on ménage pour son bien, t'es un Chevalier, merde!"

Même si elle parlait d'une manière brutale, Shun sembla touché par les paroles de Shõ. Elle le remarqua et lui sourit.

"-Shõ?

-Hum?

-Est-ce que les conflits entre toi et Ikki ont un rapport avec ce qu'il m'a demandé de te dire après la bataille de la Vallée de la Mort?

-Heu...Plus ou moins.

-Comment ça?"

Shõ devint silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pâlit.

"-Ecoute, dit Shun, si c'est trop dur de parler pour toi de quelque chose qui t'a blessé, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais, si mon frère t'a fait du mal, je...je me sens concerné. Et surtout, je...je veux que tu ailles mieux.

-Shun...

-...

-Ecoutes, si Ikki t'a dit de me dire qu'il me demandait pardon, c'est...c'est à cause de plusieurs choses compliquées. Tu sais qu'il s'est servi de l'Illusion du Phénix sur Hyôga et moi, n'est-ce pas?

-O...Oui.

-Oh! Je...Je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne qui doit savoir ce que ça fait.

-Shõ, Ikki est mon frère mais je suis conscient qu'il a été mauvais. Et je ne veux pas que tu vives avec un poids qui te rend malheureux. Hyôga a réussi à pardonner Ikki de ce qu'il lui a fait parce qu'il arrive facilement à cacher ses émotions derrière un masque. Il est le seul à savoir faire ça. Les autres gens, non. Et ça ne t'exclus pas.

-Tu as sûrement raison, dit Shõ en baissant les yeux, Seulement, ça été horrible."

A la surprise de Shõ, Shun lui prit la main.

"-Je suis sûr que ça te soulagera d'en parler, dit-il d'une voix tendre

-Je...j'avais dit à Seiya que ton frère avait utilisé l'Illusion du Phénix contre moi avant la Bataille de la Vallée de la Mort. Alors après le retour d'Ikki, c'était dur pour moi de l'accepter avec nous parce qu'il avait, non seulement, détruit mes souvenirs mais pénétré en territoire interdit pour être sûr de pouvoir détruire mon coeur. Mais j'étais prêt à lui pardonner parce que j'avais comprit que son entrainement avait détruit son propre coeur et que le Sanctuaire le manipulait. Seulement, quand il était avec nous, je le trouvais tellement arrogant. Il voulait toujours s'imposer devant nous même face à Saori alors que c'est elle qui doit être notre guide, pas lui.

-A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu es soulagé de son départ, dit Shun en soupirant et en commençant à lâcher la main de Shõ

-Non figures-toi, dit Shõ en reprenant la main de Shun dans les siennes, J'aurais voulu qu'il soit plus tolérant, plus ouvert, plus à l'écoute. Il est un Chevalier après tout. _J'aurais surtout voulu qu'il pense à toi au lieu d'être aussi égoïste. Quand on a la chance d'avoir une famille, on ne la regarde pas de haut et on lui montre son amour._

-En fait, tu aurais voulu qu'on reste unis, c'est ça?

-Heu...oui."

En entendant ce que Shun lui avait dit, Shõ leva la tête vers la chambre de Seiya. Ils avaient déjà perdu Shiryû et son frère de coeur ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en la médecine alors qu'elle avait été incapable de soigner les yeux de Shiryû?

"-Tu es inquiet pour Seiya, n'est-ce pas? demanda Shun

-Même si Hyôga a dit qu'il survivrait. Je me demande si...Oh Shun, après ce qui est arrivé à Shiryû, j'ai peur que Seiya ne se remette jamais vraiment de ses blessures. Il a sauté d'une falaise. Imagine qu'il ne puisse plus jamais marcher et qu'il soit obligé de se déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Ce serait terrible pour lui!

-Calme-toi, calme-toi. La peur t'empêche de réfléchir. Seiya est vivant et il a été soigné. Et je suis sûr que Hyôga a raison.

-J'espère."

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que leurs doigts étaient restés entrelacés. Tellement occupés à parler, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à leurs mains et ce fut que lorsque qu'une goutte de pluie frôla le visage de Shõ que les deux adolescents réalisèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils retirèrent vivement leurs mains oubliant presque la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fortement. Ce ne fut que lorsque celle-ci devint dense que Shõ décida de parler.

"-On ferait mieux de s'abriter, dit-elle

-O...oui, murmura Shun"

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'Hôpital, ils n'osèrent plus dire un seul mot. Ce qui venait de se passer avait été trop bizarre. Il fallait qu'ils se remettent les idées en place et se concentrent sur l'instant présent. Sinon, aucun des deux ne saurait se concentrer sur la gravité de la situation actuelle. Si le plus important était de vaincre le Sanctuaire, pour l'instant, il fallait veiller sur Seiya et rien d'autre. Il était endormi et ne semblait plus souffrir. Cela rassura le groupe et ils décidèrent de laisser Seiya se reposer le temps qu'il se remit de ses blessures.

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ce qui est du reste de la fanfic et de la suite dite "officielle" de l'histoire, je verrai plus tard. J'ai encore des trucs à faire IRL._

 _A bientôt:)_


	29. Athena No Lullaby Traduction

_Bonjour tout le monde. Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une explication et une traduction. Certains d'entre vous ont sûrement reconnu la chanson que Shõ chantait lorsqu'elle a vu Seiya et Saori dans les pommes. Je confirme, il s'agissait bien de l'Athena No comme pour Red and White, je vous laisse la traduction française mais en plus, je vous laisse également la version américaine._

 _Faites-vous plaisir:)_

 _ **When you look back through the time  
What did you find in your life  
What do you see through your heart  
Is there a strenght on you or are you falling apart.**_

 _ **Come, let me hold you in my arms. I'll always be here for you.  
Close your eyes and rest your soul.  
Let me wipe away your tears. I'll kiss away your fears. So you can fly again.  
Spread your wings up high and touch that one endless sky.**_

 _ ***Shining Star, sparkling in the sky.  
Like a diamond, shining in your special way.  
I see your twinkling light night and day.  
Shining Star,shining way up high.  
In the dark sky, you're the guiding light forever.  
Shining bright out there in the night.**_

 _ **There's a light inside your eyes.  
Is it for tomorrows dreams.  
That you believe, light of hope.  
Could it be the tears you cry from those sad memories.**_

 _ **Came let me hold you in my arms. I'll always be here for you.  
Close your eyes and rest your soul.  
There's so many dreams to see, just let your heart go free.  
Sail on the winds of time. Keep on serching 'cause your dreams are just a touch way.**_

 _ **Shining Star, sparkling in the sky.  
I feel you so close to me, you're my light.  
I see your twinkling light rain or shine.  
Shining Star, shining way up high.  
Keep on shining even on stormy nights.  
You're always shining right here, in my heart.**_

 _ **Shining Star, sparkling in the sky.  
I feel you so close to me, you're my light.  
I see your twinkling light rain or shine.  
Shining Star, shining way up high.  
Keep on shining even on stormy nights.  
You're always shining right here, in my heart.**_

Les flammes du courage  
Se reflètent dans ton cœur.  
Ou alors, est-ce plutôt la marque rouge  
D'une cicatrice ?

Viens, repose-toi dans mon cœur s'il te plaît.  
Jeunes hommes, vous êtes les enfants des rêves,  
On vous considère comme des adultes, vous visez le ciel.  
Un pari contre la loi s'élève encore.

Étoile, ô étoiles !  
Quand le jour se lèvera,  
Je serai toujours ici, seule, vous regardant.  
Étoile, ô étoiles !  
Ne perdez pas cet éclat,  
S'il vous plaît, ne le perdez jamais.

L'espoir en l'avenir  
Brille dans tes yeux.  
Ou alors, est-ce plutôt le souvenir  
De moments tristes ?

Viens, oublie tout et repose-toi,  
Un pari de la flamme des jeunes hommes s'élève comme le vent.  
Les expériences douloureuses finissent toujours  
Par être enterrées sous le sable du temps.

Étoile, ô étoiles !  
Même s'il pleut le soir,  
Je serai toujours ici, seule, vous regardant.  
Étoile, ô étoiles !  
Laisse ton chagrin s'évanouir,  
Et fais-moi vite un sourire.

Étoile, ô étoiles !  
Quand le jour se lèvera,  
Je serai toujours ici, seule, vous regardant.  
Étoile, ô étoiles !  
Ne perdez pas cet éclat,  
S'il vous plaît, ne le perdez jamais.

 _Voilà, c'était un petit bonus. Pour le prochain chapitre, faudra être un peu plus patient. A la prochaine:)_


	30. Chapitre 17:L'Île de la Reine Morte

_Aujourd_ _'hui, je ne serai pas bavarde. Je vous laisserai simplement profiter de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 17:L** **'Île de la Reine Morte**

"-Comment va-t-il Docteur?

-L'état de monsieur Seiya s'est amélioré, monsieur Shõ. Mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

-Dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-il? demanda Shun

-Nous ne le savons pas encore."

Dissimulée dans l'ombre, un autre Docteur observait la scène. Et elle n'était contente de ce qu'elle voyait.

"-Cette enfant. A force de trainer avec ces voyous dangereux, elle finira en chambre d'hôpital dans un état semblable à ceux de ces garçons.

-Vous n'y pouvez rien Docteur Satõ. Shõko a été élevée dans un monde guerrier. C'est dans sa nature de se battre. Fille ou pas.

-Oh, c'est toi, dit la Doctoresse en reconnaissant l'une des ses assistantes médicales

-Je sais que vous vous souciez beaucoup d'elle. Mais elle a fait son choix depuis longtemps.

-Oh, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça.

-C'est à cause de quoi alors?

-...

Secret professionnel.

-Comment?

-En tout cas, pour l'instant. Mais n'en parlons pas ici. Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre."

"-Mademoiselle Saori, monsieur Seiya est réveillé.

-Oh, dieu merci.

- _Héhé,_ pensa Shõ, _La réincarnation d'une déesse qui loue Dieu. Elle est bien bonne, celle-là._

Comment il se sent?

-Bien. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez là. Il vaut mieux que vous alliez le voir.

-Alors, comme ça, on saute d'une falaise? dit Shõ d'une voix taquine, Tu te jetteras où la prochaine fois? Dans un lac rempli d'alligators?"

Cette phrase fit rire Shun, Hyôga et Saori. Seiya, lui, rit également mais quelque chose sembla le préoccuper. Lorsque les rires se furent calmés, il tourna les yeux vers sa déesse.

"-Saori, tu as vraiment tout fait pour rester auprès de moi?

- _Hai_ , dit la jeune fille surprise

-Alors, c'était toi qui chantais?

Shun et Hyôga froncèrent les sourcils.

"-C'est toi qui as chanté puis parlé pour que j'arrive à rester conscient malgré mes blessures. Tu as fait ça pour me protéger?"

En entendant ces mots, Shõ ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Saori, elle, était gênée. Elle baissa les yeux. Seiya, lui, la fixait sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait.

"-Saori...

-Tu te trompes, Seiya.

- _Nani?_

-Je t'ai bien parlé pendant que tu étais inconscient. Mais je n'ai pas chanté.

-Hein? Mais pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un chant.

-C'est le cas.

-Mais alors...

-Ce n'était pas moi qui chantais. C'était encore cette femme. Celle qui m'a sauvé sur le Port de Plaisance et celle qui a chanté pour vous sur le pétrolier. Elle nous a protégé tous les deux.

-Oh, dit Seiya déçu, Encore elle? Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça?

-Nous ne le savons pas Seiya, dit Hyôga, Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'elle nous vient en aide dès que nous en avons besoin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagne?

-J'avoue que je me le demande, dit Shun

-Elle ne vous dira rien tant qu'elle ne se montre pas, dit Shõ d'une petite voix, Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?demanda Seiya"

Shun et Saori avaient fixé la porte sans comprendre l'attitude de Shõ tandis que Hyôga avait froncé les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Shõ avait voulu dire? Certes, ses propos avaient du sens mais pourquoi avoir dit une chose aussi évidente? C'était étrange.

Alors qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes, Shõ se retrouva face aux deux symboles qui indiquaient celles qui étaient réservées aux hommes et celles qui étaient réservées aux femmes. Si elle allait dans la branche _Maladies Confidentielles Département 2_ alors que ses amis étaient proches d'elle, ça aurait paru suspect. Il fallait donc qu'elle ne restât pas loin. Résultat, elle était obligée de se rendre à ces maudits WC où elle aurait dû faire semblant d'être un "il". Seulement là, elle n'était pas en état. Elle aurait voulu aller dans n'importe quel WC où elle n'aurait ni à feindre quoi que ce soit, ni à se compromettre. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu une porte avec écrit "Toilettes". Il n'y avait écrit ni hommes, ni femmes dessus. Elle ne savait si ces toilettes avaient été construites par erreur ou non mais c'était parfait. Une fois qu'elle y fût, elle pût y déverser toute sa colère. Maudit Seiya! Elle l'avait protégé et il s'était imaginé que c'était Saori qui avait chanté pour lui. Comment pouvait-il croire ça alors qu'elle avait déjà fredonné sur le pétrolier alors que Saori n'était même pas avec eux? Pourquoi avait-il imaginé un truc pareil alors que Saori elle-même avait affirmé avoir été sauvé par une mystérieuse chanteuse? Quel abruti! Même Shun et Hyôga avaient comprit que Saori ne pouvait pas avoir chanté puisqu'ils avaient fixé Seiya en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien se passer dans la tête de ce canasson ailé pour qu'il s'imagine une chose pareille? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui avait pu arriver avant que Seiya ne saute de la falaise avec Saori? Shõ ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé car même si elle avait su que ses amis avaient été en danger de mort, elle n'avait pas pu voir ce qui les menaçait à cause du Chevalier du Vaisseau qui avait embrouillé ses pouvoirs. Ou bien alors, est-ce que Seiya avait senti...Shõ préféra ne pas y penser. Après tout, les pensées et les sens du blessé avaient sûrement dues être embrouillés à cause de sa chute et des douleurs qu'elle avait provoqué dans son corps.

Soudain, la sorcière et la déesse furent toutes deux prises d'une terrible peur.

"-Ikki!

- _Ikki!Un cosmos le menace._ "

 **I**

L'Île de la Reine Morte était toujours aussi morbide. Volcans menaçant d'entrer en éruption, ciel rouge, terre aride. Et pourtant, le Chevalier Phénix s'y trouvait en cet instant. Personne ne savait pourquoi il y était allé mais il allait avoir une mauvaise surprise.

"-Alors, tu as osé revenir ici, Phénix."

Ikki se retourna. Quatre hommes vêtus d'armures noires se trouvaient derrière lui.

"-Charmant comité d'accueil, dit-il d'une voix calme

-Tais-toi! As-tu oublié où tu te trouves? Ici, c'est l'Île de la Reine Morte.

-Je le sais bien. C'est ma seconde maison. Je suis venu la laver du sang et de la haine qui la souille.

-Vraiment? Si c'est le cas, Jango n'aura pas à se salir les mains.

-Tu vas crever, traître!

-Haha! Vous croyez vraiment être capables de me tuer? Vous n'êtes que des Ombres pathétiques prétendant être de vrais Chevaliers.

- _Nandate?!_

-Cassez-vous et je ne vous tuerai pas!

-Salaud!

-C'est vrai que nous avons été reniés de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie. Mais aujourd'hui, nous te tuerons et ensuite, nous irons conquérir le monde.

-Tu vas être taillé en pièces!

-YAAAH!"

Ikki se retrouva encerclé. Néanmoins, cela ne lui fit pas peur.

"-Ce lieu sera ta tombe, Phénix.

-Évidemment, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec des soi-disant Chevaliers comme vous. Seule la mort vous fera comprendre que vous n'aurez pas dû souiller cet endroit!

-Ta gueule!

-YAAAH!

-Par le Phénix Volant!"

Cette attaque fut suffisant pour envoyer les quatre hommes dans la lave du volcan se trouvant juste à côté d'eux. Ikki fut satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire mais ne pût s'empêcher de regarder l'endroit où il venait de jeter ses adversaires avec méprit.

"-C'est moi le traître d'après eux. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Après tout, j'étais comme eux; avant que Shõko ne libère mon coeur du mal qui le rongeait.

Oh!"

Alors qu'il marchait, Ikki avait aperçu une belle fleur blanche sur le sol. Le paysage macabre de l'Île de la Reine Morte ne s'accordait pas du tout avec la beauté de cette petite plante. Comment avait-elle pousser dans un sol aussi aride?

"-Mais...Cette fleur...Bien sûr!"

 _L'Île de la Reine Morte, trois ans plus tôt_

"-Viens, suis-moi.

-Esméralda, je dois continuer à m'entrainer.

-Regarde Ikki."

Dans un gouffre se trouvait une longue étendue de fleurs blanches. Le plus étonnant était que contrairement au reste du lieu qui était gris et morbide, un ciel bleu se trouvait au-dessus des fleurs luminescentes.

"-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un tel endroit se trouvait sur cette île, dit Ikki ébahi

-C'est le seul endroit où la pluie coule et où le soleil brille de manière régulière. Il y a même de l'eau. Viens Ikki, il faut que tu boives."

"-Ikki, pourquoi tu t'entraines aussi durement juste pour devenir Chevalier? Tu ne le fais quand même pas pour haïr le monde entier et tuer, n'est-ce pas?

-Esméralda...

-Il y a tant de belles choses dans ce monde. Pas seulement les fleurs mais aussi la générosité, la compassion, l'amour. Je sais que les humains ne sont pas parfaits et ne ressentent pas tous cela. Mais toi, tu n'as pas à haïr le monde à cause de ses défauts.

-Esméralda, je ne le fais pas pour ça. Tu sais qu'il existe une personne à qui je tiens. Si je m'entraines aussi durement, c'est pour lui. Je dois le faire.

-Ikki.

-Tu as raison Esméralda. Il y a tant de belles choses dans ce monde. Et ce sont pour ces dernières qu'il faut se battre.

-AH!

-Esméralda!

-Insolente! Comment as-tu osé me désobéir?

-Papa...

-Tu ne dois pas gêner son entrainement. Si tu recommences, je n'hésiterai pas à te punir sévèrement, même si tu es ma fille.

-Comment osez-vous...

-C'est ça Ikki. Hais-moi. Si tu continues comme ça, tu auras l'Armure du Phénix.

-Ikki...

-Esméralda...

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle ou je vous punirai tous les deux. Toi, retourne dans ta chambre! Quant à toi Ikki, retourne t'entrainer. Tout de suite!"

 _Et deux ans plus tard_

"-Ikki, non! s'écria Esméralda"

Ikki n'abandonna pas le combat et se releva. Il devait remporter l'Armure du Phénix mais, surtout, il ne devait pas abandonner Esméralda qui n'avait plus que lui au monde depuis que son père l'avait délaissé. Il se précipita sur Guilty et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup aussi brutal que ceux qu'il lui avait infligé...

"-Imbécile! Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté? Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes?"

Guilty se mit à frapper Ikki à la tête. Mais cette fois, le coup se changea en flamme et s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre...

"-Ah!"

Ikki tourna la tête. Une vision d'horreur se révéla devant lui. Esméralda venait d'être touché au coeur par le coup de son propre père! Elle saigna abondamment et s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant le nom d'Ikki.

"-Esméralda! hurla le jeune garçon, Non! Pas toi! Pas toi!"

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Son état avait l'air très grave.

"-Je suis là, dit Ikki d'une voix douce

-Ikki, j'en avais assez qu'il te traite comme ça, dit Esméralda d'une voix faible, Mais maintenant, je réalise que je ne peux plus rien faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu guériras. Je vais te soigner. Comme tu le faisais pour moi.

-C'est trop tard.

-Non, tu ne mourras pas! s'exclama Ikki hors de lui

-Ikki, tu dois le battre, dit Esméralda sans faire attention aux paroles du jeune garçon, Maintenant, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu deviennes le Phénix; alors tu pourras retourner au Japon. Ikki..."

Elle ne dit plus un mot. Elle s'était arrêté de respirer. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être...Ikki ne pouvait pas y croire!

"-Esméralda! Esméralda! s'écria-t-il

Non, ajouta-t-il en sanglotant alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en abondance, Ne m'abandonne pas!"

Il serra la jeune fille sans vie dans ses bras en continuant à pleurer. La seule personne qui lui avait permit de ne pas devenir fou dans cet Enfer terrestre était morte. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Pourquoi?

"-Imbécile! dit Guilty d'une voix sévère, Ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à Esméralda? hurla Ikki les larmes aux yeux, Vous avez tué votre propre fille!

-Peu m'importe! dit Guilty sur le même ton, Depuis que j'ai mis ce masque, j'ai abandonné toute humanité. De plus, si quelqu'un est à blâmer pour sa mort, c'est toi.

- _Nani?_

-Si tu m'avais frappé quand tu en avais l'occasion, Esméralda serait encore en vie. C'est toi qui l'a tué.

-Menteur! hurla Ikki

Vous êtes fou! Un fou assoiffé de sang et plein de haine. Vous êtes un démon! Voilà ce que vous êtes! Un démon!"

Ikki s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle. Ses larmes s'étaient taries mais il en avait toujours sur ses yeux. Il serra les poings et fit face à cet impitoyable monstre inhumain qui se faisait appeler son Maître. En regardant le jeune garçon, on pouvait voir que la colère avait prit la place du chagrin et qu'il semblait prêt à tout pour se venger.

"-Et vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait, dit Ikki plein de calme et sûr de lui tout en frémissant d'une colère retenue"

Ikki se mit à rouer Guilty de coups sans se contrôler tant il était fou de colère et remplit de haine envers lui pour lui avoir fait subir un traitement infernal et lui avoir prit la seule personne qui lui était chère dans cet horrible lieu. Néanmoins, Guilty ne semblait pas souffrir de la brutalité et la hargne soudaine de son élève. Au contraire, il l'encourageait.

"-C'est ça Ikki, dit-il réjoui, Laisse la haine t'envahir. Hais-moi! Il est temps qu'Ikki cesse d'exister et cède la place au Chevalier Phénix. Ton humanité va disparaître en même temps que tes larmes."

Ikki porta un coup fatal à Guilty en enfonçant un poing dans son coeur qui fit couler son sang. L'Armure du Phénix revêtit enfin Ikki. Enfin! Cette Armure qu'il avait tant convoité pour rentrer au Japon. Mais étrangement, cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Ikki avait tout perdu. Plus jamais il ne serait capable d'aimer alors à quoi bon avoir de l'espoir? Au diable la bonté, tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'être fort dans ce monde rempli de cruauté.

L'homme immonde s'était écroulé sur le sol. Cela soulagea le jeune garçon qui se demanda s'il était arrivé en ne voyant plus Guilty faire un seul mouvement. Mais...

"-Tu as réussi, dit Guilty d'une voix faible mais sur un ton satisfait, Phénix et toi ne font qu'un. Tu ne verseras plus de larmes et la haine est en toi pour toujours."

Le masque de Guilty avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Cela signifiait que l'ancien soi-disant Maître d'Ikki avait perdu la vie.

 _Retour au présent_

"-Tu avais raison Esméralda. Il y a tant de belles choses dans ce monde. C'est pour cela que je dois me battre. Je l'ai compris après ma rencontre avec Shõko et les autres. Shõko...

-Te voilà enfin Phénix.

-Jango!

-Tu arrives juste au bon moment. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenu le maître de cette île en remportant l'Armure du Phénix mais qu'après avoir quitté l'Île de la Reine Morte, tu t'étais allié à ces idiots de Chevaliers de Bronze. J'ai profité de cette occasion pour prendre ta place.

- _Nani?!_

-Moi et les Ombres, nous allons te tuer!

-Jango, tant qu'il y aura des hommes comme toi, la Terre ne connaîtra jamais la paix. Tu veux te battre. Ca me va. Mais c'est toi qui va mourir! Avec les Ombres!

-C'est ce que nous allons voir!

-Nous sommes les Ombres de l'Île de la Reine Morte!

-Et ce ne sont pas les seuls Phénix, dit Jango, Regarde bien celui-là.

-Je suis le Phénix Noir!

- _Nani?!_

-J'ai bien changé depuis la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas Phénix? Je m'attendais bien à ce que tu ne me reconnaisses pas. Pourtant, nous avons eût une longue dispute avant que...tu ne me tues. Ou du moins, tente de le faire.

-Toi?

-Oui, moi. Alors que tu m'as jeté dans la mer pendant que j'agonisais, cette chère Sorcière des anciens combattants m'a sauvé et m'a soigné. Elle m'a alors parlé d'un projet: celui de garder l'Armure d'or pour elle et de conquérir le monde. Tu l'ignorais n'est-ce pas? Elle a dit qu'en unissant nos forces, nous y arriverons ensemble mais que pour cela, il fallait que je t'observe afin de copier tes pouvoirs et devienne encore plus fort que toi. Pour cela, je suis resté caché et j'ai patiemment attendu que la Sorcière se débarrasse de toi une fois devenue Equueleus Noir.

-Tu refuses de prendre l'apparence d'une femme et tu t'allies à une femme? C'est complètement ridicule.

- _Damate!_ Si je l'ai fait, c'était uniquement parce que je voulais devenir le Phénix.

-Pauvre idiot! Je suis le vrai Phénix!

-Tais-toi! Equueleus Noir est morte et il nous est plus possible de conquérir le monde! Et tout ça par ta faute! Pour la venger, je te tuerai et je traquerai les Bronze jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions le Casque de l'Armure d'or.

-Pauvre imbécile, tu ne vois donc pas qu'Equueleus Noir se servait de toi? Si elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle t'aurait tué par la suite.

-Ca suffit! Attaquez-le!

-Ah! Mon Armure!

-A toi de jouer, Phénix Noir!

-Avec plaisir, Jango. Tu vas découvrir qui est le vrai Phénix.

Par le Phénix Volant Noir!

-Impossible!

AH!

- _ **Que le cosmos maléfique de l'Île de la Reine Morte se réveille maintenant et fasse exploser toute sa haine!**_ "

 **.**

"-Oh non!"

Encore un rêve éveillé qui n'en était pas un. Il fallait qu'Equueleus raconte immédiatement ce qu'elle avait vu avant qu'il ne fut trop tard.

"-Écoutez-moi tous. Ikki est sur l'Île de la Reine Morte. Il est en danger.

-Alors, j'avais raison, dit Saori, Il y a bien un cosmos maléfique.

-Je suis sûr que mon frère est tombé dans un piège, dit Shun inquiet et d'une voix triste

-Tu as raison, Shun, dit Shõ, L'Île de la Reine Morte est contrôlée par les Ombres. Leur chef est Jango et a incité Ikki à se battre contre eux.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? demanda Shun d'une voix désespérée

-Mademoiselle Kido?

-Docteur Satõ? demanda Shõ surprise, Que faites-vous ici?

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Saori encore plus surprise

-Le QG a cherché à vous contacter de toute urgence. Comme ils n'arrivaient pas à vous joindre, ils ont cherché à contacter quelqu'un proche de vous. Comme ma...monsieur Shõ l'était mais qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ils se sont dit qu'en me contactant, ils tomberaient sur lui puis sur vous. Enfin, assez divagué. Le QG a reçu un message du Chevalier d'Acier Ushio. Je suis chargée de vous le transmettre. Un certain Jango serait à l'origine de tous les actes terroristes récents qui ont lieu partout dans le monde.

-C'est encore pire que ce qu'on pensais, dit Seiya

-Non seulement, Jango tends un piège à Ikki mais il commettait aussi tous ces actes horribles en agissant secrètement depuis l'Île de la Reine Morte, dit tristement Saori

-Avant, les Ombres étaient sous les ordres de mon frère, dit tristement Shun, Il a dû aller sur l'Île de la Reine Morte pour réparer le mal qu'il a fait autrefois. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a voulu se battre seul.

-Seulement, les Ombres sont des adversaires redoutables **1**

-Peut-être mais Ikki est prêt à mourir pour se racheter, dit Seiya

-Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère comme ça.

-Shun...

-Hyôga, mon frère est fort mais tout seul, il ne s'en sortira jamais face à plusieurs adversaires. Je dois aller l'aider.

-Une minute! objecta Shõ, Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser y aller seul?

-Shõ, dit Shun en souriant

-Monsieur Shõ, vous avez déjà été dans une chambre d'Hôpital ici, dit le Docteur Satõ d'une voix sévère, Si vous ne vous ménagez pas, vous recommencerez à vous faire du mal.

-Docteur Satõ, vous voyez bien que ma santé n'est pas en danger. Je peux très bien aller me battre.

Ecoutez, Ikki nous a peut-être laissé tomber d'une manière pas sympa mais il nous a aidé dès qu'il l'a fallu. Maintenant, c'est lui qui est en danger. Je dois faire la même chose pour lui.

-Tu as raison, Shõ, dit Seiya, Je vais venir aussi.

-Non, Seiya, dit Shun, Tu viens tout juste de te remettre de tes blessures. Tu dois rester ici.

-Si Shõ part se battre, je viens aussi.

-Shõ, dit Hyôga, Tu peux rester ici avec Seiya. Je vais accompagner Shun.

-Non Hyôga, dit Shun, Je vais aller aider mon frère seul. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos vies.

-Arrêtez, on perd du temps, dit Shõ, Il ne faut pas décider qui va y aller. Il faut y aller, c'est tout.

-C'est moi qui vais y aller, dit Saori

- _Nani?!_

-Il n'y a pas que les Ombres sur cette île. Il y a aussi un cosmos maléfique très puissant qui menace Ikki. Un cosmos qui serait semblable à un cosmos divin.

-Tu veux dire que les Ombres seraient aidées de loin par un cosmos semblable au tien? demanda Shõ

-Oui. Et c'est pour ça que je dois partir seule, dit Saori, C'est trop dangereux pour vous de venir.

-Saori, dit Shõ d'une voix mi-douce, mi-moqueuse, Athéna ou pas, je n'ai aucune raison d'obéir à une personne plus jeune que moi.

-Shõ...

-Réfléchis un peu. Tu veux vraiment y aller seule? On est censés être les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Ca veut dire qu'on doit te protéger. Tu veux vraiment tout gâcher en allant seule sur cette horrible île alors qu'on n'a même pas encore vaincu le Sanctuaire?

-J'ai...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Raison de plus pour qu'on t'accompagne. Ni Shun, ni toi ne pouvez gérer ce qui se passe seuls. Qui est d'accord?"

 **I**

"-Le bateau suivra l'hélicoptère de loin, mademoiselle Saori. Vous pourrez toujours intervenir si les choses tournent mal.

-Merci Ushio.

-On reste avec elle.

-Merci, dit Seiya aux Chevaliers d'Acier

- _Ikki, tiens bon_ , pensa Shõ avec force"

 **.**

"-Attaquez-le!

-Ah! Mon Armure!

-A toi de jouer, Phénix Noir!

-Avec plaisir, Jango. Tu vas découvrir qui est le vrai Phénix.

Par le Phénix Volant Noir!

-Impossible!

AH!"

A ce moment-là, ce fut comme si un immense rapace noirs étranglait Ikki à l'aide de ses pattes gigantesques. Le Phénix n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait bien tenté de dégager ce qui l'étouffait, en vain.

"-Hinhinhin! N'essaie pas de lutter. Quoique tu tentes, tu vas mourir.

- _Mourir? Mourir...Mourir..."_

Ikki se trouvait dans un monde étrange. Celui-ci était entièrement composé de nuages. Ceux-ci étaient tantôt sombres, tantôt éclairés par une lumière chaleureuse. Le Phénix ne savait pas où il était mais il avait l'impression de faire partie d'un autre monde. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il se souvenait très bien de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant d'être dans ce lieu. Alors peut-être était-il...

"-Esméralda! appela-t-il à tout hasard, Esméralda! Où es-tu?"

Il la vit. Enfin! La fille si gentille qu'il avait perdu d'une manière aussi injuste et cruelle. Elle était tout près de lui. Il pouvait enfin la rejoindre!

"-Esméralda, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix en se rapprochant d'elle

-Ne t'approche pas, Ikki! Tu ne dois pas mourir.

-Mais...

-Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir. Tu es un Chevalier du Zodiaque, Ikki. Tu dois protéger les vivants, pas les morts.

-Esméralda...

- _Nii-san!_

-Ikki!"

Ikki était revenu dans l'Île de la Reine Morte. Il sentit à nouveau les immenses pattes du Phénix Noir sur sa gorge. Il tenta à nouveau de lutter. Cette fois-ci, il se sentit plus fort car il avait une volonté de vivre et arrivait davantage à résister. Seulement, cela était difficile car le Phénix Noir avait des pouvoir semblables aux siens.

"- _Non! Shun! Shõko! Ils sont venus pour m'aider. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner._

-Les Chevaliers de Bronze! s'exclama un Ombre

-Regardez, dit Hyôga

-Mais qu'est-ce que ce type fait à Ikki? demanda Seiya

-Regardez, dit Shõko, il porte une Armure de Phénix mais en...C'est ça, c'est un Chevalier Noir!

- _Nii-san!_

-Ikki, depuis quand, toi, tu te laisses dominer par une copie pathétique? demanda Shõ déçue, Je te connaissais plus fort que ça. Tu es le Phénix ou le rouge-gorge?

- _Oh Shõko. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour dire des trucs pareils._

 _Je suis le Phénix, l'oiseau immortel qui renait de ses cendres. Et je vais te le confirmer!"_

Ikki utilisa toutes ses forces pour se libérer des pattes qui emprisonnaient sa gorge. En se libérant de l'emprise du Phénix Noir, il parvint à atteindre son Armure.

"- _Alligato Esméralda, Shõko. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais su rester dans le monde des vivants._

Tu veux savoir qui est le vrai Phénix? Tu vas le découvrir tout de suite!

Par le Phénix Volant!

-AAAHH!

-Phénix Noir!"

Trop occupés à regarder Phénix Noir en train de mourir, les Ombres ne remarquèrent pas les Chevaliers de Bronze en train de descendre de l'hélicoptère. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils les entendirent courir vers eux qu'ils réalisèrent la situation.

"-Ikki, on va s'occuper des autres, dit Shõ

-D'accord.

-Tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais Phénix, avoua Jango, J'aurai une certaine fierté à me battre contre toi."

"-Prends ça! dit un Ombre en donnant un coup de pied sur le ventre de Shõ

-Aïe! Mais ça fait mal. Tu vas le regretter.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!"

Alors qu'il se battait, un Ombre griffa le visage de Seiya, ce que ce dernier n'apprécia pas.

"-Hé! Je sors à peine de l'Hôpital. Ne me brusque pas.

- _Nani?!_

-Allez, assez discuté.

Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Chaîne Nébulaire!

-Par la Poussière de Diamants!"

"-Ouah! Ils font vraiment du bon boulot alors qu'il pilotait l'hélicoptère, dit Ushio

Mademoiselle Saori, ajouta-t-il en allant vers le bateau, Shõ et les autres ont prit le dessus sur Jango et les Ombres.

-On peut toujours faire confiance à Shõ, dit Daishi enthousiaste

-Tout se passe bien, mademoiselle Saori, dit Shou, S'il la contrôle vraiment, Arlès ne pourra plus se servir de cette île sans les Ombres et Jango."

Saori hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation et tourna le dos aux Chevaliers d'Acier qui ne comprirent pas ce qui pouvait tant inquiéter la Déesse de la Sagesse.

"- _Ce cosmos maléfique est toujours pré va bientôt se réveiller pour de bon."_

"-Goûte-moi ça, Phénix!

Par les Flammes de l'Île de la Reine Morte!

-AAAAHHH!

-Hahaha! Tu es la première victime de ces flammes. Malgré tous tes efforts, tu n'empêcheras pas les Ombres de régner sur le monde. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu vas entrainer tes compagnons dans ta perte. Hahahahahahaha!

Oh!"

A la grande surprise de Jango, Ikki avait repoussé son attaque sans problème et le regardait avec dédain.

"-Jango, aurais-tu oublié mon nom?

-Le Phénix?

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Equueleus me surnomme l'oiseau de feu. Le Phénix ne craint pas les flammes. Au contraire, elles font sa force.

-Phénix...

-Esméralda repose sur cette île que tu souilles. Tu ne t'en serviras plus jamais pour faire couler le sang!

Par l'Illusion de Phénix!

-AAAAAHHHH!

-Alors Jango, que penses-tu de cet aperçu de l'Enfer?

-Ah...Ah...Ah...Arg!

-Ikki, j'étais inquiet pour toi.

-Toi Shõ, inquiet pour moi? J'ai du mal à le croire.

-Hé! Je t'ai juste traité de "pauvre merde". J'ai pas dit que je t'appréciais pas."

Le groupe se mit à rire. C'était un petit moment léger et agréable. Ils seraient bientôt rentrés et pourraient se reposer un peu après ce combat chaotique qui leur avait fait une sacrée frayeur.

"- _Je le sens. Ce cosmos maléfique est tout proche. Sa puissance grandit de seconde en seconde."_

Bien décidé à se venger de Phénix qui l'avait trahi, le Grand Pope Arlès avait préparé un piège spécialement pour lui. Ayant senti sa présence sur l'Île de la Reine Morte grâce au cosmos du Chevalier, il savait qu'il pourrait l'éliminer. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

"-Le moment est venu. L'Île de la Reine Morte a toujours été le lieu de nombreux tourments, souffrances et monstruosités. Les Ombres et les Chevaliers Noirs en ont fait leur demeure de guerre et n'ont cessés d'y faire couler le sang. Son histoire n'est faite que de haine. Et c'est grâce à elle que je peux engendrer une immense puissance. Il est temps d'éveiller ce cosmos. Âmes de l'Enfer, éveillez la haine qui sommeille dans vos coeurs!"

"-Attention! s'exclama Saori, Shõ, Seiya et les autres sont en danger!

- _Nani?!_

-Ils doivent quitter l'île le plus vite possible!

- _Nandate?!_ "

Alors que le groupe se rendait sur la rive pour attendre l'hélicoptère qui devait venir les chercher, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"-Un séisme! s'exclama Shõ

-Le volcan! s'exclama Shun à son tour en constatant que celui-ci entrait en éruption

-Partons vite d'ici! dit Shõ d'un ton pressé"

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à courir, le sol sur lequel ils se trouvaient se fissura. Ils ne furent plus que sur un fragment de terre au-dessus de la lave du volcan qui venait d'entrer en éruption.

"-Ah! dit Seiya affolé

-C'est pas vrai! dit Hyôga sur le même ton"

La lave continuait de brûler. Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque étaient encerclés par les flammes. Ils n'avaient plus aucune échappatoire.

"-Esméralda! s'exclama Ikki qui commença à courir

- _Nii-san_! cria Shun"

C'était vers la tombe de la jeune fille que le Phénix courait. Si l'Île explosait, elle disparaîtrait. Ikki ne pouvait pas l'accepter! Il devait faire quelque chose si l'île était condamnée à être détruite.

"-Esméralda! Je ne te laisserai pas ici toute seule! Esméralda!"

Mais au moment où il arriva vers la tombe de la jeune fille, une explosion l'envoya plus loin.

"-Oh!

-L'Île de la Reine Morte est en train de brûler, dit Ushio affolé

-Shõ, dit Shou d'une petite voix

-Allons les aider, dit Daishi

 _-J'en ai assez! Ils se battent tous alors que je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour eux. J'ai déjà perdu Shiryû et j'ai failli perdre Seiya. Pas question que je perde un autre ami. Ils m'ont protégés. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de le faire._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Shou"

Des boules lumineuses s'élevaient dans le ciel. Celles-ci provenaient de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Ou plutôt, elles protégeaient des personnes qui avaient été prisonnières de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque se sentaient protégés par un cosmos bienveillant totalement opposé au cosmos maléfique qui avait tenté de les attaquer sur l'île où ils s'étaient rendus. Plus particulièrement Seiya qui avait l'impression de se trouver dans un lieu de douceur où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ce n'était peut-être pas Saori qui avait chanté pour le protéger mais c'était bien elle qui l'avait réchauffé à l'aide de son cosmos et de ses paroles quand il était inconscient. Il en était certain. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle les avait sauvés. Shõ venait de le réaliser. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait le cosmos de Saori. Certes, elle savait qu'elle était Athéna mais elle n'avait que voir son cosmos depuis qu'elle avait apprit que la jeune fille était une divinité. Cette fois-là, c'était son être qui était touché par ce cosmos bienveillant. Elle était touchée que sa déesse l'ait sauvé. Elle n'avait jamais douté d'elle mais elle savait que Saori elle-même avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur depuis ce qui était arrivé à Shiryû. Et à cet instant, Equueleus savait que l'acte d'Athéna lui ferait prendre confiance en elle.

"-Mais c'est...

-...Shõ et les autres?

-Oh! Mademoiselle Saori?

- _Ils sont sains et saufs. J'ai réussi. Aucun d'entre eux n'est mort ou n'a horriblement souffert. Ils vont bien. Alors, c'est vrai. Je suis bien la réincarnation d'Athéna et je suis capable de les protéger tout comme eux peuvent le faire pour moi."_

 **1** _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hyôga? Vous les avez mis KO en même pas une minute durant l'Arc de la Poursuite de l'Armure d'or._

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A bientôt:)_


	31. Chapitre 18:Les larmes du Dragon

_Bonsoir tout le monde, ça fait du bien de vous revoir après une aussi longue rédaction. Il faut dire que là, j_ _'ai écrit énormément car je poste trois chapitres qui se passent en parallèle. De ce fait, vous ne verrez que ce paragraphe de début uniquement à ce chapitre et pas de paragraphe de fin. Il n'y aura pas non plus de paragraphe de début et de paragraphe de fin au suivant. Quant au dernier, il ne contiendra pas de paragraphe de début et seulement un paragraphe de fin. Vous avez comprit? Bon, si c'est pas le cas, tant pis, vous comprendrez en cours de lecture. Maintenant assez blablaté. Comme vous avez pu le voir, que ce soit du côté des héros ou des méchants, les choses ne se passent pas super bien. Et ben autant vous dire que ça ne va pas s'arranger. Seulement, dans les trois chapitres qui vont suivre, ça va particulièrement chier pour l'un de nos protagonistes surtout parce que le mangaka et les scénaristes sont sadiques envers lui et adorent lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Bon, cette fois-ci, je ne m'en plains pas parce que je lui ai déjà fait passer le plus dur et qu'au lieu de lui faire du mal comme la dernière fois, je vais lui redonner espoir. Ce qui est quand même plus agréable. Bon j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mes discours. Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 18:Les larmes du Dragon**

Shiryû était en proie aux cauchemars. Argol ne cessait de le hanter depuis qu'il était rentré aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il entendait les voix de ses amis qui l'appelaient. Mais il était incapable de les rejoindre. Il le tentait, mais à chaque fois...Il se réveillait.

"-Shiryû? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar?

-Shunrei.

-C'est fini. Allez, c'est l'heure de changer ton bandage.

Alors, est-ce que ta vue revient?

- _Ie._

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu verras à nouveau. Tiens, voilà une boisson à base d'herbes de la montagne. Ca t'aidera.

-Shunrei, j'apprécie ta gentillesse mais c'est inutile.

-Shiryû...

-Même le Vieux Maître ne connait aucun remède **1**. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Tu dois garder espoir. Shõ, Seiya et tous tes amis t'attendent.

-Shõ, Seiya.

-Ecoute Shiryû, je sais que cette boisson est amère mais tu dois quand même la boire pour aller mieux. Allez, prends-la.

-Shunrei..."

Malheureusement, Shiryû n'arriva pas à attraper le verre qui lui glissa des mains. S'il arrivait à entendre les choses autour de lui, il avait encore du mal à les sentir. Cela lui fit mal. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. S'entrainer pour parvenir à améliorer son sens du toucher. Quand il fut plus en forme, il alla dans la forêt s'entrainer en se rapprochant de l'envol des oiseaux. Comme les arbres étaient touffus, ils étaient obligés de passer entre eux et Shiryû pouvait facilement les entendre venir vers lui. Il décida de les utiliser pour s'entrainer. Hélas, s'il pouvait bien les entendre et sentir leurs présences, il était incapable de suivre leurs mouvements.

"- _Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que je fais sans distinguer quoique ce soit. Je ne pourrai jamais retourner auprès de mes amis. Que dois-je faire?"_

Il hurla et se mit à frapper le sol. De la roche s'écroula. Shunrei vit cela et ne pût s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, triste. Elle décida d'aller le voir et de l'emmener jusqu'à la cascade. Elle savait qu'il aimait écouter le bruit de l'eau.

"-Tout semble tellement calme, ici, dit Shiryû d'une petite voix

-C'est pour ça que tu aimes cet endroit, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est vrai. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu chaud?

-Oui.

-Tu devrais aller te baigner.

-Et toi, que vas-tu faire?

-Je vais mettre les pieds dans l'eau. J'aurais moins chaud.

-Tu as raison. Je te rejoindrai plus tard."

A peine Shiryû avait-il trempé ses pieds dans l'eau qu'il sentit une éclaboussure sur son visage. Un peu agacé, il se mit à rire car il devina qui avait fait ça. D'ailleurs, son rire fut bientôt rejoint par celui de Shunrei qui recommença à l'arroser.

"-Shun...Shunrei, arrête. Mes vêtements vont être trempés.

-Je croyais que tu avais chaud.

-Hahaha! _Si tu savais comme t'avoir auprès de moi me réconforte._

 _ **Glou!**_ Ah Shunrei! Pas dans la bouche. Shunrei? Shunrei!

-Shiryû!"

Il entendait à peine sa voix car le bruit de l'eau la couvrait. Il ne pouvait marcher qu'à tâtons pour tenter de la trouver. Une chose était sûre. Le courant était inhabituellement fort.

"-Shunrei! Shunrei!

-Shiryû!"

Le courant finit par se calmer. Néanmoins, Shiryû n'entendait plus la voix de Shunrei. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose. Shiryû entendit des pas. Une silhouette s'arrêta devant lui.

"-Shunrei est seulement évanouie. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Cette voix.

"-Okho!

-Oui. Je suis bien celui qui étais ici avec toi lorsque nous convoitions l'Armure du Dragon.

-Depuis quand es-tu là?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Je suis venu ici dans le but de régler nos comptes. Tu ne peux quand même pas avoir oublié notre promesse.

-Okho...

-Shiryû, tu n'as quand même pas pu oublier le passé.

-Oh!"

 _Les Cinq Pics de Rôzan, quatre ans plus tôt_

Un enfant se trouvait dans un village. Il n'arrêtait pas de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage que ce soit des chiens ou autre. Mais surtout, ce qu'il adorait, c'était aller dans le village embêter d'autres enfants qui s'étaient trouvés des territoires qu'ils se réservaient pour des réunions entre eux. S'ils étaient des brutes qui adoraient voler tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, Okho pouvait avoir derrière la tête quelque chose de bien plus violent que ce qu'ils pouvaient eux-mêmes faire dans le village.

"-Comment oses-tu te promener sur notre territoire? hurla le chef des enfants

-Je fais ce que veux.

-Attrapez-le!"

A peine les enfants avaient-ils eût le temps de se précipiter vers Okho que celui-ci leur donnait déjà des coups de pieds et des coups de poings. Il les mit rapidement à terre puis se dirigea vers le chef. Celui-ci était terrifié. Okho lui mit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et le jeta près du puits.

"-J'ai mal...j'ai mal, gémit l'enfant

-Laisse-moi partir. Tiens, j'te donne mes clopes en échange. S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir."

Okho accepta le cadeau. Néanmoins, il jeta un dernier regard méprisant à l'enfant.

"-Rien que te voir, ça me donne la nausée!"

Sur ces mots, il jeta l'enfant dans le puits qui eût tout juste le temps de s'accrocher au saut pour ne pas tomber sans avoir aucun espoir de remonter.

"-A l'aide! Aidez-moi! Au secours! cria l'enfant"

Okha s'en alla, fier de lui avec les cigarettes qu'il avait récupéré. C'était encore une bonne journée pour lui.

Shiryû s'entrainait comme à son habitude. De jour en jour, il faisait des progrès et parvenait à faire tomber des arbres à l'aide de ses mains et de ses jambes **2**. Il était fatigué mais il sentait qu'il ne s'entrainait pas en vain.

"-Bravo, bravo, dit une voix faussement admirative derrière lui, Tu t'entraines comme le Vieux Maître le dit. Tu es un élève modèle et sage Shiryû.

-Tu es encore allé te battre au village? demanda Shiryû en voyant une cigarette dans la bouche d'Okho, Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis avec le Maître, tu sais.

-Se battre est un entrainement bien plus efficace que frapper des arbres.

-Okho...

-Regarde un peu de quoi je suis capable. Allez, viens par là Shiryû.

-Le Vieux Maître ne veut pas qu'on se batte.

-Shiryû, le Vieux Maître n'est pas là. On peut faire ce qu'on veut.

-Ca m'intéresse pas.

-Quoi? T'as peur de moi, c'est ça? demanda Ohko en frappant Shiryû sur la joue"

Shiryû se saisit du poing d'Ohko et remit son bras le long de son corps et lui tourna le dos comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le raisonner.

"-Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça! cria Ohko"

Il se mit à frapper Shiryû dans le dos puis sur le visage. Il espérait que Shiryû réponde ou le supplie d'arrêter. Mais rien. L'enfant restait silencieux. Cela exaspéra tant Okho qu'il arrêta son dernier poing qu'il dirigeait vers le visage de Shiryû.

"-C'est bon? Tu t'es bien défoulé? demanda ce dernier

-Ah! Tu ne m'amuses pas!"

 _Et puis un jour_

"-Quoi? Vous me renvoyez, Vieux Maître? Mais pourquoi?

-Pose-toi la question.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Shiryû est plus fort que moi? Ca n'a pas de sens! Non, je suis le meilleur!

-Tu es peut-être plus fort que Shiryû mais la force n'est pas importante pour obtenir l'Armure du Dragon. Tu ne seras jamais digne de la porter même si tu t'entraines pour devenir plus fort. Non, surtout si tu t'entraines pour devenir plus fort.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?"

Ohko courrait en le Vieux Maître avait-il pu lui faire ça? C'était injuste! Il avait tout fait pour être le meilleur et il lui disait qu'il n'était pas digne de porter l'Armure du Dragon?

Il se rendit compte qu'il était suivit par Shiryû. Celui-ci le regardait compatissant.

"-Okho, murmura-t-il

-On se reverra, dit Okho plein de rage, Et ce jour-là, je te battrai, Shiryû.

-Je n'oublierai pas, Okho.

-Je m'en souviendrai jusqu'à ma mort!"

 _Retour au présent_

"-A partir de ce jour-là, j'ai haï le Vieux Maître qui m'avait renvoyé et je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entrainer pour que l'Armure du Dragon me reconnaisse comme son possesseur lorsque je reviendrai aux Cinq Pics. Mais au fil des années, je me suis rendu compte que l'Armure du Dragon n'avait plus d'importance à mes yeux. En réalité, je voulais trouver quelqu'un qui soit plus fort que moi afin d'avoir un vrai défi. Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Alors mon défi, ce sera toi. Puisque le Vieux Maître pensait que tu serais plus puissant que moi, je veux savoir si c'est vrai.

- _Il y a une telle détermination à vaincre dans son cosmos._

-Allez Shiryû, en garde!

Par le Souffle du Tigre **3"**

C'était la première fois que Shiryû avait vraiment peur. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre Okho. Il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de riposter. Qu'allait-il faire?

Shunrei reprit connaissance. Elle entendit des bruits vifs. Shiryû était probablement attaqué. Mais il n'était pas en état de se battre! Il fallait faire quelque chose.

"-Arrêtez! Shiryû est aveugle!

-Shunrei, non!

-Que dis-tu?

-Shiryû!

-Shiryû, tes yeux...

-Ne t'arrête pas! Ce combat n'est pas finit. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!

-Arrête! Tu n'es plus le Shiryû que je connaissais.

- _Nani?!_

-Ton cosmos a perdu tout son éclat. Je n'ai pas envie de gagner un combat aussi facilement.

- _Matte Ohko! (Attends Ohko!)_

-Je t'en prie, Shiryû! supplia Shunrei, Tu n'es pas en état de te battre.

-Je vois que tu n'as perdu ta fierté Shiryû. Puisque tu le désires, je reviendrai me battre contre toi. Mais aussi vulnérable, je doute que tu ais la moindre chance contre moi."

"-Shiryû, tu dois rester à l'intérieur. Tu n'es pas encore remis de tes blessures.

-Laisse-moi seul!

-Shiryû...

-Shunrei, tu prends toujours soin de moi. Mais regarde-moi, j'ai été incapable de te protéger.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Même Ohko a été capable de voir mes faiblesses. Je ne supporte plus de vivre comme ça.

-Shiryû, je t'en prie! Si tu ne peux pas retrouver la vue, vis en paix. Je resterai auprès de toi et je m'assurerai qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien.

-Si nous étions en paix, je pourrais faire les choses ainsi. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Le monde est menacé et je ne peux rien faire contre ça alors que je suis un Chevalier.

-Shiryû...

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi seul."

Shiryû s'était placé sous la cascade. C'était le seul refuge qui lui restait. Il savait que son Vieux Maître ne l'écouterait pas car il lui avait apprit un principe que, cette fois-ci, il ne supportait pas.

"-Je vous en prie, Vieux Maître! Aidez Shiryû. Si ça continue, je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera.

-Ce que tu demandes serait un déshonneur pour un Chevalier. Le porteur de l'Armure d'or du Dragon ne peut compter que sur lui-même."

Sous la cascade, un homme désespéré qui ne pouvait verser de larmes poussa un hurlement de colère et de douleur en constatant l'immensité de son impuissance face au monde qui lui avait prit tout ce qui avait fait de lui un être digne et fier dans le passé.

 **1** _Evidemment qu'il connait aucun remède. Il passe ses journées assis devant une cascade. Comment il pourrait découvrir quoique ce soit sur le monde?_

 **2** _Idéfix serait pas content du tout là^^_

 **3** _Désolée, j'ai pas trouvé mieux_


	32. Chapitre 19:L'eau sacrée

**Chapitre 19: L** **'eau sacrée**

Après que Saori ait sauvé les Chevaliers du Zodiaque d'une mort certaine **1** , alors qu'ils étaient sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, le groupe s'était réuni à la Résidence Kido. Malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvaient en lieu sûr, ils étaient inquiets.

"-Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de Shiryû, dit Saori

-Nous pourrions peut-être aller aux Cinq Pics, suggéra Daishi

-Oui, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à s'inquiéter pour lui, dit Shou

-En allant là-bas, on pourra voir où en est la situation, dit Ushio

-Ikki, je t'interdis de dire un truc pareil!"

C'était Shõ qui venait de hurler. Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque se disputaient en bas des escaliers. Décidément, la gratitude ne devait pas faire partie de la personnalité du Phénix car Equueleus ne se serait jamais énervée sans raison contre lui.

"-Je le redis quand même, Shiryû ne nous sert à rien.

-Répète un peu ça, dit Seiya sur le point de le frapper avant d'être retenu par Hyôga

-Soyez lucides. Il est handicapé. Il ne fera que nous gêner.

- _Nii-san,_ ne dis pas de telles choses, dit Shun d'une voix déçue

-Ikki, tu es insupportable, dit Shõ pleine de colère, Tu ne fais aucun effort pour les autres avec ton attitude individualiste. Tu n'essaie même de comprendre Shiryû ressent alors qu'il est des nôtres.

-C'est vrai, dit Seiya en se libérant de l'emprise de Hyôga et s'emparant du t-shirt d'Ikki, Et le fait que Shiryû soit aveugle ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est plus un Chevalier du Zodiaque. Il reviendra dès qu'il sera guérit.

-Vous êtes fatiguant avec vos espoirs stupides, dit Ikki avec mépris, Si nous avons Shiryû sur les bras, nous perdrons face au Sanctuaire. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

-Tu...

-Espèce de...

-J'ai confiance en Shiryû, dit Shun, Ikki, tu as dit que le Sanctuaire était un ennemi très puissant. Shõ et Seiya ont raison: nous devons combattre tous ensemble. Shiryû reviendra dès qu'il ira mieux.

-Ikki, Shiryû est protégé par la constellation du Dragon, dit Hyôga, Et il est déjà revenu des portes de la mort. Il est bien plus fort que tu ne le penses.

-Hahahahahaha, rit Ikki moqueur, Shõ l'a dit, je suis individualiste. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai décidé de faire cavalier seul. Je ne veux plus écouter vos histoires stupides. Je retourne agir de mon côté.

-Va te faire foutre! hurla Shõ

-Salaud! dit Seiya révolté, Je vais pas rester là à rien faire. Je vais aider Shiryû à guérir.

- _Et c'est parti,_ pensa Shõ

-Mais Seiya, Shiryû n'a pas donné de nouvelles, dit Shun, Ca veut peut-être dire que même son Vieux Maître n'a rien pu faire **2**

-Je suis d'accord avec Shun, dit Shõ, Nous-mêmes sommes moins puissants que cet homme. Si même lui n'a pas réussi à guérir Shiryû, ça veut dire que nous ne pouvons même pas faire quelque chose pour lui."

Seiya regarda Shõ avec incompréhension. Pourquoi disait-il une telle chose? Ca lui était arrivé de douter mais pas de n'avoir aucune détermination. Certes, Equueleus n'était pas aussi proche du Dragon que Pégase ne l'était mais, en général, quand celui-ci se jetait dans le danger, son frère de coeur le suivait et l'inverse était vrai. Mais dans cette situation, on aurait dit qu'Equueleus ne suivrait pas Pégase. Il l'ignorait mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question.

"-C'est peut-être vrai, dit-il, Mais j'ai une autre idée. Mu de Jamir a des pouvoirs incroyables. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra soigner ses yeux. Je vais y aller tout de suite.

- _Parfait,_ pensa Shõ

-Seiya! dit Hyôga alors que Pégase s'en allait déjà

-Attends un peu!

-Saori, n'essaie pas de le retenir, dit Shõ mi-sérieuse, mi-rieuse, Tu vois bien qu'il est décidé.

-Exactement, confirma Seiya, Je n'abandonnerai pas Shiryû comme l'a fait Ikki alors laisse-moi partir pour Jamir.

-Bien dit, dit Shõ fière

-Vous n'êtes pas frères spirituels pour rien, dit Saori mi-souriante, mi-exaspérée

- _Nani?!_

-Jamais je ne retiendrais Seiya s'il veut essayer d'aider Shiryû. Nous devons tous agir selon ce que nous estimons être juste. Mais je voulais juste vous dire ceci: vous vous trompez sur Ikki.

- _Nandate?!_

-Ikki aussi est inquiet pour Shiryû mais comme il n'a pas l'esprit d'équipe, il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer. Alors, essayez d'être compréhensif."

Ikki marchait seul sous la pluie. Il était seul comme à son habitude. Une fois de plus, il s'était disputé avec Shõ. Il pensait que Shiryû guérirait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes et il avait peur pour le Dragon. Et comme il n'aimait pas être en groupe, il avait préféré ne pas exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Il ne faisait que marcher en étant perdu dans ses pensées.

"- _Tes amis s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi, Shiryû. Fais en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus de raison de s'inquiéter. Tu es un Chevalier! Trouve la volonté de guérir! Shõko et les autres croient en toi!_ "

Sur la route d'un dojo et d'un appartement au Port de Plaisance

"-Seiya, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, Shõ.

- _Nandate?!_

-Tu insultes Ikki parce qu'il dit que c'est fichu pour Shiryû et pourtant, tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment agir dans cette situation. Puis après, tu as été tout souriant quand j'ai dit que je partais pour Jamir.

-Où tu veux en venir? demanda Shõ en se retenant de trembler

-Tu es incohérent.

-Co...comment ça incohérent?

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu agis comme ça.

-Sei...Seiya...

-Shõ, sois franc.

-Ecoute, je...je...

-On a fait bien plus que prendre les risques ensemble. On s'est toujours suivi l'un et l'autre dans tout ce qu'on entreprenait. Dès que je pensais faire quelque chose de bien, tu me suivais. Dès que tu pensais faire chose de bien, je te suivais. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, tu ne veux pas me suivre?

-Parce que...parce que j'ai peur que les pouvoirs de Mu ne soient pas suffisants pour guérir Shiryû.

- _Nani?!_

-Mu est très puissant mais il n'est pas capable de guérir ce qui est mort. Et les yeux de Shiryû le sont. Peut-être que si Shiryû ne revient pas, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas la volonté de guérir. A quoi ça te servirait de risquer ta vie à Jamir s'il ne veut même pas revenir avec nous?

-Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille?

-Shiryû est fier. Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit être malheureux. Peut-être même qu'il a peur d'être un poids pour nous parce qu'il est aveugle. Le cosmos suit toujours la volonté d'une personne, Seiya. Même les pouvoirs de Mu ne peuvent changer ça. Moi aussi, je pensais que Shiryû reviendrait, qu'il voulait être avec nous. Mais maintenant, j'ai peur de m'être trompé.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

-Je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir à Jamir. Si tu penses faire ce qui est le mieux pour Shiryû, fais-le. J'ai juste peur que ça ne mène nulle part.

-Alors, tu veux abandonner, c'est ça?

-Non. Je penses juste...

-...qu'il n'y a aucune solution."

Silence.

"-Comment peux-tu oser penser un truc pareil? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Toi qui a toujours voulu chercher une solution à tout, toi qui t'es toujours battu pour défendre ce que tu pensais être juste.

-Seiya, je...

-Je vais te laisser ici. Je préfère prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer."

Seiya était allongé sur son lit. Il s'était préparé pour son départ du lendemain. Il avait décidé de partir à l'aube afin d'arriver à Jamir le plus vite possible. Malgré tout, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Comment Shõ pouvait s'être résolu à ne rien tenter pour Shiryû? Etait-il lâche ou résigné? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce qu'il n'ignorait pas, c'est que cette fois-ci, il était réellement seul. Certes, lui et Shõ avaient combattu des adversaires chacun de leurs côtés et ils avaient tous deux suivi leurs entrainements de Chevaliers seuls mais jamais il n'avait vraiment entreprit un périple aussi risqué sans lui. Et ça le blessait de devoir le faire parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il partirait sans une moitié lui-même. Mais il devait le faire pour aider Shiryû qui devait sûrement être très malheureux en ce moment-même. Et puis, si Shõ voulait être égoïste, tant pis pour lui. Il ne valait pas la peine que Seiya se souciât de lui. Il se débrouillerait bien de son côté.

Seiya était enfin arrivé au Tibet. Ce n'était pas une expédition de tout repos car il devait escalader des montagnes.

"-Shiryû, attends-moi, se répétait-il en s'accrochant aux parois de toutes ses forces, Je suis presque arrivé à Jamir. Mu doit absolument nous aider."

Malgré ses difficultés, il ne renonça pas. Grâce à tous ses efforts, il arriva devant le Temple de Mu qu'il devait traverser à l'aide d'un pont. Il regarda le pont avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas l'air solide. Malgré tout, il décida de le traverser. C'était le seul chemin pour aller jusqu'au Temple de Mu et Shiryû avait besoin de lui. Il décida quand même de marcher lentement afin de ne pas commettre d'imprudence.

Hélas, malgré tous ses efforts, le pont se brisa. Seiya parvint, de justesse, à s'accrocher à une corde.

"-Je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement, dit-il pour lui-même, Attends-moi Shiryû. Je réussirai!"

Seiya s'accrocha à la corde et escalada à l'aide de cette dernière. Ce n'était pas chose facile et c'était surtout fatiguant mais il n'était pas prêt à renoncer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tombe ou alors Shiryû était perdu pour toujours. Presque. Il y était presque.

Oui! Il y était enfin arrivé.

"-Mu!Mu, tu es là? C'est moi Seiya.

-Seiya!

-Kiki. Il faut absolument que je vois Mu. C'est important.

-Chuis désolé Seiya, Maître Mu n'est pas là.

- _Abondante?!_ Où est-il?

-Je voulais lui demander comment guérir les yeux de Shiryû mais il est introuvable. Je pense qu'il reviendra pas avant huit ou dix jours.

-Oh, c'est vraiment pas de chance! Il faut que les yeux de Shiryû guérissent.

-Je sais ce qu'on peut faire.

-Quoi?

-L'eau sacrée pourrait guérir les yeux de Shiryû.

-Où est-elle?

-Au fin fond de Jamir, sur la montagne rocheuse de Jandara. Au sommet, il y a une source qui pourrait guérir les maladies graves.

-Génial! Emmène-moi vite à cette source et on pourra sauver Shiryû.

-Mais...

-Allez Kiki, montre-moi le chemin.

-Attends Seiya! Oh!

-Ah!"

Kiki s'était téléporté sans le jeune garçon qui avait failli tomber du Temple. Heureusement, celui-ci s'était rattrapé en sautant sur ses deux jambes. N'ayant pas apprécié la plaisanterie, Seiya prit Kiki par le col et l'incita à l'amener jusqu'à Jandara.

"-Mais Seiya, il y a un champ magnétique dans cette montagne. A cause de ça, je peux pas m'y téléporter. Et ceux qui ont tenté de s'y rendre sont tous morts. Maître Mu m'a dit que seul un humain dont le coeur est rempli de bravoure pouvait atteindre son sommet.

-Alors on l'escaladera à pied.

-Seiya, moi je tenterai pas ça à ta place. Même Maître Mu l'a pas gravie.

- _Mu n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Mais moi...Shiryû,quoiqu'il m'arrivera, je te sauverai._

Kiki, attends-moi ici. J'atteindrai cette source.

-Seiya...

-A tout de suite. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Sur ces mots, Seiya partit vers la montagne de Jandara. Il était déterminé et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir en arrière avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Au début, il arrivait à se déplacer comme il le désirait mais il déchanta assez vite. Les pentes étaient de plus en plus étroites et les falaises commençaient à être de plus en plus nombreuses.

"-Ca va être moins facile que prévu, dit-il"

Silence. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'habitude. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir une réponse mais il devait accepter qu'il était seul. Sans son frère de coeur. Il devait se concentrer. Pour Shiryû. C'était à lui qu'il fallait penser. Pas à l'autre idiot lâche. Il reprit son chemin en tentant de réfléchir à comment se déplacer.

"- _Bon, j'y vais_ , se dit-il"

Il décida de se coller sur la pente et de glisser doucement sur le sol étroit. Il ne fallait prendre de trop gros risques sinon il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Doucement. Doucement. Tout à coup, le chemin commença à s'écrouler et le vent se mit à souffler. Seiya perdit l'équilibre mais parvint s'accrocher sur la pente rocheuse. Si Shõ était là, il l'aurait poussé pour...Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Equueleus. Il fallait aider le Dragon avant tout.

"- _Je n'abandonnerai pas_ , pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces, _Shiryû, je t'amènerai cette eau sacrée!"_

Il parvint à se hisser et se mit à respirer de grandes goulées d'air afin de reprendre son souffle. Cependant, il n'eût pas le temps de se reposer car un énorme rocher s'écroula sur lui. Par chance, il parvint à la détruire à la détruire à l'aide de son cosmos.

"- _J'y arriverai. Quoiqu'il arrive, je n'abandonnerai pas._ "

Il continua sa route. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, le vent soufflait et le ciel s'embrumait. Ce n'était pas rassurant mais Seiya ne se laissa pas abattre. Il était enfin arrivé au sommet. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"- _Où cette source peut-elle être?_

Hein? Oh!"

Un immense aigle s'était jeté sur Seiya. Pégase tenta de s'enfuir mais il glissa et tomba sur le sol. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le spectacle qui se releva à lui l'épouvanta.

"- _Nani?!_

Un nids d'aigles?"

Seiya n'eût même pas le temps de faire un geste que les rapaces se jetèrent sur lui. Il n'arrivait à lever les poids ou à parler car les rapaces étaient trop nombreux et se précipitaient vers ses bras et son visage. Trop affaibli, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

"-Pégase! Pégase! Réveille-toi Pégase!

-Hein?"

Seiya se trouvait dans un paysage composé uniquement de brume grise. Quelqu'un semblait lui avoir parlé mais pourtant, il était seul. Que se passait-il?

"-M'entends-tu Pégase?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis la voix de Jandara."

Cette voix avait quelque chose de chaleureux et effrayant à la fois. On aurait dit qu'elle était bienveillante mais le fait de ne pas savoir d'où elle venait n'était pas rassurant.

"-La voix de Jandara.

-Oui. J'admire ton courage Seiya. Malgré tous les obstacles qui se mettent en travers de ton chemin, tu continues ta route peu importe si tu es blessé ou pire.

-Il faut que je sauve Shiryû peu importe ce qui m'arrivera.

-Cependant, tu manques de confiance en toi.

- _Nani?!_

-Depuis que tu es sur cette montagne, tu as beau rester concentré sur l'objectif que tu t'es fixé, ton attention est dérivée vers quelque chose qui te rend triste et mélancolique. Tu penses avoir été abandonné et tu as prit cela comme une trahison. Et cela empêche ta progression."

Pégase baissa tristement les yeux. La voix de Jandara avait raison. Il voulait sauver son ami le Dragon par n'importe quel moyen mais le fait que son ami Equueleus n'ait pas voulu le suivre dans ce périple l'avait blessé. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer même s'il faisait tout pour.

"-Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi c'est arrivé, avoua Seiya

-Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi c'est arrivé.

- _Nani?!_

-Peut-être que tu crois avoir été trahi mais qu'en réalité, la personne qui t'a laissé seul avait ses raisons pour le faire.

- _Nani?!_

-Si tu connais si bien la personne qui t'a laissé seul, tu ne dois pas la juger. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas d'elle que tu dois te soucier en ce moment mais de cet ami que tu dois sauver."

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Seiya. La voix de Jandara avait raison. Peu importait pourquoi Shõ était resté au Japon. Il ne l'avait pas empêché de partir à Jamir après tout. Ca voulait dire qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et lui-même devait avoir confiance en lui pour sauver Shiryû.

"-J'ai compris, dit Seiya

-Je te crois, dit la voix de Jandara, N'oublie pas, aie confiance.

- _Hai_ "

Seiya sentit à nouveau des pattes lui griffer le visage. Il était allongé sur le sol et comprit qu'il était à nouveau dans le nid d'aigles de la montagne de Jandara. Les rapaces se jetaient encore sur lui. Malgré la douleur, il parvint à se relever. Cette fois-ci, il savait comment résister à ces oiseaux de malheur.

"-Ca suffit! cria-t-il en levant le poids vers le haut"

A l'aide de son cosmos, il parvint à chasser les oiseaux de malheur. Ouf! Il ne semblait plus y avoir un seul obstacle devant lui.

"-Oh!"

Il avait entendu des gémissements. L'un des volatiles qu'il avait chassé avait une aile blessée et ne pouvait plus voler. Contrairement aux autres qui étaient immenses, celui-ci était petit. Ce devait être encore un enfant. Conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, Seiya prit l'oiseau dans ses bras et le berça contre lui.

"-Chhh, doucement, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je voulais juste vous faire peur."

A ces mots, un aigle volant vers Seiya qui eût un mouvement de recul. Mais en voyant le volatile près de sa taille, le jeune garçon comprit ses intentions. Il posa l'oiseau blessé sur le dos de sa mère et celle-ci s'en alla.

Le ciel redevint bleu. Tous les aigles s'envolèrent laissant Seiya seul. La lumière lui redonna du courage car il pouvait mieux distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Soudain...

"-C'est la source!"

L'eau sacrée était une eau dans laquelle la lumière du soleil se reflétait. Sa lumière était tellement vive qu'elle se décomposait et formait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui se divisaient tels des cristaux quand l'eau de la source coulait et se propageait. Seiya avait réussi, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il sauverait Shiryû!

Kiki continuait d'attendre son ami. Il commença ç s'inquiéter. Cela faisait un bon moment que Seiya était parti. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi? Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Malheureusement, Kiki n'eût pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car il entendit des pas.

"-Qui est là?

-Es-tu Kiki, le disciple de Mu? demanda un homme étrangement vêtu

-Comment connaissez-vous nos nous?

-Où est Mu? demanda l'homme en se rapprochant dangereusement de Kiki

-J'en sais rien! répondit l'enfant en commençant à s'enfuir, Ah! Lâchez-moi!

-Ne me mens pas. Conduis-moi à lui ou tu n'auras pas le temps de le regretter, dit l'homme en menaçant de jeter Kiki dans le vide

-J'ai dit que j'en savais rien! Et d'abord, vous êtes qui?

-Je m'appelle Arachne, Chevalier d'Argent de la Tarentule **3**

-Un Chevalier d'Argent?!

-Oui. Allez, mène-moi à ton Maître!

-Je sais pas où il est, j'vous dit! Et même si j'le savais, j'vous l'dirais pas.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, sale morveux!"

Arachne s'empara de Kiki et le lança vers un énorme rocher. L'enfant crut que tout était terminé pour lui et ferma les yeux. Mais au lieu de sentir de la pierre sur son crâne, il avait été rattrapé par deux bras protecteurs. Il osa ouvrir les yeux.

"-Seiya! s'exclama-t-il

-Seiya, dit Arachne à son tour

-Tu devrais avoir honte d'utiliser ta force contre des enfants.

-Alors c'est toi et Equueleus qui ont tué Misty et les autres Chevaliers d'Argent. Je n'étais pas venu pour te tuer mais la nouvelle réjouira Arlès. Je m'occuperai de ton frère spirituel plus tard.

-Tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu de Shõ car c'est moi qui te tuerai! Kiki, garde ça et ne le perds surtout pas.

-Génial! L'eau sacrée!

-Arachne, tu n'auras pas le temps de regretter d'avoir voulu tuer Shõ et moi car je vais te tuer maintenant.

-Toi, un Chevalier de Bronze, tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre? Prépare-toi!

- _Hein? Mais pourquoi se mets-t-il à quatre pattes en étendant ses bras et ses jambes? Son cosmos est différent de celui des Chevaliers d'Argent? Oh mais, mon cosmos s'épuise!_

-Et bien, qui y-a-t-il Seiya, tu es fatigué? Prends ça!"

Arachne envoya un magistral coup de poing à Seiya qui fut projeté au loin.

"-Je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à un combat plus passionnant.

- _Ah, si seulement j'avais mon Armure._

-Je suis surpris que tu ais réussi à vaincre Misty et les autres Chevaliers d'Argent. Mais bon, c'était peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas tout seul après tout. On dirait bien que sans ton frère spirituel, tu es un incapable. Peut-être qu'il est vrai que vous formez un tout. Si c'est le cas, lui aussi sera complètement vulnérable quand tu seras mort. La tâche ne sera plus facile.

-Je t'interdis de nous insulter Shõ et moi!

-Parler ne t'amènera à rien. Je vais t'achever, Seiya. Prends ça!

-Ah!

Ah!

-Oh, ça devient lassant. Je vais en finir tout de suite.

Par la Toile de Tarentula!"

A ces mots, Seiya fut emprisonné dans une immense toile d'araignée. Il voulut faire un mouvement mais tous ses membres étaient bloqués par ces fils épais. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

"-Ah! Je ne peux plus bouger!

-Hahahaha! Plus tu te débattras, plus cette toile absorbera ton cosmos.

- _Ah, je me sens faible, si faible._

-Seiya! s'écria Kiki"

Alors qu'Arachne se jetait sur Seiya pour le tuer, il fut arrêté par un violent coup de 'un s'était interposé entre lui et sa proie.

"-Shõ? demanda Seiya d'une voix faible"

Mais ce n'était pas un Chevalier de Bronze.

"-Shou! s'exclama Kiki

-Qui es-tu? demanda Arachne furieux

-Je m'appelle Shou, Chevalier d'Acier à l'Armure Céleste

-Oh...Shou, dit Seiya à la fois déçu et affaibli

-Pfeuh, encore un de ces minables, dit Arachne d'une voix méprisante

-Seiya, ressaisis-toi!

-Par la Toile de Tarentula!"

A l'aide de son Armure, Shou parvint à absorber la toile d'Arachne. Pégase allait pouvoir récupérer la cosmoénergie que le Chevalier d'Argent lui avait volé et pourrait se défendre.

"-Seiya, c'est le moment! dit Shou d'une voix forte"

Seiya parvint à tourner faiblement la tête. Il vit la gourde qu'il avait confié à Kiki. Il devait rester en vie pour Shiryû. Il fallait que son ami le Dragon soit sauf. Tout dépendait de lui.

"- _Shiryû...Je ne peux pas échouer...Pas maintenant._

 _Oh! L'Armure de Pégase! Elle est venue jusqu'à moi!_

Arachne, prépare-toi à mourir.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

Arachne resta quelques instants immobiles. Il s'étouffait. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il finit par tomber dans le vide. Seiya prit une inspiration et se tourna vers ses amis. Kiki lui était rassuré.

"- _Yata! (Youpi!)_ , Tu as réussi! **4**

-Kiki, tu as toujours l'eau sacrée? demanda Seiya

-Bien sûr!

-Partons aux Cinq Pics tout de suite!

-Attends Seiya, dit Shou, Mademoiselle Saori m'a envoyé pour te dire que tu dois retourner au Japon le plus vite possible.

-Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, c'est ça? devina Seiya en voyant l'air grave de Shou

-Plus que ça, dit Shou, Le Casque d'or a disparu.

-Oh non!

-Et il y a plus. Ce ne sera pas facile pour toi de l'entendre mais il le faut.

Pendant ton absence, Shõ est tombé dans le coma, ajouta Shou en baissant les yeux

-Le coma, murmura Kiki"

Les yeux s'agrandirent en entendant ces mots, sa respiration accéléra et il fut incapable dire un seul mot. Que pouvait-il faire? Il avait tout fait pour sauver le Dragon et il avait réussi à avoir ce qui pourrait peut-être lui rendre la vue. Mais plus que la perte du Casque d'or, c'était le coma d'Equueleus qui l'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être contraint à choisir un ami ou un autre, c'était trop cruel.

"-Seiya, dit Kiki d'une voix douce, Retourne au Japon, je vais apporter l'eau sacrée à Shiryû aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan.

- _Alligato Kiki,_ dit Seiya d'une voix reconnaissante"

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, prendre le chemin du retour le coeur serré sans savoir s'il fallait être heureux pour l'ami pouvant être sauvé ou malheureux pour l'ami en grand danger.

 **1** _Et pour une fois que Saori fait quelque chose, tout le monde s'en fout:(_

 **2** _Forcément, c'est un nabot de 261 ans qui marche avec une canne et qui passe la plupart de ses journées assis sur une montagne. Une montagne. Non. Un pic^^_

 **3** _Haha:(_

 **4** _Ouais, trop bien! Il a tué quelqu'un_


	33. Chapitre 20:Le voyage de Lamia

**Chapitre 20:Le voyage de Lamia**

Sur la route d'un dojo et d'un appartement au Port de Plaisance

"-Seiya, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, Shõ.

- _Nandate?!_

-Tu insultes Ikki parce qu'il dit que c'est fichu pour Shiryû et pourtant, tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment agir dans cette situation. Puis après, tu as été tout souriant quand j'ai dit que je partais pour Jamir.

-Où tu veux en venir? demanda Shõ en se retenant de trembler

-Tu es incohérent.

-Co...comment ça incohérent?

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu agis comme ça.

-Sei...Seiya...

-Shõ, sois franc.

-Ecoute, je...je...

-On a fait bien plus que prendre les risques ensemble. On s'est toujours suivi l'un et l'autre dans tout ce qu'on entreprenait. Dès que je pensais faire quelque chose de bien, tu me suivais. Dès que tu pensais faire chose de bien, je te suivais. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, tu ne veux pas me suivre?

-Parce que...parce que j'ai peur que les pouvoirs de Mu ne soient pas suffisants pour guérir Shiryû.

- _Nani?!_

-Mu est très puissant mais il n'est pas capable de guérir ce qui est mort. Et les yeux de Shiryû le sont. Peut-être que si Shiryû ne revient pas, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas la volonté de guérir. A quoi ça te servirait de risquer ta vie à Jamir s'il ne veut même pas revenir avec nous?

-Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille?

-Shiryû est fier. Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit être malheureux. Peut-être même qu'il a peur d'être un poids pour nous parce qu'il est aveugle. Le cosmos suit toujours la volonté d'une personne, Seiya. Même les pouvoirs de Mu ne peuvent changer ça. Moi aussi, je pensais que Shiryû reviendrait, qu'il voulait être avec nous. Mais maintenant, j'ai peur de m'être trompé.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

-Je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir à Jamir. Si tu penses faire ce qui est le mieux pour Shiryû, fais-le. J'ai juste peur que ça ne mène nulle part.

-Alors, tu veux abandonner, c'est ça?

-Non. Je penses juste...

-...qu'il n'y a aucune solution."

Silence.

"-Comment peux-tu oser penser un truc pareil? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Toi qui a toujours voulu chercher une solution à tout, toi qui t'es toujours battu pour défendre ce que tu pensais être juste.

-Seiya, je...

-Je vais te laisser ici. Je préfère prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer."

Sur ces mots dur, Pégase laissa Equueleus seule. La jeune adolescente pouvait voir que son ami était blessé. Même si elle ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle savait, qu'en théorie, dans cette "dispute", c'était elle qui avait tort. Mais il fallait qu'elle fît en sorte que Seiya n'ait pas envie qu'elle le suivît. Sinon, tout aurait été fichu.

"- _Pardonne-moi Seiya mais tu me connais trop bien. C'est vrai, je t'aurais suivi jusqu'à Jamir. Moi aussi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que Shiryû guérisse. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant de tenter une seule chose. Moi aussi, je vais essayer de l'aider. Mais pour ça, je dois faire appel à des pouvoirs que tu ne dois pas connaître. Et pour ça, je devais faire en sorte que tu ais envie que nous soyons séparés même si c'est dur pour nous deux. A bientôt Seiya. A bientôt."_

 _L'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, dans la branche Maladies Confidentielles, Département 2, quelques semaines plus tôt_

"-J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à votre ami, mademoiselle Shõko, dit le Docteur Satõ compatissante, Je suis désolée.

-Shun s'est blâmé toute la nuit.

-Vraiment? Qu'a donc dit le Chevalier Andromède?

-Il a dit que s'il avait été assez intelligent, il ne se serait pas fait bêtement piégé par Argol et Shiryû ne serait pas aveugle en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Personne ne savait qu'Argol avait le Bouclier de la Méduse.

-Je connais cette légende mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle était réelle.

-Comment pouvez-vous croire tout ce que je dis? Si quelqu'un d'autre que vous avait écouté ça, je serais en hosto psychiatrique.

-Et vous, pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça si vous pensez que cela ne peut théoriquement être cru par personne?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que...que je vous fais confiance.

-Vraiment? Vous me faites plaisir."

Shõ baissa les yeux. Elle semblait à la fois gênée et triste. Elle se mit à soupirer avant de relever la tête, l'air grave.

"-Oh! Je connais ce regard.

-Docteur Satõ, si je devais vous demander quelque chose de très délicat, vous m'aideriez?"

Les assistantes médicales regardèrent le Docteur Satõ et Shõko sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ne voulant pas les mêler à une conversation qui risquait d'être grave, la doctoresse fit signe à ses assistantes de quitter la pièce. Puis, elle se tourna vers sa patiente et la regarda dans les yeux.

"-Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Que je vous aide à garder une sorte de secret?

-Plus ou moins.

-Soyez précise.

-Vous auriez du mal à me croire.

-Écoutez, mademoiselle Shõko, avec vous et vos copains...comment dire? Spéciaux. On peut s'attendre à tout. Alors, si un jour, vous me dites que vous êtes capable de vous transformer en lapin rose, je vous croirais. Même si c'est complètement incongru.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé le rose, dit Shõ en riant, Sauf l'Armure de Shun. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet.

-Dites-moi tout.

-En fait, je dois vous avouer une chose et vous en demander une autre.

-Je vois. Commencez par la première.

-Vous savez déjà que je suis un Chevalier du Zodiaque. Et bien pendant que mes amis et moi étions à la poursuite de l'Armure d'or, j'ai dû combattre un Chevalier Noir qui était aussi une sorcière. Et lors de notre affrontement, j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs.

-Oh!

-C'est la vérité. Maintenant, je suis mi-Chevalier, mi-sorcière.

-Et je suppose que la deuxième chose que vous souhaiteriez, ce serait vous servir de vos pouvoirs pour aider votre ami Shiryû.

-Bien deviné, docteur Satõ.

-Mais vous êtes folle, mademoiselle Shõko! Vous savez très bien qu'aucun de vos proches ne doit connaître la vérité à votre sujet. Utiliser vos pouvoirs de sorcière, ce serait vous compromettre.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide. A cause de nous, Shiryû va devoir retourner aux Cinq Pics et renoncer au combat alors qu'il s'est sacrifié pour nous. C'est pas juste!

-Reprenez-vous mademoiselle Shõko. Vous n'y êtes pour rien si le Chevalier du Dragon a volontairement renoncé à sa vue pour vous sauver.

-Mais fermez-la et écoutez-moi à la fin! Je disais, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Peu après que je sois devenue une sorcière, je suis tombée sur une potion qui s'appelait το φως στα μάτια **1.** Je suis sûre que ça peut aider Shiryû.

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Quoi? Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne parlez pas grec. Ca veut dire Yeux de lumière. Bref, depuis que j'ai découvert cette potion, je l'ai reproduite et je l'ai testée sur des moineaux.

-Des moineaux?

-Oui. Vous savez que la plupart des moineaux sont aveugles **2.** Quand j'ai vu les possibilités que pouvaient m'offrir cette potion, je me suis dit que je devais la tester avant de m'en servir pour de bon. Et vu les résultats qu'elle a donné sur des moineaux, je suis sûre que je peux m'en servir sur des humains.

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas...

-Il le faut.

-Mais c'est dangereux. Qui dit qu'elle peut fonctionner sur ce pauvre Shiryû? Et d'abord, comment pouvez-vous être certaine que ces moineaux aveugles ont été capables de voir après avoir bu votre potion?

-D'abord, cette potion ne se boit pas, elle se met sur les yeux. Ensuite, les moineaux aveugles ne peuvent pas voler plus haut qu'au dessus des silhouettes humaines parce que le ciel est pleins de prédateurs qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir et auxquels ils ne peuvent pas échapper. Or, quand je leur ai mit cette potion sur les yeux, ils ont piaillé en volant dans tous les sens jusqu'à monter jusqu'au ciel sans revenir après. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire?

-Mademoiselle Shõko, vous n'êtes pas une guérisseuse. La science...

-La science n'a rien à voir avec ça. Docteur Satõ, vous dites que vous seriez prête à croire tout ce que je vous dit mais pourtant, vous continuez à voir uniquement à travers la logique. Avez-vous oublié la raison de ma première hospitalisation ici?"

Le Docteur Satõ baissa les yeux. Il était vrai que le pourquoi de la première hospitalisation de la jeune adolescente n'était pas logique tout comme celui de son ami le plus proche puisque ils avaient été tous deux été emmenés à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad après s'être épuisés pour ramener le Dragon à la vie. Ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas nié l'existence de ses pouvoirs de sorcière. De plus, Shiryû s'était volontairement rendu aveugle...à cause du Bouclier de la Méduse qui n'était censé n'être qu'une légende.

"-Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous? finit par demander la doctoresse

-D'abord, laissez-moi vous dire ceci: je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ce que j'espère car je pense que plusieurs missions en tant que Chevalier du Zodiaque me contraindront à ne pas pouvoir aider Shiryû. Mais si j'arrive à trouver un moment pour le faire, laissez-moi vous demander ceci. Je sais que ce sera dur mais promettez-moi de le faire si c'est nécessaire.

-Qu'avez-vous en tête?

-Docteur...

-Je vous le promets.

-Vous ferez croire à Saori et aux autres que je suis dans le coma.

-Mademoiselle Shõko!

-Vous avez promit, Docteur Satõ!

-Vous réalisez les conséquences que peuvent entrainer un tel mensonge?

-Ne soyez pas inquiète pour votre place, Docteur Satõ. Personne n'a le droit de venir me voir. Même pas Saori. Elle est peut-être à la tête de la Fondation Graad mais vous êtes tenue au secret professionnel du pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être vue. Si n'importe qui tente de venir, il ou elle sera en tort, même Saori. Il n'y aura donc aucun risque que le mensonge soit découvert.

-Mais si jamais vous partez et que votre ami retrouve la vue, il vous reconnaîtra. A ce moment-là, non seulement, il révèlera le mensonge mais il découvrira aussi votre véritable genre.

-Non justement.

-Comment?

-Si jamais je peux mettre en place mon plan, je partirai aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan en Chine transformée et sous une fausse identité pour prendre le moins de risques possibles.

-Alors là, c'est le bouquet! Vous me demandez de faire croire que vous êtes dans le coma dans une chambre d'Hôpital sans savoir si vous pouvez en sortir alors que non seulement vous vous portez sur vos deux jambes mais qu'en plus, vous projetez de partir à 3 050 kilomètresd'ici **3** . Vous ne manquez pas de culot!

-Docteur Satõ, si je fais ça, c'est pour aider un ami. Je sais que c'est peut-être vain mais je veux essayer. Il faut que Shiryû guérisse ou il sera malheureux pendant le reste de sa vie.

-Tout ça, c'est bien joli mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer? On ne tombe pas dans le coma du jour au lendemain.

-Et bien trouvez une excuse. Vous savez comment des gens tombent dans le coma.

-Oui mais vous n'avez eu aucun signe avant-coureur ou un accident qui aurait fait en sorte que vous tombiez dans le coma.

-Un signe avant-coureur. Mais bien sûr!

-Avant que je ne sois immobilisée, je me suis battue contre un Chevalier qui s'appelait Rê. Il a bien failli me brûler la peau avec son attaque qui était équivalente à la chaleur soleil.

-Vraiment? Oh mon dieu! Mais à quoi ça nous avance?

-Admettons que ses attaques aient été plus violentes que je ne l'avais pensé et qu'au lieu de le battre pour de bon, il m'ait bien plus touché que je ne le croyais. Vous direz que lorsque je suis venue passer la nuit ici, vous avez constaté une soudaine déshydratation anormale ou un truc dans le genre et que j'avais beau boire, je continuais à me déshydrater. Vous direz que vous m'aviez dit que ça risquait de continuer si je persistais à me battre sans prendre soin de ma santé mais que je ne voulais pas arrêter parce que j'étais obstinée.

-Comme si ça n'était pas vrai.

-Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plait. Vous ajouterez qu'à force de m'engager dans des combats de plus en plus violents sans faire attention à ce que vous m'aviez dit, je me suis négligée et que j'ai finit par tomber dans le coma à cause de mon imprudence.

-Je dois reconnaître que c'est une bonne excuse. Ce soi-disant coma sera une réhydratation d'urgence et ça fera une bonne raison de plus pour que vos amis ne viennent pas vous rendre visite si vous n'en êtes pas sortie.

-Oui.

-Tout ça fait bien partie du jargon médical. Je peux arriver à mentir facilement.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous de le faire mais je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de sûr. Nous allons sûrement avoir d'autres adversaires sur les bras et peut-être que je ne pourrai rien faire.

-Avec vous, ce qui n'est pas sûr le devient la plupart du temps. Alors, vous finirez par aller en Chine. Quand vous serez prête à le faire, téléphonez-moi et donnez-moi un signal. Je préviendrai mes assistantes médicales. Croyez-moi, je les connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elles vous soutiendront votre mensonge.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Quel sera le signal?

-Vous téléphonerez et vous direz...pourquoi pas tout simplement "Lumière"? Ce sera facile.

-Parfait.

-Ah, si vous souhaitez que j'annonce votre coma à une certain moment de la journée, dites aussi _yoake (aube)_ , _gozen (avant-midi)_ , _gogo (après-midi)_ ou _ban (soir)_.

-Compris.

-Et restez sur vos gardes ou vous aurez des ennuis.

-Merci Docteur Satõ. Et désolée de vous causer autant de problèmes.

-Oh taisez-vous et sortez d'ici!

-Avant de sortir, je tiens quand même à vous dire que je suis contente de pouvoir vous faire confiance.

-DEHORS!"

 _Retour au présent dans la rue_

Shõ respira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle le fit. Pour le bien de son ami. C'était très risqué mais c'était sa seule chance. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait être réellement seule. Certes, elle et Seiya avaient combattu des adversaires chacun de leurs côtés et ils avaient tous deux suivi leurs entrainements de Chevaliers seuls mais jamais elle n'avait vraiment entreprit un périple aussi risqué sans lui. Elle devait l'admettre, elle allait se sentir seule et avait l'impression de laisser une partie d'elle-même derrière elle. D'autant plus qu'elle se mettait encore qu'en plus en danger que Seiya puisqu'elle allait tenter d'aider un ami tout en se cachant. Mais Shiryû était sûrement très malheureux. Il fallait envisager toutes les solutions possibles pour l'aider. Et si ce que Shõ envisageait n'allait pas marcher, peut-être que ce que Seiya allait faire marcherait.

Sans attendre davantage, Shõ prit son téléphone.

"- _Moshimoshi?_ _(Allô?)_

-Lumière.

-Je vois, répondit la doctoresse que Shõ connaissait bien à l'autre bout du fil, Quand?

- _Gozen_.

-Compris."

Elle savait que Seiya partirait à l'aube grâce à sa détermination pour sauver Shiryû. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'il apprenne le triste évènement avant le départ qu'il avait prévu. Si ça avait le cas, il aurait perdu en détermination et aurait sûrement échoué dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le sut. Du moins pas avant son retour. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de lui faire ça car elle savait qu'il allait tenter de tout faire pour venir la voir malgré l'histoire du secret professionnel mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

"-Soyez prudente mademoiselle Shõko.

Auriez-vous autre chose à me demander?

-Si Seiya est de retour avant moi, faites tout pour l'empêcher de tenter de venir me voir à l'Hôpital. Il est obstiné mais surtout, la plupart du temps, il ne renonce jamais à une décision une fois qu'il l'a prise. Il serait capable de courir et hurler dans tout l'Hôpital sans s'arrêter. Faites en sorte qu'il ne découvre rien par n'importe quel moyen.

-J'ai compris. Faites attention à vous. 

- _Alligato Satõ-san._ "

"-Je dois faire vite."

A peine rentrée chez elle, Shõ prit le saphir de Sybaris et s'était précipitée vers son antre en courant. Elle avait réveillée Eri qui n'avait pas osé dire un mot. Elle avait reconnu le regard de la sorcière Lamia qui devait sûrement avoir un truc derrière la tête.

"-Tout dépend de moi maintenant. Au moins, grâce à la potion _Metamorfosi_ **4** _,_ personne ne pourra savoir qui je suis.

-La fameuse potion sur laquelle tu travailles depuis que ton ami le Dragon est aveugle?

-Oui Eri.

-Quand je pense que tes moineaux en ont vu de toutes les couleurs. Entre les tests de la potion το φως στα μάτια et celle-ci, ce n'était pas de tout repos pour eux.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je n'avais pas été sûre des effets, cela aurait trop dangereux de les tester sur des humains. Et puis, j'avais vu que les effets étaient temporaires. Oh! Ca me rappelle qu'il faut que j'en ai tout le temps sur moi.

-Non mais regarde-toi. Tu veux aller aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan incognito et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te rappelles que tu dois toujours avoir de la _Metamorfosi_ sur toi.

-Ben, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?

-Quelle empotée! Et n'oublie pas non plus la _Brume de Psyché_ **5** _._ Tu as eu assez de mal à la constituer.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai encore du mal à contrôler ma fenêtre. Je suis une sorcière depuis peu de temps. Dire que la dernière fois, j'ai failli devenir chauve à cause d'un éclair. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Écoutes, on a pas le temps de se disputer Eri. Ce que je dois faire est très important.

-Tu en es sûre? C'est encore un de ces Chevaliers qui ignore ta vraie identité.

-C'est aussi un de mes amis et il souffre en ce moment parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour nous.

-Tu es trop sentimentale. Jamais tu ne seras une sorcière digne de ce nom.

-Je croyais que j'étais censée faire ce que je voulais de mes pouvoirs.

-Peut-être mais aider les autres, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'une sorcière ferait. Elle utilise plutôt ses pouvoirs à des fins personnels.

-Et bien, mes fins personnels, c'est de protéger Athéna et de venir en aide à mes amis. Ca te va? Je suis une sorcière, c'est vrai mais je suis aussi un Chevalier du Zodiaque. C'est pour ça que je pars aider Shiryû.

-Si tu le dis. Allez, bois cette potion et file avant que je ne m'énerve.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. _Kanpaï_

 _-Kanpaï"_

La transformation de Shõ fut brutale: elle fut entourée d'un halo bleu-ciel tandis que ses yeux bruns devinrent azur. De longs cheveux blonds poussèrent le longs de son corps et sa bouche se pinça tandis que son regard devint dur. En se regardant dans un miroir, Shõ eût un mouvement de recul. Elle eût du mal à croire qu'elle était toujours elle derrière ce déguisement.

"-Il...il vaut mieux que je parte au plus vite, bafouilla-t-elle

-Oh! Prends le temps de t'admirer un peu. Tu es parfaite.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Eri.

-Bon, bon très bien.

-Il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'il fasse jour. Si quelqu'un me voit sortir d'ici comme ça, ça risque de se répandre et mon plan sera foutu.

-Bien vu.

-Je vais faire le plus vite possible. Enfin, j'espère.

-Bonne chance, Lamia, dit Eri une fois que la sorcière transformée fut partie

Pauvre enfant, elle confond courage et stupidité."

 **I**

Le voyage de Shõ, ou plutôt de Lamia, se déroula sans encombre. Comme on ne pouvait pas la reconnaître, elle ne courrait aucun risque. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle arriverait aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan, il faudrait qu'elle soit prudente. Il commençait à faire nuit et elle avait faim. C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur un homme qui faisait griller du poisson. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui demander de partager sa nourriture avec elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle fût transformée, elle avait décidée de porter une cape et un capuchon noir qui cachaient la moitié de son visage. Ainsi, elle était totalement méconnaissable.

"-Monsieur, demanda-t-elle d'une voix polie, me laisseriez-vous manger un peu de votre poisson? J'ai fait un long voyage et je n'ai pas mangé depuis des heures.

-Hum, je vois que vous êtes une femme."

L'homme avait une voix bourrue. Il n'avait pas l'air très commode mais c'était le seul à avoir de la nourriture. Lamia devrait s'en contenter.

"-En effet.

-Asseyez-vous et servez-vous."

Lorsque Lamia commença à manger, l'homme aux poissons ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur cette mystérieuse voyageuse.

"-Que faites-vous toute seule ici en pleine nuit?

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Mais j'en ai une autre. Pourquoi m'avez laissé prendre votre poisson quand vous avez vu que j'étais une femme?

-Une femme ne devrait pas être seule et livrée à elle-même dans un lieu aussi isolé.

-Vous voulez dire que vous auriez refusé de partager votre poisson avec moi si j'avais été un homme?

-Les hommes sont forts. Ils sont tous capables de se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens. Ils peuvent très bien assurer leurs survies seuls sans demander de l'aide.

-Je vois. Êtes-vous un Chevalier du Zodiaque?

-Pourquoi demandez-vous ça?

-Un tel orgueil ne peut venir que d'un Chevalier du Zodiaque.

-C'est ce que vous pensez?

-Pour en avoir connu certains, je peux affirmer que oui.

-Ecoutez...Oh! Tant pis si ça ne vous regarde pas. Comme vous êtes une femme, je ne vous prendrai pas comme adversaire. Je n'ai rien à vous prouver, donc rien à vous cacher. J'aurais pu être Chevalier du Zodiaque. Il y a cinq ans, j'étais l'un des disciples du Vieux Maître des Cinq Pics de Rôzan, je convoitais l'Armure du Dragon.

-L'Armure du Dragon?

-Oui. Quelqu'un d'autre la convoitait. C'était un japonais. Il s'appelait Shiryû.

-Shiryû?

-Oui. C'était un disciple sage et modèle. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas."

 _Les Cinq Pics de Rôzan, quatre ans plus tôt_

Un enfant se trouvait dans un village. Il n'arrêtait pas de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage que ce soit des chiens ou autre. Mais surtout, ce qu'il adorait, c'était aller dans le village embêter d'autres enfants qui s'étaient trouvés des territoires qu'ils se réservaient pour des réunions entre eux. S'ils étaient des brutes qui adoraient voler tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver , Okho pouvait avoir derrière la tête quelque chose de bien plus violent que ce qu'ils pouvaient eux-mêmes faire dans le village.

"-Comment oses-tu te promener sur notre territoire? hurla le chef des enfants

-Je fais ce que veux.

-Attrapez-le!"

A peine les enfants avaient-ils eût le temps de se précipiter vers Okho que celui-ci leur donnait déjà des coups de pieds et des coups de poings. Il les mit rapidement à terre puis se dirigea vers le chef. Celui-ci était terrifié. Okho lui mit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et le jeta près du puits.

"-J'ai mal...j'ai mal, gémit l'enfant

-Laisse-moi partir. Tiens, j'te donne mes clopes en échange. S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir."

Okho accepta le cadeau. Néanmoins, il jeta un dernier regard méprisant à l'enfant.

"-Rien que te voir, ça me donne la nausée!"

Sur ces mots, il jeta l'enfant dans le puits qui eût tout juste le temps de s'accrocher au saut pour ne pas tomber sans avoir aucun espoir de remonter.

"-A l'aide! Aidez-moi! Au secours! cria l'enfant"

Okho s'en alla, fier de lui avec les cigarettes qu'il avait récupéré. C'était encore une bonne journée pour lui.

Shiryû s'entrainait comme à son habitude. De jour en jour, il faisait des progrès et parvenait à faire tomber des arbres à l'aide de ses mains et de ses jambes **2**. Il était fatigué mais il sentait qu'il ne s'entrainait pas en vain.

"-Bravo, bravo, dit une voix faussement admirative derrière lui, Tu t'entraines comme le Vieux Maître le dit. Tu es un élève modèle et sage Shiryû.

-Tu es encore allé te battre au village? demanda Shiryû en voyant une cigarette dans la bouche Okho, Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis avec le Maître, tu sais.

-Se battre est un entrainement bien plus efficace que frapper des arbres.

-Okho...

-Regarde un peu de quoi je suis capable. Allez, viens par là Shiryû.

-Le Vieux Maître ne veut pas qu'on se batte.

-Shiryû, le Vieux Maître n'est pas là. On peut faire ce qu'on veut.

-Ca m'intéresse pas.

-Quoi? T'as peur de moi, c'est ça? demanda Ohko en frappant Shiryû sur la joue"

Shiryû se saisit du poing d'Ohko et remit son bras le long de son corps et lui tourna le dos comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le raisonner.

"-Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça! cria Ohko"

Il se mit à frapper Shiryû dans le dos puis sur le visage. Il espérait que Shiryû réponde ou le supplie d'arrêter. Mais rien. L'enfant restait silencieux. Cela exaspéra tant Okho qu'il arrêta son dernier poing qu'il dirigeait vers le visage de Shiryû.

"-C'est bon? Tu t'es bien défoulé? demanda ce dernier

-Ah! Tu ne m'amuses pas!"

 _Et puis un jour_

"-Quoi? Vous me renvoyez, Vieux Maître? Mais pourquoi?

-Pose-toi la question.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Shiryû est plus fort que moi? Ca n'a pas de sens! Non, je suis le meilleur!

-Tu es peut-être plus fort que Shiryû mais la force n'est pas importante pour obtenir l'Armure du Dragon. Tu ne seras jamais digne de la porter même si tu t'entraines pour devenir plus fort. Non, surtout si tu t'entraines pour devenir plus fort.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?"

Ohko courrait en le Vieux Maître avait-il pu lui faire ça? C'était injuste! Il avait tout fait pour être le meilleur et il lui disait qu'il n'était pas digne de porter l'Armure du Dragon?

Il se rendit compte qu'il était suivit par Shiryû. Celui-ci le regardait compatissant.

"-Okho, murmura-t-il

-On se reverra, dit Okho plein de rage, Et ce jour-là, je te battrai, Shiryû.

-Je n'oublierai pas, Okho.

-Je m'en souviendrai jusqu'à ma mort!"

 _Retour au présent_

"A partir de ce jour-là, j'ai haï le Vieux Maître qui m'avait renvoyé et je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entrainer pour que l'Armure du Dragon me reconnaisse comme son possesseur lorsque je reviendrai aux Cinq Pics. Mais au fil des années, je me suis rendu compte que l'Armure du Dragon n'avait plus d'importance à mes yeux. En réalité, je voulais trouver quelqu'un qui soit plus fort que moi afin d'avoir un vrai défi. Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Alors, j'ai voulu que mon défi soit Shiryû.

- _Nani?!_

-Mais quand je suis revenu pour le défier, il était devenu aveugle. Il ne pouvait pas m'attaquer. Néanmoins, je sais très bien qu'il voudra se battre à nouveau parce qu'il est fier. Alors j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'il soit plus en forme pour revenir me battre contre lui. Il saura utiliser ses quatre sens restants cette fois-ci. Je sais que même si son cosmos n'est plus le même qu'autrefois, il ne baissera pas les bras. Et tant mieux parce que cette fois-ci, je serai sans pitié.

-Et bien Ohko, tu invites des jeunes filles à partager tes repas maintenant?

-Vieux Maître! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

-Avant de te répondre, je voudrais poser une question à ta convive? Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle?

-Lamia, Vieux Maître. Si vous désirez que je vous appelle ainsi.

-Qui êtes-vous exactement?

-Juste une voyageuse qui cherchait un peu de nourriture. Ohko a eu la gentillesse de m'en offrir.

-Vraiment? Tu n'as pourtant jamais eu le sens du partage, Ohko.

-Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que c'était une femme, protesta l'homme bourru

-Ne le taquinez pas Vieux Maître. J'ai l'impression que votre ancien disciple n'est pas d'humeur à ça.

-Comment savez-vous?

-Il vient de me raconter votre petite histoire commune avec le Chevalier du Dragon actuel. Et je crois qu'Ohko vous a demandé ceci il y a quelques minutes: qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici?

-Oui, Vieux Maître. Êtes-vous venu pour aider Shiryû? Ou encore pour me supplier de l'épargner? Enfin, peu importe puisque je le combattrai de toutes mes forces.

-Ohko, comme autrefois, tu ne connais que la force.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, la puissance d'un Chevalier du Zodiaque doit venir de l'esprit et non des muscles.

-Vieux Maître, je me fiche de vos leçons! Seule la force compte afin d'assurer sa survie!

-Mais enfin, comment pouvez-vous croire une chose pareille? demanda Lamia qui ne comprenait pas

-Mademoiselle, quand on est trop faible, on perd tout. Autrefois, je n'étais pas assez fort et on m'a tout enlevé. Quand j'étais enfant, je n'ai pas été assez fort pour défendre toute ma famille attaquée par des voleurs. Après ça, ils sont tous morts. En grandissant, je n'ai pas cessé de me reprocher leurs morts car je n'avais rien pu faire pour les sauver. Et quand le Vieux Maître m'a renvoyé, je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie: trouver des adversaires plus puissants pour devenir encore plus fort. Et maintenant, je sais que je dois faire face à Shiryû qui a toujours su être au-dessus de moi. Mais c'est un lâche qui refuse de se battre et c'est pour ça que je ne lui laisse pas le choix."

Shõ serra le poing et se retint de frapper cet imbécile prétentieux.

"-Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi je t'ai renvoyé, dit le Vieux Maître, De plus, tu as persévéré dans tes erreurs. Quel gâchis!

- _Nani?!_

Vous avez toujours préféré Shiryû, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez renvoyé!

- _Ie_ , dit Lamia d'une voix douce, Quand j'étais enfant, on m'a raconté que la puissance des Chevaliers du Zodiaque se basait sur la connaissance mais aussi sur la confiance en soi de chacun d'entre eux. S'ils n'ont pas ça, ils ne sont pas dignes d'être Chevaliers.

-De quoi vous mêlez-vous? Tout ça ne vous regarde pas!

-Peu importe de quoi elle se mêle, elle a raison. Si Shiryû est devenu Chevalier du Dragon, c'est parce qu'il le méritait. Quant à toi Ohko, tu auras beau battre les hommes les plus forts du monde, tu ne possèderas jamais la puissance des Chevaliers. Tu n'as pas de vraie raison pour te battre. Ca te perdra un jour ou l'autre.

-Arrêtez! Ancien Maître ou pas, je ne vous laisserai pas m'insulter. Je vous défie!

-Oh!"

Okho s'apprêta à frapper le Vieux Maître d'un immense coup de poing. Mais alors que l'ancien disciple se rapprochait de lui.

"-Quoi? Quel est ce puissant cosmos qui entoure le Vieux Maître?

- _Quel...Quel est ce cosmos? Je...je n'ai jamais ressenti un cosmos pareil. Même chez un Chevalier d'Argent. Mon Maître lui-même n'a pas un cosmos pareil. Mais comment est-ce possible? Si seulement je pouvais comprendre._

-Ah, je ne peux pas l'attaquer."

Ohko tomba sur le sol. Lamia se rapprocha de lui tandis que le Vieux Maître s'éloignait. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Ohko devina qu'elle le toisait d'un air sévère.

"-Ce n'est pas bien d'attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos."

A ces mots, elle saisit le bras d'Ohko et le maintint fermement dans sa main. Cette jeune fille. Ohko n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Avait-elle un cosmos ou des pouvoirs magiques? Elle était bien plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne le paraissait. Mais si c'était vrai, que voulait-t-elle faire et pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à lui?

"-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit-elle, Toi et Shiryû avez une vieille histoire à régler. Et je sais qu'il se sentirait déshonoré si je lui étais délibérément venu en aide en t'attaquant. Sa fierté de Chevalier fait qu'il accepte l'aide des autres uniquement s'il le désire et je respecte ça. Cependant, je vois sur ton visage que tu serais assez curieux pour chercher à en savoir plus sur moi. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie que tu me suives."

- _Nani?!"_

A ces mots, Lamia souffla sur sa main libre vers le visage d'Ohko. Celui-ci sentit de la poudre se répandre sur son visage. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, de plus en plus lourdes. Il n'eût que le temps de regarder une dernière fois la figure invisible avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pourtant, il ne respirait plus.

"- _Te voilà prisonnier d'un sommeil sans rêves. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est que temporaire. Tu t'éveilleras à l'aube._

 _Et maintenant, je vais discrètement suivre ce vieil homme. Il me mènera peut-être jusqu'à Shiryû. Ce ne sera pas facile. Il a un cosmos très puissant. Il pourra peut-être sentir ma présence. Hum...J'ai une idée. Je vais me déplacer au-dessus des arbres. Ma présence sera un peu plus dissimulée. Ce ne sera pas grand-chose mais ce sera mieux que rien."_

Malgré le fait que les arbres étaient touffus, Lamia arriva à suivre le Vieux Maître. Il avait peut-être un cosmos très puissant, il ne marchait pas vite contrairement à la Sorcière qui pouvait se déplacer rapidement d'arbre en arbre.

"- _Ben dis donc, je ne m'étais jamais déplacée comme ça avant. Ca m'était arrivé de grimper aux arbres mais jamais de sauter sur eux. En tout cas, c'est amusant._

Oh!"

N'ayant pas fait attention à ce qui se trouvait devant elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de branche. Elle avait réussi à s'accrocher à des feuilles mais elle menaçait de tomber. Il ne fallait surtout pas paniquer. Oh, le Vieux Maître. Il avait entendu et s'était retourné. L'arbre. Il était creux. C'était risqué mais c'était la seule de Lamia. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur tout en restant près de l'entrée. Ah, mais comment savoir si le Vieux Maître allait reprendre sa route?

"-Et bien chers oiseaux, vous cherchez à me faire peur? Ce n'est pas très gentil.

-Ouf!

-Allez plutôt apaiser Shiryû avant son sommeil. Il a toujours été en harmonie avec la nature et a besoin de réconfort."

Sur ces mots, le Vieux Maître s'en alla. Lamia arriva à remonter sur l'arbre. Elle recommença à suivre le Vieux Maître discrètement. Elle avait aimé ses mots; et elle se demandait s'il avait pensé.

"- _Seiya, le Vieux Maître a confiance en toi. Il se doute que tu es parti pour guérir Shiryû. Quand tu viendras aux Cinq Pics, il aura ton remède et le mien. C'est sûr, il retrouvera la vue. Oh Seiya, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner mais il ne fallait pas que tu saches ce que j'avais en tête sinon je n'aurais rien pu tenter pour notre ami. Ma magie est puissante mais hélas, je ne peux pas te la faire connaître. Mais quand nous nous retrouverons, tu croiras à nouveau en moi. Je le sais._

 _Un bruit d'eau. Le Vieux Maître doit être arrivé à la cascade de Rôzan. La lumière est faible. Je n'y vois presque rien._

-Vieux Maître, On ne peut pas laisser Shiryû comme ça.

- _Shunrei. Comme son regard est triste._

-Il ne parle plus et refuse de manger.

- _Oh Shiryû!_

-Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, Shunrei. Tout dépend de sa volonté. S'il n'en a aucune, il ne pourra plus porter l'Armure du Dragon. S'il arrive à vaincre Ohko, il pourra à nouveau endosser l'Armure du Dragon.

- _Vieux Maître, vous ne comprenez pas. Shiryû n'a pas de volonté car le cosmos est guidé par les émotions de la personne qui le détient. Il faut le motiver sinon il ne pourra plus jamais être Chevalier. Et je vais le prouver."_

A ces mots, elle souffla à nouveau sur sa main et envoya sa poudre sur le visage du Vieux Maître. Celui-ci chancela. Quand elle vit ça, Shunrei eût peur et prit le Vieux Maître dans ses bras.

"-Vieux Maître, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

-Cette présence...C'est la même que celle qui était avec Ohko...

- _Nani?!_

-Mais...Mais c'est de la _Poudre de Psyché! Doushite? (Pourquoi?)_ Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas rappelé tout de suite? Lamia...Ce nom.

-Vieux Maître...

-Shunrei...sauve-toi...

-Vieux Maître..."

Trop tard. Le Vieux Maître s'était évanoui sur le sol et ne respirait plus. Shunrei était terrorisée. Ayant deviné qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle se retourna.

"-Qui est là?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Au contraire.

-Ne me mentez pas, vous avez tué le Vieux Maître.

-Non. Il est prisonnier d'un sommeil sans rêves. Mais il se réveillera quand il fera jour.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Mon nom est Lamia, dit la Sorcière en se montrant, Je suis venue pour aider Shiryû.

-Vraiment? demanda la jeune fille en souriant

-Oui. Tu voudrais à nouveau le voir fier et souriant, n'est-ce pas? Tu aimerais qu'il redevienne le fier Chevalier qu'il était il n'y a pas si longtemps?

-Vous pouvez le guérir?

-Emmène-moi le voir."

Ravie et heureuse, Shunrei guida Lamia jusqu'à la chambre de Shiryû.

"-Shiryû! Shiryû!

-Shunrei, c'est toi?

-Shiryû, tu vas peut-être guérir.

- _Nandate?!_

-Une femme a dit être venue ici pour t'aider. Elle s'appelle Lamia. Elle est à côté de moi.

-Shunrei, ne la fais pas entrer. Peut-être qu'elle te ment.

-Ne crains rien, Shiryû, dit Lamia, J'ai fait un long voyage pour te venir en aide. Je connais ton malheur et je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir essayé de faire quelque chose pour toi.

 _Shiryû, tu t'es fermé comme une huître depuis que tu t'es sacrifié pour nous. Je ne te laisserai pas rester comme ça. Mais je t'en prie, fais un effort ou je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi._

-Shunrei a fait de son mieux pour m'aider. Ca n'a rien donné. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi veux-tu m'aider?

-Je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir. Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de t'avoir aidé. Et je suis sûre que Shunrei ne veux pas que tu laisses passer cette chance."

Silence. Les deux femmes n'entendirent plus un mot mais Shõ avait comprit que son compagnon d'arme avait tiqué. Shunrei, elle, semblait angoissée par ce silence mais Equueleus savait comment elle devait agir.

"-Laisse-moi faire Shunrei. Je sais quelles méthodes je dois employer."

Shunrei s'éloigna tandis que Lamia entra dans la chambre de Dragon. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et la jeune fille remarqua ses yeux vides. Cela la rendit triste. Il avait l'air tellement démuni. Il avait tout fait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même devant ses amis. Mais là, il n'avait plus à être fier devant ses compagnons d'arme. Il n'avait donc pas à cacher que son âme souffrait autant que son corps. Shõ eût mal au coeur en voyant ça mais il fallait qu'elle gardât le contrôle d'elle-même pour l'aider.

"-Tu as de la chance d'avoir une jeune fille comme elle à tes côtés, dit-elle, Elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi.

-Elle prends soin de moi depuis que j'ai perdu la vue. Mais je ne peux rien lui offrir en retour.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle attende quoi que ce soit de ta part. Elle veut simplement te voir heureux. Mais tu ne peux pas te forcer à l'être. C'est pour ça que je suis venue t'aider.

-Mais qui es-tu? Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'aux Pics de Rôzan pour ça?

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas d'explications à te fournir. Mais si tu ne te calmes pas, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi. Alors, aie confiance.

- _Que...Je ressens quelque chose. Ce n'est pas exactement un cosmos. C'est plus...mystérieux. Non, c'est bien_ _un cosmos! Mais on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de dissimulé dans ce dernier._

- _Jeune garçon éprouvant une grande douleur_

 _Sèche les larmes que tu ne peux verser_

 _Je viens apaiser ton malheur_

 _-Nani?!_

 _-Même si je ne peux que tenter de t'aider_

 _Tes yeux sont clos mais tu veux ouvrir tes paupières_

 _Alors si tu veux sortir de cet Enfer_

 _Aie confiance en cette voix que tu entends_

-C'est toi! s'exclama Shiryû, C'est toi qui a chanté lorsque j'étais sur ce pétrolier avec mes amis. C'est aussi toi qui a sauvé Saori. Qui es...

-Chhh

 _Tu veux que ceux que tu aimes tant_

 _Te voient fier et triomphant_

-S'il te plait, explique-moi. Pourquoi...

- _Alors aie confiance, crois en moi_

 _Que je puisse veiller sur toi_

 _Pas de méfiance_

 _Que du silence_

 _Sauf le son de ma voix_

 _Laisse-toi aller dans le monde des rêves_

 _Plus jamais de cauchemars_

 _Plus jamais dans le noir_

 _Plus jamais de cauchemars_

 _Plus jamais dans le noir_

 _Les ténèbres disparaissent_

 _Et font place à la lumière_

 _Et font place à la lumière"_

Le Dragon aurait voulu résister à la mystérieuse chanteuse, poser davantage de questions. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit, pourquoi elle était venue l'aider. Mais au fur à mesure que les paroles s'enchaînaient, il perdait la force de lutter. Mais ce n'était pas de la douleur. Au contraire. Il se sentait bien. Protégé. Au bout d'un moment, il n'eût plus la force de résister et une lourde torpeur s'abattit sur lui.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il fut endormi, Lamia sortit sa fameuse potion appelée _Yeux Lumineux_. Le sommeil de Shiryû semblait profond. Il ne devait donc y avoir aucun problème. Malgré tout, elle devait y aller doucement. Elle ouvrit délicatement une paupière, y versa sa potion et la lâcha. Celle-ci se referma seule. Puis, elle fit la même chose avec l'autre. A cet instant-là, il fallait qu'elle le laissa dormir. C'est pourquoi elle quitta la pièce.

"-Alors, est-ce qu'il...

-Il faut attendre maintenant. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je viens de lui donner qui, j'espère, l'aidera.

-Qui que vous soyez, merci du fond du coeur.

-Je n'ai agi que parce que j'estimais que je devais le faire. Maintenant je vais vous laisser.

- _Quelle étrange femme. D'où vient-elle? Pourquoi ne montre-t-elle pas son visage? Pourquoi voulait-t-elle aider Shiryû? Il y a tellement de mystères dans le monde des Chevaliers. Peut-être que cette femme en fait partie."_

"-J'ai besoin de trouver un endroit où dormir. Je vais rester à quelques kilomètres des Cinq Pics. Je préfère être près de l'endroit où Shiryû et Ohko se battront demain. Je pourrai les observer et je saurai si Shiryû a retrouvé la vue."

Lamia posa ses affaires et s'allongea. Elle s'endormit rapidement car son long voyage l'avait épuisée.

Lamia se réveilla à l'aube. Encore à moitié endormie, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le lieu où elle était.

"-Shiryû! se rappela-t-elle"

Shõ finit par apercevoir Shiryû et Ohko prêt à se battre. Elle préféra rester cachée en haut d'un pic pour ne pas être repérée par les deux adversaires. Elle espéra de tout son coeur que ce qu'elle avait fait avait servi à quelque chose ou alors son ami était perdu.

"-Ohko, je vais tenir notre promesse.

-Bien."

Sur ces mots, Ohko se banda les yeux. Mais alors, Shiryû était toujours aveugle! Ce que Lamia avait fait n'avait servi à rien! Pour quelle raison? Il aurait dû voir à nouveau. Cette potion ne s'appelait pas _Yeux Lumineux_ pour rien.

"-Ohko, je suis capable de voir des ombres maintenant. Te bander les yeux ne nous mettraient pas d'égal à égal.

-Des ombres? Tu veux dire que tu peux voir des êtres-vivants et des lieux autour de toi mais en ombres?

- _Hai._

 _-Mais bien sûr! Yeux Lumineux. Ca ne rend pas la vue. Ca donne de la lumière aux aveugles afin qu'ils ne soient plus condamnés à errer dans le noir mais distinguent les choses autour d'eux sous forme de lumière blanche. C'est pour ça que Shiryû voient des ombres. Comment ai-je pu être aussi conne?_

-C'est curieux. Mais même si tu me vois sous forme d'ombre, tu ne me vois que difficilement à cause de tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous. Cet endroit est gigantesque et tu ne sauras pas distinguer les rochers ou encore la rivière de moi. Je vais garder ce bandage. Tu es peut-être un aveugle particulier mais tu restes un aveugle malgré tout. Ca restera un combat équitable. Prêt Shiryû?

-Oui Ohko.

-Yaaah!"

Les traits tendus d'angoisse, Shõ observa le combat entre le Tigre et le Dragon. Ohko parvint à griffer l'épaule de Shiryû tandis que celui-ci donna un coup qui fit cracher du sang à son adversaire. Malgré tout, Shiryû ne parvenait pas à attaquer et n'arrivait qu'à parer les coups de son adversaire. Cela montrait qu'il arrivait à distinguer un peu ses mouvement pas qu'il les voyait réellement.

"-Ces griffes du Tigre ont déjà tuées plusieurs personnes. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qu'elles achèveront. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

- _Allez, Shiryû, défends-toi! Je te demande pardon d'avoir échoué. Je croyais vraiment que cette potion te rendrait la vue. Mais je t'en prie, il faut que tu gagnes ce combat ou tu ne pourras jamais nous rejoindre. Essaie de faire avec le peu que j'ai pu te rendre, je t'en supplie!_

-Allez Shiryû, les choses sérieuses vont !"

A ces mots, le Tigre entraina le Dragon dans la rivière. Inquiète et appeurée, Shõ tenta de se rapprocher discrètement afin de continuer à observer ce qui se passait. Elle ne vit rien. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts? Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux avait gagné? Elle n'en pût plus. Elle courut le chercher et fouilla du regard les environs. Il n'était nulle part. Elle commença à désespérer quand...

"-Shiryû!"

Il ne bougeait pas. Elle courut vers lui. Il respirait. Il n'était qu' dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son front et chuchota à son oreille:

"-Relève-toi,

Relève-toi,

Relève-toi,

Relève-toi,

Relève-toi,

Relève-toi,

Relève-toi,

Relève-toi,

Relève-toi,

Relève-toi"

Shiryû se mit à trembler. Au grand soulagement de Shõ, il reprit conscience. Mais elle revint vite à la réalité. Elle eût tout juste de se dégager avant qu'il n'ait pu le voir. Même si elle était déguisée. Cela restait dangereux. Elle eût tout juste de se cacher à nouveau avant que son ami n'ait put la voir. Celui-ci sembla déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer et regarda autour de lui. Néanmoins, il sembla vite revenir au combat.

"- _Je ne suis plus sa présence. Où es-tu, Ohko?"_

Soudain, Ohko surgit de la rivière et s'empara du cou de Shiryû. Il se mit à le soulever d'une seule main. Shiryû serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur tandis que Shõ mettait ses mains sur ses lèvres terrifiée.

"-Tu es à ma merci, Shiryû. Je vais te tuer. Personne ne viendra à ta rescousse cette fois. Tu es perdu.

 _-Allez Shiryû, tu dois gagner. Je t'en prie!_

-C'en est fini de toi, Shiryû! Je suis le vainqueur!

-Tu crois ça? Tu me sous-estimes trop.

- _Nani?!_

-Oh!"

Shiryû donna un coup de pied dans le bras d'Ohko. Celui-ci fut blessé tandis que le Dragon parvint à libérer son cou de l'emprise de son adversaire. Il s'était rappelé! Lors de son premier combat dans le Grand Coliséum, Seiya s'était libéré de l'emprise de Geki de la même façon. Il avait fait appel à ses souvenirs et à son intelligence. Ca voulait dire que Shiryû avait reprit confiance en lui. Il avait retrouvé son assurance de Chevalier.

"-Tu m'as cassé le bras, dit Ohko furieux et haletant, mais ça ne changera rien!

-Au contraire!

Par la Colère du Dragon!"

Ohko s'écrasa sur la colline en pierre et tomba dans la rivière. Shiryû avait été capable de gagner le combat avec son attaque fétiche. Il allait pouvoir à nouveau être Chevalier!

"-Ohko!

-Bravo Shiryû. Tu m'as surpassé.

-Non. Si cette mystérieuse Lamia n'avait pas utilisé cette potion pour mes yeux, tu m'aurais vaincu facilement et je serais mort.

- _Shiryû..._

-Tu te trompes. Tu as quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Tu as réussi à me vaincre avec l'esprit et pas avec les muscles. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je n'ai cru qu'en la force et je n'ai pas su voir au-delà des apparences.

-Ohko...

- _Oh Ohko!_

-Ohko, tu as enfin compris. Je désespérais que tu y arrives enfin. Si je le pouvais, je te reprendrais comme disciple.

-Merci Vieux Maître.

-Tiens bon, Ohko!

-Shiryû, reste le digne Chevalier du Dragon. Continue à te battre pour la justice."

A ces mots, Ohko mourut. Tous restèrent silencieux. Shiryû souleva le corps. Shõ décida de s'éloigner. Elle n'avait plus rien faire dans cet endroit. Elle savait que son ami allait enterrer son ami aux Cinq Pics. Mais plus important que tout, elle savait qu'il avait reprit confiance en lui et qu'il allait bientôt les rejoindre pour combattre à leurs côtés. C'était ça qui comptait.

Il faisait nuit. Elle allait pouvoir repartir tranquille. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Même si la situation était grave pour Athéna et ses Chevaliers, le fait que tout le monde allait bientôt être réuni pour combattre ces immondes personnes au service de cet horrible Pope la rassurait.

"Oh!"

Le Casque de l'Armure d'or! Il flottait dans l'air. Mais il n'était pas le seul. C'était aussi le cas du reste de l'Armure d'or. Mais c'était incroyable! Elle était de se réunir mais pas dans un endroit où elle était facile à trouver. En effet, elle était en train de s'enfoncer au fond d'un lac qu'il semblait impossible de localiser. Mais par quel pouvoir faisait-t-elle cela?

"-Quoi? Mais que...Ah! Mes cheveux!"

Shõ ne rêvait pas. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait déguisé en blond avaient reprit leur couleur rousse alors qu'elle avait bu la potion qui lui permettait de se transformer peu de temps auparavant. Tout qui arrivait ne l'angoissa que trop. Heureusement qu'elle avait gardé son capuchon et sa cape. Mais même si elle avait réussi à quitter les Cinq Pics de Rôzan, il fallait absolument qu'on ne la reconnut pas. Pour cette raison, elle ne devait pas rentrer chez elle à son retour. Elle n'avait qu'un endroit où aller et elle savait où c'était.

 **1** _Yeux de lumière_

 **2** _C'est en effet une chose très fréquente au Japon. A cause d'une tare héréditaire générale chez la plupart des moineaux (_ _défectuosité physique_ _et/_ _ou psychique_ _dans le cas présent), la plupart d'entre eux sont aveugles dès la naissance. La chose daterait depuis les années 70-80 mais je ne suis sûre de rien._

 **3** _3047 kilomètres pour être précis. C'est la distance qui sépare le Japon et la Chine. Du moins la distance générale entre les deux pays. Après, s'il fallait dire quelles sont toutes les distances entre les villes, les villages, les campagnes habitées, les montagnes, les paysages inhabités etc...Il faudrait plusieurs pages._

 **4** _Mot italien signifiant Métamorphose._

 **5** _Psyché est un personnage du mythe_ _Éros et Psyché_ _qui a ouvert un coffre rempli de brume noire qui l'a endormie._

 _Et voilà. C'est finit pour les chapitres parallèles. J'espère que vous êtes arrivés à suivre et, surtout que ça vous a plu. Bon, je vous avoue, ça n'a pas été facile et là, je vais avoir besoin d'une pause parce que ça m'a fatigué. A plus:)_


	34. Mise au point

_Bonjour à tous en cette période de rentrée (tristesse). J_ _'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Moi oui en tout cas. Je reviens d'une île grecque toute bronzée où j'ai passé du temps sur des plages et j'en ai même profité pour m'offrir une statuette d'Athéna (si, si). Enfin, revenons aux choses sérieuses._ _Vous savez que j_ _'ai l'habitude de publier des parenthèses quand je mets du temps à écrire des chapitres ou bien que je dois faire certaines choses IRL. Et bien en ce moment, il y a un mélange de tout ça. Déjà comme je l'ai envoyé en MPs à certains followers, je vais diviser l'Arc du Sanctuaire en deux parties, ce qui fait que la Bataille du Sanctuaire sera dans une autre fanfiction que celle-là. Donc pour tous ceux qui ne s'intéressent qu'à cette partie-là, ça ne sera pas ici et ça sera rédigé un peu plus tard. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les problèmes techniques des trois chapitres précédents, cela vient du fait que ce n'est pas moi qui les ai publiés mais une autre personne car à ce moment-là, j'étais déjà en vacances et cette personne ne savait pas qu'il fallait les publier plutôt à une heure d'écart chacun pour éviter justement que le site évite des bugs et ne mange des mots à cause de contenus denses. Ce qui explique que certains mots ou syllabes aient disparus du texte. En voyant cela à mon retour, j'ai voulu corriger tout ceci mais j'ai constaté qu'en plus de cette erreur, la personne en question avait aussi fait n'importe quoi avec le dossier où je gardais les chapitres de ma fic et, résultat, une bonne partie, dont ces trois-là sont perdus:(. Je m'excuse donc pour tout ce qui s'est passé et à partir de maintenant, je me chargerai de ma fic toute seule. Pour continuer, dans la période qui va suivre, je pense qu'il sera difficile pour moi d'écrire la suite de l'oeuvre que j'ai prévue qui va être longue. Bien que j'ai déjà écrit en partie une suite qui doit se passer après l'Arc du Sanctuaire et avant les Arcs Asgard et Poséidon-le seul OAV de Saint Seiya que j'aime bien et qui, selon certains une théorie fans, se baserait sur un Dieu représentant le fils jamais né de Zeus d'après la mythologie (je crois que, pour certains d'entre vous, vous avez deviné de quel OAV il s'agit)-je ne sais pas encore si je le publierai ou pas pour des questions de temps ou autre chose. Pour finir, à cause de cela mais également pour des raisons de cohérence dans le récit actuel, je pense que je ferai en sorte de révéler l'identité réelle de Shõ plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu dans l'histoire pour toutes ces raisons mais aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je suis en train d'écrire actuellement et j'ai pensé qu'il serait, finalement, plus cohérent dans l'histoire qu'elle ne se cache pas aussi longtemps que je ne l'avais pensé au départ parce que ce serait mieux comme ça pour tout ce que j'ai expliqué._

 _Voilà, à la prochaine:)_


	35. Chapitre 21:Femmes et Chevalerie

_Salut tout le monde. Alors, pendant que j_ _'écris ma fanfic, je dois dire quelque chose à son sujet: j'avais l'intention d'y ajouter un personnage de The Lost Canvas que je nommerai pas mais malheureusement, à cause des personnages qui sont déjà très nombreux dans l'histoire et des OCs que j'ai ajouté, je n'ai pas pu le casé et j'avoue que cela me rend triste. D'ailleurs, en parlant de TLC, je suis déçue que nous n'ayons aucune nouvelle au sujet d'une éventuelle troisième saison de l'anime parce que ça me plairait bien, moi. Par contre, en ce qui concerne Saintia Shõ, toujours du côté des espagnols, on a appris que Chimaki Kuori n'avait pas été satisfaite des premiers dessins de l'adaptation de son manga qui étaient sortis (à juste titre parce que franchement, c'était vraiment moche). Résultat, tout a été revu et les derniers dessins ressemblent plus à un mélange du style Toei Animation ainsi que de l'anime Saint Seiya original. Personnellement,je les ai trouvé assez jolis. Par contre, étant donné que tous ces changements ont eu lieux, la sortie de l'anime qui semblait avoir été prévue à Noël semble repoussée à mars 2018. Mais pendant ce temps-là, nous avons un reboot de Saint Seiya prévu sur Netflix. Il est prévu qu'il y aura douze épisodes de trente minutes pour l'instant. Netflix étant connu pour ses projets de bonne qualité (malgré quelques exceptions), je suis à la fois optimiste et pas trop parce que si peu d'épisodes, c'est trop court pour l'Arc du Sanctuaire sauf s'ils n'ont prévu que de faire la première partie avec le Grand Coliséum et les Chevaliers d'Argent pour l'instant et qu'ils attendent de faire la seconde plus tard en cas de succès (mais bon quand même, douze épisodes de trente minutes même pour ça, ce serait un peu bref, je pense). Mais je me demande, pourquoi ressortir une série où des garçons forts et intelligents protègent une fille faible et passive alors que nous sommes en 2017 et que des séries dérivées Saint Seiya ont créés des personnages féminins forts et intéressants que ce soit The Lost Canvas ou Oméga (je viens de dire du bien de Oméga, je me sens sale)? Il y a autant de femmes que d'hommes dans le monde. Elles ont besoin de s'identifier à des personnages. Je dis bien des personnages pas des ressort narratifs qui ne servent que de péripéties pour permettre aux personnages masculins de progresser. Ca fait longtemps qu'on a fait comprendre qu'il faut respecter le public féminin. Les Yuzuriha, Yuna l'ont déjà démontré. Alors pourquoi continuer à faire de la Saori? A moins de créer un Chevalier original féminin exclusif pour ce reboot, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Seulement, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils le fassent vu qu'ils veulent sûrement faire plaisir aux nostalgiques (qui, par principe, veulent qu'une oeuvre réadaptée ne subisse aucun changement) et non pas à la nouvelle génération. Pourtant, des études prouvent que l'audience de la télévision, du cinéma ou d'internet est, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, majoritairement composée de femmes. Pourquoi ne pas toucher la sensibilité de ce public (ou du moins le tenter)?Si Saintia Shõ tente de le faire de façon extrêmement malhabile et clichée au possible, au moins il le comprends que Saint Seiya ait été au départ un univers de fête de la saucisse mais les femmes existent et ça fait un moment qu'il existe des Femmes-Chevaliers ayant retirés leurs masques pour être libérées de l'oppression qu'on leur imposait. Alors pourquoi vouloir la remettre en place après trente ans d'existence de la série (et oui, déjà autant)? Je me le demande._

 _Voilà, après les nouvelles sur l'univers riche et varié qu'est celui de nos chers Chevaliers d'Athéna, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 21:Femmes et Chevalerie**

Shun était dans sa chambre. Bien qu'il fût dans son lit, il était incapable de dormir. Depuis qu'il avait apprit ce qui était arrivé à Shõ, il était plus qu'inquiet. Il était mélancolique et triste. Le Docteur Satõ avait bien donné une explication à ce qui s'était passé mais ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait triste. C'était l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son ami, ni lui parler. Il ne pût empêcher de sentir des larmes couler sur ses ès toutes les fois où il l'avait soutenu, réconforté, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de le faire lui aussi? C'était injuste! Malheureusement, il devrait s'y faire. Il savait que dans cette situation, Shõ aurait voulu qu'il garde la tête froide. En particulier depuis que l'Armure d'or avait disparu.

"-Shõ, je ferais tout pour que nous vainquions notre ennemi. Mais je t'en supplie, reviens-nous!"

Dans la nuit noire, Shõ errait comme une âme en peine dans l'immense Hôpital de la Fondation Graad. Après une longue route, elle arriva enfin devant l'entrée réservée aux mé qu'elle avait quitté les Cinq Pics de Rôzan, rien n'allait plus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les effets de sa potion ne marchaient plus. A peine en avait-elle bu à nouveau pour reprendre son déguisement, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. D'autant plus qu'avant de reprendre son apparence originelle, elle avait bu sa potion depuis peu de temps. Pourquoi? Que s'était-il passé d'anormal? Et que signifiait cette vision qu'elle avait eue? Qu'était-il arrivé à l'Armure d'or? Quelle était cette Armure en forme d'oiseau qui s'était mêlée à la sienne? Mais plus que tout, elle se sentait mal. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Comme si quelqu'un s'était servi de son corps. Elle était sûre qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose à cause de cela. Il fallait qu'elle se rendit rapidement à la zone qui lui était réservé avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Elle était tellement affaiblie qu'elle risquait de perdre connaissance à tout moment. C'était risqué de faire ce qu'elle faisait mais c'était sa seule chance.

 _Maladies Confidentielles, Département 2_

"-Enfin!"

"-Shõko! s'exclama une assistante médicale, Que fais-tu ici? Tu aurais dû prévenir le Docteur Satõ de ton retour afin qu'on prenne les précautions nécessaires pour...

-Pouvais pas...Sentais pas bien...

-Shõko?

-Satõ...Docteur Satõ...

- _Kuso! (Merde!)_ 22! V'là Shõko! Elle est revenue sans prévenir et apparemment, elle est pas bien du tout. Dépêchez-vous de sortir vos instruments, c'est urgent. Et prévenez le Docteur Satõ, Shõko la réclame."

Plus tard

"-La pauvre, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait entrepris un si périlleux voyage pour rien, dit une assistante médicale alors que les mots "Pardonne-moi Shiryû, j'ai échoué" ne cessaient de hanter l'esprit du Docteur Satõ qui baissaient tristement les yeux en soupirant

-Docteur, vous croyez que c'est un vrai coma?

-Je n'en sais rien. On aurait dit qu'elle avait reçu un choc cérébral et pourtant, elle ne ressentait rien de physique. En tout cas, en apparence.

-Comment ça, en apparence? Elle était juste en train de délirer?

-Non, on aurait dit qu'elle avait mal parce que quelque chose la fatigue. Par contre, je ne peux pas déterminer ce que c'est.

-Docteur Satõ, elle parle, hurla une assistante médicale en sortant de la salle

-Que dit-elle?

-Écoutez.

-L'Armure d'or...L'Armure d'or...

-Écartez-vous, mesdemoiselles. Je vais essayer de la faire parler. Mademoiselle Shõko, qu'essayez-vous de dire au sujet de l'Armure d'or?

-L'Armure d'or a...disparu."

Encore plus tard.

"-Devons-nous en informer Saori Kido?

-Non. Elle et les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque s'apercevront bientôt de cette disparition eux-mêmes. Et puis, si nous leur disions comment nous l'avons apprit, ils voudraient rendre visite à mademoiselle Shõko pour tenter de la faire parler davantage. Cela compromettrait son secret.

-Que va-t-on faire alors?

-Rien malheureusement. Nous ne pouvons que veiller sur elle en attendant son réveil. Enfin si...

-Docteur Satõ?

-Faites apporter des binders ou alors allez en acheter vous-mêmes. On ne sait jamais quand elle va se réveiller.

-Oui docteur.

- _Mademoiselle Shõko. Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Ne réalisez-vous donc pas que vous êtes pénétrée dans un monde où vous n'êtes pas à votre place? Ce sont des hommes qui doivent protéger mademoiselle Kido. Vous n'en êtes pas un. Quand le comprendrez-vous?"_

Ùka Satõ s'en alla tristement laissant sa patiente dans un coma cette fois-ci bien réel. Malgré son état, Shõ semblait très calme. Etait-ce à cause de ses pouvoirs trop denses qui ce qui était arrivé aux Cinq Pics avait failli déclenché une catastrophe? Pourquoi?

Sur l'Île d'Equueleus, une jeune fille masquée tentait de partir au beau milieu de la nuit.

"-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des insomnies.

-Maître Eudoxe!

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de partir en catimini pour aller le retrouver. En particulier si tu es inquiète pour lui. As-tu donc oublié qu'il était également mon disciple?"

Leiko eût un léger sourire.

"-Ceci dit, si tu penses qu'il est en danger, je ne peux pas t'accompagner au Japon pour aller l'aider. Depuis que ce lâche de Nios est parti après avoir été déshonoré par la défaite de Rhilia, il n'y a que moi qui peut veiller sur l'Île d'Equueleus.

-Je sais.

-Attendez! Attendez!

-Rhilia!

-Leiko, laisse-moi partir avec toi. Si Shõ est en danger, je veux aller l'aider moi aussi. Maître Eudoxe, laissez-moi aller au Japon. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Je regrette Rhilia mais je ne peux pas te laisser aller là-bas.

-Mais...

-Non Rhilia. Leiko est le Deuxième Maître de Shõ. C'est donc à elle d'aller l'aider.

-Mais Shõ est mon ami. Sans lui, je ne serais pas Chevalier en ce moment.

-Sans lui, tu aurais remporté l'Armure d'Equueleus. Il n'y a pas à discuter. Leiko partira seule.

Fais attention à toi.

-Oui Maître Eudoxe."

Alors que Leiko partait et que Maître Eudoxe tournait le dos à Rhilia, celle-ci enleva son masque et le regarda.

"-Je sais à quel point ce jour a été douloureux pour toi, dit Maître Eudoxe après avoir entendu le geste

"-Désormais, c'est toi ou moi.

-Rhilia, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi.

-Ah non? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que...parce que...

-Parce que je suis une femme, c'est ça? Oh, je croyais que tu valais mieux que tous ces hommes qui croyaient en ces préjugés idiots. Contrairement aux hommes de cette île, tu ne refusais jamais le combat face à moi, tu ne te laissais pas vaincre facilement, tu me poussais au-delà de mes limites alors que mon propre Maître ne le faisait pas. Ou alors, je me suis peut-être trompée. Peut-être as-tu fait en sorte de ne jamais me montrer les limites de ta véritable force afin que j'ai une chance de gagner tout en feignant de me traiter comme ton égale. Toutes tes paroles n'étaient-t-elles donc que des beaux discours? Sale menteur!

-Tu te trompes Rhilia. J'aurais refusé de me battre contre toi même si tu avais été un homme. Je ne veux pas t'affronter parce nous sommes amis, rien de plus. Je sais que cela peut sembler stupide à tes yeux parce que je me suis toujours montré sûr de moi, obstiné et presque jamais déstabilisé dans de nombreuses situations. Mais là, tout est différent. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois mon adversaire et tu avais toi-même renoncé à te battre contre moi.

-C'était parce qu'Ichnos avait réussi à rester debout malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un orgueilleux lâche. Je savais que face à l'un de nous deux, il n'avait aucune chance mais moi, j'avais déjà ce que je voulais car j'avais battu tous mes adversaires. L'Île d'Equueleus allait devenir ma maison pour de vrai. Mais toi, tu n'allais pas avoir ce que tu désires depuis toujours. Or, je sais que l'unique moyen pour que ton désir aboutisse est de remporter l'Armure du Petit Cheval. Mais maintenant que ce vantard poltron d'Ichnos s'est enfuit et a renoncé au combat, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'affronter ou l'Armure restera à l'abandon. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Rhilia...

-Ne crois que je vais retenir mes coups; et ne retiens pas les tiens non plus. Ce combat doit être loyal selon les règles de la Chevalerie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas? demanda Eudoxe à la jeune fille via son cosmos, Tu ne dois pas perdre ton assurance à cause de tes sentiments. Ton esprit doit rester concentré quoiqu'il arrive.

-Shõ, elle va te frapper! avertit Leiko

-OH!

-Bravo Rhilia, je suis fier de toi, dit Nios, Ichnos était médiocre et tu es bien plus méritante que lui.

-Très bien, puisque tout ce qui compte à tes yeux, c'est que l'Armure du Petit Cheval ne reste pas sur l'Île, soit, j'accepte que nous devenions adversaires.

-Je préfère ça. Je suppose que tu n'ignores pas que l'Armure d'Equueleus est un héritage de la Grèce, n'est-ce pas Shõ?

-Oui. L'Île d'Equueleus est voisine à la Grèce tout comme la constellation du Petit Cheval est voisine à celle de Pégase. Kitalpha, Delta Equueleus, Epsilon Equueleus, Bêta Equueleus et Gamma Equueleus. Ce sont les cinq étoiles qui constituent la constellation du Petit Cheval. Elle a beau être bien peu visible contrairement à beaucoup de constellations, elle n'est pas moins puissante et protectrice que les autres.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous voulons tous deux l'Armure qu'elle a fait naître des étoiles."

Sur ces mots, Shõ et Rhilia se battirent sans essayer de se modérer. Elles donnèrent leurs maximum et même si elles semblaient s'épuiser au fil des coups, elles ne renonçaient pas car leurs déterminations respectives étaient grandes. Le sang coulait, les corps s'épuisaient mais elles s'en fichaient.

"-Tu sais, Rhilia, je commence à me demander si tu ne mérites pas cette Armure plus que moi.

-Comment?

-Je la veux pour un but que je ne suis même pas sûre d'atteindre alors que toi, tu sais que tu la remportes, tu auras ce que tu veux même si tu penses que tu l'as déjà.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te sous-estimer, Shõ. Moi, je ne me sous-estime pas.

-Je ne me sous-estime pas non plus, c'est pour toi que j'ai de l'estime.

-Fais attention à tes compliments."

A ces mots, Rhilia frappa Shõ sur la nuque de toutes ses forces. Cela la surprit tant qu'elle tomba sur le sol à demi-inconsciente.

"-Voyons si tu te relèves après ça mais surtout si l'Armure est capable de reconnaître qui est digne de la revêtir.

-Shõ, dit Leiko, N'oublie pas qui tu veux être. Tu veux être un Chevalier, n'est-ce pas? Alors n'oublie jamais ce que tu t'es promis. Il n'y a que toi qui peut exaucer tes propres souhaits.

-Leiko...Hum, gémit Shõ en se redressant sur ses genoux

-Tu te relèves? demanda Rhilia, Ca ne m'étonne pas de ta part. Tu ne te serais jamais laissé vaincre facilement.

-Tu me connais bien.

-Cependant, je me demande si tu as les connaissances nécessaires pour remporter ce combat.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il suffit uniquement de connaître des techniques de combats pour vaincre ton adversaire?

- _Na-nani_?

-Rhilia, tu es une excellente guerrière et Nios a raison quand il dit que tu as la force digne de celle d'un Chevalier. Mais as-tu déjà senti l'univers à l'intérieur même de ton être?

- _Hontouni_?

 _-Hai_. Notre galaxie est composée de constellations. Ce qui veut dire que notre univers l'est également. Il faut en avoir conscience pour devenir Chevalier pas uniquement savoir se battre.

-Je sais que le Petit Cheval est une constellation et je sais aussi que toutes les Armures sont nées de constellations. Le Dragon, Andromède, Le Cygne, Le Phénix et même Pégase dont le Petit Cheval est la voisine. J'ai appris quelles étaient les différentes constellations sans oublier de devenir la meilleure guerrière possible en dépassant mes limites.

-Mais ça ne suffit pas de savoir ce que sont les constellations ou de savoir utiliser au mieux sa force Rhilia. Je te l'ai dit, il faut sentir l'univers à travers soi. Et à force de m'entrainer sur cette Île, j'ai senti les étoiles elles-mêmes à travers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Avant, je croyais qu'il fallait que je me contente de croire en ma propre force et d'apprendre par coeur les constellations. Mais maintenant, je sais que la connaissance n'est pas la vérité. Je suis le seul à être en mesure de dépasser mon être si je crois en moi. Depuis, je sens les cinq étoiles du Petit Cheval vibrer à travers mon corps. Et je vais te le prouver.

-Regarde, dit Ore à Elor, Shõ agite ses bras

-Oui, dit Elor, On dirait qu'il forme une silhouette avec ses mains.

-On dirait qu'il est devenu encore plus fort que quand on l'a combattu.

-C'est vrai. Et quand on pense que lui et Rhilia nous ont battus et qu'on regarde Rhilia en ce moment, elle a l'air très surprise.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire que Shõ peut gagner. Ce qui signifierait que...

-Oui, ça ne peut qu'être ça.

-Shõ, j'ai compris ce que tu cherches à faire, dit Eudoxe à la jeune fille via son cosmos, Alors, tu penses vraiment qu'il existe autre chose que la connaissance et la maîtrise de soi pour faire un bon Chevalier? C'est pour ça que tu écoutais davantage Leiko que moi?

-Vous voyez que j'avais raison, Eudoxe, dit Leiko en utilisant la même méthode que le Maître Officiel de Shõ, C'est la motivation et le dépassement de soi qui comptent avant tout. Il est vrai que l'on apprend des choses importantes dans les livres ainsi que dans l'art du combat. Mais si l'on n'en comprend pas le sens profond et qu'on ne se sert pas de tout ce qu'on a appris pour une cause que l'on estime juste, à quoi bon avoir apprit tout cela?

-Alors, Shõ ne se moquait pas de moi. Il m'écoutait. Je croyais qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête alors que c'était moi qui n'était pas digne d'être son Maître. Oh Leiko! Tu n'avais pas à être mon Second mais le Maître Officiel de ce jeune garçon.

-Vous vous trompez Eudoxe. Nous avons été complémentaires pour Shõ. Vous, vous avez là pour lui apprendre la connaissance et la maîtrise de soi et moi la motivation et le dépassement de soi. Vous n'avez jamais été inutile. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. La preuve, regardez Shõ."

Il était vrai que l'apprentie ne combattait plus. Du moins physiquement. Elle faisait des mouvements à l'aide de ses mains sous les yeux ébahis de son amie et adversaire. Les spectateurs aussi semblaient surpris.

"-Mais bien sûr, pensa Eudoxe

-Il n'agite pas son corps pour rien, pensa Leiko, Il le fait pour une raison.

-Mais quel est donc ton but, Shõ? pensa Rhilia prise au dépourvu

-Tu vois Rhilia? C'est que je veux dire par "Sentir l'univers à l'intérieur même de son être". Si tu sens la constellation à l'intérieur de toi-même, l'Armure te reconnaîtra comme son digne possesseur ou sa digne possesseuse. Mes Maîtres m'ont toujours dit que les Armures ne remplissaient pas leurs offices d'elles-mêmes. Elles ont besoin de l'intelligence et de la puissance de ceux et celles qui les revêtissent.

-Je vois que tu as écouté plus attentivement les leçons de tes Maîtres que moi. J'aurais dû être plus à l'écoute du mien. Derrière tes airs moqueurs se cache quelqu'un de bien plus sage qu'il n'y paraît. Oh! Mais...

-Incroyable! pensa Nios, Je sens un immense cosmos vibrer à l'intérieur de ce jeune garçon. Oh! Mais...

-C'est ça Shõ, encouragea Leiko, Forme-la!

-Mais oui, se dit Nios, je la vois. C'est...C'est...

-La constellation du Petit Cheval! Il forme les cinq étoiles qui la constitue avec ses mains tout en s'assurant qu'elle pénètre dans son esprit pour être sûr qu'elle lui réponde, s'exclama Rhilia dans son esprit, Il a gagné. Je suis vaincue.

-Rhilia, réagis. Je t'en prie, supplia Nios"

Mais il était trop tard.

"-Par le Météore d'Equueleus!

-Oh! s'exclama l'assemblée

- _Akuma! Bakemono!_ _Dono yō ni anata ga josei ni taishite subete no anata no chikara o_ _tsukau aete?_ _(_ _Démon! Monstre! Comment as-tu osé utiliser toute ta force contre une femme?)_ **"**

Nios était hors de lui. Mais personne n'y faisait attention. Après que Rhilia soit tombée à genoux sur le sol, l'urne sacrée contenant l'Armure du Petit Cheval s'était ouverte. Cette dernière était resplendissante et d'un bleu légèrement blanchâtre. On pouvait y voir de petites ailes sur les bottes et un |casque/diadème|en forme de cheval.

"-Ce buste, ces épaules et ces bras imposants, pensa Shõ, Ce n'est rien comparé à ces ailes que je vois sur les pieds de cette Armure. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle est voisine à celle de Pégase. Si je l'ai gagnée, ça veut dire que Seiya va pouvoir gagner la sienne. Nous reviendrons tous les deux au Japon pour retrouver nos sœurs après avoir participé au Grand Tournoi des Chevaliers de la Fondation Graad et nous fêterons ensemble notre retour après avoir remis cette garce de Saori à sa place comme nous avons toujours osé le faire."

Sans qu'elle ne bouge, Shõ fut revêtue par l'Armure du Petit Cheval qui se plaça morceaux par morceaux sur son corps. Elle fût acclamée par une bonne partie de la foule dont une Leiko enthousiaste et un Eudoxe fier.

"-Shõ, tu as été merveilleux! L'Armure t'a reconnu comme son digne possesseur. Je savais que ton entrainement finirait par faire de toi quelqu'un de puissant.

-Shõ, tu étais peut-être un disciple insolent et tu ne faisais jamais ce que j'attendais de toi. Mais tu as été à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais de toi-même et c'est ça qui t'a fait obtenir l'Armure. Bravo!

-Merci mes Maîtres.

Rhilia!"

La jeune fille était encore à genoux. Shõ se précipita vers elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

"-Rhilia, est-ce que ça va? Dis-moi si je t'ai fait mal."

La jeune fille resta silencieuse.

"-Regardez ça, dit Ore, Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, hein, Rhilia?

-Ah ça oui, ajouta Elor, Et elle qui se croyait être notre égale! Ah, ces femmes qui disent pouvoir être Chevaliers. Ca parle beaucoup mais quand ça veut agir, ça ne fait que prouver qu'elles sont bien trop stupides pour croire qu'elles seront à notre vrai?"

Ils se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

Ces deux garçons odieux et méprisables étaient allés beaucoup trop loin. En prononçant de telles paroles, ils avaient non seulement insulté Rhilia, qui, en plus d'être affaiblie, était triste de ne pas avoir obtenu l'Armure du Petit Cheval, mais également celle qui se cachait derrière le masque métaphorique de Shõ: Shõko. Comment pouvaient-ils oser faire une chose pareille alors qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à se trouver sur le lieu du combat?

Sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, le nouveau Chevalier du Petit Cheval envoya silencieusement un nouveau météore vers les deux garçons prétentieux et abjects. Celui-ci atteignit une place vide se trouvant juste à côté d'eux. Cela les fit trembler de tous leurs membres et ils n'osèrent plus dirent un mot.

"-Acerbes nuisibles! Comment osez-vous dirent de telles choses alors que vous n'étiez même pas en train de combattre dans cette Arène? Rhilia et moi vous avons battus tous les deux, ce qui prouve que nous sommes tous les deux bien meilleurs que vous même si elle est une femme. Si elle avait été face à l'un de vous, ça aurait été elle qui aurait remporté cette Armure et sûrement pas l'un d'entre vous. Vous êtes juste jaloux que l'Armure ne soit pas à l'un d'entre vous alors vous profitez du fait que je sois un homme pour humilier Rhilia qui a perdu face à moi en vous moquant de son genre soi-disant inférieur au nôtre. Mais sachez que je traite tout le monde avec respect, du moins tant qu'ils ne montrent pas d'irrespect envers moi ou quelqu'un d'autre ou un de mes proches. Et Rhilia, bien qu'ayant été mon adversaire dans cette Arène, reste mon amie. Alors, si un seul d'entre vous ose encore se moquer d'elle, je renouvellerai mes coups. Celui-ci n'était qu'un avertissement et j'ai fait exprès de viser à côté. La prochaine fois, je réduirai vos corps en poussière si vous recommencez. Est-ce clair?"

Les deux boucs félons ne dirent plus un mot terrifiés. L'assemblée aussi s'était tut. Eudoxe et Leiko n'y tenant plus étaient sortis des rangées du public pour se rendre dans l'Arène. Shõ, elle, s'était précipitée à nouveau vers son amie.

"-Rhilia, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, même si c'est moi qui ai obtenu l'Armure, nous serons toujours amis et je ne laisserai jamais personne te maltraiter. Je vais même te donner quelque chose. Prends cette petite boîte. Leiko me l'a remise et m'avait dit qu'elle me serait utile au cas où je ne gagnerait pas l'Armure. Mais maintenant, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Tu pourras aller en Grèce à un lieu qu'on appelle le Sanctuaire. C'est là que mon ami Seiya s'est entrainé. Mais surtout, c'est de là que vient l'origine des Chevaliers. Cette boîte permets de devenir ce qu'on appelle un "Chevalier à l'Armure Sans Nom" auprès d'un homme qu'on appelle Clépios. Il entraine tous ceux qui ont échoué à obtenir des Armures à en créer à l'aide de ces boîtes qui sont rares. Tu pourras voyager entre ici et le Sanctuaire tout en faisant partie du monde de la Chevalerie. Tu te rends compte? Non seulement, tu seras Chevalier mais tu auras deux maisons.

-Oh Shõ, dit Rhilia en prenant discrètement la boîte entre ses mains, Même quand tu as envie de gagner, tu penses à ceux qui te sont chers. Tu es tellement gentil. Je préfère avoir été battue par toi que par n'importe qui d'autre."

Shõ resta sans voix alors que Rhilia continuait à rester tête baissée.

"-Oh regardez sur le sol, s'écria Ore

-Vite partons, ajouta Elor

-Shõ! s'écrièrent Leiko et Eudoxe"

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Les deux jeunes filles n'écoutaient rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Shõ n'avait pas remarqué que la force du poing qu'elle avait envoyé vers son amie avait fait tombé son masque sur le sol de l'Arène. La jeune italienne tourna la tête vers, celle qu'elle pensait être, un jeune garçon, ce qui fit faire un bond au Maître de la fille démasquée.

"-Non Shõ, dit Nios d'une voix emplie de colère, Tu as déjà battue ma disciple, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire ça!"

C'est alors que pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Shõ vit le visage de celle qui avait grandi à ses côtés. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs magnifiques, un beau menton triangulaire qui s'accordait bien avec ses joues rondes, une petite bouche rosâtre et un nez fin mais long. Shõ fut tellement déconcertée qu'elle ne bougea plus. Non pas qu'elle ignorait que son amie avait toujours porté un masque mais elle avait tellement prit l'habitude de la voir avec que découvrir son visage la surprenait car elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle le verrait un jour. Quand elle fut un peu plus calme, elle décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

"-Je suis content de savoir à quoi tu ressembles avant mon retour pour le Japon.

-Et moi, je suis contente d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi."

Nios était éberlué.

"- _Masaka? Wakanne. Yamero Rhilia! Yuruserai!(_ _Est-ce possible? Je ne comprends pas. Attention Rhilia! Je ne te pardonnerai pas!_ **)"**

Leiko, elle aussi, était stupéfaite.

"- _Shinjirarenai!_ _(_ _Je ne peux pas le croire!)_ **"**

Shõ vit le regard médusé de Leiko et celui haineux de Nios. Etrangement, Eudoxe tournait la tête.

"-Mais que se passe-t-il? demanda Shõ qui ne comprenait pas la situation

-Shõ, tu dois quitter l'Île maintenant, dit Leiko

-Quoi? Mais...

-Viens, je te dis."

Sans attendre de réponse, Leiko agrippa le bras du nouveau Chevalier du Petit Cheval et l'entraina plus loin.

-Tu as donné le meilleur de toi-même bien qu'il s'agissait de Shõ. Et malgré ça, Nios n'a pas été fier de toi. Je suis désolé que tu sois tombée sur un mauvais mentor.

-Ne le soyez pas. Moi, je suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ce jour-là juste après la victoire de Shõ.

"-Tu n'es qu'une bonne-à-rien! Un Chevalier n'est pas censé avoir d'amis! C'est parce que tu as laissé tes sentiments prendre le dessus que tu as perdu. Et maintenant, tu as perdu ton masque et tu es ridiculisée. Tu devrais avoir honte petite idiote!

-Ca suffit Nios!

-Eudoxe, tu es peut-être le gardien de cette Île mais tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire pour entraîner mes disciples.

-Si justement, je peux te donner certains conseils.

-Ah oui? Et lesquels?

-Tu sembles avoir oublié les principes même de la Chevalier, Nios. Faire progresser les disciples, c'est leur enseigner des valeurs morales et, surtout, se battre pour des causes justes. Pas les élever dans la terreur et les brutaliser. Et toi qui dit qu'il ne faut pas utiliser sa force contre une femme, tu ne sembles pas réticent à terrifier ta disciple.

-Il y a une différence entre utiliser des mots durs et frapper, tu sais.

-Et bien justement, j'ai entendu dire que tu frappais de jeunes garçons qui ont été tes disciples en plus de brutaliser Rhilia avec des mots durs. Ecoute-moi Nios, j'en ai assez de tes méthodes indignes d'un Chevalier. Tu es le Maître de Rhilia, soit, mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis le gardien de cette Île. Alors, si tu continues à te comporter ainsi, je te chasserai d'ici. Tu m'as compris?

-Ou...oui.

-Bien. Et à partir de maintenant, je prends Rhilia sous mon aile.

-Eudoxe...

-Tu n'as pas le droit!

-Tu es indigne de ta disciple. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu n'en auras plus. Tu devras attendre un an. Lorsque je serai sûr que tu auras changé de comportement, tu pourras en reprendre. Mais si lorsque, le moment venu, tu recommences à avoir cette attitude, tu n'auras plus le droit d'avoir aucun disciple. Est-ce bien clair?

-Ou...oui, Eudoxe.

-Bien. Et que cela ne se reproduise plus."

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de ce que vous avez fait pour moi ce jour-là Maître Eudoxe. J'aurais été incapable de tuer Shõ après ça.

-Il n'a pas réalisé la gravité de son acte, tu sais. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, tu as déjà choisi la deuxième solution depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas?"

Rhilia regarda regarda son masque en souriant tristement. C'était vrai. Quand une Femme-Chevalier était démasquée par un homme, elle devait le tuer ou choisir une autre solution. Mais même avant d'avoir été démasquée par Shõ, Rhilia avait choisi la deuxième solution comme si elle savait qu'elle serait démasquée par son ami un jour ou l'autre. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Au contraire. Et sur l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle espérait était qu'elle pourrait de revoir Equueleus avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

Le lendemain, sur une plage.

"-Es-tu le disciple de Camus?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Simplement un messager clandestin venu confier une lettre dans le secret à un jeune garçon correspondant à ta description. Mon nom est Panagiotis. Et j'en ai assez de ce maudit Grand Pope. J'agis au nom d'Athéna. Tu parles! Quand on est la déesse de la Sagesse, on fait pas des attentats terroristes et on s'approprie pas des îles sans demander l'avis de ses habitants.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu te retournes contre lui?

-Disons que j'ai envie de croire que la vraie Athéna n'aurait jamais la volonté de faire tout ce que fait le Grand Pope. Alors j'espérais trouver une occasion de rencontrer les Chevaliers de Bronze de Saori Kido voire Saori Kido elle-même. Puis, Camus m'a enfin donné une occasion en m'envoyant discrètement au Japon pour te remettre cette lettre. Et j'en ai une autre que j'ai écrite moi-même. Elle est pour Saori Kido. Oh, pourquoi ce regard méfiant?

-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un sbire d'Arlès qui cherche à gagner ma confiance pour que je te conduise à Saori afin que tu l'enlèves voire que tu la tues?"

A ces mots, Hyôga se saisit du cou de Panagiotis.

"-Arg! Mais lâche-moi, tu m'étrangles. Ah! Mais j'ai froid! Ma gorge! Ta main? Elle est glacée. Y a pas de doute, t'es bien le disciple de Camus.

-En effet, je m'appelle Hyôga, je suis le Chevalier du Cygne.

-Ah, arrête ta démo et écoute-moi. Y a plus urgent. Si j'étais un sbire d'Arlès comme tu dis, j'aurais cherché à te tuer et pas à te remettre des lettres, non? Arg, j'avoue, j'ai aucune idée sur si Saori Kido est vraiment la réincarnation d'Athéna ou pas. Mais je peux t'assurer que j'aime pas le Grand Pope. Et comme vous semblez vouloir le dégagez du Sanctuaire, j'ai envie de vous aider.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ça?

-J'suis un fouineur. J'connais pleins de trucs sur le Sanctuaire que vous connaissez pas. Et j'les ai écrites dans cette lettre pour cette fille que vous protégez. Personne sait que j'lai écrite. Même pas Camus. Il croit que je suis parti qu'avec la sienne.

-Mais pourquoi mon Maître m'aurait-il écrit? demanda Hyôga après avoir lâché Panagiotis

-Ca, j'en sais rien, c'est pas mes affaires."

"-Hyôga, lorsque ceux du Sanctuaire apprendront ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie, Camus essaiera de te corrompre l'esprit avec des mensonges qu'il prendra pour la vérité.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Camus se trompe sur le Sanctuaire et ne s'en rend pas compte. Il n'a pas conscience que le Sanctuaire est le mal absolu alors que toi et tes camarades agissez au nom d'une cause juste. Quoiqu'il te dise, ne l'écoute pas. Tu m'as comprit?

-O...oui Maître."

"-Je vais prendre ces lettres. Mais honnêtement, je pense qu'elles ne nous mèneront nulle part.

-Hé, tu penses ce que tu veux de ton Maître mais je te permets pas d'insulter ce que j'écris. Vous voulez vous débarrasser du Grand Pope alors, vous ne pouvez comptez que sur quelqu'un qui vit au Sanctuaire. Si vous voulez davantage d'informations, envoyez des lettres au Sanctuaire à mon nom.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. On se ferait repérer par le Grand Pope puisqu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il contrôle tout sur le Sanctuaire par sécurité pour son pouvoir. A chaque fois qu'on a tenté de s'en approcher, on a échoué.

-Parce que tu penses que je suis en train de te donner mon vrai nom?

- _Nani?!_

-T'as raison d'être méfiant. On vit pas une période facile alors vaut mieux éviter de faire confiance à n'importe qui. Le Grand Pope sait que vous êtes ses ennemis mais il sait pas que de plus en plus de gens ne sont plus d'accord avec lui au Sanctuaire. Et j'en fais partie. Seulement, ils osent pas le contredire parce qu'ils savent qu'ils risquent de clamser s'ils le font. Mais moi, j'en ai marre qu'il rende la vie au Sanctuaire infernale et qu'il fasse souffrir la Terre entière. Alors quand j'ai su votre existence et que je vous ai vu agir, j'ai prit un nom d'emprunt pour pouvoir vous contacter sans me faire prendre. Même Camus l'ignore. Il m'a demandé de t'apporter sa lettre en te disant mon vrai nom mais je pouvais pas faire ça car Arlès est un salaud. C'est pour ça que je donne des informations sur le Sanctuaire.

-Très bien, tu peux partir. Mais sache qu'il y a de fortes chances que je ne t'écrives pas ou que je te demandes des informations. Seule Saori décidera si c'est nécessaire de te recontacter.

-Et ben, t'es pas du genre à avoir beaucoup de gratitude. J'espère que Saori Kido est plus sympa que toi. Allez, j'y vais. J'espère que je me suis pas déplacé pour rien."

Alors que Panagiotis s'en allait, Hyôga ouvrit la lettre que lui avait envoyé son Maître. Plus il la lisait, moins il arrivait à se contrôler.

 _Hyôga, jusqu'ici, tu as prouvé tes capacités au combat et tu as libéré ton cosmos en vainquant tous les adversaires qui se mettaient sur ton chemin. J'aurais pu être fier de toi si tu n'avais pas fait toutes ces actions en trahissant le Sanctuaire mais surtout en protégeant une fausse Athéna. Pourquoi as-tu tué Cristal? Je l'ignore. Mais lui avait finit par entendre raison et a juré fidélité au Grand Pope. Tu dois en faire autant et venir au Sanctuaire en tant que vrai Chevalier d'Athéna. Tu es en train de commettre une grave erreur, Saori Kido est une usurpatrice. Je croyais que tu avais fait abstraction de tes sentiments pour comprendre qu'un visage d'ange peut dissimuler un démon. Cherches-tu à faire honte à la réputation des Chevaliers des glaces? Tu me déçois. Néanmoins, je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance. Si tu te joins à mes côtés et que je parle en ton nom, tu ne seras plus considéré comme un traître aux yeux du Sanctuaire. Si tu ne réponds pas à ma lettre, j'estimerai que tu persisteras à protéger cette fausse Athéna. Ce sera regrettable mais je devrais aussi te considérer comme un traître au nom du Sanctuaire. Tu as peut-être été mon disciple, tu as tué ton propre Maître et également mon élève. Sans compter tous ces Chevaliers d'Argent qui ne faisaient que leur devoir. Je préfèrerais que nous ne soyons pas adversaires mais si ça doit être le cas, tant pis. Le devoir passe avant tout. Si nous devons nous entretuer, qu'il en soit ainsi._

 _Hyôga,_ _je_

 _Camus_

"-Camus se trompe sur le Sanctuaire et ne s'en rend pas compte. Il n'a pas conscience que le Sanctuaire est le mal absolu alors que toi et tes camarades agissez au nom d'une cause juste. Quoiqu'il te dise, ne l'écoute pas."

Les derniers mots de la lettre avaient été rayés par Camus. Hyôga était prit entre la colère et la tristesse. Mais il se contrôlait. Néanmoins, il avait du mal à supporter les mots de Camus. Selon lui, il n'était pas un vrai Chevalier d'Athéna. Camus était aveuglé par un mensonge tout comme le reste du Sanctuaire. Il ne savait pas que le Grand Pope avait manipulé l'esprit de Cristal pour l'obliger à lui obéir. Néanmoins, il avait raison sur un point, ils seraient adversaires même s'ils avaient été Maître et disciple. Pourtant, même si Camus faisait tout pour ne pas sembler être touché par cela, le fait qu'il ait rayé les mots "Hyôga, je" prouvaient bien qu'une telle situation ne le rendait pas indifférent, non? Ah, il ne devait pas faire attention à ça. Les derniers mots de Cristal étaient bien trop importants pour qu'il se souciât d'une telle chose. Néanmoins, il ne pût s'empêcher de garder la lettre de Camus dans sa poche. Comme si une part de lui-même lui disait de le faire. Cependant, il y avait plus urgent. Il devait apporter la deuxième lettre à Saori. Cela devait être trop important. Peut-être pourraient-ils enfin en savoir plus sur leur ennemi et ainsi pourraient stopper plus facilement les Chevaliers d'Argent qui avaient été en masse depuis qu'Ikki avait rejoins leurs rangs.

Plusieurs heures plus tard au QG.

Comment l'Armure d'or avait-elle pu disparaître? Est-ce qu'Arlès était à l'origine de sa disparition? Maudit Grand Pope! Il fallait absolument que Seiya revienne vite au QG.. Entre Shiryû devenu aveugle, Ikki qui était parti faire cavalier seul et Shõ qui était tombé dans le coma, ils devenaient de plus en plus vulnérables. Les Chevaliers d'Acier n'avaient rien trouvés.

"-Comment le Casque d'or a-t-il pu disparaître? demanda Shun angoissé

-D'après la Fondation Graad, il a disparu depuis longtemps, dit Hyôga

-C'est très inquiétant, dit Saori

-On a tout tout fait pour le trouver, dit Ushio, Et pourtant rien.

-Et si Arlès l'avait? supposa Daishi"

Silence.

"-Rien ne prouve qu'il a, dit Saori avec tout le calme dont elle était capable, J'ai déjà envoyé Shou prévenir Seiya de la situation. Il reviendra vite nous aider. Je sais que ce sera très dur pour lui d'apprendre que Shõ est dans le coma. C'est pourquoi vous devrez l'aider à garder la tête froide en le soutenant dans cette épreuve difficile. Nous devons tous rester soudés malgré les difficultés.

- _Hai._

-Hyôga, je sais que tu es réticent mais je crois que nous pouvons faire confiance à ce Panagiotis dont tu m'as parlé. Nous parviendrions sûrement à en savoir plus sur le Sanctuaire si nous avons un informateur.

-En tout cas, si une des personnes vivant au Sanctuaire veut le trahir, ça veut dire qu'il y a des conflits internes là-bas, dit Shun

-Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète, dit Hyôga, Peut-être que Panagiotis essaie de se servir de nous pour arriver à ses fins et pas pour que le Sanctuaire redevienne le lieu où l'on enseignait la justice.

-Je sais, dit Saori, Mais il est notre seul moyen d'avoir des informations sur lui."

Shun regarda Hyôga comme s'il voulait son accord. Ce dernier connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir que sa phrase avait voulu dire qu'il était d'accord avec Saori. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

"-Tu as lu sa lettre?

-Pas encore. Je voulais d'abord que nous soyons d'accord sur le fait que nous pouvions lui faire confiance ou pas. Seulement, vu les circonstances, nous n'aurions pas pu réunir tous les Chevaliers pour en discuter ensemble.

Bon, allons-y

 _Mademoiselle Saori Kido, si je vous écris, c'est parce que le Grand Pope devient de plus en plus parano. Après tous les Chevaliers d'Argent que vos Chevaliers du Zodiaque ont envoyé en Enfer, il doit sûrement commencer à croire que ceux qui vous protègent sont plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait. En plus, il raconte à tout le monde que vous prétendez être Athéna. Alors moi, je m'en fiche si vous l'êtes ou pas mais honnêtement, me faire traiter de chien ou enfermer dans un cachot juste parce que je suis pas à la lettre un entrainement qui consiste à rester au soleil dix jours d'affilé sans manger, ni dormir, j'en ai plus que marre. Alors franchement, si vous le détrôniez, je serai prêt à vous vénérer, réincarnation d'Athéna ou pas. C'est pour ça que je vous donne certaines infos. Pour l'instant, je peux pas en dire beaucoup, j'ai pas non plus envie de mettre en des vies d'innocents en danger en parlant trop. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'après tous les Chevaliers d'Argent qui ont été tués par vos Chevaliers de Bronze, le Grand Pope pensera que vous êtes si puissants qu'il vous enverra des guerriers encore plus redoutables qu'eux. Ils sont peut-être que douze mais ils sont encore plus forts que des Chevaliers d'Argent et des Chevaliers de Bronze. Ils vivent tous dans des maisons différentes et pourtant, elles sont très proches. C'est les guerriers les plus-haut gradés du Sanctuaire. Enfin surtout, c'est des malades._

 _Ah une dernière chose. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de vous ou de vos Chevaliers mais l'Armure d'or que vous aviez et que le Grand Pope a récupéré agit bizarrement._

 _Panagiotis_

-Bizarrement? demanda Shun

-Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à nous dire? demanda Hyôga

-Bizarrement...Bizarrement...Il nous écrit ces mots peu avant que le Casque d'or disparaisse soudainement. Hum...Est-ce que ça voudrait dire...

-Saori?

-Si l'Armure d'or avait vraiment agit bizarrement, ça signifie peut-être qu'Arlès n'en a pas le contrôle total, ce qui veut dire...qu'il n'a pas pu s'emparer du Casque d'or.

-Tu en es sûre? demanda Shun

-Mais alors où est-il?

-Moi je dirai plutôt où est l'Armure?

- _Nani?!_

-Je crois que le Sanctuaire et nous l'avons perdue.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est sûrement à cause de ces douze guerriers dont Panagiotis parle. Comme ils vont sûrement nous attaquer d'ici peu de temps, un cosmos très puissant a dû mettre l'Armure d'or en sûreté afin que le Sanctuaire ne s'empare pas du Casque que nous possédons.

-Mais qui a pu faire ça?

-Je l'ignore. Mais je suis sûre qu'il l' a fait pour ça.

La porte s'ouvrit. Shou entra silencieusement avec Seiya. Il semblait fatigué mais il avait l'air en état d'écouter une conversation. Ses amis se placèrent devant lui et eurent l'air grave.

"-Shou m'a expliqué la situation, dit Pégase calmement, Vous pensez qu'Arlès a l'Armure d'or?

-Non, dit Shun, Nous ne pouvons pas t'expliquer en détails pourquoi mais nous pensons que comme nos adversaires deviennent de plus en plus forts, un cosmos très puissant a voulu mettre toute l'Armure d'or en sûreté pour éviter que le Sanctuaire ne s'en empare.

-Je vois.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait revenir aussi vite Seiya. Si la situation ne l'avait pas exigé, je t'aurais laissé aller aux Cinq Pics. J'espère que les yeux de Shiryû guériront.

-Je sais qu'il nous rejoindra dès qu'il ira mieux.

Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Shõ? ajouta Seiya en baissant tristement les yeux

-Nous ne pouvons pas répondre à cette question, dit Saori tristement

- _Doushite? (Pourquoi?)_

-Seiya, tu sais aussi bien que nous que nous n'avons pas le droit de le voir quand il est hospitalisé, dit Hyôga, On peut pas s'opposer aux consignes de l'Hôpital.

-Je m'en fiche, je vais y aller quand même!"

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir et que ses amis allaient le retenir, il chancela et tomba. Saori le prit doucement dans ses bras et toucha son front tandis qu'il gémissait.

"-Seiya, tu as de la fièvre. Tu es très faible. Tu as besoin d'un médecin. Shou, emmène-le à l'Hôpital.

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Seiya, repose-toi, dit Shun, Saori, Hyôga et moi, nous partons à la recherche de l'Armure d'or. Même si elle n'est pas entre les mains d'Arlès, il faut la retrouver avant lui.

-Vous avez raison.

- _Shõ, c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner à Jamir? Parce que tu savais que ça allait t'arriver? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? J'ai été tellement injuste avec toi parce que je ne savais rien. Et maintenant, voilà qu'on m'interdit de te voir. Si tu ne sors pas du coma, je ne pourrais jamais...jamais..."_

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire dans le Palais du Grand Pope.

"-Tu es indigne d'être commandant du Sanctuaire!

-Mais Maître Arlès, nous ne pouvons soupçonner personne. Cette salle est censée être inaccessible!

-Ah, j'en ai assez de tes excuses! Le premier Commandant a laissé filer Phénix et maintenant, tu laisses filer Marine et tous tes hommes se font tuer! Prends ça!

-Ah! Mon œil! Mon œil!

-A partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus Commandant. Et estime-toi heureux que je n'aille pas plus loin. Maintenant, file avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Oui...oui, grand Pope.

Un peu plus tard

"- _Tous les commandants et les Chevaliers d'Argent ont été des incapables! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dois en venir à faire appel à eux. Maudite soit cette Saori Kido et ses Chevaliers de Bronze. L'Armure du Sagittaire est l'une des plus puissantes qui existent. S'ils l'ont, la situation sera plus critique que jamais. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Si Equueleus et Pégase parviennent jusqu'au Sanctuaire en unissant leurs forces, le pouvoir caché d'Equueleus s'éveillera et je serai perdu."_

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le Grand Pope entendit des pas. Bien qu'il ne le vit pas, il comprenait de qui il s'agissait étant donné qu'il l'avait convoqué.

"-Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, Milo, pour vous servir, dit le Chevalier en s'inclinant

Pour que le Grand Pope convoque un Chevalier d'Or, quelque chose d'important a dû se produire.

-Milo, tu as sûrement entendu parler des Chevaliers de Bronze qui se sont affrontés lors d'un tournoi au Japon retransmis dans le monde entier.

-Oui, mais pour moi, c'est juste une blague. Les gens qui s'y affrontaient n'avaient aucun vrai talent dans leurs manières de se battre. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Grand Pope.

-C'est ce que je pensais au début. J'avais envoyé Ikki du Phénix pour leur donner une leçon. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'est joins à eux. De plus, la jeune fille qui est à leur tête prétend être la réincarnation d'Athéna. Ils veulent renverser le Sanctuaire. C'est une offense au prestige du Sanctuaire. Ils doivent être punis.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des Chevaliers de Bronze oseraient se rebeller contre le Sanctuaire.

-Pourtant, ils l'ont fait. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé plusieurs Chevaliers d'Argent pour les tuer. Docrates, Geist et ses trois Chevaliers Fantômes, Cristal, Misty du Lézard, Darla de Volantis, Moses de la Baleine, Astérion, Babel du Centaure, Rê, Argol de Persée, Jamian du Corbeau, Argo du Vaisseau, Dante de Cerbère, Capella de l'Aurige, Vulcain et Arachne de la Tarentule ainsi que Tokusa, un Chevalier à l'Armure Sans Nom qui a mystérieusement disparu. Mais ils se sont fait tuer lors de leurs combats contre ces six Chevaliers de Bronze.

-Quoi? Dix-neuf Chevaliers d'Argent ont été battus et un Chevalier à l'Armure Sans Nom n'est pas revenu?

-Oui. Des Chevaliers d'Argent ont été battus par seulement six Chevaliers de Bronze.

-Mais c'est impossible! Je n'ai jamais vu un Chevalier de Bronze avoir le dessus sur un Chevalier d'Argent.

-Ca a pourtant été le cas. Et on m'a également informé que Shina avait décidé de se rendre au Japon contre mes ordres.

-Cette Femme-Chevalier. Mais Grand Pope, vous ne voulez quand même pas que j'affronte six Chevaliers de Bronze? Pour un Chevalier d'Or, c'est humiliant. C'est comme demander à un lion d'affronter cinq fourmis.

-C'est un ordre! Si nous ne les écrasons pas maintenant, ils pourraient devenir encore plus menaçants.

-Grand Pope, pourquoi devrions-nous craindre de simples Chevaliers de Bronze?

-Parce...Parce qu'il y a treize ans, l'Armure d'Or nous a été dérobée. Et peut-être qu'elle est en leur possession.

-Quoi? L'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire...

-Tu te rappelles d'Aioros du Sagittaire?

-Oui.

-Il a tenté de me trahir. Non. Il a trahit Athéna. Il a donc subit le sort que le Sanctuaire réserve aux traîtres. Après cela, il a confié son Armure à un japonais nommé Mitsumasa Kido. C'est pourquoi cette Armure était là-bas. A l'exception du Casque, j'ai réussi à la récupérer. Malheureusement, elle a à nouveau disparu. Et ce n'est pas tout. Regarde Milo."

Le Grand Pope leva un rideau. Il dévoila plusieurs Urnes Sacrées. Il y avait assez de places pour en contenir douze. Pourtant il n y en avait que...

"-Mais ce sont sept Urnes d'Armures d'Or! s'exclama Milo

-En effet. Même les gens du Sanctuaire et les Chevaliers d'Or ignorent leurs existences. Milo, sache que, théoriquement, seul neuf des Chevaliers d'Or ont juré fidélité à Athéna.

-Théoriquement?

-Ton amie Ariel t'a souvent parlé d'une Armure d'Or plus puissante que les autres n'est-ce pas? Peut-être même que celle du Sagittaire.

-...

-Milo, tu n'as pas à te taire à cause des superstitieux du Sanctuaire. Moi, je ne le suis pas. Et je vais prendre ton silence pour un "oui". En tout cas, tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire.

-Oui. Si officiellement, seuls neuf Chevaliers ont juré fidélité à Athéna, un dixième est resté fidèle à Athéna aussi. Mais son Armure d'Or et l'Urne qui la contient sont ailleurs.

-C'est exact. Et il y a treize ans, un Chevalier d'Or a aidé Aioros à s'enfuir. Ainsi, il a trahi le Sanctuaire.

-Mais de qui...

-Il s'agit du Chevalier d'Or de la Balance. Il est allé aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan. Malgré son âge avancé, il est un Chevalier redoutable **1**.

-Mais quel autre Chevalier a trahi Athéna?

-Ce n'est autre que le Bélier. Il s'est enfui du Sanctuaire peu après la fuite de la Balance et d'Aioros en emportant pas seulement son Armure mais aussi l'Armure d'Argent de la Grue. Sa toute nouvelle possesseuse avait été punie par le Sanctuaire pour avoir enfreint une règle fondamentale de la Chevalerie. Je me doutais un peu que le Bélier serait triste de voir son amie disparaître mais point qu'il trahirait l'Ordre de la Chevalerie. Depuis, il vit à Jamir où il répare des Armures endommagées. J'ai convoqué ces deux Chevaliers à plusieurs reprises mais ils n'ont jamais répondu à ces convocations. C'est pourquoi je les ai considéré comme des traîtres envers Athéna.

-La Balance et le Bélier? Des traîtres?

-Si l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire tombait aux mains des Chevaliers de Bronze et de cette fille et que ces traîtres s'alliaient à eux, l'ennemi en aurait trois en sa possession.

- _Nous devons attaquer au plus tôt. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'un ennemi soit entouré de Chevaliers d'Or ou le Sanctuaire sera perdu._

-Milo du Scorpion, je t'ordonne de punir celle qui prétend être Athéna: Saori Kido. Ainsi que tous les Chevaliers de Bronze. Ils doivent tous mourir.

-Pour un Chevalier d'Or, ça ne posera aucun problème. Je prends congé.

-Attends Milo! dit un jeune homme d'une voix forte en entrant dans la pièce

-Aiolia.

-Aiolia du Lion. Que veux-tu?

-Grand Pope, confiez-moi cette mission.

-Aiolia!

-Tu es bien un Chevalier d'Or, Aiolia.

-Ce serait un honneur.

-Et si je laissais Milo s'en charger, que ferais-tu?

-J'affronterais Milo ici même.

-Que dis-tu?

-Très bien Aiolia, je t'accorde cette mission. Pars l'accomplir.

-Mais Grand Pope...

-Ca suffit! Aiolia s'en chargera.

-Merci.

-Grand Pope, pourquoi envoyez-vous Aiolia? Avant son arrivée, vous me parliez de la traîtrise d'il y a treize ans. Or, vous savez très bien qu'Aioros du Sagittaire était le frère ainé d'Aiolia. Aiolia a beau être un puissant Chevalier dévoué à Athéna, il reste le frère d'Aioros.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je le laisse accomplir cette mission. Ca fait treize ans qu'Aiolia souffre de cette traîtrise. Il a honte de son frère. Il veut se distinguer de lui pour laver son honneur que son frère a sali. Si ces Chevaliers de Bronze ont l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire, il fera tout pour la récupérer.

-Je comprends. Il est le plus apte à accomplir cette mission.

-En effet. Cependant, peut-être que tu as est préférable de le surveiller.

- _Le Grand Pope est devenu très méfiant. Il ne fait plus l'unanimité au sein même du Sanctuaire. Cependant, je ne pourrai jamais le remercier assez d'avoir libéré Ariel. Seulement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que son masque doit cacher quelque chose."_

"-A force de te voir devenir aussi méfiant, je me demande si un jour, tu cesseras d'avoir confiance en moi.

-Ariel! Cela va-t-il devenir une habitude?

-Pourquoi poses-tu des questions inutiles cher Grand Pope?

-Tu es vraiment exaspérante. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici?

-Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Milo espionner Aiolia alors qu'il est tout à fait capable d'accomplir cette mission pour laver son honneur sali par son frère?

-Te sens-tu offensée par le fait que j'envoie des Chevaliers d'Or tuer de simples Chevaliers de Bronze? Ou alors es-tu inquiète pour ton ami?

-...

-Je vois. Mais je suppose qu'il y a autre chose. Tu as entendu mes propos sur ta disciple, n'est-ce pas?

- _Il ne sait pas que je savais qu'elle était partie. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle n'est plus au Sanctuaire...Je dois faire quelque chose._

-Ariel, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi parce que tu agis uniquement selon tes priorités. Comme moi.

-Ne nous compare pas. Nous avons peut-être tous les deux des méthodes radicales mais tu n'as aucun sentiment pour qui que ce soit.

-Veux-tu tenir ta langue?

-Seulement si tu me laisses faire ce que je désires.

-Très bien, je t'accorde d'espionner Milo et Aiolia. Comme d'habitude, tu prendras ta propre sortie avec cette Armure que tu penses si puissante.

-Je sais comment faire, tu sais.

-Mais tu accompliras cette mission à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Que tu me laisses le droit d'entrer dans ta maison.

-Grand Pope! N'oublie pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Tu sais très bien que même je te disais "oui", je pourrais mentir et ta tentative pour y pénétrer pourrait te tuer.

-C'est juste. C'est pourquoi je te laisse choisir le moment pour le faire.

-J'avoue que j'ai une petite idée qui pourrait te plaire.

-Laquelle?"

'

" _Nii-san_ ,même dans la mort, tu me fais honte depuis des années. Mais grâce à cette mission, je prouverai au Grand Pope ma dévotion pour lui et pour Athéna. Après cela, on ne me verra plus jamais comme le frère d'un traître. On me verra comme un vrai Chevalier d'Athéna. Même si je dois mourir pour qu'on reconnaisse enfin ma véritable valeur."

 **I**

Lorsque Shõ se réveilla, elle se sentit étourdie et son corps lui semblait lourd. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était et elle ne se rappelait pas exactement de ce qui lui était arrivé. La seule solution qu'elle trouva fut de regarder autour d'elle.

"-Mais que...oh, c'est la chambre de la section _Maladies Confidentielles, Département 2._ Docteur Satõ. Je vous cause décidément bien du souci.

-Vous pouvez le dire, mademoiselle Shõko.

-Oh!

-Néanmoins, je suis soulagée que vous soyez sortie du coma. Vous m'aviez dit que vous feriez semblant mais que cela allait réellement vous arriver.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça serait le cas.

-Oh! Vous avez l'air bien triste.

-J'ai échoué, Docteur Satõ. La potion ne permettait que de distinguer les ombres des choses qui se trouvaient autour de soi.

-Oh!"

Prise d'un élan d'affection qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, le Docteur Satõ serra Shõ dans ses bras. Celle-ci, surprise, répondit à l'étreinte malgré elle.

"-Je ne suis peut-être pas experte en ce que vous appelez cosmos mais je pense que votre corps et votre cerveau ont du mal à supporter tous les pouvoirs que vous accumulez. Cela pourrait expliquer le fait que vous ayez ressenti un choc cérébral alors que vous n'avez ressenti aucun coup physique. Votre ami Shun me l'a dit vous savez. Des gens comme vous ont des pouvoirs impressionnants mais vos corps sont aussi vulnérables que ceux de n'importe quel humain. Et en ce qui vous concerne, il n'y a pas que ceci. Moralement, vous n'êtes pas heureuse. Vous êtes en train d'accumuler les secrets, vous vous renfermez. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je ne peux pas prendre de décisions à votre place mais je pense que vous ne pouvez plus vivre comme ça."

Il y eût un long moment de silence. Shõ ne savait pas quoi penser de ces paroles. Il était vrai qu'elle était dans une situation périlleuse mais comment pouvait-elle réagir face à cette dernière? Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Oh, elle préféra ne pas y penser.

"-Docteur Satõ, est-ce que Seiya a essayé de me voir?

-Non, il n'a pas pu venir. Mais il est ici.

-Pardon?

-Mais avant cela, mademoiselle Kido aurait voulu savoir si lorsque vous sortiriez éventuellement du coma avant la fin du combat, vous souhaiteriez combattre avec vos amis ou non même si les choses s'aggravent.

-Si c'est au sujet de l'Armure d'Or, je sais qu'elle a disparu.

-Hein? Comment...

-Je suis capable d'avoir des prémonitions, Docteur Satõ, ne l'oubliez pas.

-O...oui, excusez-moi.

-Et à propos de Seiya?

-Quand il a su que vous étiez dans le coma, il a voulu vous rendre visite malgré l'interdiction. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il a eut une très forte fièvre. Et depuis, il est aussi à l'Hôpital.

Je sais ce que vous avez en tête. Je vous rappelle que vous sortez d'un coma. Même si ça n'a duré que que trente-six heures, vous avez encore besoin de repos. Vous comprenez?"

Silence.

"-Bien. Ne faites pas le moindre mouvement jusqu'à ce que je vous en donne l'autorisation."

Sur ces mots, le Docteur Satõ sortit laissant Shõ seule avec ses pensées. Seiya était à l'Hôpital et elle ne pouvait pas le voir alors qu'elle n'avait plus à jouer la comédie. N'importe quoi. Il fallait que...

"-Oh!"

"-Je t'ai enfin trouvé Seiya. Bientôt, je te tuerai."

"-Non. Non, pas elle"

Shina. Cette maudite vipère! Elle allait retrouver la trace de Seiya alors qu'il était malade et probablement sans Armure à cause d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle fît quelque chose pour le sortir de cet Hôpital, encore souffrante ou pas.

"-Des binders. Merci, Docteur Satõ. Pardonnez-moi mais je vais vous désobéir. Je le dois."

Elle prit l'ascenceur bleu mais préféra se faufiler plus que de circuler dans l'Hôpital car elle savait qu'avec les ordres qui avaient été donnés, le Docteur Satõ rappliquerait rapidement pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Puis, elle eût une idée.

"-Excusez-moi, je cherche la chambre de Seiya. Miho m'a demandé de venir à sa place car elle ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui, c'est la 100"

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle vit que Seiya ne dormait pas. Il posa les yeux sur elle. Il était incapable de parler. Il semblait ébahi. Shõ, aussi, n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et baissa tristement les yeux.

"-Tu...tu n'es plus..., bafouilla Seiya

-Non, je viens d'en sortir, dit Shõ d'une petite voix"

Contre toute-attente, Seiya s'assit sur son lit et prit Shõ dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne comprit pas sa réaction. Ce fut que lorsqu'elle entendit les mots de Seiya qu'elle réalisa pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

"-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit de ce dont tu avais peur après ton combat contre Rê?

-Je...je voulais que nous restions soudés pour atteindre notre but. Je voulais rester avec vous tant que je pouvais vous être utile. Et puis, quand j'ai compris que ça ne pourrait peut-être plus être le cas, je pensais que c'était mieux pour vous que je m'en aille avant que ça ne se produise.

-Et tu croyais qu'en provoquant une dispute entre nous, j'aurais eu moins de peine à savoir que tu étais dans le coma parce que je t'aurais trouvé égoïste?

-Seiya, je...

-J'arrive pas à le croire!

-Seiya...

-De nous deux, c'est pas moi qui suis censé être le crétin?

-Ecoute...

-Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner à Jamir. Mais j'ai finit par comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de te juger par rapport à ça parce que tu avais sûrement des raisons que tu ne voulais pas me dire. Et voilà que j'apprends que tu es dans le coma à cause de ton combat contre Rê. Shõ, notre promesse, Shõ!

-Seiya je...Oui,tu as raison. J'ai eu tort. Je...J'aurais dû parler de ça. Mais j'avais peur que Saori s'inquiète et perde confiance en elle alors que c'est la dernière chose qui doit lui arriver.

-Si c'est vrai, tu aurais pu te contenter de n'en parler qu'à moi. J'aurais gardé le secret et tu ne te serais pas inquiété: ou alors beaucoup moins.

-C'est...c'est vrai.

-Ecoute-moi, ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille. Si quelque chose t'inquiète mais que tu penses qu'il vaut mieux que tu n'en parles pas au groupe, parle-m'en. Je suis là pour ça.

- _Mon dieu!_ "

Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer? Des promesses tenues à moitié? Des vérités qui cachaient des mensonges? Dans quel pétrin Shõ s'était-elle fourrée? Est-ce qu'elle tiendrait encore longtemps comme ça?

"-Seiya je...

-Shõ, ne fais plus ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de tous tes soucis aux autres mais je ne veux pas que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, d'accord?

-D'a...d'accord."

Sur ces mots, Seiya prit Shõ par les épaules en souriant heureux que son ami ne lui cacherait pas des choses importantes. C'est alors que Pégase fronça les sourcils.

"-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu trembles."

C'était vrai. Equueleus se sentait mal parce qu'elle mentait encore. Si c'était vrai qu'elle avait été dans le coma, elle ne l'avait été que peu de temps après avoir prétendu l'être pour être partie dans son dos soigner Shiryû alors que lui avait déjà prévu de le faire. Jamais Rê ne l'avait gravement blessée au point de lui infliger quelque chose qui aurait pu la faire tomber dans le coma. Et là, Equueleus prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en Pégase car elle lui cachait encore son véritable genre. Mais comment réagirait-t-il s'il savait? Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait de lui avoir menti? Est-ce qu'il la rejetterait à cause de son genre malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble?

"-Shõ, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

Vite! Il fallait qu'elle trouvât une raison pour justifier ses tremblements ou alors Seiya ne la laisserait tranquille. C'est alors qu'elle revint à la réalité. La raison pour laquelle elle était venue voir Pégase: sa prémonition. Cette maudite vipère.

"-Shina.

-Quoi?

-Elle va bientôt retrouver ta trace. D'ici peu de temps, elle va venir ici pour te tuer. Il faut que nous partions tout de suite.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi elle veut me tuer? Elle pourrait pas m'oublier? Juste un peu?

-Seiya, c'est pas le moment. Il faut qu'on se casse.

-T'as raison. J'aime pas rester me reposer au lit de toute façon.

-Tu rigoles. Le mot "dormir" a été inventé pour toi."

Seiya tira la langue.

"-Allez assez ri. On s'tire!"

Miho entra dans la chambre de Pégase toute souriante avec des roses rouges dans ses bras. Elle était sûre qu'elles feraient plaisir à Seiya tout comme sa visite.

"-Seiya, ces roses sont magnifiques. Et elles sentent si bons.

-Shõk...Shõ, viens ici, sale p...gosse! éructa une jeune fille alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre

-Hein? Mais qui êtes-vous? demanda Miho qui sursauta et manqua de lâcher les fleurs

-Je suis l'une des assistantes médicales du Docteur Satõ qui s'occupe du Chevalier Equueleus. Il devait se reposer mais il n'est plus dans sa chambre. Le Docteur Satõ le soupçonne d'être allé dans la Chambre de Pégase.

-Seiya? Mais vous voyez bien qu'il est tout seul et qu'il se repose. Rega..."

Mais alors que Miho soulevait la couverture du lit d'hôpital, elle remarqua que personne n'était allongé dedans.

"-Oh non! Il s'est encore enfui!

-Je paris qu'Equueleus s'est enfui avec lui."

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent à la fenêtre. Si ce qu'elles virent les mirent en colère, elles ne furent toutefois pas déçues du résultat de leurs recherches. Elles se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer.

"-Bon, personne nous a vus.

-Ah super. On peux enfin s'échapper.

-Arrête de parler aussi fort. Si ça se trouve, Shina n'est pas loin Et puis, si tu cours, on va se faire...

-Seiya!

-Shõ!

-...repérer.

-Tu dois rester couché.

-Le Docteur Satõ t'a dit de te reposer.

-Miho! Mince!

-Ah, c'est pas vrai! L'une de mes infirmières!

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça? dirent les deux jeunes filles en chœur

-Zut! On fait quoi?

-Seiya, tu es encore souffrant. Tu dois te reposer.

-Shõ, tu sors d'un coma. Il ne faut pas que tu fasses trop d'efforts.

-On va arriver aux jardins de l'Hôpital.

-Et..."

Shõ chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Seiya qui le fit sourire.

"-D'accord.

-Seiya!

-Shõ!

- _Ichi, ni...San! (Un, deux...Trois!)"_

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de compter, Shõ et Seiya partirent chacun de leurs côtés dans le jardin de l'Hôpital. Celui-ci étant grand, il était facile pour eux de partir dans des directions opposées afin de déstabiliser Miho et l'infirmière. Il y avait des arbres partout et il était pratiquement impossible de se repérer à moins de bien connaître les lieux. Les deux jeunes filles se sentirent obligées de se séparer afin de retrouver leurs cibles respectives.

"-Shõko?

-Seiya?

-Seiya reviens, je te promets que je ne dirai rien.

-Shõko, je t'aime bien. Le Docteur Satõ sait pas encore que t'es partie. Tout restera entre nous. S'il te plait."

"-Pfouh! J'ai enfin réussi à échapper à cette fille. Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve Seiya avant qu'il ne se fasse attraper par Miho. Ou pire: Shina.

-Shõko.

-Ah! Aïe!"

En entendant la voix de la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle, Shõ s'était retournée et s'était pris la branche de l'arbre sur lequel elle était grimpée dans l'oeil. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'avait suivi. Heureusement, ça n'était pas un ennemi.

"-Leiko! A cause de toi, j'ai failli devenir borgne!

-Bonjour également.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Japon?

-Tes exploits aux côtés de cette soi-disant fausse Athéna ont été entendus aux oreilles de l'Île d'Equueleus. J'étais inquiète à ton sujet.

-Tu as vu que j'allais bien. Alors, laisse-moi partir.

-Shõko, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être comme ça envers moi. Alors, c'est forcément que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Ecoute, quelque chose de grave risque de se passer alors...

-Alors raison de plus pour que je t'accompagne. Je n'ai pas quitté l'Île d'Equueleus pour rien. De plus, je suis ton Deuxième Maître. Il est donc normal que je reste à tes côtés.

-Si tu le dis. Bon, puisque vous êtes censé commander cher Maître, donnez le signal.

-On y va."

"-Pfouh! Je...Je crois que...que j'ai semé Miho. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve Shõ.

-Tu n'auras pas le temps, Seiya.

- _Nani?!_ "

En haut d'un arbre, au-dessus de Seiya se tenait une silhouette menaçante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"-Shina!

-Seiya, tu vas mourir!

-Ah! Que fais-tu encore au Japon?

-A ton avis? Après tous les Chevaliers d'Argent que tu as tués, tu vas subir ma vengeance!

-Ah!

-Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, Seiya!

 _Matte, Seiya! (Attends, Seiya!)_

-Par les Griffes Acérées du Lynx!

-Hein? Ah!

-Shõ! Leiko!

-Seiya, est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Hahahaha!

- _Nani?!_

-Tu es toujours aussi douée, Leiko. Je comprends pourquoi Shõ a été capable de tuer des Chevaliers d'Argent. Tu as été un bon Maître."

Shina était tombée mais était parvenue à se relever. Bien qu'elle se massait le ventre pour soulager la douleur que l'attaque de Leiko lui avait fait subir, elle arrivait à marcher facilement et souriait.

"-Cependant, j'ai appris à comprendre tes attaques depuis que j'ai subi ton Ouragan. Je t'ai observé avant que tu ne quittes le Sanctuaire. Elles sont encore efficaces contre moi mais j'y résiste bien. Et je pense que je serais tout à fait capable de te tuer si je le voulais. Cependant, tu ne m'intéresses pas aujourd'hui.

Seiya, affronte-moi sérieusement!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Aussi forte soit-elle, je suis incapable de me battre contre une femme.

-Seiya, elle veut te tuer! Oublie un peu son genre! Tu dois te défendre ou tu vas mourir!

-Tu vois? Même ton frère spirituel te trouve stupide. Il serait prêt à se battre contre moi malgré le fait que je suis une femme.

-Ta gueule, sale vipère!Sache que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. C'est vrai que je me me fous que tu sois une femme. Quand je considère qu'un ennemi est un ennemi, je le détruis peu importe son genre. Mais jamais je ne trouverai Seiya est stupide. **2** Et quand je te vois tenter de le tuer sans arrêt, j'ai envie d'utiliser toutes mes attaques contre toi afin d'être sûr que tu sois morte. Cependant, je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour toi.

- _Damare! (Ta gueule!)_

-Ce que tu fais, tu le fais surtout parce que tu te sens souillée. Plus qu'à cause de la défaite de Cassios ou pour venger les Chevaliers d'Argent. Tu refuses d'admettre que ce que Seiya a fait, il ne l'a pas fait volontairement.

-Espèce de...

-Shina, poursuivre Seiya sans arrêt sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi tu le fais ne te servira à rien. Tu te sens obligée de le tuer parce que la loi sur le masque des Femmes-Chevaliers l'exige. Mais pourquoi t'y sens-tu autant attachée alors que la plupart des gens au Sanctuaire ne sont pas au courant de cette histoire?

-Pfff! Tu ne connais vraiment que la moitié des choses, Shõ. Quant à toi Seiya, tu ne sais rien.

- _Nani?!"_

Shina tourna en rond pendant quelques instants. Elle avait quitté son attitude agressive mais elle croisait les bras. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle avait l'air étrange.

"-Depuis les temps anciens, Athéna a été protégée par des hommes. Aucun Chevalier ne pouvait être une femme. Aujourd'hui, elles sont acceptées. Mais il y a tout de même un prix à payer. Quand une femme devient Chevalier, elle doit abandonner sa féminité en la dissimulant derrière un masque. Et elle ne doit pas se contenter de la cacher aux yeux des hommes. Elle ne doit pas être démasquée car comme elle a renoncé à sa féminité, pour une Femme-Chevalier, être vue sans son masque est pire que d'être vue nue.

- _Oh mon dieu!_

- _Shõko, tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre ça!_

-C'est pour ça? Mais Shina, comme l'a dit Shõ, la plupart des gens au Sanctuaire ne sont pas au courant de cette histoire. Alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

-Seiya, en plus de mon visage, tu as vu quelque chose que personne n'a jamais vu.

-Hein?

-Tu as sûrement oublié. Après tout, c'était il y a quatre ans."

A ces mots, Shina mit une main sur son masque. Tout le monde se demanda ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle n'allait quand même pas...C'est alors que Shõ vit le visage de Shina pour la première fois. Il fallait l'admettre, elle était belle. Mais, surtout, contrairement à son ton, elle n'avait absolument pas de regard agressif ou meurtrier. Elle n'avait rien d'une vipère. Au contraire, elle semblait mélancolique et douce.

"-Oh!"

Seiya semblait avoir tiqué. Comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose du passé en regardant Shina à nouveau. Quelque chose qui les concernait tous les deux.

"-Il y a quatre ans, j'étais au Sanctuaire depuis un an...Oh! Oui, ça me revient!"

 _Le Sanctuaire, quatre ans plus tôt_

Un petit garçon courrait après un lapin. Il en avait absolument besoin afin de se faire un repas pour le soir. Cependant, le petit animal était rapide et l'enfant avait du mal à le rattraper. Cela finit par l'énerver.

"-Hé! Attends! Oh, toi! Tu n'arriveras pas à t'enfuir!"

La poursuite entre Seiya et l'animal semblait interminable. Il tenta de sauter sur la bête mais celle-ci finit par lui échapper en entrant dans un lieu où se trouvaient un groupe de petites filles. Seiya remarqua que celles-ci étaient toutes masquées. Alors, c'était sûrement de futures Femmes-Chevaliers. A leurs têtes, on pouvait voir une fille redoutable. C'était celle qui donnait le plus de coups. Les autres enfants semblaient épuisées face à elle. Ce qui déplu beaucoup à cette dernière.

"-C'est pathétique! Vous espérez vraiment pouvoir devenir des Chevaliers?

-Allez! Attaquez-moi toutes en même temps!"

Les enfants s'exécutèrent déterminées à battre leur consœur d'entrainement. Malheureusement, la tentative ne se révéla pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

"-Bravo! Bravo! applaudit une femme, Tu peux être fière d'être ma disciple.

-Merci Ariel. Bien, faisons une pause. Mais soyez prêtes à reprendre l'entrainement juste après.

 _-Tu seras un excellent Chevalier Shina. Je n'ai pas de doutes à ce sujet."_

Sûre de sa disciple, Ariel s'en alla la laissant s'entrainer avec ses consœurs. L'enfant autoritaire alla se reposer un peu plus loin. Curieux, Seiya la suivit. La petite fille aperçut le lapin qui la regarda avec curiosité. Il eût un mouvement de recul mais elle aima ce qu'elle vit. Abandonnant toute attitude autoritaire, elle enleva son masque. Lorsque l'animal vit son visage souriant, la petite fille se baissa:

"-Viens ici, dit-elle d'une voix douce"

L'enfant prit le lapin dans ses bras et le câlina contre son visage en riant.

"-Moi qui pensais que les Femmes-Chevaliers ressemblaient à des sorcières."

Un garçon! Un garçon avait osé se rendre dans un endroit où il n'avait pas le droit d'être. Mais pourquoi était-il ici? Comment avait-il pu osé y entrer?

"-Qui es-tu? Comment as-tu osé pénétrer dans le camp d'entrainement des Femmes-Chevaliers?

-Héhé! Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je poursuivais mon repas, dit Seiya en désignant le lapin

-Tais-toi! Tous les hommes qui pénètrent ici doivent mourir."

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper Seiya, Shina sentit une douleur à son poignet qui se mit à saigner.

"-Tu vas bien? Oh mais, tu es blessée."

Seiya arracha un morceau de sa tunique et s'apprêta à en faire un bandage pour Shina. Mais celle-ci tenta de le repousser en lui mettant une gifle. Cependant, cela ne marcha pas car Seiya commença son ouvrage.

"-Si tu bouges, tu auras encore plus mal.

Tu fais la dure-à-cuire mais tu as un grand coeur. Même ce lapin l'a remarqué.

Voilà, j'ai fini. Bon, il vaut mieux que j'y aille avant qu'une autre fille me remarque. A bientôt.

-Heu...merci."

 _Depuis mon enfance, on ne m'avait apprit que la guerre. C'est seulement après ma rencontre avec toi que j'ai découvert la douceur. Tu n'as pas vu que mon visage. Tu as aussi vu mon coeur. Seiya, il n'y a qui me connais vraiment._

 _Retour au présent_

"-Alors, cette fille, c'était toi?

-Oui, c'était moi. Mais je dois continuer à vivre comme un Chevalier.

- _Continuer à vivre comme un Chevalier?_

-Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai tout fait pour oublier ta douceur. J'ai passé mon temps à m'entrainer et à me battre davantage et j'ai réussi à obtenir mon Armure.

- _Shina..._

-Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. Alors je dois te tuer ou...

-Ou quoi? De quoi parles-tu?

-De rien. Ca ne pourrait pas marcher de toute façon.

-Shõ, il vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas là.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi?

-Shõ. Leiko, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Shõ est mon disciple. Je suis là pour sa sécurité.

-Leiko, lâche-moi!"

Trop tard, Leiko avait entrainé Shõ plus loin. Seiya tenta de s'en aller pour le retrouver mais il fut retenu par Shina. Apparemment, malgré le fait qu'elle s'était adoucie, elle n'en avait pas finit avec Pégase.

Shõ était en colère. Leiko l'avait entrainé plus loin alors que Seiya semblait encore en danger. Malgré les confessions de Shina, elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en le Serpent. Il fallait absolument qu'elle restât auprès de son frère de coeur tant que le danger était encore présent.

"-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Crois-moi, c'est pour ta propre sécurité. Tu seras bien plus en sécurité en retournant sur l'Île d'Equueleus.

-Quoi? Non, sûrement pas. Mes amis ont besoin de moi. Et je dois absolument aider Seiya. Il est en danger tant qu'il reste avec cette fille cinglée.

-Crois-moi, il l'est beaucoup moins maintenant. Mais toi, si tu restes avec eux, tu coures à ta perte.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi?

-Ne pose pas de questions et viens avec moi.

-...

-Shõko.

-...

Leiko, tu demandes l'impossible.

-...

-Pardonne-moi mais il le faut, dit Shõ en baissant les yeux tristement

 _Par les Météores d'Equueleus!"_

Alors que sa propre disciple l'attaquait, Leiko tomba sur le sol inconsciente. Shõ se précipita auprès d'elle et constata qu'elle vivait toujours. Elle avait consciemment réduit la puissance de son attaque afin que celle-ci soit moins brutale qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle était triste d'avoir fait ça mais l'acte de Leiko, en plus d'être incompréhensible, était, selon elle, indigne puisque celle-ci avait voulu l'éloigner de quelqu'un qu'elle voulait protéger mais aussi de son combat sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Pour quelle raison? Elle n'en savait rien. Et comme elle avait refusé de lui expliquer, elle ne savait pas si elle allait lui parler à nouveau ou pas.

Shõ se dépêcha de retourner auprès de Seiya. Il était toujours avec Shina mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. Que cherchait-elle à faire?

"-Oublie tout ça, Seiya!

-Oh non!

-Tu vas mourir!

- _Seiya, nom de dieu! Défends-toi!_

-Arrête Shina!

-Pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas? Pourquoi, Seiya?

-Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas!

-Seiya!"

Shina se jeta à nouveau sur Seiya et celui-ci ne fit rien pour se défendre; une fois de plus. Shõ s'apprêta à réagir mais lorsqu'elle vit Shina se relever, elle arrêta son geste. Quand elle vit des larmes dans les yeux de cette dernière, elle fut tellement étonnée qu'elle resta immobile. Le Serpent s'était mis à pleurer. Equueleus n'aurait jamais imaginé que la vipère aurait été capable de verser des larmes. Cependant, les larmes de Shina disparurent vite. Elle se remit à attaquer Seiya. Toutefois, elle n'utilisait pas ses Griffes du Serpent. Shõ comprit ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. La douceur de Seiya qu'elle voulait oublier, le fait qu'elle estimait qu'elle devait continuer à vivre comme un Chevalier craint et tyrannique malgré le fait qu'elle semblait avoir un grand coeur...Il fallait qu'elle intervint. Elle lui prit les bras et la retint en arrière.

"-Lâche-moi, toi!

-Shina, tu veux mourir. Mais ce n'est pas une solution pour sauver ton honneur.

- _Nani?!_

-Shõ a raison. Et je ne peux pas. Non, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi car tu te laisseras tuer parce que tu es malheureuse.

-Seiya...

-Shina, tu comprends pourquoi je suis incapable de te tuer, n'est-ce pas?

-...

-Shina, tu voulais qu'on te craigne pour être traitée et respectée comme l'égale des Chevaliers et pas comme une simple Femme-Chevalier comme une autre. Et jusque là, ça marchait tant que tu pouvais oublier la douceur de Seiya. Mais après la perte de ton masque, tu n'as pas cessé d'y repenser et tu avais honte de toi-même parce que l'esprit guerrier dans lequel tu vis au Sanctuaire est contraire à cette douceur. Seulement, nous, nous pouvons changer les choses. Et tu ne seras plus obligée de vivre comme ça.

-Essaies-tu de dire que vous pouvez ramener la vraie Athéna?

- _Nani?!_

-J'ai senti le cosmos de cette Saori Kido quand elle a attaqué Jamian avec ses propres corbeaux. Je sais qu'elle est la vraie réincarnation d'Athéna. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer?

-Elle pourrait changer cette loi. Les Femmes-Chevaliers ne seraient plus obligées de tuer les hommes qui les démasquent. Tu n'auras plus à supporter ce fardeau.

-Tu es incapable de comprendre ce que je ressens!

-Ah!"

Shina se libéra de l'emprise de Shõ et lui administra un coup de griffe sur sa chemise d'hôpital. Celle-ci se déchira sous les yeux épouvantés de l'adolescente qui tomba sur le sol. Voyant les regards stupéfaits du Serpent et de Pégase, Equueleus comprit qu'elle était perdue. Elle posa tristement une main sur son binder et eût un petit rire qui ressembla à un sanglot.

"-Tu crois être la seule à souffrir? Être la seule qu'on traite comme une petite chose faible et fragile à moins d'employer les grands moyens pour être écoutée et respectée?"

Seiya ne disait rien. Il restait immobile, gardait la bouche ouverte et tremblait légèrement. Shina, elle, regardait Shõko sans comprendre. Elle semblait plus se poser des questions qu'autre chose. Elle regarda successivement la main qui avait démasqué le faux Chevalier puis l'adolescente à terre. Sans rien dire, le Serpent s'approcha d'Equueleus. D'abord méfiante, Shõko se dégagea légèrement mais elle baissa sa garde quand Shina l'aida à se relever. Seiya fixait toujours Shõko sans comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par tourner le dos aux deux jeunes filles.

"-C'est comme ça que tu appelles le fait d'être un guerrier féroce ou prétendre être ce qu'on n'est pas? Les grands moyens?"

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère dans sa voix. Plutôt de l'amertume. Shõko s'en doutait. Cette découverte le dégoûtait. Son ami était un menteur. Il la haïssait. Cela était sûr. A cette idée, la jeune fille baissa tristement les yeux. Elle se retourna à son tour. Equueleus et Pégase étaient dos à dos. Sans savoir quoi faire. Sans savoir quoi penser. Mais Shõko n'avait envie ni de fuir, ni de pas assumer ses actes. Elle prit une inspiration et parla.

"-Seiya, je me doute tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'essaie de dire. Cependant, tu n'as jamais choisi de devenir Chevalier. Et moi non plus.

-Quel rapport?

-Ecoute-moi. Le Vieux Kido nous a tous forcés à suivre nos entrainements. Tu le sais très bien. Tu n'en avais pas envie, je n'en avais pas envie. Si nous avions eût le choix, aucun d'entre nous ne serait devenu Chevalier.

-Oh!"

Il y eût un long moment de silence. Seiya ne disait plus rien mais ne s'était pas retourné. Shõko avait peur de ce silence. Allait-il lui dire qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir? Qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une menteuse qui méritait qu'on l'a méprise ou qu'on la déteste? Et Shina, pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé à se relever? Elle ne comprenait pas son geste, ni ses intentions. Et cela lui faisait peur.

Ce que Shõko et Shina ne voyaient pas, c'était que toute amertume avait quitté le visage de Seiya. Il n'y avait pas d'incompréhension dans ce dernier. Au contraire, il s'était aperçu d'une chose dont il devrait ne jamais douter. A aucun prix.

Soudain...

"-Oh! Je sens un puissant cosmos! s'exclama Shina, Très puissant!

-Ah! Il nous encercle!

-Shõ, mets vite ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Seiya en tendant sa chemise d'Hôpital à Shõko, Si quelqu'un te voit comme ça, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

-Sei...Seiya...

-Fais vite! On pourra pas tenir longtemps."

La personne à qui appartenait ce cosmos se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cela semblait être un cosmos très puissant.

"-C'est impossible, murmura Shina, Ce cosmos est hors du commun. Ah!"

Shina fut soulevée de terre de manière inexplicable. Elle fut successivement rejointe par Seiya puis Shõko.

"-Que se passe-t-il? demanda cette dernière"

Emportés par un vent très fort, ils finirent par retomber brutalement sur le sol. Lorsqu'ils furent remis du choc, ils firent face à une fière silhouette vêtue d'une Armure étincelante. Mais pas de n'importe quel type d'Armure.

"-A...Aiolia, dit Shina qui perdait ses mots

-Oui, c'est moi. Je suis Aiolia, le Chevalier d'Or du Lion. Seiya, je ne pensais pas te revoir ici.

-Aiolia, tu portes une Armure d'Or?

-Alors, l'Armure d'Or que Saori avait n'est pas unique?

-Oui. Mais c'est normal que vous ne le sachiez pas. Nous-mêmes ne connaissons pas l'identité des autres Chevaliers d'Or.

-Alors, il y a plusieurs Armures d'Or? demanda Shõ

-Seiya, où est l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question! Nous la cherchons partout.

-Hum. Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir. Mais peu importe puisque cela ne changera rien ni à ton sort, ni à celui de Shõ.

- _Nani?!_

-Aiolia, je m'occupe d'eux.

-Écarte-toi, Shina. J'ai pour mission d'éliminer les Chevaliers de Bronze. Si tu restes près d'eux, tu risques d'être blessée.

-Aiolia!

-Shina, tu es incapable de tuer Seiya ou un de ses amis. Si tu continues à protéger Seiya, tu seras considérée comme une rebelle. C'est ce que tu veux?

-Aiolia, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un envoyé du Grand Pope? demanda Seiya

-Seiya, j'ai une mission à accomplir.

-Oh non! dit Shõko, Aiolia, je ne sais pas ce qu'Arlès t'a raconté, mais le Sanctuaire n'est plus le même qu'autrefois.

-Les règles sont les règles.

-Seiya, Shõ, partez! Dépêchez-vous!

-Shina!

-C'est inutile!

-Par les Griffes du Serpent!"

Mais à peine avait-elle lancé son attaque qu'Aiolia l'arrêta à l'aide d'un seul doigt la faisant ainsi tomber sur le sol.

"-Shina! s'exclamèrent Shõ et Seiya

-Oh! Mais...

-Mais...C'est...C'est incroyable!"

Tout à coup, Aiolia envoya la même attaque sur Pégase, ce qui alerta Equueleus qui n'eût pas d'autre réflexe que se précipiter auprès de lui.

"-Seiya!

-Ah! Que s'est-il passé?

-Je ne sais pas. Son doigt a dégagé une lumière pendant un instant et puis après, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé.

-Tous ceux qui trahissent le Sanctuaire doivent mourir.

-Qu'a fait le Sanctuaire pour tu lui sois tant dévoué? demanda Shõ

-Ceux qui ont tué ton frère étaient pourtant du Sanctuaire, non?

-Son frère?

-Marine m'a dit qu'Aiolia était le frère d'Aioros.

-Celui qui est parti avec l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire?

- _Hai._

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être le frère d'un traître.

 _Le Sanctuaire, treize ans plus tôt_

"-Allez, à ton tour.

-Aïe!

-Ca va?

Tu ne deviendras jamais un Grand Chevalier si tu ne fais pas d'effort.

-Mais même en m'entrainant très dur, je ne pourrai jamais te battre, Aioros.

-Aiolia, il y a une grande différence entre force et capacités. Regarde cette falaise."

A ces mots, Aioros fit monter son cosmos afin de le faire exploser et écrasa son poing sur la falaise. Lorsqu'il le fit,il fit un énorme trou dans la falaise tandis que des rochers volaient sous les yeux médusés d'Aiolia.

"-Un jour, tu auras cette force lorsque tu auras développé le cosmos qui est en toi. Il a le même potentiel que le mien car nous sommes frères.

- _Hai_ , _nii-san_."

 _Il n'était pas que mon frère. Il était également un Chevalier généreux et courageux. J'avais beaucoup d'amour et de respect pour lui. Et un jour..._

"-Où est Aioros?

-Tu es son frère, tu dois le savoir!

-Je ne sais pas. Mais qu'a fait mon frère?

-Il s'est enfui du Sanctuaire avec l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire.

-Sais-tu quelle est la gravité de cet acte?

-Mon frère s'est enfuit?

-C'est inutile de demander ça au frère d'un traître.

-Mon frère? Un traître?

-Traître!

-Traître!

-Traître!

-Traître!

-Traître!

-Traître!

-Traître!

-Traître!"

 _A partir de ce jour, j'ai détesté mon frère. Pour retrouver mon honneur, j'ai juré de devenir un Chevalier d'Or et de devenir plus fort que lui._

 _Retour au présent_

-Et après ça, tu es devenu un fidèle serviteur d'Arlès, dit Seiya, Aiolia, je ferai toujours confiance à mon frère parce qu'il ne faut jamais douter d'un frère.

-Sei...Seiya.

-Je crois en mes amis et en Saori Kido

-C'est inutile. Je vais éliminer les Chevaliers de Bronze.

-Aiolia, même si c'est toi mon adversaire, je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Shõ, c'est trop dangereux. Sans ton Armure, tu pourrais...

-Tu n'as presque rien sur toi, tu n'es pas moins en danger que moi.

-Je t'en prie, ne prends pas ce risque! Si quelqu'un d'autre s'aperçoit que...

-Avez-vous finit de parler? Je croyez que vous vouliez vous battre. De toute façon, cela est inutile. Même à deux, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

-Nous n'avons même pas essayé de nous battre contre toi. Comment pourrais-tu savoir si c'est le cas? demanda Shõ

-Je vous ai dit que c'était inutile.

-Shõ, va-t-en!

-Non. Il est si puissant que tu ne pourras pas le battre seul.

-...

Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-C'est tout ce que vous avez appris de vos Maîtres pendant vos cinq années d'entrainement? Ce ne sont pas des météores, ça.

- _Nani?!_

-Vos coups ne sont que des mouvements lents pour moi, Aiolia.

-C'est incroyable! Nos Météores traversent son corps.

-La vitesse des Chevaliers de Bronze est inférieure à celle des Chevaliers d'Or. Sachez que les Chevaliers d'Or peuvent atteindre la vitesse de la lumière.

-La vitesse de la lumière?

-Oh non! Nous ne pourrons jamais atteindre une telle vitesse.

-Avez-vous enfin compris la différence entre les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Chevaliers d'Or? Goûtez donc à ce coup. Vous pourrez mourir sans souffrance.

Par le Poing de Feu!

-Non!"

Seiya poussa Shõko afin que celle-ci ne soit pas touchée par l'attaque. Plus que le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que son identité fût découverte, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fût tuée par un Chevalier d'Or qui semblait surpuissant. Lui-même se sentait dépassé par lui et se sentait incapable de le battre. Il préférait sacrifier sa vie plutôt que de la laisser se faire tuer ou être révélée au grand jour. Cependant, ce ne fut pas cela qui se produit.

"- _Nani?!_

-Shi...Shina! _"_

Shina s'était placée juste devant Seiya et avait prit l'attaque de plein fouet à sa place. Elle tomba sur son torse. Seiya eût tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

"-Shina! s'exclama Shõko

-Shi...Shina! Pourquoi?Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Seiya, murmura Shina affaiblie en se serrant contre ce dernier, Quand une Femme-Chevalier est vue sans son masque par un homme, elle n'a que deux choix: soit elle tue, soit elle l'aime. Mais qu'une femme comme moi tombe amoureuse de toi doit tellement te gêner.

-Shina...

-Je le sens. Ce cosmos qui est en toi. Seiya, ton cosmos est si doux et si chaleureux. Grâce à lui, tu as su triompher de nombreux obstacles. Tu pourras sûrement devenir encore plus fort si tu continues à te battre et à croire en toi. Ne l'oublie jamais et, surtout, bats-toi au nom de la justice.

Shõ, viens par ici."

D'abord hésitante, Shõko vint voir Shina. Toujours appuyée contre le torse de Pégase, le Serpent força Equueleus se rapprocher d'elle et mit une main sur son épaule.

"-Ton cosmos est rempli de tendresse mais aussi de courage. Il pourrait devenir encore plus puissant. Jusqu'ici, tu as protégé Seiya et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Et maintenant, tu pourrais défendre tes convictions grâce à ta force de caractère et ta détermination. Shõ, si tu continuais à agir selon que tu estimes être juste, tu ne ferais que continuer à aller de l'avant. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Reste toujours fidèle à toi-même.

-Shina..."

A ces mots, Shina lâcha Shõ et redirigea son regard vers Seiya. Elle semblait à la fois heureuse et triste. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette situation. Shina était blessée et il voulait l'aider mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser aider.

"-Seiya, pardonne de t'avoir poursuivi sans jamais rien t'avouer.

-Shina! Shina!

-Tiens bon! Shina!"

Les yeux du Serpent baignaient de larmes. Celle-ci perdit connaissance dans les bras de Pégase. Ses blessures l'avaient gravement affaiblies. Shõ et Seiya se mirent à pleurer. Aiolia, lui, regardait la scène en restant de marbre.

"-Shõ, Seiya. Je vais vous épargner aujourd'hui par égard pour Shina.

-Nous épargner par égard pour Shina? Comment oses-tu dire ça alors que c'est toi qui l'a attaqué? Espèce de salaud!

-Hum?

-Aiolia, tu as vu que Shina courrait pour venir me protéger. Et pourtant, tu n'as pas arrêté ton coup! Pourquoi? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les ordres que tu as reçu. Tu es impardonnable!

-Oh!

-Ne cherche pas à fuir!"

Shõko et Seiya n'étaient plus que colè intensifièrent leurs cosmos et se jetèrent sur le Chevalier du Lion. Malheureusement, ils ne réussirent qu'à faire cracher un flot de sang de la bouche d'Aiolia.

"-Vous vous sentez mieux, maintenant? demanda Aiolia qui eût besoin de reprendre son souffle

- _Nani?!_

-Je vous jure que je n'ai pas vu Shina s'interposer. Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Pardonnez-moi."

A ces mots, Aiolia se pencha vers Shina et utilisa son cosmos pour la soigner. Elle semblait bien moins affaiblie. Cela rassura Equueleus et Pégase.

"-Je pense que ça sera suffisant, dit Aiolia avant de prendre Shina dans ses bras, Elle peut encore être sauvée. Laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle.

-Aiolia...

-...

Seiya, pourquoi as-tu enfreint les règles d'Athéna? Pourquoi t'opposes-tu au Sanctuaire avec tes amis?

-Aiolia, tu te trompes. Le Sanctuaire et le Grand Pope...

-Le Grand Pope est sacré. Il est l'égal d'un dieu. Quoiqu'il arrive, je devrais te tuer un jour ou l'autre. Ainsi que ton frère et tes amis. Mais pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser vivre.

-Aiolia, ce que tu crois est...Aiolia, c'est vrai qu'un jour, nous devrons nous battre mais ne fais pas mal à Shina, supplia Shõko

-Aiolia, écoute-nous.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à une femme.

-Aiolia...

-Arrêtez!"

Cette voix? A qui appartenait-elle? Quelqu'un du Sanctuaire? Seiya ne la connaissait pas.

"-Shina a également enfreint les règles, Maître Aiolia. Pourquoi ne pas la tuer aussi?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Oh non!

-Des Chevaliers d'Argent! s'exclama Shõko"

Dans le QG de la Fondation Graad, Saori était inquiète. Que fallait-il faire? Si ce n'était pas le Sanctuaire qui avait l'Armure d'Or, qui pouvait l'avoir? Où se trouvait-t-elle? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'y intéressait?

"-Oh!"

Elle l'avait senti. C'était bien un cosmos. Mais il ne se dirigeait pas vers elle. Il était bien plus loin. Pourquoi? Que se passait-il?

"-Que...Est-ce qu'un cosmos essaie d'entrer en contact avec moi?"

Sans rien dire, elle sortit de la pièce et partit à la recherche du signe qu'elle avait senti.

"-C'est le Grand Pope qui vous envoie?

-Oui Maître Aiolia. Comme vous êtes le frère du traître Aioros, il n'était pas sûr que vous rempliriez votre mission. Alors, il nous a envoyés vous surveiller.

-C'est absurde! Rentrez et dites au Grand Pope que j'accomplirai ma mission.

-Vraiment, vous vouliez épargner Shõ, Seiya et Shina et vous alliez partir à l'instant. Ce qui prouve que vous désobéissez au Grand Pope.

-Enfoirés!

-Hahahaha!

AH!

-AH!

-AH!

-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive?

-Je ne sais pas."

Les trois Chevaliers d'Argent se tenaient leurs têtes entre leurs mains. Comme si on était en train de leur torturer l'esprit. On aurait dit qu'une puissance supérieure était à l'origine de cela.

"- _Ecoutez-moi tous les trois...,_ leur dit une macabre voix féminine, _Vous êtes bien contents d'être vivants pour pouvoir vous amuser avec les corps de vos adversaires comme si c'était des jouets, non? Soit, je ne suis pas là pour vous reprocher. MAIS, si vous touchez un seul cheveu du Chevalier du Serpent, ma colère contre vous sera si forte que vous n'aurez pas le temps de le regretter._

-Gnnn!

-Gnnn!

-Gnnn!

-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive? demanda Seiya

-On dirait qu'un cosmos très puissant est en train de les posséder, dit Shõ

-Mais pourquoi ne sentons-nous pas la présence de la personne qui a ce cosmos? demanda Seiya à nouveau

-Parce que la personne qui a un tel cosmos le concentre uniquement sur ses cibles, ce qui lui permet de bien se dissimuler, répondit Aiolia

-Hein? Mais qui est capable de faire ça?

-Quelqu'un qui ne s'en ira pas tant qu'il ou elle ne sera pas sûr que ces Chevaliers d'Argent épargneront la personne qu'il ou elle veut qu'ils épargnent parmi nous.

- _Alors, qu'avez-vous à me répondre?_

-D'a...d'accord, nous ne toucherons pas à Shina.

-Ah!

-C'est promis!

-Oui, oui!

-Alors, cette personne voulait protéger Shina?

-Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit, dit Aiolia

- _Nani?!_

-Ah, ça suffit! Aiolia, nous nous chargerons de Shõ et Seiya à votre place.

-Qui vous a demandé d'épargner Shina? demanda Shõko

-Ta gueule! Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de ton propre sort. Allez, on va se charger de ces minus.

-Comment Misty et Darla ont-ils pu perdre face à des minables pareils? Et si avant de les tuer, on s'amusait un peu?

-Ouais!

-Allez! Qu'Equueleus et Pégase ouvrent à nouveau leurs ailes! Par l'Envol de la Mouche!

-Ah!

-Par le Poing d'Argheti

-Seiya! Shõ!

-Oh, c'est amusant.

-Regardez ça. Ils sont totalement épuisés. Hihihi!

-Prends ça! Hahaha!

-Bon alors, qui va les tuer?

-Ah, ils sont déjà quasiment morts."

Au loin, une femme observait le combat. Elle était arrivée juste au moment où sa disciple s'était jetée sur Pégase. Soulagée d'avoir vu qu'elle était toujours en vie, elle voulait d'abord s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de plus grave. Malgré le fait qu'on lui avait assuré qu'il n'arriverait rien au Serpent, elle voulait s'en aller uniquement quand le combat serait terminé. Cela dit, cela semblait être le cas étant donné qu'Equueleus et Pégase étaient à terre à demi-inconscient.

" _-Ah, sans mon Armure, je ne pourrai pas..._

 _-Sh...Shõ..._

-J'ai une idée. Lançons-les dans les airs et attaquons-les tous ensemble. Le plus rapide arrivera à les tuer.

-Ouais!

-Seiya, Shõ.

Oh, quels sont ces puissants cosmos! D'où viennent-ils?

-Quoi?"

La femme qui observait la situation se mit à briller. Cela la déstabilisa. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer ça?

"-Hein?

-Mais...

-Seiya et Shõ ont disparus.

-Oh!"

Dans les airs, on pouvait voir une immense lumière briller de mille feux. Ca ne pouvait qu'être...

"-L'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire!

-Oh!

-Attendez, il y a...

-Hein? Une autre Armure d'Or?

-Quoi? Les Armures d'Or se séparent!"

Aiolia ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. L'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire était en train de se diviser comme pour se poser sur le corps de quelqu'un. Quand à la femme qui avait observé ce qui se passait, elle s'était penchée vers son corps, comme si elle était nue. Et peut-être que ça aurait pu être le cas si elle ne portait pas de vêtement.

"-Mon...Mon Armure d'Or, murmura-t-elle, Pourquoi m'a-t-elle...

-C'est impossible, murmura Aiolia, Ils ne peuvent quand même pas..."

Sans que personne ne pût s'expliquer pourquoi, Seiya fut vêtu de l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire alors que personne n'avait su où elle pouvait se trouver avant son apparition soudaine dans ce lieu. Quant à Shõko, elle portait une Armure d'Or qu'Aiolia ne semblait pas connaître. Grâce à la force des ces dernières, les trois Chevaliers d'Argent furent balayés en un instant tandis qu'Equueleus et Pégase se posèrent sur le sol. Ils semblaient remis de leurs blessures et, surtout, sûrs d'eux.

"- _Je ne peux pas m'en aller. Pas maintenant que j'ai vu ça. Et si l'Armure d'Or que porte Shõ est celle dont Ariel a parlé à Milo? Est-ce que cette Armure serait celle d'Ariel elle-même? Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me déstabilise le plus. Pourquoi l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire a-t-elle protégé Seiya? Aioros est mort alors comment a-t-elle pu venir jusqu'à Seiya d'elle-même? C'est absurde. Je dois faire quelque chose._

Seiya, Shõ, puisque vous portez des Armures d'Or, vous allez découvrir la véritable puissance des Chevaliers d'Or.

Par les Boules de Feu!"

Aiolia se servit de ses deux mains pour en sortir deux immenses torrents de flammes. Mais contre toute-attente, ceux-ci ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Trop surpris, il leva les yeux dans les airs. Il n'eût cru pas ses yeux. Shõko et Seiya flottaient dans les airs. Mais c'était impossible!

"-Incroyable! On a évité l'attaque d'Aiolia, s'exclama Shõko

-On a fait un immense saut, dit Seiya, J'ai l'impression de voler. Shõ, on peut peut-être l'attaquer.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Allons-y.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!"

En sentant les coups de Shõko et Seiya, Aiolia tomba brutalement sur le sol et fut projeté plus loin contre des arbres. Il ne se relevait pas. Etait-il possible que...

"-Shõ, on a...

-Bravo!

-Oh!

-Maintenant que vous êtes protégé par des Armures d'Or, je ne retiendrai plus mes coups contre vous. Préparez-vous!

Par les Boules de Feu!

-Ah!

-Ah!

-Hum. Ce ne sont que des Armures d'emprunt. Elles ne vous aideront pas car vous ne les maîtrisez pas. Vous ne serez jamais de taille contre moi.

- _Tu as raison Aiolia_ ,pensa la femme qui avait été privée de son Armure, _Equueleus est peut-être aidé par la même puissance qui l'a sauvé de Geist mais il n'était pas face à un Chevalier d'Or. Que cette Armure d'Or l'aide de loin ou de près, il reste un Chevalier de Bronze. Et bientôt, cette Armure reviendra vers moi._

-Tout comme moi qui suis ce que je suis, vous restez ce que vous êtes. Vous allez mourir selon les ordres du Grand Pope!

-Ai...Aiolia, pourquoi obéis-tu à Arlès? demanda Shõko en gémissant

-Le Grand Pope est le représentant d'Athéna. Il sert la paix et la justice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'exclama Seiya

-Il est l'égal d'un dieu.

-Arrêtez!"

Deux jeunes garçons étaient en train de se précipiter vers le lieu du combat. Il s'agissait de deux personnes que Shõko et Seiya connaissaient bien.

"-Shõ! Seiya! Qu'est-ce que...

-Shõ et Seiya sont à terre mais Seiya porte l'Armure d'Or disparue. Mais Shõ...Pourquoi il en porte une autre? Je ne comprends pas.

-Shun, Hyôga. Fuyez! dit Shõko d'une voix faible

-Quoi?

-Cet homme, c'est un Chevalier d'Or.

-Oui. C'est Aiolia.

-Hein? Encore une Armure d'Or? demanda Shun, Alors il y en a plusieurs.

-Shõ, Seiya, je vous tuerai d'abord."

Shun et Hyôga voulurent réagir. Malheureusement, Aiolia les arrêta à l'aide de son bras et ils tombèrent sur le sol comme Shõko et Seiya l'avaient fait plus tôt.

"-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je suis un Chevalier d'Or.

-Peu importe ta puissance, dit Hyôga, Shõ et Seiya sont nos amis. Nous ne te laisserons jamais les tuer.

-J'admire votre amitié. Mais je dois exécuter les ordres du Grand Pope au nom de la justice.

-Quoi? Tu penses agir au nom de la justice? demanda Shun qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles

-Oui. Je dois vous punir au nom d'Athéna!

-Aiolia, tu dois nous écouter, dit Shõko, On t'a menti au Sanctuaire.

-Tais-toi!

-Aiolia, Arlès n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être, dit Seiya

-Ca suffit! Vous ne voulez juste pas reconnaître votre défaite.

-Tu nous a peut-être battus mais nous savons la vérité alors que tu l'ignores.

-Comment?

-Aiolia, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'Athéna est vraiment au Sanctuaire? demanda Hyôga

-C'est une évidence que personne ne peut remettre en question. Le Sanctuaire est le lieu où règne l'équilibre du monde. Athéna doit protéger la Terre. Elle ne peut être qu'au Sanctuaire.

-C'est absurde, dit Shun, Le Grand Pope est un homme horrible qui se sert du nom d'Athéna pour arriver à ses fins. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais ordonné que le Sanctuaire exécute des attentats terroristes, envahisse des continents et des îles ou fasse vivre une vie infernale à ceux qui vivent là-bas.

-Le Grand Pope agit au nom de l'équilibre du monde. Vous n'êtes que des sales gosses qui avaient obtenu vos Armures pour des raisons égoïstes et protégés une fausse Athéna. Ceci est indigne du Sanctuaire.

-Saori n'est pas une fausse Athéna! protesta Seiya

- _Hai,_ ajouta Shõko, Saori est la vraie Athéna. Nous ne remettrons jamais cela en question. Le Grand Pope est un imposteur et un salaud!

-Comment osez-vous insulter le Grand Pope? Votre crime mérite la mort!

-Aiolia, écoute-nous, dit Shun, Tout ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire n'est qu'un complot du Grand Pope.

-La ferme!"

Aiolia envoya une boule de feu sur Shun et Hyôga. Sentant le danger, Shõko se précipita près d'eux et prit la boule à leur place. Elle tomba sur le sol en serrant les dents. Shun et Hyôga étaient aussi tombés mais ils n'avaient rien sentis.

"-Shõ! s'exclama Seiya

-Shõ! s'exclamèrent Shun et Hyôga à leurs tours

-Impressionnant, dit Aiolia, L'Armure d'Or t'a encore protégé Shõ. S'il n'avait pas porté cette Armure et ne s'était pas interposé, vous seriez sans doute morts tous les trois. Mais ça ne sauvera aucun d'entre nous. Comme le Grand Pope l'a ordonné, je vais tous vous tuer. Au nom de la volonté d'Athéna, faites votre prière."

Alors qu'il allait tous les frapper, un cosmos se révéla tout près du groupe de Chevaliers. C'était un cosmos doux et chaleureux. Il s'agissait d'un cosmos que Shõko connaissait très bien. Un cosmos d'une personne en qui elle avait beaucoup d'espoir.

"-Quoi? Quel est cet immense cosmos? Hein? Alors, il viendrait de cette jeune fille?

-Aiolia, contrairement à ce que tu crois, Arlès n'agit pas au nom d'Athéna.

-Quoi?

-Saori, ne t'approche pas de lui! supplia Shõko, Il est très puissant.

-Alors, vous êtes Saori Kido? demanda Aiolia

-Saori, il est dangereux, dit Seiya inquiet, Si tu viens plus près de lui, il va te faire du mal.

-Aiolia, écoute-moi bien, dit Saori calmement, Arlès ne défend pas la justice. C'est un homme horrible et monstrueux qui a comploté pour régner en tyran et transformer le monde en une terre de sang, de larmes et de souffrance.

-Tout ceci n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Vous dites du mal du Sanctuaire pour lui nuire et empêcher la justice de régner.

-Aiolia, écoute-moi bien.

Je suis née il y a treize ans au Sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Aioros que je suis encore vivante.

-Quoi? Aioros?

Ce traître qui a bafoué le Sanctuaire...Mon frère?

-Ce n'était pas un traître. Aioros a toujours servi la justice. C'était un Chevalier courageux qui était dévoué à la cause qu'il défendait. Mais ce démon d'Arlès s'est emparé du Sanctuaire après avoir essayé de me tuer.

-Comment?

-Je te fais confiance car tu as l'air honnête. Alors, si tu l'es vraiment, regarde autour de toi. Si ces Chevaliers servaient l'injustice, auraient-ils été protégés par des Armures d'Or? Se seraient-ils défendus les uns, les autres à n'importe quel prix?

- _Comment cette fille peut-elle dégager un tel cosmos? Même un Chevalier d'Or ne pourrait en avoir un comme celui-ci. Un tel cosmos ne pourrait que d'..._

-Tout a commencé il y a treize ans au Sanctuaire.

 _Le Sanctuaire, treize ans plus tôt_

"-Grand Pope, que faites-vous? Vous êtes fou!

-Aioros! Dégage!

-Êtes-vous conscient de ce que vous venez de faire? Cette enfant n'apparait qu'une fois par siècle **3**. Elle est la réincarnation d'Athéna qui doit protéger la Terre de tous ceux qui veulent s'en emparer.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Aioros!

-Arrêtez!"

Alors qu'il tentait de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à l'enfant, le coup qu'il donna au Grand Pope lui fit perdre son masque. C'est alors qu'il constata quelque chose.

"-Quoi? Mais...

-Aioros, je vais en finir avec toi! Meurs avec Athéna!

Gardes! Alerte! Aioros a essayé de tuer Athéna! Abattez ce traître! **4** "

 _Après s'être enfui avec moi et son Armure d'Or, Aioros nous a confiés à Mitsumasa Kido._

 _Retour au présent_

-C'est...c'est impossible! Vous dites que je crois un horrible mensonge depuis treize ans?

-Mitsumasa Kido fit de son mieux pour nous protéger l'Armure d'Or et moi. En même temps, il choisit de jeunes garçons qui deviendraient les nouveaux protecteurs d'Athéna après s'être durement entrainés pour obtenir leurs Armures. Ces Chevaliers ne sont autres que Shõ, Seiya et leurs amis. Plus tard, lorsque le Grand Pope Arlès s'aperçut que j'étais encore en vie et protégée, il envoya des Chevaliers d'Argent au Japon. Et maintenant, il t'envoie, toi, un Chevalier d'Or, après t'avoir fait haïr ton frère pour que tu le serves aveuglément.

-Alors, si c'est vrai, mon frère...Non, c'est impossible!

-Aiolia, je te l'ai dit. Je sais que tu es honnête. Alors, si tu es un vrai Chevalier, tu ne dois pas nous combattre. Tu dois affronter celui qui a prit le contrôle du Sanctuaire et des Chevalier. Tu dois te battre contre le Grand Pope Arlès.

-Non, c'est impossible! Je refuse de vous croire.

-Aiolia...

-Le seul moyen pour que je vous crois serait que vous me fournissiez une preuve.

- _Nani?!_ s'exclamèrent les Chevaliers de Bronze

-Il me faut une preuve que ce que vous dites est vrai sinon, je ne pourrai jamais croire que vous êtes bien la réincarnation d'Athéna. Si vous êtes bien Athéna, mon attaque ne devrait pas vous blesser.

-Saori, ne fais pas ça!

-Saori, ne l'écoute pas!

-Saori, non!

-Saori, arrête!

-J'accepte. Lance ton attaque contre moi"

Saori était prête à ne pas se défendre. Etait-t-elle courageuse ou folle? Peut-être les deux? Cependant, Aiolia était hésitant. Si cette jeune fille était bien Athéna, elle ne risquait rien mais si elle ne l'était pas...

"- _Tu n'as pas à hésiter Aiolia. Si elle est bien Athéna, elle ne risque rien. Et de toute façon, si elle ne l'est pas, elle s'est faite passer pour elle. Elle mérite d'être punie pour ça._

Par les Boules de Feu!

-Saori! s'exclamèrent Shun et Hyôga

Oh!

- _Nani?_

-Oh!

-Oh!

-Shõ! Seiya!"

Les deux Chevaliers vêtus d'Armures d'Or s'étaient placés devant leur déesse. A la stupéfaction générale, ils avaient arrêté les deux boules de feu d'Aiolia. Chacune d'entre elles était dans une seule main de l'autre.

"-Vous...vous avez attrapé mon attaque? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

-Aiolia, tu n'es qu'un crétin! dit Shõko, Même si tu as du mal à nous croire, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

-C'est impossible! Comment avez-vous pu arrêter mon attaque?

-On se fiche de ça! protesta Seiya, Nous avons juste vu la trajectoire de tes boules de feu, c'est tout.

-Shõ, Seiya! Je vous en prie, ne vous mêlez pas de ça! L'énergie de son attaque est encore active. Elle pourrait faire exploser vos mains.

-Saori, on est tes Chevaliers, ne l'oublie pas. Je me fiche de ces histoires de preuve. Ce type n'a pas le droit de te faire ça. Un vrai Chevalier ne devrait d'ailleurs pas s'en prendre à n'importe qui à cause d'une simple supposition. Et rien que pour ça, j'avoue que j'aurais aimé lui faire goûter mes spécialités si j'avais eu mon Armure.

-Aiolia, arrêtes d'être aussi têtu. Si tu n'es pas capable d'avoir la foi alors, c'est que tu n'es pas un vrai Chevalier, dit Seiya

-Ecartez-vous tous les deux!

Oh!"

Ce cosmos. Aiolia pouvait le sentir. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il pensait? Non, ça n'était pas possible! Au-dessus de Seiya se dressait l'image de son frère Aioros vêtu de l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

"-Tu n'as toujours pas comprit Aiolia? demanda une voix dans l'esprit du Chevalier du Lion, Es-tu donc incapable de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal? Te comportes-tu comme un vrai Chevalier?

- _Nii-san..._

-Tu as été stupide de vouloir frapper Athéna!"

La femme privée de son Armure qui observait la situation de loin semblait plus fascinée qu'étonnée. Alors, c'était vrai. Le Grand Pope avait bien tenté de tuer Athéna. Elle s'était souvent doutée que la déesse ne pouvait pas être au Sanctuaire mais jamais elle n'avait été sûre que c'était le cas. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher, elle pensait que cela ne servait à rien de tenter de savoir ce qui différenciait le bien du mal. Il fallait juste tirer profit de certaines situations qui pourraient plus ou moins garantir une certaine sécurité. Et en voyant ce qui se passait, elle avait prit sa décision.

"- _Alors, c'est bien la réincarnation d'Athéna. Oh cher Grand Pope, tu es ignoble. Si tu n'avais pas fait tout cela, je n'aurais jamais perdu une disciple et mon Armure ne serait pas revenue à ce petit gamin. Néanmoins, Shina est vivante et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Quant à cette déesse, je m'en moque. Tout ce qui compte, c'est d'attendre que cette guerre se termine peu importe qui sera le gagnant ou le perdant. Cependant, en ce moment, ce qui arrive à mon Armure est trop risqué pour elle. Je sais ce qui arrivera si j'agis mais si c'est au prix d'accepter une bataille, j'attendrai au Sanctuaire et j'éliminerai ce sale gamin d'Equueleus pour avoir osé voler mon Armure. Mais pour l'instant, je dois l'aider."_

A ces mots, elle intensifia son cosmos et le transmit à son Armure d'Or.

Shõko ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour le réaliser mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se manifestait en elle.

"-Qu'est-ce que...Je sens un cosmos dans cette Armure. Un cosmos qui se joint au mien.

-Moi aussi, je sens quelque chose, dit Seiya, Une force se joint à la mienne.

- _Tu es courageux Pégase. Tu as protégé Athéna malgré tout ce que mon frère a tenté contre toi. Je vais t'aider._

-Ils sont en train de repousser mes boules de feu.

-Oh!"

Les boules de feu s'étaient redirigées vers Aiolia. Elles le repoussèrent vers le ciel et il fit une chute brutale en crachant un flot de sang. En voyant ce qui s'était produit, Shõ et Seiya furent incapables de faire le moindre mouvement.

"-Que...Que m'est-il arrivé? demanda Shõko, Je voulais juste arrêter son attaque.

-Je...je ne comprends pas, dit Seiya, Comment avons-nous fait ça?"

Aiolia se releva. Il ne semblait avoir mal. Il y avait juste un peu de tristesse dans son visage. Pourtant, il semblait soulagé.

"-Seiya, Shõ, j'ai perdu

-Oh!

- _Nii-san_ , _tu étais tout sauf un traître. Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas cru en toi. Tu n'as jamais arrêté de te battre pour la justice. Seiya avait raison, il ne faut jamais douter d'un frère._

Oh!

-Quoi? Les Armures d'Or! Elles sont en train de nous quitter! s'exclama Seiya

- _Tiens, tiens. Les Armures d'Or auraient-elles une volonté propre? L'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire va-t-elle à nouveau se perdre au milieu de nulle part? Si ça se trouve, le Sanctuaire et Athéna vont chacun perdre un précieux atout. Oh mon Armure! Est-ce qu'elle...Non, elle est en train de reprendre sa forme originale. Pourquoi fait-t-elle ça devant Equueleus?_

-Seiya, Shõ, je dois vous dire quelque chose, dit Aiolia, Seiya, l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire t'a aidé uniquement parce que tu défendais la justice. Mais en ce qui te concerne Shõ, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- _Nani?!_

-Cette Armure d'Or que tu portais n'est pas comme les autres. Ce casque en forme de serpent enroulé dans ses anneaux fait une grande partie de son pouvoir. Cependant, si on raconte qu'elle est aussi voire plus puissante que l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire, il faut aussi y faire attention parce que son pouvoir effraie les Chevaliers.

-Comment?

-Je ne fais que te mettre en garde. Contrairement à moi qui ai commis une grave erreur, tu es courageux et intègre. Alors, fais bien attention à ta puissance et autour de toi. Ne t'égare pas. Reste toujours digne et intègre.

- _H..Hai_ Aiolia _._

Oh! Cette Armure. Pourquoi s'en va-t-elle?

-Je ne sais pas. Les Armures agissent parfois de manière étrange. Personne n'a jamais été réellement capable d'expliquer leurs comportements. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que les véritables défenseurs de la justice ne sont pas ceux que je croyais."

Aiolia se dirigea vers Saori. Il s'inclina devant elle et baissa les yeux honteux. Tout le monde comprit pourquoi.

"-Athéna, j'ai commis un crime en vous attaquant. Je vous demande de me pardonner.

-Oh!

-Oh!

-Aiolia!

-Aiolia!

-Aiolia, maintenant je sais que tu combattras pour la justice.

-Je vous en fais le serment.

Seiya, Shõ, je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le futur mais soyez digne des Armures d'Or et protégez Athéna."

Aiolia s'en alla avec Shina dans ses bras. Celle qui portait l'autre Armure d'Or l'avait enfin récupéré.

"- _Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon Armure et que Shina est saine et sauve, je n'ai plus qu'à retourner au Sanctuaire. Chers Chevaliers, je vous attends._ "

"-Regardez, la flèche de l'Armure du Sagittaire brille, dit Shun, Comme pour pointer vers quelque chose.

-Je sais vers où, dit Saori

-Où? demanda Shõko

-Le Sanctuaire. Elle nous dit que le combat final approche."

 **I**

Ils étaient retournés jusqu'à la Résidence Kido pour se remettre de leurs émotions. L'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire, quant à elle, avait été placée en sécurité pour ne pas être trouvée par le Grand Pope. De plus, si elle avait une volonté propre, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle disparût de nouveau pour ne pas tomber entre ses mains à nouveau. Tous étaient restés silencieux. Shõko, elle, semblait réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. D'abord Ikki et ce jour-là, Seiya. Et même avant cela, Leiko et Shina. Est-ce que cela lui servait encore de se cacher? Peut-être qu'ils la verraient autrement mais ils étaient loin d'être idiots. De plus, ils étaient des Chevaliers fiers et courageux. Quant à Saori, elle était douce et généreuse. Peut-être qu'elle serait capable de se montrer compréhensive. Shõko se releva à la surprise générale. Elle inspira et se tourna face au groupe.

"-Ecoutez-moi tous, dit-elle, J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Mais pour ça, je voudrais que vous veniez tous au dojo quand il fera nuit."

Elle semblait nerveuse mais décidée. Elle se tourna vers Seiya et lui donna une clé.

"-Seiya, c'est un double des clés de ma maison. Je te le donne parce que je pense que dans cette situation, il ne vaut mieux pas que je vous ouvre. Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi.

-Hein? Attends Shõ, tu ne vas quand même pas...

-Il le faut.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Certain. Ca fait plusieurs heures que j'y pense. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avant l'arrivée d'Aiolia, j'ai compris que ça ne servait plus à rien que je vive comme ça. Et même toi, tu ne sais pas grand-chose.

-Hein? Mais de quoi vous parlez? demanda Hyôga

-Vous le saurez cette nuit, dit Shõko, Je vous attends."

Elle partit rapidement les laissant perplexes. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur. A part Seiya, personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Ce dernier baissa tristement les yeux. Il avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et même s'il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle avait mentit, il avait décidé de la soutenir parce que c'était son amie.

"-Seiya, qu'est-ce que tu sais? demanda Hyôga

-Comme l'a dit Shõ, pas grand-chose.

-Mais vu la manière dont Shõ en parlait, ça avait l'air grave, dit Shun inquiet

-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes sur le point de faire une découverte importante, dit Saori"

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dojo, la main de Seiya qui tenait la clé tremblait légèrement. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir. Saori le vit. Elle tint sa main et le guida jusqu'à la serrure. Encouragé par cet acte, il parvint à ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils passèrent le paravent et se dirigèrent lentement vers le salon. La pièce était à peine éclairée et il n'y avait personne dans cette dernière.

"-Je vois que vous êtes venus, dit la voix de Shõko, Ecoutez-moi, ce que vous êtes sur le point de voir risque de vous choquer. Mais malgré tout, je vous demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne rien dire tant que je n'ai pas terminé de vous dire ce que j'ai à vous raconter.

-Shõ, dit Seiya, Tu veux vraiment...

-Oui Seiya. Maintenant, jurez-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-Je le jure, dit Shun

-Je le jure, dit Hyôga

-Je le jure, dit Saori

-Je le jure, dit Seiya"

A ces mots, Shõko se révéla. Shun, Hyôga et Saori ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux. Devant eux se dressait une jeune fille portant une robe rouge (la même que celle qu'elle avait porté le soir où elle était sortie chanter). Même s'il ne montrait rien, Seiya était triste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shõko avait fait ce choix. Il aurait voulu la protéger, la soutenir dans son mensonge pour qu'elle ne sentît plus seule. Mais non, elle avait tout révéler et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu se mettre en péril.

"-Je suis bien née au Japon dans ce dojo. J'avais bien un père qui s'appelait Ershin et une mère qui s'appelait Eri. J'ai bien une soeur qui s'appelle Kyõko mais mon vrai nom est Shõko. Si j'ai dû vous mentir sur mon véritable genre jusqu'ici, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je suis devenue Chevalier. Moi-même, je ne l'ai découvert que très récemment. C'était le même jour où nous avons découvert que Saori est Athéna. J'étais secouée et j'avais besoin de rentrer chez moi pour me remettre. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

 _Le Dojo, deux mois auparavant_

"-Tatsumi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant chez moi? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir?

-Ecoute-moi bien gamin: ce n'est pas par gaieté de coeur que je suis ici. J'ai dû mettre des somnifères dans le thé de mademoiselle Saori pour sortir à pas de loups de la Résidence et te remettre cet enregistrement.

-Tu as fait quoi?

-Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Seulement, je devais le faire. Cet enregistrement a été conservé dans la cave de la Résidence pendant onze ans. Mitsumasa Kido m'a demandé de te le remettre une fois que tu saurais tout sur Athéna.

-Ca suffit! J'en ai assez de toutes ces révélation! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Mitsumasa Kido aujourd'hui! Et encore moins l'entendre me parler via un enregistrement!

-Ce n'est pas lui qui parle dans cet enregistrement.

- _Nani?!_

-Je n'ai jamais écouté cet enregistrement. Mais le jour où il a été fait, j'étais là. Mitsumasa Kido m'a demandé de laisser l'homme qui devait le faire seul car c'était un moment important pour lui. Il a dit aussi que ce serait aussi un moment important pour toi une fois que tu serais grand.

-Pourquoi? Qui parle dans cet enregistrement?

-Mitsumasa Kido m'a dit ceci "Quand Shõ sera prêt, tu lui remettras cet enregistrement. Il l'écoutera s'il sait que la personne qui lui fera les révélations qu'il a besoin d'entendre est son père."

-Mon père? Mais...Mais c'est impossible! Ca fait onze ans qu'il est mort.

-Il est mort peu de temps après avoir fait cet enregistrement en effet. J'avais peur de ne jamais arriver à te le remettre. Maintenant, prends-le vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le somnifère durera.

-Tatsumi, tu n'es pas censé ne plus rien cacher à Saori maintenant que le vieux Kido est mort?

-Oui mais je dois arrêter de me fier à un mort et seulement me fier aux vivants. Et toi, tu es mort ou vivant?

-Bien vu. Tu es moins débile que tu en as l'air quand tu veux.

-Venant d'un sale gosse comme toi, je dois le prendre comme un compliment. Maintenant, prends-le vite. Je ne tiens pas à revenir quand mademoiselle Saori sera réveillée. Comme tu l'as dit, j'en ai assez fait ce soir et je ne tiens pas à perdre ma place. Bonsoir, sale gamin!"

Il s'en alla rapidement après avoir fourré rapidement la boîte bien plus que solidement emballée. Si l'enregistrement était si précieux, il valait mieux qu'il résiste à tout, même dans une cave. En tout cas, il avait l'air très bien conservé. Il serait donc en parfait état de marche. Néanmoins, Shõ avait du mal à y croire. Elle allait entendre son père après toutes ces années de silence? C'était à peine croyable. Elle ne rentra pas à l'intérieur de son dojo sur l'instant encore trop prise par l'émotion. Elle se sentait mi-heureuse, mi-triste, mi en colère. Son père lui avait tant manqué. Et le fait que le vieux Kido ait encore manigancé un sale coup pour ranger des alliés de son côté et faire sa lutte personnelle en manipulant les gens sans se soucier de leurs émotions en tant qu'humains l'enrageait.

"- _Kido. Vous êtes immonde mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Seulement, je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour mon père. S'il a des choses à me dire, je l'écouterai. Et si ça peut m'aider et résoudre des mystères, tant mieux. Sinon, tant pis. Au moins, j'aurais comblé un de ces vides qui me manquent."_

 **.**

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son dojo, elle préféra fermer toutes les fenêtres. Ce moment était bien trop important et, surtout, bien trop précieux pour que quelqu'un d'autre le voit et l'entende. Seule Shõ avait le droit d'en bénéficier. C'était son père, ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle? Oui, elle. Ershin n'avait jamais connu Shõ. Certes, peu avant sa mort et l'entrée de ses filles à l'orphelinat, le propriétaire du dojo, le vieux Kido et la jeune enfant s'étaient tous trois mis d'accord pour que la jeune Shõko prétende être un garçon afin de ne pas avoir à porter le masque imposé aux Femmes-Chevaliers une fois qu'elle partirait à son camp d'entrainement. Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'à partir de l'orphelinat que Shõko avait disparue pour laisser place à Shõ. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Ershin n'avait jamais vu sa fille cadette transformée en garçon. Il n'allait donc pas s'adresser à Shõ mais bel et bien à Shõko. En réalisant cela, la jeune fille décida d'ôter tous ses vêtements masculins et de redevenir une fille pour la nuit. Elle se vêtit d'un t-shirt noir et garda son pantalon bleu. Même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, elle se refit sa queue de cheval car ça lui donnait l'impression d'être la fille face à son père durant une conversation qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Elle ouvrit la boîte. Celle-ci contenait bien ce qui ressemblait à un enregistrement. Mais le plus étrange était qu'un écran de verre était imbriqué à ce dernier. Encore l'un de ces appareils complexes de la Fondation Graad, sans doute. Enfin, Shõko se décida tout de même à le lancer. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Il s'agissait ni plus, ni moins de la tête et des épaules de son père en projection holographique! Alors, ce n'était pas qu'un enregistrement? Elle pouvait aussi revoir son visage après onze ans alors qu'il était mort? C'était incroyable! La technologie de la Fondation Graad était surprenante! Shõko aurait pu en avoir les larmes aux yeux tant elle était émue. Mais il fallait qu'elle se retint. Ce moment était trop important. Si son père allait lui révéler des choses importantes, il fallait qu'elle restât calme.

"-Ma petite princesse, j'espère que tu pourras entendre ce message dans plusieurs années. Je connais les risques qui peuvent t'attendre dans six ans si ce que Mitsumasa m'a dit est vrai. Si jamais tu entends ces mots et que tu es en vie, ça veut dire que lorsque ce sera le cas, tu sauras tout au sujet de la vraie identité de Saori et que tu seras assez grande pour comprendre.

Oh ma puce! C'est tellement difficile. Tout ça est épuisant et...j'ai peur. Je me demande encore si tout ce qui arrive est bien réel même si ça fait déjà deux ans que tout a commencé. En ce moment, tu es encore si jeune et je ne sais pas si..."

Il prit une inspiration. Il était hésitant. En le voyant, Shõko se sentit mal. Son père avait l'air d'être une telle détresse que s'il n'avait pas été un hologramme, elle l'aurait prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

"-Je dois t'expliquer tout clairement. J'espère plus que tout que tu pourras entendre tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Tout a commencé il y a deux ans alors que Mitsumasa et moi étions en Grèce. Nous nous trouvions au milieu des vestiges antiques consacrés à Athéna. Tu nous accompagnais durant ce voyage. Tu avais à peine à un an."

 _La Grèce, les vestiges antiques consacrés à Athéna, treize ans plus tôt_

"-Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ces merveilles un jour. Quand elles seront grandes, je mènerai mes filles ici. Elles adoreront voir ces vestiges et ma femme sera fière de les voir s'enrichir l'esprit.

Je vois que ça te plait déjà Shõko, ajouta Ershin en voyant sa fille regarder les vestiges d'Athéna en riant

-Ershin, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire d'amener l'une de tes petites avec nous. Les enfants sont des complications dans les voyages qui enrichissent l'esprit.

-Dit celui qui vient à un dojo familial quand il veut et connaît les devises de cet endroit par coeur.

-Hum.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai emmené ma petite princesse parce que l'amie américaine d'Eri ne pouvait accueillir qu'un seul enfant dans sa maison. Il était donc inévitable que Shõko ou Kyõko viendrait avec nous. Et puis tu sais, je suis certain que si tu faisais un peu plus d'effort avec les enfants, tu les apprécierais et ils t'apprécieraient aussi.

-Hum.

-Hé, tu entends ça?

C'est un bébé qui pleure! Il faut vite aller voir."

 _Nous sommes tombés sur un homme. Un Chevalier. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai entendu parler des Chevaliers pour la première fois. Cet homme tenait bien un bébé dans ses bras. Son nom était Aioros. Il était gravement blessé suite à un combat. Nous voulions l'aider mais il allait sûrement mourir. Juste à côté de lui, il y avait l'urne contenant l'Armure d'or. Le pauvre Aioros nous a dit ceci._

"-Le Sanctuaire...est corrompu par un tyran...Il veut la mort de ce bébé.

-Le Sanctuaire?

-J'ai donné ma vie pour protéger la sienne...Malheureusement, d'autres Chevaliers...ont juré fidélité à ce monstrueux Grand Pope. Je...Je n'ai pas pu leur échapper. Je vous en prie...Protégez cette enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle grandisse! Elle est apparue car des forces maléfiques vont faire surface sur Terre. Elle est...la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Pour la protéger, de jeunes garçons courageux aux pouvoirs étonnants apparaîtront. Hélas, ce sera au prix de durs et longs entrainements périlleux où tous n'auront pas la chance de revenir victorieux...Ceux qui s'en sortiront combattront le mal et empêcheront le monde de sombrer dans le chaos. Et parmi tous ces jeunes Chevaliers...vous devrez remettre cette Armure d'or au plus valeureux d'entre eux.

 _Il était de plus en plus faible. Mitsumasa pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Moi, j'étais complètement ébahi par ce qui était en train de se passer. J'étais en train de regarder cette petite fille qui semblait avoir quelque chose de tellement doux dans le regard. Et c'est là qu'elle a fait quelque chose que nous n'avons pas comprit tout de suite. Elle a levé sa main et l'a tendue vers toi. Je ne sais si c'était dû au hasard ou à autre chose mais tu as répondu au geste de ce bébé et à ce moment-là, on aurait dit qu'un pouvoir inconnu se manifestait en toi. Ca nous a tous surprit. Nous ne comprenions pas ce qui ce pensait...Sauf Aioros. Il a hésité longtemps mais il a finit par dire ceci._

"-Messieurs...Je ne m'attendais à ce que ceci arrive mais...je crois bien qu'Athéna a choisie cette enfant comme premier Chevalier potentiel.

-Comment? s'exclama Ershin, Mais vous venez de dire que ce seront des jeunes garçons qui deviendront Chevaliers pour protéger cette petite fille. Mon enfant est une fille!

-Si Athéna ne l'avait pas choisie pour devenir un futur Chevalier potentiel...le cosmos de votre fille ne serait pas manifesté au moment où elle l'a touché.

-Cosmos? demanda Mitsumasa

-C'est de là que vient la véritable puissance des Chevaliers...Il donne aux Chevaliers une puissance surhumaine venant de leurs constellations...Et c'est de cette façon que d'un simple coup de poing et d'un simple coup de pied, ils peuvent détruire n'importe quelle matière sur leurs passages.

-Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi cette enfant vient de choisir ma fille comme futur Chevalier potentiel comme l'un de ses protecteurs, dit Ershin un peu à bout, Vous venez de dire que ce seront de jeunes garçons qui protègeront cette enfant dans le futur. Il n'y a pas de filles-chevaliers dans votre Sanctuaire?

-S...Si...Mais les Femmes-Chevaliers sont toutes masquées...C'est...C'est la loi...de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie...Quand votre fille s'entrainera en tant que Chevalier, il fau...il faudra qu'elle en mette un.

-Comment?

-Il...Il n'y a pas de doute ni sur la volonté d'Athéna...ni sur ce que sur ce que désire votre fille...Re...Regardez-les."

 _Il disait la vérité. Vous vous souriez et un lien semblait se créer entre vous. Le cosmos était quelque chose de réel. Mitsumasa avait l'air touché par cette petite fille que nous venions de trouver. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux._

"-Je vous en supplie...Protégez cette enfant

-Moi, Mitsumasa Kido, je vous promets de veiller sur cette enfant et cette Armure.

-Jeune homme! Tenez bon!"

 _Mais c'était trop tard. Ce pauvre garçon était mort en nous laissant avec toutes ces révélations et cette fillette que tu connais sûrement aujourd'hui sous l'identité de la petite-fille de Mitsumasa et le nom de Saori._

 **.**

 _Après cet horrible jour, rien n'est plus allé pour aucun d'entre nous. Ta mère ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai raconté ceci mais au plus elle voyait cette étrange puissance se manifester en toi, au plus elle a finit par croire que tout ceci était vrai. Ta soeur aussi a finit par comprendre que quelque chose d'étrange se passait._

 _Moi-même, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Seul Mitsumasa y croyait. Nous avons d'ailleurs finit par nous disputer._

"-Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te laisser entrainer ma fille dans cette histoire abracadabrantesque?

-Tu as bien vu l'Armure d'or et cette enfant, n'est-ce pas? Ce pauvre garçon a donné sa vie pour cette petite. Si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'il a dit, il se sera sacrifié pour rien.

-Va au diable avec tes ambitions! Je ne te laisserai pas me voler ma petite princesse pour tes horribles projets. Il a dit "de jeunes garçons". Alors, va trouver ces garçons et laisse Shõko en paix.

-Ta fille est une exception et tu le sais. Sinon, Saori ne l'aurait pas reconnue en tant que Chevalier potentiel. Son cosmos se développe de plus en plus chaque jour. Et même celui de Saori se développe même s'il n'est pas tout à fait réveillé.

-Ce jeune homme a dit que les Femmes-Chevaliers portaient des masques. Des masques! Tu crois qu'en plus d'un entrainement d'où elle risquerait de ne pas revenir vivante, je voudrais lui infliger un masque juste parce qu'elle est une fille? L'obliger à se couvrir le visage sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi? Non! Tu me demandes l'impossible. Shõko est ma fille, pas une future soldate.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire de militaires ou de milice. Il s'agit d'empêcher le monde d'être la proie de forces maléfiques qui refont surface. Saori n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Et elle a choisi ta fille comme futur Chevalier potentiel parce qu'elle a cru que ta fille allait sûrement les qualités requises pour le devenir. Ta famille est réputée pour tenir un dojo. Vous allez avoir des dons de martialistes exceptionnels. Et je suis certain que c'est ce que Saori a dû ressentir chez ta fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui fait confiance.

-Mitsumasa...

-Ta fille pourrait avoir la noble mission de protéger le monde en compagnie de jeune Chevaliers lorsque Saori sera la proie de ceux qui voudront empêcher Athéna de protéger la Terre. Tu en es conscient?

-Pas au prix de porter un masque à cause de son genre! Mais surtout pas au prix de risquer de perdre sa vie en essayant.

-Je comprends tes inquiétudes Ershin.

-Comment tu pourrais les comprendre? Tu n'es pas marié, tu n'as pas d'enfants, tu n'as pas de famille. Tu n'as même pas de neveux ou de nièces à qui tu pourrais être attaché ou pour qui tu pourrais avoir un peu d'amour. Tu profites de ta fortune pour te pencher dans tes livres, voyager de partout mais en fait, tu n'as d'attache pour personne. Je me suis même parfois demandé si tu étais capable de ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un.

-Je vais être sincère. Normalement, je ne peux faire confiance à personne car je ne sais pas quelles personnes peuvent avoir de bonnes intentions. Si je me suis ouvert à toi, c'est parce que tu avais la même passion pour les mythes et le même respect pour les arts du combat que moi. C'est la seule fois où où j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir trouvé un ami. Mais maintenant que je sais que le monde est menacé à cause de forces maléfiques dissimulées, j'arrive à éprouver de nouveau de l'attachement pour quelqu'un. Et c'est pour cette petite que nous avons trouvé. Et à l'idée qu'elle soit la réincarnation d'Athéna, qu'on en ait après sa vie pour ça, j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, j'ai peur chaque jour qu'on la retrouve et j'ai peur qu'elle subisse le même sort que ce pauvre jeune homme que nous avons vu couvert de sang et de blessures près des vestiges consacrés à Athéna. Je veux empêcher que ça ne lui arrive.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux prendre soin d'elle!

-...

-Je suis sincère quand je dis que je comprends tes inquiétudes. Vraiment. Tu as peur pour ta fille parce que tu ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Tu es son père, tu l'aimes. Et moi j'aime Saori. Je ne veux pas que ce jeune homme se soit sacrifié en vain pour elle. De plus, dis-toi bien qu'il n'a pas donné sa vie que pour Saori. Il l'a fait aussi pour l'humanité. J'ai besoin de ta fille quand elle sera prête à s'entrainer. Tout comme j'aurai besoin de jeunes garçons qui iront s'entrainer pour devenir Chevaliers.

-Mitsumasa, réalises-tu ce que tu me demandes? Tu es en train de me suggérer de sacrifier ma fille au nom de l'humanité. C'est monstrueux! Comment veux-tu que j'explique une chose pareille à Eri? Et Kyõko, tu t'imagines qu'elle acceptera d'être séparée de sa soeur?

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais je ne te demande pas de te séparer de ta fille avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Vous avez le droit de profiter des uns et des autres car vous êtes une famille. Eri finira par te croire si elle accepte de voir l'Armure d'or. De plus, elle sait que tu n'es pas un menteur. Personne n'aurait inventé une histoire pareille.

-Ecoute-moi Mitsumasa, pour l'instant, Shõko est trop jeune pour comprendre tout cela. Quand elle grandira, nous devrons discuter de tout ceci. Tu ne me l'arracheras pas. Ce sera à elle de décider si elle veut suivre cette voie ou non. Après tout, si la petite Saori va être protégée par des jeunes garçons dans le futur, elle n'aura pas forcément besoin de ma fille, tu ne crois pas?

-D'accord, nous ferons les choses à ta façon. Je prendrai soin de Saori le temps qu'il faudra et toi, tu t'occuperas de Shõko pendant le temps nécessaire. Si le futur fait qu'elle ne sera pas impliquée à tout ça, elle ne suivra pas d'entrainement. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que ça peut arriver.

-Nous verrons."

 _Si ta soeur avait comprit dans quelle horrible histoire tu serais peut-être impliquée quand tu aurais grandie, ta mère ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter cette situation risquée. Au bout d'un an, elle n'en pouvait plus. Sans rien dire à personne, elle vous a prit Kyõko et toi et vous a emmené dans une voiture. Malheureusement...C'est cet horrible accident qui lui a coûté la vie...Tu sais qu'on a retrouvé sa voiture forêt de ronces mais pas son corps. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ta soeur et toi étiez là aussi. Kyõko veillait sur toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas malheur. Et c'est elle qui a trouvé ce bracelet que tu portes...J'espère que tu seras assez grande pour le porter et lire son contenu._

 _Tu sais, ce jour-là, j'ai été malheureux. Je vous avais toi et ta soeur mais j'avais perdu ta mère. Est-ce que c'est vrai? Est-ce que des forces maléfiques en ont après toi ou notre famille tout comme à Saori?_

 **.**

 _Maintenant, le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais. Il y a peu de temps, nous avons discuté tous les trois, Mitsumasa, toi et moi. Et j'ai été fier de ton courage ce jour-là. Tu as parfaitement accepté les risques de ce que pouvait impliquer tenter de faire partie de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie et tu en semblais parfaitement consciente. J'ai aussi été très content que Mitsumasa accepte que tu ne portes pas de masque et que nous ayons réussi à trouver cet accord. J'aurais peut-être du mal à t'appeler Shõ au début mais j'essaierai._

 _Je sais que tu es fière et que tu te laisses rarement abattre. Je sais aussi que tu sais ce qui peut se passer si jamais on découvre que tu es une Femme-Chevalier qui ne se masque pas. Mais tu es tout sauf bête. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu sauras être forte. J'espère juste que...tu n'endureras pas trop de difficultés._

 _Retour au discours dans le dojo de Shõko_

"-Ma petite princesse, je suis tellement désolé pour tout. J'aurais voulu que tu ais une vie normale. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliquée à tout ça. J'aurais espéré que tu ne te retrouves pas mêlée à des histoires de Chevaliers qui n'auraient jamais dues te concerner. Je me sens monstrueux. Quand je me regarde dans un miroir, je ne vois qu'un homme horrible qui ne mérite pas l'amour que ses enfants lui donnent. Que tu me donnes. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Et tu as le droit de me détester depuis que tu as dû subir des...des horreurs durant ton entrainement. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Je t'aime, ma petite princesse.

-Papa, murmura Shõko"

L'hologramme disparut. L'enregistrement était terminé. Equueleus ne pouvait pas y croire. Malgré elle, elle avait successivement pleuré des larmes de tristesse et de rage au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait regardé le visage de son père tout en écoutant l'enregistrement.

 _A cause de tout ce qui se passait, mon père épuisé, n'en pouvait plus. Sa tristesse et sa honte se sont changées en une horrible maladie qui a finit par le tuer. Nous retrouvant orphelines, ma soeur et moi avons dû quitter notre maison quand nous étions toutes jeunes. Je n'étais pas supposée revoir Saori et je ne devais vous rencontrer que le jour des départs pour les différents lieux d'entrainement. Mais à cause de la mort prématurée de mon père, il a fallu que Kyõko et moi soyons placées à l'orphelinat où j'ai dû commencer à m'habiller en garçon tout de suite. C'est là que je vous ai tous rencontrés._

 _Retour au présent dans le dojo_

Personne ne savait quoi dire face à de telles révélations. Shun et Hyôga étaient éberlués. Seiya serrait les mains. Saori, elle, ne savait pas comment réagir.

"-Tu...tu étais vraiment là avec ton père le jour où Mitsumasa Kido a trouvé Saori? demanda Shun

-Oui."

En entendant ça, Saori se releva et par tourna le dos à l'assemblée.

"-Tout ça est de ma faute, dit-elle d'une voix triste

-Oh!

-Saori! s'exclama Shõko

-Si...si je ne t'avais pas touché, tu...toi et ta famille mèneriez une vie tranquille ici.

-Saori, calme-toi. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé à ce moment-là. Et moi aussi. J'ai tendu la main comme toi. Aioros s'est simplement conformé aux lois de la Chevalerie qui existaient déjà. Il n'en était pas moins un homme courageux qui t'a protégé et n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour te sauver. Il a même dit que je n'étais que Chevalier potentiel. Seul le Vieux Kido a décidé que j'étais forcément obligée de le devenir. Comme pour tous ceux qui sont devenus Chevaliers de Bronze.

- _C'est incroyable,_ pensa Shun, _Elle a tellement souffert pendant des année et pourtant, elle ne s'est jamais plaint._

-La décision du Vieux Kido était injuste et cruelle, dit Hyôga, Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire subir ça alors que tu étais la fille de son ami et que cette histoire n'était qu'une simple supposition. Mais pourquoi as-tu refusé de porter un masque alors que toutes les Femmes-Chevaliers le font?

-Hyôga! dit brutalement Shun"

Le Cygne fut surprit par la réaction de son ami. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une remarque. Seiya, lui, lui avait donné un coup de poing. Quant à Saori, elle le toisait avec sévérité. Shõko, elle, commença à perdre patience.

"-Tu me demandes ça? Pourquoi devrais-je être obligée de porter un masque à cause de mon genre? Pourquoi toutes les Femmes-Chevaliers devraient, soi-disant, abandonner tout signe de féminité sous prétexte qu'elles ne sont pas des hommes? Pourquoi devraient-elles croire qu'être démasquée par des hommes est pire que d'être nue? Pourquoi devraient-elles se sentir obligées de rien sentir leur effleurer le visage sous prétexte d'être vues comme aussi fortes que des hommes alors que même eux ne les voient jamais comme des vrais Chevaliers?"

Il y avait eu énormément dans sa tirade. Elle respirait de grande goulées d'air. Quand elle fut calmée, elle regarda Cygnus avec tristesse.

"-Je suis déçue Hyôga. Je me suis battue avec vous, j'ai vaincu des Chevaliers d'Argent, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour protéger le monde, j'ai protégé Saori et pourtant, tu me considères comme une faible femme. Je ne pensais pas que tu ne me verrais comme ça.

-Je ne remettrai jamais en question ta dévotion envers Saori. Mais si tu pensais vraiment que tu n'avais à porter de masque, pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté de mentir quand le Vieux Kido est mort? Qu'est-ce qui t'y forçait?"

Shõko baissa les yeux. Si Hyôga était borné sur certains points, il avait raison sur d'autres. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire face à eux jusqu'à cet instant. C'était une mauvaise idée de continuer à mentir alors que Saori avait prit la décision de changer d'attitude et que la guerre avait éclaté.

"-C'est vrai, rien ne m'y contraignais. J'ai été stupide de continuer à mentir. Mais le Vieux Kido m'avait forcé à être entrainée dans une histoire dans laquelle je ne voulais pas être. Mais surtout, j'aurais me faire passer pour une personne à laquelle je ne ressemblais pas si je n'avais pas osé dire "non" à une règle que je trouvais injuste. A cause de ça, j'ai fait le mauvais choix de continuer à vous mentir alors que nous avons grandi ensemble. Mais j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez parce que toutes les femmes sont vues comme faibles. Même si ce sont des Chevaliers. Je pensais que vous ne me verriez plus comme l'une des vôtres; ou plutôt comme l'un des vôtres."

Tous regardèrent Shõko. Ils ne rêvaient pas. Ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux était bien une fille. Et pourtant, c'était aussi le Chevalier Equueleus. Ce fier et courageux Chevalier aux pouvoirs étonnants était fort, ils n'en doutaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas à la juger, elle avait déjà prouvé sa valeur à plusieurs reprises. Shun vint vers elle.

"-Tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix douce, Le Vieux Kido voulait peut-être protéger Athéna mais il nous a tous fait souffrir. Tu n'est pas différente de nous.

-Shun...

-C'est vrai, dit Saori, Et moi, je ne peux pas permettre que les choses continuent ainsi pour toi. De plus, d'autres Femmes-Chevaliers doivent être tellement malheureuses à cause de cette loi. On ne doit jamais imposer des choses contre la volonté des gens, ni les opprimer. Je ne sais pas quelle divinité du passé a mis cette loi du masque en place mais elle nuit à une chose essentielle: la liberté. Si jamais nous remportons cette guerre, en tant qu'Athéna, je ferai en sorte que les Femmes-Chevaliers portent un masque uniquement si elles le désirent.

-Sa...Saori..."

La jeune déesse se rapprocha de Shõko et lui prit les mains avec douceur. L'adolescente ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle ne chercha pas à protester.

"-Shõko, celle qui est venue me sauver sur le Port de Plaisance cette nuit-là, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, avoua Shõko après un instant d'hésitation, C'était tellement pesant pour moi de devoir toujours me cacher. Je voulais être une femme même si c'était pour une seule nuit. Ce soir-là, j'étais allée chanter dans un bar-restaurant qui faisait des karaokés. C'est là que j'ai découvert mon pouvoir du chant envoûteur. Lorsque j'ai vu ce type qui t'agressait, même si en ce temps-là je te détestais, je me disais que personne ne méritait ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas me révéler. J'ai donc dû faire preuve de ruse.

-Alors, c'était encore toi sur le pétrolier et au fond du gouffre? demanda Seiya

-Oui. Ca a toujours été moi.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire! dit Shun

-Tu as un cosmos très puissant, dit Hyôga impressionné

-Le Docteur Satõ est au courant, n'est-ce pas? demanda Seiya, C'est pour ça que nous n'avions pas le droit de te voir à l'Hôpital. Parce que nous ne devions rien découvrir.

-En effet, dit Shõko

-Shõ, demanda Seiya, Heu...je veux dire...

-Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Shõ si tu veux, Seiya. Ca ne me dérange pas.

-Hé! fit Seiya embarrassé

-Que voulais-tu dire?

-J'aurais voulu savoir...Oh, je ne devrais peut-être pas demander ça.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que nous connait la vérité à ton sujet?"

A ces mots, Shõko avait pâlit. Elle se releva avec difficulté et marcha à petits pas dans la pièce. Personne ne comprit son attitude. Shõko avait un regard froid et pourtant mélancolique.

"-Mon Deuxième Maître Leiko sait. Elle l'a découvert par hasard et fait tout pour me protéger. Mais il y a également une autre personne qui au courant. Seulement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Cette personne m'a délibérément espionné et c'est comme ça que cette personne en question a découvert quel était mon véritable genre.

-De qui parles-tu? demanda Hyôga

-...

Ikki."

Que venait-t-elle de dire? Le Phénix savait. Mais il l'avait espionné. C'était une histoire incroyable. Mais surtout, elle semblait horrible. Il devait avoir fait pour une raison...Ils ne voulurent pas imaginer. Shun s'était relevé. Il était terrifié.

"-Shõko, mon frère t'a...

-C'était le temps où il était notre ennemi. A ce moment-là, il avait encore les Chevaliers Noirs sous ses ordres. S'ils voulaient copier nos pouvoirs correctement, ils devaient tous être des mêmes genres que nous. Celui qui tentait de copier les miens n'y arrivait pas. Ikki a essayé de comprendre pourquoi en m'espionnant et il a tout découvert le soir où j'ai chanté dans ce bar-restaurant qui organisait des karaokés. Comme Ikki avait à ses côtés une sorcière aidant les Chevaliers Noirs à mieux maîtriser nos pouvoirs, c'est elle qui a prit les traits d'Equueleus Noir.

-Equueleus Noir était une sorcière? demanda Hyôga

-Oui. Et ce n'est pas tout.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-...

Ecoutez-moi. Puisque je vous ai parlé de cette femme, autant vous dire ce que je suis devenue à la fois grâce et à cause d'elle.

-Comment? demanda Shun

-Vous avez découvert que j'avais certains pouvoirs comme invoquer un cercle de fer ou des bêtes mystiques. Et bien, tout ça ne vient pas d'Equueleus.

-Comment?

-Quand je me suis battue contre Equueleus Noir, elle a essayé de me tuer avec du poison. Je lui a pris son antidote afin d'être sauvée mais celui-ci contenait du sang de sorcière afin qu'elle s'assure que son antidote ne guérisse que les gens comme elle et pas d'autres personnes sans pouvoir de sorcière. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que je survivrai grâce à mon pouvoir du chant qui est considéré comme un pouvoir de sirène. Les sirènes étant vues elles-mêmes comme des sortes de sorcière, je ne pouvais pas mourir. Mais il y a eût à payer.

- _Nani?!_

-A cause de ce qui est arrivé, j'ai hérité des pouvoirs d'Equueleus Noir.

-Tu...Tu veux dire que tu es aussi devenue une sorcière? demanda Shun

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je peux invoquer des bêtes mystiques et des pouvoirs qui ne viennent pas d'Equueleus. Et j'ai également un nom de sorcière: Lamia.

-Mon dieu! s'exclama Hyôga, Nous avions une femme et une sorcière avec nous et nous ne le savions même pas.

-Et dire que tout cela est arrivé à cause de mon frère, dit Shun abattu

-Shun, dit Shõko, C'était il y a un moment. Maintenant, Ikki n'est plus rempli de haine. Il est redevenu un homme bon.

-Je sais. Mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous ne vous entendiez pas.

-Shun...

Ecoute, c'est vrai qu'Ikki et moi avons toujours...quelques différents à cause de cette histoire mais si c'est ça que tu te demandes, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec son départ, je t'assure. J'ai été aussi déstabilisée que vous tous quand il a décidé de faire cavalier seul, je te le jure.

-Je suis certaine que tu dis la vérité, dit Saori

-Oh!

-Je le sens en toi. Ce même cosmos protecteur qui m'entourait le soir où tu m'as sauvé et le matin où tu as chanté pour protéger Seiya et moi après notre chute dans ce gouffre. Tu n'es pas malhonnête **5** , tu as été empêchée d'être ton "vrai toi" pendant trop longtemps. - _Hai_ , dit Shun, Tu es Shõko, le Chevalier Equueleus. Et tu es en même temps Lamia, la sorcière. Tu es une femme et ça ne change rien à ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici parce que tu es un digne combattant d'Athéna.

-Tu as accompli tant de choses jusqu'ici non seulement pour protéger Saori mais nous aussi, dit Hyôga, Tu nous peut-être menti mais il te fallait beaucoup de courage pour dire la vérité. Et tu as préféré le faire plutôt que de continuer à vivre dans un mensonge qui t'a été indirectement imposé à cause d'une décision injuste. Cela prouve que tu es digne de confiance.

- _Hai_ , dit Seiya, Et si nous ne pouvons pas être frères de coeur, nous pouvons très bien être frère et soeur de coeur."

En entendant ces mots, Shõko ressentit un immense soulagement. Elle s'assit sur un canapé en souriant pleine de amis vinrent la rejoindre. Le Docteur Satõ avait raison: accumuler les secrets n'était pas une bonne chose. Parler était le seul moyen de soulager sa souffrance et ce qui était arrivé venait juste de le prouver puisque Shõko pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis.

 **1** _Mais bien sûr:( ^^_

 **2** _"MARINE: Bon d'accord, Seiya est stupide"_

 _Les chevaliers du Zodiaque abrégé Épisode 13_

 **3** _Ne me dites pas en review "Mais non, normalement, c'est tous 200 ans" s'il vous plait parce de un, je le sais, de deux, j'ai resitué l'histoire au début du XXIème siècle et non pas à la fin du XXème siècle parce que nous ne sommes plus dans les années 80 mais dans les années 2000 alors autant rester cohérent avec notre époque._

 **4** _"GRAND_ _POPE:_ _Alerte! A moi la garde!_ _ _Il y__ _a un_ _ _traître__ _au_ _ _Sanctuaire__ _, et_ _ _j'vous jure__ _qu'_ _ _c'est pas moi__ _!_ _"_

 _Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque abrégé, Episode 9_

 **5** _Même si tu as menti pendant pendant onze ans^^_

 _Et voilà:) Je sais que ce chapitre a été assez long et comme je l'ai indiqué dans la mise en point et que vous l'avez vu ici, j'ai décidé de dévoiler l'héroïne plus tôt que prévu pour des raisons de cohérence dans l'histoire dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu. En attendant, celle-ci n'est pas finie pour autant._

 _A la prochaine:)_


	36. Chapitre 21,2:SoiréePrise de conscience

_Nouvelle suite et fin. Vous connaissez le principe. Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 21** _ **Suite et fin:**_ **Soirée paisible et prise de conscience**

Dans le grand jardin forestier de l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad, une jeune fille brune masquée évanouie reprit connaissance. Il faisait nuit. Ayant mal au crâne, elle se frotta ce dernier. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint.

"-Shõko!

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

- _Tu as osé me faire ça. Alors que je voulais te protéger. Comment as-tu pu? Espèce de sale petite...Ah! Si je te retrouve...Oh, je ne dois pas me laisser emporter par la colère. A l'heure qu'il est, peut-être qu'elle a comprit ce à quoi elle s'est exposée. La connaissant, peut-être qu'elle préférera faire le choix de...Non, il vaut mieux que je n'imagine pas le pire. Pauvre Shina. Je m'en suis prit à elle parce qu'elle risquait de faire du mal à Shõko sans comprendre pourquoi elle traquait Seiya alors que c'était pourtant évident. Je suis indigne des je voulais protéger ma disciple. Non, mon amie. Et dire qu'elle a osé m'attaquer. Je la connais. Même si elle a préféré protéger Seiya de Shina plutôt que retourner sur l'Île d'Equueleus, elle est toujours vivante. Je vais la laisser tranquille et retourner là-bas. Si je dis à Eudoxe qu'elle va bien, il me fera confiance._ "

Au dojo de Shõko, l'adolescente avait troqué sa robe contre des basquettes rouge et blanche, un short bleu et un sweat rouge. Une fois la découverte passée, tous s'étaient réunis pour parler de choses sérieuses telles que Panagiotis, leur informateur ainsi que leur ami Shiryû, toujours invisible. Shõko leur avait révélé que son coma, bien que réel plus tard, avait été faux au début pour tenter de le soigner à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de ses sorcière mais qu'elle avait échoué. Ils avaient tous été surpris mais avaient dit à Shõko qu'elle était très courageuse d'avoir tenté ceci pour leur ami même si cela n'avait pas marché.

"-Malheureusement, malgré ce que j'ai tenté, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de Shiryû.

-Kiki est peut-être déjà arrivé aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan pour lui apporter l'eau sacrée, dit Seiya avec un peu d'espoir

-J'espère, dit Hyôga, Mais Ikki n'a pas non plus donné de nouvelles.

-Si seulement il était avec nous, dit Shun tristement

-Shun, il a beau être...agaçant, il vient toujours dès qu'on a besoin de lui, dit Shõko d'une voix rassurante, Mais il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète. Dans sa lettre, Panagiotis disait " _le Grand Pope pensera que vous êtes si puissants qu'il vous enverra des guerriers encore plus redoutables qu'eux. Ils sont peut-être que douze mais ils sont encore plus forts que des Chevaliers d'Argent et des Chevaliers de Bronze."_ Il voulait sûrement parler des Chevaliers d'Or. S'il y en a autant, la bataille sera difficile. Aiolia était déjà très puissant. Les onze autres le sont sûrement encore plus.

-Il n'y a pas de doute, dit Seiya, Leur puissance dépasse celle des Chevaliers que nous avons déjà affronté. Ce sont les plus puissants Chevaliers de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie.

-S'ils peuvent vraiment atteindre la vitesse de la lumière, nous devrons nous battre de toutes nos forces, dit Shun

-Ca sera des combats sans merci, dit Hyôga, Ce sera loin d'être facile. Nous serons face à la mort.

- _Hai_ , dit Saori,A ce moment-là, tout se jouera pour l'avenir du Sanctuaire et du monde.

- _Shiryû, reviens vite_ , pensa Seiya de toutes ses forces

- _Shiryû,_ pensa Shõko"

Shõko ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Elle soupira sans savoir quoi faire. Certes, elle venait enfin de se libérer d'un grand poids en leur avouant son secret mais la guerre , elle, n'était pas finie. Que fallait-il faire alors?

"-Shõko? demanda Hyôga

-Hum?

-Tu es sûre que tu veux venir avec nous au Sanctuaire?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de poser une question pareille?

-Je pensais seulement à ton bien. Là-bas, ils croient que tu es un homme. Si tu viens avec nous, ils n'hésiteront pas à te frapper de toutes leurs forces.

-Mais j'y compte bien.

-Shõko, c'est trop dangereux pour toi.

-Hyôga! dirent les autres

-Primo, c'est ma maison, dit Shõko en commençant à s'énerver, Personne ne me donne de leçons ici. Deuzio, si tu ne me crois pas capable de me battre sans raison réellement valable, je peux t'en fournir la preuve en te mettant à terre tout de suite.

-Shõko! dit Seiya et Shun apeurés

-Je ne me bats pas contre des femmes, dit Hyôga hautain

-N'aie pas de remords avec moi. J'ai remporté suffisamment de victoires pour ne pas être considérée comme faible. On verra bien lequel de nous deux est digne d'aller se battre au Sanctuaire quand on en aura finit.

-Ca suffit vous deux! dit Saori d'une voix sévère, Hyôga, Shõko a déjà prit sa décision, tu n'as pas le droit de décider à sa place. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre entre nous mais pour réfléchir.

-Tu as raison, dit Shõko

-Tu as l'air tendue, dit Seiya

-Ca va. Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin."

Le jardin du dojo était un lieu calme et paisible. Elle s'y sentait détendue et en paix avec elle-même quand elle y allait. Elle avait éclairé les fausses lanternes de papiers reliées à l'électricité de sa maison sous le toit et l'on pouvait voir le lac artificiel où nageaient les carpes koï **1**. Elle avait fait poussé \des myosotis, des hydrangea\, des zinnia **2** , des lotus **3,** des edelweiss **4** , des coquelicots rouges **5** ainsi que différentes variétés de roses. Elle avait fait poussé un cerisier et réparti de la pierre grise ainsi que de la mousse verte sur le sol. Alors qu'elle se détendait tranquillement dans son environnement, elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

"-Qui que tu sois, ce jardin te plait?

-En fait, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...Shun.

-Shõko, je ne pensais pas que Hyôga dirait ça.

-Ca va. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Il ne me comprends pas, c'est tout. Mais je suis sûre que ça viendra. Seiya n'a pas très bien réagi au début non plus, tu sais.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. J'avais peur qu'il n'ait plus jamais envie de me parler. Mais finalement, il a décidé de ne jamais douter de moi.

-Il a raison.

-Tu le penses vraiment?

-O...oui, dit Shun en bégayant un peu"

Shõko se mit à sourire. Entendre ces paroles lui redonnaient confiance. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Shun. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde, à l'exception de Hyôga, le traitaient comme un enfant. Certes, il avait douze ans et pouvait être un peu naïf, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent et mature. De plus, il était aussi fort qu'eux puisque lui aussi était un Chevalier du Zodiaque qui avait vaincu plusieurs adversaires.

"-Tu as un très joli jardin, dit Shun, Je me demande comment tu as fait pour en obtenir un aussi vaste en si peu de temps.

-Oh, dit Shõko, Je n'ai pas vraiment fait beaucoup d'effort, tu sais. J'ai réussi à le faire uniquement grâce à mes pouvoirs de sorcière. C'est ce qui m'a permit d'obtenir en à peine plusieurs heures ce qu'une personne sans pouvoirs mettrait plusieurs mois à obtenir. Résultat, je n'ai besoin de m'en occuper que pendant très peu de temps.

-Oh, c'est incroyable!

-Mais vrai.

-Ces roses sont vraiment...

-Ne t'approche surtout pas de celles-là! dit Shõko en retenant le corps de Shun

-Pourquoi?

-Regarde-les bien."

Lorsque Shun s'aperçut de ce dont Shõko lui avait empêché de s'approcher, il eût peur. Sur les roses en question, on pouvait voir des insectes morts. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient collés aux pétales de roses et condamné à ne jamais pouvoir s'en libérer. La lumière était tellement faible que, sur le coup, on ne pouvait pas forcément les voir. Mais maintenant qu'il les avait distingué, Shun fut terrifié.

"-Oh mon dieu!

-Désolée que tu aies vu ça, dit Shõko embarrassée

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Des roses empoisonnées. Quand on respire leur parfum, on meurt.

-Quoi? Tu veux dire que...

-Oui. Je suppose que maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai retenu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire pousser des plantes pareilles? Tu as juste envie de tuer des insectes pour éviter qu'elles envahissent ton petit jardin douillet, c'est ça?

-Non, tu te trompes. Je me sers des insectes pour faire des potions.

-Mais si ces fleurs sont empoisonnées, comment fais-tu pour t'en approcher?

-Je mets un masque chaque fois que je vais chercher les insectes.

-...

-Je ne fais pas seulement de la magie de combat. Je fais aussi des potions pour soigner des blessures, pour changer d'apparence, je jette des sorts...

-Tu prépares des poisons...

-Shun, ne me reproche pas ce que je suis. A moins d'être provoquée dans un combat, je ne ferai pas de mal à un humain. Ce poison ne leur pas destiné, je te l'ai dit."

Elle avait raison et il le savait. Mais il avait eût très peur à cause d'un accident qui avait failli lui être fatal et qui venait de quelque chose qu'elle avait créé. Cependant, elle avait empêché d'arriver, c'était l'essentiel.

"-Il y a d'autres roses ici, dit Shõko, Celles-là sont totalement inoffensives. On peut les différencier de celles-là. Regarde.

-...

-Ma mère adorait ce jardin. Mais il a été laissé complètement après...après tout ce qui s'est passé que j'étais enfant. Seulement, je n'avais jamais le temps de m'en occuper avec tout ce qui se passait. Quand j'ai su que je pouvais y remédier avec mes pouvoirs, je m'y suis mise. Je pense que c'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu. A part ces autres roses pour mes potions, tout le reste est exactement comme ça l'était autrefois.

-Même ce cerisier?

- _Hai_.

-Tu es vraiment surprenante Shõko. Tu as fait de cet endroit quelque chose de magnifique.

-Merci. Seulement, parfois, je me sens seule dans cette maison.

-C'est vrai?

- _Hai._ Avant toute ma famille y on y vit à quatre, ce n'est pas la même chose que quand on y vit seule, tu sais. Ce dojo a beau être bien loin de la taille de l'immense palais Kido de mademoiselle gosse-de-riche, à mes yeux, cette maison est trop grande juste pour moi. Je ne suis pas comme Saori, je n'ai pas l'habitude des lieux immenses et vides où tout ce qu'on désire peut nous être accordé. Enfin en apparence. A l'orphelinat, ma chambre n'était pas grande mais on était tous ensemble dans la cours, la cantine et ailleurs. Dans la Résidence Kido, on était aussi ensemble. Et quand j'étais sur l'Île d'Equueleus, j'avais des Maîtres et des amis.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer de Saori. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Oh!

-Tu as froid?

-Ce n'est rien."

Caché derrière une fenêtre, Seiya avait observé toute la conversation. Un petit sourire s'était affiché sur son visage. C'était à la fois un sourire malicieux et plein d'espoir pour le futur de sa soeur de coeur. Si ces deux-là se rapprochaient, peut-être que de bonnes choses leur arriveraient dans le futur. Saori le vit et lui prit l'épaule. Elle voulut l'éloigner pour laisser les deux autres adolescents tranquilles mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en ayant en tête la même idée que Seiya au sujet des bonnes choses qui pourraient arriver à Shõko et Shun .

"-Tiens? Vous revoilà? demanda Hyôga lorsque Shõko et Shun revinrent du jardin un peu plus tard

-Oui. Je commençais à fatiguer, dit Shõko, D'ailleurs, vous vous sentez comment?

-J'avoue qu'aller pieuter, ça me tenterai bien, dit Seiya en baillant

-Très étonnant, dit Shõko sarcastique, Si vous voulez dormir, y a de la place.

 _-Alligato Shõko_

 _-Alligato Shõko_

 _-Oyasumi._ **6** _(Bonne nuit.)_

 _-Oyasumi._ "

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, Shõko trouvait que pour une journée tumultueuse et chaotique, celle-ci se terminait bien. Les Chevaliers de Bronze et Athéna avaient un nouvel allié et Shõko s'était libéré d'un grands poids qui lui pesait depuis des années. Mieux que tout, malgré son mensonge qui avait duré si longtemps, ses amis continuaient à lui faire confiance. Peut-être qu'avec Hyôga, ça prendrait encore du temps mais il ne l'avait pas renié, juste réduit à un statut de faible femme. Quand elle se battrait contre des Chevaliers d'Or, peut-être qu'il la verrait que comme une Femme-Chevalier sans masque renégate ou bien alors condamnée à devoir se faire aimer d'un homme sous peine d'être reniée de la Chevalerie. Oh! Elle se faisait vraiment des idées. Saori l'avait dit: si jamais ils remportaient la bataille, elle laisserait le choix aux Femmes-Chevaliers de se masquer ou pas. Ainsi, plus aucune Femme-Chevalier ne serait plus obligée de se masquer par respect des conventions et condamnée à tuer ou se faire aimée d'un homme qui la démasquait. Aimée d'un homme qui la démasquait? Aimée d'un homme qui la démasquait? Aimée d'un homme qui la démasquait? Oh! C'est alors que des images revinrent en mémoire à Shõko. Des images datant de près de trois mois. C'était le jour où elle avait obtenu son Armure sur l'Île d'Equueleus. C'était également le jour où elle avait battu Rhilia, son amie devenue Chevalier portant une Armure Sans Nom grâce à elle. Mais aussi le jour où elle l'avait démasquée sans le vouloir durant son combat. C'est alors qu'elle se revit se penchant vers elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne fût pas blessée tandis qu'elle tournait vers elle son visage souriant malgré sa défaite. Ce fut là que Shõko se rappela des mots de Shina alors qu'elle était en train de tomber dans les bras de Seiya. Des mots qui ne cessèrent de raisonner dans ses oreilles.

"-Quand une Femme-Chevalier est vue sans son masque par un homme, elle n'a que deux choix: soit elle le tue, soit elle l'aime. Quand une Femme-Chevalier est vue sans son masque par un homme, elle n'a que deux choix: soit elle le tue, soit elle l'aime. Quand une Femme-Chevalier est vue sans son masque par un homme, elle n'a que deux choix: soit elle le tue, soit elle l'aime."

Lorsque la vérité raisonna encore une fois dans sa tête, elle fut pétrifiée. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Comment avait-t-elle pu ne pas y penser avant? A partir du moment où elle avait entendu ces paroles, elle aurait dû comprendre ce à quoi elle s'était exposée en démasquant sa camarade d'entrainement. Et même sans savoir cela, la grande gentillesse et l'affection constante de son amie à son égard étaient bien trop intenses pour être de la simple amitié. C'était tellement évident. Sinon, Rhilia aurait été amère, agressive et en colère après cet instant. Mais surtout, elle se serait sentie trahie par Shõko. Non, pas Shõko: Shõ. Comment Shõko allait-t-elle faire? Peut-être que si elle ne retournait jamais sur l'Île d'Equueleus, Rhilia pourrait passer à autre chose et arrêter de penser à elle. Enfin,arrête de penser à Shõ. Shõko ne savait plus. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre des sentiments de Rhilia à son égard, ou plutôt à l'égard de Shõ, elle ne savait pas comment faire. Comment expliquer à Rhilia que Shõ n'existait pas sans qu'elle ne se sentît trahie? La chose était inévitable. Qui c'était? Si Rhilia la haïssait, peut-être que le résultat serait la même chose que si Shõko ne retournait jamais sur l'Île d'Equueleus. Angoissée et inquiète, Shõko ne s'endormit que très tard encore perdue dans ses pensées tumultueuses.

 **1** _Sous-espèce de la carpe étant utilisée fréquemment comme des poissons d'ornements dans les jardins japonais._

 _\vu dans le chapitre 1, les myosotis sont synonyme d'amour sincère et les hydrangea sont synonyme de fierté au Japon\_

 **2** _Fleur étant synonyme de loyauté au Japon._

 **3** _Fleur signifiant qu'on est loin de la personne qu'on aime au Japon_

 **4** _A vos souhaits^^ Fleur étant synonyme de courage au Japon_

 **5** _Fleur signifiant qu'on aime s'amuser au Japon_

 **6** _Oyasumi est la forme utilisée avec les proches et/ou les amis. La formule de politesse est plutôt Oyasumi nasai._


	37. Chapitre 22:Le Cancer

_Voici un autre chapitre. Okay alors si je récapitule bien, dans un mois, ça va faire un an que je me suis mise à cette fic et je n_ _'ai même pas finit la première partie de l'Arc Sanctuaire. Que je suis rapide^^ Et encore, je ne sais même pas quand je pourrai commencer la deuxième. Vous êtes vraiment pas de tout repos, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Enfin, on vous aime quand même._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 22:La mise en garde du Vieux Maître/Le Cancer**

Kiki était enfin arrivé aux Cinq Pics de Rôzan. Il avait remit l'Eau Sacrée qui s'était empressé de la boire lorsqu'il avait su que celle-ci venait de Seiya. Il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier s'il était guéri.

"-Comment tu vas Shiryû? demanda Kiki, Tu peux voir?

-...

 _Ie._

-Shiryû, dit Shunrei d'une voix sanglotante

-C'est pas vrai!On était sûr que ça a tant lutté pour l'avoir

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kiki. Seiya a fait ce qu'il a pu. Et puis, je peux déjà voir les ombres des choses autour de moi grâce à la sorcière Lamia. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu surpasser mon handicap et me sentir Chevalier à nouveau. Mieux que ça, je me suis senti à nouveau prêt à me battre pour défendre la Terre. C'est dans des moments difficiles comme ceux-ci qu'on réalise à quel point l'importance de la générosité prouve que le monde est beau et digne d'être dé je crois bien que c'est pour ça que certains sont prêts à défendre le monde au péril de leurs vies.

-Shiryû!

-Hum? Même si j'ai pas tout compris, ça m'a remonté le moral, dit Kiki indécis, Shõ et Seiya aimeront entendre ça.

-Est-ce vraiment comme ça que tu raisonnes, Shiryû?

-Vieux Maître?

-J'ai également entendu parler de cette Eau Sacrée. Elle n'a rien d'une légende. Combinée à la potion _Yeux de Lumière_ que la sorcière Lamia t'a administré, elle sera encore plus efficace qu'elle ne l'est à l'origine. Mais si tu veux vraiment guérir, il faudra que tu fasses appel au cosmos qui se trouve au plus profond de toi-même. En étant combiné au pouvoir thérapeutique de l'Eau Sacrée et à la magie de la potion _Yeux de Lumière,_ ton cosmos pourrait accomplir ce miracle.

-Tu y parviendras, Shiryû, dit Shunrei pleine d'espoir

-Oui, tu vas y arriver, dit Kiki sûr de lui

-Merci. Vieux Maître, où étiez-vous parti aussi longtemps?

-J'errais dans les alentours.

Viens Shiryû, je souhaiterai te parler."

Le Vieux Maître amena le Dragon jusqu'à la Cascade de Rôzan. Il semblait regardait son élève avec tendresse. Il se mit à avoir un sourire triste. Comme s'il se doutait qu'un malheureux évènement pouvait se produire.

"-Cela me rappelle le passé, Shiryû. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant à ce moment-là.Tu t'entrainais durement. Tu étais vraiment digne de l'Armure du Dragon. Tu es resté un excellent Chevalier.

Shiryû, je dois te révéler quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas le faire tout de suite parce que tu as repris confiance en toi grâce à elle mais cette femme n'est pas la généreuse personne pour laquelle elle se fait passer.

- _Nani?!_

-Il y a très longtemps, Lamia était une sorcière très puissante et très intelligente dont les pouvoirs dépassaient l'imagination humaine. Mais elle était monstrueuse et utilisait ses pouvoirs uniquement pour le plaisir d'être cruelle et faire souffrir tous ceux qu'elle croise.

-Mais Vieux Maître, si c'est vrai, pourquoi Lamia a-t-elle laissé Shunrei la guider jusqu'à moi afin qu'elle tente de m'aider?

-Tu sais que Lamia m'a endormi afin que je ne l'empêche pas de te guider jusqu'à toi. Quand elle m'a vu parler avec Ohko, elle a comprit que j'avais un lien avec les Chevaliers. Elle a donc comprit que je me méfierais d'elle si je la voyais s'approcher de toi. Mais Shunrei est une jeune fille innocente qui n'a jamais été confronté à la cruauté. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne se méfierait pas d'elle. Dire que j'ai été assez stupide de ne pas me rappeler tout de suite qui était cette horrible femme.

-Vieux Maître, une mauvaise personne n'aide pas les gens qui en ont besoin.

-Oh, cela peut parfois arriver. Lamia est une sorcière particulière qui peut temporairement faire une croix sur ses principes quand elle a des intérêts communs avec quelqu'un. Et aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'Athéna elle-même.

- _Nani?!_

-Ca n'est pas surprenant. Lamia s'est souvent allié à Athéna quand des forces maléfiques tentaient de détruire la Terre. Sans son existence, Lamia n'aurait plus rien pour imposer son pouvoir.

-Je comprends. Lamia a besoin de la Terre pour imposer sa cruauté dans le monde entier. Sans elle, elle perd tout moyen de le faire.

- _Hai._ Et quand Athéna perd un seul de ses Chevaliers, elle est désavantagée dans ses moyens de protéger la Terre. En particulier en ce moment car vous êtes en guerre. C'est uniquement pour continuer à être cruelle dans le monde que Lamia est venue ici pour te soigner. Si elle s'est réincarnée aujourd'hui, c'est à cause des dangers qui menacent le monde en ce moment.

-Je suis désolé Vieux Maître mais je ne peux pas vous croire.

-Que dis-tu?

-La Lamia qui m'a soigné était mystérieuse mais elle était généreuse. J'ai reconnu sa voix. C'est la même femme qui a sauvé Athéna lorsqu'elle était en danger. C'est aussi elle qui a protégé Athéna et Seiya lorsqu'ils étaient tombés dans un gouffre.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi elle faisait ça Shiryû. Cette femme est dangereuse. Si jamais tu la revois sur ton chemin, méfies-toi d'elle.

-...

-Hum. D'habitude, tu n'es pas silencieux quand je te donne des conseils. De plus, tu me contredis très rarement. Il est évident que Lamia t'a touché.

-Je n'ai rien vu de maléfique en elle.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

-Hum.

-Shiryû. J'ai autre chose à te dire. Cela concerne le Sanctuaire.

-Le Sanctuaire?

-Ecoute-moi bien. Tu crois peut-être que l'Armure d'Or que tu connais est unique au monde. Sache que cela est faux.

-Quoi?

-En réalité, il y en a douze.

-Depuis que tu es revenu ici, Arlès a essayé de tuer la réincarnation d'Athéna et les Chevaliers de Bronze. Quand il a comprit que les Chevaliers d'Argent ne parviendraient pas à les tuer, il a envoyé des Chevaliers d'Or.

-Des Chevaliers d'Or?

-Nous sommes confrontés à une terrible j'ai appris que Lamia s'était réincarnée et que les Chevaliers d'Or commençaient à attaquer Athéna et les Chevaliers de Bronze, j'ai quitté les Cinq Pics. Shiryû, ça ne va être facile à entendre pour toi mais il le faut. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que Lamia se cache déguisée en homme sous les traits d'un Chevalier de Bronze.

- _Nandate?_

Vieux...Vieux Maître, je suis certain que vous vous trompez. Tous les Chevaliers de Bronze ont obtenu leurs Armures loyalement. Et nous-mêmes, nous avons déjà entendu Lamia chanter alors que nous étions sur un pétrolier.

-L'avez-vous entendu chanter ou plutôt murmurer?

-Oh!

-Elle a dû faire ceci afin de que vous ne dirigiez pas vos soupçons vers un Chevalier de Bronze. C'est une femme perfide et rusée. Cependant, elle n'était pas capable de te rendre la vue parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser ton cosmos. Seul un Chevalier peut maîtriser son propre cosmos.

-Mais si elle se cache réellement sous les traits d'un Chevalier de Bronze, cela veut dire qu'elle a un cosmos.

- _Hai._ En devenant Chevalier, elle apprit à le maîtriser tout comme elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs magiques. C'est pour ça que même Athéna n'a pas pu la repé à chacune de leurs réincarnations respectives, Athéna et Lamia se sont toujours reconnues tôt ou tard. Lamia a beau s'unir avec Athéna quand cela est nécessaire pour elle, elle en a toujours eût peur à cause de son cosmos qui est bien supérieur à celui de n'importe quel Chevalier.

-Alors, à l'heure actuelle, Lamia doit profiter de la vulnérabilité d'Athéna pour mieux tenter de répandre sa cruauté.

-Non, il serait trop dangereux qu'Athéna disparaisse. Le Grand Pope est tellement mauvais qu'il pourrait détruire le monde. En organisant des attentats terroristes, en envahissant des îles et des continents et en rendant la vie infernale aux habitants du Sanctuaire, il détruit déjà le monde à petit feu depuis qu'il a tenté de tuer Athéna et prit le contrôle du Sanctuaire. Au contraire, il est bien plus avantageux que Lamia aide Athéna. C'est pour ça qu'elle a prit les traits d'un Chevalier de Bronze. Pour l'aider à revenir au Sanctuaire. Si Athéna revient, elle protègera la Terre. Ainsi, Lamia pourrait faire régner sa cruauté partout où elle ira dans le monde. Mais Athéna devra la pourchasser pour mettre fin à ses agissements. C'est pour ça que Lamia a peur d'Athéna; même si elle doit s'unir avec elle pour ses propres intérêts.

-Alors, vous me demandez de me méfier d'un de mes compagnons d'armes?

-Oui Shiryû.

-Je ne peux pas, Vieux Maître.

-Vraiment? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que si je fais ça, je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir confiance en quelqu'un. J'ai été aux côtés des Chevaliers de Bronze pendant une bonne partie de mon enfance. J'ai foi en eux. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourra jamais trahir Athéna. Et moi non plus.

 _Cependant, j'ai toutes mes raisons de croire qu'un de mes amis n'est pas ce qu'il prétend ou plutôt ce qu'elle prétend être._

'

"-Shiryû, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour nous. Je prendrai exemple sur ton courage."

'

"- _Après que je sois devenu aveugle, mon toucher s'est davantage développé au même titre que mes autres sens. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre au départ mais maintenant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence: ses mains étaient celles d'une femme._ _Je ne sais pas pourquoi Shõ s'est travestie; mais je suis sûr qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à aucun d'autre nous. Et si elle est bien Lamia, peut-être qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas réalisé l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et qu'elle ignore ce qu'ont été les Lamia du passé.Celle qui m'a aidé m'a parlé en toute honnêteté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle essaierait de m'aider. Elle ne m'a rien garanti. Je sais qu'elle est une alliée fiable. J'en suis sûr._

-Je n'aime pas ton comportement, Shiryû. C'est la première fois que tu te montres aussi insolent.

-Pardonnez-moi Vieux Maître mais je ne peux tout simplement pas être d'accord avec vous.

-Bien. Si tu crois que ta pensée est la bonne, soit. Après tout, ta confiance en tes amis montre à quel point tu es un brave Chevalier. J'espère simplement que tu sais ce que tu fais."

A cet instant, il y eût un instant de silence entre les deux. Le Vieux Maître n'aimait pas le fait que Shiryû soit prêt à accorder sa confiance à Lamia. Il connaissait la personnalité de cette sorcière et, malgré ses mises en garde, le Dragon s'entêtait. Tout ça parce qu'elle tenté de l'aider et qu'il avait confiance en tout ceux qui accordaient leur aide aux autres. Quel naïf!

"-Shiryû, je dois te mettre en garde. La guerre approche. Si je suis parti si longtemps, c'était pour intensifier mon cosmos afin de me préparer au conflit qui nous attends. Le moment est venu pour moi de me battre. **1**

-Mais Vieux Maître, vous...Oh!"

Un cosmos terrifiant était très proche. Il y avait un véritable instinct de tuer dans ce dernier. Mais le pire dans tout cela était qu'il visait...

"-Vieux Maître! s'exclama Shiryû en sentant qu'il se dirigeait vers ce dernier"

"-Vieux Maître, cela faisait un bail.

-Masque de Mort? Le Grand Pope t'a donc envoyé pour me tuer.

- _Mais ce Chevalier semble différent des autres. C'est impossible!_

-Je vais vous tuer! Admirez la puissance du Chevalier du Cancer!

-Tu vas le regretter, dit Shiryû en défiant le Cancer"

Mais à peine le Dragon se jeta-t-il sur Masque de Mort que celui-ci le plaqua sur le sol.

"-Comment as-tu osé tenter de m'arrêter, petit enfoiré? Qui es-tu?

-Shiryû, le Chevalier du Dragon. Quiconque lève la main sur mon Maître mérite la mort!

-Quoi, tu es un Chevalier de Bronze? Haha! Pour nous, les Chevaliers d'Or,vous êtes tous insignifiants! Dégage! Ou alors tu te feras tuer.

- _Ie._

-Tu veux vraiment me provoquer en duel? Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, j'accepte ton défi.

-Ca suffit! Tu vas goûter au Poing du Dragon!

Oh!"

A chaque fois que Shiryû tentait d'attaquer Masque de Mort, ce dernier parvenait à attaquer à esquiver tous ses coups sans difficulté. Même aveugle, il était incapable de sentir sa présence. Le Dragon en ignorait la raison mais une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

"-Ca ne va pas, Dragon?

Laisse-moi te montrer la différence entre un Chevalier de Bronze et un Chevalier d'Or. "

A chaque fois que Masque de Mort l'attaquait, Shiryû avait très mal. Mais surtout, il était incapable de savoir où il était. Comme si le Cancer était capable de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Le seul moyen du Dragon pour atteindre son adversaire était d'attendre que celui-ci veuille l'achever.

Shunrei et Kiki, par peur qu'il n'arrivât malheur à Shiryû, s'était dirigés vers la Cascade de Rôzan. Ils s'en approchaient.

"-Je m'ennuie, dit Masque de Mort, Il est temps de t'achever.

 _-Maintenant!"_

A cet instant-là, Shiryû s'apprêta à sauter sur Masque de Mort. Mais...

"-Shiryû!"

En voyant le Dragon se battre, Shunrei avait hurlé de terreur.

"-Coup de Pied du Dragon!"

L'ayant repéré, le Cancer avait arrêté son attaque et le faisait tourné à l'aide de son doigt en ricanant. Déstabilisé, Shiryû ne pouvait rien faire à part subir l'attaque du Chevalier d'Or.

"- _Impossible!Comment a-t-il fait pour contrer mon attaque avec un seul doigt?_

-Te voilà à ma merci telle une girouette. Hahahaha! C'est seulement en mourant que tu réaliseras la puissance des Chevaliers d'Or. Face à nous, les Chevaliers de Bronze ne sont que des minables.

-Ah!"

A ces mots, Masque de Mort jeta Shiryû au fond de la Cascade de Rôzan.

"-Shiryû! s'exclamèrent Kiki et Shunrei

-Shunrei, dit Kiki en voyant que la jeune fille s'était évanouie

-Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, dit Masque de Mort d'une voix méprisante, tu n'aurais jamais dû me défier. Maintenant, je vais vous éliminer Vieux Maître. C'est vous, mon vrai adversaire. Ou plus précisément, Dohko, Chevalier d'Or de la Balance.

-Chevalier d'Or de la Balance? VIEUX MAÎTRE, SI VOUS ÊTES UN CHEVALIER D'OR, POURQUOI N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS SAUVE SHIRYÛ? C'ETAIT VOTRE DISCIPLE!

-Je dois exécuter ma mission. Il est temps pour vous de mourir pour avoir osé défier le Sanctuaire. Comme tous les traîtres.

-Tu veux parler de la mission que t'a donné le Grand Pope? Il sème la terreur. Il a même tenté de tuer Athéna afin de régner sur le monde. C'est lui, le traître.

-Et que voulez-vous que ça me fasse?

-Tu...tu connais la vérité?

-Bien sûr.

-Arlès est le mal. En l'aidant, vous répartissez le mal dans le monde entier.

-Le bien et le mal se croisent paradoxalement sans arrêt. Le passé nous a montré que le temps modifie sans arrêt ces valeurs. La justice est toujours celle du plus fort. Ni plus, ni moins. C'est pour ça que les actes du Grand Pope sont justes.

-Imbécile! La raison du plus fort ne sera jamais la meilleure. Le passé nous a, au contraire, démontré que c'était faux. Quand les Empires, Royaumes ou dictatures opprimaient les malheureux, même leurs forces militaires étaient incapables d'arriver à bout des rébellions qui se mettaient en place. Les combattants idéalistes étaient inspirés par tous ceux qui criaient "liberté". C'est pour ça que ces régimes totalitaires ont été amenés disparaître **2**. Parce que la force sera toujours l'injustice.

Les vrais Chevaliers se battront toujours au nom de la justice peu importe l'époque.

-Peu importe vos discours. Je vais vous tuer.

Oh! Mais quelle est cette colonne d'eau?

-C'est...C'est Shiryû! dit Kiki réjoui

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, le gamin a revêtu son Armure. Oh, le vilain, je suis mort de peur, dit Masque de Mort d'une voix moqueuse

-Tais-toi! Mon Vieux Maître dit la vérité. La justice ne sera jamais celle du plus fort. Tu devrais avoir honte de porter une Armure d'Or! Prends donc ceci!

Par la Colère du Dragon!

- _Impossible! Son cosmos est plus puissant qu'avant._

Ah!

- _Oh! Il a réussi à mettre un Chevalier d'Or en mauvaise posture. En perfectionnant sa technique de Chevalier, il a amélioré ses attaques._

-Sale Chevalier de Bronze! Tu commences à m'énerver. Je te faire découvrir la véritable puissance du Chevalier du Cancer.

- _Nani?!_

-Puisque tu as voulu jouer au plus fin avec moi, je vais t'envoyer dans une brèche vers le monde où les mourants rejoignent les morts.

- _Oh non! Il va utiliser son attaque fétiche._

- _Ah! C'est comme si j'étais attiré vers l'au-delà.Je perds le contrôle de mon corps!_

-Dragon, tu vas maintenant subir...

-Arrête Masque de Mort!

Tu crois vraiment que face à un Chevalier de Bronze, tu peux prouver ta puissance en tant que Chevalier d'Or? Tu es ridicule."

Alors qu'une personne s'était mise à parler, de l'or s'était mit à briller. La voix semblait être familière à Shiryû mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il connaissait réellement cette personne ou non.

"-Merci d'être venu, dit le Vieux Maître soulagé

-Sache que Shiryû est mon ami, dit l'arrivant, Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer.

-Quoi? C'est toi, Mu? Tu es...Tu es le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier?

-Hein? Maître Mu est un Chevalier d'Or?

-Mu, je sais que tu es retourné à Jamir parce que tu ne supportais que le Grand Pope que tu admirais ait commencé à avoir des méthodes que tu n'appréciais pas. Mais ça n'explique pas ta présence aux Cinq Pics?

-Ecoute-moi bien: l'ultime bataille entre le Grand Pope et les Chevaliers d'Or et Athéna et les Chevaliers de Bronze va bientôt éclater.

-L'ultime bataille? s'exclama Shiryû

-Alors, que comptes-tu faire, Masque de Mort? As-tu l'intention de nous affronter?

-Tu me prends pour un crétin? Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me battre contre deux Chevaliers d'Or. Je vais partir.

-Attends Masque de Mort. Nous n'avons pas finit notre combat.

-Estime-toi plutôt heureux d'être en vie.

-Comment?

-Si tu veux vraiment mourir, viens au Sanctuaire. Je relèverai ton défi. Hahahahahahaha!

- _Incroyable! Son cosmos a disparu derrière la cascade._

-Je suis désolé d'être intervenu sans y être invité mais je l'estimais nécessaire.

-Mu, tu es arrivé juste à temps. Tu as été aussi efficace que lorsque tu répares les Armures."

"-Pardonne-moi de t'avoir caché que j'étais le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance, Shiryû. Si le Sanctuaire avait su que tu étais protégé par un traître avant que tu n'ais eût ton Armure, ils t'auraient tué très facilement. Par contre aujourd'hui, tu as surgit du fond des eaux avec une force extraordinaire en toi.

-Malgré tout, la force des Chevaliers d'Or reste supérieure à la mienne et celle de mes compagnons.

-Lorsque vous serez unis ensemble, vous ferez face à eux bien plus facilement grâce à vos capacités respectives. Quant à toi, tu as reçu toutes les leçons que je voulais t'enseigner et tu les toutes réussies. A partir de maintenant, nous ne sommes plus Maître et disciple. Nous sommes des compagnons d'armes.

-Vieux Maître..., murmura Shiryû les larmes aux yeux"

Aveugle ou non, Shiryû serait toujours un Chevalier. Il avait réussi à retrouver toutes ses capacités de Chevalier et il serait à nouveau capable de se battre contre le Sanctuaire. Mais Shunrei était triste à l'idée de son départ imminent. Elle aurait voulu qu'il restât auprès de lui plus longtemps. Il lui promit qu'il reviendrait une fois que le monde serait en la fit sourire.

 **1** _Papi, les seules fois où t'as servi à quelque chose, c'était quand t'as entrainé Shiryû et dans l'Arc Hadès. Même Saori est plus active que toi puisqu'elle sauve les Chevaliers quand ils sont entre la vie et la mort et elle a même utilisé son cosmos pour empêcher la fonte des glaces dans Asgard et tué Hadès deux fois (quand Shun était possédé par lui et sa forme physique). Toi, tu fous presque jamais rien alors quand tu dis que tu te prépares à te battre, soit t'es un gros menteur, soit t'es con, soit tu le fais exprès:(_

 **2** _Vrai dans certains cas mais pas dans d'autres, cher monsieur. Certaines rébellions ont échouées dans l'Histoire avant que d'autres ne réussissent. Et aujourd'hui, il y a encore des dictatures dans le monde._


	38. Chapitre 23:Le dernier soir

_Salut tout le monde. Voici l_ _'avant dernier-chapitre de la première partie de l'Arc Sanctuaire. Je ne sais pas encore quand je le terminerai, ni quand je commencerai la deuxième partie mais je publie celui-ci bien plus tard que je ne l'aurais espéré dû à un énorme rhume dont je suis toujours atteinte. Je sais, j'avais dit "Plus d'écriture lorsque je suis malade" mais croyez-moi, après plusieurs journées sans écrire clouée au lit et enfin pouvoir le faire lorsqu'on se sent bien mieux et qu'on n'a plus de fièvre, on est bien content. Allez, assez parlé de ma vie._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 23:Le dernier soir**

La journée était belle: le ciel était dégagé, bleu et ensoleillé. Les enfants de l'orphelinat en profitaient pour jouer au ballon. La partie était gérée par Miho. Shõko et les autres étaient venus observer l'orphelinat afin de se remémorer leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Saori était avec eux.

"-Autrefois, nous étions pareils, dit Shun

-Oui, dit Seiya

-Ca c'est vrai, dit Shõko, Et Seiya était nul en foot.

-Hé!Te la pète pas la fille."

Folle de colère, "la fille" mit un immense coup de poing au canasson ailé, qui alerta les enfants et Miho, et l'entraina un peu plus loin.

"-D'abord, la fille, elle a toujours marqué plus de buts que toi alors, c'est toi qui va éviter de te la péter. Ensuite, jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, je dois encore éviter de me faire remarquer. Alors, évites de griller ma couverture à cause d'un truc à la con, compris?

-Ah! OK, OK, dit Seiya en se massant la joue, _Aïe! Quelle brute!_ Mais ne tape si fort.

-T'as qu'à être plus futé."

Quand il vit l'air sévère de Saori, Seiya préféra se taire.

"-Ne vous disputez pas. Avant la bataille, nous avons besoin de calme. Sinon, nous ne pourrons jamais être concentrés. N'oubliez pas que les adversaires seront plus puissants que les précédents.

-Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, dit Shõko"

Pégase préféra se taire. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer davantage à cause de bourdes. Shõko, elle, faisait comme si de rien n'était.

"-Regardez-les. On leur ressemblait quand on jouait tous était plein d'espoir pour le futur. Comme eux. Je le suis toujours. C'est pour ça que je me bats. Pour qu'il existe un monde meilleur pour chacun.

-Mais peut-être que c'est la dernière fois qu'on est ensemble, dit Shun tristement, Puisque demain, nous partons nous battre au Sanctuaire.

-D'ailleurs Saori, tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec nous, dit Hyôga

-Tu as peur que je sois une gêne?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais nos adversaires seront des Chevaliers d'Or. Nous nous sommes préparés le mieux possible mais toi, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois plus indulgente que Shõko.

- _Nani?!_

-Hyôga, je ne sais si tu veux que je reste au Japon parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou parce tu crois qu'une femme ne devrait pas aller sur un champ de bataille mais une chose est sûre: si vous partez sans moi, vous ne pourrez jamais prouver qu'Athéna n'est pas au Sanctuaire et que je suis la vraie réincarnation d'Athéna. Ce serait totalement irresponsable de ma part de vous y envoyer seuls sans rien pour prouver que le Grand Pope est le vrai traître.

- _Demo...(Mais...)_

-J'ai pris ma décision. C'est moi qui suis supposée être à la tête du Sanctuaire. Je vais y aller. Je ne peux pas tolérer un monde qui causerait du malheur à ces enfants. Nous avons eût assez d'îles et de continents envahis ainsi que suffisamment d'attentats terroristes comme ça. Je ne veux pas que cela se répande jusqu'ici.

-Saori, murmura Seiya tandis que Shõko se mit à sourire

-Je vais écrire à Panagiotis. Quand nous arriverons, il nous guidera discrètement dans le Sanctuaire sans que le Grand Pope ne se doute de quoi que ce ne soit.

- _Hai."_

Miho se mit à siffler. La partie entre les enfants était terminée. Tous les enfants se réunirent autour de l'éducatrice. Sans savoir pourquoi, Shõko fut prise d'un élan d'audace.

"-Allez les gars,on s'fait un dernier plaisir avant d'partir. Allons jouer avec eux!

-Chouette! dit Seiya enthousiaste

-OK, dirent Shun et Hyôga

-Salut, dit Shõko, On est vos nouveaux adversaires.

-Passez la balle! dit Seiya

-Hé regardez, c'est Seiya, dit Makoto

-Passons-lui la balle.

-Tiens Shõ, à toi l'honneur.

-Shun, réflexe.

-Haha!

-A toi Makoto."

Les Chevaliers et les enfants s'amusaient bien. Saori les regardaient en souriant. Elle n'avait pas connu ça. Non pas qu'elle ne s'était jamais amusée mais quand Mitsumasa Kido, soit il travaillait, soit il l'emmenait avec lui pour lui enseigner les noms des constellations ou l'emmener en voyage. Quand elle voulait jouer, c'était seule. C'était pour ça qu'à l'arrivée des orphelins dans la Résidence Kido, elle n'avait pas apprit à prendre en considération le plaisir des autres. Elle n'avait pas comprit que les enfants soi-disant recueillis par Mitsumasa Kido n'étaient pas des jouets mais des personnes. Mais lui, comment les voyaient-ils? Ses futurs protecteurs ou des porcs destinés à l'abattoir?Ils les avaient tous fait tellement souffrir. Shõko avait-elle enduré les pires horreurs parmi tous les enfants que Mitsumasa avait arraché à l'orphelinat? Après tout, le vieil homme était responsable de la mort de ses parents et l'avait séparé de sa soeur tout en l'habillant en garçon. Mais Saori, que pouvait-t-elle y faire?

Alors qu'elle continuait d'observer le match, Seiya se prit les pieds dans le ballon et fit une chute sur le sol sous les yeux de toute l'assemblée qui ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

"-C'est bien ce que je disais, dit Shõko, T'es nul.

-Oh toi!

-Sacré Seiya, dit Miho souriante"

Ils firent une autre partie et Saori discuta avec Miho. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soir tomba que le groupe décida de partir satisfait de l'après-midi qui venait de se dérouler.

"-On s'est bien amusés, dit Makoto

-Au revoir, les enfants, dit Shun

-Écoutez bien Miho, dit Seiya

-Et surtout, ne la stressez pas, dit Shõko

- _Hai._ "

En voyant le regard triste de Miho, Saori comprit qu'elle était inquiète pour Seiya. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier.

"-Tu peux rester plus longtemps Seiya, dit-elle, Shõ, tu ne veux pas rester dîner à la Résidence Kido?

-Hum...Pourquoi pas, dit Shõko en devinant l'attention de son amie

- _Demo...(Mais...)_

-Cool, tu vas pouvoir rester manger avec nous, dit Makoto réjoui, Miho est sûrement d'accord.

-A demain Seiya, dit Shõko en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

-Heu...à demain"

Il faisait nuit. Miho avait entrainé sur le Port de Plaisance. Le ciel était étoilé et la nuit était calme. Les deux adolescents semblaient être bien. La nuit était fraîche mais elle n'était pas glaciale, ce qui était idéal pour se promener.

"-La nuit est si belle, dit Seiya, Ca faisait longtemps qu'on était pas sorti.

Miho? Tu n'as pas dit un mot de toute la soirée. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Seiya, tu te rappelles quand tu étais petit et que tu voulais partir en Grèce?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

 _A l'extérieur de la Résidence Kido, cinq ans plus tôt_

Miho avait réussi à s'introduire secrètement dans la Résidence Kido. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle se rendit près du lieu où s'entrainaient les différents enfants sortis de l'orphelinat par le vieux Mitsumasa Kido. Elle finit par apercevoir Seiya.

"-Seiya! Seiya! Par ici.

-Miho!"

Ils allèrent vers le grand jardin où personne ne pourrait les voir. Seiya savait que Miho avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire sinon elle ne serait jamais venue en catimini jusqu'à la Résidence. Mais pourquoi était-t-elle venue?

"-Seiya, je suis venue pour t'apporter des nouvelles de Seika.

-C'est vrai? Comment va ma soeur?

-Bien.

-Ouf, j'étais inquiet.

Oh, et la soeur de Shõ?

- _Nani?!_

-Hier, il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle alors je voudrais savoir si tu sais quelque chose sur elle.

-Ah? Kyõko va bien aussi.

-Ah! Je vais pouvoir lui dire avant qu'il parte s'entrainer à l'Île d' sera rassuré. Merci pour les nouvelles, Miho.

Miho?

-Seiya, tu vas vraiment aller en Grèce?

-Comme je t'ai dis, je vais m'entrainer là-bas pour devenir Chevalier. Et je vais devenir très fort.

-Seiya, tu parles comme si tu partais en vacances. En plus, Shõ va faire la même chose sur l'Île d'Equueleus. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui? C'est quand même ton ami. Et même, tu n'as pas peur d'être blessé ou pire? Vous pourriez même vous faire tuer tous les deux.

-Si j'ai peur de tout, je ne pourrai jamais rien faire de ma vie. Et c'est pareil pour Shõ. Mais tu es une fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi on fait ça.

-Comment oses-tu sortir un prétexte pareil? Tu pars en Grèce pour devenir Chevalier et tu t'en fiches de moi. Et bien pars si tu veux. En Grèce, n'importe où. Et si tu ne reviens pas, ça n'a aucune importance!

-Vraiment? Bah, au moins, je serai bien content de ne plus t'entendre piailler. Vivement que je sois en Grèce.

-Crétin!"

Le lendemain, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui mais elle avait voulu le voir partir parce qu'elle se doutait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. On avait accordé à Seiya d'être accompagné par Shõ jusqu'à la sortie de la Résidence Kido. Apparemment, il partait plus tard dans la journée et il avait voulu en profiter pour dire "au revoir" à son ami.

"-Bonne chance.

-Toi aussi."

Les deux enfants se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant qu'on ne fasse rentrer Shõ; triste et en colère, dans la Résidence Kido. Seiya avait eût à peine le temps de tendre la main qu'on lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas tarder à y aller. Miho, elle, avait voulu observer la voiture qui l'emmenait de loin. Seiya regarda autour de lui. Peut-être avait-il espéré voir Miho. Mais non, rien. Comprenant qu'il ne la verrait pas, il monta triste et en colère en même temps. Miho n'en pût plus, elle voulait poursuivre la voiture, parler à Seiya une dernière fois même si elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus.

"-Seiya, hurla-t-elle en pleurant"

Trop tard. La voiture s'était perdue au milieu de la circulation. Elle avait perdu la dernière occasion de voir son ami. C'était sans doute finit. Le comprenant, elle n'arriva plus à faire un seul mouvement et pleura.

 _Retour au présent_

-Alors ce jour-là, tu m'as vu partir?

-Bien sûr que quand tu es revenu cinq ans plus tard, j'étais tellement heureuse.

-Moi aussi, j'étais heureux,

Oh Miho, je suis tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai dit il y a cinq ans. Je n'étais qu'un enfant et il m'arrivait de parler sans réfléchir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Seiya. Seulement...

-Seulement quoi?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu menti?

-Menti? Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Je te parle de Shõko.

- _Nani?!_

-Quand l'infirmière et moi vous poursuivions dans l'Hôpital, vous nous avez forcés à partir séparément. Seulement, quand je te poursuivais, je l'ai aperçu par accident. J'ai entendu cette fille parler de Shõko au féminin et l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Elle a finit par être fatiguée de la poursuivre et l'a traité de sale peste. Je suis rentrée à l'orphelinat et j'ai décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je voulais t'en parler mais c'était trop difficile parce que ce moment avec toi était tellement agréable. Seulement, il n'y aura sans doute pas d'autre occasion. Alors, je te repose ma question: pourquoi m'as-tu menti?

-Mi...Miho, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Pas ce que je crois? En plus, tu continues à te moquer de moi.

-Mais pas du tout. Jusqu'à hier, je ne savais même pas que Shõ était une fille. Aucun d'entre nous ne savait. C'est elle-même qui a décidé de nous dire la vérité hier.

-Arrête de l'appeler "Shõ"!

-Je...C'est à cause de l'habitude.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais osé me dire que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que toi et soi-disant Shõ faisiez car je suis une fille alors que ton ami Chevalier le plus proche est une fille! Tu t'es fichu de moi!

-Miho, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Si Shõ...Enfin, Shõko...a été impliqué dans notre monde, c'est à cause d'une décision injuste de ce vieillard lunatique de Kido. Comme pour tous les enfants arrachés de l'orphelinat. C'est même elle qui a le plus souffert dans cette histoire: elle n'a pas seulement été arrachée de l'orphelinat et séparée de sa soeur. Elle a été arrachée à sa famille avant de la perdre et on l'a privé de sa maison et, d'une certaine façon, l'a contraint à se travestir alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Imagine toutes les souffrances que Shõko a enduré à cause de ce salopard de Kido.

-Si...si c'est vrai, pourquoi Shõko reste avec vous? Elle pourrait envisager une vie de femme normale maintenant que le vieux Kido est mort, non?

-On est ses amis. Et elle est la nôtre. Maintenant qu'elle est un Chevalier comme nous, elle ne peut plus revenir en arriè puis, elle est fière. Elle nous en voudrait si on la tenait à l'écart. Elle s'est battue sans arrêt jusqu'ici. Notre cause est aussi la sienne. Elle est impliquée comme nous.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne peux plus la considérer comme une femme?

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et même maintenant, je ne sais pas si je le ferai. Je te l'ai dit, je ne savais même pas qu'elle en était une jusqu'à hier. Quand je pense qu'il n'y encore pas longtemps, on s'était juré d'être frères de coeur. Elle a dû se sentir tellement mal. Mais être frère et soeur de coeur, ce n'est pas tellement différent pour nous finalement. On aura toujours ce lien elle et moi.

-Alors, tu la considères comme ta soeur maintenant?

-Miho, tu dis ça comme un reproche.

-Seiya, tu as une vraie soeur quelque part. Tu l'as oublié? En plus, demain, tu vas repartir et cette fois, peut-être que tu ne reviendras jamais.

-C...comment sais-tu que je vais partir?

-C'était facile à deviner. Je te connais bien Seiya. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Même quand tu as l'air décontracté, tu es prêt à risquer ta vie. Mais pourquoi dois-tu toujours te battre et risquer ta vie en permanence? Tous les gens de notre âge peuvent vivre normalement et heureux. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'une fille ne peut pas comprendre alors que le Chevalier dont tu es le proche en est une?

-Miho, honnêtement, j'espère qu'un jour, je pourrai vivre normalement sans avoir à me battre mais il y a des choses que je dois faire. Parce que Shõ et les autres sont mes amis. Ils ont besoin de moi tout comme j'ai besoin d'eux. Même si les combats seront durs et violents, je n'aurai pas peur d'être blessé parce qu'ils seront avec moi."

Miho n'avait pas reprit Seiya quand il avait dit "Shõ" cette fois. Elle avait comprit que c'était plus une question d'habitude qu'autre chose. Mais tout de même. Elle avait un pincement au coeur à l'idée que Seiya fût proche d'une autre fille qu' -être que c'était plus cela que le prochain départ de Seiya qui la rendait triste. Toutefois, le fait que Seiya allait bientôt s'en aller lui faisait très peur. Elle l'avait dit, elle avait peur qu'il ne revînt pas cette fois-là.

"-Seiya, tu n'as vraiment pas peur?

-Oui. Parce que je n'oublie cette promesse que je me suis faite à mon retour au Japon: je dois revenir pour rechercher ma soeur.

-Oui, tu dois revenir. Tu dois revenir."

Sans ajouter un mot, Miho se jeta dans les bras de Seiya et se mit à pleurer. Seiya ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça mais il savait qu'il devait partir. Alors, il décida de la rassurer.

"-Je reviendrai. Je t'en fais la promesse."

Ces mots firent sourire Miho. Seiya essuya ses larmes et s'en alla. Miho le regarda s'en aller comme elle l'avait fait cinq ans auparavant et eût à rentrer dans l'orphelinat. Elle était encore mélancolique et malgré la promesse de Seiya, elle avait encore très peur qu'il ne revint pas de sa prochaine bataille.

A la Résidence Kido, Shõko regardait par la fenêtre rêveuse sans vraiment faire attention au reste du groupe. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Mais surtout, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qui allait se passer.

"-Shõko, ça ne va pas? demanda Saori en allant la voir

-Saori, tu te rends compte que demain, je pars combattre des Chevaliers bien plus puissants que tous ceux que nous avons affrontés alors que Kyõko m'attends sûrement quelque part?

-Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer comme ça pour toi. Je suis la seule responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Ce que je pense en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé il y a treize ans. C'est vrai que si je le pouvais, j'aimerais vivre sans me battre et chercher ma soeur. Mais c'est la survie du monde qui est en jeu. Si nous ne nous battons pas, la vie au Sanctuaire restera un Enfer. Pire. Il y aura encore des attentats terroristes et des îles et continents envahis. De plus, des gens comme Miho ou les enfants de l'orphelinat risqueraient de ne plus vivre en paix. Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé au Coliséum. Quand les Ombres ont attaqués, des civils auraient pu être touchés. Et c'était une chance qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur le jour où il a été incendié.

-Tu veux dire que tu as peur de ne pas revenir pour ta soeur?

-Sûrement pas. Je me suis jurée de rester en vie. Et si nous ne faisons rien, le Grand Pope va continuer à mentir et utiliser le nom d'Athéna pour justifier sa cruauté. Mais par contre, j'ai peur de ce que pourraient être les résultats de mes recherches.

-Ne perds pas espoir. Je suis sûre que ça n'est pas ce que ta soeur voudrait.

-Merci Saori."

"-Tu les as vu? demanda Hyôga alors qu'il était encore assis à la table avec Shun

-Oui. Saori arrive à bien mieux communiquer avec Shõko maintenant qu'elle sait la vérité. Comme si elle avait vraiment trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler.

-C'est étrange.

-Quoi?

-Nous avons tous grandi ensemble. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître de Shõko. Et maintenant que je sens que je commence à apprendre à la connaître réellement, on va combattre les Chevaliers les plus dangereux de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie.

-Le fait d'éviter de t'attacher aux autres par honneur pour la réputation des Chevaliers des glaces ne justifie pas la dispute que tu as provoqué chez elle. Ce n'est pas une autre personne que tu vas voir au combat, c'est toujours le Chevalier Equueleus. Tu comprends, Hyôga?

-...

-Hé, Shun, Hyôga.

-Oh, Shõko.

-Je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit.

-B...Bonne nuit, bafouilla Shun

-Bonne nuit, dit Saori

-Hé Shõko.

-Hum?

-Rentre bien.

-Merci Hyôga."

Si Shun avait bafouillé, c'était parce qu'il avait senti Shõko lui mettre un papier dans la main. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était son contenu mais il se dit que le mieux était de s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour le découvrir.

"-Où vas-tu Saori? demanda Hyôga à cette dernière qui s'éloignait

-J'ai des choses à régler avant d'aller me coucher. Vous ne me verrez pas avant demain. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

-Oui, bonne nuit."

Saori se rendit dans ce qui avait été autrefois le bureau de Mitsumasa Kido devenu le sien. Elle avait prit une décision importante en ce qui concernait deux personnes qui comptaient beaucoup pour elle. Certes, il était important qu'elle retrouvât sa place au Sanctuaire pour l'équilibre du monde mais le bonheur de ses amis était également important à ses yeux.

Quand Seiya entendit son téléphone sonner, il fut surprit. Non pas que ça le fit râler parce qu'il était couché mais il ne s'y attendait pas. Oh, de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir en pensant à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Alors, autant décrocher. Cependant, en voyant le numéro affiché, il fut surprit.

"-Saori?

-Je te dérange?

-Non, non. C'est juste que...

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit moi?

-Oui.

-J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas mis dans une situation gênante en te laissant à l'orphelinat.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Miho est très gentille. _Si je dis à Saori que Miho sait pour Shõ, elle va le lui dire et Shõ m'en voudra de ne lui avoir rien dit. Il vaut mieux que je me taise._

-Seiya.

-Oui?

-C'est de ma faute si vous allez tous risquer vos vies demain. Je...

-Calme-toi. Si nous risquons nos vies, c'est parce que ce que le Grand Pope a fait est immonde. Si nous ne faisons rien, il va continuer à régner en tyran tout en faisant croire qu'il agit au nom d'Athéna et de la justice. Comme il l'a fait avec Aiolia il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et je sais que je n'échouerai pas puisque dois retrouver ma soeur. Et ce n'est pas tout.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-J'ai promis à Miho de revenir.

-Seiya je...

-Hum?

-Non, rien. Bonne nuit.

-B...Bonne nuit."

Saori raccrocha le téléphone lentement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment mettre fin à cette conversation mais elle savait qu'elle devait laisser Seiya se reposer à cause de la dure journée du lendemain. Elle mit fin à la conversation à regret puis se mit à réfléchir au sujet de quelque chose qu'elle estimait important. Oui, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire avant le départ.

"- _C'est le mieux pour eux. Et puis, nous en avons tous déjà parlé. Ils n'aimeraient pas ne servir à rien._ Allô? Oui c'est Saori Kido. Passez-moi les Chevaliers d'Acier s'il vous plait.

-Mademoiselle Saori?

-Bonsoir Shou. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive.

-Que se passe t-il? demanda Daishi

-Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave? demanda Ushio

-Non, rassurez-vous.

-Alors, pourquoi nous contactez-vous?

-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

-Quoi donc?

-De ne pas nous accompagner au Sanctuaire les Chevaliers de Bronze et moi demain.

-Quoi?

-Vous nous accompagnerez sur le lieu du départ au cas où nous serions attaqué mais il vaut mieux que vous restiez au Japon pour veiller sur la Fondation Graad.

-Mais, mademoiselle Saori, nous ne pouvons pas rester au Japon à ne rien faire pendant que les Chevaliers de Bronze vont se battre pour le bien du monde.

-Se battre pour le bien du monde, c'est aussi se préoccuper du bonheur des autres. Pendant que certains vont se battre, ceux qui les aiment les attendent désespérément. Pendant que Shõ et Seiya iront au Sanctuaire avec nous, vous lancerez des recherches sur leurs sœurs Kyõko et Seika.

-Mademoiselle...

-Je leur ai fait une promesse, je dois la tenir. Tout comme ils ont promit de m'aider à veiller sur l'équilibre du monde. Alors, ferez-vous ce que je vous demande au nom de cette promesse?

-O...oui mademoiselle.

-Merci. Croyez-moi, que ce soit en aidant les autres Chevaliers ou en veillant sur la Fondation Graad, vous serez toujours des Chevaliers quoiqu'il arrive.

-Nous le savons mademoiselle. Dormez bien et courage.

-Merci."

Shun arriva à sa chambre. Il déplia le papier que lui avait donné Shõko. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait rien d' brillait et l'on pouvait voir de la brume sur ce dernier. Shun n'eût pas le temps de se demander pourquoi Shõko lui avait donné ceci qu'il fut entouré d'un immense nuage lumineux et perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans un paysage brumeux. Ou plutôt dans un ciel noir dominée par de la brume. Mais étrangement, il était à la fois entourée de celle-ci et parvenait à marcher sur cette dernière. Il était incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

"-Où suis-je? se demanda-t-il"

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il continua à marcher. Mais plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression que sa marche serait sans fin.

"-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? demanda-t-il, Ouhou!"

Un souffle se fit entendre. Cela incita Shun à se taire. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Plus qu'inquiet, il était apeuré. Que faisait-il dans cet endroit? Pourquoi? Soudain...

"- _Viens mon cher ami_ _  
_ _Je vais te guider_ _  
_ _Dans mon lieu rempli_ _  
_ _D_ _e secrets_ _  
_

 _Viens mon cher ami_ _  
_ _Suis ma voix_ _  
_ _Allez_ _  
_ _Viens dans m_ _on paradis de magie"_

Il ne rêvait pas. Quelqu'un était en train de chanter. Et la voix lui demandait de venir jusqu'à lui. Ou plutôt jusqu'à elle. Car il s'agissait d'une femme. N'ayant pas d'autre solution que de se repérer au son dans ce chaos brumeux, il décida de se repérer à l'aide de ses oreilles.

"- _Est-ce ça que Shiryû ressent depuis qu'il est aveugle?_

 _-Oh mon cher ami_

 _Tu as le privilège_

 _De céder à mon sortilège_

 _Oh mon cher ami_

 _Ne me repousse pas_

 _Car je ne te veux aucun mal_

 _-_ Sortilège?

- _Viens mon cher ami_ _  
_ _Regarde la lueur_ _  
_ _N'aies donc pas peur_ _  
_ _C_ _ar c'est bien moi_ __

 _Viens mon cher ami_

 _B_ _aisse tes défenses_ _  
_ _Faire donc preuve de patience_ _  
_

 _-_ Cette lumière..."

Il y avait bien une lueur furtive. Mais ça ne semblait pas en être vraiment une. On aurait plutôt dit une lumière au devait voir ça de plus près.

"-Cette voix...Je suis sûr que je la connais.

- _Oh mon cher ami_

 _Tu as le privilège_

 _De céder à mon sortilège_ __

 _Viens mon cher ami_ _  
_ _Je vais te guider_ _  
_ _Dans mon lieu rempli_ _  
_ _D_ _e secrets_ _  
_-Je suis de plus en plus proche.

 _-Viens mon cher ami_ _  
_ _Suis ma voix_ _  
_ _Allez_

 _N'aies donc pas peur car c'est bien moi"_

Il était tout près. Le son était de plus en plus audible. Mais lorsqu'il fut parfaitement clair, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit distinctement la chanteuse et qu'il réalisa la situation pour de bon.

"- _Viens dans mon paradis de magie"_

Lorsqu'il vit son visage, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son amie de toujours ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il connaissait. Elle portait une robe bleue marine et avait un diadème de la même couleur sur ses cheveux.

"-Bonsoir Shun, dit-elle d'une voix douce

-Shõko?

-Suis-moi.

-Mais que..."

Shõ prit Shun par la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur d'une pièce étrange. Il fut si surpris qu'il poussa un soupir de stupeur. Le lieu ressemblait à la pièce d'un château très ancien fait de pierres les plus solides. Mais toutefois, il était petit et semblait isolé du monde. Malgré tout, en regardant derrière lui, Shun voyait qu'il était entré par une fenêtre qui donnait sur un ciel non pas avec la lumière du jour ou la nuit étoilée mais d'une noirceur qui l'intrigua plus qu'elle le n'inquiéta; ainsi toute la brume avait disparue. L'adolescent remarqua des étagères sur lesquelles étaient entassés des fioles, des bouteilles, des casseroles, des pots ainsi que des livres, des plantes et d'autres nombreuses choses que Shun n'arrivait pas à définir. Il vit également des marmites.

"-Shõko, est-ce que...

-Adresse-toi autrement à Lamia, morveux!

-Eri, ne lui parle pas comme ça. C'est un ami.

-Un ami? Ce n'est quand même pas l'un de tes compagnons d'armes?

-Et bien si.

-Alors ça, c'est le bouquet. Un Chevalier dans une antre de sorcière.

-Alors, c'est bien ton antre de sorcière?

-Eri, en plus d'être une Sorcière, moi aussi, je suis un Chevalier, je te rappelle. Cette situation n'est donc pas absurde. Alors laisse Shun tranquille.

-Tu es le Chevalier de quoi, gamin?

-Je...je m'appelle Shun. Je...je suis le Chevalier Andromède.

-Andromède. Je connais cette légende. Cette jeune fille avait été enchainée à un rocher afin d'être sacrifiée aux différentes bêtes de Scylla, un monstre mi-femme, mi-démon qui s'était plaint d'une soi-disant insulte fait par le peuple aux Néréides à Poséidon. Et c'est lui qui a décidé de ce châtiment **1** _  
_-Eri, ça sert à rien de lui raconter puisque qu'il porte l'Armure d'Andromède.

-Oh, tu as raison. Mais en tout cas, peut-être que la légende était fondée parce que ce Chevalier est très joli garçon.

-Heu...

-Je rêve ou tu viens de lui faire un compliment? Shun, tu as un grand privilège. En général, elle s'énerve dès que je mentionne le nom d'un de nos amis.

-Oh ça va, hein?

Mais pourquoi l'as-tu fait venir ici?

-Ce n'est pas une chose que tu dois savoir. Eri, je dois te demander de nous laisser seuls.

-Oh je vois. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une Onryõ. Je vais me reposer dans un chaudron.

-C'est une quoi? demanda Shun effrayé

-Ne t'inquiète pas, toutes les sorcières en ont une. Et Eri n'est pas dangereuse, je peux te l'assurer.

-Shõko, elle ressemble à...

-...ma mère. Oui, je sais. Quand cette antre est apparue pour la première fois après que j'ai obtenu mes pouvoirs, l'Onryõ n'avait pas de forme, ni de nom. C'est mon inconscient qui lui a donné cette apparence. Alors, je lui ai donné le nom de ma mère. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit ce détail.

-Oh.

-Si tu veux savoir comme je t'ai attiré jusqu'ici, ben en fait, ce papier contenait de Poudre de Zéphyr **2**. Elle crée un vent qui permet à un corps ou à un esprit de se téléporter à l'endroit choisi par la personne qui l'a manipulé. Normalement, on peut aussi entrer ici à partir de chez moi à l'aide du Diamant de Sybaris mais je ne voulais pas t'obliger à te déplacer jusque là.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais savoir.

-Ah?

-Je me demande, pourquoi m'as-tu attiré ici?

-Viens."

A ces mots, elle l'emmena vers une porte qui les conduisit vers une pièce obscure très faiblement éclairée par une bougie.

"-Ne sois pas surpris. Je ne peux pas recevoir d'électricité ici.

-Quel est cet endroit?

-Tiens ma main."

A ce moment-là, Shun eût l'impression d'être projeté à l'intérieur de quelque chose; ou plutôt dans quelque chose. Comme dans un être qui était à la fois lui et pas lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

C'est alors qu'il vit un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se trouvait sur un Île où il faisait très chaud. La végétation y était peu abondante. Il y avait bien une source mais la vie y semblait difficile.

"-Où sommes-nous? demanda Shun

-Sur l'Île d'Equueleus, le lieu où je me suis entrainée pour obtenir mon Armure.

-Alors, c'est un de tes souvenirs. Mais comment?

-Regarde.

-Écoutez-moi bien vous tous.

-Qui est cet homme?

-C'était Nios, le Maître de Rhilia, une amie. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce type. Ce n'était pas mon Maître mais quand il n'était pas là, lui et lui et se partageaient les enseignements avec les disciples de l'Île. Comme ce jour-là.

-Si vous voulez devenir des Chevaliers, vous devez tous être forts. Vous vous devez de respecter la réputation de la Chevalerie en donnant une image honorable à notre Ordre. C'est pourquoi vous devez réunir discipline et force.

-Débile!

-Hahahahahahaha!

-Ca c'est moi, dit Shõko

-Je l'avais deviné, dit Shun en ricanant"

Le Shõ de l'Île devait avoir deux ans de moins que la Shõko de l'Antre de Lamia. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il avait très envie de rire.

"-Oh vraiment? Eh bien jeune insolent, si tu trouves que mon enseignement est débile, tu pourrais peut-être dire à ces jeunes gens comment devenir Chevaliers à ma place. Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas d'Armure, idiot?

-Je n'ai peut-être pas d'Armure mais je sais qu'être Chevalier n'a rien à voir avec la force. Avant de s'entrainer, faut observer ce qui se passe autour de nous et réfléchir.

-Je vois bien là le disciple d'Eudoxe. Ecoute petit, je sais que ton Maître a une manière d'enseigner différente de la mienne mais quand il n'est pas là, tu dois faire comme je dis.

-On m'a apprit à ne jamais être hypocrite.

-Shõ, je t'en prie, arrête.

-Elle, c'est Leiko, mon Deuxième Maître et une ancienne disciple d'Eudoxe. Quand mon Maître n'avait pas le temps de me faire suivre son enseignement, elle se chargeait de moi. Mais elle devait aussi prendre des leçons.

-Ton Deuxième Maître te demande d'être moins insolent. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour respecter tes ainés ou pour éviter de t'attirer des ennuis mais en si tu te ne tais pas, je te montrerai à ma façon que la violence est utile.

-Nios, est-ce là une façon digne d'enseigner la Chevalerie aux générations futures?

-Eudoxe! Je te croyais parti pour une semaine.

-Je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu.

-Ah voilà mon Maître.

-Tu as peut-être ta propre manière d'enseigner mais je ne te permets pas de frapper mon disciple. Et dois-je te rappeler qui est le maître de cette Île?

-Hihihi!

-Cesse de ricaner Rhilia! Ou alors, je te donne plus d'exercices physiques.

-Oh Rhilia!

-Qui est-ce?

-Une amie d'enfance. C'était un des disciples de Nios. On convoitait la même Armure. Comme tu t'en doutes, elle a perdu face à moi. Mais avant que le Sanctuaire ne soit la proie d'Arlès, il y avait un homme, Clépios, qui permettait à des gens ayant échoué à devenir des Chevaliers à s'entrainer pour devenir des Chevaliers aux Armures Sans Nom. J'ai indiqué à Rhilia comment faire et maintenant, elle en est un.

-Tu as vraiment fait ça?

-Oui. Je ne voulais pas que son rêve soit détruit par ma faute. Malheureusement, plus personne ne pourra avoir la même chance qu'elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Le Grand Pope n'aimait pas la manière de faire de Clépios. Il la trouvait inutile à la Chevalerie. Il l'a fait exécuter peu après que Rhilia ait obtenu son Armure Sans Nom.

-C'est horrible!

-C'est aussi valable pour vous.

-Oh!

-Qui sont ces deux-là?

-Ore et Elor. Deux abrutis. Mais j'ai pas trop envie de parler d'eux.

-Shõ, Leiko, venez. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de me charger de vous."

Eudoxe entraina les deux filles un peu plus loin. Il semblait assez mécontent.

"-Shõ, tu dois arrêter de faire des tiennes, dit Eudoxe d'une voix sévère, Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les méthodes de Nios. Je ne les approuve pas non plus mais si j'étais obligé d'exclure un Maître de cette Île juste parce qu'il a différentes manières de faire que les miennes, nous n'aurions plus assez de Maîtres pour les disciples. De plus, quand je ne suis pas là, il a le droit d'enseigner comme il le veut donc de te punir comme il le désire. C'est la dernière fois que je te sauve la mise, compris?

-Oui, Maître Eudoxe.

-Leiko, tu lui feras faire cent fois le tour de l'Île à la nage.

-QUOI?!

-Ce sera ta punition.

-Mais Maître Eudoxe...

-Il n'y a pas de Maître Eudoxe qui tienne. Tu feras cent fois le tour de l'Île à la nage. Point.

-Non Maître Eudoxe, vous ne comprenez pas. Donnez-moi n'importe quelle autre punition sauf ça. Des tractions, de la course pendant des heures, des sauts de monts en monts, des journées entières à rester attaché à un rocher...N'importe quoi mais pas de la nage.

-J'ai déjà décidé de ta punition. Point!

-NON!

-Shõ!

-Shõ! Arrête de te recroqueviller et assume tes actes.

-Et vous, soyez plus attentif.

-Leiko, comment oses-tu me contredire?

-Vous savez très bien que Shõ ne peut pas se soumettre à cette punition.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Ne me dites pas que ça ne vous a pas sauté aux yeux?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Oh, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Vous n'avez jamais vu le comportement de Shõ face à l'eau?

-Et alors? Un Chevalier ne doit reculer devant rien.

-Le comportement de Shõ est similaire au vôtre face à un certain type de personne, Maître Eudoxe.

-Leiko, comment oses-tu?

-Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?

-Très bien, très õ, en punition, tu feras des sauts de monts en monts pendant deux jours sans dormir, ni manger.

-O...Oui, Maître Eudoxe.

-Leiko, ne recommence plus jamais ça, dit Eudoxe en tournant les talons furieux

-Pour...Pourquoi as-tu fais une chose pareille?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu te baigner avec les autres disciples ou bien enlever tes vêtements devant les autres, Shõ. J'en ignore la raison mais je suis à peu près certaine que tu as quelque chose à cacher et qu'enlever tes vêtements devant quelqu'un serait trop dangereux. Alors, essaie de faire plus attention à toi.

-D'a...D'accord.

Merci Leiko, ajouta Shõko alors que les deux enfants se souriaient"

Le décor se dissipa. Pourtant, Shõko et Shun avaient pourtant l'air de se trouver toujours dans le même lieu. Les deux adolescents comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre souvenir de Shõko. Bien plus récent d'ailleurs car Shõko, travestie comme il y avait encore peu de temps, avait grandit.

"-Regardez-les tous les deux.

-Vous allez payer pour avoir oser nous insulter, dit Ore

-Sûrement pas, c'est l'un d'entre nous qui remportera l'Armure d'Equueleus, dit Shõko

-Exactement, dit Rhilia, Vous n'êtes que deux idiots.

-Vous ne méritez pas cette Armure, dit Elor

-N'oublie pas Shõ, dit Leiko, Agis, n'écoute pas ce qu'on te dit.

-Frappe Rhilia, dit Nios, Ne t'arrête jamais.

-Puisque tu as osé m'insulter, je ne te ferai aucun traitement de faveur même si tu es une femme.

-Ca me convient. Prends ça!

-Et voici pour toi. Yaaah!

-Espèce de...

-Ah!

-Je vais te...

-Ah, je ne..."

Ore et Elor étaient étendus sur le sol incapable de faire le moindre mouvement après ce combat. C'était évident. Les deux amis venaient de remporter cette manche afin de tenter de devenir Chevaliers. Tous deux semblaient d'ailleurs très fiers de leur exploit.

"-Shõ, Rhilia, il ne reste plus qu'Ichnos, dit Eudoxe, Demain, l'un d'entre vous le combattra. Si celui ou celle qui aurait choisi de le combattre le vainc, vous savez ce qui arrivera.

-Heu...Maître Nios, dit Rhilia, Je souhaiterais vous parler en privé.

-Hum...D'accord mais faisons vite."

A ce moment-là, le souvenir disparut laissant Shõko et Shun non pas dans l'obscurité mais dans un décor blanchâtre.

"-Mais...mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Shun

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Shõko, Mais j'ai l'impression que nous resterons un certain temps comme ça.

-Pourquoi? Quel était cet endroit? Une sorte de pièce aux souvenirs?

-En quelque sorte. Ca s'appelle une Mnémosyne **3**. Chaque sorcière en a une dans son antre. Ca lui permet de voyager dans sa propre mémoire quand elle s'y rend.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici? Pour me montrer tes souvenirs? Mais pourquoi?

-On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlés de nos entrainements entre nous. On a à peine parlé des lieux où on était mais jamais de ce qui nous est arrivé là-bas.

-C'est...c'est vrai, constata Shun

-Tu as toi-même dit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que nous étions ensemble puisque demain nous partons au Sanctuaire. Ca comptait beaucoup pour moi de partager une étape importante de ma vie avec un ami.

-Sh...Shõko..."

Pourquoi lui?Il ne comprenait pas Equueleus n'en avait pas parlé à Seiya. Pourtant, Pégase était son ami le plus proche. Il était comme un frère pour elle. Peut-être que...C'était ça. Le repas qu'il avait partagé avec Miho avait empêché Shõko de partager ce moment avec lui. Elle avait préféré le laisser tranquille avec son amie d'enfance pensant qu'il avait ses propres problèmes à gérer. Quant à Saori, peut-être qu'elle aurait culpabilisé en voyant Shõko s'entrainer dur comme fer pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna même si elle se moquait des imbéciles autour d'elle pour tenter d'atténuer ses souffrances quotidiennes. En ce qui concernait Hyôga, il n'était pas assez proche d'elle pour comprendre la douleur qu'elle endurait depuis son enfance. Shun, par contre, la connaissait mieux. Il pouvait donc comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait attiré jusqu'à son antre. Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, il ressentit comme un mélange de joie et de mélancolie. Shõko lui faisait confiance pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait et elle n'hésitait pas à lui montrer sa facette vulnérable qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé aux autres. Mais, lui, que devait-t-il faire dans de telles circonstances? Ne pas réagir? Tenter d'en savoir plus sur son passé? Il choisit la deuxième option afin de ne pas être un mauvais ami.

"-Rhilia, que voulait-t-elle ce jour-là?

-Je n'étais pas censé le savoir. Je les ai suivis elle et Nios afin de comprendre. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter ni Ichnos, ni moi. Elle pensait qu'elle avait atteint son but mais pas moi. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sortir de ma cachette. Je m'en foutais de me faire engueuler. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de changer d'avis mais elle ne voulais rien entendre. Je devais combattre Ichnos sans avoir à combattre Rhilia par la suite pour remporter l'Armure d'Equueleus. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, ça n'a servi à rien.

-Comme ça se fait que tu as tout de même dû te battre contre Rhilia malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus?

-Ce trouillard d'Ichnos s'est barré dans la nui la veille du combat. Il avait peur de moi alors il n'a pas voulu m'affronter. A cause de lui, j'ai dû me battre contre une amie. Dieu merci, elle est un Chevalier maintenant."

Alors que Shun souriait, le décor blanchâtre s'évapora pour laisser place à une île entièrement composée de pierre sans aucune végétation, ni eau douce. La seule eau qu'on y trouvait, c'était celle de la mer qui entourait l'île. Toute forme de vie, que ce soit animale ou insecte, y semblait constamment menacée. On aurait dit que l'Enfer ressemblait à ce lieu.

"-Mais...Mais c'est...C'est l'Île d'Andromède, s'exclama Shun, Que faisons-nous ici?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Shõko, Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se trouve sur l'Île où tu as suivi ton entrainement. Oh mais..."

Un enfant aux était frappé par deux garçons. Ces derniers semblaient y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. L'enfant maltraité ne se défendait pas. Il était de dos. C'est alors qu'une fille blonde intervint. Elle était masquée. C'était donc une future Femme-Chevalier.

"-Arrêtez! Reda, Spica, les entrainement ne sont pas censés être des bagarres.

-La ferme June!

-Vous allez voir si je vais la fermer!"

A ces mots, June frappa les deux garçons sur les deux garçons sur les mâchoires, ce qui les fit tomber sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers le garçon sur le sol et l'aida à se relever. Ce fut à cet instant que Shõko le reconnut.

"-Shun, est-ce que ça va?

-Quoi? Mais ça ne peut quand même pas être...

-June, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Maître Albior...

-J'ai compris. Reda, Spica, vous ne devez pas vous battre en dehors des entrainement, est-ce clair?

-Oui Maître Albior.

-Alors, disparaissez immédiatement!"

A ces mots, les deux brutes lâches s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.

"-Shun, comment te sens-tu?

-Bien je crois, Maître Albior.

-Je crois bien que si, dit le Shun du présent, C'est un de mes souvenirs.

-Cette fille...

-C'est June, une amie. Elle convoitait l'Armure du Caméléon. Reda et Spica voulaient aussi l'Armure d'Andromède.

-Je vois.

-Shun, viens, dit June, Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Tu le sais bien. Il faut que tu te défendes. Si tu n'en es pas capable, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Non, il faut que je reste. Je dois avoir l'Armure d'Andromède.

-Alors dans ce cas, il faut au moins que tu te défendes quand on t'attaque. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu as l'impression d'être faible ou si c'est parce que tu détestes la violence mais ici, tout le monde veut être Chevalier et n'importe qui peut t'attaquer le dos pour une Armure. Alors, secoue-toi un peu!

-Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a aidé jusqu'à ce que je finisse par devenir plus fort. Grâce à elle, j'ai finit par être plus sûr de moi. Quant à mon Maître, c'était un homme juste."

Le décor se dissipa. Pourtant, Shun et Shõko avaient pourtant l'air de se trouver toujours dans le même lieu. Les deux adolescents comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre souvenir de Shun. Bien plus récent d'ailleurs car Shun avait grandit. Les Shõko et Shun du présent observèrent le Shun du passé qui devait avoir dix ans. Celui-ci était caché derrière un rocher. Il écoutait une conversation.

"-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Shõko

-Ce jour-là, j'écoutais une conversation entre mon Maître et June.

-Tu penses qu'il devrait rentrer au Japon, n'est-ce pas?

-...

-June, c'est son choix, pas le mien.

-Mais vous êtes son Maître! Pourquoi vous ne le renvoyez alors que vous voyez bien qu'il n'arrive pas à se battre?

-Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y arrive pas, June.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Shun a quelque chose que beaucoup de gens n'ont pas. Cela fait à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. S'il s'en sert bien, il pourra devenir Chevalier. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, il mourra.

-Vous croyez?

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le renvoyez. Tout simplement parce que je ne serai pas digne de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie si je le faisais."

Albior partit. Le Shun du passé décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il rejoignit June un moment après qu'Albior soit partit.

"-Bonjour June, dit le futur Chevalier Andromède

-Oh Shun. Tu me cherchais?

-Oui, je voudrais te parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux te demander?

-Je voudrais savoir...

-Quoi?

-Est-ce...Est-ce que tu crois vraiment en moi?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne me comprends pas. Même si tu m'aides quand je suis blessé, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'encourages pas à avancer. Pourtant moi, je t'ai toujours encouragé quand je te voyais t'entrainer aussi durement pour obtenir ton Armure. Je t'ai même soigné après un dur entrainement.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, Shun. Je pense simplement que tu as le droit de ne pas aimer le violence. Mais si tu veux devenir Chevalier, il faudra bien que tu l'utilises un jour ou l'autre."

A ce moment-là, le souvenir disparut. Cette fois-ci, Shõko et Shun étaient de retour dans la Mnémosyne. Seulement, Equueleus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle semblait complètement dépassée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer les raisons de ce qu'elle et Shun venaient de voir. C'est alors qu'elle et Andromède remarquèrent que leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées. Gênés, ils se dégagèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre.

"-Shõko, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Shun

-Les Mnémosynes sont censées permettre uniquement aux sorcières de voyager dans leurs propres mémoires. Nous n'aurions jamais dû voir tes souvenirs."

A ces mots, Shõko sortit brutalement de la pièce laissant Shun complètement perdu. Eri se dirigea vers la jeune sorcière et la regarda sévèrement.

"-Fillette stupide! Encore heureux que tu n'ais pas fermé la porte.

- _Nani?_

-Andromède n'a aucun contrôle sur cette Antre. Il ne peux pas lutter contre le pouvoir de cette Mnémosyne et toi, tu ne contrôles pas encore tout à fait tes pouvoirs de sorcière. Si tu l'avais laissé à l'intérieur, il aurait été prisonnier d'une autre dimension et tu aurais été incapable de le faire revenir. Si tu peux y entrer et en sortir à ta guise, c'est parce cette Antre t'appartient, rien de plus.

-Shõko...

-Oh Shun."

Il était doucement sorti de la Mnémosyne. Shõko était appeurée. Ce n'était plus l'idée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais plutôt que son ami ait failli disparaître par sa faute qui l'avait terrifié. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu montré quelque chose de trop étrange, Eri décida d'intervenir.

"-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur, à la fin?

-Eri, on a...

-Quoi?

-On a pas seulement vu mes souvenirs. On a aussi vu...

-Il y avait aussi les miens, dit Shun

-Vous en êtes sûrs?

- _Hai._

 _-..._

Dis-moi, Lamia. Quand tu as voulu faire voyager Andromède dans ta mémoire, tu as tenu sa main, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais quel rapport?

-Je croyais que tu étais plus maline que ça. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui donner la main. Il aurait simplement suffi que tu l'entraines à l'intérieur à l'intérieur de la Mnémosyne pour lui montrer ta mémoire.

-Quoi?

-Quand Andromède tenait ta main dans la Mnémosyne, tu partageais ton être avec lui.

-Oh!"

"-Je suis désolée Shun. Je n'avais aucune idée que les choses se passeraient comme ça. J'aurais dû faire plus attention et attendre de mieux maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Au contraire. Ca m'a fait du bien de partager ceci avec toi. Tu avais raison. Nous avions besoin de partager ce que nous avions vécu avant de partir pour la bataille."

Shõko afficha un sourire heureuse que son ami ait comprit ses intentions.

"-Shun?

-Hum?

-Tu n'es pas triste de n'avoir jamais su à quoi ressemblait June?

-C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé le savoir. Malheureusement, tant que Saori n'aura pas changé cette loi stupide, je ne pourrai voir que ce masque.

-C'est tout ce que tu penses?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ca ne t'a jamais mit en colère de voir les Femmes-Chevaliers dans une telle situation? Condamnées à ne jamais pouvoir se montrer à visage découvert devant personne. Même pas dans l'intimité avec n'importe quel garçon pour lesquels elles ont juste un peu d'affection.

-Je...

-Tu quoi?

-Je...Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi.

-...

Imbécile!

-Shõko..."

Elle ne l'avait jamais insulté. Si elle le faisait, il avait sûrement dit quelque chose de très grave. Qu'avait-t-il donc à se reprocher?

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Tu voudrais que cette loi change juste pour savoir à quoi ton amie d'enfance ressemble. Après que je vous ai raconté tout ce que j'ai subi depuis mon enfance?

-Shõko...

-Regarde ceci, dit-elle en se recouvrant le visage d'un masque, Ceci est ce que j'utilise pour ne pas être empoisonné par les fleurs que j'utilise pour mes potions. Dis-toi bien que tu aurais vu ceci sur mon visage pendant des années si je n'avais pas prit la décision de vous mentir. Si ça se trouve, je serais encore en train de le porter en ce moment si Saori n'avait pas prit la décision de changer cette loi comme tu l'appelles. Tu ne saurais même pas à quoi je ressemble si ça a avait été le cas.

Et pourtant le fait d'avoir prit la décision de mentir a été d'autant plus douloureux, ajouta-t-elle en enlevant le masque, Toutes ces Femmes-Chevaliers que j'ai vu, je n'ai jamais pu passer du temps avec elles alors que je savais qu'elles enlevaient leurs masques quand elles étaient seules. Je ne devais rester qu'avec les hommes parce que j'avais fait le choix de ne pas obéir à une loi, pas seulement stupide, mais aussi injuste. Et pourtant, ça m'arrivait d'aller voir les femmes parce que je ne voulais pas trahir ce que j'estimais être mon vrai genre et non pas un déguisement. Mais malgré ça, elles devaient garder leurs masques devant moi parce qu'à leurs yeux, j'étais un homme. Seulement, je suis une femme comme elles et elles ne le savent pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même: c'est sans doute la dernière fois que nous sommes ensemble. Non seulement, nous ne saurons jamais à quoi ressemblent nos amies pas seulement à cause de la stupidité mais aussi à cause de l'injustice. Et pour moi, une femme travestie condamnée à ne jamais voir les visages d'autres femmes humiliées par l'Ordre de la Chevalerie si elles perdaient leurs masques devant les hommes, je peux t'assurer que non seulement, c'est révoltant mais, surtout, ça fait mal. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser que j'étais une traîtresse à mon genre et ça m'a hanté toute mon enfance. Et toi, tu me dis "J'aurais aimé savoir à quoi June ressemble mais je ne peux pas parce que, c'est comme ça"?

-Shõko...

-Tu me déçois.

-Non, ce...Ecoute, on ne m'a jamais parlé de ce genre de choses. June refusait de le faire. Je lui avais déjà demandé si elle serait capable d'enlever son masque devant moi si on lui laissait le choix de le faire. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Je pensais juste qu'elle refusait d'aborder la question mais je ne pensais qu'elle pouvait ressentir ce genre de souffrance. Je t'assure.

-Je veux bien te croire. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne savais même pas que j'étais une femme. Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit le cas, pas vrai?

-...

Et bien, oui. Mais le fait que tu en sois une et que tu ais été capable de vaincre autant d'ennemis prouve juste que j'étais stupide de croire que seul un homme était capable de le faire. De plus, j'étais très mal placé pour penser une chose pareille vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as protégé."

Malgré eux, ils se mirent à rire. Ca faisait du bien de retrouver une certaine légèreté après une discussion aussi chaotique.

"-Shõko?

-Hum?

-Merci de m'avoir fait venir ici. Ca m'a fait du bien de partager des choses avec toi.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je t'ai fait délibérément apparaître. Ca n'était pas la meilleure manière de faire mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

-Ca n'est pas grave.

-...

Tu vas pouvoir rentrer maintenant. Bonne nuit, Shun."

A ces mots, Shun recula, ou plutôt son corps reculait sans qu'il n'en ait le contrôle. Ce fut comme s'il glissait dans le paysage brumeux par lequel il était venu.

Quand il se réveilla, il était à nouveau dans sa chambre à la Résidence Kido. Il avait du mal à comprendre s'il était bien resté dans cette pièce ou s'il en était sorti mais il était certain d'une chose, ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Shõko, ou plutôt Lamia, l'avait entrainé dans Antre de sorcière pour partager un moment privilégié avec lui. Devait-t-il en être heureux ou triste? Après tout, elle avait vu ses faiblesses et ils s'étaient disputés. Mais est-ce qu'elle ne les connaissait pas déjà? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Et puis, leur discussion s'était terminée de manière légère. Il décida qu'il devait en être heureux. Il s'allongea sur son lit l'esprit apaisé heureux de ce moment qu'il avait passé avec Shõko.

A son dojo, Shõko était assise sur son lit pensive, se demandant quelle conclusion elle devait tirer, non pas de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Shun car ils avaient eu plus ou moins une conclusion satisfaisante à ce sujet, mais plutôt de ses souvenirs. Qu'avait donc bien pu vouloir dire à Albior le jour de sa discussion avec June?

"- _Je sais ce que tu as, Shun. J'ai bien comprit ce que ton Maître voyait en toi. Et tu as dû sûrement le voir ici après être devenu Chevalier. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte d'être ce que tu es. Aucun d'entre nous n'a eu de chance. Quand tu auras l'occasion d'avoir fait une chose comme celle que j'ai accompli sous tes yeux il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu verras que ce n'est pas horrible d'être ce que nous sommes."_

 **1** _En réalité, les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi._ _Andromède_ _était la fille de Céphée, le_ _R_ _oi éthiopien de Joppé, et de_ _la Reine_ _Cassiopée. Cassiopée s'était vantée qu_ _e_ _sa fille était plus belles que les_ _Néréides_ _. Évidemment, elles ont pas aimées ça et se sont plaints_ _à Poséidon_ _car c'est_ _leur protecteur_ _. Il a envoyé_ _un monstre marin_ _(selon certaines versions, c'est un monstre marin femelle, d'autres disent que c'est le Kraken. Oui, celui qu'on voit dans Pirates des Caraïbes)_ _pour dévaster Philistia,_ _la ville de naissance d'Andromède._ _Céphée_ _a comprit qu'il devait_ _sacrifier Andromède_ _au_ _monstre marin_ _après avoir consulté l'oracle de Zeus-Ammon_ _._ _Au passage, contrairement à l'anime où elle est représentée portant une légère robe, en réalité, dans le mythe, elle était à poil et portait juste des bijoux. Et désolée de casser tout le délire du Shun qui est digne de sa constellation et dont le caractère correspond bien à celle qui s'est sacrifiée au nom du bien de son peuple mais même si elle a été accepté ça en ayant conscience de ce qui allait lui arriver, dans la vraie histoire, le sacrifice n'a jamais eût lieu. En effet, alors que ça allait arriver, Persée est venue la sauver et ils se sont mariés (après que Persée ait tué Phinée qui voulait aussi épouser Andromède par contre [Non, ce n'est pas un acte possessif et jaloux qui craint. Phinée était l'oncle d'Andromède et elle le détestait]). Au fait, c'est Athéna qui a placé Andromède parmi les constellations._

 **2** _Inspiré du Vent Zéphyr dans le mythe Éros et Psyché quand le dieu Éros veut amener Psyché dans son palais dans le ciel, il utilise ce vent pour l'y amener en toute sécurité et l'y épouser._

 **3** _Mnémosyne est une Titanide et également la déesse de la mémoire et des souvenirs dans la mythologie grecque._

 _Et voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dit à je-ne-sais-pas-quand pour un prochain chapitre._

 _A bientôt:)_


	39. Chapitre 24:Colère,agressivité,douceur

_Salut tout le monde. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferai pas un long discours. Aujourd_ _'hui, je vous poste l'avant-dernier chapitre de la première partie du l'Arc Sanctuaire. Je m'attaquerai aux Douze maisons plus tard mais tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, ce que j'achèverai bientôt cette première partie avec une suite et fin de chapitre. Voilà pour les infos._

 _Allez, bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 24:Colère, agressivité et douceur**

Alors que le soleil s'était à peine levé, Shun avait prit son Urne Sacrée et avait décidé de se rendre sur le lieu de départ via les docks afin d'être discret et ne pas se faire remarquer.

Tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu. Il n'avait plus qu'à marcher tranquillement à l'endroit prévu. Pourtant...

"- _C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. Comme si un cosmos familier n'était pas loin de moi._

-Je t'attendais Shun!"

Shõko avait finit de se préparer. Elle s'était mentalement préparée à aller sur le lieu du combat. Après tout, elle était déjà allée au Sanctuaire, ce qui faisait qu'elle connaissait déjà un peu les lieux. Elle saurait se battre même si elle serait face à des Chevaliers d'Or. Elle avait décidé de faire son trajet via le parc Rikugi-en en y entrant par effraction car il n'était pas ouvert avant neuf heures et qu'elle préférait ne pas se faire remarquer. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas.

"-Je t'avais dit qu'il serait ici.

-Rhilia! Leiko!"

"-June! Mais quand es-tu revenue de l'Île d'Andromède?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Shun, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'aller au Sanctuaire pour te battre contre les Chevaliers d'Or?

-Si. Il le faut.

-Alors, c'est vrai.

Shun, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. L'Île d'Andromède a été détruite.

- _Nani?"_

"- _Nani?_ L'Île d'Equueleus a été détruite? Mais comment? Par qui?

-Par un Chevalier d'Or, répondit Rhilia, Après notre retour sur l'Île, le Sanctuaire a commencé à s'y intéresser. Ils ont dit qu'un traître venant de l'Île d'Equueleus s'opposait au Sanctuaire. Alors, nous avons tous été considérés comme tels.

-Mais malgré ça, notre Maître Eudoxe a cru en toi, dit Leiko,Alors, il nous a demandé d'être neutre."

"-Mais pourquoi l'Île d'Andromède a été détruite malgré le fait qu'Albior vous ai demandé d'opter pour la neutralité?

-Quand il a choisi cette position, ça n'a pas plu au Sanctuaire. Alors, ils ont décidé d'envoyer un Chevalier d'Or pour nous punir. Il s'appelait Milo du Scorpion. En quelques minutes, il a réussi à détruire l'Île à lui tout seul et à tuer notre Maître."

"-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce Chevalier d'Or ait réussi à détruire l'Île d'Equueleus seul avec des Camélias empoisonnées.

Et dire qu'à cause de moi, il a tué Maître Eudoxe.

-Alors, maintenant que tu sais cela, as-tu encore envie de partir? demanda Rhilia

-...

Pardonnez-moi mes amies mais je ne peux pas renoncer à ce combat. J'ai fait une promesse à des Chevaliers qui me sont chers.

-Inconscient! s'exclama Rhilia, tu te feras tuer.

-Elle a raison, dit Leiko, Et maintenant, je suis ton seul Maître. Je t'interdis d'y aller.

-Tu n'as plus d'ordre à me donner, Leiko. Je ne suis plus un disciple depuis que j'ai obtenu cette Armure. J'ai mes propres choix à faire. Et je me suis préparé à ce combat.

-Je vois, dit Rhilia"

"-Alors, malgré tout, tu veux toujours partir? Réfléchis Shun, tu n'auras aucune chance contre eux.

-Pardonne-moi June mais je dois le faire. Mes amis m'attendent.

-Aucun d'entre vous n'en reviendra. Même toi.

-Je suis conscient du danger.

-Très bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit-t-elle en prenant son fouet

-June!"

"-Rhilia non!

-Rhilia, tu n'avais pas dit que tu taperais Shõ avec ton épée.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû me conseiller d'aller au Sanctuaire pour avoir cette Armure Sans Nom. C'est ironique, hein? Le conseil que tu m'as donné se retourne contre toi cher ami.

-Ah! Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça?

-Je t'empêcherai d'aller au Sanctuaire même au prix de te blesser.

-Arrête! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

-Oh que si!

-Non, écoute-moi!

-Tu as déjà dit ce que tu avais dire. Mais moi, j'ai encore à faire."

"-June, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais pourquoi devrais-je fuir alors que tous mes amis vont se battre?

-Ca n'est pas mon problème!"

A ces mots, June attrapa le bras de Shun avec son fouet empêchant ainsi ce dernier de bouger son poignet.

"-Ce n'est pas contre toi que je dois me battre.

-Tais-toi! Je t'empêcherai de partir même si pour ça, je dois te casser le bras!

-Essaie de comprendre!

-Je me fiche de tes excuses!"

"-Ah!

-Rhilia, arrête! dit Leiko

-Je n'ai pas d'autre option."

A ces mots, Shõko frappa Rhilia de deux coups dans le ventre, ce qui la fit tomber sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers Shõko et Leiko. Mais ce fut la première qu'elle regarda. Une fois de plus, elle avait perdu son masque.

Shun s'était précipité près de June inconsciente. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait été obligé de libérer son bras et pour ça, il avait dû brutalement tirer le fouet de son bras vers lui, ce qui l'avait fait chuter sur le sol. Shun remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de masque. Elle n'avait toujours pas reprit ses esprits. Pourvu qu'elle n'eût rien de grave.

Ah, elle revenait à elle.

"-Je suis désolée d'avoir été autant obstinée, dit-t-elle, Mais...mais je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je ne veux pas!

-June.

-Shun."

Il y avait eu un long silence après que Rhilia avait perdu son masque une fois de plus. Personne n'avait su quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

"-Ca fait deux fois, dit-t-elle, Et c'est encore dans une situation où je suis vaincue par me demande si c'est dû au hasard. Mais je peux affirmer que je ne te hais pas pour ça.

-Pourtant tu devrais, dit Shõko après avoir soupiré en baissant tristement les yeux

-Pourquoi?

-...

-Shõ non!

-...

-Tu ne peux quand même pas penser à ça!

-Penser à quoi? demanda Rhilia

-...

-Shõ!

-Il le faut Leiko. Elle ne doit pas avoir de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'existe pas."

A ces mots, Shõko enleva son sweat révélant ainsi sa véritable nature à son amie d'enfance. En voyant le binder qui cachait la poitrine du Chevalier Equueleus, Rhilia n'en crut pas ses yeux. Tout d'abord, elle fut ébahie car elle avait du mal à admettre la réalité de la situation. Lorsqu'elle le réalisa enfin, elle se mit à pleurer. Quand Shõko le vit, elle vint vers elle.

"-Rhilia, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisé les conséquences de mes actes. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des sentiments pour la personne que je prétendais être."

Contre toute attente, Rhilia mit deux immenses coups de poing sur le visage de Shõko.

"-Enflure!Menteuse!Hypocrite!Ah, tes beaux discours sur ta considération pour les Femmes-Chevaliers, c'était des blagues. En réalité, tu t'es crue supérieure à nous alors tu nous a reniées en te faisant passer pour un homme en niant ce que tu étais réellement.

-Non, ça ne s'est jamais passé comme ça!

-Et en plus de ça, tu es une lâche! Parce que tu es incapable de faire face à ce que tu es réellement, tu préfères aller mourir au combat plutôt que d'affronter ta véritable image.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je trouve la loi du port du masque obligatoire pour les Femmes-Chevaliers stupide et injuste. Je n'ai pas choisi de naître femme alors pourquoi devrais-je en mettre un?

-...

-Reconnais-le Rhilia. Cette loi n'est pas normale.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Tu as enfreins les lois de la Chevalerie!

-Ce n'est pas ce qui te mets en colère, admets-le.

-Elle a raison Rhilia. Ce n'est pas bien de chercher des prétextes pour nier ses sentiments

-Oh!"

Shun et June s'étaient laissés aller à une longue étreinte après avoir brisé le gel de leurs émotions respectives. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas duré.

"-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Shun."

Deux garçons s'étaient également rendus sur les docks. Shun et June les connaissaient bien. Plus particulièrement Andromède car ils avaient essayé d'obtenir la même Armure que lui.

"-Reda, Spica. Vous êtes vivants. Vous avez aussi survécu à la destruction de l'Île d'Andromède.

-Mais qu'est-ce vous faites là? demanda June

-A cause de Shun, notre Maître Albior a refusé de suivre les règles du Sanctuaire, dit Reda, S'il l'avait fait, l'Île d'Andromède n'aurait pas été détruite.

-Et maintenant, nous n'avons qu'un seul moyen de nous racheter, dit Spica, C'est d'offrir ta tête au Sanctuaire.

-Attendez, laissez-moi vous expliquer!

-Occupons-nous d'abord de June!

-Non!"

Trop tard, ils l'avaient déjà roué de coups. Sa bouche saignait et elle était incapable de se relever.

"-Laissez-la! Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Tu as parfaitement raison.

-Prends ça!"

A la grande surprise des trois adolescentes, deux garçons qu'elles connaissaient bien étaient venus jusqu'à elles. Et bien qu'elles ne les aimaient pas beaucoup, elles furent rassurées de les savoir en vie car, malgré tout, ils étaient des leurs depuis é tout, Shõko ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le réflexe de mettre ses bras sur son binder bien qu'elle sut que cela était inutile. Mais surtout, c'était parce qu'elle avait vu leurs regards moqueurs vers elle. Leiko s'était immédiatement placée devant Shõko en remarquant les visages agressifs d'Ore et Elor car il s'agissait d'eux.

"-Ne fais pas l'effarouchée, dit le premier, Après tout, c'est toi qui a décidé de révéler ta vraie nature.

-Tu te rends compte? dit le deuxième, On s'est fait bernés par une pisseuse.

-Je vous interdis de m'insulter! hurla Shõko

-Si j'étais à ta place, j'éviterais de l'ouvrir, dit Ore, A cause de toi, nous avons tout perdu. Y compris ton cher Maître Eudoxe à qui tu as également menti pendant toutes ces années.

-Ne les écoute pas Shõko, dit Leiko, Ils essayent de te faire culpabiliser mais ils se fichent de ce qui s'est passé. Ils sont sûrement là pour une autre raison.

-Bien deviné Leiko, dit Elor

-On a eu des emmerdes à cause de cette foutue débile, dit Ore, Le seule moyen qu'on a pour éviter de plus avoir d'ennuis, c'est d'amener son macchabée en Grèce.

- _Nani?!_

-Vous ne la toucherez pas!

-Ore, charge-toi d'elle!

-Par les Griffes acérées du Lynx! Ah!

-Pauvre conne, tu croyais vraiment que tu allais m'avoir? Nous avons changé depuis nos défaites. Après découvert la vraie puissance de cette soi-disant Chevalier Equueleus, nous nous sommes davantage entrainés pour nous battre. Regardez ça. Grâce à mon miroir de cristal, je peux renvoyer n'importe attaque à mon ennemi. Et tu viens d'en faire les frais.

-Leiko!

-Et maintenant, c'est ton tour, la menteuse, dit Elor, Attrape cette Corde Brûlante!

-Ah!"

"-Hahahahaha! N'essaie pas de lutter Shun. Tu connais bien ces chaînes. Elles te relâcheront pas tant que tu es vivant.

-Merde!

-C'est ironique. Tu vas subir le même sort que la Princesse Andromède enchainée à un rocher afin d'être sacrifiée au Kraken pour apaiser la colère de Posé vas être sacrifié au Grand Pope pour apaiser la colère du Sanctuaire. Il faut croire que c'était ton destin. Hinhinhinhinhin!

-Abandonne Shun.

-Arrêtez! supplia June

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle?

-Hum, puisque Shun va avoir une mort lente, autant le faire souffrir. Ce sera plus amusant.

-Bonne idée, charge-toi de June. Moi, je continue à serrer les chaînes.

- _Iya!_

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

-Tu tiens à Shun, pas vrai? Et bien, tu vas le rejoindre. Regarde, il me reste encore une chaîne.

-Non, ne faites pas ça! Ah!

-J'ai dit qu'on ne te demandais pas ton avis!

-Ah!

-Non! Arrêtez!Ah!"

"-Ah! Ah!

-Alors ma jolie, que penses-tu de ces flammes?

-Salauds!

-Te mettre en colère ne te mènera nulle part.

-Ah! Rhilia. Rhilia, je t'en prie!Rhilia!"

Face à l'appel au secours de la personne qui lui avait menti, Rhilia ne réagissait pas. Pire, elle lui tournait le dos. Elle ne ressentait plus que du mépris à l'égard d'Equueleus. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle resta de marbre face à la terrible situation.

"- _Non, je ne peux pas mourir ici! Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas..._ "

"- _Je dois lutter. Je dois lutter. Pas question que je meures maintenant!_ "

"-Ah!

-On t'a dit que ça servait à rien de résister, Shun. Tu subiras le même sort qu'Andromède.

-Crève!

-Ah!

-Shun!Ah!

- _Je n'arrive pas à lutter. Je ne pourrai jamais rejoindre les autres. Je suis désolé Shõko._

-Shun. Shun.

- _Cette voix...Nii-san._

 _-_ Shun, écoute-moi.

- _Ie._

-Que dis-tu?

 _-Nii-san, je sais ce que tu as fait."_

Alors que Shõko était encore torturée par les deux garçons sadiques, Rhilia se remémora le passé bien malgré elle. Tout n'avait été que mensonges depuis le début mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler de ce petit garçon qui lui avait dit "bonjour" à ce jour détruite cinq années auparavant.

 _L'Île d'Equueleus, cinq ans auparavant_

"-Rhilia, je te présente mon disciple.

-Salut, moi, c'est Shõ.

-Salut.

-Alors, comme ça, toi aussi, tu veux l'Armure d'Equueleus?

-Ouais.

-J'te préviens: j'te f'rai pas d'traitement de faveur.

-Mais j'en veux pas de toute façon

-Hahaha!

Alors, on s'entraine?

-Déjà?

-Je croyais que tu voulais devenir Chevalier.

-Oui mais...

-Y a pas de mais. Allez, on commence.

-Je vois que tu entraines bien ta disciple, Nios.

-On verra bien ce que ça donnera avec ton nouvel élève, Eudoxe. Ils ont tendance à être trop doux.

-Ca, c'est uniquement ce que tu penses.

-Aïe!

-Allez, frappe!

-Ah, tu veux que je frappe? D'accord.

-Aïe!

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça?

-Bon, c'est pas mal.

-Héhé!"

"-Alors, elle vous a dit la vérité?

- _Nii-san, comment as-tu pu lui faire une chose pareille?_

-Je n'étais plus celui que j'étais il y a des années à ce moment-là. J'étais empli de haine. Je suis conscient qu'à cause de moi, elle souffre encore des conséquences de ma cruauté du passé. Seulement je ne peux pas changer le passé. Cependant, je peux affirmer une chose: grâce à elle, j'ai compris que nous n'étions pas condamnés à subir un destin tout tracé. Que je n'avais pas à m'enflammer de colère et à oublier celui que j'étais vraiment autrefois tel le Phénix s'enflammant quand l'heure est venue pour lui de mourir.

- _Que veux-tu dire?_

-Souviens-toi de cette conversation que nous avons eu sur une plage à mon retour de l'Île de la Reine Morte."

 _La plage, un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt_

"-Shun, as-tu déjà été déjà en colère?

-Oui. Je n'ai jamais supporté que nous ayons été séparés pendant si longtemps.

-Depuis que nous sommes enfants, nous n'avons jamais vraiment été heureux. Et quand j'ai été sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, j'ai tant souffert. Je ressentais tant de haine.

Mais j'ai rencontré Esméralda. C'est grâce à elle que je me sentais vivant et que j'avais envie d'aimer. De plus, grâce à Shõ, j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas dû vous combattre mais accepter votre aide alors que ma folie était en train de me perdre. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose; Shun, il n'y a pas de destin. Nous sommes les seuls maîtres de notre avenir. L'humanité n'est pas faible. N'oublie jamais ça.

- _Hai, Nii-san_..."

"-Shun, tu es un Chevalier. Intensifie ton cosmos et brise tes chaînes.

- _J'ai compris, Nii-san."_

"-Alors mademoiselle Equueleus, tu fais moins la fière maintenant hein?

-Ah!

-Ne lui reproche pas d'être incapable de résister Ore. Nous lui faisons subir cela uniquement parce que nous avons besoin de la tuer. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, si elle n'était pas une femme, nous n'aurions pas le droit de nous en prendre à elle."

En entendant ces mots, Rhilia ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Comment osaient-t-ils dire cela?

 _L'Île d'Equueleus, près de deux mois plus tôt_

"Regardez ça, dit Ore, Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, hein, Rhilia?

-Ah ça oui, ajouta Elor, Et elle qui se croyait être notre égale. Ah, ces femmes qui se disent pouvoir être Chevaliers. Ca parle beaucoup mais quand ça veut agir, ça ne fait que prouver qu'elles sont bien trop stupides pour croire qu'elles seront à notre hauteur, pas vrai?"

Ils se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

Sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, le Chevalier Equueleus envoya silencieusement un météore vers les deux garçons prétentieux et abjects. Celui-ci atteignit une place vide se trouvant juste à côté d'eux. Cela les fit trembler de tous leurs membres et ils n'osèrent plus dire un mot.

"-Acerbes nuisibles!Rhilia et moi vous avons battus tous les deux, ce qui prouve que nous sommes tous les deux bien meilleurs que vous même si elle est une femme. Vous êtes juste jaloux que l'Armure ne soit pas l'un d'entre vous alors vous profitez du fait que je sois un homme pour humilier Rhilia qui a perdu face à moi à cause de son genre soi-disant inférieur au nôtre. Mais Rhilia, bien qu'ayant été mon adversaire dans cette Arène, reste mon amie. Alors si un seul d'entre vous ose encore se moquer d'elle, je renouvellerai mes coups."

Les deux boucs félons ne dirent plus un mot terrifiés.

"-Rhilia, même si c'est moi qui ai obtenu l'Armure, nous resterons toujours cette petite boîte. Tu pourras aller en Grèce dans un lieu qu'on appelle le Sanctuaire. C'est de là que vient l'origine des Chevaliers. Là-bas, cette boîte te permettra auprès d'un homme nommé Clépios afin de devenir un Chevalier portant une Armure Sans Nom. Tu te rends compte? Tu deviendras enfin un Chevalier!

-Oh Shõ, même quand tu as envie de gagner, tu penses à ceux qui te sont chers."

 _Retour au présent dans le parc Rikugi-en_

"-JE VOUS INTERDIT DE M'INSULTER! hurla Shõko en faisant exploser son cosmos"

Alors que Shõko se libérait de l'emprise des deux garçons sadiques, Rhilia sortit son épée et vint l'aider à combattre.

"- _Nandate?!_ Le cosmos de Shun s'est intensifié!"

Shun était parvenu à libérer les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il frappa Reda et se précipita sur Spica furieux. Grâce à son cosmos qui avait atteint son paroxysme, il parvint à briser les chaînes que Spica avait enroulé autour du Chevalier du Caméléon. Elle semblait affaiblie mais avait l'air seulement évanouie.

"-Je ne serai jamais sacrifié au Sanctuaire! s'écria Shun, Je le renverserai! Quant à vous, vous m'avez mis en colère! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à June!"

A ces mots, il se jeta sur Reda et Spica et les frappa avec les chaînes desquelles il venait tout juste de se libérer. Ces derniers furent tués par les coups d'Andromède furieux.

"-Espèce de..."

Alors que Shõko frappait Ore de sa propre Corde Brûlante, Rhilia était parvenue à briser le miroir de cristal d'Elor à l'aide de son épée. Les deux monstrueux adolescents avaient mal et peinaient à résister face à la fureur des deux Chevaliers vengeurs.

"-Je vous avais dit de ne pas m'insulter, dit Shõko, Ca, c'était pour Leiko."

Rhilia, elle, respirait très fort. On pouvait sentir la fureur dans son souffle. Son regard, quant à lui, était empli de colère. Les deux garçons odieux et lâches n'eurent que le temps de voir leurs adversaires les regarder avec froideur dans les yeux avant de mourir.

"-Leiko! s'exclama Shõko en se précipitant vers son amie évanouie tandis que Rhilia s'écroula sur le sol affaiblie par son combat"

"-June! s'exclama Shun en se précipitant vers le Caméléon affaibli

-Shun, tu dois savoir quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Sur l'Île d'Andromède, il y avait une rose rouge près du corps d'Albior.

-Une rose? Mais c'est impossible. Il ne poussait aucune plante sur l'Île.

-C'est ça que je trouve étrange. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi cette fleur était là."

"-Rhilia, tu...

-Ah, ne me touche pas! Le fait que je t'ai aidé ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi, Shõko. Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, c'est uniquement parce qu'Ore et Elor ont insulté notre genre une fois de trop. Cependant, tu es et tu resteras une enflure, une menteuse et une hypocrite.

-Tu te trompes. Un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en état de marcher. Alors, tu dois me laisser t'aider.

-NON!"

Mais alors qu'elle résistait davantage, Rhilia s'évanouit sous les yeux terrifiés d'Equueleus.

"-Non! Rhilia, ça va aller."

June s'était à nouveau évanoui. Andromède ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne parvenait qu'à être totalement apeuré et terrifié devant cette situation.

"-June, tiens bon! s'exclama-t-il"

Même si la situation qui venait d'arriver était inquiétante, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Les évènement qui allaient s'enchainer seraient, certes, loin d'être joyeux mais il fallait, hélas, faire face à la réalité. Cependant, le plus urgent était de se préoccuper de ceux qui en avaient besoin.

 _Voilà pour l'instant. N'ayant pas grand-chose à dire de plus que ce j'ai déjà dit en haut, je vous dit à la prochaine:)_


	40. Chapitre 24,2:Le départ

_Attention, attention. Il ne s_ _'agit pas de n'importe quelle "Suite et fin", il s'agit également du dernier chapitre officiel de cette fanfic et de la première partie de l'Arc Sanctuaire. Et oui, vous lisez actuellement la dernière page de ce récit et vous allez devoir en commencer un autre. Mais ça, ce sera pour un peu plus tard. Désolée de devoir vous faire patienter mais j'ai des trucs à faire IRL, raisons pour lesquels rien que la première partie de l'Arc Sanctuaire m'a pris presque un an d'écriture. J'espère que les Douze maisons du Zodiaque ne m'en prendra pas autant (ou plus)^^_

 _En attendant, bonne dernière lecture (pour l'instant)_

 **Chapitre 24** _ **suite et fin**_ **: Le départ**

Alors qu'ils se tenaient prêt à décoller pour le Sanctuaire, la déesse, les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Chevaliers d'Acier étaient inquiets au sujet de deux d'entre eux. Equueleus et Andromède n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Pégase et Cygnus ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il leur était forcément arrivé quelque chose.

"-Shõko est là, dit Saori d'une voix soulagée

-Shõ! dit Seiya en courant vers elle, On était très inquiets. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Shõ?

-Mais qui sont ces filles? demanda Hyôga en remarquant Leiko sur les épaules de son amie et Rhilia dans les bras d'Equueleus

-...

L'Île d'Equueleus a été détruite...et...mon Maître est mort.

-Oh!

-C'est un Chevalier d'Or qui a fait ça. A cause de lui, ces deux filles n'ont nulle part où aller.

-Regardez, Shun est là.

-Shun! dit Hyôga en venant vers lui, Hein? Mais cette fille...

-Elle va bien. Mais elle n'a plus d'endroit où vivre. L'Île d'Andromède a été attaquée par un Chevalier d'Or.

-Quoi? demanda Shõko, Ils ont aussi attaqué l'Île d'Andromède?

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Mon Maitre a été tué.

- _Je comprends pourquoi,_ pensa Saori sans rien dire, _La situation devient de plus en plus en grave. Il faut vite mettre fin à toutes ces horreurs avant que le pire n'arrive._

Shou, Ushio, Daishi, amenez vite ces trois jeunes filles à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad et occupez-vous d'elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rétablissent.

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Attendez-moi!

-Tatsumi! s'exclama Saori, Qu'est-ce tu fais dans cette tenue?

-Mademoiselle, je vous accompagne au Sanctuaire. Je suis 3ème dan de Kendo alors je vous protègerai.

-Tatsumi, arrête tes conneries, dit Seiya

- _Nani?!_

-Il a raison, dit Shõko, Tu n'impressionneras aucun Chevalier avec ta canne de bambou."

Ces mots firent rire l'assemblée.

"-Mais je...

-Bon, il est temps d'embarquer, dit Saori, Venez.

- _Hai._

- _Pardonnez-moi Maître Eudoxe. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous révéler mon secret. Mais je vous jure qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne cacherai plus celle que je suis vraiment à tous ceux en qui j'ai confiance."_

Et c'est ainsi que le petit groupe embarqua pour la grande bataille qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Si Shõko avait peur de ne pas forcément revenir, elle n'avait pas, pour autant, perdu confiance en elle. De plus, elle comptait sur ses amis qui ne l'abandonneraient pas dans un combat aussi périlleux fût-t-il. Calmement, elle se jura intérieurement de toujours survivre tant que la situation l'exigerait.

 _Et c'est ainsi que se termine la 1ère partie de l'Arc Sanctuaire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas encore quand je commencerai la deuxième. Néanmoins, vous pouvez considérer cette fanfic-là comme officiellement "Complete". En effet, la deuxième partie de l'Arc Sanctuaire débutera dans une autre fanfic. Pour l'instant, je vous dit au revoir et merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout._


End file.
